Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Here it is! The third and final novel in my "Monsters and Magic" series! Godzilla is in trouble, and this time his bonded from the Disney universe are going to his realm to try and save him! Takes place during "Godzilla vs. Destroyah" movie, so I hope you all like it! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Prologue

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

Author's Notes: (Hi everyone! Happy New Year, welcoming 2016 as best I can with this third and final book of my **Monsters and Magic** series! It was a bit difficult to find an appropriate title, so I hope you like this one. Again, I give praise and thanks to God and Jesus Christ who have helped me out immeasurably with both stories, and now this one!

I want to thank each and every one of you who have read and reviewed both novels of mine! Before you start with this, I greatly urge you to go and read and review the first novel. Than the second one before proceeding further here. That way, you can be more aware and such of the plot, characters, and more. To many hardcore Toho and Disney fans, I hope you spot something in the story that hopefully makes you smile. I have _Godzilla vs. Destroyah_ on both VHS and DVD, so I will be using them as a guideline for the novel.

Here is a simple layout of the story; most of the scene will occur in the Toho universe, meaning that the Disney characters that enter it will be real-fied! If any if you wish, tell me on what real-live actors should portray the Disney characters as they enter Godzilla's universe! Also, more Hidden Mickeys and Toho items and such will be scattered about. And finally, this will have more drama and such than in any of the previous books. So, hope you got a handkerchief by your side when the time comes!

It's kinda ironic that I am continuing with this trilogy set. I got a third rejection letter from Disney about my stories, and I was down for a bit. But thanks to friends and family, I am back on my feet and ready to deliver! I will try again and again, until my three novels are recognized in a good way by both companies! I WILL do my best for those who love the classic Disney and Toho characters and storylines of the 1980s and 90s!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and characters that belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the music I have put in. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the third and final story!)

* * *

Prologue

 _The year is 1996, a year has passed since Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Jet Jaguar and King Caesar had arrived back from the other universe with Space Godzilla and Gigan. And it has been four months since the death of the celestial saurian. The half-sister of Godzilla had arrived back on that month to try and destroy her sibling and nephew, her body partially restored after healing in the cold depths of outer space. She did surprise him and Little Godzilla by returning only after six months in space, catching them unawares on their home of Birth Island and by sealing the small monster in a crystal prison. Godzilla had followed his half-sister to Japan, to challenge her to battle and destroy her for good._

 _Godzilla had managed to catch up with the space monster at Fukuoka, the city decimated and changed to look like a hellish crystal fortress. Space Godzilla was utilizing what remained of her former hosts cleverness to convert the famous Fukuoka Tower as a power converter, using the crystals that she embedded in the crust of the earth to siphon off the energy of the planet. To convert the power into an energy she could use, which would slowly but surely kill the planet!_

 _With the help of G-Force and their battle mecha M.O.G.U.E.R.A (Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type), he managed to destroy his evil celestial twin! It was made apparent that Space Godzilla was indeed another form of Biolantte, the roar coming from the burning beast as she turned back into millions of pollen molecules, going back into the atmosphere to reunite with the rest of the semi-immortal Earth Defender. Thus the King of the Monsters had saved not only his son, but the entire planet as well!_

 _However, it seemed that something happened that had Japan and G-Force, plus the U.N.G.C.C (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center) on edge._

 _Two months after the defeat of Space Godzilla, Birth Island was destroyed! It was decimated due to the impurities in the uranium deposits underneath said island vanishing mysteriously, according to readings from expert scientists and nuclear physicists. The results was the island going nuclear and exploding just like an atomic bomb, only more potent and powerful!_

 _What the humans did not know was that the impurities had vanished due to excess magic and pixie dust that Little Godzilla had shed off of his being during the time on said island. The magical element had seeped into the ground, removing the very thing that protected the land from going under like man's most potent and poisonous weapon. It took some time, but once enough of the impurities were removed… the island exploded!_

 _G-Force had sent their most gifted telepath, Miki Saegusa to the area where Birth Island was to investigate and to report if Godzilla and his son had survived. Upon arriving at the scene, she saw that indeed the island was nowhere in sight, wiped off the face of the earth completely. All she saw was scalding water and smoke coming from the spot where the island once stood, and even her mental powers were unable to locate Godzilla or Little Godzilla._

 _Miki's psychic power was gradually fading, but she did possess enough to try and locate the monsters. But it was to no avail. Godzilla was soon listed as missing while Little Godzilla was presumed dead due to the fact that his little body could hot have handled such large amounts of radiation._

* * *

~Present-day~

All looks to be well in the city of Hong Kong, one of the most famous and highly-industrialized areas in China. People were going to and fro about their business, secure in their minds that all was well. It was a busy day at Kai Tak Airport, tourists coming in to take in the sights and sounds of the Chinese city. Or natives coming back home from either vacation or work, to go back to their families or relax with their loved ones. Night soon descends on the land, the moon coming out brilliantly but was not noticeable due to the many lights that came from the buildings that covered Hong Kong.

An airliner was in the process of taking off, going down the runway and preparing to lift into the air. The two male pilots in the Captain's area were doing their usual procedures, taking off and putting up the gear as they ascended into the air. All looked to be going well, a textbook operation until something happened that would be forever recorded in the history books.

The pilots saw something red cover their entire window area, an event that puzzled them very much. One of the pilots inquired, "What is that?".

His companion's eyes widened and he declared, "Oh my God! It's a monster!".

It was Godzilla! The behemoth had finally emerged into the open, roaring loudly and glaring directly at the massive airplane that was coming his way! The pilots desperately turned the wheel, wanting to avoid crashing into the King of the Monsters. One of the pilots reported loudly, "Left turn! Report, Tower! Report, we have seen Godzilla". The airliner barely missed the saurian, but Godzilla let loose his _Finishing Breath_ attack on the craft… destroying the pilots and the passengers inside of it. The behemoth roared again as he lumbered in the shallow waters, ready to lay waste to the seafront area of Hong Kong! People screamed and yelled as they saw the infamous monster of legend, running over anything and/or anyone to get away from the powerful being.

But something was different about him. There were large, angry-red rash like splotches on a majority of his body, veins of red like magma appearing near his head. His dorsal spines also glowed red, the tips and some of the spines glowing with power! White steam was coming from the place where the water touched his body, indicating that his whole being was emitting an incredible amount of heat. The most noticeable feature however… were his eyes. No longer a dark brown color, Godzilla's eyes were a fierce orange color with a solid red outer ring bordering it with the pupils black as ever. To those that saw this, Godzilla truly looked fierce and animalistic in a way that was indescribable!

The King of the Monsters roared again as he waded in the waters, steam pouring from his body and apparently in a lot of pain. He fired off multiple blasts of his finishing technique, the red-orange breath projectile destroying the shorelines and annihilating the buildings near the coast. Godzilla kept on roaring as his body glowed with immense power, the saurian continuing on his way but staying in the water.

* * *

~In the Disney universe~

While a year had gone by in Godzilla's realm, six years had gone by in the universe that he and his fellow Earth Defenders had come to call a second home. In total amount of years, it had been twenty-two years since the first arrival of Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus to the Disney realm.

At the coast kingdom of Sennen in England, it seems that a large celebration was about to commence early in the morning. The Marcel castle, and the village that was near said structure, was all decked out in festive décor. The villagers were putting the finishing touched on their projects. Meals of large quantities, and of excellent quality, were being set up in the center of town. The men, women and children were dressed in their best as they put the finishing touches on their homes. Not only on their own abodes, but in the streets and on certain business market buildings. Each person was busy, either helping someone or preparing some of the festivities such as games and entertainment.

At the castle, it was very busy as the servants were working extra hard and long to make sure both inside and outside areas of the abode were well-decorated and in excellent condition. One of the servants was bringing out a large, three-tiered cake that was truly a masterpiece. He was treading carefully, not wanting to drop the delicious-looking creation that had been done with extra love and care by the royal bakers who made it. However, the floor was extra slippery due to the mopping a maid had done earlier. The poor soul yelped as he started to slip and slide, looking like someone had put ice down his back. He showed footwork that even a professional fast-dancer would be envious of. The servant yelled for help, and while some did try to help stabilize him and his delectable luggage, it seemed they too fell victim to the slippery floor.

A loud wail from all came as they quickly stumbled and tripped on and over one another, the cake now flying into the air and threating to crash onto the floor! However, it seemed that it was caught by two people who had just come in to see on what was going on. A melodious voice called out, "Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?". The servants opened their eyes slightly, than sighed in relief to see that the three-tiered cake had been caught and was okay. Than their relief turned to surprise when they saw the ones holding the cake… it turned out to be Queen Melody and King Oliver/Olujimi, the rulers of the land!

Melody Marcel Oxen was a very lovely lady of about 35 years of age, strong and very much healthy for a woman her age. Her physical features showed a slim, lovely and healthy lady that stayed in shape and kept herself well in many aspects. The daughter of Ariel and Eric had grown up, and not just physically. Her mind, soul and heart were well-tempered, sound and very much full of both love, wisdom and courage. And her husband, Oliver Oxen had grown into a fine man as well. The African man was no longer just the son of a blacksmith, but a king that had brought great pride and joy to his family and people. Shortly after Godzilla and the other monsters left the first time they arrived in the realm, Oliver and Melody had gotten to know one another on many levels. They started to really connect with one another physically, emotionally, socially, spiritually and so on. And when the lovely lady turned the age of twenty-one, she and the ebony-skinned lad were wed! It was truly a wedding ceremony like no other, as Eric and Ariel gave away their only daughter to the man she felt with little to no doubt in her mind that she would love to spend the rest of her life with.

Of course, those outside the realm of Marcel questioned on the union of a couple due to different colored skin. But it made little difference to Melody and Oliver, as they had to not only survive in their marriage but thriving. It had its challenges, its ups and downs for the most part. In few cases, their relationships had been strained to their limits due to a number of factors and such. Thankfully, the duo managed to come through okay thanks in part to their families and the people in the village and castle. So now, their bond and love to one another was tempered, strong and resilient.

Now, the king was helping his queen in moving the three-tiered cake to the table while the servants rose up from the floor, dusting themselves off and trying to look presentable for their majesties. The servant who brought in the cake answered Melody's question, "We are fine, your Highness. Just our pride is a bit wounded, that's all.". Once the cake was stable on the table, Melody and Oliver inquired if they needed more help. The four servants bowed slightly to their rulers, answering that everything was coming together nicely and that their assistance would not be required at this point.

The king eyed the cake, the confection calling to him as Oliver had a slight weakness for sweets. He made to swipe a little bit of the chocolate frosting off, but Melody lightly slapped his hand, making him pull back from the culinary masterpiece. She smiled slightly as she scolded, "Dear, you know this cake is going to be for everyone when they arrive. So please, control your sugar tooth for just a bit longer.". Oliver smiled, holding his better half close and replying that he would make no promises but he would do his best to control his urges.

A familiar and pleasant sound came from behind them, "Daddy! Mommy! YAY!". The couple had brilliant smiles on as they turned around, just in time to catch some heat-seeking missiles that had leapt up high to fly into their awaiting arms.

It was their two children; the eldest son by the name of Chibueze, and a young daughter by the name of Adamina!

The two little ones were the offspring of Melody and Oliver, their pride and joys! Chibueze was about seven years of age, hair black as Melody's with eyes brown like his father. He had more of his father's facial features, but there was one thing that stood out. Instead of having the skin color of his father, he actually had light-brown skin showing that he inherited a true mixture of his parent's skin color. Chibueze's name was African, as Oliver and his parents wanted to give a baby boy a duel name that was connected with their ancestral land and culture. Melody had no problem with that, and stated that his English name would by Charles. Right now, the prince was being held by his beautiful mother, his eyes dancing with life and love.

The young girl that was now being held by Oliver, she was six years of age and looking like a real angel to the onlookers. Adamina was slightly shorter than her brother, but that didn't bother her at all. She had hair flaming red, the color of her grandmother Ariel. Her skin though, it was a dark-brown color. It seems that her father's genes was a bit more dominate when it came to skin color, making her not odd but rather unique. Her eyes were a brilliant blue color just like her mother's, and her facial features were more in line with Melody's as well. While her brother was slightly more reserved and polite, Adamina was bursting with life and always charging headfirst into anything with little regard to consequences and such. In short, she was a firecracker that had the look of an angel, but the spirit of an adventurer!

Melody and Oliver/Olujimi laughed as they held their precious treasures, the children giggling as they were being filled with love from their parents. Melody asked, "Now what are you two little scamps up to? I thought you were helping Grandma and Grandpa outside.".

Another familiar voice came up, "They were dear, but they decided that it would be more fun to search for you and Oliver instead.". The king and queen looked up to see the former rulers of the realm heading their way, each step with grace and dignity.

Ariel Marcel was now in her early 50's, but she did not look close to that age number. The former mermaid had aged quite gracefully, some gray streaks in her red hair here and there, but she looked to be still strong and healthy. She was wearing a dress that was similar to the wedding dress she wore so many years ago when she married her husband Eric, but instead of white it was a deep sea-green color and on head was a small crown of silver. By her side was Eric, who looked distinguished even though he was also in his early 50's like his wife. His hair was now gray with black streaks remaining, but it only added to his charm and flair. He was currently wearing an outfit that was similar to the one he wore years ago on his wedding day.

Both looked to still be in good shape, physically and mentally. The couple had abdicated the thrones and their positions shortly after Melody and Oliver were married, but they had helped the young couple immensely with various tasks such as running a kingdom, their family and more. Ariel and Eric had shared their wisdom and experience to Melody and Oliver, especially in areas concerning marriage, family raising and royal duties.

Eric stated, "These two have a lot of energy, but they have been very helpful around the place. Now, is everything set? The others will be arriving shortly.". Oliver and Melody set down their children gently to the ground, and the king answered that everything was almost complete. The only thing left were the decorations outside in the Royal Garden area, and that was nearly finished.

Ariel smiled in delight and said, "This is always very incredible to do every year! And I hear that Mama Odie is finally going to be able to attend! This is wonderful!". Melody and the rest grinned, both very much wanting the elderly but full of life African-American woman to come to their abode for the first time.

The party taking place was very special for the royal couple, for they held it once a year on this particular day for one reason. It was the day when Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus had come to their home and lives twenty-two years ago! In that amount of time, every year the royal families from parts of France and Germany would gather together with the Marcel family to celebrate and remember the day when the monsters from another universe came into their lives. To remember on how fun it was when they were around, the adventure that followed, and also the time when monster, animal, human, magical beings, and unique beings came together to rid the land of a very potent and powerful evil known to all as Maleficent the evil witch! And also to wish to the heavens that Godzilla and his comrades were doing okay back in their own world.

And now, it seemed that the tradition had expanded to others that had also met Godzilla. Five years ago, the Marcel's friend Regina had returned from her excursion around Europe and told them on what occurred at her visit to Arendelle. Needless to say, the entire royal family was stunned to learn that the King of the Monsters had returned back to their universe! Melody had been telling them that she felt Godzilla returning, a feeling in her heart and being that lasted for some time until he left back for his world yet again. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it at the time due to personal family and royal matters that needed her attention at the time. Regina reported on how it was not only Godzilla that came, but others as well but they were scattered to the far corners of the known world.

Melody and Ariel were amazed to learn that Godzilla had bonded with not only Regina this time around, but to three other women shortly after coming to their realm. Bonding to the famous Princess Anna and Queen Elsa from Arendelle, and also a friend going by the name of Alice who claimed she saw the saurian many years ago in a golden comet that streaked across the heavens. When the Spanish-born beauty told them on how all three ladies knew of Godzilla when they saw him and the others in the golden object, Melody and her mother felt that there was more going on here. More likely the guiding hand of Fate and Destiny that led the saurian to meet three others that saw him and his comrades all those years ago. Plus, they were impressed on the fact that Godzilla was named an honorary citizen of Arendelle. The royal couples made a mental note to proclaim Godzilla as an honorary citizen of Sennen, more than likely that their friends, the Charmings in France would do the same once they heard the news/story.

The lovely ladies were also surprised to learn that Godzilla had a son, Little Godzilla whom Regina described as cute and adorable. Melody and Ariel would have loved to meet the son of their brave friend, wondering on who the mother was. If they only knew…

However, the story took a drastic turn when Regina explained that she and the other bonded members of the King of the Monsters had left to go deal with an evil that had been unleashed on the world. They were heading towards Copenhagen, and that is when they learned about the villain Hans and his army, including two monsters that were born in space! Especially one that looked almost-exactly like Godzilla! The Marcel-Oxen family were again surprised that there were beings that lived in other worlds besides Earth, and even to this point wondered if there was life in other planets in their universe. However, that was set aside quickly as Regina told them more about Space Godzilla… on how she held the consciousness/spirit of the villainess that brought them trouble the first time around, Maleficent!

The story was closely reaching its climax, Regina re-telling everything she saw at the battle that would determine the fate of the entire known world. On how the other monsters that Godzilla came with arrived to help out, on how they brought their own bonded that came from different parts of the entire planet, and how ALL of them worked together in order to defeat Space Godzilla, Gigan, and Maleficent! Melody inquired if Godzilla and the others had stayed, but sadly Regina answered that he and the others were returned back to their world. This disappointed the two royal women who wanted to see their bonded monster again very much, but at least they got to learn that he did indeed come back to their realm. And from that day on, they kept on hoping even now that Godzilla would return to their world. But for a pleasant visit, and not due to some black-hearted fool who wanted to dominate the population for evil gain.

After hearing the young lady's tale, the Marcel and Oxen family sent out invitations to the royal members in Norway, the Netherlands, and Agrabah. They wanted to let the people that bonded with the monsters into their special circle, to allow them to celebrate the special day with all whom had been in contact with the titans from another universe. They did not know how to send messages to Neverland, to Pixie Hollow to be more precise. And also they did not know the address of Mama Odie who resided in the United States of America.

Quickly after the letters were sent out, they received positive answers from the royal members. When the time came for the anniversary party to start, the Marcel-Oxen family and their friends saw the grand sight of ships coming in. They were from Arendelle, Agrabah, and Leylstad! The members had arrived, bringing with them their friends from other parts of the globe. Fa Meihui and Mushu arrived on the Agrabah vessel, while the royal sisters of Arendelle brought with them the Mountain Troll leader Lady Benedikta and her apprentice Håvard. Elsa and Anna held a letter from Mama Odie whom they had been in contact with for some time. The vibrant African-American lady had been busy with various matters back in her home of New Orleans, but always sent her best to the entire party.

And so it was for five years going now, that the day dubbed _Monster Day_ by the royals and villagers, the gathering of many powerful and influential people come to Sennen, England to celebrate the time when the King of the Monsters and his companions came to this universe and changed everything.

A servant girl ran to the family and proclaimed happily, "Everyone, I see the ships coming over the horizon! They are here!". Melody, Ariel, Eric, Oliver and the children wore big smiles on and walked/ran quickly to the verandah to see the incoming vessels. Taking a telescope that was situated nearby, whenever anyone wanted to look at the stars more closely on a clear night, Melody looked out to see which ships would dock first at the harbor.

* * *

Coming in first was the large flagship of Arendelle, aptly named the _Frozen Beauty_ due to who was on the vessel. On said ship was Queen Elsa and her husband King Azad, and Queen Anna with King Kristoff! The situation between Anna and the prince of Agrabah was indeed an interesting story. Shortly after Godzilla and the monsters departed back to their world, Azad and Elsa had started seeing each other more often. Thanks in part to two genies in the Arabian home, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine had really gotten to know Elsa more better. They went out on dates, talked, got to really connect to one another on many kinds of levels. After three years of dating, Azad proposed to the Snow Queen who answered in a resounding "YES!" and letting him have a smooch that would melt even the most coldest of ice in mere minutes.

Azad had also converted from Islam to Christianity, stating that he was starting to believe more in Elsa's God than in the one that thrived in the Arabian culture. This really shocked Aladdin and Jasmine, and many of the citizens in Agrabah. But Azad stated firmly and full of conviction that he wanted to really be with Elsa, and if this required a sacrifice then so be it. Though disappointed that their son changed like so, Aladdin and Jasmine gave their son the blessings to go and marry the Ice Queen of Arendelle. And with time, patience and understanding, the royals and citizens got over the change and actually welcomed the Queen when she visited Agrabah to meet her future-in-laws. The wedding was wonderful, and the honeymoon even more so for the couple! It had its challenges and trials, but so far they had managed to get through them and were strong due to it.

Elsa had actually given birth to a baby girl a year ago, and the whole kingdom of both Arendelle and Agrabah had celebrated for days on end! The little princess, named Janne, was currently staying back at Arendelle with the maids and servants since she was very much too young to be traveling via the sea.

Anna and Kristoff got married a year after Godzilla and his rivals/allies left the Disney universe, and so far their marriage was strong and good. They had their little challenges and such, especially when the Ice Master had the urge to spend a lot of time within the woods or when he was focused on his craft. But still, the couple endured and found a way around Kristoff's urges so that it would be beneficial to both him and Anna. And a year after they were married, they were blessed with a baby boy! The couple had named the lad after Kristoff's deceased father Arnljot. The prince was four years old, looking like his father but showing to have much of her mother's spirit of adventure and optimism. He too was in Arendelle, looked after by trusted servants and staff since he was too young to travel by sea.

Both sisters had decided to rule their land and home jointly, and while it carried some difficulties, Arendelle had actually thrived under the wisdom and leadership of two kings and queens. Standing beside the royals was the ever-present and vigilant Raven Rissing, who was now a General of the military and close confidant of the families. And with the humans was the leader of the Mountain Trolls Lady Beneditka, and her apprentice Håvard. Though both still looked the same even though many years passed, the duo had grown considerably both mentally and physically. Their race, both Mountain and Rock Trolls, were getting along fine with the humans in Arendelle. It was by no means perfect, since there was spots of hostility here and there by fools both human and troll who did not accept the mingling of races. But thankfully, the leaders and the citizens managed to keep everything intact and smooth over any kind of hasty and/or negative aggressiveness before they could take root.

* * *

Coming beside the Arendelle ship was another impressive sea craft, a beautiful ship that was from Lelystad that was called the _Healing Bloom_. It was the personal flagship of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene Fitzherbert. And floating by the humans was the pixies from Neverland; Tinkerbell, Zarina, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn and Vidia!

The royal couple had come a long way since the deciding battle between Good and Evil, growing closer together and their love soon gave them life. A year after Godzilla and the monster's departure, Rapunzel was blessed with the birth of fraternal twin babies! A boy and a girl, both healthy and strong. They named their daughter Doortje and their son Gillis, and naming the pixies their godparents since they often visited the kingdom in their own spare time. The five-year olds were kept with their grandparents, Floris and Katharina, who were put in charge of watching the realm until their return.

Tinkerbell and her companions had not changed one bit physically since they were semi-immortal beings, but they had gone maturity and growth inside. The feisty pixie was still traveling with Peter Pan, the king and ruler of Neverland, but had learned to tone down her attitude and jealously. They were not completely gone, especially when Peter was either with the mermaids or his new human friend Wendy, but she learned to control her aggressive nature a bit more. Furthermore, the fairies had been hailed as heroines of legend since the entire population of Pixie Hollow had seen their battle at Copenhagen. They had been given special treatment for some time by their superiors and friends, plus the sparrowmen were now VERY attentive towards the lovely ladies. It was crazy for the ladies for a while, but it soon cooled down though not by much. Vidia and Rosetta of course took advantage of the situation, though it did result in some hilarious mishaps.

Lady Airlia was not present with them due to that she was training an apprentice at Pixie Hollow, one that would carry on her duties as the Fairy of Time & Space. The battle at Copenhagen had taken a bit of a toll on the powerful but elder fairy, so shortly after the fight, Lady Airlia had searched and chose a pixie that would be capable of handling the immense power and responsibility of handling Time & Space power.

* * *

While the _Healing Bloom_ was on the right side of the Arendelle craft, another ship was on the left side. It was different than the European vessels, on account it was a large Dhow-class ship and its type was found mainly in Middle Eastern waters. It was called the _Magical Sands_ , and it was the personal royal ship of the royal family of Agrabah. On said ship was Sultana Malak, and by her side were the genies Genie and Eden with their tweleve-year old son Robin by their side! And floating near the magical beings was Carpet, the rug acting very excited about going to land soon.

Malak had become Sultana of the land a year after the battle between Good and Evil, and during that time had been visited upon by many suitors from different parts of the desert realm. Unfortunately, many of them were like the suitors that tried to court her mother Jasmine before she met Aladdin. Some wanted her only for her physical beauty, others for the vast wealth that Agrabah had in the treasure rooms, and some yearned to try and control the magical might that was within the royal family. Needless to say, Malak along with her animal companion, the black-and-white Bengal tiger Ayisha, had rejected the foolish lot that did exaggerated over-the-top behavior in the hopes of impressing her. It went on for three years, but one day the Sultana found a prince that was from a moderate and humble royal family in a kingdom near the Gulf of Aden.

While the royal family there had a moderate amount of wealth and such due to their business with seafarers who came to trade, they never opted to showcase their wealth outrageously like some royal people. The prince, named Tufail, had been taught to be humble about his station and to only use his royal influence in cases of emergency or when it was called for. Said prince was also adventurous, though not on the same degree as Malak and Azad were, and had quite the imagination when it came to inventing stuff in the form of projects in his spare time. He was also smart book-wise, loving to read plus able to execute math problems to a very impressive degree. Tufail also loved to see the stars at night, and had a curious nature when it came to the laws and beings of magic.

Malak and Tufail met, and the Sultana soon saw that the prince was indeed different from the many other suitors that came before him. Things were a bit rough and sketchy for them at first, but it seemed that things worked out on their own and the duo had been together ever since. Malak was hoping that soon, Tufail would propose to her. As of now, he was back in Agrabah being taught and watched over by her parents so when it was time for both young adults to take over the kingdom, they would be ready together.

Genie and Eden had also changed, the big blue cool dude mellowing out a small bit on his antics. Not getting rid of them completely, but now a bit more sensible in when showing his comedy genius. And for most of the citizens of Agrabah, it was a good change of pace. Genie had cooled down some so that he and Eden could teach and raise their little Robin more, their child getting stronger and better with his magic. Though the small guy had his father's sense of humor, but more self-control like his beautiful mother. Carpet had also given the lad a few flying tips, which was good since at first Robin could fly with speed but not enough control. Carpet and Genie had to think quick to either cushion or re-direct the kid so he would not crash into very solid objects. But now, that was no longer a problem.

Near the royal desert family was their special guests, Fa Meihui and her family guardian, the infamous red dragon Mushu! The warrior of China had grown into a more beautiful and skillful in the art of fighting, and was also married to her intended Dingxiang for two years now. The soldier had risen to a suitable rank in the Imperial Army, and after a bit of a sparring session with his beloved warrior, and keeper of the items for the Emperor, the two were wed. And so far, the marriage has been very much good for the duo. Mushu had also changed, no longer a complete loudmouth and his ego also held more in check. After Meihui discovered on what happened during the fight between Mushu and Gigan, thanks in part to her ancestors coming to her and revealing more in detail on what happened, the dragon was put through a ringer and being taught on how to not let one's ego or pride get in the way of a serious fight. Mushu still had the mouth on him, but was a little more self-controlled now when it came to his tongue.

* * *

While the three ships were the ones to dock first at the harbor, it was three other ships that got the attention of the Marcel-Oxen family. Melody looked to the beach where Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus had met and protected the children of the village years ago when they all first met, and anchoring near the area were the vessels of her close friends. They had to do so since the docks and harbor were officially full now. She exclaimed with joy, "Mom, Dad! Oliver! They're here! They're here!".

Anchoring first was a ship that had a combination red rose/crystal glass slipper on the sails, showing it was the royal vessel of the Célestin family from France called the _Crystal Flower_. And on board the craft was King Mainard and Queen Tracy Célestin, with Cinderella and Asce Charming with them! And in the arms of Tracy was an adorable little girl that looked to be about eight years of age, her name Colette. And behind Mainard was his parents, Belle and Léandre Célestin!

Tracy Charming had married Mainard some years ago, uniting the two kingdoms in France and both realms enjoying prosperity and peace for some time. Like all marriages, it had its challenges and ups-and-downs, but both adults had gotten through them and were now stronger, closer together than ever before. And soon, their love gave life in the form of precious Colette, a princess who had her mother's looks but her father's sense of adventure and mischief. The family was in excellent physical, mental and emotional conditions, and all looked to be very eager to see their friends again.

Cinderella, Asce, Belle and Léandre were around the same age as Ariel and Eric. All in their early 50's, but had aged quite gracefully and were still much active as they had a grandchild to dote on and teach whenever the chance arose.

* * *

On the left side of the vessel was a ship whose sails bore the insignia of a large oval-shaped mirror and inside of said object were three different colored cone hats. One was red, the other green and the last one blue. It was the royal ship the _Fairy Mirror_ , and it belonged to King Edgard and Queen Kathrin Valentin! The royal couple was on board, and beside them were Florian & Snow White Rhoda. Holding the hands of the elderly couple were their grandchildren, a boy of about seven years of age and a girl eight years of age. The boy's name was Ortwin, and he had his father's frame and facial features but had more of his mother's gentle and kind spirit and heart. The girl's name was Agace, and while she held her mother's good looks and frame, her spirit and heart lied more with her father as she loved to travel and have adventure.

Edgard and Kathrin had been married for years, their kingdoms being united and with Edgard going to settle at his wife's kingdom in Germany. It had been a bit hard for the couple at first, but thanks to their parents advice and help, they were strong and sure with one another and with themselves. And when the prince and princess entered their lives, both kingdoms were more lively than ever. The grandchildren lit up the lives of their grandparents in both kingdoms, life and love flowing in a way that was beautiful and good!

Snow White was carrying something quite special in her left pocket… the Magic Mirror! Now that she was able to shrink and carry around the potent magical object, she carried it with her only on trips that were deemed necessary should they needed the help of the Spirit within the Mirror. The spirit was still very much capable of looking both into the past and future, especially where it concerned a person and it helped Snow White and the entire family out when it came to making critical decisions that would affect them all as a whole. It came in very handy, but Snow White and her family were careful to make sure not to rely on the mirror too much. An example on what happened if one relied on the magical artifact for too long was Queen Grimehilde, enough said on that.

* * *

The final ship to be recognized by Melody was on the right side of _Crystal Flower_ , the sails bearing the insignia of three colorful caps that were identical to the ones on the _Fairy Mirror_. It was the royal vessel of King Hadrian/Hazael and Queen Dianne, the ship called the _Magical Trio_. Holding the hand of Dianne was a seven-year old boy that had his father's skin coloring and facial features, but his mother's lithe frame and dark-brown hair color. His name was D'Artagnan, named after a famous member of the legendary forces that resided in Paris, the _Three Musketeers_. And behind the royal family was Aurora and Philip Valentin!

Shortly after Godzilla and his companions left the Disney universe, Hadrian and his family decided to move from England to France on account of the boy's crush on Dianne. The young lad and the princess grew close together as time passed on, and it was a good thing too that they did move there. When Edgard became of age at 21, he decided to move to Germany to become closer to Kathrin. While his parents and sister gave him their blessings and love, it was a bit lonely for Dianne without her brother to liven things up a bit. Fortunately, her remedy came in the form of Hadrian, who did his best to make sure that her spirits and heart was up and flying free. After some years, they got married and it was Hadrian/Hazael that became the new king of the Valentin realm! It was hard for the couple at first, especially to Hadrian as he had to be schooled very much on what it meant to be a true king and royal member. But thankfully, with help from friends and family, the couple thrived and were soon blessed with a wonderful child that brought joy and laughter to parents, grandparents and even to a certain trio of godparents.

Melody and her children yelled out in joy as they saw their old friends now back at their home, and the queen and two children actually ran out and down to welcome her old companions at the beach. Oliver, Ariel and Eric chuckled at the antics of their beloved members. The king turned to his in-laws and inquired, "How about we go to the harbor and officially welcome to our home? Melody is already going towards the shore, so let's be the welcoming committee for our friends.". The three adults chuckled softly before going to the place where the royal guests, their friends and own servants were landing at.

* * *

~Later at night~

It was now 8:30 p.m., the sun had set long ago and the party celebration kicking at full pace and speed with everyone now located at the Royal Garden. The new additions were Mama Odie, who had arrived thanks to Genie who created a magical tunnel that connected with her and Radelle's place in the bayou area of New Orleans. Also there, coming in sometime in the early afternoon were the rest of the magical companions of the royal families. Rosalie the Enchantress, Fairy Godmother Cateline, the Three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. The entire group was gathered at once in the castle to settle in for a bit, than were surprised when the potent and powerful magical beings showed up in a spectacular fashion. Last to come was Regina and her family, and also Alice who had managed to make it in time

Once all were accounted for and settled, and the various children of the royal couples getting acquainted with one another, Melody and Oliver took them all to the village to celebrate and have some fun before they would resume the festivities at their own abode.

The village had been alit with life, laughter and love as they welcomed the large guests of the Marcel-Oxen family. Adults drank and ate the food that was provided to them, the children running around while keeping the guards on their toes due to their mischievous nature, and the magical beings were talking and entertaining the locals with their abilities and stories. The citizens of Sennen had long since gotten used to magical beings, so they did not have any kind of problem or quarrels with Genie, Lady Beneditka, Håvard, Mama Odie or even Mushu. Though, the red dragon had a little mishap when he showed off his larger form, miscalculating the room's size. Meihui promised to pay back for the damages, but thankfully the owner said that it was no problem since it gave him and his wife a chance to see if they could improve on their business by expanding, at least physical-wise.

Now, everyone was back at the Marcel-Oxen abode where stories were traded back and forth, the bonds of friendship growing strong, and also friendship in bloom between the children as they played and scampered about the adults. General Raven Rissing and his own select soldiers were standing by, taking their duties seriously. However, he had also traded stories with his old friend Jackson Dashboard, who was also promoted to the same rank as he was.

Mama Odie was entertaining the group by using her voodoo light magic to create the images of the monsters that she saw such as Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, Little Godzilla and the King of the Monsters himself. Genie and Eden joined in, turning into silly versions of Space Godzilla and Gigan into mock-fighting with the conjured magical lights. Everyone was cheering for the Earth Defenders to win, Melody was looking at everything with her husband by her side. She sighed happily and stated, "Oliver, this day is going so great! I really hope that we continue…".

And that is where things took a turn that would change the lives of everyone forever.

Melody suddenly gasped loudly and sunk to the ground on her knees, Oliver quick to help and steady her least she collapsed on the ground. At the exact same time, others followed Melody's actions! Elsa, Anna, Alice, Regina, Tracy, Cinderella, and Ariel also gasped and fell to the ground on their knees. Their intendeds and family quickly gathered around them, Mama Odie and her wacky companions ceasing their show and going to see on what was wrong.

Eric inquired, "Ariel, dear! What's wrong?! Are you feeling alright?!".

Ariel lightly shook her head, sweat now forming on her brow and she looked to be a little reddish like she was heating up. The same could be said of the rest of the ladies that had collapsed as well, being helped to their feet slowly and steadily. She answered, "Something… something is wrong! I feel so… so hot! And a little bit of pain all over…! I-I can't fully describe it, but feels that I'm on fire!". Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Anna, Elsa, Regina and Alice stated almost the exact same thing as they were being asked by their intendeds. Oliver knew that something was up, that it was not coincidence that eight ladies suddenly had a burst of heat go into them at the same time.

Suddenly, Snow White felt her pocket vibrate and heat up slightly. It was an indication that it was the Spirit inside the Magic Mirror, wanting to say something apparently. She took it out, and quickly put it on the ground, where it expanded and grew back to its regular size and shape. Cateline quickly conjured up a stand where the magical artifact could be seen and heard by all. Snow White asked, "Spirit in the Mirror, what is happening?! Do you know what is going on with Melody and the others?!". The entire party looked towards the mirror, the spirit showing itself in tried and true fashion.

The haunting face in the mirror spoke, " _Melody and her friends are all linked and bonded to a being they know so well, his name recognizable and clear as the chime from a bell. They feel heat and pain that is so great it reaches them beyond time and space, and it seems that they all share it as it is the case. Godzilla is in trouble in his own realm, that much is clear. His own world and the people there are now trembling with great fear._ ". Ariel and the others rose to their feet, their eyes widening as they heard the part of Godzilla being in great pain. They ignored the fact that they were feeling his pain and heat, though it was slowly clearing up now thanks to the link between them and the monster being so far.

Tracy called out, "C-Can you show us what is happening to G-Godzilla?". She was still a bit shaky after the sudden entrance of pain and heat into her body, Mainard steady her a little.

The Magic Mirror's face vanished, stars suddenly appearing as it seemed that the mirror was showing them a magical tunnel as he was channeling his power to transcend time and space. Genie assisted him by turning into a large flat screen TV, attaching a blue cord from his side to the frame of the magical artifact. The screen showed what the mirror was projecting, and soon the stars were replaced by a planet they knew so very well. It was Earth, but a different one from their own. The image soon flashed and was now showing the scene that was happening Hong Kong.

The entire party gasped in shock, awe and in horror at seeing the newly dubbed Burning Godzilla lay waste to the shoreline of the city! The children screamed in fright as they clung to their parents, said adult beings gasped as they saw their once dear friend and defender now rampaging like crazy and destroying large structures. Mama Odie was gifted with temporary sight thanks to Rosalie and the Three Good Fairies. Regina whispered in awe and worry, "W-What's happened to him?! Why is Godzilla destroying everything?! And why is glowing red like that?!".

The Magic Mirror answered, " _The monster burns with too much power that he was forced to absorb, now filled with fire and heat like the great planet's core. His home gone, his offspring nowhere to be seen. All of his being is filled with pain and power, causing him to become mean._ ".

The children slowly, gradually got over their fear of the monster that was the tale of their parents and grandparents whenever they went to sleep. Melody and the other adults had regaled them with tales of the heroic exploits of Godzilla, and soon the monster was now their hero. It was a shock for them to see their hero now in a great deal of pain, and looking different than what was described to them. Adamina looked to her mother and grandmother and asked in a soft voice, "Can we… can we do something to save Godzilla?".

Ariel and Melody looked to the small child, than to the image that showed Burning Godzilla firing off his red-orange breath once more. They heard his roars of pain, saw the steam rising from where the water touched his body. More importantly… they saw his eyes. Eyes that were once a deep brown color, now they were fiery orange-red and looking like a fierce nightmare. Determination slowly welled within their being, as they looked to one another and nodded.

The former redheaded mermaid answered, "I don't know… but we're going to try!". That simple answer got everyone looking at the two, than the same determination and will that was rising up within the queens was also now showing up in Elsa, Anna, Regina, Tracy, Alice and Cinderella.

Eric replied, "Dear, what are you saying…? You can't possibly mean that…!".

Melody put in, "Yes, Father. Magic Mirror… tell or show us on how to get to Godzilla's world! He saved this world twice, and it's about time we go to his realm to try and save him!".

It has begun!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the prologue! So how do you like it? Everyone major, and some minor, from both stories are present in one location, and it seems a little rescue operation is about to start up! The Disney characters are going to the Toho realm! I hope I cleared up some things with all of you here where it concerns on what happened with the others since Godzilla and the other monsters left.

The hardest thing to write in the prologue was the time, in which how much time passed here and in the Toho realm. What occurred in the movie **Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla** happened, only it got moved some months later. Also, had to calculate the time that passed during the first and second book. So believe me, this was challenging but I managed to get through. It was not easy though, believe me. Also, the names that are new, I got them from Names-2000 website. Like before, I made sure that the names fell in line with the nationality that the characters were born in. African, Dutch, French, Norway and Arabian to name a few.

The age of the characters Mainard, Kathrin, Edgard, Dianne, Rapunzel, Azad, Malak, and Meihui are as follows in order: 35 years, 34 years, 34 years, 34 years, 32 years, 29 years, 29 years, and 28 years of age.

Here are the characters going to the Toho realm:

Cinderella- Age: Early 50s

Ariel- Age: Early 50's

Melody- Age: 35 years

Tracy- Age: 34 years

Regina- Age: 27 years

Elsa- Age: 30 years

Anna- Age: 27 years

Alice- Age: 49 years

Rapunzel- Age: 32 years

Tinkerbell & Pixie friends- Age: Unknown

Fairy Godmother Cateline- Age: Unknown

Lady Beneditka- Age: Unknown

And here are the ones going to be showing up in the Toho realm:

Burning Godzilla

Destroyah (all versions)

MechaGodzilla-2

M.O.G.U.E.R.A

Godzilla Junior

Expect to see cameos by the other monsters, but I won't mention whom for now! It's going to be a surprise and secret. I really am going to do my best so that this third novel surpasses the others! Also hoping that all three novels will be mentioned at least in a TV Tropes page or something similar to that.

Now for the questions: 1.) How do you like how the characters have evolved or changed during the time skip? 2.) What kind of cake would you bring to the anniversary celebration? 3.) What would you be thinking after seeing so many royal and formidable people all in one location like this? 4.) Would your first thought be upon seeing Burning Godzilla, like how the others saw him through the mirror and Genie? And 5.) Would you volunteer to go with the bonded of Godzilla to his own universe to aid him?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for your reviews, answers and contributions to the story! Thank you all very much! And a special shout-out to Buizel79, who put down what actresses should be in the story and portraying the characters. I really wish I asked that earlier in the prologue, but I will now. If you please, also put down in the reviews whom you think would be perfect to play the roles of the Disney characters that will be going to the Toho universe.

Again, I thank God and Jesus for helping me with this story! This imagination I have is truly a gift from Him, and I want to use it as best I can! So again God and Jesus, thank you!

I will tell you all this now. I really want my final novel of my **Monsters and Magic** series to be very good, so I will take a little bit longer than normal to update and such. I really want to put as much love, care and thought to each chapter. So, expect updates to be a bit slow. But they will be coming in, that much I promise. Also, will be mixing small elements from the original _The Little Mermaid_ that was written by Hans Christian Andersen. Hope you find it!

I will also do my best to make sure this story follows the tried and true classic-style of 1980's & 1990's Disney and Toho! Wish me luck! Also, I hope that someone will do the requests I have been asking in my second novel. Also, that my trilogy gets recognized by TV Tropes. I hope…

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs I have been putting up. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just credit and dues, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was very quiet in the Royal Garden of the Marcel-Oxen family, where Queen Melody had just announced that she and the people that were very much bound to Godzilla were going to attempt to leap to his universe and try to help him. It was so quiet that one could hear a cricket chirping, if one were around that is. Melody, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Regina, Alice, Ariel, and Cinderella were all looking at their families and friends before their gaze went back to the burning-version of their friend and companion. Kristoff was the one that broke the silence when he inquired, "Excuse me, your Highnesses. And I mean what I am going to say with the utmost respect to all of you. But… ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?!". Now normally, only a complete fool or absent-minded being would even suggest, yet alone yell that kind of statement to the royalties of Europe. Especially when one of said royals was your wife!

But in this case, some actually considered that question to be very much valid.

Anna looked to her intended and answered, "Maybe a little, yes we are dear husband of mine. But myself and the others that are bound to Godzilla are going to try and help him. He already has done so much for us in the past, and it's our chance to return the debt.".

Elsa looked to the Magic Mirror and inquired, "Is there any chance for us to be sent to his universe? We already know that it is possible for him and his kind to travel to our realm. So, will the same be for us?". The Ice Queen was really eager to help her companion who aided her in more ways than one, but she was keeping it contained and also wanted to be sure if they would be able to make the trip.

The potent magical artifact answered, " _Tis possible to send small beings to Godzilla's realm, that much is true. It is no great task to send to his world his bonded ones such as you. I must caution to those that risk this extraordinary task! You WILL get much more challenges than you could possibly ask._ ". The guests understood that by taking this kind of venture, they would experience something that would blow their minds away. It would certainly test their mettle, both in body and heart.

Cinderella spoke softly but firmly, "Thank you for the warning, Great Spirit of the Mirror. But I will not back down from this. Godzilla needs our help, and if I have to go through many obstacles or challenges to aid him, then so be it.". The other bonded beings of the King of the Monsters nodded, showing that they were not going to back down either.

The spirit had a small smirk on his face, but one of respect rather than of negative sarcasm. He stated, " _Your hearts are full of courage and strength, very good indeed. Now prepare for the journey while us magical beings convene._ ". It was stating that he needed to talk to the other magical beings such as Genie, Eden, Beneditka, Håvard, the Pixies, Mama Odie, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Rosalie, and the Three Good Fairies.

As the many magical beings gathered around the Magic Mirror to discuss on how to do the teleport spell, the bonded of Godzilla started to get ready for the trip. Ariel went to Melody and said, "Come on, we need to go to the beach and call to King Triton. Maybe he can help us.". The former mermaids nodded and started to head down from the elevated castle to the beach that was down below them. Their husbands and children followed, Eric and Oliver taking the kids hands and being sure not to slip down the stairs then were descending upon.

Eric called out as he caught up with his wife, "Ariel, do you even believe that King Triton will even go along with this kind of crazy adventure you are going on?! I'm not too sure I even want you or Melody to go traveling to another universe.". Oliver/Olujimi also voiced his concerns, his mind and heart wanting very much for Melody to try for a safer approach to aid the King of the Monsters.

Ariel replied, "Eric, I know very much that Daddy will most likely to try to dissuade us or not help altogether. But we've got to at least try and get his help.". The former mermaid knew her father better than most beings, especially when it came to protecting the family. She knew without a doubt that King Triton would most likely make a heated argument on why she and Melody should not even think of going on this kind of adventure. But Ariel was one determined woman, and she had her mind and heart set on helping the saurian that brought her family close to others in a way that was incredible.

Melody added, "Mom is right, everyone. We got to try! We owe Godzilla much, and I really want to help him out! That Burning-form of his… he shouldn't look or be like that.". The queen of the realm knew of Godzilla's past thanks to a book Genie gave her two years ago as a gift, _Monsters: Mystical and Magical- 6_ _th_ _Edition_. She looked up the section on monsters from other universes, and had been surprised on the amount of destruction that Godzilla had caused just from entering one of the cities. But Melody believed deep down that the saurian was not evil at all, just a being that had been granted power that he never asked for in the first place. Changed to something that the Lord above did not intend, and having his instincts to survive enhanced greatly.

The family made it to the beach, their feet touching the soft sand as they went towards the water. Ariel and Melody took off their shoes, wading into the area of the beach that the waters touched. The duo held in their hands pendants in the shape of the legendary trident around their necks, but these were no ordinary accessories. The pendants were made from a very special and rare ore that could only be found deep in the ocean, close to hydrothermal vents. In short, in areas where underwater volcanoes were being born and made. The pendants glowed blue, responding to the thoughts of their owners. The items were crafted in the undersea kingdom of Atlantic, just for these two on orders of the ruler of the realm.

Melody and Ariel sent out a mental command, a strong and sharp pulse of magic escaping from the pendants, flowing through them, and sent out into the ocean waters before them.

Charles/Chibueze and Adamina smiled and waited with anxious energy building up, both children very much excited on what was going to occur next. After a few minutes, the family saw a large glowing spot in the ocean and from said spot emerged foam that gradually grew. The daughter of Melody laughed out joyfully and squealed in delight, "He's coming! He's coming! Great-Grandpa Triton is coming up!". The little ones never found it old in seeing their underwater kin rising up in such fashion, especially their grandfather since he was the ruler of the Seven Seas.

Rising up from the foam was the powerful form of King Triton, his signature and mighty symbol of his power and authority in his hands! Beside him was his wife, the lovely Sonia and following up after them were Ariel's six sisters.

Things had changed not just on the surface world, but under the sea as well. A year after Godzilla and his companions left the Disney universe after defeating Maleficent the first time around, King Triton had gotten to know Sonia bit by bit as the days passed. Though he would always love his first wife Queen Athena, he was starting to feel an attraction to the elderly but beautiful and strong mermaid that was a preserver of all manner of life in the ocean. At first, it was a bit awkward for him since it has been awhile since he even considered dating any other woman besides Athena. Thankfully, with help from his daughters plus Ariel and Melody, he was able to properly court Sonia.

Many under the ocean was surprised that Triton was dating again, but also glad that their ruler was finally receiving some happiness in a special way that could only be delivered by a woman. The two got to know one another for three years, and soon they were wed! Ariel and her sisters were glad that their father was now happy, and also that while no one could ever replace Athena, Sonia came close to being a good mermaid that would stand by her husband/ruler. So for eighteen years, Triton and Sonia had ruled Atlantica together!

Adamina and Charles always got an excited surge of energy and love when they saw and played with their merpeople relatives. Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana enjoyed playing Tag and other swimming games with their nieces and nephew. And also, King Triton and Sonia taught the little ones more about mermaids, such as their longevity. The children of Melody were always fascinated when learning anything concerning the merfolk, more so when they learned that the half-human residents of the sea could live up to three hundred years! And as they aged, it would mostly be done gracefully as even old they would retain their youth in a way that was amazing.

Upon seeing the arrival of their great-grandparents, the two children shouted for joy and ran from their fathers to go towards the sea. Adamina and Charles took off their shoes first before going into the sea, paying little attention that their expensive clothing was getting soaked and ruined from the seawater. The aunts laughed in joy as they swam close to the shore, taking Melody's kids in their arms and hugging them tightly. Charles asked excitedly as he got swamped in hugs, "Auntie Arista! Auntie Arista! How are you? Did you bring me a present?! And is there going to be music thing coming up soon?!".

Arista smiled at the questions from her nephew and answered in order, "I'm doing fine, little Charles. Sorry, but no presents right now. And with the music concert, there won't be one for at least a month until Barbossa comes up with a new theme. You know how determined he is to make sure his music is perfect.". The young lad looked a bit down at hearing there would not be any music concerts for a while, but perked up in knowing that the wait would be well worth it.

Sebastian and Flounder, Ariel's companions had all passed away some years ago. Scuttle as well, which combined was a big blow for Ariel and Melody since they were very cherished friends. It took a while for the pain to pass, and though it was still there for Ariel and Melody it was now more of a dull ache in their hearts. Now it seemed that new, young blood had come in to continue Sebastian's legacy as a master music composer and conductor. A blue crab by the name of Barbossa, named after an infamous human pirate in the Caribbean decades ago, had scuttled in and showed to Atlantica that he truly had what it took to continue on with the works of musical art. While confidant, sometimes bordering on arrogance in some cases, Barbossa admitted that he only wanted to continue the work of someone he saw as a mentor as his days as a young one who attended his concerts.

Also he looked up to Sebastian on account of his adventures while he had been forced to do sitting duty for both Ariel and Melody when they were young.

Aquata looked up from hugging Adamina, looking towards her human sister and niece. She inquired, "Melody, Ariel. What's going on? We were all at dinner at the table when you both summoned us.". Alana put in that since both of the former mermaids summoned them, they all assumed that it was a big emergency and took off from the castle right away.

Ariel answered, "Me and my daughter called you all here because there is a big emergency, and we need your help. Or more exactly, we need Daddy's help.".

King Triton went closer to the shore, his wife following. Sonia was truly a brave mermaid, going wherever her husband went especially where it concerned family. The king and ruler of Atlantica turned to his daughter and grandchild and inquired, "You have my help as always, Ariel. Now, what is it that I can help you two with?". Both women looked to one another, a bit nervous now about asking such a request they were going to make to Triton, which puzzled the mermaids a little.

"Well…" Melody starting out, her grandfather already feeling that she was about to say something would cause him to lose his temper.

* * *

~Up above at the Royal Garden~

While Ariel and Melody were with their aquatic relatives, the others were preparing in their own way for the journey of a lifetime. Anna and Elsa were talking with their respective husbands, both males showing that they did not like the idea of their wives going into a whole new universe to aid a monster that looked to be brimming with fire, rage and unspeakable power at the moment. Even Olaf, the ever optimistic and loveable living snowman, believed that this was a bad idea. He went to the women and stated, "Elsa, Anna. I'm up for helping the big green… er, red-green guy and all. But this sounds just TOO dangerous to do! Don't you think we should look for another way?".

Anna replied, "If we tried to find another way Olaf, than chances are it would be too late and Godzilla will perish! We won't let that happen!". The brunette beauty was now packing in some snacks and food that were on the table in a satchel that was given to her by one of the Marcel-Oxen servants, believing that some food would be needed in the new universe they were going to go to soon.

Elsa added, "My sister is right. Also, we owe Godzilla this. A chance to save him after the times he has saved and helped us! Plus, it would be good to go on a new adventure. Seeing a whole new universe might be the ultimate challenge for all of us!". The Ice Queen had lately taken on some traits from her younger sister, such as going on wild adventures and seeing challenges as something to eagerly try rather than just do it with no fire in it.

Azad sighed and looked to his brother-in-law. He said to Kristoff, "It seems we lose on this one, Ice Master. You know that once they set their sights on something, it is RARE to get them to divert from it.". Kristoff groaned as he knew that his brother-in-law was correct in that statement. Elsa and Anna were determined, bordering on stubborn, people that always was set in finishing what they started. Once they had a goal in mind, almost nothing could deter or halt their drive.

Olaf asked, "Well… how about we ask Lady Beneditka or Håvard to help us out? Maybe give you some magical objects that can be used in that new universe, and help you out in tight jams?". The two queens saw the wisdom in their friend's words, as having any kind of magical object would be useful in this endeavor they were attempting. Anna replied that once the magical beings finished their little meeting, she would ask the leader of the North Mountain trolls and her apprentice to see on what they could do for her and Elsa.

Meanwhile, Cinderella and Tracy were also looking around to see on what they could bring with them to the Toho universe. The wife of Asce brought out four of her animal companions out from her pockets, which were the sons and daughters of Jaq and Gus. The two mice, and their wives, passed away years ago. But they left legacies to carry on their duty and pleasure in helping out the Charming and Célestin families. Two sons and two daughters! Jaq and his beloved wife Deline had a son named Filimor, and a daughter named Estée. Gus and his beloved mate Rosette had a son named Ilbert, and a daughter named Plaisance. All four were of age like their parents were when they aided Cinderella long ago, and all were ready to help out.

Filimor spoke, "Leave it to us, Cinderellie and Tracy! We're going to help you in helping this Godzilla!". The animal companions of the queens had also been told by their parents about Godzilla and his rivals/allies, showing that the tale of the saurian spread out not to just the human variety.

Asce and Mainard were trying to make their wives see reason in not going, but they were making little progress in that area. The son of Belle and Léandre spoke, "Tracy, are you sure this is the right idea? I mean, you and your mom going into a new universe?! I mean, why can't we go?! You two might need us in case there is real trouble!". Asce agreed with his son-in-law, adding that they should be there to back-up their wives in case something truly bad occurred.

Tracy replied, "Dear, someone has to hold the fort down here and look after the little ones. Not all of us can go, and me and Mother are the only ones that are truly bonded to Godzilla. If something does happen, we may need the bond in order to help him out.". The queen did have a point, as someone needed to stay behind to look after the children. Plus, if there was a chance that the bond the women had with Godzilla would help, they would take it.

Cinderella added, "Also, we need you all to stay behind and make sure that the citizens back in the village are doing okay. It will be a matter of time until they find out what is going on, and its best if you all made sure that they don't do anything too daring.". Indeed, the citizens of Sennen were also enamored with Godzilla ever since he came into their lives. The elder folks hailed Godzilla, Mothra, Anguirus, and Rodan as heroes, parents told their little ones stories about the powerful monsters from another universe, and said little ones often emulated the beasts by pretending to be them and 'fighting' off the enemies such as the members of the _Monster_ bandits, Maleficent in either forms, or even the enemy monsters that said witch brought up. It was humorous to see the children pretending to be Megalon, Titanosaurus, Ebriah or even Biolantte.

And should the people find out on what was going on, more likely they would do something very daring and dangerous to show their support for the saurian.

Tracy looked up from the table she was at to see Regina and Alice going to her and Cinderella. The queen of the Charming and Célestin realms inquired, "Miss Regina, Alice. What are you going to take for our trip to Godzilla's home?".

Regina answered, "There is not much to take here actually, except for snacks and some good. We've decided to wait until the magical beings finished their little consul meeting, and ask Cateline to see if she could give us some magical tools or items that could help us out later on.".

Alice put in, "I hope that we can help Godzilla. That burning, nearly intense pain that we all felt… its dimming considerably now, but I still feel it. I just hope that Elsa can bear it, since she is an Ice Elemental user.". Indeed, the Ice Queen had really felt the negative effects of the bond between her and Burning Godzilla. The white-haired beauty hid it well, but for her it was like an attack on her ice powers and it hurt her very much.

Soon, the ones with magical might broke off from their little meeting and looked towards the mortal group. Eden said, "Okay now, everyone. We talked about it and…". Before she could say anything else, a loud shout of "WHAT?!" followed by a strong bolt of lightning shooting towards the sky got their attention. All were looking towards the beach where Ariel and her family was at.

Snow White commented, "I believe that Ariel and Melody just told King Triton about their plan to help Godzilla…". All who were there knew about the merking's temper and outburst, and it seemed that Triton did not disappoint.

* * *

~Down below~

Melody and Ariel, plus the other family members winced as the ruler of Atlantica let loose an angry outburst. In fairness, no one could blame him as he was pretty much upset that his flesh and blood were willingly risking their own safety and well-being by going to a very much unknown and potentially dangerous universe. And helping a monster that, from the description that Adamina and Charles/Chibueze told him, was filled with too much power and very scary-looking. Sonia went to her beloved intended and tried to soothe him, but the best she could do at the moment was calm him down long enough so that he could speak his mind.

"Ariel, Melody… I have heard, and done, some incredible and crazy things for you in the past. But this… no! I draw the line at this! You two are forbidden to even THINK about leaving to go help that monster who is now a living inferno!" Triton declared loudly and hotly, his magical artifact glowing golden with power, reacting to his emotions.

Ariel pleaded, "Daddy, just listen to us. We need to go and…". However, she was cut off when her father declared that he would not do anything that involved them going to a new universe. Melody and the others did not know what to do, but surprisingly help came in the form of Adamina and Charles. The two great-grandchildren of the Sea King swam from the protective arms of their aunts, going towards their great-grandfather and grandmother. Everyone was wondering on what the children were about to do. King Triton and Sonia looked down to see his beloved great-grandchildren looking at him with pleading eyes.

Adamina stated, "Grandpa, Grandma… please, we need to help Godzilla. He is our friend! And you told us that it is important to help a friend in need, no matter what!". It was true, since often times when the little ones were turned into merpeople by Triton so they could visit the sea and Atlantica, the king and his subjects/family members gave the kids lessons on how to be a good friend to others.

Charles added in, "Yeah! And also, you know that Mom and Grandma are going to go and help Godzilla. They just want to see if you can give them something that can help them and the King of the Monsters.".

Sonia smiled softly at the little ones, looking to her husband who looked to be caught between a rock and two pleading children. She stated, "I am afraid they are right, dear husband of mine. You know how Ariel and Melody are better than anyone else. Even if you do forbid them to go to Godzilla's realm, they will go there anyways to help him. Why not give them your blessing, and also something that can protect them from danger there should it arise?".

King Triton knew deep down that his wife and great-grandchildren were right. Ariel and Melody were just that determined and loyal to help out their friend, despite the fact that he was a titan of great size, strength and power. He was just being how a father/grandfather was always meant to be; loving and worried about his precious treasures well-being. After thinking about it for a bit, he sighed and looked his daughter and granddaughter. He inquired, "There is no talking you two out of there, is it?". The current and former queen shook their heads, silently showing their stance on this.

The ruler of Atlantica knew he was beat, so he gave in to his wife and great-grandchildren. He stated, "Well… Sonia is right. I will give you my blessings on this venture you are doing, even though I am strongly against it. And kids… thank you for your words as well.". Adamina and Charles beamed happily, the words from the king warming their hearts considerably. Triton turned to Alana and asked her to go to Atlantica and bring to him a special silver long box that was in his and Sonia's Master Chambers in the closet. The mermaid obeyed, diving down and swimming quickly to her home as fast as possible.

Oliver took off his shoes and waded into the water, to be with his wife and to stand in front of King Triton and Sonia. Once he was there, he looked Melody before turning his gaze to the undersea royal couple. He stated, "Thank you, your Majesty. And believe me, I know how you feel now. Myself, I am VERY reluctant to see my wife and my mother-in-law go to a totally new and dangerous universe. But… I have learned and come to trust them in what they do. Doesn't make it easy, especially in this case. But… I love Melody so, and with that love comes trust. And I trust her and Ariel to do what they can to remain both safe, and to help Godzilla.".

The merking looked at his son-in-law with respect and understanding. He replied, "You are welcome, young man. And it seems you have more wisdom and understanding than I do on matters like this.". Both chuckled softly, knowing that when it came to Ariel and Melody, both were always determined to do the right thing even if it meant putting themselves at risk and letting the ones who worry about them a lot having a bit of a heart attack now and again.

A few moments later, Alana returned with a long, silver-colored box that bore the Atlantica insignia on it. King Triton thanked his daughter before taking the box, and undoing the locking mechanism with his trident's power. He told the perplexed humans, "I had a feeling that something like this would arise. Ever since the incident between Godzilla and Maleficent those years ago, I have been working on a secret project that required many magic-users craftsmen to work on for years. It finished six months ago, and I have been keeping it under lock and key until an emergency would come up. And it seems that emergency is now.". The information stunned the humans and merfolk, as they had no idea that King Triton had started up such a project and not told anyone about it.

The merking opened the box, and inside was a pure-silver trident that was identical to his own golden on! The key difference was that on the base of the tri-pronged staff as the insignia of the Marcel-Oxen family. King Trident showed it to all, many marveling on how beautiful the silver trident was. Triton continued, "This was made specifically for you, the Marcel-Oxen family. It is called **Silverflash** , and she has been given the power to harness the might of the ocean. Though it will never have the full power and potential of the original trident, as it was forged by the god Poseidon himself, it should prove a suitable substitute. It is made from ore that is found only in THE deepest parts of the ocean, where undersea volcanoes lie at. It has been tempered and crafted thoroughly by the best blacksmiths under the sea, and gifted with many special protection features by many sorcerers and sorceresses of the sea.".

Melody slowly went towards the magnificent artifact, gingerly reaching out to touch it. When her finger barely grazed the metal, a brilliant white flash appeared and everyone covered their eyes! It lasted for a moment, and when everyone opened their eyes, they saw that the Silverflash was gone. And on Melody's wrist was a silver chain pendent that bore the trident emblem and the Marcel-Oxen family crest. Triton explained, "One of the many special features is that it can change to look like something else, and carry it around with you at all times. Use your will and mental commands to change it back. As of now though, only Melody and Ariel can wield it since they do have mermaid blood in them.". Oliver and Eric were a bit down that only their wives could utilize the potent item, but Sonia assured them that perhaps one day her husband could change it so that the Silverflash would be used by them.

Melody went and hugged her grandfather whispering, "Thank you, thank you so much Grandpa Triton! This maybe what we need to help Godzilla! Thank you, thank you!". Ariel went over too and hugged her father, the merking very pleased and glad to have helped his family. Even though he was not one-hundred percent about the adventure they were going to take, at least now they had something that could be of great help in protecting them.

After the women released Triton from the hug, a voice shout out from above them. The entire group looked up to see that it was Aurora. The former Sleeping Beauty called out, "Ariel! Melody! Eric! Oliver! It's time to come up here! The magical beings have a plan that they need to tell us all!".

Sonia smiled at the humans and said, "It seems you all are needed up above. Go on, we'll be seeing everything that happens down below in Atlantica.". The family members hugged one another and said their goodbyes/farewells to Ariel and Melody before diving back down into the water. King Triton was the last, the merking sending his blessings to his daughter and granddaughter. He wished them good luck before diving down. Melody and her mother went back to the shore, the ladies admiring their new accessory that should prove useful in the new universe.

Once they were back with their husbands, and the children also back with them and full of life despite being in soggy and soaked clothing, the entire group went back up to the Royal Garden.

* * *

~At Royal Garden~

The entire party was now waiting for Ariel and Melody to return. Once they were all situated with the entire group, Genie turning into a huge electric fan to dry off and magically clean Adamina and Charles, the officially meeting began. Eden started things out, "Okay, we talked it over and found out that we all have the necessary power to send Godzilla's bonded women to his realm. Also, we can keep track and see where they are in the new universe. But, we can't send messages or talk to them. It's like a one-way thing.". It was a mixture of good and bad news, that all could see what was going on in the Toho universe but not interacting or even sending messages there in any way to the others.

Flora put in, "Also, we are giving the ladies that are gifts that should be able to help them in this new world. Myself, Fauna and Merryweather are going to give this gift to Regina and Alice.". Her two companions came together with her, and the Three Good Fairies brought their magic together to form and create a shield that had the insignia of Godzilla on it. It floated down towards the ladies, and on top of the shield was a large bottle that held a green liquid in it.

Fauna explained, "The shield will protect you from any kind of weapon or attack, though it does have its limits. If it takes too much damage, it will break and dissolve. Thankfully though, it can repair itself after sustaining damage. So use good judgement when wielding it. It is very light and made of very versatile metal.". Regina touched the shield, and felt immense but good magic coming from it, the energy flowing through her being. The artifact started to shrink down due to her touch, and became a purple necklace with the shield symbol design on the front. Fauna stated that they could bring out the shield by touching the emblem, and it would only react to her or Alice's touch. Any other, it would not respond and when it did come out and anyone else tried to use it… it would be weighed down, and to the unwanted person, it would feel as if they were trying to lift the entire North Mountain itself.

The bottle was floating in midair after the shield vanished, and it was Alice who slowly grabbed it. Merryweather explained, "That green potion is meant to enhance the abilities of the others. A little sip, and those like Elsa would have their powers restored or greatly enhanced. The effects of the potion wears off after an hour, but it refills itself once the bottle is empty. It will only do that twice, so again use good judgement. Also, it will only uncork if either Alice or Regina try to open it. The glass is unbreakable, so no worries if it is dropped.". Indeed, the bottle would come very handy indeed. Alice put it in her pocket, promising that she would indeed use sound and good judgement when it came to using it.

Next up was Cateline, the Fairy Godmother of the Charmings. The elderly woman spoke, "To Tracy and Cinderella, I offer you two this. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!". She waved her wand and spoke her famous words, and in a flash of sparkle white lights, a fine-crafted bow appeared. Along with it was a well-made quiver that was full of 30 arrows. The objects floated down, and was taken by Tracy.

Cateline explained, "This bow and arrow set are special. The bow itself is said to belong to a once formidable warrior-princess from long ago, her name being Merida. The arrows are not designed to kill at all, but rather incapacitate any that are hit with it with a strong magical shock. By using your own mind and will, you can change the arrows to have elemental affinities. The arrows will return to the quiver once they have been used, and only you or Cinderella can use them. Anyone else, they will find that the bow will not shoot nor the arrows come out from the quiver.". The set soon shrunk and changed until it was a sort of white necklace, with the emblems of the bow and arrow showing on the front. It latched and wound itself around Tracy's neck.

The ladies thanked the magical ones for their gifts, promising to put it all to good use. Genie than announced, "And finally, we have another big surprise for the eight ladies that are traveling to Godzilla's home! Tell them what it is, Johnny!". He then transformed into a game show host of sort, wearing a gray suit and had everyone chuckling from the blue man's antics.

Genie continued, "Well Genie, old boy. These ladies have won the accompaniment of Fairy Godmother Cateline, Queen Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and her friends from Pixie Hollow that lies in Neverland, and Lady Beneditka!". This indeed surprised the others, as they thought only Godzilla's bonded were going into the new universe.

Mama Odie explained in her usual style, "Now come on, children! You all think they were going there with just the gifts and such? Ha! They going with ya'll to make sure you don't get into too much trouble! Ya'll might need the extra magical muscle there, especially where it concerns our hero monster Godzilla.". The royal members did see that she indeed have a point, and all soon turned to Rapunzel to hear why she had decided to go as well.

The Queen of Lelystad stated, "I know that Little Godzilla is alive somewhere out there. When the others felt the pain of Godzilla… I felt something too. Not a burning sensation, but a rumbling… like a small earthquake was all around inside of me. It's still there, but not as intense as before. Little Godzilla… he is alive! And I'm going with all of you to find him, and help him if I can.". Tinkerbell and her companions flew to their friend's side, and stated that they were going as well for the same reason. To those that could not hear the fairies due to not being magical enough, they had help from Eden who translated for them.

King Eugene went to his wife's side, and looked all around to everyone. He said, "I am concerned about Rapunzel going to this trip, same with all of you who don't want your family members to go on this crazy adventure. But… I learned long ago that when she sets her mind to something, nothing will deter her. So rather than make a fuss or argument, just going to give her my blessings and wish her good luck.". The queen smiled warmly at her significant other, and both shared a kiss that got 'ahhhs' from some in the crowd, and mostly 'ewws' from the little children who were not quite ready for the mushy stuff yet.

Meihui inquired, "Okay now, is there anything else we need to know before this quest starts?". Eden answered that there is a time difference in Godzilla's world relative to theirs, so while hours may seem to pass in the Toho realm, days passed in the Disney one. Rosalie added in that while they could see all what occurred through the Magic Mirror and Genie's large magical screen, they would need to cut off communications and visual so that they could recharge their magic and try again when it was back to good levels.

Mama Odie put in, "Also one last thing! There is another reason while ya'll have the other magical people going with you. When it's time to bring ya'll back, we gonna need to lock the magical signatures with them and that will be enough to find you and bring you back home.". It made sense in a way, that Fairy Godmother Cateline and the others would be used as a sort of magical honing beacon for the others to locate, find and bring them back when everything was all said and done.

The Magic Mirror came to life, the Spirit once more showing his face. He stated, " _If all the parties are ready, gather around the circle of magical might. Say goodbye to those you love on this very night. Gather your courage and strength, your conviction and steadfast faith in heart. For soon, you will journey to a whole new world many miles apart._ ". With that said, each and every one of the ladies that were going said farewell to their loved ones and friends. Hugging and kissing took place between loved ones and children, all the heroines attempting this venture promising to be back soon. The mice that were with Cinderella stayed in her pockets, all set and ready to go.

Once all was said and done, the women looked to see that the Magic Mirror, Genie, Håvard, Eden, Rosalie, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Mama Odie, and even Mushu formed a large circle for them to enter in. The small red dragon wanted to contribute as well, stating that he had loads of magical power within him that could help out. While some doubted his claim, they all approved of his enthuasim to help and so allowed him to join in.

Melody and the others were in the middle now, and the Spirit once again appeared in the mirror. He chanted loud and clearly while the others channeled their magic through and around one another, a golden glow soon enveloping within the circle. The Spirit declared, " _ **BRAVE SOULS GOING INTO THE UNKNOWN, STAND TRUE AND FIRM THIS NIGHT! FOR YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU NOW, REQUIRE YOUR INNER MIGHT! TO THE LAND OF TITANS YOU ARE OFF TO, A PLACE MOST FEAR AND DREAD! KEEP YOUR HEARTS AND MINDS SHARP AND CLEAR, STAY VERY MUCH WELL AHEAD! NOW HEAVENS ABOVE, LISTEN TO OUR CALL AND OPEN THE GATEWAY TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE! NOW HANG TIGHT AND HOLD ON… AS THIS IS THE END OF THIS VERSE.**_ ".

No sooner than he finished his spell, the magical circle pulsed strongly with energy as the Spirit locked onto the universal coordinates precisely where Burning Godzilla was at now! With a shout from the ones performing the spell, the heroines floated upwards slowly from the ground… than shot off like missiles into the sky! They were in a column of golden light, to the others down below they saw a comet golden as the sun streaking into the darkness! To the citizens in the village, they all saw the same thing as the beautiful object was shooting straight up towards the heavens.

As they saw their beloved friends and family take off, many said words of prayer from their lips. They were asking the Higher One above to aid the heroines, to allow them a safe journey into the unknown. Little did they know that their prayers were being answered, as the High Authority and His Son opened the gateway to the other universe, the other godly and immortal beings seeing the event below and now the golden comet heading towards the Toho Universe.

The mission to save Burning Godzilla and Godzilla Junior was officially underway!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! This is the last time we shall see of the Disney universe, as now it's going to be Toho scenes and such from here on out! The mission has started, and the heroines are all set and ready to help their friend! Tracy and the others with their magical items, Elsa with her ice powers, Rapunzel with her healing ability, and Tinkerbell & her pixie friend's abilities in tow… it's going to be very interesting, that much is clear! Also, the shield design I borrowed from the _Sacred Shield_ that is from the Wii video game **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**. The key difference is that on the front is the logo is the G-Force one that shows Godzilla's shadow image that is latched onto a globe, similar to the globes used to show the planet Earth. You can find the logo in **Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla-2** movie.

In the next chapter, see the Toho universe get an interesting arrival from Godzilla's friends from another place! I will also add scenes and such into the story that are not in the **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie, so it won't look like I am copying directly from the movie. You all know what I mean… in any case, just get ready for shocks of many kind to occur for both parties!

Now for the questions: Which actress should play the roles of the heroines that are now off to help Godzilla and Godzilla Junior? What would your words be to any of the ladies that are set to go to Toho? What kind of magical items/weapons would you give to the girls, and what kind of properties would they have? What kind of advice would you have given to King Triton when he was on the dating scene? And finally… what advice would you give to the ladies just before they left concerning Godzilla and the other monsters in the Toho universe?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and answered my chapter & questions! It just makes me feel very warm and fuzzy inside to see that many like my story! I will do my best to make sure this finale is truly one worthy of Disney and Toho!

Once again, I give thanks to God and Jesus for aiding me with this novel! It was He that gave me this great gift of imagination and I dare not waste it! Thank you God and Jesus Christ for everything!

In this chapter, see how the Toho realm reacts when they finally meet the bonded of Godzilla! They will learn all they can, and vice-versa, and see that a whole new world is out there. And that there is far more to Godzilla than meets the eye. I will try to do as best as can, wanting to make sure each character get a good and moderate amount of show time and such. Wish me luck in this endeavor! Also to the reviewer LORD DESTRYUK, I will see what I can do about your character that you want me to put in here. I already thought and planned on how the story is going to shape out. But perhaps I can find a place for your character here. All I ask is that you trust me on this, please.

Be prepared for the Disney ladies to receive not just cultural shocks, but also to see the people of Japan to receive some shocks of their own!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the music so far that has come up. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits, as it is their right.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Through the vastness of space and time, the bonded women of Godzilla and Little Godzilla were flying towards their destination at speeds that exceeded that of light. The lovely ladies were treated to a sight that very few ever saw back in their world, in their lifetimes. Through the protective barrier of the magic spell, they saw planets and moons pass by quickly. Stars, constellations and galaxies were sweeping past them as they passed through the dimensional barrier gates. In their views, it was akin to being in a dream only that they were awake and all of this was real._

 _But as they passed through the gateway, they noticed that a change was coming over them. It was subtle, but very much visible. The women saw that their bodies were changing tone and color, and that they gained a little bit of height. What the bonded did not realize was that their forms were being changed to be compatible with the new universe they were entering, one of the many unheard/unseen laws that had been put into place aeons ago by the Higher Authority above._

 _The eighteen females looked to see that their target was coming ahead fast, and were preparing themselves as best they could for the mission to save their friends! Alice, Regina, Anna, Elsa, Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Vidia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Zarina, Fairy Godmother Cateline, and Lady Beneditka were arriving at the Toho universe of Earth hot and fast!_

* * *

~At Tokyo, Japan~

While Burning Godzilla was wreaking havoc all over the coastal area part of Hong Kong, an emergency Godzilla Summit Meeting was being held at the headquarters of G-Force. Various members from all parts of the organization and world were gathered together to discuss on what was going on with the saurian. Upon witnessing Burning Godzilla's new appearance and behavior, the organization had quickly summoned up those experts in the field of radiation, animal behavior and such that referred to the King of the Monsters. As the meeting took place, the speaker spoke as all eyes were on him. The representatives were seated at a large circular table, with small TV screens for each individual for communications to others that were out in the field. And in the center of the ring table were large TV sets that would act as communication/viewing equipment to see and hear others from various parts of the world.

"As you can see from the ray color and the glowing spines… we have never seen anything like this before. It seems that Godzilla is now literally bursting with power." the man spoke out to the group.

Another man spoke out, "That we can see clearly to the satellite pictures, sir. But what we would like to know is how Godzilla acquired this much power?".

A colleague answered, "Do any of you remember Birth Island, the place where Godzilla and his son were at? It disappeared in a matter of minutes due to the nuclear fission of pure uranium underneath the island, when the impurities that kept the island from becoming a nuclear bomb suddenly vanished. Even now, it is a mystery on how the impurities vanished.". While there were many that were experts in the field of energy, there was no person there that was an expert in the field of magic.

Another representative inquired, "The eruption must have influenced Godzilla. I believe that we must now call him Burning Godzilla, since this new form of his looks to be like he is literally on fire.". It was true, as the satellites that were attuned to the G-Force frequency shot down images of Godzilla's rampage through Hong Kong.

Before anything else could be said, the screens on all of their monitors changed and on it was the picture of a beautiful Japanese lady that wore a uniform of black and white with a black beret that had the insignia of the American Eagle. She spoke, "Hello. I am Meru Ozawa, U.S. Special Agent, reporting in.". Meru was part of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.) as well as a special agent of the United States. She was Japanese-born, but she moved to the United States some time ago with her family when she was young.

Meru continued, "I have Dr. Marvin with me on the latest news on Godzilla. Now, for reasons of security. Please use the **Scrambler**.". The entire party at the table put on special headsets, designed to scramble the transmission so that no other parties outside of the area could pick up on it. The reason for this kind of security was due to an incident involving the psychic Miki Saegusa and some local Yakuza gang. Some boss of the low-level gang wanted to harness Miki's powers, to try and control Godzilla when the saurian was looking for his celestial counterpart some years ago. Though Miki was rescued and the boss destroyed by the monster when he accidentally brought him to the city, it was clear that G-Force needed to upgrade their security.

When all had their **Scramblers** activated, the screen changed to show a man that looked to be in his late 40's or so. Most of his hair was bald, with some brown hair far in the back and on the side. He had a light-brown short beard, glasses on, and wore a suit with a black  & gold stripe pattern on it. Dr. Marvin started out, "As we all know, there's a hypothesis that Godzilla's power source, which is equal to the heart in a man is nothing more than a power reactor. Apparently, something is happening there in the reactor. In Godzilla's heart.".

While some acknowledged this, some of the members did not take well at all in stating that Godzilla's heart was nothing more than a reactor. Some of the members of G-Force and the U.N.G.C.C. felt that Godzilla's heart was indeed like that of all living beasts, and that he had a soul just like humans did. And while indeed powered by radiation and nuclear energy, the King of the Monster's true strength lied in his tenacity, his unbreakable will, and the unstoppable fury once unleashed!

Dr. Marvin soon held up a clear floppy disk. He stated, "I have here a thesis which accurately analyzes it from every point of view. It came through the Internet from a Japanese college boy. It's an interesting and certainly an unusual opinion about Godzilla. The Japanese boy's name is Kenichi Yamane. I highly advise that we bring Kenichi here to G-Force, so we can talk with him more about Godzilla and what could be in store for all the world in the future concerning the monster.".

The members looked to the disk, which was uploaded to their monitors and saw the layout of what this Japanese college student had about Godzilla. Before they could view it completely, a soldier burst into the room. This startled, and angered some, of the members until the soldier said something that would be marked down in history as something incredible. The male soldier in Army uniform exclaimed, "Sirs! We have an emergency! One of our satellites have picked up something… unusual! It looks to be a comet made out of pure, unidentifiable energy! And… and it's going to land outside of G-Force Headquarters!".

Now that got everyone's attention, as all put down their headsets and ran out the door, following the soldier. Apparently, it seemed that the news reached many as outside men and women of various branches and ranks were in front of the building and looking towards the golden comet that was coming at their location fast! Many higher-ranking officers ordered out, "GET BACK! ALL OF YOU, GET TO COVER NOW!". Scientists, experts in various fields, military and non-military folks ran out from the area and took shelter in the building. Those that had courage stayed, but remained outside where the comet would land.

One of the workers of G-Force took out a camera to take a picture, but she paused when her device caught something unusual. She looked through it many times to make sure it was not distortion, that the lens or machine itself was malfunctioning. When she saw that everything was in order, the young lady called out, "Hey! There is something in that comet! It… It looks like people!". That got gasps and a lot of murmurs going on, some now thinking they were going to be invaded by aliens. Some remembered when the Futurians arrived, beings from the future that almost destroyed the present.

Well… they were technically correct that the beings were not from Earth, at least the Earth they know.

The comet struck the cement ground! But rather than a loud explosion with dangerous debris flying everywhere, a gigantic flash of golden light occurred that caused everyone to cover their eyes. The light lasted for some time, and the people protected their eyes as best they could. When it died down, they heard voices coming from the spot where the comet had landed at... feminine voices. They opened their eyes, and were treated to a sight of beautiful women of various style design and nationality standing there!

Cinderella was feeling a little light-headed, apparently not used to magical teleportation travel. She muttered softly, "Oooh… I think I need to sit down somewhere. Being transported across the heavens like that is something I may never get used to…". Tracy helped her, steadying her feet and trying to straighten out her mother's balance. Her four small companions; Filimor, Estée, Ilbert, and Plaisance put their heads out from her pockets. All looked to be dizzy, showing they were not used to magical travel as well.

Ariel looked around, amazed on what she was seeing. Looking up, she saw a building that did not have the architect of her realm and that it stretched on up for miles. Melody went to her and inquired, "Did we make it? Are we really in Godzilla's world?". The mature former mermaid nodded her head, replying that they must be in his realm since everything around them was new and really strange.

Rapunzel spotted some of the Japanese citizens that were looking at them from the building. She said, "Look! We have company! Some of them… some of them look a little bit like Meihui, but not quite.". Meihui had been the only person that any of them had physically seen so they were not exactly sure how to tell the difference between a Chinese citizen and a Japanese one.

One of the G-Force members, a general that went by the name of Isao Jun shouted in Japanese for soldiers to come and detain the women. Unfortunately for the visitors, they did not understand the language he was speaking. Regina inquired, "What's he saying? I can't make it out.". While the ladies and their families & friends took up multiple languages so that they could communicate with other people of different nationalities and such, they never got quite close to understanding Oriental language. Meihui started to teach them, but they were novices at best.

Fairy Godmother Cateline took out her wand, surprising many of the Japanese people when they saw her materialize a white stick out of thin air. She stated, "I can fix that, dearie. Hold on a moment… Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!". She flicked her wand at the group, and their minds were soon flooded with knowledge on how to speak and understand Japanese language! It was a bit of a rough & quick translation spell, but it would do for now. The members of G-Force were stunned to see magical sparkles covering and being absorbed into the stranger's heads, many commenting it was something out of the manga they used to read as teenagers and/or kids.

Anna sighed and said, "That's a bit better. Thank you, Cateline! Now, let's see if we can communicate better with the people.". The queen turned to see the members of G-Force slowly approaching them, but that is when she saw armed men coming from the building. They all wielded guns, the likes she had never seen before, and the way they formed a ring around her and the others made her more than a bit nervous.

General Isao ordered, "Men, form a perimeter around them! Be aware of they do anything suspicious! Fire only if necessary!". While some of the members approved of his actions, some believed they were going too far in taking drastic military action against women. But the military of Japan was not taking chances, especially after seeing beings coming down from the sky like that.

Lady Beneditka growled softly, using a bit of her magic to bring forth her battle axe. The armed men flinched and backed away a bit upon seeing the display of a strong, medieval weapon just suddenly materializing out of nowhere. The leader of the Mountain trolls stated firmly to her companions, "It seems that we are unwelcomed at the moment. Be ready for anything! Use the gifts that were given to you to defend yourself.". All the women stood back to back with one another, all very much nervous and worried about the situation they were in. Tinkerbell and her friends were hiding in Rapunzel's long hair, peeking out slightly to see the welcoming committee and what they were about to do.

Elsa's beautiful face was firm and steady, calling upon her ice power subtly to have mist form over her hands. She had absolute control over her cold magic, and would use it to defend and protect her friends and sister. She whispered, "If they try anything, I will form a shield of ice around us. It should protect us from them.". The Ice Queen was quick on the draw when it came to bringing forth her power, but fast enough to counter machine-gun fire? That was the question…

One of the members of G-Force, a professor by the name of Fukazawa realized that this situation called for a more… unusual but very much peaceful touch. The mid-40's Japanese man went to General Isao and stated, "General, do not do anything rash. I believe that there is a more peaceful solution to this problem rather than military force. If we do something hasty, it would most likely cause problems than solve them.". The elderly general looked to the man and inquired on what he had in mind.

Fukazawa answered, "We have a special member here at G-Force, right at G-Center Communications. Her name is Miki, and she does have psychic abilities that could help us to determine wither or new… visitors are dangerous or not. Her powers are pretty much accurate and reliable, especially where it concerns locating Godzilla.". General Isao had indeed heard of Miki and her abilities to utilize unusual abilities of the mind. He had been very skeptical at first when she first arrived some years ago at G-Force, but upon seeing the young lady actually being able to establish a sort of link to the King of the Monsters laid any kind of negative or skeptic comment to rest.

After some time thinking on the plan, he nodded and turned to one of his subordinates. He ordered, "Soldier, go to G-Center and bring Miss Saegusa here. We'll need her to determine to see if these visitors from above can be trusted or not.". The soldier nodded and was about to go and carry out his superior's orders when one of the G-Force members said something.

The member called out, "You don't have to look very far for her, sir. She is already here.". The professor and general looked to the building the man was pointing to, and indeed coming out from the entrance way was the potent psychic herself!

Miki had been at G-Center Communications area of the structure, using satellites and her own psychic abilities to try and find Little Godzilla. The formidable mental mistress had formed a bond with the saurian, though it was not as strong or complete like the bond the son of Godzilla shared with Rapunzel and the pixies from Pixie Hollow. Miki had been worried about both Godzilla and Little Godzilla after learning about Birth Island's destruction, and now she was concerned about finding the little saurian. She was about to type in a command in the computer console to look for radioactive signatures that might be in the vicinity of Hawaii or any of the smaller islands in the Pacific, when a tremendous blow of sort struck both her mind and heart! She reeled slightly, the mental and spiritual blow almost feeling physical to her.

She whispered to herself, "W-What was that?! I know my psychic powers are fading, but… I feel like something incredible is coming towards this place!".

It was true, Miki Saegusa's famed psychic abilities were gradually fading. It had hit its peak when Miki tried to establish a mental connection with Godzilla when he was searching for his half-sister Biolantte at the time, but now it was fading as the years went by. She assumed that in just a few months' time, her abilities would be gone for good and she would live the life of a normal young lady. While she did love the idea of finally becoming a normal woman, inside she would miss having her power.

But right now, something potent had surged to really stir up her mental abilities and also shake her spirit. She left the communications area to go and locate what was causing her powers to surge, feeling it out rather than looking with her eyes. She passed some windows that showed the outside of the building complex, and someone shouted out, "Hey! Look! A golden comet is coming right towards this building!". Miki stopped and looked out the window, gazing upward and when she saw the celestial object, she felt that was what making her mental abilities surge like a rapid river ride!

'Wait! I… I sense something inside the comet. Something… familiar.' she thought as she closed her eyes once more, using her power to gaze further into the comet. When she saw the bodies and faces of the bonded companions of Godzilla, her eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her lips. It was them! It was the people that Miki saw in Godzilla's memories years ago, the first and second time he came back from the other universe! Granted they had aged quite a bit, but she still remembered them from the memories! Miki soon ran off, the onlookers briefly wondering what had gotten into her only for their attention to be drawn back to the golden object falling from the sky.

'It's them! After so long, it is them! The people that actually bonded with Godzilla and his son, here in this realm! I need to see them!' Miki thought excitedly, believing more than ever that Fate and Destiny were at work in having the bonded of the King of the Monsters here in their world after said saurian was in extreme pain at the moment. When she saw the military personnel outside, weapons drawn and forcing the visitors from another universe to gather together tightly in a group, Miki knew that she needed to intervene before something irreparably bad happens. The psychic ran down the stairs rather than take the elevators, seeing that she was merely down one level. Once she was on the ground floor, she rushed out of the stairways and towards the entrance/exit of the building.

So it was then that psychic link to Godzilla met bonded women of the saurian.

Miki looked at each of the ladies' faces, remembering their names from Godzilla and Little Godzilla's memories. She had a great deal of time to shift and properly identify the beings that the saurians bonded with in their time in the other universe. Dr. Fukazawa went to Miki and inquired, "Miki, we need your help in identifying these beings. Do you know who they-?".

The beautiful Japanese psychic answered, "I know who they are, professor. I… I have seen them in the memories of Godzilla and his son. Please tell the soldiers to stand down. If they do something to our visitors, it will be for the worse. So please, tell them to stand down.". Miki than started to walk towards the group, Dr. Fukazawa telling General Isao to stand down. The high-ranking military man was a bit reluctant to stand down, especially in front of beings that just dropped down from space. But when Miki nodded her head, telling him that the _gaijin_ (outsider) beings would not do anything to harm any of them, he had his troops stand down. Though they were kept on guard just in case.

Melody and the others saw the soldiers now slowly backing away, and walking towards them was Miki. Elsa and Lady Beneditka stood on guard, ready to defend in case things got out of hand. The psychic woman was now standing about ten feet from Melody and she inquired in her native tongue, " _Hello there. My name is Miki Saegusa, and you are in the land of Japan. Can you tell me your names please?_ ". Normally, the eighteen females would not have understood her. But thanks to Fairy Godmother Cateline, they did. Her spell translated what they heard in Japanese to English, and also what they spoke in English to Japanese.

Ariel answered, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Saegusa. My name is Ariel Marcel, and the woman next to me is my daughter, Queen Melody Marcel-Oxen". It surprised the entire Japanese group to hear the outsiders speak in their language, even though they spoke in English accents.

Miki looked at the two, her mind working overtime to see if it was truly the ones that she saw in Godzilla's memories. After some time, the psychic replied, "I see. You two… you and the others here… you are all bonded to _Gojira_ , to Godzilla correct? You all are from the universe he went to years ago, right?".

The royal women's eyes widened as they heard Miki's questions, and that reaction was all the answer that she needed. Cinderella asked, "You know of us? How did you know this? Who are you exactly?".

Miki answered, "We can't answer that out here for now. Please, come with us inside and I shall explain everything. We have a lot to do, but I ask that you trust me for now.". The women looked to one another, wanting to see if they should listen and follow this being who apparently knew that they were bonded to the saurian and from another universe.

Lady Benedtika spoke, "I say we follow her. We do not have a lot of options at the moment, and it would be better to go with this peaceful one rather than the ones who are armed with unknown weapons.". She had a point that for the time being, their options were limited and the visitors would rather do things peacefully than with violence even though it would be most likely in self-defense. The group agreed, and Ariel told Miki they would follow her for now.

The psychic was very glad that things were resolved this way, and told the visitors to follow her. The group did, and the soldiers followed behind them with the general. The military was still going to get involved, and security was always a priority with G-Force. Professor Fukazawa walked beside Miki, hoping to be of help to his colleague.

As they walked into and through the building of G-Force, the royal women noticed that a lot of people had stopped what they were doing to look and stare at them. It made them feel slightly uncomfortable, but they endured and ignored the many eyes that were on them. It wasn't easy, but they managed to pull it off. Tracy inquired, "Miss Miki, can you please tell us on how you knew that we were bonded to Godzilla? And how you knew that we were from another universe?". The question caught the military folk a bit off-guard, for they were stunned that any living being would willingly bond to the King of the Monsters.

The psychic answered, "I am a psychic, a person who can do many things with the mind. I looked into Godzilla's memories when he came back here to his home years ago, and it is there that I saw you. Normally, it is not possible to even do so since his will is very strong. But… it seems you all had a profound effect on him. Something that has never happened before at all according to the records we have kept on him.". Melody and the others were a bit stunned to hear that Miki was a psychic, for they have seen her kind but mostly as fortune-tellers and such. And this was the first time upon seeing one that had legitimate power and ability.

Fukazawa looked to the women as he walked beside his fellow G-Force member and stated, "Ladies, my name is Professor Fukazawa. We have heard from Miki's reports on what she saw in Godzilla's mind, so we would like to know on how it is possible for Godzilla and the other monsters that went to your universe to bond, let alone get along with humans considering that he is indeed a monster.".

Alice and the others frowned at the remark that Godzilla was a monster. Even though he was a beast, he was not a base one nor that he was evil. The mature Englishwoman beauty replied, "Mr. Fuzkazawa, was it? You need to understand one thing, sir. Godzilla and the ones that came with him to our universe are not mere monsters or animals. They are something much more, something we all saw when they were shrunk down.". Now that got the Japanese attention, for one part of the puzzle on how it was possible for Godzilla to be different than he was in this world was solved.

General Isao, who was behind the group inquired, "Shrunk down? How is it that Godzilla and the monsters were able to shrink down? We have no technology that can do that.".

Anna answered, "It was all because of magic and other things that were involved during their trip to our world, sir. I think we can explain everything more better when we arrive at whatever it is you are taking us.". Miki answered that they were taking them to a large, special room that was up ahead. Normally, those that were detained by the military were taken to small, individual rooms where they were would be interrogated and questioned by officers that were trained specifically to get the answers needed. But not in this case, as the visitors were of a very special case, and thus were going near the heart of the complex to a large meeting room that was normally reserved for emergency meetings.

When the group arrived, the girls looked around to see that the room they were now in was large and had strange furniture and chairs that they did not have at all in their castles. And a screen on a wall that looked like the one Genie conjured up at Sennen before they left on their mission to help Godzilla. Fukazawa politely asked the girls to sit in any of the chairs that was available, the royal women picking a seat and sitting in it. Some like Regina and Melody were a bit pleased that the chairs they chose had wheels on it, and could spin and twirl if they put some effort into it.

Miki called to her a fellow female G-Force employee and asked, "Can you please go to a good store that is nearby and pick out some clothing for our new arrivals? I think that a change of style is in order here, since they may stand out with the current wear they have.". The young lady nodded, giving Miki her cell number so that she could call her later and ask what sizes and such each women had so she could pick out the appropriate wear. Once she was set, the employee left the room quick to fulfill the psychic's request.

General Isao looked to Professor Fukazawa and stated, "I believe that we can handle this here, especially that Miki is with us. You need to go and find that young college boy Kenichi. We still need his theory and help where it concerns Godzilla, so find him and convince him to come here to headquarters.". The professor was reluctant to leave, especially since before him were otherworldly visitors that had a bond with one of the most powerful beings on the planet. However, the logical side of his mind knew that the general was right. Kenichi had info on Godzilla that must be seen, and hopefully a solution was there that could help the people against the saurian. The elderly man of science went to Miki, whispering to her on the situation and that he was leaving. She nodded, and with a polite bow to the royal women, he left the room and headed straight to the university where Kenichi Yamane was at.

Once he was gone, Miki looked towards the girls and inquired, "Can you please introduce yourself one at a time? We really need to know more about you before anything official can get underway.". One by one, each woman presented herself to Miki and the soldiers plus General that was present.

Little did they know that while electronic security had been indeed upgraded and expanded to make sure that no one outside of G-Force hears about anything sensitive, it seems that there was always a way to get around it. In the room where the entire group was at sat an electronic bug that was camouflaged and blending beautifully with the ceiling color. The bug was catching every word that was leaving the lips of the human, fairy and Mountain troll in the room. The electronic spy equipment was put there by a mole in G-Force, an employee whose true loyalties and actions were tied to one of the large gang members that was in Tokyo.

The mole was tied to the _**Crimson Katana**_ , one of the most notorious yakuza gang members in Japan!

* * *

~In China~

After decimating the coastal areas of Hong Kong, Burning Godzilla was making his way out towards open sea. The behemoth was planning on going to the middle of the ocean, to a spot where he could hopefully cool down more in the deep depths. However, his plans were derailed when he felt a very strong tug on his heart and spirit! It was a feeling he knew quite well. He roared loudly again, not from pain… but from the realization that his bonded were here in this world! All of them! Burning Godzilla, despite the immense pain and power that flooded through his being, focused at the moment on who was here. His spirit reached out quickly towards Tokyo, Japan, the land that housed the beings that tested the powerful poison that changed him into what he was today. The humans that, in the past, heeded their own drive for power rather than being concerned for nature.

It was there that he felt them! The females from the other universe that cared for him deeply, that showed him love and patience that the humans of this world did not show him! He remembered their names; Cinderella, Tracy, Ariel, Melody, Anna, Elsa, Regina, and Alice! He also felt magical beings there, and a human that radiated a unique magic through her scent showed that she was human.

Burning Godzilla roared again, his body glowing with immense fiery power as he changed course! He was going to pass between the mainland of China and Taiwan, his course set straight for Japan and the bonded that he had come to call his own!

* * *

~In the Pacific Ocean~

 _Deep in the cold, dark & deep waters of the largest ocean in the world, a being was thrashing about on the bottom of the waters. It has just went through a terrible transformation, where it went from being a toddler at best… to a young adult rather quickly and painfully! While the body was stabilized now and healing, the mind of the being was far from okay. It was still adjusting to the new change in both power and structure, and also trying to harness the incredible, potent power surging through it! _

_However, something happened that made the beast stop briefly. The giant was still as its spirit and mind felt something pull at it, something good… and familiar. The being closed its eyes but for a moment, and they snapped open wide when it felt the pull of a human and pixies that he had come to call friends… maybe even family! The beast roared again as the pain and power surging through it snapped him from its trip to its memories, and it needed relief fast. Instinct took over as the beast heard the call of a pod of whales nearby, which was northwest of its current position._

 _Thanks to rapidly growing up and evolving, its diet went from plants… to meat. So the beast roared loudly and swam in that direction, intent on having its first meal to be whale meat._

* * *

~Back in the Disney Universe~

Everyone was situated in front of the large TV screen that Genie set up, and the royal families and servants had been seeing what had been unfolding so far in the other universe. There was much joy and relief when they saw that everyone made it to Godzilla's world in one piece. Of course, the reactions varied when they saw their loved ones/friends surrounded on all sides by men in military uniforms with strange weapons pointed at them. Raven Rissing commented that they looked like rifles and such that had been circulating for some time, but never seen such a design. Many like him, Dashboard, and Håvard were cool and calm upon seeing the scene. However, others were very passionate about their dislike towards the military people that were, in their view, endangering the women's lives. These passionate group consisted of Oliver, Eric, Asce, Mainard and so forth.

While it varied, one emotion remained the same. A feeling of protectiveness came over all, a feeling to go there and defend their friends/family.

Eric stated with an edge, "If they do anything to Ariel or Melody, so help me…". The husbands/fathers were in the same league with him. Though they were stuck in their own universe for the time being, they would do what they could to convince the magical beings to send them to Godzilla's realm.

They continued to watch, until a familiar voice from the past called out to them. It was a male voice and he inquired, "Hello there? What is going on?". The royals and servants turned around to see a familiar sight. It was Minos and Fatima, and beside them were three children of various ages. The professional performers of the entertainment group _**Stars of Destiny**_ had arrived!

Minos and Fatima looked to be in their early 50's age area, same as with most of the royals. The two had just recently left the entertainment center when their bodies started to slow down. Not enough to be fired or anything like that. But after having and raising children, they felt it was time to seek other lines of work that made use of their talents yet also to be a bit more easy on their bodies. Though both looked to be in excellent shape for people their age. Minos was still a strong man, using his still great strength to move objects but more along the lines of getting heavy supplies for stores off of carts and putting them in the necessary spots. Fatima used her agility and grace, that were still in sharp and formidable condition, to hang up decorations and other such objects in places that many deemed either too dangerous or crazy for any ordinary being would do.

The couple had three children; two boys and one girl. The eldest was 10 years of age, looking like a miniature version of his father though not packed with muscles. He was strong enough though to hold his own against anything that tried to harm his siblings. His name was Olek.

The middle child was the girl, of about 8 and a half years of age. She looked to be a miniature version of her mother, cute and already looking to become a beauty later on in her teen years. Her name was Sakina, and she was what one would call a sleeper of sort. While she would look tranquil and at peace most of the time, when it came to doing pranks or having fun… she would turn into a child with so much energy and excitement, one would think a whirlwind had possessed her.

The youngest child looked to be 6 years of age, and was a mixture of his parents. His skin was the right mixture of rich-brown earth color, had a build like his mother though he had his father's facial features. And while young, his eyes showed a kind of smartness that exceeded his age and looks. While not a genius per say, he did look smarter and wiser than he looked. His name was Imam. All of their names came from Arabian roots since they were born in the desert lands near the kingdom of Agrabah some years ago.

Dianne, Hadrian/Hazael and those that really knew the former performers from many years ago went to the family. The Queen of the Valentin lands went to her friends and welcomed them by hugging the parents. She stated, "Minos, Fatima! Welcome back! I thought you all weren't going to make it.". The royal families had kept in touch with the former performers through letters and such, plus whenever they got the chance to visit them. It had been at least six months since they last contacted one another.

Fatima smiled at her friend and replied, "We thought so too. But it seems our employers were called away for a group meeting of some kind, and it would be awhile until they returned. So, we decided to come here and join in the celebration.". Fatima and Minos's current employers were in a neighboring kingdom from the Marcel-Oxen lands, and they were told about the reunion some weeks ago. They had replied that they were not going to make it due to work, but it seemed that Fate and Destiny had other plans. Their employers were called away, and thus they were free to go to the reunion party. It had taken them about two days to arrive at the kingdom, and they settled in at the village before walking to the castle. So they had missed the event that took place, where Ariel and the others left to go to the other universe.

Minos looked around and inquired, "Where is Ariel and Melody? Why are they not here with you to celebrate the reunion?". Eric and Oliver, actually most of the royal guests and servants, had a semi-serious looks on their faces and immediately the couple knew that something was amiss. Fatima asked again on where the former and current Queen were at.

It was Adamina who exclaimed with joy, "They are in Godzilla's world to try and save him! We're watching on silly blue man's viewing box to see them! Want to see?". That simple, straight and cute response made Minos and Fatima's eyes widen slightly. The two looked to see Genie, who was near the TV screen, and the crazy blue dude grinned as he pointed to said screen to show Ariel, Melody, and the other girls bonded to Godzilla on it. The former performers looked to Eric and Oliver, wanting an explanation.

Hadrian went beside his wife and stated, "It's a long story. One we will explain to all of you as soon as we get situated and continue to watch what is going on.". It seemed that the family had arrived in time to witness what many would say would be historic, legendary even in the days to come.

* * *

~Back in the Toho realm~

It has been only two hours into the interrogation, and already the people in G-Force were amazed on what they had just learned. Not only did they learn the names of each woman there, and seeing that they were indeed royalty in their realm, they had learned that Cateline was indeed a fairy godmother who could do real magic! Not the kind that most magicians and professionals in the entertainment business did. And also that Lady Beneditka was a Mountain troll, who could have passed off for human if not for her skin being a dark gray color and wielding the large axe like it was nothing.

Miki inquired, "And you are sure that we have covered everything? From beginning all the way to the end, am I right?". Melody and Elsa nodded their heads, showing that they were truly done with their explanations. General Isao and the others were surprised to learn from the lovely outsiders that twenty-two years had passed in their realm when Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Angurius first appeared. And that only three or so years had passed here in their universe. Miki and others there that were of the more intellectual mindset made mental notes to look into the large time difference.

Rapunzel spoke, "Yes ma'am. Everything started with Melody and her group, and ended with our group when Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, Little Godzilla and King Caesar returned back here with Space Godzilla and Gigan in tow.". It was a bit tricky, but all of the ladies managed to finish their stories on how each of them met Godzilla and the monsters in order. Miki would later put down in the record books that this was a story that was truly worthy of legend. Never had she heard such a fascinating tale, and it was all true.

General Isao though, he was not completely convinced of the tale. He had his doubts that Godzilla or any of the monsters, with the exception of Jet Jaguars, were heroes of any kind. He looked to the ladies and stated, "I suppose that was an… interesting fairy tale, to say the least. But, I am not very much convinced about it. Especially where you say that Godzilla is a hero to you all, while in truth he is just a beast that needs to be put down.". Miki bristled inwardly, very much offended by the elder man's words. However, he was caught off guard when Ariel stood up slowly. She went towards the military man… and slapped him HARD across the face, a resounding SMACK sound echoing through the room!

The military soldiers there flinched, some of them feeling phantom pains of sort from the slap. While they were still on guard, they did not raise their weapons to the women folk. The General was reeling back a little, clutching the right side of his face as he saw the look of anger upon Ariel's face. The former mermaid responded firmly with a calm yet also passionate tone, "What we have just told you is the truth, SIR. Godzilla and his companions are heroes, and are citizens of both England, France, Norway. In our kingdoms, he is treated with kindness and respect. He has earned them.".

Rapunzel did not stand up from her spot, but she spoke with equal conviction and strength in her voice. She added, "Little Godzilla is also a citizen of the Netherlands and of Neverland, specifically of Pixie Hollow. All of the monsters that came to us and became our bonded are citizens of our kingdom and will be defended as such.".

The General was heaving a little, very much incensed to hear the women defending the beasts that had caused so much death and destruction to the populace of Japan. He was about to say something when a soft, yellow light emerged from out of nowhere! Most yelped in surprise upon seeing the sun-like orb. Miki gasped when she felt a familiar presence within the orb. She thought, 'Can it be…?! But how?! They are still in space with Mothra, and won't be back here to Earth for another three years!'. What she was thinking about were the Earth Cosmos, the twin magical girls that were guardians and retainers of the new Mothra. They had left for space some time ago to stop a meteor that was on its way to Earth, one large enough to decimate the planet and it was to arrive in 1999 if nothing was done about it.

However, she and others were stunned to see that when the glowing orb died down… it revealed the Twin Fairies, the original twin magical beings that were the retainers of the original Mothra, who was still on Infant Island! Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Regina, Tracy and Cateline smiled brightly and showed their gladness at seeing their old friends. Tracy scooped them up in her hands and said, "Lora, Moll! It's you! Oh, thank God it's good to see you two again!". The Twin Fairies bowed their heads slightly, smiles on their faces as they were reunited with their old friends.

Regina looked at them more and said, "Wow, you two have aged a bit. Has it been that long?". Indeed, the once beautiful twin beauties were now showing a little bit of age. When the Earth Cosmos took over the new generation of guardians, the Twin Fairies started to grow old as their powers were waning and not like it used to be. That was due to the transfer of titles and roles, from one generation to the next so to speak. Their hair was white as snow, and there was a few wrinkles on their faces, but it seemed that they were growing old gracefully and still had a certain charm that made them look good.

Lora spoke, "It is a bit difficult to explain at the moment, dear Tracy. But we are glad that we can see you, and also that all of you have grown into good adults.".

Just before anyone could say anything else, they heard a new voice call out, "Say, is that Lora and Moll? The Twin Fairies that Kathrin and Snow White often talked about?!". Miki and the others looked to see that popping out from Rapunzel's long and decorated hair was a woman! A tiny lady with near transparent butterfly-like wings! It was Rosetta! And following her lead was Tinkerbell, Vidia, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Zarina! The pixies paid little heed to the large strange humans around them, flying from their companion's hair to greet the famous Twin Fairies they heard so much about.

Miki was stunned, just like the others. Each and all of them thought as they saw the pixies interacting with the twin girls, 'This is going to be a very LONG day…'. Surprises one after the other, it was indeed going to be a day to be remembered at least!

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for now! Hope you all enjoyed this one! So here is how it starts in the world of Toho! The royal women of Disney get a shock to the system upon seeing the people and architecture of Japan, surrounded on all sides by strangers with weapons of formidable power, and now being reunited with two old friends! Not bad, eh? Also, take a wild guess on who is the ocean now that is now hungry for meat? If you guess correctly, you get a GIANT double-chocolate cookie!

I need some help in getting some new clothing for the royal ones. If anyone can help me to put new clothing on for Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Regina, Cinderella, Alice, Regina, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Lady Beneditka and Fairy Godmother Cateline, I would be most grateful. Clothing that is stylish, in the mid-1990s and also that won't make them stand out too much in Japan. Leave style suggestions and such either in reviews or in PM's. Credit will be granted to the ones who help me out, this I promise you on honor as a writer.

In the next chapter, see more as the Disney ladies adjust to their new surroundings and also to be on the lookout for more than just Burning Godzilla and his son! I really hope to bring to this story action, adventure, danger, excitement, drama and tearful events that are truly worth of both Disney and Toho! Again, highly recommended that one reads the first and two novels before reading this one.

Now for the questions: What would be your opinion concerning the matter with Godzilla and his heart, like what Dr. Marvin stated? Would you try to increase security as much as possible after seeing the Disney girls come down from above? Would you want to protect Melody and the others when the army surrounded and trained their weapons on them? What would you say to General Isao after what he said about Godzilla and the others? And finally… would you like to teach the Disney women on how to speak Japanese, if you could that is?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Thanks for the reviews, answering the questions I put up, and also offering both critique and constructive criticism to my novel. I am not too proud to know when I need help, so again thanks to all for your kind and constructive words.

Again, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ for helping me with this novel! It has not been easy due to many distractions and such, but I am now focused and dedicated to finishing this trilogy series no matter what! Thank again to God and Jesus for guiding and helping me out all the way!

In this chapter, see more interactions between the Disney ladies and the Japanese Self-Defense Force as they discuss many things. Most of it focused on Burning Godzilla and his son, Godzilla Junior! Also, to Darkness Rissing, lord destryuk, and Buizel79… congrats on getting the question right! Here is your reward! **Brings in Double Chocolate Chip cookie that is about half the size of Godzilla Junior**

Also, just to clear one thing up. While things may seem to be going quick and all, understand that I will be trying my best to flesh out characters and also add more substance to said characters as best I can. While it may seem I am going quick, I assure you all I am taking my time and making sure that each chapter is long, good and also falling in line with both Toho and Disney. It's not easy at all, but I am doing best I can.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters and monsters that are from Toho, nor any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs so far. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will him/her/them their credit and dues, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 3

It was a safe bet to assume that at the moment, Miki Saegusa and the others that were within the large conference room that housed beautiful women from another plane of reality, the military and staff of G-Force were stunned to see fairies that looked to be something straight out of the European fairy tales that they looked up as children in local libraries that carried foreign books. Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Vidia, Zarina, Fawn, Silvermist and Rosetta were gathered together on the table facing the original and famous Twin Fairies from Infant Island. Lora and Moll smiled warmly at the pixies, very much surprised in a pleasant way to see other fairies even if they were from another universe.

Tinkerbell stated, "So, you are the famous Twin Fairies that Kathrin and Snow White told us about for some time. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Tinkerbell, and these are my friends! Say hello to Iridessa, Vidia, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, and Zarina.". Upon hearing their names being called, each talented fairy from Pixie Hollow waved and smiled to the retainers of the original Mothra.

Lora and Moll smiled warmly at the seven fairies, bowing their heads to them as a formal sign of greeting. They said as one, "Hello to you all. We are indeed the Twin Fairies, the retainers and keepers of Mothra.".

Zarina inquired, "You two know of Kathrin and Snow White? They told us that they bonded to you and the monster last time you were in our universe.".

Moll answered, "Yes, we really know of the princess and queen. Even though our time there was brief by some standards, we have never forgotten our friends and bonded ones. We even still have the presents that they, and the others gave to us on our trip there. The gifts are still well-preserved and looked after on our home, Infant Island.".

Melody spoke up, "Glad to hear that you still remember us, and the gifts we gave to you and the other monsters. But I think there is something that you should know. Princess Kathrin is now Queen Kathrin Valentin, married to King Edgard son of Aurora and Philip.". The Twin Fairies looked surprised, remembering the brave & quite confident young man. Lora commented that it seems that she and her sister are in need of an update, and that is when that the pixies plus Melody, Ariel and Tracy started to explain what had happened so far in the realm that they came from.

Miki and General Isao looked at the interaction, than at the group. The psychic went to Cinderella and inquired, "Are those real fairies? I mean, we already know about the Twin Fairies from Mothra. But these small women… they are incredible! They look like something from the Western fairy tale book I once read about.".

The mature beauty answered, "Hehehe… Yes, they are real Miss Saegusa. Tinkerbell and her friends hail from a very magical place high in the air named Neverland, in a realm called Pixie Hollow. Each one if gifted with a blessing from nature herself.". The two Japanese beings were again stunned by the news, the duo thought that almost all of magic was gone from this world and they would never see anything as rare and wondrous such as the Twin Fairies. But it seemed that they were lucky to witness Tinkerbell and her companions.

Rapunzel joined Cinderella and continued, "Indeed. They told me when we first met some time ago on what they do. Tinkerbell is a Tinker-class fairy, who have high intelligence and can make just about anything from any material around. Vidia is a Fast Flying-class pixie, which is quite rare in her world. She can fly as fast as a hurricane if need be. Iridessa is a Light-class fairy, who can control light from the sun and any other bright objects. Rosetta is a Garden-class fairy, her talent being in tending and raising flowers and plants of any kind. Silvermist is a Water-class pixie that controls water. Fawn is an Animal-class fairy that can communicate and understand most animals, but not all of them. And Zarina used to be a Dust Keeper fairy, who handled the magical dust in Pixie Hollow that gave whatever it was sprinkled on the ability to fly/float. After a little incident, she became the very first ever Alchemist-class pixie which is studying various mixtures of elements together.".

The psychic and general were very intrigued by the information, and fortunately for them one of the soldiers was dictating what Cinderella and Rapunzel stated. They knew that information like this would be useful in the future. Miki whispered, "This is truly incredible! It really does warm my heart to see that magic is thriving very strong in your world.". Indeed, seeing the fairies, Fairy Godmother Cateline and Lady Beneditka showed her a world that was filled with mystery and magic. Something that really moved her more in a positive way than technology and such here in her universe.

Ariel asked the Twin Fairies, "Say, do you think you can help us out with something? How are the other monsters doing? Are Rodan, Mothra, and Angurius okay? And also of Jet Jaguar, King Caesar and Little Godzilla?".

The two aged but still lovely fairies had their smiles vanish, looking a bit somber. The royal and magical beings from the other universe were on edge now, seeing that it was a bad sign. Moll answered, "We know the fates of the monsters you speak of. King Caesar and Jet Jaguar are doing alright, both alive and well. Angurius is alive but is sleeping at the moment far in the northern area of Japan. But for Rodan and Mothra…".

Lora continued on, "Mothra is slowly dying, age is affecting her just like us.". She explained that a new generation to defend the Earth had taken up the mantle; a new Mothra and new fairies that went by the name the Earth's Cosmos. When the mantle of defender is passed on, the abilities and powers that were in the previous defenders was transferred to the new ones. So now, the original Mothra and them were fading and it would be only a matter of time before they passed on into the next life. Where their spirits would become one with planet Earth herself. This was indeed shocking news to the Disney ladies, but more was to come.

The fairies were about to answer about Rodan, when it was Miki that stepped forward. The psychic beauty stated, "I feel… I feel that I should tell about the fate of Rodan. He… He was killed in battle a couple of years ago. He fell and gave his energy to Godzilla before dying.". Now THAT bit of news really surprised the ladies, and the ones watching back in the other realm.

Miki explained, "Rodan and Godzilla… they were battling each other over to see on who would claim Baby Godzilla as their own, when he was inside his egg. G-Force… they created a weapon that was made specifically to incapacitate and kill Godzilla. It almost succeeded, but Rodan came back. But… he was changed. He was flaming red like fire and had new abilities that we had not seen before.".

What the people did not know was that Rodan had been undergoing drastic changes in his DNA make-up due to being in the Disney realm, where his body was exposed to various magical energies. And upon returning to his home universe, his body was still changing and jumped when his body came into contact with the radiation on the islands in the Pacific. And after the battle against Godzilla the first time around on Adona Island, the massive pterandon absorbed the nuclear energy from the saurian's breath attack… and transformed into the being known as Fire Rodan!

Miki continued, "Rodan swooped in to save what he considered his brother, Baby Godzilla. The weapon was able to retaliate and killed Rodan… but not before he landed on Godzilla and gave him the remains of his energy. It revitalized and revived him, and he was able to destroy the weapon before claiming his son and moving to Birth Island.". The psychic woman left out parts specifically on what the weapon was, and also her role she played in bringing down Godzilla in the first place. Miki felt that if she said anything now, it would jeopardize the relationship between her and the newcomers.

* * *

~Back in the Disney universe~

The news on what had befallen the monsters was reached to the other realm, and it was a big blow for certain royal members there. Queen Kathrin and Snow White were very much upset about the news concerning their bonded monster, Mothra and the Twin Fairies. Even though they knew and had come to accept, even respect the cycle of life and death, the two women were very sad. It was magnified when they realized that they could not go to the other universe to pay their final respects to their beloved friend who had helped and saved them from evil so long ago.

Kathrin whispered, "I… I always felt something sad, something weightful on my heart that I couldn't understand why it was so. Now I know…". It seemed that indeed, the bonds of friendship and love carried over even beyond time, space and other universes.

The ones that were truly impacted by the news was Edgard, Dianne and Aurora. Upon hearing the change and demise of their flying friend, the adults shed genuine tears of grief and sadness for their Rodan. Aurora said softly, "So, that is why what happened to us those years ago… it was because of Rodan…".

When Edgard and Dianne had turned the age of 21, they and their mother felt something hot stir within them that lasted for about two weeks! It was similar to a fever, and the family members plus citizens of their respective kingdoms had been very worried. Especially when no kind of medicine could cure them of the ailment. It was agony for the trio, but on the last day of the two weeks that the heat hit them… it was gone. Their fever slowly left them, and while relieved… they felt a sense of great loss. Like something had just burned away and expired, like the legendary phoenix creature that would burst into flames and burn to ashes. Only this time… no rebirth or regeneration of any kind.

Edgard and Dianne said at the same time, "Rodan…". The siblings and their mother were very sad now, and their friends consoled them as best they could.

* * *

~Back in the Toho universe~

It was a very somber atmosphere for the royal and magical visitors upon hearing the demise of Fire Rodan. After some moments of silence, Alice inquired, "What about Little Godzilla? Is… Is he alright?". She was asking both Miki and the Twin Fairies.

Said beings shook their heads, Miki answering, "We are… we are not so sure on that. My psychic powers are not strong enough now to find his location, but I am still trying to find him.". The military and other employees of G-Force had greatly assumed and accepted that the small saurian was dead, that he did not survive the explosion of Birth Island. But Miki was firm in her belief that the son of the King of the Monsters was alive, but could not be found for some reason.

Lora and Moll replied at the same time, "We cannot find Little Godzilla as well. Though we can feel that he is alive at least, but we cannot find his location.". Now THAT brought great relief to both Miki and the visitors. Rapunzel and the fairies were also glad to hear that Little Godzilla was alive at least. And they would do their best to try and find him.

Elsa looked like she was going to say something, but she gasped and clutched her heart when she felt something fiery ignite in it! Anna and the others looked to her, and the younger sibling asked, "Elsa?! Are you okay?! What is it?!".

The Ice Queen answered, "I… I think it's the bond between me and Godzilla! Since we're here now, the bond is now stronger and I… I can feel his heat and its growing within me!". All were now very concerned for the user of ice, but it was Moll and Lora that came to her rescue. The two fairies looked to one another, nodded and pulled together their remaining powers to form a large pendent that was in the shape of a silver cross with a blue jewel in the middle of it. After it appeared in mid-air in a flash of golden light, the necklace pendent levitated towards Elsa and made itself comfortable around her neck. Once it made contact with her, the heat inside of her lessened and she felt her body temperature return to normal.

Elsa and the others looked at her new accessory, than back at the Twin Fairies who looked to be very weak. She asked, "What… what did you just do?".

Moll answered, "We used what remained of our power and connection to the Earth to give you a gift. The pendent you are wearing will protect you from the burning sensation that is coming from Burning Godzilla, and for one time only… it will increase and enhance the cold power she carries within her.". The Twin Fairies had a connection to the magical plane, even though it was fading, and had felt the power in each being. The magical essence that was flowing through the pixies, fairy godmother, and Mountain troll. The impressive healing force coming from Rapunzel's hair. And the extremely potent ice power flowing from Elsa herself. The duo also sensed immense magical power coming from the accessories that the other girls had on their being.

And they believed that helping them would help safeguard the planet from Godzilla due to his infusion of heated poison power.

The Twin Fairies shuddered like they were in freezing temperatures now, their bodies shivering due to using a large amount of their waning powers to make the pendent for Elsa. The girls and Miki gasped softly as they looked to the duo, and from Cinderella's pockets emerged Filimor, Estée, Ilbert, and Plaisance. The four mice, who had changed as well and still bore the clothing they had on them, scampered to the two ladies and asked if they were okay. Miki and the others were a bit surprised to see mice coming from Cinderella, looking and acting like humans.

Lora answered, "We are fine, furry ones. We are just feeling a bit of the side-effects from using our dwindling power to help Elsa. We are fine though…". Though the mice spoke in the animal language to the ears of the Japanese people, and those native to this universe, they were heard in clear English to the girls from the other universe.

Tracy spoke up, "Everyone, meet our animal friends. Well… more in line with part of the family. This is Filimor and Estée, and also Ilbert and Plaisance. They are adventurous, but good friends once you get to know them.". The mice looked up and waved to Miki and the others, the people there lightly waving back as they were more blown away on what they were seeing.

Anna than asked, "Do you know why Godzilla is like this?! Where and why did he get so full on power that he is burning red and has crimson splotches all over his body? Is it possible to help him?". It was thanks to the fiery queen of Arendelle that the ladies remembered their mission; to aid Godzilla and his son.

Miki was about to answer when General Isao cut in. He stated, "I am afraid that is classified for now. But perhaps later on… we can tell you everything concerning the beast. Now, I believe we have used up a lot of time here and most of us here are hungry.". As soon as he said this, the stomachs of various members and the Disney ladies growled. Many blushed in embarrassment, and it seems that traveling through the cosmos and universes tend to really consume one's energy and bring out the appetite.

Cateline said, "It seems that we have. Sir, do you know of any place that has food so we can eat?". Regina put in if there was a place for them to stay at since they did need both food and lodging.

Miki answered, "I can show them a good hotel that is nearby headquarters. It should give them what they need, and also allow us to get them here quickly should the need arise.". This derailed a plan of General Isao, who wanted to keep the ladies detained here and learn more information about them. In his view, these visitors from another world held secrets and possibly information that could help the military gain an edge over the monsters and any other enemy of Japan. But the psychic lightly probed his mind, and thus why she made the suggestion. Miki wanted to try in any way to keep the visitors from becoming unknown pawns in military and political games.

The general sighed and stated, "Okay… that would be fine for the moment. Miki, you have my authorization to use funds from G-Force to give the ladies here what they need at the hotel. But, I would like to speak more with them later on tomorrow morning. Understood?". The psychic nodded, showing that she liked the military officer's words. The Twin Fairies spoke that they would like to accompany the girls as well, wanting to still catch up more on with their friends.

Elsa gently scooped up the small twins and said, "Let me carry you. The least I can do for what you have done for me.". Lora and Moll bowed and thanked the Ice Queen before getting more situated in her hand.

Miki bowed slightly to the general and his men, thanking them formally for the meeting and for letting them go. General Isao merely nodded, and saw the group of women leave the room. Once the females were out completely from the area, the general sighed and rested his elbow on the table while holding his head in his left land. He turned to one of the young soldiers and spoke, "Soldier… get me all of the leaders and chiefs of G-Force and U.N.G.C.C. And I mean ALL of them. This kind of situation must be told them. Any reports and writings that have been taken today must go directly to Classified Records. No one is to have access to them unless directed by me or another of similar rank! Understood?". The soldier saluted him, showing he understood before leaving the room. The ones that kept the meeting records in writing were soon taken to another area where said writings would be filed properly before being locked away.

Isao looked to his remaining troops and added, "Also gentlemen… I trust that you will tell your stations and fellow soldiers about these beings from another universe. I advise you all to tell them to treat them with respect and courtesy. And… to not let their tempers get the better of them, should the girls defend Godzilla and the other monsters. Yes, our soldiers have lost many comrades & family members to the saurian, they have more than enough reason to show their dislike for the beast. But… right now, those girls are valuable to use and may prove useful against the beast.".

The soldiers nodded, showing that they would tell their fellow soldiers about the ladies but to also keep the information within G-Force. The general than dismissed both the soldiers and staff, soon leaving him in the conference room alone. Isao sighed, lost in thought as what to do now. This was a big development, not only for G-Force but most likely the entire nation of Japan! He wanted to know more about the royal women and magical beings, learn something from them that would aid him in finding some way to either destroy… or perhaps subdue the monsters. He said to himself, "Perhaps I need to see the people down in Section M. Maybe they finally have uncovered something about that symbol that appeared twice when Godzilla and those monster came back from that other universe.".

Section M was a small, eccentric part of G-Force. It's staff numbered a little less than a hundred, and all of said members focused on unlocking the secrets to things that science could not explain. Such as psychic ability, magic and more. The group was given the task some years ago to unlock the secrets of the insignia that had appeared when Godzilla and his fellow monsters had returned from the world they had been taken to. So far, the various tests and theories they put on the strange symbol turned out negative. But now with actual beings here from said universe, perhaps they would get some positive results for a change.

Isao knew he had to tread carefully here. The elder man left the room, not knowing that someone sinister was making plans of their own.

* * *

~In another part of Tokyo~

In another section of the bustling metropolis, inside a large complex area that was slightly smaller than G-Force Center, a sinister female had listened in to everything that was spoken at G-Force. The light that illuminated the secretive room showed that this female was about 34 years of age, had a figure that most women would love to have, dark green hair and eyes that were the same color. She wore a business attire that clung to her lovely figure, and had an air of superiority that would be borderline on arrogance. She was sitting in at a large desk, and in front of her was a servant of some kind. A low-level servant that answered to her whims.

The mysterious figure spoke, "Now this is interesting indeed. Remind me to give Tadao-san a raise for putting the electrical bug at that particular room in G-Force.". A smile was on her lips, the cold one that would have sent most men running for the hills in terror.

The servant inquired, "Momoko-sama, what will be your next move?". The lowly servant had been in the room with her when the meeting started, and was truly surprised to hear & learn about visitors from another world. Ones that apparently had a unique bond with the monsters, specifically with Godzilla and his son. And this bond most likely was strong than the link between the King of the Monsters and the psychic Miki Saegusa.

Momoko, as she was identified, thought for a moment before answering, "We will continue to monitor and plan our next move carefully. Unlike the fool who kidnapped Miki some time ago, we will not be careless. Contact our female agents in the field near the G-Force building. Tell them to watch, monitor and take down everything that these… _gaijins_ do. And to also be aware of Miki due to her psychic abilities. Lastly, go to our special division and see if they can come up with a better plan in trying to infiltrate Section M.".

The servant bowed, replying that it would be done. Section M was a place that not even their gang, with its vast access to various resources, was able to get into. It seems that those in the division was capable of sniffing out any kind of mole, bug, listening device, etc. and disable it. The man soon left the room, going to carry out his mistress's orders.

Momoko looked at the sky, her office having a large window that gave her a good view of Tokyo. She chuckled softly and stated, "This is indeed a new development. If I can find these _gaijins_ and learn more of their mysterious powers and abilities, I can harness them and truly be a power like no other. The _**Crimson Katana**_ will become THE single most powerful yakuza organization of all time!".

The sinister, clever being let out a slightly louder laugh, her mental visions showing her capturing and harnessing the royal and magical visitor's… using the bond they had with Burning Godzilla and his son to her advantage… and becoming a power so great that all of Japan would be hers for the taking!

* * *

~At G-Force Center~

Melody and the others were being escorted by Miki to the garage of G-Force, where the cars were located at. The girls were still in awe at the marvels that they saw, such as the light fixtures that were around the place. In their world, they had gas-light fixtures that produced a soft glow and were spread out. But the building had glass tubes that would illuminate brighter than any kind of light they had seen before. They were still getting looks from the employees of G-Force, but they cared little of it. Upon getting into the elevator that led down to one of the garages, the women were again surprised to see a large version of a dumbwaiter. Miki smiled at their innocent curiosity, which reminded her of children that were seeing things new for the very first time.

When they landed at the right level, the group went out and Miki told one of the attendants to bring about a small limo for them. The attendant nodded, going off to do his duty. Ariel looked around the area and inquired, "Miss Miki, what are these things? They are like nothing we have ever seen before. They kinda look like the carriages we ride in, but… not quite.".

The psychic gave a brilliant smile and small laugh. She answered, "That is because these are not carriages. These are cars. They are vehicles that require no kind of horse or animal to tow them. They can go off on their own to where ever you wish to go, and they come in many styles.". The royal and magical beings were amazed by each car they saw, minus the Twin Fairies since they had ridden in many of the vehicles before in the past. A few moments later, a long black limousine came towards them. Melody and the others backed away a bit, the engines making a bit of noise that reminded them of a great beast growls.

Miki opened the door, telling them to climb in and grab a seat. One by one, the group went inside and were surprised to see such luxuries in one small space! Lady Beneditka was the last one in, and Miki herself got in and closing the door. Cinderella's mice companions came out of her pocket to really get a good glimpse and feel of the limo, while Tinkerbell and the others flew out of Rapunzel's hair to check out the scenery. Miki knocked on the black window at the front of the limo, and it slid open to reveal the driver. Said driver inquired, "Where to, Miki-san?".

The psychic replied, "Head towards the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel please.". The driver nodded and rolled the window back up. The limo started up, and the girls stood a bit still as they felt the vehicle moving now. Miki smiled as the visitors from another universe looked through the windows, seeing the outside world and the many sights and sounds they carried. She knew that for them, this was a shock to their systems but hopefully in a good way.

She wondered, 'I really do hope that they can help Godzilla. Their bond with him is really stronger, more cemented than even my psychic link to him. I also hope that this Rapunzel woman can find Little Godzilla…'. So many questions bombarded the young lady's mind, and many of these questions were fixated on the monsters.

The adventure of all times had truly begun for Melody and her companions!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Hope you all like it. More to come, and they will be longer in the future! That I promise! Thank you again God and Jesus Christ for helping out with yet another chapter!

So, the villain is shown and it's a woman! Also, it seems that the military have their own ideas and conceptions concerning the Disney women. Who will strike first? And also, will the Disney girls be prepared? Find out later on in more chapters! Also, Miki is trying to keep some information out so that Melody and the others will not see the truly whole efforts of G-Force concerning Godzilla and the other monsters. And also the role she has been playing that is linked to the King of the Monsters. Will the Disney ladies find out? Keep on reading to see!

Next chapter, more culture & more shocks for the Disney beauties! And also, I REALLY need some new clothing for each and every Disney girl. So please, if you have any ideas or suggestions, either leave them in the review or PM me. I need for them to have clothing in the style of the mid-1990's, Japanese or American style. I will give full credit and props to those that can help me out.

Now for the questions: 1.) How would you feel if the Twin Fairies gave you something that cost them much of their own waning powers, like they did with Elsa? 2.) Would you inquire more about G-Forces activities concerning the titanic beasts? 3.) What would you do with all of the information you got from the interrogation, like what General Isao did? 4.) How would you increase security after hearing the Disney girls stories with them and the monsters? And finally… would you be patient with them when they are seeing all of these modern marvels for the first time?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thanks again for all of your reviews and words! They really have encouraged, and I appreciate every bit of it! More importantly of all, want to thank God and Jesus for giving me the conviction and determination to see this idea of mine through all the way! Thank you Lord for everything!

I really want my story to be long, but also not too boring and such. Moving forward, but not too fast. So please wish me luck in trying to keep a sense of balance in everything in this novel of mine. It isn't easy, but well worth it in the end and long run.

In this chapter, the beautiful ladies of Disney see the sights and sounds of Tokyo! Also, see the introduction of the person that will bring into play the very thing that destroyed the original 1954 Godzilla. And finally, get ready to see all sides of both the military and the yakuza set their plans to try and influence/manipulate the Disney girls. Again, going to do my best here!

I want to send an EXTREME shout-out to those that really helped me out in picking clothing designs and such for the bonded of Godzilla and his son! To Darkness Rissing, NaruHinaProductions2014, anime-death-angel, and Buizel79 for their contributions. But the one who really aided me when it came to getting a new wardrobe set for the lovely Disney ladies was my lady love and girlfriend… Kearitona Sjachraelgil! Thank you so much Kearitona! For everyone's help, I give you full credit and props! Everyone, give these people a LOUD round of applause and cheers here!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and characters that come from Toho, nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs so far that are in my previous stories. Should I use another song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 4

It was an exciting, scary time for the visitors from another universe as they took in the sights and sounds of Tokyo, Japan. From the windows, they saw many people going about on their own business. They had never seen so many people in one space, not even at the largest celebrations in their realm. Cinderella asked in awe, "How is it that so many people are here? It's amazing!". In her view, it should not be possible for many citizens to be in one location all at once like this. It was very crowded.

Miki answered, "Tokyo is the capital of the entire country of Japan. Millions of people live within the city, and the infrastructure that has been set up that makes it a metropolis. The Prime Minister is the one in charge, similar to maybe a lord back in your world.". The ladies were a bit stunned to learn that one person was in charge over a very impressive city like this one. The psychic made a mental note to tell the visitors more about their political hierarchy system, if they had the time. The limo continued onward, very lucky that they caught many green lights along the way. Some pedestrians glanced at the vehicle, wondering on who it was in it. Fortunately, they did not look too long as many powerful individuals dwelled within the metropolis, so limousines were not uncommon. In ten minutes, they arrived at their destination.

The driver called from a phone that was by Miki, who picked it up and heard, "We have arrived at the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel, Miss Saegusa.". The beauty smiled and replied a "Thank you" before hanging up. She told the ladies, and small mice that were still on Cinderella's person, that they had arrived at their destination. Melody had inquired on what it was she just spoke in, and Miki answered that it was a phone, a device that was used to communicate with someone from long distances. Now that was very interesting for the ladies, for they had heard of someone in the United States of America that had invented such a device. Of course, the royal ladies had long-distance communications thanks in part to magic.

The **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel was one of the largest, most luxurious places in all of Japan. It was a full-service hotel, which often held people either of great importance or/and vast fortunes. The limo stopped near the front of the building, the driver getting out and going to the passenger door to open and let the occupants exit. Miki was the first one to exit, looking at the grand lodging facility that stood before them.

Melody was the first to exit out of the expensive car, and almost all eyes fell on her as many onlookers stared at the _gaijin_ who looked around everywhere in awe at the place they were staying at. The Japanese citizens had seen many foreign visitors before, but not someone dressed in such dresses that looked to be from the distant past. Also, the Marcel-Oxen queen held a royal air around her that attracted the attention of many. The Japanese boys and men eyed the vision of loveliness, their hearts filling with light lust as they saw Melody being entranced by the sights and sounds of the hotel and its workers. The females became slightly jealous of the beauty that now had the attention of their boyfriends/husbands, and the males received a swift slap in the back of the head before being carried away by their significant others.

Ariel was next to exit, and she received more attention than her daughter. Red hair was EXTREMELY rare in the country to see, especially if it was natural. And though some light gray streaks were in the former mermaid's beautiful hair, her mature look made her more appealing to those that had an eye and/or heart out for those of a more mature mindset. Ariel was like her daughter, very much impressed on the place she and the others were going to stay in. However, she felt many eyes on her and was slightly uncomfortable with the gazes on her being. Fortunately, Melody called her over to Miki as the two were by the entranceway. She put her focus on her daughter and that made the uncomfortable feeling vanish.

One by one, the rest of the Disney girls exited the limo and the onlookers were wondering if there was an Anime Convention of sort being held as they saw the garbs on the each of the womenfolk. Fairy Godmother Cateline got the most looks due to her robe outfit, and Lady Beneditka also got some looks since none had ever seen a Mountain Troll before except in either cartoons or Western fairy tale books. Rapunzel also seemed to gather much attention, not only for her clothing set but for her long hair. No one in Japan had hair THAT long, not even in the most rebellious teenagers who often wore long hair as a statement of sort. The pixies were again safe and hidden within the queen's golden hair, peeking out carefully and seeing the people that were around them.

Elsa was the last one to exit, and it was the Snow Queen who had many eyes looking upon her. The people of Japan had never seen such an exotic beauty before, one with hair white as the snow itself that laid atop the sacred mountain Mt. Fuji, and a complexion that also matched that of snow. Her entire physical being radiated with grace and refinement, and her air was one of royalty but not in a snooty-kind of way. Her dress was indeed exquisite to the citizens, and when they saw the legendary Twin Fairies of Mothra in her hands, that gained her even more attention. The remaining menfolk around were entranced by her beauty very much, and thus were soon carted off by their jealous wives/girlfriends rather roughly.

An attendant at the entrance way to the grand hotel bowed and said, "Welcome to the majestic **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel. We all hope to make your stay as enjoyable as possible!". Miki bowed and thanked him for the greeting, Melody and the others doing the same. Along the way in the limo, the psychic told them that bowing was a sign of respect as well as a greeting. She gave the girls a quick rundown on how to show politeness and respect in their ways, and Miki hoped to teach them more later on so they could fit more in their world.

When they entered the lobby of the hotel, Ariel and her companions were again in awe at the luxurious display that was all around. Thick carpets of unique Eastern design were spread out on the ground, pottery and other such works of art spread out in various places, and the enticing smell of Eastern food wafting in the air that got their senses tingling in a good way. Regina heard splashing nearby, and she went over to check it out. Her eyes widened as she saw the sight, and ran over to her friends to tell them on what she saw. She whispered excitedly, "They have a pool here! A pool indoors, here!". She didn't mention on the swimwear that the people wore, since she was only there for perhaps half a minute before going to her friends to tell on what she saw.

The queens and magical beings had never heard of a pool being indoors. Sure, they had private swimming areas around their property. But they were all outside, and also natural-made rather than man-made. And to hear that a swimming area was inside of a building was unheard of before. Lady Benedtika's people did have underground springs in the mountain that they used for mining and smithing purposes, but never to do swimming or anything recreational like that. Melody, Ariel, Tracy and the others made mental notes to check out the pool later on.

Miki went to one of the counters to talk with the attendant there, who was a pretty young lady in her teens. She inquired, "Excuse me, but do you have any rooms that are available for seven nights & eight days? And to house eighteen people?". She gestured to the visitors, and the attendant was quite surprised to see such a crowd of _gaijins_. She started to type into the computer, searching the database to see if any rooms were available. After some time, she found what she was looking for.

The attendant spoke, "We do not have a single room to house your guests, but we do have two large rooms that can comfortable hold nine people. They are at the top floor, at the V.I.P area. And for the price… that comes to ¥ 850,000 yen.". Now that was a good chunk of change indeed. Normally, Miki would not even consider staying for that amount of money. But since the funds were from G-Force, it was okay though she knew that later on she would get into trouble. Miki handed to her a special credit card, one that had the G-Force insignia on it. The attendant's eyes widened, for G-Force credit cards always told that the one holding it had significant funds.

The psychic commented, "Please put this on General Isao's account. This was all his idea, so please charge that to his name.". Miki laughed lightly in her head, a mischievous grin on. Even though she could do anything against the general personally, it would make her day to take a bit of change from his wallet, so to speak. The attendant put the card through, the machine beeping and showing that it was approved, and handing the card back to Miki. She also handed to her two hotel keys, each showing the number of 921 and 922. The talented member of G-Force bowed to her politely, took the keys and went back to gather her new friends who were still looking over everything in awe in the lobby.

Miki said, "Come on everyone! Follow me to the elevator. We can explore the hotel later, but right now we need to get you all situated first.". The royal entourage followed their gracious host, eyes from patrons and staff still locked on their beings but paying little attention to it. Once they had arrived at the place where the elevator lifts were at, Miki realized that they would have to split into two groups since no single elevator would be able to hold all of them together. It was now Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, Ariel, Regina and Alice in one elevator with Miki. The rest would take another, and the G-Force woman told them to just press the button marked number nine, and the elevator would take them up to the level.

When the elevator doors opened, it was fortunate that both were empty. Going into the lifts, the women minus Miki were buzzing with excitement on what was going to happen to them next. The psychic beauty's cell phone rang, and she answered it. The caller turned out to be the young female G-Force employee that had volunteered to go and get new clothes for the visitors from another universe. Miki stated, "Hello? Yes… yes… that's great! Yes… did you charge it all to G-Force? Excellent! Okay, we're at another location. It's the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel that is fairly close to the base. We're at the very top of the building, the 9th floor. Please bring up all of their new clothes as best you can. _Arigatou_!". She put her phone away, very much interested on what she got for her new acquaintances.

* * *

~On the 9th floor~

It was very fortunate for the groups that both elevators arrived at the same time, sparing Miki any kind of trouble of searching for her new friends in case something happened. The combined group went down a hallway and towards two doors that were across from one another. Miki took the #921 key, pushed it into the keyhole and twisted. A lock was undone, and the Japanese beauty pushed forward gently to open it. The ladies were soon treated to a wonderful sight as they entered the abode. The room was large and wide, complete with all of the luxuries that only the very rich could even afford in their own homes. Complete with large TV screen, VCR/DVD combo set, kitchen that was stocked with the necessities, and also a view of the entire city was that truly breath-taking.

Elsa and the others started to explore, Tinkerbell and her companions coming out of Rapunzel's golden hair to look all around. The Snow Queen and her sister explored the room to the left, and found a bathroom setting that was truly meant for royalty. It was large, spacious, and had a tub that was more or less like a Jacuzzi. They had never seen anything like it before in their realm, and wanted to test it out very much. Rapunzel saw a closet that was long and empty, showing that the occupant was free to fill it up as he or she desired. She had to admit that it certainly beat the closet that was back in her castle. Regina and Alice saw the laundry room, and was curious on the large contraptions that were in front of them. Of course, they had never seen a washing and/or drying machine before.

As the girls started to explore the home more, Miki called for their attention. She gave a loud but not piercing whistle that got the attention of her new friends. She called out, "Everyone! Before anything else happens, I would like to lay some ground rules. It's for your own safety in case myself or anyone from G-Force is not here to help you around.". All were now seated in the living room, the Disney ladies sitting on the couches and chairs that were there. The Twin Fairies and the pixies sat on the large, clear-glass coffee table that was also laid out.

Anna inquired, "So, what do we have to know first?".

Miki answered, "First off, I need to know how long the language spell that Cateline cast on all of you will hold up. It would be a bit embarrassing if it wore off in the middle of a conversation, especially an important one.". Fairy Godmother Cateline answered that the _Translation_ spell that she cast on all, including herself, would last until it was taken off. Also to add in that while they spoke English, it would come out Japanese to the ears of those who were that. And to the ones that spoke Japanese, it would come out as English to the listener. It was a bit of a complex spell, but very useful as the case would be.

Miki nodded, very satisfied with that answer. She officially started out, "Okay, first is this. As of this moment, each and every one of you is considered to be VERY important and special to those in the higher levels of our government. Yes, this includes you four.". She said the last part with a smile at the four small mice that also decided to attend. They were situated between the pixies and the Twin Fairies.

The talented psychic continued, "So, it is highly likely that G-Force, and others within the government, will try to assign someone to you for various reasons. That is why I want you to always be on guard, and also with one another as much as possible. I will do my best to see that I am assigned to be a representative of this world, to the city of Japan, to all of you.". The entire group nodded, understanding that indeed they were rather interesting, and not just to the military. The royals had experience dealing with people that sought to simply exploit them, so it would not be difficult for them to watch out for themselves and each other.

Tracy put in, "We have experience with those that wished to use us for their own personal gain, so we'll be prepared should something like that arise.". Miki was very pleased with the statement, her small smile confirming that.

The psychic continued, "Here is the second rule. While here in Japan, you will experience more than just new sights and sounds. Certain customs here are held in high respect and regard, so I will teach you all that I know for now. It will be a quick rundown of course given the limited amount of time I do have, but I will do my best to see that at least you know the important stuff first.". The ladies nodded once more, very glad and grateful for Miki's assistance.

Said person finished, "Here is the third rule. All of you have a great devotion and loyalty to Godzilla and the monsters that you met in your realm years ago. I understand that, and believe me I am with you in defending him and the others. But please keep an open mind and do not be so quick to lash out hastily against those that speak against them. Godzilla… he and many others have rampaged through the country many times over, and in other areas of the world. They have caused loss for many, so please be understanding but never let your faith and friendship with Godzilla and the monsters waiver.".

Indeed, this was something that the women understood to a degree. Thanks to various magical objects, they had learned about Godzilla and the other monsters' rampages through human civilizations. Countless lives had indeed been lost when the behemoths appeared, and the ladies plus their friends and loved ones were very sad and empathetic to the lives that had been cut short. But their core foundation concerning the King of the Monsters and his companions/rivals stood firm and true. That Godzilla and the ones that came with him to aid humanity, at least in their realm, were heroes that deserved to be treated with respect, kindness, patience and understanding… and finally love, the one thing that had been denied to them.

Rosetta put forth, "We understand that, darling. We'll do our best to make sure we're civil and understand the ones that are against the big guy. But, we'll not lose our stance in our defense for him. Won't be easy, but we'll manage.". Miki really had to hand it to the pixies and humans, who in her eyes had a wisdom, patience and understanding of the situation even better than she had hoped.

Miki replied, "Thank you very much, Rosetta-san. Thank you. And now for the final rule. It is to be patient with G-Force, especially where it concerns Godzilla. Like it or not, they have the only resources and means to locate and go to where Godzilla and the other monsters are at. As well as specific information on him that maybe none of you have. So, I ask that you be patient with the organization.".

What she said really hit the nail on the head. G-Force truly had the resources, technology and man-power of any kind when it came to locating and handling the titans. Though the girls had magical objects and also a strong bond with Godzilla, they did not have resources that was needed to go to him. Elsa stated, "We understand. Your group does indeed have what we don't, so we will do our best to be patient. But… we do want any and all specific information concerning our dear friend as soon as possible.". Miki replied that she had no problem with that, and would report to them anything specific and/or new concerning the saurian.

The psychic rose up and suggested, "Now that the rules are laid out, and hopefully accepted by all, how about we explore more of this room before moving on to the other? And also decide on which group gets which room. Also, a friend of mine will return soon with new clothing that will help you all feel more adjusted to our world.". The ladies all agreed to her suggestion and the group started to explore more of the luxurious room that they were now on.

The Twin Fairies opted to stay on the clear glass coffee table to rest for now, Zarina and Vidia also staying to keep them company. The mice also stayed on the table to keep their new friends company, and also to ask the twin Japanese fairies more about the monsters that inhabited the realm. Filimor stood up and was walking off the TV remote he and his fellow mice were using as a seat of sort, when he tripped on one the ON/OFF button. The large TV screen came to life, surprising the tiny inhabitants minus the Twin Fairies. The screen was on a news channel, which showed an interview being broadcasted.

* * *

~On the air~

In a news studio in the city, an interview was being down that would impact the future, for better or for worse. Yukari Yamane was doing an interview with a very important person named Doctor Kensaku Ijuin, who had been doing important studies in the testing and research of oxygen. Once he stated that he and his team were able to micronize the atoms within oxygen, she inquired, "So you have micro-oxygen? And with this, you won the Nobel Prize for physics back in 1995, I believe. But tell me, how will this affect people's daily lives and is this relevant?".

The young doctor answered, "Well for instance, we can construct smaller and lighter oxygen tanks for divers. And if we feed micro-oxygen to fish, they'll grow much bigger than normally fed fish. Take a look at the tank behind me and you'll see what I mean.". There was a single large tank of water that acted as an aquarium, with a divider separating two groups of fish. On the right side of the tank were many tiny fishes that most people would find in pet stores. On the left side of the tank… were three fishes of the same species as the ones on the right, but many times larger! It seemed that they were fed micro-oxygen with their food supply, and thus had grown to many times the size of their tiny relatives.

Doctor Ijuin concluded, "So, therefore, micro-oxygen could solve our food problems.". It was a solution to a problem that was an issue for many all over the world, and it seemed that Kensaku had the answer.

But Yukari stated, "It certainly seems like our future is rosy, but what about the darker side of this invention, Doctor?". When Kensaku asked on what darker side, the reporter replied by saying she heard that it could be used for making weapons.

Kensaku answered, "Yes, it is true that the tiny atoms can penetrate any metal. So it is possible. Any weapon made this way would be extremely effective. However, I don't think anybody in this day and age would want to risk provoking a global war.". Yukari bowed slightly, thanking the doctor and concluding to all that were seeing the interview that they had something with great potential for the future.

She didn't know how right she was!

* * *

~Back at the hotel~

It was now 6:30 p.m., an hour had passed since Miki and the others entered the hotel. Right now, said psychic was with the girls in room #921, giving them a lecture and quick rundown on etiquette and how certain suffixes at the end of names was important to remember in the Land of the Rising Sun. The royal and magical beings absorbed all that she was telling them like a sponge, each individual wanting to make a good impression on those that greeted them in the future. Miki was about to finish her lesson when the door knocked, and someone called out from the other side.

It was a female voice that exclaimed, "Miki! It's me, Nobuko! I got the stuff from the store like you asked!".

Miki got up from her seat and went over to the door, opening it and coming in was the employee from G-Force. She pushed in a cart that had a lot of clear bags on it, indicating that it was indeed the clothes that she had bought with the G-Force credit card. Nobuko spoke out, "Here they are! All of it together cost a bit of yen, but I believe it was all worth it. I even bought some swimsuits that I think they would like, if they ever wanted to go swimming in that large pool downstairs.".

The psychic thanked her friend very much, who looked to the ladies and gave them a smile. She asked if she could stay behind before leaving, to see if the clothing she got for the girls was a good fit for them in every way. Miki replied, "Sure you can stay. Okay girls, take the bags into the next room and try them on. We'll see how they look when you show them to us.".

Ariel and the others took the gifts into the next room, the door closing while Cateline, Beneditka, the pixies and mice waited patiently in the living room. Nobuko looked down at the furry friends of Cinderella and Tracy, still a bit surprised to see human clothing on them and said mice acting very much human as well. Estée looked to the Japanese women and showed off her clothing to them. The duo looked down a bit in confusion at what the female mouse was indicating, and Fawn translated for them. The Animal-talented beauty stated that she wanted to know if they had clothing their size so they could blend in with the Japanese customs.

Miki and Nobuko giggled lightly, both finding the mice wanting to have Japanese clothing very amusing in a cute sort of way. Miki stated, " _Kawaii_! I'll see what I can do about that. We should have clothing in their size, but most likely in toy departments. But if they really want to blend in, I'll help out.". The four mice gave a shout of joy, which caused the Japanese beauties to giggle more at their antics.

Cinderella called out from the bedroom, "Okay! We're ready!". The others waited, and the first to come out was Ariel Marcel.

Ariel emerged in bold, tight jeans of light blue color that really hugged her figure but in a comfortable way. She had on boots of deep ocean indigo, ones that looked stylish and comfortable for her to walk in. Her shirt was light blue, looking like an ocean that was adorned with aquatic life on it. The front showed the image of an orca, a killer whale of great size, intelligence and ability. The back showed three bottle-nosed dolphins, the playful creature of the deep that many humans adored. Her hair was flowing now instead of in an intricate bun like she had it now that she was older. On it was a hair tie that tied some of the red hair back in a way that looked good on her.

Next to emerge was Melody, who also wore jeans and boots like her mother. However, her boots were a deep sunset-red like the ocean would be like when said celestial object would look like it was diving into the ocean. She wore a shirt that a pictures of aquatic animals as well, the front showing a leatherback sea turtle swimming in the sea, and in the back was the image of large red sea horses. Her hair was tied up like her mother's was, but her decorative hair tie was silver while Ariel's was a deep blue color. All in all, the former mermaids looked really good in their new threads. Both were blushing since in their view, the clothing was indeed a bit bold for their tastes but also modest enough.

Next up was Elsa and Anna, the royals from Arendelle. The Ice Queen emerged wearing a dress that was of a royal blue color that matched her eyes, a ruffle-trim skirt on the bottom that was the color of her hair with blue snowflake decorations on it. Her hair was done in her usual way, but with an exquisite hairclip on looked like a pink sakura flower blossom. Anna was wearing a soft green blouse that matched her pretty well, one that had a sakura tree in full bloom embroidered in it. The two also wore shoes that were comfortable and stylish for them, the queens a bit unsure about the design and feel but they were gradually getting used to it.

Regina and Alice were up next. The mature British-born beauty was wearing a shirt that was white with light red roses dotting around the white field, with royal purple pants that did look good on her. Her shoes were blue slippers that looked what appeared to be a white rabbit insignia on it for all to see.

Regina was wearing blue jeans that was really snug but comfortable around her. The Spanish-born woman was wearing a blouse that was black with a red rose emblem that was on the front. Simple, but excellent on her. Her shoes were like Alice's, slippers that were comfortable and made for walking out.

Cinderella and Tracy were up next, both mother and daughter wearing similar outfits. They were wearing a lovely blouse that had short sleeves but laced at the shoulders. The embroidery showed a glass-white cloud for Cinderella, and pale sky-blue color for Tracy. Also, Cinderella wore slippers that were a light lavender color, while her daughter wore shoes that were a teal color with a peach insignia on the side.

Rapunzel was the last one, coming out wearing a light pink shirt that had a purple shadow silhouette of a girl character on it. It seemed that Nobuko had chosen to give to Rapunzel a shirt that had the shadow outline of Mina from the _Sailor Moon_ anime series. She wore blue jeans that fit well on her, and her hair was done in a French braid but with a significant difference. Gems and small ribbons adorned the hair style tastefully, with a green, wreath-like headband on top of Rapunzel's hair.

All in all, the Disney ladies looked different but in a good kind of way!

Miki smiled and stated, "Very good! Now you all look like you are part of this century! I have to admit, I had my doubts but it seems that Nobuko came through for us. _Domo arigatou_ , Nobuko-san!". The female friend of Miki blushed slightly in embarrassment, but glad that she was able to help them. She looked towards Cateline, Beneditka and the pixies. She inquired if they wanted some new clothes too.

Fairy Godmother Cateline answered, "Oh, that won't be necessary dear. I can change my outfits with my magic, so I'll see what I can come up with on my own.".

Lady Beneditka spoke, "I like what I am wearing now, so I shall keep it as is.".

Iridessa stated, "We're good for right now. But if you happen to find some dresses in our size, even if it is doll dresses, we'll take a look at them.". Nobuko and Miki accepted their decisions, and already the two were wondering on what to find for the mice and pixies.

Before anything else could happen, Miki's cell phone rang. The psychic flipped it open and answered, "Hello? Yes, sir. I see… really? He's at headquarters now? Wants to see me? Hmmm… okay, I'll come back over right away to G-Force. Thank you, sir. Good bye.". She hung up and snapped her device close, than looked towards the entourage.

The member of G-Force stated, "That was my superior. They want us back at headquarters. It seems they found someone that could be of help in learning more about Godzilla, and he wants to talk to me about it first. So… it seems that me and Nobuko need to go back right away.".

Her colleague inquired, "Will all of you be alright by yourselves for now?". Elsa answered that they would be fine, most likely just stay in the room for the rest of the night and get more situated with their new abode.

Miki said, "You use the phone to call for room service and ask for anything, including food brought up here. This place serves both Eastern and Western food, so hopefully all of you will be able to eat something for tonight. I'll see all of you tomorrow morning and we can see what else we can do from there. _Sayōnara!_ ". Both her and Nobuko bowed to them slightly before leaving, the girls waiting till the duo left before going into action.

Alice sat down on the couch, admiring on how plush and soft it was. She stated, "I have to say, this is quite a lot to take in on our first day here in Godzilla's world. Almost overwhelming, to be perfectly honest.". Many agreed with her, as their world views on various levels were almost overloaded on what they had been exposed to. And this was just the first day!

Elsa replied, "I agree. But we must not lose focus on why we are here in the first place. We need to find Burning Godzilla, as they call him now, and help him so that we can save him.". On that, every single one of the group agreed on that. While it would be excellent to views the sights and take in more of Japan, they should not lose their goal in mind on why they were even in this new universe. Rapunzel put in that they also had to find out on Little Godzilla, saying that she did feel him and thus he was indeed alive. But where he was at, she did not know.

Ilbert, Gus's and Rosette's son, said that Miki would help them look for both monsters. But his sister Plaisance spoke up for all to hear, "I don't know. She is nice person, but… but I think she was leaving something out when she told us on how Rodan died.". Now all of the ladies here knew on how to read between lines and such. Plaisance had just mentioned that Miki was LEAVING something out, not keeping something out. There was a subtle difference, and as each of them had learned from their own experience growing up, it's that kind of difference that was often crucial.

Zarina spoke, "I have to agree with my new friend here. Miki… she is a good friend, a good ally even. But I think we need to be just a tiny bit cautious around her. Since she does possess powers of the mind, need to be more aware on what we think.".

Regina remarked, "I think she's alright! For now, let's get some food! I'm hungry after coming from our own universe, so let's find the menu and order some room service! Miki showed us how these phones work, so it shouldn't be a problem.". The young lady found a menu folder nearby, and the girls started to read it to find anything that they could eat.

While the others tried to decipher the menu to pick out their dinner, Melody went over to the window to see the sun setting in the distance. Joining her was Elsa and Anna, the trio all having the same thing on their minds. Each of them thought, 'Please hang on for a bit longer, Godzilla! We're here, and this time… we WILL save you and your son!'.

* * *

~In the Disney universe~

While the girls were going over the menu, their friends and loved ones back home had been watching the fashion show for a while. It was already late in the night, and some of the royal guests were getting tired. After Miki and her companion left, the screen that Genie put up and the Magic Mirror all went dark. The Spirit within the Mirror spoke, " _It is late in the night, and my magic is fading fast. Even though the vision is gone, it will not be the last. Let us rest to recharge our power, at full strength we will last many more hours. Have faith in your friends and loved ones, for they will be alright. But for now, let us all retire for the night._ ".

The Spirit had a point. It was indeed a little past midnight now, and every single servant and royal member were getting very drowsy and tired. Eric announced, "Okay everyone… it seems that our viewing time is cut for now. Let's go in and get some rest, and hope that tomorrow we can catch up on any events that has happened in the other world.". Mumbling approvals were all around, and gradually, slowly everyone started to make their way to the castle. The Marcel-Oxen castle had expanded to fit not only the new additions to the family, but also most of the guests that had arrived on this particular day.

Each of the royal family, and the magical members, went back inside the castle to rest. Genie packed in the Magic Mirror and his TV screen in a magical subspace pocket, going to his wife and son so they could pick a comfortable place to sleep in. However, six people did not go inside to the castle. D'Artagnan, Ortwin, and Agace, were looking around for their parents and grandparents as everyone else was going inside Melody and Oliver's castle. They spotted them as they were going the opposite direction of the crowd, and followed after them.

On the edge of the cliff that was near the Royal Garden, that overlooked the ocean was the bonded of Rodan. Edgard & Kathrin, Dianne & Hadrian, Snow White & Aurora. The six were sitting together, gazing at the night sky that was filled with stars. Edgard, Dianne and Aurora were still very sad at hearing of the passing of their bonded, Rodan. But instead of complete heartbreak, they only felt a dull but deep ache in their beings. Kathrin and Snow White, mother and daughter, were also very sad to hear that their bonded, Mothra and the Twin Fairies, were dying. They were about to pass, and knowing they would not be there at all to offer some kind of support hurt them very much.

D'Artagnan and the others slowly went to their parents & grandparents, wanting to see on what was wrong. The child of Hadrian/Hazael & Dianne went to his parents, startling them slightly as he touched their hands. The couple had been so deep in thought that the touch brought them back to reality. D'Artagnan asked, "Mommy, why are you so sad? What's wrong?". Ortwin ask the same of his parents, while Agace went to her grandmothers to also pose the same question.

Dianne smiled softly at her son and answered, "I'm… I'm still very sad right now, dear. You remember Rodan, the huge winged dinosaur me and Uncle Edgard told you about in our stories?". Upon seeing him nod, Dianne continued on to say that Rodan was no longer in the world and that she was sad that they didn't hear about this sooner.

The young queen spoke, "I'm very sad and yet… I can't cry because it was so long ago. I just feel… I feel like a deep ache in my heart is there, but I can't shed any tears…". Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulder, showing a silent but strong support for his better half. Ortwin got the same answer from his father and mother, but Kathrin added in that she was sad that she and her mother Snow White would not be able to go to the other world to at least be with Mothra and the Twin Fairies.

Agace looked to her grandmothers, in thinking mode which looked cute on her given her age and all. She than spoke to Snow White and Aurora, "Well… you can't cry but you're really sad about Rodan and Mothra? That shows you still do care for them, even though they not here with us. Or us with them. That shows plenty!".

Ortwin heard his sister and added in, "Yeah! Even though Rodan are in Heaven and Mothra about to, they still live in our hearts right? So even though you can't cry, at least you feel something for them. And that be good!". In his own way, the kids were explaining to the adults that even though they could not show more emotion on the passing of their bonded monsters, at least they are feeling something for them now which is more better than not feeling anything at all. It seems that the faith and wisdom of children was surprising, and amazing gift that should not be taken lightly.

Aurora smiled softly as she took her grandchild in her arms, hugging her softly while Snow White patted her head. The other adults did the same with their children. The former Sleeping Beauty whispered, "Thank you very much for your words, Agace. Thank you very much.". A feeling of relief and peace overcame the bonded of Rodan and Mothra, and soon all of them were watching the stars in the Heavens above.

D'Artagnan asked as he was sitting in the lap of his mother, "Mama… can you tell me one more time about Rodan? On how he and the others saved you from mean men long ago?". Ortwin and Agace asked the same of their parents, and to include Mothra in the story as well.

Snow White replied, "Okay little ones, but after that we are going inside with your fathers and the others.". The kids snuggled more into their parents/grandparents laps as they started to re-tell their favorite tale on how their bonded came to them long ago, and how they saved the kingdom from certain destruction…

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

While evening was starting to come in, twilight fading away fast in the Land of the Rising Sun, a very important meeting was taking place at G-Force headquarters. In a very secure room at the very top of the building, the various leaders and heads of the organization were coming in. Men and women of various ages were taking their seats in the room, and around them were TV screens like the ones shown earlier. The screens soon blinked to life, and showing up on said screens were the leaders of U.N.G.C.C that was stationed in New York City, where the United Nations building was at. Coming in at the last moment was General Isao Jun, and when he entered the door was closed and sealed so that nobody else could enter.

He carried some documents with him, and he seated himself in front of the whole group. He spoke, "Thank you for coming to this meeting. To ensure that total secrecy is kept, please use the **Hi-Scramblers** now.". The ones on the screens turned on a device on their end, which were jammers that would prevent anyone on the outside from trying to tap in. The ones in the room put on special headsets that were like the regular **Scramblers** , but more sophisticated. These special devices jammed up not only radio frequencies so that no one else from the outside could listen in, but also eliminate operating systems of bugs and other electronic devices that were not registered with G-Force. It was the ultimate security measure, meant only for the truly higher-ups.

Once everyone had their security devices turned on, he officially started the meeting. He stated, "Ladies and gentlemen… we have a most unique and significant event unfolding before us. Not more than four hours ago, some of us here at G-Force witnessed something that was simply incredible and amazing to even believe was possible! As of now, we have proof that there is indeed more out there in the universe. Everyone, I am not talking about this universe of ours… but another that exists.". He then handed out the documents to everyone, transcripts and records that were taken during the meeting with the Disney group.

As the members of G-Force, and the ones over at the U.N.G.C.C. were reading those they received by secured fax, General Isao continued on. He said, "From what we attained today, we received visitors from the other universe that we have speculated upon ever since the day when Godzilla and the other monsters just appeared out of thin air three years ago. And the report that was given to us by Miki Saegusa when she was actually LET IN the head of Godzilla himself. Normally, she would have to sneak in otherwise she would have been attacked by the saurian's strong will. But when she was actually allowed inside of his head to see his mind… she visions of other people that actually welcomed him and the other monsters as heroes.". He stated the last part in a bitter way, still not believing that Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus were considered heroes of any kind.

One of the members inquired, "And what are the names of these visitors? What is the reason for them even coming to our universe?".

General Isao answered, "The names of the visitors are detailed in the documents, ma'am. All of them seem to be royalty of some sort… and also they are bonded directly to Burning Godzilla and his son, if he is still alive.".

A soft murmur swept through the crowd, and a man from the U.N.G.C.C. asked, "Bonded? Is it any different from Miki's telepathic link with Godzilla and his offspring?".

The general was about to answer, when a familiar female voice emerged from the darkness of the room. She answered, "It is quite different, sir. While I do retain my psychic link to Godzilla with my mind… they have bonded to him with their hearts.". Coming in through the doors was Miki, the girl looking a little angry that they had started without her. The doors closed back shut, the meeting room once again sealed and secured. Miki was upset because they had started without her, and she feared that the General had gotten a step ahead of her with the council so that they were on his side. Luckily, that was not the case. In a way, she arrived just in time.

A woman of G-Force asked, "What do you mean, bonded to him with their hearts?".

Miki answered, "Ma'am, please listen and understand. All of you. I learned that they can actually feel Godzilla, not with their minds but with their hearts. What he is going through now, they could actually feel his pain through their beings even though it is damped for now due to magical security measures. While I can feel Godzilla sometimes with my mind, they actually felt his pain from their own universe due to him being close in their hearts. It is simple, yet more profound than anything I have even witnessed before.". The psychic being was slightly jealous that Melody and the others had a deeper bond with the saurian, but pushed that aside for now. There was more important things to think about now.

One of the members asked, "You said magical security measures. Does that mean that they can do magic? And I mean, REAL magic. Not the parlor trick kinds.".

It was General Isao that responded, "Yes, they can. From what we have gathered, some of them can do magic that we thought only existed with the Twin Fairies that belong to the original Mothra. In fact, one of them performed a spell that allowed the visitors to understand and speak our language even though they had never heard of it before. And also we just saw fairies emerging from the hair of the one called Rapunzel, the kind that we have seen either in children's cartoon shows or in Western fairy tale books.". Another murmur went through the crowd as the leaders absorbed everything that was being shown and told to them.

A woman from the U.N.G.C.C. asked, "While this is all fascinating and such… what exactly are we going to do about this development?". Indeed, that was the questions on all of the leader's minds. On what they should do about the information that was being presented to them.

General Isao answered, "I believe that the ultimate solution is before us here. If we can utilize the ladies bonded link to Godzilla, and also learn more on how they can use magic, we can soon gain control of the giant monsters that have been plaguing humanity for years! Think about it for a moment… loyal members of G-Force and the U.N.G.C.C., bonding and controlling the monsters that once brought death and destruction to all of humanity. We would have powerful new defenses, living weapons that would protect us against our enemies. And by using magic, that would be a reality! And all we need to do is convince our new 'guests' to show us more on how to do this. And to sway them to turn against Godzilla and the other monsters!". Jet Jaguar was an exception since he was an android, though one with a human soul as the organization learned after he came back from his trip from the other universe.

Miki was about to protest loudly against the General's vision, until someone spoke up. He said, "While this does seem fascinating, General Isao… we still have a major crisis on our hands, and that is Burning Godzilla himself. From what we have seen so far, and the data collected about him, I believe that Godzilla is the more pressing matter at the moment.".

The psychic spoke before Isao could. She stated, "We are working on that. Already, Professor Fukazawa has brought in the young man that did the report on Godzilla that we were discussing earlier. His name is Kenichi Yamane, and as it turns out, he is the adopted grandson of Dr. Yamane, the one who witnessed the first Godzilla that appeared in 1954.". Now that was interesting news for the group, to have someone that was related even though it was not by blood, to someone that had witnessed the original Godzilla appearing that long ago.

Miki continued, "In addition, it seems that increased activity has started up in Section M of G-Force. I have talked with my two close colleagues there, Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia. And according to them, the many artifacts we recovered for some time have begun to show much activity after being dormant for so long. But the one acting up out of all of them… is the insignia symbol that we recorded from when the monsters returned from the other world.". Joseph and Daimon were close colleagues of Miki, and experts when it came to artifacts and such that were rumored to contain magical/supernatural history. Although they were brilliant, Daimon often had people call him by a nickname he picked up after a grueling video game tournament he was in. While those like Miki could call him by his real name, most called him **Lord Destryuk**.

The group started to deliberate with one another, talking amongst themselves while Isao and Miki waited for their decision. After ten minutes of talking, the entire leaders looked to the two beings. An older woman spoke out, "General Isao, we will look more into the matter concerning our new visitors and the mysterious bond they hold with Godzilla and his son. But no more will be done towards them. They are guests after all, and it might be unwise to do something to them that might provoke something of an inter-dimensional war that could end badly for both sides.".

An elderly American man spoke through the screens, "Indeed. We shall lend to them resources that we have, but only to locate and examine Godzilla. Anything else other than that needs to go through us so we can see if it is useful or not.".

And it ended with a stern Japanese man that spoke, "And finally this. We shall see more on what is developing in Section M, and also to learn more about each of the special royal guests we have with us. I believe all of us agree to move carefully here, especially now that we have a powered-up Godzilla and women that have magical abilities that are bonded to him.". Indeed, the entire group agreed that now was not the time to be unfocused and their attentions scattered about. Their main concern was Burning Godzilla, and if the women were connected to him even slightly deeper than Miki was, than they would have to treat and use them right in order to determine the best course of action.

The same man concluded, "None of what has been done here leaves this room. It stays with us, and every verbal and written thing said here is now considered Highly Classified and Confidential. Understood?". Miki and General Isao nodded, saying that they understood. With that said, the leaders turned off their devices and the monitors turned off. The people started to leave the room once the door was unsealed, Isao and Miki the last to leave. The general looked towards Miki, a silent statement saying that he would do what he could to make sure that the wondrous abilities and bond of the Disney girls would be used as he saw fit that would either make the monsters submit to humans… or be destroyed.

Miki was fuming internally, hoping that she would have the power to thwart the general, and those like him to protect her new friends and the monsters.

* * *

~In Tokyo Bay~

 _In the waters that were close to Tokyo, life was starting to stir. While normally it would be welcomed, this particular life was stirring from a place where absolutely no life whatsoever had been at for the past 42 years. This particular place was the same spot where the original Godzilla appeared in 1954 had died in, melted away completely, bones and all. It was destroyed by a brilliant Japanese scientist that went by the name Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, who had created a device that was considered to be exponentially more powerful than even today's modern nuclear bombs. It was called the Oxygen Destroyer, a device that would literally disintegrate oxygen atoms and eliminate any and all organic tissue that came in contact with it. Many speculated that if it was detonated on land… miles of land would become un-inhabitable for decades, perhaps even centuries._

 _No one knows for sure, for the scientists had taken his own life when he detonated it in the sea where Godzilla was at. He had burned up any and all notes concerning the potent formula, and had decided that he would take the secrets to the grave with him and Godzilla. He was hailed as a national hero thereafter, the one who had saved the world from the threat of a very powerful and formidable monster._

 _The area in the bay had become un-inhabitable for years, fish not going anywhere near the spot due to sensing death all over it. But now in the soil itself… something was stirring. Something ancient and primitive that existed long before the dinosaurs that dominated the Earth many millions of years ago. This life was resurrected, feeding on a place that had been dead for years._

 _And this creature would soon make itself known to the creatures up on the surface soon. In a way that would be re-told for years to come!_

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Wow… it was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed it, and the outfits that the Disney girls have! I'm still no fashion expert, so I hope that what I put on them is believable for them to wear here in the real world. In any case, just glad I got this done. Thank you God and Jesus for once again helping me to see this though with a strong drive! Thank you!

I have put two new characters within the story, and they represent the loyal reviewers here who have been very gracious to my novels. Joseph Sustaita represents **anime-death-angel** and Daimon is mentioned here as well! I had to create a new name for him, so I hope he doesn't mind it. And also, a special thank you to Guest who pointed out that I needed to put in a bit more emotion to some of the characters here. I will do my best to make it that it is so, but also to keep everything as balanced as I can. Hope it was enough here.

The Disney girls have their work cut out for them! Though they do have magical means and such of finding and locating Godzilla, they can't do much about it without making themselves larger targets than they already are. So, they will have to utilize the massive resources that G-Force has. And to be cautious on not to give in to the wonderful sights and sounds of Japan, and also to not be manipulated by those like General Isao. Stayed tuned to see what happens next chapter! Also on the hotel, I have been to Disney World many times, and I got the idea from seeing the grand and luxurious resorts that reside in the _Most Magical Place on Earth_!

Here is also a list of the children, and who they belong to:

Melody & Oliver: Chibueze/Charles and Adamina

Anna & Kristoff: Arnljot

Azad & Elsa: Janne

Rapunzel & Eugene: Doortje and Gillis

Eden & Genie: Robin

Tracy & Mainard: Colette

Kathrin & Edgard: Ortwin and Agace

Dianne & Hadrian: D'Artagnan

Deline & Jaq: Filimor and Estée (mice)

Rosette & Gus: Ilbert and Plaisance (mice)

Now for the questions: 1.) If you were one of the Japanese citizens that saw the girls exit out of the limo, what would your first thoughts be on them? 2.) Would you explain to them how some of the stuff works inside the VIP room they are now in? 3.) What kind of advice would you give each of the ladies in dealing with G-Force and the ones that are trying to use them in a bad way? 4.) If you were with the kids that were with their parents/grandparents, what would you have told them concerning Rodan and Mothra? 5.) If you were one of the top dogs at G-Force and/or of the U.N.G.C.C, what would your input be after the meeting?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 5

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you all very much for your words and reviews! It's good to see those that really appreciate my story. And of course, thank you God and Jesus Christ for giving me the drive, conviction, courage and determination to see this trilogy all the way through to the end! Thank you so much for the gift of imagination that you gave me!

I will let you all know this. I'm still looking for someone who can do a YouTube review on any one of my three stories here, and also anyone who is willing to do a fusion of **Monsters and Magic** with one of my fave shows, Disney's **Sofia the First** cartoon! So, hopefully something comes up. Also, going to keep certain things secret and such until it is time to unveil them. Hope you all like it when the surprises come in!

Like stated before, it will not be easy to make sure that certain things fall in place with the scenes that are in the original _Godzilla vs. Destroyah_ movie. But will do best I can! That much I do promise. And finally, everyone please! Give it up for all of those that have helped me on this story, and also been with the novels all this time! Each and every reviewer is awesome, so give it up for them!

I do not own Godzilla or any character/monster that is from Toho, nor any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs so far in the trilogy set. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give them him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 5

It was 6:40 a.m., the sun slowly rising upon the city of Tokyo. The rays of the golden orb that sat in the heavens above stretched out, the warmth of each beam of sunlight going into every crack and crevice of the multiple buildings that was laid out on the city. Up above in one of the most expensive, luxurious hotels in all of Tokyo, the sun was greeting the covered faces of eighteen women that had come from another universe. In Room #921, the rays touched the face of one sleeping Queen Elsa who was sleeping in the Master bedroom with her sister Anna. The Mistress of Ice squinted her eyes when the golden beams of light touched her face gently, moaning a little as she covered her face up with the large blanket in an effort to block out the sun.

Alas, her actions had the effect of waking her up her sister. The brunette beauty moaned softly before slowly sitting up, her hair one big mess like a large puffball of sort. Even after all of these years, she had yet to tame the dreaded thing called "bed head". She felt the warmth of the rays touch her skin, and she stretched her arms up out to get the early morning kinks out of her body. "Yawn… that was one long, good sleep…" she mumbled to herself as she slowly shifted her body to get out of the soft bed, even though part of her brain told her to stay in the soft, sweet heaven that was the mattress.

The women had decided on who gets which room. Anna, Elsa, Regina, Alice, Rapunzel and the Pixie Hollow fairies stayed in Room #921. The rest settled for Room #922, getting their acquired belongings and moving it to the new room. The Twin Fairies stayed with them, saying that they wanted to make sure they got settled in Tokyo and with G-Force before going back to their home, Infant Island.

Anna was now on her feet, stretching a little bit more to work more of the kinks from all areas of her body. The women folk were used to getting up early in the morning, but on certain days, they wanted to sleep in a little bit more. The fiery lady made sure to not wake up her sister as she headed for the bathroom to freshen up. Sometime last night, Nobuko had come to their rooms to give them some toiletries that she had bought at a local store. The Japanese woman and member of G-Force figured that they needed some basic necessities if they were going to stay in the hotel, so she bought some for them.

The queen of Arendelle was brushing her teeth with some toothpaste that was different than the ones that she had tried back home. It was more minty, tingly and also very good on the teeth and gums. Anna thought, 'Even the local stuff here is more interesting than the ones back home! I wonder if I can take some of this back with us to our own universe after we help Godzilla out…?'. After taking care of her teeth, she went over to the shower to get her body cleaned up for the day. She turned the knobs, very mindful first of the temperature of the water. Miki and Nobuko had shown them all which knobs to turn, and also to wait awhile for the shower water to be at the right temperature before getting in.

As Anna showered delightfully in the bathroom, in the Second Bedroom of the abode, Regina and Alice were also stirring from their slumber. The Spanish-born beauty yawned softly as she sat up in her new bedroom robe, stretching out her body like Anna did. She mumbled to herself, "I think next time, I won't stay up so late in watching that show on that large magic box…". It seems that Regina had gone to bed late at night after watching an interesting show that was on TV. Alice replied in a soft voice that she agreed with her, displaying that she too watched with Regina the show that caught their attention so late in the night.

Thankfully, there were two bathrooms in each room, so when Regina left the second bedroom, she was able to go to the other one to freshen up as well. Alice slowly rose up on her own, though it was a bit difficult since she was still a bit tired. The mature English woman left the second bedroom to go and see if she could make some breakfast. She was careful on opening the door out and made sure to not make too much noise, on account that Rapunzel and the pixies were asleep in the living room. They had found out that the couch could unfold to become a bed, which again impressed the ladies since they had not seen such an invention back in their own universe.

Rapunzel was covering her entire self with the covers to block out the sun, while Tinkerbell and her friends also tried to protect their eyes from the early morning sun. Only Iridessa was up, the lovely black-skinned Light-talented fairy soaking in the sun's rays that penetrated through the glass barrier. She flitted about, working the kinks from her body and wings as she absorbed the warm rays. She looked up to see Alice and greeted, "Good morning Alice! Hope you had a good sleep last night.".

Alice replied sleepily, "Good morning to you too, Iridessa. Not too sure about the sleep part, since I didn't get much last night. But, maybe some breakfast can get me back up on my feet.". Over the years, being around many magical beings had changed her to the point where she could understand the fairies language clearly instead of often hearing the usual tinkling sound of a bell when they spoke. When she approached the kitchen, she pushed the button for the lights within said space to illuminate. Going to the refrigerator, she opened it and saw that it was completely empty.

She groaned out, "Oh, that's right… we need to pick up some groceries and stock up on our stay here…". Closing the door, Alice started to think on how to get the meal and morning drink that she craved very much. It took a few moments, but she remembered that Miki explained to them about room service. The proper English lady looked around and saw a large red folder by the telephone, going to it and picking it up. She opened it up, and saw that the menu was in Japanese scrawl. Fortunately, the translation spell was still in effect and the text was seen as the English language to her.

Alice said to herself softly, "Okay… plenty of odd choices. But where is… ah! Here it is! Some breakfast choices I know, and also… ah! They do serve tea here! Juice too! And… what is this coffee thing?". Her musings were loud enough to stir Rapunzel from her futile efforts in staying sleep and blocking the light from the sun.

The long-haired queen of Lelystad groaned as she sat up on the couch-bed, her entire mane of golden hair looking a mess. And for a woman that had hair much longer than herself, that was saying something. Rapunzel's actions also awoke the other fairies, the tiny ladies groaning a bit as they rose from their slumber. Zarina commented, "What's with all the noise? I was hoping to get some extra sleep…". It appears that not all of the royal and magical beings were good morning persons.

Alice replied softly, "I'm very sorry. Just trying to see what we can order from this menu. I believe later on today, we need to get groceries so we can stock up on food and other supplies.". Rapunzel stated that it was a good idea, rising from the bed-couch and stretching her body the same as the others.

Tinkerbell flew to her friend and inquired, "What kind of food does this place serve, Alice?". The English beauty showed her tiny companion the menu, and the pixie was indeed a bit surprised on the exotic choices that were shown to her. Thankfully, when she found the Western part of the menu, she was glad to see that fruit was available. Vidia and Silvermist went over to check it out as well, the fairies a bit perplexed by the Eastern menu selection and making mental notes to at least try them out first later on next time.

Rosetta yawned a little as she rose into the air, going to the window and looking out to see the metropolis that was Tokyo. She stated, "I hope we do find a park or something natural around here. All of this human stuff has cut off most of nature, and you do know how I love to be around it.". The fairies nodded, as did the girls. They had come from a universe where nature was free, abroad and also clean. The residents of Pixie Hollow lived very closely with nature, almost like the Native Americans in the United States before the arrival of Western visitors. And to be in a place that was covered in artificial stuff, it was a little frightening for them. But fortunately, they were strong and would do their best to cope until they did find an area that had trees, flowers, animals and the like.

Rapunzel was going to ask if anyone was using the bathroom at this time, and just after she asked the question, Regina emerged from the second bedroom. She was dressed in a large, fluffy red robe and looking refreshed. She had come in just in time to hear her royal friend's inquiry and answered, "The bathroom is free now. Just be a bit careful as it's a bit slick in there.". The queen of Lelystad gave a small smile to her friend before going to the bathroom, carrying her long golden hair with her. Making sure she got all of herself in there, Rapunzel closed and locked the door to ensure privacy.

Regina turned to Alice and asked on what was going to be for breakfast. The English woman showed her the menu, and Regina immediately found a meal that would certainly perk her up. "Excellent! They have pancakes here! And also fruit to serve too! I know what I'm having for breakfast today!". It seemed that the fiery woman loved pancakes with a passion. Alice merely smiled and giggled at her friend's actions, and decided to also order some pancakes as well.

As they were checking the menu a bit more before going to call Room Service, Anna emerged from the Master Bedroom. She was all clean, refreshed and also wearing some of the new threads that Nobuko got for them. The queen was still not completely used to the new style of clothing, but she was gradually getting used to it. She looked at her companions and inquired, "So, are we ordering breakfast or going downstairs to eat?". She was hoping to eat at the lobby so she could see more of the Japanese people there, and perhaps learn more about them and the culture that they loved.

Regina answered, "We're eating up here for today. Come on over and check out the menu. I think there might be some things you like.". The queen of Arendelle was a little disappointed that she was not going to eat downstairs, but thought it was for the best since they were still adjusting to being in this new world. She went over to her friends that were in the kitchen, and started to see the menu.

A knock on the door was heard and Silvermist called out, "Come on!".

A familiar voice on the other side called out, "I would but… the door is locked. And I don't have a key.". Silvermist blushed a little at forgetting that the door was indeed locked, flying over and turning the switch on the doorknob to unlock it. She flew away up since the door swung inwards, and coming in was Melody and Tracy. The young ladies were in their robes, looking energized for the day but their hairs were showing an impressive bed-head style.

Melody smiled at the group and stated, "We're letting our moms use the bathrooms first to freshen up for the day. So, good morning to all of you! And what is our first action for the day?". Tracy went over to the couch, lifting and folding it back up into the couch with the help of Fawn and Zarina. Once it was done, she put the sofa pillows on it and sat down on the plush object. The pixies put away the covers and sheets, tossing the fabrics into the laundry room to clean later on.

Alice answered, "First, we all get dressed and have breakfast. After that, we call Miki at G-Force and tell them we would like to start immediately on trying to locate Godzilla or Little Godzilla.". The psychic woman and member of G-Force had given her new acquaintance her cell number plus her own phone number at the G-Force building, just in case they wanted to reach her. Tinkerbell stated that the sooner they would find the saurians, the better. She told them all that something about the situation with Burning Godzilla was making her spirit a bit unsettled, but she could not put her finger on what or why exactly that was.

The ones in the room that were bonded to Godzilla admitted the same thing, that they felt in their hearts an underlying sense of worry that they could not identify clearly or exactly. After some thinking, Melody said, "Well, best to not dwell on that for too long. It doesn't do much to worry on something we have no control of, and maybe we'll find out more about once we find Godzilla and his son.". Her companions agreed with her, setting aside the tense feeling for now. The former mermaid went over to see the menu with her friends when Elsa emerged. The Snow Queen was wearing a blue robe that looked to be made of fluffy ice, at least to any who saw said outfit.

Elsa inquired, "Good morning everyone. So, what is on our list of things to do today?". Anna and Alice told her that they were going to order room service to bring up breakfast, eat when it came up, than get dressed and go to G-Force to find more about the King of the Monsters and his son. Elsa nodded her head, seeing that the plans for the day was sound and that going to the place where the people had resources to locate her friend was indeed a good idea.

Tracy turned on the TV after fiddling with the remote, the women surprised when it came to life with the noises blaring out loudly! The daughter of Cinderella found the volume buttons, and lowered the sound quickly. Thanks to her furry friends, who were still asleep in the other room in a comfy drawer, she had learned quick on what button functioned on the remote control. It was a bit of funny antics that came of the women trying to figure out a device such like that, but thankfully all were quick learners. Coming on was an animated series called **Rurouni Kenshin** , an anime series that featured the tales of a wandering samurai and his companions. The Western and magical ladies were surprised, and puzzled to see characters like that. Tracy was entranced, but an action sequence started that came out of nowhere startled her and she accidentally pressed the UP Channel button.

The screen changed and was soon showing a news broadcast that showed the image of a Japanese woman in a business suit going on about the weather and such that was happening in some areas of Asia. Regina exclaimed, "Hey! Why did you change it?! I wanted to see on what was going to happen next!". Tracy apologized and was about to change it back until something caught Elsa and Melody's eyes.

The news lady paused in her predictions and was given a paper from someone off screen. She read it for a little bit, than she looked directly at the screen with serious eyes. She reported, "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have a new report coming in. From the coastal city of Fuzhou in China, people have spotted in the distance in the East China Sea a huge glowing red object that appears to be moving towards Japan. What we are showing is exclusive footage that was taken last night by a couple that was enjoying their wedding party, and if you can see in the background…".

The picture of the newswoman was replaced by movie footage of a young bridegroom and his bride dancing together with friends and family around. The couple had a certain glow around them, an aura of happiness that was beautiful to see. Suddenly, someone screamed and the dancing stopped. The one who did the screaming, a young woman dressed very well, pointed out to where the sea was at. The one that was shooting the film followed outward, and with the aid of a zoom lens… saw a huge, red glowing object that had very familiar features to it.

Melody and Elsa exclaimed at the same time, "Its Godzilla!". Indeed, even though the picture was of bit low quality, it was indeed Burning Godzilla! The others were stunned & surprised to see their friend in the TV screen.

Anna turned to Melody and stated, "Melody, go to your room and tell the others to turn on the… TV there. Hopefully they can see this picture before it goes away, and tell them to order breakfast quick. We need all of our strength today now that we have seen Godzilla, and we are going to go find him.". The former mermaid nodded before she and Tracy left the room quick to go back to Room #922 to get things started.

Alice picked up the phone and dialed for Room Service, telling the person on the other line on what they wanted to eat and to deliver it with great haste. Regina, Elsa, Anna and the pixies continued to see the picture, where the saw the burning red object move in the darkness. They were wondering if Godzilla was okay, and what they could do to aid their saurian friend.

* * *

~At G-Force~

Miki had been up for some time, sticking to the command center whose sole purpose was to monitor and counter the attacks of Godzilla and other _kaiju_ monsters such as him. She had gotten up early to use the monitoring equipment to try and locate Little Godzilla, very much determined to find the son of the King of the Monsters. She looked down at monitors, scanning in parts of the Pacific and East China Sea. She whispered, "We still haven't located the Little One. Where could he be? Where are you…?". She tried to use her telepathic powers, but sadly they were of little use. Since her psychic abilities were waning, she was unable to extend the range of mental sight, now using the computer to aid her.

A voice spoke up, "Well, maybe… Little One's already dead.". The beautiful psychic looked up to see a young teenager wearing casual clothing and carrying a backpack looking at her. Beside him was Dr. Fukazawa, the professor looking at the scene that was unfolding now.

Miki was very stunned by the suggestion from the newcomer, and that is when Fukazawa stated, "Miki, this is our new team member at G-Center.". The young Japanese lad introduced himself as Kenichi Yamane, a smile on his face as he was excited to be talking to what he considered a legend at G-Force. Miki had heard about him coming in last night, but never actually met the person until now.

The psychic inquired hotly, "You said that Little One was dead! What makes you say that?!".

Kenichi answered, "Godzilla is now a super monster, absorbing all of that nuclear power from the blast that destroyed Birth Island. But maybe the other animals living on that island didn't survive the explosion. It's possible that the Little One was among those that didn't make it. That he didn't survive the change.". Miki seemed to look distress by the possibility, until she remembered the meeting the other night with her new companions.

She said, "I believe the Little One is alive. The Twin Fairies of Mothra said that he is alive, but are unable to find him. However… I think my new friends can help in finding him. Even much better than I can.". Kenichi's eyes widened slightly at hearing that they was someone that was greater in locating a _kaiju_ better than her.

Just then, her cell phone rang. She took the small device from her left pocket and answered, " _Moshi-moshi_! Yes, this is Miki… oh! Hi Cinderella! Good morning. And how is everyone? Okay… I see… you saw what?! That is good news! Okay… of course! I'll be there to pick you all up! Thanks for telling me this! Okay! _Sayōnara_!". She snapped her phone shut, than looked at the two males before her. The professor still had a look of professionalism on his face, while Kenichi looked a little bit confused at the moment.

Miki smiled slightly and said, "I believe you are about to meet some interesting people soon here, Yamane-san. And that they can and will find the Little One!". Kenichi was now slightly intrigued by this, wondering on who it was that was going to be coming soon that could do what computers, even Miki herself could not.

* * *

~In an apartment building in Tokyo~

Within the city limits of Tokyo, in an apartment complex, newswoman Yukari Yamane was sitting at the table in her kitchen. She was drinking some strong coffee this morning, and she seemed to be very distracted. That was due to a meeting that she had with her aunt last night.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Shortly after the interview with Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, she had received a letter from her aunt Emiko Yamane. It told her to meet her in the evening to discuss something rather important. This puzzled her, for her aunt had rarely contacted her especially in this manner. Emiko had lived in her father's house alone for many years. She was one of the survivors that endured the original Godzilla's attack on Tokyo in 1954, and also one of the very few who was close to the one who created the weapon that dissolved the gigantic monster. In the past, she was engaged in an arranged marriage by her father to Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, a brilliant scientist who had created a weapon called the Oxygen Destroyer. However, she was in love with another man named Hideto Ogata, a salvage ship captain. She had broken up with the engagement, which disappointed both Daisuke and the her father, who was a paleontologist named Kyohei._

 _It was Emiko who told Ogata about the Oxygen Destroyer after seeing the devastation wrecked upon by the original Godzilla, and the two had tried to convince Dr. Serizawa to use his frightening weapon against the monster. The doctor refused, saying that using such a weapon on land would prove more deadly than any atomic or nuclear weapon ever created. However, he changed his tune upon seeing the utter devastation of Tokyo after Godzilla rampaged through it._

 _Emiko and her beloved was on the ship that sailed to Tokyo Bay, the ship that carried many including her father and also a famous American journalist reporter named Steve Martin. The American was one of the survivors that had miraculously endured the destruction of Tokyo by Godzilla. Once on board the vessel, Dr. Serizawa had insisted on detonating the device himself in the water where Godzilla was resting at. Once in the sea, he made his way to the saurian… than cut off his own air supply before detonating his device. He wanted to make sure that any kind of secrets of the Oxygen Destroyer went with him. So… the doctor made the ultimate sacrifice, and was soon labeled a national hero to Japan._

 _After that day, Emiko Yamane had married Ogata and the two lived happily together. They did have children, but sadly Ogata passed away some years ago. Emiko was stricken with grief, but continued to raise the children as best she could. Soon, the little ones grew up and left the nest with her blessings. Now, she was living alone and had decided to re-adopt her old family name. And for many years, she had been living in her father's house. Sometimes, she had gotten visits from her niece and nephew, Kenichi._

 _When Yukari had come to her aunt's house, she saw that she was very distressed. Emiko had made tea for the both of them, and that is when she told her about the news interview she just saw earlier. Yukari inquired, "You mean to say you know something about micro-oxygen?"._

 _Emiko answered, "Yes. Don't you see, Yukari? It's almost identical to what Dr. Serizawa invented, back in 1954. He told me that it destroys all oxygen in the water, suffocating all marine life. Then liquefies it, making the waters sterile so that no life can ever been seen it for many years.". The elder Japanese woman remembered seeing some fish being experimented on in a tank by the doctor… and would never, in all of her remaining years, forget the sight of seeing the fishes being rotten away quickly, then dissolved to nothing but bones, and then said bones also liquefying and vanishing._

 _Yukari had heard of the doctor, but never knew that little detail. Her aunt continued, "Serizawa said that if his creation was ever used as a weapon, it would be far worse than any nuclear weapon that is here even now. So destroyed his research papers, everything… even his own life for peace. And now this Dr. Ijuin… his research seems to be the same thing."._

 _The female news reporter looked a bit frightened by the concept that Kensaku's research was identical to the one that created the Oxygen Destroyer. She whispered, "It can't be… are you sure about this, Auntie?"._

 _Emiko answered, "I am very sure. I am one of the few people who has seen the good doctor's invention first hand. If Dr. Ijuin's research is truly identical to Serizawa's… than we may be facing something far worse than Godzilla. Please, can you go to him and find out more? If it is so… please persuade him to abandon the project."._

 _~End flashback~_

So now, Yukari was thinking hard on what to do about the situation. She was wondering on how to approach the situation, and also wondering if micro-oxygen was indeed similar to the Oxygen Destroyer. Yukari thought, 'What if Auntie is right? What if this project does turn out to create something even worse than Godzilla?'. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 7:45 a.m., that she had been mulling over the situation for about an hour or so. Feeling determination swell up within her, she decided to go and inquire more about micro-oxygen from the good doctor himself. She finished her coffee and was soon out the door, going to her car and driving towards the institution where Dr. Ijuin worked at.

As she was driving towards the location, she passed the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel. As she was driving by, she saw a long limo that was waiting at the entranceway, one that bore the G-Force insignia. And even if it was a passing glance, she saw several unique _gaijins_ exiting from the hotel and being escorted into the limo. She said to herself, "Huh? I wonder what is going on…? Oh well, I bet nothing important.".

She didn't realize the story of the millennium that she just passed by!

* * *

At said hotel entrance, Melody and the others were all dressed up in their new clothes and were being escorted by Miki and another member of G-Force. The ladies had all eaten their fill of food, now with plenty of energy and strength to spare for the day. Cateline decided to change things up for a bit, and with a tap of her magic wand, changed her robe to that of a sky-blue kimono. She had seen designs of it on a magazine that was in the hotel room, and decided to try and blend in more with the Japanese people. Upon going downstairs to the lobby after finishing their breakfast, they all received looks/stares yet again from the patrons. Elderly Japanese men looked at the disguised godmother, never seeing such mature grace before. That got them promptly to get the back of their heads smacked upon by their wives. Lady Beneditka still wore her usual outfit, but this time it was clean thanks to some magic by the Charming godmother.

When they saw the limo coming to pick them up through the window, they all rose and walked outside of the hotel. The Twin Fairies were once again situated in a queen's hands, this time it was Ariel's hands. The pixies were also hiding in Rapunzel's hair again, making sure not to be seen by any human eyes. The talking mice were also tagging along, hidden the pockets of Melody's jeans.

Once the limo was situated just right at the entrance/exit way, coming out was Miki and another person. This one looked to be a Japanese male of around 32 years of age, dressed in a snappy gray suit, hair slicked back all the way, and slightly taller than Miki Saegusa. Said psychic waved and bowed down a little at them in greeting, the royal and magical visitors from another universe doing the same. Miki said, "Good morning everyone! This is one of our top staff members at G-Force, Shoichi Tadao. He'll be one of our escorts to G-Force. Now please climb in, we got a lot of work to do now.". The beauties nodded before going into the limo one by one. When Regina was the last one to enter, the two climbed into the limo and closed the door. The vehicle than took off, going straight back to G-Force headquarters.

Alice, who was seated between Elsa and Anna, inquired, "What are we going to do when we arrive at G-Force, Miss Saegusa?".

Miki answered, "First, we need to take you all to the Command Center. The very heart of G-Force. We're going to be putting your bond with Godzilla and his son to the test now. What you told us over the phone, the people there are trying to locate Burning Godzilla even as we speak.". The ladies were a bit nervous that their bond with the saurians was going to be put to the real test now, but that nervous feeling was but a little worm compared to the confidence that was within the girls.

Tadao spoke up for the first time. His voice was soft but firm as he put in, "And if it is possible after that, we can give you all a real tour of G-Force headquarters. Miki and myself have high-access clearance to almost everything there, so we can show most of what we do here at Godzilla Force.". Each of the royal ladies nodded their heads, thanking the young man for that.

However… Alice, Elsa, Melody, Lady Beneditka, Ariel and Anna were a bit wary of Tadao. Despite his well-groomed looks and also somewhat pleasant disposition and character… they felt that something was off of about him. Something that made their very spines crawl in an unpleasant way. In the past, they had learned to trust their instincts when it came to certain people, and said instincts had helped them in the past when exposing those that were truly not good as they proclaimed to be. Each of them thought, 'This guy… he is giving off something I just don't like. Its… like he is really working for another person besides G-Force. Someone… with bad intentions.'. However, they could not prove anything solid at the moment and decided on their own to just give him the benefit of a doubt.

But to be on alert just in case. The queens and magical ruler learned to always be on guard at a moment's notice.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! It may be a bit short but trust me… the real good stuff will really show itself next chapter! Again, thank you God and Jesus for helping me with this story! It is not easy to write this and make sure that it falls in line with the original **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie. But, will still continue the best I can!

In the next chapter, see on what happens when the royal ladies of Disney use their strong and unique bond of the heart to find Burning Godzilla and his son! Also, see what kind of surprises that awaits them when they are given the full tour of G-Force. And finally, only six of them will go out and try to soothe the burning King of the Monsters himself! Take a guess on who these six are? Hehehe…

Now, for the questions: 1.) What kind of breakfast would you order for the Disney girls to have? 2.) What kind of 1996 anime show would you like the girls to be introduced to? 3.) Do you think there is a similarity between micro-oxygen and the Oxygen Destroyer weapon that was used back in 1954? And finally… what would you advise Alice, Elsa, Melody, Ariel, Lady Beneditka and Anna to do regarding Tadao?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 6

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Wow… so many reviews in so little time! Thank you to all for your words of advice, encouragement and reviews! And an extra shout-out to those that answered the questions I post up. I really want the readers to feel like they belong in the story as well, so to speak. Also, had to check for anime shows that existed in 1996 and below so that the girls could see cameos or brief images of them. Anime shows like the one I put up, _Rurouni Kenshin_ , will just have brief flashes and cameos.

But before anything else, I will do this! I give thanks to God and Jesus Christ for helping me with this! Believe me, on most novels I either give up on it or take a long time to complete. But with this… the Lord has given me the drive, courage and conviction to see my novel trilogy idea all the way through! To put together the two things I have loved dearly since my early childhood into something like this… in my view, it will always be incredible to even think about! So thanks to God and Jesus, all the way!

Also to give you a heads up! An author here at Fanfiction, going by the name of superkoola… he has graciously done what I requested! He, or She, has written a **Monsters & Magic/Sofia the First** crossover! YAHOO! It is titled _**Sofia the First: Battle for Enchancia**_ , and it has a strong prologue so far. So please, go forth and read & review it! It does have potential, so please see it as soon as you can.

And one last thing. Would like some more fashion advice for the girls. They will be in Tokyo for a while, and I just need one more fashion piece for them. It is… kimonos! The formal kind like the ones worn at important events and such. Can any of you help me out by giving me kimonos for the ladies to wear? Send suggestions and ideas to me via PM, if you please.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters and monsters that belong officially to Toho, nor any of the Disney characters and places that belong to said company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs so far shown in my novel trilogy set. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credit, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 6

Ariel, Melody and the rest of the visitors from the other universe were looking through the windows of the limo they were in as they approached G-Force headquarters building. Outside, they saw rows of men and a few women in uniforms going on a jog lead by their instructor. Elsa and Anna managed to get a peek of other G-Force soldiers/fighters training in a long yard, doing push-ups and other exercise routines. Miki saw the curious looks on the ladies faces and explained, "G-Force is seriously committed to going and being in any dangerous situation where any of the _kaiju_ are at. In any area that has a giant monster or any other serious threat, we feel that we need to go in prepared. So the soldiers go through vigorous training, in the morning and afternoon.".

The royal women had seen military training back in their world, the captains and other officers of high rank putting their soldiers AND themselves into intense physical training. The thing that really surprised them was that even though they were few in number, women were with them. In uniform and keeping up with the formidable training exercises. Melody thought, 'I think Jackson Dashboard would be thrown for a loop if he saw that women were doing military training.'. It wasn't that the former Captain of the Marcel-Oxen guard was a sexist or anything negative like that, but he along with many others back in their universe felt that woman couldn't keep up with the training they set forth on their own men.

Needless to say, General Jackson & Gen. Raven Rissing were very much stunned at seeing the image they were receiving right now at this very moment. The menfolk too, and the women/girls there felt a sense of pride swell up in their hearts at seeing their 'sisters' take part in something like this.

When they arrived at the entrance to the building, the driver opened the door for them and the ladies stepped out. The recruits and other members of military rank slowed down or paused in their exercises to see the visitors from another world. The higher-ups had been briefed about the information concerning the queens and magical beings. They in turn also briefed the soldiers and recruits. Although many were amazed to see beings from another universe entirely, some also had a bit of animosity towards Melody and the others. Nothing extreme, but they were upset to learn that the women actually defending Godzilla and the other monsters that had caused nothing but problems for their homes and families. Few were even more infuriated that the _gaijin_ women were actually bonded to the titans, especially the King of the Monsters!

When they went inside the building, the military folk resumed their training but some promised themselves to talk to the royal & magical beings later on. To get more intel on them on a more personal, one-on-one level to speak.

Upon entering the facility, Miki and Tadao led them straight towards the heart of the building where the Command Center was at. They had modeled the center after the secret bunker area that was used to monitor Godzilla when he emerged in 1985, upgrading and adding their own plans to the schematics of course. As they passed by some of the rooms, Alice and Fairy Godmother Cateline saw a door that was marked **MECHANICAL WEAPONS: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY**. The mature English beauty said to herself softly, "Very curious… very curious indeed.". Ever since she was a young lady, her curiosity was strong and had retained its strength ever since growing up. Her curious nature often led to interesting consequences, good and bad. But when it rose up, it ALWAYS led to something exciting and adventurous!

And was brewing up even now.

* * *

After a bit of a walk, the group went through some double-doors and were now in the Command Center. Cinderella whispered in awe, "Incredible… what a fantastic place this is!". Indeed, the Command Center hosted many employees and computer terminals where various information was being shown, recorded and delivered to others. A huge screen was in front of them, one that showed a world globe that spun on its access. For the ladies, it was truly a place of marvel that got their attention good. Miki and Tadao gently guided the group towards Professor Fukazawa and Kenichi, who were waiting for them near one of the large computer terminals.

"Ladies, this is the Command Center. The very heart of G-Force. And also, I would like to introduce you all to Kenichi Yamane. He's one of our latest recruits, and also it would appear has information on Godzilla." Miki stated. The young Japanese lad was very much surprised to see the _gaijins_ , especially since they were so beautiful in a mature kind of way. Having a charm that really caught on to him. He bowed to the ladies, who returned the polite gesture in kind.

Kenichi inquired, "So, Miki told me earlier that you can track down Godzilla and his son, the Little One. How can you, even when our own computers or even Miki can't track them at the moment?". He and Fukazawa were still impressed to learn that the ladies had a simple yet powerful connection to the monster. The professor was briefed earlier on what happened yesterday in the interrogation/interview with the visitors, and honestly the elder man was simply stunned to learn about the royal queens and the magical beings. In his view, they just blasted science and reality completely away!

Before any of the girls can reply to his question, a voice came out from behind them. A familiar one that, at the moment, were not too fond of. "I would like to see if their connection with the monsters is as accurate and valid as they claim to be.", General Isao Jun stated. He had come into the building quickly after seeing the morning news, just like the Disney ladies did. He was also informed that said women were coming over, and now he wanted to see if they could truly prove that their bond with Godzilla and his spawn was accurate. In his view, seeing was believing.

Lady Benedtika spoke, "I can assure you sir, that my companions here can find what can't be found. Even though these… things of yours around here is quite impressive, one thing I am certain. NEVER underestimate the power of the heart, which is what they have plenty of.". The Mountain troll female, though looking very human to them, showed that she was ready to defend her friend's honor if need be.

The general was about to retort, but the words died on his lips when the lights everywhere started to flicker on and off. And the monitor and terminal screens also flickered, showing to all that something was wrong. Isao demanded from one of the staff members, "You there! What is going on?!".

The member, a technician replied, "A power surge, sir! I believe that one of the electricians that came here to fix one of the problems in the training room crossed a couple of wires in the wrong way. It's affecting the systems, and now…". Just as he was about to finish his sentence, the power in the computers went offline. The one things on at the moment were the normal lights fixated above and on the walls, and the large monitor that showed the planet. But instead of a spinning three-dimensional globe, it was now back at the default setting of a two-dimensional map.

The entire group in the room were now trying to turn their computers on, but nothing happened. The technician finished his words, "It seems we lost major power to the computer system. It will be some time to be back online, maybe a couple of hours. On the good side, it was only the computers here that lost power. Most of the security stations and rooms are still operational.". While it was good news on some level, the general and many others were taking the bad news hard. The Command Center was the only place in the building that had the necessary means to track and follow any kind of giant monsters that showed up on the screen. Without any information coming in, any kind of attempt to locate anything would be going in blind.

While the workers of G-Force were now scrambling around to see on what they could do to bring power back to the systems, Melody and Ariel looked towards the two dimensional map that was on the main screen right now. Ariel looked to her daughter and inquired softly, "Can you feel it, Melody? I feel… very warm right now. Right here in my heart. Do you think…?".

Melody answered back, "Not just think, mother. I know. I believe that our hearts are connecting with Godzilla right now, and its trying to point us in the right direction. Come on, let's focus and concentrate some more. Tell Elsa, Anna, Tracy and Cinderella to do the same.". Ariel nodded and looked to her companions, telling them to focus and concentrate on the feeling within. The four ladies knew right away on what she meant, and the bonded of Godzilla started to search deep within their hearts on the connection. For the link that was there, to show and guide them towards their large, burning-red friend. Ariel handed the Twin Fairies to Rapunzel to keep them safe.

While most of the people were working in a near-frenzy to try and correct the problem with the power surge and computers, Miki and Kenichi looked from the action to the six girls who were had their hands to their hearts and slowly making their way to the map. Miki tugged slightly on the arm of Professor Fukazawa and whispered, "Professor, look at that.". He did, and so did the general when he saw the professor look away from the small chaos that was everywhere.

Gradually, all employees and staff slowed down their work until all stopped. The entire crew of G-Force inside the Command Center was now focused on the six visitors as they walked slowly towards the map monitor. It was like they were in a daze, but their eyes were closed. And that is when the aura sprang up! From their hearts gradually emerged an aura of color, which caused many to gasp in surprise and back away from the women. Lady Beneditka and Cateline had small but proud smiles on their faces. Before them was stirring the special magic that came from the heart, a unique and mysterious kind that not even they could predict at times.

Ariel and Melody's hearts glowed a deep royal blue, like the commanding seas themselves! Elsa's heart started to glow in a light white-blue color, the sign of ice and snow. Anna's heart was covered in a warm, red-orange color similar to a roaring fire in a fireplace on a cold winter's night. Tracy and Cinderella's hearts were covered in a platinum-colored aura, similar to the sparkling dress that Cateline made for her charge many years ago when she was a young lady.

When the girls were close to the map layout, they all reached out with their right hands which was covered slightly in the aura. All held their breaths as they something that really defied scientific explanation. Their hands were glowing weakly where Japan was, and the ladies lowered their hands. In a way, they were scrolling through the map with their hearts as the clicker, so to speak. Their aura-covered hands started to glow brighter as they neared a very small group of islands that lied south in the East China Sea. Soon, their hands started to pulse brilliantly and stopped on the spot.

Elsa spoke out with confidence, "There! Godzilla is close there, to one of these spots here on this map you have.".

Kenichi spoke up, "Those are the Ryukyu Islands, a chain of small but plentiful islands that are part of Japan. Can you pinpoint where Godzilla is at?". Melody replied in a negative, that they were not too sure of the exact spot, but that they were confident that he was near the southern most part of the islands.

General Isao stated, "If that is true, than we must act fast and get a visual on the monster! I'll send a team to…". His words were interrupted when Miki stood in front of him, her eyes showing that she had something to say and that she would not be denied.

The psychic spoke up, "General Isao… if you please, let me go to see if Godzilla is truly near that area. And to take Cinderella, Ariel, Melody, Elsa, Anna, and Tracy with me. They are the ones that can locate Burning Godzilla, and if he is there… perhaps they can find a way to stop his destruction.". The general was hesitant to send the ladies away from G-Force due to their huge potential in bringing the monsters under the military's control, but he had little choice in the matter now. With the computers down in the Command Center, and after witnessing a sight that was truly amazing, he had to rely on the royal women from another universe.

He sighed and replied, "Okay… you can take the choppers that can take you to the islands in about three or so hours. But, the second it seems that Godzilla is to attack, retreat back here immediately! Understood?" Miki nodded, a bright smile on her face as she sensed that she had won a battle.

Rapunzel inquired, "Wait! If they are going out, what are we supposed to do here? Just wait?".

Tadao answered, "Not at all. While your companions are away, myself and Professor Fukazawa can give you a tour of our facilities. Of course, not the ones that are restricted. You understand, right?". Regina and the others said they understood… but that didn't mean they would try to 'visit' said areas when no one else was around. Kenichi also said he help, wanting to know more about the new guests of G-Force. Isao agreed to that, but reminded them to just stay out of trouble for now.

Miki started to escort her friends towards the area where G-Force kept is aircrafts for deployment, Kenichi and the others following them out the exit. Upon leaving the exit, the young Japanese lad quickly took Miki's hand, stopping her for a moment. He looked into her slightly surprised eyes and whispered, "Saegusa-san, can you please record all you can on this trip? I need visuals and such on Godzilla, close up. That way, I can make a really sound theory and more concerning him. It's very important.". Miki was a bit startled by his request, but replied that she would take a video recorder that would get the data he needed.

He smiled and thanked her with a little bow before going back to catch up with Regina and the others. Miki looked back at the young lad, wondering if he truly had a greater understanding of Godzilla and his recent power-up. Anna looked to her psychic companion and asked, "Miki, is something wrong?". That snapped her back to reality, and she replied that everything was okay. She resumed escorting the girls to the hanger where the aircrafts were at, hoping a little that the ladies would get a kick out of seeing the 'metal flying machines'.

With the others, Tinkerbell had an idea form in her head. She looked towards Silvermist and Vidia and whispered, "You two, can you fly over quick to Ariel and Melody's group? We want you to be with them in case something happens.".

Silvermist was a bit puzzled by this and asked, "Us? Why us?". Tinkerbell explained that even with Elsa's ice powers, and the magical items they were given, their friends could use some small but potent extra back-up. Silvermist's abilities with water could come in handy, and Vidia's fast-flying speed would be good in making quick getaway, so to speak.

Said fast-flying fairy looked to her companion and asked, "Tink, what is this really about?". She was suspicious on the Tinker-talented proposal. She felt that something else was up.

Tinkerbell sighed and replied, "Okay, there's another reason why I want you two to go. I really don't trust this… Tadao person, and also Isao well. And I see no reason at this point to show either of them ALL of our abilities and such. So if we split up, at least some of us have a chance to do something with those we truly trust. So if something bad really does happen, which I hope not still, at least some of us will be free from them.". The pixies saw that their blonde friend had a point. Both humans felt untrustworthy at this particular point, and they went with their instincts. Plus, it was a good plan in the long run that the pixies would not keep all of their eggs in one basket, as the phrase stated.

Silvermist and Vidia looked to one another, nodded and prepared to make a silent, quick exit from Rapunzel's hair while they had the chance since very little people was around right now to spot them. The beautiful Water-talented fairy spoke, "Okay, we'll go. We'll tell you everything that we see or do while with Ariel and the others.".

Vidia added in, "You and the others just make sure to tell us what you see here in this… man-made building. Okay?". Vidia was still very wary of buildings and such made by humans, but not so much where it concerned her friends' homes back in their own universe. Tinkerbell promised that they would tell the two everything when they got back.

In the blink of an eye, the two residents from Pixie Hollow & Neverland flew from Rapunzel's long, golden mane and went towards Miki's group before they were completely out of sight. Luck was on their side as no one saw them, and the duo burrowed quickly into Tracy's hair. Said queen paused a moment to feel her black hair, as she felt something go in it. She soon shrugged her shoulders and walked a little bit faster to catch up with the others.

* * *

~Back in the Disney Universe~

While a day had passed in the Toho realm, about two passed in the Disney one. It seems that the royals had some extra guests at the Marcel-Oxen home… make that a LOT of guests. Somehow, word leaked out on the disappearance of the sixteen brave souls that had willingly gone to crossover into another universe, and now Genie and the Magic Mirror had to cater to almost all that dwelled in the village near the castle. Oliver and the other royal visitors did their best to calm the situation down, to make sure that it didn't turn completely chaotic. Genie and Eden found the solution by turning the large area that was between the castle and the village into a large open-theater of sort. He used his magic to increase the size of the TV viewing screen so that all could see it, and plugged into the Magic Mirror so that it could transmit its magical viewing images into said screen.

Needless to say, the entire population was in awe at seeing a world that was, in their view incredible. Every man, woman and child were in awe at seeing the towering, different-structured buildings. The plentiful population that was somehow squeezed into such a large metropolis, and how they looked similar to Fa Meihui. The big shock for them was seeing their beloved rulers in new clothes, clothing that seemed very bold for them. Even the royals were a bit stunned to see Ariel, Melody and the others in new wear.

The same could be said for the beings of Atlantica, who had been seeing the progress of the royal women ever since they left. King Triton, Queen Sonia and Ariel's sisters were very much surprised to see what human women wore in the other universe. Even the sea animal citizens were perplexed and puzzled upon seeing the styles of Japan.

After the shock wore off, Oliver got his wits back together and ordered some servants to start sending letters to the people of Agrabah, Arendelle and Lelystad. To inform them of the situation, plus to tell them that they would update them on said situation as best they could. The servants bowed and went back to the castle to do as their king commanded. When the husband of Melody returned back to the area where the population was at right now, he could hear some murmuring running through the people. The king made his way to where General Jackson Dashboard was at and inquired, "General, what is going on? What has happened?".

The honorable soldier answered, "It seems that the military of that world differs greatly from ours. They actually have women in their ranks, and they train with them! See for yourself, your Highness.". Oliver indeed did just that, looking up at the giant movie-like monitor. The Magic Mirror was at the part where the royals and magical women were arriving at G-Force headquarters, and showing to all on how the organization's military were letting women train with the men. Even though the number was very few, a sense of pride and accomplishment surged through the local women and girls. Even Fa Meihui had a grin on her face, the warrior woman feeling proud to see such a thing and believing that her ancestor Mulan would be pleased to see this as well.

Eden called out, "Okay everyone! The Magic Mirror and the screen are going to take a bit of a break right now. They need an hour or so to charge back up their magic, so please be patient and enjoy the snacks while you wait!". With her son Robin by her side, the two genies conjured plenty of snacks, both healthy and not so much. Fruits, candies, drinks, water and more were served as the citizens of Sennen, England and the royal parties waited for the Magic Mirror to regain some of its magical strength.

King Azad, Eric, King Oliver/Olujimi, King Mainard, Asce, King Kristoff, and also King Triton all thought at the same time, 'I wonder what is going on over there right now in Godzilla's realm, and how the others are doing…?'

* * *

~Back in the Toho universe~

Two Bell-407 helicopters had left Japan an hour ago, and was now flying over the Pacific Ocean. Down below, ships of various sizes and models were out and about, Japanese fisherman all ready to see what they could catch for the day. Since it was about 9:00 a.m., only about fifteen or so ships were out and about on the waters. In one of the choppers, it held the passengers of Miki, Anna, Elsa and Tracy. In the other chopper was Cinderella, Melody and Ariel. And the two little stowaways, Vidia and Silvermist in Tracy's hair. The girls had been in complete awe when they saw the large planes and other various air vehicles at G-Force Air Unit, proclaiming that they were 'metal birds', which in some cases was not far off.

Miki had chosen two Bell-407 helicopters for the trip, since they did get good mileage and would be capable of transporting them to the island where Burning Godzilla was close to. When they entered and the helicopters started off, the royal ladies shrieked in both delight at fright as the vehicle suddenly came to life in their view. When the chopper lifted off the ground and flew into the sky, all of the ladies were just so excited now to be in the air without the aid of magic! The Japanese psychic told them to buckle in tight and to enjoy the ride. Of course, she had to show them on how to buckle up in the first place.

Now, the two choppers were flying free and leaving the ships down below behind them. Elsa looked down, seeing the majestic and powerful ocean below them. She looked to Miki and asked, "Are we far away from the ships so that no one can see us?".

Miki answered, "I believe so. But, why do you ask?". The Ice Queen merely smiled at her before she undid the safety lock on her seatbelt, went to the helicopter and opened up the left side door! Everyone shirked in fright as the pressure change caused the copter to buckle and jiggle in the air for a bit, and the wind was now roaring over everything. Miki was about to demand on what Elsa was doing… than saw the Snow Queen just drop from the vehicle and plummet to the waters below!

Miki exclaimed, "NOOO! WHY DID SHE DO THAT!?". She was just panicked that her friend just did something like that. Her attention was then caught when her eyes spotted Vidia and Silvermist poking their heads out from Tracy's hair. Said fairies rushed out from Cinderella's daughter's hair, diving down with their wings flapping fast and letting gravity do most of the work.

Tracy exclaimed, "How did they get into my hair without me knowing?!". No one answered as many looked down to see Elsa free falling.

The Snow Queen had her eyes closed, enjoying the wind whipping through her face and the tang of sea air hitting her nose. She felt alive and free now, and with no more prying eyes… she decided to cut a bit loose! When she saw the water getting closer to her, she unleashed her ice powers! Snow and ice gathered around her feet, legs and midsection. A flurry of frozen water appeared, and when the queen looked to be about to hit water… she did a turn and was now FLYING over the water! The occupants in both choppers were stunned silly on what just occurred, but strangely enough Anna was not fazed at all. In fact, she had a patient smile on her face as she shook her head.

She whispered, "Sister, always doing something like this… and you call me the reckless one most of the time.". It was true. Back in the Disney universe, Elsa was really starting to have more control & fun with her ice abilities. On plenty of occasions, she would fly up high into the sky, drop back down to earth like a stone… than pull back up at the last moment to fly off safely and harmlessly. Needless to say, that caused many who really cared for her, including Azad & Anna, to have near-heart attacks. After a while, Anna and the others who knew Elsa well took her little daredevil flights in stride.

Many would say that Azad, Anna and the Arabian family had rubbed off on her sister in the adventurous department.

Elsa let out a cry of joy as she skimmed over the Pacific Ocean, her hand reaching out to touch and leave a little water wake as she continued to fly. Vidia and Silvermist appeared next to her, startling the woman of ice a little bit. The Fast Flying-talented pixie exclaimed, "Now that was truly amazing, Elsa! I think you broke your record by about 1,000 feet or so!". When on visits to the other kingdoms, Vidia and Elsa would often have sporting contests to see on who can outrace whom. Or in some cases, how far one could drop before activating their flight abilities.

Elsa smiled brilliantly and replied, "I think so too, Vidia! Come on, let's enjoy the time we have out here for a bit! I just love to fly right now with no eyes on me!". Vidia and the ice-user were now doing stunts, flips and tricks as they were having fun over the water. It seems their free-loving spirits were attracting some wildlife… a pod of orcas to be precise! Elsa had rarely seen the sea mammals in her realm, but when she did, the creatures were both plentiful and playful. In fact right now, this pod of orcas were leaping out and about near the magical human and the pixies.

Silvermist exclaimed, "Oh wow! I have heard of creatures like this from the other fairies that have duties across the sea, but never thought I actually see one!". Despite being a Water-talent fairy, Silvermist mostly worked on local, small stuff like rivers and lakes inland. Very rarely had she used her powers in the ocean, the exception being Neverland.

It was just than that Elsa realized that Vidia and Silvermist were with her, and not with Rapunzel. The lovely winter lady turned to the two and exclaimed, "Hey! Why are you two here instead of with Rapunzel?!". Both answered that they would answer that later on, but right now to just enjoy the fun they were having now. Elsa really wanted to know why the two fairies were here instead with the queen of Leylstad, but saw that they did have a point for now. So, the two resumed playing with the powerful apex predators of the sea.

As Elsa and her pixie friends were having fun down below, Miki was just in awe at what she had just witnessed right now. First the Snow Queen pulling off such a reckless stunt, than flying across the water with ice over her lower section, the two pixies that had stowed away in Tracy's hair, and now a pod of orcas having playful fun with the trio. She looked to her companions, more specifically at Anna. She asked in a shaky voice, "Is your sister always like this?".

Anna chuckled softly and answered, "No, not really. In fact, in the past she was very withdrawn and reluctant to use her powers. Now… it seems she really likes to cut loose and enjoy it now. Hehehehe… I believe myself, Azad and the others back in Agrabah are to blame for her new attitude. The others laughed lightly with the queen of Arendelle, they too loving this side of Elsa.

As Miki was looking down still in awe at the sight, little did she realize that a video camera was mounted under the side of the choppers. They were recording everything, both inside and outside of the vehicle! The pilots would check them out later, and also deliver the video cassettes to their superiors as was the normal procedure. The two flying units continued on their way to the chain of islands, with Elsa and the pixies directly underneath them as they flew around in delight.

* * *

~Back at G-Force Headquarters~

While the others were flying around in the Pacific Ocean, the rest had been learning much about the organization that had been created to counter Godzilla and other gigantic monsters. Alice, Regina, Cateline, Lady Beneditka, Rapunzel and the Twin Fairies had been shown the various rooms and levels of the facility. The remaining pixies were still in Rapunzel's hair, but had their heads peeking out so they could see and hear what was going on. Shoichi Tadao and Professor Fukazawa were showing the girls, and newcomer Kenichi, around as best they could. Said college boy was also talking with the ladies, getting to know their names and a bit about their past. Of course, he was blown away when he was told that they were from another universe entirely.

Cateline whispered to her Mountain troll friend, "It seems that the people of this age rely very much on this… technology thing. While it is fascinating and very much interesting… I feel that it's like a poor substitute of magic.". Lady Beneditka agreed with her companion, both finding that while the technological marvels of this world was truly fascinating, it lacked something that they couldn't quite put their fingers on completely. However, the others seemed to be getting a real kick out of seeing such machines and inventions. The group were about to see one last room before they would go to the Break Room to get a bit of lunch and rest up a bit. They soon passed by the same door that they came across earlier, the door that spoke of the mechanical weapons.

Alice paused in her step and called out, "Excuse me ummm… ah! Tadao-san, and Fukazawa-san. Can you please show us on what is in this room? It has gotten my curiosity since we passed by it earlier.".

Fukazawa answered, "I'm sorry, Miss Alice. But only authorized personnel are allowed in. I'm afraid we can't…". His words were cut off when Tadao said something.

The high-ranked employee of G-Force interrupted, "Hold on there, Professor. Now normally, what he said is correct. Only those with high clearance can go into that room, and those that do not MUST be escorted and supervised by one that has said status. But… since I do have clearance and I have been ordered to escort you all around G-Force…". He let the knowledge sink in, and the magical and royal beings caught on. He would be able to take them into the room, give his rank and all.

Fukazawa looked at the employee with a firm, disapproving look. He was really against it, since he felt the ladies were not ready to see what was beyond those doors. Kenichi spoke up, "Sir, are you sure we won't get in trouble?". He himself was very eager to see all of G-Force, including the areas that were intended for those of either high-rank, specialized skills, or both. But he also didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his chances at staying at the institution.

Tadao smiled slightly and answered, "Oh, we might get into some trouble. But not too severe, and also I will be with you all. So if anything happens, most likely I'll take the blame. So… what do you all say?".

The girls looked at one another, all showing that they were curious on what was behind the room. They looked to the professor, who shook his head and silently told them that it was a bad idea to go venture into a place they had no business with. Kenichi, however, showed his eagerness on wanting to see what was behind the door. Regina looked to Tadao and answered, "Sir… we would like to see what is behind the door, please.".

The employee had a small, victorious smile on his face as he went towards the door to open it. He took out a card from his pocket and slid it into the card slider, and the device's light turned from red to green. A click was heard, showing that it was now unlocked. Tadao opened the door, addressing the ladies in first. Regina went in, and the others followed. Fukazawa was the last to enter, but he gave a very disapproving look to Tadao before going in. The man merely shrugged it off mentally, and went in before the door closed.

The door was connected to a long hallway, the company walking down for a bit and soon ending up in one of the large, underground bunkers that was part of G-Force. The room was very dark, no one being able to see anything. Tadao went to a light switch and flipped it on… and the ladies were treated to a very incredible sight! In front of them were mechanical marvels, flying machines and also robot designs that looked to be half-finished. The ladies walked around the room, their footsteps echoing in the large bunker. Tadao stated, "This is just one of many bunkers that lie underground in G-Force, where many scientists and engineers create and design machines where they can be tested out in the field. Unfortunately, this room we are in now is the Hold Room. This is the place where designs and ideas that didn't make the cut are stored here. The engineers, though, believe that their creations will function one day so instead of destroying them, we merely store them here for later use. If the day ever does come.".

The girls just nodded, not really paying attention to his words but looking at the machines that, in their view, were really well-designed. Alice and Regina were looking at two large, burnt objects that were side-by-side together. The Spanish-born woman pointed to them and asked Fukazawa, "Sir, what are these two large machines here?".

The professor answered, "Those are the old crafts that were used to try and defend the city against Godzilla some years ago. The first one on the left is called _Super X_ , and the one on the right is its upgraded model, _Super X-2_. Both worked well against the monster, but didn't stand up very well in the end.". The women looked at the crafts, seeing the burnt marks and the metal scraps scattered near them. They imagined the battle that took place between the man-made ships and their bonded monster, Godzilla winning with his powerful breath and incredible physical strength.

The group continued onward into the large, spacious room. Cateline and Benedtika gasped loudly and the Fairy Godmother proclaimed, "Everyone, look at this!". The group jogged over to where they were… and saw a sight that blew their minds away! Before them was were truly gigantic machines, all busted up and broken but having a design and size that really took the breath away from the visitors from another universe. One had the shape and form of Godzilla himself, and the other looked to be a bird of sort with drill arms. They were all in pieces, some having burnt spots while some parts of the metal looked to be melted off. Lady Beneditka looked to Tadao and Fukazawa, asking, "What ARE those things? They almost look like Jet Jaguar, but not quite…". She had remembered the day years ago when Jet Jaguar turned giant-sized to fight Gigan and Space Godzilla back in their universe.

Fukazawa was the one who answered this time. He said, "These were machines, mechas to be more precise. Robots that looked to be replicas of animals and moved just like them, but under human control. The one on the right, that is called MechaGodzilla-2. The one on the left is called M.O.G.U.R.A. It's an acronym that stands for Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Robot Aero-Type. G-Force built them to defend the nation against Godzilla.".

Rapunzel went towards the one that looked like Godzilla, remembering the story that Miki and the Twin Fairies told them yesterday on Rodan's demise. She touched the right metal leg, feeling the very cold metal that was smooth to the touch. She looked down to the Twin Fairies that was still in her other arm and whispered, "Is this the machine you spoke of? Is this what almost killed Godzilla, and also brought about Rodan's death?". Loll and Mora nodded their heads, and the queen of Leylstad turned look at Fukazawa and Tadao. Her face showed anger, not of the enraging kind but a subtle kind that showed she was not pleased at all.

Before she could say anything, Lady Beneditka was standing in front of the scrapped M.O.G.U.R.A. She looked to the two Japanese humans and inquired, "And what became of this… mecha? How did it meet this fate? And why does it look like it was torn in two?".

Tadao answered, "First off, this robot is the fusion of two machines; Land M.O.G.U.R.A and Star Falcon, two separate vehicles that could combine into one to form the one you see before you.". That piece of information surprised the visitors, for they had never heard of two large objects combining as one to become one unique form.

He continued, "This mecha was actually used to help Godzilla some time ago, against a very powerful space monster named Space Godzilla. The beast was destroyed, but in the process so was the machine. Godzilla and M.O.G.U.R.A actually had to work together to stop that thing, so it was surprising that the saurian was actually beneficial to us.". It got the attention of the girls as they had seen and fought against the celestial saurian years ago, and also brought relief that the monster was indeed destroyed for good. They were also glad to hear that Godzilla and the people united against a common enemy.

Kenichi looked around, as if he was expecting to find something else. After a while of fruitless searching, he went over to Tadao and Fukazawa and inquired, "Say, where is Mecha-King Ghidorah? I heard, and saw, on what happened the time when it arrived as King Ghidorah. So, where is it?". The young college boy had heard on what happened some time ago when the Futurians arrived in 1992, and tricked the G-Force and the Japanese government into going to the past to end the original Godzilla. The beings did that, but also created a gigantic three-headed golden dragon monster that went by the name of King Ghidorah, the result of the fusion of three docile creatures called Dorats. The small golden animals were changed and fused by the same atomic testing that should have changed Godzilla, back when he was a natural Godzillasaurus.

The Futurians controlled the monster and would have destroyed Japan, but was sabotaged by one of their own, a young Japanese woman named Emmy. Not only that, the Godzillasaurus that they moved to another location in the past received massive amount of radiation that changed him into something more powerful and fierce than before. In other words, the Futurians just created an even-more powerful King of the Monsters that emerged in 1985. Godzilla emerged to fight King Ghidorah, who really gave the saurian a run for his money as the golden three-headed dragon was his equal in every way! The battle was long, but Godzilla won by blasting away the middle head with his blue _Radiation Death Breath_ attack!

However, this Godzilla was more savage than his previous form. After destroying King Ghidorah, and also eliminating the bad Futurians in their time craft, he started to destroy Tokyo! In his view, the humans had invaded his home and had defiled it with their large buildings and such. It was then that Emmy arrived, back from the future and bringing with her an ally that would try to stop Godzilla… Mecha-King Ghidorah! The monster that was killed in the present was still intact in the future, and Emmy convinced the government powers to rebuild the monster into a cyborg-mecha! Godzilla and the mechanical marvel fought with one another, but it seemed that even future technology was no match for Godzilla's power, toughness and healing ability. His fierce tenacity of spirit was also something to behold, as no matter what Mecha-King Ghidorah threw at him, he was not going to give in!

Emmy than used Mecha-King Ghidorah to use special grapple cables to grab, hoist and carry Godzilla out of the city and into the sea. Once she saw that Godzilla was breaking free, she escaped from the machine and ejected just in time as the saurian breaks free and both he and the cyborg plunge into the sea! The King of the Monsters roared as he got up, believing that he won the fight against his adversary and moved to deeper waters.

G-Force and the Japanese military & government salvaged and recovered the body of Mecha-King Ghidorah. They studied it, ran tests on the body, and also stripped the organic part clean from the mechanical parts. The mechanical parts and data were used to created MechaGodzilla-2! The organic parts were stripped clean, the golden scales taken while the carcass was disposed of deep in the sea in the Pacific Ocean. The scales were harder than diamond, according to analysis, and also were able to conduct energy quite efficiently and effectively than anything else. Said scales were in a high-security vault, waiting for the right time to be used in a manner beneficial to the military.

Tadao was about to fabricate something when an announcement rang over the intercom. Speakers were posted at every major site in G-Force, so everyone heard it. The voice of General Isao spoke out, "ATTENTION, ATTENTION! THE MAIN COMPUTERS AT COMMAND CENTER HAVE BEEN REPAIRED! WILL THE TOUR GROUP LED BY SHOICHI TADAO PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEADATLY!". Fukazawa had checked his watch, and indeed two hours had passed since they started to the tour.

The professor called out, "Okay everyone, we're going back to the Command Center now! So please, follow me and stay close together.". The girls were a bit disappointed that their tour was cut short, but they followed Fukazawa out. As they left, Zarina peeked out to see that Tadao was now talking on a cell phone that was in his hand.

The Alchemist fairy had taught herself to read lips some time ago, finding that being able to read lips instead of merely hearing with her own ears was quite useful. She 'read' from the man, "Hello… yes. Yes! Indeed… the flames of mistrust is burning… of course. Yes, stick with them… gather any and all data… understood, Mistress. Tadao out.". The employee put away his cell phone, looking a little bit more satisfied for some reason as he walked to catch up with the others.

Zarina thought, 'This human… I feel he is bad news. Bad news indeed. But with no solid proof… just have to keep my guard up and find some.'.

* * *

~At the Command Center~

It had taken two hours, but the computers were now back up and fully running throughout the place. Computers were rebooted, data restored and saved, files backed-up and everything running like clockwork once more. The Map was no longer two dimensional, but now a 3-D spinning globe that was transmitting data to the terminal computers. The girls, Kenichi, Fukazawa and Tadao entered and were greeted by a stern-faced general. Kenichi inquired, "Sir, have you gotten information on where Miki and the others are right now?".

The higher-rank officer replied, "We're just getting the video back in place now. Satellite imaging is almost up, and we should get a reading on where they are at now.". The visitors did not know anything at all about the jargon that was spoken, but luckily Fukazawa explained to them in simple terms that they almost had the location of where the others were at, and that a device from space would show them images on the screen. The ladies nodded, still amazed at the reach of technology in this world.

A technician spoke up, "Sir! We have visual coming up… now! And from the data I'm seeing, they are at the outward most island that is near Okinawa". The map on the screen changed to show the island, and the two choppers that were resting there. They seemed to be at a refueling station of sort, but Elsa and the others were not around.

General Isao inquired firmly, "What is the situation there?". After a moment, one of the employees answered his question. It seemed that the choppers were running low on fuel, and had just arrived there on the island. Lucky for them, there was a refueling station on the island they were at, so they stopped to recharge the machines, so to speak. The ladies left the vehicles to explore the island, and were currently on a beach nearby.

Suddenly, a female worker sounded off, "Sir! Incoming thermal data shows that… Godzilla has changed course! He was on his way to Japan, but it seemed he changed course quickly! He's… he's heading towards the island where Miki and the others are at!". The map changed again to show a green & black layout of the world. The black area was the sea, and the green areas signified land mass, and in the sea was a capital G symbol. It stood for Godzilla, and the monster indeed had changed course. A red-dotted path behind the G showed his previous course, and it did show that her made a right turn and was heading towards Okinawa!

General Isao commanded, "Tell Miki to get out of there! Also to scramble the fighters to…!". He was interrupted by Lady Beneditka, who brought forth her axe magically and slammed the end part down hard! It caused a small but noticeable tremor that got the attention of everyone, who froze in place and looked at the beautiful but dangerous Mountain troll matriarch.

The magical being looked to all, than to the general. She spoke with authority, "Do not panic, sir. Do you not see? Do you not understand? Godzilla has changed course, as you spoke, because he is heading towards those he trusts. Those he loves. He is going there to see his bonded, and I am very much sure that he will not cause trouble to the land. Especially if they are on it.".

Kenichi asked, "How will you be sure?".

Lady Beneditka answered, "My heart and instincts tell me this, child. Also, there is no need to tell them that he is coming. I believe… they already know this. They knew before we did.".

All of the people, humans and non-humans alike, looked to the monitor as they saw the G symbol getting closer and closer to the island Miki and the others were on. The screen soon changed to show a view of the beautiful island interior and of the sea, and saw the ladies waiting right at the beach!

* * *

~At Okinawa~

The choppers were down at a service station, one that was run by the military and G-Force, getting refueled and ready to continue the trip down to where Godzilla was seemingly located at. About fifteen minutes earlier before landing, Elsa had flown over to wait for them on the beach. Vidia and Silvermist were with her, perched on her hair as they waited. The trio had been having fun with the marine life, until all of them seemed to panic and swim away fast from the area. Silvermist told them that even though she was not an animal expert like Fawn, she knew that animals left when they knew something was nearby that scared them all.

When two helicopters landed, the girls got out from the vehicles and over to where Elsa was at. The Ice Queen grinned at them, asking what took them so long. Anna gave her sister a patient smile… than exploded by declaring that if ever pulled a stunt like that again out of the blue, she would make sure to cut off her ice powers for a week! And she had the ability too, especially after finding out that Genie & Eden could create something with their magic to cut off her ice abilities. Elsa held up her hands in defense, saying that she would not try anything like that again.

She than whispered under her breath, "Until the next time.".

Miki told them that they were in Okinawa now, and it would be some time until the choppers were back up on full with fuel. Ariel than suggested that they go down to the beach and have a bit of fun before going back to work. They all agreed to this, and the group went down from the helicopter pad to the beach, where the ladies soaked in the sand and surf. Emerging from Melody's pockets were the mice quartet; Filimor, Estée, Ilbert and Plaisance. The daughter of Ariel forgot that her friends were there, and the group was now really enjoying playing around in the sand and getting a bit wet by the gentle rolling surf.

Alas, their fun was soon cut short as Melody, Tracy, Ariel, Cinderella, Anna and Elsa paused in their play. Miki was wondering on why they were now frozen as they were… until a strong psychic vibe hit her senses good! Vidia and Silvermist, who were helping the furry companions out in building a sand castle, paused as their magical senses told them that something was coming their way.

Something immensely powerful.

Anna said softly, "Do you all feel that? Is it…? It is! He's coming!". They all nodded, as they felt the immense spirit and strength of their bonded companion. The raw power of the King of the Monsters!

Miki commented, "It seems that he has changed course, and is heading towards us. How is that possible?". They all looked in the distance, a bit to the southwest, and saw what appeared to be a column of steam streaking towards them. One might say it was like an active volcano was actually moving towards them!

Ariel answered, "He sensed us coming. He felt us, and he changed course. To see us! I feel it!". Indeed, they all felt it as their body heat was steadily rising. Not to dangerous levels, but the girls felt it nonetheless. Their magical items activated, forming an invisible field of magic that would shield and protect them from Godzilla's power and lessen the effect the bond they shared with said saurian.

Miki looked to see the steam trail getting closer and closer to the island, than turned around to go back to the refueling station. She ran as fast as her legs carried her, wanting to warn the pilots and tell them to not do anything hasty.

The six bonded women of Godzilla stood their ground, ready to meet a friend they had missed for so long. Vidia and Silvermist stood by them, the mice as well as they were not going to leave their human friends at all.

The steam stopped close to the island, and from the spot arose a bubbling, frothing foam! One that the visitors from another universe knew all too well! The bubbling foam was churning like mad now, in a frenzy like never before! Vidia whispered, "Now I know why the sea creatures left in a hurry earlier. They felt he was coming.". Arising from the steam and foam was the burning form of the King of the Monsters! A roar filled the air as the saurian rose from the sea, his body burning bright red like a volcano with immense power and strength!

Burning Godzilla had arrived!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… it was a bit of a long one to write, but it was well worth it! Again, I give praise and thanks to God and Jesus for giving me the drive and conviction, and the energy to write this chapter! I have to say, writing chapters this long takes it out of you for a bit. But all worth it!

So how do you like this one? Alice, Regina, Rapunzel, Cateline, Lady Beneditka and the remaining pixies have seen the holding area where the machines of old are kept. The ones designed to take out Godzilla in the past! I did this because, well… much later on, they will play a good role in the story! I'm keeping a spoiler here, so you'll just have to trust me and wait! Hehehe… Also, it seems that Zarina is more suspicious of Tadao now but can only keep her guard up since she has no solid proof of him committing an evil deed. And also, the six bonded ladies of Godzilla truly show that their link to him is strong and accurate!

In the next chapter, see what happens when Burning Godzilla finally meets the ones he has missed for some time! For what occurs next… it's a surprise! Also, expect to see some action from Godzilla Junior as well! Also, to answer some questions from the reviewers. To Kaiju Avenger, the reason I do not have a story artwork for this particular story is that I do not have one. The previous artwork pieces that I put for the other chapters, they were done by a very talented friend of mine named Neshma Hernandez. The originals were scanned in, and also now kept safe in frames. So if any one wants to create an artwork of my third and final novel here, they are more than welcome to it. If they want me to use it, please discuss it with me via Private Messaging please.

And also to Death Battle, there is a reason why not so many monsters made the cut here. Too many characters in one story is not good, and I already have my hands full with the current ones as is. And while I like your enthuasim and energy, sad to say that the only monsters that will appear officially here are the ones marked down at the beginning of the novel. Any others will be mere mentions or cameos.

And to the ones that state what the Disney girls will think when they hear of what happened to Shindo from **Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah**? Well… I will keep that in mind during my writing. It may, or may not, show later on. Just have to trust me on this and wait.

Now for the questions:

1.) What would you be thinking after witnessing the bit of magic that the six Disney ladies showed when they used their bond to locate Burning Godzilla?

2.) What do you think the ladies back in the Disney realm are thinking after witnessing women in Japan doing military exercising and training?

3.) How would you feel after seeing Elsa's little stunt in dropping out of the helicopter and flying about, and you were the one who taught her to cut loose with her ice abilities like that?

4.) What kind of advice would you give to the others concerning about Tadao and also the mechas & machines they just saw?

5.) What kind of snacks or meals would you serve to the others who are watching back in the Disney realm?

6.) And finally… what would your thoughts be upon seeing Burning Godzilla rising up, with his bonded close by?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 7

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Very glad, and humbled, by all of your words in the reviewers! Granted, some pertained to other things & issues besides the chapter itself, but I will let that slide for now. Hopefully, will see more reviews that really address the chapter itself. But in any case, just glad to see some reviewers out there!

Before anything else, I will thank God and Jesus for giving once again the drive, conviction and energy to see this final novel through to the very end! He gave me the gift of imagination, and I plan on using it well! So again, thanks and glory to Jesus Christ and God!

Now to answer some reviewers questions before I officially start on the story. To Guest, I do not know of this Ultraman. I grew up on Disney and Toho monsters in my very young days, with other cool other shows in the mix. So I highly doubt that I will do any kind of writing that features this Ultraman character. But thanks for the son suggestion, which will be in this chapter! A song of my own design, that I hope you all enjoy! The lyrics are of my own, but the tone and music are similar to _Colors of the Wind_ that are sung by Vanessa Williams from the Disney film **Pocahontas**. So please, give props and credit to both Guest for giving me the idea, and also to Vanessa who sung a really incredible and awesome song! I mean seriously, music of the 80's, 90's, and early 2000's was very good!

And also to Guest who suggested a crossover of my novel with an anime book called _Kilala Princess_ … I apologize, but I don't believe I will be able to do something like that. If you wish to try it yourself, you have my blessings and confidence that it will be an excellent story to read.

And to Kaiju Avenger, Godzilla with a mate… now that would be an endeavor, to have the King of the Monsters find a queen that is his equal on a lot of levels! But, there will not be one here. I apologize, but Godzilla will remain single in this one. Besides, he already is bonded to some beautiful, strong, gentle and fiery Disney ladies already! So, best I can do.

And finally to nahte123456, the magical objects that the Disney girls have, and the icy magic generated by Elsa herself, are protecting them from Godzilla's massive amounts of radiation and nuclear energy. The pixies add to the invisible protection field with their own magic, plus Godzilla is far away so that the radiation is not affecting as bad as one thinks. Still, they will remain cautious about his change in both body, mind and energy levels.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that belong to Toho, nor any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used here. If I use or mention a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits, as it is their right. One final note, the song used in this one is called _Reunited At Last_. It is sung by Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Anna and Elsa.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Burning Godzilla had been passing through the Taiwan Strait, his destination towards Japan. The powerful saurian was dead-set on going to the place that he gone to for some time, a place that he considered home in ages long past but was now defiled by the beings known as humans who has tampered with nature in a way he did not approve of. However, the most versatile and formidable monster of all time was not going to Japan to destroy it. No… he was going there to see his bonded, female humans from another universe who had treated him different from the other humans here in his own world. Females that were similar to alphas, according to his primitive senses. Ones that were gentle yet strong, kind and sweet, and having a unique spirit and nature that actually soothed his nerves. Ones he had a strong bond with, but not one of the mind._

 _Rather, a bond that was linked to the heart. The very soul, mind you._

 _He wanted to see them, to witness with his own eyes the women that had brought peace, sense and strength to his own being in a way that was incredible. So now he was doing a steady 40 knots, which is about 46 mph, towards the large island that he knew quite well. But just as he was going more into the Pacific Ocean, he felt his senses telling him something. He paused for a moment in the deep blue sea, the cool ocean water helping him to control the fiery power that was leaking out from his body. He attuned his senses once more, and looked towards the east._

 _He felt six of his bonded female humans! They had left Japan, and were heading towards one of the small islands that was linked to the larger one. He used his heart once more, to feel for the six women that was linked to him quite deeply. He quickly caught their spirits, and actually remembered their names! Even though it had been years, he remembered the names of the alpha females who treated him right and good. It was Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Anna and Elsa! He also sensed the psychic female Miki with them, the human linked to him with the mind rather than the heart._

 _The King of the Monsters roared loudly, using his sixth sense to tell him where they would land at. He had seen plenty of the flying machines that the humans used against him, and knew that they needed a place to land to rest and drop off the humans. His potent and formidable sixth sense told him that they would be landing on an island that was close to a much larger one. So he changed direction and swam as fast as he could towards his bonded! He dived underwater, wanting to go deeper so the water at that depth would be colder and ease the immense pain he was going through._

 _The closer he got to the island, the stronger the bond between him and the females grew. It was similar to the immense nuclear power that was burning throughout all of his body, but it was different. It was warm, not hot. Strong with a subtle but sure sense of kindness and love. It made Godzilla remember the times when he went to their realms, and experienced something that he never received in his own world. Love, kindness, patience, understanding and a deep sense of protectiveness that was indescribable._

 _He was soon upon his destination, the land in sight. Before rising up in his usual fashion, he felt that he should not get too close to his bonded. He knew that Ariel, Cinderella, Melody, Tracy, Anna and Elsa would be affected by the energy was giving out. And in his current condition, would probably do something he would really regret. This was different than the time he destroyed a human male that he once respected long ago, back when he was a Godzillasaurus. The man was named Yasuaki Shindo, a commander during World War 2 who turned out to be a businessman now. Godzilla remembered him when he saw the elderly man, and a sense of respect and remembrance passed through his memory. However, he saw Shindo nodding his head, saying he understood and would accept his death by his hand._

 _Or in his case, breath as Godzilla unleashed his legendary blue flames at him from the building he occupied. This was back in 1992, when he first faced off against the three-headed golden dragon named King Ghidorah._

 _Now, Godzilla WANTED to keep his bonded safe from his own power. So when he rose up from the sea near the island, he made sure to stay in the deep place. Far enough for him to see his beloved bonded, but also enough so that they could flee if the pain he was feeling right now caused him to do something very terrible._

* * *

~Currently on Okinawa Island~

When the Disney girls saw Burning Godzilla emerge from the waters, they clasped a hand over their mouths as they beheld their brave friend/citizen/hero. Melody whispered, "Godzilla, what has happened to you…?". Even though they had seen and heard on what happened to the King of the Monsters thanks to the Spirit in the Magic Mirror before coming to the new realm, to see Godzilla in the flesh like this still hurt them. His body showed that most of his upper body was burning a fierce orange-red color, like that of lava or perhaps the surface of the sun itself. His spines were glowing with un-natural power and strength, the same color as the upper body and not the usual brilliant white-blue color like before. His thick legs were also showing the large orange-red wounds, and steam was rising up thick and fast from the place he was standing in the water.

But the one place the girls focus was at was not on the body of Godzilla. But rather his eyes. They had learned that eyes were the windows of the soul, where one can see the true nature of someone or something. His eyes had changed, gone were the brown-black eyes that showed strength, dignity, power and intelligence like that of a primal king. An alpha of his entire domain. His eyes were now a burning orange-red with black pupils, showing a fierceness of a truly savage monster that had emerged from the core of the very planet itself!

Cinderella whispered, "Godzilla… oh you poor dear… filled with so much power you didn't ask for…". Vidia and Silvermist flew towards Elsa, to hide behind her head as they beheld the King of the Monsters. They were scared, along with the Charming mice as the small rodents hid behind Anna. In their view and minds, they felt like ants standing before a titan of old. A primal force of fire that was truly amazing and horrible at the same time.

Miki inquired, "What is Godzilla doing? He's just… just standing in the water, not coming out to the beach at all.". This was a bit puzzling to her, as Godzilla would always come to the shore of any land he approached after emerging from the water.

Elsa closed her eyes a bit to connect more with the bond, and soon her blue eyes opened wide. She answered, "He is worried… worried about harming us. He knows of the terrible power he now holds and is leaking out, so he is staying there so we can stay safe.". This was amazing news to Miki, for Godzilla was showing genuine human-like thought and emotion now! Once she reported this back to her superiors at G-Force, she was hopeful to change the tune towards Godzilla to a more positive one. Positive and optimistic hopes never hurt, especially in this case.

The saurian growled softly, gazing down at the ones he had once called friends… maybe even family, if he remembered such a thing long ago from his days as a simple dinosaur. Godzilla was fighting now, against the awesome power and energy that was welling up inside of him. He wanted to look upon his bonded and not do anything to endanger them.

Melody looked at her companion and felt his will through her heart. She stated, "Godzilla… he is fighting now. He is fighting to keep the power inside in check so he doesn't harm us!". Tracy asked on what they could do to help the big guy, in any way, shape or form.

Ariel answered, "How about a song? Remember, he used to like to hear us sing when we first met him.". The ladies looked at one another, nodding their heads as they did recall that Godzilla did find their music interesting and soothing. The six ladies prepared themselves, standing firm while taking some calming breaths. Tracy told Vidia and Silvermist, plus her small furry friends, to go with Miki.

She looked to the psychic woman and said, "I think you better get to a safe distance. Just in case, you and the others go back to where the flying machine is at. We'll do what we can here.". Miss Saegusa was about to protest, when she saw the firmness and strength in both Tracy and the others. They were not going to be moved, and it seemed that their plan to actually sing out to the burning monster was going to happen no matter what she would say to convince them to run. Miki wished the ladies luck before running back to the helipad refueling pad.

The daughter of Cinderella soon put her focus back at the task at hand, joining with her mother and friends as they prepared themselves to sing to their massive friend. They let their spirits and hearts calm down, gathering strength and feeling out on what needed to be said. It seemed that the amazing properties that allowed them to sing in their realm had followed them into Godzilla's universe. Nature herself seemed to aid them; the waves that broke near the shore, the wind that was coming down from all around, the trees rustling behind them, and a melody that was as old as the planet itself seem to come in. To aid the six that had clean, strong and good hearts and spirits.

* * *

~At G-Force Headquarters~

Back in Tokyo, the entire staff of G-Force at the Command Center was watching the entire events unfold. The large monitors that showed satellite images of what was happening on the Okinawa island area captivated them all. The Japanese people were looking up in awe and horror at seeing Burning Godzilla, some like General Isao and other military soldiers that were with him felt worry and anger at the saurian. The general thought, 'I hope that those pilots are recording all of this from their choppers, or any other equipment that maybe on that island!'. He was like Kenichi, wanting any and all kinds of visual and various data concerning the monster.

But while the young college man wanted data to cement his theory about Burning Godzilla, the general merely wanted the data to see on how to effectively counter… perhaps control the monster later on in the future.

Professor Shigeki Fukazawa looked at the bottom part of the screen, and saw the Disney ladies there! All lined up on the beach, facing directly towards Burning Godzilla even though he was still a distance from them. He inquired, "What are those girls thinking? Why are they just standing there in front of him? Surely they cannot think that they can get through to him, in that state of power he is in?".

Regina looked to the elderly Japanese professor & experts of volcanoes and remarked, "They can, and they will sir. One thing I am certain of my friends is that when need be, they reach out to those that really need them. And right now, Godzilla needs them more than ever.". Gen. Isao Jun was about to make a comment on that when the Twin Fairies in Rapunzel's hands started to glow a golden color!

Said queen of Lelystad asked, "What is going on?! Why are you two glowing like that?". The golden aura covered them, bathing them in a blanket of gold energy that Rapunzel felt in her hands. It was tingly, but in a good way. She felt like she was putting her hands over a nice, warm far on a cold Christmas night.

Lora and Moll spoke as one, "It is the queens. They are unconsciously tapping into the very heart of the planet itself, and she is helping them. They are preparing to… to sing for Godzilla.". The two small but lovely ladies were part of the planet itself, and the golden aura was their link reacting to the Disney ladies tapping into the very heart of nature itself! And the golden aura signified that their intentions were good and true, and that made the retainers of the original Mothra very glad.

The very thought on everyone's mind that heard that was this: 'SING FOR GODZILLA?!'.

It was the same thought that was also on the minds of all that were watching back in the Disney universe, so it seemed that certain things did transcend time and space.

* * *

~Back at Okinawa~

Burning Godzilla was looking at his bonded intensely, wondering on what they were going to do. It is than that he felt something stir in his heart, jogging a memory from the back of his mind. The female humans were going to sing, and he remembered their singing well. He actually enjoyed their voices back then when he was in their world, their voices carrying a natural and soothing quality that relaxed and captured his attention.

On the beach, Ariel looked to her companions and daughter. She inquired, "Are we all ready?". When they all nodded as one, the former mermaid took a deep breath and looked towards the King of the Monsters. It was Melody who started to sing, the words leaving her lips as her heart guided her and said words came out naturally.

 _ **It has been so long that we have seen each other, many years have passed…**_

 _ **Now we are here together, we'll make this reunion last!**_

 _ **We're here for you, to help you out in your time of need.**_

 _ **We'll never forsake you, our friend and hero… that you can believe!**_

Soon, the others joined in as they sang out loud, clear and true to Godzilla. The saurian growled softly, standing still as the wind itself carried the words to his ears so he could hear them.

 _ **{Reunited at last! Back together with you right here!**_

 _ **Reunited at last! Never worry, never fear!**_

 _ **Even though space and time separated us, our bond with you stood strong!**_

 _ **You never were alone here, we've been with you all along.**_

 _ **Now that we are here, we'll help you out in any way we can.**_

 _ **That is our ultimate goal, our final plan!**_

 _ **Reunited at last!}**_

Miki and the pilots, plus the one manning the helipad refueling station, were in complete awe and shock as they saw the _gaijins_ actually reaching out and apparently soothing the very savage beast that was Burning Godzilla! Miki said to herself softly, "By the High Ones themselves… incredible!". Her associates were filming everything with their own cameras and devices, taking in every single detail from the elevated land mass they were on. They felt their superiors would want to see this, and also anyone else that wanted to witness what they believe was a miracle. It was Elsa that started to sing this time around

 _ **Godzilla, do you remember the times that you were with us? Do you remember at all?**_

 _ **About the time when you weren't a titan, but still standing tall.**_

 _ **You had the power and dignity of a great king, and the love of ones like us.**_

 _ **Though you were very different from the start, it wasn't that much of a fuss.**_

 _ **Godzilla, you are a protector in our eyes! You are more than a mere monster or beast!**_

 _ **You are the king of all monsters, and a hero to us, not to say the least!**_

Burning Godzilla was sitting on his haunches now, deep in the water and the steam rising forth. He growled softly again, the song and natural music calming him down! The pain from the nuclear reaction in his body was lessened, even if it was just for a moment, as the Disney ladies continued to sing to him.

 _ **{Reunited at last! Taking the chance to see you again…**_

 _ **Reunited at last! It was very much worth it, our large friend!**_

 _ **Everything here is so new and wonderful, but you come first, that much is clear.**_

 _ **We'll find a way to help you out, so never worry or even fear!**_

 _ **Reunited at last!}**_

The Disney ladies saw that their singing was soothing Godzilla, so they continued with it as best they could. In their eyes, seeing the saurian calming down and sitting in the deep waters amidst the steam, was a good sign that his focus was on them. Not on the pain that he was fighting within. It was Cinderella that started to sing, Ariel joining in as well.

 _ **Godzilla, the grandchildren of our world see you and your companions as heroes. This much is all true!**_

 _ **It is very funny, but very good to see them try to mimic you.**_

 _ **You and the others have impacted our lives, saved us from terrible and deadly fates…**_

 _ **Now it's our turn to help you out, to soothe the waves of pain and hate.**_

 _ **King of the Monsters, stand strong and sure! We will find the way to end the pain you feel.**_

 _ **For this we promise with all our hearts, that we know is the real deal!**_

Back in the Disney realm, everyone agreed with what their royal rulers were stating. Godzilla was indeed a hero, to the older and younger generations. He and his fellow monster companions were seen, and told, as true heroes that were looked upon greatly and positively by others. And also that when it came to fulfilling a promise to help someone, their tenacity and dedication plus conviction was the real deal indeed. Their husbands and other family members could attest to that. Anna and Tracy finished up the song as the natural tones and music started to fade.

 _ **Reunited at last… our adventures can resume once more…**_

 _ **Reunited at last… in our hearts you'll be, forever more…**_

 _ **No matter what comes, we will be with you until the very end.**_

 _ **Godzilla… so glad to be here with you, a good and true friend.**_

* * *

The music of nature faded, the song had ended and it seemed that they had reached out to the gigantic, living volcano monster who was looking at them and growling softly. Burning Godzilla had been entranced, but not just by the music and song itself. For what his bonded had just told him. That they were going to do whatever it is they could to help him out, that he was still remembered back in the other realm, and also that he and the others had impacted their lives in a way that was just so incredible, it had to been seen to believe. He reached out with his claw, even though they were so far away. He really wanted to go and hold the entire group in his claw, like he did last time with Cinderella, Ariel, Tracy and Melody long ago when he got his full powers back.

Melody and the others reached out with their own hands, wanting to touch the saurian as well. Elsa called out, "Godzilla, it will be okay! We'll find a way to restore you back, we promise!". Herself, Anna and Melody were also thinking on finding a way to have adventures with their titanic friend again. To explore much more of this new world, but this time with him joining in. Such as traveling the world in his claws, and exploring new lands with him by riding on his shoulders and/or head.

Miki and the others, both on the island and back at G-Force, were just stunned silly to see that Godzilla was acting less like a feral, wild beast now… and looked to be, some dare to call it, human in the case of actions.

Alas, the moments of peace were broken.

The energy and pain that was swelling up inside of the King of the Monsters returned, surging past even his incredible force of will!

Godzilla roared loudly, his body glowing more brightly and stronger than ever! This broke the Disney ladies out of their little trance, looking on in horror as their large saurian friend was thrashing about, his roars more like shrieks of pain and anguish as the bottled up radiation and nuclear energy surged more all over his body. Anna called out, "GODZILLA! GODZILLA! CALM DOWN!". Alas, her words fell on deaf ears as the mighty monster was just too overcome with pain, heat and power to listen.

He let loose his _Finishing Breath_ attack, the concentrated red-orange nuclear flames leapt out from his maw, striking the land in random spots! The ladies screamed in fright and ducked down as low as they could to avoid the blasts. But thankfully, the beams did not go anywhere near them. Burning Godzilla still had enough sense in his tormented mind to fire his beams far away to the left or right of his bonded. The flames struck the forest and beaches, and came close to hitting the refueling station! Thanks to the Higher One above though, it did not nor did it strike any of the fuel lines or containers. Miki and the pilots had quickly abandoned the area once they saw that Godzilla had succumbed to the power within.

The King of the Monsters continued to roar loudly as he spewed forth more of his deadly breath. The rational part of his mind, however tiny it maybe now that the power had almost consumed it, told him to get out of there before he harmed the females… or worse. So Burning Godzilla shrieked loudly one more time before diving back into the ocean! The saurian dived quick, going deep as he wanted to get to a part of the ocean that was almost sub-zero in temperature. The coldness would hopefully lower his heat, and with it the excess power.

Ariel and the girls were laid low on the sandy beach, wondering if it was over. Melody and Tracy took a glance to see the long tail of Godzilla disappearing into the deep blue sea. The two queens got up quickly and yelled at the same time, "GODZILLA, WAIT!". It was too late as the appendage disappeared, and their friend was long gone. The older women slowly recovered, getting up from their positions and going to the duo. Anna and Elsa looked all around, seeing the sheer destruction and devastation left by the monster.

Elsa commented, "Even though he lost control of the power within him, he had enough self-control to make sure we weren't hurt. Look around and see.". Indeed, the Disney rulers looked all around them. The jungle and beaches were a bit due to the flames, scorch marks were at the spots where Burning Godzilla unleashed his breath attack. But the destruction was far from them, and even the refueling station, helicopters and Miki plus the others were unscathed!

Cinderella commented, "Yes… yes, you're right! This proves it that some of the old Godzilla we know is still under there! Underneath all of that raw power he's trying to contain! There may be some hope for him!". This was some bit of light for the ladies, no matter how small it was, and they took it.

Miki looked at her new acquaintances, just wondering on how in the world they were still standing. She knew of the bond between them and Godzilla, but she never dreamed that despite being under all of that raw power, the saurian made sure that his projectile weapon would not harm the girls. She really knew, and felt, that further investigation was needed. On a more personal level. She turned to the pilots and asked, "Are you all alright? Is everything still okay?".

One of the pilots answered, "Yes… all staff and personnel are accounted for and in good physical condition. Many are very much spooked, or still on edge after what happened here. Miraculously, the building is still standing and the flames never reached the fuel tanks. We were very lucky here. And the helicopters have just finished fueling up, just enough for the trip back to the mainland.". Indeed, this was good news all around. But Miki felt that it was not just good luck that saved them, but perhaps a force that was more powerful and potent than anything else.

Miki nodded and said, "Make ready to take us back to the mainland, back straight to Tokyo to G-Force Headquarters.". The pilots understood, and started to do a pre-flight check of their vehicles, to make sure that all were still in top-working order. The psychic than turned and ran towards the beach, towards Elsa and the others. Silvermist and Vidia beat her to it, flying fast and free towards their friends. The mice; Filimor, Estée, Ilbert, and Plaisance left Miki's pockets to scamper over fast to their companions.

Miss Saegusa thought, 'Oh, the higher-ups are going to either have a fit or a stroke once the see the report and the video! I have no doubt that the others are watching back at Headquarters on the large screens, but this has just got to be told from someone who was here!'. Once she was close to the group, she told them that it was time to go back to Tokyo and that they were going to leave right now.

The group left the small island, which would heal but it would take time as the flames and energy left behind by Burning Godzilla were a bit much for nature to handle at the moment.

* * *

~Back at G-Force~

The room was once again in full operation, which started after Burning Godzilla lost control of his power and started to go berserk. The occupants in the room were very much surprised, and thankful that the area did not suffer any damage as was per the norm whenever Godzilla was around. The remaining Disney ladies were very much relieved that their friends were okay and on their way back home. Kenichi looked to General Isao and inquired urgently, "Do you know where I can process all of the data that we have so far, and where I can use the ones that Miki collected when she gets back? After seeing all of this, I need every scrap of it in order to really find out more about Godzilla's power.".

The elderly soldier answered, "One of the Analysis Labs up on Level 4 is where Godzilla's data is collected and stored up. You can use that. And why the urgency, young man?".

The Japanese college boy replied, "If what we saw here, and the data that Miki collected falls in line with my original theory about Godzilla… than all of us are in trouble. And I'm not talking just about Japan, sir.". Isao heard the serious tone, and told one of the employees nearby to escort him to Level 4 of the building. He also gave Kenichi authorized access to the data, but with the condition to report back to him once ALL of the information was gathered, looked at and what the final conclusion was. The lad bowed slightly in gratitude before being escorted out of the Command Center.

Professor Fukazawa looked to Rapunzel and the others and asked, "So, what do you think of Godzilla now after witnessing what we just saw here?".

Lady Beneditka answered, "I believe that our friend is in terrible pain, and that we should continue to try and aid him. He still has his wits about him, despite being over-flooded with such power.".

Alice added, "I agree with my friend here, sir. We saw that even though the power broke through, he still had enough of his senses to make sure that his breath did go anywhere near the others. The Godzilla we know is still inside of that burning body of his, and we intend to help him out.".

The Twin Fairies, still in Rapunzel's hands, also spoke as one, "We believe that it is a long-shot, a chance gamble that is very risky. But after seeing, and feeling, them tap into the natural and soothing Godzilla… it is a gamble that is worth the risk.".

Fukazawa saw their reasoning, and who could blame them for putting their faith into the newcomers? He, himself, had just witnessed something that many would deem impossible! As a man of science, he wanted to know more about this mysterious power that the bonded have with the King of the Monsters and his son. His other side, the one that got pushed to the side often due to being 'irrational' as it were, spoke that maybe this goes down beyond science itself and required faith instead of human wisdom.

Rapunzel spoke, "It seems we still have some time to explore more of G-Force before they arrive back here. Professor, isn't there any other place that we can see before Miki and the others arrive back?".

Professor Fukazawa thought for a moment, then arrived at a conclusion. He answered, "Yes, there is a place that I believe might interest all of you. It's called Section M, a specialized part of G-Force that looks into magical artifacts and such that are from around the world.". This indeed caught the attention of the ladies, especially Cateline, Lady Beneditka, and the pixies.

Fairy Godmother Cateline stated, "Really? I would like to see this Section M, if it does have the artifacts that you speak of.". After seeing the group agree as one to go to the Section, the professor started to lead them towards it. It was on the 3rd level, so they would have to take the elevator. However, shortly after going on this new tour, Regina saw that someone was missing.

"Say, where is Tadao-san? I thought he was coming with us?" she asked. Indeed, it seemed that the man was gone and was nowhere to be found. The professor of volcanoes answered that he probably was called away to help out with something, but was not too upset that the employee left. In fact, he seemed glad to be relieved of him.

Zarina, however, was pretty suspicious on the disappearance of Shoichi Tadao. But, she kept it to herself until it was clear to tell of her suspicion to the others. When all were gathered around, and away from prying ears and eyes.

In an isolated room nearby, covered in darkness due to the light being turned off and the shades drawn to keep any kind of nosy onlookers out, Tadao was on his cell phone. He had called a number that was untraceable, and not registered at all with the phone company. He waited for a moment, than heard a voice on the other line. A female voice that made his body shiver slightly. She said, "Tadao-san, I believe you have called me on my private line again with good news?".

Tadao answered, "Hai, Momoko-sama. I have just come back from Command Center, and I have some news to you that can only be explained in person. But here is some news I believe you will like now! The _gaijins_ … they truly have a hold on Godzilla, despite him being filled with power and going berserk! This is something that we need to exploit soon!".

Momoko's cold, hard tone responded, "We will exploit it only AFTER we have gathered enough data and information. Do not presume to tell me what needs to be done, Tadao. I already have several female agents within G-Force, and they will do what they can to get information from these outsiders in a way that you cannot. But I do thank you for the information, that at least one of our assumptions about them is confirmed.".

Shoichi let out a sigh, very much glad that his Mistress was not too sore with him about his earlier tone. Those that got too bold or arrogant in front of the boss… well, less said about their execution, the better for the contents in one's stomach. And less nightmares to boot as well.

Momoko concluded, "You and the other agents will report back to me in three days. We should have gathered enough intelligence and data to make our plans solid. Until then, stick with that group as best you can, however you can. Be cautious though, for it seems that according to one of my agents, Section M is seeing signs of increased activity everywhere.". Tadao was now wondering if what the bonded of Godzilla did had something to do with the increased activity in one of the most hard-to-reach places in G-Force.

He replied, "Yes ma'am. I will do my best. Now, I need to go before I am missed. Will contact you in three days. Tadao out.". He shut his cell phone and made his way out of the room, going now about his business as if nothing had happened. It seems activity on all fronts were now going at full steam, and its focus was all on the women from another universe!

* * *

~Close near the Bering Sea~

 _A pod of humpback whales were swimming far away from a predator that had actually killed one of their own, an adolescent that was quite large but not enough to stop this predator. Godzilla Junior, the son of the King of the Monsters himself, was feeding on the humpback that he had hunted and killed. The little guy had truly grown into a small version of his father, and was now on autopilot in hunting and killing that which he wanted to eat. His mind was slowly, gradually coming back together. But at the moment, he was as primal as his ancestors were in the distant past of the dinosaurs._

 _He was about finished halfway with his rather large meal… until he felt it. A strong pulse of energy that was linked to the very earth itself, to Nature! He regained his senses well enough to hone in on the energy, similar to how his father used his legendary sixth sense. He concentrated for a moment… than felt it! It was very much similar to the energy he felt those years ago when he first met the tiny humans with wings, and the blonde female human who had a unique energy he could not identify but it was good. Godzilla Junior felt the presence of his father's bonded!_

 _The saurian let his remaining meal sink to the bottom of the sea, now swimming strong towards Japan. While not as swift as his father, he was making good time as he left the Bering Sea. Godzilla Junior was once again on the move, honing in on the energy of the ones that he knew well. It would take him awhile, as his instincts would flare up again and he would have to hunt._

 _The son of Godzilla was active once more, and the world would soon know of it!_

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… again, this chapter was not easy to make. I had to go back to the previous ones to make sure that everything fit in well with the plot and all. It is not easy, and a little time consuming. But all well worth it when done right and good. Again, thanks goes to God and Jesus for helping me out on this very much!

So it seems that the Disney ladies made a connection to Burning Godzilla, however brief it was. And at this point, their optimism is to be commended. And it seems actions are taking place, both at G-Force and with the _**Crimson Katana**_! Also, kudos to the ones who managed to get it right that Tadao is indeed one of the higher-up moles in G-Force.

Next chapter, the returning Disney ladies get interrogated by the higher-up leaders in G-Force. The ones on the tour get a first-rate look at the mysterious Section M area, and also more activity concerning the monster in the Bay of Japan! Hehehe… I will do my best to draw things out, but not for too long. And also things don't escalate too quickly or rashly. Will try to keep a balance here for all the characters, be they human or no.

Now for the questions, that I really hope more reviewers answer. Here they are:

1.) What would your first thoughts be at seeing Burning Godzilla for the first time, even if he was a fair distance from you?

2.) How would you react upon seeing Burning Godzilla actually look subdued and calm at the singing of the ladies?

3.) Would you get suspicious at the disappearance of Tadao?

4.) What would you do with all of the data that is gathered from both G-Force Command Center and the VHS ones taken by Miki and the helicopters?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 8

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, and also the colorful suggestions and more that you put into the story. They are really interesting to read, believe me. Before anything officially starts, I want to give thanks to God and Jesus Christ for helping me with this story! He has given me the strength, determination and conviction to see this entire thing through! Without Him, I would have never gone this far! So I give praise and thanks to God for all of this!

Now to answer some of the reviewers who put forth their ideas and suggestions. For the Question, you will have to be patient and see. But trust me, the ending will be incredible! For Gojira Defender, no worries there, my friend. Your review is not a flame or anything negative of the sort. It is very passionate, and I approve. And I agree that Godzilla does indeed need a lady kaiju to stand with him after all he has endured, but sadly I am not that talented enough to even think of a female monster for him. So sadly, he will remain as is in my story.

For Guest, that was a good suggestion in wanting to see all of the Godzilla's from the previous and future eras coming forth to lend Godzilla 1990s a hand. And while it does have merit, I am afraid that it is not possible. I already have the ending and such planned out, so your suggestion will not come to pass. But always know that your ending idea is entertaining to think upon! And to Guest who wrote the Ultraman information, I thank you for it. But, I do not think I will be making an Ultraman x Godzilla crossover in future. But thanks for the information nonetheless!

And finally, to laze jovanov, who has made an excellent **Sofia the First x Gamra** crossover called _Monsters and Magic: Guardians of Enchancia_ , I am afraid that a Godzilla x Gigantic crossover at the moment is not possible. I did see the information on the show, and while it does have some good possibilities, at the time right now, not possible to write. So I apologize.

I will continue to do my best to make this novel enjoyable for those who love Disney, and also the classic 1990s style of Toho & Godzilla! Won't be easy, but it will be worthwhile! All I ask is that you trust me on this, and enjoy the ride!

I do not own Godzilla nor any of the monsters or characters that belong to Toho, nor any of the characters and places that officially belong to Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs written for the trilogy series so far. Any song I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits, as it is their right.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 8

Professor Fukazawa was escorting the special guests from another universe to Section M that was on the third floor of the G-Force building. Once again, the ladies from the Disney universe were being observed and looked upon by the passing employees of the organization, but they paid it little mind. Fairy Godmother Cateline inquired, "What does this Section M do with these magical artifacts, Mr. Fukazawa? I mean, Fukazawa-san?". It would be awhile before some of ladies would get used to using suffixes in the Land of the Rising Sun. The professor offered a patient smile, showing he was not at all offended by her misstep as it were.

He answered, "Section M does more than just collect magical artifacts, my dear. They research and look into many places, objects, and more where it concerns magic or any kind of mythical origin. And also into supernatural phenomena, such as those with psychic abilities like Miki Saegusa. Though it is small in size, it receives adequate finances to keep the section and projects going.". To Rapunzel and Lady Beneditka, it sounded almost like the laboratories and magic rooms back in their own kingdoms. Most of the major kingdoms had one or two magic-users that would have a room specially made for them, and these rooms had all sorts of magical and/or mythical objects around for research or other purposes.

The group had exited from a long corridor, and was in front of a metal door that had porthole windows on it. To some people, it looked like the kind of door that restaurants had that let servers go in and out of. But this door was slightly different, having a lock on it and a sliding card access key on the side with a speaker system above it. Professor Fukazawa asked, "A moment ladies, if you please.". He then slid his card on the access key, and a green light winked on.

A male voice on the speaker inquired, "Who is that wants to be let in?". It appears that the professor of volcanoes did not have high enough access to be let in. The ladies were very mystified at the voice that was coming from the metal box that had a holes formed in a circle on it. Fukazawa answered that on who he was, and also with a group that wanted to take a look around the facility.

The voice responded, "I'm sorry but you all are not allowed… oh… Oh! Oh, I see! Sorry about that, sir and ma'am's! I will unlock the door and let you in!". It seemed that the occupant on the other end of the line had gotten orders from a superior from another. Regina asked on what the device was on the door, and Shigeki answered that it was a speaker. It was used to communicate with people outside of a room, and it reminded Rapunzel of a device similar to what was used back in her realm. Though, it was more of a tube system, where one would speak into a long, hollow tube of sort that was set up on the inside/outside the room.

The doors opened up, and the group were treated to a most amazing sight! The room was very large to be sure, and also it seemed to have a lot of desks that were littered with plentiful items and objects. Men and women in white lab coats were going about from one station to another, looking at artifacts that were indeed old and ancient. Some desks had bones set atop of it, but it was not clear if the remains were of humans… or something else. Papers were also set upon a large study, where three people were taking down notes on an ancient European shield that had strange markings all over it. And said markings were glowing an eerie light-blue glow. And finally, one station had masks that looked to be the kind from Africa, tribal masks that were colorful yet scary-looking at the same time with a staff that had some strange, dried up fruit at the end of it.

The sights, sounds, even smells interested the ladies and Fukazawa. The professor himself had not seen the inside of Section M, and this intrigued the man of science very much. While they passed some of the areas, they did not realize was that many of the artifacts were glowing and becoming more active. It was all due to Cateline, Benedtika, Rapunzel and the pixies being near them! Their active magical force was now coaxing the ancient, dormant magic within the artifacts and symbols. In short, their potent magical auras were giving a kind of a wake-up call to the dormant magic that had been inactive for ages!

A voice called out, "Welcome everyone to Section M! Very good to finally meet the lovely ladies from another universe.". The group looked to their right to see two men standing before them. One wore an unusual coat that was not laboratory made, it was blue and white with an orange-colored insignia of a bird with a sharp beak on the right breast area. And another was wearing a shirt that was black that had the etchings of a huge humanoid machine. It was a popular machine character from a very popular anime series called _**Gundam**_.

The one who spoke earlier, wearing the blue and white coat stated, "Glad you all could make it here. We have been waiting for you. Oh, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Joseph Sustaita, and my colleague over here is Daimon Lavestia.".

The one called Daimon added, "Many others call me Lord Destryuk due to me winning almost every video game tournament I have ever competed in. But my friends, such as this loudmouth over here and also Miki, call me Daimon.". The 'loudmouth' part was not in ill will or bad attitude. But one of humorous nature, showing that the two had a good friendship with one another.

Joseph was a light dark colored young man, looking to be just about 21 years of age. Had black hair and brown eyes, and stood to be at 5'8 with a build like a strong swimmer. He was Hispanic-Irish, a mixture of two heritages as he came from the United States. He had lived in San Antonio, Texas and had graduated from a budding university called University of Texas at San Antonio. He graduated with a degree in Criminal Justice, and had dreams to be a part of the FBI. However, it seemed that fate and destiny had another calling for him. Shortly after he graduated, he discovered that he too had psychic abilities! Not as advanced as Miki Saegusa, but he was able to see the histories in the objects he touched and find auras of energy. It was considered useful in certain circles, and that was how G-Force found him one day after a job interview with the federal services. They had managed to convince him to set aside a career as an FBI agent for the moment, and to work with them at Section M. The pay was good, and also he met with others that had similar abilities like he had.

Daimon was slightly older than his colleague & friend, about 23 years of age. He had black hair and eyes, a light tan complexion, stood at about 6'0, and looked to be of average build. He was a graduate of Kyoto Gakuen University. He had top marks in archelogy and history, the was a good student all around. However, his real passion was into video games as he had competed in many tournaments and won many matches. After winning a championship in Hiroshima, that is when his dormant psychic abilities activated! He soon discovered that he could read minds, and also move objects with his mind. While not advanced like Miki, it was impressive and he was soon sought out by G-Force. When he was recruited by the organization, it was there he made many acquaintances within Section M. But his true friends came in the form of Joseph and Miki, the two men learning about their abilities from the veteran Miss Saegusa. The trio had formed a strong friendship, and it seemed to last for some time.

Alice answered as she bowed a little politely, "How do you do, sirs? My name is Alice, and these are my friends. May I inquire, what did you mean by you were waiting for us?". Joseph answered that he and Daimon knew of them from their conversation with Miki. The duo had learned of the abilities of the visitors from another universe, and were simply fascinated by the report. And that he had a strong hunch that the group were coming to the Section today.

Daimon put in, "Along with training with our friend Miki, she told us to always follow our instincts. And so far, they have never let us down. We knew that one member of G-Force would bring you to our little area today, but we didn't think it would be the old professor here of volcanoes.". Fukazawa blushed a bit in embarrassment due to him being referred to in that kind of manner.

Cateline said, "I see. Well, I have to tell you that this section you have here is really quite fascinating! There are quite a few ancient relics here, and some of them do seem to carry a hint of magic within them. And some of them I recognize from even my own universe.". Indeed, the fairy godmother had seen quite a trinket back in her day & in her own universe. Some she recognized right away, artifacts that belonged to the ancient European age.

Daimon asked, "You do? Hmmm… I wonder if our two universes are more connected than I would have thought.". While he pondered this, the girls started to break up and explore a bit of the area. Alice and Regina went to a desk that had masks on them, tribal ones from the islands of the Pacific especially from Hawaii. When Regina went out to touch the surface of one of the wooden masks, it suddenly leapt up and shouted _**TOOKIE BABABA!**_. The two women jumped back a bit while shrieking in surprise. Joseph went to them and came just in time to see the phenomena take place before the mask went silent and still.

His eyes shot up in amazement, going past the girls to examine the mask. When it didn't react to his touch, he was a bit disappointed. Alice asked, "Mr. Sustaita, what just happened?! Why did that mask leap out us like that?!".

The college graduate answered, "I'm not sure myself. You see, these are supposed to be tribal masks that were sent to us from Hawaii. We did tests on them, but no reaction at all. And… it just leapt out at you two when you touched it?". The two lovely ladies nodded, and Joseph's brain really started to whirl and process the information.

Cateline and Lady Beneditka were at one station that held dolls that looked to very old, hand-crafted as well. The matriarch of the North Mountain trolls looked to Daimon and asked, "What are these little dolls here? Whoever made them looked to be very skilled and good at their craft.".

Daimon answered, "Oh, these are _kachina_ dolls. They are figurines that are from the United States, specifically from an indigenous people called the Pueblo. While some are still made, these are special. They are very old, and we have readings indicating they do contain a mysterious energy. But we haven't been able to do much of anything with them.".

Cinderella and Tracy's fairy godmother adored the small dolls, thinking that her current godchild Colette would like to have one of them as a gift. She reached out and touched a doll that looked to be half-girl, half-eagle with the feathers that were adorned on her head and body. It seemed to cause a reaction as the doll suddenly glowed in a bright blue color! A small lighting cloud than suddenly appeared right above the group, pitch black like ebony with thunder started to rumble from it! The entire room was amazed at this phenome, and it was due to the sudden surprise that Cateline withdrew her hand from the doll. As quick as it came, the thundercloud vanished and the glow from the doll gradually ceased.

Daimon went to Cateline, eyes widen as he studied the doll but got no reaction. He looked to her and asked quickly, "Say, what did you do?! We've been looking at these things for some time, and we got nothing! But now…!". She answered after calming down a bit that all she did was touch the doll, and that was when the thundercloud appeared. The video game expert was now pondering this, wondering on why such a thing happened.

The group came together again, the two experts at Section M wanting to report to the other on what just occurred. Before they could say a word, it was Tinkerbell who spoke up. She turned to the group and stated, "Ummm… guys… I think we may have a problem here.". The psychics were fascinated that they could understand the pixie, hearing from Miki that those that were not magical or supernatural would only hear tinkling sounds from the fairies. Like a sweet bell chime. But for them, they had heard her as if she was speaking English. However, their fascination turned away from the blonde beauty… and to the real situation, which she just pointed out.

The staff was all aflutter now, people going left and right as they either took down notes, took cover or simply ran in many directions as the artifacts were now active and alive! Two men were running away from a small Oriental dragon statue that had come to life, and was flying through the air like it was swimming through water. A woman was actually chasing a ceramic floating demon's head, taking down notes and asking questions while said floating head was begging in an ancient Chinese language for the mortal to stop with the questions. It was humorous to see, in a weird sort of way. A man and two women were running away from a statue of something resembling a woman of wild and seductive beauty on the top… and the wings and lower body appendage of a bird of sort. The creature was chasing them, asking them something in what appeared to be a Slavic language.

One word escaped Joseph and Daimon, and it was this: "WHAT IN THE HELL-?!".

Professor Fukazawa cried out, "Come on, let's get out of here!". The group readily agreed with him, and all of them including the two psychic experts, ran towards the door. They managed to make it to the door unscathed, and when they all exited the room… the objects in there started to become dormant and inactive. Flesh and blood statues returned back to their original form, drawings and symbols ceased on having a colorful glow that showed a magical technique being activated, and masks ceased floating in mid-air and floating gently back to the ground.

The group outside panted, all a bit out of breath from the run and the chaos that they just escaped from. They all looked to one another, each of them thinking on what the heck just happened. Joseph cleared his throat and suggested, "Ummm… how about we discuss what happened… at the Break Room? I think we can… all use a little… snack or two about now.". The group agreed with the psychic man, who slowly lead the way to the elevator where they could go down to the Ground floor since it had said room there that would satisfy both their appetites… and hopefully satisfy their curiosity on what just occurred at Section M.

* * *

~On the road~

While Rapunzel and her group were heading towards the Break Room to have a snack or two, one person was heading towards a place herself to get a bite to eat. It was Yukari Yamane, sister to Kenichi. She had just left the _Tokyo Biology & Technology Institute_, the place where Dr. Kensaku Ijuin was working at. She checked the clock on the dashboard, and it read 10:45 a.m. She said to herself, "Wow… three hours in interviewing and talking with Kensaku. I have to say, it's been a very interesting talk to say the least.". The young reporter had done her best to cover any and all angles with the good doctor, wanting to know more about micro-oxygen from him.

The meeting went as so:

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kensaku was in one of the laboratories of the building, one that was clean and sterile so projects and such could be done without the taint of the outside world. He was at his desk, looking over some stuff for his research when Yukari appeared in his workplace. She introduced herself to him and he replied, "Yukari Yamane, huh? The doctor's daughter?". He turned around to face her, wanting to see the young woman face-to-face._

 _Yukari asked, "You know of my father?". Kensaku stated that every scientist in Japan did, the most famous one who named and discovered the original Godzilla back in 1954 when he appeared. Any man who was willing to go to such lengths to try and study the incredible beast itself won the respect and admiration of many in the scientific community._

 _The young lady inquired, "What about Dr. Serizawa? You heard of him?". It was than at that question that the researcher into micro-oxygen had a bit of a hesitant look on his face. He rose up from his chair, answering that he did know of the infamous scientist. Yukari saw that the doctor's posture, knowing that she hit a bit of a sensitive topic. She than asked if he knew of his invention, the Oxygen Destroyer._

 _Kensaku stated, "When I began to study oxygen, I did make reference to his papers. And I know, my micro-oxygen is very similar to his work.". He then started to look around at his machines, lost in thought. What he did not state on how he even got the papers on Serizawa's invention. Before the scientist destroyed any and all notes & notes referring to the Oxygen Destroyer, he had some colleagues that assisted him in the research project. Of course, he did not show or tell them his core project, saving that only for himself. So when he finally created the potent weapon, it was then that he destroyed the notes linking to it. His colleagues managed to save only part of his research on oxygen, the parts they were working on with him. It was how Kensaku was able to learn about the existence of the notes, and made various trips across the nation itself to track down and find the colleagues of Serizawa and the notes on the properties of oxygen._

 _Yukari followed him and stated, "So you must know of the risks involved.". There were other scientists in the room that were working on the micro-oxygen project with Dr. Ijuin, but they were too absorbed on their work to really listen to the duo._

 _Kensaku stopped in his tracks and stated, "These past 40 years have seen unbelievable changes in the environment. Maybe we can put this discovery to practical use.". He was a scientist who believed very much that a research could be used for positive use, to benefit both mankind and nature. However, Yukari pointed out that Serizawa died to prevent use of anything that used oxygen in any way other than what nature made for it to be._

 _He looked to her sternly and said, "We can't allow sentimentalism to interfere in the growth of scientific knowledge. My discovery just shows what is there. I haven't produced anything that nature hasn't already seen before."._

 _~End flashback~_

The reporter had talked with some of the other scientists and staff that were working with Kensaku, but almost all of them showed their support of the doctor's discovery and use of micro-oxygen. Her research and asking of questions had led her to a dead-end, and now she didn't know on what to do. While she was driving, she decided to call her brother Kenichi and ask on what he was doing. She figured that he was back in at the college campus, either working on more research into Godzilla or goofing off a little. She took out her cell phone and dialed the number, keeping both eyes and attention on the road.

The phone rang a few times, than a click was heard signifying that someone answered. She heard her brother's voice on the other line, "Hello, who is this? Look, I'm very busy right now so…".

Yukari quickly stated, "Kenichi! It's me, Yukari! Your sister!". That made the young man pause for a moment, realizing that his sibling had just called and not some of his random friends from campus.

The campus lad was still typing on the computer he was at, compiling and looking at the data that was received on Burning Godzilla. He spoke in the phone, "Sis, I can't talk for too long at the moment. I'm in the middle of something big that concerns Godzilla here at G-Force!". Now the reporter in her sensed a BIG story was involved, and she inquired on what it was about.

Kenichi replied, "Its top secret for now Yukari, I'm sorry! But maybe you can talk to Miki about it! She's going to be coming back soon with Melody and the others! They should be arriving here shortly after getting close to Godzilla a little while ago.". Now Yukari really sensed that something big was happening at G-Force, her reporter intuition telling her to go to G-Force headquarters.

"Okay little brother, I'll do just that! Thanks for telling me! Bye!" she stated before hanging up the phone. Seeing a traffic light up ahead, she made a U-turn when it turned green and turned right around to the next street. One that led directly towards the G-Force building.

Yukari thought to herself, 'Now I really believe that something major is going on! I don't know who Melody and these others that Ken spoke of, but if they are involved with Miki and Godzilla, then they have to be something worth checking out!'. Excitement and tension was building up in her, and she was ready to set it loose upon G-Force!

* * *

~At G-Force~

In the Break Room, Joseph and Daimon were sitting at a table with Rapunzel and the others. The ladies had all gotten some fruit that would hold them until lunchtime, Professor Fukazawa ordered some coffee for himself, and the two Section M researcher experts had some sodas. Normally, they would take some alcoholic beverage but they decided to change up a bit for the sake of the new company with them. The duo, as well as some of the patrons of G-Force, were looking mostly at Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn and Zarina ate some of the fresh fruit of the establishment.

Regina inquired, "Okay, I think our nerves are bit more steady after that… episode at Section M. So, can any of you tell us on what just happened in there?".

Joseph took a sip of Pepsi from his can and answered, "I believe what happened in that place is that the artifacts reacted to all of you due to the great amount of magic that is coming from you.". At their puzzled looks, Mr. Sustaita and Mr. Lavestia started to explain their theory.

Daimon started out, "You see, those artifacts, symbols and other objects are priceless relics from the ancient past from various parts of the world. Many believed them to hold mystical or magical powers. While we did research on them, both technological and supernatural with some of our psychic ability, they never reacted at all like they did before! I believe that's why all of them started to show signs of increased activity when you girls arrived here yesterday, the way you did.".

Joseph finished it, "And just now, everything in Section M reacted explosively like they did due to close contact with all of you. You're giving off a strong magical sense that is activating anything supernatural, magical and/or mystical!".

To the true masters of magic like Lady Beneditka, Cateline and the pixies, it made sense in a way. They came from a world where magical and mystical adventures happened very frequently. And also they came from another universe, so they thought it possible that they carried another unique ability that could trigger magical objects, symbols and devices to become active after centuries of dormancy. Rapunzel put in, "I do carry some magic in me, but it's mostly in my hair and some special words I sing. And Regina and Alice don't have magical power on their own, but they have enchanted objects that were given to them for protection. And they have been around many magical beings and items that some of the energy may have been absorbed into their bodies for good.".

Daimon said, "Hmmmm… this getting more interesting by the minute! We would really like to talk to Ariel and the other ladies when they get back from their little trip with Miki.". The ladies from another universe had told them on what happened earlier, and the young men were indeed stunned to hear on what happened between Burning Godzilla and the six brave women who faced him on Okinawa.

Fukazawa looked around and asked more to himself, "Where is Tadao-san? I thought that he was going to be with us on our way to Section M. He disappeared after we all saw the incident with Burning Godzilla at Okinawa.". At the mention of Shoichi Tadao, Joseph and Daimon's faces turned a little sour. The girls noticed this, and Fawn asked on why they had such expressions on.

Joseph answered, "There's something going on with this Tadao character. Even though many trust him, many of us at Section M don't. And though he has access to the other high level areas, we won't allow him in our room.".

Daimon added, "We sense something sinister about him, even over that dutiful façade of his. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to officially prove anything so we can't do much about it. We just don't trust that guy.". Now that got everyone's attention, including Zarina. The Alchemist-talented pixie was now more sure than ever that Tadao was involved with something more sinister than G-Force, and she was going to get hard evidence & proof, one way or another. She just had to be patient and keep an eye on this guy.

Just before anything else could be said, a voice came over the loudspeakers that were posted all around the building. Said female voice called out, "ATTENTION, ATTENTION! WE HAVE INCOMING CRAFTS THAT ARE ARRIVING WITH MIKI AND VISITORS! I REPEAT, THE HELICOPTERS ARE CLOSE TO G-FORCE HEADQUARTERS! ALL MEDICAL PERSONEL AVAILABLE REPORT TO STATIONS TO TREAT FOR ANY INJURIES OR RADIATION BUILD-UP!". Fukazawa looked to the ladies and asked if they wanted to go to the hangers where the aircrafts were at so they could see their friends land down. All of the group nodded, and the entire party left the Break Room to welcome their friends back from their mission.

The one thought that entered into the ladies minds was this, 'There is so much we need to tell them on what we have been doing and seeing here!'.

It was about 11:05 a.m. when the helicopters were spotted, the two flying vehicles landing slowly on the helipads below. Regina and the others were very much fascinated that these strange, heavy-looking metal contraptions could fly in the air as they did. The first to come out of the helicopter was Miki, followed by Anna, Elsa and Tracy. From the next chopper was Ariel, Melody and Cinderella. The pilots turned off their vehicles, coming out so that the mechanics could inspect the flying machines more thoroughly. Gen. Isao walked up to one of the pilots and exclaimed over the noise, "Are the video cameras still intact on the chopper?!". It would take some time until the noise from the machines would die down even though they were turned off now.

The pilot answered, "Yes, the camera and the videos inside are still in good condition despite what happened! We got lucky here!". Soon, the two pilots were taken by a medical team that wanted to examine the duo for any kind of injury or radiation energy after being close to Godzilla. The general was very grateful to the Fates that the videos were still in workable condition, and he ordered that the tapes be brought to him and Kenichi up at one of the Analysis Labs on Level 4. One of the mechanics nodded before resuming inspecting the flying craft.

Meanwhile, Miki was with the group that had been waiting for her and the others for some time. Regina and the others embraced their friends tight, both very glad that they were okay. Alice asked, "We saw what happened on the viewing screens, but can you tell us on what happened there?! We have been very anxious to hear from all of you!". In their view, it was one thing to look at something on a screen. But when asking the person that had been directly there was quite another, and in most cases more exciting and thrilling in a way.

Elsa was about to answer when a medical team in white came to them. The person before them, a nurse who was wearing a mask, stated, "I need you all to come with us, please! We need to examine you and determine if you have radiation poisoning from being close to Godzilla.". The six humans and two pixies did not understand what radiation poisoning was, but Miki insisted that they go with them. The six ladies nodded their heads, and also Silvermist and Vidia came out, surprising the medical staff who was now seeing two mystical creatures that, in their minds, should not even exist.

"Ummm… okay! Let's go everyone! To the Medical Bay!" the nurse called out, showing that she was top medical officer of the group. As the six bonded women of Godzilla were escorted away, they were followed by the others.

Rapunzel looked to Zarina and asked, "How, and why was Vidia and Silvermist with them?!".

The former Pirate Fairy answered, "We sent them to be with Melody and the others so they could tell us on what happened. Maybe they saw something that this world's moving pictures cannot, and also… just didn't want all of us together with that Tadao guy around us.". This made Rapunzel raise her eyebrows slightly at the fairy, wondering if she was truly more clever than she let on at times. In her opinion, that was a risky but good move on her part.

Joseph spoke out, "It seems we got to wait a little bit longer before we can get the story from them. But don't worry! Medical exams like should last just about an hour or so!". It was true, for in most cases the nurses and doctors were quick but thorough and precise when it came to checking on their patients. Especially ones that were near Godzilla and his radiation field. But little did they know that it was magic from the items and Elsa that protected them from Godzilla's immense sphere of radioactive influence, so to speak.

Daimon put in, "But… could be longer, consider that no one has ever done a check-up on pixies. Remember?". Joseph and the others saw that he had a point, and Regina was a bit worried that some would take the medical examination a bit too far… or worse. She called out to the staff of nurses and doctors to be extra careful with the fairies, and also not to pull anything funny or fast on them.

One of the nurses, a professional doctor who went by the name of Kearitona Narucorm answered, "Do not worry, ma'am. We are professionals, myself included. On my honor, nothing bad or fast will happen to these small fairies. We promise!".

The Twin Fairies, Lora and Moll spoke to Regina, "We believe in her. We feel in her spirit and heart that she is telling the truth, and we put faith in her promise.". The Spanish-born beauty looked at the fairies, than at Kearitona as she continued to walk quickly with her staff as they examined the group that was on their way to the Medical Bay. Regina sighed and looked once again to the retainers of Mothra, saying that she would trust her and the others… for now, at least.

Daimon spoke, "It's going to be alright, Regina. Me and Joseph know very well Miss Narucorm, and when it comes to keeping promises and about honor, she's alright one-hundred percent!".

So, it would be some time before anything would officially happen once Miki and the others leave the medical area. And more so as Kenichi and other staff members would process the data taken from the VHS tapes from the chopper. Things were starting to move full steam in the Toho universe, and it was only mid-day!

* * *

~At Tokyo Bay~

While things were heating up at G-Force, another sort of heat was also building at Tokyo Bay. At the moment, construction workers and crew members were creating a tunnel that would go underneath the water and towards another section of the city. This was done so that traffic congestion and such would be eased up considerably. Men with pick-axes, drills, jackhammers and all sorts of construction equipment were digging and tearing through the ground underneath the bay.

A foreman and his staff headed into the tunnel, going to relieve a team of their duties and take up on overseeing the construction of the tunnel. When they got into the small mobile house that was set-up as an information quarters of sort, the foreman turned on the computer and the monitor showed the geographical layout of the bay area. It was then that he noticed that something was wrong, and that caused for concern to rise in his being. He pointed to some pictures of different color, indicating different strata of rocks that comprised the sea bed. He stated, "These strata don't look right at all. Its… It's as if these rock formations are starting to heat up and expand.".

One of the workers stated, "Something weird is definatly going on. We've had some strange readings that has started up for the past few days.". The foreman checked his diagrams that he kept in a binder, looking at the graphs and charts. It never hurt to carry information with you like that.

The foreman replied, "I don't think there is anything to worry about. They're within the tolerances…". And that is when all of the lights went out in the mobile unit, and the staff was already on edge. It was further increased when red lights flashed into existence, and an emergency sound was blaring out all over!

One of the workers exclaimed, "Sir, the temperature controls have gone haywire! And the elevator's broken down!". One of the staff members demanded to know on what was going on… and the worker now reported that the elevator shaft was melting!

The foreman declared, "Let's get out of here! Everyone, go! Evacuate at once!". The entire staff, workers and the foreman himself ran away from the scene! They all beat feet and retreated from the long tunnel, some going back to make sure that all personnel and such were out of there and to make sure that no one had been in the elevators.

The newspapers, in a couple of days, would report on the accident and compile it up with other minor but numerous accidents that had been creeping up lately in the tunnel the people had been working on.

Who, or what was behind the accidents that had been happening at the tunnel site in Tokyo Bay?

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Hope you all liked it! Miki and the others have returned safe and sound, and it seems that the medical team will be famous in the books for doing a check-up on magical beings such as the pixies from Pixie Hollow! And I hope my lady love Sarah Brown likes it that I put a character of hers in there! Also, did any of you spot any Hidden Mickeys that I put up in Section M? Please put down your answers in the reviews!

I also hope that anime-death-angel and LORD DESTRYUK liked the special abilities I have given their characters. Also, how did you guys and girls like Section M? I really wanted the place to show that a truly worldwide search on magical/mystical artifacts, symbols and more from all over the world was being researched there. And also that the lovely ladies from the Disney universe can awaken the hidden magical/mystical properties within due to that they have an enormous amount of magic surrounding them.

One last thing before the questions. Mistress Momoko of the _**Crimson Katana**_ yakuza organization… I based her on characters I have seen from Disney. Think of her as a mixture of three of the most potent villainesses of all time; Lady Tremaine from the original _Cinderella_ animated Disney film, Cruella DeVil from the popular _101 Dalmatians_ animated film, and finally… Maleficent herself from the original _Sleeping Beauty_ animated movie! She is crafty, cunning, cold, fiery when need be, and also no fool. I really want her to be a villainess worthy of the cunning and crafty in the Disney universe!

Now for the questions:

1.) What kind of research would you like to do at Section M, and of which nation & culture?

2.) What would your first thought be upon seeing the Disney ladies activating the dormant artifacts and symbols by just mere touch?

3.) What kind of words would you have for Dr. Kensaku Ijuin during the interview on micro-oxygen?

4.) What would you say to the medical staff when they are taking Melody and the others away to be examined?

5.) What would your thoughts be if you were one of the workers in the Tokyo Bay tunnel?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 9

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Wow… over 100 reviews in, and it's only about nine chapters if you include the prologue! Thank you very much to all who have reviewed and left your words and more to my story! But before anything else happens, I really want to thank God and Jesus Christ for helping me out with this story! Without Him, I never would have made it this far in ANY of my stories! So thank you Jesus for giving me the strength, courage, conviction and drive to continue this trilogy series I am making! I will always be grateful and thankful for the gift of imagination you have given me to put to good use in Your name! Thank you!

Now, to answer some questions and such that are in the Review box. I will do my best to answer each one as best I can! To Rexy, yes Tinkerbell has told Peter Pan about her adventures with Little Godzilla and company six years ago. How he reacted to that… well, perhaps it will be shown in later chapters. No promises, but I will do my best. And to Dino Hero, I understand. It's just that I kinda named those attacks myself when I was very little, perhaps five or six years of age when I started to see the monster movies that featured the King of the Monsters. So, no hating whatsoever from me at all.

To The Question relating to the story's artwork, it is featured in my Facebook page. I don't have a Deviantart account, or any kind of art-related site. To Kaiju Avenger, that is good point you brought out! It will be explained to the Disney girls later on in the story, on that is a guarantee! So again, thank you for the keen observation you displayed there!

To Gojira Defender, those are good suggestions. Will keep them in mind for future fanfics, that is all I can offer at moment And also, I didn't think I did genderbend Space Godzilla. You see, when I saw **Godzilla vs. Biolantte** when I was young for the first time, I heard that the monster had a female human spirit, a.k.a. Erika Shiragami. Even though her father said were not brother and sister, I disagreed. So from that point on, even to this day, Biolantte was a female monster. And when she came back as Space Godzilla, I still saw her as a girl. So, I apologize to any and all hardcore Godzilla fans that thought I gender-bent Space Godzilla. But, that's how I have seen the two monsters and I am sticking to it. Hopefully, this all explains why I believed Biolantte and Space Godzilla were girls to begin with.

And to The Idea Guy, that is very good suggestions on songs you posted up! And also the little scenario that came with it. I thank you for the suggestions, but in using the songs… no promises, but I will look into it. And to Darkness Rissing, Godzilla can detect magic with his sixth sense. That much is clear, as well as he can sense his bonded with his legendary keen ability. However, the Toho world is very sorely lacking in magic due to human advancement and technology. The only thing he could ever sense was the Twin Fairies, and that is limited at best since the lovely ladies are retainers to Mothra. Now that he has been to the Disney realm for some time, that ability has activated and grown. More will be explained in later chapters concerning Godzilla's ability to sense magic.

I thank you all again for the reviews and words! All I ask is that you trust me on this, and where the story is going. I have had the idea in my head for many months now, and I am going to make sure all of it comes through to the very end! So, please trust in my ability to make this story truly one worthy of both Toho and Disney back in the days of classic and good 1980s and 1990's!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters and places that are owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters and places that are owned by Disney. I do own some of my OC creations, some of which I had help from many people such as **anime-death-angel** , **lord destryuk** , and more whom I will name out from here on in. I also own most of the songs I have made so far, and if I use any song that is by another artist, I will give them him/her/them the proper credit and dues as is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 9

In the Medical Bay at G-Force headquarters, the doctors and nurses were looking over their latest patients at a special ward. This ward was named the G-Room, as it was aptly named to examine and treat any and all staff and military personnel that were exposed to Godzilla's radiation field. It was a combination of both incredible skill, teamwork, and a dash of good luck that all who came into the ward were treated and cured from overexposure to nuclear levels of energy that came from the saurian. However, this examination was unique to the medical staff for two reasons. One is that they were now examining beings from another universe, which would make it in the history books in the future. Melody, Ariel, Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, and Tracy were under the care and watch of numerous doctors and nurses that were highly qualified. One of them being Doctor Kearitona, a very capable and formidable woman of medicine.

The other reason was that not only was the staff examining beings from another universe, but they were also doing check-ups on intelligent animals and mythical beings that they thought didn't even exist besides the Twin Fairies, Moll and Lora! Right now, Filimor, Estée, Ilbert and Plaisance were on small table being checked by the nurses. The mice were more than a little nervous as these humans were not only strangers, but they wore white garbs that looked unfamiliar to them and had a tray that carried multiple items that looked scary such as scalpels & other similar items.

The fairies Vidia and Silvermist were floating in mid-air, their wings flapping fast as they were surrounded by doctors who looked at them with a magnifying glass. Vidia had a really sour look on her face as the humans were making her feel like an insect that was being observed by fanatical bug collectors. She spoke up, "I'm warning you, busters! Try anything funny, and you'll get a mini-twister blasted in your stomachs!". Of course, the staff only heard the tinkling of bells when she spoke and one doctor commented if they spoke in harmonics rather than with words.

Cinderella, who was nearby as she was being checked over, translated for them on what the Fast Flying-talented pixie said to them. She explained, "Those who are magical, or who have been around magical beings for some time, can understand them as if they are speaking regular language. Animals can understand them as well. Anyone else, in their ears they only hear a tinkling sound like that from a bell.". The one who was taking notes for the medical journals wrote everything down, the young man looking very excited as he knew he was writing down medical history. The lad considered he was making all-around history for the ages.

One of the nurses was inspecting the four mice, very much impressed & a little confused on how one was able to fit clothing on a rodent. Let alone make it for them. Melody and Tracy had sewn the clothing themselves, and the shoes too. In their view, they were family and thus did what they could for them. The Japanese nurse checked Filimor's heart area with a small stethoscope, the kind used on little ones and babies. It was the smallest they had, so it would have to do for now. Once the cold metal touched his furry chest, little Filimor laughed out loud and spoke in a unique voice like his parents, "Hahahaha! That's cold!".

Of course, his little display of intelligence and such shocked the group as they had never seen a mouse display human emotions before, let alone speak something very much human-like. Keara scolded the shocked staff, "Look! We can be surprised and amazed some other time! Right now, we got to make sure they are alright. Now come on, let's get back to work!". She was currently working on Melody, surprising the former mermaid due to her actions. But also raising the respect level due to the queen very much admired those that took their jobs such as healing seriously.

Outside watching the whole event was Joseph, Daimon, Rapunzel, Regina, Alice, the Twin Fairies, the remaining pixies from Pixie Hollow, Fairy Godmother Cateline, and Lady Beneditka. The matriarch of the North Mountain trolls spoke, "I like this Keara person. She is serious and doesn't take nonsense when it comes to healing, provided that is what they are doing now.". In her view, healing was a dedicated and sacred art that should not be taken lightly at all.

Daimon spoke up, "Trust me, Dr. Narucorm is very serious when she is on duty or treating a patient. Off-duty, she is very charming and light-spirited once you get to know her.".

Alice inquired, "You mentioned radiation poisoning earlier. Exactly, what is it?". Indeed, the others were curious on what the term meant. They knew that Godzilla was radioactive, but they didn't know the full-scale of it.

Joseph answered, "I assume you know that Godzilla's body gives off radiation, a unique energy that is potent but also very dangerous to humans. But if you are exposed to it for too long, it causes some harmful side-effects. Most of the time is not too serious and treatable, but when exposed for too long… well, not pretty, I will let you know of that right now.". He had seen victims of radiation poisoning from books and such, and he sure wasn't ready to see a live patient.

Rapunzel commented, "Hmmm… I bet that is why the magic in my hair activated again, and it started to grow. It was because I was around Little Godzilla when he was in our world.". Fawn and the others also reached the same conclusion, the fairies now certain for sure that it was Little Godzilla's unique radiation field that gave them side-effects but this time with positive results.

Joseph looked to the queen and the pixies and asked, "What do you mean, the magic in your hair? And what did the wild-looking cutie say?". Fawn blushed a bit when the UTSA graduate called her a cutie. You see, Mr. Sustaita and Mr. Lavestia only used their powers when they needed to. They could activate it on their own choosing instead of said psychic ability being constantly active. And they only used their abilities either out in the field, when it was needed, or used to investigate people that really did not sit well with them at all. With friends, like with Miki and now the Disney girls, they chose not to use their abilities.

Queen Rapunzel said, "Oh! Well, you see my hair is magical. I can heal others with a special song and when my hair touches them. Some time ago, it was cut off and reverted to its natural state which is a brunette color. But when it was cut, the magic left with it. But when I met with Little Godzilla, he somehow caused the magic in my hair to rise back up and for my hair to regain its color and length again.". Lady Beneditka commented that the pixies also received side-effects from being near the son of Godzilla, but they were all positive just like Rapunzel.

Now this got the two workers at Section M very curious, and interested. Each of them thought, 'Apparently, Godzilla's son radiation field actually was beneficial to these beauties. And since they radiate magic on an incredible level, I wonder if that is why when they were exposed to the little saurian's budding radiation it was actually good.'. Both Joseph and Daimon wanted to learn more, especially about Rapunzel's healing ability.

An hour had passed for the seven women, four mice and two pixies. Keara wrote something on her clipboard and stated, "Well, all of you are in good health! Miki, you weren't that close to Godzilla so you received little to no radiation.". For Miki, that was indeed good news.

The doctor looked towards Ariel and the others and spoke, "As of all of you… I have to say, this is a medical miracle! All of you were close to Burning Godzilla's power, yet you don't have any signs whatsoever of radioactive energy. Not a bit! How is this possible?". Indeed, the staff was curious on the whole subject.

Tracy answered, "I think it's because that we were protected by our magical items. It might have shielded us from Godzilla's energy.". Keara commented that it could be possible, but she would have to look into Section M for that theory to be proven true since said section dealt with magic and other things that were beyond the realm of science.

The beautiful but stern doctor stated, "Okay… and done! You all seem to be in good health, no sign of poisoning whatsoever. You are free to go.". The company thanked the doctors and nurses for all of their hard work, Filimor and the mice going into Cinderella's hands while Vidia and Silvermist settled into Tracy's hands. The group followed Miki out of the examination room, some of the staff making some conversations now. One nurse said that the four mice were really clean, given that they were rodents and such. One doctor commented that his wife and daughters will never believe that he actually examined a real fairy. Some joked that next time, they should bring in an animal expert and some toy tools to aid them.

As they exited the room, all were finally reunited! Friends hugged one another as Melody and her group were now together with the rest of their friends. Ariel looked towards Joseph and Daimon and inquired, "Oh, hello there. And who might you be?". The duo introduced themselves to the former mermaid, stating that they were from Section M.

When Ariel looked to Rapunzel and the others who stayed behind, the queen of Leylstad answered, "It's a very long and interesting story that I believe you and the others would want to hear later on.". Joseph was about to offer that they all go to the Break Room for some lunch and snacks, but it seemed that Miki had some other ideas.

Miss Saegusa stated, "I think we all have had quite the day, and I think we should all relax back at the hotel. I'm sure that General Isao will call us back here soon, but I believe that all of us need a bit of a break for now.". The Disney ladies nodded, all feeling drained and that some relaxation was indeed in order. One by one, they all agreed that a little relaxation was in order.

Daimon asked, "Wait! Does that mean that all of you are going back to the hotel? Want us to accompany you there?". Just before the ladies could answer, a voice came over the loudspeaker system.

A female voiced called out, "ATTENTION, ATTENTION! WILL JOSEPH SUSTAITA AND DAIMON LAVESTIA PLEASE REPORT BACK TO SECTION M IMMEDATELY! YOUR ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED THERE AT ONCE!". The two silently cursed the bad timing of it all, but they felt that it had something to do with the little chaos that was created there by the visitors from another universe.

Miki looked to her two friends and said, "I'm sorry, guys. If you have time when your shift is over, you can come by the hotel. Our hotel numbers are #921 and #922 at the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix**.". The duo thanked their psychic friend and stated that they WOULD be able to come over to the hotel and see them. The ladies smiled and shook the hands of the two workers of Section M before following Miki, going towards the exit out of G-Force.

Joseph looked to his companion and stated, "That actually went pretty well. I really have to say this about Miki. When she chooses interesting friends, she REALLY chooses some interesting friends!". Daimon agreed with him, adding in that they hadn't seen this much action since the psychic beauty had formed a friendship bond with the Cosmos, the new retainers of Mothra. The duo made their way back to their work area, making small talk and cracking some jokes.

Along the way, Melody was talking to Alice on what had happened to them while they were away to see Burning Godzilla. The mature English beauty answered, "We were given a little tour of the facilities, and also went into a place that Tadao let us into that was restricted.". Miki's ears perked up a bit as she heard the conversation, using her psychic abilities to enhance her hearing slightly.

Regina came in on the conversation, "Yes, he took us to a room that was marked when we came here earlier this morning. It led us to a part deep under the base, and to a place called the Hold Room. It was filled with all sorts of metal marvels that, according to him, didn't make the cut to being used by G-Force… or ones that were destroyed by Godzilla and the monsters.". Melody and the bonded of Godzilla paused in mid-step upon hearing that, but quickly resumed the pace towards the exit with Miki.

Tracy hissed out, "What do you mean?! What exactly was in that Hold Room?!". Before Alice or Regina could answer, Miki announced that the limo was already outside and waiting for them. The psychic woman was pretty upset that her new acquaintances had found out something like the Hold Room, weapons that were used to combat Godzilla and the other monsters that came from the planet. For now, she felt that all she could do was run some kind of damage control and hope for the best. As the ladies exited out of the building and went towards the limo, one thought was on each of their minds.

It was this: 'What exactly is G-Force trying to do? To counter Godzilla… or to kill him?'.

Just as Miki, the last one, entered the limo and the vehicle pulled away from the building, a car showed up and a woman stepped out quick from the machine. It was Yukari Yamane, Kenichi's sister! The reporter had just missed the ladies from another universe, but her intended target was Kenichi, Melody and Miki. Little did she realize that two of her subjects had just drove off.

* * *

~Inside of G-Force~

Kenichi Yamane was really pouring over the data and videos in the Analysis Lab up on the 4th floor. The college lad was seeing the VHS footage that the helicopters recorded when they landed on the small Okinawa island, seeing the images of Burning Godzilla and comparing it to the theory that he made about said saurian. Other analysts around him at other computer terminals were looking the footage and data were it concerned Melody, Ariel, Tracy, Cinderella, Anna and Elsa. General Isao Jun was overseeing everything, the elderly military man wanting to know everything at this juncture, this point in time.

He ordered to the video experts, "Make sure to study and learn everything you can from the footage and data. Get in harmonics experts, sound experts, any and all things that can record, decipher and maybe even mimic the song the ladies sung towards Godzilla.". The entire group could not blame the man for being this eager, for most of them were also very interested. Not once had they seen the King of the Monsters actually look calm and docile, and yet he was despite the immense power burning within him! That he was still and calm before the ladies from another universe that sang a mysterious melody that soothed him!

Many thoughts were on the minds of the scientists and analysis experts. One predominate one was this, 'If we can isolate, mimic and perhaps even enhance the sounds… we can have something that can control the monsters!'. In their view, anything to control the titans of legend was to be obtained at all costs by scientific measures.

However, Kenichi was not buying completely into it. He said to himself, "Heh… no one can control the monsters. Those girls just soothed him, helped him calm down. And they did it with something that just goes beyond even science.". The young man was busy with the work in front of him, when an officer came to him.

The young man in uniform spoke, "Excuse me, Mr. Yamane. But there is a young lady that has been calling for you. She says that her name is Yukari, your sister.". Kenichi was a bit surprised that her sister was here, but figured that it must have something to do with the call earlier. He thanked the soldier, putting down his headset and following the man out of the room and towards the lobby.

When he made his way down to the ground floor, Kenichi saw his sister sitting on one of the sofas that was near the entranceway. Once she saw him, Yukari smiled and jumped from the seat to go and hug her brother. She did so and said, "Hey Kenichi! It's been a bit of awhile since we saw each other in person. By the way, how is college doing? And why are you here?".

Kenichi walked with Yukari to sit at one of the sofas nearby, sitting down and getting ready to answer her questions. He answered, "Good to see you too, sis. For the first question, college is doing fine. May actually graduate this year. As for the second question… well, kinda top-secret but what I can tell you is that is has something to do with Godzilla and this new change he is going through.". Now that got the reporter in Yukari interested very much. She looked around for a bit, Kenichi wondering on who or what she seemed to be looking for.

She than asked, "Where is this Melody person you spoke to about over the phone?".

Kenichi replied, "Oh! Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Well, Melody and her friends left with Miki to a hotel nearby that's called the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix**. She and the _gaijins_ left time ago.". Yukari was a bit perplexed to hear that Melody was an outsider, as well as her friends.

Her brother continued, "Before you go and try to get an interview with them, because I know the reporter in you really wants to get a big scoop on something, just fair warning. Melody and her friends… they WILL surprise you when you meet them, and also make sure that you don't do anything to embellish the story.". Yukari bristled a small bit at that comment. Unlike most reporters over the country, she opted to his strong, but honorable and good skills to get the story and truth that was required. She would do anything that would jeopardize her honor and integrity as a reporter.

She stated, "You know me better than that, dear brother! I will make sure that anything I say, hear or write down is totally accurate and true.". Kenichi smiled, enjoyed having a bit of fun with his sister like that.

He rose up and said, "Well, I got to get back to work now. I really think I have something BIG here concerning Godzilla. And one more thing… Melody and her friends, they are more than just outsiders. They are REALLY out of this world.". He then walked away, living his sister a bit confused about the last comment.

She walked back outside and to her car, a thought playing through her head. She thought, 'Out of this world? What did he mean by that?'. Figuring that she would find out soon, she left the parking area of G-Force and drove towards the hotel that Kenichi mentioned.

* * *

~At said hotel~

The limo drove up to the entrance to the hotel, the driver coming out and opening the door for all to exit the vehicle. Miki was the first to exit, the others following her as they were talking. Apparently, a conversation had taken place in the limo between the ladies and was continuing even now. Melody spoke, "Yes, it seems that Godzilla did remember us and was very calm while we sang to him.". The ones who heard the statement, the bellhops and other staff members, had their eyes widen considerably. Most who heard her thought the lovely _gaijin_ had gone mad.

Cateline spoke, "Oh heavens, this is wonderful! It seems that his memory of all of you remains, and despite what has happened to him, he seems to be in control of himself. At least when you all are around.". The entourage soon arrived at the elevators, splitting up so they could ride comfortable up to the ninth floor.

Tracy spoke to Rapunzel who was with her, "Rapunzel, you would just get blown away like we were when we saw him in the flesh! Oh… Godzilla is in pain, and there has to be a way to help him!". The healing queen had taken Tracy's word for it, wondering on how Little Godzilla was doing at the moment. For now, she felt the bond was strong and still there. Little to no pain, but something was going on in his mind but she just couldn't pinpoint it at all. It was similar to how one would try to catch a fish with their bare hands, they think they got a good grip… until it slipped away.

Tinkerbell spoke, "Don't worry, Tracy! I'm sure that G-Force can help, though we do need to be a bit more cautious around them.". Indeed, the ladies already suspected that G-Force was working in a way that was more than just countering and forcing Godzilla back into the waters where he made his home.

Soon, the elevator arrived at its destination and the girls got off. The ladies all opted to go to Room #921 to rest there for a moment, and plan what to do next. Once all the company was in said room and getting comfortable on any available seats, Ariel asked the obvious question, "Well, what shall we do now to relax?".

It was Melody that answered quick, "How about we go down to the pool?! I really would like to swim in an indoor pool and just relax by it for a bit before lunch.". The group thought on it for a moment or two, and soon agreed that it would be a good idea. However, Elsa was a bit worried that they didn't have anything to wear for the pool.

Miki stated, "I believe that Nobuko-san may have also gotten you swimsuits when she went to get you clothes yesterday. Check your clothing to make sure. You can't miss them.". The Disney ladies replied that they would search their drawers later on, but wanted to ask their Japanese friend some questions.

Lady Beneditka inquired, "Would you mind please clearing one thing up for me, Miss Saegusa? While we were in the Hold Room that held some… unique trinkets in there, Professor Fukazawa showed and told us of two large metal beings that kind of resembled a friend of ours, Jet Jaguar. He told us that they were called M.O.G.U.R.A and MechaGodzilla-2. Just answer me this… if there was a 2 down there, what happened to the original?".

The psychic being was still a bit upset that the girls had been in the Hold Room, but now surprised that they knew of the mechas. She vowed to have a little bit of a long talk with Fukazawa after this. She calmed herself and answered, "We named it MechaGodzilla-2 due to the fact that long ago, there was a first one. But this MechaGodzilla was produced by beings from another world, aliens called Simians. They are not like you though, since you all came from a different universe entirely while they merely lived in a part of space in this universe.". The ladies, mice and pixies were a bit stunned to hear about life on other planets besides Earth. Some of them were now wondering if there was life in the stars back in their universe.

Miki continued, "They created a mechanical version of Godzilla long ago, back in the early 70s. This evil double tried to take over the country so the Simians could settle here, and discredit the Godzilla of that time. However, though very formidable, the mechanical double was defeated by a very persistent Godzilla and his new ally King Caesar. MechaGodzilla was repaired by the Simians who were still here on Earth, and this time he teamed up with a monster named Titanosaurus.". Now that got Cinderella, Ariel, Tracy, Melody, Regina and Alice's attention good. All six women knew of Titanosaurus quite well, since he was part of Maleficent's forces those many years ago.

The psychic finished up, "Though repaired and improved, MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus was no match for the real King of the Monsters! The machine was destroyed for good, the aliens defeated by Godzilla when they tried to fly away, and Titanosaurus driven back into the sea. So in this day and age, G-Force thought to build another robot but this time to defend Japan by pushing back Godzilla. They remembered how the Simians created Godzilla, and thus made a robot duplicate of the monster.".

This shed some light for the ladies who had actually seen the mechanical double of Godzilla, but they still felt that something was not adding up. A piece of the puzzle that still eluded them, even though they felt that the piece was close by. They were about to ask another question when the telephone rang. Miki picked it up and answered, " _Moshi moshi_. Who? Miss Yukari Yamane? The reporter on the news? She wants to talk to me? Hmmm… okay, I'll be right down. Thank you very much!". She put down the phone and looked at the company.

Miki stated, "It seems I have someone famous on the television wanting to interview me downstairs. Will you all be able to find the pool area once you get into your swimsuits? After talking to Miss Yamane, I'll meet you there.". Ariel answered that they would be able to find it since it was down in the lobby and that Regina did see where it was yesterday. Miki smiled and bowed to the group before leaving the room. Once she was gone, the others gathered around one another for one last meeting and discussion.

Rapunzel spoke, "I really believe that Miki is genuine in her say that she wants to protect Godzilla since she likes him… but I think she is holding out on something. I can't be sure what, but I just got this feeling that she is not telling us the whole truth.". She also wanted to say that something about MechaGodzilla-2 seemed off as well, but until something really concrete came up, she felt it was not necessary to bring it up at the moment.

Zarina added in, "Also, I think we need to keep an eye on that Tadao character. He may look good and innocent, but I feel… feel something sinister lurking within him.". The girls all concluded that Tadao was someone to keep at arm's length at all times, to be civil but to also be wary of any kind of traps or tricks that he might set up. Cinderella put in that they needed to find something concrete first before they could officially act against him, should the need arise of course.

Rosetta flew up to the group and said, "Okay everyone! Let's put a little brake on this whole 'cloak and dagger' thing here, and have some fun! Remember, we came back here to relax and have some fun for now. So, let's see what kind of swim wear that Miki's friend got for us! And then head down to that pool!". The Garden-talented fairy had a point, so the ladies all agreed to put any kind of discussion about G-Force on hold for now. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Regina and Alice went to their rooms to change while the pixies asked Fairy Godmother Cateline to change their clothing into swimsuits. Once they saw the ones on their friends, that is.

The remaining company waited for about fifteen minutes until Elsa and the others were done. When they came out…

* * *

~At the lobby~

At the lobby area of the hotel, Miki was still talking to Yukari Yamane. The young Japanese women had been talking for thirty minutes so far, the reporter asking how the psychic agent for G-Force was doing so far. Miss Saegusa had answered that she was doing fine, and also doing some reports for G-Force. After the pleasantries were said and done, Yukari started to ask her some subtle questions on what was going on at the organization. Miki was careful in answering her questions honestly, but to make sure that nothing too sensitive or top-secret got out. Yukari inquired, "I learned from my brother who is working at G-Force now that someone named Melody could help me out in finding out more on what is going on at G-Force. Can you show me to them? He also told me that she and her friends are really out of this world, for some reason.".

Miki mentally growled out, making a mental note to really let Kenichi have it the next time she sees him. She put on a calm face and answered, "I'm sorry Yukari, but I think it won't be possible for you to meet Melody and her companions at the moment. They are…".

A voice called out from her left side, "We're right here, Miss Saegusa! Sorry about the long wait but… well, just getting used to our new wear.". The two Japanese women looked up and to the source of the voice, and Miki saw that it was Melody that spoke… and all of ladies were in new threads!

Back in the Disney realm, almost the entire population of Sennen, England plus the royals from afar were also shell-shocked upon seeing the swimsuits that the Disney ladies wore.

All of the swimsuits were modest, one-piece kind that were a bit retro that looked to be from the late 1970s. But still, they fit well on the Disney current and former queens.

Melody wore a one-piece that was a dark royal blue color, with pictures of dolphins, starfish and other small marine life littered on the stretchy material. On the back of said swimsuit was the design of the orca, the killer whale that was the alpha predator of the ocean.

Ariel wore a one-piece that was a light sky-blue color that had images of colorful exotic fishes on the front and back. Her hair was let all the way down instead of being bundled up, giving off a more likeable mature charm to her physique.

Elsa wore a mixture of light-blue with white swimsuit, the top half was light-blue while the bottom half was white. In some ways, it was like a field of snow she was wearing.

Anna wore a one-piece that was a dark-purple color with some yellow splotches on it, showing that she was sporting the sun in twilight session. Weither it was rising or setting, it was in anyone's opinion. Anna herself as it as the sun rising up to greet the day.

Cinderella was wearing a one-piece that was totally silver with sparkles on some parts of the bottom half, shimmering in the light.

Tracy was wearing a one-piece that was a royal blue with golden stripes on it. The queen was very pleased with the color, since blue and gold was a favorite of her husband, King Mainard Célestin.

Alice was wearing an adorable one-piece that was green with a picture of a cute white rabbit on her right side near the thigh area.

Regina was wearing a solid crimson one-piece suit that had white insignia of petal flowers on it.

Rapunzel was wearing a light-pink and purple swimsuit that really matched her eyes and golden blonde hair that was, once again, styled in a way that was suitable for water recreation.

Cateline and Lady Beneditka were also dressed up in swimsuits! Granted that said swimsuits looked to be from an age even before the 1970s, but it actually brought out a certain charm to the two magical beings. The Fairy Godmother wore a blue & pink swimsuit, white Lady Beneditka wore a one-piece dark gray swimsuit that showed her body quite well. Even though she was a Mountain troll, her race was more near-human than the Rock trolls back home, so she was able to blend in… in a strange sort of way.

The mice also appeared, the boys on Cinderella's left shoulders while the women were on the right. It seems that Cateline also conjured up swimsuits for the animals. Filimor and Ilbert were wearing green swim trunks, while Estée and Plaisance were wearing modest one-piece swimsuits of solid white color.

The pixies were in hiding in Rapunzel's hair, but they were also dressed in stylish swimsuits that really showed off their talent and their bodies. They would only emerge if they found the place both secure and good enough to show themselves.

Miki was quite stunned on what she saw, Yukari as well though she was giggling a little on how retro the women looked. The boys and men of the place also looked at the blushing females, some whistling while others teased them a little on why they were wearing such old-looking outfits. The females who passed by also smiled and giggled, finding the sight to be hilarious in their eyes.

Cinderella inquired, "So… how do you like the swimsuits that your friend Nobuko got for us?". All were blushing as they had never been in something that, in their view and opinion, was daring.

Miki smiled and answered, "You all look great! And considering where you all come from, I guess this actually works better for all of you.". This really pleased the group, and Yukari went to them. She waved hello, and Regina asked if this was the person that had called earlier.

The psychic woman answered, "Yes, this is Yukari Yamane. She's the one that did call me down here. Yukari, I would like to introduce you to my new friends. This is Melody Oxen, Ariel Marcel, Cinderella Charming, Tracy Célestin, Elsa & her sister Anna, Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Alice, Regina, Cateline, and Lady Beneditka. Oh! The mice on Cinderella's shoulders are their friends, apparently with high intelligence.". All waved to the reporter, who waved back with a now-nervous/puzzled smile on her face. She really did not comprehend at all, for the moment at least, on what was going on.

Ariel than asked, "Miki, can you please escort us to the pool? We really want to swim and relax a little before having lunch later on.". The psychic woman nodded and escorted the Disney entourage over to the pool area that was nearby.

Yukari followed, the young lady smelling a BIG story now! One that was a close second to the Micro-Oxygen story. She thought, 'Now I REALLY sense something big and unusual here! Miki may have tried to slip past my questions, but I think I now have something here that can really be something big! Maybe as big as Godzilla!'.

She didn't know how right she was!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Once again, I thank God and Jesus for helping me with this chapter! Thank you Lord!

I got the idea and design for the swimsuits in my head, and also from seeing some Disney cartoon and real-live movies that featured beach scenes and such. I really wanted the girls to get used to swim wear, and I believed that the one-piece ones would do it for now. I mean, the ones in the 1990s… I don't think they would go for it that much, especially if they reveal a lot. Just trying to be tasteful and mindful here.

In the next chapter, the Disney girls REALLY relax and take in a part of Japanese culture. And perhaps… see a friendly face or two from Section M outside of G-Force. But also… in the next chapter, it is revealed on what is happening to Burning Godzilla! Plus, see on what Godzilla Junior has been up to since we last saw him! Really trying my best to make sure that this story line falls still in place with the original **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie. Not easy, but doing best I can!

Now for the questions:

1.) How would you try to treat the mice and pixies when it comes to medical check-ups?

2.) If it was you studying the video tapes and data about Godzilla's encounter with his bonded, what would your reaction and thoughts be?

3.) How would you react to hearing about the Simians and other life-forms that are out there in the universe?

4.) Any advice concerning both G-Force and Tadao, on how to handle the fine lines concerning them?

5.) What would your first thoughts and reaction be upon seeing the Disney ladies in their swimsuit wear?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 10

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Glad to see many are leaving reviews to my story! Though… truth be told, just a little curious on why people are asking more questions and such instead of putting down why or why not they like the chapter or how the story is coming along. I admire and like the suggestions and questions, but it would be very favorable to me to see comments/critiques/constructive criticism on the chapter or story itself. And on a final note, it would be good to see readers answering my questions rather than ask their own. I do my best to answer, but it would be nice to see reviewers & readers answering the questions I put up. I put them up for a reason so that the readers can be a little more involved with the story in their own way.

Before anything else, I want to give thanks to God and Jesus for helping me out with this story! It has not been easy, to make sure that the story fits in with the movie **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** , plus to make sure that things progress nicely and long. Not too long, but not too quickly either. A balance, if you will. And only you Lord have helped me out immensely in that department, as well as giving me the drive and conviction to stay with this final novel of my _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy set. So again, thank you God and Jesus Christ!

Now to answer some of the questions before we officially begin. To Cyber Ninja, you are correct. The Disney characters will learn more of the Toho _kaiju_ that inhabit the world, but that will be shown later on in future chapters. Please trust on my judgement and timing on this. To Story Artist, you will see the reaction of the ones watching the whole event back in the Disney realm. I believe that you will be surprised, and again, I ask for your trust on this one.

To Dino Hero, the Disney heroines in the Toho realm WILL be there when the news hits about Godzilla. The ones back in the Disney universe will also bear witness as well. To Kaiju Avenger, I will do my best to switch from one universe to the next to show the other characters. I have a LOT of characters, so I ask for your patience and trust. It is not easy to balance this story, but I am doing the best I can.

To Rexy, the reason you did not see the other Disney characters that witnessed Godzilla & company in the first story, that they are not in the second story was due to that they were just possibilities. You know, something a bit extra for the fans who like Hidden Mickeys and such.

And to The Question, Monster Island still exists. However, Godzilla left the island so he could raise his son in an environment that is rich in uranium. In natural nuclear settings so that his little one would turn from a Godzillasaurus into a natural Godzilla. With the original, he was exposed to nuclear radiation due to human testing and dumping. But for his son, he was to be raised in an environment that had natural uranium deposits, to grow into the next generation of Godzilla but in the natural way. And Monster Island didn't have that, plus there were other beasts on there that would most likely stomp or eat Little Godzilla. So, it would be natural for any parent to move their child to a more secure location.

Also, I miss the old days too when Godzilla was a hero with allies rather than an antagonist or something really base. That is why I wrote the _Monsters and Magic_ series! For Godzilla and the monsters I really loved as a kid to be seen as heroes, to show to all the true class and charm of the 1980s and 1990s of both Disney and Toho, and to show to all that it is quite possible to blend in two different universes in a way that is both believable, incredible and good! Not easy, but I am trying.

And finally, to laze jovanov. I have indeed read the _Godzilla_ comics that you have sent me. In fact, I have some of them with me on my being. And while they are incredible and cool, I more or less draw on the DVD's and VHS of Godzilla and Disney. But again, thanks for telling me of said comics. I appreciate it.

And on a final note to all; I really like the suggestions you have given me to either to put in a Mega-Monster mash fanfic, or a Disney x Ultraman story, or anything like that. But for now, all of my efforts are focused on what I have already planned for this story. I do appreciate the words and suggestions, but I please ask of you to trust me and enjoy the story as I write it down here. Thank you very much.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters or places that are officially owned by Toho, nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs that have shown up so far in the trilogy series. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

I also still hope to see a YouTube review on any of my three stories, or at the very least a TV Tropes suggestion or something.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 10

Right at this moment at the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel, the Disney ladies were having a very good time relaxing and enjoying the indoor pool. The more mature women such as Cinderella, Ariel, Alice and Rapunzel were sitting leisurely and calmly in the 3 foot shallow end of the man-made pool, soaking in the warm water and staying near the concrete ledge. Cateline and Beneditka were relaxing in a hot tub that was on an slight elevated platform near the large pool. Elsa, Anna, Melody, Tracy, and Regina were playing in the deeper part of the area, where it was about 5 feet deep or so as they splashed around  & played with a large beach ball that Miki got for them. The mice were with Cinderella, but they were splashing about and enjoying the warm water very much. Tinkerbell and her fairy friends were with Cateline and Lady Beneditka, but in the area where the steam from the hot tub rose up. For them, it was better than being in the water.

Luckily for all of them, the pool was almost empty due to patrons of the hotel opted to be outside in the city. Nearby at a table, Miki was talking with Yukari as the reporter was a bit stunned by the company that was with said psychic. She looked Miss Saegusa and asked, "Okay, let me see if I got your story completely straight. These women here… and the intelligent mice… and the pixies at the hot tub… they are from a different universe completely?". Miki nodded, a bit uneasy on how she just told the famous reporter on the origin of the Disney company. However, she ran out of options and figured that only honest truth would work out here.

Yukari continued, "And this is the universe where Godzilla and some of the monsters went to some years ago, and also returned from?". She had been part of a storm of reporters that went to Monster Island in 1993, three years ago, when the energy surge struck all over the world. Yukari had remembered seeing the strange symbol on the ground when she saw the view from her company's news chopper that provided aerial footage of the island. And was stunned silly upon seeing the return of the monsters in a way that would be part of speculation for quite some time.

She was also there on Birth Island in 1995 when the event happened again.

Miss Yamane continued, "And most of these women are magical? Like Cateline is a… fairy godmother? Beneditka is a… Mountain troll, and is leader of her people? And also Rapunzel's hair is golden and has healing powers due to magical flower her mother ate? Am I getting things right so far?".

Miki replied, "Yes ma'am. Oh! And also Melody and Ariel used to be mermaids. Well… Ariel was a natural mermaid at birth when her father turned her human, and Melody was born human but got turned into a mermaid when she was young.".

The reporter continued on, "And also, Elsa is an ice-user? That she was born with those powers, and is considered a Snow Queen in her realm?". Miss Saegusa nodded again, taking the pause in conversation to sip some soft drink from her cup.

Yukari finished up, "And also most of these women have a unique bond with Godzilla and his son? And it is more stronger then your psychic link to them?". She had believed, like most people in Japan, that no being was closer to the King of the Monsters and his offspring than Miki Saegusa. Apparently, she was proven wrong as said psychic beauty nodded her head, though there was a bit of resignation in that movement. It seemed that Miki was slightly sad to realize that the bond between Godzilla and the visitors from another universe was stronger than her psychic link to the saurians.

Miss Saegusa stated, "Yes, and also that is why they are here. They have managed to cross over from their universe voluntarily, to see if they can help Godzilla and the condition he is in right now. He has been given a new name too; Burning Godzilla.". Yukari remembered seeing the footage of the monster that decimated the coastal area of Hong Kong some days ago, and shivered upon seeing the bestial look of Godzilla.

Yukari looked towards the relaxing and playful ladies and inquired, "Do you think they can really get through to Godzilla? I doubt that ANYTHING can get to him, not in the state he is in now.".

Miki answered, "Normally, I would agree with you. I think that even if my psychic powers were now dwindling now, I would not be able to get through to his primal state. But… they managed it somehow. Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Anna and Elsa… they actually calmed down Godzilla some time today.". The psychic woman had also told Miss Yamane about the mission that happened just two or so hours ago, and needless to say, Yukari was just stunned silly that the six ladies actually sang to Godzilla… and the saurian actually calmed down and looked to recognize his bonded well!

The famous reporter shook her head slightly and said, "I wouldn't have believed it if somebody else told me this. But coming from you Miki, I believe it.". She took a sip of water from her cup, watching as Melody and Tracy were playing _Keep Away_ with Anna and Elsa, bouncing the ball between Regina who was trying to catch said ball.

Miki smiled at the scene, taking another sip of her drink. The psychic stated softly, "It amazes me that despite their innocent nature and character… they have such strong and good spirits and hearts. And sound minds to match! I am really starting to believe on how they were able to bond with Godzilla and his son in the first place…". It still was a bit of a sting for her to see others more close to the King of the Monsters than her, but she swallowed her pride and just accepted it.

Yukari inquired, "Can you also tell me on who is bonded to whom, so I don't get mixed up in the future?". Miss Saegusa nodded her head and explained that Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Regina and Alice had a special bond with Burning Godzilla. Rapunzel and the seven fairies from Pixie Hollow were bonded to Little Godzilla. Cateline and Beneditka were there to give the ladies some extra protection with their magic, if the need should ever arise. Yukari was still getting used to the fact that magic was real, especially the kind that was talked about in storybooks rather than the ones used at parties and such by magicians of the parlor-trick kind.

She than asked eagerly, "Mind if I get an interview with them soon?! I just really want to know more about these women!". In her mind, getting an interview with beings from an entirely different universe was equal to getting a Pulitzer Prize, THE highest honor a reporter/journalist could ever obtain. She also wanted to ask why those that clearly loved Godzilla and the monsters would want to ally themselves to an organization that had tried to actually kill the monsters in the past. Originally, G-Force was meant to counter Godzilla and sent him and fellow _kaiju_ like him away from cities in Japan. But shortly, its objective changed from counter… to kill.

Miki answered, "I'm afraid not at the moment. Right now, they want to focus on finding and helping Godzilla before his power gets out of control.". It was partially true, on what Miss Saegusa just said. But the psychic also wanted to keep a longer lid on the situation concerning the ladies from another universe. If all was revealed to the world, chances were high that many people and outsiders would come to Japan and try to take advantage of the royal/magical beings. The final thing was that she feared of Yukari asking questions such as why the girls were working for G-Force, and if they figured out the full truth… well, it would not be pretty, and any trust she had managed to get would most likely be shattered completely.

Yukari was a bit disappointed in that, but decided to set the notion of an interview aside for now. Not forgotten, but merely on hold for a more opportune time. Miki than asked, "So, what are you working on? It has been awhile since I saw any of your stories on the news.". She had been busy since the decimation of Birth Island, so the psychic beauty was a bit curious on what story Miss Yamane was working on.

She answered, "Oh, I'm working on a very interesting story that revolves around Dr. Kensaku Ijuin and his research on micro-oxygen. My aunt Emiko told me last night that it resembles something that was created in the mid 1950s… something made by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa.". Now THAT caught Miki's interest as the woman knew of the famous doctor in Japan that was responsible for unleashing the Oxygen Destroyer that slayed him and the original Godzilla back in 1954. Now Miki was a smart woman, and put two and two together. What she assumed was that Dr. Ijuin had created something similar to the frightening weapon, and that scared her.

Before she could inquire more on it, a pleasant voice called out, "Miki! Thanks again for bringing us here. The pool here is simply fantastic!". The two women looked up to see that coming towards them was Cinderella, the mature beauty drying herself with a towel that was given to her by Miki earlier. The blonde former queen of France sighed as she dried herself off more before sitting in a chair that was facing the two Japanese women.

The psychic smiled and replied, "I'm glad you and the others are enjoying it, Cinderella. By the way, where are the Twin Fairies? I thought they would be with you when you all came down.". In fact, Miki was a bit puzzled when she did not see Lora and Moll with them earlier. Cinderella answered that the two retainers of Mothra had left to go be with their friend back on Infant Island, and left in a blinding flash of light. She did say that if they needed them again, they would come.

Yukari said, "So Mrs. Charming, how do you like the pool? I imagine it's a bit different from where you come from.".

The former queen answered, "It is fantastic! It has a peculiar smell that is a bit different from the pools that we know back in our kingdom, but it is still quite pleasant. Also that it is indoors is unheard since the ones we swim in are outside. And a tub that has bubbling hot water that you can soak in, also amazing!". Cinderella and her companions often swam in either fresh or ocean water outside, so they had no idea of chlorine that was in pool water. And hot tubs like the ones Cateline, Lady Beneditka and the pixies were at was almost-non-existent. They did hear about natural hot springs from others who had traveled to regions where volcanoes were at, but never actually seen one.

Miki was glad that her companions were having a good time so far, but inside she did dread on what would happen should they find out on how deep her involvement was with G-Force and the government. She set the fears aside for now and inquired, "So Cinderella, it's close to 2:00 p.m. right now. Do you and the others want to dry off and get some lunch? I can show what kind of Japanese food we eat here, and how we eat it.". Mrs. Charming answered that she and the others were starting to get famished, and it would be a good cultural experience to try something new.

"I'll tell the others to get out and ready for lunch. Oh, I can't wait to try out some real Japanese food!" she stated excitedly before getting up and going to the pool to tell all that it was time to go. Miki and Yukari were amused at the reaction of the _gaijins_ , and hoped that they had a taste for the Japanese cuisine experience.

* * *

~At G-Force~

While the lovely ladies were enjoying themselves at the hotel, Kenichi Yamane and several others had been hard at work the entire time. The college lad had been going over the video and data that had been compiled, and he had been going at it for close to two hours now. The boy was exhausted from staring at computer screens for some time, but he kept at it. He cross-referenced data from his original thesis on Godzilla to the current video he was seeing right now, and typed in some commands on another computer that showed another set of data. This particular information showed energy levels of the burning beast, his physical structure and also the heat that was pouring off of him.

Kenichi sighed as he wiped some sweat off of his brow, his eyes trying to focus on the multiple tasks at hand as best he could. He muttered, "If I ever get through this, I am going to tell the government to let me pass college early by two years.". In his opinion, this was much more challenging than anything back at the university.

The young Yamane man checked the energy data, and the visual data that he was seeing, the one shot by the helicopter camera when Burning Godzilla landed at the Okinawa island. He looked at his own research, and his mind really started to go to work on what he was seeing. And it was not good. He whispered to himself, "Oh God… oh, I hope this is a miscalculation…". It appeared that he found something that really disturbed him, and was now double-checking all of the information and his calculations. After thirty minutes of intense typing and analyzing, it seemed that Kenichi's worst fears had been realized.

He called out, "General! General Isao! Come here, quick!". General Isao Jun had been in the Analysis Lab the entire time, overseeing the information that the intellectuals had been working on. He was talking to one of the harmonics expert on how it MIGHT be possible for them to duplicate the frequency that the Disney ladies sang to Burning Godzilla, perhaps making a copy of it so that they could try to soothe… maybe possible to control the large monsters in the future.

The aged but sharp commander left the expert and went towards Kenichi. He inquired, "Yes, young man? What is it that you have found?".

Kenichi showed him the data from both screens, and then told him on what he was seeing. After he explained everything, Kenichi saw the face of the general looking both alarmed and serious at the same time. Gen. Isao inquired, "Are you absolutely sure about this, Yamane?". If there was one thing that Isao believed in, it was hard facts and solid evidence especially where it concerned the titans.

Kenichi answered, "I have gone over all of it twice, double-checked just to make sure the calculations weren't off even by a bit! Sir… this is very serious.". The young man looked a bit more pale than usual, suggesting that what he discovered was truly frightening.

The military leader ordered in a whisper, "Take all of this data and make it presentable in half an hour! We need to show this to the higher ups now! Get yourself presentable as well, for you are going to show it to them! And it won't be just the higher-ups in G-Force!". The college lad's eyes widened as he realized that he was going to present all of his findings to the leaders of both G-Force… and perhaps the entire world leaders of Japan! Possibly the U.N.G.C.C (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center) as well!

The general left the room while Mr. Yamane copied and stored the data on a CD before leaving. There was now much work to be done!

* * *

~At the Disney realm~

While everyone was doing their own agenda in the Toho realm, in the Disney universe, the royals, special guests, magical beings and commoners were learning more about the Japanese culture as they saw their beloved rulers and friends eating at the large, exquisite dining area of the hotel. Former King Léandre Célestin was trying to pick up some food with his chopsticks, but was not having much luck. He growled frustrated, "Argh! How do those people even manage to eat with these things?!". His wife, the former queen Belle was having more luck & skill than he was. The mature beauty had picked up on the skill quite easily, and chuckled good-naturedly at her husband's plight.

She said soothingly, "There, there dear. Just calm down and try again. Trust me, you'll get the hang of it. Hehehehe…". She did a little chuckle as the former Beast tried again, and almost succeeded in getting a morsel into his mouth… but he lost concentration, the food slipped and fell back into the bowl.

The entire kingdom had returned back to viewing on what has happened so far in Godzilla's universe. They came back in time to see the bonded of Godzilla go into the examination room to receive a check-up, and most were very curious on the medical practices as well as the medical clothing of those that practiced the art of healing. Snow White and Aurora were very interested as the two often wanted to heal others back in their kingdom, seeing that medicine was a more noble endeavor than any other kind of field work.

When they came to the part on seeing the current and former queens in swimwear that was really not of their time era, most of the men had whistled and called out to the beauties before them. The ones not acting like fools were those loyal to their wives and/or girlfriends. Said mentioned ladies showed their displeasure by smacking their significant others either in the back of the head, or across the face. Léandre had gone the extra distance as he used his magical amulet to transform into the Beast, daring any of the males to even try and leer at his daughter-in-law Tracy. Seeing an enraged father-in-law curbed the tendencies of the hormone-gripped males quite quickly. Mama Odie and some others laughed at scene.

The entire group also received some new visitors, as well as news from abroad. Coming to the party was Queen Clarion, with not only the Seasonal Ministers by her side, but almost all of Pixie Hollow! The royal grounds now had fairies from Neverland all over, and it was indeed a sight to see! With them was Lady Airlia, along with her new apprentice named Lillie. Said apprentice was a young fairy with hair a fiery orange color like the sky when the sun rises in the morning. Eyes a warm brown color, but showing an inner strength that was quite impressive. Her skin was a light tan color, and her wings were slightly thicker than normal but that proved to be good. Since her wings were thicker, water would not be absorbed too quickly like thin fairy wings and would slide right off. That gave Lillie the ability to actually fly in rainy conditions, but only for about several minutes at best.

Lillie was once a Light-talented pixie, but she was more interested in the applications of light in more areas than just warming objects and such. A thirst for knowledge in her area, but also a solid conscience that told her right from wrong. A rarity to wanting to know more, but also the strength of spirit & self-control on when to know better. It was these qualities that had Lady Airlia see the potential in her, and after some testing of both mind and heart, allowed the pixie to become her apprentice! So far, Lillie was still at the beginners level of Time & Space magic, but she was still coming along nicely.

In addition to the pixies now being amongst a large crowd of humans, it seems that Arendelle and Leylstad were seeing what the Magic Mirror was showing to all. Genie and Eden managed to get the news of the royals trip to another universe to the other kingdoms, and in response their own sorcerers/sorceresses used their powers to show what was being broadcasted to their own citizens. The two magical beings from the desert lands gave the human magic-users the specific magical frequency of what the Magic Mirror was using, thus giving the humans a chance to lock and hone in on the signal. In other words, the people of Arendelle and Lelystad now could see what the others were seeing in England! Genie also went back to Agrabah to explain the situation to Aladdin and the others there, also providing them with a huge TV set that would also hone in on the special magical/universal frequency.

Currently, everyone was now trying some Japanese dishes that was provided by the crazy, funny blue dude and his lovely emerald-skinned wife. Fa Meihui was teaching some of the citizens on how to eat Oriental food like she did, given that Chinese and Japanese styles were identical. She chuckled as she saw Edgard and Dianne try to lift some rice up with their chopsticks, only for the grains to fall back into the bowl or onto the floor. She stated, "It gets some getting used to, but it can be done. Just calm yourself down, focus and practice. Look, here is what I do.". She showed the precise way on how to handle chopsticks while eating, and gradually the others picked up on it.

The only ones not eating were King Oliver/Olujimi Oxen, Asce Charming, Eric Marcel, and King Azad. They were thinking on some things that they had seen when the girls saw the broken pieces of weaponry in the Hold Room. The husband of Elsa stated, "Something does not make any sense to me. Those two men, Tadao and Fukazawa, they explained how those flying metal contraptions were used to defend their land from Godzilla. And how that… MechaGodzilla-2 almost killed his real double. But one thing does not add up. Why they said they were used to defend the nation, but it seems that in reality, these machines were made to KILL Godzilla.".

Asce replied, "That is a good question. I have a feeling that this G-Force organization is set to kill the monsters, not merely drive them back.".

Oliver put in, "Indeed. I understand the need to defend one's home, that much is clear. But have they even attempted to communicate or talk with the monsters? To Godzilla? Surely they see that he is much more intelligent than meets the eye?". In the king's view, Godzilla was much more than just a base beast. He has learned from his parents that animals did things by instinct, and in some cases, knew more than what man realized and assumed. Some animals went more inland to escape a violent storm when it was approaching, or sensing something that was beyond a human's senses.

Eric stated, "I believe they do, but I also think that they rather take the easy route. To eliminate something rather than go deeper into it.". It was a sad truth that the former king knew very well, on how often those in power would take the easy, wide destructive path instead of the straight and narrow. To eliminate something that would be beneficial to others but them, and just carry on regardless of the consequences of such action.

Just before they could ponder this more, a portal opened before them! It startled them, but not surprised them since the menfolk were used to it. It was a viewing portal, and on the other side of it was King Triton and Queen Sonia! Along with them were Ariel's sisters and their families in tow. On King Triton's right shoulder was the blue crab Barbossa, the new musical composer of Atlantica and legacy of Sebastian. Said crab called out, "Hey, mon! How are you doing up on the surface, your Highnesses?". Just like the legendary red composer, Barbossa had the accent that was just about right.

Eric answered, "Everything is fine here, little musical genius. But, we're not too sure about what is happening in Godzilla's world.".

King Triton replied, "I understand on that. We have been watching what has been going on here in Atlantica. I have to say though, Godzilla's condition looks worse than I even thought.". No one could blame him, since all those on the surface were in shock, surprise and in awe with a dash of fear upon seeing Burning Godzilla's form. The merfolk and the sea creatures watching the magical broadcast were also scared silly by the massive titan, Ariel's sisters and Sonia also amazed in a fearful way on how much Godzilla had changed last time they saw him.

Queen Sonia put in, "Even though his body is wracked with power and pain, at least he remembers the ladies and had enough self-control not to harm them.". The lover of all life always found the positive in most things, and indeed to her, seeing Burning Godzilla act like he did towards his bonded was proof that he still had some sense of control.

King Azad spoke, "I have to say though that the condition of Godzilla is almost as dire as the situation with the ladies. While G-Force does show to be a competent organization and such, I do question their intentions towards the girls. Especially my wife Elsa.".

Oliver added, "Indeed. That Shoichi Tadao character may look and act decent, but there is something about that fellow that just tells me he is no good. Like he is part of something far more sinister than G-Force. Unfortunately, I can't quite put my finger on it and there is no actual solid proof.". The others agreed with the ruler of the Marcel land, they all felt something off about the employee but couldn't figure out on what it was.

One of Ariel's sisters, Attina said, "One last thing is that Miki girl. She does sound genuine and sincere, a good friend to Ariel and the others. But… she is hiding something. I know it!". Her other sisters agreed with her, because all of them had become experts in finding out on whom was keeping a secret from whom. With seven daughters living in close proximity to one another, it was no wonder they developed the skills.

Triton looked to the human rulers and stated, "We'll keep an eye open on our end, and if we spot something that perhaps you missed, we'll let you know. Until then, good luck and I hope you continue to pray for the girls' well-being.". Eric answered that they would, have been ever since their wives left. The merfolk and sea life all waved good bye to them before the portal shrunk and vanished.

The four men were about to say something more about the situation in the Toho realm when Genie's voice filled the sky. The magical being turned into a large megaphone and called out, "OKAY EVERYONE! TIME TO RESUME THE SCREENING! PLEASE REPORT BACK TO YOUR SEATS IF YOU WANT TO!". The four shook their heads at the antics of their friend, but they found both Genie and Mama Odie's humor and light-heartedness entertaining and good. Add little Robin, Eden and also the little ones into the mix, and they all made this event much more bearable.

All returned to their positions/seats as they saw what was taking place now.

* * *

~Back in the Toho universe~

It was now 7:00 p.m. The hours had just flown by for the inhabitants of the world, especially for Melody and the others. Miki had treated them to not only lunch, but also shown them some of the shops around the hotel. Yukari had stayed with them for a while, but soon left at around 4:30 p.m. to do some more work on the micro-oxygen story. The ladies, along with their small friends who stayed hidden on their being, enjoyed the sights and sounds of Tokyo as they explored. The psychic had shown them some shops that had some good trinkets, and it was there that they learned of the monetary yen system. And also they had gotten some good kimonos, clothing that was good for various occasions but only when called for. G-Force was charged with the dresses, but thankfully for the pocketbook of Gen. Isao, the ladies insisted on getting only good ones instead of expensive ones. Unlike some of the ladies in the universe they were in, they had some self-control.

Miki also showed them some arcade games that were nearby, and the ladies were amazed to see so much technological marvels/entertainment in one place. Also the girls got to see the latest fashion trends of Tokyo, which showed a large variety of flavors and the like. Needless to say, Melody and the girls had some mixed reactions upon seeing the trends such as punk, gothic, and more within those areas. It would take some time and patience before they could get used to seeing such fashion.

The group had spent some time about, by the time they got back to the hotel, they were exhausted. Miki helped some of the ladies back into the lobby, all going to the elevators to head up to their rooms. Anna wiped her forehead and said, "Phew! I'm glad that this day is over. I'm still a bit overwhelmed on what we've seen so far.". The others agreed with her on there. They all had some shocks to their systems, and now that they were back in the calm safety of the hotel accommodations, the impact was starting to ebb a bit for all.

Miki pointed out, "At least we saw Joseph and Daimon there when we went to one of the arcades. They provided us with some protection against those bullies we ran into.".

Indeed, the two psychic users from Section M had managed to get off from work, and by coincidence they were at one of the top-spot arcades that many visited frequently. Some local punks that had some attitude issues were there, and these four brutes disliked _gaijins_ in 'their' territory. They went to the girls and were about to tell them off when Mr. Sustaita and Mr. Lavestia arrived on the scene. The duo automatically went to the aid of their new acquaintances, subtly showing to the punks that they were not to be taken lightly. While it was four against two, Joseph and Daimon were no slouches when it came to mind games and bluffs. Add to the fact that the two looked to be able to hold their own in a round of physical fighting, the bullies took off with their tails between their legs.

After that had passed, the duo spent some quality time with the visitors and Miki. They played games, showed the lovely ladies on how to play said games, and also won them some prizes. The duo got the girls some plushies from a crane game that they were good at, and said stuffed toys were plushies of various famous anime characters. The group hung out together until Joseph and Daimon had to go back home to their families. They all hoped to hang out again with one another.

So indeed, the ladies were all very grateful towards the young men for their assistance and company.

When the elevator doors rang and opened, the group made their way to their respective rooms. However, Miki stayed outside instead of going into either room. She told her friends, "I'm sorry I can't stay with you all longer, but I need to get back to G-Force and work a little longer on my search to track Little Godzilla before I officially get off from work. But, I will see you all tomorrow and hopefully we can get some good news concerning Godzilla.". Each woman said they understood, and thanked Miki for everything she had done for them. With a satisfied smile, the psychic bowed politely to the group before going back to the elevator.

Cinderella looked to Elsa and inquired, "What are we going to do now for the rest of the evening?".

The Snow Queen answered, "First things first, we unpack the kimonos we bought and get some rest. After that, probably order some dinner up here and look to that… TV device to see if we can find anything good to watch.". Each person believed that was a good plan, and started to follow up with it.

While the Disney ladies and company were relaxing at the hotel, Kenichi was currently finishing up his theory that he had just told to the higher ups at G-Force.

The young man had been very nervous he entered the secure room, security very tight as before him were the bosses of various departments of G-Force. And also the leaders of the U.N.G.C.C! Some were physically there in chairs, while others were on screens that were broadcasting from others places around the country & world. Once everything was set, Kenichi was ordered to give his findings to the people, which lasted for an hour or so. As he finished delivering his findings and theory, a deathly silence fell over the entire place. One person spoke out, "Are you sure of this, Yamane-san? Are you very much sure of your findings and theory?".

The college lad answered, "I'm more than sure. I made sure to check and re-check the data, and every time it came up with the same results. Ladies and gentlemen… this is bad. VERY bad all around!". No one argued with him there, as what he just presented was a bombshell of epic proportions.

A woman in a business suit on a TV monitor spoke, "We need to keep this tightly under wraps. Should information on this get out, we will have a panic on our hands on a global scale! One that will do more harm than good.". All agreed with her on this, as Kenichi's findings were incredible.

A Japanese man inquired, "So… where do we go from here? Is there any option that can be taken in order for this disaster to be prevented?".

Gen. Isao spoke, "I believe our answers have come in the form of our guests from another universe. After seeing some… interesting footage on one of these ladies, I believe that she may hold the answer we need in order to save the planet from devastation.".

Kenichi put in, "Sir… we need to tell all of them this. But not now, as it is too late. I recommend we show them what we know tomorrow morning, as early as possible.".

One of the people on the monitor, a young redheaded man in a business suit added, "I agree with young Mr. Yamane here. Our visitors from another universe could be the answer we need to a great many things! So tomorrow, we show them what our new G-Force member has just told us.".

All agreed, and the Prime Minister, who was on the screen, spoke to all. He declared in a soft but very firm voice, "What has been spoken here does NOT leave this room at all. I know that word will leak out somehow, but for now we need to keep this under the radar as long as possible. Any and all data collected concerning Godzilla and the girls will be stored and labeled as TOP SECRET. No one will access it without my complete authority.". All nodded their heads, and soon the screens went blank and the higher-ups rose from their chairs and started towards the exit.

Kenichi sighed out heavily, no doubt this was one of the biggest moments in his life that he will very much remember for all the rest of his days. Gen. Isao put a hand on the lad's shoulder and he spoke, "You did very well, young man. I do hope though, that you keep your word to the Prime Minister. That no one, and I mean NO one, learns on what has occurred here this night. Understood?".

The young man nodded, the general glad that he got the message and left. Kenichi knew that the news presented tomorrow would be an extremely big blow for everyone… especially for the bonded of Godzilla!

* * *

~Next morning~

It was 7:15 a.m., the sun about halfway up over the horizon as it spilled its warm light over the land. However, already up was Anna, Regina and Alice as they relaxed on the couch. They were waiting for the others to awaken so they could have breakfast downstairs in the lobby area. The three women were still a bit tired from last night, but that mattered little since they were all ready to seize another day. And also hopefully to find any more information on Godzilla or his son. Anna looked to her friends and asked, "Do you feel that something big is going to happen today?".

Alice answered, "Indeed, I do. I have no idea why, but I just feel like something momentous is going to happen soon. I guess that would explain this vibrating feeling I have all around me.". Indeed, the three bonded women of Godzilla had a strong vibration of energy. Some would call it nervousness, some exciting. But for the ladies, it feel like a tension of energy that was just waiting to be released somehow.

Regina was going to say something when the phone rang. The Spanish-born beauty answered the phone, "Hello? Oh, hi Miki! It's a bit early but… what?! G-Force has set up an emergency meeting concerning Godzilla?! At 8:00 a.m.?! Okay, we'll be ready! I'll tell the others! Thank you! Bye!". She hung up the phone, and looked to the slightly startled women.

Regina explained, "Miki told me she just found out a little late last night that G-Force has set up an emergency meeting of dire nature that concerns Godzilla, and everyone there wants all of us to come there at 8:00 a.m. today.". The trio now knew why they were filled with tension, it was due to something concerning the King of the Monsters! Anna went to her and Elsa's room to wake up said Snow Queen while Alice went to wake up the pixies and Rapunzel. Regina went out the door to wake up the others across from their room. She knocked on the door, very much hoping that someone in Room #922 was up. Shortly after she knocked, it was Tracy that answered the door. The young woman had some serious bed-head, indicating that she was not completely up at the moment.

She covered her mouth to stifle her yawn and asked, "Regina…? What is going on with the noise…?". Apparently, the young woman's outburst was heard clear through the other room.

She replied, "Tracy, get everyone up and ready soon! I just got a call from Miki, saying that an emergency meeting is being held at G-Force soon and it's all about Godzilla!". Now THAT bit of news dispersed the hazy morning fog from Tracy's mind, and the daughter of Cinderella thanked her friend for the news quick before going to wake her friends and mother up to tell them about the news as well.

The time was now about 7:45 a.m. when the Disney girls were all ready downstairs in the lobby, dressed for the day and really wondering on what was going to happen at this meeting. While they were waiting for Miki and her vehicle of choice to arrive, Cateline looked at a newspaper that had been delivered to the hotel. Most often, hotels would bring in plenty of newspaper subscriptions so that patrons could be kept up-to-date with current events and the like. Thanks to the translation spell that was still holding on strong, she was able to read the headlines. It showed in bold white letters on a black field- " **MYSTERIOUS ACCIDENTS IN TUNNEL UNDER TOKYO BAY! THE STRATA CAUSED THE ACCIDENTS?** ".

The disguised Fairy Godmother was puzzled and asked herself, "Mysterious accidents? Strata? What is this all about?". She filed the information and questions in her head for a later date, feeling that someone this piece of news was important.

Arriving at the entrance was the G-Force limo, and stepping out was Miki Saegusa and Shoichi Tadao, both dressed in their military-like outfits for G-Force. The psychic waved to them and called out, "Good morning! Now quick, get in so we can make it in time to the meeting!". The ladies walked quickly to the vehicle, the mice hiding in Alice's pockets while Tinkerbell and her companions were once again situated in Rapunzel's hair. Once the door was shut and the occupants secured, the limo drove quickly back to G-Force headquarters.

Inside the limo, Ariel asked Miki, "When did you find out about this emergency meeting?".

The psychic woman answered, "I found out last night, told by one of the officers before I left G-Force officially. He told me about the meeting, and I really wanted to tell you. But it was really late, and I assumed that all of you were in bed at the time and I didn't want to disturb you.". The Disney girls understood that, thanking Miki for her consideration of them.

Shortly, the limo arrived at the building with only five minutes to spare! Tadao and Miki escorted the sixteen beings quickly into the building, and towards the Command Center. When they all arrived, Melody and company saw that a lot of military leaders were in the room, especially General Isao. Also that Joseph, Daimon and Kenichi were there, along with some of the top leaders from both Japan and the U.N. Even the Prime Minister himself was there! The doors behind them soon closed and clicked, indicating that it was locked and that no one could get out or in.

General Isao spoke, "Ladies, welcome. You made it in time. There is some news that we wish to share to you about Godzilla. It is VERY vital, and also one of you may be able to help.".

The company was puzzled yet also intrigued by the military man's words. The Prime Minister of Japan spoke, "Okay everyone. From here on out, this will be Kenichi's meeting. So Mr. Yamane, if you please?".

Kenichi prepared himself as best he could, going to one of the monitors that was linked to the large main one that all could see. By his side was a female G-Force agent that was going to be assisting him. The college lad typed in some commands on the keyboard, and the large screen changed to show a map of the ocean. In one area in the Pacific Ocean, a large amount of orange and pink with a red center was on it. The female agent started to speak, "The high temperature of the seawater recorded by our flying laboratory this morning shows that there is too much nuclear fission in Godzilla's body.".

Rapunzel spoke out, "Nuclear fission?". It was Professor Fukazawa, who was present at the meeting as well, that explained that it was the process of gathering nuclear energy. In simple terms, Godzilla was holding too much of the energy that he normally fed on. Now that made more sense to those that were not experts in the fields of energy & science.

Kenichi took it up, "As you know by now, nuclear fission is Godzilla's source of energy. But of course, this power plant has to be cooled by air and water. However, the Birth Island incident has greatly increased the rate of fission. In short, the decimation of the island forced too much energy into Burning Godzilla.". A picture soon changed on the main monitor, showing a picture of Burning Godzilla that was taken by one of the cameras of the helicopters that escorted the six Disney ladies to the Okinawa Island yesterday.

The women cringed a little at seeing their friend in such a primal, burning state. One of the leaders situated in the meeting asked, "What will happen now?".

Kenichi sighed, looking to the ladies with some sympathy in his eyes, and some warning bells sounded off in their heads. The college man answered, "Godzilla will increase in power, and finally… he will explode.".

Loud gasps escaped from the girls, his bonded covering their mouths in horror at hearing such news. Back in the Disney realm, the ones that heard this too in the kingdoms were now murmuring loudly with one another as the news impacted them greatly as well.

Dr. Fukazawa asked, "Are you sure about this?". Kenichi nodded, saying that he had been going over the data yesterday for some time, and also combined it with his original thesis on Godzilla. And after double-checking to make sure, it was 100% accurate.

Daimon inquired, "Supposing Godzilla does explode, what will be the damage?". His face was serious, as was that of his friend Joseph.

Kenichi answered, "It will be devastating… more than all nuclear weapons put together. A burst of energy unseen since time began!". Now that was big news, as everyone was now locked onto the young man's words.

The female agent spoke, "According to our calculations, the planet's atmosphere will heat up and then explode… vaporizing everything we know.". She looked towards the visitors from another universe, and told them that in simple terms, all of the sky would heat up from the explosion and burst into flames. Said flames would spread out to other parts of the world, where all underneath the flames would burn with an intense heat like nothing else!

Kenichi than showed a film he made using the data. On the screen was Burning Godzilla, going through Tokyo as he was roaring and glowing with power. After some time, he flashed a brilliant orange color… and vanished! He had burst into flames, and an explosion followed by a nuclear shockwave of tremendous strength tore through all of Tokyo! Everyone's eyes were locked onto it, especially the Disney girls and beings as they witnessed a massive show of fire that would make even Hell seem tame! The pixies were frozen in fear on what they saw, and the mice in Alice's pockets were looking on in wide-eyed horror.

Even the ones in the Disney universe who were seeing this were frozen in fear as they saw their hero vanish in a flash of fire, and the city he was engulfed in flames that would make even Hades himself proud. The picture soon changed to show a HUGE column of fire that rose to the Heavens, like a volcano that was shooting its fiery power straight into the sky! The picture changed again to show the planet from a space point of view, the sky gradually turning red and what seemed to be a miniature sun directly over Japan. The clouds swirled about as the fiery demise of all life on Earth was shown.

The monitor froze the picture, and everyone was left shell-shocked on what they saw. After some time absorbing all of the dreaded news, Joseph looked to Kenichi and asked, "What can we do to prevent such a tragedy from happening?". Indeed, all eyes were locked back onto him. The young Yamane man saw the desperate look of hope in Melody and the other's faces, Kenichi knowing their question was if they could save Godzilla in the process. For the royal and magical beings, it was their duty and honor to protect others as best they could. The ladies would do what they could to not ONLY save the planet and countless lives, but also to save their beloved friend and hero Godzilla as well.

Kenichi answered, "There is an idea. After seeing some footage of yesterday's mission of our friends from another universe that tried to calm and reach out to Godzilla, I have an idea on how we can prevent Godzilla from exploding. We need to freeze him!".

All of the room were now murmuring as the leaders and advisors were talking to one another. The Prime Minister spoke, "Freeze Burning Godzilla? How can we do that?".

The Yamane lad answered, "I believe that if we freeze Godzilla very quickly and thoroughly, it would cool down his body and prevent his body from producing more nuclear energy. And thus prevent him from exploding, and on the very high-risk chance of bringing him back to normal power levels. And the one that seems to be capable of doing that is…".

Kenichi turned and looked directly at Elsa and finished, "You, Queen Elsa.".

The Disney girls, and the ones back in the Disney universe, all were stunned very well as all of their eyes locked on the famous Ice Queen of Arendelle! Elsa looked at all with wide eyes as she pointed to herself and exclaimed, "Me?!".

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this was a bit of a long one for me! And also, I am amazed on how I did this in such a short amount of time! Thank you God and Jesus for guiding my hand and imagination in this! I know without a doubt that I would never have come this far without you! So thank you Lord! Thank you! I managed to do this before my birthday which is on March 8th!

Also, some thanks goes out to **anime-death-angel** who gave me a choice list of kimonos for the girls to wear later on in the story. I will use some of them, but I would like to see if any of you have any more fashion sense that I can put on the Disney beings. If you all wish to contribute, either put it in the reviews or PM me. Proper credit and dues will be delivered to ones that I use. I promise on my honor as a Rodriguez and story writer.

So it seems that the big news is out on Godzilla's condition! And it seems that both the Disney characters and the Disney realm received a huge shock on what is to befall their hero if something is not done! And it seems that Elsa is the key! She is also going to have competition, or help however you see it, in the form of G-Force's new weapon which will be shown later on. More surprises and shock are in store for all of you, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Now for the questions that, I hope, are answered in the reviews.

1.) If you were Yukari, would you try to get an interview with one of the Disney ladies? And which character would you choose first, and why?

2.) Would you teach the others in the Disney realm & kingdoms on how to try Japanese food and etiquette?

3.) If you were with the ladies when the bullies arrived in the arcade, what would your course of action be?

4.) After hearing Kenichi's theory on Godzilla exploding, what would your reaction be?

5.) Upon hearing that Elsa was the key to freezing Godzilla and preventing him from exploding, what would you say?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	12. Chapter 11

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone for your reviews! Your words have touched and moved me so, in a very positive way! Thank you! But before anything else, I want to give thanks and praise to God and Jesus Christ who have been helping me from the very beginning in making this series! I really would have NEVER come this far if it wasn't for Him! He gave me the gift of imagination, and also the drive, courage, conviction and tenacity to keep at this series! So thank you Lord for everything in making this trilogy possible!

To all of the readers and reviewers who like my series, I am very proud and humbled by your words of praise and critique. Especially for the constructive criticism and also suggestions/ideas you have given me. I WILL work harder now on this series, so that is has both quality and quantity! Quality of story-telling in each chapter, and also quantity of words so that it is long. I myself like long chapters to read in the stories I see here on this site. I will work harder on this series; for Jesus, for the readers, and for Disney & Toho!

I have been trying to get Disney to recognize my novels, but so far three rejection letters but not going to quit! I can't even find a way to get in touch with Toho Company, either by e-mail or by regular mail. So if any of you can help me on how to get in contact with the famous company, please let me know.

In this chapter, the Disney girls learn more about G-Force's use of methods they have employed against Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ over the years. Also, Rapunzel's actions shown here maybe the thing that tips the balance in their favor much later on in the story! What is it? You need to read this to find out. Again, will try as best as possible to make sure this story is in line also with the **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie. And finally, I WILL do my best so that this follows the classic tried and true ways of the 1980s and 90's, when Disney and Toho were at their peak, so to speak.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters and places that officially belong to Toho, nor any of the characters and places that are owned by the Walt Disney company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in the series so far. Any other song I use that is by an artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 11

Everyone was looking at a stunned Queen Elsa, the famous white-haired beauty looking towards the entire company as it was announced by Kenichi Yamane that she was the one capable of freezing Godzilla completely, thus stopping him from exploding. Even in the Disney universe, all stunned eyes were locked on the surprised face of the Snow Queen.

Elsa pointed at herself and asked, "Me?! You want me… to freeze Godzilla down completely?!".

Mr. Yamane replied, "Yes, we do. I believe that you are capable of doing that! I saw footage of you using your ice power to fly on your way to the Okinawa Island to meet with Godzilla yesterday. Combined with what I learned from the interview files that G-Force let me see, I knew that you were capable of doing this.". Anna and the others looked to Miki and General Isao, a feeling of betrayal flashing across their face and all making a mental promise to talk with the two later on.

Lady Benedtika took up a position beside her friend/ally and spoke, "I admire your confidence in my friend, young man. But even though Elsa has had years of practice and control of her ice elemental power, I doubt that she would be able to freeze the King of the Monsters when he is letting out that much heat.". Elsa saw that her Mountain troll companion had a point. The Ice Queen's powers had been growing steadily after Godzilla and the others left her universe years ago, and she had been practicing in both controlling the amount of power used in her cold ability, and also making sure the power did not consume her.

And while she had the ability to freeze an area down to sub-zero levels quickly, the woman doubted that it would do the job to someone like Godzilla, who had the size AND power to prevent himself from succumbing to ice.

General Isao remarked, "Do not worry, Miss Benedtika. We will not send our friend here alone to try and do this risky venture. If all of you please, follow me.". The elderly Japanese military commander walked towards a section of the wall on the far right, and a door slid out revealing it to be a secret entrance of sort. The Prime Minister was a bit hesitant, but he was the first to get up from his station and follow the general. Gradually, all present in the room started to follow the others. The last in line were the Disney ladies and Miki, Ariel following close to the psychic woman.

The former mermaid whispered harshly, "How did Kenichi know about Elsa's ice power?! When did you-?!".

Miki answered, "The helicopter we were on had a camera mounted on its lower end, and… I was asked by him earlier before we left to get footage of everything during our flight to see Burning Godzilla.". Miki wanted to say more, but the hurt look on the faces of the Disney ladies stopped her from saying anything else.

Anna hissed, "We will talk about this later, Miki.". The psychic woman felt bad that she had betrayed them, even if it was only a small thing. Small or not, it was a betrayal of sort and something that would have to be remedied before it went out of control.

The group continued to walk down a long corridor, following General Isao for about fifteen minutes until they emerged in what appeared to be a colossal hanger. Before the humans and non-humans was a large jet of sort, a kind that those were familiar with flying machines had never seen before. Cinderella and the others were stunned, and curious about the metal machine that was presented before them. It had no propellers of sort like the helicopter they rode on, and a design that intimidated them slightly. General Isao looked at the creation with pride, a small smirk on his face.

The Prime Minister inquired, "What is this machine, general?". The others were a bit curious about the jet as well.

The military commander answered, "Ladies and gentlemen… I give you the next generation of defensive fighters. This is the _Super X-III_ , the best line of defense for Japan.". Alice and Regina than remembered seeing other crafts back in the Hold Room that Professor Fukazawa and Tadao showed them yesterday.

The Spanish-born beauty called out, "Super X… it's in the same family as the other machines we saw in the Hold Room?". The general looked at her in surprise on how she knew about the other destroyed vehicles and the Hold Room, but he would ask on how she knew of it later.

Gen. Isao answered, "In a way, yes. The _Super X-III_ is our latest multipurpose-capability aircraft. It has been adapted to cope with nuclear power plant accidents. In other words, it can traverse areas that are filled with nuclear radiation with little to no difficulty at all. It has been designed just for that purpose.". He started to show the leaders, higher-ups, employees and guests from another universe the latest in the long line of mechanical defenses against Godzilla.

He continued, "It is equipped with state-of-the-art cadmium missiles. To those that do not know what cadmium is, it's an element is used to control nuclear fission. In short, it can slow or even cease nuclear power.". Melody and the others were intrigued by this, but also curious as they did not have an inkling of what a missile was.

The elderly man continued, "None of its weapon systems use explosive heads though, like in the previous Super X models or any the other conventional weapons we have used against the monsters. They're all what we call _freezer weapons_.".

Kenichi inquired, "Freezer weapons? I have never heard of such technology before.". Indeed, he was a college lad that liked to stay in the loop where it concerned technological discoveries and breakthroughs, but even he had not heard of any kind of weapon that could freeze targets. Tracy and the others frowned heavily upon hearing the part about weapons being used against the monsters.

Isao replied, "I am not surprised. We went top-secret with this kind of technology, to be sure that only Japan would be capable of utilizing the first ever weapon-defense system that froze targets instead of merely blowing them up.". The general gave a wave to the cockpit area, the technician inside waving back and flipped some switches on. The front of craft opened up, revealing an unusual mirrored object. Elsa and the Disney girls were a bit startled upon seeing the action, and were puzzled by the design. For Miki and the others, the object looked similar to the ones mounted on the MBT-92 (Mesa Beam Tanks) tanks that were deployed whenever Godzilla or any other monster came on the scene.

The general explained, "The weapons on the _Super X-III_ all employ ultralow-temperature laser guns such as this, lasers that freeze matter up to -200 degrees Celsius. The missiles and laser guns freeze whatever they hit, quickly and effectively.". As he finished saying that, the top part of the flying vehicle popped open to reveal eight red-tipped missiles that rose above a little out of the craft so all could see it.

Isao turned to the people and stated, "It still needs some work and fine-tuning, but it can be ready to go in about three days. Mr. Yamane, how much time is calculated before Godzilla does explode?".

Kenichi did some quick but accurate calculations in his head, and answered, "Best I can determine is that we have six days at best before Godzilla does explode.". Again, a soft gasp left the Disney ladies lips as they imagined their friend/hero going out in a way that in their view was terrible.

General Isao than looked to Elsa, slowly walking towards her. Anna and Lady Beneditka was by her side, giving support to the Snow Queen while wanting to make sure that the elderly Japanese military commander did not try anything foolish. He soon stopped in front of the trio and asked, "Your Highness, will you aid us? Will you lend us your power, along with _Super X-III_ , in making sure that the planet is saved from Godzilla?". The Prime Minister and the others members of G-Force and the U.N.G.C.C. now looked to the Disney ladies, all showing hopeful faces that she would aid them with her power.

Elsa closed her eyes for a minute, gathering her thoughts and feelings on this whole ordeal. She let out a small breath, opened her eyes and looked to the company before her. She answered soft but full of conviction and strength, "I will aid you. But, not just to protect the planet and the people on it. I am going to help my friend, bonded… and hero of myself and the kingdoms back in our universe. Godzilla means more to us than any of you will ever know, so I am doing this to save him as well.". Ariel and the others looked on with pride and respect to their companion, Anna very glad and proud of her sister as well.

Back in the Disney universe, the people there were all nodding and showing signs of their immense approval of the decision and declaration of Queen Elsa. Back in Arendelle, the people were very exuberant in the words of their beloved ruler.

While some of the people there had mixed feelings from Elsa's declaration, the Prime Minister and Miki were actually glad of her statement. The political leader of Japan was a man of honor, and also liked those that stood tall and firm with conviction on the grounds he found favorable. And upon hearing of Elsa's bold proclamation, he felt that indeed she was a good leader to her people… and also friend to those that knew her well. Miki was pleased to hear someone other than herself stood firm when it came to declaring that Godzilla was an ally and more. General Isao frowned a little, but held his tongue as he needed the Ice Queen's assistance.

Before anything else could be said, a shout from the jet caused everyone to turn towards the commotion. A THUD sound was heard, and it seemed a woman was now crying on the ground. The entire company, plus the workers that were around the craft, rushed to see on what happened. When the party came to the place where the sound was, which was right under the left wing of the black jet, they saw a female worker clutching her arm and the slight smell of smoke was around her. Professor Fukazawa turned to one of the workers and exclaimed, "What happened here?! Why is she clutching her arm and smelling of smoke?!".

The male worker answered, "We were soldering some wires together so the wings would be connected more with the mainframe of the computer guidance system in the Super X-III. But it seems that someone left one of the equipment on inside, and when she touched a piece of metal with her tools, it shocked her! She fell off from the shock, and she landed on her arm.". When the female worker indeed tried to solder together two wires together that needed to be done, she did not know that one of the technicians just now in the craft had left some of the equipment inside on when it should have been turned off. When her tool had touched one of the wires, it sent out a strong electrical shock that traveled up her body and caused her to jump in both shock and pain. It caused her to lose her balance, roll off the wing and land hard on her right arm. The smell of smoke was due to being shocked briefly but hard on her entire body.

Rapunzel saw the pain the woman was in, and a thought came to her. General Isao was about to order the paramedics to come in and look to the worker, but the queen of Leylstad declared softly, "No! No… hold on. I believe I can handle this.". The ring of people looked at the blonde-haired _gaijin_ beauty as she knelt down to the female employee.

Kenichi asked, "What can you do, Miss…?".

Rapunzel's did not answer right away, asking gently to the worker to uncover her hand from her right arm so she could see the damage. The gentle, soothing tone and motion of the queen was enough for the Japanese woman to trust the outsider, slowly releasing her hand and showing her injured arm to her. It was slightly red due to the burn and impact that she received. Rapunzel than undid the ribbons that held her hair, the blonde locks pooling around her like a waterfall. She gently and carefully wrapped some parts of her hair around the injured area, the party starting to wonder on what in the world she was going to do.

The queen answered Kenichi's question in a soft tone, "I am going to use a gift I believed long ago to be gone, only for it to be restored and better than before thanks to Little Godzilla.". The others, minus those that already knew of Rapunzel's ability, to be very stunned by the news.

The beauty than started to sing in a melodious tone:

 _ **Flower, gleam and glow…**_

 _ **Let your power shine.**_

 _ **Make the clock reverse,**_

 _ **Bring back what once was mine!**_

As she sang the words, her hair started to glow golden! The others stepped back a bit upon seeing the healing magic, and the Japanese woman worker felt a tingle go throughout her body. But it was not unpleasant, like the kind of tingle one feels when they are burned or when a part of their body is asleep. But the good kind that comes after one feeling some so good and incredible, the comforting kind that comes such as being wrapped in the arms of a loved one.

 _ **Heal what has been hurt,**_

 _ **Change the Fate's designs.**_

 _ **Save what has been lost,**_

 _ **Bring back what once was mine!**_

 _ **What once was mine…**_

After the last lyric left her lips, the golden glow faded and Rapunzel slowly unwound her hair from the woman's arm. When it was off… the wound and smell were gone! The Japanese people were amazed on what they had just witnessed. The female worker looked in amazement at her former injured area, tentatively touching it with her other hand. The appendage was healed completely! No burn, no pain and also no sign that it had been damaged at all. Rapunzel smiled down at the lady, rising up than offering her hand to the worker. She slowly took it, and the queen helped her up.

The Prime Minister asked, "Young lady… how did you DO that?".

Rapunzel answered, "I have had healing power in my hair ever since I was born thanks to a magical flower my mom ate when I was still within her. The flower had healing abilities, and she needed it to keep both of us alive. We were both healed, but the power went to me and stayed in my hair. Any part that got cut off would change the piece back to my natural hair color, which is brunette, and the healing power would vanish. When I got older, most of my hair was cut off in order to save someone precious to me. I thought it was gone for good… but when Little Godzilla came, his radiation energy caused the healing magic to kick back up. And so my hair returned back to being blonde and long, and also enhanced my healing power greatly.".

Miki inquired, "How good are your healing powers now?".

The queen answered, "Once I was only able to heal minor injuries and also help my… mother stay young for a good long while. But when it activated back up once again, I practiced and found that it could heal grave wounds easily now. Bring back others from the brink of death, but not actually from the grave if they were too far gone.". She also explained that even though she HAD the healing power, she only used it when it was a serious emergency back in her homeland. And also that she learned medicine and healing arts the tried and true way, many would say the old-fashioned way. Rapunzel didn't want to always use magic to solve problems, and also by having a knowledge on how to treat the human body, she would be able to determine if her healing power was needed or not.

Rapunzel looked towards the woman she just healed and inquired, "What is your name, ma'am?".

The female worker answered, "My name… my name is Arisu Chinatsu. _Arigatou_ , Rapunzel-san for helping me.". The blonde beauty knew what the Japanese word meant thanks to both Miki's help in understanding her country's language, and also to the translation spell of Cateline's that was still up. She replied that she was glad to help, willingly honor-bound to help those that need it. In the Disney realm, being a princess or queen had a huge responsibility to it. To help those in need, whenever and however you can.

Gen. Isao stated, "Well, this has been a very interesting sight to see, that much I will admit. However, we must move on as there is still much work to be done. Miss Chinatsu, are you well enough to resume work on the Super X?". She nodded, indicating that she was indeed fit to resume working. With that said, the group continued onward though Rapunzel advised Arisu to take it easy for a bit before doing any kind of hard work. As they left, Tadao looked towards the worker and sent her a silent gesture for her to go back to work on the Super X craft.

Little did anyone else realize it, but Arisu was one of the spies/moles that had been planted into G-Force by the _**Crimson Kitana**_! And now that she was healed and helped by the very beings she had been sent to spy on, she had a debt of honor towards Rapunzel and the group she was with. And that, she knew, would be a serious conflict for her inside her heart and mind.

* * *

~Outside near Tokyo Bay~

While G-Force and the Disney ladies were dealing with business with Burning Godzilla, a lone scientist was walking out of the Tokyo Bay Tunnel with a large silver suitcase of sort in hand. Behind him were several workers in hard-hats, an escort of sort as they were all leaving the tunnel. The scientist was Kensaku Ijuin, who had just completed a task that he considered to be very momentous. Awaiting the group outside was a group of reporters and news cameras, apparently all wanting to know about the situation that had occurred deep within the tunnel. As soon as they emerged, the media vultures descended down on the group.

One woman asked, "Is there anything you can tell us? What about the melted elevator shaft?". The news people wanted to know exactly on what happened in the tunnel, but the good doctor was not fazed at all by their numerous questions, plentiful cameras and microphones pointed in his direction.

Dr. Kensaku stated, "I can't comment. I'm sorry. There was a rise in temperature, and that is all I can say right now.". After saying that, he moved past the protesting reporters and made his way to his vehicle. Once inside his red car, he secured the suitcase in the front seat and drove off from the scene.

He looked down at the suitcase and said, "You are worthy a goldmine of information and knowledge, my friend. What kind of secrets are you containing?". The reason for his glee was inside the silver suitcase was… dirt. To be more precise, soil samples that were taken from the tunnel where the elevator shaft melted.

Earlier this morning, Kensaku had seen the news on the melted elevator shaft and was curious on the tunneling incident. However, his brain worked quickly and he discovered something that perhaps few had even noticed. The accident had occurred in a part of the bay where the original 1954 Godzilla was destroyed! Where the Oxygen Destroyer had been used on it, and had melted the monster completely, bones and all. He felt that if he could get some samples of the soil, he would unlock some great secrets that would be valuable to his micro-oxygen research. And also it would help the people if an expert in science would determine how the elevator shaft melted in the first place. So after finishing breakfast, he went to the Tokyo Bay Tunnel construction area and talked with the foreman and his crew. He managed to convince them that he would help in the investigation on why the temperature rose and melted the elevator shaft, and in return he would need some soil samples from the bay area.

It looked to be a fair deal to the workers, and thus he had managed to get his samples as well as mind out about the strata that had increased in temperature drastically enough to melt the elevator shaft. Now, he was driving towards the _Tokyo Biology & Technology Institute_ to start studying the soil samples. He said, "To learn more on these samples… to take a glimpse into the distant past where oxygen was not around… this is going to be big for the scientific community!".

He didn't know how right he was in that aspect!

* * *

~At G-Force~

While the good doctor was driving off to unlock the secrets of a world with no oxygen, the high-ranking members, Disney members and G-Force leaders were back at the Command Center. After seeing _Super X-III_ , the group had gotten a brief tour of the facilities in which the freezer weapons were created and how they were tested. Tracy and the girls were impressed by the technology before them, but inside they were disappointed that such imagination, drive and creation were used in the process to make weapons that would be used on others. Primarily against their hero/friend Godzilla and possibly the other monsters that they were well-acquainted with.

Once they were back at the Command Center, Gen. Isao stated that all of this was to be kept tight-lipped. That NOTHING that was said earlier was to be leaked outside to the public, for if the population were to know of this… wide-spread panic and chaos would ensue that would spread throughout the globe like wildfire! The Prime Minister agreed with him, and looked to the others saying that he saw hope and salvation at the hands of both Elsa and Super X-III in cooling down Burning Godzilla. The Ice Queen was slightly flattered by the praise, but was still worried on how to even go to Godzilla and do the deed.

In her eyes, and the eyes of the other Disney ladies, this was a betrayal of a very high order. To save their friend, they would have to attack him. And he had grown to love and trust them like friends! So again, this weighed heavily on the mind of Elsa and the others.

The general spoke, "I believe that is all for now. I think it is time we…".

Just then, Rapunzel's eyes shot open as a strong feeling overcame her! She shouted out, "Wait! Wait! Hold on…". All eyes looked to her as she put a hand to her heart, and a golden aura started to form around her heart area! The higher-ups, Miki, Professor Fukazawa, Tadao, and the employees of G-Force were frozen in awe at seeing the light-golden energy appear from the long-blonde haired beauty. Suddenly, Fawn and the pixies flew out from Rapunzel's hair, startling everyone good! Each fairy was also pulsing with an aura around them, but with a different color. Fawn was glowing an orange color, the same as her outfit. Rosetta was glowing with a healthy pink color, Silvermist a royal blue color like the ocean, Vidia a purple color like that of royalty, Iridessa was glowing like a miniature sun, Zarina was glowing in a silver color, and Tinkerbell was glowing with a green color.

The Prime Minister looked to Miki and whispered, "What is going on, Miss Saegusa?! What is going on with Rapunzel? And who are those small beings?".

The psychic answered, "Those little girls are called fairies, pixies that come from a magical place in Rapunzel's world. And also, the reason for the glow from all of them is coming from their hearts. They are reacting to a call… a call from Little Godzilla!". The elderly man was very surprised by this, and Miki explained that it happened yesterday with Cinderella, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Elsa and Anna. And that she would tell him the story later, after the event was over. The leader of Japan nodded slightly, and his eyes once again were locked onto the healing ruler of her world.

Fukazawa told the general to bring up the map of the world, and the commander did so as the main screen of the Command Center turned on to show a digital layout of the planet. Rapunzel's eyes closed, allowing her heart to see what her physical sight could not. The aura around her heart area soon reached out to envelop her right hand, and it was with this hand that the queen of Lelystad started to sense where Little Godzilla was at. The fairies flew over to the map, not getting too close to the screen though since they didn't want to burn themselves on it or their eyes. Both panned over to Japan, and the aura's color and brightness increased slightly in boldness and intensity. Her hands and the pixies slowly went north, until the glow started to pulse. They stopped when the aura was pulsing quickly, and the color was deep and truly brilliant!

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "There! Little Godzilla is close to that area!". Unfortunately, most of the people in the company did not understand her, so Cinderella translated for them. The people looked to the map, and saw that Little Godzilla was close to a land mass that belonged to Russia.

One of the U.N.G.C.C. members spoke up, "That is the Severo-Kurilsky district, an island that belongs to Russia. If the small saurian is close to that area, I believe we need to calculate on where he will end up soon.". The pixies and Rapunzel's aura faded from sight, and the small winged beauties flew down to be by Rapunzel's side. Kenichi went to one of the terminals, punched in commands for satellite imaging. The screen changed to show cities and energy readings… and near the Russian land was a radiation signature, one that was similar to a certain saurian that was in the Pacific Ocean, but much less concentrated. It was Little Godzilla! Or to be more precise, Godzilla Junior!

Miki was very happy as she said to herself, "He's alive! He's really alive!". The other Disney ladies were relieved to learn that the son of Godzilla was alive and well. The people back in the Disney realms, more of all Lelystad, were joyous that the little monster was alive.

Kenichi really couldn't believe it that the monster he assumed was dead was alive, and it was found out by magic of the heart rather than technology. The general and some of the military commanders were now thinking on how they could use this to their advantage in the future. Mr. Yamane snapped out of his stunned state and started to type in some commands and doing calculations in his head. He looked to the map, the data showing Godzilla Junior's current location and heading. After about five minutes, he punched in the final commands and equations. The map changed to focus on the northern part of Japan, at Hokkaido to be precise.

He declared, "If my calculations are right, Little Godzilla should appear near Nemuro, the city that is in the Hokkaido Prefecture tomorrow afternoon.". He checked the Internet, and found some news postings of dead whales turning up in the Bering Sea, and he had no doubt that it was due to Little Godzilla. He opted not to tell the others about that, as he wanted to make sure that it truly was Godzilla's son. He knew that the implosion of Birth Island changed both saurians, but he had no idea how much Little Godzilla had changed.

General Isao spoke up, "Than we shall send Rapunzel and her… tiny companions there tomorrow, to see if she can calm down the beast as the others did with Godzilla.". The queen and pixies bristled a little as the elderly Japanese man referred to their friend as a mere beast. Tinkerbell and Fawn wanted to show their displeasure to the general the physical way, but controlled themselves as attacking the man would not do anyone good at all.

The Prime Minister looked to everyone and said, "I believe now we know what to do, and also what is at stake. I will do all I can on my end, and I know all of you will do what you can on yours. I wish you all the best of luck… and I pray that God above helps us in preventing a disaster of epic proportions.". He bowed formally to all, many returning the gesture. It is than that he and his aides left the building, as there was a lot of work to do.

Once all had gone, and also the monitors that had the faces of the other higher-ups also gone, General Isao went to Tadao and hissed, "You and me, my office… now!". The mole of the Yakuza gang gulped, hoping that his silver tongue would be able to save him from any kind of major trouble. As the two left for the commander's office, the Disney girls and beings looked towards Miki and Kenichi, both Japanese beings feeling like kids at the moment who got their hands caught in the cookie jars.

Ariel spoke in a royal voice that was normally used to diffuse situations back at her home. She stated calmly but strongly, "Miss Saegusa, Mr. Yamane. I believe you both have some explaining to do.". Joseph and Daimon watched from the sidelines, both very thankful they were not with Miki or Kenichi right now.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for now. Since it is my birthday at the moment, thought I could treat myself to something special. And what better way than to put up a new chapter to my novel! It is a bit short, but I WILL make more longer, better chapters in the future! Right now, just so thankful and glad on this day of mine that I just felt the need to write and share it with all of you.

Again, thank you Lord for giving me a lot and I am not just talking about physical stuff and the like. Thank you for everything God and Jesus!

It seems that Rapunzel has done her fair share here, and also her good deed might just come back to help her later on in the novel! Also, I did want her to show her ability but to also show to all that she doesn't completely rely on it. The queen also knows some healing the tried and true way, like learning about the human body and how to heal it with medical procedures like splints and such. To showcase that she does not always need magic in order to help someone.

In the next chapter, Miki and Kenichi have some explaining to do with the Disney girls on their actions from earlier. Plus, they need to come up with a solution in order to aid Godzilla but show that they are not betraying him. Expect G-Force to add more difficulty to their dilemma. Also, Tadao escapes the bullet but also has the unpleasant deed to inform his mistress Momoko on the news concerning Burning Godzilla. And finally, see more on the events surrounding Dr. Kensaku and the soil samples he took from the tunnel area. Things are going to escalate now!

Here are the questions for this chapter:

1.) What would be your words upon hearing that Elsa has to work with _Super X-III_ in order to cool down Burning Godzilla?

2.) Any advice to the ladies on how to convince their saurian friend that they are not betraying him?

3.) What would be your thoughts upon seeing Rapunzel heal Arisu?

4.) What kind of words would you say to Miki and Kenichi after the general and the others left the Command Center?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	13. Chapter 12

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for the well-wishes, and also for the reviews! I appreciate any and all of the critiques and such that have been shown here in the reviews. I am very thankful to have readers, imaginative reviewers and encouragers such as each and every one of you!

Before anything else, I really want to thank God and Jesus Christ! Thank you for again giving me the drive, conviction and energy needed to continue on with this trilogy! I will do my best with the gift of imagination you have given me Lord! Thank you once again!

Now, to answer the questions of those that have asked. To The Question, answer to the first one is **Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn**. I have the original VHS version I watched as a kid when I was very little. In fact, it was that Godzilla movie that got me hooked on the entire franchise in the first place! So no matter how much time passes, in my book… that movie will ALWAYS be #1 with me! To the second question, I just love asking questions to the readers. I want to make sure that readers don't just read, but also have a bit more freedom and involvement in the story itself. It's just fun to read reviewers words and also to see them interact more than just simply reading and reviewing. Hope that makes some sense, my friend.

To Rexy, the answer will be shown in this chapter!

To Cyber Ninja, I am sorry if I failed to meet your expectations. However, a majority of the monsters will appear! But not in the way you want it to be, but hopefully this is good enough.

And also to Story Artist, I am sorry but I have not seen this certain _kaiju_ from **Colossal Kaiju Combat** , as I have never even heard of it. While I am a serious fan of the giant monsters from Toho, I am not a hardcore one that knows all. I'm just a good fan of the King of the Monsters who really wants to do him justice here.

I hope you are all ready, because this chapter will be long, hopefully well thought out, and also a tribute to the classic goodness of the 1980s and 90s! I really just want to do my best for all of you who have supported me, for Disney and Toho, and most importantly for Jesus Himself!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters and places that officially belong to Toho Company. Nor do I own any of the characters and places that are officially owned by Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in the series so far. If I use a song that is by another artist, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 12

Miki Saegusa and Kenichi Yamane were in an empty, small room that was very close by to the Command Center. With them were the sixteen ladies from the other universe that did not look pleased with the two members of G-Force. Joseph and Daimon were there as well, volunteering to be mediators of sort in case things got out of hand. Former queen Ariel Marcel looked to the psychic and college student and stated, "We all would like to know on why you did not tell us earlier that you would be… what is the word? Ah, yes! Taping. Why did you not tell us that you were taping us when we went to go see Burning Godzilla?".

After a few moments of silence, it was Miki that answered. She replied, "Kenichi wanted me to take pictures and film so that he could have the necessary information needed so he could find out what was wrong with Godzilla. But I really didn't know that it would be taking film of Elsa using her ice powers!". She was truthful in this, as the college lad did ask for data on Godzilla only. Seeing the film of Elsa using her ice gift to fly about was just a cool bonus in his view.

Kenichi added, "Miki's telling the truth! I only asked to get any kind of data on Godzilla. Seeing Elsa doing what she did was just a cool bonus, but I really am glad to have seen it. Your Majesty… I am sorry that your power was shown without your acknowledgement or permission, but after seeing it, I do believe that you can save this planet. Maybe even Godzilla himself, with your ice ability!".

The company looked towards the two, pixies and mice included as they were out and standing on the table that was situated in the room. Elsa shook her head and stated, "I thank you for your words of encouragement towards my abilities, young man. But let us clear some things up here. First, my abilities are in actuality a gift. I once thought of it a curse, but I now see them as a gift. One I do not take lightly at all.". The Snow Queen had since seen her abilities with ice and snow as a gift from above, one to put to good use whenever and however she could.

Anna added, "Also, you could have told us that you were filming. We wouldn't have minded that we were going to be recorded by your electronic gadgets and such, but Elsa would have to be a bit more discreet with her gifts. We don't want the entire world to know yet of what we can do.". Since coming to the new universe, the Disney girls opted to keep their special abilities and gifts a secret until the time was right to unveil them. Now thanks to Miki and Kenichi, it seemed that Elsa was now in the spotlight with people that seemed more intent to do harm to Godzilla rather than help him. Rapunzel did show her healing abilities, but it seemed that G-Force was more into destruction than healing, so the spotlight would not be on her as much for now.

Melody spoke up, "We all understand your duties and loyalties to this organization, we know and accept that. However, you must also realize that our loyalty and duty is to the people… but most of all Godzilla, our friend and hero.".

Miki and Kenichi looked to one another, then to the ladies before them. The Yamane man replied, "I understand… and I am sorry in putting Elsa on the spot like that. I promise I will ask any of you permission for anything that involves using any kind of abilities or gifts you have.". Miss Saegusa promised the same vow, stating that she would consult them as well on any kind of issue that involved the King of the Monsters.

Fairy Godmother Cateline said, "We accept your promise, dear ones. Just remember that we give you our trust freely, so don't take that lightly or for granted.".

Mr. Sustaita asked, "It's very good that all of you ended this on a good note. Now, I have a question for all… what do we do in the meantime? Rapunzel and the small pixies won't be able to go to where Little Godzilla will be at until tomorrow afternoon, and we have to wait at least three days until Super X-III is ready to go.".

Elsa answered, "I do know that I have three days' time to come up with something to convince Godzilla that I do not intend to betray and attack him.". The Ice Queen was really adamant to come up with some sort of plan to convince Godzilla to allow her and the flying machine to freeze him. To tell him that it was for his own good, to help him to ease the power and pain building up inside.

Miki was thoughtful for a moment, then realized something. She looked to Cinderella and inquired, "We haven't gotten any groceries and such for any of you to use while you stay in the hotel, right?". Cinderella answered in a negative, replying that there was no kind of food anywhere in their rooms except for the ones ordered up by room service. So the psychic saw a chance to get back on the good side of her companions, stating that they should go to the stores and get some supplies.

Alice put in, "I would love to go out and do some shopping, but I was hoping to do something that has been picking at my brain for some time.".

Mr. Lavestia asked, "And would that be, dear Alice?". The mature English beauty answered that she wanted to look up for any kind of information on the monsters that inhabited this world. Alice explained that she was very curious for some time on the number of monsters that seemed to come from this universe, and wanted to see pictures or any kind of visual aid of the different kinds of _kaiju_ that seemed to gravitate towards Japan.

Kenichi stated, "There is an archive here at G-Force. It has various books and pictures of the monsters that have started to crop up here in Japan ever since the first Godzilla emerged in 1954.". Alice, Regina, Anna, Melody and Tracy looked to be very eager to go to this archive place to check up on the various giant monsters that inhabited this universe. Lady Beneditka, Fawn and Zarina were also curious and interested to see the archives.

Rapunzel asked on where these special archives were at, and Kenichi answered that it was on the 6th level at a place known as the _Kaiju Archive Library_. Joseph proposed, "Okay than, how about we do this then? Myself and my friend Daimon here can act as escorts to those that want to check out the archives. The rest can go with Miki to shop to get groceries and supplies.". Alice, Regina, Anna, Melody, Tracy, Lady Beneditka, Fawn and Zarina went to the duo while the rest stayed with Miki. Kenichi said that he was going to go back to the Analysis Lab to check on some more data concerning Godzilla. He said his goodbyes to all before leaving the room.

Daimon looked to the company that was with him and Joseph now. He announced, "Okay ladies and… ladies. Please follow us, remember to stay with the group, and no straying off to look for any monsters that might be around the corner!". The Disney ladies giggled a little at the young man's sense of humor, while Joseph merely rolled his eyes at his companion's antics. The group soon left the room, and Miki escorted the others towards the exit area so they could do some grocery shopping.

The psychic thought, 'I sure do hope that those two don't show them anything too sensitive…'. The archives that Kenichi spoke of did indeed house many books and journals concerning the many giant monsters that appeared on Earth, but they were the 'official' ones. The real, unedited versions were kept in a secure place at G-Force that only the really top-ranked officials can get to. And Miki was just praying to God that none of the group was that curious enough to go looking for more answers than what was shown in books.

Unfortunately for her, she had no idea on the level of curiosity… and commitment that Alice and the others possessed when it came to looking for more than what was shown.

* * *

~At General Isao's office~

While the Disney ladies had just broken up their little private meeting with Miki and Kenichi, another was still going on in the officer of Gen. Isao Jun. The elderly Japanese military man was looking hard at one Shoichi Tadao, the employee looking calm on the outside but inside he was very worried and nervous. After Regina called out on what they saw in the Hold Room, the general wanted to know just why Tadao had gone and escorted the visitors to such a place that required high-security and personnel clearance to even access.

Isao spoke, "Now tell me again, Shoichi-san… why is it that you escorted Fukazawa, Yamane and some of our special guests to the Hold Room? You know that place is for authorized personnel only, and even though you have the qualifications to go into such a place, the others did not. And you we need those outsiders to control the monsters long enough to avoid disaster, and in the process learn about their links to the creatures so we can duplicate it. And then harness the _kaiju_ so we protect Japan from our enemies.". Many military leaders would do almost anything to gain control of an awesome power, and Isao Jun was no different. But, he was a man of honor and wanted to use the giant monsters to protect Japan instead of ruling the world.

The military commander than asked the pointed question, "So, why did you take the ladies to a place that could jeopardize what we are trying to do?".

Tadao chose his words carefully. He answered, "I was playing the part of good host and guide, sir. I took them there so that they could see the magnitude in what G-Force does. Maybe even appreciate the efforts this organization does, and come to see that what we do to Godzilla and the other monsters are necessary. Since I believe that they have no technological advancements like we do in their world, it would make sense to have them see how advanced and forward we really are.". The spy for the Yakuza group was doing what he could to convince the general, trying to hide his real efforts. He wanted to fan the flames of distrust between the Disney ladies and G-Force, to make the visitors more vulnerable and open so that his true boss Momoko-sama could swoop in and take the prize.

The general was slightly convinced of the employee's answer, given that Tadao had been working in G-Force for some time since it started in the early years. However, he was largely unconvinced and decided to put Shoichi back in his place. He was quiet for a few moments, than stated in a firm tone, "Be that as it may Tadao, you did escort a group of civilians into an area that is very sensitive. While you gambled on something high-risk, I do not believe in taking chances like that. For your punishment, your access to restricted areas is denied for six months and you face a fine of ¥3,000. In addition, you WILL continue to be an escort to Miki and her group. Whatever they need, see to it that it is fulfilled. But ONLY within reason and also within the scope of your new position. Am I clear, Shoichi-san?".

Most employees would be very disgruntled at being denied access to previous top-secret areas, facing a hefty fine, and also being reduced to what most would call an 'over-glorified babysitter'. Not Tadao though, since he had learned to control his features at meetings such as this. He nodded and answered, "I understand and accept everything, sir. I will do my best to make sure not to repeat my mistakes, sir.". He was a bit down from his access to high-level areas now taken away and from the fine, but he was glad that he was still on escort duty. Being near the girls is what Momoko-sama wanted, and thus he would continue to do so.

Gen. Isao stated, "Good, Shoichi-san. Now go on, I have some more work to do. And you have some guests to find and escort around.". Tadao rose up, bowed to the military commander and headed out of the office. The general was going to write the reports for what just occurred this day, and file them for later use should the need arise. The elderly man remembered seeing Rapunzel's healing ability, and while impressed, he felt that it was not necessary to dive deeper into the matter concerning the blonde woman. He believed that true power and might came from those with offensive or defensive capabilities, and healing was not a useful one.

When he was out of said office, the spy checked his watch and saw that it was now 9:30 a.m. He thought, 'It's still about breakfast time. I can use the excuse to go out and report back to Momoko-sama on the situation concerning Burning Godzilla and the _gaijins_!'. He walked out of the building, but reported to the attendant at the front of the building on where he was going. That way, he would have some kind of alibi for leaving the area. He told the attendant at the front desk that he was going to get some breakfast, and that was good enough for the young woman. Once he passed through the front doors, he headed straight for his car that was parked in the Reserved Employee slot. He drove away from the building, going towards the deep part of Tokyo. It would be a twenty minute drive there, but he had to report to his boss about this development personally.

Tadao was now going over on what he was going to report to his mistress & true boss when he remembered the incident with Rapunzel and Arisu. He thought on it for a moment, then decided not to tell Momoko. He reasoned, "I don't think that she would be interested in an outsider that heals. No real power in that, and I believe she only wants to use her for her link to Godzilla's kid.".

He soon reached his destination, and saw that some men in business suits were already waiting for him outside of the entrance. They looked professional and tough, having an air of danger around them. Parking his car, he got out and went towards the entrance/exit to the building. One of the goons spoke, "Tadao-san, the mistress is expecting you. She wants to hear what kind of information that you have concerning G-Force.". The spy nodded, a bit intimidated by the show of subtle force here. He was between the two as he was escorted inside of the building, where he saw a number of Momoko's employees & hired muscle doing some martial arts exercises. In his view, this showed that his boss was no pushover like the local Yakuza small-fry groups were.

They took the elevator to the top 8th floor, and the trio walked in a long hallway towards a set of double-doors that was very well made, showing that the _Crimson Katana_ certainly had the funds for elaboration when it came to décor. The two goons opened the door, and Tadao walked in. Sitting on the desk was his boss, Momoko looking the part of both graceful beauty… and deadly mistress as the room was a bit dark and her posture screamed out seductive danger. She said softly but firmly, "You two leave, guard the door.". The hired hand nodded and left, closing the door and soon Tadao was all alone with the leader of the deadly Yakuza gang.

Momoko gave the spy a look that sent a shiver up his spine and the woman asked, "What news do you bring me today from G-Force, Shoichi-san?". He gulped, hoping and praying that he would come out in one piece.

* * *

~Back at G-Force~

It was now 11:00 a.m., and the Disney girls were still in the _Kaiju Archive Library_ on the 6th floor of the building with Daimon and Joseph. On one of the long tables they were at, a good pile of books were stacked on top of one another. The five humans and three non-humans had gone through some of the books that the two members of Section M had taken out from the shelves for them to read, and they had been fascinated by what they discovered. The very first book they read though was the information on the first Godzilla, the one that appeared in 1954. It held pictures that were taken by reporters and photographers back then that managed to survive the first visit from the monster, some were taken by an American reporter named Steve Martin. And thanks once again to Cateline's translation spell that was still going strong, they were able to read the information that was put down.

Each of them thought, 'This is just fascinating! The very first Godzilla, perhaps a great-grandfather to our Godzilla!'. They were saddened to hear about how much lives were lost to the saurian, and horrified when they read about the weapon that eliminated the beast… the Oxygen Destroyer, and its creator Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. Alice inquired to what this particular weapon was, and Joseph answered that it was something powerful and deadly even to today's weapons.

He answered, "It is something that destroys oxygen completely, the very air we breathe and what is necessary for any kind of life to thrive. Many state firmly that if it was used on land… all of Tokyo and many surrounding area would have been a ghost town that would take many years to recover. Perhaps even centuries.". Little did any of the beings realize was that they were still being watched by the citizens that inhabited the Disney realm. The people in the various kingdoms were seeing the books and pictures, in an almost movie-like point-of-view, and upon hearing what Joseph stated, many citizens gasped and wondered on why someone would even invent a device that deadly and dangerous in the first place.

The Disney ladies quickly put the information aside for now in their minds, not wanting to stay on such a topic. It was still there in their memories, but for now just closed the door upon hearing such terrible news. They started to go through the other books that had information on monsters that started to appear after the original Godzilla was obliterated.

The information and pictures they discovered that were in the various books amazed them completely. They saw strange beasts that had unique characteristics such as Varan and Hedorah the Smog Monster, though Fawn and Zarina really did not like Hedorah since it was something that fed and spewed out pollution that killed any and all things in a bad way. Given that the pixies were part of nature itself, it was a given on why they did not like Hedorah. They also saw Kumonga, a.k.a. Spiga, that was a giant spider that was quite the formidable force. Fawn stated, "A giant spider is something I would like to see! I bet its silk is very strong!". Many inhabitants of Pixie Hollow used spider silk for a great many things, and were very durable. Fawn, being an Animal-talent fairy, was wondering about the possibilities with Kumonga.

They also saw pictures of Gorosaurus, Manda, Kamacuras (Gimantis), Angurius, Titanosaurus, Rodan, Mothra, Battra, Mechagodzilla 1 & 2, Space Godzilla, King Caesar, Minilla, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Ebriah, Gigan, Baragon, and even of another Godzilla that appeared shortly after the first one was killed! King Kong was also in the books, but Daimon pointed out that the giant ape seemed to be limited here in Japan and more talked about in the country called the United States of America. Mama Odie in the other universe made a mental note to see if she could find the great ape beast in her own country of the same name.

The Disney ladies looked intently at the information on those that had come to their universe to aid them, that had bonded with them. They also looked towards the monsters that had been summoned by the evil powers of Hans and Maleficent. The people back in the Disney universe had started to write down and put down the information, in their own way and language of course. The scholars and some others felt that this information was vital and necessary, for future use that would perhaps be useful one day.

The group had been diving into the past of Godzilla's allies and enemies, and something caught their attention. Zarina spoke, "It is curious… it seems that most of these monsters emerged during times when humans were experimenting with new powers. And that some like Hedorah thrived from the pollution of man.". Indeed, the pixie spoke true. In some parts of each monster's history, something had occurred that would drive them out from their resting places or be created by an incredible power source that was due to human experiments and/or testing.

Joseph pointed out, "Sadly, that is very true. Before many of us were born, humans found out about nuclear energy and started to test it in various parts of the world. Fear started to emerge when various major power leaders worried that their enemies would use this power against them, so they started to build more potent and powerful weapons. To test them, the land was devastated where the weapons were used. In response, that led to the creation or emergence of beasts that had been changed by the radiation that came from the experiments.".

The Disney ladies, and the ones back home, were very stunned upon hearing the news. Many had known about Godzilla and some of the other monsters' origins, but they never thought it could reach to levels like this! The royal, noble and common citizens in the various kingdoms scattered over the Disney universe were all wondering what could have possessed the humans in the other universe to let fear take them over and create things that had terrible and frightening capabilities.

Tracy spoke, "It really sounds that Dr. Makoto Hayashida spoke the truth when it comes to the creation of monsters.". Alice and the others looked to her, and the daughter of Cinderella showed them one of the books she was reading. On the page was a picture of a Japanese man with black hair, eyes and a thin mustache. Under his picture was the name **Dr. Makoto Hayashida** , and according to the information on him, the good doctor researched into genetic mutation that was caused by nuclear & radioactive exposure. And also that his parents were killed by the original Godzilla in 1954. However, it pointed out that the man did not bear the monster any ill-will or malice of any kind. And by the picture on the other page… was a shot of Godzilla 1985, full front! The pixies saw the fierce, yet also soulful face of the saurian.

Tracy pointed to some Japanese text that was under Dr. Hayashida, and she translated it. She spoke, "He once said to his friends that were with him during and after one of Godzilla's feeding on a nuclear reactor. He stated, ' _Godzilla is a warning… a warning to every one of us. When mankind falls into conflict with nature, monsters are born._ '. I think he really hit dead-center when it comes to beings like Godzilla being created or changed.".

Daimon replied, "Most scientists and people, me and Joseph especially, agree with his words. Unfortunately, most people would rather take the easy road and just blame the monsters for existing… never minding that it was our thirst for power and knowledge that brought them into existence.". The Disney royal leaders, both in the Toho realm and in their own universe, promised to do what they could in their kingdoms to ensure that nature and mankind would live together peacefully. To co-exist without any kind of negative, major change.

Alice looked at a picture of MechaGodzilla-2, and saw that it was very similar to the one in the Hold Room. This confirmed officially to her that the machine in the picture was the one down in that particular room. She read the information on the mechanical double of her friend/hero, than saw something peculiar. She looked to Daimon and said, "Mr. Lavestia, there is something wrong with this book. Some of the words on the page here are blacked out. She showed the book to him, and indeed some of the script was censored.

The psychic user from Section M answered, "Oh, this… this is the official report where it concerns the subject, which in this case is MechaGodzilla-2. There are some things that are secret, so they censored some of the written report and kept the unedited version in a place that only the higher-ups have access to.". Alice was very much intrigued, and saw the ones censored were the names of the pilots and a large script above said name that she could not make out.

The curiosity came rushing back the mature blonde Englishwoman like a tsunami, the same kind that entered her being long ago as a young pre-teen when she followed a White Rabbit down a hole into the mysterious and wacky world known as Wonderland! She thought, 'Why do they want to keep the pilots names a secret, and what is it that they did when MechaGodzilla-2 fought against Godzilla and Fire Rodan? If I can't find the answer the usual way through books… I believe it is time for me to get more curious and check out any of the generals that may have the unedited reports! I wonder if that Isao person would have the reports…'.

If Daimon could read Alice's mind at the moment, he would be stunned on the bravery and recklessness of the blonde _gaijin_ beauty!

Joseph was reading of the books, but soon put it down and looked towards Lady Beneditka. She was also reading a book, on the subject of King Ghidorah. She saw the look that the psychic young man was giving her, putting down the book and inquiring, "May I help you, young man?".

Mr. Sustaita answered, "I believe you can, Lady Beneditka. I have a couple of questions I have been dying to ask you for some time today. I am hoping you are willing to answer them.". The female Mountain troll matriarch replied that she would answer, as long as the questions themselves were within reason. And stated that in return, Joseph would answer some of her questions regarding King Ghidorah. The young man agreed to her terms.

Joseph asked, "Is there any chance that we can examine some of Rapunzel's hair? I believe that me and the others in Section M would love to examine and test out that incredible healing power of hers!". Unlike the military and Yakuza gang, Joseph and the employees of Section M were captivated by magic that was designed to heal. In their research and findings of magic, rarely have they come across any artifact whose main purpose is to heal rather then attack, defend, etc. In their view, it would open a path that would be very beneficial to both human and nature kind.

Sadly, Lady Benedikta shattered his dreams with her answer. She replied, "I am sorry, Mr. Sustaita. But the weakness of Rapunzel's hair still remains even after she regained it thanks to Little Godzilla those years ago. When cut off, the piece that was sheared returns back to its natural color and state. No magic in it whatsoever. Rapunzel has been cutting her hair to make sure it doesn't grow too long, and the magic regenerates a bit in the place where it was cut off. In order for you and your… colleagues to find out more about her healing power, you would need to ask her directly for them to examine her personally.". The Mountain troll was a bit a wary of the humans to do any kind of experiment on her friend, and thus the slight pause when she mentioned Joseph's colleagues.

Said young man frowned a bit upon hearing the weakness of Rapunzel, but he soon smiled at Lady Beneditka and said, "I see… well, thanks for telling me. I think I will ask Rapunzel later on she if can allow us to examine her hair, but rest assured my Lady, we would not harm or do anything that would suggest treating her like a simple thing. She would be given full respect and dignity when examined.". That brought some relief to the Mountain troll matriarch, not much but better than nothing. To be treated with respect and dignity like a living being rather than a simple object was welcomed.

Joseph than inquired on what she wanted to know about King Ghidorah, and that is when Beneditka showed him a picture of the space monster. Two to be more precise; the original space monster that appeared in the mid 1960's, and the modern one that was created by the Futurians in 1992. She asked, "Why do these two pictures look different? The one on the left shows a King Ghidorah that looks fierce but a little… peculiar. The one on the right shows another that is quite different. Can you explain that to me?". She was not the only one that was curious, as the inhabitants of the Disney realm were also a bit perplexed by the two different pictures of the same monster.

The young psychic answered, "Ah, I see. The one you see is the original King Ghidorah that appeared in 1964, a space monster that was born on another planet very far away from the solar system. They got information on the beast by a woman named Selina Salno, a princess from a small but prosperous kingdom from the outside world. Said princess was possessed by a Martian entity, one who apparently had future-seeing abilities that were right on the money. And who knew about King Ghidorah, since it came to Mars many millennia ago and decimated the planet completely.".

Lady Benedikta was now VERY much locked onto the story, as were the others both in the room, and the ones in the Disney realm. To all, this was a fantastic story was very incredible to even believe!

Joseph continued, "King Ghidorah came in the form of a meteorite, one with potent magnetic abilities that could pull any metal towards it. Once it hatched and he emerged, he started to decimate the land. It was only by the combined actions of Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra in her caterpillar form that were able to drive him away. Mothra had to do some serious convincing in order for Godzilla and Rodan back then to set aside their differences to work together.". Lady Beneditka and the others assumed correctly that the Godzilla, Rodan and Mothra they were hearing about were most likely ancestors of the modern ones they knew well.

The psychic concluded, "Even though the three-headed beast retreated back to space, he was often captured by various alien life forms that were driven to try and conquer our planet. That particular King Ghidorah was very tough, and most of the Earth Defenders of the past had to come together just to beat him back. He was last seen in 1972 after Godzilla and Anguirus drove him and another space monster, Gigan away. He hasn't been seen since than…".

The Mountain troll beauty than inquired about the current King Ghidorah, and Joseph answered, "That one was created by people from the future, ones that wanted to prevent Japan from becoming too powerful to control. My assumption is that these beings managed to find some scraps of the original King Ghidorah's DNA and tissue samples, making three very small versions of him they called Dorats. And they had the small things go back to a time in the past where we started to test our nuclear weapons. The energy released fused and changed the Dorats to become a new King Ghidorah for this day and age. He remained dormant after changing, from what I can guess from the information, until those time-traveling fools returned to 1992 and unleashed it as they were controlling him somehow. And it was up to Godzilla, the one you all know, to defeat and destroy him.".

This was some news for all, many minds being blown away from the information. Of course, Joseph was telling them the 'official' version of the story as the unedited version was kept in a special place where only the very top-ranked personnel can access.

Before anything else could be asked, Daimon's cell phone rang. He checked the information on the small screen, showing to him that was from Miki Saegusa. He flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello Miki! How did the shopping go? I see… hmmm… so that's why it was a bit longer than we thought. Nobuko-san is with you? Okay… how much was it all? Wow! The general is not going to be pleased with that! All right… still here. Are you sure? Hmmm… okay, it should be clear for the rest of the day for us. Hmmm? Okay than, meet us at the **Karaoke Carnival** in the Downtown district! We'll be there at the hotel in fifteen minutes to get everyone! Okay! _Sayonara!_ ". He flipped his phone down, a way of hanging it up, and looked towards the now-curious company.

Melody asked, "What was that all about?".

Mr. Lavestia answered, "That was Miki. She just called and told me that she and the others are just putting the stuff they bought in the hotel. It took them a bit longer since the others are a bit new when it comes to grocery shopping here in Japan. They ran into Nobuko, and they did some clothing shopping for your little mice friends. Heh, they got some stuff from the Children's toy section. In any case, they should be done soon with putting up the stuff they bought and Miki suggested to do something fun with all of you. So I suggested that we go to a popular karaoke place I know, and she approved. We leave here in about five minutes.".

Anna asked, "Karaoke? What is that exactly?". Daimon explained that it was a game of sort, of the entertainment variety. He said that people would choose songs on which to sing from a record list, and they could follow along on a screen that shows the words needed to be sung in time with the music. Or if they were feeling bold, try it without visual aids. He added that it was a very popular thing with most people, not just in Japan but all over the world.

Melody put in, "That actually sounds like fun! I think we can use a little pick-me up after learning about Godzilla's condition…". The others saw the wisdom in her words, that indeed a light-hearted change was needed after the serious meeting they came out of today. One by one, all of them agreed to the entertainment plans of the two employees of G-Force. Daimon was very glad of this, as he could see that all including himself needed to have some laughs for the day.

He sat down and resumed reading one of the books on the table, when the door opened and in came Tadao. Joseph asked, "Shoichi-san, what happened to you? And where were you?". The man looked like he had just rushed over here, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. Also, it looked like he seen a ghost or something similar as he looked to be a bit more paler than usual.

Tadao answered, "Oh, I was… out on my break. After the meeting with General Isao, and getting punished for my little impromptu tour of the Hold Room to our guests, I went out to get something to eat. After that, I relaxed a little and dozed off. When I came to, I realized it was very late and rushed back here from downtown.". While only a small part of it was true, the rest was fabricated. The spy had been through the ringer with his boss Momoko when he started to report on what happened today. While he did not get punished physically for now losing his access privileges to high-security areas, he was put under mental pressure as the sensual boss of the most potent Yakuza gang in Japan's history informed him on what happened should he slip up again. And that was just for a minor thing! Tadao surely did not want to even begin to know what the penalty was for a major mess-up!

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _After completing his report, Momoko looked at Tadao and started to think hard and clear on the events that had transpired. After some silence, she let out a breath and Tadao started to sweat a little in fear. She stated, "First off, good job in reporting to me the condition of Burning Godzilla. I will have to adjust and alter slightly my plans, but if things do work out… than it is actually for the better. I have no doubt that G-Force will do something that will seem very treacherous to these gaijin visitors when it's time to confront the saurian. And once they are more than vulnerable… we strike!"._

 _Shoichi-san was very relieved that his Mistress was pleased. But then she snapped her head towards him, and the man was very much fearful at the cold look in her eyes. She continued, "However, you did put a dent into my network when you lost your ability to gain access to the higher areas of G-Force. And while it is commendable that you started the flames of mistrust between these universal visitors and G-Force, you still cost me something that I value very much. And that is classified information that I could have put into good use in the future."._

 _Tadao remained where he was, frozen in fear and not sure on what to do next. Momoko stalked past him slowly, like an alpha predator would do to his/her prey just before finishing it off. She said softly, "You will not be punished for this MINOR setback. But I just want you to remember this, Shoichi-san. Any more slip-ups… and I will see to it that you have the same experience that policeman had three weeks ago when he stumbled across one of my projects.". His eyes grew wide in fear, as he remembered hearing on what happened to a local policeman in the paper when his body was found. It was too gruesome and horrifying to print out, let alone find out._

 _She walked towards the door, a cruel & predatory smile on her face. Momoko turned to see her spy and stated, "You can leave now, Tadao. And do remember to keep up your appearance at G-Force, and with those gaijin women.". The man slowly got up from his seat and followed his boss, feeling that he dodged a real serious bullet at the moment. Once he was outside safely, he checked the time and saw that he had been gone for a while. So he had to rush back to G-Force._

 _Once there, he asked on where the Disney girls were from a fellow high-ranking employee. She told him that some left the building some time ago, and the rest were in the_ _ **Kaiju Archive Library**_ _on the 6_ _th_ _floor. So he hurried there so that he could continue to do his duty, but when he neared the room he took a chance to calm down, catch his breath and also to school his features as best he could._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

The others seem very skeptical, but not Joseph and Daimon who did not believe his story at all. Mr. Sustaita used his power to see that Tadao's aura was a dark shade of gray, and was pulsing rapidly despite his calm demeanor. That meant that the man was lying about something, and his true motives were something very suspicious and wrong. Mr. Lavestia scanned the surface of his mind subtly, and found that he had been meeting with Momoko. Needless to say, the psychic was a bit surprised that he had gone to see the leader of the _Crimson Katana_. And in his view, while the lady was sensual and beautiful, it actually paled in comparison to the real beauties that he was just getting to know well. Daimon saw what happened, but could not hear the conversation. He pulled out quick because any longer, Tadao might sense his presence and he couldn't afford that.

So after using their abilities, the two men were now very wary of Mr. Shoichi. Zarina was also a bit wary as she had seen what he had done yesterday, and felt that his story was a fabrication completely. Joseph put forth, "I see… if that is the case, you don't mind if we leave than?". Tadao's eyes widened slightly, but the trio saw this action. He asked on why they would leave, and Melody told them that they were going to meet their friends at a karaoke place Downtown.

He was about to say something, but Lady Beneditka beat him to the punch. She stated, "I'm very sure that you have no problem staying here for the day, Mr. Shoichi. After all, you did miss a good chunk of your work time here, and I am sure that as a loyal employee, you can do stay here and work some overtime in order to make up for the lost time.". The Mountain troll matriarch did not like Tadao at all due to her intuition about him, and it increased upon hearing his story. She knew a lie when she heard one, and thus wanted the man to stay away from the group in any way possible.

Tadao inwardly gritted his teeth, angry that he had been foiled in his order by Momoko to keep a close eye on them at all time. But his spy abilities came first, and he had to keep up an appearance. He replied, "You are right, Beneditka-sama. I do need to make up for lost time so… all of you, go and enjoy yourselves. I will remain here at G-Force.".

Anna put in, "Than you can start by helping us to put the books back in their proper place before we go. Come on now.". She stood up from her chair and started to put some of the thick books away, the others following her lead and doing the same. Tadao sighed again before he went over to pick some of the heavier books up that were left behind on the table. The others secretly sported grins as they forced the employee to work on the heavier workload. It might have been considered a small task in most places, but anything to make the man work like this was well worth it.

After everything was put up, the group waved goodbye to the exhausted man before leaving. Tadao waved back, than when they were gone, slumped into one of the chairs as he had just let the ones Momoko ordered him to look after get away. He muttered to himself, "I really hope that Momoko-sama doesn't find out about this. And I can only hope those fools Joseph and Daimon don't do anything to really mess up for her as well. Oh boy…". He was starting to feel the pressure on now, which was amazing on how long he had been with G-Force as a spy. Normally, he would be calm and collected about this. But now dealing with others such as Melody and Elsa who had true magical powers and abilities, AND bonded to one of the most incredible giant monsters of all time… well, it was now starting to tax on his mind, body and soul.

He stated softly, "Sometimes I just wish that Godzilla himself would burn me with his breath. Would be a better alternative instead of facing Momoko-sama's wrath.". He rested for a minute before getting up and going back to work, the spy praying that things would go his way soon.

* * *

~At the Karaoke Carnival~

It was now 11:45 a.m., and the popular karaoke place was starting to fill up as patrons came in to relax, have a drink or two, or to take part in the entertainment. Today was a Saturday, so that was why the place was now packed like it was. Patrons of many kind; old & young, man and woman, punk or not was now filling the large hotspot as they were going to have fun! Coming through the doors was Joseph and Daimon, and following them was Miki, Nobuko and finally the Disney girls. The ladies were dressed in new clothing, and the pixies were once again hiding in Rapunzel's' golden mane that was done up in ribbons once against thanks to Cateline's magic earlier.

The group left G-Force to not only pick up the others, but to also get dressed in some new wear that Joseph insisted was necessary. It didn't take too long, and they were in threads that really made them look good. Also, the mice were there too in new clothing. Nobuko told them on how she and the others dressed the little furry friends in so many clothes that came from the Children's toy section. Filimor once tried on a simple brown coat with cream-colored fur trimmings on the collar with a brown fedora-like hat, while his sister Estée dressed up in a light purple worker's outfit with some small purple goggles on. Ilbert once tried on a blue shirt with a cream-colored jacket plus a small hat with tiny goggles on it, and his sister Plaisance tried on a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower designs on it.

Miki told them that they looked cute, and looked the part of a team.

Alas, the mice did not think it was them but Ariel kept the clothing and accessories just in case. They soon settled for some toy clothing that belonged to anime characters; Filimor getting clothing worn by the star from _Case Closed_ , Estée wearing clothing that belonged to the character Minako from _Sailor Moon_ , Ilbert wearing an outfit that looked to be from the character Sagara Sanosuke from the anime _Rurouni Kenshin_ , and finally Plaisance had the clothes of the character Chichi from _Dragonball Z_.

While they were gushed over as cute by the ladies, back in the Disney universe… well, a lot of citizens were laughing up a storm! Even those that swore they never smile or chuckle was now rolling about on the ground, as they had never seen such a crazy sight! It was probably for the best that the sons & daughters of the mice that helped Cinderella and Tracy were not around to see the images.

Said furry companions were safe and tucked away inside Nobuko's purse, as they peeked out slightly to see the area. When the company came on the scene, some of the patrons turned to look at the ladies. Instead of being wary of outsiders, the entire crew welcomed the group wholeheartedly! Be you native or outsider, as long as you came to have some good, clean fun you were welcomed. Joseph and Daimon went to the owner of the establishment, which turned out to be a very beautiful woman that could turn the heads of any man if she so wanted to. But her heart was like her physical body; beautiful, strong and sweet.

She said with a brilliant smile, "Welcome Joseph and Daimon! Been awhile since you two came here! Are you ready to sing for us again?".

The two psychics from Section M laughed loud and good, answering that they were flattered by her words but that they were not going to sing this time around. Daimon stated, "We came here to show our new friends a good time! Ami-chan, say hello to our friends from another place!". He introduced them to the beauties from another universe, and they were again greeted warmly by Ami.

After the introductions were made, Ami looked around and spotted a place where no one had claimed yet. She pointed to the spot near the center of the large building and said, "You all better go in and claim it before anyone else does! Today seems to be very packed, so go and get it quick!". Joseph and Daimon thanked the lovely lass before escorting the Disney ladies to the mentioned spot. It was a bit of a squeeze due to the many patrons in the area, but they managed to get to said spot and claim it. The large party sat down at the table near the stage, and Mr. Lavestia was going through some tracks as he turned on the TV screen and the karaoke machine that was hooked up too.

Cateline looked around and said, "My, my. There certainly is many people in here! Almost reminds me of the gatherings back at the kingdom, but it never was this noisy.". The ladies agreed with her, all of them hosting parties and other celebrations back in their respective kingdoms. But it was never this diverse, full, noisy and energy like what they were experiencing now. People started to sing from the screens and music that was playing, and it was all very eclectic.

Daimon looked at the selection before him and said to himself, "This one… nope. This one? Nah. Oh, how about…? No way! I don't think she would like that one. Than… ah ha! This one will do!". He looked to Ariel and motioned for her to come to him, the former mermaid leaving her seat and going on stage.

Ariel asked, "Yes, Daimon? What is it?". The young psychic user showed her the song that he believed would fit her well, which after seeing the title Ariel too believed it to be a good choice. He then showed her on how to do the karaoke process; following the lyrics when they showed up, how to work the microphone, and also to have fun while singing. When it came to the vocals, the mature beauty still had it! Daimon wished her good luck before going back down and sitting with the others.

Miki asked him, "By the way, what song did you choose for her?".

He replied, "Oh, it's a classic good one from 1986! Its **Livin' on a Prayer** by Bon Jovi!". Miki, Nobuko and Joseph's eyes widened, wondering on why he picked such a song for Ariel to sing! Said woman was now standing in front of them, microphone in hand with a large screen behind them showing the background of Heaven. The music came up, and almost everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as they heard it. All eyes were now locked at the former mermaid, Ariel gathering her courage as she prepared to sing.

Back in the Disney universe, everyone was now seated in a mannerly fashion as they too were ready to listen to Ariel sing. Genie got a wonderful idea, and used his magical powers to broadcast to the entire kingdoms that were watching the spectacle! He announced so all could hear, in a get-up that looked to be reminiscent of the legendary rock stars of the 1980s. He declared, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and also magical beings of any kind of form! For your enjoyment, we are going to see what is going through Ariel's mind as she sings! Sort of a music video that I loved to see back in my lamp! Now get ready… get set… HERE WE GO!". Of course, no one had an inkling whatsoever on what a music video was, but they learned to just tolerate Genie's antics and choice of words. The magical screens than changed, showing what was going through Ariel's mind as the song started!

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time, not so long ago…**_

 _ **Tommy used to work on the docks,**_

 _ **Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck!**_

 _ **It's tough… So tough…**_

As the song started out and the lyrics came on screen, Ariel was surprised by the intensity of the tones. As well as a fact that it was a man singing. She swallowed her surprise down and sang to the best of her ability, surprising everyone as they thought she would stumble around and mess up.

When she sang, memories came up that aided her in the singing… memories of what happened twenty-two years ago in her own universe! And what was shown in her mind and memories were being displayed for all in the Disney universe as Ariel continued to sing the lyrics. All saw her and Eric when they were younger, but they were captured by Maleficent and Shadowsneak of the _Monster_ bandit group! The two were with the other royals that were captured that day… captured and tortured for days! Yet they hung on as best they could, having only each other…

 _ **Gina works the diner all day!**_

 _ **Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love!**_

 _ **For love…**_

If there is one thing one has to give Ariel credit for, it is adapting to the situation. After recovering from the shock and surprise of the song, she quickly followed up and continued to sing. But like always, she poured her heart and soul into each word as she followed the lyrics and music. All were now staring and watching her, the mature woman who had a voice like nothing else! There was a unique, special quality to it that could not be replaced or synthesized by any machine.

Ariel's memories showed her holding onto Eric when he was brought back after being tortured by Maleficent's underlings and by the vile sorceress herself. Both were holding onto one another tight as they hoped and prayed that Melody and the others were alright…

 _ **She says we've got to hold on to what we got!**_

 _ **It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!**_

 _ **We've got each other, and that's a lot for love!**_

 _ **We'll give it a shot!**_

Ariel was now really getting into the spirit and swing of things, her voice just reaching out to those even beyond the walls of the establishment! All were surprised and very glad to be hearing and seeing such a performance!

As Ariel, Eric and the others held on for many days and nights… their prayers had been answered when coming in was Melody and the others! Along with some old friends… and new ones as Godzilla and Angurius was with them! The citizens of the Disney universe gave a shout of joy and excitement at seeing the heroes/heroines/monsters as they came to the rescue! It appears the indeed the Lord works in mysterious, yet cool ways!

 _ **{WHOA, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!**_

 _ **TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!}**_

As Ariel was now starting to get electrified, the others started to cheer as they just felt her love and energy into the lyrics!

Upon leaving their earthen cells, the minions of Maleficent came to try and stop them! But Ariel, Eric, the other kings and queens, their children and allies, and the monsters just started to rumble and quickly turned the tide of battle in their favor! All cheered and hollered like crazy upon seeing the battle, and the Forces of Good winning!

 _ **Tommy's his six-string in hock,**_

 _ **Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk!**_

 _ **So tough… It's tough…**_

The whole place was now focused on Ariel as she sang the lyrics, the mature beauty not knowing full well of the words but still singing with all of her being put into it.

The screens soon showed Ariel as she took the tainted trident into her hands. King Triton, who was seeing this, winced upon seeing his beloved symbol being twisted and warped by Maleficent's foul evil magic. All soon showed Ariel now in a nightmare where her soul and spirit was battling the negative and evil influence of Maleficent's power.

 _ **Gina dreams of running away!**_

 _ **When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers,**_

" _ **Baby, it's okay… someday…"**_

Ariel was now at the mercy of the evil sorceress's influence, trying so hard to fight her fears. She almost let the darkness take her… but a light came through that helped her out! It was her father King Triton, and appearing one by one were her family… her friends… and the monsters! Mothra, Rodan, Angurius… and rising from the waters was Godzilla! Her family and friends, minus Melody and Godzilla, all went into her spirit and they started to destroy the evil copies of Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, and the _Monster_ bandits!

 _ **We've got to hold on to what we got!**_

 _ **It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!**_

 _ **We've got each other, and that's a lot for love…**_

 _ **We'll give it a shot!**_

After eliminating the minor and major fears, Ariel, Melody and Godzilla took on the core evil magic which took on Maleficent's dragon form! With no fear or hesitation, the trio used their power to decimate the evil magic and freed the trident from the taint of the sorceress! After that, it showed Godzilla and the others turning back to normal after the magical objects that held their power were destroyed. All saw the King of the Monsters holding Cinderella, Tracy, Melody and Ariel in his right claw! It was now time to fight!

 _ **{WHOA, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!**_

 _ **TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!**_

 _ **LIVIN' ON A PRAYER…}**_

Everyone saw the fight between the monsters, the ones on the side of Good defeating the ones possessed by Maleficent's will. Ariel and the children themselves defeated the witch, but all recoiled in horror upon seeing Maleficent rising up and taking the form of the two-headed dragon she called Supreme Dragon! One by one, she decimated the Earth Defenders including Godzilla! Ariel and the others who were watching on the beach started to pray hard, asking the Heavens and High One above to help their friends. Their prayers were answered as a blue power that was higher than any form of magic arose and covered the monsters. Godzilla's eyes soon snapping open, shining with the positive power that gave him the strength to rise back with the others for round 2! All who were seeing these memories on the magical screens screamed and cheered loudly like nothing else!

 _ **Oh, we've got to hold on! Ready or not!**_

 _ **You live for the fight, when it's all that you've got!**_

Godzilla roared loudly, and the monsters started to turn the tables on Supreme Dragon! All cheered as they saw the teamwork of the revitalized monsters! Soon, all were amazed as they saw the finishing moves of the monsters; from Angurius's powered-up _Sonic Roar_ , to Mothra's spectacular _Cry for Peace_ , to Rodan's just-forming _Uranium Heat Beam_ … to finally Godzilla's new move, the _Pristine Breath_ move that obliterated Supreme Dragon all the way down to the smallest levels! All cheered loudly as they witnessed the end of evil, and the power of the giant titans from another universe!

 _ **{WHOA, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!**_

 _ **TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!}**_

After the evil sorceress was destroyed, and the capture of the remaining _Monster_ bandits a success… it was time to say goodbye to Godzilla and the others. All witnessed the Twin Fairies receiving gifts and mementos from the royal families, and the mystical beings promising that they would keep the items safe and secure. Both physically and spiritually, the love and kindness locked deep in their hearts. And also the monster giving an item to their bonded, which was impressive to say the least. The return spell was soon cast, the monsters left the world in a golden comet of magic. It rose into the sky… than broke up to go circling the entire globe before returning to the spot it changed from, and then going back into the Heavens to return to their world.

 _ **{WHOA, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!**_

 _ **TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!**_

 _ **WHOA, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!**_

 _ **TAKE MY HAND, AND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!**_

 _ **WHOA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!}**_

* * *

As the song died down, Ariel slowed down and took a breath as she had been singing with all that she had. She soon heard clapping and cheering noises, and opened her eyes to see that everyone in the building was cheering for her! She had been so immersed in the song and music, that she didn't realize that she had gathered a massive audience! Melody and the others were cheering their heads off, Joseph and Daimon doing the same. Miki and Nobuko were smiling brightly as they clapped, and the patrons plus the owner were just whistling and clapping for the woman who just gave a performance of a karaoke life time!

Ariel just smiled a bit sheepishly and bowed to all, thanking them for the praise before going back down to her seat with the others.

In the Disney universe, all were cheering loud and hard as they just witnessed something very incredible! All were cheering for former Queen Ariel and her actions that helped make the victory against Maleficent all those years ago a reality! Genie yelled out, "YAHOO! THAT WAS GREAT! I wonder who is going to sing next?!". It seems that it was going to be a rather interesting day for both parties in both universes!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… it was a big one! Perhaps not as long as some of my previous chapters from the other novels, but still quite big and long! First off, I want to thank God again for helping me out! Thank you Jesus for giving me the drive, courage and positive conviction to stay with this chapter! Thank you so much for the gift of imagination that you have given me!

I hope you liked the song I chose. I have heard **Livin' on a Prayer** by Bon Jovi for some time now, and I just felt I HAD to put it in here! I hope it fit well for Ariel and showing her memories on what happened in the first novel _Monsters and Magic_. Again, highly recommended that one reads the first and second novels before coming to this one. If this ever got into a music video, do you think it would be good?

Also, hope that everyone liked seeing the other monsters that have appeared in Toho over the years! Something for those that wanted to see more of the monsters, best I could do. Also, did anyone see a Hidden Mickey reference I put in there with the mice? Hehehe… if you can guess it right, you win a giant chocolate cake with chocolate frosting the size of King Ghidorah!

Next chapter, get ready for a bit of time-skipping but not that much. Be prepared for Rapunzel and pixie company to meet up with Godzilla Junior! And also see what is happening concerning the soil samples that were taken earlier.

Now for the questions:

1.) Do you think that it will work out for the heroines and heroes that General Isao and Momoko did not take seriously the healing power of Rapunzel?

2.) Which monster would you find most interesting to read in the archive, and why?

3.) What kind of clothes would you get for the mice?

4.) Which song would you pick to sing, and with which Disney character that is in the Toho realm now? Remember, it has to be 1996 or lower since the current time there is 1996.

5.) And finally, if you saw the music video in the Disney realm, what would be going through your minds after seeing Ariel's memories as they were following the music and lyrics of the song?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	14. Chapter 13

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry for the delay, but had computer issues. Thankfully, it was minor and easily repaired! So first thing to do is thank God and Jesus Christ for my family who were able to help me out! And also give thanks that I am able to continue writing stories, especially this one! So thank you God for everything, especially helping me to keep the momentum and drive going in writing!

Now to answer some of the questions that many of you have asked me in the reviews. To Leatherhead, I will continue to keep doing my best in that aspect as best I can! Also, the kingdoms that are seeing what is going on in the Toho realm where the ladies are at are Leylstad, Arendelle, Sennen, Agrabah, and Atlantica. It is the kingdoms that are closely connected to Godzilla and his son, Agrabah due to that Genie wanted his pals back there to see what is happening. And Atlantica due to the power of King Triton's potent magical weapon. And yes, even the celestial beings up above have been monitoring the whole situation such as Zeus, Hercules, Megera, etc.

To Guest, sad to say but I do not have any plans concerning **Rebirth of Mothra** as I have not seen it much… I may have seen a fleeting glimpse of it, but that was by accident as I had never even heard of the movie before. And also, never seen the series **Zone Fighter** let alone even know of it.

To Cyber Ninja, King Ghidorah back in the cool movie **Destroy All Monsters** did die. However, I do believe that alien beings found the space monster and were able to capture and use the three-headed dragon in many ways such as cloning. And the Futurians who made and fused the Dorats together to make their own King Ghidorah must have found the original after digging it up in their time. The lost head may have been due to when the original fell into the ground with the Kilaaks alien bunker fell on it, and a chunk of it exploded thus severely damaging the body and taking out the middle head in the process. Well, that is my theory and idea at any rate.

To Titanzilla, the _Kaiju Archive Library_ does have some video footage of the times the monsters showed up. However, the ladies prefer to get their information from books and yes, they did discover on how the Earth Defenders came together to battle the space monster King Ghidorah. It will be explained in this chapter.

To Story Artist, what Mushu thinks about the monster Manda will be shown here. Also, the ladies will discuss about Minilla and the fate of the first son of the King of the Monsters will be revealed later close to the end. All I have to say is that you trust me on this.

To Fee Fye Foe Fumm, Destroyah is a male. Given how much it loves to destroy and cause devastation and death, I would say it is a male.

And finally, for The Question, the fate of Monster Island will be explained here in this chapter. And also, it is not easy to try and cram so many Toho characters and plots into here but I am doing my best. I will try to show snippets and such from various Toho references, but not too much that it draws away from the main storyline and characters here. All I ask from all of you, the readers and major fans of the Toho series, is that you trust my judgement and writing ability as I will do my best to make some theories and ideas make sense if possible.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters and places that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. However, I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs that are in the series so far. If I use another song that was created by another artist, I will give him/her/them their proper credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 13

It was a peaceful afternoon right now in the kingdom of Sennen, as the citizens were doing various things while they waited for the Magic Mirror and Genie's large screen to show what was going to happen now to their beloved friends, current & former queens and magical beings that were in Godzilla's universe. It had been a few days after everyone had seen Ariel singing karaoke of the song **Livin' on a Prayer** by the artist Bon Jovi, and also the memories she used while singing said song. The people of the land also had the immense honor of hearing and seeing the various other Disney royalty sing at the **Karaoke Carnival** establishment, the Japanese citizens just roaring in pleasure at hearing the natural and moving voices from the ladies.

Cinderella had sung **Dreaming of You** by a popular Latina singer by the name of Selena Quintanilla-Pérez, who also went by the nickname _Queen of Tejano Music_. It was a combination of English and Spanish, which Cinderella did try to sing to the best of her abilities. Regina was a bit stunned to hear the Spanish language coming from the speakers. To the Charming wife, she showed memories on how she dreamed of finding her one true love. Her soulmate, the half that would complete her in many ways. Her husband, Asce Charming.

Melody had sung **Because You Loved Me** by popular singer Céline Dion, showing in her mind thanks to Genie's 'music video' magic still in play, on how her husband Oliver/Olujimi Oxen had loved her for quite some time. And still loved her now.

Tracy had gotten the courage to sing **The Power of Love** that was from artists Huey Lewis and the News, which was part of a movie that was quite popular called _Back to the Future_. She sang this for both herself and her better half, Mainard Célestin, for both had experienced the power of love shortly after Godzilla and the other monsters left the first time around.

Rapunzel was coaxed up there by her friends and the Japanese patrons, and the song she sang was **Total Eclipse of the Heart** by a very popular artist by the name of Bonnie Tyler. She sang this caused it was how she felt when she was dating, and eventually married her soulmate Eugene Fitzherbert. On how she dreamed of falling in love, now she was in love with someone that never gave up on her and been there on days when both were falling apart and needed each other more than ever before.

Elsa sang **Heaven is a Place on Earth** that was by artist Belinda Carlisle, and it was to her Arabian lover/husband Azad. There had been awkward moments in dating between the two, but it was all worth it for the both of them. Azad had committed himself to the Snow Queen in a way that was true, good and strong. And even all the way up to him converting to Christianity and marrying Elsa, for both of them… heaven was a place on the planet Earth when they were together with one another and their family.

And finally, Anna sung the song **Let's Hear It for the Boy** that was by artist Deniece Williams that was featured in a popular 1980s movie called _Footloose_. She sang this particular one for her husband Kristoff, the lad who was a bit much for her at first. But he grew on her steadily, and soon both shared something incredible and good despite their differences. In her view, the Ice Master and nature lover had was unique and special in a way that set him apart from all the rest, and she would not have it any other way!

Fairy Godmother Cateline, Lady Beneditka, Alice and Regina opted to not sing at the karaoke place. The two mortals were very shy about singing in public, especially with a crowd that was growing at the moment in the establishment. The two magical beings stated the same thing to the public. While some were a bit bummed out that the four did not perform, they respected their wishes and let the others have a turn at it.

The menfolk in the Disney universe were blushing from the songs that were sung, but also had some good pride and love in their hearts as their wives sang the songs in honor of them. The current and former kings were just honored that their better halves had done something like this for them, and also the couples that were in the crowds were glad to see true, good & sweet love just thrive and show in a way that was spectacular. Of course, the men got some teasing from the townsfolk and such, but it was all in good humor and there was no kind of malice or nasty ribs of any kind. So it was okay, though they knew it would be some time before they even heard the end of it.

As of now, the people were waiting for the magical objects to regain full strength so they could view on what was happening now. They had managed to show the end of Anna singing when their energies got really low, and they had to disable the viewing screens in order to recharge. King Oliver and the other members of royalty were waiting patiently near the large screen when they heard some joyful screaming and laughter behind them. King Hadrian looked behind them, a smile on his lips as he took in the scene. He muttered good-naturedly, "There they go again. They have been at this game for the past few days, but I can't honestly blame them.".

His wife Queen Dianne replied, "I know, it's the same for me dear. After seeing all of that information from the books at G-Force, the children have been playing _Monster Invasion_ for some time.".

Indeed, the children of Sennen had been letting their imaginations run wild as they pretended to be any of the monsters they had seen in the information books that G-Force provided for the Disney ladies to see. Since it would take some time for the magical objects to regain their strength, life resumed and the children started to go back to their schools to resume sharpening and refining the mind. But when the teaching was done and schooling through for the day, the children would often come out and pretend to be any one of the Toho monsters. Girls and boys of ages 4-12 would get into positions and become the monster they were imitating; many girls opted to be Mothra, Biolantte, Rodan, MechaGodzilla-2, even Hedorah! The boys often chose to be Varan, Baragon, King Caesar, Angurius, and even Titanosaurus!

But all of the children often opted to be the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla!

A small boy was now roaring, acting like Ebriah while two girls that were close to his age were Mothra and Godzilla. The small boy roared, showing a posture like the King of the Monsters himself as he stomped towards the girls. The brunette girl who was flapping her arms like Mothra in her moth-form looked up and shouted, "Look! Its Battra!". And coming in from the sky was indeed the Dark Guardian of the Earth… who was being portrayed by none other than Peter Pan himself!

The boy who refused to grow up, and was King of Neverland, had heard about the gathering from some pixies who arrived back in the far-away realm when the magical beings flew back to it. The arrogant, but good-hearted lad had been wondering where Tinkerbell was for some time and asked on where she was. When one of the fairies told him on what was going on, he rushed down to Earth to find out more! He was a bit miffed that his best ally and partner had gone off on another adventure without him, especially ones that concerned the monsters that he was told about. Peter Pan always was in the mood for adventure and danger, especially with something that made even Captain Hook look very tame by comparison.

Upon arriving, he saw the largest gathering of people down below that he had ever seen! Of course, he scowled upon seeing so many grown-ups on the grounds. Peter still did not accept growing up, but he was glad when he saw many children around running around and having fun. He crowed loudly, surprising and getting the attention of many who looked up to see him. The lad dived down and flew around the stunned humans, laughing at their shocked faces. The royal folk however were not so surprised since they had seen many strange things in their time, and a boy who could fly around was not as surprising to them. Peter Pan caught sight of Queen Clarion and the Seasonal Ministers, who were floating in front of King Oliver and former King Eric. He landed in front of the royal men, ignoring them completely as he talked with the pixies.

He stated, "Your Highnesses?! Why are you still here, and why are you showing yourselves to all of these grown-ups and humans?".

The queen smiled at the flying ruler of Neverland and answered, "We are still here to learn more of the people of this land, and also to wait for a while until the Spirit in the Magic Mirror regains its strength so we can see how Tinkerbell and the others are doing back in Godzilla's universe.". Now, it would take a lot to surprise the ever-energetic boy of the mythical land from above, but this one did it. Peter was stunned to learn that his best fairy friend had gone up to somewhere that even traversed Neverland's boundaries completely, upon asking why he received the answer from Lord Milori.

The ruler of the Winter Woods replied, "She went there to go help a friend who is in dire need. And you know how she and the others are, young Pan. Once they have their sights set on something, nothing stops them.". Peter truly knew that once Tink set a goal on something to accomplish, she was stubborn like he was to see it through to the end.

The queen had invited Peter to stay with them, to see what was going on in Godzilla's world. The lad was about to refuse, wanting nothing to do in a place that was filled with grown-ups, but he soon heard the playful cries and shouts of the children nearby. It seemed he had come at a good time as the royal sons and daughters were playing _Monster Invasion_ with some of the local children. They had just invented the game shortly after seeing the information on the _kaiju_ , and were having fun being the beasts! Supervising the play were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, the Three Good Fairies. They were using their magic to let the kids look like the monsters they were imitating; like Chibueze wearing a soft costume design of Angurius's spiked shell, Colette with fold-out wings on her arms that resembled the one on Mothra, Agace with soft, fake spines on her back to resemble Varan, and more.

Peter was intrigued by both the look and the play, Queen Clarion seeing the look on his face and smiling as the young lad was getting interested. He asked, "Say, what are they doing there? And why are they dressed so funny?".

Sunflower, the Minister of Summer answered, "Those little ones are pretending to be the monsters they saw on the large screen there yesterday. Apparently, they took a liking to many of them and want to pretend to be them. The Three Good Fairies here make safe costume designs for them, and supervise the lot so they don't get hurt as they play.". Peter had heard of some of the monsters from Tinkerbell and her friends, but had never seen them before. And the costume parts that the kids were wearing let his imagination run wild on what these monsters looked like.

He flew over to the children, surprising them a little since he was flying. And also had pointed ears like the elves they heard about in fairy tale books. He grinned at them and asked, "Hey! Mind if I play here?". The royal and common folk children smiled and shouted "YEAH!" as they now had a large playmate that could fly.

So, it was that arrangement that made Peter come down to the human world. He wanted to learn more about the titans that had incredible powers, abilities and looks that were beyond all imagination here in this universe. And also to play with the little ones, to start new games that he would take back to Neverland when the time came for him to go back there.

The group was seeing the boy fly here and there, swooping down to startle the kids a little as he made some sounds that he thought were scary and frightening. Of course, he didn't sound at all like the real Battra but no one complained about it. Coming in to try and steal the show was Mushu, the red Oriental dragon in his large Guardian-form as he looked ready to rumble. He exclaimed, "Awww, yeah! Come on everyone, let's see you try and take on a real dragon! Not like that Manda character in that book!". It seemed that the goofy but loveable companion of Meihui still was a little grumpy upon seeing the large serpentine monster that looked to be more formidable than him.

The company of little ones and the Rooster Boy of Neverland looked at one another… than roared and charged at Mushu, who squeaked in surprise and started to run away from them. Mama Odie walked over to the royal members and stated, "Hahahahaha! Whoo! This place is so rich with life and laughter now! I love it! And we owe it all to the critters back in Godzilla's world that just look fantastic! Sound fantastic too!". The elderly Light voodoo magic-user was delighted to have sight, even though it was temporary but didn't mind one bit. She had gone long by using her special senses that were, in a way, more enhanced and useful than regular sight. On some days, she would close her eyes and focus on her reliable senses that had seen her through many a challenge and obstacle back home in Louisiana.

Queen Kathrin replied, "I know. It is just wonderful on how the little ones, and even some of the teenagers and adults, are really getting into the beasts that we saw a few days ago.". Indeed, it seemed that a bit of Toho _Monster Mania_ had settled into Sennen. But it wasn't just there, but in the other kingdoms that had been watching the actions of the Disney ladies and their companions! Artist who drew, painted or sculptured started to create the monsters that they chose, doing minor subtle changes that would enhance the beasts of legend. Toymakers started to make plushies, dolls and action figures that were cute versions of the titans. And some young adults started debates on which monster could defeat whom, men and women all joining in to see on which Toho monster would reign supreme in a particular battle.

In a flash of green smoke, Eden appeared with her son Robin! The green-skinned beauty smiled at the royal folk and said, "Hey everyone! Just got back from a little magic training with Robin in the Ether realm, and it seems he is progressing very nicely.". The son of Genie and Eden waved hi to everyone, and when he heard the children playing with Peter Pan and Mushu, the twelve year-old zipped from his mother's arms and joined in the play. The adults watched with satisfied and amused smiles as the children played without a care in the world.

Mama Odie thought out loud, "You know, I just thought of something. I wonder where Minilla is at. You know, the son of the other Godzilla that took the place of the first one?". The group had seen about the small monster in the books, but the texts go on to say that Minilla had vanished sometime after the second Godzilla disappeared. What no one knew was this; Godzilla had gone into the sea after defeating MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus in the mid-1970s, and had died deep in the ocean near the place where the original King of the Monsters had perished by the Oxygen Destroyer. It seemed that he passed on from old age, most of his skin gone and only the bones that were left behind. Minilla had left Monster Island after sensing the demise of his father, going upward to the Arctic Circle where he went into a deep state of hibernation. He was still alive, but now encased in ice and still growing while in hibernation.

Just then, the Spirit in the Magic Mirror appeared in the reflection! The humans, magical beings and never-growing up boy stopped their play to look at the face of the specter. All of them started to feel excitement bubble up in their bodies as they knew it was almost showtime! The Spirit in the Mirror called forth, " _It is time to journey back to the realm of Godzilla and the titans of great size. I feel that both worlds will see a great surprise. Now gather all around myself and the screen to see the events unfold… as the legend of Melody and the others are shown and told._ ". The screen came to life, and both it and the Mirror started to flash in technicolor's as they once again traveled through time & space to show what was happening in the other universe!

All gathered around in the various kingdoms to see on what adventures the bonded of Godzilla and Godzilla Junior would have now!

* * *

~In the Toho realm~

It was now currently 7:20 a.m. as the Disney ladies were up and about. The lovely bonded of the formidable _kaijus_ were getting ready to meet the day, and already some of them were cooking breakfast in their respective rooms. Anna was in the middle of brushing her hair, trying very much to tame the wild brown locks. She called out to her friend Alice who was nearby, "So, what did you think about last night? That little festival place that Joseph and Daimon took us to that was outside of the city?".

The visitor of Wonderland answered, "It was interesting, that much is true. I have been to my fair shares of festivities, but the one we went to last night was really unique and wonderful! I'm glad that Miki's friend Nobuko got us those… what was it… ah! Those kimonos for us to wear at the festival."

 _~Flashback~_

 _Nobuko had gotten the girls suitable clothing some time ago, among them were very fine and tasteful kimonos that could be worn for formal and inform events. Elsa wore an icy blue one that had fake white fur trimmings around the collar area, with white snowflake patters adorned here and there all over. With it a black sash belt that had a large blue icicle insignia where it was shown to all after being tied up._

 _Anna wore a dark green/light green vertical striped kimono that with diamond-shaped patterns on the dark-green areas, with a black sash belt like her sister._

 _Rapunzel wore a light pink silk kimono that was adorned with golden etchings that were paper lanterns, similar to the ones in Lelystad, with a golden sash belt around her waist._

 _Ariel wore a unique two-piece kimono set, the upper half being purple with blue tidal waves on the sleeves. The lower part was a rich deep-green color that was designed to look like it was scales like on a fish, making the former mermaid feel like she had her mermaid appendage back. The sash belt was also a sea-green color._

 _Melody wore a two-piece clothing set as well, but the upper area was a tasteful light yellow color with the bottom one a sea-green aqua color like the shallow end of the ocean at the beach._

 _For Cinderella, she wore a simple light blue kimono that had etchings of the stars all around. To others, it was like she was wearing a piece of the Heavens on her. Her sash belt was a deep blue color._

 _Tracy had on a light green kimono ensemble with small orange etchings of cute animals on it, with a deep orange sash belt completing it._

 _Alice wore a kimono that was light blue with white etchings of hearts adorning various parts of the blue field. A black sash with a red heart with gold borders insignia on it._

 _Regina wore a kimono that was rose-red color with etchings of small black butterflies looking like they were flitting over the red area. A black sash belt was tied securely around her._

 _Fairy Godmother Cateline simply wore her regular magical clothing, with some light modifications here and there, that in some aspects looked like a kimono in the eyes of the Japanese citizens. Lady Beneditka actually gave in and asked her magical companion to make a suitable kimono outfit for her, which she did. The formidable female Mountain troll was wearing a light gray colored dress that had etchings of dark gray boulders all around it, with a black sash to hold it in place._

 _The fairies decided to wear their regular clothing for this one, but reminded themselves to at least try some of the Japanese clothing styles later on in the future._

 _After the karaoke experience, the two young men from Section M invited the ladies to come with them to a festival that was being held on the outskirts of the city. In one of the wilderness areas that was between Tokyo and Yokohama. The ladies accepted the invite, the group especially the pixies loving the idea of going to a place where it was wilderness. Where nature was shown in her true form. Joseph and Daimon were very much glad that the company was coming with them, and stated that they were would pick them up at the hotel around 7:30 p.m. tonight._

 _Miki and Nobuko stated that they would join them, and be with the ladies when it was time to be picked up. Daimon and Joseph didn't mind the extra company at all, and hoped that Tadao would not join them._

 _During the time when they left the karaoke establishment and settling back in the hotel to relax for now, Miki and Nobuko opting to go back to G-Force with Joseph & Daimon to do some more work there, the Disney ladies started to tell the others on what they found in the Kaiju Library Archives. Alice, Regina, Lady Beneditka, Anna, Melody, Tracy, Fawn and Zarina started to tell the others on what they discovered about the monsters that inhabited this world. Needless to say, the rest of the Disney women were surprised to learn about the number of kaiju that were on this planet, and also that there had been more than one Godzilla. Also for a fact that many of the titans had emerged from slumber due to mankind's reckless pursuit of power, and also leaving behind dangerous wastes that really hurt nature. They made a promise to themselves to make sure to share this kind of information with their kingdoms and citizens, to ensure that at least they avoid or counter the dangers that came along with scientific progress. They took to heart the words from Dr. Makoto Hayashida that Fawn quoted from the book._

 _Upon hearing of the Oxygen Destroyer and its creator, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, the ladies were cemented in making sure that something of that particular nature never saw creation… ever._

 _Elsa was a bit puzzled about the censoring of information concerning MechaGodzilla-2, feeling in her heart and spirit that it was important and needed to be uncovered. Alice and Regina stated that they would do what they could in order to uncover the mystery, getting approval from the others but Melody warning them to not go deep into trouble. Alice grinned at her and answered, "Here is something I learned while in growing up, Melody._ _ **Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back**_ _."._

 _That one little phrase had every lady chuckling/giggling as it did sound funny to them._

 _So the girls relaxed and talked more about monsters that inhabited the planet until it was about two hours' time before Joseph and Daimon came to pick them up for the festival. The entire crew started to get to work in making themselves presentable as possible for the upcoming activities. It took a bit of work, but by the time that Miki and Nobuko came to their rooms… they were all set and dressed in their kimonos. The two Japanese ladies were very much astounded to see the company all ready in the new clothing, and offered them to style their hair so it would have a touch more of Japanese culture to it. Even the pixies, who were hiding in Rapunzel's hair, emerged to see if they could have their hair done differently as well._

 _By the time they were all done, Joseph and Daimon were at the entrance to the hotel. The graduate from UTSA called Miki, who replied that they were just finishing up and coming down quick. The two young men waited patiently in the lobby, and they found out that their patience paid off as coming through the elevator doors and to the lobby area was a bevy of mature beauties that really got heads turning! Many males, both single and married ones, turned to see the gaijins that looked really stunning in their kimonos and hairstyles. The ones that were married got slapped upside the head by their fuming wives, and the ones single but with girlfriends also received the same treatment. Mr. Sustaita and Mr. Lavestia were grinning, and blushing a bit as well, upon seeing Ariel and the others dressed up fine. Tinkerbell and her companions were comfortable in Rapunzel's golden mane, while the mice were in Cinderella's kimono pockets, also dressed up and ready to go._

 _The group left Tokyo in a large rental bus that Daimon got for the group. It was about an hour drive, but they made it just as the festival was reaching its peak. They soon arrived, the rental bus dropping them off at the entrance to the large gathering. The driver stated that he would be back in two hours, and to be at the entrance/exit way by than so he could pick them up. When he left, Joseph and Daimon escorted the lovely company of women to what awaited them._

 _Booths of many kinds were up and running, some serving food while others had unique and fun games that almost anyone could try out. People were either in informal kimonos or in regular clothing; couples out holding hands, boyfriends confessing to their girlfriends on how much they loved one another and vice-versa, little ones running around holding candy or prizes that they won, and older couples looking around as they saw life just flowing all over. The Disney ladies were very excited in trying out the games, food and also learning more about the Japanese culture._

 _Miki and Nobuko introduced to some of the games such as catching goldfish with only a simple net, a simple but fun Whack-A-Mole version-style game, tossing small plastic balls into jars that were marked specifically to win a certain prize, and also a game where one shoots soft rounds of ammo at moving cutouts of demons in order to win prizes. Ariel and Melody ruled in the fish-catching game, catching two goldfish each as the precious sea life was in large plastic bags that were filled with clear, clean water. Cinderella and Tracy were outstanding at the booths that had the tossing balls, winning medium-sized plushies of a white horse and a brown puppy. Lady Beneditka really shined as she took on the shooting galleries, nailing each cutout demon in the chest with complete accuracy. It took a while for her to even use the weapon, since it was strange and foreign to her. But thanks to Joseph and Daimon's instructions, the Mountain troll beauty was really nailing the cut-out opponents!_

 _One thing that you had to give the magical race was that they adapted quickly when it came to survival._

 _The festival also had a spooky cemetery nearby that acted as a sort of natural haunted house area. Some couples and kids went in there to be scared and yet, have fun at the same time. Regina and Alice went in with the two young men from G-Force, and they saw some scary yet entertaining spots where zombies, vampires, and various kinds of monsters would spring out at them! Joseph and Daimon had to give that Regina and Alice were very brave than one gave them credit for. The ladies were also treated to various Japanese food and snacks that were very colorful to the taste buds of the group._

 _Of course, coming out to gatherings like this tended to also bring some slightly unsavory folk. While Melody, Tracy, Anna and Elsa were trying some cotton candy from one of the snack stands, they were greeted by some young men that had an air of arrogance to them. A swagger that showed they believed to be better than those around them. When these four Japanese males saw them, they believed they found the perfect 'items' to go along with the night. The ringleader, one wearing a black jacket with a white shirt with the kanji of_ _ **Perfect**_ _on it went to Melody and brazenly asked the queen of the Marcel land if she and her friends wanted to go with them for some… fun._

 _Melody and her friends were on edge now, sensing very ill and less-honorable intent from the four beings in front of them. She replied firmly but politely that she and her companions were happily married and that they did not want to participate in any kind 'fun' the men had in mind. If one thing the Disney ladies were, it was firmly and fiercely loyal to their husbands, and vice-versa at that. Each couple had invested so much time, love, sacrifice and action with one another that it had formed a strong, cemented bond that could not be broken. No matter how many times it had been tested, the bond between husband and wife was strong and resilient._

 _Now the men were getting a little peeved that the gaijins in front of them had the nerve to refuse them, since in their minds they were excellent when it came to snagging women. The ringleader made a grab for Anna, but he was stopped by three beings… one was Elsa, the others was Daimon and Joseph! The two Section M men had just arrived to see the action, and thus sprang into it as they came to defend the Disney girls. Elsa pulled her sister to her, to protect her while Daimon and Joseph made a firm stand in front of the Japanese hoodlums._

 _Mr. Sustaita suggested that they leave now, to avoid any embarrassment and to leave the women be. Mr. Lavestia did the same, arms folded and having a stance showing he would not be moved. The four punks growled, but saw that they were making a scene as people all around started to look at them. The Japanese men turned to face their adversaries… and soon felt like they were now staring at massive mountains that refused to budge no matter what they did. Gulping down what nervousness that just rose up in his throat, the ringleader gestured for his companions to retreat with him. So thus, the four fools left the area before something bad happened to them. If one thing is for sure, the hoodlums prided on their looks and did not want any of their features to get marred too badly._

 _Melody and her friends thanked the two chivalrous men for their actions, especially Elsa. The Snow Queen told them that if they hadn't come in at the time they did, she was going to turn the fools into frozen statues. She would have not regretted the action, but it would have exposed her to the public in a way that might put her in a bad light. Joseph and Daimon said that it was no problem, just glad to have come to the rescue when they did. The group resumed taking in the sights of the festival, the incident quickly slipping to the back, deep recess of their mind to never see the light of day again._

 _Rapunzel and Elsa saw some small shrines littered about, Miki coming over to them and explaining that they were shrines of local gods and goddesses that were of Japanese origins. She told them that some prayed or sent small offerings to the shrine to give to the deities above. The two beauties nodded their heads, and slightly bowed their heads in respect for the culture. While it was fun and all to learn about various and unique cultures that worshipped other deities, the two royal women of Disney only truly followed and praised just one God._

 _After seeing the shrines, Rapunzel was asked by Joseph and Daimon if they could study her hair later on back at G-Force at Section M. They wanted to see her healing hair in action, while it was still on her, and for them plus the others to know more about healing magic. The blonde queen looked a bit reluctant, but agreed to it on two conditions. The first was that they wait until the situation was done with Burning Godzilla, that he would be cooled down by Elsa and Super X-III and out of the danger zone. The other condition was that Lady Beneditka would be at her side to supervise and make sure that the other members of Section M did not do anything… unnecessary. The two young men agreed, saying they would do what they could to make her feel safe and comfortable._

 _While the humans and magical beings were doing their own thing, Tinkerbell and the others secretly and quietly left the golden hair of Rapunzel to go out and mingle with Mother Nature! The pixies flew in the forest where there was little to no human activity around, soaking in the sounds of nature and seeing the exotic animals that lived in the Japanese woodlands. Fawn and Rosetta saw some interesting bugs, especially the famous Japanese Beetle though the Garden-talented beauty did not find much appealness in the insects. Though she did have quite the time seeing the various flowers that bloomed in some areas. Silvermist was swirling around a cool, refreshing stream that was nearby. Zarina and Tinkerbell were checking out certain trees and plants to see if they could be worked into something useful, like they did back in Pixie Hollow. And Vidia & Iridessa were just flying around like active fireflies, some little ones spotting them but chalking it up as seeing said insects._

 _The group also ran into Kenichi and his sister Yukari, the Yamane siblings taking some time off from work to enjoy each other's company as families do. The two groups saw one another at one of the food stands, and a brief but good chat striking up when Melody asked on what they were doing here. Kenichi answered that he needed a bit of a break from G-Force, Yukari saying the same thing about her job at the news network building. The siblings wished for the others to have a good time at the festival before leaving, Kenichi commenting jokingly that he wanted to see his sister scream in the cemetery upon seeing the 'monsters' there. That got a him a playful swat from his sister, making the girls chuckle a bit at the antics of the Yamane siblings._

 _The time passed quickly, and when the driver came to pick them up, all were just very much exhausted but in a good way as the ladies were holding various prizes that they had won. Cateline had used her magic wand to put all of the plushies and toy prizes into a special bag of hers that was created to hold ANY amount of things, be they big or small! The living ones, the goldfish, were not put in but she did promise to create suitable goldfish bowls to keep the deep-orange fishes happy and healthy when they got back to the hotel. The driver did not see any of this as his mind was focused on the road before them._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

And thus the Disney ladies had experienced their first Japanese outdoor festival! The memories made there, and also the pictures that Miki and Joseph took at the place, would last for a very long time in the hearts of the fair & strong women. Elsa called out, "So, how many pancakes do you girls want?". It appears that she was in the kitchen making some breakfast, and it showed that her cooking skills had improved over the years in the Disney realm. Anna answered that she would like three, while Alice answered that she would like two. The Snow Queen answered back that she got it, and started to create breakfast.

Regina came into the room where Anna was at and inquired, "So, what do we do for the day? Rapunzel and the pixies are going to see if they can re-connect with Little Godzilla soon, so what about us?".

The co-ruler of Arendelle answered, "Myself, Cinderella, Ariel and Cateline decided last night, just after the rest of you went to bed, to try and contact the Twin Fairies. So that way we can have their permission to go see Mothra on Infant Island.". Indeed, the four women wanted to see the aging former **Queen of the Monsters** for two reasons. To see on how the old moth was doing, and also to consult Moll and Lora to see on what could be done about the situation concerning Burning Godzilla.

Regina was a bit surprised, and also a bit envious that they were going to see the one who had helped saved Sennen from Maleficent long ago. Anna saw the look of disappointment on her face and said, "We shall wait until after Rapunzel and the pixies have had their moment with Little Godzilla. And even then, see on how to contact Moll and Lora. I believe you and Alice need to plan on how to find out more about the situation concerning MechaGodzilla-2.". Regina and Alice knew that she had a point, so the two friends started to think on how they were going to go around finding about more of the mystery surrounding the mechanical double of Godzilla.

Elsa soon called out, "Breakfast is ready! Better get it quick before Miki and Tadao come to take us to G-Force!". The trio called out that they were coming, and left the room to fill their stomachs first before filling their minds with ideas and such.

* * *

~At G-Force~

The Disney ladies were back at the building, all dressed up in casual clothing and ready to see what they could do about the titans that were bonded to them deeply. Miki was in good shape, but Tadao looked to be a little worse for wear. According to him, he didn't get much sleep at all due to working a bit too hard at the building… and nightmares that really got to him. What he didn't say about said nightmares that it involved his true boss and what would happen to him if she was… severely displeased with his performance. It seemed that Momoko really put the fear into the spy, and was simply with words!

The company only replied that he get well soon, but not much after that. The ladies were still wary of him, and were on guard with the Yakuza spy. The entourage was now in the Command Center, where General Isao was waiting for them. The military commander showed them the main viewing screen, and on it was a map of the island of Japan. It showed a large blinking green light that was in the sea, close to one of the landmasses. The general spoke up, "Ladies and gentlemen, this shows the monster's current location. It will hit Nemuro at about 10 a.m., so we need to move fast in order for Mrs. Rapunzel and her fairy companions to get there first.". Said people were a bit displeased at the elderly man for not saying Little Godzilla's name, only referring to their friend as a mere monster.

Tadao walked forward a little and requested, "Sir, permission to join Rapunzel and Miki on their mission? I would like to see Mrs. Rapunzel and the… pixies in action with Godzilla's son. Also, would like to redeem myself for my earlier actions, sir.". The young Japanese spy was doing his best to play out this part, his real reason was to report back to Momoko-sama on the interactions between the visitor from another universe and the son of the King of the Monsters. Miki and Rapunzel replied quickly that it would not be necessary, but the General had other plans.

He looked at Tadao and replied, "Hold it, ladies. I believe that Shoichi-san has a valid reason, given his actions yesterday. And I see no harm in taking another G-Force employee along in this mission.". The old military commander felt that Tadao was sincere on wanting to make up for his misdirected actions, and really didn't see the harm in letting a LOYAL G-Force member going to supervise the situation.

Tadao gave a smile that he was let in, but Miki and the ladies did not look pleased at all that he was coming along.

Kenichi spoke from one of the consoles, "Okay… done! I just got word that the helicopter is fueled up completely and ready to go! Miki, Rapunzel, pixies… and Tadao. Good luck on this!". The young boy seemed to be a bit woozy at the moment, like he had not gotten much sleep last night. But he was a trooper when it came to helping others, especially his crush Miki and the Disney ladies. Queen Rapunzel nodded, the pixies coming out from her hair to show that they too were ready to go off and see their bonded. Miki and Tadao led the way towards the hanger where their ride was waiting for them.

The Disney ladies looked up to the screen, and it changed to show an aerial view of the city where Little Godzilla would make landfall shortly. Kenichi was trying his best to focus on the task before him, but his mind kept replaying on what happened at the festival last night.

After getting away from the entourage, Kenichi and Yukari went through the graveyard area where they could be scared and have some fun. After getting spooked at some spots in the cemetery, the young lady said that she was glad to have come to the festival after her little talk with Dr. Kensaku Ijuin. Kenichi was a bit confused, and asked a bit more about the situation.

Yukari answered, "He is my story that I'm working on. He's a doctor, a man of science who has been studying micro-oxygen.". Seeing his confused face, the young woman explained to him what micro-oxygen was and the link it had with the doctor. She than told him on her visit to Aunt Emiko, and how the professor's research was very similar to the Oxygen Destroyer that was created many years ago. Kenichi's eyes widened at that, knowing very well about the terrifying weapon that was used to obliterate the first Godzilla in 1954. And now, Yukari told him on how she talked with him earlier this night before coming here to relax for the moment.

The Yamane sister said, "I just got back from my talk with him, after I found out he took soil samples from the Tokyo Underground Tunnel. It was the exact spot where the original Godzilla was killed.".

So after that, Kenichi's mind had been restless as there was now someone out there that was very close to Dr. Serizawa's infamous research. And with the situation concerning Burning Godzilla… well, he kept this to himself, because he knew the visitors from another universe, and Miki included would be VERY upset at what he was now considering.

Kenichi Yamane was now considering that the only way to save the world from Burning Godzilla… would be to create another Oxygen Destroyer!

* * *

~At Nemuro~

It was now 9:45 a.m., the coastal town was very peaceful and active at the moment. Boats were starting to go out to sea, fishermen all set to go and take in today's catch. Women and men on land were going to and fro about their daily activities, children out and about playing with one another. The citizens were broken from their daily activities when a helicopter landed carefully in a clearing that close to the beach shore. Upon seeing the sight, and the logo of G-Force on it, the people were starting to wonder on what was up. Some children that were near the beach , collecting seashells and also playing near the tide that came in on occasion, looked up and to the right to see the craft.

And coming out was Rapunzel, the _gaijin_ beauty capturing the attention of the little ones since they had never seen one such as her before. They had their share of tourists from outside of Japan, that much is true. But they had never seen one with hair so long, and having an air about her that tickled at their senses in a way that was odd but good. Miki and Tadao emerged from the helicopter, following the queen as she went towards the beach.

Rapunzel looked out towards the ocean and said, "He is coming here… yes, he will be here at this spot! Oh, I can't wait to see how much he has changed!". The pixies came out from her hair, startling the group of children as they gasped in surprise at seeing fairies that they thought only existed in storybooks and legends.

Tinkerbell commented, "I know what you mean! I wonder how Little Godzilla has changed, and if he remembers us.".

Fawn remarked, "Of course he will remember us, Tink! Just like what we saw when Godzilla met the others, he did remember them! So, our little guy will remember us too!". She was really confident about her theory, and was really excited to see her old friend again.

Miki and Tadao were behind her, and that is when the psychic beauty saw the children nearby. She went to the little ones and said, "Everyone, you need to get out of here! Something big is coming here really soon!".

A little boy about the age of six asked, "What do you mean, miss? What is coming? And who is that with the small fairies around her?". Miki was about to answer when a gasp escaped from Rapunzel's lips, and all turned to her to see a truly amazing sight!

Said queen of Lelystad was gasping as she felt the magic inside her hair reacting, her blonde mane now glowing with a brilliance that was unbelievable! What followed was the pixies gasping, each of them soon glowing now in a strong aura that enveloped them! Tink was glowing in a deep-forest green color, Vidia was shining a deep royal purple, Silvermist in a deep royal ocean blue color, Fawn a deep orange color, Rosetta a deep pink color, Zarina a deep silver color, and Iridessa was now looking like a miniature sun now!

The one thought that entered their minds was this, 'He is close!'.

The humans looked at the stunning sight, than something else got their attention. The sea that was before them, more specifically in front of Rapunzel and the fairies, started to bulge and rise up. The people in the boats that were in the water started to point at the mass, panic soon settling into them as they turned their boats quickly to escape the moving bulge. When said object was close to land, the bulge sank into the ocean… and then a froth of bubbles and foam rose up violently, in a way that many recognized! For Miki and most of the people that were seeing this action, they looked in horror and awe.

For Rapunzel and the fairies, they were actually smiling and looking in hope and awe at the scene!

From the churning water and foam slowly emerged a being that many recognized off the bat! A familiar roar filled the air, as the citizens of Nemuro started to panic at who had arrived in their city! Rapunzel and her small companions were surprised, but in a good way at seeing their bonded monster.

Godzilla Junior had arrived for all the world to see!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this one was a doozy to right, but it was worth it! I want to apologize first to everyone who has waited so long. Normally, this would have been up long ago. But sadly, things took a bit of a turn as my old computer broke down. It had been with me for many years, faithful and true. A bit quirky, but still a good computer. It died on me, but thankfully, I was able to save almost all of my files and such before it conked out. I tried to get it fixed, and it worked for a bit. Than it died on me for good.

I had to get a new computer, and while it is amazing with many options and such… just wishing I had taken better care of my old one. Oh well… hopefully I will get used to my new one in time. And at least I was able to put my files and such in it! So I give thanks to God and Jesus that I was able to get a new computer, and also resume writing! I missed writing so much, it is not funny! I really love to make stories and such, to put God's gift of imagination down like this and to make use of it for all to enjoy! So hopefully, this new computer will serve me well… once I figure everything out on it.

So again, I apologize to all for my delay! On another note, give a round of applause to **anime-death-angel** since he created most of the kimonos for the Disney ladies to wear! So go on, give a hand to him! If any of you have some clothing that would be suitable for the girls when it comes to battle, let me know and you will be given full credit and rights to it.

Also, I have a theory on the various Godzillas here. Minilla is to become the next Godzilla that appears in **Godzilla: Final Wars**! And also the bones that the Japanese government found to make Kiyru in **Godzilla against MechaGodzilla** , they were the bones of the Showa-era Godzilla. The 1954 Godzilla was totally melted down like in the original movie, so I believe that the bones the government found were the ones coming from the Showa-era one. At least that is my theory. Been having a bit of a headache in trying to figure out the creation of certain monsters and fitting them in one, long timeline. So to speak.

Finally, Godzilla Junior has arrived and I bet his bonded and Miki are REALLY surprised on how much he has changed! Expect to see some thrilling and wonderful events happen during this reunion! And also, Kenichi is actually considering in using an Oxygen Destroyer to use on Burning Godzilla! I believe that will not go well with the Disney girls if they find out about that! So next chapter, expect to see twists, turns… and the arrival of the main villain of the story! Will keep trying to make sure this falls in line, as much as possible, with the **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie.

Here are the questions for this chapter:

If you wanted to join in the fun with the children in the Disney realm, what kind of Toho monster would you pretend to be?

What kind of games would you like to play with any of the Disney women at the festival?

How would you defend Melody and the others when the cocky punks came on the scene?

Would you join in on Regina and Alice's little plans to try and find out more on MechaGodzilla-2?

Upon seeing Godzilla Junior, what would your first reaction be?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews! Also, Happy Easter to everyone out there!)


	15. Chapter 14

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hope all of you had a great Easter! Glad to see that my loyal and eager fans still support me, despite my long delay. I am still getting used to this new computer that I have now, but hopefully things will settle and I can finally figure this thing out.

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God and Jesus again for everything! Thank you for helping me out in sticking with this trilogy novel I have started, and thank you for the wonderful and excellent fans out there that read and review this and the other stories I made. Thank you for everything Lord!

On a lighter note, my mother made me the most AWESOME of late birthday presents! The pictures that my friend from Puerto Rico, Neshma made for me that represent my novel… she actually got them printed and such on two large white t-shirts! Yes ladies and gentlemen, I am now a proud owner and wearer of two shirts that display my novel! One that shows the monsters and Maleficent, the other that shows Snow White on Mothra with her daughter Kathrin and the Twin Fairies, Disney-fied! So, give props to my awesome mom everyone! Going to wear the _Monsters and Magic_ shirt proudly at **Disney on Ice** when I go see it!

In this chapter, see what happens between Rapunzel and the pixies with Godzilla Junior! Also, see how Regina and Alice try to find out more about MechaGodzilla-2 with the help of some furry friends. And finally, see what is going to be unleashed soon in the nation of Japan. I really hope to live up to the tried and true classic times of Disney and Toho back in the 1980s and 1990s! Also, witness Rapunzel and the fairies' new song just for the son of the King of the Monsters!

And to answer some questions from the cool reviewers:

To The Question: Monster Island is still there, but it is leaderless at the moment. The remaining monsters on the island are running wild, but are being contained by scientific means. Very much how the humans did in **Destroy All Monsters**. The only ones that are not accounted for on said island is Mothra, Anguirus, and the Godzilla family. What the Disney characters think on it will be revealed later on in the story.

Also, Mothra is the "Queen of the Monster" due to her being able to defeat Godzilla whenever they meet. She is one of the very few _kaiju_ that can actually rumble with the king and walk away, or fly in some cases. Also, the kids in the Disney realm just make up the sounds of the monsters since they don't really know what real sounds they make. They use imagination. They will hear how they really sound soon, so please trust me on this.

I do not own Godzilla, or the monsters and characters that belong officially to Toho. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters and places. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in the novels I have been writing. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 14

At Nemuro, the citizens of the city were panicking as they saw Godzilla Junior near their shoreline. Many men, women and children all rushed out of their homes or other complexes in order to see the son of the King of the Monsters. Many started to flee from the city, families quickly loading up any kind of personal and precious belongings they believed they could not live with. Loading them on any kind of vehicle they had, and once all was on board especially the family itself, the people fled from the scene as quickly as possible. Others ran for their lives, just taking what was with them and running away as fast as their legs could carry them. Police and military personnel came out quickly to maintain some kind of order as the town was evacuated, the soldiers calling for any kind of military action from installations that were nearby.

However, there were two groups that were not fleeing from the scene as Godzilla Junior slowly made his way towards the beach. And they were on said beach, directly in the path of the small but fierce saurian!

Rapunzel and the pixies gasped in surprise as they beheld their dear bonded friend, noticing the drastic change in his appearance and spirit. However, their faces held not horror or fear. But rather surprisingly, pride and gladness. Like a parent would to reuniting with a child they had lost, or a dear friend welcoming back someone they thought was gone forever. And with the brave visitors from another universe was G-Force members Miki Saegusa and Shoichi Tadao, and with said two members were several small children whose ages ranged from 5 to 10 years.

Miki looked at Godzilla Junior and whispered, "Little One… oh, what has happened to you?!". The psychic was stunned to see how much the adopted son of Godzilla had changed; from tiny Baby Godzilla, to small but cute Little Godzilla, to a now larger and miniature form of his father. She was relieved and glad that the he survived the implosion of Birth Island some time ago, but it seemed that he had changed rapidly into a small version of Godzilla. She wondered if his mind was the same when he was little, or changed along with his body.

However, this was not the case with Rapunzel and the pixies. Their minds was not focused on how much Godzilla Junior had changed, but just glad that the monster had survived. Queen Fitzerbert clapped her hands in delight as she exclaimed, "Little Godzilla… oh, it's so good to see you again! And look how you have grown!".

Fawn commented, "He's very handsome and strong now, just like his old man!". The fairies were looking over the new form of their bonded friend and playmate, then noticed that some subtle but significant changes had occurred. They tend to notice subtle changes as well as the larger, more open ones.

Rosetta exclaimed, "Look! His teeth have changed! They look more sharp than ever. I wonder if he's still a plant-eater like he was before…". Indeed, the fairies were worried that their friend's diet had switched from plants to meat. For if it did, they thought that they would be on the menu.

Tinkerbell indeed saw this, and was a bit hesitant now. But she pushed down the fear and doubt, letting courage set back in her heart as she raced towards Godzilla Junior's face. She was directly in front of his snout and exclaimed, "Little Godzilla! It's us, remember? It's me Tinkerbell! Me and the others are here to see if you are alright!".

The saurian saw the little human with wings in front of him, and he let out a soft growl. As soon as he saw Tinkerbell, images and such started to flash into his memory. His brain was finally catching up with his heart, who knew right away who the little fairy was. Instincts and raw fury that still remained after the transformation started to ebb and give way to the stronger feelings that resonated in the monster's heart. Godzilla Junior looked at Tinkerbell closely with his fierce orange eyes, different due to that his father had deep brown-black eyes while he inherited the orange-red eyes. He let out a soft but audible growl as he beheld the pixie, then looked down and at the sandy shore as he saw Rapunzel and the other colorful orbs of light that he recognized to be other tiny flying humans.

He also saw Miki, the human woman who had taken care of him as a Godzillasaurus, met with him back on Birth Island, and was now here.

Tinkerbell gingerly touched his snout with her hand, feeling her magic just surging like a tremendous tsunami! But she gritted her teeth and controlled the power that was now flowing through her. Godzilla Junior closed his eyes, focusing all of his senses into that tiny but warm and loving touch. He let out a short but sharp bark… than roared loudly, proclaiming to all that he remembered! Of course, this had the unknown intent of sending Tinkerbell flying fast into the air like a cannonball due to the point-blank range she was in the roar.

Fawn had a joyous face on as she understood him! She exclaimed loudly, "He remembers us! He just told us he remembers us!".

The group had a relieved look on their face, very much glad to see and know that their bonded remembered them. Rapunzel walked closer into the ocean, going to the part where the water rose up towards the land. Her clothing got wet, but that did not matter at all. It was trivial, for what mattered to her was getting just a little bit closer to her bonded monster. Godzilla Junior looked towards the brave human that he remembered when he was young, giving respect to her as she was more courageous now since she was walking towards him in his new form. The saurian slowly stomped towards her, Rapunzel actually glad that he was coming to her as well.

Miki looked at the scene before her, awe on her face as she saw the queen just go towards the towering being. Tadao was in awe as well, his face in shock as he adjusted a large pen that was situated in a small pocket that was on his heart area. Said object was really a prototype miniature camera, taking pictures and film of the entire scene taking place before him. It was transmitting data back directly to Momoko and her top enforcers back in Tokyo, who were looking on in awe and wicked delight at seeing their interest going towards the son of Godzilla.

One of the children, a small girl of about 7 years of age, went to Miki and tugged on her shirt. The psychic looked down to the child and said little one inquired, "Why is that lady and those fairies going to the monster? Aren't they scared?". The children were indeed scared of seeing Godzilla Junior up close like this, but they were also fascinated on how he was not rampaging around like their parents often told them that _kaiju_ did.

Miki looked at the little lady, then at Rapunzel was now ankle deep in the water and very close to Godzilla Junior as the saurian was slowly going on all fours to look at his bonded a bit more properly! The psychic beauty answered, "They are not scared because… they are bonded to him. Rapunzel and the pixies are not scared at all. And… I shouldn't be either.". Something welled up inside the Japanese woman, feeling something akin to shame. She remembered when she witnessed Godzilla Junior hatching from his egg, a bond forming between them like mother and child. On how she stuck with him during the events where Fire Rodan and Godzilla were fighting to reclaim the tiny monster. And then releasing him to be in the care of his rightful parent, Godzilla.

Miss Saegusa than remembered the time she spent with Little Godzilla on Birth Island, but did not interact with him as much due to his new form and height. And how she was powerless to save him from Space Godzilla the second time she arrived back on Earth, more powerful and cunning than ever.

And finally, up to this point she was fearful of going towards the beast due to his new state and form. While an outsider from another universe seemed to have no fear at all, and Godzilla Junior was actually going on all fours to get a better look at her! Miki felt ashamed that she was standing at a safe distance while another was heading towards, in her view, child. Gathering what courage and strength that was now forming inside her, Miki turned to Tadao and spoke firmly, "Shoichi-san… stay with the children. I'm going with Rapunzel and the others.".

Tadao and the children were stunned by her declaration, and more so when Miki started to advance towards Rapunzel and Godzilla Junior!

The long-haired blonde beauty was hugging the snout of the large beast, which was strange in so many ways from another's point of view. The difference in size was indeed shown here, but Rapunzel didn't care at all. She was simply showing her love and care to a dear friend. Now normally, it would be suicidal to even get close to any of the radioactive saurians due to the poisonous energy field they radiated out. Without protective gear, one would surely succumb to radiation sickness and such. That was not the case with Rapunzel or the fairies, as their magic protected them. And each magical signature/field was unique.

In the case of Rapunzel, the magic in her hair was getting strong due to the radiation field. And it was creating a healing field not only over her, but others in a large spherical radius! Due to the large amount of magical energy building up, it needed an outlet so thus the healing field. The queen herself did not do this consciously, so she could not have felt it. The healing field was neutralizing the poisonous levels of radiation, keeping Rapunzel and also the children and G-Force members safe.

Tinkerbell and the pixies were also gaining strength from the radiation field like before, their magical bodies protecting them from the poison while giving their fairy dust a tremendous boost in power! That was why they were glowing brilliantly, their colored magical auras now big and bright like the New Year's Ball that dropped in New York City in the United States! And given the physical size of the pixies, that was saying something.

Rapunzel kept on hugging the snout of Godzilla Junior, not paying attention at all to what was happening around her. Her mind was solely focused on her friend. She released him after a bit and stated, "Wow… Little Godzilla, you have indeed grown up very good. So handsome and strong, just like your father. Heh, I guess we ought to name you Godzilla Junior now that you look a lot like him.". The saurian gave a soft growl, his breath washing over Rapunzel but the human did not mind in the least.

Said person heard splashing near her, and turned her head to see that Miki was coming by her side. She looked curiously at the G-Force woman and inquired, "Miki? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the beach with the others?".

The psychic beauty did not look at her, Miss Saegusa's eyes focused only on Godzilla Junior. She answered, "I am wondering if he remembers me… I saw him hatch from an egg when he was very tiny. Saw him become Little Godzilla on Birth Island. Now… just hoping he remembers me like he does to you.". She reached out a hand to put on the saurian's skin, the son of Godzilla recognizing the woman as the one he saw years ago when he first hatched. He allowed her to touch him, and when Miki felt the green skin on him… she let a few tears of joy run down her face as she was actually touching the little one she had grown attached to for some time.

Back at both G-Force and the Disney realm, many were in awe at the bravery and courage of the two women who had touched a monster in such a manner like that! Though King Eugene and the other citizens back in Lelystad were very proud and happy that the small monster remembered and accepted their queen.

While the two human women were with the green-skinned giant on the ground, Tinkerbell and her friends were hovering and inspecting every inch of their friend & companion. Once the feisty blonde beauty regained her senses after being sent out a bit by Godzilla Junior's roar, she suggested that they look over the saurian to see how much he hand changed physically… up close and personal. Though they were a bit reluctant, they all agreed and thus was giving the monster a check-up.

Fawn and Vidia were hovering over his spines, and after a few moments of checking, the Animal-talent fairy called out, "His spines are looking okay and good! They really look stronger than the ones that were on him back in our world!".

Rosetta inspected the skin of the saurian, going over his sides and tail. After a few minutes, she called out, "His skin is strong and healthy! Not as a dark green like his father, but it is a good shade on him.". Rosetta was, and forever will be, a bit of a fashionista at heart no matter whom she is inspecting.

Zarina and Tinkerbell examined the teeth of their friend, noticing how sharp and deadly they were. The Tinker-talented fairy spoke, "Wow… his teeth really have changed. He used to have rounded teeth and eat plants. Now… they look like they belong to a predator of the meat-eating kind.". The only reason why it was them checking out the specific part of Godzilla Junior in the first place was that they were braver than their other pixie companions.

The Alchemist-talented fairy nodded, then noticed something on the larger incisors. It was a faint pink tint to it, one that Zarina had seen before unfortunately. She gestured to Tink, pointing at the stained pink areas. She stated, "Look, Tink. Those stains… they come from the washing of blood. I hate to say this, I really do. But… I think our friend here has just been eating on meat for a while.".

Silvermist, who was nearby, gasped upon hearing this and quickly came to a conclusion of her own. Since Godzilla Junior lived in the water, she quickly figured out that the monster had been feasting on sea life. But not on small fish… but on large marine life such as whales and such. The Water-talented fairy may seem a bit light in the head, but when it came to any kind of situation dealing with water, she was quick and accurate. The brunette beauty flew up and faced the saurian, staring right into his large orange eyes. She scolded him, "Godzilla Junior, were you eating whales all this time?!". It would be hilarious in the eyes of others for a fairy only a foot or so high scolding a monster that was more than 40 meters tall and 80 meters long.

Said beast rose up slowly from his position, back on his two legs and looking directly at the blue pixie before him. He gave a soft growl, saying that he was just hungry. Iridessa went to Silvermist, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. She spoke, "Now, now Silvermist. No need to get upset like this. I mean, look at him! He's changed, and he needed a way to stay alive. He may not eat greens like he used to, but he would never harm us.". The Water-talented beauty looked at her friend, then at Godzilla Junior who was still staring at her and Iridessa. She sighed, thanking her friend for helping her deal with the change to her bonded.

Tinkerbell flew towards Rapunzel and Miki, her whole body glowing like a bright lighthouse beacon. The two humans had to shield their eyes from the bright glow, least they go blind. Tinkerbell said urgently, "Rapunzel, Miki! We got a problem. We're too overloaded with magic and dust! We need to use some of this magic now, or else… well, I don't know what will happen but I bet it won't be pretty!". The queen of Lelystad thought for a moment, then heard noises in the background. She turned to see the children and Tadao still on the beach, and an idea came into her head.

She replied, "Tink, you and the others spread your pixie dust on the kids! After that, go a bit wild in entertaining them! And in the process, show them that Godzilla Junior is not a mere monster.". Tinkerbell thought for a moment, then saw the point in Rapunzel's plan! If they could get others to see that the _kaiju_ were not simple monsters of destruction, but beings that just needed to be shown a lot of respect and love, then it would be a step in the right direction. She thanked her friend before flying off, Miki and Rapunzel lowering their hands to unshield their eyes.

The feisty blonde beauty flew up to her companions, calling all of them to gather around her. Once all were together, she explained the plan that Rapunzel gave them, and the fairies felt that this was indeed a good one. So with a clap break, they flew towards the Japanese kids and Tadao. The little ones were more curious than nervous, than all yelped in surprise when the pixies started to fly around them and spreading their dust on them. Tadao was panicking, thinking this dust was bad for him as he started to wipe it off. One of the little ones called out to Miki and Rapunzel, "Hey! What is happening?! Why are they putting this strange dust on us?!".

The two women walked away from Godzilla Junior, towards the group of children. Rapunzel bent down a little so that her eyes met the child who called out. She answered, "It's okay, little one. My fairy friends are just putting their pixie dust on you. Just be calm and do what I say. And that is… think of the happiest thing!". The children, Miki and Tadao looked on puzzled at the queen, who rose up and smiled to all.

Rapunzel continued, "Just think of the happiest thing, the greatest thing that has ever happened in your life that brought you great joy and love. It's the same has having wings. Go on, give it a try and see what happens.". One of the kids, a Japanese boy of about seven years of age, obeyed and started to think of the most memorable events in his life. One memory came to mind… the day he got kissed on the cheek by a girl that he had a crush on yesterday. While most boys would see and feel that as 'yucky', this little gentleman loved it. And when that memory rose to the surface… he started to float and rise into the sky!

The kids gasped and called out as they saw this, the young man opening his eyes and looking down… to see that he was flying! At first he panicked, the memory slipping and he started to fall. But Tink and Zarina caught him, showing to the humans that they were stronger than they looked. Miki and Tadao were very much stunned by this, as were the occupants of G-Force as they viewed the images from the Command Center. Rapunzel grinned wide and true, calling out, "It's okay, little guy! Just hold that happy thought, and let your fears fly away!".

The boy heard her voice, and started to do what she suggested. He closed his eyes again, grasping at the memory of his crush kissing him on the cheek again. His body stopped in mid-air, and he started to float again. He opened his eyes to see that he was still in the air, and started to experiment with his new flight capabilities. He moved this way and that, fear slipping away as the joy of being in the air took hold. Rosetta and Fawn came and helped the child out, guiding him through the air and teaching him on how to maneuver in the sky more.

The young man laughed in delight and exclaimed for all to hear, "Look at me! I'm flying! I'm flying like the anime characters in my books! Hahahahaha!". The children were amazed at this, then all figured that if he could do it… so could they! So following Rapunzel's instructions, they all started to think on their happiest memories. Slowly, one by one, the little ones started to take to the air! Godzilla Junior let out a sharp bark as he was confused on how humans could fly without wings. Rapunzel was smiling and laughing as the kids were now soaring through the air, their fears forgotten and having a good time as the pixies helped each of them to get accustomed to flying.

The only one not in the air was Tadao, the G-Force employee and spy leaping in the air to try and even float. No such luck. As Rapunzel stated, a happy memory was what made that were covered in the magical dust to fly. However, certain rules apply to all things magical. If the memory was one of perversion, that which greatly contrasted to a real, pure and good happy memory, then it doesn't work. Tadao was thinking on what he thought were happy memories, such as cheating his way to the top and also taking in the very lovely ladies that existed in the Red Light district of Tokyo. So it was small wonder that he could even get a centimeter off the ground.

Rapunzel looked to Miki, seeing the smile on the faces of the kids and had a mischievous idea. She gestured for Zarina to come to her, and whispered to the fairy to coat the psychic with the dust. She was hesitant at first, saying that she still didn't know everything about the woman and her connection with G-Force. The human blonde beauty replied, "Maybe, but for now… I believe that her heart is in the right place. With both us, and Godzilla & his son. So please…?". Zarina sighed, but a small smirk was on her face. Rapunzel didn't let her or her friends down so far, so why question it now?

The Alchemist-talented pixies flew down and then swirled all over Miki as she flew back up, the psychic woman a bit surprised by this. She looked to Rapunzel, who was grinning and said, "Go on! Try it!". The Japanese lady nodded, and started to concentrate on a happy memory. Said memory was the time when she saw Baby Godzilla hatch from the egg, and the time spent with said saurian. The pure and sweet joy ran through her being, and slowly she started to lift off the ground. She opened her eyes… and looked down to see that she was flying! A wide smile was on her face, and Rapunzel was wearing a satisfied, good smile on her own face as she witnessed this.

Tinkerbell flew towards Miki and said, "Come on! Let's have some fun!". She guided the psychic woman who followed her, and soon her and the rest of the kids were flying everywhere as they were enjoying the freedom of flight! Godzilla Junior looked in wonder on how the humans were performing such a feat. Vidia started to show off her moves, doing whirlwinds that created mini-tornadoes that while were a bit risky, was safe since she could control them thanks to the overabundance of magic within her. Silvermist joined in by summoning vast amounts of water from the sea, transforming the liquid into shapes of marine life like dolphins, porpoises, sea turtles and more as the kids laughed in delight as the pixies had the living water do tricks for the kids.

One by one, the pixies started to show off their talents for the small humans and all were enjoying it. Tinkerbell guided Miki and two kids towards Godzilla Junior, bringing them right to his snout. The two six year olds, a brother and sister duo, were amazed to be this close to a _kaiju_. The sister whispered, "Is it safe? Is it going to eat us?".

Tinkerbell laughed, which came out as a pleasant tinkling sound like a bell to the innocent children. She answered, "Not at all, kids! Monsters like Godzilla Junior here… they are not mere beasts or evil creatures like most adults paint them out to be. They are just beings that need to be understood more, treated with far more respect and dignity, and also… loved and cared for, just like Mother Nature loves us.". Of course, the kids did not hear or understand her words since all they heard were chime-like sounds. Miki chuckled a little and translated what Tinkerbell just told them, even giving them her name.

The brother flew slowly towards the saurian, very much afraid but swallowing it as much as he could, trying to be brave. Godzilla Junior waited, wanting to see what this very tiny human would do. All of the people down below, and in the sky, paused and watched with bated breath to see on what would happen. The ones back in G-Force were all very nervous on what would occur, but not the Disney ladies. And certainly not the ones back in the Disney realm, for all were confident that a positive outcome would appear.

The small child put his hand on Godzilla Junior's snout, closing his eyes and waiting for something to happen. All he heard was breathing, and some hot wind that came from the son of Godzilla's nostrils. He peeked an eye open, and saw the monster just staring at him. He was doing nothing. A little more boldly, the child started to pet the lizard and slowly opened both eyes. He was soon joined by his sister, the duo carefully and slowly stroking the snout of a _kaiju_! The monster let out a soft growl, indicating that he liked it. The siblings looked at each other in amazement, then started to pet other areas of the beast.

Tadao muttered, "Well, I'll be… surely Momoko-sama would want Rapunzel and those tiny fairies now.". One by one, the children flew up and started to pet the face and also the neck of Godzilla Junior! They were loving the fact that they were touching a 'feared' monster, and not getting killed or eaten! After a while, Godzilla Junior became a little tired of the touching of human hands. It was in comparison like a lot of gnats swarming along an exposed leg of sort, and he gently, at least by his standards, shook the flying humans off of his being.

Fawn went to the surprised children and stated, "It's okay, everyone! It's okay. You just have to remember that he is not a tamed beast, just a good one. Just give him some respect and space when he needs it, okay? Don't crowd around him". Miki once again translated for all to hear, and the children understood. The _kaiju_ were certainly not tamed, and these beings required a greater amount of respect, space and dignity than normal animals.

While they were looking on, so were the parents of the kids. The adults had frantically looked for their children while the city was being evacuated, asking their friends or strangers if they had seen them. After a while of negative answers, someone did come by and said that they saw some children on the beach. The parents ran towards the area where the person told them they saw their precious little ones… and were greeted by the sight of their flesh and blood flying through the air and actually zooming around the son of the King of the Monsters! They were so stunned, they had no idea on what to do.

But the military did. Arriving through the city were tanks, maser cannon tanks, rocket launchers and infantry as the vehicles and men moved in to secure the city. As well as drive the threat, which was Godzilla Junior, away from the scene. The armored vehicles set up a large perimeter in a semi-circle around the beach area, turrets and rockets all aimed at the saurian with troops armed with rifles, machine guns, and even large, modified bazookas also taking aim at the monster.

Lady Benedikta and the others back at G-Force headquarters gasped as they saw the military closing in, still in formation, around the monster and their friends. The Mountain troll matriarch looked hard at General Isao and commanded, "You must stop them from doing any kind of action towards them! Now!".

The general agreed with her for once, since he did not want to risk civilian lives in this. Especially children, and his own G-Force members! He got on a phone that was hooked up the console and ordered, "Get me the leader of the ones converging at Nemuro! Tell them to NOT engage the enemy until the civilians and my own staff are out of the way! Repeat, tell them to hold fire until they are clear of the area!".

The Disney girls looked incredulously at the military man, who just ordered to hold fire until the others were out of the way… and THEN open fire on Godzilla Junior!

Back at Nemuro, the parents were soon confronted by the general that was in charge of the company that was sent forth to deal with the small _kaiju_. He looked to the mothers and fathers, ordering, "Okay! We need your help to get the kids to safety! Call them down and make sure you got a good grip on them so they cannot fly back up! Do it!". The adults were a bit hesitant due to the fact that the military was here and had weapons ready, but they felt that what the general ordered was the best choice of action. So they went to the beach, but not close to Godzilla Junior.

They started to call out to their children like so, "Hey! Come down here! We need to go right now! Come on!". The little ones heard the voices of their parents, and looked down to see them. The military troops were in hiding, not wanting to spook the children with their presence. The kids smiled and swooped down from the sky, landing safely of their worried and concerned adults. They were laughing and telling them on how they were up in the sky, flying around and also getting close to the monster. The adults simply nodded their heads to them, making sure to wipe the dust off of their bodies and holding their precious gems tightly before running away from the area.

Rapunzel and Miki, who came down from the air, were puzzled at the scene… until Miki saw the tanks, maser cannons and rocket launchers encircling them and locked onto the position of Godzilla Junior! She whispered, "Oh no…".

Tadao rushed to them and exclaimed, "Come on! We got to get out of here! Now that the kids are out of the way, the military is going to unleash hell on that monster!". Just as he finished saying that, several military soldiers came out from some large rocks that were nearby! They grabbed Miki and Rapunzel, who struggled in their grip, as they led them away from the danger zone. Godzilla Junior saw this, and thought the humans were attacking his bonded. So with a roar, he took a step towards them… and that is when the military started to attack!

Tanks fired their powerful rounds at the son of Godzilla, maser cannons firing their electrical beams at the monster, and rocket launchers fired their pointed projectiles at the beast! The powerful explosives rained down on the _kaiju_ , stopping him in his tracks as he roared in pain and anger at being attacked like this. Rapunzel struggled violently in the grasping arms of the soldiers, shouting loudly, "GODZILLA JUNIOR! GO ON, GET AWAY! RUN AWAY TO THE SEA!". Tinkerbell and the pixies, flying near their friend, decided to help out. The brave fairies flew away from the stunned soldiers as they risked life and limb to go into the chaos!

It was very difficult for the fairies as they were dodging large explosions of fire, electricity and smoke as they closed in on Godzilla Junior who was thrashing around from the pain. They miraculously made it through all that destruction, coming next to Godzilla Junior's left ear. Fawn exclaimed, "RUN FOR IT, BIG GUY! GO INTO THE SEA AND STAY THERE UNTIL THEY LEAVE!".

The saurian heard the small pixie amidst the explosions and firepower, roaring in agreement as he turned away and headed straight back into the open ocean. While he was wounded, it was light and his healing ability would most likely take care of the wounds/scars in two days. The beast dove back into the sea, using his tail to swim away fast from the annoying weapons that dared to hurt him.

Up on the surface, the military was shouting for joy believing they had won a victory against the monster in chasing him away from their home. However, the only ones not happy were Rapunzel, Miki and the fairies from Pixie Hollow. The company had only one thing on their mind, and it was this, 'Someone is going to answer for this!'. And the one name and person they had in mind to answer for this act was General Isao back in Tokyo.

* * *

~At Tokyo~

While the situation was underway at Nemuro, another was happening at the _Tokyo Biology & Technology Institute_. Yukari Yamane was with Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, in one of the laboratories where the soil samples that he took were being tested and studied. The good doctor had invited the inquisitive young reporter to the institute to show her on how his research would make a positive impact on the world rather than a negative one. As of now, the two were looking at the small glass containers that held the soil that had been exposed by the Oxygen Destroyer 42 years ago.

Dr. Ijuin spoke to the young woman, "These soil sample may yield some information. The strata information I got from the tunnel site shows that the soil had no oxygen millions of years ago. This is the time period that I think will provide us with clues.". He felt intrigued, and a bit attracted to the Yamane girl as she had both a good body and a good mind.

Yukari replied, "You mean there was a time when there was no oxygen present?". She had studied much of history back in her days in school, college included. She did learn about the ancient prehistoric world, but always thought that oxygen was present in everything even way back then.

The man of science answered, "Billions of years ago… the Precambrian era to be more precise.". When Yukari asked on how any creature would be able to survive without oxygen, he answered that the creatures back in that time were different from the ones they knew about today and in history books. And that the samples would reveal all to them, and he was hoping it would yield clues on how to help humankind in the long run.

Yukari laughed a little saying, "So, they will provide us with all of the answers huh?". The doctor was a bit offended by her laughter and asked with a tiny bit of heat on why she was not taking it seriously. Yukari apologized, saying that she was not laughing at him or his work. But that he did seem to be a romantic, a person who follows closely very much to something he believes in.

He had a little sheepish smile on and replied, "Well… I maybe a bit of a romantic. But rest assured, I am not a mad scientist.". She was about to say something else when one of the screens beeped, and that little sound and action caused many of the scientists and reporter to look at the screen. In a box marked Test Tube 06, a small spike was showing up on a yellow line that kept repeating.

One of the scientists exclaimed, "Signs of life?! Impossible!". Kensaku looked at the screen, then at the container marked 06. The soil was still, not moving and he could not see anything with the naked eye. He was now wondering if it was a simple glitch in the computer program… but it was not.

In the very back of the tube, five small crustaceans were coming together. They were only three millimeters in size, microscopic on all accounts and very much different from any kind of crustaceans found in present-day Earth. Though small, they worked together as a team by creating heat together in a way that was incredible, given their size and intellect. They melted a hole through the glass tube, not making a sound at all and dropping through it when it was big enough. They hit the cold tile floor, but survived thanks to their sturdy structure. The very tiny life forms scuttled away going through the cracks of the floor and into some water pipelines that were connected in the building. They were washed away with the current, going into an aquarium that was set up close to the institute.

The new life form had been released into the world, one that had become mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer so long ago!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Rapunzel and the pixies did what they could for Godzilla Junior, and possibly made an impact on the young generation of Japan. Now, they are going to see the general and demand to know on why he opened fire on their bonded companion. Also, this prompts Regina and Alice to do a bit of exploring on their own concerning Miki and MechaGodzilla-2! And finally… it seems that a new life form has appeared! Hope you all liked this one.

Again, I want to thank God and Jesus for helping me out here. It is thanks to them that I continue to get the drive and inspiration for my stories, and I never want to forget or forsake that! So once again, thank you Lord for helping me out with this chapter immensely!

In the next chapter, see the confrontation heat up between G-Force and the Disney ladies! Also, a little covert operation for Regina and Alice to do, with the furry friends giving them some assistance. Not anything like in today's games and such, but the girls and mice will try to be quiet and sneaky as possible to see if they can get more info on Miki and MechaGodzilla-2.

I will try my best to answer questions, and provide excitement, drama, action and a bit of light-heartedness to this story. I really want to find a balance to everything here; with characters, places, monsters, etc. as best I can! All I ask is that you trust me on this. Also, I will try to look for pictures and such that depict Disney with Toho! And finally, still looking on YouTube to see if anyone has done a story review on any of my three novels so far.

Here are the questions from me to you:

Would you have evacuated with the others in Nemuro, or stay and see the action?

Would you get in close to touch Godzilla Junior?

And finally, what do you think the reaction will be when Rapunzel and Miki return back to G-Force headquarters?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave LONG reviews!


	16. Apology

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: This is not a new chapter. It's a personal apology and answering of questions to those that have asked in the reviews.

To those that believe they had been misled due to the Author's Notes I posted up earlier, I apologize on that. After working on each chapter, when it is both long and good enough, I would go about to post them after doing spelling/grammar checks. And I get so caught up in writing the particular chapter, that I do forget to put down the promises I made. For that, I really do apologize. Please forgive me, for I WILL do better next time to make sure that I keep my word when it comes to promising certain things that are with this story.

And now to answer the questions from reviewers:

To Darkness Rissing, Rapunzel's hair was affected in the same way like the pixies were. But you got to remember this, human magic and fairy magic are different in both subtle and big ways. Rapunzel's hair was glowing brilliantly, and sending out an invisible magical healing field that negated the usual radiation poisoning that would follow after being close to such radioactive creatures like Godzilla and his son. Also, the parents were stunned indeed to see their children flying. However, they had bigger issues that they were concerned with at the moment to really ponder & wonder how the children could fly. Seeing their little ones very close to a _kaiju_ would most likely make any kind of wonder about magic take a back seat, the safety of their precious treasures a top priority.

Also, the fairies' magic power-up was shown, yes. And they can do amazing things with each of their talents, as shown in previous novels. However, they are in a new universe and right now it would be a bad time to see if magic could hold out against technology such as high explosive, laser beams, and so on. Besides… I am saving the use of their magic and power in the near-end part of the story! All I ask is for your patience and trust, sir.

To Kaiju Avenger and A Fan, like listed before, I do apologize for my lack of insight in keeping my word. After writing down such intense action sequences and such for the chapter, I simply decided to show Regina, Alice, and the mice do their spying assignment in the next chapter. Like in my previous stories, I really want to build up tension and such in each ongoing chapter instead of showing it all in one chapter. I apologize again for my lack of keeping my promises in my Author's Notes, and I assure you both I will try harder to live up to them.

To The Question, Mothra and the Twin Fairies will answer any and all questions the Disney ladies may have concerning Monster Island, the reason why their large charge is named **Queen of the Monsters** , and more. Also, yes… I believe that many of the Disney characters back in said realm would have their imaginations running wild due to the titles Godzilla and Mothra carry. And since Genie and his family are there along with Mama Odie… you can bet that they would go crazy in bringing their thoughts to life, so to speak.

To Leatherhead, the reactions of the celestial beings in the Higher realm will be shown later on in the chapters. This much I do promise!

Again, I apologize to all if you believe I may have misled you in any way. I just really like to let the story, characters, plot and more grow. To have substance and timing in each chapter, to let the readers be really immersed in the story, and also to let things play out realistically as well as try to move it along at a balanced, good pace. Though, I really need to work on my own patience when it comes to working on said chapters. There is no deadline and such, but I just really want to not let the reviewers and readers down if there is not an update after a length of time has passed.

I do promise you all this, on my honor as a Rodriguez. And on my honor as a Christian, Disney fan and Godzilla fan as well. That this story will be one for the ages! I have come this far, very much by God's grace, help and hand… and I am not going to slow or stop now! This will be something that, I hope, is an excellent tribute to the classic Disney and Toho movies of the 1980s and 1990s! It won't be perfect, but I will try to do my best! So all I ask if for your patience, trust and loyalty when it comes to this story.

Thank you very much. The next chapter will be up sometime in the beginning of April. Until then, enjoy this and the other _Monsters and Magic_ stories I have written!)


	17. Chapter 15

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I am doing great after seeing **Disney on Ice**! It was awesome! I also wore my _Monsters and Magic_ shirt that my mom made for me as a late b-day gift, and a few people recognized the characters on it. All in all, it was excellent! Also, if you would like to see the full-sized pictures of the _Monsters and Magic_ pics, send me your e-mail via PM and I will send them to you.

Before anything else, I want to start by thanking God and Jesus for once again helping me with this story! Thank you Lord for giving me the gift of imagination, and thank you for giving me the courage, conviction and straight-forwardness to continue onward! I hope to put the gift you gave me to good use for you. Thank you Jesus!

Thank you to all who left messages after my apology. I do try to fit in things as best I can here, and I will continue to do so. I am not a totally hardcore fan of Toho, but I am a loyal and true fan when it comes to movies features Godzilla himself. Also, I may not see that much of the modern Disney of today, but I still love the animated and classic ones that I grew up with as a kid. This is why I am trying to stay true to both Disney and Toho the way I have seen them growing up. Not easy to cram so many things together in the right, balanced way but I am getting there.

Now, prepare to be amazed in this chapter! This features, Regina, Alice and the mice ready to do a classic Disney, _Mission: Impossible_ -style mission! I hope you like it! Also, see what happens between Rapunzel and General Isao when they return. And finally… the Disney ladies go and meet Mothra and the Twin Fairies on Infant Island! More to be shown, so hope you all enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that are officially owned by Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs shown here so far. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 15

There was cheering going on at the Command Center in G-Force, many of the employees and some military personnel congratulating one another as they had just driven back a _kaiju_ from their land and back into the sea. Some like General Isao Jun were looking and feeling proud that their military might had beaten back a monster from their homeland. However, the ones not celebrating at all were the Disney girls. Amongst the entire celebration, they were silent and very upset that one of their bonded was attacked. And a child no less! Add in the fact that their friends were very close to the action itself when the military attacked also roused their anger.

Anna was looking particularly angry, the heated feeling welling up inside of her that was similar to how she met Prince Hans those many years ago… just before decking him hard in the face with a good punch! She walked towards the general now, some of the G-Force employees slowly halting their celebration as they saw the lovely young queen going towards Gen. Isao. Said man had just finished shaking hands with one of his fellow military friends when he turned around, and saw the heated glare from Queen Anna. He inquired, "Is there something I can…?".

Before he could finish his words, Anna reared back and punched the elderly man right in the face! All celebrations ceased and everyone looked in shock as the decorated, trained military leader just got decked hard by a queen from another universe!

Ann looked at the downed man, then at her fist as she blew and rubbed it a bit as she walked back to her companions. Though she was strong, the queen had not punched at all even since the incident with Hans. So it was little wonder that her right fist felt a little tender after delivering such a blow to the general.

General Isao rose up from his position, kneeling as he slowly felt his lower jaw. He was secretly amazed that he was decked, and by a woman no less! The man was surprised that Anna could deliver such a blow, his assumption was that royalty did not have any kind of physical training or guts to throw punches. That was shattered, along with his pride. After making sure that his jaw was okay, he looked at Anna with a bewildered stare and stated, "What in the name of Kami was that for?!".

The feisty beauty replied in an even, edged voice, "I believe you know what that was for, General.". She and her fellow royal friends only used that tone during serious events that required it, such as this. Their tone and look showed that they meant business, and no sane being would take them on once they were in Royal-form.

The general was back on his feet, and many were silent still as the little stare down commenced. It was Isao that blinked as he looked away for a moment, proving that Anna's royal form was more intimidating this his own. He said, "Look… we have a duty and honor to protect our country from harm. We had a chance to rid the world of at least one of those accursed monsters before they have a chance to really wreak havoc on our land, on the people!".

Fairy Godmother Cateline had a serious frown on her face, showing to all that the normally-gentle woman would mean business when little ones were involved. Be they human or not. She said, "We all recognize and understand what your duty is, SIR. But you failed to see that Rapunzel and the fairies had it all under control! Godzilla Junior was not harming anyone, and even the kids were having a great time being near him.". Indeed, even some of the staff had seen that the monster was rendered harmless somehow by Rapunzel and the pixies. And that the children were flying about near the saurian with little to no fear at all.

Kenichi inquired, "That is something I want to know. How was it that the kids actually flew around?! I mean, what did Tinkerbell and the fairies do to them?!". Though they had visual confirmation on the group at Nemuro, they did not have much when it came to audio communication due to the high levels of energy that was a mixture of magic with radiation. So thus they did not hear Rapunzel's explanation on how pixie dust worked.

Ariel explained, "It's all thanks to the pixie dust that they had on them. When either of them scatters their special dust on living beings, they only need to think on pure & good happy thoughts in order to fly. An innocent, good memory that varies.". Though, the ladies were wondering on why Tadao was not able to fly. They were only hoping that the man did not use any kind of perverse thoughts that he believed to be a happy memory…

Gen. Isao straightened up himself and his suit, his firm face on. He stated, "While this is all very informing, I still remain firm on my decision. ALL _kaiju_ , be they children or not, must be either destroyed or repelled back by any means necessary. The fate and safety of humanity is more important than that of any monster!". While the majority followed the words of their leader/boss, some were a second-guessing the orders of their commander. Even though the children and their people were pulled back safely away from the monster, they were still too close to the action when the military opened fire.

In their view, children should not witness something so terrifying at such young ages.

Tracy was more than willing to have another battle of words against the elderly Japanese military leader, but Cinderella put a calming hand on the child. She shook her head slightly, then looked towards Isao. She said, "I believe we better leave before we say or do something we might regret. But believe me when I say this, SIR… when Miki, Rapunzel and the others come back, expect them to be very cross with you. And they will retaliate, and considering you don't have any kind of knowledge concerning magic… I would be very careful with your choice of words and actions.". Cinderella and the others soon left the Command Center, the group looking at them and at their leader who seemed to be in deep-thinking at the moment.

Isao waited until the Disney ladies left, then told everyone to get back to work on monitoring the situation & to keep a close eye on Godzilla Junior. Even though it looked that he let the events that unfolded just now slide off his back, his mind was racing on how to truly deal with the situation. He thought, 'I must report this to the Prime Minister and higher ups! But I need to also tread carefully here. That Cinderella woman is right about one thing… I don't have a clue on magic, even though I have seen some of it as of the past four or so days. And should they retaliate against me…'. He stopped his thoughts, knowing that another punch would be considered light compared to what they would do to him with magic.

Outside the center, the girls were doing some cleansing breaths to release the tension and anger that had built up ever since seeing what happened to Godzilla Junior on the screen. Cinderella whispered so that only they could hear, "I really can't believe that I bluffed like that to that General Isao…". Normally, she would not use any kind of threats, physical or magical, while she was queen of her realm with Asce Charming. Still, one had to give her props for doing what she did.

Her daughter spoke, "It's okay, Mom. Believe me, I would have done that and a bit more to that man.". Cinderella offered only a small smile to her flesh and blood, then got herself together for what she knew was coming next.

Regina whispered, "Okay, so how are we going to do this? How are me and Alice going to find the information we need concerning MechaGodzilla-2?".

Ariel answered, "First, myself and the others are going to try and keep that Isao man distracted for a while. We believe that any kind of real information on that metal double of Godzilla is kept inside his office. You two are going to try and get in, find where he keeps the information, and bring it back so that all of us can find out once we are all back at the hotel.".

Alice replied, "Ummm… I know I am up for this since I really do want my curiosity satisfied, but how are we going to pull this dangerous thing off when it's only the two of us?". Tracy replied that they were going to undertake this task with some help. She reached into her pockets, and she held out with both hands the four mice; Filimor, Estée, Ilbert & Plaisance! The intelligent furry beings saluted to the mature English beauty before going to her. Filimor and Estée went to Alice's hands, while Ilbert and Plaisance climbed up on her left shoulder before jumping & landing on Regina's shoulder.

Cinderella spoke, "They are very smart and reliable, and will be able to serve you two well on this assignment. We'll keep the general occupied for as long as we are able."

Cateline added, "Once you found what you are looking for, if it can be taken put it in this. It will hold almost anything, the same as with my other magic pouch.". She waved her wand lightly, and in a slight sparkle of white light, a brown pouch twice the size of Tinkerbell appeared. The magical being assured them that any item of any size would fit in it, but there was a limit. If it started to flash a black color, it would indicate to them that it was pushed to the limit of storage. Regina and Alice thanked her, saying that it would come in handy.

Elsa said, "Okay you six, good luck and be careful.". Regina and Alice nodded their heads, their new furry comrades doing the same before going into the respective partner's pockets. The two girls left the group, and said company went back to the Command Center to do what they could to keep Gen. Isao and the others in said space occupied.

The Spanish-born and English-born beauties walked through the halls, the Japanese workers not paying much attention to them since they were focusing on affairs of their own. Regina asked her partner-in-crime, "So Alice, where do we start first? We don't even know where the man's office is at? I don't think we can ask Joseph and Daimon for help on this one.". Alice agreed on that for two reasons. One, the duo were back at Section M and currently getting things ready for Rapunzel. The queen of Leylstad had granted them permission to check out the magical properties of her hair, but only with Lady Benedtika with her as an escort & after the situation with Burning Godzilla was dealt with. Two, they felt that the duo might draw a little suspicion from others that might be nearby. It wasn't insulting or anything, but they felt that for this little mission, their presence was not required.

The two walked for a while until they ran into a familiar face. It was one of the worker of the Super X-III, Arisu Chinatsu! It was the woman that Rapunzel healed yesterday. Said young lady bumped into the duo, her mind a bit preoccupied by something else so she didn't look where she was going. She said, "Oh, _gomen_! I'm sorry for… hey! You two are with Rapunzel-san, right?". Regina and Alice said that they were, introducing themselves a bit more properly to the female worker.

Alice asked, "Excuse me… Chinatsu-san, was it? Can you please direct us to where General Isao's office is at?". The Englishwoman's use of Japanese suffixes was coming along nicely.

Arisu answered, "Please, call me Arisu. Any friend of Rapunzel's is a friend of mine, and can say my first name like so. But, why do you need to know where Gen. Isao's office is at?". Regina thought quick and replied that they needed to talk with him about something important about the monsters. The worker spy of Momoko knew that was a bit of a fib, given how she seen many kinds of it back at her boss's headquarters. But she felt that they had a good reason to wanting to go to the office of the one of the top military leaders of Japan.

"Okay then… go down this corridor for about 30 yards, then take a right. Go down that corridor and keep on going until you get to an T section at the end. Turn your heads right, and you'll see the office right there." Arisu instructed. Regina and Alice gave a small, polite bow of thanks to the young lady, thanking her verbally as well before leaving.

Chinatsu looked at the departing women, wishing them luck in their little 'mission'. The spy of Momoko had been having thoughts on her duty to her boss, and the debt of honor that she owed to Rapunzel yesterday. The very people that she had been ordered to keep an eye on, and most likely kidnap for Momoko's own sinister uses, had helped her out and now she owed a debt to one of them. Plus, she did admire the women's resolve to help the monsters they were bonded to, regardless of how others felt about them. Arisu walked away, feeling that soon… she would have to choose.

Loyalty to the most feared Yakuza group in Japan, or repaying a debt of honor to outsiders that possessed something even more incredible than the magic that they wielded.

* * *

~With Regina and Alice~

The two ladies followed the instructions of Arisu, and behold they indeed made it to the General's office! There were no other personnel around. They were either on break, off on assignment, or working in one of the many officers in the G-Force building. While many would call this a lucky break, the girls found this to be a blessing instead. Regina tentatively reached for the doorknob on the large door of the office, but it only jiggled a little indicating that it was locked. Alice whispered to her furry friends, "Okay everyone, you're up.". Filimore, Estée, Ilbert and Plaisance exited from the respected pockets of the ladies.

Filimore asked, "Okay ladies, what do you want for us to do?". One would freak out upon hearing the mice talk, but not these two women. Regina asked if they could go inside the office somehow and unlock the door for them. The brave sons and daughters of the first furry friends of Cinderella long ago gave them the thumbs-up sign, showing they would try.

Plaisance looked at the door and after studying it for a bit, told her say to her brother and friends. She stated, "No cracks where we can squeeze under. Do you see anything else?". Filimore and Ilbert shook their heads, saying they could not find any entrance into the human's office. However, it was Estée that saved the day as she pointed to the roof right above the doorway.

She suggested, "Hey! There's an opening up there! Maybe if we go in there, it leads to this Isao's room!". The group looked up to see that what the female mouse was pointing at was an air vent, the kind used by many large buildings to supply air to the many rooms of the area. Alice said it was worth a try, and Regina bent down with her hands scooped together. The mice went in her hands, and the beauty took good aim at the vent before tossing her hand up with the right amount of force. The aim and strength were good as the mice grabbed onto the metal sides, getting a good grip before wiggling into the vent system!

Of course, Ilbert needed to wiggle himself a little bit & some help from his sister and friends. He was the son of Gus, and thus inherited some of his traits such as a round body.

Said mouse and Plaisance started to shiver as the air condition system was on and cool air was swirling and blowing all around them. In their view, it was winter in the metal place. Filimore and Estée went to their friends and encouraged them as best they could, the cold getting to them but they had their will to push them forward. Filimore said, "Come on! Come on! We need to get going!". He looked to his sister, who had a good memory on where the office was at before they got tossed into the vent. Estée led the way, the rest following her as they pushed through the whipping cold wind.

Down below, Alice and Regina were really hoping that their furry friends were alright.

It took a few minutes, but for the mice it seemed like eternity as they pushed forward. One who have to compare them to the famous Robert Edwin Peary, Sr., a famous explorer who did explore the Northern Arctic region in the 1900s. The group turned some corners, and soon arrived at their destination which was an exit/entrance to another vent. The brave furry adventurers poked their heads out, and saw that they were in the office. Through the window of the door, they saw the shadows of Regina and Alice. Plaisance exclaimed, "This is the place! Let's go!".

She grabbed one of the edges of the vent, dangling as she looked down to see if there was a soft place to land. She found one on Gen. Isao's desk, which was a small blue plush bear. He got that at the store yesterday for his daughter's birthday which was in two days. The brave female mouse took aim, then started to swing. With a little prayer to the High One above, she swung out and let go of the metal part she was holding! The others held their breath as she dropped/flew through the air… and landed squarely on the bear, knocking it down on its back!

She let out a sigh of relief, as did the others. Making sure that all of herself was intact, she quickly took the plushie by the ear and dragged it to a spot on the desk where it would be easy for her brother and friends to land in. She called out, "Okay everyone! Just do what I did, and aim for the stomach!".

The three were a bit hesitant, but found they had little choice in the matter. Mentally preparing themselves, and saying a little prayer of course, they swung out one by one and landed on the soft toy! Filimore got knocked off a bit of course due to his lack of weight, but the others down below managed to quickly move the bear so he landed on it safely.

The four mammals scurried down the desk via a chair with wheels on it, and climbed on the door when they got close to it. Ilbert and Plaisance climbed to the knob, unlocked it by turning the switch, and with some elbow grease, turned said knob. The door creaked open a little, and the humans outside knew that it was their cue. The two carefully opened the door as to not knock their friends off, or hurt the ones that were on the ground. Once they were inside, Regina closed the door as quietly as possible. Alice took Ilbert and Plaisance in her hands, and lowered said cupped hands so that the others could climb on.

She gently deposited all on the desk and whispered, "Thank you very much! You four are more brave than any animal I have met.". The four blushed from the praise, but Regina told them that they still had work to do.

She said, "Okay now, spread out and look through anything. Try to find some papers or anything that has information on MechaGodzilla-2.". The company nodded and they started to search the place, going through some file cabinets and books to find what they were looking for. But they were not messy about it, the humans going through the places carefully and methodically. Each time they found nothing, they put the object back the way it was so that it would appear that said object was not disturbed at all in the first place. Filimore and his compatriots looked through the desk, opening desk drawers and rummaging through them.

After five minutes, they came up with nothing. Alice was very much flustered and said, "Ooooh… where can that information be?! We looked everywhere!". Estée was going through the right side of the desk, inside a lower drawer when she came across a red button inside said desk. She was wondering what kind of button it was, and pushed it. Almost immediately after pushing it, something sprang up near her position. It was a secret drawer, one that was hidden cleverly! She called out to the others, who went to her location and found the drawer.

Regina smiled at Estée, picking her up from the lower drawer and setting her on the desk with the others. She whispered, "Good job, my friend! Good job!".

Alice went to the secret compartment and saw that many folders and files were in there. She carefully but quickly went through the files until she came across a cream-colored manila folder that had written on the top in bold red letters **MECHAGODZILLA-2 & PROJECT G-CRUSHER: TOP SECRET**. Believing that she found what they were looking for, the mature woman opened it up and saw files that were in Japanese text and pictures that showed the development and completed pictures of MechaGodzilla-2. Thanks to Cateline's magic spell of translation that was still up, Alice was able to read the text.

As she scrolled down and read it, a soft gasp escaped from her lips as she read some of the text. Regina saw her friend's eyes widen in surprise and shock, her curiosity rising as she asked, "Alice, what is it? What did you find out?".

The blonde woman didn't reply, instead closing the folder and putting it the magical container that Cateline gave to them. Once safely inside the documents were inside the pouch, Alice closed the secret drawer and said, "We need to find the others now! They need to know on what I just read.". Hearing the urgency in her voice, Regina looked around and saw that everything was still in place when they entered. So thus if the General came in, he would not notice anything out of place that suggested someone had entered his office. Alice scooped up the mice quickly, put them in her pockets and with Regina left the scene. However, Regina locked the door and closed it on their way out so again, not to arouse suspicion should Isao come back to his station.

* * *

~At the Command Center~

While Alice and Regina had been off on their mission, the girls were doing what they could to keep Isao inside the Command Center. They had been asking questions about the monsters; ranging from inquiring about Monster Island whom Anna had read about in the _Kaiju Archive Library_ , to wanting to hear the sounds of the monsters. Melody had asked what each monster sounded like, and the purpose served two-fold. The former mermaid was genuinely curious on what the different monsters sounded like, and also that it would keep the military leader inside the center. So for some time, the ladies were treated to the various cries that were recorded on audio records on what each documented titan sounded like.

The people back in the Disney realm that were watching also heard it, all who heard the sounds very intrigued on how different and unique each monster cry was.

General Isao, and also Kenichi, explained about the situation on Monster Island since from time to time, they did monitor the large piece of land. The Yamane lad explained to them that Monster Island did hold most of the monsters that had been recorded in history, and that the most brilliant of minds in the field of science, biology, and more had come up with scientific means to keep the monsters on said island. So while the titans of amazing strength and ability roamed free, they were unable to leave the island due to scientific ways such as releasing a special chemical gas in the air when they got too close to a boundary. Said gas would repel the monster in going back inland. General Isao gave his own personal opinion that the _kaiju_ on said island should all be destroyed, but many in the scientific realm wanted to keep the beasts intact so they could study them.

In the views of the Disney ladies, and those back in the Disney realm, the feelings were mixed. While it was good that an environment was set up for the monsters to roam around free, they did not like it that they were being studied and looked upon purely for scientific reasons. If they were kept so that they would not cause harm to others, and vice versa, it would not have bothered them so much. Add in the general's words, and the ladies dislike of the man grew slightly more.

And according to the two G-Force members, the island had recently fallen into what could best be called _controlled chaos_. Godzilla had managed to escape from Monster Island some time ago, living in the ocean and soon moving to Birth Island after reclaiming Baby Godzilla. Anguirus had come back to the island to settle down, and also keep the other monsters in line. While not the strongest or fastest, the best friend of Godzilla had managed to keep the other _kaiju_ in line though just barely. Add in that the monsters sensed the immense increase of power in the King of the Monsters, the titans were all on edge and acting very spooked now. The science cage that kept them inland was holding up, but just barely as well.

All this lasted for about 10:55 a.m., close to about an hour when Alice and Regina came back into the room quietly. Ariel and the others were glad to see them, each of them wondering how much longer they would have kept the general distracted. Just as the two beauties came back in, an announcement from the intercom loudspeaker sounded out. The male voice announced, " **WE GOT INCOMING CRAFT COMING BACK FROM NEMURO! G-FORCE MEMBERS MIKI & TADAO ARRIVING BACK, WITH GUEST RAPUNZEL AND THE FAIRIES WITH THEM! ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL, 3 MINUTES!**".

Tracy and the others were glad that their friends were almost back, and suggested that they go and greet them when the helicopter landed. Kenichi rose up, saying he would escort them to the hanger. The company soon left the Command Center, General Isao following after them. The elderly military man knew that he was going to face the wrath of Miki and the visitors from another universe, so he believed it was best to get it over with now.

Along the way, Alice handed the magical pouch back to Cateline. The Fairy Godmother whispered, "Did you find what you were looking for?".

The Englishwoman answered, "We did… and I think that none of us are going to like what we find. For now, we just need to act natural until all of us are safely back at the hotel.". The magical being nodded, putting the conjured item into her robes.

The group made it to the hanger, just in time to see Miki and the others exit out of the helicopter craft. Tadao seemed to be pleased to be back, while a scowl was on the faces of Miki, Rapunzel and the pixies. The group walked from the helicopter, going towards the company that was going to them. They met in the middle somewhat, Tadao standing aside so that the ladies can greet Miki and the queen. Ariel shared a hug with Rapunzel and said, "I'm glad you came back okay! We saw everything from here. Is Godzilla Junior okay?". The long-haired blonde beauty answered that the little guy was surely fine, but not too sure if he would come back to land given how he was shot at by the military.

Speaking of which, General Isao made his way to the psychic and healer, Tadao making sure he was by Miki's side. The general looked at the three and stated, "I take it that you have some words for me, ladies?". He wasn't disappointed when Tinkerbell and Fawn flew from Rapunzel's hair… going straight to the elderly man's face and both delivering strong kicks to his nose at the same time! The military leader yelped in pain as he held his nose, showing that indeed the small women with wings were much stronger than they looked. Tink and Fawn spoke harshly to Isao, but he couldn't understand their words.

Rapunzel translated, "They are very upset with you, as am I and Miki, SIR. We had the situation well under control until the military came in and messed it all up!".

Miki added, "She's right! Godzilla Junior was not harming anyone, and he stayed at the edge of the beach this whole time! We were just showing him to the children until their parents and the military intervened!". In all honesty, Miki didn't blame the parents for the way they acted when they took their kids from the area. After all, a parent does what they must to protect their children. She and Rapunzel had to explain themselves to the adults, and it almost turned ugly when they started to turn against them. Fortunately, they were saved by the kids who broke away from their parents to defend the two women and pixies. So let it be said that children had a kind of unique power and abilities of their own when it came to handling adults.

General Isao remarked, "Miki, you know what our directive here is at G-Force. To counter any and all monster threats to the country, and that includes small monsters. We drove away a beast that would most likely destroy us in the future, so better now to show that mindless beast on who is stronger now than wait for it to grow up.". The psychic really wanted to punch the elderly man in the face, but she was restraining herself very much to do something physical that she would regret later. However, Vidia had no qualms as she flew up to the General, reared her fist… and sent out a strong, pressurized gust of wind to his face that was like a physical blow!

Gen. Isao was knocked down on his behind as he held his face, feeling his nose was bruised but not broken. All were stunned by the feisty purple-clad fairy, while the ones in the Disney universe actually cheered that Vidia did the deed. Said fairy flew up to the military leader and spoke, "Try to harm Godzilla Junior again, and I'll put you in a strong tornado that will spin you around and around until you lose your lunch big time!". Though the human did not understand her, and her threat was considered light at best, at least she had the guts to make such a gesture. One had to give her props for that.

Tadao helped the man up while the ladies walked away together from the scene, not wanting to have any kind of company anymore with Isao. When they were a good distance away, Ariel talked with Miki. She asked, "Miki, I know this may seem like a bad time but… we have a favor to ask of you.".

Miss Saegusa looked at her with a bit of a puzzled expression and inquired, "A favor? Well, what is it?".

Cinderella answered, "We were wondering if you can contact the Twin Fairies and ask them if it would be okay to visit them and Mothra on their island". Seeing the stunned/puzzled expression on the psychic's face, the group whispered to her that they wanted to meet with the mystical twins and the behemoth moth to see if they had a solution to the situation with Burning Godzilla.

Elsa stated, "We do have faith in what will happen tomorrow when myself and this… Super X-III craft go to cool down Godzilla. But just in case, another set of options would not hurt. And after today, I don't think any idea or option from the military would do.".

Miki thought on it for a bit, realizing that it would be a good course of action to get some words of wisdom from Lora and Moll. The fairies of this realm had never let her down before, and also they may indeed have a solution that could help with Burning Godzilla's dilemma. She answered, "Okay, I will call and see what they say. We'll see where we can go from there.". The Disney girls understood, believing that first they needed confirmation from the twins.

Miss Saegusa closed her eyes, focusing her psychic abilities into contacting the Twin Fairies on Infant Island. Even though her powers were fading, they were still there to do the job. Miki had to be subtle and careful with this, since she did not want to accidentally call the new guardians of the Earth, the Cosmos. Said beings were with the new Mothra in space, preventing an asteroid that was heading towards Earth. The psychic beauty focused her mental ability on Infant Island, and soon made contact with the aging but still potent Twin Fairies! After some time, the Disney ladies seeing Miki nod her head a few times, said woman's eyes opened and looked to her companions.

She told them, "Lora and Moll say that they would be very happy that we come to their island. And also that Mothra would like to meet you as well.". It seems that the giant moth wanted to see her old friends from another place very much, given with whatever time she had left. Ariel inquired on how they were going to get there, stating that after what Vidia did to the general, Isao would most likely not grant them permission to leave. Miki looked around the hanger they were still in, and saw a couple of pilots nearby in a new kind of jet that she had never seen before.

Said craft was an experimental, in reality a prototype that was still in the works. The air machine looked to be a cross between a fighter jet and a cargo airplane, big enough to hold at least eight to ten people yet to be fast than any other cargo carrier. She sported a small smile and stated, "My friends, I believe that I may have found us some transportation. Besides, I think Isao would be glad to have us out of his hair for a bit.". She walked over to where the pilots where, her companions following.

You had to feel a bit sorry for the boys in the flight suits…

* * *

~Over the Pacific Ocean~

The prototype aircraft, called the _Black Blade_ by the designers themselves, was soaring over the ocean as they made their way to the famous Infant Island. The passengers inside the experimental machine was Miki, Cinderella, Ariel, Anna and Cateline. The others said that they would stay back in Tokyo for now, just in case. Rapunzel had opted to go back to the hotel to relax after the mission, and no one blamed her for that. So while the others were relaxing back in Japan, the passengers were preparing themselves on what to do when they arrived at the island.

After two hours of flying, the time now being 1:00 p.m. in the afternoon, the island was spotted by one of the male pilots. He called out over the intercom, "Passengers of G-Force, this is your pilot and driver Anthony. We are informing you that we are over Infant Island and will be touching down in five minutes, so please secure any and all items you may have and prepare for a bit of a bumpy landing.". Said young man put down the speaker, still shaking his head on how he and his partner were even dragged into this mission. As it turned out, Miki had recognized Anthony for he was the one that first spotted the strange insignia symbol that appeared on Monster Island when Godzilla and the monsters first returned to the Disney universe some years ago!

That, and also the lads could naturally not say no to pretty faces when they heard the requests from both Miki and the Disney girls.

Cinderella and the others were strapped into their sears, the Disney girls very much excited as they were about to touch down. "You know Miki, your world has such marvels! I cannot imagine that you can carry many people in metal machines such as this over an entire ocean!", she told her friend. It was true in this case. Back in their world, they often had to travel by way of large boats over the ocean. And anything large that was not held up by magic would often get dropped quickly. Not in this case, as Cinderella and the others saw. Miki had to smile, glad to see that her companions were still amazed by her world's technological advances.

The craft started to glide over the water, underneath appeared special pontoons that emerged from a compartment. The designers had wanted their creation to be able to land in any environment, so many kinds of wheels and other designs were added in so their creation could land anywhere with no problems at all. The pilots made their approach, and touched down on the water's surface lightly. The aircraft buckled and shook a little upon landing, which was expected. The pontoons held up, and the brakes were put on as the engines turned off. The pilots eased the slowing craft to a shallow shore near the beach, executing a well-done landing!

Anthony put down his headset, got up and walked towards the door. He pushed a button and the door opened up, lowering that its rims touched the water below. He walked past the girls that were unbuckling themselves, taking down a strange yellow square floatie of sort. Ariel and the others were puzzled by this, until Anthony pulled the red cord that was on said yellow square and… BAM! With a loud noise, the square almost instantly inflated to form a large rubber raft! The ladies were a bit stunned and surprised by both the noise, and the fact they just saw a raft just appear from such a small object.

The pilot then got four oars from the back of the plane, going down the steps of the door and gingerly getting into the raft. Once he was seated, he called out, "Come on! Get in and I'll row us the rest of the way to the island!". Ariel was the first to go, mimicking the pilots' actions so she could land in the raft safely. Anna followed, then Cinderella, Cateline, and Miki. Once all were secured, Anthony told them to take an oar paddle and help him row. Anna and Cinderella obliged, each taking an oar and side as they moved in sync with Anthony.

Ariel asked the pilot, "Why is your friend not coming with us?".

Anthony answered, "He's going to do a little system's check on the _Black Blade_ , to see that she is still working after our little excursion. It is a prototype after all, Miss. This is really her first time flying and crossing the ocean. Also, if things get a bit sketchy, he'll be ready to take us back to Japan quick.". That made some sense to the former mermaid, then her attention focused on Infant Island, the home of Mothra and the Twin Fairies.

The island was lush with vegetation, trees growing to incredible heights, and flowers that were exotic and pretty dotted the landscape. The smell of adventure hanged heavy in the air, showing to all that one must not tread lightly in a place such as this. Ariel and Anna were excited to be on such an island, while the others looked a tiny bit hesitant upon seeing the jungle. The raft soon reached the shallow ends, Anthony getting out of the raft to pull it the rest of the way. Once they were on dry sandy ground, the girls got out and looked at the scene before them.

Anna commented, "Oh, I bet that Tinkerbell and the other pixies would love to visit this place!". Ariel and the others agreed, feeling this place would be something that the pixies would most likely call home.

Anthony inquired, "Do you want me to go with you girls? The jungle, especially one on this island, is not for the faint of heart.". Miki answered that they would be okay, but appreciated the offer. She took a deep breath, and pushed forward into the jungle to meet with the Twin Fairies. Ariel and the others followed, trusting in the psychic since she had been here before.

The ladies walked deeper into the dense jungle of Infant Island, hearing the sounds of animals that lived on the land. Miki guided them as best she could, telling them to stay together and not wonder off or slow down. The ladies understood, keeping close and in sight with one another. They went about 45 minutes into the jungle when they saw natives coming out from the dense foliage! Anna and Cinderella gave a startled shout when they saw the people just appear like they did from the jungle, only natural since they did not even know they were there in the first place. The natives were of dark brown skin, all of them male as they wore dark ceremonial markings on their bodies and had stones in their hands for defense. The Disney ladies were a bit nervous and gathered together in a tight group, but Miki just stood her ground with a firm face on.

One of the natives approached, dressed differently than the others. This one looked to be far older than the others, a long white beard flowing from his face. He wore large white feather plumes on an elaborate head dress, said object having an unknown white material coming down on the sides. He wore primitive beads and such around his wrists and neck, and wore a white garment of sort while the others wore dark-colored garments. The elderly man went to Miki, looking at her and the Disney ladies. Cateline whispered, "That must be the chief, the leader of these people.". Ariel and the others agreed with her, nodding their heads.

Miki spoke, "Greetings, dear Chief. I am here to see the Twin Fairies, and my friends wish to meet with them and Mothra.".

The elderly man answered, "We know, friend Miki Saegusa. The celestial guardians told us you were all coming. Come, follow us and we will take you to them and Mothra.". Miki bowed slightly in thanks, and the natives turned to follow their leader. The psychic gestured for her companions to follow, which they did. Ariel commented that she was a bit surprised that the people here knew of her.

Miki explained, "I have been here many times in order to get a better understanding of the Twin Fairies and Mothra. Both have a mystical connection with the planet, and also chose me to help them in defending it from outside threats.".

The group followed the chief and his people through the jungle, soon arriving in front of a large mountain that seemed to form a ring around the center of the island. They went through a cave, the visitors treated to a sight that they would never forget. The inside of the cave was large enough for an entire tribe to live in, and it was well-kept and decorated. Many exotic-looking men, women and children populated the area, and most stopped their business to take a look at the beings they felt to be exotic and strange as well. Ariel, Cateline, Anna and Cinderella were a bit nervous about the eyes staring at them, but kept a calm demeanor as they knew it was a natural reaction for any to see something completely strange and new. The chief took them through the interior, going to another opening that was on the other side of the cave.

He said, "Go on through to the center of the island. Lora, Moll and Mothra await you.". Miki thanked him again and led the group towards the jungle that was again before them. The company of ladies walked for about fifteen more minutes until they came to a large clearing that had a large rise above it… and on said rise was Mothra herself!

Cinderella, Ariel and Cateline gasped upon seeing their old friend from long ago. They whispered, "Mothra… oh, it's so good to see you again!". Indeed, it seemed that the giant moth was getting on in her years. Her coat and fur looked a bit unkempt and wild now, and the once bright blue compound eyes were now a dull-looking color. The edges of the wings looked frayed and worn, and the life that was once within her was slowly but surely fading out.

The girls looked to a small stone that was flat and jutted from the ground, and coming onto said rock were the aging Twin Fairies. Moll and Lora spoke as one, "Thank you for coming everyone.".

The meeting had begun!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it! Also, I hope you saw that I put a certain character from my very first novel in here! Scenes and places from the first novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_ , will appear in the next chapter just so you know.

Thank you once again God and Jesus for helping me with this story! And also thank you for letting me have an excellent time at **Disney on Ice** , which helped inspire me more to write this chapter! So again, praise and thanks to the Lord for this chapter!

It seems that the mission Alice and Regina were on was successful, and I believe the others will really be surprised when they read the files on MechaGodzilla-2 and Project: G-Crusher. And also more surprises will show during the meeting between guardian moth and universal visitors! Believe me, I have my own plans for Mothra and the Twin Fairies later on in the story! Trust me, it will be awesome!

Now here are the questions I wish to ask of you, the readers and reviewers:

1.) Would any of you care to show Anna and the other Disney ladies on how to properly punch a person?

2.) What kind of advice would you give to the little spy party before they headed out to Gen. Isao's office?

3.) What kind of advice would you give to Arisu since she is torn between loyalty to her boss Momoko, and the debt she owes to Rapunzel?

4.) If you were the pilots on the experimental craft, would you give in to Miki and the Disney girls?

5.) And finally, what would your reaction be upon seeing Mothra after all this time?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	18. Chapter 16

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Wow! I mean… wow! I am very honored and humbled by all of the reviews that have appeared here. Thank you to all who have sent me reviews of encouragement, praise and so forth! I really appreciate it, and it really warms my heart that I have fans such as you who like my novel.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ for once again helping me with this story. I owe Him so much for aiding me in keeping with this story, for sticking to it and helping me out all the way. Thank you Jesus for the gift of imagination that you blessed me with, and I will do my best so that this story is for you! Thank you Lord for everything!

To those of you that said that my stories would be perfect for someone at Deviantart to make, that does sound good. However, I would not be able to pay them commission to do something like that. If they did it out of their own free time and energy, I would gladly appreciate it. Though I do not go to Deviantart, if they sent me the comic via e-mail I would be humbled and honored by it!

Also, I put down my e-mail in my profile if anyone wishes to see it. However, I do say this to you. Fanfiction, I believe, had gotten complaints in the past when the user's e-mail had been abused by some who sent really bad flames… or worse. And thus, they put up the safety protocols when it came to not showing links to other sights. If you wish to contact me via e-mail, do so in a way that I recognize that it is a friendly one so that it does not get deleted. I value my safety very much, just so you know.

I will continue to do my best so that this story is an excellent dedication to God, Disney and Toho of the 1980s and 1990s! It won't be perfect mind you, but hopefully it will continue to grow strong and in the right direction! In any case, I will do my very best!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters and monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that are owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in my novels so far. If I use a song that is by an artist/artists, I will give he/she/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 16

Cinderella, Ariel, Cateline and Anna stood before the massive moth, gazing upon one of the most formidable guardians of the planet. The co-ruler of Arendelle whispered in awe, "Mothra… she is quite beautiful. Even the pictures I saw in the books back at G-Force do her little justice.". The titan of the sky let out a soft squeak, flapping her wings once that sent a gentle gust of wind at the ladies. The natives stood their ground as they watched in the background, seeing their deity greet the outsiders. The Disney girls gave a small yelp from the sudden gust, but it was a pleasant one that showed they were lightly surprised by the gesture.

Moll and Lora said as one, "It seems that Mothra is very much glad to see you all, especially you Cinderella, Ariel and Cateline. She remembers you all still from the last time we met.".

The fairy godmother smiled warmly at the two tiny women and replied, "Us and those back home at our world still remember you and Mothra, dearies. Not a day goes by in our realm where we remember the day all of you and the other monsters came into our lives, changing it for the better.". Ariel and Cinderella nodded, knowing without an iota of doubt that the _kaiju_ arriving in their world was indeed a blessing in disguise.

Mothra let out a squeak again, her eyes focusing on Anna. The brunette beauty asked politely, "Ummm… excuse me, Lora and Moll. What did Mothra just say? And… is she looking directly at me?".

Lora answered, "She is, and she says that she remembers you as well Anna. Mothra saw you and your sister Elsa, along with most of the people in your realm, welcome Godzilla with open arms when he was revealed to all. And was very pleased when she saw that, as were we.".

Ariel stated, "Wait! You saw Anna and Elsa back in our world? How?!". She knew that Mothra and the Twin Fairies did not come back to the Disney realm the second time around, and was curious on how they were able to know about the two queens.

Moll answered, "Just as you have magical means to see into our universe, so do we have mystical means. We sensed the magic that came from your world a year ago, and knew that something was happening once again that summoned Godzilla and the others there.". Lora came in, stating that they used mystical energies from the Earth and from Mothra herself to see on what was happening in the other universe. It took a bit of a toll on them, but the trio plus the natives of Infant Island were able to see what occurred when Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ landed in the Disney realm.

Anna had a smile on her face, remembering the time when indeed the citizens of Arendelle welcomed Godzilla into their family after his heroic actions in saving her and Elsa from that fool, the Duke of Weselton. She looked to the retainers of Mothra and said, "I'm very glad and grateful to what Godzilla did for the kingdom, more so to my sister Elsa. I'm proud to call him a citizen of Arendelle.". Ariel and Cinderella were very pleased with her statement, some years ago they too made Godzilla an official citizen and member of their kingdoms.

Miki was a bit stunned that the mystical twins saw what took place in the other universe, wondering why they did not inform her last year. She filed that question for another day, as there was still work to be done. She walked towards Moll and Lora, soon kneeling and sitting on her legs as she looked into the eyes of the twins. She asked, "I am sorry to interrupt, but we have come to ask you and Mothra some important questions. Ones regarding Godzilla.". Cinderella and the others quickly snapped back to attention themselves, letting the reunion and reminiscing of past days distract them. The four took Miki's position beside her, all going down to kneeling positions and looking at the tiny elderly women.

Moll and Lora spoke as one, "Yes, we believe that you all wish to see if anything can be done about Godzilla's new state.".

Ariel replied, "Yes, that is true. Please! Is there anything that can be done to help him revert back to the way he was before he gained all of that awful power?!". The Disney girls and Miki were very hopeful that the mystical beings of the planet had some kind of solution that would help Burning Godzilla revert back to his normal self.

Alas, their hopes were dashed by the words of the Twin Fairies. Moll and Lora had sad looks on their faces as they answered, "We are all sorry, Mothra included. But… there is no way to help Godzilla. His power has grown past the boundaries of his body and mind, passed the limits what nature and Fate gave to him. His rage, fury and raw power has exceeded any kind of force here on Earth.". It was very much true in this situation. While Mothra still had some fight in her, it was very doubtful that even she could do anything to even come close to matching Burning Godzilla. And all of the mystical and magical energies left on this planet would not be enough to change the saurian back to his regular state. Every _kaiju_ on the planet had the sense to stay far away from a being with that much uncontrolled, raw power.

Ariel looked down and said in a soft voice, "Oh… so… there is nothing that can be done? No alternative?". The ones bonded to Godzilla that were on Infant Island were very sad to hear that their monster… their hero, was beyond all help now.

Moll put in, "Not one that we can think of, no. However, keep the faith and hope my friend."

Lora added, "We know of Elsa's ice power, a truly blessed gift from the Higher One above. And also, we know of the plan set by your military leaders in using Anna and their new freezing weapon to try and cool down Godzilla. We believe that it may help him, and save the planet at the same time.".

Cinderella and the women's eyes widened upon hearing that the Twin Fairies knew of the freezing plan, and also that they believed that it could work. Anna whispered in a hopeful voice, "So… there is a chance to save Godzilla and the world? That my sister can do it?".

The Twin Fairies showed small but true smiles as they replied as one, "Yes, the chance exists. Have faith in your sister's abilities… and also keep the faith with the Higher One above to see you through this dilemma, everyone.". That brought much relief to Miki and the ladies, and also to the natives who had heard everything.

Cinderella said, "Thank you, my friends! Thank you, and also thanks to you too Mothra! You don't know how much we are relieved to hear that.". When even a tiny bit of good news is there, the royal women of Disney latched onto it and usually that little bit of light… that small chance that many would say was impossible, would always come through. They had that much faith, and it was not going to diminish even now!

The chief of the island inhabitants went to the group, kneeling down and bowing low to the Lora and Moll before raising his head up to them. He said, "Great fairies, do you think we can show your trusted friends a pleasant time while they are here on this island? I believe a celebration is needed, one to commemorate your friends for coming all the way here to see you and Mothra.". Said large insect let out a loud squeak, flapping her wings once again and sending a small gust of wind everywhere.

The mystical fairies rose up, smiles on their faces. They stated as one, "Mothra agrees with your words, dear chief. Now go, tell everyone to make a celebration fit for our friends here!". The chief had one of his RARE smiles on his face, bowing low to Moll and Lora again before rising up and speaking in an unfamiliar tongue to the people. Apparently he was telling them to make drinks and gather fresh fruit & fish for the celebration that was going to take place quickly! The men, women and children all nodded and excited chatter came up as they went to complete the tasks set before them.

Miki and the others were surprised by all of this, and they looked down to the fairies and up to Mothra. Cateline inquired, "You are throwing a party for us?! Are you sure about that? I mean, we don't want to impose or anything…".

Moll and Lora spoke as one, "Nonsense, friends! This will be the first kind of celebration we have had for a long time! You are the first beings that are friends to the monsters, and also friends of Mothra. We want to do our best to make your first trip here pleasant and memorable!". The women walked away from their stone they had been standing on, gesturing for their friends to follow them.

* * *

~At the Disney realm~

While those watching the events unfolding on Infant Island through Genie's special viewing screens got a kick at seeing Mothra in the flesh, and the native inhabitants of the island, none were very pleased right now then the ones at the Marcel-Oxen kingdom. Snow White Rhoda and her daughter Kathrin Rhoda-Valentin were very much happy upon seeing their old bonded monster. Though she did looked a bit aged, the two humans were very excited and glad to see the divine moth and it showed. Snow White and her daughter looked at the screen & the Magic Mirror, the former queen stating, "Oh, thank you God that Mothra is still alive and well! And it looks like she has aged well! Well… for a moth, at least.".

Kathrin added, "Indeed! There is still some fire left in her eyes, and her wings look like they can still create a powerful wind if she wanted to make one.".

King Kristoff looked at the scene and commented, "I wonder what kind of party those people are going to give to Anna and the others? It doesn't look like they have much to even offer.". The husband of Anna was a bit worried about the well-being of his wife at the moment. Even though he did trust her and the others to stay safe and good, he did love her very much and thus it was natural and good that he worry about her like this.

A voice called out, "I believe those natives have lot to offer them, and I am not talking about food or simple entertainment.". Most of the royal group members that were present at the moment turned to see that the one who spoke was Sarah Brown!

Sarah was one of the children that had seen Godzilla and his monster companions the first time they arrived in the Disney universe twenty-two years ago. The brave eight-year old back then even helped against Maleficent's minions with her parents and her brother Brad by her side! She had changed much since then, blossoming into a beautiful young woman that was fiery, very out-spoken and also very good at what she did. Miss Brown had followed in the footsteps of her mother, becoming an herbalist plus having a second affinity for taking care of animals. She simply loved nature and liked to be around it more than just staying put in a town for too long. In a way, she was like Kristoff but was more social then him and also had strong bonds with her friends and family.

Eric spoke, "Ah, Sarah Brown! It's good to see you again! I thought that you were away on a nature trip and wouldn't be back for at least a year.". It was true; Sarah had left some time before _Monster Day_ started, and even though it had been about nearly three months now, many who knew of Miss Brown thought they she would not come back to witness what was taking place now.

Sarah smiled at the former king and answered, "I got a little delayed due to some severe weather that took place at the coastline where I was at. I did think on taking a northern route up England to see if there was better weather but… something told me to come back here. I can't explain it, but something strong and powerful urged me to come back home. Like I was needed back here, and from the look of things, I'm glad I obeyed that force.".

King Azad commented, "I believe that perhaps Fate and Destiny are at work here, or maybe an even more authority being from above brought you back here.".

King Eugene inquired, "While this is a bit fascinating and such, do you think you can shed some light for us, Miss Brown? Can you tell how the natives can offer the girls something better and more than just food and other kinds of entertainment?". Sarah simply smiled as she focused her attention at the scene that was presented on both the Magic Mirror and Genie's large viewing screen that was next to it.

She answered, "It's really simple, actually. The Twin Fairies and their people are offering their friendship, trust and faith in Anna and the others. I bet that no one else, besides Miki, has ever gotten a celebration like the one they are preparing now. I read about tribes and such that live in other lands, and most are pretty secretive about their practices and themselves. The fact that they are going out of their way for outsiders shows that they trust them very much, and even Mothra seems to show that she approves of what they do.". Sarah had learned much wisdom from her parents, and also from her own experiences as she made many natural trips in and outside of Great Britain territory.

The royal group, and others who heard Sarah's explanation, looked at the screens and saw that the young lady did have a point. While not civilized in some aspects, they were showing all to outsiders and that said it all right there. Former king Asce Charming said, "Well… I just hope that the natives don't serve them anything that maybe harmful to them. And they don't go overboard.". The mature man had read some books concerning tribes that lived in the vast outlands of the world, and some of them tended to be… very open, in some cases that need not be mentioned at all.

Miss Brown looked at the viewing screens, seeing some of the native women grinding and mixing berries together to create a juice that was thick & red. She replied, "I don't think they will do anything to harm the Royal Majesties, your Highness. Though I hope they do not mind a strong drink.". Seeing the curious looks directed at her, Sarah explained that the berries the exotic beings were mixing together looked similar to fruit she had seen on some of her trips outside of the country. And when mixed together, well… they would create a concoction that was sweet, yet intoxicating at the same time like liquor.

The entire party looked at the screens, very much hoping that nothing too embarrassing or serious take place on Infant Island.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

Cinderella, Ariel, Miki, Cateline and Anna were sitting down Indian-style on some soft, large leaves atop a rocky ledge as they saw the villagers dance and sway to the sounds of a hypnotizing jungle beat. Some of the men were playing on primitive drums, while some women and men started to move what many would call a ceremonial dance. What the Disney ladies did not know was that this particular dance was one that the natives did to try and wake up Mothra some time ago when the Red Bamboo army forces came and kidnapped their people to work on an island nearby. However, this dance was one of celebration instead of emergency as the natives were showing their gratitude to the outsiders. They were thankful that they had taken care of the Twin Fairies while they were gone to another place, and also that they saw and felt the other _kaiju_ differently then what most humans saw them as.

Anna was entranced by the whole affair, feeling that this was something truly special that should be remembered for as long as she lived. She, along with Ariel and Cateline, felt the simple but enchanting rhythm of the drums captivate their ears as they swayed slightly to it. One of the native women handed to Cinderella a small bowl that was filled with a crimson liquid that was thick and smelled quite exotic in a good way. The former queen inquired, "This smells wonderful! What is it, if I may ask?". The elderly woman answered in her native tongue, which unfortunately Cinderella could not understand since the translation spell that Cateline put on her and the rest worked for Japanese at the moment.

Miki came to the rescue, fluent in the language of the tribe. She answered, "She says that is _Berry Juice_ , a special type of drink they make from mixing berries here that grow on this island alone. And that they only make it for special ceremonies such as this.". Cinderella felt very honored and took a small sip, and quickly the juice got to her senses like nothing else! She smiled as she tasted the intoxicating drink, thanking the elderly native women before taking a longer sip and soon sharing it with Ariel. This was a bit unfortunate for the Disney ladies as they were considered 'lightweights' to those that were experts in liquor drinks.

While the berry juice was not potent as some beverages that had alcohol in it, the mixture was strong enough to really grab the attention of the ladies. Ariel drank some, and like Cinderella immediately felt a little tipsy in the head but drank some more before sharing it with the others. Miki was a bit stronger than the ladies when it came to drinks, so it took a bit more for the juice to hit her systems.

As the ladies drank the juice, it was very fortunate at the moment that they still had control of some of their senses as they watched the tribe dance. Soon, the sound of the drums changed and the natives parted to make way for something else. The Disney visitors and the G-Force psychic member saw the Twin Fairies standing atop another rock that was elevated enough for all to see them. The Twin Fairies bowed their heads to their guests and started to sing a song… one that was very familiar to Snow White and the others back in the Disney realm as this was the song they sang when Mothra was still in her cocoon during Maleficent's minions attacks. The elderly twins sang:

 _ **Mosura ya, mosura!**_

 _ **Dongan kasakuyan indo muu,**_

 _ **Rosuto uiraadoa, hanaba hanabamuyan!**_

 _ **Randa banunrada, tounjukanraa…**_

 _ **Kasaku yaanmu!**_

 _ **(Mothra, oh Mothra!**_

 _ **If we were to call for help,**_

 _ **Overtime, oversea!**_

 _ **Like a wave, you'd come…**_

 _ **Our guardian angel!)**_

The natives started to dance to the song and the new beat, the Disney ladies watching in fascination as the entire event captivated them more. The girls were offered more drink, which they accepted and drank in large gulps. Ariel and Cateline started to feel the effects more, as they looked tipsier and started to sway more. The Twin Fairies continued to sing, Mothra in the background listening to the music that really soothed her.

The moth saw that her companions were getting drunk, Cateline's magic flaring up as it was reacting to her slightly drunken state. A faint but strong aura was around her, and the wand that was in her robes was flashing in technicolor's rapidly. So Mothra tapped into a very tiny amount of mystical energy that she still possessed in her aging body. She flapped her wings lightly, sending a gust of wind at all that was mixed with some of her own scales and aura.

The gust of wind hit the Disney girls, the scales and aura barely visible for anyone to see hit their bodies and started to neutralize the effects of the berry juice. Cinderella and the girls let out a small gasp as their minds and bodies recovered from the natural liquor they just drank. It would take some time naturally for their functions to return back to normal, but for now this was good enough. The Twin Fairies continued to sing for a bit longer, then the drums and sounds of the jungle quickly ceased, indicating that the ceremony was over. Cinderella and the others clapped their hands, showing that they very much enjoyed the performance and singing.

Miki checked her watch, and saw that it was about 2:30 p.m., indicating that they had stayed on the island for about an hour and a half. She started to rise up and said, "Girls, I think we may need to go back to the mainland. We have been here for quite a while.".

Ariel replied, "I think we can stay here for a little while more, Miki! I want to ask the Twin Fairies an important question first.". Cateline, Cinderella and Anna also voiced that they wanted to stay on the island for a little while longer. Miki relented, but there was a reason for her to go back to the mainland. First off, she didn't want to get the pilots in more trouble than they already were. They, and the experimental plane they had taken, were not supposed to be out at all in the first place. So the psychic wanted to make sure that the innocent flyboys would be spared of any wrath from G-Force.

The other reason was that Miki wanted to find out on the location of Godzilla Junior and of his father. Tomorrow was the big day when Elsa and Super X-III would go and cool down the large saurian, and she wanted to make sure that the little one would not bear witness to seeing his father frozen all over.

The Twin Fairies walked towards the group and asked, "Your Highness Ariel, what is it that you wish to ask us?". Even though the elderly beauties were informed on how Ariel was no longer officially a queen, they respected and liked her a lot to still refer to her by the title. It was a sign of both respect, and friendly endearment.

The former mermaid replied, "My question is if you still have the gifts that my family and our friends gave to you on that day when you left our world. You do still have them… don't you?". The tiny women sported warm smiles now, and gestured for the group to follow them. The company did so, the natives following as the mystical twins led them back inside the cave dwelling and towards a spot that the tribe considered sacred and holy in their view. They were leading them to the stone temple, the place where the Twin Fairies lived at & it was the spot where the first Mothra hatched in 1961!

And on the side of the stone temple was a HUGE stone carving that showed the pictures of all of them! Ariel and Cinderella gasped upon seeing the hard work of art, Cateline moving in a bit closer to see. When she finally got a good look at the pictures, the fairy godmother also let out a happy gasp of surprise. Miki and Anna were a bit puzzled, especially when they saw the ornaments that decorated certain spots on said wall. Anna asked, "Excuse me, but… what is all of this? And why are you all surprised?".

Cinderella answered, "Anna, look closer. Take a closer look at the stone drawings, and tell me on what you see.". The co-ruler of Arendelle took a better look at the stone carvings, and then realized on who was on the picture before her. It was Ariel and her family! They looked to be younger, and also looked like they had just gotten out of a war. Miki also saw the similarities between the flesh and blood Ariel standing before her, and the one carved into the stone slab. She and Anna looked further down to see the other people and beings that were on the slab, seeing the faces of the ones that Mothra had met so long ago in the other universe.

The psychic worker of G-Force then saw the very beautiful and crafted ornaments that hung over the heads of the women in the picture, Cateline looking very pleased to see the Charming and Rhoda family presents. Miki examined each one, and saw that each of the expensive items were made with love, care, and great detail that it was amazing! Many professional artists who dabbled in putting their works in jewelry would be envious upon seeing the items. She looked to Cateline and asked, "What are these things here? And the carving…?".

The Twin Fairies answered the second question as one. They stated, "When we arrived back home on Infant Island after returning from their realm, the magic of the Earth saw fit to show to all the friends we made back there. It took the memories from our minds and the planet itself carved all of this for us. A physical reminder of the bonds we made with Ariel and the others so long ago.". Said former mermaid, Cinderella and Cateline were touched very much by their words. The trio looked back to the pictures, their fingers running over the images as they remembered the time vividly when all had come as one to fight Maleficent and her minions of evil and destruction.

Cinderella then spoke, "And to answer the first question Miki-san, each of the royal families gave something for the monsters to remember us by. Cateline and others aided us in creating the mementos you see before us. The Twin Fairies promised to keep them safe and sound, and as a reminder of our friendship and bond with each of the monsters.".

Anna snapped her fingers and stated, "Now you all were lucky! I really wanted to give Godzilla something to remember us by, but time wasn't on our side and we had to send him and the others home fast after beating Maleficent and Space Godzilla.". The co-ruler of Arendelle would be the first to admit that she was envious that her friends gave something to the saurian, and that said items were kept safe and secure on this island.

The fairy godmother laughed lightly and proposed, "How about I make something that comes from you and Elsa, Anna? A gift that shows how much you two really mean to Godzilla?". The queen was surprised by the offer, and was going to accept it when she paused a bit to think so more. Now that she was a ruler over a nation, and also the fiasco with Hans so long ago teaching her a lesson in patience and thinking, she was re-considering Cateline's offer. After a moment, she looked to the magical being with a small smile and shook her head.

She answered, "I really do appreciate the offer, my friend. But I think something is special and sweet needs to be done between me, Elsa, Alice and Regina. It's only right that we all make something for the King of the Monsters on our own.". Alice, Cinderella and Cateline all respected and admired Anna's words. Even the Twin Fairies and the natives looked to be pleased with the brown-haired beauty's words, which held truth, conviction and passion. Anna also added that they should tell Rapunzel and the others about this, so they might want to add in a memento to show the bond between them and Little Godzilla/Godzilla Junior.

Back in the Disney realm, the ones who saw and heard everything were very much impressed and surprised that the Twin Fairies had kept the gifts that were given to them safe and sound. And also very much stunned that the Earth had done something so incredible, though some that were experts in the natural sciences stated that it was little surprise that something magnificent was constructed by the planet. They had seen some natural marvels themselves that blew away even the most profound construction that had been built by man. Those that were bonded to the other monsters that arrived in the past such as Jet Jaguar and King Caesar, they started to think of what kind of gift to make for them that symbolized the bond between them.

Snow White and the ones who gave the gifts in the first place those years ago had tears of happiness, very much joyful and glad that the mystical twins had kept the mementos between them and the titans safe and sound.

After seeing the grand carving once more, Miki took out a small camera and started to snap pictures of every single piece of the natural work of art, the company decided that it was time to go back to Japan. The small camera was from the plane, policy by the military to have any kind of device on hand to take photographic evidence of anything that might be considered important. Moll and Lora thanked them for the visit, and the natives also showed their gratitude by giving them some of the island's berries that grew there. The precious food items were given to them in four gourds that were small but wide to hold in a good amount. Cateline put the containers in the satchel that held the documents that Alice gave her earlier, surprising all as the items seemingly disappeared in a black hole.

The fairy godmother chuckled at the surprised looks on the natives faces and explained, "It's just a bit of magic, dearies. Your presents are safe and sound in my bag.". Cateline was not worried also about the documents that Regina and Alice retrieved earlier being ruined, or the contents spilling out. Inside the magical pouch, anything that went in was kept as is and safe from anything else that was put in there.

Ariel and the others thanked the natives for everything, and were about to leave until Mothra cried out and flapped her wings lightly. Her sound, and the gust of wind, got the attention of everyone. The mystical twins went to their retainer, Mothra squeaking out more to them.

Anna inquired with concern, "Is everything alright? Is something wrong with Mothra?". The others were also concerned on the titanic bug, given on how she was squeaking and flapping her wings like that.

After some time, the elderly tiny women looked towards the Disney girls and Miki. They translated as one, "Mothra says that she senses that something will happen soon that will involve Godzilla, his son… and another. One that has not appeared yet, but is death incarnate. We do not have the power of prophecy, the ability to see into the future. But we sense that something is about to make itself known, one that thrives on death itself.". Now that got everyone's attention, including the ones back in the Disney universe as they were stunned to hear such an announcement.

Moll and Lora continued, "Also, Mothra hopes that she will once again fight to protect the planet. Although she is old, and doesn't mind going into the eternal rest peacefully… she actually secretly wants to go in battle. To die protecting the planet, like the other guardians that came before her.". Cinderella and the group were a bit surprised by Mothra's secret desire, the giant insect nodding her head to them in confirmation.

Back at the Disney realm, the citizens of the various kingdoms were also surprised, and a bit confused about the _kaiju's_ wishes. King Oliver and Azad had seen this many times in their adventures with their wives in various lands in the past. The co-king of Arendelle stated, "It is not surprising to me and Oliver that Mothra wishes this. Many who have acted like sentinels, warrior guardians to their people and place, all often wish to go out in battle. It is in their blood, their very nature to want to go out fighting, in defending something they deem precious in their eyes.".

Miki looked to her tiny friends and said, "Thank you for the warning, and information my friends. We do hope to see you soon. You too, Mothra!". The Disney girls shared the same sentiments as they waved to the giant moth, who let out a squeak and another light gust of wind. The chief of the tribe and some of the natives then escorted the company back to the beach, to where Anthony was waiting for them.

The Twin Fairies waved to the group until they were out of sight, and then went back to walk towards their friend. Moll and Lora were a bit concerned on what Mothra had sensed, and felt that the time was coming soon for a battle to end all other battles. A struggle between life and death, in the literal sense. The elderly women knew that all they could do now was wait, pray and hope for the best.

Anthony was still at the beach, passing the time as he tried to catch some fish that were swimming in the shallows with his bare hands. His shoes and socks were off and near the raft as he did not want to get them wet, and also his pant legs rolled up to his knees so they would not get soaked as well. He said to himself, "If I can just catch a single fish like this… I can really impress my family when I take them on the camping trip next week!". He had a lovely wife and two children, a son and daughter, and had planned to take them to the wilderness far from civilization so they could camp out and get in touch with nature. And if he could demonstrate to them on how one used to catch fish before the fishing pole was invented, it would surely impress them.

His eyes were trained on a very colorful fish that was known as an _flame angelfish_ , due to looking like a living flame with its black and orange coloring. Fish like these were common in the Pacific Ocean, but Anthony felt that it would make good practice. He waited still as can be until the little fish was close to his feet, then he prepared himself to strike out with his hands to catch it. He was about to do so… when a voice called out to him loudly. He made a sudden movement in surprise, and that was all it took for the flaming fish to vamoose into deeper, safer territory. Cursing the bit of bad luck under his breath, the pilot turned to see that the one shouting for him was Anna.

She called out as she emerged from the jungle with the others, "Mr. Anthony! We're all done here, so let's go back to Tokyo please!". The male pilot was very glad to see that the girls were okay and unharmed, going back to the sandy beach to get his foot gear before pushing the raft back into the water. He helped the ladies into it first, tossing his gear into the raft and pushing the craft out to the deeper waters before hoping in. He washed his feet with the sea water, then started to row back to the aircraft.

Cateline looked to Miki and stated, "I have to say my dear, this has been quite a day! I'm very glad that we got to see our old friends, see a most delightful ceremony party, and also see that our gifts are still with them!". The Disney ladies also voiced their pleasure of the visit to Infant Island and couldn't wait to tell the others about what happened here.

Miss Saegusa had a smile on her face, very much glad that she and her companions were able to meet Mothra and the fairies once more. She thought, 'Right now, I don't think anything or anyone can spoil my good mood right now!'.

* * *

~At the Disney realm~

In Atlantica, the residents of the undersea kingdom were looking to King Triton and Queen Sonia as the couple were thinking upon the words of the Twin Fairies. Like the surface dwellers above, they too saw everything that occurred on Infant Island and the marine creatures were a bit startled to see such a gigantic moth such as Mothra. However, many of the deep-sea dwellers did not like the fact that the natives served seafood to the ladies. Ariel politely refused the offer, but the other girls and Miki ate some of them which did not sit too well with the marine life. The royal rulers of Atlantica were mulling over what Moll and Lora just stated on what their titanic friend said she sensed, the king and queen were now contemplating on their words.

Barbossa looked to his rulers and inquired, "Your Majesties, what is wrong? You two look deeper into thought than usual.". He was not trying to be rude or anything of the sort, but seeing the two so focused now at the same time… well, it was unheard of! Very rarely would they have a look of concentration at the same time together.

Sonia answered, "We are thinking on what those tiny twin women said, dear Barbossa. On what their guardian Mothra told them on what she sensed.".

King Triton added in, "I have seen many kind of creatures, Composer. Ones that dwell here in the sea, and also on land too. However… I have not seen or heard of any kind of being that thrives on death itself. This concerns me, and I am thinking that Ariel and the others need to help Godzilla quickly and return back here before this monster comes forth.".

The king and queen believed that something incredible was about to unfold in Godzilla's world, and were hoping and praying that Ariel and the others come back home safely when the dust settled.

* * *

~In Tokyo~

It was about 5:00 p.m. when the experimental aircraft touched back down on G-Force property. The pilots checked their instruments to see that everything was working in excellent order, and also that the craft had passed its first real test with flying colors. Anthony looked to the passengers in the back and said, "We're back home in Tokyo, everyone! Sorry again for that little air turbulence we experienced earlier, but at least we got through it okay and the plane took it very well!". Indeed, the mechanical marvel had hit some minor turbulence coming back from Infant Island. It did rock and roll the craft a lot, but it was minor and the plane held up rather well. The only downside was that the rocking and rolling did a bit of a number on the ladies' stomachs, which was a given due to the feast they recently had on the island.

Nobody had lost their lunch during the air hiccups, but Cinderella and the ladies were pretty sure that it would be a bit of a while until they would ever get back in any kind of air machine.

Anthony helped each of the ladies out of their seats, and to the door where the co-pilot had opened it and brought the stairs down so the women could walk out. Ariel muttered, "T-Thanks for your help and the trip… ulp! Sorry… guess those air bumps, as you called it, bothered my stomach more than I thought…".

The flier of the skies simply smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Marcel. To tell the truth, most beginners in the air ended up a bit worse then you did on their first time up in the sky. So I say that you and your friends handled the turbulence rather well.". Ariel offered a kind smile as a sign of thanks to Anthony, the ladies really glad to be back on solid ground after exiting the plane.

Waiting for them were the others, Rapunzel and the rest of the Disney company standing at the exit/entrance to the hanger as they all looked relieved to see them. The group went to Miki and the others, Tinkerbell asking, "What happened out there? Why did you all take so long?!".

Anna answered, "We'll tell you all about it later… after I lie down for a while back at the hotel.". Elsa saw that her sister looked to be a bit green in the face, and stated that it would be best to wait until they all rested up back in their suites.

Miki stated, "You'll have to excuse us. We kinda had a little bit of a tough time in the sky on our way back home…". She also asked to be excused for the moment, wanting to steady herself in her office inside the building before resuming work. The psychic bowed to them formally, thanking Ariel and the others for accompanying her to the island before leaving.

Lady Beneditka spoke, "I believe that now is the best time to go back to the hotel. Tadao is busy with some work in the building, and also that… General Isao has not been seen since Vidia struck him.". The Fast-Flying talented pixie had a proud smile on her face, showing she did not regret her little outburst and use of physical action against the human military leader.

One by one, the Disney company agreed to this and started to make their way out of the hanger and towards the main exit of G-Force. Once they were at the exit, Melody asked an attendant to bring some transportation for the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel. The employee nodded, going to a nearby phone that was by his station, calling in for a vehicle for the universal guests, and in five minutes the same limo that had been driving them around came up. Cinderella and the others were helped in first, the rest following in. The door closed and the limo sped off towards its destination.

It was about 5:15 p.m. when the Disney women were all back in suites, all opting to go to Room #922 to rest and also find out what Alice, Regina and the mice discovered in Gen. Isao's quarters. Once inside, Cateline and her companions almost fell onto the comfortable couches that were in the living room. She looked to Tracy and asked, "Dear, can you please give us some water to drink? I think we need it to regain ourselves a bit more.". The queen nodded, quickly going to the kitchen and getting some small cups out. She filled the containers with some ice-cold water, bringing the four cups to the ones who needed it most. Cateline, Cinderella, Ariel and Anna each took a cup and started to drink down the refreshing liquid. Once they water was all downed by the ladies, they regained more of themselves as their stomachs were finally settled and their heads not so dizzy.

Anna said, "Ahhhh, much better! Thank you Tracy!".

Said queen smiled at her friend, saying it was no problem. Then Melody stated, "Okay now, let's get things in order first before we move on. Which do we ask about first; the trip to see Mothra and the Twin Fairies, or discussing the documents that Alice and Regina recovered with Filimore and the mice's help?". Quickly as one, the ladies opted to find out what their companions had discovered on their little spy mission.

Cateline took out her magic pouch, took out the four gourds first that contained the berries the natives gave them, and took out the folder that was uplifted from Gen. Isao's office. The gourds magically floated to the table where they would be dealt with later. The elderly magical being set the folder down on the coffee table for all to see, the bold red words printed on the object.

Alice picked up the folder, opening it up and showing the contents it held. The Disney girls, and the ones watching via the magical screens, saw the photos and reports that were all spread out. The mature English woman pointed to some of the photos and stated, "These are pictures of MechaGodzilla-2 before he was destroyed in battle by Godzilla, according to what the Twin Fairies told us about three or four days ago. And if you look at these two pictures, there is a difference in one of them. Something that is on it that wasn't originally part of MechaGodzilla-2.". Each of the ladies saw that in one of the pictures, the mechanical double of Godzilla was bare, only having spines. In another one, it had what looked to be a vehicle of sort attached to it, one that held long barrel cannons.

Regina inquired, "What is on that machine's back?". Elsa read the information on the paper, and answered that it was GARUDA, a special type of craft that was once abandoned since it was deemed incapable of standing up to Godzilla. But it seemed that they managed to modified it so it could attach to MechaGodzilla-2's back and give it more capabilities and power.

Tracy read the paper as well and stated, "Due to this… Garuda thing being on MechaGodzilla-2's back, it upgraded it to become Super MechaGodzilla-2. So that is how this mechanical double was able to defeat Godzilla before?". She was puzzled on how a simple attachment would turn something into a super being.

Alice remarked, "How it was able to do that is listed here, in _Project G-Crusher_.". She pointed to some papers that were attached together by a staple, Silvermist and Iridessa working together to turn the page. Tinkerbell started to read as she hovered over the papers, her eyes soon widening as her wings started to flap faster now.

"What!? Everyone, listen to this! It says here that Miki Saegusa and another scientist studied Godzilla Junior when he was a baby, apparently when he was a human-sized Godzillasaurus that was not that much affected by the energies that made Godzilla what he is today. And when G-Force got a hold of this information, they found that Baby Godzilla had a second brain!" she started to read to them. The Disney beings, both the ones in Tokyo and listening from the other universe, were stunned to learn that the little one had a second brain.

Ariel asked on where this second brain was, Tink answering that according to the papers, it was located in the hip and that it was used to provide function for the lower body. This was big news, as naturalist and other experts in the field of nature and animals back in the Disney kingdoms started to write down the news as something to explore later in their world. Zarina went to Tinkerbell's side, reading the document more. She said, "When it was discovered, the higher officers in G-Force concluded that Godzilla had a second brain in him as well and developed a system they put into MechaGodzilla-2 that would bring him down. They labeled it _G-Crusher_ …".

Lady Beneditka inquired, "What does this… G-Crusher thing do?". Zarina answered that it had the machine fire high-powered cables that would attach itself to Godzilla's second brain, and deliver electricity into the organ to destroy it. The Alchemist-talented fairy added in that these cables would deliver electricity on par with lightning bolts from a storm. However, the project could only succeed if they had someone locate the second brain within Godzilla.

Melody inquired, "Wait! Who is capable of finding something like that in Godzilla?". Tinkerbell and Zarina turned the page… and what they saw stunned them. Vidia and Rosetta joined them, and they too were stunned. However, Vidia's face turned an interesting shade of red as she read one particular part of the paper. Cinderella asked on what was wrong, and what the Fast Flying-talented fairy answered stunned them all completely.

She read from the paper, "The one that was able to find the second brain of Godzilla… the one essential to G-Crusher's success was… Miki Saegusa."

* * *

~Back at G-Force~

While the Disney girls were reading the top-secret document, General Isao was in a meeting with the higher-ups of both G-Force and all of Japan. Kenichi Yamane was there as well, acting as the expert where it concerns the King of the Monsters. The elderly military leader sighed as he rubbed his nose, and also the rest of his face. One of the leaders of the country chuckled and he inquired lightly, "Does it still hurt where those tiny fairies hit you, General?". The man glared a bit at one who asked, recomposing himself so that it showed that he was not affected much. Both by the rub and the slight pain that still lingered on his being.

A female higher leader spoke, "Setting aside the jab for the moment, we have all looked at the footage that was shot at Nemuro. I have to say that this Rapunzel and her pixies friends are indeed an incredible group, as they had Godzilla Junior on all fours like an obedient animal. And that the children were flying all around it was also amazing.". On the screens in front of them was footage of the incident at the harbor city, which impressed the higher-ups on many levels.

An elderly doctor spoke, "We got back reports from the doctors at Nemuro, and as it turns out the children did not have a single trace of radiation in them! No poisoning, no symptoms… it is unheard of since most that go even near Godzilla or any best that had been touched by nuclear energy get a mild case of radiation poisoning!". Many were now wondering if it was due to whatever the pixies did to them that caused them to fly. Some of the more 'scientific' minds still had a difficult time wrapping their minds around the concept of magic, something that broke most rules & laws of science.

General Isao spoke, "It is something that should be set aside for now. I have gotten reports from the mechanical engineers from the hanger, and that Super X-III is all set and ready to put the deep freeze on Godzilla tomorrow. Hopefully with Miss Elsa's assistance, we can put the monster on permanent ice.". Some were hoping with the general that Godzilla would be trapped in ice forever, but Kenichi knew better. He knew that keeping the saurian in ice for all time was impossible, give the amount of heat and energy he was currently giving off.

The young man spoke, "Before anything else General, I must tell you all that you must NOT fire on Burning Godzilla at all with any kind of explosive incendiary weapons.". That got a scowl from the elderly military man, and one of the higher-ups inquired on why they must not fire on the beast.

Kenichi explained, "You would be light up a tinderbox, sir. Any kind of attack that utilized any kind of explosives of the fiery kind would most likely ignite Godzilla, and start the explosion that would light up the world quite literally. So I say again, no kind of weapon other than the freezing kind is to be used on him. Also, we need to freeze and wait until his heat and power has gone down. This is a mission that requires patience, everyone. And I suggest that we take no chances here.". The officers and leaders saw that the lad had a point, that right at this moment they could not afford any kind of mistakes with the powerhouse monster.

The Prime Minister spoke, "Thank you for your wise words, young man. We will wait and see how things go first tomorrow with Super X-III and Miss Elsa against Godzilla.". Kenichi bowed slightly, thanking the leader of Japan for his words. The elderly man then asked if there was anything else that needed to be addressed, and one of the technicians spoke up. She stated that herself and others were still analyzing the harmonics and sound waves that Melody and the others used on Godzilla some time ago on one of the Okinawa islands. She reported that while they studied each note and wave thoroughly… they still could not figure out the secret of the power that the music and song held on Godzilla.

The scientists and analysists still could not see that it was not a science or anything of the logical kind from the mind that gave the song power… it was the simple, special and sweet kind of magic that came from the heart and soul that gave the song its unique quality.

While the others droned on how to really utilize the abilities of the Disney guests, Kenichi was a bit lost in thought. He was still mulling over the micro-oxygen concept that his sister Yukari told him about, and the Oxygen Destroyer from the past. He thought, 'I think I'll go visit Auntie Emiko tomorrow and ask her input on this. Maybe she can help me with a decision.'.

There was something happening also with Super X-III at the moment, one of the pilots talking with one of the mechanics and weapon handlers near the craft. What they talked about was anyone's guess…

Meanwhile, Tadao had left the building some time ago to report back to Momoko and his own superiors on the events that had just transpired, the spy knowing very much that his real boss would want to know more before putting an official plan into action that revolved around the Disney ladies.

* * *

~At the aquarium~

The building that houses so many forms of aquatic life was now closing down for the night, the areas all secured and a security guard preparing himself for the long night ahead. While the fishes in the clear containers were swimming around and enjoying the safe environment they were in, they did not know that something else was in with them. Something that had managed to sneak in through the filtration water system and into their tanks. It was the micro-organisms that had escaped from the laboratory earlier that day! The tiny life-forms were getting used to their new environment, the water in the tanks they were in cool and the forms adjusting their bodies accordingly.

The five small crustaceans looked at the prey that was swimming inside their new territory, memories and instincts of the past rising up into their minds. In the very ancient past, they remembered swimming up in the oxygen-free water to grab and feed on the fishes they caught. Now that they had new abilities, they wanted to see if they could do it again. The five mutated life-forms swam out like miniature jets towards one of the large fish, activating their new micro-oxygen capabilities! The fish did not know what hit it, as it was being attacked quickly and from many sides.

In a matter of seconds, only a rotting skeleton was left as the microscopic beings had finished devouring the poor fish. It was only the beginning as the mutants started to get into a feeding frenzy, the other fish trying to escape from the tiny beasts but to no avail.

It seemed that what Mothra had sensed earlier had come!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Ain't I a stinker for leaving here at a cliffhanger? Hehehe… hope you all aren't too mad at me for leaving you all hanging like this. In any case, just hope you enjoyed it all! Also, I strongly and highly recommend that you read **Monsters and Magic** to see the details of the gifts and wall carving that are on Infant Island. Also, I used references for the celebration from the scenes I saw in **Godzilla vs. Mothra** , **Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster** and **Mothra** the old-school Toho movies of the past.

I want to give thanks and glory to God and Jesus for helping me out once again immensely with this story! Thank you once again Lord for giving me the patience, imagination and determination to see this chapter all the way through as is!

In the next chapter, see the confrontation between Miki and the Disney girls! What comes might surprise you, hopefully in a good way. Also, see Elsa and Super X-III do their duty against Burning Godzilla… and something that I really hope makes you jump out of your seats in shock! Again, really trying to balance things out as well as give the characters their chance in the spotlight as best I can! Hope and pray to do both God, Disney and Toho proud with this novel!

Now for the questions:

Would you drink any of the berry juice offered by the natives if you were with the others at the celebration?

What would your first reaction be upon seeing the large stone art carving that was made by the Earth itself?

What words would you give to Mothra upon hearing her secret wish to actually go out in battle instead of peacefully?

How would you help Anna and the others concerning their little round of airsickness?

And finally… upon hearing about Miki's involvement in G-Crusher, what would your first thoughts be?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!


	19. Chapter 17

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you once again for the praise and the reviews! It really has warmed my heart on how much you all like my novel trilogy. And to each and every single of one you, I thank you very much from the bottom of my heart and soul for all of our reviews, praise and also constructive thoughts/ideas that have really helped me out.

But before anything else occurs, really want to thank God and Jesus for helping me out once more! Thank you Lord for the gift of imagination you gave to me, and I do hope to put your gift to full use for all time! Praise and glory belong to you God!

In this next chapter, see how the Disney girls take to Miki's little stint with Super MechaGodzilla-2 that cost both Rodan and Godzilla's lives. Believe me, you will be surprised on what occurs here! Also, see the operation start when Elsa and Super X-III take to the skies to cool off Burning Godzilla! I really hope this chapters surprises you all in a good way! Drama, suspense, and surprise all around in a way that leaves you all at the edge of your seat! Expect reactions from both the Disney and Toho characters in a major way!

Also, just want to ask one thing before I really start this chapter. Do any of you know how my novels can get recognized at all by sites like TVTropes? And also, do any of you wish to do a YouTube video review on any of my three novels? If you need pictures, e-mail me and I will send them to you so they can be used. E-mail is located in my profile here.

For this chapter, I really would like to dedicate it to the ones who taught me about forgiveness. To my parents, and also to the pastors that have been a big influence in my life. Right now, it's my pastor Rock Godwin at Summit Christian Center who once taught on what forgiveness really is. And it's the theme here for this chapter. So to my parents and Rick Godwin, but mostly to God, this one is for you!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that officially belong to Toho, nor any of the places or characters that rightfully belongs to Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used here so far. If I use a song that is by an artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 17

It was now 7:00 a.m. in the morning, the sun already up and bathing the _Land of the Rising Sun_ with its warm and gentle rays. While most people in the city of Tokyo were eager to start the day, there was an air of seriousness in the suite rooms at **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel. The visitors from another universe were already up, cleaned and dressed to take on the day as they ate breakfast. The Disney ladies were waiting for Rapunzel and Anna to finish in the shower, the rest waiting in Room #921 as they ate the food that Cinderella prepared. This gathering was unusual, as instead of having an air of optimism all around, the ladies were serious and silent as they ate. Ariel looked up from her plate of scrambled eggs that she had been eating and asked, "So… are well still in agreement on what must be done concerning Miki?".

The royal and magical beings nodded, Regina and Alice doing the same as they stopped eating momentarily to give a nod. The women had a long discussion last night after reading about **Project G-Crusher** and Miki Saegusa's involvement in it. And they decided that before Elsa goes on the mission with Super X-III today to try and cool down Burning Godzilla, they would confront the psychic and listen to her side of the story concerning the project that almost ended Godzilla… and killed Fire Rodan.

Melody drank a bit of her orange juice and stated, "I wonder how the others back home are taking the news? I bet that Aurora, Dianne and Edgard are not too thrilled about learning Miki's involvement with the project.". The young queen and the other ladies were well-aware that they were being watched by their friends and family back in their own universe, and thus were wondering what they & the citizens had acted upon learning about G-Force's project.

Tracy replied, "There's no way to tell for sure until we get back home. But for now, let's focus on the here and now. We'll wonder what is going on back home later, after things are said and done here.". The daughter of Cinderella was really focused right now, and didn't want to get distracted at the moment. The ladies agreed with her, and went back to eating their food. Soon, Rapunzel and Anna joined them as they were cleaned up and dressed for today's events.

As the two went over to the table to get their food, Anna saw that her sister was wearing her icy-blue dress. It was her favorite, almost signature kind of clothing that she wore on special occasions back home. The co-ruler of Arendelle inquired, "Elsa, why are you wearing that particular dress?".

The Snow Queen answered with a bit of a long look on her face, "I felt that it was necessary to dress like this for the mission. You remember back home when Godzilla was with us, he saw me many times in this dress? I feel that if I dress like this, he might trust me more and that… will give us time for what I need to do.". Elsa did not like having to do something that she felt was a bit underhanded in order to gain the King of the Monster's trust like this, but her rational side told her that there was little choice in the matter.

Indeed, the Disney ladies were now showing that they were feeling a bit down as they started to think that Godzilla would think that he was betrayed by them. Lady Beneditka shook her head slight to get rid of the negative, heavy doubts that were starting to bear down on her mind and conscious. She looked to the clock and saw that it was 7:20 a.m. She stated, "Come, we have little time left until Miki and her associate come to pick us up. Let's finish up our food and drink, then go and help our saurian friend.".

The women looked to her, and soon realized what their Mountain troll friend was trying to do. Right now, doubts and heavy thoughts of the negative kind were not needed at the moment. Lady Beneditka was trying to show them to not think that doing this act was betraying their friend, but helping him in many ways & for the long run. Small, but grateful smiles were directed to the formidable warrior-matriarch of the North Mountain tribe as they all started to finish their meals and drinks with a bit more of optimistic determination in their actions.

When they were all done, Cateline putting the dishes into the washer with a wave of her magic wand, they headed out the door and to the elevators.

* * *

~In the Disney realm~

While the company in the Toho realm were going down the elevators to the lobby to wait for Miki to pick them up, the citizens of the various kingdoms in the Disney realm that had witnessed their queens and friends pouring over the documents of Super MechaGodzilla-2 and **Project G-Crusher** were looking on with much vested interested. Due to the time difference again, a few days had passed since Melody and company went over the documents. Many men, women and children were very much hostile now towards Miki as they felt that her participation in such an act against Godzilla and Rodan was an act of betrayal. Once the word spread out to those that did not witness the event, a majority of the people in all of the kingdoms that were watching now were now hoping that Miki be punished for her actions.

The only ones that were indifferent to all of this were the royal families that were all watching in the Marcel-Oxen kingdom. While the common folk were simmering in anger over Miss Saegusa's actions, former King Eric and the others were watching with indifference on their faces. The citizens of Sennen were baffled on how the royal family members were still as stone upon hearing of Miki's actions. A woodcarver had asked former Queen Aurora and her children, King Edgard Valentin and Queen Dianne on how they could so stone-like, why they were not enraged with the psychic's part in destroying their bonded monster Rodan.

Queen Aurora stated in a patient but firm tone, "We do not know why she did what she did, good sir. Once the ladies in Godzilla's universe find out truthfully and completely on her actions, then a decision will be made.".

King Edgard added, "Sir, we have learned that hasty, unnecessary emotional actions are often a bad idea. We want to hear her side before doing anything.".

Queen Dianne finished, "However, do not understand our indifference is not that we do not care at all. All three of us… we are very sad that Rodan had passed, and very much upset at Miki that she chose to keep this particular information from Melody and the others! But to act or feel hate like that towards someone… no. That is something we DO NOT believe in like that. So, we are waiting to see on what occurs next.". The woodcarver, and others who had heard the three royal beings, were very much impressed and awed on how much self-control and wisdom that they possessed.

The other royal members that held Godzilla and the monsters who had saved their kingdoms in high regard were also in the same boat as Aurora and her offspring. They were controlling themselves, to wait until all was revealed before making any kind of hasty judgements. These members had ruled their realms for quite some time, and had learned very much that hasty, negative emotional actions that were not backed by a tempered, compassioned & well-honed mind and heart were not good qualities of a leader/ruler. So they were now all waiting to see on what would come next in the Toho realm.

* * *

~In the Heavens~

The mortals were not the only ones that were viewing what was taking place in Godzilla's universe. Hercules, Megera, and the other various mythological beings had been very interested in what had been occurring in the Toho mortal realm. Hercules had been impressed with Godzilla's bonded going all the way to one of the Japanese islands in order to try and calm him down. Herc's better half Meg has really given credit to Rapunzel and the others for taking a large risk when going to see Godzilla Junior. The Muses of Greek mythology were also very much glad to hear the Disney women sing at the karaoke bar, glad that despite their age, they still had excellent sets of pipes. Also that their choice in songs was also good. Now, all were watching as Melody and the others were now being greeted by Miki and Nobuko, Tadao seemingly absent now.

Hercules commented, "I really hope that the ladies can forgive Miki for what she did, according to those papers that they read.".

Athena, one of Hercules's relatives, stood by the hero and his wife. She stated, "I believe that they shall make the right choice when the time comes for the young woman to explain herself, hero.". The small owl that was always on her shoulder hooted, showing that he was agreeing with his master.

However, the one that really spoiled the mood was Hades the Greek Lord of the Dead. The hothead of the Underworld cackled and remarked, "Hahaha! Oooh, this is going to be good! I bet that those sizzling little ladies will really let that Miki girl have it! Oh, I wonder if there is going to be a catfight! Hey, I can sell tickets and give the deities and poor soul-suckers back home something to see!". The others were not amused by Hades' words, not just Greek deities but the Chinese, Native American, Japanese and a whole lot more divine beings were pleased by the flame-heads words and actions.

Just then, a being came through in a small walk that caused the other gods and goddesses to bow their heads and part for him. Hades was still in his little dancing jive, when he felt the flames on the back of his neck shiver. He turned around slowly to see to one person that had not just defeated him, but any and all forms of Death from the various cultural, diverse beings worldwide. His red-orange hair shrank back to blue color, walking back as the being walked past him. He gulped before asking in a bit of a subdued tone, "So, your Highness… what do you think will happen down there? Think that the ladies will rip Miki to shreds?".

The being that had caused all to pause and give him room to walk was Jesus Christ, and hovering above the other deities was God Himself. The King of Kings gave Hades a firm look, the Lord of the Dead flinching from seeing his face. Jesus answered, "My Father has given them free will, so Melody and the others are free to make their choice regarding Miki. I believe they will make the right one.". His answers were always simple, to the point and very much true.

The angels, various deities, and others that earned the right to be in the Heavens looked down at the mortal realm to see what choice the Disney girls were going to make with Miki Saegusa.

* * *

~Back in the Toho universe~

Miki felt that something was wrong the moment she stepped into the lobby to get her friends for the big day that was here. She felt that they were tense, upset for some reason but even her potent psychic abilities could not discern on what it was. She managed to set aside the uneasy feeling at the moment, telling Melody and company that Tadao was at G-Force right now and thus Nobuko had come in his place. Normally, the ladies would warmly welcome Miki's friend as she was a much better choice than the Shoichi character that had been with them for some time. However, even the perky young woman sensed that something amiss as the Disney girls were more formal and a bit stiff which was so unlike how they were in the past.

The limo ride was also awkward, Miki and Nobuko trying to bring up some light conversation but their companions just simply nodded their heads or did nothing at all. Even the pixies and mice, the usually energetic of the bunch, seemed to be focused intensely on something that really bothered them.

When they arrived at the entrance to G-Force, the limo being taken to one of the garages for later use, the group walked in and started for the Command Center. However, Elsa acted as she took Miki's arm. It was not forceful or hurtful, but the sudden change in demeanor and action caught the Japanese girls a bit off guard. The Snow Queen whispered, "In here, please.". She took Miki, Nobuko coming along, with the others as they went into an empty room that was nearby. Once they were inside, Tink and Rosetta closed the door and turned the lock. Cateline closed the blinds with her magic, and soon everyone in front of the two members of G-Force.

Nobuko asked in a slightly nervous tone, "Girls, what is going on? Why are you doing this?". Even Miki was starting to feel really unsettled her, her heart and spirit feeling that something was about to go down in a big way.

Melody started things off, sighing a bit as she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. She answered, "Miki… listen. We did some exploring of our own yesterday while you, Rapunzel and the fairies were with Godzilla Junior. And when we found it, we waited until you and the others came back from Infant Island to discuss what we found.".

The psychic felt her heart expand to fill her chest, her blood pumping as her mind was racing along with it. She asked softly, "W-What are you talking about? What did you find?".

Alice replied, "We found a document that contained the REAL reason for MechaGodzilla-2. Or should we say… Super MechaGodzilla-2, and **Project G-Crusher**.". Miss Saegusa and Nobuko's eyes widened as the Disney ladies had discovered the truth and link between her and the mechanical double of Godzilla!

Regina continued, "We found pictures of MechaGodzilla-2, the before and after ones. We also found that it was you to aided G-Force in their little project, helping to locate a second brain that was in Godzilla… and fire something deadly into it that would cripple, no… seriously kill him.".

Zarina flew up close to the faces of the two stunned Japanese women and stated, "We also found out that this flying machine GARUDA was also responsible for creating Super MechaGodzilla-2, and that it was the same system and machines that brought Rodan down!". The pixies were looking cross at the two women, just like the others, but Vidia and Fawn were more so since they were having a bit of a time keeping their natural emotions in check.

Ariel walked towards Miki, standing directly in front of the Japanese woman. Not close to invade personal space, but close so that the psychic could see clearly in her eyes. The former mermaid asked, "We just want to know… why did you help them against Godzilla and Rodan, when you have shown to be very compassionate and understanding towards the _kaiju_? What happened?".

Miki was feeling like a great weight was pressed on her being, and not the physical kind. She had been hoping all this time that this kind of situation would not occur, but it seemed that her hope was in vain. She was in a room with formidable people that were bonded with the monsters on a level that not even she could fathom, and now they found out her shame. She sighed, knowing that any kind of lie here or fib would be completely useless, so she opted to tell her companions the complete and entire truth. She sat down in a chair, preparing herself to tell her side of the story.

She started out, "It all started when we visited Adona Island in the Bering Sea, that was the home of Rodan as he had hatched there. Myself and other scientists discovered an egg there that we thought was laid by a pteranodon, which is what Rodan was. We brought it back with us here to the mainland to study it in Kyoto, but we had no idea that it would turn out to be a Godzillasaurus egg! All of us were surprised when Baby hatched, myself and another named Azsua Gojo being imprinted by him. Some of our colleagues said it would be good for us to learn about him since he was related to Godzilla.". The others listened intently, the ones in the Heavens & in the Disney realm also doing the same.

Miki continued, "Me and Baby bonded together, like a parent would a child, as we studied him. That is when G-Force learned of our research, and discovered the second brain. That is when they formed **Project G-Crusher**. The force came to me first, asking if I would cooperate with them in locating Godzilla's second brain with my psychic powers. The system that they developed needed to be operated by someone that could locate the organ. I refused to do it, not wanting any part in something that would harm Godzilla. But they strong-armed me when they stated that they would use one of my students as the operator. You have to understand, back then my students were also those of psychic power, and none of them would be able to handle using their minds against a force like Godzilla. They would have been driven insane, or worse! So… I agreed to operate the system so I could spare the young ones from doing something that would have ended them.".

Now it started to make sense to the ladies, and the others listening back in the other realms. Miki had done what she did in order to prevent her students from meeting a cruel fate, even though she did not want to have any part in anything that would harm the King of the Monsters. The women sensed that this was the complete truth that Miss Saegusa was telling them, but they kept their poker faces on.

Miki resumed, "While I did operate the system, I was hesitant to use it on Godzilla until I was ordered to do it. And when it did work, Fire Rodan came out to reclaim Baby whom he saw as a brother. When Super MechaGodzilla-2 mortally wounded him, he… he felt that Godzilla was the only one that could take care of Baby properly, so… so he gave up the last of his life and energy to Godzilla so he could be restore his energy. And in the process, he restored the second brain! While I observed it, I got a mental backlash from the energy that was used to restore it. It was a bit of a blow to my psychic abilities.".

The Disney girls knew all on what Miki just stated, having read the documents completely. After hearing it from the woman herself, they seemed to accept it more. Reading from a piece of paper, and hearing it from the person themselves was a big difference. Fawn asked, "Miki… why didn't you tell us about this before? Why hide this from us?". Now that was the main question on all of the female's minds, including the ones back in the Disney universe.

The psychic looked down for a moment, wondering if they would even accept her after all of this. She sighed softly and answered, "I was ordered by my superiors, both at G-Force and by the various leaders in the country. They felt that they needed to gain your trust, especially after meeting me. So they hid the complete, full reports of MechaGodzilla-2 and **Project G-Crusher** while giving out an edited version that did not show me entirely as they one who was part of Godzilla and Rodan's demise.".

Miki stood up from the chair, looking at Ariel straight in the eyes. She asked in a bit of subdued tone, like a child would his/her mother after being disciplined for doing something very naughty. She asked, "Do… Do you forgive me? Both for what I did, and also keeping this from all of you?".

This was the moment of truth!

Ariel looked into the eyes of Miss Saegusa, looking with her heart to see if she was sincere. While many would insist that it was another form of psychic power, it was not. It was simply listening with the heart, and also making sure said heart was tempered and strong along with the mind. The former mermaid kept her gaze on the woman for several seconds, before smiling softly and embracing Miki, who was shocked by this action. Ariel stated, "We forgive you, Miki. We forgive you.".

The various Disney beings also sported soft, understanding smiles. Well, Vidia had a little scowl on her face, believing that Miki deserved to be punished a little for deceiving them and also putting Godzilla's son in harm's way. But her heart told her it was mostly due to the actions of the ones in charge, so the Fast Flying-talented pixie just decided to show her usual neutral expression though she too also forgave Miki.

Cinderella spoke, "We all talked it last night, and decided to hear your side of the story first before acting. And now that we have, we all have decided to forgive you.".

Elsa spoke, "What is past is past, there is nothing we can say or do to change it. So holding onto anger for something that occurred long ago is unnecessary.".

And it was Alice who finished it, "We do forgive you for what you were forced to do by your leaders, Miki. We forgive you on what you did to Godzilla, but for Rodan… that is something that his bonded need to give to you, not us. So, we can only hope that they forgive you in our realm.". The royal beauties, plus Regina and Alice, had been taught at very young ages on how to forgive, move on and get better by both their parents and/or the adventures they had throughout life. Their hearts, minds and spirits forged like well-honed weapons to show wisdom, kindness, conviction, mercy and most importantly, love.

Miki was very relieved to hear this, feeling like a heavy weight was finally off of her being! She had feared that they would be very angry, and do something drastic like yell, scream, make threats, even cut off their friendship with her, and more! But now, those things were washed away by the soothing and powerful waves of forgiveness. The psychic beauty had a couple of tears slip from her eyes, returning the embrace and whispering, "Thank you… thank you very much…". Nobuko was very glad and relieved for her friend, thankful that all of this ended on a good note.

Melody put in, "You are welcome, Miki. But know this; forgiveness is truly a powerful and important action. Not to take lightly, or give lightly, at all. So please, will you do your best to ensure Godzilla's well-being? And the other _kaiju_ as well?". The daughter of Ariel and Eric was pointing out that while they did forgive the Japanese woman, it was a blessing to not take for granted or abuse it in any way. Miki replied that she would do her best, though it would be difficult considering the sheer amount of people around the world that wanted to see the titans exterminated.

Tinkerbell stated, "Just do your best, that's all we can expect.". Miki smiled, nodding her head showing that she would do just that.

Anna spoke up, "Well, this settles that! Now come on, let's go to the Command Center and do what we need to do in order to save our burning friend!". The ladies, pixies, female Mountain troll, mice and fairy godmother all nodded their heads. Nobuko turned and unlocked the door, the company walking towards the Command Center with their heads held high, spirits strong, and also their hearts being filled with strength like never before!

* * *

~Back in the Disney universe~

The actions of Melody and company were received favorably with most of the citizens that had watched what occurred. Although some still felt ill-will towards Miki, and stated that she got off too easy, that was a very small minority. The vast majority was very impressed with the ladies' capacity to forgive and learn while moving forward, and also very much proud of the group. None were more proud then the husbands of the women that were in Godzilla's world, King Oliver/Olujimi among them as the royals that once showed indifference had proud, warm smiles on their faces. Even the children had smiles on their faces as they were proud of their mothers, more so then usual.

Mama Odie shouted loudly in delight and exclaimed, "WHOO BOY! Lord Almighty, them kids there show they got some strength in them! And I ain't talking about their physical muscle!".

However, something needed to be addressed here. Genie saw Aurora, Edgard and Dianne nearby and the trio seemed to be in thought as their eyes were closed. The cool blue dude flew to the bonded of Rodan and asked, "Hey, you three feeling okay? What do you think? And… do you forgive Miki like the others did?".

The former queen let out a small sigh, opening her eyes and turning her gaze to her magical friend. She answered, "I do… Miki was being forced, her powers used in a way she did not want to do. Also, she knew that she had a duty to the people of Japan first, and I don't blame here for that.".

Dianne added in, "Also, Rodan went out in protecting his brother Baby Godzilla by giving his father the last of his energy. I can really respect that, and also couldn't be more proud of him.".

Edgard finished up, "Me too! Even though she can't hear us, hope Miki understands that we do forgive her.". Genie had watery eyes and a big smile on his face before he grabbed the trio in a big hug, one that slightly exceeded the time he hugged Aladdin and the others after he had been set free from the magic lamp years ago.

He squeezed them tight, but not too hard as he exclaimed, "Mama Odie be right about all of you royal folks! You much stronger than some give you credit for, and we ain't talking about the physical kind". Aurora and her children simply smiled and laughed as they hugged their crazy, funny blue friend. It seemed that some things concerning Miki, Godzilla, his son and Rodan were finally laid to rest!

One of the citizens called out, "Shhh! Look! They're at the Command Center now!". Genie put down the royal family and all locked their eyes on either the Magic Mirror or the large viewing screen beside it.

* * *

~In Heaven~

Just like the ones in the Disney mortal realm, the higher ups were also very glad to see that the women had forgiven Miki and were giving her another chance. Hercules, Meg and a host of other heroes, heroines, and angels were cheering loudly that Ariel and the others had conquered whatever negative feelings that might have been in them, and chose the good path. Hades and those like him were grumbling and groaning, the deities and spirits very much hoping to see some violence, blood and profanity. Of course, Hades' blue flame was blown out by his brother Poseidon, the Water Greek god laughing as his dark sibling checked his now bald head.

Jesus was still looking down, but a small smile was on his face. He felt like a proud parent who had witnessed his children doing the right thing, His Father hovering behind him as he watched. The King of Kings spoke softly, "They have conquered one great obstacle. But another stands before them in the future. One that is truly Death incarnate.".

* * *

~At the Toho universe~

Indeed, the group was now once again back at the Command Center where waiting for them was General Isao, Kenichi and Tadao. The young Yamane lad looked to be a bit worse for wear, as if he had not gotten much sleep. Tadao, however, was looking a bit more awake then he was yesterday. It seemed that his report and recording to Momoko, his real boss, had greatly pleased her and thus he was welcomed with an actual goodnight's sleep for a change. The elderly general saw the ladies come in and inquired, "Ah, there you are. I was wondering on where you were. Where were you all?".

Regina answered in a firm tone, "We were having a bit of a private conversation with Miki, sir. That is all we will tell you.". One had to give the young lady credit for standing up to a military leader like that. Isao wanted to retort very badly towards the Spanish-born beauty, but held his tongue for the moment for there were bigger fish to fry.

He stood up and stated, "Okay everyone, here is the day that we have been preparing for. Super X-III is all fueled up, freezing weapons all checked out and the cadmium missiles are loaded to deliver an icy blast instead of the usual heat explosive missiles. We have managed to locate Burning Godzilla in the Pacific Ocean, the heat he is generating now raising the sea water's temperature by several degrees above normal. Once we locate him, we will start to hit him with everything we got.".

Tracy frowned with the others, not liking on how the military leader described the plan. She took a step or two in the direction of the general and inquired firmly, "Sir, are you sure that your… Super X-III is set with weapons that will freeze Godzilla instead of exploding, like you stated? And what will happen if any of your weapons misfire?". The general did not like that someone was questioning his plan, especially one that came from another universe. He was about to retort when Kenichi stepped in, feeling that a third party was needed right now.

The Yamane lad answered, "Your Highness Tracy, we have taken any and all steps to ensure that the weapons that are on the Super X-III are not of the fiery, explosive kind. The missiles and maser-rays on the craft are strictly for the freezing kind, for if any kind of explosives were set off on Godzilla's body… it might trigger the explosion that he will undergo, and that will be the complete end of all life here on Earth. We are taking no chances here, your Highness.".

General Isao stated, "He is right, young lady. Yamane-san has briefed me and everyone in the higher levels that any kind of the conventional explosive weapons will most likely doom us all, so we are relying on the freezing weapons… and Elsa-san to do the job and cool down the saurian.". If there was one thing about the military man, is that he took both honor and the lives of the people of Japan very seriously. Earlier on, he had briefed the four pilots that were going to operate Super X-III that they had the duty of protecting Japan by using the freezing weapons and Elsa's magical freezing ability against Godzilla.

That no sort of revenge vendettas was allowed, and that they obey the general's words to the letter.

The Ice Queen spoke, "While I applaud your… confidence in my abilities sir, there is something I need to say. A small change in your plans.". The military man narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman while everyone looked towards her.

Elsa stated, "While we will meet with Godzilla, I want to be the first to engage him. BUT it will not be to fight him, but to merely reassure him that what I am about to do to him is for his own good. I will start to cool him down, and show him that he can still trust me. When the time is right, your aircraft comes in and delivers the final freezing blow that he will be completely frozen.".

Anna quickly stated, "Let us make one thing perfectly CLEAR, General Isao. We don't like to use this kind of trickery on a friend, especially one who has saved our world twice. Although we do it to save both Godzilla and the lives here on this planet, we want to do this our way so that he still trusts us. Understand?". The ladies, plus Nobuko and Miki, stood by the co-ruler of Arendelle. Their will and conviction here was similar to Godzilla's, very tough and resilient. The elderly Japanese military man scowled slightly on how the _gaijins_ were acting, but realized that he had little choice in the matter. While the troops insides the complex were quick with their weapons, they had no idea what kind of magic that the ladies wielded or used, and thus did not want to take any chances.

He replied tightly, "I understand, Anna-san. Now… if you are all ready. Miki and Nobuko, please escort Elsa towards the hanger where Super X-III is at. She will board it, and they will go towards the spot where Godzilla is at.".

Miss Saegusa and her friend nodded, but they allowed Elsa to give her companions hugs and also words of encouragement. Anna and the others wished the Snow Queen good luck, and that both her and Godzilla would be okay. After saying farewell to her sister and friends, Elsa followed Miki and Nobuko towards the hanger that Super X-III was at.

General Isao picked up a headset and spoke into the microphone, "Attention all pilots of Super X-III, the final addition to the crew is on her way. Captain Chris Anderson, you are in charge of the operation from here on out. Please report back anything that seems amiss or needs to be addressed. Good luck everyone.".

At the hanger, the one piloting and being in charge of the formidable aircraft was Capt. Chris Anderson. He was an American pilot that had transferred over to Japan, specifically to G-Force due to his skills as a top-notch pilot. It was not only his flying capabilities that were amazing, but also his duty and commitment to seeing a mission through to the end. While normally light-hearted and good company to have around, once a mission was in place, he was all serious and did his best to make sure not only was the mission successful, but that those under his command came back in one piece.

He looked to his assigned team members and commanded, "Okay everyone, sound off to report you are here!". Three Japanese men sounded off one by one; Katashi Kazuo in charge of computer systems, Marsaru Michi in charge of weapons, and finally Saburo Hisoka in charge of communications.

Chris stated loudly and firmly, "Listen up, everyone! We are here to ensure that Godzilla is frozen solid, no more and no less! Another will be joining us soon, the woman known as Queen Elsa who is from another universe, so I am told. She has freezing capabilities that will help us put the lizard on ice. But let me make one thing perfectly clear, gentlemen! We are going to simply freeze Godzilla, no rounds or live ammunition that uses incendiary explosive heads will be used. And finally, there will be NO revenge vendettas here! I know each of you wish to end the King of the Monsters, but that will not begin here! We wait until we get the orders from above to get a crack at him when he is back to normal. Any objections?".

All of them sounded off, "Sir, no sir!". Once Chris was satisfied, he ordered all of them board the craft and strap themselves in for the trip. One by one, the pilots entered Super X-III and got into their assigned seat areas.

What Capt. Anderson did not realize was that one truly had a vendetta against Godzilla, a serious score to settle with the saurian. That person was Saburo, and it was due to something that happened some time ago. When Godzilla had rampaged through Tokyo during the betrayal of the Futurians, his brother that was stationed since he worked as a news journalist was killed during the fight when Mecha-King Ghidorah appeared to challenge him. Saburo took family very seriously, and learning that it was the saurian that was responsible for his brother's demise created a vow of vengeance against the monster.

That was why late in the night, he managed to convince one of the mechanics and weapon handlers to install a single solitary missile that was conventional. In short, it was one that used explosive ammo instead of the freezing kind that was reserved for the Super X-III. The mechanical engineer stated that it would only fire from his console control, and the weapon specialist told him that even though it was against regulations… he would like nothing better than to see the green-skinned _kaiju_ blow up in a fiery blast.

So it was Saburo that was defying the orders of his commanders just to satisfy revenge! But what they didn't know is that a certain someone saw the meeting and overheard everything. And that person was Arisu Chinatsu! The one that Rapunzel healed some time ago! And said person was at the Command Center now, to see the action that would unfold.

Chris and his unit were in their seats and doing their usual pre-flight check to see if all was truly working well. Once it was shown that they had the green lights all around, they simply waited for their final addition to come on board. The young American pilot looked out the window and saw Miki and Nobuko escorting Elsa to the hanger. The man nodded his head, a small smirk on his face. He said to himself, "Now that is one fine beauty. I do envy the lucky S.O.B. that is married to that beautiful woman.".

Miki wished Elsa good luck once again, and to be careful on this mission. The Snow Queen stated, "Thanks Miki, and I will be fine. And hopefully, so will Godzilla.". The co-ruler of Arendelle soon walked away from her companions, towards Super X-III where the hatch opened up and she walked in.

Once inside the craft, she made her way to the cockpit where the others were sitting at. Chris looked behind him and said, "Welcome aboard, your Highness! Find a seat and strap in tight, we're going to go pretty fast to get to where Godzilla is.". Elsa found a seat behind and beside Katashi, buckling up and ready for the mission to start. Once the mechanical marvel was over the ocean and away from prying eyes, she would get out of the craft and fly out using her own power to follow them towards her bonded.

At the Command Center, all were watching on the large screen as the Super X-III roared to life! The metal marvel slowly ascended upwards to get out from the hanger, and then once it was in open air, it zoomed eastwards towards the Pacific Ocean! Melody and the others offered a silent prayer to the Higher One above that Elsa be kept safe, and also that their mission would end on a good note.

* * *

~At the aquarium~

While the heroes and heroines were doing their own mission that involved Godzilla, another kind was being performed at the aquarium that was near the institute. The security guard that worked the night shift there had witnessed something horrible and gruesome, and was now talking with police and also scientists. Among them was Dr. Kensaku Ijuin. One of the officers asked, "Okay buddy, let's start this from the top. Now, what exactly did you see last night in one of the aquarium tanks?".

The guard answered, "I was doing my rounds in one of the exhibits, and then I heard some strange noise. Crackling sounds, like the thing electricity makes. I followed it to one of the small tanks that was nearby, and then flashes of light! Next thing I saw, it was fishes being dissolved by something I couldn't see! It was the most disturbing thing I will ever see… and by the time you got here, scores of fish bones littered the smaller tanks!". He gestured to the tanks behind him, and indeed plenty of fish bones decorated the multiple smaller tanks. In fact, some flesh was still on the bones and it looked like the fish was literally dissolved with something that did not affect the water itself.

Kensaku looked at the fish bones, very much puzzled and in awe on what could have done this gruesome action to the aquatic life forms. He checked the water with his naked eye closely, but saw nothing unusual within the tanks. He looked up and saw some security cameras up on the ceiling, aimed the perfect angle towards the tanks. He looked to the officer that was handling the case and inquired, "Excuse me sir, but do you think I can take a look at the security tape up there? I think it might hold the answer to whatever did this to the fishes.".

The officer answered, "Sure professor, but be sure to bring it back undamaged and not tampered with too much. It is evidence, but you seem to have a better grasp of the situation then I do.". Ijuin-san bowed in thanks to the officer before the guard lead him to Security Room where the tapes and other surveillance equipment were at.

Kensaku thought, 'I have a bad feeling that whatever killed those fish is very dangerous to every living thing. I need to analyze the tapes back at the lab to see what we are dealing with her.'.

Little did the professor know was that the tiny killers were soon going to be a BIG problem!

* * *

~Over the Pacific Ocean~

It was now 9:10 a.m., a little over an hour after Super X-III left the country of Japan. It would be another hour until they would arrive at the spot where Godzilla would be at. Elsa had been waiting patiently in her seat, looking around at the high-tech stuff that surrounded her. While she was impressed with the technology, she was more focused on the task at hand. Capt. Anderson said to her, "Miss Elsa, we should be clear of any kind of eyes to watch us. So you can get ready to get out and fly on your own if you want.". The young American had been briefed on the slight change of plans, and approved of it.

The Snow Queen smiled slightly and answered, "Thank you, sir. I think I will do that now, since I do feel a little bit restricted in here.". She undid her seat belt, rising up to stretch her body and work the kinks out of it. As she was stretching, she noticed the eyes that belonged to Saburo Hisoka were on her. She paused a bit in her stretching and asked if something was wrong.

He looked directly into her eyes and asked bluntly, "Tell me miss… do you have family back in that other world of yours?".

Elsa's face morphed to show confusion on why the soldier would ask such a question. She answered, "I do, in fact sir. A wonderful husband and a little baby girl. Why do you ask?".

Saburo replied gruffly, "Then why are you here? Why risk your neck and life for a mindless beast like Godzilla? Why do you want to save him so badly, when chances are high that you'll get killed by it?!". He was remembering his brother, and how Godzilla took him from the world during his battle with Mecha-King Ghidorah.

The Ice Queen put up a firm mask of conviction and strength, one that surprised even the soldier. She replied firmly, "I am here to try and save a friend who has saved our world twice, and is very much dear to me. I love my family very much, and I know I will return to them. The risks are high, yes. But I will do what I can to both help Godzilla, and also return to my family in one piece. And before you ask anything else, know this. I have faith in both my abilities, and something far greater than myself or anything in this world, that I will both save Godzilla… and go back to my loved ones.".

Elsa knew of the risks involved to her health and well-being when it came to Godzilla, but she was prepared and was ready to do what she could to help the King of the Monsters out. And also to go back to her family no matter what! She had that much conviction, faith, strength and courage to make sure she saw it all through!

Chris and the others who were overhearing the little conversation all had smiles on their faces, proud ones like comrades would show to one another after a victorious battle. They were glad to see the royal woman have such strength and character, but it seemed this only brought a sour look to Hisoka's face.

Capt. Anderson called out, "Okay now, go the bay area in the back and I will open the hatch door for you! You can leave through there, ma'am!". Elsa thanked him with a slight bow, then gave the soldier Hisoka a firm look before exiting to the back. The middle-aged Japanese man just grumbled as he manned his station, some of his colleagues wondering on what was bugging him.

The hatch doors opened wide when Katashi pulled a switch down, the warning sounds in the plane blaring loudly. It lasted for only a few minutes until he pulled the lever, the doors closing and the sirens now off. The crew looked out the window to see Elsa flying through the air, her icy-blue dress fluttering in the breeze as she was using her ice gift to fly at their speed. Anderson gave a salute to her, while she waved back. The mechanical marvel and the icy beauty streaked fast towards their target, which was coming up soon.

Meanwhile, Burning Godzilla was moving towards Japan as he swam in the deep part of the Pacific Ocean. He would have stayed there in the cold waters more, but something was calling out to him. Even though his senses were wracked with intense pain from the heat and energy building up within him, his sixth sense was still working and sharp as ever. The saurian felt something enter into his territory, something that carried a power that he did not like at all. And when anything came into his home with that kind of ability, he would go to challenge it. He started to make his way back to Japan, when he felt something familiar coming his way. He noticed this particular vibe, and paused in his course towards human civilization. He turned slightly to his left, and saw two objects in the sky coming towards him fast.

Godzilla roared out as the steam around him continued to pour all around his body. He knew this particular vibration within his soul… it was one of his bonded, the one that could create cold and ice out of her own body! Godzilla knew it was Elsa coming towards him!

Said person let out a small gasp upon seeing the King of the Monsters, looking a bit more fierce and powerful as ever. Once she and Super X-III got closer to their target, she slowed down and stopped. The machine did the same, hovering near Elsa and awaiting orders. Chris called out through a speaker on the outside, "Okay Miss Elsa, you're up! We'll wait here until its time. Good luck!". She waved and nodded to them, then flew off towards the saurian. Already, she could feel the immense heat coming from her friend and it was starting to get to her. Luckily, the present that the Twin Fairies gave to her activated its latent power, thus shielding her from the heat and radiation.

Godzilla looked to see Elsa flying in front of him, turning his body to see the human and his dorsal-spiked back was now turned to Super X-III. He ignored the flying metal machine, favoring to see his ice-gifted bonded.

Elsa formed a thin, but strong icy sphere shield around her to protect her from the heat and radiation more. She called out once it was complete, "Godzilla! Hi… I see you're still in a bit of pain! Listen, I want to help you by using my ice power to cool you down! You're going to have to trust me, my friend! Will you let me cool you down so I can take away the pain?". She had to yell out as loud as she could so he could hear him. The saurian indeed heard his companion, and understood her thanks to the bond that was between them. He let out a roar that was very loud, and nodded his head towards Elsa.

The Snow Queen smiled slightly, then focused and concentrated her power as much as she could. Soon, a large gathering of icy energy appeared in her cupped hands and she made a mental command to shoot the energy at Godzilla in the form of an ice beam! The one witnessing the display of power, both in the Toho and Disney universe, were impressed by the large beam that streaked towards Godzilla. Once it hit the monster, he roared out in pain as intense heat and cold collided with his body! Elsa winced, but kept up the technique as she started to move the beam slightly up and down, showering the King of the Monsters with her ice gift. Godzilla forced his body to endure the sudden change from hot to cold, but gradually… slowly, his body was cooling down and he was actually starting to enjoy the technique that Elsa was doing on him.

Elsa whispered, "There you go… that's it… it's going to be okay now, Godzilla.". Slowly, ice started to cover Godzilla's body as he his heat and power were going down.

Back at G-Force Command Center, Kenichi called out, "Its working! According to the readings here, Godzilla's body temperature is gradually going down!". The Disney girls and Miki sighed in relief, glad that their friend was being cooled down by Elsa. Gen. Isao checked the readings, and indeed the monster's power and energy seemed to be dropping. However, it was too slow for his taste and he saw that Godzilla was distracted very much.

He spoke into his headset, "Captain Anderson, the plan is working and Godzilla is distracted! Fire at will now!". The others gasped at the actions of the military man, then looked to see the action that was occurring on the big screen before them.

Back at the Pacific Ocean, the commander of the mission heard the orders from his superiors. He looked to his comrades and ordered, "Okay, this is it! Target ONLY Godzilla and unleash everything we got at him! On my signal, fire!". He silently prayed that Elsa would forgive them for this. Super X-III systems were being calibrated and aimed at Godzilla thank to Katashi, and weapons all shown the green lights by Marsaru.

Chris called out, "Okay Super X-III… FIRE!".

The craft unleashed its cadmium missiles at Godzilla, striking him the back and causing the saurian to roar out in pain as he turned to face what was attacking him! The craft fired more missiles at him, intense cold striking the beast! Unlike the gentle, spraying cold that Elsa was giving him, this was sudden, sharp and painful. Godzilla roared in anger and fired his _Finishing Breath_ at them! The metal craft was struck dead-on by the beam, but it deflected the attack thanks to its armor and structure.

Anderson and the others flinched slightly as the modified plane rocked slightly due to the sheer power from the beam. Katashi commented, "Did you see that? His beam has really gotten stronger!".

Saburo called out, "Everything seems to be reading okay! Let's continue!". Chris nodded, turning the craft and allowing Marsaru to fire more of the freezing missiles.

Elsa was horrified upon seeing Godzilla attacking Super X-III, the Ice Queen wondering why they had chosen to attack instead of waiting for a bit longer. Her friend was almost cold enough to freeze so that he wouldn't move too much or see what was attacking him. Feeling she had to do something fast, she resumed blasting Godzilla with her gift but more intensely now! She called out, "Godzilla, please forgive me for this!". The beam resumed, but it was wider and larger than last time. The projectile struck Godzilla at the shoulders, covering him in intense cold and ice!

The King of the Monsters roared in confusion and pain, and turned to see that his own bonded was attacking him! He let out a shriek of pain and anger, betrayal rising up in his brain. Elsa continued to keep on the attack, but she noticed that while roaring at her… he did not fire his heat breath at her. Super X-III continued the onslaught of missiles, raining down the ice projectiles. The Snow Queen had tears in her eyes, the liquid streaming down her face as she pushed herself to continue the attack. It really hurt her this much to do something like this to her friend, as she felt she truly did betray him.

Godzilla's body started to crackle and ice over, soon the ice covering him completely and his body motions halted. It was soon shown that he was a frozen ice statue, not moving at all. They had done it!

While the people of G-Force were celebrating, the Disney girls and those close to them such as Daimon and Joseph, who had come in earlier and witnessed the entire mission, did not look pleased due to General Isao's orders.

Chris Anderson stated, "Mission complete. Godzilla is frozen solid and… huh?". He checked his readings, and saw that a missile was being loaded to one of the silos. But this missile was different, as he saw the readouts that it was an incendiary one, the kind that used explosive rounds of the fiery kind. The projectile itself was longer and had a red nose instead of the usual wide, blue-tipped cadmium missiles.

General Isao inquired, "Captain, what is wrong? What is going on?".

The commander answered, "I think we may have a malfunction sir! Instruments show that a conventional missile is on board the Super X-III, and it's being loaded & locked onto Godzilla!". The military man was confused, as he strictly ordered that only cadmium missiles were to be installed on the craft.

"This is my doing sir…" a voice called out over the headset. It belonged to Saburo, and the team looked to see that the Japanese man was now using his control stick to lock onto Godzilla. The captain ordered him to tell on why he was defying the orders of his superior officer.

Gen. Isao added, "Soldier, what are you doing?! If you fire that missile at Godzilla, you could doom us all!".

The revenge-driven pilot answered, "No, I will save us sir! This is our chance! Godzilla is helpless, and also he is covered in ice! Surely this means he will not explode now! This is our chance to strike, to completely eliminate the monster from this world for good!".

Kenichi spoke over frantically on his end, "Don't do it! Even though his body is cooled down, it's too soon to do anything! If you fire now, you could actually cause the explosion that will end all life here on Earth!". It was true. The readings on the computer showed that while Godzilla's energy and heat were lowering down, it was still too soon to do any kind of action against him, and that a fiery blast could ignite the saurian and release the power that would cause the atmosphere to light up that would burn away all.

Saburo stated, "I don't care… I'm taking the chance! GOODBYE, GODZILLA!". He roared in anger, and before the others could stop him, he pulled the trigger and the conventional missile from the plane fired and streaked towards Godzilla!

All at G-Force held their breath, many of them wondering if this was the end for them. Godzilla saw the missile streaking towards him, but there was nothing he could do. His final thoughts was the betrayal of Elsa to him, and he was going to accept his death… with thoughts that truly no one cared for him. Lady Benedtika closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them wide and yelled out, "ELSA!".

The missile was close to its target… but it was quickly covered in frost, frozen down to the molecular level in seconds! The emissions from the projectile died, and it dropped into the water, completely harmless as the explosive rounds within it were also frozen completely over. The pilots inside Super X-III were a bit surprised to see the missile just drop into the water below, then saw frost covering up the windows and the outer-skin of the craft. The temperature inside the plane was also falling, and the men started to shiver since their suits provided little protection against extreme temperature.

Godzilla leaned down, his body weight toppling to his right side as he was going down into the sea. He was frozen over, but his eyes were open and still showed images. Before he lost consciousness and slipped into the ocean's depths, he saw his bonded Elsa in front of him, her ice power in a sphere around her and a missile dropping into the water. His thoughts were that she protected him, but… didn't she betray him? For the first time in his life, he was confused on events that were outside of battle, and he sunk into the sea with his mind wondering if he truly was betrayed or not.

Captain Anderson had told his comrades to subdue and restrain Saburo, then he turned to face the window… and saw a sight that made him gulp. He opened a communications channel to G-Force and stated, "Command Center… we seem to have a BIT of a problem. Do any of you remember what Naval Marshal General Isoroku Yamamoto said after the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941, stating that and I quote, ' _I fear that all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and filled him with a terrible resolve'_?". General Isao and the others were a bit puzzled by this, especially the Disney ladies and mice since they had no idea of this world's history.

Kenichi answered, "We remember. Why are you asking?".

Chris answered with a bit of fear in his voice, "I believe that because of Saburo, we have awakened a force of nature… and she is pissed!".

Indeed, in front of them with her arm stretched forward with a fierce protective look on her face was Queen Elsa! Her eyes were blazing with blue fury, like lightning bolts were flashing literally in her eyes! Tear streaks were shown on her lovely but enraged face, and her posture was one of attack as she was sending her icy powers to Super X-III, starting to freeze it over solid! Her dress was fluttering about her wildly, showing that her powers were at its full peak!

Because of the revenge-driven actions of one man, G-Force had awakened the fury of Ice Queen Elsa!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whoo… this was a seriously tough and long one to bring out! I really thought on cutting it into two chapters, but I am glad I did not! Hope you all like this chapter!

Once again, I thank God and Jesus for everything in helping me with this chapter and story! I really had a tough time on this, but He came through for me! So thank you Lord!

It seems that G-Force has awakened the full fury, and protectiveness of Ice Queen Elsa after Saburo's little stunt! And fury and anger will be shown, both in the Toho and Disney universe! Believe me when I say this, Hisoka-san would have faced more than court martial here in my hometown of San Antonio! We pride ourselves on military discipline, so his actions would have cost him here greatly. And they will cost him greatly when he and the others get back to Japan.

Things are really building up here now, and they shall continue in the next chapter! Be prepared to see some serious action and such when the time comes!

Now for the questions:

What would your reaction be upon hearing of the Disney bonded ladies forgiving Miki?

What would you have told Hades and the other beings in the Heavenly realm after witnessing the ladies forgiving Miki?

What would your reaction be if you were the security guard that just saw the fishes in the tanks being decimated like they were?

If you could, what would you have told Godzilla telepathically before he sank into the ocean?

And finally… if you were in the Super X-III and saw Elsa's current state and mood, what would you add to Chris's statement?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	20. Chapter 18

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I thank you all for your wonderful reviews, your kind and honest words really touch me in a good way. I'm very glad and humbled that all of you like my story so far.

Before anything else occurs, want to give God and Jesus Christ praise and thanks for helping me out with my story! He is the one that drives me, helps me to really stay convicted and strong to complete my novel, and also has given me the great gift of imagination to even make this trilogy a reality! So praise and glory to the Lord for all of this!

I am pretty sure that many of you thought Miki got off light with the Disney ladies when they forgave her. I want to explain; first, the Disney company had other dire things to consider at the moment, mainly the situation with Burning Godzilla. In addition, Miki has truly not done anything wrong to the monsters except when it was by strict orders from her superiors. Though blessed with psychic abilities, there is only so much she can do. And she does have a moral and honorable code, which I admire and respect vastly. So while she may have gotten off light, Miki understands that she is still on a bit of thin ice with the ladies and will do what she can to make sure that the trust and forgiveness she has received is not taken for granted in any way.

Also, I really like the little role-playing reviews that those such as **lord destryuk** put up! I actually encourage to see stuff like that since it shows that you, the reviewers, really get into the action. Just don't go overboard or lose sight on why you doing it, as I do like to see some comments and such about the chapter you are posting on.

And one final thing before I officially start this chapter. I know this seems to be going off from the original **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie, the scenes seemingly to get mixed up and such. But I promise you, I am doing my best to make sure the novel doesn't veer too off course from the movie. But at the same time it is different enough so that it doesn't look like a complete rip-off. Doing my best to make sure everything is balanced here; the characters, the scenes, the monsters, even the emotion and reactions. So keep on sending me any suggestions and ideas, but also have a little faith in what I am doing. That is all I ask.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and characters that officially belong to Toho, nor any of the Disney characters and places that belong to said company. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs that have been shown so far. If I use a song that is by an artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credit as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 18

It was not a good day at the moment for the beings in the Disney universe as those in the various kingdoms that had witness Saburo Hisoka's actions against Godzilla and the military. Many were outraged that the man had almost killed their hero, and also put the entire population of Earth in danger because of his revenge. And some were very upset that he had disobeyed and lied to his commanders, which was a serious offense in the eyes of those that were part of the military. Former Captain of the Guard in Agrabah, Razoul was angry at the Japanese man's actions. Even though he had retired about two years after the incident with Hans and Maleficent, living comfortably in the palace due to his loyal and dedicated years as the commander of the palace security, the proud old man was livid at the moment.

He exclaimed, "That dishonorable son of a jackal! Lying and disobeying his leader's orders?! If he were under my command, he would be lucky to be let out with his body intact!". Though officially retired, many of the soldiers and citizens still respected the man. His work ethics, honor and dedication to the royal family of Agrabah inspired those to do their best, and take both protecting the royal members and listening to their new commander seriously.

He was not the only military man that was upset at the whole affair.

Back in Sennen, two certain generals were very disappointed and cross with not only Saburo, but with General Isao Jun of G-Force. They were Raven Rissing, the commander for the armies of Arendelle, and Jackson Dashboard the commander of the Marcel-Oxen forces. Raven stated, "Those utter fools… both Saburo and Isao! One who shows impatience and an ineptitude in seeing signs of danger with his own soldiers, and one who put the entire population at risk due to revenge! Even if Godzilla did do something to him in the past, it shouldn't be enough to put many innocent lives in danger.".

Gen. Jackson Dashboard replied, "I agree with you on that, Raven. I do believe in hearing a side to every story when it comes to any kind of fraction or anything similar to it with my troops, but no amount of excuse or explanation is enough to disobey a direct order and put others at risk.". Both commanders of their respective military units believed in strict discipline, honor and loyalty. Both to their countries, their troops, and also to the principles that kept their honor and duty together in many ways. In their view, what Hisoka did was more than enough reason to court martial him, and more likely execute a dishonorable discharge.

Even Fa Meihui, still there as she wanted to see more of what was occurring at the moment, was displeased by the man's actions. She had sent letters back home to her intended, and the current Emperor of China, detailing on why she was staying longer than planned in Europe. Both had agreed to let her stay, only on the condition that she send back reports on what was occurring in the other universe. Both men had become fascinated with anything that was beyond their scope of their own realm, so the descendent of the heroine Mulan had kept on writing letters to her husband Dingxiang and the current leader of her nation.

Mushu let out a snout of red flames and said to his companion/retainer, "I gotta say, that Saburo dude just got himself one cold little lady mad at him. I bet that back in the day, Shang and Mulan would have put him in the ringer three times before discharging that fool on his butt.". Meihui could not help but agree with her dragon guardian, and also wondering what was going on through the minds of Elsa and the other Disney ladies.

King Oliver Oxen called out, "Everyone, look! More is showing. Maybe we can find some answers as to why Saburo disobeyed his orders.". All turned to the screens to watch the drama unfold before them.

King Kristoff commented, "I do feel sorry for those people though. Now that they made Elsa really made, her true icy fury is going to be unleashed and I really hope she can control it and herself.". Indeed, himself and the kingdom of Arendelle knew quite well of Elsa's fury and the consequences that followed it. Though she did have better self-control of herself and her icy gift, when she was angry... one would be lucky to come out with only mild frostbite. The citizens, royal beings and magical beings looked on through the Magic Mirror or the large viewing screens to see on what would happen next.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

Capt. Chris Anderson and the crew of the latest flying jet-plane Super X-III were seeing an enraged Ice Queen before them, Elsa using her gift to freeze the craft solid as well as a large chunk of the ocean around her. Fishes and other marine & aquatic life sensed a massive spike of energy in nature, and this made a quick getaway as possible from the area. Or else they would be frozen completely over in the water. Even though the salty contents of the ocean kept the waters from freezing completely, Elsa's power was sufficient enough to so that the new icy land mass would support a great deal of weight. And spread out within a 30-mile radius, so indeed Elsa had some serious power!

Said user of ice kept up her power, Super X-III's systems shutting down as the controls and various other electrical parts were freezing over. Capt. Anderson called out, "Katashi, what's going on?! My control stick is not responding!". Kazuo-san checked what was still on in the cockpit, and reported that all of the computer and navigation systems were shutting down due to extreme drop in temperature.

Before Chris could give any further orders, the window in front of them shattered like the most fragile of glass! And this was impressive as the glass was reinforced, tempered and run through many tests so that it would stand up to Godzilla's breath. It seems the engineers did not count on cold… or a woman with a large protective streak that could generate said cold. Chris and his comrades were now looking into the eyes of a very ticked off Queen Elsa, the white-haired archangel of ice looking at the captain dead in the eyes.

She inquired with a tone that was a unique mixture of cold fury & hot passion. She asked, "Before I freeze you all solid into living statues, I got one question… why? Why did you attack Godzilla when he was still active?! And why did you fire something at him that would explode instead of freeze?!". As soon as those words left her lips, the inside of the craft was iced over quickly and the craft was buckling badly in the air!

Marsaru Michi, the weapon's expert yelled out, "Ma'am, please stop! If you continue to use that power of yours, the engines will stop and we'll drop down fast!". He and his teammate had just strapped and secured Saburo into his seat, using ropes and buckles to tie him down good in his chair. His arms and feet were tied together, secured so that he could reach, touch or move anything.

Elsa looked to the Japanese man, then to the leader as she was still ticked off and wanting an explanation. Chris felt his lower body going numb fast, his upper body also cold but not in the dreaded sensation that his lower half was feeling. He pleased, "Miss… Your Highness… we can explain everything back at headquarters. Please… this was not all of our doing.". The Ice Queen glared at the young pilot, then to the others and noticing that one of them was tied down. She closed her eyes and concentrated, reining in the fury of her ice gifts but still angry that it showed very much. She regained control of her self-control and discipline, the storm that had come now gone but the cold remained.

The furious user of ice stated, "I will take you back to Japan with me. But make no mistake about this… when we get back, you and everyone under your command will explain everything. And I mean EVERYTHING!". While they wanted to argue about that, they kept their mouths shut. After all, they were already in deep on her bad side as it was already, so giving lip would only make the situation worse.

Elsa dived down under the craft, using her ice and wind ability to keep the heavy machine afloat. Now normally, it would be a great strain on her to even attempt lifting an object of that size and mass. But she was running on her rage at the moment, so generating the necessary wind to keep the metal machine in the air was rather easy. She looked down at the spot where Burning Godzilla sank into the ocean, her rage abating just slightly as she felt her bonded diving deeper into the ocean. She whispered, "I'm so sorry Godzilla… hopefully when this is all over with, I can explain myself to you better. For now, just rest and be healed by the cool waters and ice.". A stray tear left each of her eyes, but she blinked it away as she heard the engines of the machine conk out and the weight above her was finally felt.

The Snow Queen let her anger come back up, but this time with a focus instead of going wild. She hefted the machine with her wind ability, and took off fast for G-Force headquarters! Elsa stuck close to the bottom of the craft so that no one could see her. If one were to see the scene from another angle, he or she might have sworn that it was Superman or Supergirl from the American comic strip of DC that was carrying the Super X-III.

* * *

~At G-Force headquarters~

Everyone was still at the Command Center, wondering what was going on. Elsa's eyes had frozen out and destroyed the tracking chip that was on board the Super X-III, so they could not locate them with their computers. General Isao had kept trying to bring up communications with the flying machine, but no luck. Kenichi tried to use satellites to get any kind of pictures, but with no tracking chips to lock onto, he was essentially like a blind man stumbling around. However, the Disney ladies had a different method. They looked to Cateline for help, the Fairy Godmother nodding and taking out her wand. Closing her eyes, she muttered softly and her wand tip started to glow with a gentle white light. Some of the employees, Miki, Nobuko, Joseph, Daimon and even Kenichi stopped what they were doing to see the show.

Miki whispered to Tracy, "What is Cateline doing?".

She answered, "Cateline is using her magic to try and locate Elsa. Since her ice power has a magical signature, for her it is easy to hone in on and find her. And from what we saw before the screens went blank, and the words from the captain, Elsa is indeed using her ice power.". Joseph and Daimon, who were nearby and heard the explanation, were very much impressed with the elderly being. Cateline waved her wand slightly for a moment, deep in concentration until her eyes opened with a small smile on her face.

She stated, "Elsa really has her ice powers out in full strength now, and she is heading back here towards the G-Force.". Indeed, that was good news for those who were close to the Ice Queen.

General Isao, who had heard the statement, was about to inquire about the Super X-III. To see if her power could locate his weapon. However, his request died on his lips when he heard static over the headset. He put his headset on, and turned on the speakers. He called out, "Super X-III, Super X-III! This General Isao Jun calling! What is your current situation and status, over?!". Static came on, but slowly the voice of Captain Anderson came through as he spoke into his own headset.

The reply came out, "Super X… General… frozen over… repeat… Super X… frozen over. Return… to base… with… Elsa carrying… craft… Saburo… detained… very much… pissed… Do not… hostile… to Elsa…". After those words were said, static came on all over, indicating that communications was out.

Kenichi looked to the clock and it read 10:45 a.m., doing the calculations in his head. He told to all, "Everyone, that means that Elsa and Super X-III will be arriving back here at about 1:30 p.m. or so!".

Cinderella spoke, "I believe that I will wait in at the _Kaiju Library Archive_ and do some more reading on the monsters there. Mr. Lavestia, Mr. Sustaita. Would it be possible to make copies of the books there? I have a friend that I believe would want to read them, and also would like to fill the libraries of my universe with those books.". The other ladies asked if they could have copies as well, wanting to fill their own kingdom's libraries and archives with the information on all of the monsters.

Daimon answered, "Ummm… well, this kinda thing hasn't been done in a long while. We'll need to ask the Main Archivist that runs the place about it.". That was a suitable answer for them, and Ariel asked the duo if they could escort them to the archives. Daimon and Joseph said they would be delighted, the psychic users not wanting to miss a chance to entertain and/or help the lovely visitors in any way possible. As all of them started to leave, the General called out to them.

Isao exclaimed, "Wait! All of you need to stay right here until Super X-III and your friend come back to base, then we need to question her on why…!". The words died on his lips when the Disney girls slowly turned to face them, stoic looks on their faces. Even the pixies and mice scowled at the military man. Lady Beneditka slowly broke away from the group, making her magical battle axe appear in her right hand. This got everyone on edge as the soldiers there trained their weapons on her, some wondering if bullets would be of any use against a magical being and her weapon. The matriarch of the North Mountain trolls went directly towards Isao, soon standing five or so feet from him as she wielded her large axe with ease and grace.

She spoke, "Let me make this perfectly clear, GENERAL Isao. Your impatience almost cost Godzilla's bond with Elsa, something we take very seriously. Not only that, but you failed to recognize that one of your own men was driven by revenge. Until we determine on WHY he disobeyed you, I would advise you to tell him to not come anywhere near us… lest he wants to be a head shorter.". It was not a threat that was being spoken, it was a promise. If Saburo went anywhere remotely close to the Disney ladies with aggressive or hostile intent, his head would become a bowling ball courtesy of Lady Beneditka.

The Mountain troll continued, "And also this, SIR. I myself am both a leader and military commander of my people when the time comes for it. And to even fathom a soldier disobeying the direct commands and orders from his superior… shows that you General, are severely lacking if they disobey you in this manner.". Now that was a big blow to the elderly Japanese military man, for he prided himself on discipline and honor.

Anna called out from the group, "General, one more thing. We are restraining ourselves VERY much at the moment, and it's very difficult when you're in the same room with a person that almost killed our friend. That is why we are leaving to the archive so we don't cause too much of a scene. So if you really want to try and detain us… then you better be prepared for the consequences.". The group displayed that if they were held in any way against their will to stay in the Command Center, they would retaliate and some of the employees were wondering on what the lovely, if also lethal ladies, could do to them.

The Prime Minister, who had witnessed everything that happened along with his aides, decided that now was the time to intervene. He spoke softly but firmly, "I believe that these young ladies can go to the library. It is on G-Force grounds, so they are at least not leaving the base. Your Majesties and company, we will inform you when it is close to time for Queen Elsa and Super X-III to arrive back here. Is that suitable for all of you?".

Lady Beneditka looked to the man, and saw that he held honor and wisdom in his eyes. And had a strength of heart that came from years of battling with those in the political arena. And that she respected very much. She waved her hand, and her mighty battle axe vanished from sight. Though this relieved some of the tension, the soldiers still had their weapons trained on her. The Prime Minister looked to Isao, nodding his head in a silent order to have the soldiers remove their weapons off of their guest. Isao sighed, and lifted his left hand up. That was the signal to his men to release their lock on the female Mountain troll.

Said leader replied, "This is suitable, and acceptable sir. Thank you for your words, and for your promise.". Lady Beneditka turned and went back to her companions, which included Miki and Nobuko. The company followed Joseph and Daimon out of the room, the employees and other members of G-Force giving them wide berth for them to pass.

The Prime Minister watched them go, then turned his attention to Gen. Isao. He folded his arms and asked in the same tone as before, "General Isao, I can only hope that you explain your actions on what occurred out there. And also the situation dealing with Saburo Hisoka.". The elderly military commander sighed, knowing that today his honor was about to be delivered a huge blow.

On their way to the archives, Joseph asked Rapunzel if she wanted to postpone the examination at Section M. Daimon said, "Many members of the staff, and more others who are interested in magic, have been very eager to study your hair. And also to examine your fairy friends. But after today, I seriously doubt that you or Tink & the others want anyone from G-Force to get close to you.".

Rapunzel sighed, the queen turning her head to meet Joseph's face as they walked. She replied, "No, we will proceed. To tell you the truth, yes I am very hesitant to let anyone here try to examine or experiment on my hair. And I believe the pixies would object being poked and prodded like they were animals.". Tinkerbell and the other fairies nodded their heads, serious looks on their faces showing they would NOT be treated like animals of any kind.

The queen of Lelystad continued, "But, I did make a promise and I am not going to break it. Also, if Lady Benedikta was there to supervise everything and everyone, that would be a big relief to me.".

Vidia flew to Mr. Sustaita and stated in a threating tone, "I'm only doing this because the others want to be there for Rapunzel if any of you try something. And if your friends try to poke or touch me in a place I don't like, or if they scare me or my friends, I WILL put you through a twister that will send you hard through walls! Am I making myself clear?". Since it only came as a tinkling sound like from a bell, Rapunzel translated for Joseph and Daimon. The two dudes have to give this to Vidia; she was feisty and fiery, almost like her friend Tinkerbell. And that they really respected and gave props to the purple-clad cutie, who showed that she had the ability and power to back-up her threats.

Once they were at the library, they asked the one in charge if the Main Archivist was around. The female receptionist answered, "Of course. Tsutomo-san should be somewhere on the floor. Just remember to keep it quiet.". Joseph said that they would, and ushered the Disney ladies in as they passed the receptionist. The company navigated through the archives until they found who they were looking for in one of the aisle. An elderly Japanese man of about 60 years of age or so, wearing what looked to be a lab coat of sort, was going through some books that showed monsters that were rumored to appear in the late 1700s on the continent of Africa.

"Excuse me, but would you be Tsutomo the Main Archivist of the library here?" Ariel asked politely. The old man jumped off of the stool he was on, showing that he was still spry for his age.

He answered in a soft tone, "Yes, my name is Tsutomo. What can I help you with?".

* * *

~At 1:20 p.m.~

Things were going smoothly for the Disney ladies as they were looking over some of the books that were in the archives. Alice, Regina, Anna, Tracy, Lady Beneditka, Fawn and Zarina had already seen some of them, so they asked Cateline to make copies of the many volumes they had seen earlier. Tsutomo gave the company his blessing and permission to copy the books, so long as the originals stayed and they were not damaged in any way. The magical fairy assured him that the original books and other reading materials would be kept safe and undamaged. After the books were copied and stored in Cateline's special magical pouch, all of them sat at two large tables that were close by to read more on the _kaiju_ that existed in this universe. Anna and the ones who came here before started to read materials that showed rumors of monsters that had been spotted worldwide. Cinderella and the rest read the books that the others did before, all finding what they saw fascinating.

Although they looked calm and pleasant on the outside, inside the minds and hearts of the fair Disney beauties… their anger towards Saburo was still simmering hot and strong. They had simply put a lid, so to speak, on that particular emotion until the time was right to confront the fool who had almost destroyed the planet in his quest for revenge. Miki, Nobuko, Joseph and Daimon, who were reading some monster magazines with their companions, had to really admire the iron will and resolve that was part of the ladies' spirit and being.

Ariel was looking at one of the books that had a picture of Monster Island… one that showed a peculiar symbol, one that was seared into the very ground like a gigantic cattle prod at marked it. The symbol was that of a large circle that had two smaller circles above it, somewhat in the shape of a mouse's head and ears. And in the circle was the lines that Fauna saw all those years ago when Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus were returned back to their world! She thought, 'That is exactly like the symbol that Fauna saw years ago, only the two smaller circles the addition. And also the symbol that Elsa and Anna told us about after their fight against Maleficent and Hans! I wonder if this is a sort of link that connects our universe to theirs…'. Her mind was whirling with thoughts and theories on this, wondering if this symbol was a key to something big.

Before she could go further, everyone heard a voice over the loudspeaker. It was Kenichi and he stated, "EVERYONE, SUPER X-III HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN TOKYO BAY! THEY WILL ARRIVE IN TEN MINUTES AT THE HANGER!". Upon hearing the announcement, the company closed any books or other reading material they had out, put them away on the shelves in the correct order, then walked out of the archives. They passed Tsutomo, thanking the elderly man for their help who replied it was his duty and pleasure. Miki took point, guiding the Disney girls towards the main hanger where Super X-III would be landing at.

Each and every single one of the ladies from another universe had something formulating in their heads, some serious words for the pilots especially Saburo Hisoka.

They made it just in time to see the above hanger doors open, allowing for the craft to descend down. Anna saw that General Isao was nearby, looking rather subdued at the moment, with the Prime Minister and his aides with him. The co-ruler of Arendelle smirked slightly and asked, "Is there something wrong, General?".

The elderly man looked up, sending a slight scowl to the brunette beauty. He replied, "No… no. Everything is fine, your Highness.". But in reality, everything was not fine in his view point. He had been severely dressed down by the Prime Minister, the political leader of Japan showing that he was greatly disappointed in the judgement of the military man. Even he stated that he should have waited just a bit longer for Elsa to finish her cooling down of Burning Godzilla before sending Super X-III in to aid her, and then asking on why he did not notice Saburo's burning desire for revenge and that his vendetta showed his disobedience that almost cost the entire planet. Fortunately, Isao Jun was a man of honor and thus took responsibility for Saburo's actions. He made no excuses, and vowed to make sure that the soldier receives the highest penalty for such insubordination.

Everyone was now looking up as Super X-III came into view… and their mouths dropped in shock at seeing not just the flying machine almost completely frozen over, but that underneath said object was Elsa! The white-haired beauty had done a good job in concealing herself from prying eyes when she came back to Tokyo, hiding very close to the bottom section of Super X-III. She had used a great deal of her gift to fly back to headquarters, and also to keep the heavy craft afloat in mid-air. The one thing that kept her going was that she wanted to give the one who fired the conventional missile at Godzilla a piece of her mind… and perhaps a few right hooks to go along with it!

Elsa looked down to see the ground, carefully and slowly descending with Super X-III above her head. The landing gear in front and on both sides of her opened up slowly, revealing that at least that part of the craft was still functional. She gently put the machine down, the tires still strong enough to support the extra icy weight that was above it. Once it was settled, Elsa walked from underneath it and towards her sibling and friends. Anna ran over and gave her sister a hug, which she accepted, the fiery sibling very glad that she was alright. She asked, "Elsa, we saw what happened on the screens. But… what exactly happened out there?!". It was one thing to see things on a viewing screen, and another when hearing it from one who was really there.

The Snow Queen answered, "It got… chaotic once this infernal machine started to fire on Godzilla. I just needed about five or so minutes until he was iced over so that he would not see them coming in, and that he would not see my actions as a betrayal! And then when it fired that missile that I felt was going to really harm him… I just snapped! Something deep within me awakened, and I almost lost it. It was like the time when I almost buried Arendelle in a blizzard long ago, but more intense!".

Before anyone else could say anything, the hatch door opened and climbing out was Captain Anderson, his crew following behind him. All of them were rubbing their arms to try and stave off the cold that they still felt after getting off of the ship. The crewmembers walked away slowly from the frozen aircraft, trying to get some warmth and blood circulating back into their bodies. General Isao went to Chris and exclaimed, "Captain, what in the Seven Hells happened out there?! I believed I ordered that no fiery explosive missiles were to be on the ship! So how can you explain that one managed to get on the Super X-III?!".

Chris answered in a firm tone, "I do not know, sir. Saburo here refuses to speak on how he was able to get a missile like that onboard the plane.".

A familiar voice called out, "I believe I can answer that.". All turned to see that coming towards them was Arisu Chinatsu, the young Japanese woman holding firm as she looked directly at Saburo. The Japanese man avoided her eyes, already showing he had lost honor here. Kenichi inquired on what she knew, and the G-Force employee told the story on how she saw Hisoka-san made plans with a mechanic and engineer last night to sneak the conventional missile on board the Super X-III. General Isao asked on why she did not tell anyone sooner.

She answered, "I didn't think that Saburo would really go through with the plan, especially if it would put the entire planet at risk. I guess… I guess my faith was misplaced.". The general sighed, telling Chinatsu-san that he would have to talk to her later on about the importance of informing one's superiors of anything that would be amiss if it was serious enough.

Elsa walked over to the Japanese man, seeing defiance in his eyes as he was still trying to warm himself up. The Snow Queen gave him a sharp look before letting her left hand fly, a loud SMACK sounding off as she just slapped him hard! This caused his head to jerk back, and some sharp pain flaring up on his right cheek. She spoke with an icy edge that could cut steel if possible, "What is it that can possibly lead you to disobey your leader?! What is it that made you so mad with revenge that you risk every living being on this planet!? Why do you hate Godzilla so?!".

Saburo gathered himself, trying to look more defiant as ever. In his view, the woman was an outsider, a _gaijin_. Therefore, she had no business in butting in affairs that did not concern her. He rudely stated, "I will not explain myself to an outsider like yourself. Especially one that rather help a monster then destroy it.". He turned to walk away, but was confronted by Lady Benedtika. The 5'11 female Mountain looked dead into his eyes, a couple inches taller than Hisoka though. She had grown a little bit more over the past years in the Disney realm. With little warning, the man was PUNCHED by the powerful being! All were stunned as they saw Saburo just knocked onto the floor, skidding a few feet on the floor as he was decked good! The Japanese man quickly rose up, holding a hand to his left cheek as it started to swell a little and turn an angry shade of red.

Lady Beneditka spoke with conviction and strength, like that of the great North Mountain itself! She said, "You disgrace your commander and leaders with insubordination… you disobeyed direct orders… and you almost cost every man, woman, child and animal their lives with your acts of revenge! If anything, Godzilla is not the true monster here. I have seen beasts like him… but TRUE monsters often take human form, and I see one before me now.".

Saburo's pride and anger rose to the surface, both emotions boiling hot with rage as he lost his cool. He exclaimed, "I'M THE MONSTER HERE?! NO, IT IS THAT GODZILLA WHO IS THE MONSTER! I LOST MY ONLY BROTHER BECAUSE OF HIM WHEN HE CAME TO FIGHT THAT MECHANICAL THREE-HEADED DRAGON! I BET OTHERS HAVE LOST SOMEONE PRECIOUS BECAUSE OF THAT FIRE-BREATHING FIEND! I WOULD HAVE AVENGED MY BROTHER, AND MANY OTHERS IN TAKING DOWN THAT ABOMINATION!".

Now it was laid bare on why the man had done what he did, and while some showed some sympathy for the soldier, most did not. Melody walked and stood by Lady Benedtika, the others following so they could support & back up their friend. The daughter of Ariel and Eric spoke, "I am sorry about your brother, and those that died due to the battle. But Godzilla is NOT a monster! He is a being that was created by man's negligence, in his thirst for advancement in science and power. He never asked to become what he is today, and he is much more than meets the eye. We have seen it back in our world, and now here.".

The crew member of Super X-III was seeing red, very much offended that Melody would still stick up for such a beast. He walked towards her hard, looking very much like he would do something physically harmful to her. Elsa was the first to react, stopping Saburo in his tracks as she instantly frozen his body from the neck down! The people of Japan were a bit startled to see things quickly going out of hand, but it was the Prime Minister that told everyone to back away for the moment. In his eyes, this was an affair of honor and they could not interfere. Tadao, Kenichi and others were impressed on how quickly Saburo was frozen over like that.

Ilbert left the safe confines of Cinderella's pocket, going over to the frozen human and starting to climb upward to his face. Apparently, he had the guts and bravery of his father Gus. It was a bit of a climb, but he managed to make it and was staring hard into the eyes of the mystified man who was surprised that a simple creature was wearing clothing like a human and acting like one. Ilbert made a motion like a boxer and squeaked, "Put'em up, put'em up!". He then whirled his arm around fast like a tornado, and punched Saburo in the nose! The man sniffed a bit, the punch not painful but surprising. Using what little control he had, he swung his head and knocked the mouse down off of him.

His sister Plaisance gasped, leaving Cinderella's pocket as well to check on her brother. He was knocked a bit silly, but not hurt badly. Once she saw that he was okay, she glared at the human and was about to go up and really do something to make him pay when Lady Beneditka stepped forward. She scooped up both brother and sister in her hands, saying, "You are both brave ones indeed. However, allow me to take care of this fool.". She went back to the group to put their furry friends back in Cinderella's care. The Mountain troll looked to Elsa, asking her to release Saburo.

The Snow Queen asked with a bit of heat in her tone, "Why?! He was about to strike Melody, and he knocked poor Ilbert down like that!". Indeed, most of the Disney ladies and some of the Japanese people felt that it was better to leave Hisoka were he was, in a block of ice.

However, the formidable leader stated, "If he wishes to resort to violence instead of listening, then this is the only way to get through to him. I want to defend the honor of my friends, as well.". Elsa knew what she was getting at, looking at Saburo and seeing the hate burning in his eyes. It seemed that violence was the only answer to this, so with great reluctance, she unfroze him by taking back the ice she just used. The middle-aged Japanese man stumbled a bit before regaining his balance, a bit startled that he was free but that was washed away by the rage that was still burning hot within his being.

He snarled, "You want to fight me?! You are a woman, a mere outsider! There is no way that you will be able to even lay a hand on me!". His anger was clouding his judgement, not seeing that Lady Benedtika was a real fighter. She had trained with her people, done battle against creatures that would give others nightmares for weeks, and was also a Mountain troll. They were tougher, more resilient and stronger than the average human. However, Saburo did not see any of that due to his anger and his thirst to uphold what little honor he had left.

Lady Benedtika told her friends to stand back, then looked towards the Prime Minister. She asked, "Would you please let everyone to stay back for this fight, sir? This is between me and your soldier, and I would not like it for anyone to interfere.". He agreed, already telling his people and aides to not lend aid to either of them until the fight was done

The matriarch of the North Mountain looked to her opponent and stated, "No weapons permitted, only the natural abilities you have. And you must yield by saying loud for all to hear.". She wanted to fight on even ground with the Japanese man, getting her body into a slight posture that showed she would be ready for anything. Also, she would not taunt him in any way with words. She did not believe in sending verbal low blows of any kind to a foe she was facing, wanting to fight with honor and dignity.

Saburo sneered and replied, "Fine by me! Just get ready to say uncle when I kick your ass, _gaijin_!". He got into a martial arts stance, the kind that G-Force trained all of their soldiers in. On the sidelines, Chris and General Isao were really embarrassed by the actions of Hisoka and hoped that Lady Benedtika could end this farce quickly.

Back in the Disney realm, all that were seeing the action taking place right before them were cheering Lady Benedtika! The Mountain trolls and citizens of Arendelle were cheering loudly for their friend/leader, while back at Sennen the others were calling for Benedtika to really put the hurt on the one who dared to harm their queen and furry friend. Some of the more vigorous and excited youths and adults made fighting motions and such, pretending that they were going to fight Saburo and winning. Håvard was looking on intently, wanting to see his teacher fight and also studying her opponent since he felt that Hisoka-san was hiding something on his being.

Chris stepped forward, looking at both opponents before stating, "Ready… BEGIN!". He went back to the sidelines quickly, turning around so he could see the fight. Saburo yelled out as he charged at Lady Benedtika, wanting to end this quickly and put the outsider in her place. The Mountain troll stood firm like the North Mountain itself, ready to counterattack when the time was right.

Saburo unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks to the beautiful being, showing that he indeed had some martial arts training. But unfortunately for him, he only took basic military and karate training, which was standard for any G-Force members. There were advanced classes, but since he figured that he would man the communication systems, such advance classes were not for him. Lady Benedtika was trained very hard and long, before and after she ascended to being the matriarch of the North Mountain trolls. She had blocked, parried and easily withstood the onslaught of rage-fueled fury. The members of G-Force were surprised to see the feminine warrior taking all of those attacks, standing firm like the rock while Saburo flew around her like water.

General Isao looked towards Anna and Elsa, the two queens having small smirks on their faces as they witnessed the battle. He asked, "Can you friend really fight, or is she just good at defense?".

The fiery sister of Elsa answered, "Oh, she can fight! Believe me, we have seen her go up against beings and beasts that are more stronger, faster and experienced then this guy here. She used to fight huge rock monsters called Rock Wyrm's frequently!". Many of them were confused on what a Rock Wyrm is, Daimon and Joseph making a mental note to ask her later.

This kept up for a few minutes, Saburo getting cocky as it seemed that Beneditka was merely defending herself. He called out with arrogance, "Ha! Just like I thought! You can only defend! You're not strong enough to attack, cause you are weak! Just like your friends since they seem to want to bond with a monster instead of doing the sensible thing like destroying it!". His pride, anger and arrogance would be the poor soul's downfall, as after Benedtika blocked a straight punch to her chest… she countered by delivering a right-thrust kick to his chest that knocked the wind out of him! He would have flown back, but the breathtaking warrior kept a good grip on his hand.

The warrior now started her offensive attack, showing to all that she was very much versed in physical fighting without a weapon. Lady Benedtika punched him hard in the stomach with a left hook, a vicious head-butt that made everyone wince when it came in contact with Saburo's skull, and also an overthrow slam that made the fool yell out in pain from the impact! Lady Benedtika was using simple, basic but powerful moves against her opponent. Against more serious foes, she would go all out but she assumed right that this amount of skill and power would do against her foe. She grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt, making him look at her in the eyes and asked, "Do you yield now? I will show you mercy even though you do not deserve it.".

Saburo answered by quickly taking something from his left shirt pocket, flipping it open to reveal it to be a pocket knife, and slashed at Benedtika's wrist! The cut was very superficial, barely even breaking the skin. Some would say it was a very light paper cut. The Mountain troll beauty released him, though more surprise then actual pain. Hisoka rose back up quick, all traces of cockiness gone and was replaced by pure anger and rage. His pride was shredded, his honor gone completely… the only thing left in his mind was to beat the strange _gaijin_ by any means necessary!

The audience back in the Disney realm were calling foul, many citizens and nobles declaring that Lady Benedtika had already won due to the human using a weapon. The military commanders and leaders shook their heads, along with the ones in the Toho universe, seeing that this would not end well at all for the revenge-driven soldier.

Said being charged at Benedtika, slashing wildly like a true maniac. He exclaimed, "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A FREAK WHO IS DETERMINED TO DEFEND A MONSTER LIKE GODZILLA!". Alice and the others called out to their friend, but Lady Beneditka stood firm. She was ready to end this, now that she saw that her opponent was now nothing more than a crazed fool with no honor or self-control. However, help came from an unexpected source. When Hisoka-san was close enough, his weapon glowed with a blue aura and was suddenly wrenched from his hand! He looked at his now empty right hand, turning with blazing eyes to see Daimon Lavestia looking serious, now holding the pocket knife that he had just snatched from his hand with his psychic abilities.

His attention came back when Lady Benedtika yelled out, "Focus on your opponent, fool!". He turned around… just in time to see the Mountain troll warrior deliver a wicked uppercut that sent him flying upwards hard! Benedtika had seen some kids playing an arcade game at the hotel pool area, and many chose a character named Ryu that apparently shot blue fireballs and spinning kicks. The one that got her attention was the _Shoryuken_ , a rising uppercut that did look to be potent despite it being in a game. So she decided that now was the time to test it out, delivering what was to be a very good rendition of one of the legendary _Street Fighter_ character's special moves!

Saburo went flying high, landing on his back as the attack had knocked him on the chin hard and he was feeling pain very much. He panted as he was sprawled on the ground, looking up to see his foe standing over him. He glared at her, but his glare turned to a look of fear when Lady Benedtika materialized her battle axe and slowly brought the blade's fine, sharp metal edge close to his face. All were tense, except for the Disney beings who knew their friend very well. The Mountain troll stated firmly, "You have dishonored yourself, your commanders and friends for acting so wildly, with little to no self-control. Of both your actions and feelings, allowing negative poison to come inside you! By all rights… I should slay you were you stand for pulling a weapon on me.".

Chris looked ready to interfere, General Isao as well, but the Prime Minister told them to trust in the woman. Lady Benedtika looked hard and long at Hisoka-san, the man sweating as the axe's edge was close to his nose. After a few moments, she lifted the weapon up and dispelled back to subspace. She said, "But I will not. Unlike you, I understand of self-control and honor. You need to be reminded of that as well.". She then walked away from him, signaling to all that she had won the battle! She walked over to her companions, who hugged and congratulated her on such a victory. The Prime Minister walked over to the company, the small celebrations ceasing when he was near.

The leader of a formidable country and nation then bowed to her, a sign of respect and thanks. He rose back up to his height and stated, "Thank you for sparing him, and also showing skill and honor in your fight. I promise that we will resolve the matter with Hisoka right away.". He looked to some soldiers, nodding his head and ordering them to take the beaten soldier to the medical bay for healing. The Minister, and the Disney ladies, looked to General Isao and Captain Anderson now, wanting to hear their words.

Chris said, "I take full responsibilities for my actions against Burning Godzilla, and also for the shame that Saburo has dealt here. He will be HEAVILY disciplined for his actions, and charged in court!". The captain was really embarrassed and ashamed of Saburo's actions, and was going to do whatever he could to make it up to the visitors from another universe, and G-Force as well.

Elsa and the other Disney beauties accepted his words, then looked to the General. Ariel spoke, "It seems that we are on thin ice were it concerns you, SIR. We will still work with you, but from now on… we will do thing our own way where it concerns Godzilla or his son. Is that clear?". The elderly military leader swallowed his pride, nodding his head because at this moment there was little he could do. He lost face in front of his fellow commanders that were there, and also the Prime Minister.

Joseph spoke up, "Come on, let's go and see what we can do for now. Rapunzel, do you still want to do the examination at Section M?". She replied yes, and asked to lead the way. Lady Benedtika followed, the Pixie Hollow fairies right behind her. The Prime Minister and his aides left as well, to go back to running the country. That left for General Isao to clean up the mess he had made, and the elderly man let out a sigh as he looked to Captain Chris and the others. The rest dispersed, among them was Kenichi as he was going back to his station to think… to think on the talk he was going to have with his aunt Emiko and sister Yukari soon.

* * *

~At the Institute~

While the battle was taking place at G-Force, another battle of sort was taking place at the _Tokyo Biology & Technology Institute_ where Dr. Kensaku had been studying the video pictures of the tanks that had been attacked by something unknown. He had brought the security footage back the institute due to that they had more advanced equipment to take a better look on what happened last night. The doctor was looking at one of the fishes that was attacked, and was looking for something that might have caused it to just dissolve like that. Around him were his fellow compatriots, and some technical experts, as all were examining the film.

He soon spotted something going in and out of the fish rapidly, something red and very tiny to see. He told one of the technicians, "Hold it there, and zoom in please.". The person did so, stopping the film and zooming in on the red object. The screen showed that the red object was a crustacean of sort, looking like a mixture of a crab and a trilobite. The image was still a bit fuzzy to make out the object clearly, so he ordered that a 3-D scan be made of the object. The image was shot in green, and a three-dimensional scan of it popped up. Now it DID resemble an animal, one that no one had seen since time began!

"Dr. Ijuin, what on earth is that?! It's like a crab or something, but nothing I have ever seen before!", one of the aides exclaimed, all eyes locked on the 3-D object.

Kensaku was looking intently at the picture, wondering on what it was. He thought, 'Could it be… is it possible…?!'. After some time looking at the picture, he started to head for the door. The company around him were surprised, and one of his fellow scientists exclaimed on why he was leaving.

Kensaku answered, "I need to check on something right away in one of my labs. Everyone, get the data here ready to be presented as quickly as possible by tomorrow! And be sure to tell no one else about this! I'll be back soon.". He left, slamming the door as he ran towards one of his labs.

He went down the hall and took a left, going to where the soil samples were being studied at. He looked at the one marked #6, stopping the machine that was gently shaking the bottles and was examining the insides for signs of life. He looked under it… and saw flecks of dirt from underneath it. He took the tube, and slowly turned it around, finding the hole that was melted through! He said to himself, "So there was a life-form in this sample…".

He felt his gut and mind wrenching as what he theorized was coming together… and unfortunately, coming true.

* * *

~Deep in the sewer system~

The five life-forms that had fed in the aquarium were now in the sewer system, swept away by the strong suction currents that were in the aquarium. They had their fill of prey, and were still growing at a rapid pace. Last night, they were only 3 mm small. And now, they were about the size of an average crab. They were growing rapidly, evolving in both body and minds. But they were still quite primitive, only knowing what to kill and seeking food. The Precambrian-era mutants soon smelled living food, rats to be more precise. They had the hunger to feed again, and thus started to seek out their quarry.

Things were really heating up now in the nation of Japan!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed it, because for me it is not easy to make action sequences. Monster battles are easy, but fighting scenes between smaller forces… a little more difficult to do.

I once again thank God and Jesus for helping me out with this chapter immense! Thank you Lord for giving me the patience, conviction and tenacity to see this story and chapter through!

For the action sequences, I took a cue from one my fave TV series when I was a kid, _**Family Matters**_. I watched the episodes where Steve Urkel turned into Bruce Lee, and the fighting scenes he took part in. For me, it's still cool to see martial arts action like that!

So it seems that Dr. Kensaku has found about the escaped life-forms, the Destroyah life-forms are growing/evolving rapidly, and it seems that Lady Benedtika defended the honor of her friends and of their actions towards Godzilla. Things will really pick up soon, that much I promise!

And before I ask the question, I like to answer some from the fans and reviewers:

To anime-death-angel, if I could let the Disney girls and the ones in their realm see a movie from the Toho universe, it would have to be _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze_. I think they would get a kick at seeing something so funny and cool at the same time! I believe that some of them would be wondering if it were possible for an animal to become human-like, and learn the ways of fighting.

To The Question: I have not seen either movies yet, but I will get around to them when I find the time. Also, the mechas and the previous Super X's will play their part soon! I want to build up suspense and have everyone guessing! Believe me, I hope that you like what comes up concerning the JDSDF, G-Force and the Crimson Katana!

Now for my questions:

What choice words would you say about Saburo Hisoka if you were one of the witnesses in the Disney universe?

Would you defend any of the Disney girls if he tried to physically harm them?

Any advice for Lady Benedtika before the fighting started?

How would you have ended the fight if you were the one fighting Saburo?

And finally, what would your first thoughts be upon seeing the 3-D image of the small Destroyah that annihilated the fishes?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews please!)


	21. Chapter 19

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for your continued support, and also answering my questions when I do put them up. And also, I will do my best to answer the questions that you give to me when they do come up.

Before anything else happens, I want to give thanks first to God and Jesus Christ. Thank you Lord for the incredible gift of imagination, and also for helping me with this novel and the ones that came before it! I will do my best with the gift you have given to me Jesus! Not only that, for helping me to gain the tenacity, endurance, patience, drive and conviction to seeing this all the way through!

Now then, prepare to see what kind of tests are performed on Rapunzel and the Pixie Hollow fairies by both psychic and magical experts of Section M! Also, prepare to witness the first strikes of both the Crimson Katana and Destroyah! And finally, a new song that shows how Elsa is truly sorry for what she did to Burning Godzilla. All in all, get ready for surprises that I hope you like and enjoy!

I have learned that some of you have made some Godzilla/Disney pictures that are on sights like deviantart, such as **laze jovanov** who has stated that he has made a Godzilla (Heisei)  & Sofia the First drawing. I have seen it, and it is pretty good! I really hope to see pictures that feature Godzilla/Disney stuff, and also to see some pictures that feature any of my three novels. Also, checking to see if anyone has recommended any of three novels for TV Tropes, and also YouTube to see if anyone has put up a video review of any of my novels.

One more thing; I will try not to spoil some things here. I know many would like to know the fates of the monsters, characters and also wonder if I will use other monsters that appear in the Millennium series. However, I really want to keep things secret and surprise all of my readers! So from here on, little to no spoilers so that I can get the max shock, and hopefully a good kind of awe, from you the readers and reviewers.

Also to answer **The Question** : You are partially correct. Rodan did give up his energy and life to Godzilla, so a small portion of him is indeed dwelling within the King of the Monster. And so it is similar to Simba and his father Mufasa from the legendary movie _The Lion King._

To **Guest** , I have no problem with you wanting to write the story! I write novels like this in the hope that I inspire those that would like to write. So go forth and do the story with my blessing and permission.

To **anime-death-angel** , thank you for your words and answers! I will see on what can be done about your characters, and the ideas you have laid on the table will be considered. Thank you again!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters and monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to Walt Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs shown here so far. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 19

Currently at Section M, many of the workers and employees in that particular department had cleared out a majority of the room so they could perform the necessary tests on the subjects that were on their way to said room. The gathered experts in magic, and also those that held budding psychic abilities like Miki Saegusa, were anticipating the arrival of Rapunzel and the fairies from Pixie Hollow. One of them whispered excitedly to a colleague, "I can't believe that we are going to really see magic, and hopefully discover the secrets behind such a powerful force!". Indeed, the entire company were like little kids on Christmas Day when they believed that they received the present they most yearned for.

She replied, "I know! After what happened last time any one of those beings from another universe was here, I'm really excited to learn more about their particular kind of magic!". Shortly after the artifacts had become inert once the universal travelers had left, they had tried to activate them on their own with many devices, scientific equipment, and also various ceremonial chants, but to no avail. In fact, the only thing that seemed to stand out among the artifacts and objects was a small, hand-drawn picture that held a certain symbol. It was an exact drawing of the symbol that was photographed from the air over Monster Island… the same one that appeared when Godzilla and his allies/rivals first came back from the other universe years ago!

They tinkered with the picture with various tests, but the results were less than ideal in their view. The only thing that came from all of the testing was that it emitted powerful energy that was close to that of an actual star in the sky! It leaked no dangerous radiation or anything similar to it, but they could not do anything to activate or draw out the energy. So for now, that drawing was set aside for now and would be looked upon later.

One of the gifted psychic users whispered, "Get ready! Here they come!". The entire crew were prepared, ready to greet the royal queen and the tiny flying women when they came in through the door.

Joseph and Daimon were walking with Queen Rapunzel, with Tinkerbell and her fellow fairies following close behind. Bringing up the rear was Lady Benedtika, the female Mountain troll having her axe out and looking like she meant business. The group had been walking towards Section M silently, their mouths closed but their minds very active. The company had just witnessed a man that was driven by vengeance say some pretty strong and negative words towards them, then got his posterior handed to him by the matriarch of the North Mountain trolls even after he tried to cheat with a weapon.

Daimon broke the silence by asking, "So… do you think the others will be alright on their own after what happened?". Ariel had told them that she and the rest of them wanted to stay in a place that was relaxing, and also escape from prying eyes because the group did not want to be ogled or stared at by G-Force employees at the moment. Miki had told them about a Recreational Room that was near the top of the building, a place that was made so that G-Force members who had to bring little ones or teenagers to work due to circumstances beyond their control and/or ability could go there. She led the company to said place while Rapunzel, the fairies and Lady Benedtika continued to be with Mr. Sustaita and Mr. Lavestia.

Zarina answered, "I think they will be fine. Miki, Cateline and Elsa are with them, so they should have some excellent protection.". The Alchemist-talented pixie spoke with confidence in her voice, knowing that the others had some potent protection of the supernatural kind that would ensure their safety.

Silvermist inquired, "Do you think… do you think they will poke us with sharp needles and such? As if we were nothing more than butterflies?". Some of the fairies had seen butterfly collections on their trips to the human world, and they shuddered every time they even thought about those poor creatures being pinned down like that.

Vidia stated with fire in her tone, "They try it, I'll blow them away like they were caught in a hurricane!".

Lady Benedtika added, "Do not worry, Silvermist. I will be there to protect all of you in case they try something extreme.". After her fight against Saburo, the Mountain troll beauty was all set to defend her companions.

Joseph and Daimon sported small smiles, very pleased to see such a strong friendship between the different beings existing. In this world, such a friendship was RARE as can be. The two psychics approached the door, Joseph opening it for the Disney girls and allowing them through first like a gentleman would. The ladies slowly filed in, Joseph being the last as he closed the door. The group saw two large tables in front of them, cleared off while off to the side were various medical and examining equipment. Silvermist and the other pixies were very weary by the number of sharp objects there. Also, the ladies saw that the room was now void of magical artifacts and objects, Rapunzel wondering on where said objects were at.

And standing near the tables were the employees of Section M, all dressed in white garbs like those of scientists and/or doctors! The entire lot whispered to one another excitedly as they eyed the subjects before them. And seeing so many eager faces made Queen Rapunzel and the fairies feel very suspicious and to bring their guard up. Lady Benedtika also stood firm now, her axe ready to cleave any that might try to seriously harm her friends. One of the beings, a male psychic-user went to Daimon and Joseph and stated, "Everything is all set up! The various magical artifacts have all been moved to a nearby room, and also we have prepared everything to really examine our guests here.". While he spoke in a professional manner, the glint in his eyes showed that he was ready for some serious study, which unnerved the Daimon and Joseph a bit.

Mr. Sustaita replied, "Thank you. But know this everyone! Queen Rapunzel and her friends are to be treated with the utmost care and respect! So if you try something that they do not like, respect their wishes and do not perform said action. If you try anything suspicious or threatening… well, Lady Benedtika over here will show you how feared/respected her race is. Especially with her axe.". The staff saw the matriarch of the North Mountain trolls have a more serious face on, and wielded her weapon expertly with grace and strength. She finished it by slamming the butt of her staff on the ground, making a dent that was visible for all to see. The humans gulped and flinched slightly, Lady Benedtika smirking as she had made her point.

The long-haired blonde beauty asked, "Will this examination hurt, sir? And how will you examine my floating friends here?". Indeed, these were good questions as Tinkerbell and her companions hovered close to the brave queen.

A woman that was both a doctor and psychic-user answered, "This examination will not hurt at all, your Grace. That much I can assure you. We just want to test out the healing magical properties that are said to be within your hair, and also check on the pixies physiology and dust that they seem to have. But we all give you our word, and on our honor, that we will not do anything to seriously harm any of you.".

Rapunzel looked at the group, and saw that many nodded their heads, showing that they would honor the words of their fellow colleague. Although some did not reply, showcasing that they did not care too much about the words their companion had put out. This made the healing queen and her friends a bit worried, but they decided to put faith in the majority here.

The blonde-haired woman swallowed a little and replied, "Okay… we believe in you. Shall we get the tests started then?". This got an excited, joyful murmur to go through the group as two of them guided Rapunzel to one of the tables while the Pixie Hollow fairies were gently herded to the next table. Vidia and Zarina shot the ones that were handling them dirty looks, silently saying that they would not take any kind of foolishness of extreme procedure from the lot. Lady Benedtika walked to be between the two tables, giving a sense of security and comfort to her friends… while the G-Force employees made very sure to work carefully as they did not want to feel the bite of her battle axe.

Joseph and Daimon looked at each other, then at the scene before them. Daimon put in, "I have a feeling that while many of them are going to work to the best of their ability with Rapunzel and the others… also have the unfortunate gut feeling that someone will do something foolhardy that will result in damage to both building and bone structure.".

His companion remarked, "Most likely. But it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen, so let's get in there and do our duty to our friends.". The two psychic-users nodded and went to the company to make sure that all things went well.

* * *

~At the Recreation Room~

While Rapunzel and her group were being examined, Ariel and her company were checking out the Recreation Room with Miki and Nobuko. The room was quite spacious, truly made for little ones and teenagers. There were toys in one of the corners, a large TV station complete with video game consoles such as _Super Nintendo_ , _Sega Genesis_ , and _PlayStation_ with controllers. The video games were shown to be in a cabinet that was underneath said TV box, near a VCR and DVD players. There was also various other games there that were not electronics such as table tennis, table soccer (foosball), pool, darts, and board games that were near a large table by the wall. To complete the scene was a grand view of the city of Tokyo through the window! Said window was tempered and double-reinforced so there was little to no chance for it to break by conventional means. To enjoy said view were some comfortable chairs, and a table that had various magazines on it that ranged from video games to other misc. stuff.

All in all, it was a pretty impressive set-up.

Regina looked to one of the game consoles and asked, "What are these?". Nobuko explained to her that they were systems that most people, even adults played games on. She demonstrated by inserting a Sega game that was quite popular now, turning the TV on and then the system. The Spanish-born beauty was a bit surprised when on the screen appeared what seemed to be a human-like blue hedgehog, who was smirking and waving a finger at her. She saw the title appear under said animal and it showed _Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles_, and was very curious on what this game did. Nobuko offered to show her, the G-Force woman having kids of her own that really loved to play video games after school.

While Regina was being shown the ways of the video game, the others inspected the table games and the toys that were around. Alice and Anna looked at the table tennis, wondering on how it was played as they picked up the paddles. Ariel, Melody, Tracy and Cinderella were checking out the various board games that were near the table. The mothers were glad to see something they recognized, which was the chess game. Their daughters were more interested in the modern games such as _Sorry_ and _Monopoly_. The very thing that intrigued them the most was a Japanese game they found that Miki explained to them that it was known as _Go_.

Fairy Godmother Cateline went to the toys, wondering if she could find some of the figurines to take back home for the little ones back in her own universe. She rummaged through the plushies and plastic figurines when something caught her attention. She gasped a bit and called out, "Everyone! Take a look at this!". The Disney and G-Force ladies looked to her, and Cateline pulled from the pile… a large plastic action figurine that looked very much like Godzilla!

Elsa, who had been looking outside at the scenery of Tokyo rather than inspect the games, had a puzzled look on her face as she walked closer to the magical being. She said, "Is that… is that Godzilla?! Why is a toy of G-Force's most hated being here in a place like this?". Cateline then stepped aside to show the others that it was not just Godzilla she found underneath the other toys, but figurines of the other monsters. Alice went over and picked up a small toy that had a likeness of Rodan, Melody one that looked like Mothra's first form the caterpillar, and Anna reached out to pick one up that looked like Anguirus.

Ariel looked to Miki and Nobuko, both blushing in embarrassment but sporting small smiles on their faces. The former mermaid asked, "Care to explain this, Miki?". The citizens and noble/royal beings back in the Disney universe were also perplexed on why G-Force had children's toys that were in the shape and form of the _kaiju_ that they had been trying to eliminate.

Miki answered, "While many in Japan wish to see the monsters… destroyed, many such as small children are just fascinated by them. They think that, in their view, they are cool. Toymakers from around the country decided to make small-scale versions of the _kaiju_ , and once it got started… well, just never stopped. Now Godzilla and the other monsters are popular with little ones worldwide. Many of the kids and teenagers that are brought here to relax and not get in the way of their parent's work like the monsters, and so someone thought it would be a good idea to have some of the toys up here.".

Nobuko added in, "It is a bit strange, and ironic that G-Force would have toys here that show the very beings that they are trying to destroy. And more so when the kids of said employees start to play and imagine being them". The Disney ladies picked up some of the toys, inspecting them and also marveling on how the toy crafters had gone to such lengths to make sure certain parts of the monster was detailed.

The Ice Queen picked up the Godzilla figurine that Cateline had set down so she could look at the other toy monsters. Elsa looked at the face of the saurian, which showed a fierce expression like it was ready for battle. The ice-user thought, 'They might have captured his fighting side… but I doubt any of these toy crafters have even glimpsed at his gentle side.'. Though the words 'gentle' and Godzilla rarely went hand-in-hand, Elsa knew better. Like the others with her, she had seen a side to Godzilla that showed he was more than a fierce and intelligent savage monster.

The white-haired beauty looked to Miki and asked, "Excuse me Miki, but… is there a place where I can be myself for a while?". Saegusa-san looked a bit perplexed by her friend's request, but said that she could take the stairs or elevator upstairs to the roof that was just one level above them. Said place was designed with handrails and such to prevent any unwary soul from falling down from the tall heights… and becoming a really bad & ugly stain on the ground floor. Elsa thanked her then moved to exit the room, the other Godzilla bonded not noticing as they were busy looking at the toys.

The one who did notice though was Ariel and Anna, the duo looking up to see Elsa leave.

The Snow Queen had decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator, figuring a little walk was better than just standing and waiting in a confined space. Once she ascended up, she reached the door and opened it. She was now officially on the roof of G-Force, which was wide and spacious with large square vents, machines and satellite dishes spread here and there so the ones inside the building could receive air, electricity, signals and so on. Elsa walked a bit along the roof until she spotted some chairs that were nearby. Apparently, those that came up to the roof either to relax or contemplate things had set up chairs so they could sit down and gaze outward to the city rather than just stand around. The Snow Queen took one of the chairs, sitting in it and looking out towards the east where the sun often rose at.

Now that she had some quiet, alone time, Elsa started to think deeply on the events that just transpired. More specifically, she was focusing on what happened when she and Super X-III froze Godzilla. Though she did have some alone time when she was carrying the near-completely frozen craft over the seas, her mind was preoccupied by rage and anger. Now that it was all drained out of her, she started to truly dwell on the matter concerning her friend that was now frozen in the Pacific Ocean. She thought, 'Godzilla… I really do hope you forgive me, and see that my actions were not one of betrayal…'. This was so deep in thought, that she did not realize that twenty minutes had gone by nor did she sense someone approaching her.

A light hand touched her shoulder, and that was enough to jolt the snow beauty out of her deep contemplation. She shook a little out of surprise from the touch, and looked behind her to see that the one who disturbed her was Anna and Ariel. Elsa took a quick moment to regain herself and asked, "Anna?! Ariel? What are you doing here? I thought you were downstairs in that room with Miki and the others?".

Ariel responded, "We have been Elsa, for the past twenty minutes or so. When you didn't come down, we thought that something was wrong and came up here to check up on you.". Elsa blushed slightly in embarrassment, not realizing that she had been in deep meditation for that long.

Anna inquired, "Elsa, is everything okay? You looked a bit out of it when you came up here, and also when we found you in this chair. I know the weather is wonderful and all, but is there something else on your mind?". Indeed, the weather was beautiful as there was not a cloud in the sky and it was quite mild and soothing. Anyone that came out here to take a light rest would be so immersed in the peaceful silence and pleasant weather that they would take more than just a light nap.

The co-ruler of Arendelle sighed as she rose up from the chair, walking over the railing as she grabbed and leaned on it slightly as she looked towards the direction of the ocean. When Ariel and her sister joined her, Elsa answered, "I've just been thinking about… what I did to Godzilla. I know he needed to be cooled down so he wouldn't explode and all, but… it really didn't help when Super X-III came in on the scene and fired those freezing weapons at him. And when he saw me actually helping him… I felt immense hurt and betrayal coming from the bond we shared.". Ariel and Anna now understood the gifted one, each taking a side with the former mermaid on the left while fiery sister of Elsa was on the right. Both put a hand on her shoulder, sending calm and peace to the icy ruler.

Anna put in, "Hey, just don't think on it too hard or too seriously. I think… no, BELIEVE that Godzilla knows deep down that you did not betray him. I mean, did he attack you when you helped that aircraft?". Elsa thought on it, and was slightly surprised to remember that indeed, the King of the Monsters did not attack her at all! Sure he roared at her, telling Elsa to stop what she was doing, but he did not swipe at her or use his own potent flame breath on her. Now that was proof that Godzilla still cared for her at least!

Ariel saw the look of realization on her face and added, "You see? You remembered that he didn't attack you, and that there is proof enough that he still believes in you.". Elsa looked to her friend and sister, thanking them for her out of this little guilt trip she was on. The Snow Queen then looked out towards the horizon, towards where the Pacific Ocean was at. She felt that she needed to sing something, to call out to Godzilla and tell him that she still believed and cared for him. That she did not betray him, but helping him unlike the people that had attacked him in the past.

The words were in her heart, her spirit reaching out to connect with the frozen monster, and the melody coming forth from her soul as the sounds of the city seemed to be drowned out by what was emerging from her being. Nature helped like before, the elements coming forth to aid the visitor from another universe.

* * *

 _ **I am very sorry my friend, believe me… I had no choice.**_

 _ **If you can still hear me, please listen to my voice.**_

 _ **You were in such terrible pain, housing much power that was hurting you.**_

 _ **I came here to help you out, that much is very true.**_

As she sang the words, they floated into the air and towards Godzilla as he was floating deep in the Pacific Ocean. He was still conscious and alive, but could not move at all. He was still cooling off, the heat and power within him subsiding gradually. By the authority of the Higher One above, Elsa's voice cut through the water and ice so that her words connected with Godzilla's ears… but most of all, his heart.

 _ **{Forgive me Godzilla, know I still believe in you.**_

 _ **Forgive me my friend, I hope that you come through.**_

 _ **People here only see the rage and fierceness that makes you infamous worldwide…**_

 _ **But myself and others also see a different side of you, a noble and gentle side.**_

 _ **Forgive me, my bonded, for putting you on ice.**_

 _ **But if I hadn't done this, many would have paid the ultimate price.}**_

Back in the Disney universe who were still watching, they heard the song from their queen as they absorbed her soulful words. Many agreed with her, that if she did not use her icy gifts on Godzilla even with Super X-III to aid her, the saurian might have exploded and taken the planet out with him. King Azad continued to watch his wife, moved as she sang for her voice was beautiful and sweet to him. And also what she was saying was coming from the heart, which was even better.

 _ **Godzilla… you and the other monsters are so unique and strong.**_

 _ **If others would see past your appearance, they would realize they have you all wrong.**_

 _ **You are more than just a beast, more than just a mutated dinosaur.**_

 _ **That you have substance and heart, the likes that have rarely been seen before!**_

What the Disney trio did not know was that all of this was being recorded. For security purposes, camera were installed on the roof so that enemy forces would not be able to easily sneak inside G-Force from said area. In the Security Room that was near the ground floor of the building, several officers were watching and hearing the very touching and moving song and music that had them curious on how it was possible when there was no musical equipment around. It seemed that many of them had yet to truly understand the special magic that the Disney trio had within them.

 _ **{Forgive me Godzilla, heal as you sleep…**_

 _ **Forgive me my friend, my friendship and love for you still run deep!**_

 _ **You are a hero to our world, one who is looked to in a positive light.**_

 _ **Some see you as a terrible wrong, but myself and others believe that you were made right!**_

 _ **Forgive me, my friend and I hope that when you are well…**_

 _ **That our bond remains strong, and clear as a bell!}**_

As the song she was singing to her companion that was out at sea started to settle and slow down, Elsa looked to her friend and sister who gave her true, warm smiles. The Ice Queen returned the gesture, and both now looked out to where the Pacific Ocean was at. All three finished the song of forgiveness and friendship to Godzilla, the titan who was a villain in his own universe… but a hero to another.

 _ **Be well Godzilla… sleep and know that this be all true.**_

 _ **That you have friends and allies here, and back at our home…**_

 _ **We still believe in you!**_

 _ **So please keep the faith and trust in us, Monster King of All…**_

 _ **Never let your heart falter, please… never let your faith fall.**_

* * *

At the end of their little melody to King of the Monsters, the trio said a small prayer to the High One above to look after their friend. And also that their words reached Godzilla in hopes that he did hear them and that he still had faith in them despite what happened. Elsa let out a sigh and said softly, "Thank you very much for being here. I really needed to just let it all out like that.". Ariel replied that it was no problem, that it was what friends were for.

Anna suggested, "Now, how about we go back to the Recreation Room and relax until Rapunzel and the others are finished with their examination? I think Filimore and the mice wanted to try out one of those games that have those strange figurines on it.". She was referring to the table soccer (foosball), the furry little ones wanting to see how it worked and how to play. But since they were small enough, they actually wanted to be IN the game rather than just play it.

Elsa smiled and replied, "Sure, let's go back inside. I think some of those games look interesting to play, so let's give it a try.". The trio went towards the door to go back downstairs, not seeing the security cameras at all.

One of the officers turned off the monitor that was connected to the rooftop, looking a bit thoughtful before he ejected the tape that held the security footage. His fellow officer that was nearby inquired, "Sir, are you going to report that to the boss?". The other G-Force employees looked to their leader, who said nothing but slowly rose up and walked towards a large trash can bin. He looked at the tape that was now in his hands… then threw it away. This surprised all of them, considering that it was their duty to keep all tapes of everything thing that went down in their building! Not to mention that the higher-ups in G-Force had told them to show them any kind of evidence that was deemed significant that involved the ladies from another universe.

Their leader looked to his fellow officers and stated, "We all saw what happened at the hanger this afternoon, and right now we are on thin ice as it is with those powerful beings. Besides… it was a private moment, and I believe it needs to stay private. Any objections then?". The thinly-veiled threat hung in the air, the security people shaking their heads as they knew that any kind of objection would result in something rather unpleasant, be it physical or mental. The security chief nodded his head, and everyone went back to work on monitoring the various rooms and hallways.

* * *

~Now 3:45 p.m.~

It was no late afternoon, about two or so hours had passed since Rapunzel and the pixies had left to go do their examinations. Right now, the rest were still at the Recreation Room as they relaxed and waited. Melody and Tracy were now playing table tennis with one another, the young ladies having fun playing it as Miki had explained the rules to them. Cinderella and Ariel were trying out the table soccer (foosball) game, with Filimore and Illbert actually being in the game. The former queens made sure to not the hurt the mice by accident too much when controlling their respective sides. Plaisance and Estée were playing one of the board games with Elsa and Anna, which was the game _Sorry!_ , Nobuko having explained the rules and how it was played. Regina and Miki were playing darts, and finally Nobuko & Alice were reading various magazines on the plush seats. Fairy Godmother Cateline was sipping some tea that she conjured for herself at the coffee table that was in the middle of the room, just relaxing for the moment.

Everyone had tried a little bit of something in the Recreation Room, and were very much enjoying themselves at the moment. Miki was about to throw her final dart, aiming hard for the red bull's-eye, when her cell phone went off. The sudden noise and vibration startled her, making her throw her dart way off as it embedded itself into the wall to the right of the dart board. Regina chuckled a little as it was now apparent she had won their match, Miki shaking her head slightly in amusement before taking out her device and turning it on.

" _Moshi moshi?_ Ah, Joseph! How are you? How did the examination go? Huh uh… really?! Oh my… are they alright? I see… it's all over now? Okay, we'll go and get them. _Arigatou!_ Bye!" Miki said before hanging up. The Disney ladies looked to her, wondering on what was just told to her.

Cinderella inquired, "Miki? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Rapunzel and the fairies?".

The psychic beauty went to take all of the darts out, answering as she put them away. She replied, "It seems that there has been some little incidents at Section M during the exams, but everyone is alright. Joseph insists that we go down there and see for ourselves as well to pick the ladies up. Come on!". The Disney beings ended their games, putting everything up neatly but quickly before following Miss Saegusa out the door and towards the elevators.

When got managed to get to the appropriate floor that led to Section M, the company walked over towards said area and went inside… only to see that it looked to have been decimated by a tornado with vines and large wet spots covering the entire room! Melody and the others gasped softly when they saw the level of destruction, looking this way and that to see that the pixies really went to work on the place. Alice inquired, "I wonder where is everyone…?". She got her answer when a large groan came from the far side of the room, and the ladies walked quickly over there to see a very unusual if funny sight.

Rapunzel was combing her hair with a brush, while Tinkerbell and her companions hovered near her. Lady Benedtika was standing beside her, along with Joseph and Daimon… and to their sides was a pile of moaning/groaning scientists in coats that looked like they had gotten in a round with Biolantte. Their bodies were covered in ivy vines, most soaked to the bone with water, and a majority of them were sporting bruises while their hair looked like something similar to the style from the _Bride of Frankenstein_. The queen of Leylstad glanced up, and a smile spread on her face upon seeing everyone.

She said, "Hey everyone! How are you doing? How was that Recreation Room?". Cinderella and company looked in awe at the sight, Nobuko commenting that it looked something straight out of a comedy series, be it anime or not. The two G-Force ladies looked to Joseph and Daimon, the two men having sheepish smiles on as they stood by a viciously smirking Lady Benedtika, her axe still carried with pride by her side.

Miki and Nobuko thought at the same time, 'This looks like something done out of an anime series… only it's real!' And indeed if this was an anime series, one would see sweatdrops on their foreheads. But this was not something out of a cartoon, and the ladies looked at Mr. Sustaita and Mr. Lavestia that said they better explain now or things would not go well for them.

Miss Saegusa asked politely, "Joseph, Daimon… can you please explain what happened here? On why most of the Section M staff is either unconscious or groaning in pain? And why this room is like a war zone?". Now, in nature the female of the species was more deadly then the male. In this particular case, it was true as the firmness and coolness in Miki's tone showed the two men that she did not look amused, and something very painful would come if they would not answer her questions truthfully.

Joseph answered, "Well Miki-chan, it's like this. You see, we were aiding Lady Benedtika here in making sure that no one did anything funny to Rapunzel and the pixies while their magic was being examined. It was all going fine, each of the staff collecting the data they gathered and also writing down in their notepads on what they discovered. But… it seemed that a couple of the staff members did something they really shouldn't have done…".

Daimon continued for his friend, "Nearing the end of our examination, one of the staff members, a young man by the name of Hachiro started to feel up Rapunzel. He touched her hair in a way that made her very uncomfortable, then started to feel some parts of her neck.". All turned to the queen of Lelystad, and the smile on her face to be replaced by a nervous look along with her body to shiver slightly.

Back in the Disney universe, King Eugene who was seeing this with the others looked ticked off big time! Some of the citizens had to hold him back when he was about to go Genie and the Magic Mirror to demand that he go to the other realm so he could deal with this Hachiro person. When it came to their wives, the husbands would come to their defense immediately if someone dare to stain or taint their honor… or worse. For men that had girlfriends, wives or daughters, women were precious beyond mere treasures & should be treated with the utmost love, care, respect and goodness.

Joseph picked up, "Rapunzel at first, gently told him to stop it. He did, but it only lasted for a few minutes before he did it again. She was about to tell him a bit more forcefully to stop… when Lady Benedtika came in and grabbed him by the arm tight. He actually yelled in pain from the grab, the mistress of the axe showing that she was stronger than she looked.". Lady Benedtika saw everyone look to her, and she nodded her head in confirmation.

Daimon stated, "He cried for her to stop, and she said only if he ceased his actions towards Rapunzel. That she was a married woman, and also that she did not like being touched by a stranger in such a manner. He promised, and she let go… only to see another attempting to touch Rapunzel in a place that was not her hair. Me and Joseph stopped him, but Lady Benedtika did something a little more aggressive… which was throwing Hachiro hard and fast towards the offender.". The group looked very upset now that someone had tried to feel up their friend again, Melody and Tracy going to Rapunzel's side. The blonde beauty was tougher then she looked, but still… it was still an ordeal that she much would not want to go through again.

Lady Benedtika spoke, "Almost at the same time, two of the twisted men tried to do the same with Rosetta, Silvermist and Iridessa. They touched, petted and also poked in some places with their fingers that was not something any decent person would do. They told the duo to stop, but they continued to persist. After some time, Rosetta and Vidia got fed up with the action and did something about it. Rosetta used her power to call forth a potted plant that was nearby, to grab one of the fools with its stems and hold him tight. Vidia whirled around the other man, twisting him like a top and sending the surprised simpleton into some of the other members.".

Joseph finished up, "By the time it happened, something just sort of… snapped. Like what happens in a school cafeteria where a food fight erupts, only in this case it was psychic and humans against magical fairies and one ticked off female Mountain troll bodyguard. And that happened just twenty minutes before I called you, Miki.".

Nobuko inquired, "If that happened that long ago, why did you wait to call her?". Mr. Sustaita answered that during the melee, he lost his cell phone and thus had to find it among the mess and body pile. It took him a while to find it, then made sure it was still intact and working before making the call.

Daimon put in, "Also, all of the data and such that we found about the healing magic in Rapunzel's hair, and the pixie dust from Tinkerbell and company… it's all destroyed. During the brawl, the papers were either soaked or thrashed up and the electronic data was corrupted beyond repair thanks to the ambient magical energies that were unleashed here". Many in the company felt it was justice that all of that work was now gone, a kind of compensation due to the actions of a few men that were too pathetic to try and get girls the honorable, decent way.

Tinkerbell suggested, "Ummm… how about we get out of here before any others come in? I'm sure that G-Force can clean this mess up, and also give General Isao a bit more of a headache than usual.". In the feisty blonde pixie's view, anything to give the military man more of a headache was a good thing. The others agreed, but before they headed out Joseph asked if he and Daimon could join them. Since most of Section M was incapacitated at the moment, more than likely they had the rest of the day off. After some quick thinking, Melody said that it would be okay since they all trusted the two men. Daimon quickly left a note for any G-Force member to find, explaining the situation in straight-to-the-point details and asking to clean up the place. Once that was done, all left the building and went to the exit.

Elsa asked, "Where are we going to go now? Back to the hotel?".

Ariel answered, "Yes we are. After all that has happened so far, I think I want to relax a bit more back at our own rooms.". The other Disney ladies agreed to that, saying that they wanted to enjoy some special relaxation at the suite.

Anna surprised them a bit by almost exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! I just remembered something! We forgot to tell all of you on how trip to Infant Island, when we saw Mothra and the Twin Fairies! We were so caught up with the situation concerning Miki and MechaGodzilla-2, I almost forgot all about it!". Miki winced a bit, still sorry even to this day about the mecha and the project that she was a part of. Zarina spoke that they could talk about it after they were in the hotel suites, which the others agreed to as well. Daimon, Joseph and Nobuko were also curious to hear on how their adventure went yesterday. Anna also told Elsa that she wanted to talk to her about a special project that she wanted to do as soon as possible.

As soon as they neared the exit, they felt something negative coming their way and the company paused to see what it was. Walking towards the exit same as them was Saburo Hisoka, now in civilian clothing and being escorted by two G-Force members. The middle-aged Japanese man turn and gave the entire group a very negative and dirty look, especially towards Elsa and Lady Benedtika. Let's just say that if looks could kill, both women would be six feet under. Luckily, the rulers of their respective realms just a firm, neutral look on their faces as he passed them by. They had been on the receiving end of many stares like that when they had defeated an enemy that had tried to outmaneuver them on political and/or business battlegrounds, so they had grown immune to it. When he left the building, they heard footsteps and looked behind them once more to see Captain Chris Anderson walking towards them.

Miki saw the serious look on his face and inquired, "Capt. Anderson, what is wrong? What has happened to Saburo?".

Chris answered professionally, "Myself and General Isao had a long discussion with Hisoka-san, and we believe that he needs to undergo a full mental evaluation before he can even think of coming back here to G-Force or any other military work. He is suspended without pay until the time of his court martial hearing, which is in three days. I believe he will be lucky to even receive a dishonorable discharge after what happened today…". Both he and Gen. Isao had taken heavy blows to their honor due to the actions of the soldier, and were taking steps to see if they could regain said honor.

Elsa looked a bit pensive for a moment, studying the captain of Super X-III. She saw that he was a good soul, a good soldier that would do what was necessary to protect innocent lives. But also had a sound mind, and also did not offer excuses to his actions which was positive point to the Ice Queen. Those that made up excuses for their actions fell slightly short in the eyes of the co-ruler of Arendelle, and Chris took full responsibility instead of passing the blame to someone else.

Chris looked to the company and said, "If you excuse me ladies, I need to get home and back to my family. My wife and kids will be glad to be home a bit early, and I really need them after what just happened today.". He tipped his officer hat to the group before leaving the building, the man looking like he could use a little cheering up at the moment. Elsa hoped that Chris would be okay, and that his honor would be restored soon.

Melody spoke, "Well, we have one less thing to worry about any way. Come on, let's go and get back to the hotel!". The former mermaid spoke the truth, for now the crazed Saburo was out of their air and that indeed one less thing to worry about. As they left the building complex, they did not see that spying on them from around the corner was Tadao Soichi. He had watched them exit from the Section M area, keeping his distance because he did not want to get caught at this crucial moment. When the last of the Disney ladies left, he took out his cell phone and called up his true boss.

He whispered, "Mistress Momoko-sama, I have some news and info for you that you really need to hear! Yes… yes… okay, later on tonight I will arrive. I believe now that we can finally lay out some concrete plans for those women from another universe! Yes ma'am… yes ma'am… okay, I understand. Goodbye.". The young traitor slinked out of the area, going to his station to leave a note that he was going to leave early today. After the events that occurred, it seemed that nothing major was going to turn up other than the mechanics and engineers going to defrost and repair the Super X-III craft.

* * *

~At the institute~

While the situation was cooling down at the G-Force building, things were heating up at the institute. Dr. Kensaku had been going over several files from the computer, and books that were inside the building's archives. The man of science had been going through many pages, both electronic and physical, to find any creature close to what he had seen on the computer back in the lab. He had been doing this for about two or so hours, and he was getting a little tired. So far, he had found nothing that resembled the creature. He rubbed his tired eyes and asked to no one in particular, "What the hell are you…? Why can't I find you here?". He closed the book he was reading and opened another one called _Crustaceans: Past and Present_ , believing now that he would not find the answer he was seeking.

He was wrong, as he skipped some pages at the beginning to find exactly what he was looking for!

The good doctor found a creature that was really similar to the one that was shown at the lab, and this raised his spirits! He looked at the picture, and saw a picture of a very tiny trilobite-like being that had been enhanced and enlarged many times. And according to the book he was reading, smaller than even the one he saw on the aquarium security tape. He read the info, "Earliest form of _Acastava_ from the Cambrian period, which is a past history of the planet that is somewhere between 4.6 billion and 541 million years. It is a little different from the one on the screen, but it's extremely similar. But the one here in the book is very small, and the one on the screen… yes, this confirms my theory.". It seemed that reading that particular part had made his fears come true.

Just as he closed the book, but making sure to put a bookmark in it to find it again later on, one of his colleagues came into the room. She said, "Professor, the data has all been collected and saved on a disk just in case.". In her hands was printed paper that had the info and the picture of the creature that had decimated the fishes.

He thanked her and said, " _Arigatou_ , Mai. I will take over from here. You go on home, tell the others to take the rest of the day off. I have some work to do, and it requires I not be disturbed at the moment. But… thank you very much for your hard work.". The young lady smiled and answered that it was no trouble, delivering a slight bow of respect to her senior before going back to the lab to tell the others.

Kensaku looked at the papers now in his hand, which was plenty but fortunately not too much. He sighed and said to himself, "Now I got to make this presentable to the higher-ups tomorrow… because I have a feeling those things are still alive.". Many would believe that anything that survived without oxygen would not last for too long in a world that was rich with the life-giving element. But Kensaku Ijuin knew better, especially after he pieced some pieces together in his head.

He started to get to work, putting the papers down and going back to the archives to get some books that detailed a certain professor of the past… Dr. Daisuke Serizawa.

* * *

~At the Tokyo Television studio~

Yukari Yamane was patiently waiting at the door to her boss's office, wondering on why he called her down there. She was working on the case involving the aquarium, and assumed that her leader wanted to make sure all of the facts were together before going on the air later on tonight. Soon, a male voice on the other side of the door called out, "Come on in Yukari!". The reporter got up and went inside the office, closing the door and standing in front of her superior.

She stated, "Here I am, sir. What is it that you needed to see me about? If it's about the aquarium, I got some…". Her boss lifted his hand, silently telling her to stop talking for a moment. He sat up straight in his chair and looked towards one of the most potent reporters in the news business.

He replied, "It is not that, Yukari. In fact, the aquarium incident will be taken over by someone else. I have another assignment for you.". Now that got the young lady since she was wondering on why her boss would hand a scoop like the aquarium incident to someone else, and then sticking her with another assignment out of the blue.

The leader of the news station continued, "Today, I just saw something on the news… one that belongs to a rival station of ours. Imagine my surprise when I saw a miniature version of Godzilla on the beach at Nemuro, and around it were flying children! Add to the fact that the parents and adults that were interviewed by the reporters is that a woman named Rapunzel and some tiny women with wings were actually friends with the monster! And according to my sources, you and a friend of yours from G-Force really know this woman and these… fairies. Am I right?".

Yukari was surprised at this, seeing what had occurred in Nemuro in the paper but not seeing the actual footage from those that had taken pictures and shots of the event. Her boss stated, "Yukari… I want you to go to G-Force, and try and get an interview with this Rapunzel character and these… tiny women with wings. I want to be sure that all of this, and what happened at Nemuro, is truly authentic and real! So, go on out there and get me the story of the millennium!". The woman bowed slightly in respect to her boss before leaving.

Yamane-san thought, 'Wow… so it was true! Rapunzel and the others did meet up with Godzilla Junior, and apparently did something I would never have believed! Though I want to chase after the aquarium scoop… this is what my boss told me to do. So, how can I get an interview from Rapunzel and the pixies without making it look bad?'. A reporter's dilemma in most cases is where moral standing clashed with news duty. So Yukari left the station, wondering on what to do in order to get the interview that would really help out her station as well as elevate her career. But at the same time, to not lose the respect and friendship she had with Miki and her companions from another universe.

And thus the planning commenced from all sides concerning the Disney ladies!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Not bad, eh? For the song I put here called _**Forgive Me**_ , I used a mixture of songs and music from two other hits that are very good to me. It is _God Help the Outcasts_ from the classic Disney movie **The Hunchback of Notre Dame** , and the other is **The River** by my personal Christian hero Carman!

Once again, I would like to give praise and thanks to God and Jesus Christ for helping me immense with this story! As the chapters progress, it gets a bit harder to continue and write. But with you Lord, you helped me see it all through and make each chapter worth writing! So thank you God!

I felt that some levity was needed here, since in the next chapter and many more to come… drama, action and adventure stir up big time! So, consider this chapter the laughter… before the drama! Not my best analogy, but it's all I got. In the next chapter, see what happens as Elsa and Anna make something for the Twin Fairies and Mothra so they could add to the present collection that the others gave to Godzilla and the monsters back in the first novel. Expect the others to come in to make something special to symbolize the bond they have with their behemoths. And also, see on how a monster… turns into a demon!

Now for the questions:

What would you have done to those that tried to feel up or touch Rapunzel and the lovely pixies in a manner that was dishonorable and wrong?

What kind of game would you teach the girls in the Recreation Room before playing it with them?

What kind of gift should Elsa and Anna make that symbolize their bond with Godzilla?

If Saburo had glared at you when being escorted out, would you say some parting words to him?

And finally, if you were the security captain, would you have thrown the video that recorded Elsa's song into the trash?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	22. Chapter 20

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am very glad about the amount of reviews I have received from each and every one of you! I am very glad that my story is popular with many, but also humbled too since I didn't believe I get this far.

First before anything else happens, I want to give praise and thanks to God & Jesus Christ for helping me with this story in every single way, shape and form. There are many distractions around, I would have succumbed to them and left this trilogy long ago if it wasn't for you Lord. So thank you for giving me the courage, strength, conviction, determination and wisdom that has made this Godzilla/Disney trilogy series possible! Thank you for much Jesus!

I sent another letter, old-school style like before, to the Walt Disney Company. Already have three rejection letters from them, but still positive and determined to see if I can get their attention on a good way concerning my story. Wish me luck, or bless me which I prefer. If any of you wish to help me make this novel series a reality with both Disney and Toho, then go for it! Any bit of help I will accept.

Now to answer some questions to the loyal and very enthuastic reviewers. Again, I am very honored and humbled that you like my stories so much and answer my questions as well. Here we go:

To **Kaiju Avenger** \- To answer the 1st one, that I will leave a secret. Can't have too many spoilers! But one hint I will give you; he will look like exactly how you saw him in _Godzilla 2000_. How it is done… I will leave it a secret! Hehehe…

To answer the 2nd question, they sure will! When… I will keep a secret also! Again, don't want to spoil anything. Hehehe…

To **Darkness Rissing** : Nice job on channeling Hades there from Disney's _Hercules_! What the Disney queens and characters are doing is that they are not going to let the actions of a very small minority get to them, to let their actions speak for everything or everyone in G-Force. They have patience and tolerance, but even that is reaching close to the limit. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the novel to see what I mean!

To **lord destryuk** : Thanks again for the little scenarios you post up in your reviews that are very interesting. Hope you enjoy the novel!

To **The Question** : I am more than happy to answer my reviewers' questions. I just hope that they answer my own, or write about what they liked/disliked about the chapter. To answer your 1st question, the people of the Japanese Self-Defense Force were very much stunned to see that Jet Jaguar gained a true human soul and emotions. It really broke, in their view, the laws of robotics and such but in a good way.

To answer the 2nd question, Jet Jaguar is still in active duty. After his adventure in the Disney universe, and his evolution in gaining a true human soul, the Japanese people in both military and government thought it wise to keep him on duty. He maybe old, but he still got moves and abilities that really come in handy!

And finally, everyone… give a HUGE shout-out to **Kaiju Avenger** and **laze jovanov** , for they have given me the idea on what Elsa and the others are going to give to the Twin Fairies. To add & put the finishing touches on the strong bond that is between them and the legendary titans, and I hope you like it when you see it! So again, give a standing ovation to these two reviewers for their incredible ideas!

One last thing, please check out the stories _Monsters and Magic: Guardian of Enchancia_ by **laze jovanov** and also _Sofia the First: Battle for Enchancia_ by **superkoola**. These two stories have much potential, so please stop by and give them a review or two. Thank you very much.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters and monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that rightfully belong to Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used here so far. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and props, as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 20

The sun was rising in the city of Tokyo, signifying a brand new day for the metropolis and its citizens. Waking up first in the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel was Ariel and Anna, the two mature beauties stretching to work out the kinks in their bodies. The co-ruler of Arendelle in Suite Room #921 yawned as she got out of bed, careful not to wake her sister up as she and the others stayed up late into the night to complete something special. Anna made her way to the Master Bathroom to wash up, hoping that a good, warm shower would wake her up more. Upon entering inside the spacious area, she turned on the shower and started to undress so she could cleanse herself.

Inside Suite Room #922, Ariel was drinking some orange juice as she was sitting on the couch. The former mermaid had decided to wait until the others were up, so they could decide on whom can use the bathrooms first so they could freshen up. Mrs. Marcel let out a small sigh after sipping more of the refreshing orange drink and said to herself, "I think it's been a week or so since we came to Godzilla's universe. I really miss my husband and the others… hope they are doing okay.". She was not the only one that was missing her beloved family and friends, as they voiced it out last night with Joseph, Daimon, Miki and Nobuko present.

Ariel looked up from her spot on the living room couch to see a large canvas portrait up on an easel, a warm smile gracing her lips as she remembered how the painting came to be. She said to herself, "I hope the Twin Fairies and Mothra like the presents that we made for them. I really need to thank Cateline for using her magic to give us the materials we needed to make such a lovely picture.".

The canvas was long and tall, the kind used by artists back in the classic Renaissance era. However, instead of oil paints, the colors were of watercolor and enchanted so that it would never fade or damaged once everything was said and done. The picture featured the titans that belonged to this universe; Godzilla, Little Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, King Caesar, Rodan, Mothra (both caterpillar and moth form), and Anguirus. Each beast of legend was in a different pose, showing the ferocity and power in a way that was actually beautiful to those that had trained eyes for the painting arts. Each monster had with them their bonded, all done in unique ways. This was due to that all of the ladies had contributed to painting the large and long portrait last night.

Right in the middle was Godzilla, shown hovering over Ariel, Cinderella, Alice and Regina like a sentinel. In his right hand was Tracy, and on his left shoulder was Anna, both having smirks on their faces as if they dared anyone to try and mess with them. Melody had the honor of being on the King of the Monster's head, smiling wide as it looked she was enjoying every bit of being on her friend's cranium. This particular Godzilla was how he looked the first time he arrived to the Disney realm, his eyes not a fierce orange like before but a formidable brown-black coloring. In addition, the bonded were drawn as they were when they first met the monsters those many years ago.

Next to him on the left was his son, in his form as cute Little Godzilla. On top of the small saurian's head was Rapunzel, looking like she was laughing while her long blonde hair cascaded down on the little one's right side. Around him was Tinkerbell, Zarina, Fawn, Lady Airlia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa and Vidia. The pixies were shown in their unique stances that made them stand out from others back in Pixie Hollow.

Continuing on the left was Anguirus, Godzilla's best ally and friend, plus a very fierce fighter who possessed a tenacity of spirit that even the King of the Monsters admired and respected. The mutated Ankylosaurs monster was on all fours, head up proud as his mighty maws were opened to reveal the sharp teeth he had. In front of him was Belle, dressed in a yellow dress that looked similar to the one she wore for her beau Léandre when he was the Beast long ago. On her left was her son Mainard, dressed up in the same duds as his father was when he first danced with Belle many years ago. On his face was a smile born of mischief and confidence, his hand on Angurius's neck as the beast looked ready for action.

The last one on the left side was Jet Jaguar, the android in a martial stance. The ladies had gotten a very good image of the mechanical marvel thanks to the description given to them by Mama Odie, the voodoo queen providing the size and shape of her bonded while Genie and Eden provided colors and more thanks to some specific mind magic. It was also thanks to the resident of New Orleans and the Agrabah duo that the girls also got a detailed description of Aubert La Bouff, Magail Macaire, and Skyler Truman. They were the kids that were also bonded to Jet Jaguar. Mama Odie was in front of the soulful machine, by her side was her mentor Radelle and in the middle of the women was Magail. Skyler was on Odie's right side, Aubert on Radelle's other side. The two boys were in martial arts stance like their mechanical friend, Magail was also in fighting stance.

On Godzilla's right side was Mothra, both versions done with great detail, skill and love. On the caterpillar form was Kathrin, who was smiling and holding out her hands in cupped form. Sitting in her hands was the Twin Fairies, the two beauties looking serene and at peace. Hovering above them was the moth form of Mothra. On top of the insect's head was Snow White, smiling brilliantly as she looked to love being on her friend in the air.

Continuing on down the right was Rodan, shown as he was before he transformed into his fiery form. The pteranodon's wings were spread out, and his head was high and proud as a master of the skies should be. In front of him was Aurora, with her fraternal twin children Edgard and Dianne by her side. The mature blonde beauty was in the middle, her son on her left & daughter on the right. Both had small but warm smiles on their faces as their bonded and guardian was right behind them, ready to take on anything or anyone that dared to harm them.

And the last monster was King Caesar, the hybrid lion dog in attack posture as his ears were up and looking like a bat. The divine guardian beast was in a martial arts stance, similar to Jet Jaguar as he was ready for battle. Below him was Jasmine, Azad and Malak, all three sitting on Carpet as they hovered off the ground. Azad was on one knee, wielding a scimitar while Malak was wielding a staff that had an impressive blade on the tip. Jasmine was seated between them, her son on the left & her daughter on the right.

It was truly an incredible work of art; people from different nations, cultures and species were together with titans that looked ready to take on the world! While not exactly a masterpiece like those from legendary artists such as Leonardo Da Vinci and Vincent van Gogh, it was still well detailed and painted. Ariel remembered on how late into the night they worked on the portrait, shortly after watching a movie with Joseph, Daimon, Miki and Nobuko. She giggled softly as she thought, 'Those four was what we needed to cheer ourselves up after yesterday'.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Shortly after arriving back at the hotel room, everyone went to room #922 to relax. Once all were settled into the spacious abode, Elsa stated, "Okay Anna, I think now would be a good time to tell us on what happened on Infant Island with Mothra and the Twin Fairies.". Her sister was about to reply when Daimon pointed to the gourds that were on the counter. He asked on what they were, Cateline answering that they were containers that held the berry juice that was served to them on Infant Island by the natives. His and Joseph's eyes widened slightly as they had never had the chance to drink island juice before._

 _Joseph asked, "Mind if me and Daimon have some of it? I really would like to try out something that comes from Infant Island.". Anna answered that they could have some, but to be a bit careful with it. She said that the berry juice had a bit of a kick to it, but Mr. Sustaita replied that they would be okay. He was a sturdy drinker, being able to take in good amounts but also knowing when to quit. However, his friend Daimon was a bit of a lightweight but he would make sure not to get too tipsy._

 _The duo got cups from the cupboard and started to pour out the thick red liquid from one of the gourds. As they drank down the contents, Melody looked to the ones who had been to see Mothra. She asked, "So how is Mothra doing? What happened on Infant Island?"._

 _Cinderella, Ariel, Cateline, Anna and Miki started to tell the group on what occurred on the island, the situation with Mothra… and also the situation with Burning Godzilla. The ladies were sad that there was no alternative choice in helping the saurian, but Elsa said that perhaps Godzilla would return to normal after being cooled down like he was earlier. The Disney girls nodded their heads, keeping the faith and hope alive that the King of the Monsters would be okay._

 _Ariel told them about the celebration they witnessed, and also got see on where their presents were stored at. Melody and Tracy's eyes widened upon hearing that, many times in the past wondering if the gifts they gave to the Twin Fairies were still there. Upon hearing on what Mothra told them via the tiny mystical twins, Rapunzel inquired, "She senses that something is coming that involves Godzilla, his son… and another that is death incarnate? And that it thrives on death?". This did not bode well for the company for they knew that death itself took on many forms… but one to be incarnate in a physical form? And they had no idea on what it could be, so it was trouble to them._

 _Cateline finished it up by telling them about Mothra's final wish, of going out in battle to defend the planet rather than passing away in peace. Lady Benedtika spoke, "It shows that she truly is a guardian and warrior, that she rather go out in a blaze of battle rather than just wait for the end to take her.". The other women nodded, showing that they respect Mothra's final say in wanting to die defending her home._

 _Elsa thought on something for the moment, and looked to Cateline. She asked the fairy godmother, "Cateline, can you teleport anything we make here to Infant Island?". She answered that since she had already been to the island, and also got a feel of the unique and special mystical energies that surrounded Mothra and the Twin Fairies, it was possible to teleport anything to them. The Ice Queen was very pleased with the answer, and looked to both her and Anna._

 _She suggested to her sister, "Anna, how about we make something to symbolize our bond to Godzilla? And have Cateline deliver it to the Twin Fairies so they could put it into the collection.". The fiery queen's eyes lit up in delight, then inquired on what she had in mind._

 _Elsa smiled as she closed her eyes, focusing her powers as the others stood back as the temperature around her dropped drastically. A flash of blue white light appeared in her hands, and they saw that it was ice magic. She held the crystal-shaped light close to her chest, and started to focus more. The ice soon became permafrost, meaning that nothing would ever make it melt. Elsa started to morph and shape her unique power until it turned into a crown, like the kind royalty wore. It was circular with three ovals in the front. One was larger than the other, right in the middle with the two smaller oval shapes by its side. Elsa continued until the crown was finely detailed, putting her gift back into her body while everyone beheld the blue-white crown. It was truly a work of art, something that Miki and the members of G-Force were fascinated by._

 _The Ice Queen turned to Cateline and Anna, showing them the crown. She said, "I think we need something to complete it. Anna, what is your favorite color?". She answered that it was fire opal, a special gem that Lady Benedtika once showed her on a little trip into the North Mountain. She looked to Cateline and asked if she could make the gemstone and make it fit in the smaller oval shape that was left of the larger oval one. Cateline smiled, waving her magic wand and the fire opal appearing in the oval slot. She then asked if she could do the same in the one on the right, only for the gemstone to be a dark sapphire one._

 _Cateline replied, "Of course my dear. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!". Appearing in a flash of magic was a dark sapphire gemstone that was inserted into the other small oval slot._

 _Anna spoke, "I think it needs something more! Cateline, can you carve into the gemstones our faces? Mine on the fire opal, and Elsa's on the dark sapphire.". The fairy godmother nodded, waving her wand again to carve the faces of the rulers of Arendelle onto the gemstones. Again, it was done with finesse, excellent detail and craftsmanship. It was then that Elsa decided to put on the finishing touch._

 _The Snow Queen looked to Cateline again and requested, "One last finishing touch, my friend. For the larger oval… would you please conjure and put into it an emerald? And on it, can you put on the face of the king?". Cateline nodded once more, this time putting more effort and magic into this creation since it was special. From the tip of her wand came forth a brilliant emerald, and on it was the carved face of Godzilla! His mouth was open in a roar, showing his teeth as his eyes looked fierce. The gemstone was put into the crown, completing it and everyone beholding the beautiful work of art before them._

 _Tracy commented, "It's so beautiful… a crown made of ice! But, won't it melt on a tropical island?"._

 _Elsa answered, "Not this crown. I concentrated enough of my gift so that it changed to permafrost, so it will never melt no matter how hot it is. Anna, can you write a note to the Twin Fairies to ask if they can put it with the others? And Cateline, do you need a bit of a rest before you can teleport it?". Anna quickly went to find a pen and some paper, finding some customary blank pieces of paper that bore the insignia of the hotel they were in. Cateline answered that no rest was necessary since teleporting an item did not drain her magic much._

 _Anna wrote down the message on the large slip of paper, asking the mystical ladies of Mothra to add the_ _ **Ice Crown**_ _to the collection, also putting down how it symbolized their bond with Godzilla. Once all were together, Cateline waved her magic wand and the items were enveloped in a white light that took form of a star! The object zoomed towards the window, where it phased right through it completely and took off towards Infant Island at speeds that would put most fighter jets to shame!_

 _Elsa and Anna were sporting smiles, very glad that their contribution was on its way. Alice was about to say something when Daimon and Joseph beat her to the punch. Both were just slightly buzzed from the fruit juice, a bit stronger then they anticipated. But they were still in control of themselves and that what was important. Joseph called out, "Hey, how about we all watch some movies for the time being? We still got some time until sundown, so how about we chill out with some comedy movies!". Many saw that his idea had merit, given on how much drama just occurred this day._

 _Daimon turned on the TV and selected the_ _ **Movie Menu**_ _selection screen, going to the American section and flipping through to see what was on. He stopped at a movie that showed_ _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ _ & __**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Secret of the Ooze**_ _. He proclaimed, "Here we go! Some hilarious martial arts action that we need! Find a seat, get some snacks ready and let's watch!". The ladies were all amused by his actions, some going to get some snacks from the refrigerator while the rest chose some comfy places to sit at to watch the movies._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

The movies were very intriguing, and funny for the Disney ladies to watch. Joseph and Daimon made it a bit more enjoyable when, at certain points of the movie, they started to do quips and some martial arts moves that were mimicked by the turtles onscreen. This really lifted the spirits up for the company, and soon night arrived as the second movie ended. Mr. Sustaita and Mr. Lavestia were soon snoring, the berry juice having knocked them out. Shortly after the movie ended, Regina had asked Cateline if they could make just one more present for the Twin Fairies. She suggested that they all paint a large portrait together, one that showed the monsters that had arrived in their universe to help them out. The other women thought on it, and agreed that it did sound like a good idea.

So Cateline provided the materials with her magic, and all of them including the fairies and mice, worked together into the night to create a brilliant masterpiece. Miki and Nobuko watched on in fascination as the group worked together, Joseph and Daimon waking up from their little berry juice binge to also witness the work. When it was done, Cateline made two copies of the painting. One she gave to Miss Saegusa, and the other for the Disney ladies to keep. The original was sent to Infant Island in the same manner as the **Ice Crown**.

After the painting was complete, everyone saw on how late it was and decided to call it a night. Miki and Nobuko had to provide a little assistance to Joseph and Daimon, but they didn't mind. Miss Saegusa told them that she would be back in the morning, to see if G-Force had anything that would be of help to them. Nobuko had asked, "You know… it really amazes me on how all of you are so composed and willing to trust G-Force after all it has to you and Godzilla. What is your secret?". Indeed, even Miki was wondering how the Disney ladies had the patience to even tolerate the actions of the organization.

Elsa had answered, "A lot of patience. Even though they are a few individuals there that really test it, and also some that are less honorable that it REALLY tests our patience, we see that a majority of G-Force is still good.".

Tracy followed up, "Indeed. While we disagree and question G-Force's methods, we see that they are doing what they deem necessary to prevent loss of human life. However, we know that Godzilla is not intentionally killing anyone.".

Melody said, "It's true! Back during the days when he was human-sized, he was didn't go randomly attacking anything like a mindless killing machine. And even though he's back to his regular normal size, he still shows that he doesn't have the capacity to kill merely for the joy of killing.".

Miki was very glad and grateful that these people knew the saurian well enough to know that he was much more then what most people painted him to be. She bowed and thanked them for the words spoke, and also for the picture that was under her arm. The four left the hotel, and the others went to their respective rooms to sleep.

Now back to the present, Ariel heard one of the bathrooms being used and waited to see on who it was. As she was waiting, the telephone rang and the former mermaid answered. She picked up the receiver and asked, "Hello? Oh, Miki! Good morning! We… oh, really? She is here, and wants to interview all of us? Are you sure it's alright? Yes… I see… good point. Better to clear everything up now then let something or someone blow it all out of proportions in the wrong way. I'll ask the others. Thank you!". She hung up the phone, then turned to see Cinderella up in a baby blue nightgown.

Cinderella asked, "Was that Miki? What's going on?"

The former mermaid replied, "It was Miki, and apparently her reporter friend Yukari Yamane is here to interview us. Miki says that many people saw Rapunzel and the fairies with Godzilla Junior, and most likely far-fetched stories are being told. She says that an interview with her might clear some things up and put is in a positive way with the populace. I have to agree with her on, that it's better to clear things up now before false rumors and such pop up that might harm both us and the monsters.".

Cinderella looked pensive for a moment, thinking on what her friend said. The wife of Asce Charming saw the wisdom in this, that it would be best to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand in a negative way. Cinderella spoke, "I think we need to discuss with everyone before anything else happens.". Ariel nodded, knowing that today was going to be an interesting day for them all.

* * *

~Downstairs~

It was now 7:45 a.m., and waiting at the lobby of the hotel was Miki with her friend Yukari. Said reporter looked a little nervous and tired, looking a bit exhausted due to talking with her Aunt Emiko and brother Kenichi last night. And nervous because she was wondering if Miki's friends would accept her interview invitation. Miss Saegusa looked to her friend and said, "Don't worry Yukari. I'm sure that they will accept you interviewing them. Ariel told me that she agrees that better to clear up anything now rather than let false rumors and such crop up fast.".

Yukari offered a small smile and replied, "That's good. I just hope the others agree with her.". The two didn't have to wait long, emerging from the elevators was the entire Disney company. They were dressed in their best this time, all cleaned up and ready for the day. The group saw them, walking towards the duo with Melody leading.

Miki and Yukari rose from their seats, hoping that the visitors from another universe had accepted to do the interview. When they got close enough, Melody said, "Yukari… we talked it over, and we all decided to accept your invitation for an interview.". This really got the reporter beaming, feeling that this would be an interview of the millennium!

Rapunzel added in, "However, you should know that we are not going to reveal EVERYTHING. We hope your questions won't pry too deeply into our personal lives.". The ladies all had special secrets that were only meant for family and friends, so they certainly were not going to tell it to millions out there.

Yukari bowed in gratitude and replied, "Of course! I'll make sure the questions I ask won't pry too deeply, and also that each and every one of you gets a chance to be interviewed. I really hope we can clear any kind of misconceptions up that have already started, and also perhaps you can shed some light on the monsters in a positive way.". Now that was something for the Disney ladies, as having any chance to put Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ in a positive light was a good idea.

Alice inquired, "So, where does this interview take place at?". Miki suggested using one of the conference rooms, since most of them had necessary equipment to record the event. Yukari nodded, believing it was a good idea to start there and edit at the station once everything was said and done. The company exited the building together, going to the limo that would take them back to G-Force headquarters.

At said headquarters, there was a meeting going on at this moment between some of the top political/military officers, General Isao and some of the Ministers of State. The Prime Minister himself was busy at the moment due to an emergency call from the _Tokyo Biology & Technology Institute_, and so his aides and the other Ministers went in his place. They would report back to him after he had gotten back from the emergency.

General Isao looked worn out completely, and who could blame him? His reputation and honor had been very much damaged due to the actions of Saburo Hisoka, and he had to explain himself both to not only the JSDF and the United Nations… but also to the Emperor of Japan. And believe it, the elderly military man was trying his best to not break after the many blows to his honor.

The most surprising and unexpected member of the group was Kenichi Yamane. The college student looked as worn out as the general, but he was also very nervous for some reason. Nobody knows that he and his sister Yukari had a little meeting with their Aunt Emiko last night, a meeting that was about a nightmare that really startled and spooked the elderly survivor of the 1954 Godzilla attack. It went like so:

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kenichi went to his aunt's abode, right after he got off from work at G-Force. Once he arrived at her house, he was mildly surprised to see his sister there too. He said, "Auntie, what is wrong? I got a message from you saying for me and Yukari to come here. Is everything okay?". Emiko gestured for her nephew to have a seat, going to bring some tea and snacks for him and Yukari. Once he was seated, and took some of the refreshments, the brother and sister duo looked at their aunt and saw that she looked like she had not slept well for a couple of days._

 _Yukari asked, "Auntie, what is the matter? Why did you call us?"._

 _The elderly woman sat down in her chair and looked to her two treasures. She took a bit of a calming breath and answered, "For a couple of days now, I have been having nightmares. Nightmares that concern Dr. Serizawa… and the Oxygen Destroyer.". She then starts to tell them on having her flashbacks to the past, where she saw the good doctor activating his deadly device in the sea, killing both himself and the original Godzilla in the process all those years ago. Yukari and Kenichi are curious, wondering on why she was having nightmares about that._

 _Kenichi asked before putting down his slice of watermelon that he was eating, "Why are you having those nightmares now, Auntie?"._

 _She answered, "Ever since I learned of Yukari's report on the news concerning Dr. Kensaku Ijuin some days ago on his findings of micro-oxygen, I have been very troubled that he is very close to the research that led to the creation of the Oxygen Destroyer that Dr. Serizawa made many years ago."._

 _Yukari put forth, "Auntie, I talked with Kensaku. He told me that while his research is similar to Dr. Serizawa, he assures me that micro-oxygen does not have that kind of power like the Oxygen Destroyer had."._

 _Emiko replied, "I know dear, you did tell me over the phone. But… I still can't help but worry. Dr. Serizawa destroyed all of his research concerning that weapon of his. He didn't want his work used in any way that would bring death. In the end… he sacrificed his own life to save the world. And now hearing that someone is very close to his findings…". Who could blame the poor soul who had the unfortunate luck to witness a power like that first hand; once in a large fish tank… the next in the ocean that dissolved the original Godzilla alive._

 _Kenichi put down his watermelon and said, "Actually Auntie… I believe that Kensaku may be the only one that can help us now.". Yukari and Emiko looked to the Yamane boy, puzzled on what he had just stated._

 _He continued, "For some time Auntie, we have had some special people looking into Godzilla. And these girls… they are something to see and believe. They are incredible, and have a strong bond with Godzilla himself.". Emiko was startled by this, surprised that anyone other than the famous Miki Saegusa had a bond with the King of the Monsters._

 _Kenichi spoke, "However, I do not believe that their unique help and actions won't save us from Godzilla, now that he is burning and ready to explode. And even after being cooled down today by one of his bonded, and Super X-III, there is no telling on what would happen when Godzilla breaks free from the ice. The amount of power and radiation he absorbed… it has not been seen since the time of creation itself! So… I have been thinking for a while on what must be done… to really put an end to the danger that Godzilla has unknowingly put the world in."._

 _Yukari rose up quick with pleading look on her face, "Ken, you can't… you… but what about the others?! When they hear about what you have in mind, you'll be lucky to be in one piece!". Now Emiko was curious on what these other beings were like that were so potent and powerful._

 _Kenichi looked to his sister and replied, "Don't you think I know that?! I know of the consequences and risks… but the one Godzilla poses as of now is infinitely greater. Auntie, Yukari… I am sorry but… we may need to ask Dr. Ijuin to make the device. In order to really save the world from Godzilla's power, we must kill him the same way we eliminated the first Godzilla in 1954."._

 _Emiko rose up, a very scared look on her face that was similar to the one Yukari had on hers. She exclaimed, "Ken, you don't mean…!"._

 _He nodded with a serious look on his face, "The Oxygen Destroyer."._

 _~End Flashback~_

* * *

And that was the reason that Kenichi had not slept well for some time. He had been going over data, scenarios and so much more that tried to involve stopping Godzilla without killing him. He didn't want to lose the friendship of the Disney girls, but he sadly came to see that even with their combined efforts and amazing powers… Burning Godzilla was simply too much overloaded with power and energy, in short he was holding in a great power that had not seen during the age when the Earth herself was just forming from a molten ball of rock and metal in the vastness of space.

And now, he was going to present his suggestion to the political and military leaders on getting Kensaku to make a device that would most likely kill Godzilla safely… but also risk the great ire and anger of the Disney ladies… and possibly the entire Disney universe.

One of the aides looked to Ken and inquired, "So young man, what is it that you have to say that required all of us to be here today?". The meeting was taking place in one of the most secure locations of G-Force, this time with security being tripled due to the sensitive nature of the gathering.

Kenichi took a big breath, then mentally sent an apology and asking of forgiveness from both God and his friends for what he was about to do. The college lad looked to everyone and said, "Ladies and gentlemen… I think I have a solution on how to really put an end to Godzilla…". In his hands was reports, charts, graphs and more that he made during his time on the computer, to really make sure he thought and saw all of this through.

Now… it was time to present to those in charge!

* * *

~Deep in the sewer system of Tokyo~

The life-forms that escaped from the institute were still on the prowl, growing larger, stronger and hungrier with every kind of life form it devoured. Yesterday, they were the size of regular crabs. But this morning, they were now the size of an Australian terrier. The mutated pre-Cambrian life forms had eaten rats and other small animals that had lived in the sewer system, and were still hungry. The five beings skittered through the stinky sewer floor when they came across something that would really change their mindset forever.

They came across a human being, an old homeless man to be precise. Like many metropolis areas in the world, Tokyo had many homeless people that had taken refuge in areas they were certain police did not bother to look at. However… it seemed that this one was not alone, as he was being tormented by some male teenage thugs. One of them taunted, "Awwww, look at the old idiot! Too scared to fight, too scared to do anything! Tch! Easy for us then!". He then proceeded to kick and stomp on the whimpering old man, his buddies joining in on the fun. The five life forms looked on in the shadows, witnessing that other living beings apparently attacked for pleasure instead of survival, and that did something to their primitive psyche and mindset.

The leader of the bunch, a wiry-thug that wore a black jacket and looked to be very bad-ass and a rebel without a cause or clue, told the others to stop it. The four thugs stopped their actions, and parted for their boss for they know what was to come next. The old, tattered and beaten homeless one was whimpering, thinking that was now all over and he could go to hide deeper in the sewer system. The leader looked down at the homeless man… then took out a curved knife from his back pocket, one that looked extremely wicked and sharp.

The teenage goon looked with cold, amusing eyes at the old man and stated, "One less street trash to contend with.". That is when he stabbed the man deep in the heart with his weapon, the strangling and gurgling noise coming from the poor soul as life started to escape his body. The onlookers grinned in delight at seeing such a sick and wicked sight. Once the old man stopped thrashing, his eyes glazed over completely. His life was gone forever. The leader stood up, looked at his weapon, and gave the dead body a good kick before going to his gang.

The five mutated animals felt something steaming through their veins, and that was sick pleasure and desire. Unknowingly, the five teenage thugs had given the ancient animals an actual desire to maim, hurt, and kill for the pleasure of it rather than survival. They decided to test out their new abilities on the living humans, amazingly ignoring the dead one for the time being. They skittered and screeched, surprising the thugs who turned back to see the creatures though barely making them out since they were rather deep in the sewer system and thus covered in darkness.

One of the teenage thugs whispered, "What the hell was that?". The leader looked around, a bit of fear creeping into his beings. The mutated life-forms actually sensed the fear, and it gave them delight! The largest of the beings screeched and attacked with such viciousness and speed, which surprised the Japanese teens as they saw their leader being smacked down by something they only thought existed in the movies.

The leader yelled loudly and exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DAMN THING?! GET IT OFF OF ME!". He flailed around with his knife to try and piece the animal, but the hard shell protected the mini-monster. The others attacked the remaining teens, and soon the yells and screams of fright, pain and death filled the sewer system of Tokyo.

The mutation, both in body and mind of the beings, had started to evolve rapidly again as they killed and ate the sadistic souls!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I deeply apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this. You see, I was struck hard by an allergy that changed to become something a bit more serious. I am getting better now, but that damn sickness kept me down and really drained me. So it will be awhile before I get back into the real swing of things, especially with this. But just so you all know, I am NOT giving up or abandoning this novel! No way!

Again, I want to give thanks, glory and credit to God and Jesus Christ! It was Him that has helped me through it all, both with my sickness and also the drive to get back up and resume work on my novel! So Lord, thank you once again for everything! I promise to make this story truly one worthy of you!

So it seems that Kenichi is finally going to present his proposal of making an Oxygen Destroyer that will be used on Burning Godzilla! Just so you know, he has had plenty of time to consider this, so it's not all on a whim. He is also praying for forgiveness from the Higher One… and from the Disney ladies, since he knows on when they find out about this… well, won't be pretty to see, that is for sure. And now the world is going to find out more on not just about Rapunzel and the fairies that helped out the children and Godzilla Junior in Nemuro… but also the rest of the ladies that are bonded with Godzilla himself! Wish them luck!

In the next chapter, see how Yukari interviews each of the Disney ladies. And also, on how Kenichi fared with his meeting with the higher ups. And also the Prime Minister as he and others as Kensaku shows them the research and evidence of the mutated life that keeps on growing… and also evolving into something more than just a monster… into a demon!

Okay, here are the questions:

If you wanted to, what kind of picture would you make that shows your kind of bond with any of the Toho monsters?

What do you think of the **Ice Crown** that Elsa, Anna and Cateline made?

If you were with any of the Disney ladies when they talked with Miki and Yukari, what kind of questions would you want to make sure that Miss Yamane would ask/not ask about the women?

What do you think will happen when Miki and the Disney bonded hear on Kenichi's proposal to have Dr. Kensaku Ijuin make an Oxygen Destroyer?

Any comments towards the five sadistic teens as they are being killed and eaten by the mini-Destroyahs, especially since it was them that gave the monsters an actual joy in killing for pleasure rather than just survival?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	23. Chapter 21

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you once again for the reviews, and it's a good to celebrate since we did break the 300 mark on it! I am very honored and humbled that my story has become this popular that it has reached that number! So to everyone who has read and reviewed my novel, here you go! **Gives everyone a present, and inside each one is an action figure of their favorite kaiju from the Showa all the way to the Millennium era**

And before anything else happens, I want to give praise and glory to God and Jesus Christ! It is thanks to Him that I was able to get healed very quickly during the time I was sick with an ailment, and also that He gave me the drive and confidence once again to continue with this novel! I have been thinking very hard on this chapter, and it was thanks to the Lord that I got the layout on what I needed to do here. Believe me, this chapter stumped my brain but thanks to Jesus, I can now write it down with a clear, strong line of thought!

So again, thank you Lord for everything!

Now to answer some questions that you, my loyal reviewers, have posted for me! Hope I answer them all well:

 **The Question** : The Disney ladies were very much intrigued and impressed when seeing _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ & _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze_. I believe that they enjoyed the hilarity of the legendary turtles, impressed on how they came to be… and also very much worried and thoughtful upon seeing Shredder. On how resourceful, skilled and strong he was. And also that his desire for vengeance is similar to a certain G-Force member that got discharged.

 **Matthew Gemm** : Heh, it has been a good long while since I posted those ideas up on my profile. I will see what I can do about it, but the reason I posted those up in the first place is to see if anyone would want to tackle it. I have a LOT of ideas popping into my head now and then, that I can't seem to do it all. So, I put them down here to see if anyone wished to take on the challenge.

Also, I am putting in here two fave reviewers of mine here for this specific chapter! Just to let them know it's merely a cameo appearance for this chapter alone, and I have no idea what you would like to be named as, but these two individuals will be featured in this chapter. It is… **Gojira Defender** and **Kaiju Avenger!** So, hope you two like this one!

Also, I had the mini-Destroyah's behave like the two lions from _The Ghost and the Darkness_ movie. The subtle difference is that the two clever lions had been doing the pleasure of hunting/killing humans for years, while the miniature Destroyahs have just learned the sick art but still retaining the primal, primitive mindset that has been part of their being for eons. So in a way, they are similar but there is a clear, subtle difference here if you spot it right off the bat.

One last thing… I do not have an inkling on how a real interview is done on television, so I am playing it by ear. I hope you don't mind on how it is done.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and/or characters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Wat Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used here in the novel. Any song that belongs to an artist or artists, I will give him/her/them the credits & dues to them as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 21

Ariel and the rest of the Disney company entered G-Force headquarters, a new resolve in their step and form as they walked towards the elevator. Miki and Yukari led the way, the entire group focused on task at hand. Miss Saegusa told her companions, "The interview is going to take place on the 2nd floor since one of the conference rooms that we need has the necessary equipment. If we are fortunate, there will be no one around the 2nd floor and we can do the interview with no interruption.". The ladies, and mice that were inside Cinderella's pockets, were really hoping for no kind of interference from those that would report back to General Isao or any of the top officers within the organization.

Rapunzel commented, "I hope so. I really want for this interview to show that Godzilla and the other monsters are much more than anyone assumes! And also to show them that what happened at Nemuro was not an act or something that involves trickery.". After seeing the movies last night with Joseph, Daimon, Miki and Nobuko, the Disney company learned a bit more about the concept of _movie magic_. On how special effects and such done by both physical action and computers made it so that what happened on screen looked real. And now, they needed to make sure that what happened between Godzilla Junior and his bonded was shown as real and not _movie magic_.

The group ascended upward after going into the elevator, walking briskly when they arrived on the 2nd floor. To their good fortune, they noticed that not many people were in the building right now. Many of the employees had decided to use some of the vacation time they had accumulated over the years, and thus why for the moment there was little activity in the building. Miki led the way down some corridors and hallways until they came to a conference room that was at the end of a hallway. She opened the door and peered inside, seeing the necessary equipment needed for the interview all there and waiting to be used.

However, she saw two men there that were checking out said equipment. One of them saw the psychic beauty and inquired, "Oh, good morning! Do you need to use this room? We were just finishing up our daily check-up on the equipment.". Miki was about to say something when a realization flashed into her head. Neither she nor Yukari knew how to operate the cameras or other various electrical equipment that was in the room! And now seeing these two men there, she believed that this was not an inconvenience but a blessing in disguise.

Miss Saegusa answered, "Ummm… yes! Yes, we need to use this room. But, we don't know how to work any of the cameras or equipment here. You see, my friend Yukari Yamane is here to do an interview with my friends here. So, can you help us out?". Miki was also hoping that these two employees would not report to any of the superiors about this.

The other man answered, "Of course we can help you out! Since it's for Yukari Yamane, one of the best reporters in Japan, count on us to do our best!". It seemed that Miss Yamane had some fans here, which was good in this particular case. The company came in, and the duo was surprised to see both Yukari and the Disney ladies that had been the talk of the organization for the past week or so. Said group was now helping Yukari and Miki in setting up the area so that the interview could be seen as authentic as shown in many news broadcasts.

Yukari helped finish setting up the chairs, and went to the two men. She said, "Thanks for helping us out! By the way, what are your names?". One answered that his name was G. Defender, and the other was K. Avenger, which was peculiar names for the reporter. She put that in the back of her mind as the duo ran systems check on the cameras and equipment, and reported that all had the green lights. Defender went to man one of the television cameras while Avenger worked on the panel that ran the feeds and such.

Miss Yamane pulled out a compact disc so that she could put some light touches of make-up on. Once she saw that she was presentable, Yukari went to the Disney beings and started to instruct them on what to do. She stated, "Okay, here is what we are going to do first. I'll be sitting in the middle chair, Rapunzel we'll sit on my left and Cinderella on my right. From Rapunzel's other side will be Elsa, Anna, Lady Benedtika and Regina. From Cinderella on down is Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cateline and Alice. The mice will be in Cinderella's lap, while Tinkerbell and her friends will be by Rapunzel. Miki, you stay behind me and help me to translate just in case the pixies say something. Is that all understood?". The entire company nodded, showing they understood.

Yukari thought, 'Oh, this is going to be the interview of a lifetime! After this, I got to take the tape to the station to have it edited right and then present it on the air tonight! Hopefully, this will be good for everyone here.'. She took her place in the middle chair, the others taking their own respectful seats. Yukari nodded to Avenger and Defender, the two men moving the camera towards them but focusing on the reporter first. However, something happened… a small accident that would really change things in a big way! While Avenger was extremely proficient in operating the devices, he was not a total expert in the field and he pushed a switch that was labeled RECORD ALL. He believed that it meant to record everything on the tape that was in the camera.

But now, they were not just recording for a tape… they were now recording live and for the whole nation of Japan to hear! The channel they were broadcasting on was usually played only during nationwide emergencies, and now it was on for all to see should anyone switch to that particular channel!

Defender called out, "Okay, we are going in three… two… one...". He then pointed to Yukari, signaling her for the interview to start.

* * *

 _Yukari: Hello everyone, my name is Yukari Yamane and I am reporting from within G-Force headquarters. We have a special treat for all of you watching out there, and it is this… interviews with beings from another universe! You heard me right, I am going to talk to some people that actually come from another universe! And these beings are here due to the bond they have with two certain kaiju… Godzilla and his son Godzilla Junior!_

 _Yukari: First, let me introduce you to them._ _ **Camera shot slowly expands to show everyone in their seats**_ _On my left is Queen Rapunzel Fitzherbert, and on down is Queen Elsa and her sister Queen Anna, Lady Benedtika of the North Mountain, and Regina. On my right is former queen Cinderella Charming, followed by former queen Ariel Marcel, her daughter currently Queen Melody Marcel-Oxen, Queen Tracy Célestin, Miss Cateline, and Alice._ _ **The group waves to the camera, small smiles on their faces**_

 _Yukari: Also, we welcome their companions that have accompanied them on their trip through time and space. In Cinderella's lap are mice that are very intelligent and have been friends of the Charming family for some time. Meet Filimore, Estée, Ilbert and Plaisance._ _ **Camera now moves to focus on the four mice that are in Cinderella's lap, said furry beings also dressed for the occasion as they wave and smile to said camera**_

 _Yukari: And finally, we have some special beings that look to be straight out of a fairytale book from Western lore. Around Rapunzel are seven fairies… yes, you heard right, fairies! These small women with beautiful wings hail from another world called Pixie Hollow, and they are incredible in more ways than one! And because they are truly magical and unique, we have Miki Saegusa here to translate for us._ _ **Camera moves to get a glimpse of Tinkerbell and her friends, then switches from the pixies to Miki**_

 _Yukari: Now, to start things off I'm going to ask some questions that will shed some light on why these brave women from another universe are here. Cinderella, why is it that all of you have come here to our world?_

 _Cinderella: We came here in order to help our bonded friend, which is Godzilla himself! Rapunzel and the pixies came along to help out their bonded, which is Godzilla's son._

 _Yukari: Amazing! All of you are bonded to the most formidable kaiju of all, and his son?! How did this come to be?_

 _Melody: It is really simple, Miss Yamane. Years ago when myself and Tracy were young, Godzilla and his companions came to our universe thanks in part to a magic spell that an old enemy called Maleficent cast. She meant to bring only Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and Rodan. But other monsters were fighting them, and thus they got pulled along for the ride back to our universe._

 _Tracy: The Twin Fairies, Mothra's retainers, used their own mystical power to sever the summoning spell. That freed them and the monsters, but something happened due to mixing magic's from different universes. Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Anguirus were shrunk down to human size, and they landed in Ariel and Melody's kingdom._

 _Yukari: Wait a moment! So, magic is real in your world and the monsters were shrunk down due to that? Now that is incredible! By the way, which kingdoms do you rule?_

 _Ariel: Our family the Marcels rule a kingdom in England. Elsa and Anna rule the kingdom of Arendelle that is in Denmark, Rapunzel lives in Leylstad that is in the Netherlands, Cinderella and Tracy rule a combined kingdom in France, and Lady Benedtika rules her people in the North Mountain that is within Arendelle._

 _Yukari: Now that is amazing! And what of Miss Cateline, Regina and Alice?_

 _Cinderella: Cateline is actually a Fairy Godmother, one that now answers the call to my daughter Tracy and my granddaughter Colette. Regina and Alice are very close friends that live in England._

 _Cateline: That is right, dearie. And to show that I am indeed a fairy godmother, I will demonstrate._ _ **Camera turns to her as she rises up, and reveals her slim wand**_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_ _ **Cateline's wand shows sparkles like that of miniature stars, and from thin air appears a kimono that is truly a sight to behold in a good way as it features designs and such that only a true craftsman of the art can achieve**_

 _Yukari: Wow! Now that is simply incredible! Everyone, this is no trick or illusion that I promise! True, real live magic! Thank you for the demonstration, Miss Cateline._

 _Cateline: Anytime, dearie. But I will say this; magic is not something to take lightly at all. All magic users, be they born by magic or by practicing of craft, all abide by rules that have consequences. Be it big or small, good or bad depending on the magic itself._

 _Yukari: Thank you for the information. But going back on track, how did the monsters bond with you._

 _Melody: Godzilla and his companions saved me, Tracy and our friends from some bandits that had a real bad reputation. It was thanks to the Twin Fairies, Moll and Lora that we found out their names and where they came from. And believe me, Godzilla and the other monsters are not savage, bloodthirsty and mindless beasts like many believe._

 _Yukari: Oh, so there is more to them than meets the eye?_

 _Ariel: Quite so. Myself and the mothers of the children found out about them later on, and we saw that they are quite intelligent, strong and also honorable when we gave them something that has been denied to them for quite some time. And that is love and a special kind of attention that we gave them. They even protected us from Maleficent and the other monsters she enslaved, and more so when they regained their true size and power._

 _Yukari: Incredible! So, just to make sure that I got everything straight, who is bonded to whom?_

 _Cateline: Godzilla bonded to Cinderella, Ariel, Melody and Tracy the first time he arrived. Mothra and the Twin Fairies formed a bond with our friend Snow White Rhoda and her daughter Kathrin. Rodan bonded with Aurora and her fraternal twin children, Edgard and Dianne. And Belle with her son Mainard formed a strong bond with Anguirus._

 _Yukari: Okay, so how is it that Anna and the others fit in here?_

 _Elsa: It is like this Miss Yamane, about sixteen years passed in our universe when Godzilla and the other monsters left to come back here. When he came back, he was shrunk back down to human size once again thanks to a chaotic mixture of both magic and different energies from some space monsters._

 _Yukari: Wait a moment! I remembered from reports that Godzilla and the others came back to Monster Island about three years ago. And vanished about a year ago in a similar manner. So, time flows differently between the two universes?_

 _Cateline: That is correct._

 _Anna: Yup! But to continue, me and Elsa found Godzilla on the North Mountain which is where Lady Benedtika lives at. He was in bad shape, but Benedtika and her Mountain troll subjects helped him to recover back to full strength._

 _Yukari: Mountain troll? You mean… Lady Benedtika is not human?_

 _Lady Benedtika: Indeed, though I do look human for the most part. Myself and my clan live deep in the North Mountain, and we pride ourselves as craftsman and warriors. I sensed that Godzilla was unique when he and the two queens were brought to my domain, and thus helped him to recover after falling from the sky._

 _Elsa: At first, I was hesitant to trust him since he was… well, a monster. But Anna, thank God, saw that there was more to him than mere physical appearance. Surprisingly, she told me that me and him were alike due to having power we never asked for._

 _Yukari: What do you mean?_

 _Elsa:_ _ **Sighs**_ _I was born with the power to create and control ice, which was good at first when I was a child._ _ **Creates an ice figurine that is in the shape of Elsa when she was a child in the palm of her hand**_ _But then… I rather not say exactly, but something happened that made me very wary and unsure of my gift. It was thanks to Anna that I managed to get my power under control, and see that it was a blessing and not a curse. And after learning about Godzilla, I really saw that both of us are alike due to having a potent power that we never really asked for._ _ **The ice doll melts, going right back into her body**_

 _Yukari: I see…_ _ **looks to Rapunzel and the pixies**_ _and what about you? Who did you bond with?_

 _Rapunzel: We bonded with Little Godzilla, when he looked different then what he is today. He landed at my old home, and Tinkerbell & her friends came down from Neverland to check him out._

 _Tinkerbell: I'll say! The little guy was so cute and innocent, we didn't see him as a monster but something a bit more._

 _Fawn: Got that right! That little guy was cute as a critter, and also the power boost he gave us was something to see and feel!_

 _Yukari: Miki, what did they say? I'm afraid all I heard was the tinkling of a bell._

 _Miki: I will translate for you. It seems that those that are magical, have exceptional gifts like myself with my psychic abilities, and those that have been around magical beings long enough, can understand the fairies._ _ **Miki translates on what Tinkerbell said first, then Fawn**_

 _Yukari: I see… thanks Miki for the translation. So, you all bonded with Little Godzilla and he gave you a power boost? Was it the same with Godzilla?_

 _Elsa: No, Godzilla did not have the kind of ability his son had. It seemed that he is different in a subtle way that makes him unique to his father._

 _Rapunzel: She is right! Little Godzilla was the one who restarted the healing magic in my hair, as well as causing it to go from my natural brown color back to blonde. And also to regrow back, but now a bit more manageable then it was in the past._

 _Zarina: For us, he gave us a big boost in power and ability. You see, each of us is blessed from birth on a talent that allows us to aid nature. Around Little Godzilla, he increased our abilities many fold! If he was near Silvermist, whose talent is controlling water, she would soon have a big enough boost to control a great amount of water than normal._

 _Vidia: And if he was near me, I would have the ability to really fly fast and create winds that are strong as twisters!_ _ **Miki once again translates for all to understand Zarina and Vidia**_

 _Yukari: Amazing! Is that what happened in Nemuro, when you and Rapunzel left to go see Godzilla Junior?_

 _Rapunzel: Yes! We went there to see if he was okay, and in the process, we showed some little ones that he is not just a mere monster. And also to let the fairies show the children on what they could do._

 _Yukari: Fantastic! So it seems that the monsters are more beneficial to your universe then here in ours._

 _Alice: Yes, but they do serve a purpose here in your world as well. You just need to see it._

 _Yukari: And you Miss Alice? How did you come to bond with the monsters?_

 _Alice: Oh, it is really a fascinating tale Miss Yukari. Myself and Regina were exploring Arendelle's natural landscape with Elsa and Anna when we were attacked by a rock monster that lived in the North Mountain._

 _Regina: Yup! I thought we were done for when it cornered us, but… something inside of me told me to call to Godzilla. I did, and he appeared to save us from that rock monster!_

 _Yukari: You called on Godzilla and he saved you?! How is that possible?_

 _Regina: I was just a little girl when I first saw Godzilla and the monsters, years ago when Melody and Tracy were young. Godzilla saved me and my brother Carlitos from two huge bears the first time, and I knew that he was more than a monster… that he was a hero! My personal hero, to be more precise. And years later, when we were trapped by that huge rock monster, I just remembered him and called out. And he came to save me again!_

 _Alice: I remembered seeing him as well when I was a young woman, when he and the other monsters were in a golden comet that shot across the sky. That is how I remembered him when he emerged to save us._

 _Yukari: Unbelievable… it seems that all of you have been saved by the kaiju in a way that is just simply too fantastic to describe._

 _Ariel:_ _ **Giggles softly**_ _Indeed, it does sound like something from an incredible fairy tale story. But we swear on the Lord Himself that it is true, all of it. In fact, it was Godzilla and the monsters that brought all of us together six years ago in our universe._

 _Elsa: She is correct. Six years have passed by since Godzilla and the others left the second time, and it was all thanks to him that we found out about one another. Shortly after that, all of the people who have been touched and bound to the monsters have come together at the Marcel kingdom to celebrate what we call Monster Day._

 _Yukari: Seriously?! A day dedicated to the King of the Monsters and the other kaiju?_

 _Cinderella: Indeed. You see, the giant beasts are much more then they appear. They are strong, fierce and very much formidable. But they are also honorable, dedicated and loyal when you give them love, attention and something special that comes along with it._

 _Yukari: And that is why you are here now, to help them? How did you find out that they needed help?_

 _Melody: Our bond has stayed strong, throughout the vastness of time and space itself._

 _Cateline: She is correct. When they felt Godzilla and his son hurting in this world, they felt it too in their hearts and bodies. And when we discovered on what was going on, all of us resolved to go to his world and help him out as best we could._

 _Lady Benedtika: Myself and Cateline volunteered to go with them, to protect our friends from those with… unsavory intentions. All of our friends back home used a potent magic spell that sent us to this world, and so… here we are._

 _Yukari: Wow… this is just… this is just amazing! All of you have that much faith and hope in helping the kaiju, especially after learning what they have done in the past here in our world?_

 _Tracy: Yes! We have learned much about the monsters here in this universe, and we are a bit displeased to learn that it was humankind's thirst for power and science that deeply scarred nature. And in kind, it woke up or created the kaiju that have wreaked havoc in the past._

 _Ariel: She is right. We learned about Godzilla and others here in the G-Force archives, and are disappointed that many see the monsters as mindless beasts when they do not see that it was they that awoke or created them through the tampering of nature._

 _Yukari: Hmmm… you may be right, but that is up for debate that could last for years, sad to say. But before we finish up, I just have one more question to ask._

 _Melody: And what is that, Miss Yamane?_

 _Yukari: Do you all harbor any kind of ill will towards humankind because on how we currently see Godzilla and the other kaiju? And how does one access magic?_

 _Cinderella:_ _ **Looking pensive for a moment**_ _No… we do not bear G-Force or humanity itself here in this universe any kind of ill will. We are sad and disappointed that they think the only way to live is to destroy the monsters, but we also have hope and faith that it will change._

 _Lady Benedtika: Indeed, a change for the better. For people to see that the kaiju are much more then they look or act, to see that they are here for a purpose and reason even though it could be too big for them to comprehend._

 _Ariel: In short, to give them a chance to show that they are a blessing and not a curse._

 _Cateline: And as for the magic question… one is either born with the ability to use it, or learn some of it in various ways. But one thing is clear; magic is born in the heart and mind. You need to have faith, trust and something special that one can never truly describe. If either element is missing, then you can never truly grasp or learn of magic._

 _Yukari: Amazing… if others had such strong faith and hope like you have, I think that things would be different but in a good way._ _ **Looks to the camera**_ _Well everyone, that is it for the interview! I hope you have enjoyed the talk we had with Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Regina, Alice, Cateline, Lady Benedtika, and Tinkerbell & her companions from Pixie Hollow. This is Yukari Yamane from G-Force Headquarters signing off!_

* * *

Avenger turned off the video and other devices, announcing, "And… cut! That is a wrap everyone!". Defender lowered the camera, very glad that he had recorded it all. The ladies rose from their seats, all of them looking satisfied as the interview had gone with nary a hitch. Yukari was extremely pleased, the look on her face showing a wide smile as she had been the very first reporter ever to interview beings from another universe!

Miss Yamane went to Avenger and asked in an urgent tone, "Please tell me you got it all! Please tell me that you recorded everything!". The young man laughed and assured her that everything was recorded, and was on tape in the camera. Defender popped the device open, took out the camera and handed the item to Yukari. She took it, holding like it was a precious jewel which in this case it was.

"All that I need to do is take the tape back to my news station, edit it slightly and then present it on the air! Oh, this is fantastic! Thank you everyone for making this possible!" Yukari told everyone, excitement and happiness in her tone. The Disney beings smiled and replied that it was no problem.

Defender looked to the clock and stated, "Wow! That interview took a bit long, it's almost 10 o'clock!". The company looked to the clock, and indeed saw that it was close to that hour. It was actually 9:50 a.m., to be precise. Miki did the figures in her head, and realized that the interview lasted for almost two hours.

She looked to Miss Yamane and said, "Yukari, we better get over to your station and get that tape on the air as soon as possible. Do you have a case to protect it?". She shook her head, a little sad that she did not have any kind of case to protect her interview. Avenger reached down under the console he was manning, and brought out an empty case cover. He explained that stuff like this was in every conference room just in case a recording was done, and they needed something to safeguard the tapes. Yukari thanked the employee of G-Force profusely for the save, putting the cassette tape in the case and closing it with a click.

Miki looked to her companions and stated, "Let's go with Yukari to her news station. Maybe we can help her out more, and it would be more worthwhile to check out her work then staying here for the time being.". Each of the Disney women and the mice nodded their heads, feeling that it would be more productive and good to go to Miss Yamane's workplace rather than stay at G-Force today.

The company thanked Avenger and Defender again for all of their help, the young men saying that it was no problem and asking if they could see more demonstrations of magic later on. Cateline and even the pixies replied that they would consider it in the future. For the two workers, that was enough for them. The group left the conference room, going to the elevators and descending down to exit the building. However, it seemed that someone else had other plans in mind.

The women were nearing the exit when their way was blocked by two guards, causing the group to stop in their tracks. Ariel inquired, "Excuse me, but can you please move? We need to go somewhere and…".

The male guard interrupted her, "I am sorry Miss Marcel, but we have been given orders just now by our superiors to escort Miss Yukari Yamane to the Command Center.". Miki was surprised at this, wondering why her bosses would want Yukari.

The second guard spoke, "Miss Yamane, please follow us. Your brother, General Isao and the others are waiting for you in the Command Center. The others can come with you if you wish.". Yukari was a bit surprise to hear that her brother was here, and apparently waiting for her. The reporter tried to look for a way out quick, but the guards were blocking the way, plus two additional guards were at the entrance/exit more likely that they had the same orders as well. Sighing, she nodded her head and allowed the guards to escort her to the Command Center.

Tracy said to everyone, "Let's follow and see what is going on. I have a bad feeling about this, but I rather see what this is all about rather than be kept in the dark.". The others quickly agreed and followed the guards and Yukari to the Command Center.

* * *

~At the Command Center~

Kenichi Yamane was waiting at the Command Center, his meeting with General Isao and the Ministers of the State having ended about thirty minutes ago. His face showed an expression of shame, guilt and worry as he was waiting for his sister. After the meeting had ended, someone had told them that they saw Yukari entering the building earlier with Miki and the ladies from another universe. General Isao ordered his guard to escort Yukari to the Command Center the moment they saw her, and also to allow the Disney beings to come with her if they wanted to.

One of the ministers looked to Kenichi and inquired, "Young man, are you sure that this is the only course that we need to take in order to effectively save the planet?".

Kenichi sighed softly and answered, "Yes sir… I have showed you all the data I have gathered, and also the limited reports on Dr. Serizawa's research. This is the only way to be completely sure that Godzilla is put down without endangering the planet.".

General Isao spoke, "I agree with you on that, Mr. Yamane. But still, even I have some reserves on what you have proposed. We need to make sure that such a weapon does not fall at all to incapable hands, and also that it is not mass-produced in any way.". Though driven to rid the world of _kaiju_ , the general had some common sense and honor, and what Kenichi proposed made him very wary due to the sheer power and destructiveness of the weapon.

The brother of Yukari replied, "Sir, I am suggesting that we use it only one time. After that, the notes and any other research linked to it are stored away under extreme lock and key, and that it won't be even opened without the permission of the Prime Minister & Emperor.".

Before anything else could be said, the guards came in with Yukari in front of them and the Disney beings behind them. One of the military men reported, "Here you all, everyone. Yukari Yamane, along with her friends.". General Isao nodded, giving a brief salute and thanks for their work. The duo guardsmen returned salute before walking away and out of the Command Center.

Yukari walked over to her brother and asked, "Kenichi, what is going on? Why are you here, and with all of these higher ups? And why did you ask for me?". A terrible feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach, a strange sixth sense telling her that something bad was about to occur. She felt it back during her argument with her brother at Emiko's house last night.

Kenichi sighed, looking to his sister than to the others with her. He answered, "I asked for you here because… because you have some information that we need, to confirm actually. And also… I just want to say… I'm very sorry about this.".

Miss Yamane looked to her brother curiously and asked, "Sorry? Sorry about what?".

Her brother answered, "On what I just did, and also about to do.".

One of the ministers spoke, "Young lady, you are acquainted with Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, correct?". Yukari was startled by the question, but she answered that she did know of him and also spoke with the good doctor.

General Isao inquired, "Are you familiar with his work? Did he tell you about his research into micro-oxygen?". Yukari felt the knot in her stomach tighten and tense up greatly, feeling that her brother just told everyone about her link to Kensaku.

She answered, "I do… why do you ask?".

Kenichi spoke, "Sister… Miki… everyone. I am sorry I did this, but I have been running the figures and data on Godzilla and… and I found that even though he is cooling off, there is no telling on when his power would increase again like before. And Yukari, you told me that Kensaku's research on micro-oxygen is similar to Dr. Serizawa's work. So, I am afraid that the only way to save this world… is to kill Godzilla… the same way we did with the original back in 1954.".

Miki and the Disney's girls eyes widened in shock and horror considerably, not believing what Kenichi was proposing. The psychic woman exclaimed, "You can't…!".

Kenichi looked serious and finished, "The Oxygen Destroyer!".

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped to moderate to almost sub-zero, the air now showing signs of diamond-dust flurries. Elsa's dress started to flutter and fly a little as her ice gift started to show, and when she raised her head for all to see… her ice blue eyes were alive with power and fury! And she wasn't the only one! Melody's eyes also showed signs of rage, betrayal and anger as power started to flash from her chain pendent around her wrist. She held up her hand as if to summon something, which she did. The silver trident, **Silverflash** , appeared in her right arm and the weapon was brimming with silver light as the defensive weapon reacted to her will and thoughts… which were raging at the moment.

Kenichi and the other Japanese people backed off quickly from the display of power, Elsa forming a double-edge sword of solid ice in her right hand. Both she and Melody pointed their weapons at Mr. Yamane, the young college lad feeling that really crossed the line even though he believed it was for a good cause.

Melody and Elsa declared loudly as one, "ARE YOU INSANE?!".

* * *

~At the institute~

While the drama and action was unfolding at G-Force, things were building up at the institute where Dr. Kensaku was at. He had just finished showing to the Prime Minister and some of higher-ups in the levels of government on what he and his team discovered yesterday. The leader of the nation looked at the documents presented to him, and also on the screen where it showed the life form that had been in the soil samples. He looked to the young scientist and asked, "Are you sure about this? Can this be confirmed?". Kensaku was ready for this question, and thus presented the bottle that had the small hole in it.

He answered, "I am afraid so. After witnessing what happened to the fish at the aquarium, and also the video recording from the security tape, I am afraid that it can be confirmed. Japan might now have a serious problem that I fear might escalate soon.".

One of the top scientists in the room asked, "What can be done? What do you think these creatures can do?".

Kensaku answered, "It is really too soon to tell, but from what I have witnessed what these creatures have done to the fish… I say that they have the ability to utilize oxygen in a way that is similar to Dr. Serizawa's work all those years ago. Since they were found in the soil that had been exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer years ago, and have survived and mutated due to it… they are a serious threat to everything. To the people, to nature, to the environment… these creatures are something to be taken seriously.".

The Prime Minister looked very thoughtful for a moment, then declared, "We have to locate and find these creatures before they do any serious damage. Issue a nationwide alert to armed forces and the military to be on the lookout for five mutations, to report back anything remotely suspicious and to take extreme precautions. I am not going to take any chances with these things if they are as dangerous as you claim.".

Kensaku nodded, then said, "I believe that since it can destroy oxygen in the same way as the Oxygen Destroyer… destroying everything and everyone… we need to call these monsters… Destroyah!".

So the monsters had a name, and now they were on the top list of things to be on the lookout for by the Prime Minister. Things were truly escalating as forces of different kinds were going to clash, both on the human and monster scale!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Believe me, it was not very easy to write. I had to write, erase, re-write and erase again just to make sure that things were done right and in order! I really have a newfound respect for professional writers who have to do so much just to start a chapter and make sure it is done in the way they like it.

Once again, I give thanks and glory to God and Jesus for helping me out here! This chapter was really hard to write, but thanks to Him and his guidance, I was able to do it! So thank you Lord for your inspiration and help!

The interview was not just recorded on tape, but also broadcasted live for all to see on the channels! And it seems that a clash is going to occur between the Disney ladies and G-Force thanks to Kenichi, whom I believe did something that was the final straw for the girls! Expect to see some sparks fly, and also the _**Crimson Katana**_ coming in finally to make the situation worse! And it seems that the Destroyah's are on the radar, but is it too late? Find out in the next chapter!

I really hope I did the interview okay. I know that many of you could do a better job than I could, and I freely admit that. So, just hope I didn't disappoint much here. Also, it seems that new reviews are not showing up at this site… again. I hope to see some long reviews from all of you, but also hope they show up in the Review page.

Now for the questions:

What would you be thinking if you saw the live broadcast on TV?

What would your first reaction be after hearing Kenichi's announcement?

If you were the Prime Minister, what would your first action be towards the mini-Destroyahs?

And finally… would you be on the side of the Disney girls or G-Force after witnessing Melody and Elsa's display of power and magic?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	24. Chapter 22

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Glad to be back, free from the allergies that tried to hold me down, and ready to write! Also, the Review section here at this site finally came in, so I am now able to see any and all current reviews left by you! So, I will be able to answer questions that have been asked by you reviewers and readers.

First off though, I want to give praise and thanks to God and Jesus Christ for everything! Thank you Lord for not only helping me with this story, but also for protecting and helping my family! My sister Amanda gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Josiah, and both mother & child are doing incredibly well! So thank you Jesus for helping my family out in many ways! And also, I dedicate this story to my nephew and my sister!

Now to answer the questions that you have asked! Here it is:

To **Kaiju Avenger** : I put you and Gojira Defender in as extra cameo appearances due to that you two have been faithful and loyal readers and reviewers. Both of your reviews are always good, long and honest when it comes to my novels. So I thought I'd honor you two with cameo appearances. It is a very small, one-time thing but I hope you two liked it.

To **Preston Garvey** : I am afraid I do not understand the review you posted up. Can you elaborate or explain it to me please? I hope it has reference to the chapter or story overall.

To **Lord Destryuk** : It is a surprise, but trust me… Godzilla is far from finished!

My story is actually at the halfway point, and still going strong! Some of you say I am an awesome writer, and I am humbled and thankful for the comments. But the real awesome one is God, who gave me the gift of imagination to use in the first place. I'm just a writer who is using the gift He gave me like this.

And finally, expect to see some intense planning and preparations from the side of Good! I have seen many 80's and 90's TV and movie series like _MacGyver_ , _The A-Team_ , _Die Hard_ and more. Even when Steve Urkel in _Family Matters_ transformed into Bruce Lee for those awesome action moments! Back when the characters did action sequences that were cool and not so flashy like they do nowadays with computers. So be prepared to see action sequences later on.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that officially belong to Toho, nor any of the characters and places that officially belong to Disney. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used here in the novel so far. If I do use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 22

It was an very tense moment for the people at G-Force as Queen Elsa and Queen Melody were raging at the moment, their magic coming out in a spectacular way that had all gaping at the abilities of the two royal women. The Ice Queen had a double-edge sword made completely of fine and sharp ice in her right hand, while the granddaughter of King Triton was pointing her own silver trident **Silverflash** at the instigator of their ire. Kenichi Yamane was freaking out a little at seeing a display of magic that defied science, and also that he was under the heated gaze of the royal ladies from another universe.

The other beings from the Disney universe were giving the young Japanese man looks of disappointment and anger. Melody spoke in a royal tone that was full of authority, one she only used during dire situations in her kingdom. She stated, "Are you completely out of your head, young man?! You want to re-create a weapon of such destruction that it would destroy a great deal of life in a large area?! And to use it on our bonded Godzilla?!". Her weapon was pulsing, the glow and power coming from it was incredible!

Kenichi pleaded, "Ladies, listen! It's the only way to…". He was silenced when a large blast of icy air hit his being, and he shivered as he felt most of his body being covered in a light but very chilly frost. The young college lad looked towards Elsa, her beautiful face having a look of rage and anger as pointed her blade at him.

Elsa spoke in the same manner of royal authority, "No, it is you and the entire company of G-Force who will listen to US, Kenichi Yamane! For some time, we have tolerated… even forgiven you and the others after the past actions that have put our bonded… even ourselves in jeopardy! We have put up with some nonsense… but this… this is unacceptable!". After speaking those words, the Command Center was all covered in a layer of frost. The employees, General Isao, and the Ministers of the States inside the room shivered slightly from the drop in temperature, while the electronics were blinking off and on due to the massive buildup of magical energy.

Alice put in, "I quite agree with my friend here. We have read on the Oxygen Destroyer in the _Kaiju Archive Library_ , and we all know of the effects it had on the water and sea life. And you want to create another one of those… those… weapons to kill our friend?! That would do more harm than good in the long run!".

Rapunzel added, "Not to mention that if you have this Kensaku person make it, what is to stop others from trying to claim the ability to make their own Oxygen Destroyer?! You would be putting the entire planet at risk if someone unsavory, or not right in the head at all, were to gain something that powerful!". The Disney girls, not to mention the ones watching the action back in their own universe, agreed with the long-haired blonde beauty on that. Should this doctor make another terrible weapon that is very much similar to Dr. Serizawa's creation, what was to stop others from trying to obtain such a potent power?

The two women with their weapons drawn advanced slowly at Kenichi, the young man being forced back until he was backed against the wall. The tip of the sword and trident were close to his face, and the magical energy that was surging all around tingled every single pore in his body. He squeezed his eyes tight, assuming they were going to hurt him with their weapons. However, he was saved by his sister when she came to his side. Yukari was very upset at her brother for his foolish actions, especially in using her connection to Dr. Kensaku Ijuin in reference to the Oxygen Destroyer, but still… he was family and she didn't want to see him harmed.

Yukari pleaded, "Elsa, Melody! Please, stop! I know what my brother did was wrong, but I think this is going too far!". Deep inside, she knew that the ladies would not seriously harm Kenichi, but she didn't want to take any chances at the moment. The Ice Queen and the granddaughter of King Triton were volatile at this particular moment, and would do something they would regret later.

Elsa and Melody looked hard at the reporter, their eyes showing that while they were extremely angry at the moment, they still had their wits about them even though it was at war with their emotional side. After some tense moments, the duo lowered their weapons slightly but did not banish them. Melody looked into Kenichi's eyes and spoke, "Speak your side now, Kenichi… while we still have some restraint.". Her tone was serious and authority, one that was similar to the Prime Minister or Emperor of Japan.

Kenichi calmed down a bit, mentally thanking his sister but he saw the look in her eyes. Yukari was giving him a look that showed that he was treading on thin ice even for her, and thus he had to choose his words carefully with all of them. The young Japanese man took a deep breath, then looked upon the faces of the Disney beings, Miki and Yukari. He said, "Look… I know this is hard for you to accept, those that are bonded to Godzilla. But believe me, I have gone over the data and information concerning him… and it is not good. Not good at all, for either him or the planet.".

He stood up a big straighter as he continued forth, but he was still on guard. He stated, "Godzilla's heart… his very being is simply overloaded with nuclear energy. With too much power that he simply cannot contain! Cooling him off in the Pacific Ocean just bought us some time, and I looking over the information… it will only be a matter of time before he does explode. And when that happens, he will ignite the very atmosphere and bring about a firestorm that will literally fry the planet.".

That very news struck the Disney ladies and Miki to the very core, some of the employees and soldiers there also stunned to hear the news. Tinkerbell flew over to Kenichi and asked in a slightly broken voice, "A-Are you sure about this? I mean… are you 100 percent sure about that?". Miki once again had to translate, a majority of the people there only hearing the sound of a bell.

Kenichi answered, "Believe me, I am sure. I have been pouring over the data and information on Godzilla ever since Elsa and Super X-III froze him completely. I'm sorry but…".

It was General Isao that interrupted, "Look! The fact here ladies is this; that monster is just living on borrowed time now, and if we do not use something to destroy him safely, then he is going to blow and take the entire planet and the population with him! So… that is why we need to see Dr. Kensaku, to see if he can create the only thing that can save us from that beast.". The elderly military man did not mince his words up, even though he had some second thoughts concerning the Oxygen Destroyer device. Sure that a good chunk of sea life would be destroyed, and a large piece of water sterile for a good many years, but that was a small price to pay to eliminate a very dangerous _kaiju_ and prevent the world from burning up.

Elsa and Melody were shaking slightly, hearing the words coming from both Kenichi and the general. They started to feel like all of their efforts, all of their energy to save their beloved friend… was in vain. Miki looked to Kenichi and asked softly, "Kenichi, are you sure there is no other solution? That there is no alternative?". He shook his head, answering that there was no possible way to safely siphon off the power from Godzilla's body. The sheer, raw amount of nuclear energy within him would be too much for any kind of being, be it living or machine, to handle.

The Disney royal ladies shaking increased, the magical field ebbing slightly but still strong. Tears started to pour forth from Melody and Elsa, a look of frustration and anger still on their faces. The duo quickly exited the Command Center, blindly going off somewhere with no destination in mind. Ariel and Anna tried calling out to them, but the two paid no heed to their calls. The Disney beings followed their friends, wondering on where their destination was at. Miki and Yukari prepared to follow them, but General Isao stopped them. He ordered, "Miki, Yukari! You two stay here. We'll give them some space for now. I believe that at the moment, they will not listen to anything we say to them. Right now, we need to focus on getting to Dr. Kensaku now. Miss Yamane, we need you in this since you are close to the doctor.".

The psychic and reporter looked to the military man in disbelief, then towards the exit where their friends left from. The two women knew they had little choice in the matter, given that they were in the company of military and political leaders. Their honor was at stake. Yukari looked to General Isao, then towards her brother who looked very terrible on what just occurred. She sighed and replied, "Okay… I will take you to Kensaku. But let me be VERY clear on this, sir. I really do not like this idea, and as for you Ken… we're going to have a LONG discussion about this later on.". She looked directly into the eyes of her brother, who did not return the gaze because he knew that he was in a whole lot of trouble with her.

General Isao stated, "Duly noted. Now let's go.". The Ministers of State, the other higher-ups in G-Force and the elderly general made their way to the exit. The employees were given instructions to clean the Command Center up, and to make double-sure the computers were still working.

As they all walked out of the area and towards the entrance/exit of the building, Kenichi looked behind him to see Yukari and Miki. Both ladies gave the young lad heated glares, and if looks could kill, Kenichi would already be six feet under concrete. He turned away, feeling very low at the moment and the only thing keeping him going was his belief was that this was the only way to save the planet.

* * *

Outside at the training yard that was on the property of G-Force, Elsa and Melody were there as they were shaking with anger and frustration that was nearing its peak. The trainees of the organization saw them, and were about to go to the duo when they felt the immense magical energy that was coming off of them! Not to mention that the grass and trees were starting to collect frost quickly. The men and women of G-Force retreated from the area quickly, and just in time as the ladies let out a scream! Their magic reacted to their emotions, Elsa covering the entire yard and also some of the building with a thick layer of ice! Melody's weapon shone a brilliant silver color, and when she held it high into the air, a powerful bolt of lightning shot into the sky and shocked those that witnessed the display of magical might!

Ariel and the others arrived in time to see the two letting out their anger, sadness and rage. Silvermist and the mice were about to go out towards them, but Cateline held them still with her magic wand. The five looked towards the Fairy Godmother, who shook her head slightly with a look of sadness on her face. She spoke softly, "Let them let it all out. They need to empty the anger and sadness from their hearts first.". The group understood what Elsa and Melody were going through right now, and so did the ones back in the Disney universe who were witnessing everything.

They had given a lot of their time, effort and energy into trying to save their friend from exploding… and now finding out that all that they have done has been in vain.

The duo's incredible outburst seemed to die down, the magic ebbing greatly and the power coming from them decreasing. In five minutes, the two slumped to the ground and soft sobbing came from them. Cinderella and the rest went towards their companions, doing what they could to bring comfort to Melody and Elsa. Ariel wrapped her daughter in a comforting hug and whispered, "That's it dear… let it all out. Just let it all out…". Melody clutched to her mother tight, the silver trident disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing on her right wrist was the chain pendent.

Anna hugged her sister as well, both ladies shedding soft tears as what hit them was still aching in their hearts. Elsa looked up to her sister and whispered, "All we have done… tried… it was for nothing? Anna, what do we do now?". In the past, the two always had a solution to anything difficult that came their way. That no situation was hopeless for them to overcome or solve together! But now…

The normally fiery sibling answered, "I… I don't know Elsa. For the first time, I don't think I see a solution to this problem with Godzilla.". The others felt downhearted upon hearing this, their brains trying to come up with SOMETHING but alas, all of their ideas went up in smoke because they really had no solid idea on what to do to help the King of the Monsters.

"I believe I have a solution that might help.", a familiar voice called out to them. The company turned to see that standing before them about fifteen feet away was Tadao Shoichi, a grin on his face that un-nerved them all. Something was in the air as they all faced him, something that screamed to their sixth sense that something was up… something wrong.

Tracy spoke, "We do not have time for you now, Mr. Shoichi. Leave now before things get really ugly!". The grin on his face did not leave, nor did he make any kind of movement to leave the blanketed area. He snapped his fingers, and coming out from behind him from the building were several women that were in G-Force outfits. They all held small handguns at their side, and that made the Disney ladies nervous and on edge quickly. Lady Benedtika was at the ready, her will all set to summon her battle axe at a moment's notice.

Tadao spoke, "I believe that you need to make time… especially since my real boss Momoko-sama wants to meet you all really bad.". He snapped his fingers again, and the women fired their ammo! Instead of bullets being fired, it was small darts that were filled with a potent tranquilizer substance! The darts were moving faster than the eye could see, the small projectiles striking the necks of Cinderella, Ariel, Melody, Cateline, Tracy, Anna, Elsa, Lady Benedtika and Rapunzel! The ladies stumbled around when the objects impacted their flesh, the world seemingly to spin in their eyes before they fell to the ground. The tranquilizer was taking effect fast, the last thing the ladies seeing was the smug grin upon Tadao's face.

Regina and Alice acted quicker, dodging the darts by sheer luck by diving towards the snowy ground. One of the G-Force clad women took out a bag, using speed and reflexes to grab the pixies! Only Zarina, Rosetta, Fawn and Iridessa managed to escape as they flew away fast to avoid the bag. The mice also escaped when they scrambled from Cinderella's pocket and ran off on the snowy ground. Tadao and the women ignored them, all of them assuming that they were harmless rodents.

Tadao ordered, "Grab the others quickly! We need to get back to…!". His words were interrupted when smoke bombs appeared out of nowhere and shrouded the icy grounds in smoke! The traitors started to cough and hack as the smoke filled their lungs, and blinded their sights! Regina and Alice stayed on the ground, doing a sort of army crawl move as they attempted to escape. They didn't get far as someone grabbed them by the waist and dragged them out of the smoke! They saw someone wearing mask that protected the wearer's face from the smoke, and allowed them to see. It was clear to them that this person, a woman from the look of it, was helping them!

Zarina and the pixies saw their friends being quickly escorted off the premises, and followed them fast. Filimore and his furry companions followed suit, going to rejoin their friends.

The smokescreen lasted for a few minutes, then it dissipated as a wind swept it away. Tadao regained his senses, and saw that the rest of his quarry had escaped. His female companions were about to go forth and search for the others, but he held his hand up and halted their movements. He declared, "They don't really matter right now! Those girls didn't display any kind of talent or magic, and we already got a majority of the pixies! Let's take what we have back to Momoko-sama before the drugs wear off!". The traitorous females nodded their heads, each one taking a victim and quickly fleeing the scene with Tadao.

Regina and Alice were inside the G-Force building, catching their breaths as they let the excitement on what just occurred escaping from their bodies. The fairies and mice managed to get in as well before their unknown heroine closed the door. The two girls looked to their savior, who was looking out the glass window as the villains fled the scene. Alice inquired, "Who… who are you? Why did you save us?".

The person looked at the Disney ladies, and took off her mask. The company gasped in surprise and confusion when they saw that their savior was none other than… Arisu Chinatsu! The young lady replied, "You know who I am. As for saving you… I have a debt of honor to repay to Rapunzel-san, and I believe this is the way to do it.". She than started to walk off down a corridor, Alice and Regina following her as the pixies flew close to their friends. The mice followed as they scampered up on Alice and made themselves comfortable in her pockets. The young Japanese woman had gotten some smoke bombs from a nearby weapons depot that was stocked in the building.

Regina asked, "Wait a minute, Arisu! What just happened?! Why did Tadao and those other G-Force members attack us?! What did they shoot us with?! And who is this Momoko person?!". The Spanish-born beauty wanted answers now, as did Alice and the others. Arisu was about to answer when someone grabbed her from an open door behind her! The woman struggled as she was pulled into the dark room, Regina and the others going in to try and save her. The door closed behind them, and a light turned on to reveal that they were in a small conference room.

Arisu managed to break loose and turned around, the group finding that the one who pulled her in was Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia!

* * *

Alice asked, "Joseph? Daimon? Why are you here, and what is going on?!".

Joseph answered in a serious voice, "We saw what happened through the window. Everyone else ran off from this level after seeing Elsa and Melody's little outburst, but we stayed to see on what was going on. We saw Tadao and those girls in G-Force uniforms come in and attack, and we were about to intervene when Chinatsu-san here saved you.". The young man had his arms folded, looking hard at Arisu.

Daimon inquired in the same serious voice, "Arisu, you had better explain everything to us now. Something tells me you know what is going on.".

The worker that Rapunzel healed some days ago looked a bit guilty now, which made the group a bit suspicious towards her. She looked around to see if she could get out of this, but there was no way. She sighed and answered, "Tadao and the others… they are working for Lady Momoko, the leader of the yakuza gang known as the _**Crimson Katana**_. And… I am one of her spies.". This seemed to floor Joseph and Daimon, but it puzzled the Disney beings as they were wondering who Momoko was and what this gang was.

Mr. Sustaita said with a slight shake to his voice, "Y-You don't mean THE _**Crimson Katana**_ , the most notorious and ruthless syndicate in all of Tokyo?! And you are a spy to Momoko?!". Arisu nodded, her shame showing on being affiliated with the group.

Zarina flew to the Section M duo and asked, "Excuse me, but… can you please EXPLAIN on what this is all about?! Myself and the others are completely in the dark on what you are saying!".

Daimon answered, "Zarina, the _**Crimson Katana**_ … that is the name of a powerful group of criminals who operate here in Tokyo. And their leader, Lady Momoko… she is one ruthless, intelligent and clever woman whom no one wants to ever cross! This particular gang is quite dangerous, the police or any other Special Forces organization not being able to stop them due to the scare tactics she imposes!".

Fawn asked, "If that's true, why does she want our friends?!".

Arisu answered, "She wants them for their power and abilities… more specifically, she wants to use the bond they have with Godzilla and his son. She… she wants to manipulate them, to control the monsters via the others. And she has been gathering data and information on them from Tadao and other spies that are working here at G-Force. That is why they shot them with tranquilizer darts, to put them to sleep so they could be delivered without much hassle to headquarters.". Before she could say anything else, the young woman was slammed hard into the wall by Joseph as he looked very much angry. His actions surprised the others.

He growled out, "And you… did you tell her anything?! Did you give any secrets to her?!". He held her shoulders tightly, not wanting to let whom he perceived as an enemy to get away.

Arisu cringed from the pain coursing through her body, but she held strong. She answered, "No… I didn't tell her anything… I maybe a spy, but not a high-level one like Tadao!". Joseph looked into her eyes, and used a bit of his psychic abilities to scan her mind. He saw that Arisu did deliver information to Momoko and any other higher-ups in the gang, but the information was mostly about vehicles and such that she worked on. And also that she did not tell her boss on Rapunzel's healing abilities. After a few moments, he turned off his mental probe and released the woman. Arisu rubbed her shoulders to get the discomfort and pain out from them.

Joseph stated, "She is telling the truth. She didn't give her boss any kind of intel concerning any of you.". This was a bit of a relief for the group, but not much.

Daimon spoke, "We have to get the others back! Who knows on what that crazy lady will do to them!". Regina and Alice agreed on that, and they would help out in any way that they could. Zarina and the other small beings also yelled out that they would help as well.

Arisu remarked, "No! Listen, we can't go in without some sort of plan! Momoko is no fool, and no doubt has doubled security at her headquarters! It would take an army, or a miracle to help Rapunzel and the others out!". A knock came from the door, and it opened to reveal two certain pilots. It was Captain Chris Anderson, and Anthony the pilot who helped them out before!

Chris stated, "We may not be an army, but I believe we can pull off a miracle.". Anthony nodded, the two men apparently hearing everything on the other side and were offering their help. It seemed that the group was gaining a slight increase in allies!

* * *

~In the Disney universe~

There was a major uproar in the kingdoms of Agrabah, Sennen, Atlantica, Arendelle and Leylstad as the citizens had just witnessed the kidnapping of the royal members! Not to mention those close to said members like friends and family. In Agrabah, Aladdin and his family & people were outraged that Tadao and those with him turned out to be traitorous spies that worked for a criminal syndicate. The citizens of the desert land had their fair share of crime rings such as the _Claw Crushers_ , which were out of commission since their leader was currently still in chains deep in the dungeons below the palace.

In Arendelle and Leylstad, the people were in an uproar that their beloved rulers/leaders were taken and also that the one Rapunzel healed was a spy for the crime ring! Many wanted to go to the Toho universe to attempt a rescue, to storm the stronghold of the _**Crimson Katanas**_ and rescue their rulers. Even though that was impossible at the moment, many were sending prayers to the High One above that their beloved queens and their friends would remain safe.

It was the same situation at Sennen, the husbands of the queens and their respective family members wanted to go over to Godzilla's world and save their other halves from danger. Eric and the other royal members demanded to Genie, Eden and the other magical beings to send them to the other universe. Alas, the ones with magic replied that they could not do so at the moment. Genie had told them, "If we send any more people to that other universe, it could cause a rupture in the space-time continuum! It could cause an imbalance between universes that could be bad on a number of levels! And who knows what else!".

King Azad growled out, "That son of a jackal Tadao… if I ever get my hands on him…". He squeezed the air itself, imagining that it was Shoichi's throat he was strangling. Many of the people, magical or not, of nobility or not, were also imaging many painful ways to deliver justice to Tadao and his accomplices. Mama Odie was getting hot under the collar, muttering if it was possible to turn the traitor into a toad or any other small animal. In her view, those that acted as a friend but were really an enemy… they were the worst kind of beings. King Eugene and King Kristoff were also contemplating ways to end Tadao and his group; one thinking in burying the bad company deep in North Mountain, the other imprisoning them in a tall tower in the middle of monster-infested waters.

Eric looked to his son-in-law King Oliver/Olujimi and inquired, "Do you think that they can trust this Arisu girl? She just admitted that she is a spy for this Momoko lady.".

The ebony king thought for a moment, then answered his father-in-law's question. He replied, "I believe they can. She just risked a great deal in saving Regina and the others, and also has a debt of honor towards Rapunzel. I really believe that she is seeking redemption. A chance to become someone better then she was earlier under this Momoko's rule.".

The sea-faring former ruler was hoping that Oliver was right, because right now the ladies needed as much allies as they could get at this point. He knew that Regina and the others would not rely on G-Force for assistance in this case, so they had to come up with something creative and bold in order to save Melody and the others.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

 _At the exact time Elsa and the others were kidnapped, something happened in the depths of the Pacific Ocean. In the spot where the Ice Queen had frozen Godzilla yesterday, the massive saurian had been floating at a certain midpoint section of the water. He was not at the bottom of the ocean, but he was not floating either. He was still cooling off, the ice keeping his body heat and nuclear energy in check. The King of the Monsters was asleep, dreaming and wondering if his bonded had betrayed him when she froze him alongside a human craft. His mind told him that she did… but his heart was another matter. The part that bound him to his bonded female humans told the beast that Elsa did not betray him, but was helping him. And just yesterday, he felt a song drift in from the air and into the very water. In a bizarre way, he heard the song and it came from his bonded Elsa!_

 _He started to feel that indeed she did not betray him to the humans, but was indeed helping him with his heat problem. He has settled into a deep sleep… until something happened! He felt the bond between his human companions just snap and fade away, and that sent a terrible feeling throughout his entire body! Godzilla's eyes snapped open, and he knew that his bonded needed him! His body glowed with power, the red marks on his being burning with intense heat as it responded to his need to aid his companions! He started to struggle within the block of ice he was in, and that is where things went wrong._

 _Godzilla's body always had a way of adapting to things whenever events forced him to change tactics in battle. Such as his_ _ **Nuclear Pulse Blast**_ _, which was his radiation leaving his body another way when his maw was shut tight and could not release it like usual with his_ _ **Radiation Death Breath**_ _. The pores in his body would gather up all of the pent-up nuclear energy, and release it via a powerful pulse that would knock back enemies that were almost smothering him!_

 _His body was now doing the same thing to the pent up energy and heat within his being. Godzilla's energy was now concentrated, focused on bringing his body heat high enough to melt the ice around him! And while it was doing that, the excess energy found another way to be released. Instead of explosion… it would undergo meltdown, just like a man-made nuclear reactor would!_

 _While Godzilla was busy struggling to free himself from his icy prison, Godzilla Junior was in the northern part of the Pacific Ocean. When his bonded Rapunzel and the pixies told him to stay out of sight, he had gone far north to escape from the humans that tried to harm him. He had planned to stay there for more days, but he too felt the presence of Rapunzel and the fairies snap and fade from his heart. It made the son of Godzilla feel a terrible, empty feeling that he knew he had to remedy! He believed that his bonded were in trouble, so he turned around from spot and headed towards the land that he was told to stay away from._

 _Godzilla Junior was on the move, going straight towards Japan while his father was struggling to free himself from the ice… not knowing he was activating his own meltdown! The only thought on their minds was finding their bonded, and rescuing them!_

* * *

~At G-Force~

While the two monsters were active in the sea, certain beings were active on land. Anthony and Chris had come to give their help in the rescue attempt of Cinderella and the others that had been captured by Tadao. Arisu and the others were grateful for their services, but Alice firmly stated that they would not report any of this to any other G-Force members. She claimed two reasons for this; that they did not know on who was a spy or not for Momoko, and also that after many betrayals from the organization, they could really trust or rely on military aid that resided in G-Force.

So it was all up to Arisu, Regina, Alice, Zarina, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Filimore, Estée, Ilbert, Plaisance, Chris, Anthony, Joseph and Daimon to set up a rescue plan!

Captain Anderson stated, "Okay… so we need a plan. First thing we need to do is find out the location of their headquarters, and be sure that the ladies will be there. Next, we need blueprints of the building so we can plan more ahead on this rescue mission.".

Chinatsu-san put in, "I know where they will be at, and I can get the blueprints for the building. Chances are that they did not see me when I threw the smoke bombs, so I can go into the complex without a problem.".

Alice inquired, "But what happens if they do recognize you? What will they do?". Arisu shivered a little and answered that she would be executed on the spot, as Momoko did not tolerate traitors in her organization. Regina stated that it was too big of a risk for her then, and to find another way. But Arisu refused this.

She said, "I already owe a debt of honor to Rapunzel, and after all I have done… even if I am not directly responsible for their kidnapping, I want to set things right. My honor demands this!". The others were touched by the bravery of the young Japanese woman, who was literally risking her life to save the others. Alice and the other Disney beings thanked her for her bravery and courage, seemingly found not just another ally… but a friend.

Joseph asked, "Not to sound a bit pessimistic but… what weapons or tools do we have to even stand up to those thugs that might be wielding automatic weapons?".

It was then that Regina and Alice brought out their secret weapons, the magical items that were bestowed upon them by their friends in the Disney realm before they came to Godzilla's world! The Spanish-born woman touched the shield design on the purple necklace she always wore, and in a flash of light… a medieval shield with a unique design appeared in her right hand! The G-Force members were stunned by this, and even more so when they saw the fierce face of Godzilla on the front of the shield! Alice took out from her pocket a large bottle that was similar to a 16 oz. bottle of soda, and within it a green liquid.

Regina spoke, "The Three Good Fairies back in our world gave us these. This shield will take a great deal of damage, but will dissolve and break if it becomes too much. It has a self-repair spell on it, and also can shrink down to become a necklace which you all saw now. Only me and Alice can use it, and…". Before she could finish, the shield flashed golden and what seemed to be a replica of itself floated in midair towards Alice. The Englishwoman took hold of it, and in her hand was a solid shield replica! It seemed that Flora, Fauna and Merryweather gave some extra additions to the defensive tool.

Daimon stated, "Wow… now THAT was impressive! It seems your magical friends took a lot of things into account! By the way, what is that green liquid there?".

Alice answered that as she put down the shield. She replied, "It's a special potion that will reactivate or enhance another's powers and abilities for about an hour. Once it's emptied, it can refill itself again but it will only do that twice. After the third round, it's done with for good.". For the native Toho residence, that was indeed a good kind of item to have.

Joseph put in, "Well, that is a start. I can get some other weapons and tools from the G-Force stockpile. Me and Daimon will get what we need since we have clearance and such since we're high in Section M.".

Iridessa spoke, "We also have four top spies with us! Filimore and the other mice can sneak into the place, since they did sneak into General Isao's quarters and stole the folder that had everything on MechaGodzilla-2 and Project G-Crusher.". Alice translated on what she said, and the G-Force members were surprised to learn that the mice were able to pull off a sneaky job like that!

Anthony stated, "Now that is something! I think we also need to get some proper spy wear and stuff for these four brave souls!". The furry beings puffed up a bit with pride, glad that they were being recognized as something great and also having a chance to prove their worth again in the field.

Chris said, "Okay, so it seems that we know what we need to do for today and tonight! Arisu, good luck on your mission to get the blueprints for your old bosses' headquarters. However, the second you think that they are on to you, get out of there as fast as you can! Okay?". The young Japanese woman nodded, saying she would do her best. The captain also told her that the moment they get the blueprints, to go directly back to G-Force. However, Regina suggested an alternate route, that she take the blueprints to the hotel that they were staying at.

"No one would think something important as that would be held in a high-class hotel." she stated. The others saw that she had a point, and thus Alice told her the hotel's name and what floor they would be on.

Captain Anderson continued, "Joseph, the rest of us will get whatever kind of equipment, weapons and items we need that we think is best for this mission. Make sure not to draw attention to yourselves, and get back to the hotel as quickly as possible.". He, Daimon and Anthony nodded.

Chris looked to Regina and Alice, who had put their magical artifacts away. He said, "All of you get back to the hotel and wait for us there. Come up with any kind of plan or strategy that will utilize any kind of abilities you have. When everyone is gathered at your room, we'll start to make an official rescue plan. Clear?". The ladies nodded, knowing that much as at stake here and that it would be best to plan ahead rather than rush in recklessly.

"Okay… let's go!" Anthony declared, and that was when all of them left the room and scattered all over. Regina and the Disney beings left to go back to the hotel, Arisu left to go back to Momoko's complex headquarters, and the rest scattered off to look into the various G-Force depots to see on what they needed for the rescue mission.

* * *

~On the highway~

While the forces of Good were on the move, so was the forces of Evil. Tadao and his minions were heading towards the headquarters of their boss in a large, specially designed semi-trailer truck that they 'liberated' from G-Force. The spy for Momoko-sama, and those under her payroll, were very glad that they had managed to retrieve the ones that their lady wanted! Granted they didn't get all of the Disney beings, but in their view, they at least got the ones that really mattered.

Tadao saw the complex headquarters of the _**Crimson Katana**_ coming into view, with plenty of gang members around that were making sure the area was secure. Shoichi-san chuckled evilly and said to himself, "Momoko-sama will be very pleased to receive her new toys… her new weapons that will give her the power to control the greatest _kaiju_ of all! The _**Crimson Katana**_ will soon rise above all, not just in Tokyo… but the entire country of Japan, and beyond!".

He turned around to see his loyal female minions watching over the sleeping bodies of Cinderella and the others, each put in a containment box that had a single porthole mirror so they could peer inside of it and the one inside said container could look through the outside.

The wheels of fate and destiny were now revving up on all cylinders, full throttle! This was a critical point for everyone, a juncture of sort that would decide the fates of many in the Toho universe!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I am saving the big time action for the next chapter, so I hope this little cliffhanger has you wanting for more! Also, got another e-mail letter from Disney. It seems I am done now in trying to get through to them with my novel. Oh well… I tried, but it seems that no kind of deal whatsoever now with Disney or Toho. At least they were kind enough to send me a reply, so I'm grateful for that at least.

Again, want to give praise and thanks to God for everyone that has supported me throughout my three novels! And also thanks to the Lord for keeping my spirits and imagination afloat even after receiving the news from the Walt Disney Company.

So, it seems a little rescue mission is coming together! The ragtag group is going to need much preparations, planning and items in order to effect a rescue from one of the most secure places in the city! And also, see what happens when Kenichi and the others arrive at the institute to see not just Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, but also the Prime Minister himself! And finally… see what the mini-Destroyahs are up to underneath the streets of Tokyo!

In the movie **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** , the King of the Monsters underwent nuclear meltdown on his own. In this story… he undergoes it due to Tadao's actions! His need, his desire to go and save his bonded forced his power to rise and find another way out rather than explosion! In short, Momoko's plan actually triggered the meltdown reaction of Burning Godzilla! Not bad, eh?

Now for the questions:

What kind of words or actions would you give to Elsa and Melody after their little outburst of magic and power?

How would you go in to try and save the others when Tadao and the women underneath Momoko's payroll attacked?

Would you give Arisu a chance even after what occurred outside?

What do you think the forces of Good will need in order to pull off this rescue mission?

And finally, what kind of form of punishment would you like to dish out to Tadao and the others? The same as what the others back in the Disney realm are thinking about doing to them?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	25. Chapter 23

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I just want to thank all of you for the support you have shown me, and also to my sister and nephew. Both are doing fine, and then some!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God and Jesus Christ! He has not only helped me so much with this story, but with my family too! He is faithful and loving to us, and so myself and my family will be faithful and loving to Him! Thank you Lord for looking after my family, all of the loyal readers and reviewers here, and also for aiding me in this story! Thank you!

All of you have shown incredible reaction, imagination and more when it comes to posting your reviews, and Private Messaging me when it comes to this novel! I really love it when my readers/fans really get into the story, and that is why I love to read the reviews in the Review section so much!

Now to answer some questions. There is honestly not a lot, but I will answer them nevertheless:

To **Nahte12345** : While Elsa's magical might is based on her emotions, she also has been working on controlling it. While not perfect or precise, she does have enough self-control to make sure that her ice does not seriously harm or kill someone when she is extremely sad, angry or any of the negative emotions. Also, when the employees and military trainees saw her Elsa and Melody's state, they high-tailed out of there before they exploded with their magical might. Her blizzard blast did freeze a great deal of the area around her, and some of the building itself, but the people were either inside the building and/or far away to avoid it. Tadao and the _**Crimson Katana**_ flunkies he had with him were inside, so that is how they avoided being frozen by Elsa.

To **The Question** : All will be revealed in good time, my friend. The Destroyah creatures will make themselves known in due time. Just trust me on this, please.

To **Writing Warrior** : Heh, Olaf is in here. He is with the Disney gang that is at Sennen, England, the kingdom of the Marcels. I just kinda forgot about him. Sorry!

I really am trying my best to make sure that while following its own path, some parts fall in line with the **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie. It is not easy, I will tell you that. But after getting so many readers and reviews, the effort is well worth it!

Also, I wanted to let some of the underdog/underrated characters shine out! A majority of people would not give those like Alice, Regina, the mice & the pixies a second glance due to not having either magical abilities or said abilities they have not being useful in combat. Well… in this chapter, the enemy is going to see what happens when one underestimates an opponent like them! Hope you like it!

Props go to **Jaydog1Party** , **anime-death-angel** , and also **Gojira Defender** for their ideas, suggestions and more that made making this chapter a bit easier to write! But also, I want to give props to all of you who have supported me through out all of this! Thank you!

I am often checking to see if anyone has either made a YouTube video review on any of my three novels, or if anyone has drawn any artwork that is based on any of my three stories. Hope to see some of them soon! And finally, hope to see more reviews on either _Monsters and Magic_ and/or _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters & characters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs used in the novel. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 23

It was an interesting day to say the least at the _Tokyo Biology & Technology Institute_ as several more prominent people came into the building, and it was only 10:45 a.m.! The higher ups of G-Force, the Ministers of State, General Isao, Miki Saegusa, and Yukari & Kenichi Yamane had entered the premises and were heading towards Dr. Kensaku Ijuin's location. One of the employees of the institution of higher learning had told them that the good doctor was in a meeting with the Prime Minister and several other higher-ranking members of the government. General Isao ordered the worker to show them the way, as they had urgent business with Kensaku and the Prime Minister. He was about to refuse, until he saw the other higher-ups and the Ministers of State. The worker pointed them in the right direction before leaving, wondering why so many people of high rank and political/military power were here all at once.

Dr. Kensaku was still conversing with the Prime Minister. The political leader of Japan inquired, "Do you have any idea what Destroyah looks like at this particular point, doctor?". He needed to have an accurate description of the monster that was now loose in the world, so that the authorities could either detain & capture… or obliterate the creature that was a living Oxygen Destroyer.

The Japanese man of science answered, "I am sorry, but I do not. If it has mutated this far, chances are it is still mutating. More likely evolving to adapt to its new environment. We need to locate one soon, hopefully intact so we can learn more about it.". Kensaku really wanted to study a live specimen of a totally new being that was older than any creature on Earth, and also had changed to survive in environments that normally any other species would die in. But he was also a man of reason, as he wanted to learn about this mutation as well as a weakness it might have.

One of the Minister's aides asked, "Do you think it is still at the aquarium?". Kensaku answered in a negative, explaining that it would be long gone from the place that it fed at. The creatures were very small, and most likely caught in a drain and sucked down into the sewer system. The Prime Minister was about to say something, when the door flew open and coming in were his other aides, followed by some familiar faces from G-Force along with a reporter that he knew quite well since he did see her reports.

"General Isao? What is the meaning of this? Why are you all here?!", the political leader demanded.

The elderly military man replied, "Sorry about the intrusion sir, but we have something of great importance to tell you. It cannot wait, and it actually involves this man right here.". He gestured towards Kensaku, who was confused and puzzled by the general's answer. He saw Yukari within the group, and the lovely reporter looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than here.

The doctor looked towards one of the military leaders of G-Force and asked, "With me? What is it that you could possibly want with someone like me?"

Kenichi stepped forward and said, "We need your help, and since you are the leading expert in oxygen… we believe that you can aid us in saving the planet from something terrible.". He noticed the scowls on the faces of Miki and Yukari, trying to ignore them but knowing that later on… he would receive something very painful from the duo.

The doctor suddenly felt a pit develop in his stomach, feeling that something was about to occur that was linked to Dr. Serizawa's research. He hesitantly asked, "I see… and what is it that I can do in order to save the entire planet?".

Yukari was the one who answered, feeling that she was responsible for this. It was true, but only partially and due to the interference of her own brother and the higher-ups. She replied, "We… We need for you to make… an Oxygen Destroyer. To use on Burning Godzilla.". It was very hard for her to say something like that, especially after the interview she just did with the Disney beings.

The Prime Minister and the other officials, as well as Dr. Kensaku, looked at the young lady with bewildered eyes. The doctor asked, "I don't think I heard you right. It sounded like you want me to make… an Oxygen Destroyer. You did just say that, right?". Yukari looked away, not wanting to repeat those words as they left an extremely bad taste in her mouth.

The leader of Japan stated, "Young lady, do you not realize what you are saying?!". He had been informed about the potent weapon, and needless to say, he did not want such a device to ever be created. It was something much more worse than any atomic or hydrogen bomb that could ever be conceived.

Kensaku put in, "First you come to see me to warn me not to make an Oxygen Destroyer. Now you want me to make one?". He folded his arms, wondering why the sudden turnabout for the fair lady that he was starting to like on a romantic level.

Her brother spoke, "It's the only way Godzilla can be destroyed now! Every other means has failed! We only brought ourselves some time… and according to my sister, you're the only one that can do it!".

General Isao stepped forward, "Young man, you have done research on micro-oxygen and have done some research on Dr. Serizawa's original weapon. Please… you are the only one that can make something that can destroy Godzilla safely so that he will not explode!". The Prime Minister and all of the other aides and top officials looked at the military leader, then towards Kensaku to see on what his reply would be.

The young Japanese man was in thought for a moment before replying, "I said I could make one, but I didn't say it was going to be easy, did I? Besides…". Yukari asked on what he was going to say next, and what he spoke of chilled the members including Miki.

Dr. Ijuin finished, "I finished my analysis of the surrounding soil sample I took from Tokyo Bay, where the first Oxygen Destroyer was used on Godzilla in 1954. I've seen the effect the weapon had on it. If it had been used on the ground instead of in the water… Tokyo would've become a cemetery.". He knew that it was true; the water acted as a buffer of sort, a kind of flimsy but needed barrier so that the Oxygen Destroyer would not escape to the surface. But if it had been detonated above ground on land, it would have killed every living thing; plant, animal, man, mineral, anything that required oxygen to survive would have been decimated easily.

Miki looked to the others and stated, "You see, that is why we can't make another weapon like that! It's more dangerous than any kind of other weapon ever built! That's why we need to trust in Cinderella and the others to try and find an alternative to get the power out of Godzilla rather than destroying him!".

The general was about to say something to her, but Kensaku beat him to it. He said, "Look, my specialty is micro-oxygen. I know what it can do, and it doesn't have the kind of power that Dr. Serizawa's invention had. The Oxygen Destroyer… it can and will destroy everything and everybody! Its power is that awesome!". He didn't use the word _awesome_ in a good way, but in a way to convey that its power was incredible potent.

The Prime Minister spoke, "I believe this is why we need to search out for those creatures before they mutate further, if what you said about them is true doctor.".

Miki looked a bit puzzled and inquired, "Creatures? What are you talking about, sir?".

One of the Prime Minister's aides answered, "He is talking about Destroyah, a kind of creature that is billions of years old and has mutated due to being exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer that was used many years ago.". General Isao and the rest of the group that came from G-Force looked stunned by the answer, and all looked to Kensaku. The man of science sighed as he pointed to the desk they were at, Miki and Yukari seeing the papers and leafing through them. Miss Saegusa then found a printed picture of the tiny creature that Kensaku and his staff made yesterday. She showed it to the others, Kenichi and General Isao getting a good look at the picture.

Kensaku stated, "That is a picture of the life forms that was in the soil sample I took a couple of days ago. It's from the Precambrian era, and they were microorganisms at first, harmless and inert. But when they were exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer forty years ago, they became active and started to evolve abnormally. They escaped a couple of days ago, and these creatures are the ones responsible for what happened at the aquarium. These mutated animals here have the ability to use micro-oxygen that is much similar to the Oxygen Destroyer itself.".

Everyone was absorbing the information, the Prime Minister and his aides already hearing this story before but letting the doctor say it again for everyone else to hear. Kensaku looked to Yukari and said, "The thing you were afraid of has already come true, in fact. That is why I named these creatures Destroyah, since it has the power of the Oxygen Destroyer itself within it.". He went to a suitcase that was nearby, opening it up and pulling out the bottle that had the soil sample in it… the one that had the micro-Destroyah's in it. He showed it to the G-Force group, and turned the bottle around to show the small hole that was on it.

Dr. Kensaku stated, "This hole is proof of everything. And the fish too that were eaten by those Destroyahs. So it seems… we may actually have a bigger problem than Burning Godzilla now.".

The Prime Minister looked around for a moment, and a thought came to his head. He looked to General Isao and inquired, "General, if Miki is here with you… then who is watching over our visitors from another universe? And why is she even with all of you in the first place?".

The military leader, Kenichi and some of the Ministers of State looked a bit hesitant about answering that question. However, Miss Saegusa and Yukari had no problem in answering his question. The psychic beauty turned to her superior and answered, "I'm afraid the general and Yukari's brother here did something that forced us to leave our friends alone for the time being.".

The elderly Japanese man felt that G-Force did something extremely foolish that alienated the one beings that had a link to the _kaiju_ and demanded, "Tell me what happened. ALL of it!".

* * *

~In downtown Tokyo~

While the higher-ups at the institute were being told on what happened at G-Force earlier, a certain young lady was driving towards a complex building that was slightly smaller than G-Force Center. It was had the color designs of red and black, a perimeter fence around the property, and Japanese men in business suits patrolling specific parts of the area. It was Arisu Chinatsu, and the woman's heart was racing very much as she entered the domain of her former boss. She said to herself, "I'm really laying my life on the line here. But… since it's for Rapunzel and her friends… its well worth the risk.". Going into one's former employer's property, especially if it belonged to a very ruthless Yakuza gang, was not a smart thing to do in the eyes of many. But for Arisu, it was the only way.

She was stopped at the entrance to the building by the Gatekeeper, an elderly man that wore a business suit and also carried something deadly that most of the guards around the perimeter carried… SIG Sauer P226! They were semi-automatic handguns that were fresh off the market from Germany and Switzerland. While most of the guards carried these powerful weapons, some had Shipka submachine guns at the ready. This type of machine gun was created by a Bulgarian company named Arsenal, and they were just being made now and sent to plenty of people abroad all over the world.

Arisu rolled down the window and showed her ID to the guard. She hoped and prayed that it would come in handy, and it seemed that her prayers were answered when the guard flashed a black flashlight at the object and said object glowed a bright green color. He nodded his head and let her in, opening the gates with a handheld device he carried on his being. Her ID was special, all of Momoko's spies and agents having a special ink that could only be revealed by a black light. If you didn't have one, you would be turned away… or worse, depending on situation.

Chinatsu-san internally breathed a sigh of relief, very glad to get through that first obstacle. She parked her car in the lower garage area, lucky that many agents of the _**Crimson Katana**_ were either off on assignment or on vacation. When she got out of her vehicle, she turned to see the same semi-trunk that had abducted the Disney girls! Earlier today, she saw Tadao managed to sneak in past G-Force security and regulations the large truck that belonged to the Yakuza gang. And peering just a bit longer at it before moving into the building, she saw that was definatly the same one.

'Okay, so it confirmed that Rapunzel and the others ARE here now! Okay… got to get to the Security Room and get the schematics of the building. Also to do an estimated headcount on who is here in the building.' she thought to herself before entering the complex.

Upon entering the structure, she remembered where her destination was. Being a part of the yakuza gang, she had been shown the layout of the building on her initiation into the organization. Arisu looked around to see quite a number of people in the building, but actually a little less than normal numbers. She assumed in her head, 'I believe some of the other agents and members are on assignment, which hopefully is a lucky break for us.'. She walked past a gym that trained those for physical combat, and also a shooting range on the 1st floor for those that wanted to practice with various firearms that had been brought in illegally from other countries. All members of the _**Crimson Katana**_ were trained in some firearms, Arisu included but she did not really want to use it on account that firearms spooked her. That, and also she was a lousy aim.

She took an elevator to the 8th floor, where the Security Room was at. When she got off at the right floor, she walked along a railway… and looked across to see Tadao Shoichi with the females who aided him in capturing the Disney ladies! But the most important part was seeing Lady Momoko there with them, conversing with the group! Arisu let out a soft gasp and walked a bit more quickly, not wanting to see if any of the traitorous women who were still wearing the G-Force uniforms recognized her. Even though she used smoke bombs and wore a mask earlier when she saved Alice and the others, there was still a chance that they may recognize her.

Upon turning a corner that led to the Security Room, she braved a glance and saw the group continuing down the walkway. The former spy let out a sigh of relief as she said to herself, 'Okay, I got really lucky that they did not see me! Thank you Kami for that! I wish I could listen in on what they are saying, but that is too big of a risk for the moment. I just need to get to the Security Room and get the layout of the building!'. She continued to press on towards her destination, wanting to finish her mission quickly.

Meanwhile, Momoko-sama was talking to her spies on the success of the mission. She inquired, "So, you were able to capture all of them Tadao? My scientists are very eager to study our new 'guests' and learn on the secrets they hide.". The powerful woman had already set up her top secret scientists to perform on Elsa and the rest of the Disney ladies. However, unlike the ones at Section M… these men and women of science were not adverse to using less than pleasant methods to get what they needed from their subjects. However, Momoko had expressly told them to NOT hurt her new 'guests'… well, not hurt them too much.

Tadao sweated a little as he answered, "I'm sorry Momoko-sama but… something happened. Someone intervened when we tranquilized most of the girls and captured those fairies. The ones that got away were the mice, two of the girls that can't do magic, and also four of the fairies.".

The leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ frowned slightly that someone dared to halt her plans, but her good mood returned when she realized she had the what she needed. The ones Tadao managed to get were the real powerhouses, and so the ones that managed to escape were inconsequential to her plans. She stated, "I see… well, we managed to get the real prizes. The leftovers are of no use to us anyway. But did you manage to see on who it was that got in your way?". Shoichi-san admitted that they did not, the interloper using smoke bombs and wore a mask to hide his or her face.

Momoko thought on this, then dismissed it since she assumed the fool was a member of G-Force that was no threat to her or the organization, a pretend hero with delusions like those on television or anime series. She said, "It matters not at the moment. Tadao, go and make sure the ladies are secure before sending them to the Experiment Room. I would like to personally greet them before we start the tests on them.". With a sick grin on his face, the young man bowed slightly to his true mistress before leaving with his fellow spies following him.

When they left, the powerful leader of the yakuza gang looked out of a mirror that showed her a view of the metropolis that was Tokyo. She smiled and said to herself softly, "Soon… all of Japan will be at my feet once I use the bond those _gaijins_ have with Godzilla to make that monster my own personal pet of destruction! Science will help me gain what I need to control that magic they possess. And when I have unlocked all of their secrets… hehehehe…". She allowed herself to envision a Tokyo where all were under her control, a city that was filled with fear as the citizens worked to please her lest she unleash Godzilla or any of the other _kaiju_ upon them.

* * *

~At the Security Room~

While Momoko-sama was having her grand vision of power and control, Arisu was almost at the Security Room. The former spy soon reached her destination, opening the doors and finding herself in a rather large room that held many screens and television monitors. The security detail was very tight, similar to G-Force or any other complex that held high-ranking members of power in either the political, business or military area. She saw on some of the monitors gang members unloading crates that most likely carried contraband that had been smuggled into Tokyo illegally.

The yakuza organization had enough weapons piled up inside the Armory room to start a small war, but Arisu knew her former boss better than that. She was always prepared for something, and would make sure she had enough firepower should a rival gang group or the military would come knocking on her door. The young Japanese woman saw members unloading MAC (Military Armament Corporation) 10s and 11's, most likely bought on the black market from those clever enough to take them from the military without notice.

On other monitors, they showed a room that was filled with exotic animals that had been captured illegally in the wild. Momoko branched off into every single kind of illegal activity & venture, including poaching for those that wanted exotic animals either as dangerous pets… or trophies to be hung on the wall. Arisu saw Komodo dragons, colorful birds from South America and Africa, and other animals that could fit into cages. She felt sorry for the poor animals, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Fawn saw this… well, she would go berserk and most likely try to free the animals on her own.

She pried her eyes away from the screens, reminding herself that she had a job to do. She looked for a nearby computer, and found one that was by a printer. Again thanking the Higher One for the lucky break, she made her way to said computer and logged in. Arisu was very glad that her log-in and password were still active here, going through the files as quickly yet efficiently as she could to find the blueprint schematics for the building. After a few minutes, she found the file she was looking for! She brought up the blueprints, and clicked on the PRINT icon so that the buildings layout would be printed out behind her.

Just after she finished her mission and closed the file, a young man called out, "Hey, Arisu! What are you doing here?". She looked up and saw the face of a friend, a young Japanese lad whose name was Akihiko Jirou. The two often saw each other when they came to the building for debriefs from their superiors. They were friends in some way, more like close acquaintances.

The young lady managed to stop the pounding her heart was making after being found out, glad that it was him and not some deep-loyal flunky to Momoko. She replied, "Hey Jirou. I'm just printing something for Momoko-sama, some minor changes to address to her to add some defense to the building here.". She felt a bit bad about lying to her friend, but she knew it was for the best. She also believed that if Momoko was taken down, she and Jirou would be able to leave the yakuza business and find honorable, legitimate jobs. It was a small hope, but she latched onto it good.

Akihiko seemed to buy it as he replied, "Hey, that's pretty good. Always good to add some defense to the building, especially when the police or any other law enforcement might show up out of nowhere.". Arisu nodded, then heard the printer make a buzzing sound, indicating that the printing of the blueprints was complete. She took the printed papers, logged off and started to head towards the door.

Before she could reach the handle, Jirou said something that made her pause. He inquired, "By the way, did you see what showed up a little while ago on TV? Yukari Yamane actually did a live interview at G-Force with those _gaijins_ that have been the talk of this organization for some time! Can you imagine, those ladies using magic and really bonded with those terrible _kaiju_ , especially Godzilla the King of the Monsters?! Crazy, right?". The young man thought that the interview was fake, that it had to be on account he did not believe in magic, inter-universal travel, or beings that were bonded to monsters that, in his opinion, were nothing more than beasts that had incredible size and power.

Arisu thought on it for a moment, then replied, "Yes, it is a little crazy when you think about. But Jirou… I really do believe that there is more to this world than meets the eye. Maybe it's not crazy if you really met the ladies face-to-face.". After that, she turned the handle and left the Security Room. Akihiko just chuckled as he shook his head, wondering to himself on why his companion believed in something that was more out of a Western fairy tale.

Once out of the room, she made a beeline straight to the elevator. She was really thanking the Higher One above that so far, so good and was hoping the good fortune would last. Arisu made it to the elevator, pressing the G button to go to the ground floor. When she went down the elevator shaft, she looked up to see Momoko now on the fifth floor and walking with some men in laboratory coats. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, somehow feeling that something bad was going to happen to her friends soon. She would have gotten off to find out, but the logical side of her told her to stick to the mission. If she did something now, it would jeopardize everything… including Rapunzel and her companions!

She let out a small prayer, "Please Lord… keep Rapunzel and the others safe from harm.". Once the elevator opened on the ground floor, she walked out of there and out of the complex. She made it to her vehicle, going in and starting it up. Arisu drove passed the security guard with no problem, and breathed a huge sigh of relief now that she was on the open road! The young woman drove her car into traffic, but when she was out of sight of the video cameras, she made a sharp turn onto a left lane and went towards the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel!

* * *

~At said hotel~

It was now 11:30 a.m., Regina and the remaining Disney ladies were waiting in Room #921 for the others, the magical and non-magical beings pacing a bit as some tension was rising up within them. Alice and the mice were worried for their new friend Arisu while Regina and the pixies were hoping that Joseph and his companions would come through on their end. Alice whispered, "I hope that Arisu is okay… that she wasn't discovered to be a traitor.".

Just as she finished her sentence, a knock came on the door and Regina inquired to who it was. "It's me, Arisu! I got the blueprints", a familiar voice came out on the other side. Relief filled the ladies when Regina opened the door, and indeed it was their new ally & friend. Chinatsu-san came in, a bit amazed that her new companions were living it up in high-class in a suite.

Zarina went over to the Japanese woman and asked, "So, how did it go?! Did you get the blueprints? What did you see there?". She was very eager for some news, as it was clear to see. Alice translated for the former spy, and the Alchemist-talented fairy got her answer when Arisu held up the papers. Going to the kitchen table, she spread out the printing papers that showed the various layouts of each floor in the building.

Chinatsu-san spoke, "It went off pretty well to get these! Believe me, I am VERY thankful to the High One above that I was very lucky in getting these plans without much trouble.". Indeed, she was relieved and thankful that she managed to get such sensitive materials out from such a secure place with little to no problem. If anything had happened and she was found out… less said, the better.

Arisu inquired, "Any word on Daimon and the others? Are they on their way over here or still back at G-Force?". Before any of them could answer, a knock on the door was heard and Rosetta flew over to look into the peephole that was on said door.

"It's Joseph and company! They're here!" she exclaimed happily before going to turn the doorknob. Using strength surprising from someone her size, she turned it open and coming in were the men from G-Force. Joseph, Daimon, Anthony and Chris were carrying small boxes that had the G-Force logo on it, setting them down in the living room.

Arisu asked, "We were just talking about all of you! So, what did you get?".

Joseph answered first, "While they got some needed equipment from G-Force, I decided to bring my own stuff for this mission.". He opened one of the boxes that did not have a logo on it, and brought out his own personal belongings that he kept around in case of emergency. He explained to them some of the items as they were unfamiliar to the group, as well as the Disney company that were seeing what was taking place in the other universe.

A pair of Kevlar gloves that were a light gray color, military use as they gave the wearer extra punch and protecting for the hands. They were flame resistant, and also capable of deflecting knife blows to a certain degree.

An M1911 colt pistol that he often kept in the visor of his car, but felt that it was needed right now. Luckily for him and the other G-Force members, the hotel did not have metal or weapon detectors.

A collapsible baton that was used for crowd control if it was serious enough, and the civilians were VERY aggressive and did not see reason. It was a dark green color, similar to Godzilla's skin, with the King of the Monster's head etched in the middle of the baton.

Four small but extremely sharp throwing knives, something that Joseph picked up at a convention three months ago just for the heck of it since they looked cool.

And finally, a USMC (United States Marine Corps) KA-BAR knife that was military made. Joseph had gotten it from a friend that worked in the U.S. Marines five months ago, and he had been practicing with it on his off-time. Now it seems he is glad for the present.

Plaisance whistled in awe as she examined each of the weapons closely, especially the gloves. She tapped her furry knuckles on the Kevlar gloves and said, "Pretty tough stuff! Nice!". Joseph had a small smile on his face, glad to see someone even if it was a female furry mouse with extreme intelligence, appreciate his things.

Ilbert looked to Daimon and asked, "What about you? What you got?".

The psychic member of Section M took the tops off of the boxes with the logos, and the company looked inside to find a lot of small grenades in the shape of small bowling pins, some Blaser RP3 German rifles, masks with clear eye pieces on them, night-vision goggles and plenty of small, square blocks of light-brown putty of some kind.

Filimore looked at the stuff with his sister and furry companions, wondering about the putty. He pointed at the substance and asked, "What is that, clay?".

Daimon chuckled and answered, "That is no clay, my small furry friend. The stuff you see there is called C-4, a very powerful explosive. It's like a bomb, but you can make it go boom from a distance at your leisure.". Now that was impressive for the Disney beings as back in their world, bombs had to be set with a fuse, were often unstable in both size and power, and dangerous.

Anthony explained, "This is all we could get. If we have gotten some serious firepower or ammunition, we would have been detained and have to explain it to the authorities. And given the situation, that was just simply not an option.".

Chris added, "He's right. What we managed to get is a lot of smoke bombs, some masks to protect our faces from said smoke, and also night vision goggles that will allow us to see in the dark. Though I recommend we take them off when someone turns on the light, least you get seriously blinded.". He pointed out that the smoke bombs were a little old, taken from a paramilitary organization called the _Red Bamboo_ that appeared in the late 1960s. But, they still worked and that was something.

Alice looked at the equipment and after a few minutes of checking out the items, she stated, "They will have to do. First, we need to go over the plans on what we need to do first. Then, perhaps you can show us on how to use this stuff properly.". Captain Anderson agreed on that, to show the ladies and beings on how the equipment functioned but not doing any actual shooting or priming of the grenades or C-4. That would have to wait until they got on _**Crimson Katana**_ soil.

Joseph looked at the kitchen table and saw the large printed papers, looking to Arisu and asking, "So the mission was a success?". She answered that indeed it was, a very lucky success in her view.

Daimon inquired, "So first thing, how many is their numbers? What are we looking at here?". He really wanted to be sure on how many they were going to go up against in their rescue of Ariel and the others.

Arisu answered while looking at the blueprints of the front entrance, "Normally, the building houses between 1,000 to 5,000 members including Momoko herself. However, I saw that many of the occupants that are usually there are absent. I would have to say that currently, there is only 500 _**Crimson Katana**_ members in the building.". Joseph and the others whistled on how many foes they were up against, thanking the Higher One above that their numbers were reduced. But even 500 was a large enough number to go up against, especially that it was just them.

Anthony asked, "Do they have their own power supply or no?". In his view, taking out power was a necessity.

Chinatsu-san replied, "They do have their own power units that supply electricity to the complex, off the grid so that they are not reliant on local Japanese power. There are two large units that supply the power to the base on the 2nd floor.". She pulls out the paper that details the second floor of the 10-story building, large rectangle units showing in two separate areas.

Chris asked, "What about the security? Do they use men, cameras or a mixture of both?".

Arisu answered, "They have security cameras all around the perimeter, covering all door entrance/exits. Even the rooftop. The guards are spaced in certain locations, but the area on the east side is not guarded as much by them. They still have cameras on that side, though.". The captain saw the schematic, and saw that the only vulnerable place out of all of the areas was indeed the east side. They would have to find a way to disable the cameras.

Zarina commented, "This is going to be one long day and night for us.". She was right as the group started to go over plans, suggestions and the like as they went over the blueprints.

* * *

~At the Disney universe~

While the forces of Good were going over the schematics/blueprints of the lair of Evil, the Disney company in their own universe were also coming up with ideas. The Magic Mirror and Genie managed to freeze the image on the blueprints when they came up, allowing General Jackson Dashboard and General Raven Rissing to copy the images onto their own parchments of paper before the magical feed resumed. The military leaders in the other kingdoms did the same, wanting to see if they could find some weakness to the complex.

Even though they could do nothing to lend aid, they at least wanted to see what they could do on their end. Also, it would be good to see if civilian & military persons could rack their brains together in trying to find a vulnerable spot. Genie, in his usual show on how to do things, magically changed to have the clothing and looks of a certain move character named John McClane from the first action movie **Die Hard**.

Mushu looked at the rooftop area and stated, "I think they should come in by air, literally be on top of the enemy and go down from there!". While some thought it was a good move, those more acquainted with military strategy shook their heads, Fa Meihui included.

His retainer remarked, "I don't think so. If they come in by air, chances are they would be spotted and would have to fight their way down. I don't think that is a wise move to make on a rescue mission.". Mushu was a bit peeved that his own friend rejected his idea, but he kept it to himself as he studied the layout a bit more.

Olaf the living snowman put in, "How about they burrow underground and pop in from under them? I bet that could work!". Jackson had a small, patient smile on his face towards the ever-optimistic living snow being. He pointed out that the layout was built on solid stone, and almost impossible for them to burrow underneath. Olaf was a bit sad that his plan was not good, but he quickly smiled as he knew there had to be a way for his friends to get in.

Raven pointed to the 2nd floor area where the two power supply units were at. He stated, "I think they need to take out these… units that supply power to the complex. If they cut off their use of power, it could limit their options quite a bit.". Many nodded their heads, seeing the wisdom in that. Jackson also put in that they need to take down communications so that the enemy would be blind and paralyzed for a bit if they did not get orders from their superiors or comrades.

As both civilian and military, royal and commoner, went over the plans to see on what they could come up with on the surface, the same was happening in the undersea kingdom of Atlantica. Even though like the surface dwellers the creatures knew they could do nothing to help their loved ones in the other universe, they felt that they needed to exercise their brains and see what they found on their end.

King Triton had his commanders and thinkers go over the blueprint plans, copying the schematics on water-proof parchments and giving them time to see if they too could spot any weakness in the lair of the enemy. While the merpeople and various other sea creatures went over the plans, he went over to his wife Queen Sonia who was nearby. He needed her comfort, her presence to calm him down.

He looked to the magical surface that showed the building of the _**Crimson Katana**_ , his grip on his trident tightening as his anger flared a bit. He whispered, "If they so much as harm a single hair on Ariel or Melody's head…". The water around him heated up due to the glowing power of the trident, reacting to his protective instincts. Queen Sonia laid a gentle hand on his, the king's temper ebbing a little. The other royalty above were in the same boat as he was, very worried about their significant others and children.

The patient mermaid whispered, "It will be alright, dear. Even though our loved ones are in the hands of evil people, I believe that they will be okay and will be saved by those they trust. I know it's hard to cope with right now, but have faith please. Things will work out soon for the better".

King Triton sighed, his wife's words soothing his rage if only a little. He hugged her hard and replied, "I know, I know… but it's hard to keep the faith when you are far away from your loved ones, and there is nothing you can do to help them.".

The mature queen just held her husband, delivering as much comfort and hope as she could give him. He was right, but Sonia was determined to keep faith and hope for the best. Not just for her step-daughter Ariel and step-granddaughter Melody… but for everyone that was in the Toho universe and their relations that were still here in this one.

* * *

~At G-Force~

Time had passed, and it was already 2:00 p.m. in the afternoon. Coming into the building now as the Yamane siblings followed by Miki and the other members of G-Force. General Isao looked defeated, as his honor had taken yet another blow but he was still standing if barely. The meeting at the institute did not go well for the military man and the others, each side explaining their story until all had pieced together what happened properly.

The Prime Minister had been very disappointed with not only the general, but also with Kenichi and his suggestion to create an Oxygen Destroyer. He stated firmly and with authority, " _I have a firm policy against any and all weapons of mass destruction, and that weapon of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa is most definitely a weapon of mass destruction! Nothing even remotely related to it will be created and used on Japanese soil. I am sorry young man, but you need to think of another way to put down Godzilla that does not involve using such a device! Is that clear?_ ".

Though Miki frowned at the leader's words in putting down Godzilla, she was still thankful that at least the man saw reason and forbid the military from ever creating a weapon that was more frightful then any nuclear or biological weapon.

Dr. Kensaku Ijuin also pledged that he would not create anything similar to the Oxygen Destroyer, but that he would help in finding a solution towards Burning Godzilla.

Also, Gen. Isao and the military higher-ups had promised to do something about the miniature Destroyahs that were loose in the city. Soldiers would be teamed together with local police to search the underground network tunnels, and also civilian workers who had to go into the sewer system to check for any kind of damage down there would be escorted by some armed soldiers should the need arise.

Miki thought, 'A living, breathing Oxygen Destroyer among us… oh, it's too horrible to even think about!'.

As soon as the company walked deep enough into the complex, an employee ran up to the general. She looked a bit out of breath and a bit on edge as she exclaimed, "General Isao! Oh, thank heavens you're here! We have been trying to get in contact with you for some time, but no answer!".

The weary military man replied, "I am sorry, but I was in an important meeting with the Prime Minister. What is going on?". Isao Jun had switched his cell phone from ringing to vibrate earlier so nothing could distract him from the meeting with his superiors.

The young lady answered, "We have been getting reports from the armed forces north of Japan! Godzilla Junior is on the move, and he is heading straight towards the country! Also, there is a situation concerning Burning Godzilla! His body temperature is rising fast!".

That tidbit was enough to snap the general out of his funk, and put everyone on high alert. He stated firmly as he walked towards the Command Center, "Have the navy deploy as much battleships as possible to stop Godzilla Junior! Form a barrier and make sure he doesn't get through!". The employee nodded and ran off to inform her fellow workers and superiors. Upon reaching the area, General Isao ordered Kenichi to find out what was happening to Burning Godzilla and if he was still frozen in the ice.

As the Yamane brother went to fulfill the military man's orders, Yukari and Miki looked at the situation around them which was full of activity. Apparently the employees had managed to defrost the area, the computers still running despite almost being iced over by Elsa's outburst earlier. The reporter looked to her friend and stated, "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I need to get my tape to the station to get it looked at and edited. What are you going to do?".

Miss Saegusa answered, "What I can here. I really want to find out if Elsa and the others are okay after what occurred here, but I believe that I must see to Godzilla Junior and his father first. As soon as I find out why he is making a beeline for Japan, I'll call the hotel to see if the others are there.". Both friends gave each other a small hug, each giving the other some comfort and a whisper of good luck before Yukari left the building to go back to her news station.

Miki soon went to a vacant computer terminal and started to type in some numbers and words. She thought, 'Godzilla… Junior… everyone. I hope you are all okay.'.

* * *

~At the _**Crimson Katana**_ headquarters~

While the forces of Good were making plans and being active, the forces of Evil were starting their own schemes. On the 6th floor, which was the Experiment Room, Momoko was overseeing her prizes being prepared. Elsa and the other captured Disney ladies were all on stretchers, strapped down tight with restraints of various kind. Lady Benedtika and Elsa were especially secured, as Tadao had told them of their abilities and strengths that truly made them formidable. The Ice Queen was on a special bed that could be heated to a surprising degree that would counteract her ice gift, while the female Mountain troll leader/warrior had restraints on that consisted of chains of metal that no ordinary being could break.

Rapunzel had a small hole underneath her head that had her hair spill out, but was contained in a large rectangular container that looked a bit like an aquarium that people used to store their pet fishes in their homes.

The pixies Tinkerbell, Silvermist, and Vidia were in glass containers that had holes in it. The lovely miniature women of magic had been knocked out due to some gas that was lightly sprayed on them from Tadao himself, but the spy had been told to be VERY careful with the fairies. That they may hold secrets that, if what was told in the fairy tales were true, would give Momoko great power or abilities.

On their heads were helmets of some kind, all wired into a large supercomputer machine that was being manned by several of Momoko's loyal scientists. It would give read outs on brain activity and also health readouts.

On a silver tray nearby were the jewelry from the Disney beings, and a single hotel key. Momoko had been present when some of her workers tried to get the enchanted items from the girls… only to witness them being shocked by volts of pure magical energy and sent back flying through the room until their bodies collided with the wall hard! It was a bit lucky for the bad guys they had good health insurance. When they tried to remove it by other means, with tools such as pliers and/or extendable cranes of some sort, the magical items did something different that would melt the objects.

It would seem that the safeguards on the magical artifacts was secure enough so that no one with evil intent would remove them from their true owners. So they were left on the bodies.

On their wrists were tubes that were similar to the ones used in hospitals, and the tubes were connected to bags that was filled with sedative serum that would be injected into the victims if need be to knock them out quick. Momoko had told to all of her subordinates, "We shall restrain them only. If one of you harms a single skin on their bodies on purpose… a lovely acid bath awaits you.". In her view, these _gaijins_ were more valuable than gold.

A soft moan escaped the lips of Elsa and Ariel, the first ones to awaken after the tranquilizer from the darts was finally wearing off. The green-haired beauty walking between the two royal women, looking down first at Elsa. The Ice Queen opened her eyes, seeing a fuzzy image until her body flushed the tranquilizer formula out of her and her functions started to go back up. She soon saw the clear image of Momoko, and when she tried to move… felt that she was restrained. Ariel was in the same boat as her, trying to move after regaining her functions completely but could not.

"Good afternoon, Queen Elsa and former Queen Ariel. I advise you to not struggle as you are currently restrained, and also my special… guests for the time being." Momoko said with a touch of arrogance to her tone as walked away from them.

Ariel and Elsa's eyes widened in confusion and a bit of fear as they realized this person knew them, but they did not know her. The former mermaid called out, "Who… who are you? Where are we? And why are we restrained?".

Momoko laughed lightly, which had a sinister quality to it that Ariel and Elsa did not like one bit. The leader of the yakuza gang answered, "My name is Lady Momoko, or simply, Momoko-sama to my underlings. And where you are… well, you are in my complex. And in my Experiment Room. As for the restraints… well, I need you all to be still if I am to see if I can harness that incredible power you hold.".

Elsa started to bring up her ice gift, but Momoko held up a remote control that was in her hand and turned a dial. Orange light bars flashed when she turned the dial, and Elsa felt the bed she was strapped down to heat up greatly. She hissed in pain and retracted her powers, the crafty leader of the _**Crimson Katanas**_ flashing a smile of smug victory. She stated like a mother scolding her child, "Ah, ah, ah. None of that now. If you try to use your power of cold, I simply turn on the heat in the bed and it stays like that unless you revoke that special ability of yours. I am not stupid or foolish, your Highness.".

Elsa growled at the Japanese woman and inquired hotly, "How did we even come to be here?!".

Momoko smirked and replied, "Ah, that would be due to your 'friend' Shoichi Tadao. You see, he is my loyal spy. He and several others spies that are planted in G-Force tranquilized most of you and brought you all here. Sure we missed a few, but they are simply leftovers that are no threat to me.".

Ariel and Elsa growled through gritted teeth, both vowing to pay Tadao for his treachery. Him and the ones that aided the fool!

The mature former queen of Sennen asked, "What do you mean by the power we hold? We have magic, but it is of no use to you.".

Momoko stated, "Of no use to me? That remains to be seen, your Grace. But the real power you hold… it is your link, your bond with the King of the Monsters himself and his son! The bond you all share with… Godzilla.". The ladies eyes widened as they realized this crazy woman before them wanted to use them to reach out to Godzilla!

Elsa stated low but in a dangerous tone, "There is NO way you will ever force our bond with them to be used at your whims!". Her icy gift was started to react again, and Momoko held up the remote to show that she would turn on the heating feature. It took supreme show of self-restraint and control for Elsa to control her power.

The green-haired leader, "Oh, I believe I can with the help of science. I will discover the secret of your bond with those monsters, then manipulate it so that they will obey only me! Those _kaiju_ would be my personal war tools, to use as I see fit so that the whole of Japan would be seeing the _**Crimson Katana**_ criminal empire as a true power! And I would reign supreme over all! And in time… would try to use that same bond to enslave the other monsters here in this world.".

Ariel and Elsa started to really struggle now, their bodies trying to wiggle free from their bondage! In their minds, there was no way in Heaven or Hell that they would let an atrocity like this come to pass! They would not let this woman pervert and twist their friendship bond between Godzilla so that she could control them!

Momoko stood there, admiring the ladies resolve for a moment, before pushing a button on the remote control she held. The sedative serum flowed to their bodies through the tubes, and quickly the thrashing of Elsa and Anna subsided until the royal ones were now knocked out. Momoko-sama chuckled before pushing the button again, closing the flow of sedatives into their bodies.

She said, "Ah, such strength and vitality. When the time comes for me to use them as puppets, they shall be the first to serve me.". She looked to a couple of scientists that were on standby and ordered them to start the tests.

The two men nodded and started to push some buttons and flip switches on the supercomputer, which activated the brain stimulators that were on each of the girls' heads. A monitor beside each bed showed the brain activity of each subject in the form of wavelengths. And a large monitor was above on a wall, that actually showed what was happening in each of the ladies' subconscious minds. They were going to analyze and find out what frequency brainwave setting the Disney beings used when trying to connect with Godzilla or his son! And once they found it, they would try to duplicate it and use it to try and control the most powerful beings on Earth!

She looked to two female scientists that were nearby, then pointed at the containers holding the fairies. She ordered, "Perform the tests on them, but do NOT harm them too badly. See what kind of magical secrets they hold.". The duo bowed to their superior before taking the three pixies away to another room nearby.

* * *

~Back at the hotel~

It was now 2:45 p.m., and it seemed a plan was already set on how to infiltrate the building of the enemy and to do what must be done in order to rescue Melody and the others. Joseph stated, "Okay, we got everything set. All that we need to do now is wait until very early morning tomorrow to strike.".

Arisu had told them that security would most likely be extremely tight at the moment since Momoko had her prize, but that most security detail was lax at the very early morning hours. So it was decided that they would go at about 2:30 a.m. tomorrow to execute the rescue plan. The mice and Fawn wanted to go and rescue their friends now, but Daimon and Zarina told them that if they did so now, it would most likely end up with them being either killed or captured. Captain Chris told the eager rescuers that acting quickly and rushing in were two different things, and that they needed to be patient.

Zarina stated, "While we wait, I'll get to work on something that has been nagging me ever since I saw those smoke bombs.". After she said that, she flew to the kitchen and quickly started to take some misc. items out. Some items the humans saw didn't make sense to them, but Iridessa assured them that whatever the Alchemist-talented fairy whipped up… it would be VERY useful in the future.

Anthony put in, "Okay… so that is it then. We all come here at 1:00 a.m. to prepare everything before we hit the complex. I suggest that you do what you can until tomorrow morning.". They all nodded, and the group was prepared to leave to go back to their abodes… until Regina called them over.

"Hold on… before you go… please…". she said before holding out her right hand out, Alice doing the same but putting her own hand over hers. Filimore and the mice climbed up on their arms, putting their own tiny paws on the girls as well. Zarina, Iridessa, Fawn and Rosetta flew over and put their own small hands on their friends.

Joseph and the others knew what this was; a pledge of friends coming together as one in a time of need. The members of G-Force, and one former spy, came back to the group and one by one, put their own hands on top of the others. Daimon smirked slightly at all and stated, "To the fall of the _**Crimson Katana**_ …"

Arisu joined in, "To the safe rescue of our friends…".

Alice finished it up, "And hopefully… to the recovery of Godzilla and his son!".

With a loud "YEAH!" from all, they threw their hands up in the air in confidence! It was like something that players do in a basketball or football game, only this held much more significance then simply winning a sport game.

This was to a hopeful victory against evil!

* * *

~At the Pacific Ocean~

 _While the humans and non-humans made their plans, two monsters were taking action! Godzilla Junior was making his way towards the northern part of Japan, where he would go to Tokyo. He was honing in on the last place he felt Rapunzel and the pixies, swimming as fast as he could. However, his quest was delayed as multiple battleships and destroyers were blocking his path. The man-made crafts fired round after round of blazing hot bullets, cannon fire, and missiles at him! Though his hide was almost as tough as his father's, and also had a healing ability though not as quick or effective as his old man's, Godzilla Junior roared in pain and annoyance at the metal objects!_

 _He wanted to blast them with his breath, but he remembered the words of his bonded. To not harm the humans. So he decided to take an alternate course, which was diving underwater! He dove into the sea, but the ships gave chase as they followed him via sonar guidance systems. They would try depth charges as soon as they were in reach of the young kaiju._

 _Meanwhile, Godzilla was still trying to burst free from his icy prison. One had to give credit to Elsa; when she froze someone even of Godzilla's size and power, and it held like this, it was a testament to the strength of her icy gifts. Godzilla's body heat rose a little more, and he started to struggle more. The ice vibrated, and it grew in intensity until after a few more minutes… he was free! He roared loudly as he was floating in the water now, no longer encased in an icy tomb. He landed on the ocean floor softly, wanting to take a moment to settle himself. It took a lot of energy and muscle to free himself, so he needed some time to recover._

 _Once he regained his senses and self, the King of the Monsters roared loudly before heading out towards the last place he sensed his bonded… his old stomping ground and ancestral home… Tokyo!_

* * *

~Underneath Tokyo~

 _Meanwhile, another kind of monster… the sinister kind, was lurking in the sewer networks. Some policemen and soldiers had entered into the smelly, dank system of network tunnels on orders to find and capture an unknown creature that was down there. It was a direct order by the Prime Minister himself, so the military and local authorities obeyed. The police carried flashlights and handguns, while the soldiers carried T-86 assault rifles. Ten in total; five policemen, five soldiers._

 _The humans walked down certain corridors and tunnels, very alert and on guard. Five sets of eyes watched from a distance in a dark part of the sewer… the mini-Destroyahs! They had eaten much of the rodents, also human life that had been living in the poor conditions, in their new domain and now they wanted to feast some more. An hour or so ago, they had eaten enough to evolve and mutate into something more fierce, more potent! Some of the humans who had lived in the sewer had fought back, though it was pitiful to the monsters._

 _So it seemed that their body systems felt that it was time to adapt and evolve again, to be something that would end their prey quickly so they would not fight back so hard. So now… their bodies had changed so their crustacean-like forms would be more equipped to take care of tough food!_

 _One of the policemen heard a strange screeching sound when they came to a four-way intersection, and turned their flashlights to one of the dark corridors. The humans gasped in fright when they saw the monster before them… Aggregate-form Destroyah! The creature roared again, slashing the air with its scythe-like appendages! The soldiers and police were about to open fire, when they heard another screeching sound. They turned to see another one coming towards them!_

 _One of the frightened soldiers cried out, "They're everywhere! Quick, someone call HQ and tell them the situation! Everyone else… FIRE!". The nine humans fired their weapons at the mutated beasts, but a majority of their bullets were bouncing off their hard caprices harmlessly! The few that got through the tough skin just caused an irritation to the new kaiju that made said monsters very angry. At a screeching call from their leader, who was nearby, the entire company attacked!_

 _One of the policemen was talking into hand-held radio, "HQ, HQ! DO YOU READ ME?! LISTEN, WE FOUND THE MONSTERS! WE FOUND THEM! THEY ARE AT… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!". The poor soul was silenced when a descending scythe-claw came down and cut off his head._

 _The Aggregate-form Destroyahs were now a serious threat to Japan!_

* * *

~In the Heavens~

While all of this was going on in the mortal realm, the divine beings from various cultures looked down to see what was going on. Hades of the Underworld, along with various other beings that were linked to him, had a big bag of popcorn out and eating the snack as he was very eager to see the show that would unfold on Toho-Earth.

He stated with glee, "Let's get ready to rumble! Oh, this is going to be more good then when Jerk-ules was facing the Hydra all those millennia ago!". Hercules and his lady love Meg looked at the Lord of the Underworld with annoyance, the divine hero wanting to just punch the god in the face.

"Do you think Regina and the others will be alright?" Meg asked her hero husband. Hercules replied that he hoped so, and that they were in good hands at the moment with Joseph & the others.

A warm, strong voice called out, "I am sure that they will be alright. It is Godzilla and his son that I am worried about.". The group of immortals turned to see that coming towards them was a beautiful Native American woman. It turned out to be Pocahontas, a tribal princess that was a legend back in the Disney realm! And by her side was her husband, John Rolfe, an Englishman who had taken the princess for his bride many years ago.

Pocahontas stated, "I am a bit worried about Godzilla and his son, especially after what this… G-Force has tried to do to them. I'm also worried about what that horrible Momoko woman will do if she finds a way to tap into their bond with the others.".

Another voice called out, "Hey, it'll be okay! Godzilla and his son are not going to be used that easily!". They all turned to see that coming their way was the famous woman warrior Fa Mulan, alongside her was her completed half, General Shang! It seemed that famous Disney people from the past were coming over to watch what was going on down below in both their own, and the Toho universe.

Mulan said, "Godzilla Junior and his father are strong, honorable warriors. They will not be taken in that easily, even if this Momoko person does manage to tap into their bond.". Shang agreed with his wife, adding that the two reptiles while still primal and a bit simple-minded in some areas, they were warriors & fighters. That they never let someone as evil as Momoko take control of them.

While the heroes, heroines, villains and others debated on what would happen down below… Jesus Christ was looking down, very much knowing that the future of the entire planet depended on the actions/choices of his children down below. It was all up Regina, Alice and the rest of the forces of Good to do what they could, to stop both the destruction of the planet and to stop Evil in its tracks.

It has begun!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… it was a long one, but I managed to make it! Hopefully this meets the expectations of all of you. I am very grateful and glad again for all of the support you readers and reviewers have shown me.

But first, I am very thankful and grateful most of all to God and Jesus for helping me along with this chapter! Thank you Lord for once again giving me the courage, confidence and joy for writing this novel! I was down at first because of the rejection e-mail from Disney earlier, but thanks to you God and the support of friends & family, I can continue to write with simple joy and see this through all the way to the end!

Plans are made on all fronts, the forces of Good and Evil moving, and also the fate of the world is at stake once more! Will the Disney heroes/heroines come through with their bonded to take out the evil of the _**Crimson Katana**_ and the Destroyah _kaiju_? Stay tuned and see!

I used weapons and such I found at Wikipedia, making sure that they were manufactured in 1996 or below, since it follows the date of the story. Also, I threw in a little Toho Easter Egg here! It's the smoke bombs that Joseph and the others brought in… they are miniature versions of the ones that are used in **Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster**! I have the original dubbed English version of the movie on VHS, which is better than the recent dubbed one of today. So if any of you remembers that movie, excellent work! You be a true Godzilla movie buff!

Also, I added the new additions to the audience in the Heaven realm to show that possibilities. Like how I did in the very first _Monsters and Magic_ novel near the end; the possibilities of Godzilla and his monster companions being with other Disney classic characters like Pocahontas, Mulan, and more! You just have to open your imagination to the possibilities of legendary _kaiju_ with the legendary Disney characters… especially the ladies!

Here are the questions that I have been dying to ask you all about! Here they are:

If you were with Arisu on the retrieval mission at her old employer's headquarters, what would you do as you both walked in the complex?

After hearing what Akihiko Jirou said about the interview he saw on TV earlier, what would your response be to him?

What would your battle plan be in infiltrating the building and saving the others? How would you utilize each of the characters abilities and enchanted objects?

What would you like to do to Momoko and her flunkies upon what they have done to Elsa and the others?

If you were in the Disney realm going over the copied plans, what would your suggestions be?

And finally, what would your opinion be on Godzilla and his son? What would you say to the others in the Heavenly realm on them and the others?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	26. Chapter 24

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Hope all of you are doing alright. At first I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, but then many came in after the Memorial Day holiday! Thank you everyone! I also hope that you all had a blast during that three-day weekend!

Before anything happens, would like to take opportunity to thank God and Jesus Christ for again helping me with this chapter & story! Thank you Lord for everything; for being with my family, with me, and guiding me so that I truly make this novel one worthy of Toho, Disney… but most of all to you! So thank you Jesus again for everything!

In this chapter, see how the Disney ladies are handling the situation as they float in the Dream Realm. Expect to see intense emotional scenes here as they feel the link between them and the monsters, and how Momoko plans to twist the bond for her own nefarious purposes! Also, expect to see what Zarina has whipped up to help the Rescue Team make their mission a bit easier as they all go into the lioness's den! Like I stated earlier in a previous chapter, taking cues from 1980s and 1990's action movies that feature rescue scenes like this. From _MacGyver_ , _The A-Team_ , _Die Hard_ , some from various _Godzilla_ Heisei and Showa movies, and more!

Now to answer some questions! Here it goes:

To **nahte123456** : Ah, so that is what you mean. Yes, Elsa may seem a bit underpowered here but believe me, it's for the sake of the story. I have seen the movie _Frozen_ , and also realize the true impact that her powers have. She is incredibly gifted and powerful, but for the time being, she is controlling her power so that she doesn't kill or seriously injure/cripple anyone with her frost. Also, there is another reason why Elsa is in the story but I will not reveal that now. It will be apparent in the story. So for the time being, I hope that this soothes the nitpick you have with Elsa being a little underpowered here. I just ask that you trust me on this, please.

To **The Question** : M.O.G.U.R.A and MechaGodzilla-2 will have roles like the main monsters! They are not simply cameo appearances, trust me! I'm just working on the time when they do emerge, which is soon!

To **Gojira Defender** : Ah, that is right! Thank you for pointing that out, and it will be shown later on them feeling him reaching meltdown. The process has just started, so they don't know… yet at any rate. In any case, thank you for the heads up and also for the review!

To **Idea Guy** : It would be nice if the Disney ladies did see some of Looney Tunes, especially when it showed up during the 1990s. But as of now, they will not have the chance. But if you would like to make a Disney/Looney Tunes crossover, be my guest! Would be nice to read.

And finally to **Titanzilla** : Thank you for your kind words, but the gift comes from God who gave me this incredible imagination! I am merely a servant who is making use of the gift He gave me. Still, I thank you for your kind words!

I want to thank all of you who have contributed to the novel in their own way in the reviews! So big shout out to **Darkness Rissing** , **Gojira Defender** , **Kaiju Avenger** and more who have given their ideas and suggestions on what the Rescue Team should do in order to infiltrate the yakuza complex and save their friends from the clutches of evil! Some may see that declaration as corny, I see it as cool! Hehehe…

Also on a final note, I am not too good at showing what happens when one is unconscious or how dreams work. So please bear with me as I do this scene where Melody and the bonded companions of Godzilla and Godzilla Junior meet their _kaiju_ friends in the Dream Realm. I only hope this makes sense in a way as to not totally confuse you all.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters and characters that officially belong to Toho, nor any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC's creations, and most of the songs used so far in this novel. If I use songs that belong to an artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 24

Melody moaned softly as she opened her eyes, groggy as she seemed to come back to her senses. She blinked away the spots that were in front of her eyes, and her mind was regaining its focus. "Uhhh… what happened? Where am I?", she asked herself, surprised to her hear voice echoing all over. The young lady saw that she was not standing or sitting up, but floating… floating in a sea of darkness! Melody was not panicking like most would in a situation like this, but confused and wondering where she was.

"I see you are awake, child. Though… not awake in the literal sense." a familiar voice called out. Melody looked to her right to see Fairy Godmother Cateline floating close to her! Relief filled her being, but she was still perplexed on how she got to this black void.

She tried to go over to Cateline, but found that walking was out of the question as there was no solid ground to stand on. So after a little bit of quick thinking and deduction, the former mermaid swam over to the magical being. As she discovered, that was the only way to move in this strange realm. Once she was close to the magical godmother, she inquired, "Miss Cateline! How did we get here? Where are we?".

The patient woman answered, "We are in the Dream Realm, child. Don't you remember? We were attacked by that traitorous Tadao, and some women that wore G-Force suits. They hit us with some kind of powerful sleeping potion in those darts they shot at us. We're all unconscious, sleeping so to speak. So all of our minds are now drifting in the Dream Realm.". Melody did start to remember on how she and Elsa released their anger outside in the training area of G-Force, then how Tadao came on the scene… and how they were attacked! She was now feeling very peeved at the man, but she set the negative feeling aside for now.

"Wait! If we're in this dream area… where are the others?" Melody inquired.

"We're right here, Melody! And Cateline, thanks for explaining things to her. We were able to hear all of it." another familiar voice called out. The two turned to their left to see Rapunzel, Anna, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Tracy, Cinderella and Lady Benedtika! The queen of the Marcel-Oxen family was very glad to see her friends and companions, but was a bit curious on why her mother and the others were not with them.

She swam up to her companions and asked, "It's good to see all of you here! But, have you seen Alice, Regina and the others? My mom?".

Lady Benedtika answered, "We have not seen any of them. There are three possibilities for that; that they are awake, they are not with us at the moment, or…". The final part she could not say, and Melody picked up on it quick and was REALLY hoping the last part was not true.

Luckily for her, a voice called out, "We are here, Melody! Don't worry!". The company looked ahead to see that fading into existence was Ariel, with Elsa by her side! The group of girls was very much relieved to see more of their friends, Anna to seeing her sister.

The Ice Queen and Ariel swam over to their friends & family, Elsa stating, "We just got knocked out by that witch Momoko, so that is why we are here.".

The group all had a puzzled look on their faces and Tracy asked, "Momoko? Who is she? I… I think before we all got knocked out, that Tadao creep mentioned her.".

The duo told them on what happened while they were awake; their encounter with Momoko, on the criminal group the _**Crimson Katana**_ that she ran as its leader, on how Tadao and the women with G-Force suits were actually her spies  & worked for her, and also on why she kidnapped them. Elsa put in that the others who were not with them had managed to escape, hearing that straight from the evil woman's mouth. That brought some relief to the group, glad that the rest of their companions were still alive and also out of the grasp of Momoko.

Cateline asked, "This is horrible! But, why did she take me and Lady Benedtika? We don't have the same kind of bond all of you have with Godzilla and his son.".

The female Mountain troll answered, "That is true, but like Ariel stated, we have magical secrets that I believe that vile creature wishes to gain. I am afraid that we might be experimented on by her workers to see if they can uncover said secrets…". Now that filled with elderly godmother with dread and fear, but it was a different story for Benedtika. She was filled with anger, growling softly as she did not want to be poked and prodded like a base animal!

Cinderella thought for a moment, then posed a question that was on her mind. She inquired, "If this Momoko person wants to control Godzilla and his son… how can she do that with us? I mean, we are the only ones linked to them and I believe there is no way that she can interfere with our bond.".

Elsa replied, "She says that she will try with science, though you are right. I am curious on how…".

Suddenly the world around them started to shift and change! The ladies gasped and were murmuring in confusion on what was going on, the blackness changing to become like the sea. At first, the ladies held their breath to not breathe in the salty water, but it was Tinkerbell that discovered that while it looked like the sea around them… it wasn't really. She felt no cold or wetness on her being, and when she opened her mouth, no water entered. She looked to her fellow fairies and the others, calling out, "What's happening?! What's going on?!".

Cateline answered, "Someone else must be projecting their bond to us so strongly, it's affecting this realm! What we are seeing is where the other one is at currently right now, and they are wide awake!".

That is when the ladies saw two beings show up in the distance, large images that looked like shadows until the image gradually started to become more clear and sharp. The shapes became familiar until… the company saw that it was their bonded! Coming into view first was Burning Godzilla, the saurian roaring loudly as his powerful sound echoed throughout the realm! Coming close behind him was his son, Godzilla Junior as the small monster was swimming strongly through the water. Cinderella, Anna, Elsa, Melody, Tracy and Ariel gasped as they saw that their friend not only managed to get himself free from the ice, but that he was glowing a deep red that was like a furnace from a volcano… or from Hell itself!

Rapunzel and the pixies saw the various wounds that were on their bonded, gasping softly but also a bit relieved to see that said wounds were actually healing.

Vidia swam out to meet the monsters, but to her surprise, she didn't gain any distance. In fact, it was like she was flying but getting nowhere. The Fast Flying-talented beauty looked to the others and exclaimed, "Hey, what gives?! Why can't I go to them?!". Cateline theorized that since this place was the Dream Realm, they could not go to their bonded because physically they were separated a great distance from their beloved _kaiju_.

What happened next surprised them all. A deep, powerful voice like that belonging to a king of old came from Godzilla! He called out, " **My bonded… Ariel, Cinderella, Melody, Tracy, Anna, Elsa… I am coming for you!** ".

Every single person was in absolute shock upon hearing the voice coming from the saurian! Their mouths dropped down in shock at hearing such a thing that should be, on all accounts, impossible for Godzilla to do! Their surprise/shock increased when a voice came from Godzilla Junior! The tone was strong, but a little less commanding. In fact, it sounded like that of a young adult but still impressive. Godzilla Junior called out, " **Rapunzel, Tinkerbell! Everyone! I am coming for you!** ".

Anna looked to Cateline in shock and muttered, "H-How can this be, Cateline?! How can Godzilla and his son know we are here, and that they can SPEAK like us?!".

The fairy godmother answered in a shaky voice, "I-I'm a bit surprised on this too, my dear. It seems that in the Dream Realm, anything is possible. But… I truly never expected to hear either of them talk!".

Tracy called out, "Godzilla! What happened to you?! How did you break free from the ice?! Why are glowing like that?!". Indeed, this was a question that on the minds of many of the ladies, including Elsa. All had believed that Godzilla would have stopped glowing red at least after being frozen by Elsa's ice gift.

Burning Godzilla answered, " **I can hear you, but not yet feel you! I am coming to protect you! I am coming to save you!** ".

All were a bit surprised by this answer, but not by much. Each of Godzilla's bonded remembered when they were in trouble, the King of the Monsters came to rescue them from danger. Silvermist called out, "Junior! Are you coming to save us too?!".

The small saurian answered, " **I can hear you, but not yet feel you! Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist! I am coming for you! I am bit hurt and hunted by the other humans, but I am not harming them like you said!** ". Now that really stunned the ladies, especially Rapunzel and the pixies as they did tell Godzilla Junior to not harm the other humans. Hearing that he was hurt and hunted by them, however, made a small tear escape from their eyes as he was being shot at but not retaliating at all because of their own words.

Little did they know that what was happening in the dream world now was being witnessed by three different parties! One was the gang back in the Disney universe, Genie & his wife Eden along with the Magic Mirror and other magical beings managed to alter the magical frequency in order to switch over from the real realm to the dream realm! Of course it took much magic and energy to do so, but it was well worth it as the royal, noble, commoners and visitors from other kingdoms saw the entire scene play out before them! The humans and non-humans were very much surprised to hear Godzilla and his son speak in human tongue, some a bit intimidated by the King of the Monster's voice being so powerful, old and impressive.

The other party was the beings in the Heavenly realm, Jesus Christ allowing all who were watching the action down in the mortal realm to see what was going on with Melody and the Disney girls. Zeus and the other gods/goddesses of both Greek, Roman and other cultural mythology were also a bit stunned to hear the massive titans speak human words. Megera said out loud, "I really like Godzilla's voice. So strong and sure like a real king! Too bad that in the real world, none save his bonded can understand him.".

Pocahontas added, "I agree. And his song's voice, it also shows he is coming of age. I really do hope that he lives to be like his father; strong, sure and having a will that can never be broken.". Other members that were on the side of Good also started to comment on Godzilla and Junior, though some mumbled that it was no big deal since they too had seen monsters that could speak. Chief amongst the mumblers was Hades, and it was a given to him since he had a LOT of giant beasts in his realm who could speak thanks to Hercules who defeated them in the very distant past.

Now, the third and final party that was seeing all of this happening the dream realm as well… unfortunately, it was the side of Evil as the ones witnessing all of this miraculous feats was Momoko-sama and her scientists' flunkies!

* * *

~In the real world~

It was about 3:30 p.m. in the real world, the scientists at the headquarters of the notorious yakuza gang were looking at the scene before them on the monitors. Time passed a little differently in the Dream Realm and Waking/Real world. They were also checking out the brainwaves and vital signs of their 'guests' as they laid side-by-side in the room. With them is Momoko-sama, the beautiful & sensual yet deadly woman coming in. She had told them to report to her on the progress of the subjects the moment that something had occurred that involved the bond between the ladies and the monsters.

One of the scientists pointed to the screen that showed what was going on in the Dream Realm. He exclaimed, "Look Momoko-sama! It's just as you said, they are truly bonded with those _kaiju_ if they can communicate like this! Over a vast distance and also unconscious… astounding!". Even though the two men were of science, and had built the devices that were being used, this still blew their minds in ways that not even their precious subject could ever explain it to them.

Momoko laughed lightly as she replied, "Hehehe… but of course. It truly is amazing… and now it is time to see if I can truly twist that bond so that Godzilla and his brat are working for me!". She looked to one of her minions and asked if the frequency of the brainwaves was recorded and copied.

The other man checked the machines and studied the data. After a few moments, he turned to see his employer and answered, "Partially, my lady! We are recording the frequency, but it is still being tracked and copied. Frankly, this kind of frequency is something that is still unknown. It doesn't even match any kind that we know so far in science. But we are almost there!". Seeing the frown on her face, the scientists knew that was the answer she did not want to hear.

Momoko shook her head and inquired, "I see… how long until it can be completed?".

The man's partner answered, "In about fifteen minutes, if things proceed as they are now.". The leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ sighed, seeing that she would have to wait a little while longer in capturing and using the special brainwave frequency. But, she had been patient so far, so what was another fifteen minutes?

She sat down in a chair that was prepared just for her, one that had a helmet on that was similar to ones the Disney ladies wore. This one was outfitted differently than the others; it would only work when the subject was awake, and the helmet would duplicate any recorded/caught brainwave frequency of anything that was put into it, and project it out just as if it was the person him/herself that was thinking on it. This device was the component that would allow Momoko-sama to piggyback on the bond, and use it to manipulate Godzilla and his son!

Upon sitting on her scientific throne, Momoko turned to her minions as she put on the helmet. The woman stated firmly, "As soon as the frequency is completely tracked and copied, activate the machine so that I can twist the monsters to my will and whim.". The two men made a small bow in reply before going back to their instruments, making sure that everything was working fine and in order. In their minds, they were achieving a feat that would most likely have them both winning a Nobel Prize in science!

But for Momoko-sama… her mind had nothing but visions of her conquering all of Japan with her new toys!

* * *

~At G-Force~

At the exact same time that Momoko got the report from her scientists, Kenichi Yamane found something with Burning Godzilla. He and the other members of G-Force were made aware of his escape from his icy prison about an hour ago, and the young Japanese lad was working as quickly but effectively as he could in order to see about the new situation with the saurian. He had put together the data that had been collected from the monster via satellite images and the ocean's temperature that had been rising steadily around the beast.

He looked to a female G-Force employee and asked, "Are you sure all of this data is correct? The one you got from the U.S. G-Control Center?". She replied in a positive, that it was the latest readouts so far from the U.S. counter-part of G-Force. Kenichi sighed, feeling again a tremendous weight on his shoulder.

He looked to his partner and said, "Come on, we got to let General Isao and Miki know of this. Bring the printed paper read-outs, and let's go!". The lovely female nodded her head, quickly taking the printed papers and putting them in a folder before following the young man.

Right now it was chaos at the Command Center, as General Isao Jun was sending out commands to the officers in the field to continue to track Godzilla Junior as he was still heading towards Japan and would be hitting the city Aomori in a couple of hours. The military was doing what they could to stop the saurian, but the son of Godzilla was determined and thus they could not even slow him down! The general was with Miki, who had been monitoring both _kaiju_ and had determined the path they were on.

The elderly military man wiped some sweat that was on his brow and stated, "Miss Saegusa, this is turning out to be one hell of a day. Godzilla Junior is heading for Japan again, and Burning Godzilla is free from his ice prison. I cannot imagine how this day can get any worse.".

Miki replied, "Be careful on what you say, General. Kami-sama would take that as a challenge and try to make it come true. I just got the readings from the computer, and it seems that both Godzilla and his little one are heading this way. Both are making a beeline straight for Tokyo. But why, I am not sure…". The Japanese general groaned softly, feeling a terrific weight and pain come on his shoulders and in his head.

That is when Kenichi and his assistant showed up, coming into the room and going straight for them. The Yamane lad stated, "Miki, General… we just finished compiling the data on Burning Godzilla. And it is not good.". The duo looked at the two G-Force employees, giving them their undivided attention.

The female G-Force employee stated, "From our compatriots at the United States, we can confirm that Godzilla's temperature is steadily rising. Just now… its 900 degrees, sir and ma'am.". Now THAT got the attention of the psychic and military man good.

Miki softly whispered, "900 degrees?!".

Gen. Isao exclaimed, "How can that be?! We thought that his temperature would drop down after being encased in ice and dropped into the sea!".

Kenichi answered, "We thought we managed to control the nuclear fission, but his reactor must be breaking up. It's going out of control!". He did not know that Godzilla's reactor, his heart was not breaking up due to be out of control… but that it was pumping hard in order to save those that were close to him. His only friends that had really touched him in a way that could not be explained.

Miss Saegusa asked, "What will happen now?".

The Yamane man answered, "A meltdown.". He looked to the console they were near, and started to type some commands in it. The screen changed, and soon all in the Command Center saw what was displayed before them. A map of Japan was displayed, and on it was a HUGE orange dome that sent out shockwave rings. It looked to be an explosion of sort, until Kenichi typed in another command that had the camera zoom in to see within the dome. A sphere of intense orange energy was shown to all, and then… it started to melt down straight into the ground! Like syrup being poured from a bottle, the ocean and land seemed to follow the sphere down into the very planet!

Yamane-san explained as all of this was unfolding, "First his heart, the reactor, will melt down. Then his outer body will. And… there will be nothing left. But when he does melt down, he'll destroy the Earth too. He will continue to go down until he hits the core of the planet, and when that happens…". He didn't need to say the rest, all of them knew what would happen. An intense force of energy hitting the core of the planet would drastically cause explosions that would be seen from outer space! Tectonic plates would shift all over the continents, and radiation of the worst kind would seep from the ground!

General Isao muttered, "The China Syndrome, but only much worse…".

The female employee stated, "A meltdown IS the worst case scenario… worse than explosion.".

Miki felt her heart clench at the very thought of her friend melting down like that, and almost taking the very planet with him! She looked to Kenichi and asked, "When will Godzilla melt down?".

Kenichi answered, "I've calculated that he'll melt at 1,200 degrees. His temperature, at present, is rising 50 degrees a day.".

General Isao spoke, "That means… he'll melt down in about a week from today!". The Japanese assistant to Kenichi stated that it would be even sooner, according to the Americans. All in the present were silent at the news they had just heard.

The military commander looked to the others working in the Command Center and ordered, "None of this is to be leaked out in ANY way! Panic will ensue if the populace finds out about this!". It was true, he knew that it was not going to be the local population that would be in a panic, but the entire planet. If that happened, chaos would follow on a level unprecedented in all of history.

One of the general's soldiers came in, saluting him and stating, "Sir! I have orders from the commanders at JSDF! They need your assistance with something urgent!". Isao looked to the others, saying that he would be back later before following the JSDF soldier out and to the headquarters of his superiors.

Miki said, "I better call the others and tell them the situation.". She knew that without a doubt they would want to be informed of Godzilla's condition and what was going on with both monsters. She dialed the number for the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel, specifically the number for Suite Room #922. She waited for a while, a bit puzzled on why no one was answering. When she got the machine message, she hung up and dialed the number for Room Number #921. She got a few rings in when it was answered, amazingly by Fawn.

The Animal-talent's voice came over on the other end, "Yes, who is…? Oh, silly me! I forgot that no one can understand me except for…".

Miki's replied, "No, no! Fawn, it's me! Miki! I can understand you, remember?". The psychic beauty was a bit surprised to hear the fairy over the phone, since usually one of the human girls answered it.

Fawn stated, "Miki? Oh, hi! How are you? Listen, this may not be a good time to call right now. See, we're a little busy with something important and…".

Miss Saegusa interrupted, "Fawn, it's really important! It concerns Godzilla and his son! Please, let me talk with Cinderella or Elsa! It's very urgent!". Miki was now very curious, just like Alice had been in her very younger days before she followed a certain white rabbit down a hole into a whole new, bizarre world.

The pixie seemed to pause a bit on the other line, then she replied, "I see… okay. Miki, you need to come over here then and tell us. You see, something is also up over here that I think you might want to hear. But bring no one else! No other G-Force members, and tell no one. Okay, see ya later!". A click was heard, indicating that Fawn had hung up the phone on her end.

Miki was now wondering what was going on, feeling in her very being that something serious was up. She looked to see Kenichi and the other G-Force members crunching in the numbers and data into the computers, too absorbed in their work for the moment to see on what they could do about the saurians. She sighed, putting her cell phone away before leaving the Command Center, then the building itself to go to the hotel.

* * *

~At the Tokyo Television Studio~

Yukari Yamane was in a bit of a dilemma herself, facing her boss as she was wondering on what went wrong. When she came back to the studio earlier on, she had been called immediately to her boss's office. Miss Yamane was wondering on what the elderly man wanted, going straight to his abode. When she entered the room, her superior gave her a hard glance before telling her to close the door. She did so, turning around and asking, "Sir, is something wrong?".

The Japanese man smoked on a cigarette for a while to calm his nerves, Yukari subtly wiping away the smoke and smell that started to wrap around her. He looked at her and replied, "Yes, something is wrong Yukari. You see, I was in the middle of going over some news that we were going to air for tonight. Imagine my surprise when the emergency channel that G-Force uses comes on suddenly… and I see my own reporter doing a live, unedited interview with those _gaijins_ that really turn out to be beings from another universe entirely!".

Now that took Yukari by surprise, as she was wondering how that happened! She took out the video tape that was in her purse and replied, "But sir, I didn't know that we were recording live! I thought it was just being recorded on tape! Look, I even got a copy of it!". Her boss took the cassette tape, examining the case it was in before gently putting it down on his desk. He believed he would have use for it later on, but right now there was currently another matter he had to attend to.

The Japanese man stated firmly, "Yukari, while I am glad that you recorded a copy, and you do honestly believe that you were recording on tape and not live… you did break certain rules, missy. This interview was supposed to be recorded ONLY on tape, and then brought back to us so we can have it properly edited so that certain things only come to light if necessary. And also, you had the interview take place at G-Force instead of here at the station! And finally, you didn't call to inform me or your other superiors on your plans! This a serious violation of our rules and policies!".

Yukari realized that while she may have made the interview of the millennium that most likely would win her a Pulitzer Prize in the future, she had disregarded some certain rules that were set up by the company that was for safety purposes. For both reporter, interview guests and the station itself! Now she was wondering on what her punishment would be.

Her boss sighed and stated, "While I do admit that you made a very huge contribution to our station Yukari, you still violated some of our rules and that will cost you about two month's pay and also that you WILL do what we assign you to, no matter how mundane or dangerous it is. Is that clear?". Miss Yamane felt that she got off a bit light, but also a bit nervous on doing assignments that were deemed very dangerous or risky now. She may be brave and headstrong, but some assignments that were serious and life-threating she could do without.

She nodded, showing that she understood it all completely and clearly. Her superior showed that he was glad that was cleared up, then shifted through some papers. He looked through the thin objects until one caught his attention. He turned his gaze from the paper to Yukari and said, "I believe this one you should cover. We have received a tip from one of our informants that the JDSF is organizing its forces, going on reports about 'giant monsters' that are somewhere underground. Another interest of note is that your previous subject, Dr. Kensaku Ijuin is one of the scientists that is going to be with them should they be deployed to wherever these animals are at. Apparently, he is linked to these creatures somehow and is going to be there. And from what our informant tells me, is that they will be near the Tokyo City Opera Tower tonight.".

Now this got Yukari's brain going fast! She thought, 'Those giant monsters… they have to be the Mini-Destroyah's that Ken was talking about earlier! Oh, if they are really big as the boss says they are… oh, I am going to be deep in trouble…'. Even though she thought that, the reporter knew that there was little she could do on the matter. If she was assigned to this job, there was no way out of it without some consequences. But… she took the job of a reporter, and the hazards of any kind that went with it.

The elderly man handed the papers to her and stated, "Your assignment is to cover the scene when it should start. I suggest that you get some sleep for tonight, just in case.". She took the papers, saying a small thanks and a little bow to her boss before leaving the office. He did say that he would look at the tape later on, to see if it truly needed to be edited even though most of the city had seen the live interview from G-Force headquarters. She made a mental note to find out who made such a blunder, either Defender or Avenger, and then wring his neck for some good measure.

When she did leave the area, Yukari sighed and KNEW that she was going to cover something that was incredible… yet also very risky and dangerous at the same time. She said to herself, "I really hope it isn't the Mini-Destroyahs. But if they are… oh boy, if I survive this and also get some positive feedback from the interview, I am going to DEMAND a raise!". While not very demanding as some reporters, Yukari believed that even this was a bit beyond the call of duty in her opinion. But, she was in no position to complain, and even if she did, the reporter believed it would not help in any way to anyone.

She went back to her vehicle so she could head back home, to indeed get some sleep for the events that were supposed to happen later on tonight. However, she could not shake the feeling from the pit of her stomach that tonight was going to be another major game change in the events that were happening in the nation of Japan.

* * *

~In the Dream Realm~

While so much action and preparations were happening in the waking world, Elsa and the other Disney beings in the dream world were deciding on what to do now given the current situation they were in. Suddenly, they felt something shift in the very fabric of the realm itself! They started to shiver, as if something evil was cutting right into the area they were in. Tracy shivered and called out, "Something is… something wrong is happening! I feel like something bad is penetrating all around us! I don't like it…". She was not alone as the others started to shiver, Elsa included! She had endured many kinds of cold, both physical, mental and emotional. But the feeling she felt now… it was like nothing she ever felt before, and she hated it.

Something then came into view between them and the saurians, as they continued onward towards their companions. Anna exclaimed, "Hey! Look! Something is coming into view! It's… It's… It's a person!". True enough, the being that was between the two groups started to gain more substance as their metaphysical form took shape. Ariel and Elsa squinted a bit, then their eyes widened as they saw that it was Momoko! The evil woman had truly managed to come into their heads, and was now ready to twist the bond they had between the monsters towards her!

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "Hey, who's the lady? And why is the sick, vile feeling we felt earlier coming from her?". The fairies were very sensitive to emotions, so the true essence of Momoko's very being was making them very much on edge.

Ariel called out, "That's her! That's Momoko, the one we told you about before!". The entire company was stunned to see that it was the lady that the duo told them about, and that she really did managed to pervade the bond!

Said evil woman turned around, chuckling in such a sinister way that made their skins crawl and their anger also rise. She stated, "Ah, so we all meet. Very pleased to meet you, and more so now that I have finally have found the special frequency that shows the bond you have with the powerful titans.". Momoko turned around to see Godzilla and Junior, both saurians roaring as they continued on their path towards the Disney women.

Lady Benedtika spoke with authority and anger, "Leave now, vile woman! You are not welcomed here with us!". She tried to summon her battle axe, but nothing appeared in her right hand after a few moments had passed. The female Mountain troll was a bit bewildered that her precious weapon did not come to her aid, Cateline trying to summon her wand but that too did not emerge.

Momoko laughed a little louder before declaring, "Awww, it seems that this particular world has certain rules and laws. One of them being that you cannot summon your own weapons! Hehehehe… imagine that.". Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist all charged towards the human… but as they came within two feet of her, they all gasped then quickly faded out of sight.

Rapunzel exclaimed, "No! What did you do to them, witch?!". Her anger was rising, ready to use her golden hair to lasso the enemy before her. While Lady Benedtika and Cateline could not summon their weapons, Rapunzel's hair was natural & part of her. And she was already capable of using her extensions like a weapon or more.

The leader of the _**Crimson Katanas**_ laughed mockingly, which was getting on the nerves of the Disney ladies. She replied, "I didn't do anything. It seems that the pixies woke up due to something happening to them in the real world. Oh well… them's the breaks, ladies. Hehehe…". Melody and the rest of the girls had looks of rage on their faces, wanting nothing more than to throw the woman out from the bond and wake up back in the real world to help their friends. Alas, it seemed that Momoko truly had taken measures so that they would not wake up.

Before the forces of Good could do anything else, Momoko turned her attention back to the saurians. She had a face of supreme satisfaction as she beheld the behemoths. She exclaimed, "MONSTERS… KAIJU OF SUCH STRENGTH AND POWER! YOU WILL SOON SUBMIT TO ME, MOMOKO-SAMA! NOW… YOUR WILLS WILL BE MINE!". Using her own mental strength and will, which came out from her hands in the form of black lightning bolts, she sent the energy tendrils to the monsters and started to pervert/twist the bond they have with the Disney ladies so it could be transferred to her.

Elsa yelled out, "NOOO! Ladies, we need to stop her!". The remaining group nodded and flew over to stop the evil female, but when they got close to her… they all froze in mid-air! The Disney women tried to struggle free, but found that they could not move an inch. They only thing they could move were their mouths.

Momoko laughed again in wicked delight and explained, "Oh, I am so sorry. But wearing a device that actually amplifies my own brainwaves, it makes my will stronger than yours. And also to control this realm however I wish. So… all you can do now is simply watch while your friends become my tools! Hahahahaha!". She resumed sending her will and thoughts to Godzilla and his son, who were thrashing about in the dream ocean and trying to retain control of their minds and wills.

Godzilla called out, " **NO! My will… my will is my own! Strange, evil human woman that is here… BEGONE! I will not… submit… to you!** ".

Junior also exclaimed, " **Me too! I am… son to my father… I have his will too! I will… not… GIVE IN!** ". Momoko was truly impressed by this, even with the amplifier on her head in the real world, bending the will of two monsters such as Godzilla and his son was no easy task. The King of the Monsters had a will that was stronger than steel, close to unbreakable! Though his son was young, his own spirit and will was fierce and true! And the bond… Momoko-sama was also impressed on how strong the link was between the titans and the beings from another universe.

She muttered, "Impressive… to have wills and spirits so strong… it will make breaking it all the more pleasurable! Men, increase the power!". The black lighting from her increased in intensity, causing Godzilla and his son to roar loudly in pain as they continued to fight!

Melody cried out, "NOOOOOO! GODZILLA!".

* * *

~In the real world~

While all of this was happening in the Dream Realm, in the real world another kind of meeting was taking place. Miki was waiting outside the door of Room Suite #921, thinking on two things. One, on how to tell the Disney women on Godzilla's condition. Two, on what was happening with her friends that required her to not send any other G-Force member with her. The psychic beauty took a calming breath, than knocked on the door a few times. She heard the door unlocking, and it opened to reveal Alice and Regina.

"Miki, you made it. And no one else is here with you?", Alice inquired, Miss Saegusa shaking her head slightly. The mature Englishwoman let her in, closing and locking the door when she walked into the room. Miki saw the others in the living room… with crates that had the G-Force insignia on them, and Zarina working in the kitchen! The pixie was still working on her little project, just putting the finishing touches on it as a matter of fact.

Miki looked to her companions that were on the couch and inquired, "What is going on? Why do you have G-Force crates, and why did you want me to come alone like you asked over the phone? And… Arisu Chinatsu? What are you doing here?". She quickly saw that there was an air of seriousness all around, which put her a bit on edge and worried.

Regina went to her and answered, "You better sit down, my friend. It seems we got some explaining to do.". She guided her to one of the sofas, and it was there that the group started to tell on the events that happened after they were told the news about Godzilla earlier.

Half an hour later, the psychic employee of G-Force was a bit overwhelmed on what she had just heard. She thought, 'Tadao and several others actual spies for THE _**Crimson Katana**_! No wonder they didn't want me to tell anyone of me coming here! Who knows how many they have planted at G-Force?! The others are captured, Arisu Chinatsu is a spy but now on our side, and now Joseph and others had a rescue plan in order to infiltrate one of the heaviest guarded places in Japan?! This is sounding like something out of an American action movie… only it's real!'.

Iridessa looked to her friend and asked, "Miki… are you okay?".

The Japanese woman looked to her tiny winged companion and answered, "Yes… I'm fine. Though just a bit blown away by what you told me.".

Arisu inquired, "Do you want to help us? Even though we have Daimon and the others with us on this, we could use any and all help we can get.". Miki smiled slightly and nodded her head, replying that she did want to help and save her friends from the most fearsome yakuza gang ever!

Fawn and the others smiled, very glad to have another potent and valuable friend on board. The Animal-talented fairy then remembered what Miss Saegusa said over the phone and asked, "By the way, what did you mean that something happened to Godzilla and his son? You mentioned over the phone that you wanted to talk to us about them earlier.".

Miki's smile faltered as she realized that the ladies were not going to take the news well. She answered, "Well… after we came back from the institute…". The psychic then started to tell them on what happened at the institute she and the others were at, the meeting with the Prime Minister and Kensaku, the situation concerning a new monster Destroyah, and finally what was going on with Godzilla and his son as they were making their way to Japan from different areas… and on the King of the Monster's condition.

Regina and Alice really took a powerful blow to the heart upon hearing about their bonded's new condition, a tear or two escaping their eyes at learning he was undergoing a meltdown that would ultimately end him. Not to mention the planet as well. The Spanish-born beauty Regina looked at Miki and stated, "We need to call Anthony and the others, to let them know of the situation as well. And also that you're going to help us with the rescue mission.".

One of the mice Estée spoke from the coffee table, "We need to rescue friends soon! Tell Cinderella and others about Godzilla and Junior too!". Indeed, the other bonded needed to be told the dire situation concerning the _kaijus_.

Miki agreed to that, then looked towards Regina and Alice. She inquired, "You two still have a bond with Godzilla, right? And you told me days ago on how you and the others could feel him. So… are you all affected by his new change?". The psychic woman was indeed curious if the duo were feeling the side-effects of the bond between them and the saurian.

Alice answered, "Before we left our world, Elsa used some of her ice magic to create a kind of barrier that would shield us from the intense heat that Godzilla was giving out. It is still working, otherwise we would be feeling the meltdown he is undergoing. But, I do not know how long it will last if he has changed from exploding to… melting.". To her and the others, the thought of melting was more intense than exploding.

Before anything could be said, a shout of joy erupted from Zarina's throat! The Alchemist-talented fairy cried out, "Yes! They are all done! Now this should give us more of edge against those bad guys!". The company turned their attention to the small former pirate fairy, going to the kitchen to see what she whipped up.

Zarina gestured to the table and stated with pride, "Ta-da! I got something for us that will really help us out tonight! My latest creation… Sticky and Mini-Bombs!". On a silver tray were thirty small cube items, half looking like spheres with the color of chewed used gray gum and the other half looking like spheres of honey.

Miki and the others looked at the small objects that were of right size for either fairies or mice to carry, at least one at a time. The psychic inquired, "Ummm… what are these exactly, Zarina-san?".

Said pixie answered, "Like I said, my latest creation! After seeing those items that Joseph and the others brought from G-Force, I got curious and examined them. After learning what they were made of, both the smoke bombs and the C-4 things, I decided to try my hand at making something like them. So… I took things from around the kitchen and made these!". The group was impressed, especially Arisu. The Japanese woman had seen some American TV series from long ago, a show called _MacGyver_ , and found that the character could learn a thing or two from Zarina.

The spirited fairy explained, "The honey-colored spheres are Sticky Bombs, made to explode when thrown at an enemy. It will enlarge a bit and stick to them no matter how hard they try to get it off. It can also hold a regular-sized human like Miki here to a wall, but if they are strong enough they could break loose. The substance's effectiveness wears off after two hours once it's thrown, but it's the best I could do.". Alice and the rest of the beings saw that the spheres would be extremely effective, depending on how creative one gets from using it.

Zarina pointed to the gray gum-like spheres and stated, "These are Mini-Bombs. Give them a bit of heat like from a match and… boom! It's similar to a firework that Meihui showed us back home some years ago, but with a tiny bit more kick. Put these around certain things, and they will definitely put them out of commission.". Regina and the rest of the gang were very impressed with Zarina's handiwork, and believed that Capt. Anderson plus the rest of the G-Force members would be very pleased with this. Almost opening up the possibility of actually hiring Zarina to work for them.

Alice said, "Great! Marvelous work, Zarina. Now, I think we truly have what we need in order to really make this rescue possible! All we need is to contact the others and let them know that we have one member to our team.". Things were looking up so far on their end!

They were hoping the others were faring well on theirs…

* * *

~In the Dream Realm~

Momoko-san was starting to get very frustrated. Even though a small amount of time passed in the waking world, a good amount of time passed in the other realm and the saurians had not yet succumbed to her! She yelled out with frustration as she kept up the black bolts of mental energy, "Why… Why… WHY WON'T YOU SURRENDER YOURSELVES TO MY WILL?!". Godzilla and his offspring were still fighting her control, even though they were slowly weakening. Not succumbing, but becoming mentally exhausted from having to fight so hard.

The Disney ladies had been watching for, in the realm they were in, forty-five minutes as their friends continued to struggle. Elsa and the rest were fascinated at the strength of will demonstrated by the monsters. Melody whispered, "Just like what the Magic Mirror told us long ago on what Godzilla had; Unspeakable power… unstoppable fury… unbreakable will.". The ones in the Disney and Heaven realm were also amazed at the strength the _kaijus_ possessed.

Momoko felt sweat come onto her brow, indicating that her real self was also experiencing the same thing. She called out, "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON STAYING TRUE TO THESE PATHETIC OUTSIDERS, GODZILLA?! ESPECIALLY ONE THAT FROZE YOU AND LEFT YOU TO DRIFT… PERHAPS DIE OUT THERE IN THE OCEAN!". Elsa growled loudly, wanting nothing more than to tear Momoko apart with her bare hands after saying that. In the real world, her body reacted to her emotions as cold air whipped around her. The scientists on standby saw this, and activated the safety measure that their boss set up.

Elsa gritted her teeth in the dream world when she felt the heat, indicating that her real body was feeling what she felt earlier due to Momoko's extra insurance. So she fought down her anger, thus ending summoning up her icy gifts.

Godzilla roared loudly, " **NO! ELSA… IS MY… FRIEND. SHE AND OTHERS… ONLY ONES… THAT EVER SHOWED… ME SOMETHING OTHER THAN… HATRED… ANGER… RAGE! NO MATTER WHAT… SHE DOES TO ME… I BELIEVE… I BELIEVE IN HER! I BELIEVE IN ALL MY BONDED, INCLUDING ELSA THE ICE WOMAN!** ".

The bonded were all stunned by the announcement, Elsa more as some tears of relief and joy slid down her beautiful face. She said to herself softly, "Godzilla… you still… even after all I did… my… my friend.". Anna saw this, and was very glad that something was settled in a good way between her sister and the King of the Monsters.

Momoko snarled and replied, "HA! TO THINK THE KING OF THE MONSTERS… THE RULER OF ALL KAIJU, WOULD SUCCUMB TO WEAK HUMAN EMOTIONS LIKE THAT! I WILL… ARGH!". Black lighting started to arc around her, halting her mental attack and also releasing the ladies from their frozen state.

The leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ exclaimed, "No! The device… argh! What a nuisance! I shall resume my session another time! Enjoy this faint victory while you can!". She soon faded away, indicating that she was waking up.

The Disney ladies turned to see Godzilla and Junior fall down to the ocean floor, apparently very exhausted by their mental struggle. Both images faded from view as well, leaving the dream realm. Apparently, the struggle ended the strong bond connection on their end, thus why they left the realm. The bond remained, and was slowly repairing itself from Momoko's intrusion, but it would be awhile until it reopened.

Tracy stated, "Ladies… we need to come up with something… anything to counter that vile witch's hold when she tries it again.". There was no doubt in all of their minds that Momoko was going to try again soon, but this time… they would be ready. All had re-newed fire in their eyes and hearts, especially Elsa as her respect and admiration for the saurian grew significantly.

'You put so much faith in me Godzilla… I won't let you down!' she thought as the group started to discuss on what to do next. They started to fade slightly, indicating that they were going to wake up in the real world soon. So they agreed to make plans as best they could as soon as they woke up.

* * *

~In the real world~

Momoko gasped as she came back to reality, taking off her helmet and seeing some slight wisps of smoke coming from the device. She turned her attention to her two hench-eggheads and growled, "What… the hell… happened?". She was NOT a happy person at this point, and the two men had to tread CAREFULLY here.

One of the spoke, "It seems the Wave Amplifier still needs some fine-tuning. It seemed that it started to heat up shortly after you tried so long to subvert Godzilla and his brat to you.".

His fellow companion added, "It seems that the more force you put into the Amplifier, the more it heats up and overload occurs. It also seems to put a great stress on your own brain, so if you go at it for too long…". No more was needed to be said. Momoko-sama's brain would receive damage should she push the machine hard again, and most likely it would be permanent.

The evil leader sighed, forcing herself to calm down since losing her temper at this point would be useless. Momoko stated, "I see… have guards positioned around the ladies all the time, and even if they are allowed a bathroom break, take any and all necessary precautions that they don't get any ideas. I am going to my chambers to rest for the entire day and night. Good day to you, gentlemen…". She then left, her body a bit off-balance due to the aftermath of the Amplifier.

The two scientists were glad that they dodged that bullet, because they had the unfortunate business of seeing someone pay the price for letting Momoko-sama down one too many times. Let's just say that the unlucky man did not feel so good after a dip… a dip in a metallic tub that was filled with acid that would dissolve flesh in a matter of seconds.

They heard moaning behind them, and saw that the Disney ladies were waking up, coming back to consciousness. One of the fools ordered his ally, "Quick, go and get some guards to this place! I'll look after them until you get back!". The scientist nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

It seems that things were really heating up in the Toho realm, and would only get more intense when night rolled in…

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all like it. I really had to think this chapter out for some time, and it is good I finally got it down here. Again, I give thanks and glory to God who really helped me out here! So thank you Lord for everything!

I had no idea on how to really build the Dream Realm, so I did what I could after seeing some movies and shows that featured action taking place in that particular place. I really hope I did it right. If any of you can spot something I did not count on or didn't do right, please let me know and I can see what I can do about it.

Godzilla and his son have been a bit delayed due to fighting against Momoko mentally, but they will resume back on course towards Tokyo! And now Miki Saegusa is part of the rescue team, and the info that the King of the Monsters is undergoing meltdown is revealed! Things truly are heating up in more ways than one! Also, whose voice should I use to portray Godzilla and his son? It will only happen in the Dream Realm… then in the real world, only very briefly and at the final, climatic moment! So, whose voice should be Godzilla and Junior's?

I really would like to thank all of you who have helped me out in so many ways! Thank you all! Now for the questions:

What would your first reaction be upon hearing Godzilla and his son speaking in the human tongue?

If you heard about Godzilla's meltdown, what would be going through your mind when his bonded heard the news?

If you were in Yukari's Yamane's shoes, what would be your first thought after receiving the assignment?

What do you think of Zarina's little creations?

And finally… after seeing Godzilla and his son resist the mental control, and then hearing his declaration towards his bonded including Elsa, what would your first thoughts be about them?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	27. Chapter 25

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! Your words, be they complement, suggestions or ideas have really helped me out in making this novel a hit. So I humbly thank each and every one of you who have read and reviews my third and final book of my _Monsters and Magic_ series!

But first and most importantly, I want to give thanks and glory to God and Jesus Christ! It was He who has given me the gift of imagination and of writing, and I want to do my best in this story for the Lord. So I give all glory and praise to Jesus for all He has done in helping me make this story what is has become so far! I never want to become arrogant or selfish thinking I did this all on my own, because I didn't. Lord, thank you once again!

Now to answer some questions from those who have asked, or have made some observations on my novel that I would like to clear up. Here it goes:

To **we are the meta** : The legacy of the Toho monsters that are bonded to the Disney ladies is not as simple or ending as that, my friend. Trust when I say this, like the slogan of the famous **Transformers** : There is more to it than meets the eye! All I ask is that you trust me on this, and have patience please.

To **Kaiju Avenger** : Yes, Tinkerbell and the pixies were awakened due to being experimented on which will be explained and shown here. Keep the faith and hope that all will be well with the Disney ladies, despite the dire situation they are in.

To **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : You are correct! While most of the Toho characters such as Kenichi who put their faith and definitions into science, the more reasonable ones see things clearly like you did. Burning Godzilla's heart is not breaking down, but going into overdrive to protect the only people that have cared for him very much. And I like the reference you my, my lady! On how Twilight Sparkle from **My Little Pony** went all out against Tirek after her library home was destroyed. And also on how Goku from the legendary show **Dragonball** & **Dragonball Z** became more enraged on both times, during his young and adult years, when his best friend Krillin was killed by evil forces.

To **LORD DESTRYUK** : It is answered as a yes! So get ready and prepared! And keep those long, good scenarios of yours in the reviews flowing in!

To **Titanzilla** : Thank you, and very much true! And I never want to forget that truth.

To **Buizel79** , **94** , **GODZILLA1996** , and **Dexter** : Thank you to all of you who have recommended what voices should belong to Godzilla and his son Junior! I will look them up, and see on which voice is best suited for the King & Prince of the Monsters!

Even though Disney has told that my novels will never be accepted by them, I have accepted that and will continue to write stories like this because I love to. Also, I really hope my works inspire others to reach for the stars! To have a dream, such as combining two very unlikely things like Godzilla with the Disney princesses, and gain the conviction, courage, drive and joy in making said dream come true! Even if it is on paper, so to speak.

I also hope to inspire others to look to Christ for the answers, to show everyone the good works and designs of God! I am a Christian at heart, and I really love to mix what I love together like this! Disney, Godzilla and Jesus Christ!

I do not own Godzilla nor any of the characters and monsters that officially belong to Toho. I do not own any of the characters and places that also officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in my novels so far. If I use a song that is by an artist's/artists, I will give him/her/them their just credit and dues as it is their right.

And again… sincerely hope to see YouTube video reviews concerning any of my novels. If you need pictures to use in said video reviews, let me know and I will see what I can do in getting you said pictures.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 25

While things had been getting intense in the Toho universe, things were really simmering in the Disney realm. It has a little after five months since the bonded of Godzilla and his son left their own universe to help the monsters, and now just a few days had passed since those who were there to witness the events that transpired in the Toho world. The citizens in the kingdoms of Agrabah, Arendelle, Lelystad, Neverland and Sennen had been going through mixed emotions after hearing & witnessing Kenichi Yamane's report on Burning Godzilla's latest condition, and also seeing Momoko-sama forcing her way into the sacred bond between the royal ladies and the _kaiju_. The mixed emotions were of anger, sorrow, and worry in all of the royal realms.

The anger was mostly directed at the _**Crimson Katana**_ and its leader, many citizens hoping that something really terrible would happen to Momoko. Normally, the citizens would not be so violent in their thoughts towards anyone or anything unless it was truly warranted. Momoko had earned their ire and wrath upon not only forcing her way into the link between the Disney women and the titans, but also making them helpless in the Dream Realm and forcing them to watch her try and subvert to her twisted will Godzilla and Junior. In their view, a friendship like what the royal women and the monsters had between each other was sacred and good. To even mess that up like what Momoko did was a great insult to that belief, and many wanted the evil woman to fail in her plans and pay for her crimes. In addition, the royal/noble/common folk were also angry at the yakuza organization when they realized that it was due to Tadao and his flunkies' actions that caused their hero to now undergo something far worse than an explosion.

One of the royal children, Colette who was the daughter of Tracy and Mainard, actual stated in her own way that she would put Momoko and her entire crew in time-out for a long time in their rooms.

That is where the sadness came from, which was Burning Godzilla now undergoing a meltdown. Those that heard and saw Kenichi Yamane's explanation on the saurian's condition were shocked silent. In their view, melting was something very horrible and more gruesome then any form of death. And many were disappointed in the Yamane lad when he explained what was happening to Godzilla in scientific terms. While most scholars and those of scientific pursuits would take the young Japanese man's side, they also felt that he was wrong about the breaking down part. Godzilla's heart, not reactor, was not breaking down at all… it was beating harder, faster and stronger in order to save those he cared about. Unlike those in the Toho realm who studied science, the ones in the Disney realm still had their hearts and thus were more empathetic and slightly wiser than those in the other universe.

The worry came in the form on what would happen now when those captured by Momoko would learn of Burning Godzilla's fate. None of the people could even fathom what those like Elsa or Melody would do upon hearing fully about the King of the Monster's condition and fate. Also, some of the people were assuming that since there was no way to help Godzilla… if they should recall the ladies and bring them back home to their universe.

However, among the negative emotions there was some good ones that came from watching the intense events that occurred in Godzilla's world.

Among the good emotions was a sense of pride, but not of the arrogant kind. Many men, women and children were glad and proud to hear Godzilla and Junior's declaration in not wanting to be controlled by Momoko… in not wanting to lose their bond with their real companions! The ones that looked up to Godzilla as a hero, many little ones and young adults, were glad and happy when they heard the King of the Monsters forgive Elsa on what she did to him. And that he would still save her and the others no matter what! This cemented their proof that truly the monster was a hero, not a mindless brute.

The adult men and women were also impressed by the sheer willpower that both _kaiju_ father and son showed in resisting Momoko-sama for that long. Those in military, and those that engaged in battle just for the simple thrill of it, gave Godzilla and his son more respect as it was not easy at all to resist pain of the mental kind. While many could resist physical pain/torture, they would most likely fall to those of the psychological kind. So seeing the saurians holding firm and resisting evil earned the two monsters more respect and credit to the human and non-human beings.

Another good emotion that rose up was determination, as almost all of the citizens in the kingdoms were now figuring out ways to help Ariel and the others held captive. Even though they all knew that there was no way to help them physically, they wanted to do their part in wanting to find a weakness in Momoko's machine and abilities. It would allow them not to feel helpless in a situation such as this. In Agrabah, Malak's intended Prince Tufail was looking over his notes and research into magical practice and the Dream Realm. While his beloved and her friends were in Sennen with the others, he was back in Agrabah learning all he could about what it meant to becoming the next Sultan of Agrabah from Aladdin and Jasmine. And also he was learning the many customs, practices and other such things from watching the magical feed from the screens on Japan.

But currently, at the behest of the current Sultan and Sultana, Tufail was going over his own research in the fields of magic to see if he could find some sort of chink in Momoko's mental armor. He thought, 'While she is smart and certainly cunning, she must have a weakness! And I will find it!'. The young man knew for certain that while arrogant and prideful, Momoko was NOT stupid or foolish. So now he was going over on what kind of techniques that Elsa and the others might need to do in order to negate the effects Momoko had over them in the Dream Realm with the aid of her machines.

It was the same thing in Arendelle, as the people were going through many books and coming up with theories and their own ideas on how Elsa and Anna could turn the tables on the leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_. The citizens were very proud on what Godzilla declared in the Dream Realm, and thus wanted to do what they could so that the bond her shared with their royal Highnesses would not be corrupted again by Momoko-sama's presence.

In Sennen, things were vastly different than at the other kingdoms.

While the common and noble folk were coming up with ideas on how to help the others, the royal and magical members were having a serious meeting in the Main Chamber of the Marcel-Oxen castle. The doors, windows and curtains were sealed up tight by the servants to make sure that no one would be able to peek in or listen on what was going on. At the table were not just the royal members, but also the magical ones such as Queen Clarion and the Seasonal Ministers of Neverland. Upon seeing what happened to Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist in the Dream Realm, they decided to become part of the meeting that was being held by King Oliver Oxen. No one objected to this, and also the king of Atlantica was in on the meeting! King Triton was communicating via a magical portal from his realm, his face and also Queen Sonia's could be seen by all.

And now that everyone was situated at the rather large round table that Genie conjured up for them… the meeting would begin.

King Oliver presided as he stood up and spoke, "Everyone… I believe we all know why this meeting has come to be. I believe that after the events that have transpired in Godzilla's world, and also with the monster's continued problem with his energy… it is best if the ladies and others return back home.".

Murmurs soon filled the area, many agreeing with the current king of the land. However, former king Eric Marcel spoke, "It won't be that easy to convince them, Oliver. You know how stubborn Ariel and Melody can be once they put their mind to something.". King Triton reluctantly agreed on that, saying that he remembers all of the time that his precious daughter in her child and teen years was very set in wanting to do what she believed was either right or fun. Though she did learn her lesson in the end, it would take some time and doing for her to see it.

One thing that Eric and Triton agreed on is that the female members of their family was greatly stubborn when wanting to set a wrong right.

King Azad added, "I am afraid that I must agree with both rulers. Elsa is quite loyal to those she deems worthy to have her trust and love, Anna also having this trait. And since Godzilla has done so much them, and now after his declaration, I am more than willing to bet that they will want to stay till very end.". King Kristoff agreed with him, him knowing Anna better than anyone else.

Princess Malak spoke, "While that maybe so, and I do admire their loyalty and dedication, I'm afraid that there is nothing they can do to help the monster. Burning Godzilla is already too hot even for Elsa to cool down like before, and it seems that the people of that world care more for themselves than for nature or what they brought about themselves.".

Queen Clarion added, "I am inclined to agree with the Princess of the Sand. While there are some noteworthy characters like Miki, Joseph, Daimon and the others, it is sadly only a very small drop in a large population of people in the city.".

Queen Dianne put forth, "And also, there are these new creatures that are coming forth. These… Destroyahs, that Doctor Kensaku called them. They sound to be extremely bad news, and I cannot help but wonder if magic will even work on them.". This was true, for the Destroyahs were unknown on a lot of levels. They knew that magic affected different _kaiju_ differently, and also that Godzilla Junior still had the ability to increase magical abilities and effects significantly. But these mutated beasts that came LONG before the dinosaurs were completely unknown territory.

Genie was dressed like a secret service agent, along with his wife Eden as he stated in a voice that was similar to a movie star named Jack Nicholsen, "I gotta agree with you on that, ma'am. These little critters sound to be bad news, and we haven't even seen one yet. We gotta pull the ladies out of there before something else happens to them.".

Before any other words could be spoken between the royal members, Olaf with Carpet burst into the room! Eric was about to say something to the living snowman, but he paused when he saw the panicked look on his face. He exclaimed, "I'm sorry for busting in here like this, but you gotta come see what's showing right now on the Magic Mirror and big screen! It's showing something really scary and dangerous!". Normally, one would try to calm down the walking miracle of snow and ice, since Olaf tended to slightly exaggerate on issues now and again. But this was different, as he and the others outside had been watching what was going on in the other universe.

Oliver spoke, "We shall resume this meeting later. Right now, let us see what is developing now in Tokyo.". The royal and magical members agreed, Triton canceling his magical viewing portal so he could view what was happening on his end. All filed out, following Olaf as he and the living, flying rug rushed back outside towards the crowd.

When the company got close enough to see what was happening on both magical viewing portals, what they saw only cemented their decision to try and bring the ladies back home!

* * *

~In Tokyo~

It was about 10:00 p.m. in the metropolis of Tokyo, the city lights shining brightly amidst the dark, velvet sky. Nearby on a network of highways was the recently completed Tokyo Opera City Tower, a building that stood about 768 feet high and had 54 floors, making it a very impressive skyscraper. Already, businesses that were still rising high were planning to take residence there, such as Apple Inc., Microsoft Inc., and more that delved into the electronics field. The citizens of the popular city were going about their daily nightlife… when a terrible screech of inhuman proportions rose from one of the lower highways! Five large moving objects tore through the concrete pillars that held up the highway like it was nothing, causing large chunks of the structure to collapse!

In a matter of minutes, several police cars started to rush in on the scene! A voice came over the police radio in each vehicle and he stated, " _Calling all cars! Calling all cars! Reports of unknown life-forms in the eastern industrial sector! Please respond immediately._ ". The men and women of the police force prepared themselves as they neared the scene of the devastation, among them was a black car that did not have any sirens or lights. It belonged to Dr. Kensaku, the scientist getting the report as well and quickly joining up with the police en route to the scene.

Some officers were already there, guiding the rest of the squad into an area where they can park their cards and disembark. Kensaku was already out, going to a group of policemen as they looked over some blueprints that showed the tower. He looked at the devastation that the creatures have made, and then at the tall building structure. One of the officers looked at the doctor and inquired, "Well doctor, what do you make of this? Is it like you thought?".

Kensaku answered, "Yes, I believe so! The creatures emerged underground to see what the areas was like, and must have used sheer strength alone to tear down the highway. These creatures, Destroyahs, most likely came here to seek out a place where to stay. A nest if you would.". He was going to say something like 'headquarters', but that would be ludicrous for the police to believe. Heck, he would barely believe it since it would make it sound like the monsters had human-like intelligence. He pointed to the underground water pipe system that was underneath the building.

The good doctor pointed to the blueprint network system and stated, "This place is dark and moist, an ideal location for them to stay.". In truth, this was all hypothesis for the man of science. These mutated beasts were still largely unknown in many areas, and were not doubt highly dangerous if they were able to take down a highway with little difficulty.

Shortly after the police arrived, the media started to come in as well. News vans started to make their way to the area, among them was the _Tokyo Television Studio_ van and emerging from it was Yukari Yamane. The young lady looked to have gotten a good amount of sleep before getting ready, and when she heard the police broadcast on a signal that the van managed to listen into, she realized that the informant the boss told her about was right. She got out of the van, getting her hair up in a ponytail while her crew got out some equipment.

The beautiful reporter soon saw many other vans coming, her rivals and such also getting the same time. She muttered, "This is going to be one long night…". In a matter of minutes, many other reporters, cameramen and other media users formed a large group as more law enforcement came on the scene.

A policeman exclaimed while holding his baton, "Get back! Let the police vehicles through! Let them through!". Yukari and the others started to crowd, and saw some black cars with blue siren lights coming in. The entire lot realized that the situation must be serious, for they were not ordinary police vehicles… but they belonged to the Japan Self-Defense Force (JSDF)! This organization was a levels above the local authority, so the people believed that the situation was serious if it called out the big guns.

One of the men inside the black cars radioed in, " _Omega leader to Sigma. Omega leader to Sigma. We're in position and ready to move in. Over._ ". The black vehicles all drove to the entranceway of the building, which was closed for the night and all personnel inside evacuated. In perfect synchronization, the cars all pulled in and parked in a slight line before the beings came out to get to work. Men in black wearing military gear and helmets poured forth from the cars, opening the rear end doors which slid out to reveal a row of M4 carbine rifles, which was a lighter and shorter version of the M16A2 Assault rifle. Once they had their weapons, the soldiers gathered together so they could secure the area.

Around the other part of the building, more JSDF forces continued to pour in. From the radio of the black cars came a male voice, " _Sigma leader to Omega. Sigma leader to Omega. We will cover the basement. Over._ ". The cars turned and went down a level tunnel, stopping close to the entrance before getting out and retrieving their weapons.

Up on the ground floor, a whole squadron of JSDF soldiers went through the sliding doors. Their leader stopped them shortly after going inside, using no verbal commands but hand signals. He sent a team to the left, and the remaining ones to the right and up some escalators that were off. In the Disney realm, the military commanders had to give this to the armed forces of Japan. They were well-organized and well-trained, General Dashboard and Rissing taking some notes to see on how they could improve their forces in the future.

The same happened underground in the basement, where all of the piping was at. Men and women in JSDF uniforms started to secure the area, going in adequate-numbered teams that watched each other's back and with potent weapons at their side. Soon, the whole building had soldiers on the ground and under it. Some of the members were packing some really heavy artillery, literally and figuratively. These soldiers were hauling heavily modified Type 100 flamethrowers, ones that were redesigned for the modern age. It was Kensaku's theory that Destroyah was vulnerable to extreme temperatures, of either heat or cold, as the environment is used to thrive in was moderate back in the very early times. Though since it had become mutated due to the Oxygen Destroyer 40 or so years ago, there was no telling if the theory was sound. But the JSDF was taking no chances on this.

After securing most of the underground facility, they started to check one last part of the area. Armed with rifles that packed some formidable firepower, flamethrowers and flashlights in case to light up dark places, the soldiers started to trickle into the area. Pipes of many sizes crisscrossed the upper areas, it certainly was moist and humid as steam was coming out from certain places from the pipes, and it was dark as could be. One of the soldiers checked his radar that was mounted on his weapon, one that scanned for signs of life.

Suddenly, a blip appeared on his radar! He exclaimed, "Everyone, I got a reading!". No sooner did he say that when something incredibly heavy and bulky dropped down from the ceiling! It was one of the Aggregate-form Destroyahs! The surprised soldiers had scattered when it dropped down from the ceiling, the mutated beast letting out a loud shriek to those it faced while it held a poor soul in the pincer-end of its tail! The soldier scream in pain as it was held and flailed around like a rag doll!

The ones in the Disney and Heavenly realm were all shocked upon seeing the creature, of course those of evil variety had a certain kind of gleeful expression upon seeing the monster. Hades had a bag of popcorn out, sharing it with his minions and those from other evil cultures as they watched the show. "HAHAHAHAHA! Now this is what I like to see! Even though it's just the preliminaries, its good enough for me!", he declared as he munched on some popcorn. The heroes and heroines on the side of Good glared at the Greek Underworld god before turning their attention back to what was going on in the mortal realm.

One of the JSDF soldiers yelled out in his communicator, "This is Sigma 7! We found the creature! Level B!". The small immature-form of Destroyah tossed the human away like it was trash, and one of the soldiers fired his weapon at the monster! The bullets impacted its skin, but nothing happened. It would seem that the mutated abomination was covered in armor the same way like a crustacean, so the small metal projectiles did not do much damage. The small Destroyah soon closed its amber-colored eyes, actually concentrating as golden lighting sparks seemed to fly out from its crest! Its mouth, which looked to be something from the alien beings from the American film **Alien** starring Sigourney Weaver, started to move about a bit… than it fired a blue beam from its maw!

It was shooting out a beam of micro-oxygen, also known as its _Micro-Oxygen Spray_!

When it hit one of the soldiers that was shooting at it, blue lighting sparks started to spread all over his body! And strange enough as it may sound, a miniature black-blue vortex appeared in the middle of his chest where the spray hit. It was the micro-oxygen particles that was eliminating the oxygen from the being's body, inside and out! The poor soul cried in pain and anguish, the blast shooting him from the area and through a window! He soon laid on the ground, sparks still cascading around his body and not moving. It would seem that Destroyah was indeed a living Oxygen Destroyer!

As the battle was being fought, back-up was coming towards the soldiers! One of the men called into his com, "Sigma leader to all units! Move in on level B immediately! Over!". The brave men and women of JSDF answered the call, going from various corridors towards level B to aid their comrades.

Meanwhile, said people were falling back and firing their weapons at the _kaiju_. Alas, their weapons had little effect as the monster kept crawling towards them on its crab-like legs. It screeched again, managing to corner one of the fighters. The man had ran out of ammo, and when Destroyah came in at close range… he yelled loudly, pulled out his handgun and fired at point-blank range at the head! Sadly, the head was armored like the rest of its body, and that blast did not deter Aggregate-form Destroyah as it started to feast on the human.

On one of the levels, soldiers were coming up… until they were blown away by another mini-Destroyah as it crashed through the wall! Most of the soldiers were blasted back, tumbling into the lower levels in a very hard and terrible way. One remaining soldier was left, caught between two monsters! The beasts showed no sign of remorse or pity, actually shrieking in delight before their crowns lit up in golden sparks and they both fired their spray at the unfortunate warrior. He let out terrible screams of pain as he was devoured by the micro-oxygen particles.

The five miniature _kaiju_ were now coming all over the place, crashing through concrete walls to take the soldiers by surprise before devouring them or dissolving their bodies with their effective spray! The JSDF fought valiantly, continuing to fight til the very end! One had to give it to the Japanese Special Forces; they were persistent and never gave up, even if they were facing overwhelming opponents.

* * *

~At the central Downtown district~

The central hub of Downtown Tokyo was similar to that of New York City in the United States by design, many Japanese people looking at flashing billboards, news messages and whatnot. Right now, many people were out and about as they took in the nightlife of Japan. On one of the main signs that all could see at the hub in various angels was a message written in Japanese kanji. A news announcer came on the air and stated, " _Here is a special news bulletin. Reports are coming in of mysterious creatures wreaking havoc near the Tokyo Bay area. We are now going to our reporter Yukari Yamane who is live at the scene._ ".

A teenage girl looked down at a portal TV set she carried with her that displayed what was going on in the area. Many patrons around her looked down and over her shoulder to see what was up. Yukari Yamane's face came on there, all professional as she gave her report. She stated, " _I'm at the Tokyo Opera Tower, where fighting is going on behind me inside the building between special forces and some unknown creatures. Several soldiers have been badly injured, and the creatures are…_ ".

Back underground in the basement, the soldiers had finally managed to regroup and recover. They were now chasing the Aggregate-form Destroyahs, shooting at them with their weapons. One of the commanders ordered, "There they go! Get them!". The team was chasing two of the beasts, shooting at them from various angles and with as much rapid fire as possible. Alas, it seemed that their bullets were not doing so much damage to the backside as they tried to the front. One of the JSDF members called out that they could do not enough damage due to the armor that was on the creature.

One of the leaders exclaimed, "Get that flamethrower in here now!". Shortly, a man with one of the modified flamethrowers came into the room and it was in front of the powerful _kaiju_. With a shout of "CLEAR!", the soldier fired his weapon at the monster, a large stream of flames striking the mini-Destroyah! It seemed to affect the creature as it stopped cold in its tracks and was now screeching in pain from the flames! It seemed that Dr. Kensaku Ijuin's theory was correct that the mutations did not like extreme temperatures!

Other teams on the slightly higher levels engaged two Destroyahs, but were beaten back when they fired their spray attacks at the concrete pillars! They reduced said things to dust from their attacks! It seemed that they indeed possessed high intelligence, using the explosion of dust and rock to stun the soldiers and charge right through them! One of the soldiers with a flamethrower came in and forced the two monsters to retreat, going right through solid concrete wall and into the earth as they burrowed away!

On the higher levels, one of the JSDF teams spotted a Destroyah and aimed a rocket launcher at it. They fired, the deadly missile streaking towards the beast! It would have killed it, but its comrade came in and fired its spray at the projectile! It exploded, not killing the monsters but sending a powerful shockwave that hurled them through the wall and down a level! When they saw that the prey had a good means of defense against them, the two mutations decided to retreat. They scuttled their way past many soldiers along the hall, going through one of the walls and outside! They then burrowed into the earth, using their instincts to guide them to their other comrades.

The fifth and last member was trapped in a room, preparing to burst its way through the metal door that contained it. However, several JSDF members located it with their radar and one of the soldiers took out a pin grenade. He shouted out, "Fire in the hole! Clear!". They opened the door, he tossed the grenade in and all of the soldiers quickly got away from the area. The Destroyah saw the small object, and instincts warned it that it was something bad. It turned around and decided to bust right through the wall to escape! Just in time, as the weapon exploded! It sent out a powerful shockwave blast, along with metal shrapnel that would have serious damaged or killed any living thing that got close to it.

The soldiers checked the room, but saw that their target had escaped into the earth… and was burrowing towards the surface! "Everyone, back above ground! Move, move, move!", the commander exclaimed, speaking into his com to the remaining forces and the leaders that their target was moving towards the surface and outside of the secure area.

Up on the surface near the building, Yukari Yamane was continuing her report. She said into her microphone while the cameras were on her, "Apparently, there are several creatures about ten feet in height, they are reptile-like and dangerous…". Before she could say another word, the ground rumbled beneath them and something sounding like a train coming in filled the air! The people looked around to what it was, and where it was coming from. Yukari saw that her cameraman was pointing not to her, but behind her. She inquired on what was up, and she got her answer when she turned around… and saw one of the Destroyahs emerge!

"Get out of here! Run!" shouted almost everyone as reporters, cameramen and other media workers started to scramble out of there like mad! The regular police started to take cover behind cars, some hiding behind large riot shields, as they started to fire their handguns at the strange creature. The civilians made a mad dash to safety, while the men and women in uniform and armor stayed behind to cover their escape. The creature was not harmed by their low-level firearms, and just seemed to be standing there surveying the scene.

Yukari did not flee, moving slowly backward as she took in shocked awe at the mutation that was now looking at her! She whispered, "A living Oxygen Destroyer… Ken was right!". Indeed, it seemed her crush was correct about these monsters the entire time. Some of the armored officers brought in shotguns, and they packed a more powerful punch then the handguns. When the shots managed to at least get the mini-Destroyah's attention, it started to charge right at the group that was fleeing from them! Yukari now started to run, going to hide behind a large construction vehicle as she wanted to witness everything. The building, while completed, was under some construction underground such as setting up more levels and pipes to stabilize the foundation a bit more.

Several regular policemen were being forced to retreat as the mini _kaiju_ was scuttling towards them, firing as many rounds as they could from their handguns. Golden sparks once again emerged from the top of the beast's head, and it fired its _Micro-Oxygen Spray_ once more! Miss Yamane looked in horror as the spray hit one of the police officers, a black-blue vortex opening in his chest area… and the beam-spray emerging from the other side of his back! She had never seen anything like it before, not even from other monsters! The officer screamed in pain and horror as the micro-oxygen molecules eliminated the ones from his body, blasting him high and far until he crashed through a construction officer's wood  & glass door hard!

"Come on, let's get out of here! Run!" one of the officers exclaimed, he and his fellow policemen beating feet and retreating. Even they knew that they were no match for the monster, so they hauled away any hurt officer with them as they fell back.

Once the mini-Destroyah saw his prey flee, he sensed another nearby. He started to track down Yukari, following the scent that came from her body. The young Japanese woman started to circle the large green truck she was hiding behind, making sure that the monster did not see her at least. In a sense, this was a very deadly game of Ring-Around-The Rosie! Yukari thought, 'If I get out of this alive… I am SO going to let the boss have it in the face!'. She saw an empty police car nearby, and decided that hiding in it was better than fleeing. If she did flee, the aggressive _kaiju_ would spot her  & just with one spray of its breath… that would be all she wrote! She quietly ran to the car, opened up the back door and got in. But upon slamming the door, the Aggregate-form Destroyah heard it and let out a screech as he went to the strange metal object.

Kensaku Ijuin was still on the scene, wondering on what was going on with the forces of JSDF. He saw the media people running fast away from an area, looking around but not finding Yukari anywhere. He had seen her come in earlier, but ignored her due to that he had a duty to do with the Special Forces. He went to the camera-man that was with her and asked, "Where's Yukari?! Where is she?!".

The TV crew worker answered, "I don't know! We got separated after that monster came out from the building!". The doctor looked towards the place where the others were fleeing from, and against his own self-preservation instincts, ran in to see if he could save the woman that he had grown very fond of!

Meanwhile, Yukari was looking and hearing all over for the mutated beast that was chasing her. She looked this way and that, but no physical sign of it. And she could near nothing either. She thought, 'Maybe it turned around to find someone else? If that's true, I need to get out of here quickly but quietly.'. She slowly opened the door of the police car, wanting to make sure that she was safe. She was about to get out… when the small monster attacked! It let out a screech as it extended one of its scythe-like arms, holding the door opened while Yukari screamed out in fright! It seemed that Destroyah was versed in the art of sneak-attacks, as it just showed.

Miss Yamane tried to shut the door, but the beast's strength was just too great. He ripped the door wide open, causing Yukari to back more into the car for safety. Seeing that he could not lower his head to get to his meal, he shrieked before crawling on top of the car. When he was on the roof, golden sparks shot out from the tips of his crab-like legs. It was channeling some micro-oxygen into his appendages to make the metal weaker and more vulnerable! The monster than started to crush the metal object with his body, wanting to force the prey out. Yukari at first covered her head so the broken glass would not cut her face, than she managed to crawl into the front seat.

Yamane-san turned the key to start the car, but it wouldn't work. "Come on, you hunk of junk! Come on!", she vented at the vehicle, but it was of no use. The creature was weighing down the car, and even though the young woman put the pedal to the metal and burned rubber… she got nowhere fast as the mini-Destroyah was too heavy. Sensing that its prey was trying to escape, Destroyah used on its claw-arms to rip away the front door! Yukari let out a yell before backing off away from the wheel, and she saw the monster bending down to pull apart both the door and its chair with its teeth!

"Go away! Go away, you ugly thing!" Yukari yelled as she backed away. The beast leaned down to see its meal, and forced his head in to try and get to the morsel. It was still too bulky, not being able to reach with his maw. The monster extended something from its mouth, which was a second mouth of sort that REALLY looked like something from the **Aliens** movie! Yamane-san looked in fright and disgust at seeing such an ability on the small _kaiju_. After a few times of trying to get to its prey but failing, Destroyah started to tip the car over!

Yukari yelled loudly as she was jostled about by the vehicle tipping on its top, then the mini-Destroyah did it again to tip the car back on its wheels! It was trying to disorient the human, to make her dizzy and hurt enough to be easy to get to. However, he saw that his plan was not working… so it decided to just deliver death to the human with its spray! Golden sparks started to crackle and race over its head, Yukari ducking her head knowing its deadly breath was going to be unleashed. Indeed, the foul beast unleashed its potent weapon at the car! Sparks flew as the micro-oxygen penetrated through the metal and did damage, but it was enough to keep the reporter safe from its lethal effects!

Miss Yamane kept her head down and curled up to avoid the blast, and after a few moments she looked up and around… and saw the car was split in half from the beam! It was truly a miracle on how she was able to escape being damaged from such a powerful spray! She also looked to see that Destroyah was still there, and that his prey was quite vulnerable as its protection was gone. He shrieked again as he scuttled over to try and get to his meal. Yukari tried to scoot further in, but there was nowhere else to go and that she was cornered. The mini-Destroyah extended its maw again to try and get to his prey, and Yukari believed that it was now the end for her.

She said to herself, "At least I helped the others in showing that Godzilla and the other monsters were more than most thought. I have no regrets now…". Just before the monster could grab her with his teeth, a set of strong hands pulled Yukari from the other side of the totaled car and pulled her out! She looked up in surprise and saw that it was Kensaku!

"Come on, Yukari! We got to go!", he exclaimed as he pulled her out and up from the damaged vehicle. The Destroyah screeched upon seeing his prey escaping with another, going right through the car, splitting it in half as he gave chase! The doctor of science and the reporter retreated back a bit, then Kensaku pulled Yukari in another direction as they fled. Even though the monster gave chase, the humans' salvation came in the form of several JSDF soldiers who ran in with their flamethrowers! They turned them on and unleashed fiery Hell on the mutated monster!

The mini- _kaiju_ shrieked in pain and agony as he was set on fire, its body trying to resist the flames but with no luck. Kensaku said to himself and Yukari whom he was holding close, "I was right! They are vulnerable to extreme temperatures!". More JSDF soldiers came to aid their comrades… but two others came to save theirs as well!

Two mini-Destroyahs erupted from the ground, scattering the JSDF soldiers and forcing them to halt their attack! The badly burned monster looked to see his 'brothers' returning to help him, the duo leading him down to the hole they made. The human soldiers were too stunned by the sudden eruption from underneath them to stop the monsters, as they retreated back down to the earth. Kensaku and Yukari watched as the trio vanished, one seriously injured and burned badly. It would take time for both monsters and human troops to recover from the battle.

Kensaku looked to Yukari and asked if she was alright. She replied, "I'm fine. Probably need to get to a doctor, but I'm already with one.". Kensaku cracked a little smile at her small joke, but soon turned serious as he saw the cuts and burn marks on her. She would require medical attention from a doctor of health.

The one thing on their minds was that it was not over, as five extremely dangerous creatures were still on the loose in Tokyo, and it seemed that not even the JSDF would be able to stop them! Dr. Ijuin knew that he had to come up with a solution in order to put these mutations down once and for all.

* * *

~Underground~

 _The Destroyahs were now scuttling underneath the earth, getting to a safe location away from the tough prey that had really given them a fight. While most were slightly injured, the one that got burned badly would take some hours to heal. The pack continued to burrow into the dirt, looking for a safe place to heal and rest. The one who got burned badly was the alpha; the brains and leader of the group. He felt that their current form was not suitable enough, so that they needed to grow to become stronger, less vulnerable to their prey. Their healing ability was impressive, but their true strength laid in adapting. They could evolve and change quickly to suit their needs, but the damage they sustained would still be there via scars. And also they would still be vulnerable to extreme elements like ice and fire._

 _As they continued to burrow, one of the monsters paused and sensed something… something that made its whole body tingle in a way that made it curious. He wanted to see what was making his being tingle in such a way, but right now his first priority was to aid the alpha until he completely recovered. So they all continued to burrow, but the curious one made sure to remember the location where the sensation was coming at for later._

* * *

~In the Disney & Heaven realm~

All of those that saw in the other universe, and in the realm that could see in ALL multiple universes and dimensions, shock was the chief emotion running through most of the beings who witnessed first-hand the power of the Aggregate-form Destroyahs. Of course, they varied. Villains such as Hades and those similar to him who craved death, destruction and chaos of the bad kind were all very excited upon seeing the mayhem the monster brought to the armed and special forces of Japan. The Greek Lord of the Dead exclaimed, "OOOH, BABY! Now that is what I'm talking about! That little guy is something else, and if he grows bigger… oh, yeah! It's going to be epic! Better than any one of Jerk-ules's matches!".

The heroes and heroines on the side of Good scowled at Hades, but they all agreed on one thing. Pocahontas spoke out, "That is no mere monster… it is a demon, a spirit of complete destruction and death.". She had stated what was on everyone's mind, and they agreed. Destroyah was truly something to be cautious of, even Hercules doubted that he would last that long against the beast if he was alive. He would have his demi-god strength, spirit and tenacity that made him world-famous as a hero in the Disney universe. But Destroyah… this monster was in a class of its own, far above even Hades' top team monsters due to it having the abilities of the Oxygen Destroyer.

Jesus Christ continued to look down at the mortal realm, both in the Disney and Toho universe. He said, "Now is the time for the faith to be tested…".

In the Disney universe, those that saw the mutated beasts' attacks had come to see them more as demons than monsters. With their looks, ferocity and also intelligence on how they just disintegrated humans with their spray, the mini-Destroyah's were most likely denizens of the pits of Hell! Mothers hid their children in their bosoms from seeing such gruesome attacks and deaths, and even strong men of will and physical strength flinched at hearing their shrieks and/or seeing them just plow through the humans like bowling pins.

King Oliver and the royals were stunned at seeing the raw power of the new players in the Toho realm, and the one thought on their minds was now crystal clear. Each of the members thought, 'That cements it! When the rescue is successful on the ladies end in that other universe… we are bringing ALL of them back home!'.

It was the same situation in Atlantica, King Triton and Queen Sonia also thinking what the royals on the surface had just stated in their minds and hearts. Ariel's sisters and their husbands & families were also shocked to see the mini-Destroyahs, especially when they saw how they resembled crustaceans.

Alana saw the blue crab Barbossa shaking slightly and in concern for the musical successor to Sebastian asked, "Barbossa, are you okay?".

The Jamaican crab exploded and exclaimed, "NO! No, I'm not okay milady! That… that… THING brings shame to all us crustaceans! This Destroyah be nothing but a demon, not just a monster! I'm glad that my mentor Sebastian not be here to see this beast that makes all of us crustaceans look so bad!". Many that were in Barbossa's animal class agreed with him, though very few actually wanted to become like Destroyah but only for intimidation purposes as to scare those that wanted to eat them. And one or two… well, they wanted to become like the mutated monster so they could rule the seas.

Alana moved back a little from the crab's outburst, but saw her friend shaking from the rage he let out. The merwoman gently picked up the musical genius, petting his shell and saying that it was okay to vent. Truly, Barbossa did not mean to yell at the royal mer-beauty, but he was just outraged to see such a monster-demon that had characteristics of his kind.

Adella called out, "Hey everyone! Look! The magic portal is moving forward a bit in time to see on what is happening now with Alice and the others!". Barbossa sniffed a little, thanking Alana for her kind words and touch. The merwoman smiled, saying that it was nothing. She swam closer to the center of the palace where the portal was plating, and indeed everyone under and above the sea were now watching what was occurring in the Toho universe!

* * *

~In the Toho realm~

While the monsters and the JSDF forces, and other humans that were caught in the crossfire were recovering with the passage of time, a certain part of the Disney Rescue Team (DRT) were waking up in their hotel suite. Alice, Miki, Arisu, Regina, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, and Zarina were waking up at 12:45 a.m. Two or so hours had passed since the Special Forces had encountered the mini-Destroyahs. The ladies had gotten a good enough sleep in the afternoon, and were now waking up fresh and good. Miki stretched as she rose up from the living room couch and stated, "Okay ladies, time to get dressed!".

They all nodded and left to go change, taking about fifteen minutes or so as they all emerged wearing black uniforms. Captain Chris had told them it was going to be a covert operation, so black articles that could make them blend in more with the darkness was a must. Luckily, Miki and her friend Nobuko earlier this week had gotten clothes for the fairies and mice that were black. Zarina flew to her fellow pixies and the mice, handing them some small backpacks. Arisu had gotten to a toy store earlier, and was able to buy a lot of small accessory backpacks only, which had gotten a strange look from the clerk who ringed up the items.

She said, "Okay, here we go! I managed to put small charms on these packs so they can carry what we need. It's only going to last for five hours, so we better make it count.". Zarina had not only delved into magical mixings in alchemy, but also studied more about magic with Fairy Godmother Cateline and others like her. She took her magical training very seriously, be in alchemy or more. The former pirate fairy had used a special dust mixture, along with a bit of her own pixie dust, to allow the containers to hold a GREAT deal amount of times than their size on the outside would suggest. It was similar to Cateline's special pocket dimensional bags, but it had a time limit and even the bags could only carry so much.

Alice had put her special _Wonderland Potion_ in her pocket, smiling a bit that even though it was not made in the realm where she visited as a young girl, to her it still had a reference to the zany world that almost drove her crazy. Regina was putting on her special magical necklace, ready to use it when the time was right.

Zarina put into each pack that she and her small comrades were wearing two Sticky Bombs and one Mini- Bomb. After putting two Mini-Bombs and the remaining last Sticky Bomb in her pack, she gave remaining four explosive bombs to Miki. The Alchemist-talented fairy spoke, "I am entrusting you with these, Miss Saegusa. Do not use them unless absolutely necessary. Understand?". The psychic beauty nodded her head, putting the bombs in her pocket where they would be kept safe until needed.

At about 1:05 a.m., the door knocked and Arisu opened it to show that Joseph, Daimon, Anthony and Chris were there and in full Black Op-like gear. The guys looked to the ladies, glad to see that they were all set. Daimon looked to Miki and stated, "Wow, Saegusa-chan… you look good in black!". The young woman blushed a little, looking down a bit shy from the compliment but appreciating it. Earlier, when they were informed that Miki was joining them, they were a bit hesitant due to her connection to G-Force. However, she had promised on her own honor and life that she would do everything in her power to aid them. And even though her psychic powers were fading, she was still willing to go. And that showed courage and conviction, which they all respected.

And thus, Miki was allowed on the mission!

Chris stated, "Okay everyone, the van I managed to get from G-Force is outside. Luckily, there was still a bit of chaos there when I managed to get one legally. So hopefully, no one will notice that it is gone and out on a crazy rescue mission.". This was very good, because if a van was taken by illegal means, it would raise questions and suspicions & that was something they could not afford. The van he managed to get was from G-Force, but luckily did not have the logo insignia anywhere on it. It was just a black, ordinary van… that held C-4 blocks and rifles!

Anthony spoke up, "Before we do this, let us pray and ask God to help us with this rescue.". All agreed on this, and the humans and mice knelt down together in a group to pray to the High One above. The pixies joined in too; though they had their other deities, they respected the humans' culture and indeed saw that it was a good idea now to ask for guidance and luck from above.

It was Joseph that started out as he prayed, "Lord, Father God in Heaven. Please bless us with your strength and might as we head out into enemy territory to rescue our friends! Lend us your wisdom, grace, courage and conviction on this mission we are going on. Thank you Jesus for gathering all of us here together not just as friends… but as comrades! As warriors of Good that fight against Evil, as we are facing a terrible one this night! We ask you to send your angels to guide us as we go, and that we are victorious against the enemy as we save our friends! In your name Jesus… amen!". The group all said AMEN after that, all now filled with something that was more than mere determination and drive right now!

When one goes forth in prayer, amazing things happened! And none was more amazing then humans, mice and fairies gathered together to take the fight against something that most declared would be suicide!

Alice looked at everyone and said, "All right than… LET'S GO!".

The rescue mission as now on!

* * *

~At the headquarters of the _**Crimson Katana**_ ~

While the heroes and heroines were going down the hotel to start the mission, the other Disney ladies were not doing so well at the moment. The humans and magical beings that were being held down by Lady Momoko and her henchmen had gotten bathroom breaks and such when need be… but always under HEAVY guard from female employees with weapons and making sure that neither being with magical abilities would try anything funny. Also, Tinkerbell and her companions had been subjected to some really painful experiments!

While not lethal or agonizing as one may think, it was still a near-traumatic experience for the tiny women. They had been pinned down to a table like one would a butterfly, but their wings were pinned down with objects rather than sharp, pointy nails or staples. Momoko had told them to NOT seriously damage the magical beings… or they would answer to her, and the scientists shivered at the mere thought of what their boss would do to them if they disobeyed.

Many men and women in lab coats poked and prodded them with instruments, took notes on their physical size, took samples of both their blood and pixie dust! They took the blood sample with a very small but sharp needle in a small syringe that was meant to give shots to infants. They only took a tiny amount of blood from Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist, but it was painful for the pixies and also they felt a bit violated from the shots and also from them taking their dust. They only used a scalpel to take some of the magical dust, not hitting them or anything, but the tiny beings still felt violated when something precious to them was taken from them without their permission.

After the experiments, with blood samples and notes stored in cases and the data in files on the main computer drive, the fairies were returned back to the others but back in their jars.

Currently, all were asleep and were once again in the Dream Realm. They were going over plans on how to counter Momoko when she would come to use the machine on them again… but this time, they would be ready for her!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed it! I had a bit of a time to write this chapter down, but it was well worth it! And also struggled a bit with the math concerning Zarina's thirty little devices… and math is NOT my best subject.

Before anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God & Jesus Christ! Thank you Lord for everything helping me out, and also thank you for looking after my nephew who is now home with his family safe, sound and healthy! Thank you Jesus for everything in aiding me not only with this story, but with life as well!

If any of you have seen the movie **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** , you will notice that the action sequences are similar. I did tweak it up slightly, such as putting the Tokyo Opera City Tower as the place where the mini-Destroyahs were at. I saw it was a warehouse after replaying the movie, but I felt that a landmark back then in 1996 was more appropriate for this story. I just really hope that I made this chapter worthy for both hardcore Toho and Disney fans. The mutated life-form is going to show on WHY he is the deadliest of enemies to Godzilla in the Toho universe!

In the next chapter, get ready to see some rescue sequences that are really like from the movie and television series from the 80s and 90s! Also, prepare to see some crazy action… and a showdown between Good and Evil that I hope is epic enough for you to want to see more! I am close to hitting the 400 review mark, which to me makes my jaw drop! I really had no idea my third and final novel would be this popular! Again, all thanks to Jesus that I even made it this far!

Now, here are the questions:

If you were in the meeting with the royalty, what would your decision be in either bringing the ladies back home to the Disney universe or allowing them to stay? Who would you comment on most; Alice, Melody, Regina, Tracy, Ariel, Cinderella, Rapunzel, the pixies, the mice, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Lady Benedtika, Anna or Elsa on how they would feel on coming back home to escape Godzilla's meltdown?

If you were in the JSDF special forces that answered the call to battle against Aggregate-form Destroyah, what kind of weapons would you take?

After seeing what the monsters could do with their bodies and spray, would you stay & fight or fall back (retreat)?

After seeing the capabilities of the monsters in the Disney universe, what would your thoughts be?

What words would you add in after Joseph's prayer?

After hearing about how Tinkerbell and her friends were subjected to the experiments, what would you want to do to the scientists that did test them?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	28. Chapter 26

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I want to thank all of you for your kind and encouraging words, not to mention seeing your passionate and imaginative reviews that I really like to read! Makes me glad to see that you all really like to get into both the chapter and stories.

Before I officially start on this chapter, I want to give praise and glory to God and Jesus Christ! Thank you Lord for helping me with this story, as I continue further into this idea that has been in my head for many months. It has not been easy to balance Toho, Disney and also the requests of some of my loyal reviewers here, but it was all you Lord that has guided and helped me to make this final novel of mine popular. So Jesus, again thank you for everything!

Now, this chapter is all about the rescue… and some surprises I think you will like! I have taken the styles on how to do this from old 80's and 90's shows, which you have heard from in my previous chapters. Among them would be **The Three Musketeers** , a Disney 1993 that was literally one of my favorite movies to see as a kid! I liked the heroes, pretending to be them and also laughing at certain scenes. The 80s and 90's rocked, more so than today. At least in my opinion. Also, I kinda got the idea of the Disney Rescue Team from one of my all-time fave Disney cartoon series when I was a kid, and it was **Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers**!

I also took cues from the classic Disney movies I loved as a kid, and still do today! Such as **Fun and Fancy Free** , when Mickey and his pals took on Willy the Giant. And also the original Disney's **The Little Mermaid** , when Louis the chef got all crazy trying to catch Sebastian. Also, be sure to see some clever Disney Easter Eggs I put in here, if you can spot them. If you find them, let me know and I will see if you are a true classic Disney fan like me!

In any case, be ready to see some action, laughs, drama, excitement… and also a showdown that is similar in the shows and anime of old! The big confrontation between Good and Evil! So if you want to, grab a seat and some snacks like if you're in a movie theater! I will do my best here to make sure that all of you who read this enjoy this chapter!

One last thing, with those who want to see M.O.G.U.R.A and MechaGodzilla-2… they will be coming in soon! Just a two or so chapters, and they will be revealed! Along with the legendary Super X and Super X-II as well! All I ask is for your patience, and they will be rewarded. That I assure you. This story has been long playing in my head, and thus it will be a LONG novel. Hopefully not too long, falling a bit short from my very first story **Monsters and Magic**.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters & characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the places and characters that belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in the novel. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

Chapter 26

It was about 2:00 a.m., the city of Tokyo mostly asleep except for some emergency work and medical crews that were still working hard into the night. It was mostly around the Tokyo Opera City Tower, where the Aggregate-form Destroyahs had emerged and engaged against JSDF and local police forces. While the doctors, nurses, construction and relief workers started to tend to the injured and… deceased victims of the monster attack along with the building which was still standing despite the intense damage it received from the fighting, the Disney Rescue Team (DRT) was close to the _**Crimson Katana**_ headquarters. Arisu was driving to the building that housed many deadly members of one of the most feared yakuza organizations in all Tokyo, the former spy swallowing some fear  & doubt that was trying to worm their way into her head and heart.

The tiny negative, question voices in her head, no bigger than bread crumbs, spoke, ' _This is suicide, and you know it! They'll never get past the security, and even if they do, how are they going to win against members with modern guns and weapons?! Listen, your only chance for survival is to turn them in and hope that Momoko-sama will forgive you… maybe even reward you! Besides, these gaijins and goofballs from G-Force have done little for…_ '.

The voices were silenced when a strong, resilient voice came in her mind! It was her conscience, one that had been used very little in the past. Now, it had gained strength and was finally able to overcome the negative specks! Her conscience spoke, soft like a loving mother yet at the same time, proud as a noble warrior! It said, ' _ **Pay no mind to the negative voices, young lady. You are much stronger, better than they give you credit for. You are fighting for something right this time, and also I know you believe that you and your friends have more than a chance to win and save the others from Momoko! So brush aside the tiny, negative voices that come from the Enemy. And listen to me! You and the others will survive, rescue your friends, and bring true honor back to your being! So stand tall, be strong… and always know that you got help from your friends, and from above!**_ '.

Arisu listened to her conscience, and her spirit, mind and heart were gaining strength! She thought, 'Yes! I can do this! Thank you, guardian angel of mine! I will focus, be positive and do what I can to help my new friends overcome my old boss! Thank you very much!'. One can feel the conviction, determination and a special kind of joy flowing from her being. Arisu Chinatsu was going to see all of this through with her friends, even if it was to the bitter end!

When they arrived at the building, Joseph and Daimon were looking out the special black tinted windows that allowed them to see outside but no one would see them on the other side. The duo looked around the complex and Joseph stated, "Arisu was right. This place is crawling with guards, but it seems that security is lax at the moment.".

Daimon pointed out, "It seems we really need to go through the gate in order to get to the east side. There is a loading dock there, so we can get the van into the building.". Indeed, at the east side there was a loading dock that was meant for large vehicles like semi-trucks to go into so the personnel could unload or load up supplies, contraband, etc.

Arisu whispered, "Okay, let's see what we can do about the Gatekeeper. Be on guard and ready.". All inside the vehicle nodded their heads, ready for whatever may come! This was it!

Chinatsu-san slowly drove to the Gatekeeper, which was a young man this time around. He looked to be around in his mid-20's, wearing casual clothing instead of a business suit like the other elderly Gatekeeper from earlier, and looking a little bored and tired at the moment. Of course, it was extremely early in the morning so no one could really blame him for being a little lax and casual. The young Japanese man yawned slightly as he looked to Arisu and asked, "Hey Miss, what are you doing here? This is for restricted members only, and I…". Arisu held up her ID card, everyone in the backseat and also Chris who was sitting beside Chinatsu in the front passenger's seat was wondering if this would work.

The Gatekeeper took out his flashlight that had the special black light, fumbling around with it slightly for a moment before he turned it on. He flashed it on the ID card, and once again it showed up green. He looked at the small plastic card for a bit before he said, "Ah, you are one of us. Okay, you can come in.". He went to the small booth that he was stationed in to get the remote control to open the door, the forces of Good breathing a sigh of relief that they got passed one of the many obstacles. Once the guard pressed the button, the gate slid open for them to enter.

The vehicle went through the gates and passed the employee, the others breathing a sigh of relief as they had passed the first barrier and were now in enemy territory!

Chris whispered to the others, "Okay, here is where part one of _Operation: Rescue Bonded_ begins! Are all of you prepared?". Alice, Regina, the pixies  & mice, Joseph, Daimon and Anthony all gave him the thumbs-up sign, and their faces showed that they were determined & ready! Captain Anderson was very pleased by this, and also proud to be on a team that was dedicated to doing something good such as this.

Arisu went close to the loading dock on the east side of the complex, but was stopped by two men that were dressed in suits and armed with semi-automatic weapons. One of the organization members looked to Arisu and inquired, "Hey lady, what kind of contents are you bringing inside?".

Chinatsu-san smiled and replied, "Open the side door and see for yourselves, sir.". Chris merely nodded, also giving a small smile to the other thug. The two huffed in annoyance, thinking that it was probably just more contraband or small stuff that their superiors ordered. The one who was on Arisu's side waited for his companion to come to him, and when he opened the van door… the duo was greeted by a lot of hands who pulled them into the vehicle quickly! The door shut, and the van started to rock around literally! If someone saw it from the outside, they would have thought that something straight out of a comedy or cartoon just happened.

After a few moments, the van stopped rocking. Inside it, the two henchmen of the _**Crimson Katana**_ were bound, gagged and knocked out cold. Regina and Alice had finished tying them up, and now blowing breaths on their knuckles. "Oooh… that guy had a hard head.", Regina groaned out softly. The two women were a bit unaccustomed to bare-knuckle battle, but they did alright considering the help they had.

Anthony, Joseph and Daimon had really let the fools have it after knocking their weapons to floor. Filimore and his furry friends & sister got the clips out from the weapons so the guns would be rendered near-useless, Chris instructing them on how to do so while the others were 'detaining' the gang members. After the clips were out from the guns, and also finding extras on the thugs' person, they were safely stored in the compartment.

Zarina checked the left-breast pocket shirts of the men, and on one of them found a key that activated the doors to the loading docks. She said, "Here you go, Arisu! One key to get us into the building!". The pixie tossed said object to the Japanese woman, who caught it and put it into her pocket for safe-keeping.

Alice out in, "I really wish we could have called Mama Odie's bonded… what was his name…? Ah, I remember! Jet Jaguar! Yes, I really wish we could have called him. He would have been great to have along here.".

Anthony replied, "It wouldn't be possible at the moment. He is out on a mission for the U.N. somewhere in the Middle East to help the Americans with a problem.". Indeed, the android with a soul had been hard at work in the vast desert lands, helping the Americans deal with a hostile Iran and Iraq nation.

Joseph stated, "Okay, now here is where we leave things to the little mice and fairies. We need all of you to get into the 8th and 2nd floor to disable the Security Room and also the power generators.".

Rosetta put in, "We hear ya, big boy. Me, Fawn, Iridessa and Zarina will go and disable the power generators on the 2nd floor. Filimore, Estée, Ilbert and Plaisance will head to the Security Room on the 8th floor to shut down everything there.". The small beings had their packs on, all geared up and ready to go! They did not have night-vision goggles or communication headsets, as they had nothing in stock of their size. All they had was the information that was given to them earlier, but thankfully Zarina and the female mice had some excellent memory recall.

Daimon said, "That's the plan! We can't go inside or else we'll be caught on camera. The place we're standing in is one of the camera's blind spots, but if we stay here for too long, most likely we'll be caught by the patrols that are doing their rounds. So speed and effectiveness is crucial here.". It was true, as a camera by the loading dock was doing its rotational taping of everything, but it did not have enough movement to stick all the way out at the loading dock. So they were a bit lucky in that department.

The fairies and mice nodded, now about to show all on what they could really do! Miki told them, "Just be careful when you go inside the vent system. Arisu told us that Momoko is anything but stupid, so chances are high that she might have set traps inside for anyone who might try to go through them.".

Anthony added, "Also, be wary of any traps that are meant for ro… I mean, beings like you. Exterminators often leave traps and such like that inside the vents and other small areas.". The pilot was about to say _rodent_ , but given the present company here, he knew it was unwise to call them so. Filimore and the mice had a sneaking suspicion on what he was about to say, but they let it slide.

Iridessa remarked, "Don't worry! We'll be quick, but careful! Just stay here until the lights and cameras are all out!". The humans wished the pixies and furry animals' good luck, and Godspeed. With a final salute, the beings from another universe quickly scurried towards a ventilation grate that was on close to ground level!

The eight infiltration agents managed to escape the security camera's eye, and the pixies quickly unscrewed the grate so they could climb in. The mice went in first, followed by Zarina and the others. Once the last fairy Rosetta was in, they pulled the grate back up against the opening. They could not screw it back on, but wedged just enough so that it didn't come off. A slight jar would make it tumble off though, so they were hoping that one did not come along.

Iridessa let her power out slightly, becoming a living flashlight! She had fine-tune of her ability, so she set her light at dim but just bright enough for all to see on where they were going. Fawn looked at the long pathway in front of the group and said, "Okay everyone, let's go! Melody and the others are depending on us!". With nods, the group went down the dark pathway as the rescue mission was officially underway!

* * *

~At the Experiment Room~

On the 6th floor of the complex, the Disney girls were awake and mentally preparing themselves for what was to come soon. Earlier last night they had dinner, which was the scientists feeding them some meat and bread plus some water while they were strapped down on the stretchers. They elevated and slanted said objects so that the ladies could eat properly… well, as one can when being held against their own will. After they were fed, one of the educated goons told them that later on, Momoko would be coming back in to finish what she started. It was a bit perplexing on why the leader of the yakuza would want to do anything so late at night, or early in the morning depending on point of view, but Momoko's reasons were her own. She wanted to try again, very eager to enslave both the Prince and King of the Monsters!

Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist were back with them. They were put back in the jars after the experiments were performed on them, and they had been in the Dream Realm recently with their friends in order to put into action what they needed to do in order to neutralize Momoko's power over the realm.

So now, they were waiting for their captor to come in and plug herself back into the Wave Amplifier machine. They had a little surprise in store for the arrogant, evil woman. Sure enough, Momoko came into the room wearing different business suit but one that hugged her curves and figure quite well. She looked to her magical prisoners and commented, "Well, good evening… or is it good morning? Can't quite tell at this hour. Hehehe…".

Tracy glared at the being from her spot on the table and remarked, "I'm surprised that you even dress up for this occasion. Though considering what kind of person you are, I guess vanity is a must.".

Cinderella added, "But no matter how good you look on the outside, your heart and nature are vile and horrible. And no amount of clothing will ever try to cover that up.".

Momoko-sama laughed lightly at the two ladies, in her view their words were very amusing. She commented, "Hahahaha! Oh, you two sound like a very corny lesson from one of those kiddie shows! But the truth is my prisoners… I am in charge, and soon the whole country of Japan will be once I break your bond with Godzilla and his brat. And there is nothing you can do about it.". She sat in the throne-like chair, her scientific servants putting on the helmet and checking that things were secure and locked into place properly.

All of the Disney women thought at the same time, 'You wanna bet?!'.

Once their leader was secure, the scientists started turn on the supercomputer and other machines around it. One looked to his colleague and spoke, "Activate the Serum Dispenser, send the ladies into unconsciousness. Put the knock-out gas into the jars to put those pixies down.". He nodded, and the stooge flipped a switch and twisted a dial on a machine. The dial let knockout gas gently seep into the jars, causing the fairies to fall asleep. The switch activated the serum that flowed through a tube and into the ladies veins. In a couple of minutes, all of them were now knocked out.

Momoko had a wicked grin on her face, very much sure that now her plan would come to fruition & that she would control the most potent of all _kaiju_! She looked to her scientists and stated, "Activate the machine, doctors. Send me back into the Dream Realm, so I can finally make those foolish saurians succumb to my will.". One of the scientists nodded, flipping a switch that activated a subtle brain-wave transmitter in the helmet that sent the leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ into dreamland.

The supercomputer latched onto the special bond brain-wave frequency that they managed to copy and record earlier, and the screen came to life as the scientists looked on and were ready at the controls in case something happened.

* * *

~In the Dream Realm~

Everyone was back in the world of dreams, the black void all around the Disney ladies. Melody looked around and inquired, "I wonder why we are not back in the ocean like last time?". Indeed, the others were a bit puzzled that they were not back in the ocean as before.

Fairy Godmother Cateline answered, "That is because the bond between you and the monsters is not open wide like last time. It was Godzilla and Junior that opened the link wide enough when they were awake, and now it seems that they are still slightly weak mentally to open it up again.". Now, the ladies knew that the King of the Monsters and his son were strong both physically and mentally. However, there were subtle differences. Godzilla Junior did not endure the many battles his father had, which gained him his reputation as the King of the Monsters in the first place. So while he did have the physical strength, his mind was not as tough or hard to bluff as his father.

Also, while Godzilla had a will and mind force that was extremely potent and formidable even to the most battle-hardened beings be they human or not, he was still vulnerable to those that had psychic abilities like Miki Saegusa. But, the Disney princesses/ladies had gotten through to his heart which was different and incredible as it may sound.

They all soon felt a pressure come over them, and that is when Momoko-sama appeared once more! Melody, Ariel, Cinderella, Tracy, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell, Silvermist, and Vidia shivered once more at the intrusion. It really felt like violation, which made them feel uncomfortable and vulnerable in a bad way. Cateline and Lady Benedtika did not shiver since they were not officially bonded to Godzilla or his son, but they sighed in annoyance at the appearance of Momoko.

The green-haired villainess chuckled as she said mockingly, "Ah, my soon-to-be servants are already bowing to me. Hahahaha! How quaint and appropriate. Now, I believe I will find and locate the monsters. To FINALLY subvert them to my will, and gain control of the most powerful _kaiju_ of them all!". She was about to act, when something happened. The darkness vanished as it was replaced by a vast forest filled with large, thick trees that surrounded them all.

Momoko was puzzled by this and asked to no one in particular, "Hey, what is going on? Why are we in a forest? It doesn't look like any place I have gone in Japan.". The woman had been around the country on various trips, but this setting was not recognizable to her. She than heard soft laughing coming from behind her, and she turned around to see… all of the Disney women standing up! This shocked her, as she was confident that due to the Wave Amplifier, she had complete control over the realm and the _gaijins_.

Also, seeing the group now having a faint but visible green aura around them also made her confidence slip slightly. The green color was the same as the King of the Monster's himself!

Melody spoke, "You don't realize it, do you Momoko? And here I was told that you were a very intelligent one. I guess that's out the window.". The Japanese woman growled, a bit incensed at the outsider mocking her.

Tracy stated, "This is the forest where Melody grew up in as a child. We are on Marcel land, and also this place holds a special area in our hearts. Me, Melody and our friends back home… this is the very first place where we met Godzilla and his friends those many years ago.". She spoke true, as this was the place where Melody and her friends as pre-teens were chased by the _Monster_ bandit gang that had roamed and terrorized a good part of the Marcel kingdom. And it was in this particular area where all had met Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus when they first arrived to their universe.

Cinderella put in, "We also found something interesting during our time in the real, waking world Momoko. We discovered that if we concentrate and focus enough together in harmony, we can actually neutralize the hold you had over this realm… and us.". The Disney women had indeed found out that their mental strength, when focused and combined as one & in harmony with one another, they could match and neutralize the Wave Amplifier machine! In the real world, the scientists were stunned as they saw something that defied their science and technology.

Ariel stepped forward, "We also discovered something else. Since we cannot summon our magical weapons here, we can utilize the dream landscape around us… and the memories that lie buried deep in both our minds and hearts. Like this for example…". Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, and Cateline closed their eyes and concentrated intensely. The faint green aura soon changed to become bolder in color, and stronger in intensity! The leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ was wondering on what they were up to, what kind of memory they were pulling out from their minds.

But it was not just their minds they were utilizing. It was from within their hearts themselves! And soon… a loud BOOM sound filled the forest. Followed by a rustling of leaves, a familiar sound that seemed to scream from the sky itself, and the earth shaking like it was trembling!

Momoko was getting worried, her focus slipping slightly but the collected lady regaining control of herself. Melody and the others opened their eyes, with smirks still on their faces. She declared, "Lady Momoko… I would like for you to meet Godzilla and the others, as they were when they first came to our universe!". After making the declaration, from behind the group emerged from the forest… Godzilla! Only, he was not in his Burning Form and was actually shrunk down to be about ten feet in height. Elsa and Anna looked into the eyes of this version of Godzilla, and saw that his eyes were a dark brown and not the yellow-ringed ones that they knew him when they first met. But the duo saw a certain kind of warmth, a strength that came from those eyes.

Tracy looked to the stunned Japanese woman and yelled out, "He's not alone! Look who else we brought back from our memories!". From the right beside the saurian came his faithful and loyal friend Angurius! The spiked-shelled monster with a tenacious & ferocious fighting spirit was about seven feet in height on all fours, but when he stood on his hind legs to let out his infamous roar, he was now standing eight feet high!

From the left of Godzilla came forth Mothra, but this was her caterpillar form. Her sapphire-colored eyes gleamed as she let out a loud squeak. The Twin Fairies were on her head, but this particular version was the young ones & not the real ones that were older and had white hair. The large insect was about six feet in height and about twenty feet long.

From the air came a very familiar form as landing next to Anguirus was the Lord of the Skies himself… Rodan! The pteranodon screeched as he stretched out his wings in a threat display, showing that while he was only about eight and a half feet tall, with his wing span about twelve feet in length, he was still a sight to behold and to take seriously.

In the Disney universe, the bonded of Mothra, Anguirus and Rodan gaped in shock and awe at seeing their beloved monsters back! Aurora, Dianne and Edgard had tears in their eyes as they saw the _kaiju_ that they heard was dead. The beings watching in the other kingdoms were in awe at seeing such magnificent beasts such as the red pteranodon and mutated Ankylosaurs.

Momoko's eyes widened as she saw the small monsters, the creations stepping forward and past the Disney ladies to protect them. Ariel said, "You held us down against our will and tried to enslave our friends with your technology and science last time. Now, let's see how you fare against our combined hearts and minds! Godzilla… everyone… GET HER!". The monsters roared in their own unique way and chased after Momoko, who yelped and ran into the woods to escape! The bonded beings followed after their creations, wanting to keep track of their enemy at all times.

In the Disney universe, the people at Sennen, England were all abuzz at seeing their monster guardians as they were many years ago when they first arrived in the kingdom. Former queen Aurora Valentin, King Edgard and Queen Dianne were very much happy to see their friend Rodan again! Just like he was long ago when they first met. Even though they all knew he was just a creation from the memories of Melody and the others, the trio was still thrilled to see their monster. Kathrin and Edgard brought their children with them; D'Artagnan sitting in his mother's lap & Ortwin and Agace sitting around their father. Aurora was around her children and grandchildren, the family and their significant others joining them pointing to the winged beast on screen that was keeping track of Momoko.

Edgard looked to his two children and said, "You see that large leather-winged monster chasing that mean Momoko lady? That is Rodan! He is me, your aunt and grandmother's bonded monster from long ago when we were kids.". Ortwin and Agace were looking at the pteranodon not in fright, but in awe as most little ones would do after seeing either a large or strange animal.

Dianne pointed to not only Rodan, but the other monsters as well to her son D'Artagnan and stated, "And those other monsters we met when they first came. You already know Godzilla, but the other ones are Mothra in her caterpillar-form, and the one with the spiked shell is Anguirus, Godzilla's best friend and ally.". The children were pointing in delight at the monsters, the adults glad to see the young generation not scared of the heroes. In fact, the children, pre-teens and teenagers were actually cheering for the constructed memory-monsters as they chased Momoko through the forest.

* * *

~In reality in the Toho universe~

While incredible events were taking place in the Dream Realm, a certain team was still making their way through the ventilation system in the _**Crimson Katana**_ building. The miniature heroes and heroines had to navigate through the long corridors and pathways, and true to the words of their human friends, the vents did have traps that were meant for both humans and animals. Down one path, they had to go through a laser-trip wire trap. If someone human had touched the beams, it would have activated a really nasty trap that would have had tiny spikes laced with a dangerous toxic substance that was derived from South American poison dart frogs shoot out from the side of the walls. The person would have been dead within seconds. Luckily, Iridessa aided them when she used her ability to bend the red laser light around her so the others and herself could get through safely.

The next trap they came to when turning right at an intersection was a lot of sticky traps that were meant to catch any kind of small mammals that wandered into area. They were littered in certain spots on the floor, but that was no problem for Filimore and the others. They simply let the fairies airlift them over the spot, being careful not to let even their tail tips touch the sticky black tar. Once they were safely over the traps, they turned left at another intersection and soon found themselves at the Main Hub, where all of the pipes and shafts connected to one large section system!

Zarina looked around and stated, "Yes, this has GOT to be where everything connects to all of the floors and such! I have to say, when humans build something complex, they don't mess around.".

Fawn looked all over, and saw that some sections were marked with numbers. She pointed high up to shaft that had the bold number **2** on it and exclaimed, "There! That's where we need to go! But… if the floor we're going to is that high, than the 8th floor is…". They all looked upward, and saw that indeed the place the mice were supposed to go was a LONG way up.

Rosetta smiled and said, "Heh, good thing we can give them some air support.". She then flew up over Estée and sprinkled a small amount of pixie dust on her. The female mouse quickly figured out on what her flying friend meant, and started to think on happy thoughts, such as time with her family and the Charming's. She started to lift off the ground, and soon she was flying!

"Of course! Rosetta, you're a genius!", Iridessa exclaimed before she and the others started to sprinkle their magical dust on the mice. Soon, the furry rescuers were flying in the air with Estée! The Garden-talent fairy was looking proud, showing that she had both good looks and brains.

Zarina looked to Filimore and said, "Okay, it looks like you all can get to the 8th floor now fast. Get to the Security Room and shut it down as best you can. We'll do our part at the Generator Room. Good luck!". The mice nodded to their pixie comrades, and soon the groups parted ways. The mice did little yells of joy and tricks as they flew up to their destination, enjoying being up in the air without gravity pulling back down on them.

Outside the complex, the human rescue team were waiting patiently as can be inside the van. Miki looked to Chris and asked, "How long as it been?". He checked his watch and replied that it had been fifteen minutes least since the others went in. One of the thugs was starting to regain his senses, but was knocked out again when Alice bopped her shoe on the fool hard.

Arisu whispered, "They have to shut down both the Security Room and the Generator Room soon. If we wait here for too long, most likely we'll be spotted, and that will be all she wrote!". The others were getting a bit anxious, and Regina sent a silent prayer to the Heavens that her friends would do their duty quickly but that they would be okay.

* * *

~Inside the building~

The fairies reached their objective first, after some time navigating through the system again. When they arrived at the grate that led to the Generator Room, they peered through the thin bars to see an immense construction of some kind that looked impressive. Inside said object were two spinning large metallic wheels of sort that seemed to supply power for the base, many wires plugged into various places on the containers. Zarina looked around and saw five workers, two men and three women that were checking their instruments as to make sure both generators were functioning properly and at optimum power. Normally, the staff would be much larger. But these five were the bare minimum skeleton crew.

She whispered, "Okay, here is the plan. Iridessa and Rosetta, you go down and distract the humans as best you can. Do what you have to, but make sure their attention is on you two and not on the metal contraption they are at. Me and Fawn will plant the Mini-Bombs on it. If you get the chance, also throw your Mini-Bombs at the spinning wheel contraption as well.". The pixies had only one Mini-Bomb in their pack, but not Zarina since she had two, so they had a total of five miniature explosives. So they had to make this count.

Rosetta replied, "Okay, but we'll use the Sticky Bombs if we have to.". The Alchemist-talented fairy nodded, feeling perhaps making a sticky mess in the system would work great as well as just blowing it up. The pixies put their right hands together, like how teams in certain sports would do before a big game. They nodded their heads, threw their hands up in the air together, undid the screw to the grate and rushed in!

The generator workers were going over their lists on how much power was running through the building and how it was being used. Since it was extremely early in the morning, the only ones that were using any kind of power at the moment was Lady Momoko and her flunkies up in the Experiment Room. One of the men was checking the stats that was on his clipboard until he saw a shadow moving over him. At first he thought it was a fly… until he saw that NO kind of fly had the sleek and good curves of a lady. He turned his head around and looked up a bit above his shoulder… to see Rosetta and Iridessa smiling and waving at him. The poor soul was so surprised to see a mythical creature that he yelped loudly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to see what the commotion was all about. Upon seeing the two lovely pixies, they realized why their colleague had yelped.

Iridessa smirked at the stunned humans and exclaimed, "Come on everyone, let's play Tag… and you're IT!". She then zoomed with Rosetta towards the control panel, and like magic the five workers chased after the magical fairies. The humans did not hear her words, but rather the tinkling of a beautiful bell sound. They tried to catch them with their hands, some resorting to taking off their hats to try and snag the playful angels. But the pixies had gotten experience from dodging those that tried to catch them, all in thanks to the wonderful children back in their world who always loved to chase after them, in a playful & good way of course, during _Monster Day_.

Rosetta flew up fast when a male and female worker tried to for a pincer attack to try and get her, but it resulted in the two slamming hard into one another. One would thought that stuff only happened in cartoons and anime. The lovely Garden-talented pixie giggled lightly as she declared, "Now come on, ya'll! You have to be more graceful and coordinated than that!". She turned to her left to see a hat coming to snag her, but Iridessa swooped in time to grab her by the hand and prevent her from being caught.

"Whew! That was close! Come on now Rosetta, don't get over-confident now!", the black beauty of Light told her before the two separated and raced off again.

As the two fairies kept the skeleton crew occupied, Zarina and Fawn flew down to do their part. The humans were so preoccupied in catching the tricky pixies, that they left the control console unguarded. The duo took out from their packs the Mini-Bombs, and Zarina saw a vent grate in which they could go into. However, there were no screws showing meaning that the grate was made to never be opened. She looked to her friend and asked, "Fawn, can you tear that grate off to get us in?".

The headstrong lady with wings replied, "Sure can! Just give me a moment…". She started to channel some of the power that was within her, gaining the ability some time after Little Godzilla and the others left their world. She summoned the power of the mighty bear, a red aura flashing around her and showing for a moment an image of the mighty apex predator! Once she was channeling that particular strength from that animal, Fawn looked to the grate. Grabbing it by the edges, she pulled with all of her might and ripped the metal part clean off from the console!

"Whew! That was something. Okay Zarina, we got ourselves a way in!" Fawn stated while deactivating her ability. It did put a bit of strain on her to do this powerful technique, but since it was only for a moment, it did not hurt her too much. The Alchemist-talented fairy thanked her before going in, Fawn soon following. The girls saw the massive amount of wires, chips and such that made them think they were in an alien world. Which technically, they were.

The duo crawled and stumbled their way through the large console, until they came upon a large fan and black chip. They had found the Main CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the control console! Zarina stated, "Okay, this large black chip looks important enough. Plant your Mini Bomb on the other side of this thing, I'll do the same. I'll save the last Mini-Bomb I have for those huge things outside.". Fawn nodded, making her way through the wiring towards the other side of the CPU. In relation, her going through the mass of wires and such was similar to how Commandos in jungle combat trudged through the thick foliage. Once she was at the other side, she called out that she was ready.

"Okay, here we go! 1… 2… 3… NOW!", Zarina exclaimed. Both thrusted the Mini-Bombs into the chip, which they stuck to good. Fawn saw that a faint red color was building up within the gray material, and she believed that it was a sign that the bombs were ready to go BOOM. She made her way back to her friend, and asked if seeing a red coloring within the bombs was a good thing.

Zarina answered, "It sure is, that means the bombs are getting heated up and will go off soon! Once the red heat inside of it builds up, they will explode! Now come on, let's go back outside and see if the others need help!". She started back outside, and Fawn followed close behind. Neither one wanted to be anywhere near the machine when the bombs went off.

Outside, Rosetta and Iridessa were still flying around and making clowns of the skeleton crew that kept on trying to catch them. The pixies laughed at their attempts and antics, and got an idea. The girls flew towards the back of the generators, the crew members following close behind. The duo looked fans that kept circulating and Iridessa exclaimed over the noise, "Hey Rosetta, throw you Mini-Bomb near the edge of the fan! Maybe that will work in taking these things apart!". The Southern-accented beauty nodded her head, both flying past one of the generators and Rosetta throwing as hard as she could at the edge of the spinning wheels. It seemed that Lady Luck was on her side in a good way, the Mini-Bomb sticking on target near the edge and already starting to glow hot.

"Yeah! Not too shabby! Okay Iridessa! Now it's your turn!" Rosetta called out. The Light-talented fairy brought out her Mini-Bomb, taking careful aim like a pitcher would at a baseball game, and throwing it as she flew past the second generator. The small object stuck good and tight right where she wanted it to be, giving the pixie some good satisfaction.

"Okay, let's get back together with Zarina and… hey! I see them!", Iridessa exclaimed when she pointed to her friends coming their way down the middle between the two large machines. Said objects were connected to a large metal tube, which Zarina had just planted one of her homemade bombs. The two fairies altered course and went towards the duo.

Rosetta went to Zarina and exclaimed over the loud humming noise, "Hey Zarina! We just put your bombs on these things here! Is it time to fly off now?!". The Alchemist-talented beauty nodded her head, saying that fireworks of the strong kind were going to happen soon and that they had better leave. The four mystical beings flew up over the generators, back to the vent system and leaving some confused humans on wondering on what just happened. They made a mental note to tell Lady Momoko about it later, since at the moment they were told not to disturb her.

Inside the ventilation system, the pixies were making their way through the place as quickly as possible. Fawn said, "I hope that Filimore and the others disabled the security to this place. We need to get them before them bombs go off!".

* * *

~At the Security Room~

While the pixies were both having fun and doing their duty, Filimore and his team had managed to get to the 8th floor in record time thanks to the pixie dust. Once they made it to the vent system that was connected to the floor, the dust was all used up so they could not fly anymore. The son of Deline and Jaq looked to his sister and two other friends and said, "Okay, we go in and find large computer thingy in the room! We plant the gray stuff on it, and we get out before it goes BOOM! All ready?". The mice gave him the thumbs-up sign, showing they were all set! The group adjusted their packs and made their way through the dark and metallic corridors.

After some time passing through some traps that were laid out by exterminators, including both sticky and old-fashioned mouse traps, the furry crew made it to the Security Room. They saw about five people commanding the area, three men and two women that were skeleton crew. Arisu's friend, Akihiko Jirou had left some time ago around midnight, his shift ending so thus her friend was going to be spared the wrath of the Charming mice. The four looked around, and Plaisance pointed to a console in the room that was slightly larger than the other computer stations. She said, "That must be the one we need to destroy! So, what's the plan?".

Her brother Ilbert replied, "Two of us will need to distract the humans as best they can, while the others go inside machine and put gray bombs on it. If the ones getting the humans to chase them can manage, stick their bombs to other computers so they go boom too!". The others agreed that it was a plan, showing that the son of Rosette and Gus really had a smart brain. Filimore then told them on how they were going to do it, turning around and bending slightly so that his posterior was sticking out with his tail raised high.

The others got the drift and they too turned around, and did the same with their bodies but had the tails intertwining like coiled rope. The children had learned from their parents on how to settle matters when it came to doing one thing while the others did another. Jaq told the young ones when they were little on how he and Gus used to do this with the other mice when trying to get food & not become something on the menu when it came to Lucifer, Lady Tremaine's pet cat. Filimore closed his eyes and grabbed two of the tail tips. He called out, "Now!". The mice started to hop away… and it showed that Estée and Plaisance that were going to be distracting the giant humans!

But instead of looking worried, the female mice sported mischievous grins that made them look intriguing and scary at the same time. Estée looked to her sibling and Ilbert and stated, "Okay! Now, you two put the bombs in place where it's the biggest in there. We'll do what we can to these bad people! Good luck, big brother.". The siblings hugged one another, all four wishing one another good luck and to be careful.

The boys crawled out quietly on the right side of the grate, the ladies doing the same but on the left side. It was going to get crazy in there soon!

The technicians and security guards in the room were looking at the monitors, very bored and tired from staying up this late. One of the guards, a burly, muscled Japanese man was looking at the monitors that showed the 3rd floor, where the exotic animals were being kept at until they were smuggled out of the country and to those that bought the poor animals. There were many yakuza members on the floor to make sure the animals were okay, to be in prime shape until they were shipped out. Many more workers and such were in the building, close to 500 who were working on various projects for Lady Momoko and the organization, but few places such as where he was now, had skeleton crews working at the early, God-forsaken hours.

He was gazing at the screen until he felt crawling up his left leg. He looked down to see what it was, but he saw nothing. He felt tiny paws on his back now, and he reached back to try get what was bugging him, but he couldn't get to it.

"Hey! Did someone bring a mouse or something in here?! I feel one on me!" he exclaimed in frustration, the others looking at the guard who was trying to reach to his back but no luck due to his own bulging muscles. The four humans looked on in amusement as this was the only source of entertainment at the moment. After a while of failed attempts, the mysterious beings that were on the guard's back revealed themselves as they hopped on the guy's bald head and looked down at the human as his eyes gazed upward. His brain was hit hard when he saw two mice that were dressed up in black clothing staring at him with grins on their faces.

One of the technicians, a female worker, looked at the mice and exclaimed, "Hey! I know them! I saw them on some crazy interview that Yukari Yamane did earlier at G-Force!". Plaisance and Estée were a bit startled to hear that, but put that in the back of their minds for later. The human workers were surprised to see the mice, especially that they carried backpacks and were dressed like humans.

Estée's grin widened a little as she looked down at the bald human and stated for all to hear, "You thought that was crazy? You haven't seen anything yet! Hope you like to dance, Baldy!". Of course, hearing mice talk like humans blew the skeleton crews mind completely… what happened next would be best described as something that could only happen in a cartoon or anime series!

The two did a little hop, grabbed onto the guard's nose, and bit down hard! The Japanese man gave a yowl of pain, and made to clutch his injured body part. Estée and Plaisance avoided the man's beefy hands as they let go, and dropped down into his shirt! The guard held his nose and inspected it quick to see if it was bleeding, but it wasn't… than he started to feel a tickling sensation all over! The two brave female mice were scurrying all over his body, visible as two very small lumps on the guard's being. He started to laugh loudly and try in vain to catch the little pranksters, but they were just too quick and swift for him. He started to laugh loudly, in a high voice that should be impossible for a man of his character and looks. The others didn't know what to do, as this had to be the strangest kind of event they had ever seen.

The employee of Lady Momoko yelled out with tears in his eyes, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU IDIOTS! GET THEM OUT AND OFF OF ME!". The words forced the crew to spring into action and try to help their colleague, but his thrashing about was making the job a bit difficult. He stumbled around the area, crashing into walls and consoles as he really tried to grab or smack the talking rodents. After a few minutes of this crazy tactic, the ladies leapt out from his left sleeve and onto one of the computer consoles. One of the human women saw them and tried to grab the duo, but the daughters of the famous Charming mice were too quick on reflexes. When she missed, Plaisance went to the employee's nose and gave it a swift kick! The technician yelped in pain, rubbed her nose as she stood up and glared down at the rodents.

Both ladies returned her glare, and a raspberry before fleeing more upward in the area. One of the men shouted out, "Catch them! Maybe Momoko-sama will want them as her own pets or something!". Indeed, their leader often kept animals that were either extremely rare or exotic, claiming them for her own.

As Estée and Plaisance led the humans on a merry chase, Filimore and Ilbert saw that their sisters had led the behemoths away from their main target, which was the Main Computer terminal console! Filimore looked this way and that, seeing if the coast was clear. Once it was, he stated, "Okay Ilbert, let's go!". The duo ran to the console, and looked for a way into it. They found a small vent port that was used to let out hot air that came from inside the computer. Ilbert used his strength to tear out the grate! It wasn't easy at all, as it tested his mousy muscles to the max, but he did it. The two went in, seeing all of the crazy chips, wires and lights that were inside the machine.

Filimore stated, "Okay! Let's see if we can find a place to put the bombs on, and get out of this crazy thing.". The furry friends walked deep inside the machine, and soon came to a large black chip that was sending out data everywhere. They had found the Main CPU! Ilbert pointed to the object, saying that it looked important enough and where to put their bombs at.

Filimore called out over the noise the computer was making, "Good work, Ilbert! You stay here and put gray bomb on one side of this… thing! I'll go on other side and put it mine there!". He scurried to the other side of the CPU chip, while Ilbert looked for a suitable place to put his bomb. He took out the gray matter from his pack, and put it on the object he was going to blow up. It stuck good like gum, and already a soft red glow was coming from it. A few moments later, Filimore came back with his pack on.

"Okay friend, my bomb is stuck to this black thing! Let's get out of here and get our sisters!", he exclaimed. The duo quickly made their way out of the computer area, out of the machine and climbing on top of it to see what was going on.

Estée and Plaisance were evading their captors' lunges and grasps while on a large computer keyboard, almost like they were dancing out of the way of their attempts to capture them. The five humans were pounding on the keyboard hard, almost damaging the piece of machinery and in the process damaging some tapes and data that were kept in the Security Room. The female duo were enjoying this little game they were playing with the fools, until they heard a whistle and turned to see the boys waving to them. Plaisance looked to their foes and yelled out, "Well, it's been fun while it lasted! But we got places to go and people to rescue! So… bye!".

The two scampered fast from the enraged humans, following their brothers up the wall and back into the vent system. The bald, muscled guard was very red-faced at being humiliated in such a manner, making a daring leap towards the furry animals. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE MEN, YOU VERMIN!", he exclaimed hotly and angrily. He missed grabbing the ladies by a couple inches, and he slammed face-first hard into the wall! The four remaining people looked at the fallen fool, than up to the mice who gave them a jaunty salute before vanishing into the ventilation system.

One of the female technicians stated, "We need to call Lady Momoko and tell her of the situation!". She started to make her way to one of the emergency phones, but was held back by one of her colleagues.

The young Japanese man asked, "First off, Momoko-sama is busy and said that she was not to be disturbed AT ALL. And two… you seriously want to tell our boss that we just got our butts handed to us by two mice who can talk?!". The woman quickly realized that at the moment, it was a lose-lose situation. So she wisely decided to wait until it was a more appropriate time to call her leader.

The mice were now in the dark and slick corridors of the vents, excitedly telling one another on how they pulled off their mission well and also humiliated some of the _**Crimson Katana's**_ hench-people! Ilbert commented, "I wish that some of our friends could have seen what we did!". As a matter of fact, some in the Disney universe have been seeing what the rescue teams have been doing so far! Those in Agrabah, Lelystad, and Arendelle were giving praise to the pixies and mice, many who were of short physical stature declaring loud and proud to never underestimate the little guy or girl!

When the mice made it to where they started out from, they realized that they had no safe way to get down and were out of pixie dust! Estée looked to her brother and asked, "What do we do now, big brother?!".

A familiar voice called out, "How about we give you a lift?". The mice looked up to see that floating down was Zarina and the other fairies! The little ladies smiled at their furry companions, each mouse taking one of them by the hands before they were airlifted and taken down to the Ground level grate.

Iridessa inquired, "So, did your mission go well?". Plaisance replied that the mission was a success, and that they also got to humiliate some of Momoko's flunkies in the process. Fawn grinned as she carried Ilbert, wanting to know all of the details later on.

Zarina called out, "We should be ready to meet the others outside! Those bombs should be going off any second!". The eight soon reached the Ground level grate where they first came into, and ran outside to meet up with their human allies.

* * *

~In the Dream Realm~

While the miniature heroes and heroines were doing their part, Cinderella and the others were still chasing after Momoko. The Japanese evil beauty had kept on running away from the conjured _kaiju_ monsters, avoiding the attacks of the monsters such as their swipes and lunges, and in Rodan's case, dive-bombing. The villainess didn't want to find out if what happened here in the Dream Realm translated to being transferred to her real body in the waking, real world. The chase kept on for some time, until Lady Momoko was cornered by a ring of rocks. The woman was trapped, and looked behind her to see the monsters and the Disney ladies closing in on her.

Tracy declared, "Surrender and admit defeat, Momoko! We have you surrounded, and I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to happen to your dream self. What happens here may or may not transfer to your real body… but do you really want to risk it?". Momoko was desperate now, and unfortunately… a desperate enemy becomes an even more dangerous foe. One thing that made her a potent and formidable leader was her sharp mind, on how quickly she could take stock of a situation and try to turn it to her advantage.

She than remembered something; that while her enemies could conjure up constructions from within the Dream Realm… she could too! Armed with this knowledge, she looked to her former captives and remarked, "I refuse to surrender to outsiders, and I have never lost any kind of battle yet! Since you can conjure up beings with your memories in this world… I can too!". With a strong thought, and the Wave Amplifier machine increasing her mental capacity, Momoko managed to conjure up a small force of her own! About fifty of her own _**Crimson Katana**_ members that wore business suits and wielded M16A2 Assault rifles, all standing at attention to defend their leader. Momoko had brought in her best and most formidable that she remembered over her years as leader/commander of her organization.

Elsa and the others were stunned to see that many beings here, but Godzilla and the other monster creations did not back down. They stood firm as mountains, blocking the Disney women with their bodies to protect them from the bullets in case they fired. Momoko laughed in wicked delight at seeing her foes now on the defensive, and exclaimed, "Who should admit defeat now?! I may not be able to control this realm or you, but I can still turn the tables in my favor! Crimson Katana members… ATTACK!". The whole group fired their weapons at the forces of Good, bullets blazing towards them!

Godzilla and the others stood ready, and took the hits! The monsters roared in pain and annoyance from the barrage of powerful bullets, pinned down by them while protecting Melody and the others. Anguirus was better suited for defensive tactics, turning around and using his spiked shell as a shield. The bullets that struck it bounced off harmlessly, but the ferocious monster could not do much since he had to protect the humans and magical beings from the weapons. As of now, it was a stalemate… or so they thought.

* * *

~Back in reality~

In the real world, the scientists were looking on with pride as their leader now had the odds back in her favor. However, they noticed with concern that the Wave Amplifier machine was really taxing now on Momoko's brain. She was pushing her own limits, and luck when she conjured that many _**Crimson Katana**_ members from her mind, and the supercomputer was showing the data that her mind would start to falter if she kept this up for five more minutes.

Outside, Miki and the good humans were waiting for their friends when they finally saw Iridessa's golden glow! The pixies and mice flew back over to the van, coming into the vehicle and landing on the front dashboard. Joseph inquired, "Well, did you do it? Are the bombs inside the right machines?". All were wondering on what happened, and if the mission was a success.

Zarina smirked and replied, "Oh, you will see some fireworks soon in three… two… one…". She didn't need to say zero, as what happened next was all the answer they needed. In the Generator Room, the two large whirling generators suddenly exploded in certain areas! The little gray matters really packed a big boom, as the tops of the machines were destroyed and a good chunk of the whirling wheels along with it! The skeleton crew were in a panic as they saw what occurred, more so when the link between the generators also blew up! Without anything stabilizing the energy that was built up between the two, the entire generators soon blew up more when the energy went crazy and collapsed in on itself!

Almost at the exact same time, the Security Room also experienced a major mishap of their own when the Main Terminal console just exploded as the bombs inside went off! Screams of fright and pain went off from the humans, more so when the monitors also blew up! Estée and Plaisance managed to put their own Mini-bombs on the large wall of monitors during their little playtime with the skeleton crew.

Inside and outside of the building, the lights went out and the cameras stopped moving. It was pitch black in there, and a lot of screams and yells of surprise and confusion erupted from the building! The Disney Rescue Team shouted for joy as the mission was indeed a success! Arisu saw the security detail outside of the complex were now running towards the building to see on what was up. Soon, they were the only ones still outside! Arisu got out from the van and towards the loading dock. She waited for a few seconds, and then saw a red light taking the place of the yellow light that once glowed brightly. She used the key, and the loading dock doors opened.

Once it was all the way up, the young Japanese woman ran back inside the van. Seeing the quizzical looks on her friend's faces, she explained, "When something happens to the power, an emergency back-up comes on. But it's only enough to open doors and such, and with the Security Room down, the cameras can't go on that power.". Indeed, the cameras all around stayed inert and frozen with no blinking lights showing them that it was on. Chris maneuvered the van into the large loading dock, now officially inside the building of their enemy!

"Okay, now we can make our escape when we get the girls! Going to be a tight fight though…" Anthony commented, until Miki just stated that Fairy Godmother Cateline could use her magic to shrink the others so they could have more room. Joseph and Daimon took the two goons they knocked out, finding lockers that were meant to hold tools and stuff the two fools into a locker each. Alice was coming with them, on account that she was vulnerable if left alone and so they could protect her when need be. Also, her special potion could come in handy at this point.

Mr. Lavestia stated, "Okay, now let's go to the top and rescue our friends!". The group nodded and ran deeper into the complex! The rescue was on!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Thank you to all who read this, and I really hope you like what you read. I originally wanted to make this a little longer, but I thought I save the best of this for the next chapter. Hope you are not disappointed. Also, sorry for the long delay. It was due to the site having yet another glitch that prevented me from updating this story when I should have done it days ago. The problem is still up, and I had to use a method for getting this chapter up that I didn't like to do.

Please hope and pray that Fanfiction here fixes the glitch/bug so we can all update normally like before.

Before anything else, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ for once again helping me out here! Believe me, this chapter was a bit difficult to make since action parts like sneaking in and dismantling machinery is not exactly more level of expertise. I had to go back and look over various chapters to see on which scene fit where. But thanks to the Lord, I was given the patience, imagination and conviction to stay on course! Thank you once again Jesus for blessing and helping me with this chapter! Glory and praise go to you!

In the next chapter, the DRT face some opposition and a bit of distraction as they head in to save Elsa and the others! Expect to see thrills, chills and a lot of action sequences! Plus some funny moments that will lighten the atmosphere. Hope you are all prepared for what is about to happen next! Also, I hope you see I paid a bit of tribute to my first novel **Monsters and Magic**. After all, it is what got me started on all of this in the first place.

Now for the questions:

What would you conscience tell you in order to dispel the negative voices trying to change your mind in this situation?

After seeing both skeleton crews getting humiliated like they did by both fairy and mouse, what would you do?

If you were in the Disney universe and saw the monsters back in the Dream Realm, what would your first reaction be?

If you were in the Dream Realm with the Disney ladies, what would you summon in order to battle against Momoko?

Would you be willing to be an instant shield to Alice should some of the gang members try to attack her?

And finally… what would your first thoughts be if you were with the DRT and now rushing into the complex?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	29. Chapter 27

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I am back, and also very relieved to see that the site here has fixed the problem with Doc Manager. Now, I can upload like normal again! Ha! It really does feel good to know I can write in my regular format, and be at my best now when writing chapters!

Before anything else, want to give praise and thanks to God & Jesus Christ. Thank you Lord for helping me during the times that this site was giving me a headache since I could not upload my documents due to the glitch or bug it had. More importantly, thank you for helping me with this novel. I really dedicate this novel to you Lord, and also to the many readers and fans out there that like this story! Please lend me more of your courage and conviction into making each chapter long and worthwhile to read, and to really be an incredible story for all to read. Thank you once again God!

I almost forgot to mention one thing in my previous chapter! I got the generators from seeing one of my old fave cartoon shows of the past, **Sonic the Hedgehog** or more commonly called **Sonic SatAM** since it was always featured on Saturday mornings. Man, the cartoons of the 1980s and 1990's rocked! In my opinion, still better than most of the cartoon shows shown today. Ah, well… in any case, just wanted to let you know I got the generator image and idea from seeing the ones that were in Dr. Robotnik's Robotropolis. Sonic, Sally and Bunnie blew it up of course.

In this chapter, see the Disney Rescue Team (DRT) show their stuff as they do what they can to save their friends from the clutches of Lady Momoko! I will do my best here, since action sequences are a bit more difficult to write and also need to make sure that things fall into proper place. Still a big fan of 80s and 90's action rescues, be it real live or cartoon, so expect to see some cultural references here! If you can spot them, that is. Hehehe…

I had to go back some chapters to make sure I got the weapons right, who has what, and also the abilities of both weapons and psychic users. It's a bit of a pain, but it's all well worth it in the end! If any of you spot anything I may have missed on, please let me know.

This chapter will also end in a climatic showdown between the forces of Good and Evil, so get some snacks and drinks ready! Grab any of your Disney friends and enjoy the show! Also, just to remind you, I am using the Alice from the classic Disney cartoon movie. Not the one that is featured by Tim Burton. Please look to past novels to see what I mean.

Also, I still keep hoping and checking YouTube to see if anyone has done a video review on any of my novels.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters & monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in the novel so far. Any song I use that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 27

When Miki and the rest of the DRT went inside the _**Crimson Katana**_ complex, it was chaotic. Sirens wailed on all levels, red lights flashed on and off in many places, and many of the remaining thugs  & gang members of the deadly yakuza organization were going to various places to check on what was wrong. Chris had told the team to stick to the shadows and walls, not wanting to draw any attention at all. He whispered to them, "Okay, stick to walls and make use of the shadows to move. Even with our accessories and magic, going up against almost 500 enemies pushing it. So try to be quiet and quick at all time.". The entire company nodded their heads, and followed Arisu as she was the one most knowledgeable about the layout of the building.

They managed to evade and hide from some of the members as they were talking frantically while running with their weapons drawn. Chinatsu-san led the team down a long corridor until they found themselves on the Main Floor. Each of the humans were carrying some equipment on them that would aid them in this mission. Joseph Sustaita was wearing his unique light-gray Kevlar gloves, his trusty M1911 Colt pistol in a holster on his left side, his green collapsible baton on his right, four small but extremely sharp throwing knives in a small pouch near his baton, and his USMC KA-BAR knife in a protective pouch near his pistol.

Alice was carrying her special potion, ready to use it when need be. The concoction would increase and enhance the one who drank from it their abilities and/or powers greatly, but only for an hour. Regina had a hand on her pendent necklace, ready to activate it and bring forth her unique shield that would help them out in a pinch.

Daimon Lavestia was carring a Blaser RP3 German rifle, night-vision goggles that had been modified by a joint-partnership between the JSDF and G-Force, two bowling pin smoke grenades by his side, and a face mask that was hung around his neck. The night vision goggles used to be big and bulky, but thanks to the combined efforts of G-Force and the JSDF, it was small and more compact. He had opted to take just these weapons, since he did have other skills and abilities that would be useful.

Captain Chris Anderson & pilot Anthony were carrying the same things, but they were also carrying three small blocks of C4 explosives that they believed to be useful in the mission. Arisu was carrying only night-vision goggles, smoke grenades, face mask and also carrying four small blocks of C4. She was no good with firearms, so she improvised to be support rather than offensive.

Miki was carrying the same equipment as well, but carrying the additional four Mini-Bombs that Zarina gave to her earlier. The psychic beauty was quite surprised at her actions, her being a passive being by nature especially with her psychic powers. But she thought, 'Sometimes… you need do what is right in order to save your friends!'. So therefore, she was all ready to provide support in any way she could! Though her powers were fading, she would still give it her all to save Melody and the others!

The pixies stayed close to Daimon and Miki, while the mice were in Anthony's pocket. The small beings had used up their Mini-Bombs, but still had fifteen Sticky Bombs that they believed to be useful later on.

All of them were excited, scared, nervous and pumped up all at once! Excited that they were really doing something that many often dreamed of doing, scared because there was still a very good chance that they would not make it out alive, nervous due to the extreme danger that was all around them… and pumped up because they were doing this to save their friends from perhaps a fate worse than death itself!

The group were doing good so far, until three group members came onto the scene. It was two men and one woman, all wearing business suits and armed to the teeth with automatic weapons! Arisu whispered, "Quick! In here!". The company went behind a double-door that was close to them, ducking into the room and hiding until the trio passed over them. The humans and magical beings watched from the portholes that were on the door, peeking out and seeing that the enemy had moved on. Letting out a sigh, Chris asked on where they were at.

Arisu looked around through the flashing red lights and answered, "We are in the _Training Room_. It's a place where the members can hone their physical and fighting skills.". Indeed, the room they were in was large and was built like a gymnasium with mats and training equipment scattered in various places. Joseph and Daimon walked more into the room, and spotted something on the far wall. The two psychics from Section M went to it, and saw that it was a rack of sort that held all kinds of weapons that they mostly saw in martial arts movies. Joseph took some sais, while Daimon took some nunchuks.

Mr. Lavestia commented, "I will give this to these _**Crimson Katana**_ goons. They sure keep some good toys here, and in good condition.". Joseph agreed with him, checking out the weapons that were in prime shape.

Anthony hissed to them, "Guys, focus! We need to find a way to go up from here, but without getting caught!". Iridessa and the pixies flew around the area, than the Light-talented fairy saw some stairs that led to the second floor. Arisu stated that it would work, since some of the higher-ups including Lady Momoko herself would come to inspect any new recruits that held potential but only from above since she believed herself to be higher than all the rest. While technically it was true, it still showed a form of arrogance.

Chris whispered, "Okay, let's get going before something bad happens.". The group went towards the stairs, but it seemed that what Capt. Anderson just stated came true. Just as Arisu was going up the steps, she took some steps back and the others followed suit. The reason why… four armed goons came down the stairs! The reason for this was that these four had been sent by their superior to investigate all areas in the lower levels, so it was just by sheer bad luck on the forces of Good's part that they ran into this four.

It was two women and two men, armed with MAC-11 submachine guns as they thought it was serious that someone had managed to infiltrate and damage their central hub so badly. One of the women looked to Arisu and asked surprised, "Arisu-san? Why are you…?". He question was halted as she saw Miki Saegusa and the others, plus the flying pixies that was so stunned by the appearance of the other humans emerging from the darkness like that they had no time to take cover.

One of the men exclaimed, "She is a traitor! She's with the ones that we just heard over the walkie-talkies! Take them all down!". They all leveled the submachine guns at them, Arisu and the others wide-eyed that they had been caught like this. However, it was the mice to the rescue!

Filimore and the others came out from Anthony's pocket and yelled out, "Okay everyone! Sticky bombs in those guns! Ready… NOW!". The four furry heroes and heroines took aim and threw their honey-colored projectiles as hard they could! It seemed that luck and skill was with them, as the small objects impacted right on target into opening of the guns! Once it hit, the Sticky Bombs expanded greatly and covered up both the outside and a little bit of the inside of the MAC-11's! The yakuza members pulled the triggers and fired… only for their weapons to explode as the compound held tight and caused a backfire that destroyed the weapons completely.

Anthony looked down at the Charming companions and stated, "Thank you my friends! Now the tables have turned! Let's take these goons down and move forward!". The others, snapping out from their surprise, agreed with their comrade one-hundred percent as they all charged towards the four members!

* * *

~In the Dream Realm~

While the DRT crew were handling the problem in the _Training Room_ facility, Ariel and the others in the Dream Realm were having a bit of problems of their own. Lady Momoko had them pinned down by her own conjured _**Crimson Katana**_ members as they kept the firepower on the ladies and their bonded monsters. The conjured _kaiju_ were protecting their creators from the bullets, using their bodies as living shields to protect them from harm. Cinderella looked to Ariel and exclaimed over the noise of the gunfire, "We need to get to Momoko, but we're in a bit of a spot here! Any ideas?!".

The former mermaid was about to reply when something caused everyone to pause. The gunfire ceased, and they soon heard screaming from their enemy. The monsters and Disney women looked to see the _**Crimson Katana**_ members fading from reality, and also that Momoko herself was looking rather transparent right now. The villainess screamed in frustration, "No! Not now! Not now…!". In a matter of seconds, she was gone and the whole company relaxed that their foe was no more. Cateline and the others ceased their focus, causing the monsters to vanish in the same manner as the others.

The Fairy Godmother commented, "Thank Heaven she's gone. I don't think I would have maintained the focus if her forces kept up their attack.". Creating the Dream Realm's current landscape, and bringing forth the monsters took much focus and concentration from all of them. It strained their minds in the same manner as Momoko did when she was hooked up to her machine, but it seemed that they were the stronger being when it came to mental capabilities. Each of the girls bid a fond farewell, and also saying thank you to the monsters before they ceased to exist.

Tracy commented, "What do you think happened to her? Did she overstrain herself like last time?". The daughter of Cinderella was relieved that their nemesis was gone, but also worried that Lady Momoko would take out her frustration on their real, physical bodies while they were still vulnerable.

Anna replied, "I don't think so. I believe that something is going on in the real world, and it forced her out from the realm. I think… I think that someone is trying to rescue us!". Now that brought some relief to the crew, but Lady Benedtika was a bit skeptical. She inquired on how she knew for sure that they were being rescued, and that this attempt was the very thing that forced Lady Momoko to vanish.

The fiery queen of Arendelle answered, "I just believe it to be so. Not so as a hunch… but more as something of faith. I just believe that someone is making the attempt to rescue us, and that is what forced the witch to vanish.". That answer was good enough for the matriarch of the North Mountain trolls, who just smiled slightly and believed in her friend.

Elsa commented, "Since our saviors have bought us some time, let's come up with another plan of action just in case. I feel that we're still under the effects of the serum that is in our bodies, so we might be here awhile.". The ladies agreed with the Ice Queen, human and magical beings bringing their heads together once more to come up with something to counter Momoko again in case she came back.

* * *

~In the real world~

Said leader of the deadly yakuza gang in Tokyo woke up from her induced state, her head pounding from utilizing the Wave Amplifier for so long. It was further aggravated by the alarm systems wailing. She held her head with her right hand as she stumbled a little off from her seat and exclaimed, "What is going on?! What happened!?". The two scientists who had been with her this entire time went to help their leader, balancing and steadying her.

One of them answered, "It's the Power Generators on the 2nd floor! Something must have happened to them, because the entire building is on Emergency reserve! And we just got word from our walkie-talkies that the Security Room has been taken out! We're under some form of attack!". Now that surprised the beautiful woman, who had long since believed that nothing short of an army could possibly infiltrate her headquarters in this kind of fashion. She shrugged off her helpers, looking around to see that her captives were still locked down securely & knocked out.

Her brain, even though it was still hammering at her due to what happened in the Dream Realm, caught on the situation and realized on what was happening. She exclaimed, "Someone must be attempting a rescue! I'm going to my quarters to prepare! Post six guards around my 'guests' so that the attempt fails! You two go to the Generator Room and see what is going on!". She than started to walk away, going through a secret door that allowed her to access her personal quarters that were on the very top of the building. While arrogant, let it be said that Lady Momoko was not stupid in the tactical sense.

The scientists felt that things were spiraling out of control, but they would do as their boss ordered. One of the scientists exclaimed, "I'll get six guards to be posted here! You go on ahead to the Generator Room, and I'll catch up with you later!". His partner nodded and took off quick towards the damaged area. His comrade brought up a walkie-talkie and told for six Elite Members to come to the 6th floor for guard detail. Elite Members were those high in the hierarchy of the gang, those that were highly experienced in combat and strategy.

Down below the levels in the _Training Room_ , the four yakuza members were having a tough time with the rescue team. Joseph and Daimon worked to take down the female fighters, Anthony and Chris in locked combat with the remaining two male members. Mr. Sustaita found out that the females of the _**Crimson Katana**_ were equally deadly as the males, perhaps even more so as the evil ladies demonstrated that they knew martial arts quite well. He blocked with his Kevlar gloves the punches and kicks that were raining down on him.

The female goon smirked arrogantly and commented, "Not bad, but unfortunately you're in over your head, Hero!". Unfortunately, as her arrogance grew, so did her over-exaggerated moves. She tried a right roundhouse kick, but Joseph countered this by catching the offending appendage instead of blocking. He then punched down hard on the knee area with his gloves, adding extra damage as the woman suddenly yelped in pain that was now shooting through her system. He held on, and actually did an overhead throw by lifting her up by the right leg! The woman cried out in surprise, than in pain as she landed hard on the mat. She tried to recover, but Rosetta came in and dealt a good kick to her nose that made the female yakuza member yelp slightly in surprise.

"Humph! Acting so uncivilized! Joseph, please knock her out now!", she stated. The psychic-user nodded, bring his opponent up to his face and delivering a quick but stunning blow to her temple that knocked her out good.

Mr. Sustaita stated to his fallen foe, "I'm normally a lover to the ladies, not a fighter. But unfortunately for you, I made an exception.". He turned to see how the others were doing.

Daimon was in a bit of a spot, as the woman he was fighting was beautiful, but also a grappler as she was holding him in a headlock and refusing to let go. She twisted his head and neck a lot, making him wince in pain every time as she growled out, "This is what happens when you try to take on the _**Crimson Katana**_ , fool!". Normally, Daimon would not harm a lady as it was against his code of honor. But he realized it was time to make an exception, especially when said woman was on the side of Evil. He was about to retaliate, but help came from an unexpected source, which was Miki!

Saegusa-san saw that her friend was losing ground, and was thinking fast on how to help him out. She looked down to see the nunchuk he examined earlier. She ran to where the weapons laid, grabbed it and ran towards her foe with the linked weapon swinging in her hand! The yakuza gang member heard a cry, and looked up just in time to see Miki just bring down the solid end of the weapon right down on her head! The evil beauty groaned loudly in pain as she released the hold on Daimon, and was now clutching the top of her head that was struck.

Mr. Lavestia looked to Miki, who looked VERY beautiful in his eyes as she was surprised on what she did. He nodded before taking the nunchuks from her and stated, "Thanks for the save, Miki-chan! Now, watch me work!". The psychic from Section M wrapped the chain around the stunned woman, who saw the grin on the man's face and felt that something very bad was about to happen. She wasn't too far off, but more in a humiliating way.

Daimon exclaimed, "Hahahaha! The missing link! Whoo hoo!". He then used some impressive strength to lift and fling the female _**Crimson Katana**_ member to the ground with an overhead slam! She yelped and moaned in pain from the action, and from landing on her back hard. Daimon threw away the nunchuks, and then proceeded to actually do elbow-drops on the woman!

He yelled out, "You want a pickle?! I'll give you a pickle! Hahaha!". It took Miki, and also Joseph to realize that their friend was actually acting out a scene from the movie _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze_! After about three elbow-drops, Daimon picked her up and swung her around by the arm. After a couple of swings, he let go and she was thrown towards a punching bag hard and landed hard on her backside in a daze. Zarina flew up to the stunned human, and then delivered the final blow with a punch to her head. Let it be known that fairies were always stronger than they looked.

Miki shook her head as Zarina and Daimon exchanged high-fives, the pixies learning about the greeting her interactions with humans both here and back home. Saegusa-san said, "You two are just crazy, but in a good way.". The two grinned at their companion, then turned to see how Anthony and the others were doing.

Said person was currently trying to keep his distance from his foe, as after losing his main weapon, the goon had brought out his alternative, which was a large knife. Sure it was a common butterfly knife that most street thugs carried, but right at the moment it was a serious weapon as the fool kept doing mad swipes and stabs at Anthony. The pilot for G-Force had kept his distance, leaping back just enough to evade each deadly attack from the knife. The man had a determined look in his eyes as he spoke, "Come on, _baka_! Surely you can do better than that!". Anthony wanted to pull his rifle on his opponent, but that would be considered dishonorable to use a gun on a blade wielder. His answer came in the form of Joseph calling out to him.

The psychic-user called out, "Anthony, use this!". He took out his USMC KA-BAR knife, and tossed it to his friend. The pilot did a small leap, grabbing the potent blade in his right hand, and turning around just in time to block a strike from his enemy! The goon was slightly startled by this sudden turn of events, but was still confident his abilities, believing that he was still superior to the pilot. How wrong he was! Anthony was not a master when it came to wielding weapons, but he was no slouch either. He started to block the attacks of the small butterfly knife, and when Anthony saw his foe overextend himself to try and cut him, he saw his chance! He side-stepped a thrust attack, and brought the KA-BAR knife down hard and fast on the knife, slicing it clean in two!

The _**Crimson Katana**_ minion looked at his now broken blade, and at Anthony who looked very serious. He knew he was outmatched, but when the villain tried to flee… he was met with a fist, courtesy of Regina! The Spanish-born beauty had knocked the idiot cold with her strike to the face! But she was now nursing a very swollen and hurt hand, still not quite used to using her fists in fights. Most often than not, she used her brain to get her out of scrapes. Though, she did know some basic holds and such that were meant to keep her safe from an attacker.

Anthony looked down at the knocked-out goon, than looked up and smiled at Regina. He stated, "Thank you very much. You have such strength there, it is impressive.". The young lady blushed a bit from the praise, Anthony tossing the knife back to its original owner. Joseph caught it easily, saying to his friend that he handled himself pretty good with a blade. Anthony thanked him for the compliment, than all looked to Chris and his opponent.

Captain Chris Anderson was blocking punches and kicks that were coming down on him, the pilot of Super X-III showing that he was more than just a mere American. He stood firm and his opponent was becoming frustrated that he was unable to make this outsider go down. The male goon stated firmly, "I will not be defeated by an outsider! Especially an American!". He came in strong with a right cross, but Chris countered by using his own foe's momentum against him and kneed him hard to the gut! The extra motion and energy increased damage, making the yakuza hired hand groan in pain and Chris retaliated with a strong elbow to the back! The man got to his knees from the hit, his groaning increasing as he was surprised on how much force and skill the American had.

He looked up to see into the eyes of his enemy… but Chris stepped aside and Alice came in, bringing down one of the bowling pin smoke grenades like a club! The villain was knocked in the face hard, and into unconsciousness as he slumped to the mat. Many in Wonderland, if they ever saw this, would be either proud or fearful of the young lady that was so proper and polite in the past… now acting like a heroine. Chris looked to the mature English beauty and commented, "Nice swing, Alice. You got him good.".

The visitor of Wonderland replied, "Thank you. I normally do detest violence and only use a small amount of it when it calls for it. But in this particular situation… an exception is made.". And all of this action was done in just about five or so minutes!

Arisu called out, "Come on! The way is clear, so let's get up to the second floor and go from there!". The others nodded, the pixies going to Regina this time while the mice remained with Anthony. The rescue mission resumed!

* * *

~In Heaven and the Disney universe~

While the DRT were continuing their ascent up so they could reach their friends, they had spectators in the Heavenly realm and Disney universe. The ones on the Higher plane were cheering as they saw the forces of Good continue to fight their way through vast numbers of goons. Of course, the ones that supported Evil were not pleased to see the yakuza organization get their behinds handed to them by, in their view, a ragtag force. Mulan, Pocahontas, Megera and more heroes and heroines from the other universe were cheering loud and proud for Alice and the others.

It was the same situation in the Disney realm, as many in the kingdoms of Agrabah, Leylstad, Arendelle and Sennen were cheering and shouting words of encouragement to the DRT. Soldiers and those that were versed in the art of combat were looking on with critical eyes, making mental notes each of the fighter's abilities and what they could improve on. Energetic children were soon imitating the heroes and heroines, fighting imaginary foes such as the _**Crimson Katana**_. In their eyes, they found someone worthy to look up to. Teenagers and young adults yelled loudly, as if they were actually there, to warn the DRT on what was heading their way and such.

All in all, it was very heartwarming and moving to see the people of the lands really getting into the action and adventure that was shown before them.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

Back to the complex that housed the feared organization, the group was now on the 2nd floor and heading towards some stairs that would lead them to the 3rd floor. However, their presence was made known as one of the thugs spotted them and sounded the alarm via walkie-talkie. The DRT was now officially known throughout all of the building, and they were being chased by many of the armed yakuza members on the level! Arisu continued to lead on, running as fast as she could towards the stairs that would let them ascend upward. However, up ahead she saw another squad of _**Crimson Katana**_ members heading their way. They were caught in a pincer move, both sides closing in on them fast.

Zarina saw this as well and inquired for all to hear, "If any of you have any good ideas, now would be the best time to use it before we get sandwiched here!".

Miki was the one who came up with a plan, telling everyone to stop right where they were. She said, "Quick, everyone throw a smoke bomb on the ground! Spread them out a bit so that it surrounds us!". The others were a bit puzzled by this, but they trusted their friend as those carrying a bowling pin smoke bomb pressed the top button and dropped the objects on the ground. Quickly, red smoke filled the area they were in and the crew quickly covered their eyes and mouths with either the masks they carried or their own hands.

When the members got to the place where their enemy was at, all they could see now was a thick red smoke cloud. Some wanted to venture into it, to find the ones that dared to go up against them. But the more cautious ones wanted to stay outside the cloud, thinking it was a trap to lure them in. A leader on opposite sides of the cloud evaluated the situation, and opted to stay and wait. They ordered their men and women, "Don't fire or move in there! Let the smoke dissipate, and we'll have a good line of sight!". They all readied their weapons, following the orders.

Some shots escaped from the smoke, hitting some of the squad members in the arms and legs! Cries of pain and agony left the lips of the ones who were hit, the yakuza members very much stunned on what happened. One of the surprised members yelled out, "THEY'RE FIRING AT US! RETALIATE!". The hired hands ignored the orders of their leader now, returning fire with their automatic weapons! Bullets blazed into the smoke cloud… but they ended up shooting one another! The ground was soon covered with dead or dying _**Crimson Katana**_ members, having shot their own colleagues!

The leader on the right side of the cloud muttered, "Idiots… retaliating like that, good way to get killed.". He had managed to stand to the side close to the wall and avoided getting shot at, but his team was decimated by their own members on the other side of the cloud. A flash of purple light from within the cloud caught his eye, along with those remaining as they too saw the flash. He peered into the cloud… and was soon met by a large metal object that slammed into him good! He let out a loud OOF as he was knocked down by a charging shield!

The remaining members looked up just in time to see two shields with Godzilla's head etched on it mow right through them! Regina and Anthony were holding onto the shields as they ran straight through the crowd, the others following close behind them. Iridessa called out, "Miki, I can't believe that crazy plan of yours actually worked! That was amazing!".

Indeed, it was Miki that came up with the idea. With the smoke covering, they threw themselves down on the floor to avoid detection. Than Joseph took out his M1911 pistol, the rest taking out their rifles and shooting from within the cloud on both sides! Saegusa-san was counting on the members to shoot in retaliation, their anger and paranoia getting the best of them, and it seemed her tactic paid off. They let the fools shoot one another so their numbers would drop, and she told Regina to make two shields so that they could use for cover and mow their way through towards the stairs.

Miki smiled slightly and replied, "I can't believe it worked either! But it seems we made it!". They heard footsteps behind them, and saw that the other yakuza members who had survived the little shoot-out were following them with back-up on the way. The heroes and heroines beat feet and retreated up the stairs and towards the 3rd floor.

Upon arriving on said floor, the group looked to Arisu to show them the way to the next level. However, shortly upon running, Fawn stopped in mid-flight and seemed to be listening for something. Rosetta saw this and called out, "Everyone! Hold on a minute! I think that Fawn is picking up something with her gift.". The group stopped in mid-step, turning and looking to the Animal-talent fairy who seemed to be in a trance. After a couple of moments, the pixie snapped out of it and looked to her friends.

She stated, "I… I hear a lot of animals calling out! I can hear them! They're in trouble, and I believe they are on this floor!". Fawn explained that in a certain proximity, she can hear animal calls and cries, so she was fairly certain that the captive beasts were on the 3rd floor.

Fawn looked to the others and said, "I'm sorry but… I need to find and free those poor critters! So, go on without me! I'll see if I can catch up…". She was interrupted by Daimon, the psychic-user smiling slightly at the fairy.

He said, "Nonsense! You gotta do what you gotta do, and we understand & respect that! Rosetta, go along back her up! When you're both finished, try and go to the 6th floor! We'll be there, and hopefully with our friends rescued!". Fawn looked in surprise at her human friend, who approved of her wanting to go and rescue animals instead of continuing on ahead to save Elsa and the others. More so, the others approved as they nodded their heads and Rosetta flew to her side. Fawn had some happy tears come from her face as she flew and hugged Daimon's cheek.

She said, "Thank you! Thank you so much everyone! I promise, it won't take too long and we'll join with you all quick once we're done!". Daimon and the rest of the crew said it was no problem, and wished the duo good luck. Rosetta and Fawn waved goodbye to the group before zooming off, the Animal-talented fairy flying fast like a meteor with her companion flying to catch up.

Chris stated firmly, "Okay, let's get going! We still have Ariel and the others to rescue! We'll meet Fawn and Rosetta later!". The humans, mice and remaining fairies nodded before resuming their trek through the treacherous corridors and hallways where many of their enemies were waiting for them.

* * *

~At the Exotic Animal Smuggling Room~

The animals that were all set up for delivery to other parts of the country, some the world, were all acting crazy in their confinements due to the noise and flashing red lights. Birds were flapping wildly in their cages, domestic beings like dogs and cats were barking/yowling loudly, and the most exotic ones such as small tigers and Komodo dragons, were growling/hissing loudly. The ones that were looking after them were three guards, the remaining forces sent to see what was wrong outside. Two men and one woman were getting rather annoyed at the sounds that was driving them mad.

One of the men in suits shouted, "SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!". Alas, his words fell on deaf ears as the animals continued to go wild. He was tempted to use his automatic weapon to silence them, but he was stopped by his female colleague.

She stated as calmly as she could, "Stop! Remember, these are expensive merchandise that Momoko-sama wants to remain in excellent condition before shipping them out to her clients. You really want to explain to her on how any of them were shot at, or killed?". That stopped the man cold, as he knew of Lady Momoko's actions when being 'displeased'. He growled loudly as he laid down his weapon, but gave a nearby cage that held a prized tiger cub inside a strong kick, rattling both the cage and the poor little one badly.

Watching from above was Fawn and Rosetta, the two pixies very much enraged at the treatment of the animals. The duo had found the place due to Fawn's instinct-vibration sense, and had come up through a vent that led directly to the room. Said tiny woman was about to go down there and show the human on what it meant to tick off a fairy of nature, but Rosetta stopped her. Fawn was giving her a confused look on why she was denied to deliver justice to the goon, but Rosetta stood firm and stated, "There is only two of us, and three of them. And if they discover us, they might use the animals against us like hostages.". Now that was something Fawn didn't think about, but fortunately her friend did.

She inquired, "So… what do you have in mind?". Rosetta looked around from their place in the vent, and saw some potted plants and grass that were nearby next to a wall. Apparently, Lady Momoko wanted her merchandise to be in excellent condition at all times before being shipped out, so she had bought plants and flowers that those who were herbivores could eat. Meat-eating ones would most likely receive their snack from a source outside of the room. The Garden-talented fairy smirked wide, and motioned for her friend to follow her. But with quiet stealth and quickness like the ninjas they had seen on the TV.

The duo flitted quietly into the room, hiding and going behind crates while slipping past the humans. Though they were small and quick, they took no chances when one was nearby. Once said guard was far away enough, they continued on until they reached the plants. Lady Momoko had put potted plants up as well against the wall, so anyone that looked from the outside would automatically assume that it was a greenhouse of some kind. To throw any one that was spying on them off the trail, as it were. The leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ always made sure to cover angles in any kind of illegal activity so that no one would get suspicious on what was really occurring. Rosetta spotted some pink hydrangea and sakura flowers, and the smirk on her face widened.

Rosetta stated, "Okay now… let's show these three what a REAL flower power is all about!". She closed her eyes and concentrated, bringing forth the dormant power that was within her. Normally, it would take a lot of pixie dust in order for her to accomplish this kind of feat. But after being around Little Godzilla during his stay in their universe, she could now bring her full power and potential at will! But it would always take a bit of doing on her own, but at least she could do it without a major amount of pixie dust.

The potted plants reacted instantly to the Mistress of Nature, responding to her call and more than willing to do as the pixie requested. Fawn and Rosetta were sporting wicked grins on their faces, both looking appealing in a scary sort of way as their wrath was going to be unleashed on the bad humans!

The trio of guards were getting bored and annoyed by the noise of the emergency alarm, flashing red lights and yowling of the merchandise. They were wishing to get some action, like their comrades were doing right now in chasing down the intruders that had, in their opinion, miraculously infiltrated one of the most secure places in the country. In their view, Headquarters was among the top ten most secure places in Japan. Well… they wanted action, they were about to get it! The woman who was with them, felt something tickling her back, and she assumed that it was her partner in trying to put his arm around her back. She frowned at him, who was sitting on her left and stated, "Hey, Mitsuru! Cut it out! I already told you, I'm seeing Mamoru. So no feeling anywhere on me!".

Mitsuru gave her a confused look as he replied, "Takara… my hands are here on my lap, holding my gun. How can I possibly be touching you if… my… hands… oh Kami…!". She saw the look of wonder and terror on his face as he beheld something that was behind her. Takara slowly turned her head around, and quickly saw on what made her partner freak out. She jumped down off the crate she and Mitsuru was on, holding her automatic weapon tight. The animals also grew silent, and the other man turned around to see what was happening. His face also morphed to one of confusion and fear as he readied his gun.

Before the entire company was a huge jungle of vines and flowers, all in the shape of wolves and about twice the size of a Honda Perther van! Glowing yellow eyes were peering down at them, its face morphed into a fierce expression!

The plant-wolf howled loudly before advancing towards the trio, Mitsuru, Takara and their other partner let loose cries as they opened fire on the creation! Bullets ripped through the vines cleanly at the head and body, but to their horror they grew back almost instantly and seemed to never truly harm the beast. It only made it mad when it lashed out with its head, grabbing Mitsuru with its jaws! The man cried loudly as he was bitten and hoisted up high into the air, soon being flung to the wall like he was a rag doll! He was knocked out instantly, landing in a pile of grass that was under him.

Takara and her remaining partner backed off, wondering on how this creature got into the complex and how to kill it. She looked to her comrade and exclaimed, "Our guns aren't cutting it with this thing! You got a knife or anything sharp on you?!". He looked to her and replied in a negative, stating that he only brought his gun since it was simply animal duty. The wolf opened its maw and released… pollen? Pink pollen dust seemed to come forth from its mouth, and when it hit the two humans, they immediately started to sneeze, cough and hack as their eyes watered quickly and their noses seemed to open and shut close rapidly.

They were hit with a massive _Pollen Breath_ attack that got their sinuses and allergies flaring up big time.

The goons kept on sneezing and hacking hard, not being able to use their guns at all as they were being affected by the pollen. They tried to aim and shoot, but it was no use as their limbs were shaking badly and their vison was very poor due to the itching and watering of their eyes. The wolf snarled at them, and the duo though it best to retreat least they get hit by something much worse than mere pollen. They ran towards the door, never minding the animals and making a beeline towards the infirmary where the medicine they needed was at. Once they were gone, the wolf howled in victory and the other animals joined in! However, their howls/yipping/squawking ceased when they saw the vine-monster recede back to reveal… Fawn and Rosetta, who had smirks on their faces as they looked very much glad of their win against the humans.

Rosetta looked to the hydrangea and sakura flowers, stating, "Thank you very much for the help! We really appreciate it!". The plants seemed to nod before going back to their pots, becoming once again mere potted plants.

The pixies looked at the animals, who started to go wild again because now there was no one there to make them stay tame. The humans were seen as the alphas due to what they could do to them, but now that they were no more, the instincts within them were flaring to get out and go back to the wild. Fawn went up and hovered to get a good look at the scene before her. She called out, "Hey! Hold on! If you would just…! Stop! I mean it!". She wanted to get the animals attention, but they were too wound up now to listen to her. Her frustration and rage started to build, as the critters were not listening. A brown aura flared up around her, similar to how Tinkerbell got whenever she was about to blow her top and become a living fireball of fury.

She closed her eyes and unconsciously picked out what she knew to be the TOP alpha animal of them all. Rosetta looked up at her friend who soon brought up an aura image around her body of… Godzilla Junior, and let out a shout that was very much like the roar of the son of the King of the Monsters! The animals all quieted down now as male and female alike were now looking up at the image, and feeling an immense pressure on their instincts. They had just discovered the top alpha around here, and they submitted to her will. Fawn was panting a bit, glad that her natural message had gotten through to the animals. She slowly flitted down to Rosetta, the Garden-talent fairy a bit cautious as the aura image was gone by the brown aura itself was still surrounding Fawn greatly.

The feisty beauty flew over to some of the cages and exclaimed, "I will get you out of here and you will be free! But, I also need some help from you! My friends are in danger, and I need all the help I can get in rescuing them! Will you aid me?". The animals looked to one another, than an answer was given by a female Komodo dragon.

The potent predator hissed as she stated in her native tongue that Fawn understood. She said, " _I will aid you, alpha being. Those humans treated us rough and bad, so I would like to get some payback at them._ ". Fawn nodded, saying that she would be honored to have her help. Rosetta came to them with a set of keys, saying that she got them from the unconscious human nearby. The fairy went through some keys, finding the right one on the third try and freeing the Komodo dragon who stalked off with amazing grace and poise. While Fawn was the alpha and the beast respected and admitted that, she still held herself with some dignity.

Rosetta was freeing more of the animals when Fawn looked down towards the small tiger cub that had been released from his cage. The small mammal said softly as he walked towards her, " _I want to help but… I want someone to look out for me for now._ ". The fairies saw that this cub was fairy young, which was true since he was caught in the wild and separated from his mother and siblings about six months ago. Fawn was thinking about it, when the large Komodo dragon lumbered towards them. The pixie stood between the mammal and the reptile, wondering on what was going to happen now. The large, venomous being shot her forked tongue at the two, then lumbered slowly until she was at the side of the surprised cub.

" _I will look after the young one here. He is small… weak… and not cold-blooded like me. But, he does need someone to look after him, and so I will be responsible._ ", she told Fawn. She and Rosetta were just stunned by this, but they accepted it quickly even though many humans would not comprehend to see such a sight. To see a Komodo dragon somewhat adopt a stray tiger cub like that! The young mammal was very pleased with this, nuzzling against the dignified lizard. The massive apex predator did nothing, but inside she felt a small, warm fuzzy feeling enter her being. But she kept a hold of it… for now at least.

Fawn looked to the ever-growing force that was with her, feeling nature flowing through her veins once more in a way that was spectacular! It was similar to how Rosetta was when she communicated with the plants just now. She said to herself, "Hold on a bit more everyone… reinforcements are on the way!".

* * *

~On the 6th floor~

While Fawn and Rosetta were gathering and forming their own forces, the others were just heading up towards the sixth floor. They looked a bit tired and exhausted, and who could blame them? They had been running into many _**Crimson Katana**_ hired hands, and had been doing their best to push on through. They had hidden out on the 5th floor's _Artifacts Smuggling/Counterfeit_ room, escaping the hordes of gang members that were looking for them. Once they were sure that the group was gone, the heroes and heroines saw many priceless and extremely rare artifacts from around the globe situated there. Arisu whispered to them, "This room is storing artifacts and trinkets that Lady Momoko acquired through legal… and also illegal means. They are stored here, where they go to another room where copies are made. The copies are sold to buyers while Momoko keeps the real ones.".

Anthony and the rest looked around, seeing things that went from small as the mice themselves, to objects that were about the size of Genie. The company started to move towards a door that would take them out and closer to the stairs that led to the 6th floor. However, that is when things went bad for forces of Good. When Alice passed by a large marble statue that was of the hero Hercules, someone jumped from the shadows and grabbed her from behind! Alice screamed loudly, and everyone turned to see a rather large, muscular Japanese man getting Alice in a bear hug as he held her.

"Let her go now!", Daimon exclaimed as all were now tense as the situation was very critical now. The thug merely laughed and squeezed slightly harder, making Alice wince as the breath was forced more from her body.

"Hahahaha! I have the upper hand now! I figured you all would come here, and it looks like my hunch paid off!", the thug boasted proudly. Indeed, it was all due to sheer dumb luck. The muscle-bound _**Crimson Katana**_ member had guessed off the top of his head that the others would be in the room, since it was spacious and easy to hide in. He was more valued for his brawn rather than his brain, considering that he dropped out of high school after the first semester.

Joseph spoke coldly as he slowly took out his four throwing knives discreetly. He ordered, "Put the woman down, or I'll be the very last thing you see before you are removed from the mortal plane.". The muscled brute merely smirked back at Mr. Sustaita, challenging the psychic-user.

Miki and the rest of her friends knew they had to do something. So she sent a mental message to Daimon and Joseph, 'Focus your mental energy on his head. If we can force him to have a huge migraine, he might loosen his hold on Alice! On the count of three: one… two… three!'. The trio closed their eyes and concentrated, a faint but visible aura surrounding them. The thug was confused on what was going on, until he felt the mother of all headaches hit him hard! In his view, it was like a drummer at a Jamaican concert going full tilt inside his skull! He groaned and moaned loudly in pain, his hold on Alice lessening bit by bit until the mature woman was able to wiggle loose! Once she was free, Anthony and Regina quickly went over and pulled her out of harm's way.

Once he saw that his friend was in safe hands, Joseph released his mental attack and quickly threw his throwing knives at the pool fool! A knife soon found their mark to both legs and arms, making the muscled goon scream out in pain as he was assaulted in major areas on the body. He was brought to his knees, and that is when Anthony and Chris came in. Both rushed in and delivered a boot to the chest of the assaulting member, pushing him hard into a stand that held a heavy stone bust that resembled one of the past Emperors of Japan. The bust wobbled a little, than fell and broke upon the fellow's head! The impact was enough to send the thug into unconsciousness, Joseph walking to get his knives off of the body.

He wiped the blood that was on his precious weapons and told the unconscious brute, "Never challenge me when it comes to the safety of my friends, moron.".

Regina looked to her friend and asked, "Alice, are you alright? Anything bruised or broken?".

The mature English beauty answered, "I'm alright. I may not be as spry and feisty like Mama Odie, but I can manage fine. I may have a bit of a light bruise on my being, but that's better than the alternative.". Just as she finished saying those words, the door that lead to outside and to the stairways flew open and coming forth was a squad of _**Crimson Katana**_ members! They had heard Alice's scream, so they all honed in on the large area.

"There they are! Kill them and bring their bodies as proof to Momoko-sama!", one of the leaders exclaimed. Regina and Alice told everyone to gather around them, and just in time as the Spanish-born woman activated her shield once more and made a copy for Alice. The two shields materialized, and stopped the hail of bullets that was fired at them! The heroes and heroines were safe, but also pinned down!

Zarina shouted out, "Any suggestions?! Me and Iridessa can't go up and over this, not without getting hit!". It was true. For as small and quick the pixies were, even they were not foolish enough to go up and straight into a hail of metal projectiles that were whizzing around at incredible speeds.

Regina let out a cry of frustration and exclaimed, "Argh! I wish my shield was as sturdy and effective as Anguirus's shell! At least he could use his as more than a battering ram!". Her shield than started to glow white, causing the gunfire to cease and everyone looking on in confusion on what was happening. The heroes and heroines covered their eyes, then uncovered them after they felt the light die down. Regina braved to peer out and look at her shield… and was amazed that it did not resemble the shell of the loyal and extremely fierce friend of Godzilla! The shield was still in its unique shape, but the front was brown and covered in dull-white spikes that did indeed resemble the ultra-hard spiked carapace that made the monster legendary.

"Wha-?! How-?! I mean… amazing! It seems that this shield has some surprises up its sleeve!", Regina exclaimed in delight. The others were amazed at this development, but they soon realized that they needed to push on through to the stairway. The yakuza gang members suddenly snapped back to reality, and fired once again at the group! They all hid behind the shields, but Regina's weapon did something unique. When the bullets hit the spiked shield, it reflected the projectiles right back at the owners at twice the speed! The gang members were quickly taken down by their own bullets, only few being quick and smart enough to either duck or dodge the projectiles.

Daimon saw this and exclaimed, "Look, we have our window of opportunity! Let's take it now!". His comrades saw that he was right, and they all charged on through! The ones that tried to stop them either caught punches to the face, or a good poke in the eyes from the pixies. Once they left the room, Arisu led them to the stairs and ascended to the 6th floor.

Now, they were taking a breather after ascending up. Miki panted and said weakly, "You know… who needs… a gym when… you're running… to save your friends… in a place… like this?". The others uttered quiet chuckles, a bit surprised in a pleasant way at the psychic's sense of humor at the moment. Iridiessa was about to retort when she felt a tingling sensation at the back of her mind. Zarina felt the same thing, Filimore and the mice also feeling a sensation at the very core of their instincts.

Arisu saw the fairies pause and inquired, "What is wrong Zarina, Iridessa?".

The Alchemist-talented pixie answered, "I feel… I feel Tinkerbell and the others! They're somewhere nearby!". The mice scampered from their hiding place and also declared that they could feel Cinderella, Tracy and Fairy Godmother Cateline.

Chris asked, "Where exactly do you feel them at? Hopefully all of them are together in one place.". Indeed, the crucial point of the mission was that their friends be in one area. If they were spread out, than it could complicate things rather badly. The mice and fairies followed their instincts, the bond between their friends strong. The humans followed their comrades, and came upon a door to a large room. Arisu stated that it was one of the large experiment rooms, used in major research on various things. She had never been inside it, but knew of it due to stories and such that came from the lips of her co-workers who knew the place more intimately then she did.

Thankfully, said door had a window and Iridessa peeked in to see… Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Elsa, Anna, Lady Benedtika, Cateline, Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist! The Light-talented beauty flew to the others and stated, "I see them! They're all there in one place! Tink and the others are in jars, and the rest on beds of some kind. But they are there!". This brought great relief to the group, Anthony asking of their condition. When Iridessa told them that they looked to be in a deep sleep, it was Joseph who theorized that they must be injected with a serum that puts in that state.

Zarina flew to the window and looked around a bit, seeing the six very armed beings in the room. She went to her friends and added, "We also have six armed members in there. Three men, three women, and all seem to be different than the ones we have been facing so far.". Now that gave Arisu some concerned, and she voiced it out. She told them that chances were those people in the other room were Elite Guards, members that were high up in the ranks of the _**Crimson Katana**_ and that she had RARELY seen them. Chinatsu-san told them only what she heard, and that these guys were in a league of their own compared to the goons they had been fighting so far.

Alice took out her special potion and stated, "Well, I think it's time that Miki, Joseph and Daimon have a drink about now.". They all saw where she was getting at; since Momoko was now getting serious, it was time for them level up as well! The Englishwoman handed the bottle to Miss Saegusa first, the psychic woman taking off the cork and sniffing the contents first.

She thought, 'Hmmm… smells a little bit like lime-lemon soda. Well… it is for Elsa and the others, so down the hatch!'. She took a gulp of the bottle, leaving more than enough for Daimon and Joseph. She licked her lips, commenting that the potion tasted a little like the Western soda drink _Mountain Dew_. Her two mentally-gifted compatriots downed some of the liquid as well, Daimon giving it back to Alice. She had a little more than half of the potion left, so that was good.

The trio waited for a moment, than they felt it! Miki felt her once fading psychic powers now filling back up like never before, her mental energy and capacity surging like a tidal wave! Daimon and Joseph felt it too, an aura of light surrounding the trio that was similar to the ones used by the characters in the anime _Dragonball Z_! Arisu and the others covered their eyes for a minute, then unshielded them when they saw the aura dim down. It was there, but concentrated now and under control. The three psychic users were showing impressive willpower and self-control to let their newly magnified power flow but not that it would overwhelm them.

Miki and her friends opened their eyes, to reveal to all that they were shining with power! She stated, "Okay everyone… let's get our friends back!". The trio turned to the door, using their heightened senses to see the exact location of the Elite Guard members. Extending their mental tendrils, Miki and company started their attack!

One of the guards yawned and said, "When are we going to get off this babysitting duty? I know we're the best of the best, but surely there has to be someone else who…". His words died down when he felt the M16 rifle that was smuggled into the country suddenly shake. The remaining five Elite Guard felt their guns shaking, and all yelped in surprise when they were violently yanked from their hands and were now pointing at them!

One of the female members exclaimed, "What the Hell is going on here?!". They got their answer when the door opened up with a loud BANG, and coming in was the DRT! Miki and he companions used their mental powers to ensnare the weapons, and were using them to keep the Elite Guard at bay while the others went to go check on the girls.

Daimon stated, "I suggest you don't move, ladies and gentlemen… unless you want to have a LOT of metal come your way.". The Elite Guards growled, knowing they had been backed into a corner. They had taken on much conventional tactics and beings, but dealing with psychics… they didn't have much practice in dealing with them in that area.

Alice and the others checked over each girl, Anthony getting the pixies out from their jars. After some inspection, Chris stated, "They look to be in excellent health, just knocked out.".

The visitor from Wonderland went to Rapunzel and gently opened her mouth. "Here you go, my friend. Bottoms up!", she said before pouring just a small amount into her mouth. The liquid ran down the queen's throat, and after a moment… the queen of Lelystad's eyes shot open! The light-green eyes shone with power, as a golden pulse escaped from her hair and filled the room! Her healing pulse had flushed out the sedative in the ladies systems, and waking them from their forced slumber! The healing energy pulse also fixed up whatever kink that was with their muscles or other systems within the body.

"Wow! I… What…? Who…? Alice?!" Rapunzel stated in surprise as her mind caught up with her body. The woman smiled as she and Arisu undid the restraints on her friends, the others doing the same.

Ariel looked at Joseph, than at the current situation around them as she was helped off of the stretcher and to her feet. She said, "I believe an explanation is in order, but not at the moment. Thank you so much for rescuing us!". The others expressed their gratitude to all who had saved them, all very glad that they were reunited. Tink saw that Fawn and Rosetta were not with them, asking on where they were. Iridessa answered that they were taking care of things in another area, and would be joining them shortly.

Miki looked to all and stated, "I'm sorry to really ruin the moment, but we are still at the moment in hostile territory and need to get out of here.".

Joseph added, "Excellent suggestion, but first…". He and his colleagues used their psychic powers to move the guns closer to the Elite Guards, who backed up slowly away from said moving objects. The psychic trio tilted their heads, and on a mental command, bashed the bad guys and girls with the butts of their own rifles! Miss Saegusa told the others that instead of shooting the villains and villainesses, they should just knock them out by using their rifles as clubs. It worked, as members were knocked out cold by their own guns.

They ceased their psychic abilities, but kept on guard. They all knew the effects of the potion would only last an hour or so. Anna looked to Arisu and asked, "Why are you here?".

Chinatsu-san replied, "I can explain that and everything else later on! Right now, we got to move!". They all agreed, and were about to go until they saw Chris started to place two C4 blocks on the super computer. Tracy asked on what they were, and Zarina answered that those small objects were very effective big bombs.

Captain Anderson looked to Arisu and Anthony and explained, "If they were here long enough, these computers might have some info on our friends that we don't want them to have. So, let's put five C4 blocks here and once we're out… boom! I'll send the signal for it to explode, and bye-bye data!". The duo nodded their heads, understanding on why the captain wanted to put the explosives on in the first place. Arisu took out one and placed it one end of the super-computer, while Anthony put one on the Wave Amplifier and one in another part of the room. The bombs were now spaced out rightly to deliver max. explosion!

Lady Benedtika stated, "Okay, now that we have made sure that our information cannot be used against us or anyone else for nefarious purposes, let's get out of this nightmare!". The company agreed with the female Mountain troll and Arisu started to lead them out the entrance/exit to go back downstairs and to the 1st floor.

* * *

~In Lady Momoko's quarters~

What the others did not know was that the clever villainess had been seeing everything in her private quarters. She had a special reserve of power and equipment that was set up in her office. It was not much like the main power source at the Generator Room, but it was enough for her to see all that happened in the various floors as the heroes and heroines ascended and plowed through her forces. The back-up feed for the 3rd floor that had the animals was offline, but that mattered little to her since she assumed the animals were still locked up in their cages. She chuckled and stated, "My, my… I never believed or dreamed that such insignificant insects could do so much damage. I believe that some retaliation is in order.". While she was showing calm and coolness on the outside, her tone held a suppressed rage that she was ready to unleash on those that dared to do this to her.

Picking up a walkie-talkie, she turned it on and ordered, "Remaining Elite Guards, gather and group on the Main Level of the complex. All others surround the level and make sure that no gets in or out. And someone go to the Experiment Room to kindly remove the explosives from there. That is all.". Not wanting to wait for a response, she put down the device and pressed a secret button on her desk. A secret sliding compartment made itself known on the wall behind her, showing a long katana that was in a very elaborate and oriented sheath. It was her person sword, the deadly and devastating **Crimson Maiden**. She had this sword made since she founded the company, using it to carve her way through so many poor souls that dared to get in her way. There was an ominous reason why it was named as it was.

Lady Momoko said to no one in particular, "Time for me to personally handle the matter… once and for all.".

* * *

~Back in the complex~

Meanwhile, Arisu was leading the others downstairs back to the Main Level. As they took to the shadows again, they seemed to notice something odd. Cinderella was the first to spot it and stated, "Everyone! It seems our pursuers and enemies have… well, vanished. I do not see anyone chasing us or even looking for us.". After she said that, the lights switched from flashing red to regular white light and the wailing emergency sound was now off. It seemed that they had managed to fix the generators, if only enough so that the emergency systems would be turned off.

Anna said, "I don't like the looks of this… I feel like we're going into a trap!". Most agreed with her, but at the moment, they were on limited time and needed to get back to the van quickly to make their escape. When they arrived at the Main Floor, they went back to the loading dock… only to see the way to be cut off by a lot of _**Crimson Katana**_ members! The entire legion snarled and sneered as they force the group to fall back to the large main area of the building. They turned to find another way to escape, but they saw that it was blocked too. The entire company was surround by a large ring of ticked-off yakuza members!

Elsa looked to her sister as everyone was back-to-back, ready to fight if need be. She stated, "You were right, Anna. We did walk into a trap, but… why aren't they attacking us now?".

"Because I ordered them not to.", a familiar voice came out. The company turned to see that ring parted to let through their leader, Lady Momoko who wielded her prized possession by her side. Behind here were thirty-five Elite Guards that were sporting not machine guns, but various weapons that required true skill to master and use effectively. Katanas, staves, nunchuks, sais, etc.

Arisu whispered, "Momoko-sama…". There was true fear in her voice, for her former employer was NO pushover when she herself fought. She had only seen her fight once with her katana, and that was a year ago when they caught someone digging in too deep in an affair that was going on between the organization and an allied syndicate in another part of the nation. She would never forget how her former boss just played and toyed with the poor soul until she ended his misery… in a brutal way that still gave her nightmares some times.

Lady Momoko saw her former spy and stated with a light tone, "Well, well, well… it seems that a traitor was the one who led the insects so deep into my own home. Arisu Chinatsu… such promise you had as a spy in G-Force. Oh well… a replacement can always be found.". The young woman was scared, but she was shielded by Joseph and Daimon.

Mr. Lavestia remarked, "No one harms our friends, Momoko. You and your flunkies better leave before we really have to get rough.".

The beautiful but cruel leader of the organization chuckled, than outright laughed loudly at Daimon's declaration. The rest of her followers laughed as well, all finding his statement to be a joke. After a moment, she calmed down and remarked, "Seriously, how are you planning to defeat all of us when we got you surrounded, outnumbered and outgunned. I doubt that even magic will be able to save you from a real hailstorm of bullets.". She was right; Regina had used up a great deal of magic on her shield, more so when she changed it to resembled Anguirus's spiked-shell. It would be awhile before it could regenerate back up to full, but for now, it was only about 3/4th of magic and durability left.

Lady Momoko walked slowly towards them, drawing her katana out from its sheath. It was truly a work of art, beautifully and masterfully crafted in many ways that would make any samurai warrior proud to wield it. Alas, it was wielded by a woman who craved power over anything else. Her Elite Guard followed, ready to deliver a beat down. Elsa and the others got ready to defend themselves, though they knew this might be their last stand.

That is when the back-up arrived!

A loud shout got their attention, as the entire company looked to the very far backside of the area… to see a stampede of animals heading their way! Leading them was Fawn and Rosetta on the Komodo dragon, with the tiger cub by their side! Birds of various sizes, shape, color and species screeched and swooped in to attack the stunned members! The once smug ring of goons and thugs were soon scattered about as the animals started to create chaos within the ranks! Also, to add to the mix, some large plants and vines started to emerge from the 2nd level and started to attack the other ring members!

The heroes and heroines smiled as Fawn and Rosetta stopped their unusual steed near their friends, Tracy commenting, "Wow! Now that was an entrance worthy of any heroine back in our world! Thanks for the save, both of you!". The duo said it was no problem, and they were also hugged by Tinkerbell and the rest of their pixie friends. The gang was back together again! The Komodo dragon looked at them, than at the cub who looked at her as well. The two were curious on why beings did stuff like this, but they just took it in stride.

Melody stated, "Everyone, I hate to be a kill-joy here but… we still got a problem to deal with.". Lady Momoko and the Elite Guard were still standing where they were, not fazed as much as their lower members were as they fought against various animals and living plants. The leader looked to be very ticked right now, her once deadly grace was now replaced by a look of fury that was begging to be released.

She took a stance, ready to attack at any moment along with her subordinates. Momoko stated, "Any last words before I begin the beat down of every single one of you?".

Fawn and Rosetta got back on the dragon, as it hissed loudly in defiance with the tiger cub right at their side. The others also got ready; Lady Benedtika brought out her battle axe, Melody bringing forth **Silverflash** and made a duplicate for her mother Ariel, Joseph got his gloves and knives ready along with his pistol though it was almost out of ammo, Regina got out her shield and made a duplicate for Alice, and Rapunzel got her hair ready like a whip/lasso as she looked ready to rock! The pixies gathered around the Komodo dragon, and Fairy Godmother Cateline used her magic wand to summon various European weapons for the others to use. Daimon and the others tossed their German rifles aside, taking a weapon from the magical being as right now, this was a place to fight with skill and strength instead of with guns. Filimore and the mice got out from Anthony's pocket, going on the ground and leaping on the tiger cub to give the little guy some confidence and courage since the cub was scared at the moment.

And finally, Elsa gathered her gift to create a wicked looking double-edged sword of solid ice! She grabbed it, looking coldly at Lady Momoko who returned the gesture. The queen of Arendelle answered, "Here are my words: I am going to make you pay for hurting my sister, my friends… and my bonded Godzilla and his son. You're going to be sorry you ever messed with our bond of love and trust with the _kaiju_!". Even though she could use instant freeze to end everything, it would not be enough. Elsa wanted to really make Lady Momoko pay for her transgressions, and doing it the physical way would satisfy her at the moment. The leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ had made this personal, and so she wanted this very much.

With a war-cry shout, Lady Momoko charged in along with her squad! Elsa and her friends stood ready and firm like the mountain, and soon… the battle was on!

* * *

~In the Disney universe and Heaven~

In the realm of Disney, everyone in the kingdoms was going crazy! They had been going wild ever since they saw Fawn and Rosetta rescuing the animals, the battles between Regina and the others as they plowed through enemy forces, the rescue of their friends, the bizarre rescue instigated by Rosetta and Fawn, a moment of silence when the showdown began between the forces of Good and Evil, and then exploding when the clash was about to begin! EVERYONE was there; the leaders of Pixie Hollow, Peter Pan and more were there to cheer their friends for victory!

Mama Odie was cheering loudly, "WHOO HOO! THAT'S THE STUFF, BOYS AND GIRLS! GO ON AND SHOW THAT WOMAN WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A TRUE HERO AND HEROINE OF OUR WORLD!".

It was the same in the Heaven realm, as all manner of angels, deities and the like were all anxious to see the climactic battle! Hades had shouted, "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!". The higher-ups, and the true Higher Up was seeing the battle unfold in a way that would be retold for many ages to come!

Meanwhile, Godzilla and his son had regained their senses and were making their way to Tokyo! They had lost some hours at best, and still a bit groggy from the mind battle, but the pressed on! They felt their bonded were in trouble, and so they were rushing to aid their friends in any way possible!

The supreme clash between Good and Evil in the Toho universe had begun!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew… this was a LONG and difficult chapter to do! But it was well worth it! To set up the ultimate clash between the Disney heroes and heroines against the forces of Evil! I hope you all have enjoyed it so far, because next chapter will be intense! I had to go back to many chapters to see what I had to work with in order to bring this up all out, but it was worth it.

Before anything starts, I want to thank God and Jesus again for helping me with this chapter! Believe me, I have been hit by a bad case of allergies that almost kept me down. But thanks to God and Jesus Christ, I was able to get this chapter done in time! So praise and glory to the King of Kings!

In the next chapter, see twenty-eight members of Good take on the overwhelming odds of thirty-six highly trained and skilled fighters of Evil! And also a surprise at the end I believe you may like! All in all, just enjoy and really get into the story as best you can!

Here are the questions:

How would you take on the first four goons that entered the Training Room?

What would your strategy be after being caught in the pincer maneuver the gang members did on the 2nd floor?

If you had Fawn's ability, what kind of alpha animal would you wish to show to get the animals to listen to you?

How would you handle the muscled goon that held Alice hostage on the 5th floor?

What would you want your shield to be after seeing Regina change hers to resemble Anguirus's spiked shell?

If you had the enhanced psychic powers that Miki and the others had, what would you have done to the Elite Guard that watched over the others in the Experiment Room?

And finally… what would you do & say to Momoko and her comrades before the fight started?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!


	30. Chapter 28

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for your reviews and support! Many of you liked the chapter, and for that I am glad. Also, been getting new review from my first novel _Monsters and Magic_ , so that is way past cool! Hope to see new reviews and such on my two previous novels. Just very grateful and happy to see many liking my Disney/Toho crossover stories. Still a bit bummed that Disney will not look at my ideas, but hey… I got my reviewers and readers here, so that is enough for me.

Before anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God and Jesus Christ! He is the real reason why I even have three novels up at all. Thank you Lord for giving me this incredible gift of imagination, and for giving me the courage and conviction to see this all the way through! It has not been easy, but it has been worthwhile. So Jesus, this novel series is all for you! Thank you once again for everything!

In this chapter, see the incredible fight between the forces of Good and Evil! Lady Momoko and her forces have skill, strength, and the numbers! But Melody and the Disney Fighting Force (DFF) have the drive, the magic, the courage and the tenacity to match their power! I am a little doubtful of my skills when creating fight scenes, be they between humans or monsters. I don't like to make like huge scenes that focus on just one or few groups, but like to keep things balanced so that every character has his/her moment in the spotlight! Know what I mean? Also, still like to draw reference from the movies of old like the 1980s, 1990s and early 2000's. You know, the movies and shows I used to see when I was a kid all the way up to now.

I believe we are at the halfway point in my novel, so that means it ain't over yet! Expect to see the monsters coming into play again, but also to see drama and much needed emotion also. Like I said, like to keep things in balance in any possible way.

Still hoping to see a video review of any of my _Monsters and Magic_ novels on YouTube, or at least seeing them get recognized by TV Tropes. Either way, hope to see any of these soon. Also, very close to breaking the four-hundred review mark here, so that has got me pumped up and awed that I have gained so much reviews from this one story! I am honored and humbled of this landmark, so again thank God for the people who really like my novels!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters & characters that officially belong to Toho, nor any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs featured in the novels so far. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 28

It was close to 3:00 a.m. in the city of Tokyo, many civilians and such asleep at this time. The only people awake at this time were those that worked at hospitals, police and higher branches of government or businesses'. A young lady was up and about in her apartment, her husband sleeping soundly in bed. The Japanese beauty was up because nature had called her badly, and she needed to go and relive herself. Once she had finished her business in the bathroom, she proceeded to go back to bed. However, she saw something from her outside window, a flash that was very bright. She thought, 'It looked like a lightning bolt flash, but… there is no storm.'. Indeed, there were no storm clouds out, the sky clear and full of stars and a full moon.

Her curiosity was piqued, going to the window to investigate more. What she saw would be etched in her mind forever. Across the apartment complex she and her intended were staying was the _**Crimson Katana**_ headquarters, a place that she was told never to visit unless she had a death sentence. The young lady knew all about the deadly yakuza gang, and the only reason her husband and herself was staying at the apartment that was located close to the building was due to that the place was cheap and affordable.

But at the moment, she saw what seemed to be a dense jungle coming from the 3rd floor and had expanded down to consume the floors beneath it. The woman also saw that the building was alit, and saw a lot of shadows that seemed to be going crazy through the large window panes of the complex. "What in the name of Kami-sama is going on there?", she asked herself. Remembering that she had binoculars that she bought for a wilderness trip that her husband took her on, she quickly went to a desk drawer nearby to retrieve them.

Once she had the visual tool in her possession, the Japanese woman looked through the lenses… to see what seemed to be a battle taking place! She saw animals such as dogs, cats and birds of variable sizes and species attacking what seemed to be humans in business suits. Ones that wielded automatic guns! She adjusted the zoom function on the binoculars, and was wondering if she was hallucinating due to the fact that she was now seeing two Japanese macaques, also known as Snow Monkeys, working over a man who tried to get the beasts off of him but couldn't. Looking around, she saw that the whole entire 1st floor was covered in exotic plants that seemed to grow wild like a tropical jungle, animals of both common and exotic flavor attacking people in business suits…

And what topped them all was seeing an elderly woman, who looked to be a _gaijin_ , waving what seemed to be a small white stick that shot out stars from it! That was all her mind could take at the moment, dropping the binoculars that made a loud clattering sound on the floor. She did the only sensible thing anyone would do in her situation. The young lady went to the telephone and dialed the emergency number. She stammered on the line, "H-Hello, police! I'm calling to report something VERY unusual that is occurring on Yohkohama Drive! It's very important!".

The operator on the other end answered, "I'm sorry miss, but all available units are currently out at the moment. Perhaps I can switch you over…".

The Japanese citizen almost yelled out, "Listen, just get me anyone who can handle whatever is happening at the Crimson Katana building! Something VERY weird and unusual is happening over there! If the police are not up to it, send in someone like… like… like G-Force!".

* * *

~Inside the _**Crimson Katana**_ complex~

While the woman was having words with the police operator on the phone, the forces of Good and Evil were locked in combat like nothing ever seen before! The animals that Fawn had managed to rally on her side were really letting the men and women of the yakuza gang have it. Mammals such as the dogs, cats, macaques, flying ones such as the Ogasawara giant bat, Japanese raccoon dogs (tanuki), red foxes and also leopard cats were slashing and biting the lesser minions of the organization. These animals had been held in captivity for some months now, and unfortunately at been the victims of some mental abuse by the staff. Now, it seemed that payback was in order!

The birds also helped out as well, wanting to get back at the humans that had captured them. Winged wonders such as the tropical birds from South America and Africa, native rare Japanese birds such as the Grey-Backed thrush & the Crested ibis (toki) were flying all over the area to see on which enemy to annoy/attack. Even the apex predators of the skies such as the white-tailed eagle & the Japanese sparrowhawk were aiding them! They pecked at gang members hands and faces, flapped their wings rapidly/greatly to beat down a good amount of air at them, and also aided their fellow former captives whenever it looked like they needed help. They were the natural air support for the Disney heroes and heroines, plus the G-Force humans that were with them!

The plants that Rosetta created with her power also aided the pixie and her companions. The flowers that bloomed over the area shot out pollen in the faces of the enemy, one that made the allergies and sinuses flare up big time! Many of the _**Crimson Katana**_ members were now hacking, sneezing and wheezing badly as the tiny particles went inside their nasal passages, into their eyes or even their mouths. The fools tried to either cut or shoot at the vines and stems, but they grew back quickly or even had other vines come in to shield them. The thickness of each stem/vine was good enough to withstand even automatic gunfire damage! The plants appendage would also shoot out to entangle and ensnare the bad humans, on rare occasion even cocooning them with their vines so to keep the fools contained.

The fairies Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Zarina, Rosetta, and Fawn were handling the yakuza members in their own way as well. The Animal-talented fairy was charging headlong into battle on top of her new friend Pamela the Komodo Dragon, naming the powerful, proud female who approved of her new name. Beside her was Bengal tiger cub Joshua, named by Filimore and the mice who were riding on top of him. The Komodo dragon was eager for battle, showing that while cool and graceful when not agitated… she was a potent force to be reckoned with when provoked! Pamela used the tools given to her by nature, biting the hands of distracted goons and forcing them to drop their weapons. The poor souls would clutch at their hands, seeing the venom and bacteria within the bite marks spread and running fast to any kind of medical area to get the bites treated.

Those that tried to stay and fight even with the venom & bacteria coursing through their systems would find their muscles paralyzed, blood clotting and more that would leave them unconscious for several hours… worse if not treated soon.

Of course, venom was only part of Pamela's battling style. She had raw strength, ramming into the bad humans with surprising speed and sending them to the ground hard! Pamela knocked down three humans like they were bowling pins, hissing with her forked tongue coming out from her maw. She hissed, " _Come on, you cowards! You showed such_ _ **bravery**_ _when I was locked in a metal cage, and now you are fearful when I am free?! You humans have no honor!_ ". Of course, only Fawn and the fairies understood her at the time being.

Staying close by was Joshua, the small tiger cub doing what he could in order to help out. At the instructions/insistence of his new furry friends that were riding on his back, Joshua bit down on the pant legs of the _**Crimson Katana**_ members, causing them to yelp and be distracted long enough for more formidable allies to come in and take care of the rest. While he knew his role was at best a distraction, Joshua wanted to make each one count as to help his friends get the upper hand at the bad humans at critical moments. One of the female guards tried to grab him by the scruff of the neck, but Pamela came in quickly and bit down on her arm! The woman screamed in pain and let go, seeing the damage and retreating fast from the battlefield.

Joshua sighed in relief and turned to his new caretaker. He mewled, " _Thanks! I really owe you one!_ ".

Pamela hissed, " _If you want to thank me, continue to fight, furry child!_ ". Komodo dragons usually leave their hatchlings after they are laid, so many are not known to be caretakers like most females are in the animal kingdom. Pamela was no different, yet she was being a bit protective of the tiger cub which made her confused slightly but she pushed the feeling down until a later time to understand more about it.

Meanwhile, the other fairies were using their own gifts to keep Lady Momoko's Elite Guard off-balance. Vidia was using her fast-flying abilities to zip around her armed opponents, the humans trying to either cut or smash her with their weapons of choice. Alas, while their reflexes were quick & swift enough to catch most normal opponents off guard… they had not counted going up against a fairy who was as swift as the wind itself! Vidia smirked as she dodged their strikes with ease, weaving around them like a very graceful water ballerina. She exclaimed, "Okay boys, you thought that was fast… check this out!".

Of course, what the three men heard in their ears was the tinkling of a sweet bell. The trio soon felt a pressure tighten around them, and then they started to slowly spin around like a top. Vidia was now flying so fast around them, she was encasing them in a wind tunnel, turning them into human tornadoes! The three _**Crimson Katana**_ members shouted yelps of indignation and surprise as they were now spinning like a child's toy top, unable to stop themselves and unable to use their weapons. Due to their rapid spin cycles, their weapons flew out of their hands and embedded themselves into one of the pillars. A katana, two sais, and an assassin's dagger were now stuck deep into the stone pillars.

"I'M GETTING DIZZY!", one of the thugs shouted out, not accustomed to being spun so fast like that. While the Elite Guard were trained to be tough and not give in so easy to fatigue or dizziness like most people, they were not trained to be handled by someone who created twisters like Vidia did. They gradually slowed down, but were very much off-balance even after the twister had ceased around them. Tinkerbell came in and leveled them each with a straight-forward missile dropkicks to their foreheads, the impact accompanied by the dizziness they all felt at the moment causing them to fall down and get knocked out!

Vidia smirked at her friend and complimented her for the help. Tinkerbell replied, "Thank you. After hanging around Peter for a bit while he fought Captain Hook, I learned a thing or two from him about attacking on the fly.". The two pixies shared a little chuckle before going back into the heat of battle.

Silvermist and Iridessa were working together as well, both utilizing their gifts in very clever ways. The Water-talented beauty created whirlpools of water by taking the water molecules out from the very air itself and solidified the water to become ice. It wasn't easy given that body heat and such that was in the area, but Silvermist managed to do it. She had the ice mirrors surround her and Iridessa in a sphere shape, and that is when things got interesting. The ebony-skinned beauty smirked at her foes from within the sphere and exclaimed, "Okay boys and girls… let's see how you handle this! We call this move _Laser Illumination_!".

Pulling in the light that was all around her, Iridessa focused and concentrated the light quickly to become laser and sent it through one of the mirrors that was in front of her. The focused beam of light was magnified by the ice mirror, increasing in power as it sped towards three Elite Guard members! One of them, a woman, ducked down in time but her compatriots were not so quick on the draw. Seeing something like what the pixies did surprised them, long enough for them to get hit by the beam and sent to the ground with burnt markings on their clothing!

The female _**Crimson Katana**_ member rose up, her weapon of choice was a _hachiwari_ , a kind of side-armed knife that was used by the samurai-class in the days of old Japan. The long-bladed knife blocked some of the golden-colored laser beams, showing that this woman was indeed skilled enough to block the shots. The member of the yakuza gang smirked and inquired smugly, "Is that all you got?".

Iridessa and Silvermist looked to each other, smirked and looked towards the overconfident thug. They both said at the same time, "Nope!". Iridessa shot another laser through the ice, but this time it was Silvermist that acted quickly. The laser was once again deflected by the shiny blade, but the Water-talented pixies sent a command to one of her ice mirrors to fly off and deflect the attack back at a different angle! The small reflective surface spun out like a Frisbee towards the laser, set itself up in the projectile's path, and reflected the laser back to the surprised woman!

The hired hand was caught off-guard by the quick maneuver, and thus did not have time to block the attack this time. "ARGH!" was her cry before she was struck dead center in the chest, the impact knocking her into a vine wall and quickly ensnared by the foliage.

Silvermist and Iridessa high-fived each other for the great teamwork, the ice mirror coming back its proper place with the others. The Light-talented fairy spoke, "Great work! Now, let's continue this fight! Can't let up now!". Her partner agreed with her, the duo moving with their combo invention to help their companions out.

Zarina was helping out Fairy Godmother Cateline out as the older magical being was not cut out for battle. However, she did have a means to defend herself as such as turning some of the members to small animals or using her magic to create a shield around her quickly. The former Pirate fairy had a small cutlass in her hands, courtesy of her large magical friend, and was fending off some of the Elite Guard's blows. One of them, a male who looked to really pride himself on his skills with the sais, commented, "Heh, you're stronger than you look, fairy! Too bad you're no match for both my larger body and sharp skills!". He did have the moves to back up his boast, as seen from his moves with the Japanese weapons, but one of the strong points of Zarina was that she had a knack for taking the hot air out of windbags.

The Alchemist-talented fairy whispered something to Cateline, who nodded and simply smiled as she continued the defense against her opponents. Two women with bo staves leapt and slammed against the fairy godmother's magical shield, and when they landed on their feet they started to do intricate twirls and poking attacks with their weapons. One of the females exclaimed, "Come on, old woman! Fight back if you can! There is no fun in battling someone that only defends!".

Cateline answered, "Though you are right and I cannot properly battle you like you want… I have a friend who will! Zarina, here you go!". She shot some magic at her, and the cutlass in the fairy's hands started to glow in an incredible white light! The smirking beauty flew down towards the female _**Crimson Katana**_ members, and zipped all over their bo staves like a bee that was on a sugar-rush! After a few seconds, Zarina stopped and floated in front of the two hired hands. She snapped her fingers, and the staves were all cut into neat, perfectly sliced pieces as they dropped to the floor. The women were stunned that the small fairy had just reduced their prized weapons to little stubs.

The feisty pixie said, "Looks like your weapons aren't that useful against a sword that's magically charged.". The evil duo dropped their now small stubs, looking at the two members to the forces of Good in bewilderment as they had been disarmed in a most unusual fashion. One might say that they had experienced something they thought could only happen in a Western cartoon.

Cateline looked to be very pleased to put some naughty humans in their place, and heard some yells to her right to see the same man with the sais, and a buddy of his right behind him with a katana in his hand, charging at her. She stated, "Such rude behavior! Zarina, if would be so kind as to assist me here?". She waved her wand over the small woman, showering her with starlight sparkles that was similar to pixie dust. The Alchemist-talented fairy than flew over and around the two men, who tried to slice her with their weapons.

Zarina weaved in and out to avoid the metallic, pointed/edged objects as she sprinkled the male duo with Cateline's magical dust spell. She did the same for the two women from earlier who were still a bit stunned that they were disarmed so easily. Once she had finished sprinkling the bad guys with her friend's spell, she called out, "I think it's time we took your egos down a notch, and this is the best way!".

The villains and villainesses were a bit confused on what the fairy just did to them, until they saw their opponents growing. But it was one of the females that figured it out and she exclaimed in a bit of a panic, "Hey! We're shrinking!". Indeed they were, for the magic that Cateline conjured up with her magical wand was a special kind of shrinking dust. She made it so that it would not affect magical beings like Zarina, but only humans like the four _**Crimson Katana**_ members. As of now, they were as small as the Charming mice as they looked up to the towering giant who was grinning at them.

The four henchmen/women of Lady Momoko now felt that they were in a bad dream, a nightmare and desperately wanted to wake up. The Elite Guard were trained very thoroughly to keep cool and calm under any kind of pressure or situation, as their leader demanded it. But when one is shrunk to the size of a mouse, that is thrown out the window, especially with the chaos that was surrounding them. A squeaky voiced called out from behind them, "Hey, lookie here! Bad guys our size!". The two male and female humans turned to see the tiger cub looking down at them, and on the back of said little one was Filimore and his companions.

The small friends of the Charming family got off from Joshua, rolling up their sleeves as they stalked towards the now-shrunken yakuza members. The tiger cub looked on curiously as his new friends walked menacingly towards the tiny humans. Estée stated, "You bad people going to get it now!".

Filimore added, "Usually, we wish that we could teach bad guys and girls like you a lesson in what happens when you mess with our friends! Now that you're small like us, that wish coming true now!". The four humans felt that retreating at the moment was the better part of valor, and so they took off running away from the mice that wanted to put the beat down on them! Estée and Plaisance ran after the two women, while Filimore and Ilbert took off after the men. Cateline and Zarina shared a chuckle as they saw the bizarre but humorous event take place, the audience that was seeing the same thing back in the Disney universe also rolling around in laughter as they saw the once 'fearsome' yakuza members now running for their lives from the Charming mice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and Alice were defending themselves against two formidable females as they were using specially-designed warfans against them. Now, one would have to think on why simple fans would be considered a dangerous weapon. These specific fans were hand-crafted just for battle, their edges razor-sharp that they could cut through flesh and bone easily. The two bonded of Godzilla were using their shields to defend themselves against their opponents who were very agile and speedy, making a counterattack almost impossible. After taking some good hits from their foes weapons, the two shields started to glow in a faint, blue color. "Uh oh! It seems our only defense is about to run out of power! If you have any ideas my friend, now would be a good time to tell me before the shields dissolve for good!", Regina exclaimed to her friend.

Alice thought on it for a second, than truly an idea did come to her mind. She took out her special bottle with one good hand, taking the cork off of the top with her mouth, and pouring some of the green liquid onto her shield. And finding a small opening, splashed the rest on her companion's item. The green liquid was soon absorbed into the metal, and quickly the blue color ceased while a strong green aura surrounded both shields! Alice exclaimed, "Yes! I was hoping the potion would work on the shields! The magic in them is restored!". Indeed, the potion not only restored the magical properties of the shields, but also enhanced it so that they could regenerate and transform to the user's thoughts more quickly. Though like when used on living beings, the effects would last only an hour. However, the shield would be full of magic instead of reverting back to what little magic it had left in it at the beginning.

The duo looked at their opponents, one of the Elite Guard women stating, "No matter what you do, it's no use! There is no way you can counter when you can only defend!". Regina and Alice looked at each other, smirked and let their weapons do the talking for them! The Spanish-born woman changed her shield with a thought, which flashed a unique red/silver color that soon showed Rodan's fierce head on the front, with spikes adorned on the edges of the shield. Alice's shield flashed in an orange-golden light, and the emblem changed just like her friend's did. Showing on the Englishwoman's weapon was the face of Mothra, the upper one of her in moth-form while underneath it showed the head of her when in caterpillar form.

Regina shouted, "Our weapons can attack as well as defend, like so! _Sonicboom Ball_!". The front of her shield gathered up wind energy quickly, forming it into a concentrated, highly pressurized orb twice the size of a basketball. After a few seconds, the ball was released with an intense BOOM sound that recoiled Regina back moderately! The orb shrieked towards the two surprised yakuza gang members, slamming into them and sending them flying until they hit the vine wall on the far side. The female Elite Guards groaned as they struggled to get up, the wind blast having taken them off guard completely.

What they got hit with was a miniature version of Rodan's classic and effective _Sonicboom Strike_!

Alice stood tall and stated, "And here is something from a dear friend of ours! _Poison Powder_!". From her shield came forth multiple golden objects that took the shape of Mothra, down to the finest detail. The seven moths flew towards the evil henchwomen who had gotten back up on their feet. Once they were hovering over their heads, the constructed moths started to flap their wings hard and showered the ladies with dust. As soon as the dust hit any exposed skin, the two _**Crimson Katana**_ members yelped and were moving their bodies spastically as if having an attack. In a matter of seconds, the duo fell to the ground paralyzed.

After they had done their duty, the constructed moths vanished and the shields returned back to normal to having Godzilla's emblem showing on the front. Regina and Alice looked to their paralyzed opponents and the Spanish-born beauty said, "Sometimes a good defense is the best offense. And never underestimate your opponent.". The two looked one another, bumped shields like two friends would bump fists with one another, and returned back to the battle. They had seen some of the soldiers in both Sennen and Arendelle do that, finding out it was a sign of trust and friendship.

* * *

Daimon, Miki, and Joseph were having difficulties of their own. The trio were battling against some real giants of the _**Crimson Katana**_ organization, three 7'5 Elite Guard members that functioned as pure muscle for Lady Momoko. Each of these towering behemoths had brass knuckles in their possession, opting to use their bare hands more than anything. However, these were not ordinary adornments like one would see on street thugs and the like. These particular fist enhancements had long, thick spikes on each knuckle in order to really maximize pain by penetrating deep into their unfortunate target.

So it was the classic battle of brawn against brain, as the psychic trio battled against Lady Momoko's muscle power!

Mr. Sustaita came in with his Kevlar gloves blazing in fast to one of the towering goons, but he soon felt that it was trying to pound solid concreate as the muscles on the hired hand were very thick and that they had been trained to be physically impervious to blows. The Japanese man looked down at his small foe, sneering and inquiring mockingly, "Hahaha! Is that all you got, little man?!". He threw a solid right to Joseph, but the member of Section M of G-Force used his nimbleness and agility to evade the blow. However, he retreated a fair distance to see on what he was up against.

Daimon had no better luck with his foe, as the giant tried to grab the small psychic-user. He growled with every failed attempt and shouted, "Argh! Stop jumping around like a frog, and fight like a man! Or are you too much of a coward to face me head on?!". Mr. Lavestia waited until the fool missed another grab attempt, and when he was down low enough, he delivered a spinning roundhouse kick to the goon's head! It connected, but it seemed to not even faze the brute. The massive mountain of muscle merely grinned and swiftly moved in to grab Daimon. However, the young man slid out of the way before he could be grabbed and mostly likely crushed in a bear hug.

Miki had evaded a downward punch from her opponent, the strength of her foe showing when the tile ground where he punched had a good crack and dent in it like a crater. She looked to her companions and exclaimed, "It's no use trying to fight them physically! I bet they have trained to shrug off any kind of pain and keep on going, like tanks!". It was true, as the yakuza gang members had been trained to resist any and all damage, saying that pain was only a construct of the mind.

Joseph thought hard and quick, before any idea came to him. He looked to his friends and said, "Hey, we've been going about this the wrong way! If we can't hurt their bodies, what about their minds?! I mean, we're psychics for Heaven's sake! We fight with our minds, not just our fists! Look, I'll show you!". He brushed off their confused looks and focused hard on his opponent whom he had a hard time injuring.

Now, the young man knew that the mind was both a complex and simple thing interestingly enough. But he was taught on which parts of the brain held the senses area such as taste, touch, feeling, hearing, etc. Now normally, it would take time and guidance from Miki to even attempt what he was about to do, but thanks to the potion he took from Alice earlier, his mental capabilities had increased greatly so he could do this on his own and quick enough. Joseph glared hard at his foe, sending out a mental probe that flew in swift as a hawk and located the special area of the brain he was looking for.

' _Ah, so that is why you just shrugged off my attacks. As long as you have all five senses on, you can just take anything and ignore pain when it tries to come in. Well… let's see what happens when you lose one of your senses._ ', Joseph thought as he sent his mental probe to attack and disable the sense of sight.

The massive goon was upon Joseph, ready to deliver a punch that would most likely take his head off. He raised his left fist to deliver the blow… but it never came. The Japanese muscleman felt something hard him in the head, and a headache was coming over him the likes he never felt before. "H-Hey! What the Hell is…?! My head! My head!", the fool exclaimed in agony as he felt his head being pounded away like a drum at a rock concert. He looked at everything around him, and the image started to go fuzzy. In a matter of moments, the whole world turned black around him.

He was now blind. The strong man shouted out, "Hey! Who turned off the lights?! Come on, turn them back on! I can't see a damn thing!". He started to stumble around, reach out to grab what he could but it was nothing but air. The goon started to panic, flailing around like a fish does after being caught and reeled in, and with him in a panic, his inability to feel pain was now turned off!

Joseph released his mental attack, and quickly ran up to deliver some punishing blows and devastating kicks to his enemy! The hired hand was now yelling in pain, something he had not done in years and the sensation really came back to him hard. As Mr. Sustaita continued to wail on his vulnerable foe, he turned to the others and exclaimed, "That's how we beat them! Attack their senses, and they should be more vulnerable!". The psychic made his attack on the senses temporary, as he did not want to really permanently blind the yakuza gang member.

Daimon and Miki looked to one another, then smirked wickedly before turning to face their opponents. The two remaining muscled thugs looked to be a little nervous now, but they quickly replaced it with determination as they charged towards the hero and heroine. Saegusa-san looked to her partner and inquired, "Ready to bring these Goliaths down, my friend?".

Mr. Lavestia answered, "This David is ready and waiting, Miki! On the count of three! 1… 2… 3!". The duo glared hard at the charging villains, and their in sync mental attacks hit hard and deep into their brains! The musclebound duo stopped in their tracks, mere feet from their quarry when they felt the mother of all headaches hit them! The one that Miki had targeted soon lost his sense of hearing, making him deaf as the brute was getting a bit freaked out that he could not hear anything at all. Not the sound of his own voice, or even a faint whisper of air. The one that Daimon targeted soon lost feeling all around, a kind of numbness setting in over his entire being as the goon started to feel uneasy and wary of his own body. In his mind, it was like the tingling sensation when a foot falls asleep… but it was now all over his being. Thankfully for them, the ailments would cease after a certain time had passed by.

Seeing their opponents now distracted, confused and lost, the psychics realized that their defenses were dropped and they could most likely feel pain once more. Daimon exclaimed, "Okay than… let's finish this!". Miki picked up a blunt-spiked club that she dropped earlier when Cateline gave them all weapons with her magic, and swung hard to hit her enemy on the right leg! The goon yelled in pain from the hit, feeling the sensation for the first time in a long while. Miki continued her assault, smashing the club in her foe's face with as much strength as she could muster. The Japanese strongman could not fight back, as he was still reeling from pain that was sweeping through his system. He backed away from the small female, but Saegusa-san never relented.

Daimon started his offensive by picking up his quarterstaff that he dropped earlier like Miki did with her weapon, spinning the long stick around with amazing skill. He exclaimed, "Time for the World Series to begin! Batter up!". It was than he started to swing and strike at his opponent's body like a baseball player, mostly hitting at the head. The large mountain of muscle tried to defend himself, but he was still in a daze on not being able to feel anything. Sure he trained his mind to ignore pain, but this was totally different. His whole body felt numb like it was asleep, a tingling all over that left him vulnerable and hurt in more ways than one.

Joseph, Daimon and Miki continued their attacks until they had gathered the trio in one spot together. Miki looked at her friends and said, "Final blow on the count of three! 1…".

Daimon continued, "2…".

And Joseph finished it off by declaring, "3!". The psychic heroes and heroine focused and combined their powers in excellent synchronization, an aura of power flaring up around them! They levitated the scared/bruised villains into the air, and spun them around like clothes in a drying machine that was on intense spin-dry! This lasted for a few minutes, than they released their psychic hold and let the muscleheads drop. However, as they fell back down to earth, the trio hefted up their weapons. Miki with her blunt-spiked mace, Daimon with his quarterstaff, and Joseph with his Kevlar gloves. The three concentrated, and covered the weapons with their mental energy. The objects glowed with a brilliant white aura, increasing their durability and strength many fold!

"Okay everyone… NOW!", Miki exclaimed and with a yell from all, they swung their weapons at the moment when the fools were at the right level! Daimon and Miki connected with their weapons to the back of their foes, while Joseph shot a powerful straightforward punch to the stomach area of his enemy. The _**Crimson Katana**_ members yelled out as they were sent flying into the vine-covered walls hard, where they quickly cocooned into green foliage.

Once their opponents were finished, the psychic trio reigned in their potent mental might. They loved the power that was flowing through their beings, but they did not want to be overwhelmed or seduced by the force in a negative way. The aura died down, and the weapons in their hands broke because they had pushed them beyond their limits. They all panted, showing that they too had been pushed close to their limits both physically and mentally.

Daimon commented, "Whew… now that… was a fight! Thankfully, not _Mortal Kombat_ style.".

Joseph replied to his friend, "I have to… agree with you on that. First time… taking down… giants like that.". Indeed, he and Daimon were no strangers when it came to taking on thugs, bullies and the like. But this was their first time going up against behemoths that were almost tanks.

Miki took a deep breath and said, "It's good that we won the fight. But we still have a war going around us, so let's keep going!". The two psychic looked to her, nodded and got back into the battle that was going all around them. The one thing that they respected and liked about Saegusa-san was that when it came to defending her friends like Godzilla and them, her serious side came out and it was a sight to see.

* * *

Arisu was being defended by Anthony and Chris, the two men holding their own against three Elite Guards that were acting like ninjas. One of them, a female with a lethal body and accuracy to match it was throwing shuriken stars at them in rapid succession. The pilot and soldier deflected them with broadswords that Cateline gave to them, but it was not easy and some managed to slash through their clothing. It gave them superficial scratches, but also reminded them that their foe was indeed skilled and not to be taken lightly.

The remaining two Elite Guards were men, and were using _kama_ weapons on them. These particular weapons were sickles that had short handles on them, once used by farmers and had been changed/adapted for combat. One of the henchmen exclaimed, "Ha! You think you can defeat us with these outsider weapons?! You are more foolish than I thought, especially you _gaijin_!". Chris was not very pleased on what the arrogant Elite Guard stated, but kept his cool even though his anger was simmering on the inside.

Arisu shouted, "We need a little bit more power in order to defeat them! Any ideas?!". Anthony tried to come up with some strategies, but each of them failed because of some complication. It was than he looked to his weapon, and realized that the object he was holding was magical in nature.

He said to himself, "Time to see if what I think holds true. Regina's shield is magical in nature and construction, so… hopefully the same goes for Cateline's magic.". He focused and willed his weapon to react to his wishes, and just when one of the thugs was about to strike him with an overhead slash… the broadsword came to life as fire erupted from the blade! Everyone was surprised by the sudden burst of elemental power, the goon's weapon making contact but a shockwave ring of flames knocked it and its owner down to the ground hard!

All were now staring in awe at Anthony's flaming blade, the owner himself in shock but in a happy way that his theory had worked. He gave a shout of joy, and looked to his friends. He exclaimed, "It's just like Regina's shield! Think on what you want your weapon to be, and the magic does the rest!". This was indeed good news for the forces of Good, bad news for the forces of Evil. Captain Anderson looked to his own broadsword, and used his will to wish it to become what he needed. Not what he wanted, but needed. The magical sword resonated with the will of its owner, and blue electricity started to dance around the metal blade until it erupted to become a pillar of lighting!

Chris felt the power and heat coming from his now enhanced weapon, wanting to let the power flow forth but not overwhelm his mind. After some calming breaths and mental discipline, he looked to his foes who were now showing signs of hesitation after seeing the display of power. The captain got into a battle stance and whispered, "Okay now… let's take it up a notch!". He charged forward, his friend Anthony followed suit as they got onto the offensive! The two yakuza gang members with the short sickle weapons now had to block/defend/parry against the duo as the fire and lighting blades gave them an edge. Each time flame or lighting struck metal, the sickles started to slowly crack and give way under the tremendous power.

When they tried their double-team moves, Anthony and Chris would merely sent out a short but strong elemental pulse shockwave that would disrupt the teamwork. The female member who believed herself to be a kunoichi threw more of her shuriken stars, but the Chris used his electrical broadsword to create small magnetic shield that sent the metallic stars back to their owner who flipped out of the way to avoid them. The forces of Good believed in not wasting power on big stuff, only using a necessary amount of it when needed.

After five minutes of intense fighting and combat, the pilot and soldier felt it was time to finish the battle. Chris looked to his partner and inquired, "You ready?".

Anthony replied, "I am! On the count of three, combine the swords! 1… 2… 3!". The duo turned to one another and clashed their swords together, the impact creating a dome of fire and lighting mixing together! A split-second later, the dome expanded and created a strong shockwave that sent the three goons flying through the air and hitting the vine wall where they were wrapped up tightly in cocoons. The _**Crimson Katana**_ members were badly bruised, burnt and spent of energy so they could not escape from the thick vines that held them tight.

Once that they saw their enemies incapacitated, Anthony and Chris released the power from their weapons. The conjured weapons disintegrated, having been pushed to their limit. Arisu went to her companions and asked, "Are you two okay? It looks like those weapons took a bit out of you.".

Chris answered, "We're okay. It's just that… using those weapons was incredible! But it took a bit of a toll on our will and strength.".

Anthony added, "He's right. Using those magical weapons was… almost overwhelming like that! I got new respect for the princesses from the other universe, if they have such tempered minds and hearts to not succumb to such temptation.". The trio took a bit of a breather to get their wits and strength back, than went to help any who needed their assistance.

* * *

Cinderella, Tracy and Anna were having some problems of their own against three Elite Guards. One was using gauntlet that had three sharp blades on it that were similar to the ones used by Shredder in the **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles** movie, a female was using a _kodachi_ that she was very skilled with, and another man was using a _jitte_ , a type of blunt-club dagger that had a second kind of blade on the lower end near the hilt. The Charmings and Anna were using shields like Regina and Alice had, and they did try to fight back. Alas, the enemy was skilled and strong, and each kind of offensive attack was countered and the ladies had to retreat least they get hurt badly. They did have some bruises and cuts on their beings, but it was superficial at best but they did have some close calls.

One of the men gloated with arrogance, "Hahahaha! It seems that royal Outsiders like you are weak when it comes to fighting truly skilled warriors like us! Why the most powerful of _kaiju_ like _Gojira_ even bonded with you, I'll never figure out!". Apparently, he was one of many who saw the live interview special that Yukari did.

The bonded of the King of the Monsters frowned, really displeased at the jab the Japanese man just said. Anna retorted, "At least we are bonded to Godzilla, fool! We treat him and the other monsters better with respect and love! Your boss tried to subvert him and his son, and they told her off!". The villain trio growled and attacked with more ferocity, as they were very fiercely loyal to their leader. The Disney ladies defended themselves as best they could, but they were soon backed into a corner. Just before the trio could deliver a critical onslaught to the waning shields of the royal queens… a whirlpool of water appeared and caught them all!

Cinderella, Tracy and Anna peeked over the shields to see their foes now swirling in a large funnel of water that had appeared behind them. "It looks like you three can use a hand!", a familiar voice called out. Running towards them was Ariel, Melody and Rapunzel! The others sighed with relief as they figured out on who created the whirlpool.

The long-haired blonde beauty looked at the screaming Elite Guards and stated, "I'll take those pesky weapons of yours now!". Turning her hair into a lasso that was really strong and resilient still thanks to the magic potion still in effect, Rapunzel lashed her mane into the whirlpool with incredible accuracy and got the gauntlets off from the man, the kodachi from the female, and jitte from the other one. It seems that the queen had been practicing very much with her signature hair in her realm ever since it grew back thanks to Little Godzilla all those years ago.

Once they were disarmed, Ariel pointed her copy of **Silverflash** at the whirlpool and the flowing water quickly dissipated. The Elite Guards were dropped down hard, but they quickly got up to their feet. They were soaking wet, and looked to be very ticked off. However, their anger ebbed away to be replaced by nervousness as Melody lifted up her trident and pointed at the trio. The weapon started to glow a silver color, an aura of power appearing as the former mermaid was about to attack.

Melody stated, "I think you better run away before we really hurt you. We're giving you a chance to run away from Momoko and the _**Crimson Katana**_ group like Arisu did, to try and live good, right lives.".

The woman of the bad trio exclaimed, "You… hurt us?! And give up on Momoko-sama and the organization?! Never!". The three hired hands were now desperate, as they charged towards the six ladies. Melody sighed, knowing she had to do what needed to be done. With a slight extension of her will, the silver trident shot out a bolt of lightning that split and struck the three humans in the chest area! The trio let out a scream before they were flung off of their feet by the power and to the ground, coughing and moaning in pain as they spasmed. They would not die, but their fronts would have some ugly scars if not treated right away and properly.

The queen of the Marcel-Oxen kingdom said, "Us royal outsiders have been taught and trained to show restraint and mercy, but even they have limits when up against true fools like you who never learn.". Ariel was proud of her daughter, as were the others both in the Toho universe and in the Disney one.

A loud yell came from their right, and they turned to see Lady Benedtika easily dispatching four Elite Guards. The matriarch of the Mountain trolls in North Mountain smirked as she walked away from her fallen foes, showing that she was not to take lightly at all when it came to combat. The beautiful being wiped her beloved battle axe clean of the blood that was spilled, not killing her enemies but giving them enough slash and cut marks that would need stitches badly in the future. She turned to her comrades and stated, "They have spirit and skill, that much I give them. Unfortunately, they also have arrogance and pride which was their downfall. They would not last very long against the warriors in my realm.".

Suddenly, they all heard intense yells and clangs of weapons hitting against one another! Anna recognized one of the yells and exclaimed, "That must be Elsa! Come on, let's go see if she needs help!". Her friends nodded and ran to see what was going on between the Ice Queen and the Maiden of Death. The group was soon joined by the others, all of them having defeated the rest of the Elite Guard. The company went to another side of the Main Floor to see what appeared to be a private battle between Queen Elsa and Lady Momoko.

* * *

The duo had been clashing with one another for some time, going into an area that was separate from the other fighters and giving all that they had! It was double-edged sword of ice against the deadly edge of the katana, and it was a sight to see. Even up on the 6th floor, some members of the organization that had been called in to remove the C4 explosives had opted to watch the fight below before going to remove the potent objects. One even ran and retrieved some binoculars for himself and the rest so they could see the action. In their opinion and view, it wasn't every day to see their leader fight.

Both Elsa and Momoko showed great skill in both swordplay and combat, but there was a difference here. While the Snow Queen did practice some forms of combat, either by herself or with the guard's assistance back in her kingdom, she was at best an intermediate. She mostly used her ice powers for defensive and offensive capabilities, but when it came to physical combat and wielding weapons, she was not a rookie but not a master either.

Lady Momoko, however, was very skilled and strong when it came to fighting. She had built her organization from the ground up, and thus had to fight many times against rival gangs in order to establish and maintain her empire. Having learned Japanese swordplay from various master instructors, she was an expert though not quite a master yet.

Ice and steel clashed together, Elsa keeping up with Momoko's strikes but her footwork was a bit slow. The Japanese beauty of one of the most potent crime organization of all time always evaded her strikes and ice projectiles, coming within her defenses to take a slash at her. Fortunately, the Ice Queen brought up an ice block that was thick enough to withstand the strike and she would force Momoko to retreat before being slashed by her own weapon.

It was a very deadly game of cat-and-mouse!

Momoko sneered as she clashed with the white-haired queen and stated, "You will not defeat me, Ice Witch! You are in my territory, you are outnumbered, and you are simply outclassed by someone who knows all about battle and strategy! I will beat you, than I will claim Godzilla as my weapon! I will finally use him as a way he was always meant to be used, as a weapon of destruction and death!".

Elsa got really angry as it showed on her face, and pushed back Momoko before swiping her blade at the woman. Momoko-sama barely dodged an icy blast of air that would have chilled her badly. The co-ruler of Arendelle remarked, "Godzilla has never been, and will be, a mere weapon of destruction! He is a monster not by his own choice, only by the foolish actions of men and women trying to outstrip one another! You see him as a weapon… I see him as a guardian! Like Mothra!". Momoko let out a laugh before she came in fast, twirling like a deadly ballerina of grace and striking Elsa's sword multiple times.

She leapt back and said, "A guardian?! Hahahahaha! Now that is a joke! Godzilla and the monsters only live to bring destruction and mayhem, to dominate the land they come onto! I will harness that power, and soon dominate not just Japan… but the entire world!". Elsa frowned deeply and used her ice-wind power to blast herself like a rocket towards Momoko. The Japanese woman leapt out of the way, but Elsa figured she do that and on where she leapt at. The Ice Queen stopped herself quick, and shot an ice beam at the spot where Momoko jumped at. The villainess soon found herself not being able to move for her feet and legs were frozen solid!

The leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ hacked at the ice to get free, but her precious blade was knocked away by the European weapon that Elsa carried. The green-haired beauty glared up at the visage of her enemy, who brought the tip of the cold blade to her throat. Elsa stated, "By all rights, I should end you now. Not just to free the city from your grip and bring about the end of your organization, but also since you attacked royal members including myself. That alone would give you life imprisonment back in my universe… or worse yet, on the Executioners Block. Add in that you attacked and provoked Godzilla and his son, whom are friends and honored citizens in specific countries back in our world, that would more than guarantee a life sentence.".

Many who saw the scene unfolding before them in the Disney universe held their breaths, wondering if their queen would execute Momoko or no. A majority would not blame her for executing the evil lady for the many misdeeds she had done to the royal family & to their heroes Godzilla and Junior. The ones in the Heavenly realm were also waiting to see on what the woman with the ice gifts would do.

Anna and the others were also waiting, the animals too as they saw the scene before them. The fiery queen of Arendelle whispered, "Elsa…".

Momoko sneered and defiantly said, "Do it. End me. See if you even have the guts to do it!".

Elsa looked neutrally at her and after some moments answered, "I do what I must to protect my friends and the people. That is the true way of a ruler.". She lifted her sword… but banished it, surprising Momoko until the right hand that once held the blade shot out an icy beam of cold that froze Momoko solid like a statue!

The Snow Queen finished, "How I do it, I have the help of family, friends and trusted advisors to see me through on that one. And also counsel from the High One above.". The others breathed a sigh of relief, and cheered as they ran to join Elsa. The Snow Queen was a bit startled to see that she had an audience the whole time, her focus solely on her opponent and the fight.

Cinderella went to her friend and hugged her, showing that she was glad and proud of her decision. The others did so as well, Anna being the last as she looked to her sister and said, "I'm so proud of you, Elsa! I don't think any of us would blame you if you did… well, you know… But, we're glad you didn't go that route!".

Elsa smiled softly and replied, "Thank you, all of you. Believe me, I was tempted to end it. But I believe that her punishment should be delivered the right way, and I hope that the Japanese government can allow us to take her home with us when it's all said and done.". She wanted Lady Momoko to face justice back in their realm, where she would receive a trial and the punishment delivered there. Most likely she would be executed, but at least it would be done in a way that was legal and right.

Lady Benedtika spoke, "Okay now, all of our enemies have been defeated. Now, we need to get out of here and…". Just before she could say anything else, the ground around them started to shake and quake. The ladies heard a rumbling from below, and before anyone could fully react… something BURST up from the tile/concreate floor! It erupted between the Disney ladies and the ice block that was Lady Momoko, sending the frozen villainess skidding far away from the area.

"What in the world was…?! Huh?! What is that!?", Melody exclaimed when they saw what burst through. The being that erupted from below gave off a bone-chilling shriek that sent the animals running away fast, except Pamela who stood by human heroes and heroines. Joshua was beside her, wanting to stay near the source of protection.

One of the Aggregate-form Destroyahs had arrived!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! It took some time to write, but it was worth it. And done before the 4th of July weekend, which is great!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God and Jesus Christ. Thank you so much Lord for helping me with this chapter, and also with my family. I really hope that my story tributes greatly to you Jesus, and I will continue to do my best. Both for this story, and for you. So again, praise and glory to God for giving me this incredible gift of imagination!

To answer some questions I saw in the reviews, though truth be told, a little sad to not see **Kaiju Avenger** and **Gojira Defender's** reviews for the previous chapter. Oh well, hope they are doing okay…

Here is a question from **The Question** : Jet Jaguar does have sensors and does sense the massive increase of power within his old friend Godzilla, but he cannot do anything at the moment due to his assignment/mission in the Middle East. He believes that his comrade will come out okay though, not knowing the total situation. If I added him in now, it would mess up my idea I have right now for the other monsters and the plot. For now, just trust me on my judgement in this.

In the next chapter, see an intense battle between the Disney heroes and heroines against one of the most potent monsters in the Toho realm! Also, see something spectacular that will have most in Tokyo really believing in magic in a way that would be spoken about for a LONG time! And also… see what Jesus meant when he said that a test of faith would be held. Believe me, I think you all will like it when it comes out!

As for the battles, I did the best I could. I researched a lot of medieval weapons that was both Orient and European, and mixed & matched what was given. Believe me, it's not easy to write in a battle scene and make sure that everyone gets a spot in the limelight, but its well worth it when done right.

Here are my questions for all of you, the readers and reviewers of my story!

What do you think of the pixies teamwork? What kind of combos/team attacks do you think would complement one another's talent in a way that would be very useful in combat?

After seeing Cateline shrink the four Elite Guard members, and the Charming mice going after them, who do you think would win the fight? The mice or the shrunken bad guys & girls?

If you had Regina's shield and could transform the object to represent and do one of the _kaiju's_ trademark attacks, which monster would you have the shield represent and do?

If you were Miki or any of the psychics fighting against the Goliath-sized Elite Guard, how would you use your mental abilities to take them down?

Like Anthony and Chris did against their foes, what kind of abilities would you give the European weapon of your choice?

And finally… do you approve of Elsa sparing Momoko's life like that? Would you have finished her off or no?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	31. Chapter 29

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are all of you? I suspect that some of my readers & reviewers are out on vacation since I haven't been getting some new reviews for a bit. I hope they are having a good time on whatever it is they are doing at the moment. I just hope to get their reviews soon.

Before I start anything, I want to give praise and glory to God and Jesus Christ! Lord, thank you again for helping me with this story. It has not been easy, but it's been very much worthwhile! Thank you for giving me the courage, wisdom, conviction and strength to push forward with this novel! Jesus, thank you once again for the gift of imagination you have me and I hope to put it to good use. Glory, praise and honor to you God!

I have been receiving some new reviews from all three of my novels from someone named **David Howard** , and it seems he is very interested in my stories. It is very good to have a fan like that who really appreciates my novels. I really hope to not disappoint readers like him, **Kaiju Avenger** , **Gojira Defender** , **Japan Boy** , **Darkness Rissing** , **laze jovanov** and more who really like what I have written so far.

I also like it when readers & reviewers REALLY get into the story! With the plot, characters, etc. because it shows me that they have imagination and passion! Something I really like to see, thus the questions at the end of each chapter. I really want for my fans to be a part of the story in any way possible.

One last thing before I officially get this story underway. The heroes and heroines battles they endured… it was just a light warm-up! Now the real battle begins against an Aggregate-form Destroyah! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it will be a blast in more ways than one! Also, you will see what Jesus said earlier on having their faith being tested.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters and monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in the story. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 29

In the Disney universe, the audience in the kingdoms that were seeing what was happening the Toho realm were stunned into silence upon seeing the Aggregate-Destroyah monster appear shortly after the victory the heroes and heroines had over the _**Crimson Katana**_ organization. Agrabah, Leylstad, Arendelle, and Sennen had been cheering loud and well into the night upon seeing the good guys and girls give it to the forces of Evil earlier on. Many laughed long and good when they saw the Charming mice go after and beat up the four Elite Guards that Fairy Godmother Cateline shrank with her magic. A majority gave props to Alice and Regina for excellent use of their shields, the Three Good Fairies very much glad to see their item coming in very handy.

Queen Clarion and the Ministers of Seasons were also among the audience members in Sennen, along with Lady Airlia and her apprentice Lillie. The pixies and Peter Pan, who had been cheering and going crazy like the energetic eternal boy he was, were all very proud of Tinkerbell and her friends. Seeing Fawn and Rosetta make excellent use of their powers, and witnessing the combination ingenuity of Silvermist & Iridessa's powers made them all swell with a certain kind of pride like teachers do when their students do something extraordinary in a good way. Peter Pan was flying everywhere and crowing like a proud rooster at seeing Tink doing her part to help out, and also glad that she was okay.

The audience also gave applause for the psychic trio of Miki Saegusa, Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia when they used both brawn and brains to defeat their gigantic opponents. The scholars believed they should have used their exceptional mental abilities in the first place, while those who relied more on brawn stated that they needed to work out more so they could handle themselves better next time in a brawl. The more level-headed ones, such as insightful children and young adults, said that they did good in using both brawn and brain. To work both smarter AND harder. Some of the teenagers and young adults were also pondering inside their heads on what they would have done to the Elite Guard brutes if they had psychic powers.

Genie and the other magical beings were very glad and proud of Anthony and Chris. Not just for their clever way of finding out the magical properties of the weapons Cateline conjured up for them, but also for their resisting the seduction of the power that the weapons had. Eden commented, "I have to say this for those two men there, they got wills and hearts of tempered steel to resist that kind of pull!". Indeed, many had seen what happened to ordinary mortals who had been given power. And unfortunately, a majority of them were seduced by the power and often ended up having a bad ending. To witness the pilot and the captain resist the pull gave them plenty of respect to the citizens of the Disney universe.

The real powerful cheering came from seeing the royal ladies go to work! The Mountain trolls and citizens of Arendelle were in a controlled-chaotic state of positive excitement at seeing Anna and Lady Beneditka go to work on some of the Elite Guards. The mystical beings that lived in the North Mountain were a bit prideful towards their queen, as not only was she a very capable leader but also a skilled warrior as well. Learning both the physical and magical arts with such discipline and strength honed her body and mind as sharp as any blade, and also the fact that Mountain trolls were three times more resilient than humans. Add to the fact that Lady Beneditka had trained far above the other trolls, it was little wonder the bad humans didn't pose much of a challenge to her.

The royal families were also cheering heartily as they saw their beloved friends/significant other doing their part to take down the _**Crimson Katana**_ goons. Though Anna, Cinderella and Tracy played defense most of the time, they hanged in there instead of giving up and that was something to be proud of. Ariel, Melody and Rapunzel showed off their skills nicely in taking down the fools and the long-haired blonde beauty disarming them with the use of her very versatile hair-lasso. In Atlantica, King Triton and his vast family plus sea subjects were going crazy upon seeing the former mermaids use **Silverflash**. The ruler of the undersea kingdom and the ones who made the potent magical weapon were very glad to see the object of their design being put to very good use against the evil humans.

The highlight of the evening though was seeing Elsa going up against Lady Momoko, the back-and-forth dangerous fight a climax to see for all.

King Azad and the others were a bit worried as they witnessed the white-haired beauty going for a physical approach to the villainess rather than just her ice magic. Though many would attest that Elsa was tough and that she was no slouch when it came to physical fighting, that she was a bit outclassed against Momoko who displayed such strength, skill and precision with her weapon. Genie had changed himself to a boxer that some would recognize him as something very similar to a legendary underdog called Rocky Balboa. He commented, "Ah, yo man! I think that Elsa really wants to get more personal with that Momoko lady. Yeah, kinda like my fight against that large Russian! Wanting to fight on her level like that!". Of course, no one knew completely on what the giant blue goofball was saying, but they did understand one thing though.

Lady Momoko made the battle personal due to her actions not only against Elsa and the others, but also her actions against Godzilla and his son. So instead of just using her gift in a way that could easily end the fight, the Ice Queen opted to get up close and personal with the crafty leader of the yakuza organization.

The fight lasted for only several minutes, but it was very fast and serious as Lady Momoko kept getting into Elsa's defenses only for the Ice Queen to repel her back using her cold gift. The battle ended when the co-ruler of Arendelle flew towards her foe, anticipated where she would land to avoid her, and shot an ice beam that froze Momoko legs and feet! The villainess tried to hack free, but the frozen water was very thick and easily withstood the katana's steel blade. And when Elsa walked to her, all were wondering if she would show mercy… or execute the Japanese woman with her ice sword. Many would have understood if their ruler had taken the life of Momoko for all she had done to both Elsa and her friends, especially Godzilla. But they all breathed a sigh of relief to see Elsa spare her, and also that she would see if the Japanese government would allow the royal beings to bring Momoko back to their realm to face justice and punishment.

Everyone had believed it to be over, cheering that the forces of Good had ultimately won… but when the Aggregate-form Destroyah emerged, their cheers were silenced quick.

Merryweather had broken the silence to ask the Magic Mirror, "Oh dear! Spirit, do the others have a chance against that horrible demon?!". Many had agreed that the small beasts were more than just mere monsters like the _kaiju_ , but a demon of death and destruction. Something that should not have been allowed to exist at all.

The spirit in the magical construct answered, " _The demon Destroyah is a beast unlike any that has existed in this or in the other universe. His very existence is most dreadful, worse than any kind of curse. It is a being born of death, emitting a field around its body that dissolves magic. And in this particular situation, it is quite tragic. When magic, which is equal to life itself, comes in contact with this demon of destruction… prepare to witness a great explosion!_ ".

This surprised the beings, both mortal and magical, as they just learned that Destroyah had the ability to dissolve magical essence of any kind! And when hit directly with magical energy that was strong enough to withstand its field… an explosion would occur that could be devastating to anyone close to it! Genie turned into what could best be described as a news announcer, split into three people and zoomed off to give the news to the others watching the spectacle in the other kingdoms. Robin, Genie and Eden's son, was wondering on where his dad was going right now. His mother picked up her child and said that his daddy was going to deliver some important news to the others around the country. Realizing that the kingdom of Atlantica was watching as well, she created a water-proof note and sent the information concerning Destroyah to King Triton via magical mail.

An elderly man called out, "Ariel, Melody! Get out of there! You need to get as far away from that beast now!". Like a wildfire, many called out to their beloved rulers and friends as they all faced off against the demon. King Oliver and the others who really knew the ladies came to the conclusion that they were going to fight the Aggregate-form Destroyah.

Former king Eric looked to the large magical screen and said softly, "Be careful everyone. And do what you can to survive so we can bring you all back home.".

* * *

~In the Heavens~

All were silent as they saw the monstrosity emerging from the earth through the man-made material, looking at its next victims. Hera, the wife of Zeus, also discovered about the creature's abilities. Now while it mattered little to them since the energy they thrived upon was divine and a totally separate category than magic, it was a major problem for those down below that had magical items… or themselves magical beings entirely. The angels and other semi- and true immortal beings that had been cheering for the forces of Good were concerned for them, but others that just wanted to see a good fight like Hades were getting more riled up.

The Greek god of the Underworld exclaimed, "Hahahaha! The earlier fights was just the Preliminaries! Now THIS is like the Semi-Finals! Come on Destroyah, you messed-up crustacean you! Give them goody-goody mortals the works! Go on and…!". He would have said more until Zeus actually punched his brother in the face with a backfist, caving in said object and silencing the annoying Underworld deity. Many nodded their heads towards the Greek leader, as Hades was getting annoying at the moment.

Jesus still kept looking down below, seeing His Father's children getting ready to battle with something that should have not have come into existence at all.

* * *

~In the Toho world~

The hideous monster screeched loudly as it surveyed the area he was in, the mutated ancient beast looking at the new prey that was slowly backing away from him. The animals all gave out various screeches and cries before they ran out from the area in a panic, their instincts telling them that the new creature before them was NOT natural in any way and that retreating was the better option. The only animals that stayed were Pamela the Komodo Dragon and Joshua the Bengal tiger cub, but even they were very nervous and worried.

The remaining _**Crimson Katana**_ forces started to flee as well, not wanting to get killed by a miniature _kaiju_. The ones on the 6th floor also ran out of there, but they did that after seeing their leader being frozen over and defeated. In their hurry to leave the complex and not get caught by any of the heroes or heroines, they forgot about the five C4 explosion blocks that were still in the _Experiment Room_.

Elsa used her ice gift to pull the her frozen foe over to her as she backed away with the others away from the monster, but she felt a shudder pass through her being the moment she got close to the hideous thing. 'It's like… like a flower dying, but it's my magic that withered a little!', she thought to herself as she saw the amber-colored eyes of the mini-monster gazing at her.

Cinderella called out, "What in Heaven's name IS that thing?! It looks to be some kind of crab, but only much worse!". She was by her daughter's side, all holding their weapons to defend themselves but they saw the magical constructs starting to flicker in and out. Going from solid to transparent, and back again like a light bulb being flicked on and off rapidly.

Miki remembered the meeting with the Prime Minister & the others yesterday and replied, "That must be Destroyah! It's a monster that started to appear a couple of days ago! Be careful that it doesn't touch you!". The heroes and heroines looked to her in confusion and puzzlement as they looked to the monster that was scuttling towards them.

Tinkerbell exclaimed, "What do you mean?! How do you know about this monster?! And why didn't you tell us earlier?!". She started to feel like she had betrayed them again by withholding information, and some of the ladies started to believe in that too.

Saegusa-san explained, "Myself and others were at a meeting earlier yesterday, and we found out about Destroyah from a doctor named Kensaku Ijuin! That thing was tiny, but I didn't think it would grow so quickly!". The Disney ladies realized that Miki didn't mean to leave out the information to them, but they had all been busy with other things at the moment. So she did not betray them, just that they all had been preoccupied with other matters so the monster was set aside at the time being.

Joseph called out, "Okay, we get that! But why shouldn't we let it touch us?!". He got his answer when the vines and foliage that had grown thanks to Rosetta's magic started to wither and die! The plants had been sustained by the fairy's pixie dust, but when coming in contact with Aggregate-form Destroyah, the magic dissolved quickly and thus the vines started to lose their strength and vitality.

Miki answered, "That's why! When he discovered it, Kensaku stated that it was a living Oxygen Destroyer! That it was a life form that existed billions of years ago, and was brought back to life thanks to the weapon used on the original Godzilla in 1954! It started to mutate and change, thriving in an oxygen-less environment and it can dissolve anything it touches thanks to the Oxygen Destroyer!". Of course, she believed that what she read in the reports of the creature's abilities when it was tiny had carried over to the now grown version.

One of the animals that was running from the creature, a cat that was of rare breed, tripped and slid on the tile ground and bounced off some of the other animals that were retreating. It was sent back until it touched one of the red claw legs of the monster, the cat looking up quickly before running away fast. The others saw this, and looked at Miki who was confused as well. She said, "Well… I assume that what it had when it was very small didn't carry over to when it grew.". So they all knew for a fact that merely touching the abomination would not guarantee them instant death at least.

Fawn flew in front of the group, taking the lead as she gazed at the snarling Destroyah. The Animal-talented fairy stated, "Let me see if I can reach out to it. If it's like Godzilla Junior, maybe I can reason with it.". The brave pixie flew a little bit closer to the mini-Destroyah, thankfully not close enough to be within its anti-life sphere of influence. Calling up her talent, Fawn reached out to connect her mind to the creature in front of her… big mistake. As soon as their minds linked, the fairy let out a scream of pain and horror as she beheld what was the only thing in the monster's mind! What she felt and saw was carnage, a thirst for death all around… and a savage yet intelligent mindset that revealed that the monster only wanted to devour and destroy all!

Arisu and company gasped in shock on what was happening to their friend, the brave former spy of the _**Crimson Katana**_ rushing up to Destroyah and grabbing the falling Fawn before the beast could get to her. She ran back towards the others, cupping and holding the fairy securely in her hands. Anna and the others looked down to their companion and asked urgently, "Fawn! Fawn! Are you okay?! What happened?! What did you see?!".

The Animal-talented beauty answered in a soft, hurt voice as she recovered from the ordeal, "That… That thing… it's not an animal… not even a monster! It's… It's a demon… wanting nothing but… destruction… devastation… death.". The heroes and heroines looked at the monster in shock and horror, and that is when Destroyah screeched and rushed towards them!

Tracy yelled out, "EVERYONE, SCATTER!".

The whole group did just that, scattering to many parts of the area to avoid the rushing body of the mutated monster. Aggregate-form Destroyah shrieked as it saw its prey escaping, looking down at the knocked humans on the ground. However, it was not satisfied with kills that could not fight back. Though, that was suffice to say that he would leave such useless things be. Looking down at one of the Elite Guards who was moaning as he was coming to, the demon-monster unleashed its _Micro-Oxygen Spray_ at the poor souls at its legs! The Elite Guard, and three others beside him, all gave out cries of pain as a blue vortex like the ones that hit the policemen from earlier appeared and the heroes and heroines turned to see the spectacle. They all gasped in horror upon seeing the people soon dissolve into rotting flesh and bone!

Rapunzel whispered, "By God… what… what happened?!".

Miki, who was beside her and Daimon answered, "It DOES have the power of the Oxygen Destroyer weapon! Its breath spray… it asphyxiates whatever it hits by destroying the oxygen molecules, and it causes the victim to rot and decay from the inside out!". The two psychics and queen were aghast on what they witnessed, as were the others as Destroyah shrieked loudly in wicked delight at the rotting skeletons underneath its legs.

Captain Chris Anderson knew that if this monster got loose in the city, it would bring much chaos and destruction before the military could do something about it. And THAT he did not want to have! He was with Miki and Anthony, and he felt something in his pocket. He realized he still had one C4 block left on him! He remembered something from what Arisu told him, and looking at the blueprints of the complex before coming here. He looked around, and found the room marked _Armory_ beside the door. He looked to his comrades and asked urgently, "Miki, Anthony! Do you have any explosives left?!".

The pilot and psychic were very perplexed by the question, but answered it by bringing out said objects. Miki said as she took out her four gray-colored Mini-Bombs, "Zarina gave these to me, said they would come in handy.". Anthony took out his last remaining C4 block, saying that Arisu had the remaining three C4 bombs.

Capt. Anderson took the explosions, being quick but also careful as he put the explosives in both pockets. He stated, "I'll go and get Chinatsu-san! I have an idea, but you all got to keep the monster distracted while I do my thing! Tell everyone to keep that mutant occupied for about five to ten minutes tops!". After saying that, he looked over for Arisu and spotted the woman with Cateline and Lady Beneditka. He shortly ran off to the right, to see if he could go around the monster and to where the ladies were at.

Anthony and Miki were very much surprised by their friend's actions and request, but decided to put some faith and trust in this plan of his. Saegusa-san used her mental powers and managed to locate the scattered groups of her friends. She linked her mind to theirs and stated telepathically, " _Everyone, listen! Chris says has a plan to take care of that monster Destroyah, but he needs some time! We need to distract that… that thing for about five or so minutes!_ ".

The Disney heroines and heroes got Miki's message, a bit startled to receive something like that in their heads but now was not the time to dwell on that. Destroyah was hunting them now shrieking as it was looking for its prey. The ones close by was Elsa, Anna and the Charming mice. The Ice Queen had used her powers to drag the frozen Lady Momoko along, since she spared her life that made the villainess her responsibility until this ordeal was all over & done with.

* * *

Elsa looked at the monster, seeing that was near their location. The white-haired beauty realized that she had to do something or else she and her sister plus the mice would be on that thing's menu! Elsa whispered to her sister, "Listen, I'm going to try and lure that thing away from you! When I give you the signal, you go with everyone else and try to get all of the people out of this place!". The regular hired hands of Lady Momoko had beat feet and retreated upon seeing the monster, leaving only the remaining Elite Guards and those that were knocked out by the plants earlier. It did seem odd to help the enemy, but Elsa did not want others killed due to a demon-monster.

Anna replied a bit harshly, "Wait! What about you?! You can't face that thing alone!". She was very worried about her sister, always has & always will. Elsa knew of that and admired that about her kin. However, this was not the time to have doubt come in. The Snow Queen just looked directly into the eyes of her fiery sibling and said that she would be okay. That she was too tough to let something that wicked get the better of her. Anna saw that there would be no way to talk her sister out of this crazy idea, but she decided to have faith in her words and abilities.

The two sisters hugged one another for comfort and faith, than separated with Elsa stepping out from behind the column that she and the others had been hiding behind. The mini-Destroyah screeched upon seeing the human that was radiating an energy that it could not identify. Elsa yelled out, "Come on, you overgrown crab cake! Come and get me!". She than bolted towards an area of the 1st floor that was open yet had some columns or other things that could be used to act as a barrier in case the monster tried to get up close and personal with her.

Destroyah shrieked and chased after its new target, never mind Anna as she peeked out around the column to see the action, Filimore and the mice atop her head. Elsa managed to see behind Destroyah and saw her sister, throwing an icy blast over the head of the monster to keep its attention on her. It also served to signal Anna to get moving, which she did. "Okay, time to get my sister some back-up! And then figure out a way to get all of these people out of here.", she said to herself as she ran back towards the main central point location of the building.

Once she was there, Anna called out to everyone that was hopefully nearby. She saw the others coming to her location, but saw Chris breaking away from them and going to a room marked _Armory_. She believed that what he had planned involved that particular room, so she her faith in his plan as well. Ariel went to the co-ruler of Arendelle and asked, "Anna, where is Elsa? Don't tell me she…!".

Anna answered, "Yes, she left to keep that monster focused on her so I could escape! She also told me to get these unconscious Elite Guards and regular goons out of here. So, which of you can go and help back-up my sister while the rest of us get these bad guys and girls out of here?".

Lady Benedikta spoke, "I will go and aid your sister! Who else is coming with me?". Ariel and Melody volunteered, seeing as they did have magical weapons with them. Both **Silverflash** and Lady Benedikta's weapons were forged the regular way before being imbued with magical properties, so therefore they would have more of a chance against Destroyah instead of with weapons that were conjured with pure magic like Regina's shield.

Arisu spoke up, "Before anything happens, I should tell you all about Chris's plan. He told me before taking my bombs that he is going to put them in the Armory where the other weapons are at, than detonate it when we're all clear. He wants to implode the building so it all comes tumbling down on that monster!". The group was stunned to hear about the plan of their friend, which actually sounded like a good idea. The Armory held weapons and other explosives, which would aid the other bombs by increasing its power once it all went off at the same time.

Fairy Godmother Cateline said, "I will use my magic to take everyone out of here, but I can only take so much at one time. I will need some help.". Miki, Joseph and Daimon volunteered, saying that their amped-up psychic abilities will help her with the load. So it was settled; Lady Benedikta, Ariel and Melody would go and back-up Elsa while the rest would help Cateline with the unconscious bad guys and girls. Miki would contact Chris via telepathy to let him know when everyone was out of the building and at a safe distance outside.

"Okay than… let's go!", Tinkerbell exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to get to work!

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was standing up against Destroyah as it tried to get her with his scythe claws. The Ice Queen showed that she was quick in reflexes, dodging the monster's attacks with ease and not showing much fear. Fear led to panic, which led to doing sloppy moves Now while Elsa was indeed afraid of the large beast before her, she fought it down and replaced that fear with determination. When the demon-monster unleashed his micro-oxygen spray, Elsa shot her ice beam to meet it! The two special attacks collided… followed by a powerful explosion that knocked Elsa off her feet and flying through the air a few feet back while Destroyah was forced back as well! It was spectacular, similar to that of a very powerful firework going off!

The Ice Queen climbed back to her feet quick, a bit dizzy from the sudden blast but still having her wits about her. She muttered, "Okay… apparently ice and that… whatever it is spray doesn't mix well together. Alright than… time to try another tactic!". Bringing forth a large portion of her ice gift, Elsa started to create a familiar face. The frozen water morphed and took the shape that was from its mistress's will and mind, becoming a large humanoid shape that was bulky that was meant to be muscle of sort. Sharp icicle spikes started to form on the back, and some are on the arms and the spikes becoming the fingers, thumb and teeth. It was roughly the same height and width of Aggregate-form Destroyah, and looked ready to rumble!

Elsa finished her creation, breathing life into it as its solid blue eyes flashed to life. She smiled and stated, "Welcome back, Marshmallow! Ready to help me fight?". The icy creation looked to its creator, than to its opponent who shrieked upon seeing him. Marshmallow let out a roar of its own, showing he was indeed ready to fight!

Destroyah screeched upon seeing the creation that just appeared from its prey. Apparently, this new being had powers & abilities that were indeed formidable. Nevertheless, this new foe would go down! The behemoth scuttled towards its foe, Marshmallow stomping towards the monster and engaging it in close-quarter combat! Destroyah came in with his scythe claws, slashing at Marshmallow's midsection and biting with its mandibles. Due to the death-aura field it projected, it started to eat away at the magic that created the ice protector, making that Marshmallow actually feel pain when the attacks connected!

Marshmallow grunted loudly in pain from the hits, but retaliated with a strong left hook that caused damage to Destroyah as well! Just like the beast could do real damage to the ice creation, so could the cold behemoth really damage Destroyah in a really effective way more than bullets. Marshmallow followed up with a hammer blow to the head of the mutated beast, Destroyah screeching in pain and being forced to back off. Seeing its opponent staggering, the guardian of Elsa took a step and swiped its ice claws at the long neck of the monster. It only managed to graze Destroyah when it pulled his neck at the last moment, but the mutated monster believed that now it was time to get serious. Its crest and head started to send off golden electrical bolts which had Marshmallow confused.

However, Elsa was not as she had seen what happened before. She called out, "Marshmallow, dodge it quick!". Alas, it seemed that her creation was more on strength and force rather than on dexterity and speed. Destroyah fired its deadly spray, the ice golem shielding himself by crossing his arms together in X-shape formation. The spray hit the protector's arms, and Marshmallow cried out in pain when the spray hit! The micro-oxygen was decimating the oxygen molecules in the ice, thus destroying the water as it became hydrogen. The arms melted off, leaving Marshmallow with two stumps where its arms used to be.

Elsa cried out, "MARSHMALLOW! Hold on!". Using her powers, she recreated the arms and made them a bit thicker with more ice. She believed that if they were thick enough, it would withstand another spray attack and give her friend enough time to regenerate the limbs on his own.

Destroyah saw what happened, its savage yet intelligent mind telling it that it needed to take down the strange prey with power so he could defeat the cold giant. He was about to spray Marshmallow once more, when something powerful hit his back and caused it to shriek in pain!

Elsa and Marshmallow were confused, until the Snow Queen saw a stream of highly pressurized water appear and struck Destroyah in the head! Followed by a familiar war-cry and the sound of an blade striking the steel-hard hide of the mutated beast, a short but powerful blast of sparks erupting where the weapon struck. Coming from around the confused Destroyah and together with Marshmallow was Ariel, Melody and Lady Benedikta!

Destroyah screeched at the intruders, not liking that there were more beings that was like the other one. Melody turned to see Elsa and commented, "Shame on you, Elsa! Starting the party without us!". She clutched her weapon tightly, the original and copy of **Silverflash** glowing.

The Snow Queen remarked, "I hardly call this a party, Melody! Why are you here?! Didn't Anna…!".

Lady Benedikta interrupted, "Your sister is getting the unconscious fools out with the others. She told us that you needed back-up, so here we are! Now, are we going to fight or argue about this?". She kept her eyes and focus on the enemy before her, feeling that this bizarre demon-monster was truly more dangerous than any Rock Wym that had existed back in her domain.

Elsa was about to retort when Destroyah screeched again, its head crest giving off electrical bolts that signaled it was going to use its formidable spray attack again! The Snow Queen exclaimed, "Fight now, talk much later! Evade it!". The heroines and large icy hero dodged and evaded the deadly spray of micro-oxygen, the projectile stream striking objects that exploded on contact! The fight was on!

* * *

~Outside of the complex~

While Ariel and the others were fighting, the rest were bringing out the many _**Crimson Katana**_ goons and thugs. Cateline had used her magic to levitate a number of the knocked out fools out of the building, Miki and her friends from Section M doing the same only they were using their currently enhanced telekinetic powers. Rapunzel, Regina, Anna, Alice, Anthony and Arisu had to do their part the physical way by dragging the men and women that served under Lady Momoko out through the doors. The Charming mice helped them out by pulling on any kind of cloth that could get their paws on.

The pixies used Silvermist's water ability and Vidia's fast-flying techniques to get the job done on their end, the Water-talented fairy calling up large quantities of water and changing it to become solid ice beds that they could load the humans on it and get them out quickly. Vidia simply spun around a group of the hired thugs, the air pressure creating a mini-twister that carried said group out the door. Landing was rough, but the feisty little lady wasn't going to worry much over it.

Even Pamela and Joshua aided them, dragging the knocked out goons by grabbing onto their pant legs with their teeth and following the others outside. The Komodo dragon was told to be careful by Fawn, to not let her venom get on or in the humans even though they were the bad guys/girls. It kinda irked the animal to be helping those that treated her very badly, but she was not one to disobey an alpha.

They roughly got about half of the unconscious hired hands out from the complex when they heard flashing lights and sirens. Joseph and the others turned to see who it was, the psychic squinting slightly to see who it was from the lights, than saw a familiar logo that was on the side of one of the vehicles coming towards them. It was the G-Force insignia! Help had arrived, even though it was late.

From the many vans that charged their way through the entrance, many men and women in G-Force uniforms came forth to see on what was going on. Some went to the back of the vehicles to take out some potent firearms, believing that they needed them. One of the officers in charge of the operation came to them and started to say, "Hold it right there! Who are you? We received reports that…? Your Highness Rapunzel? Tinkerbell? Alice? Anna? What the heck are you doing here?!". It seemed that the man in front of them, a colonel to be precise, knew of G-Forces special guests.

Anna went to the colonel and replied, "Sir, we have a lot of these _**Crimson Katana**_ goons still in the building. We need to get them out of there before…". Whatever she was going to say ceased when she heard a familiar voice calling out to them. The company turned around to see that running towards them was Captain Chris Anderson!

"Hey! Guys, the bombs are all set up! We need to…", Chris yelled out until he found many automatic guns pointing at him, causing him to stop quickly both in speech and body function. He was about to put his hands up in surrender when Alice ran to the man and shouted for all to hear that he was on their side. Capt. Anderson was puzzled until he saw the others coming over to him, the colonel raising his hand and telling the armed G-Force members to stand down.

Chris exclaimed in surprise, "Colonel Shuichi?! What are you doing here? And why are armed G-Force soldiers here?".

Shuichi answered, "Captain, I can ask the same of you on why are you here? And with Miki Saegusa and our special guests here as well. And what was it I just heard from you about bombs?". The colonel was looking very stern here, not liking not having any kind of info/intel that seemed to be lacking here. The young man was about to explain when flashes of light and inhumane sounds came from the building, causing all to look at the complex in wonder. Shuichi ordered some of his men to check it out, several men and women carrying weapons nodding before rushing into the dangerous situation.

Chris exclaimed, "Wait, wait! Colonel, that isn't a good idea right now! I believe they can help out more by helping us get these knocked out goons out of the building first!". The superior officer looked to him and the others, wanting an explanation on EVERYTHING. He told the people that were already inside through a headset that was on his head to be alert and to standby when they entered the building.

* * *

~Inside the complex~

While Chris and the others started to explain the entire situation to Shuichi, Melody and the others were in the fight of their lives against Aggregate-form Destroyah! The former mermaids kept their distance and blasted the monster with their tridents, amazed when the golden energy beams struck the mutation and powerful mini-explosions followed. Elsa quickly explained to them that it seemed that magic really hurt it, though it seemed that its body and breath can also hurt them greatly as well. It was shown when Lady Benedikta swiped her axe at the monster, but Destroyah avoided the attack and slashed at her with one of his legs. The result was the Mountain troll matriarch being sent hard into a pillar with a nasty bruise appearing on her being. This stunned the mystical being given that it took a lot to do that kind of damage to a Mountain troll.

Marshmallow got in close to grapple with the mutated crustacean, holding it in a lock while trying to push it away from his mistress and friends. But Destroyah matched the icy protector in terms of strength by pushing it back little by little, and also that the ice started to melt due to being close to the demon-monster's death field. Ariel shot another blast of magical might at Destroyah, but the beast showed his intelligence by ducking its head to avoid the golden energy projectile. The former mermaid looked to her friend Elsa and stated, "If you have any clever ideas, now would be the time to use it! That thing is getting smarter the longer we fight it, and that is not good!".

The Snow Queen looked around, trying to find anything that would really deliver a critical blow to Destroyah. It was Lady Benedikta that came up with a solution, the proud warrior going to the group but a bit awkwardly due to the bruise that was on her stomach and chest area. She said, "I think I have a way to really get rid of this creature for good… but it requires some sacrifice and time on your part. Elsa, can you and the others keep it in one place for about five minutes or so? Say about… at that spot near underneath that railing?". She pointed to a railing guard that was on the next level, which was pretty high up.

Elsa answered, "I believe we can, though Destroyah is not going to make it easy. Why?".

The warrioress answered, "You'll see. When I give you a signal, keep that demon immobile long enough for me to deliver the final blow.". She turned around and whispered, " _May the High One be with me as I do this…_ ". She walked away, seeing one of the escalators that have not been affected by any of the fighting, walking up the stairs with her weapon held tight to her being.

Melody exclaimed, "I don't know what she plans to do exactly, but we got to have some faith in her! Come on, let's get that monster that spot she pointed to!". The two mature women were still a bit unsure, but followed the young lady's lead and started to attack Destroyah more. This time to herd the behemoth into the place they wanted it to be at.

Melody and Ariel created a wall of water with their tridents, gathering any kind of moisture that was around the area and thus creating a barrier that would form around both Marshmallow and Destroyah. Elsa told her creation to maneuver the demon-monster right to where Lady Benedikta told them, the icy golem nodding before charging over and engaging his opponent in another grappling test of strength. Elsa increased the thickness of the ice within Marshmallow's being, which was a good thing since always being near Destroyah took away the magical essence and thus started to melt the ice.

Lady Benedikta was now on the 2nd floor, looking down to see the water wall up and Marshmallow maneuvering the dangerous crustacean to where she wanted it to be. She looked serious, than she looked at her battle axe and her expression softened. "My precious weapon… we have been through so much together, I feel like you really are a part of me. But… it seems that a sacrifice is required so that our friends and innocents will stay safe from that monster. So… I thank you for everything.", she whispered to her weapon. The brave warrior steeled herself, than looked down as she climbed onto the railing, balancing on it as she gazed upon her target.

She called out, "ARIEL, MELODY, ELSA! NOW!".

The trio saw their friend on the railing, and knew on what she was planning to do! Quick as can be, Melody and Ariel used their tridents in an excellent combination. Ariel called for the water to go from becoming a wall to wrapping around Destroyah like an anaconda would to its prey. Marshmallow was pushed out of the way by said wall, so it was not caught in its highly-pressurized grip. Melody than summoned forth the north and south winds from her trident, which froze the water that was around Destroyah, starting to freeze the behemoth from the tail all the way up to its neck. Elsa aided the young queen by adding her icy touch to the imprisonment. Destroyah struggled and shrieked loudly & violently, but it could not break free from the ice!

Lady Benedikta called out, "HERE COMES YOUR END, DEMON! HIYAH!". The courageous female Mountain troll leapt off from the railing, her axe at the ready to deliver a fatal blow to the monster! Destroyah was about to use his _Micro Oxygen Spray_ to kill her, but Elsa used some precision ice power to close the maw of the demon. Lady Benedikta closed her eyes tight as she brought the axe down, gravity increasing the cutting power. The axe made contact with Destroyah's neck, severing head from the body! Alas though, the touching of magic with the demon's death aura created another explosion that blew the brave female away from the body… and also badly burnt and melted the battle axe.

The sacrifice was Lady Benedikta's beloved weapon, which had been with her a great deal of her life. The matriarch of the North Mountain troll tribe opened her eyes as she landed painful against a pillar, and the first thing she saw was the melted slab that was the remains of her axe head. A lone tear slid down her face, bidding a silent farewell to something that had served her well.

Elsa helped her friend up, Ariel and Melody going to them. The four looked at one another, than at the severed head of Destroyah as its amber-like eyes were open and the body was shaking slightly due to the shock of being disconnected like it was.

"Wow… that was… incredible!", a voice called out. The four and Marshmallow looked up and behind the decapitated body of the mutant giant to see several men and women in G-Force uniforms, looking in awe at the sight they just witnessed. The group started to move towards the ladies, but Marshmallow growled and stood as the protector he was in front of his mistress and her friends.

Elsa called out, "its okay, Marshmallow! They are friends.". The giant was unconvinced, but remained still like a dutiful sentry just in case. Melody and Ariel helped Lady Benedikta to walk towards them, the Ice Queen going to the G-Force soldiers and asking on who they were and what they were doing here.

One of the female soldiers answered, "We were sent by Col. Shuichi to investigate what was going on here. Originally, we were sent here to check on a disturbance. The regular police force is unavailable, so we were called in. Just… Just didn't expect to see something like this.". Just after she spoke that, a communication order came from her headset. It was the colonel, and he was asking on what the situation was. The soldier answered that Elsa and the others were okay, but they forgot the rest of the yakuza goons that were still unconscious and inside the central area of the Main Floor.

" _Understood! Now escort the others out and get the criminals out of there as well! We'll be waiting outside!_ ", Shuichi ordered. The soldier nodded and asked the royal women to follow them outside.

Melody said, "We'll go with you, but we got to take the remaining people out at the same time. So leave that to us!". The armed forces did not argue, and thus all went back to the central location where the remaining bodies were at. Melody and Ariel used their tridents to summon up a large body of water that acted as a sort of floating waterbed that levitated and held some of the _**Crimson Katana**_ members up. Ariel made a water chair and had Lady Benedikta sit in it so she could levitated out of the complex in comfort. Elsa conjured up blocks of ice, and manacles of ice just in case, and Marshmallow helped by grabbing the out-cold fools and putting them on the slabs of ice. The G-Force soldiers carried the rest, and all of them went outside to where the others were at.

* * *

Once outside, the ladies saw that not only G-Force was there… but a lot of civilians as well! The noise and spectacle had woken up many citizens from their sleep, and thus many men and women in pajamas or/and robes were there to see on what was going on. The G-Force soldiers joined their comrades and took the remaining criminals out of the hands of the royal ones so they could be taken care of properly. Elsa and the others were soon greeted by their friends, her sister running and hugging her hard to show she was glad her sibling was alright. All were pointing at Marshmallow and speaking in their native tongues rapidly about him, than the behemoth vanished in a sparkle of light and ice as he returned to his mistress's being.

Even Pamela and Joshua, who were still together, were glad to see their human allies emerge from the fight intact. Chris asked, "Is everyone out?". Once he got a confirmation, he looked at the building and took out a remote control. He flipped two switches on it, which activated a red light and he looked down at the red button he was ready to press.

"Stand back everyone and cover your ears! About to see some fireworks right now!", he exclaimed as loud as he could before pressing the button. The light switched from red to green… indicating that a signal had been received! The C4 blocks on the 6th floor exploded, taking out the machines there and everything else close to it! The information that had been electronically taken, and the blood samples too, were now all gone as the rooms on the level were consumed in a flash of fire! The _Armory_ room was next, the explosives that were put there in strategic places going off with a loud BOOM! The weapons and various chemicals that were there added more fuel to the fire, increasing the power of the explosions many fold! The first floor was soon gone! And with the structures weakened on the bottom and in the middle, the entire building started to implode and collapse on itself! The structure of steel and concrete came tumbling down like the walls of Jericho, and the body plus severed head of Destroyah was buried underneath it!

Thankfully, the place did implode rather than explode so no other structures were damaged. Many objects, and some people, would be covered in dust and debris but it would not be serious or anything. Nothing a small clean-up would not fix.

Everyone was now looking at the heroes and heroines, and also to the yakuza gang members that had made their lives terrible in one way or another. They were also stunned to see Lady Momoko, the fearsome and beautiful leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ organization, sealed in solid ice and being guarded by four G-Force soldiers. They saw her eyeballs moving, so that indicated that she was still alive but could not do anything. The citizens of Japan saw the beings they saw earlier from the interview special that Yukari Yamane broadcasted, and they were just in awe at seeing them like this.

Cinderella looked to her compatriots and said, "Okay, it seems that rescue didn't work out as planned… but it seems that we did indeed get everyone and that the criminal empire is gone for good. Now we just need to…". Whatever she was going to say next vanished as something happened that would be etched in the minds and hearts of the Japanese people forever!

A light flashed from above, blue-white and looked to be a shining star beaming down its brilliance to a spot near the heroes and heroines! All covered their eyes as the light from the heavens increased, and the beam of brilliance increased in intensity and strength! The people cried out and covered their eyes, than something seemed to strike the spot where the beam was at! What they did not know was that a magical portal had formed, the column of light acting as a bridge between two universes!

Ariel and company felt the light dim down some, and they unshielded their eyes to see the face of King Oliver/Oxen! Melody was surprised, than a brilliant smile came across her face as she declared, "Sweetheart! Is that really you?!".

The head of the ruler of the Marcel-Oxen land nodded and answered, " **Yes, honey. It is me. Melody, I only have a small window here to speak to you. The magic the Good Fairies and the others are casting is taking much strength from them, so you need to listen well.** ". The others were puzzled by this, wondering on what was going on. The Japanese people were only spell-bound as could be, seeing some magic that they thought only existed in the movies!

Ariel asked, "Oliver, what is wrong? Why do you sound so serious and urgent?".

The king answered, " **We have information that we believe you will not take well. It concerns Godzilla…** ".

Anna inquired, "Godzilla? Is alright? Is he still burning up?!". She was concerned about the King of the Monsters, and the others were too. However, Miki, Anna, Regina and the others who already knew about the saurian's condition spoke nothing as they looked very sad now.

Oliver answered, " **I'm afraid it more serious than that, Anna. He is… he is undergoing a meltdown. And I am afraid that there is nothing you can do to stop him.** ".

Those words froze the hearts of the bonded of the _kaiju_. Tracy spoke softly, "W-What do you mean, meltdown? What are you trying to say?".

Oliver sighed, feeling and seeing the bonded of Godzilla looking very sad and heartbroken at the moment. He steeled himself and answered, " **It is like I just said, dear Tracy. Godzilla was cooling down in the ice that Elsa and G-Force entombed him in, until he felt all of you in danger thanks to that Momoko woman. He pushed himself to break free from the ice, and his power saw fit to take an alternate route in order to be free and go to your rescue. Instead of exploding… he will melt down. His whole body will melt down once he reaches a certain temperature, which is 1,200 degrees. Once that happens… he will melt straight through the planet, and most likely end it all once he reaches the core.** ".

That news shocked Ariel and the others to the core, and also rocked the worlds of the Japanese people as well once they heard it. Tears started to spring in the eyes of the bonded, the news devastating them and also developing a whole level of dislike towards Lady Momoko. Oliver continued, " **We have opened a portal on this side to get you all home safely. However, this portal will not stay open long. So you all have to decide… will you stay and try to find some means to help Godzilla? Or will you come home, and leave him and the others of the world to the hands of Fate?** ".

Elsa looked to her friends, and gathered all of the Disney beings to her. She wiped her eyes free from tears, but the moisture was still fresh within her orbs. She spoke, "Well… what do you all think?". Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and the pixies, Filimore and the remaining Charming mice, Cateline, Lady Benedikta and Anna looked to one another and started to discuss what would be the ultimate decision of their lives. After about three minutes of talking, they broke and it was Melody who went to the floating image of her husband.

She took a deep breath, looked into the eyes of Oliver and answered, "We… we have decided to stay.".

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Cliffhanger right here! Heh, am I evil or what? A cliffhanger right at the end! I hope you don't hate me all too much for doing that. Also, congrats to **Gojira Defender's** brother who has gotten engaged! I hope that he and the beautiful lady of his choice have a good time together before hopefully they tie the knot.

So, a battle is over… but the war is only going to get started! Prepare yourselves everyone for a MAJOR _kaiju_ brawl that I hope will be worthy of die-hard Toho fans and such! That's right, soon the fight between giant monsters will begin! Expect to see the mechas and Mothra coming into play soon in a couple of chapters or so! I really hope you all really enjoyed this chapter. It was a doozy for me, but I believe I managed to get it right.

Also let me clear up one thing. Destroyah has an anti-life field around it, similar to the MUTO's EMP-field that they emit from their bodies. And since I equate magic with life, that makes the monster more of a challenge for those that do rely on magic. When enough concentration of magic makes it through the field and connects with Destroyah's body, the result is explosive! Similar to how the blood and chemicals work in the body of the final evolution stage of the worms that appeared in **Tremors 3: Back to Perfection** movie. Or the chemicals that were used to make the explosives in **Die Hard: With a Vengeance**.

Now for the questions:

If you were in the audience in any of the kingdoms in the Disney universe that was seeing the action happening in the Toho realm, would you shout something to the heroes and heroines during their battle against Destroyah? If so, what would you say?

After seeing Destroyah melt the three yakuza gang members, what would you be thinking?

What do you think of Chris's plan in using the bombs? What would you have done?

Would you aid Elsa and the others in containing Destroyah, or helping Anna & the others in getting the people out from the building?

What do you think of Lady Benedikta sacrificing her beloved weapon in order to take down Destroyah?

And finally… what would you be thinking upon hearing the response Melody gave to her husband?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!


	32. Chapter 30

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you doing? Well, I hope. It's good to see that my story has truly passed the 400th mark, and it really warms my heart very much to see this! I want thank each and every one of you who has read and reviewed both this novel, and my previous ones as well! In the words of a blue hedgehog from **The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog** Saturday morning cartoon show from the early 1990s… "You all are way past cool!".

Before I really get started, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ for everything! At times, I was really stuck on certain chapters on what I needed to write down in order for the story to progress well. But by the grace and love of Jesus, I was able to get the ideas I needed to really write! I have the reviewers to thank for their contribution and ideas, but it was God who helped me out when I really needed this. So thank you once again Jesus for the gift of imagination you gave me, and giving me the conviction and courage to continue on!

I want to thank **The Question** for his review in Chapter 30, for it was he who gave me the idea on what Fawn should do when near Aggregate-form Destroyah! I should have thanked him in the previous chapter, but I am thanking him now for the suggestion he made! Please forgive me for not giving credit where credit is due.

Also, I love to see long and interesting reviews from **lord destryuk** and **laze jovanov**. It's really cool to see reviewers like them who really get into the story! I just ask for some self-restraint and control, and also to make sure the reviews do not go off tangent too much. Other than that, continue to review as is.

To **Titanzilla** , there is a reason that I did not make the Disney princesses bonded to Godzilla show too much emotion. It will be shown here, but here is a bit of a clue here. I learned this when I was little, by both my parents and from the Bible, and it is guard your tears from others. I hope this chapter will show what I mean.

And also, got some sad news from both **Japan Boy** and **Gojira Defender**. According to Japan Boy, one half of the original Twin Fairies from the Showa era, Yumi Ito, had passed on. Her sister Emi passed in 2012, but it seems now that both legendary ladies are gone. Yumi passed away at the age of 75 on May 18th of this year. And according to Gojira Defender, France was under attack by some crazy fool who drove a truck into a day of celebration and killed above 80 people.

So this chapter is dedicated to the original Twin Fairies stars from the legendary Showa era of Godzilla, and also to those who lost their lives in the Nice attack & those struggling with the loss and the aftershock of the attack.

One last thing though I want to clear up. Destroyah has the Death field around him due to what he is, and became. At first, he was extremely tiny and inert due to their being more oxygen in the world. According to Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, the micro-organism existed at a time very long before the age of the dinosaurs, when there was a severe lack of oxygen. However, it was reanimated by artificial means due to the Oxygen Destroyer that was detonated by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa in 1954 in Tokyo Bay to eliminate the original Godzilla. It was brought back by something that leads to death in the most gruesome of ways, and due to mutating on its own for over 40 years until now, it developed that Death field naturally. Well… you know what I mean.

So that is why he is able to negate magical forces when they are close to his sphere of influence. However, if enough concentration of it get past his field and connect to his body… well, you saw in the previous chapter. Magic is equal to life in this case, and so magical beings and Destroyah cancel each other out in a way.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters or monsters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs used here so far. If I do put in a song that is by an artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 30

The whole community back in the Disney universe could not believe what they just heard, and seen. A little while ago, they were witnesses to a battle that was sure to be recorded in the history books! In fact, many scholars and historians in Agrabah, Leylstad, Arendelle and Sennen were already writing down what had occurred in the Toho realm. The royals who also saw Ariel and her friends battle the terrible Destroyah beast also made mental notes to update the secret books that they were in the process of making. After seeing Lady Beneditka cutting the head off of the demon-monster, many had cheered that one of the beasts had been put down for good. Though many felt sadness for the fearless leader of the Mountain trolls that dwelled in the North Mountains as she had sacrificed her most beloved weapon.

Every man, woman and child in the audience in every kingdom was soon treated to a spectacle, such as Captain Chris Anderson detonating the bombs that were inside the _**Crimson Katana**_ complex and bringing the whole place down! Many were amazed that something so small was able to bring down a large structure like that. Though those that were experts in buildings and construction saw on how Chris was able to pull off such a move, and started to make notes on what to do with future buildings so they could make sure that their masterpieces would not succumb to any attacks like that.

King Oliver had turned to the magical beings that were around him and stated, "Okay, this is our chance! We might make a spectacle to the people in Japan, but time is of the essence! Make a portal for the ladies to come through to so we can bring them home!". Genie, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Mama Odie, Håvard and Eden started to concentrate and pull their powers together. King Triton had come in as well, surprising everyone as he came floating in a bubble of water that held his fish-half self. He and the other merfolk & sea creatures were about to do on the surface, so he used his potent weapon to transport himself top-side so he can be part of this.

Fairy, genie, merfolk, Mountain troll, and light-based voodoo magic came together in a spectacular way that would most likely be never seen again in a lifetime!

The Magic Mirror provided the Universal/Inter-Dimensional coordinates necessary to cast the portal, but he warned the people. He stated, " _The way is set, the place is fixed! The harmonious blending of different magic is mixed! But take heed in this warning, young mortals. There is a price in making such a magical portal. If you create this rift in time and space, it will put a great strain on the magical beings in this place. Should the heroines decide to come through, that is indeed good news. But… should they decide to stay and help their burning friend, it will be some time before you can try to make the portal again._ ". In other worse, the spirit in the mirror was telling them that they were chancing big time in making the portal that transcended time, space and dimensional boundaries.

Last time, they had the magical might of Fairy Godmother Cateline and Lady Beneditka to aid them in creating the portal to Godzilla's universe. That eased up on the stress of creating the portal, but now with them gone, they were going to have to put some extra OOMPH into it so the pathways between universes could open. And it would be open only for a short amount of time, between five to ten minutes. And if by some crazy stroke of chance the ladies would want to remain in the Toho universe to continue to try and help Godzilla, it would be some time before they could try again to establish a magical link between realms.

King Oliver and the rest of the royal families that were there nodded their heads, knowing full well the risk and all hoping for the best. Oliver/Oxen would be the first to speak to them as they were on his land, and therefore he should make first contact with his wife Melody and the others.

The magical beings were pulsing with power, and their combined magical energies transformed into a spot of light that was similar to seeing a star in the sky! Only this one was on the ground, and many were mesmerized on witnessing such a beautiful sight. King Azad called out, "Okay everyone… NOW!". The combined magic soon shot into the heavens, becoming a pillar of bright light for all to see! As the beam was streaking upward through the heavens, Oliver prepared himself on how to best tell the terrible news about Godzilla to his wife and the other bonded women.

The beam of magical energy passed through the universal & dimensional barriers, which was allowed by Jesus Christ in Heaven as he simply waved his hand and allowed the energy to travel to its destination. Some of the other mischievous deities there who saw the energy traveling to the Toho universe wanted to see if they could mess it up, such as Hades to see if he could manipulate the light so it would send the Disney ladies a mixed-up message. However, a glance from the King of Kings told them to let the object be. No one would dare to defy the true ruler of all, not even the Lord of the Underworld.

Once the connection was established, Oliver saw the beautiful face of his wife and his mother-in-law as the blue-light became transparent and they could see the others more clearly. It was good to see his beloved soulmate again, even though technically he had been watching her the entire time she left. Still, this was different and he was very much relived and glad to see Melody like this. When they saw that communication was possible, Oliver gave his wife and the other women the bad news concerning Godzilla. He and the other onlookers that were behind him saw the pain and devastation in the eyes of Melody and the other ladies.

'They truly are hurt by this, more than anything I have ever seen before.', King Oliver/Oxen said to himself in his mind. Even though the bonded were holding up pretty well, he saw the looks in their eyes. They were guarding their true feelings and tears until the time came to release it. One thing that the two have learned together was that there was a time and place for everything, and also where one must guard their tears until the time and company was right to release them.

After telling them everything concerning the saurian, Oliver told them that it was their choice to see if they wanted to come back home… or stay and try to help Burning Godzilla until the end. He felt that after all they have done and been through, they had earned to have such a choice. Though, truth be told, he was startled to hear from Melody that all of them had decided to stay in the other universe. Of course, the rest of the people behind him were more than just startled. Some like King Kristoff and Azad were shocked very much by their soulmate's choice.

Kristoff pushed Oliver out of the way, his head now showing up from within the light. He exclaimed, " **STAY?! Are you kidding us?! All of you want to STAY in that world?! Are you out of your minds?!** ". Now, one would admonish the man for his behavior, language and actions towards a fellow ruler and the women folk. However, most would say he had the right to say such words because in their view, what the royal and magical women just did really didn't make sense to them. Oliver was a bit miffed by the sudden shove, but wiped it off since he almost understood the other king's actions.

Melody allowed Anna to come into view, the fiery queen carrying herself a bit more impressive than usual. After all she had been through, and what she just heard, most were a little startled to see such conviction in the woman's stance and eyes. She replied, " **We are not out of our minds, dear. We… We just feel that there is something more going on here. That there is more for us coming here than to simply help our friend. And… we have all decided to see it through.** ". Both the Japanese and Westerners were both impressed and a bit confused on what Anna stated, wondering on what more could she mean.

King Azad politely pushed Kristoff out of the way so he could be seen. He addressed, " **But you all have family here. And there is truly nothing more that can be done, especially in Godzilla's case. Please, come home and…** ". He was silenced when Elsa came to view, the Ice Queen having the same look of conviction in her sister's eyes though, like her sibling, they were holding back immense emotional pain.

Elsa said, " **We know of our children and family that still await us back home, dear husband. And we WILL return, but only after things are said and done here. I… All of us feel that the Lord Himself has allowed us to come here for a reason, that there is more than what we even planned. Remember all of the heroes and heroines in the Good Book, Azad? On how they became more, on how their plans were dwarfed by God Himself?** ". That was true, as both rulers had read the Bible when Azad converted to Christianity long ago when he took Elsa as his wife. He had read it, and seen that many people, those that had been deemed unworthy or less by the others… had been transformed in a way by God that it was just incredible!

The Snow Queen finished, " **We all feel that we are part of something much more than even we have anticipated, and it is not over yet. So please… allow us this. We WILL come home safe and sound, but only after everything here is truly said and done. Do you understand? All we ask in return is more faith and trust on your part… on everyone's part.** ".

The kings and other royal members, plus the commoners as well, were stunned by the potent conviction and stance that the ladies had. A vast majority of them were feeling a good sense of pride at the royal Disney women, on how strong they were of heart despite what has happened to them. Azad and the others were very torn here, but after a few moments… they relented. King Oliver took the place of the king of Arendelle, his face looking at all of the ladies and magical beings. He sighed, than looked over to his wife and his mother-in-law, who stood together on this as well.

He stated, " **It seems that you have moved us, that we now believe that the High One above truly has more planned for you than we thought. We trust in all of you, and Him, in this decision. But… just so you all know, we all love you and miss you terribly. And we will pray that you all decide to come home soon.** ". Melody and the rest were very relieved to hear the words coming from the king, though they heard the heaviness within his tone. He did truly put more faith and trust in his wife, and in the Higher Authority above, but he just missed his loved ones very much. And the same went for all of the others back home.

Melody went close to the light, reaching out to almost touch her beloved's head. Some tears leaked forth as she took in his face and replied, " **Thank you, Oliver. And we will come back in one piece, all of us! Thank you again for trusting our decision in this.** ". Her words were spoken with such tenderness, thankfulness, and so much emotion that it choked up the onlookers as they witnessed some real, true good love here. The king reached out his hand as if to touch her as well, than the portal started to flicker rapidly. It indicated that time was almost up, and the magical beam of light was about to cease to exist. The two royal ones shared another soulful look to one another before the light disappeared in a flash, leaving only an empty spot where it once stood at.

Melody was frozen in place for a second, than she went back to her mother and friends. The Japanese onlookers didn't know what to say, especially after witnessing something incredible and amazing as that! Miki went to her companions and suggested, "I think we should head back to the hotel. Would you mind if we came along?". Joseph, Daimon Arisu, Anthony and Chris showed that they would be honored to keep their friends company, especially after what has happened so far this very early in the morning.

The daughter of Ariel answered, "No… no. We need… we need some time alone for a bit. If you could… escort us back to… to the hotel, we… we would very much appreciate it.". She was valiantly trying to hold in the emotions that was swirling around inside her soul like a massive storm, and it appears that the others were doing the same.

The crowd parted for them, many Japanese men and women giving the ladies room to make it to one of the G-Force vehicles that would take them to the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel. The citizens that were up had seen the Disney ladies from the interview from yesterday that Yukari Yamane broadcasted. A young man who was dressed in casual clothing that he seemed to put on rather quickly to see on what was going on whispered, "I know them, from the interview! And what we just saw means… oh Kami! That means its true… beings from another universe, bonded to Godzilla, and magic… it's all true!".

And from what they had just witnessed and heard, than the news of Godzilla undergoing meltdown was also true! That would soon start a firestorm that would soon spread out across the globe!

Daimon looked up from the whispering crowd, and saw two familiar men that were being hauled into one of the G-Force vehicles. It was the two yakuza guards that they ambushed earlier near the front entrance! One of them looked up and glared at the young psychic and exclaimed, "You little prick! We almost lost our lives when you blew up that building! We managed to come to and get out from our bonds, and just escaped before the whole complex came down! You forgot about us completely!". He was pretty ticked off, almost having his life end because of a bit of negligence.

The employee of G-Force shrugged and replied, "Hey, sorry man. But since we were fighting your boss, who is on ice quite literally, I would say that you should be thanking God that you did get out in time instead of whining and complaining like a spoiled brat.". He had a point, as most would have not been sorry to have left the two guards tied up inside the complex. As the two thugs were taken in with the rest of their cohorts, Capt. Chris who was nearby knew that soon he would get asked about the van he took, and most likely would be billed for losing the transport.

Though saving his friends and taking down the most potent yakuza organization in Tokyo would be worth any kind of bill.

Said captain and Anthony were halted momentarily by one of the G-Force soldiers. The military man stated, "Sir, we would like to question you and your friend to find out on what happened here. It's for an official report that we need to give to our superiors soon.". Behind him were several fellow soldiers, loading the large frozen ice block that held Lady Momoko into one of the more spacious vans that they had brought with them. It would be some time before they could thaw the leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ out from her cold imprisonment.

Chris and Anthony both let out a sigh, and it was the pilot who answered, "We'll submit a report shortly, you have our word on that. Right now, we just like to escort our friends who have just been dealt a serious blow to their hearts back to their hotel room.". At first, the soldier was about to not let them go. He was going by the book, following protocol, and didn't want to get in trouble for not following it. However, a hand on his shoulder caused him to look up and see into the face of an understanding Shuichi. The colonial nodded his head at the two friends of the Disney visitors, and told the soldier to let them be and trust them. The young man was a bit hesitant, but he followed his commander and let the duo return to their friends.

Pamela and Joshua, the animals who had helped out he humans, were taken by the G-Force soldiers so they could be sent to the Tokyo Zoo where they would receive proper care and protection. The Komodo dragon really wanted to go back to the wild, but at this point it was not an option and fighting the humans would not do her any good. Also, she sensed that the Bengal tiger cub would still need her, so she was taken without much fuss.

The royal, magical and non-magical beings were loaded in one of the larger vans, Miki taking the wheel and pulling out of the growing crowd to head towards the hotel. As the company left the scene, many of the citizens were going on their cell phones and calling up the news, media, friends, family and any who would listen to their story. Even though it was a little bit past 3:30 a.m., a lot of people would wake up to hear the most fantastic thing they had ever witnessed. And given time, would grow into a media wildfire that would consume the planet and reach to the many corners of the globe!

* * *

~Back in the Disney universe~

The magical light show had ended, the magical Disney characters bringing their energy and strength back into them as the portal ceased to exist. Genie and his fellow magic-users were panting, as holding and maintaining the link had taken a bit of a toll all of them. In the past, it would have been no problem for him or Eden to hold a connection like that longer. But now that they were not full-fledged genies, they had limits and it seemed that they had come close to it.

While the big blue dude and his companions rested a bit, Kristoff and Triton were very angry and taking it out on Oliver/Oxen. The co-king of Arendelle exclaimed, "Do you have any idea on what you just did?! You gave them a choice to stay there! STAY at a place that is quite dangerous now, and more so now that huge mutated lizard is ready to melt down & take the entire world with him! We could have brought them back here forcefully, and they would have been safe here!". He was very worried about his wife, and no one could really blame him for being upset at the king.

Triton added, "I agree with him here! Young man, you just let your own wife… my granddaughter and daughter, stay in a place that is so dangerous and life-threating! You should have told them to come back home, and…!". And further argument was stopped when former king Léandre Célestin stepped in between the two arguing rulers and Oliver.

The former ruler spoke, "Hold it! Stop… listen to me for now, King Kristoff and King Triton.". The onlookers were now curious on what was going to happen, former Beast now staring down the ruler of Atlantica and Arendelle.

Léandre started to say, "I know you two are upset. Believe me, when it comes to anger and rage, I know. But you two are forgetting that it was their choice to stay in that world. Maybe not the right choice at the moment, but it was still their call. You got to have faith and trust in them to see this through.".

The mer-king and Ice Master bristled, wanting to tell off the former king to not come into their business at the moment. It was Azad that spoke out, the husband of Elsa. The dark-skinned man spoke, "I agree with Léandre. And also, they said that they believe that there is more for them to do there. Not just to help their friend Godzilla.". Triton and Kristoff wanted to argue more, wanting to protest that going with this plan on just faith and trust was not enough.

However, it was King Oliver who truly ended the argument. He said softly but with strength and conviction, "I believe in my wife and my mother-in-law, Triton. I also believe in Elsa and the others, Kristoff. But most importantly… I believe that the good Lord above will guide and watch over them. They believe that He has something great planned for them, something that goes beyond merely helping Godzilla. That kind of faith and trust is what I love to see in my family, as well as with my friends. I believe that they will do what it is that needs to be done, and then call us so we can retrieve all of them home safely. It was their choice, all of them, and I will respect that. Doesn't mean I won't worry, I still will since they are my family. But that doesn't mean I will be ruled by worry or panic. In this, do you understand?".

The two kings were struggling, the voice of reason cutting through their over-bearing worries and fears. Kristoff and Triton were still worried about their loved ones, and those that were connected to the other bonded were in the same boat. However, they started to see the strength and courage in the decision the ladies made. And also saw that having faith was more important right now than anything, faith in both the girls and the Higher Power that would watch over them. After some brief but immense internal debate, the two rulers sighed as they gave in.

Belle went over to the two men and said softly, "It will be okay. They have smarts and wisdom, plus common sense by their side. But most important of all, they have the faith and conviction to see this all the way through. So believe in them, and that will make this thing a bit easier to bear.". Triton and Kristoff looked at the beauty, and small smiles graced their lips as they took in her words of truth.

King Oliver and many others looked towards the heavens, sending silent prayers to the High One Above to keep Melody and the rest safe in the other universe.

* * *

~In Heaven~

In the Heavenly realm, the deities and angels were discussing on the situation that just occurred now. Some were saying that Elsa and the women down below in the Toho universe were crazy to want to stay and help a saurian that was experiencing a meltdown that truly could not be halted! But, a majority of the immortals and semi-immortals were glad and proud of the ladies decision to stay. Jesus Himself looked down, a smile on his lips like that of a proud father who saw their children do the right thing. He said, "They have passed the first test of faith. Now the real challenge will begin soon.".

Pocahontas and Mulan walked towards the King of Kings, showing their respect to the man. The Native American girl looked to him and asked, "You wanted them to choose to stay? Even when the situation looks to be hopeless? Why?".

Jesus looked to the lovely heroines of their time & universe and answered, "My Father gave free will to all of His people, and also laid down a path for them to follow. It is their choice to take that path or not, but the road my Father has set for them… it is more incredible and great than they could possibly imagine. The plans of God are greater than the plans of Man.".

Mulan than inquired, "Than what else is in store for them?". The Asian beauty was curious on what kind of dangers and hardships the Disney girls would go through in order to try and save Burning Godzilla.

The Teacher looked down to the mortal realm and answered simply, "Continue to watch and see.".

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

The staff that was still up and going about at the luxurious hotel were treated with the rare sight of Cinderella and the other Disney beings, plus their current friends that resided in Japan, were coming into the lobby looking like they had gotten out of a war zone. The drive to the complex was a bit long and quiet for the company, but none complained. Words just weren't needed in this particular situation. Anthony and Joseph pushed the elevators buttons that would lead the group to the 9th floor. The trip was silent as everyone seemed to be absorbing all that had happened, and the possibilities of what was to come in the future. Fawn was being held by Cateline, the Animal-talent pixie not quite recovered from her experience inside the head of the demon-monster Destroyah.

Lady Beneditka had not spoken at all, just looking at her precious mostly-melted axe that had served her well for so many years. The magical properties of the weapon were obliterated the moment it made contact with Destroyah's body, so she could not send it into her subspace pocket.

Once at the appropriate level, the groups got out from the elevators and towards their rooms. At Room #922, Anna turned to Miki and the others & requested softly, "Thank you for everything, all of you. We really appreciate for all that you have done for us. But… I think right now we all need some alone time for a bit.". Saegusa-san and the rest understood, not offended by this at the slightest. The Disney ladies were holding in much, and at the moment just wanted to be alone so they could let it all out in company they fully trusted when in such a vulnerable state.

Miki answered, "Of course. But just remember, if any of you need some help, please let us know.". Anna smiled slightly, nodding her head and replying that they will. Saying their goodbyes, the queen watched them go before closing and locking the door.

Once inside, Melody sat on the sofa with her hands on her knees. Tears really started to come down, her face showing agony and terror as her mind replayed the words her husband told her about Godzilla melting down. Ariel was sitting beside her, giving comfort by putting a hand around her shoulders but the look on her face was almost identical to her daughter's. Tracy sat on a chair close to the sofa, Cinderella beside her. Regina and Alice were at the table, sitting down while trying to calm down but their minds were betraying them. Anna and Elsa stood there in the living room a bit a ways from the sofa, the siblings also trying to hold composure but failing badly. Rapunzel, Fairy Godmother Cateline, Lady Beneditka, Tinkerbell and her fairy friends, and the Charming mice were standing in the hallway as they looked at the scene before them. Emotions were running high in all of them.

In the minds of Godzilla's bonded, this horrible image kept playing in their heads:

 _~Mindscape~_

 _Godzilla was roaring loudly in pain as he made his way through the city of Tokyo, where standing before him far away from his burning red body was his bonded… his friends. His body was glowing red hot like a furnace, pulsing more strongly and frequently like something out from a very active volcano! Melody and the other women reached out to him, but it seemed that Godzilla was going even further away from their grasp. The behemoth roared as his body started to melt right in front of their eyes! All recoiled in horror at seeing his skin turning into green goop of sort, exposing his red muscles as they too started to boil and bubble in the meltdown process._

 _The King of the Monsters was thrashing and roaring in pain, the meltdown process affecting his entire body as his face also started to melt away. Tracy and the others cried out, "GODZILLA!". It was after that the titan was enveloped in a bright white light, as he was soon gone. His whole body melted straight through the earth, and a pulse of pure power erupted from him that knocked all of them off their feet! The ladies screamed as the light grew bigger and enveloped the world!_

 _~Out of mindscape~_

The Disney ladies snapped out of their minds with a gasp, what they just saw chilling them to their very souls. Melody looked to her mother, and soon the dam burst as the tears and sobs came forth. Ariel hugged her daughter close, tears and soft sobs coming from her own being as the duo was just letting it all out. It was the same with Cinderella and Tracy, Anna and Elsa, Regina and Alice as they all held one another as the emotional floodgates were torn open! The onlookers looked down at the scene, very much heartbreaking to see their friends in this state.

Estée looked to Rapunzel and asked, "Is it… is there any real hope to help Godzilla?".

The queen of Leylstad answered softly, "I don't know… but they believe so when they told Oliver. Just give them some time. I believe that we will find a way to save him. Keep the faith, my dear small friend.". While not totally comforting to the Charming mice, it was enough for now so they promised to do their best despite their size. Though small in body, their hearts were like that of giants.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell and her friends looked to Fawn who was just coming out of her shocked state from seeing inside Destroyah's mind. Cateline asked, "Are you feeling alright, dear? Do you need anything to eat or drink?".

The Animal-talented pixie answered softly, "I'm okay… just a little bit freaked out from what I saw…".

Silvermist inquired, "What did you exactly see in that monster's mind?". Though they heard Fawn earlier back when they all first saw Destroyah, now that wanted a more detailed version from the brave fairy.

Fawn took in a deep breath, than let it out as she prepared herself. Remembering such a thing from what she saw was not pleasant, but at the moment it was needed. She looked to her companions and answered, "I saw… I death, devastation. I felt its need to make the world like the one it existed in long ago… a world without oxygen, without life. It was very savage yet intelligent, which is a very deadly combination. But that is not all I saw.".

Vidia asked, "What did you see?".

The brown-haired beauty answered, "That it was not alone. I felt four other minds, separate yet very similar to Destroyah. Almost like a hive mind, like what bees and ants have. Which means… four more other demon-monsters like the one we just killed are out there somewhere.". Now that did not bode well at all for the magical beings.

Zarina looked over Rapunzel's shoulder to see Lady Beneditka still looking down at her damaged weapon, the Alchemist-talented pixie flying over to her Mountain troll friend. She saw the ruined double-bladed axe, which was in a terrible state. She asked, "Can it be fixed? Can you give your weapon new life?".

The female Mountain troll let out a sigh before answering, "It can be fixed… but not here. My axe… my beloved companion for so many years, he was forged in the hot fires of my home. Made with ore that is very rare and durable. And imbued with my tribe's magic to give it special abilities… that are now gone.". There were blacksmiths in Japan, but there were few and far in-between. And rarer was a worker of metal that had much passion, conviction and dedication to the art of blacksmithing. And while the nation of Japan had good metal and ore resources, it did not have the necessary ones that Lady Beneditka was looking for.

Zarina asked, "Do you think Cateline can fix it with her magic?".

The warrior ruler answered, "No... her magic would only temporarily fix my blade. But even so, it would not feel right as we Mountain trolls like to make weapons and other precious items with our own two hands. It is more special when we make something our own way.". It was not pride here, but something more deep and full of substance when one makes something special and good with their own two hands.

The Alchemist-talented fairy understood, than looked to the weapon again. She hoped that the battle-axe would be repaired soon, for something that was so special and formidable should not end up like this.

* * *

~At G-Force~

While the Disney ladies were tending to their emotional wounds, General Isao Jun and some other military commanders were looking at the scene before them at headquarters. The entire company had been awoken from their slumber, which they did not like at all, but had come to attention when they heard the situation. Now, they were all back in military uniform and overlooking the processing of prisoners. The general saw two soldiers coming to them, escorting Miki who looked like she did not want to be here at all. She and the others had been taken to G-Force shortly after leaving the hotel premises, Joseph and the others being detained in a large room under guard while Miki was taken to see the commanders.

Gen. Isao looked to the psychic woman and demanded, "Miki Saegusa, you better have an explanation on what the Hell just happened! On why you and the others were at the _**Crimson Katana**_ headquarters, and apparently going to war with them! Col. Shuichi already submitted his report, but we rather like to hear the story from you before we get to it!".

Miki looked down, a bit intimidated by the irate military man and her superiors that were behind him. She let out a soft sigh and answered, "General, it is a long story. I suggest you and the others better sit down now and get comfortable, for you may not like parts of it.". After saying that, they all heard a scraping sound & looked down to see several G-Force employees pushing down a hallway the ice block that held Lady Momoko. The elderly military man pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head and looked down, having a feeling that a great headache was coming his way.

"Come Miki… let's hear your story in the Conference Room.", he simply stated as he and the other commanders walked towards a nearby room, Miki following while the soldiers now took positions beside the door to act like sentries now. The story, plus report from Col. Shuichi, was going to be delivered to the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (U.N.G.C.C.) and other high-up organizations over Japan. And the news that would be coming soon in the morning… it would add only more fuel to the fire! The more headaches to go along with it.

* * *

 _~Deep underground~_

 _The four remaining Aggregate-form Destroyahs had taken refuge deep underneath the earth, healing and preparing to return to the surface again soon to feast. However, they all shrieked as they felt the death of their companion that had left some time ago. The alpha of the group wondered on what could be so strong as to take out one of their own. Also, the leader sensed that something powerful was coming their way, and in their current state, they would stand little chance against such a threat. So it screeched out an order to remain hidden in the earth, and to gather strength so they could change into something more suitable to defend themselves with._

 _The group shrieked again, and this time started go focus and concentrate their energies into transforming themselves into something more bigger so that their prey would not fight back so much like they did before._

* * *

 _~North of Japan~_

 _The town of Misawa was being evacuated as news came to the population that Godzilla Junior would be landing there soon from the ocean. Many people fled the area, and indeed many saw the form of Godzilla's son heading towards land. The navy was unable to stop the small kaiju, and so the army would try their luck. The air force military kept at it, but their rockets and jets were more like nuisances to the monster. Godzilla Junior felt his sixth sense tingling now, telling him that the bad human woman from his dream was no longer a problem. But… it was something else, something extremely more dangerous and it was in the place where Rapunzel and the pixies were at! So he started to really move, as fast as he could towards the beach and then to land._

* * *

 _~In the Pacific Ocean~_

 _Burning Godzilla was once again resting on the ocean floor, feeling more pain than ever as he continued to make his way towards Tokyo. Even though he was closer to the city than his son, he was held back due to the immense burning sensation that was within his body. Periodically, he had to stop and try to cool down deep in the waters below. It was not much, but it was the best he could do. The saurian's legendary sixth sense, which was honed better than most, told him that something even more dangerous and deadly was the human dwelling… right where his bonded was at!_

 _So with a powerful roar and determination still beating in his heart, the King of the Monsters continued on course for Tokyo! Despite his mortal situation with his body, the monster was going to make sure Melody, Tracy, Ariel, Cinderella, Regina, Alice, Anna and Elsa were going to be alright._

* * *

 _~On Infant Island~_

 _On the place that was home to Mothra and the Twin Fairies, the old but still formidable moth felt the very earth shake and tremble from something that had now emerged into the world. Something that was truly against nature's rules, and was a dire threat to the planet and humanity. Moll and Lora, the magical tiny women, looked to see Mothra preparing herself for the battle that could very well be her last. The twins started to sing to Mothra, preparing themselves as well for the final fight. The natives of the land bowed down to their large kaiju, sending their goodwill and feelings to the moth in hopes that it would help her._

" _The time is almost here… the battle of all times will soon take place!", the Twin Fairies spoke as one._

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Going to stop here. Hope you all liked this! This chapter was sort of a filler here, to get some things taken care of before we really roll into what is going to be taking place next chapter!

But first off, once again want to thank God and Jesus for everything! He helped me out immensely with this chapter, and I really hope to do my best for Him. I really want to put Christianity back into my stories like I used to in the past, in the true-school style like when I was growing up in the 80s and 90's. So again Lord, thank you for helping me out with this chapter!

Melody and the others have released their held emotions, and now they are going to try and find a way to save their burning friend. However, they have other issues to deal with thanks to Destroyah, the _**Crimson Katana**_ , and G-Force. Add in the news with Yukari, and also seeing D. Kensaku Ijuin soon, they are going to have their hands full in more ways than one!

Now, here are the questions for all of you:

What would you have said to Melody and the others if you were in the Disney universe and heard their decision?

Would you try to calm Triton and Kristoff down, or no?

Would you try to comfort Ariel and the other bonded of Godzilla, or leave them be?

If you could, would you try and repair Lady Beneditka's double-bladed axe?

And finally, what do you think of Godzilla and his son's determination to save their bonded?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	33. Chapter 31

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you all are doing well, and also are ready for the final battles that are to come!

Before anything else, I want to give thanks and praise to God and Jesus for once again helping me out! It has been a trying time to come up with chapters that will exceed the previous one, and at the same time moving the story along so that the story continues to flow well. All of you have had a hand in helping me out, but it is by God's grace and hand that I have even come remotely far as I am now! So glory and praise to Jesus Christ for the wonderful and incredible gift of imagination that He has given me, and also the friends which I made here with my novels! So everyone, the credit and glory to the Lord!

In this chapter, see the aftermath on the actions of the Disney Rescue Team and the Disney Princesses as Japan is rocked big time on what happened in the previous chapters! Also to warn you, expect to see some flashbacks here. Not a lot, but enough to show that the story has done a small time-skip of sort. And finally, get ready to see Godzilla Junior take on the _kaiju_ -sized Aggregate-form Destroyah! I have had to turn to the original movie **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** for reference and to see how I can make the fight work with only SLIGHT alterations here and there. It's not easy to make sure everything is balanced, but well-worth it!

And one last thing. Though this novel is labeled as Tragedy, trust me when I say this… a good ending is in sight! Just like in my previous novels! All I ask is your trust in me and what I do. And finally, I have not read **Godzilla: Kings and Brothers** yet. I will read it when the time comes.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in my novels. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Also, please make sure that review is tied to the story. I got a review from **Mystery One** that is political, so please no words on politics or such stuff like that. Reviews are to be strictly to show critique or criticism of novel only! Political and other such nonsense like that are not allowed here, thank you! I did remove it because it has no relation to the story.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 31

It was early afternoon at the moment in the city of Tokyo, Japan. The metropolis was bustling as people were going to and fro about their business, but there was increased activity all over the city for various reasons. One of them was the construction work that was up at the former site of the _**Crimson Katana**_ headquarter complex. Many construction workers, men and women, were working as fast as they could, shifting through the rubble and being directed by officers that belonged both to local police force and G-Force. Many onlookers that passed by the place took pictures with their cameras as they beheld the ruined building that once housed the formidable yakuza gang.

Another place that was receiving more callers than they would care to have was G-Force Headquarters itself, the place very much crowding with news reporters, television reporters, journalists and more as the various media outlets were scrambling to get answers or interviews with those that were responsible for the demise of the _**Crimson Katana**_. General Isao Jun and other higher-ranked officials had to step up security, posting more guards around the complex so that very stubborn reporters would try to get in by less conventional means and methods.

And the last place that had been receiving more attention than usual was the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel suite. The luxurious hotel that been bombarded with all kinds of people that wanted to get into the establishment. But they were not there to partake in the activities, recreational activities or sample the fine work that the employees did. The unwanted patrons were all there to catch a glimpse or talk to the special guests that resided on the 9th floor.

Said guests were in their rooms now, taking a break from the craziness that had been surrounding them for some time. In Room #922, Melody and the rest of the Disney company were all groaning slightly as they were resting from the hectic day. The former mermaid was slouched down on the sofa and she muttered, "One day after another… I don't think I can handle another crazy day like this…".

Tracy added, "I hear you on that, Melody. Getting mobbed, getting asked for autographs or posing in pictures with others… oh dear Lord, its madness!". A majority of them agreed with her, all of them looking like they had just ran a marathon, than after that battled with Maleficent's old demon army.

Cinderella put in, "I have had my share of well-wishers and greeters when I became Princess, and then Queen, but this is just ridiculous on a whole new level.".

Elsa chuckled slightly as she saw at a table, playing _Go Fish_ with her sister Anna. She remarked, "I believe this is the consequences that came with our actions those three days ago. Good or bad, we should have expected this ever since Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and her friends went to see Godzilla Junior. And after we did the interview with Yukari Yamane.".

The entire company agreed with her on that. All of them than started to remember on what happened ever since the night they brought down the deadly Lady Momoko and her forces… and also the night when they saw that magical portal/communication tunnel that was sent by their beloved significant others.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _The Disney beings had fallen asleep in Room #922, succumbing to fatigue both physically and mentally. Each found a bed or place that was comfortable for them to sleep in for the time being, all hoping for a nice long nap._

 _Alas, it seemed that Fate had other plans._

 _The company went to sleep around 4:30 a.m., and they were very much hoping to stay asleep until late afternoon. Unfortunately, it was about 9:30 a.m. when they received a bit of a rude awakening with the telephone ringing off the hook. They only got about five hours of sleep, and the group was more than willing to let the device ring all day until the answering machine came on. After the customary greeting and the beep sound that signaled for the user to say their message, a familiar voice came on the other line that roused them from their slumber. It was Miki Saegusa!_

 _The psychic woman stated on the other line, "Ariel, Melody, everyone! If any of you are hearing this message, check the news on television right away! Any channel will do since it seems that we're on all of them! And after that, please call my cell phone number right away!". The machine beeped, indicating that the person hung up and the message was over._

 _Regina was the first to act, very groggy as she looked around for the remote control. Once she found it and turned on the television, the screen came to life and the first thing that some of the barely-awake ladies saw was a female reporter that was at the site of the former yakuza building that they stormed and torn down recently with the help of Capt. Chris Anderson. The reporter started to speak, "If you are just tuning in, my name is Kameyo Mitsuko and I'm still reporting live at the scene where the ruins of a building lay. This structure had housed the most deadly and dangerous criminal organization in Tokyo, the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _. But just early in the morning, it was destroyed and the criminals of the formidable yakuza gang of all time have been brought to justice! And this includes their leader Lady Momoko… all of which have been defeated by the otherworldly women that were interviewed some time ago at G-Force by Yukari Yamane!"._

 _That information started to wake the ladies, pixies and mice more as the reporter continued. She started to do interviews with the locals that were there on the scene, those that had seen everything that had happened. One of them turned out to be the young Japanese woman who called earlier to report something amiss at the complex, saying that's she saw monkeys attacking members of the yakuza, wild plants growing everywhere on the lower level, and seeing an elderly gaijin woman shooting what seemed to be miniature stars from a wand. Fairy Godmother Cateline and Fawn blushed a little in embarrassment at that, knowing it was their handiwork._

 _More witnesses came by, some saying on how Anna and the others got some of the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _members out of the building before it blew up, and others swearing that they saw a giant monster fighting with an ice monster that Elsa produced. The little finale in the report ended with some teenagers saying on how a light came down from the heavens, and that a person from another universe spoke to them! And on how they all learned about the situation concerning Burning Godzilla._

 _The interviews lasted for twelve minutes, the Disney beings very much stunned on how much their little display had such a big impact. Kameyo finished, "And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. It seems that all this time, we have had beings from another universe with extraordinary powers among us! And that they are indeed truly bonded with Godzilla and his son in such a way that defies all science and logic! We hope to gain more knowledge as investigations continue to increase. Once again, I am Kameyo Mitsuko and you have been watching Tokyo News Central!"._

 _Tinkerbell turned the TV off after that, looking up to see her companions looking at one another as they were just comprehending on what they just witnessed. The fairy spoke, "Ummm… I think we need to freshen up and eat some breakfast before calling Miki. I just have a feeling that today is going to be VERY hectic.". All agreed with the blonde tinker beauty as they slowly rose up from their seats, stretching to get their limbs working and some going back to their respective rooms to indeed get ready for the day._

* * *

 _~An hour and a half later~_

 _It was about 10:45 a.m. when all of the other-universal beings were ready to start the day… even though many were very nervous on what was going to happen soon. After they all got washed, dressed and ate some breakfast that Anna & Cinderella made, it was Alice that made the call to Miki. The psychic woman told them to be prepared and wait downstairs for them, but to be very careful. She and Chris, along with some G-Force soldiers, would be there to pick them up soon. All of them were a bit puzzled by her words on to be careful, but they heeded her words and prepared themselves as they left the room and went down the elevators._

 _Once the elevator doors opened… they were greeted by a large mob of people that was being held back by police and some staff members!_

 _Melody's eyes got wide at the chaos that was all around and exclaimed over the clamor of noises, "What in Heaven's name is going on here?! What are all these people doing?!". Lady Beneditka was automatically on defense, even without her weapon she would be ready to engage in hand-to-hand combat if need be. Elsa was also on edge, her ice gift stirring within her being and ready to lash out if any of the chaotic fools would try anything to them. Tinkerbell and her friends hid in Rapunzel's hair, while Filimore and the Charming mice hid in Tracy's pockets._

 _Many Japanese men and women were taking pictures of the group, while others asked for autographs and such with pads of paper and pen at the ready. Teenagers, little children, and adults were all clamoring at the lobby of the hotel to get a glimpse of the heroines that had put an end to the yakuza organization in a most fantastical way!_

 _The group looked for a way to try and get through the throng of people, but it seemed that the citizens did not want to ease up at all. They were considering using their magical items/abilities to try and send the crowd away when a loud voice called out, "OKAY EVERYONE, STEP ASIDE! MOVE IT OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!". A majority of the crowd looked behind them, and quickly the mob parted for the ladies to see four G-Force soldiers waiting at the entrance/exit of the hotel. And with them was Miki and Chris, the two looking tired like their friends were but trying to maintain a look of professionalism._

 _Miki urged them to come to them, waving her hands in a gesture to get moving. Ariel stated, "Okay everyone, let's go!". The company ran through the parted mob, some of the Japanese folk reaching out to either touch the ladies or grab them in some way. The group made it safely in the company of G-Force, who ushered the Disney guests through the entrance/exit hastily and to a parked van that was waiting for them. Once all were inside, Chris got behind the wheel and drove off fast away from the hotel and towards G-Force Headquarters._

 _Vidia, after making sure that it was all clear, emerged from Rapunzel's hair and flew towards Miki. She demanded in her usual fashion, "Miki, can you please explain on what the heck is going on here?! What was all that about?!"._

 _The psychic beauty answered, "It seems that our actions last night got a LOT of attention, and the whole country is going a bit crazy at the moment. As of now, all of you are considered heroines of a very high degree and are now in demand! You're more popular than any kind of musical group, and it's still spread throughout the entire planet.". That news stunned the royal and magical members, not even sure how to properly process it._

 _Chris added, "Also, the government and military leaders are now under heavy fire. Thanks to your companions on the other side of the universe, the knowledge of Burning Godzilla undergoing meltdown has caused many to demand why it wasn't told to the public. G-Force is also in a similar situation like you ladies are, almost covered in reporters and journalists wanting to know the entire story. In addition, an order was sent by General Isao to shift through the wreckage of the building I just blew up in order to salvage anything that might be of use to them."._

 _Melody said softly, "I just hope that is all their doing. I really want that body of that… that… demon-monster to not be found at all.". Indeed, the Aggregate-form Destroyah that Lady Beneditka dispatched was a nightmare in every sense of the word. Miki and Chris also prayed that the remains of the creature were destroyed completely, that not any of it existed that it could be salvaged._

 _When the van made it to G-Force building, the crew saw that a lot of people with cameras, microphones and other media equipment were gathered around the entrance to the complex. Miki looked to her friends and warned, "Brace yourselves, all of us are about to get crowded quick. Stay by us and make sure not to answer any of their questions until we get things straightened out first. General Isao, along with many of the higher-ups including the Prime Minister, wants to see all of you REALLY bad. So stay close and don't wander off for now.". Elsa and the ladies nodded their heads, not wanting to be separated at all from their companions, especially now._

 _Once the van doors opened up, many reports and journalists started to crowd around them quickly and were firing off questions like an automatic machine gun! The soldiers kept the crowd at bay while the Disney visitors emerged from the van, Miki and Chris taking them by the hand towards the front door. Ariel and the company were just amazed on how much things changed so quickly, especially in this kind of manner. The group managed to get inside the complex, where the doors were closed and secured. The journalists and reporters remained outside, all deciding to stick around in case the newest sensation on the planet decided to come back out that way._

 _Rapunzel panted a bit from the run and commented, "That… was … very crazy! Not even our own people act like that!". It was true. While most of their subjects loved their queens very much, they also respected them and tried not to act like what the population of Japan was doing now._

 _Miki chuckled a bit and replied, "Get used to it for a while, I'm afraid. You all are Japan's #1 sweethearts at the moment, and I fear it's only going to get worse from here.". The group gulped a bit at that, Elsa and Melody wondering if they should have their magical defenses up at the ready all day today._

 _Chris stated, "Afraid we got no time to rest right now. General Isao and the others are waiting for us at the Command Center. Let's go.". The G-Force company escorted the royal and magical beings to the heart of the complex, the ladies seeing many G-Force employees and workers looking at them with a mixture of both awe, respect and gratitude. They also noticed that many G-Force members were missing, which were the ones that were found to be traitors and loyal to the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _organization._

 _The group soon arrived, and standing before them amidst the chaos that was around them was the general, along with the aides of the Prime Minister and the man himself. Also, with the Japanese political and military leaders was Yukari Yamane, her brother Kenichi & the rising Dr. Kensaku Ijuin. Arisu Chinatsu, Anthony, Joseph Sustaita, and Daimon Lavestia was also there. It seems that the entire company was now in one place for the first time at G-Force!_

 _Once the escort had passed into the Command Center, the doors were sealed shut and the security measures were up. The Prime Minister walked to the group, his aides and the military leaders following. Once they were a short distance from the ladies, he bowed humbly towards Elsa and the rest. His staff and commanders all did the same, offering a bow of respect to the Disney visitors! The political leader of Japan rose his head up and stated, "We owe you brave ladies, and the ones who accompanied you, a debt of thanks and gratitude. Thanks to your efforts, we uncovered much from the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _members that you managed to defeat."._

 _Seeing the puzzled looks on the women, it was Anthony who filled them in. He went to them and explained, "Thanks to us decimating the group and saving the lives of those idiots, we all managed to find that a lot of them were spies not just in G-Force but also in various branches of the government. We all just saved a lot of time, headaches, and also current & future lives. In addition, Arisu has been given a light punishment due to her being a spy for G-Force all this time, but helping us in our fight against the yakuza organization."._

 _Arisu said, "Indeed. I have to do about 100 hours of community work, but considering the sentencing of some of the traitors that got processed today, I really got off light.". Indeed, some of the members of the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _that were planted in the various levels of government would be getting some serious time in jail or worse. Chris put in that many of the members were still being processed, interrogated and sent to a place where they would stay until a trial would be made for them._

 _Cinderella inquired, "What about Lady Momoko? What is her fate?"._

 _General Isao answered, "She is currently still defrosting in one of the high-level security areas. She is alive and most likely will be having a cold for a while, but she won't be going anywhere. We still have to work with local forces to locate and apprehend the gang members that managed to flee from the scene, but officially… the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _empire is down for good.". Now that was a big relief for all, that the most formidable yakuza gang in Tokyo was decimated completely. And hopefully, more kinds of good news would follow if some of the gang members that were captured would cooperate and more evil organizations would follow._

 _Ariel stated in her rarely used royal tone, "That is very good news indeed, General Isao. However, we would like to make a request to you and your leaders concerning Momoko's fate.". This got the Japanese people by surprise as they wondered what the request was._

 _It was Elsa who stood by her royal friend and stated, "We request to you, leader of the country of Japan, that you turn Momoko, the leader of the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _, over to us. That we take her back to our universe when the time comes, and that we dispense justice to her there.". Now that did stun the company, for this was a really high-grade request. General Isao was about to refuse, stating that someone like Momoko was a goldmine of information that could help the authorities take down more criminal empires. However, the Prime Minister raised his hand while still keeping his eyes on Elsa and Ariel, a silent gesture for no one to speak. The general respected his leader's wishes, keeping his words to himself for now._

 _The leader of the Japanese nation looked to the royal beings, carefully assessing the situation and weighing the options. After a few moments, he looked to them and answered, "I will speak to the Emperor of Japan, for this kind of decision requires his answer. However… if it were solely up to me, your Highness, I would grant you your request.". Elsa, Ariel and the rest of the royal beings smiled slightly and nodded their heads. They knew this was the best they were going to get, and they took it._

 _Yukari Yamane came forward, her brother and Dr. Ijuin following her. The reporter said, "I'm just glad that all of you are alright! After what I heard from Miki and the others, it sounds like something from a great action movie! But real! I'm a bit sorry though about you all finding out about Burning Godzilla's condition. I just heard from my brother about it."._

 _Kenichi added, "I told her, since she is my sister and had the right to know. What we know is that Godzilla's reactor, his heart, is breaking down and… ". He was stopped by Anna, who fiercely stated that Godzilla's heart was more than a mere reactor & to NOT bring their friend's condition down to that of a machine._

 _The fiery co-ruler of Arendelle stated firmly, "His heart is still very much beating, Yamane-san. It's just pumping and beating more harder… he had to do it in order to break out from his ice prison, so he could come and save us from that devil-woman Lady Momoko!". She and the others explained on what happened in the Dream Realm when they were captured by the leader of the yakuza organization, which blew the military, political and scientific leaders away. In their view, what they described just blew science out of the water good! Kenichi wanted to tell them that it shouldn't be possible, but after what he heard and witnessed lately, he couldn't rebuke or say anything that would contradict Anna and the other bonded ladies._

 _Kensaku put in, "That would explain why Junior is coming down here from the north. And Godzilla… he is closer, but it seems he's staying a bit longer in the Pacific Ocean. It must be due to his huge amount of power that is growing."._

 _Cateline looked to the doctor and inquired, "Excuse me, but who are you sir?". Yukari was the one who introduced him, saying that he was the one who had discovered the Destroyah when they were tiny insects. It seemed that another explanation was needed, everyone wanting to be on the heads-up for everything at the moment. After all introductory and explanations were done, it was Kensaku who told them on what happened when the creatures first attacked last night._

 _Fawn flew in from Rapunzel's hair and said, "That would explain why I saw four other Destroyah's in the one that Elsa and the others were fighting against.". The good Japanese doctor was stunned to see the pixie right before his eyes, a bit perplexed on seeing her lips move but only the beautiful sound of a bell being heard. It was Rapunzel that translated for him, putting in at the end of what Fawn just said that those who are magical, or have special abilities of the mind/soul that could understand the pixies._

 _Dr. Ijuin nodded his head, than stated, "Yes, and I found something when I picked up a piece of one of the Destroyah's hides that had melted off from the heat. I still have some work to do on them, but I soundly believe that the monsters are very vulnerable to extreme temperatures of hot and cold.". This was indeed good news for them all, Elsa saying that the monster did not seem to like it when her creation Marshmallow grappled with it. The Japanese people were a bit surprised to hear that, especially when one would name a formidable creature after a sweet treat._

 _Lady Beneditka stepped forward and added, "It is also vulnerable to magic. It does seem to generate a natural field that negates magic, but if enough of it gets through it and makes contact with its body… it's very explosive.". She told them on what happened when she was battling against the small Destroyah monster, on what happened when it made contact with her body… and on how her axe made contact with the neck, severing its head. General Isao and the military leaders were very much puzzled on how bullets were not able to make a dent in the beast, a magical axe did._

 _The elderly military man shook his head to clear any muddled thoughts that were in there, not wanting a distraction at the moment. He looked to the Disney girls and the G-Force members that went in with them against the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _. He stated, "While this is all very informative, it truly is, we are dealing with another matter that is critical.". All eyes were now on him, and the Japanese man released an internal sigh as the issue now coming up always seemed to give him a headache._

 _He said, "Because of what happened last night, and from the report I got that you had contact with your friends from your own universe, everyone knows about Burning Godzilla's condition. It has sent pulses of panic and outrage throughout not only the Japanese community, but also worldwide! The U.N.G.C.C. and many nations of the world are demanding on why we have not told them of this, and the media is blabbering about it all on the waves! Some are now saying its Doomsday, and it's causing some troubles not only in Tokyo, but in a lot of major cities in the world!"._

 _Indeed, that was a piece of bad news as everyone absorbed the words from the general. However, Kenichi was the one who seemed to have a solution. The Yamane lad spoke up, "I do have one suggestion that might help! It's a bit risky, but it's better than nothing!". All eyes were now focused on him, the lad a bit more nervous than the general was when the attention shifted to him._

 _The college man prepared himself and said, "Even though Godzilla will melt down when he reaches a certain temperature, 1,200 degrees Celsius, we have a window to lessen the event. At that critical point when he arrives at that degree, we hit him with any and all of the freezer weapons we have! Elsa, if you help out Super X-III like before, and use your freezing power on Godzilla, there is a chance that we can really lessen the meltdown to a point where it doesn't go through the planet at all!"._

 _This stunned the group, especially Elsa when her name came up like that. Kenichi admitted that he would need to do some calculations and simulations to see if his theory would really work, but it was honestly the only thing he had. A majority of the group did see that his plan had merit, but the Disney girls were not as easily swayed._

 _Ariel spoke, "Kenichi, while your plan does sound… good, I think me and the others will try to find an alternative means to save our friend rather than just let him melt away.". Alice insisted that there might be a way to save their bonded friend without him undergoing meltdown, and they just had to find it. The group was a bit moved by their conviction to save the King of the Monsters, but even Miki started to see that it was futile to save the saurian as his power and heat were simply too great for even magic to try and fix._

 _The Prime Minister was about to say something when an alarm went off, prompting some of the men and women in the room to flinch a little at the sudden noise. One of the employees at the computer console exclaimed, "Sir, we got a satellite reading on Junior's heading! The little one has passed over Hachinohe completely, and is heading towards Morioka!". The large main screen in the room showed a map layout of the country, and the location of Godzilla and his son. Junior was showing as a blinking green dot, while his father was displayed as an angry red dot._

 _The Prime Minister closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, believing that today was just the beginning of a great round of headaches that he would have to contend with for some time. He opened his eyes and looked to all in the room. He stated, "Okay… I believe that we need to set some things down before anything official can be done. Dr. Ijuin, you are tasked to come up with something that will freeze both Godzilla and these Destroyah creatures. Kenichi, you will be assisting him as well as trying to discover more about Godzilla's condition that we need to now. G-Force and any other necessary equipment you two will need will be at your disposal.". The two men nodded their heads, respecting and acknowledging the words of their leader._

 _The elderly man looked to Elsa and the Disney girls and continued, "All of you know more about Godzilla and his son than anyone here in a manner that is deeper than we can fathom. However, we would like for all of you to see if you can relocate Junior to another place besides Tokyo. Anything you require will also be at your disposal.". Melody and the others nodded their heads, realizing that this was the best they were going to get, so they had to work with it._

 _The leader of Japan turned to Yukari, Gen. Isao and the remaining others. He finished, "Yukari-san, I will need to ask for your assistance in trying to minimize the fallout we currently have with the people. We need you to calm them down as best you can so that we can get the necessary work down. General, you will continue to work with the armed forces in locating the remaining group members of the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _and bringing them to justice. Also to continue the processing and interrogation of the prisoners, as well as the continue confinement of Lady Momoko. And lastly, you will work with Miki and the others here in locating the remaining four Destroyah creatures."._

 _All nodded their heads, agreeing with the Prime Minister's words. He looked to all and stated, "We are under heavy pressure from many sides, but we must prevail in order to safeguard this world however way we can. Help one another if need be, and let any of the groups know of any changes that occur. Is that clear?"._

 _All said loudly, "Yes sir!". The Prime Minister was satisfied with this, giving another bow of respect to Cinderella and the Disney beings before leaving the Command Center, his aides and bodyguards following close behind. Once he was gone, everyone looked to one another, wondering on what to do now._

 _It was Melody that exclaimed, "Well, you heard the leader… let's go!"._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

And that was what happened those three days ago. Each group went off to do their specific duty, while coming together every now and then to give the other a progress report of sort.

Kensaku Ijuin and Kenichi had decided to be holed up at the _Tokyo Biology & Technology Institute_, working on their respective projects. The doctor of micro-oxygen had been working on a means to neutralize the deadly spray that flowed in the veins of the Destroyah creatures, following his theory on the extreme temperatures. Using complex machines, hard work and dedication that was to be commended, Kensaku discovered that the new experimental freezing agent the military let him use would liquefy the micro-oxygen that was mixed in with it at an amazing -183 degrees Celsius! Elsa was there at the time the experiment started, invited by the good doctor himself.

He said to those that had been watching, "I believe this new freezing weapon will neutralize the micro-oxygen content of the creature's bodies and kill them. A few more tests, and we hope that it will be enough to load the agents into the missiles on the Super X-III.". This was good news indeed, especially to Elsa now that she knew how cold she would have to focus her freezing gift in order to really put the hurt on those demon-beasts.

Kenichi, however, was making little progress in his area. He monitored Burning Godzilla, and ran various simulations on how to slow down, halt or even reverse the condition the powerhouse was in. Sadly though, all of his efforts were in vain as any and all simulations and tests on computer screens, with multiple variations & data stored in there, showed that the saurian would still undergo meltdown. Elsa, who had heard of his reports shortly after seeing the experiment with Dr. Ijuin, asked softly if there was still a way.

The Yamane brother answered, "No… believe me your Highness, I have ran almost everything under the sun and moon to try and find an alternative. But… it doesn't look good at all. I really believe that now the only way to save the planet from suffering the same fate as Burning Godzilla would be to freeze him completely the second he hits the degree mark.". The Ice Queen did not take the news good at all, and neither did the others when she told them Kenichi's report and final say. The only good thing was the result of Kensaku's experiments, which would put an end to the Destroyah creatures.

The other bit of good news was that the Disney ladies got the positive answer from the Emperor of Japan, the largely symbolic and revered leader of the country. The Prime Minister had called them some time ago, and gave them the news that they would gain custody and control of Lady Momoko! When the time would come for them to go back home, they would gain the leader of the yakuza organization and take her back with them to their own universe for due punishment.

However though, there was more bad news coming in than good news.

Miki and her companions, with Arisu also helping out, did their best to try and locate the four remaining Destroyah monsters that were still loose in the city. Even Anthony and Chris helped by scouting from the air in planes that had special equipment that could detect things underground. Alas, it seemed that the demon-monsters were very intelligent as they seemed to be untraceable. Any kind of seismic activity was masked by moving cars, the kind that run on the ground and the kind that moved under in subway system. Armed forces that were sent in the sewer systems and any other kind of opening in the earth came up empty, scouring the places with fine-tooth combs but ending up with zilch. Saegusa-san and her companions from Section M tried to utilize their psychic powers to find the dangerous creatures, but they were not able to sense them either with their mental capabilities.

Yukari Yamane was having a tough time of her own. She and the television company she worked for did their best to try and shift public opinion in favor of the government and military, but a majority of the population was still hurt that they were kept in the dark about Burning Godzilla and the meltdown that he was about to undergo when the time came. Some relief came in the form when Yukari was given the info of the new freezing weapon that Kensaku gave to her, the reporter stating that the defensive weapon would be used against the Destroyah creatures to destroy them. And when coming to the part about the weapon being used on Godzilla to lessen the melting problem, that did bring relief and hope to the populace. But they were still a bit leery towards the government.

G-Force was also under a bit of heavy fire from the U.N.G.C.C. and other countries that demanded to know why they were kept in the dark about Godzilla's meltdown. It took a lot of negotiation and talking, but the organization managed to find some kind of truce with the greater powers. They were told though to send any and ALL important information regarding the King of the Monsters to them in the future, no matter what. That was non-negotiable, especially for serious situations like they were in now.

Lastly, the Disney ladies also came up a bit short when it came to try and reasoning with their bonded. They had come together in the early hours of both morning and evening, opening their bond with the _kaiju_ that Melody and the others learned during their imprisonment under Lady Momoko's guard. Alice, Regina and the others caught on quickly when they were taught it. The company managed to enter the Dream Realm via meditation, and they tried to convince Godzilla and his son to stay away from Tokyo. Anna had assured the duo that the one who captured them was brought to justice, and was therefore no longer a problem. But the saurians declared that they still sensed danger where they were at, and were pressing onward towards their destination. Godzilla showed to be struggling as he made his way towards the human city, but he refused to show weakness to his friends, especially like he was right now.

It really did hurt Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Alice and Regina to see their friend pushing himself so hard despite the immense pain he was in. They all tried and pleaded with the monsters to turn away or to find a better place where they could meet up. But Godzilla and Junior were stubborn, staying the course towards Tokyo.

And when they all left the Dream Realm, the Disney beings shortly found themselves being mobbed either outside of the hotel or inside of it at the lobby. They were truly like rock stars or something similar to that, the populace wanting a piece of them! They had to be escorted by G-Force soldiers whenever they went out, and upon coming back to the safety of the hotel, some guards were posted near their rooms to make sure that no one truly crazy would come near the royal and magical beings.

The ladies did find a bit of refuge at G-Force's _Kaiju Archive Library_ , scouring through the manuscripts to find anything that could help their burning friend. They looked at pictures, data and information on monsters that resided on Monster Island, trying to see if they could find a being that would help to neutralize or safely siphon off the immense power from Godzilla. Fawn argued that everything in nature had a balance to it, like prey and predators, to make sure that nothing would be dominate for too long. She reasoned that there must be a monster that could neutralize Godzilla's radiation and bring it back down to safe levels.

It seemed that even that venture was less than successful, as the current monsters that resided on Monster Island had no abilities of any sort that could help their friend. The only _kaiju_ that could close to affecting Burning Godzilla was Mothra's _Poison Powder_ technique, her golden scales having the ability to neutralize his flame breath and paralyze his muscles temporarily. Cinderella sadly had to deliver the final blow, as the Mothra they knew was too old to even have enough scales on her wings to do the job even if they requested. And the other Mothra, according to the Twin Fairies, was deep in the heavens trying to stop a huge meteorite from getting close to Earth.

One thing that did puzzle the visitors from another universe was Fairy Godmother Cateline and Lady Beneditka, the duo going to the **Mechanical Weapons** room that was underneath G-Force. After spending time in the library, the two magical beings would go down there to look  & inspect the broken mechas and flying machines there, Elsa and the others very much perplexed and confused on why they would want to do such a thing which didn't make sense to them. When asked about it, Cateline and Lady Beneditka would answer that something inside both their heart and head was telling them to check more on the machines, as they would be useful in the future. It seemed that something was up, and only the Higher Being above knew it!

* * *

And now, back in the present, Ariel and the others were relaxing in these rare moments when they truly had some peace.

However, they were also tense as today would be the day when Junior would be close to Tokyo's boundaries. The son of Godzilla had managed to maintain a top speed of 40 miles per hour all the way when he landed at Misawa those three days ago, and even though it was not very fast by human standards, given his sheer size and weight, that was still pretty impressive. He had also kept the course straight towards Tokyo, where his sixth sense was telling him he needed to be there soon to combat the evil that was there. One that threatened his friends!

Just as Anna was about to win against her sister in the card game, an alarm started to sound off in the city! It caught the human and non-human beings by surprise, but only mildly as they realized that the loud, wailing sound was the evacuation notice. The group rose up from their positions, knowing that noise meant that the son of Godzilla was close to the city. Silvermist suggested, "Let's go to the rooftop and get a closer look. Maybe if he sees us not in danger, perhaps he will stop and turn away.". The crew thought It was a good idea as any, as maybe Junior seeing something physical in the real world would be of better help than him seeing their astral forms in the Dream Realm.

Filimore and the mice jumped into Cinderella's dress pocket, while Tinkerbell and her flying companions once again nestled in Rapunzel's long, thick blonde hair which was done up in a style that was currently popular in Japan. An avid fan of anime would mistake her for the famous main character that was in **Sailor Moon** given her hairstyle.

The Disney group walked out the door and towards the elevators, noting that the guards that were normally assigned to guard the doors were gone. The soldiers were called away to G-Force to get new orders directly from General Isao, and they knew that the ladies would take care of themselves. The company pushed the R button for rooftop, the elevators going all the way up until they made it to the top.

When they got off the elevator and out the doors, they found themselves in a large, single room. They were now in the Penthouse Suite, a very expensive but luxurious area that was reserved only for the most elite and special of guests. In short, those that were very famous AND could afford the price. Ariel and the others did not pay heed to the expensive things around them, heading out the glass door that was in front of them and going outside. The ladies saw a large pool, with some deck chairs around the area. Anna was really puzzled on who would want to put a pool all the way on top of a roof. She put that aside for now, and she along with her sister and friends looked outward towards the city.

Many people were evacuating the metropolis, people using either vehicle or feet to get out from the city. Families were loaded up with belongings as they made their way out from the city limits, and sadly some were looting some of the stores that had not been closed up in time of the evacuation alarm.

The Disney group looked around the horizon for a bit, until it was Zarina that spotted Godzilla Junior in the distance! She shouted, "Look alive, everyone! Here comes the Prince of the Monsters!".

Godzilla Junior was roaring loudly as he saw the human dwelling before him, his sixth sense was telling him that danger was close by so he was on alert. Down on the ground rolled in the tanks, maser weapons, rocket launchers and all sorts of things that the military was rolling out to try and deter the saurian. The monster roared in annoyance, as in his eyes they were the same things that tried to stop him before when made landfall. He would continue on course no matter what, to make sure that his bonded were truly safe.

The military had exchanged their explosive weapons for the advanced freezer rounds that Kensaku and G-Force made for them, seemingly showing that the other tests have been successful and this was their first field-run.

Yukari Yamane was in a helicopter that was being run by Chris and Anthony, the reporter going live with permission from her boss earlier to get the story on Junior. She exclaimed in her microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Godzilla Junior is closing in on the city! He has come all the way from the northern part of Japan all the way here, and the military is on alert as the monster closes in! It seems to be heading straight for the **Golden Dragon/Red Phoenix** hotel! And… hold it! It seems that Cinderella and her friends are there on the rooftop! It maybe that they will try to reason with the saurian directly!".

Godzilla Junior roared in gladness at seeing his bonded, witnessing with his own eyes that they were alright. He moved to get closer to them, stomping through the city and passing between buildings instead of going through them to get to where the hotel was at. Many business, roads and personal property were destroyed, but thankfully no lives lost as the people had been moving in the opposite direction thanks in part to local police and military forces.

Rapunzel had a small but very genuine and grateful smile on her face, the pixies having the same look as they emerged from her hair to see their bonded. Iridessa exclaimed, "Hi Junior! We're alright, see?! There is nothing here that is endangering us!". She waved as did the others, all of the Disney beings waving to the prince.

* * *

That is when things got shot straight into Hell itself!

At the halfway point between Godzilla and the Disney group… something emerged from underground! It was one of the Aggregate-form Destroyah creatures, only it had changed into something more terrifying and powerful!

The new forms of the living Oxygen Destroyer were massive, the scythes longer and slimmer to deliver maximum slicing power. The lower end had two crab-like pincer claws that would be able to hold onto the enemy's legs to make sure escape was close to impossible. It was a darker reddish-brown coloring, with what looked to be a spikes all around the side and below! Even though this new form had some minor, subtle changes… there was something about the monster that made it more horrible than just physical appearance. It was slightly taller than Junior, and it looked to be ready for battle!

The Disney girls, the military and G-Force were all surprised by the emergence of the Destroyah _kaiju_! Vidia exclaimed, "That beast is back, and more ugly than ever!".

Godzilla Junior roared loudly in surprise at seeing the monster emerge from underground, than he became angry as his sixth sense told him that this was the intruder that was here to harm his friends! His bonded! The little saurian roared loudly, showing that he was ready to fight as well!

One of the generals down below got new orders from Isao on his communication channel, than looked to his troops. He shouted, "We have new orders, men! Target and engage Destroyah! I repeat, target and engage Destroyah! It is the top priority now! Have all regular and maser tanks, rocket launchers all target the red crab!". His soldiers saluted and spread out to give the orders while readying their own weapons. One had to give credit to the Japanese Self-Defense Force, they were on the ball when it came to defending their land from intruders and giant monsters.

Destroyah attacked first, scuttling fast towards Junior and body-slamming him hard into one of the tall buildings! The smaller monster shrieked in pain from the sudden attack, than had to roll out of there before Destroyah used its _Micro Oxygen Spray_ on him. It was a close call, but the spray worked to disintegrate the foundation structure of the building. The man-made tower fell on top of Junior, who had struggle to get out from the wreckage. The nightmarish mutation screeched before it went to deliver another rushing body-charge attack. However, Junior unleashed for the first time his father's trademark blue _Radiation Death Breath_ on Destroyah! It caused the beast to shriek in pain as the radiation and micro-oxygen mixed, causing several large explosions on its body that forced the monster away. Junior rose up now, getting a breather and to regain his bearings.

Fawn exclaimed, "Come on! Junior may need our help!". She was going to fly over and help out her friend, but Rosetta stopped her by quickly grabbing her arm and holding her back. Fawn was about to tell her to let her go, but she saw the seriousness in her friend's eyes.

The Garden-talented pixie stated, "Fawn, look at that! That is one battle we can't possible hope to help out in any way! Destroyah still has that field up where it negates magic! I can feel my own power starting to ebb wildly from here!". It was true, the death field that Destroyah naturally projected had increased in range and strength, and the magic within the weapons of the ladies and also within the make-up of the truly magical beings like Cateline, the pixies and Lady Beneditka were rising and falling like a crazy tide.

Melody looked her mother and friends and said, "Junior won't last that long against that thing, especially since its only one! I know the remaining three are out there, but I can't see them!".

Cateline quickly knew what had to be done. She looked to her Mountain troll companion, who came to same realization as well, and both nodded their heads. The Fairy Godmother than turned her gaze to the pixies and asked Tinkerbell, "Tinkerbell, do you and the others still have some pixie dust left on you?". She answered that they did, enough for a short flight though and inquired as to why.

Lady Beneditka answered, "We'll explain later! Just quickly, sprinkle us and we need to fly over to G-Force!". Everyone was very much puzzled on what their companions had in mind, but decided to trust them on this. Tink and her friends quickly flew around and over the heads of their taller friends, sprinkling golden pixie dust all over their bodies. The ladies thought happy thoughts quickly, and soon they levitated off the ground. Cateline told them to follow her and Lady Beneditka, zooming towards the G-Force complex. They all followed, wondering on what was going on.

Meanwhile, Junior was now clashing head-to-head with Aggregate-form Destroyah as he body-charged into the mutation! The two were now going at like boxers or sumo wrestlers, getting up close and personal while bashing each other with their limbs or bodies. Sparks flew when radiation skin met micro-oxygen skin in an explosive way! Junior was a decent fighter, but Destroyah was the better one since he was slightly taller and wider than his foe. He bashed the saurian with one of his claws to the head, stunning him than used his claw-pincers down below to grab and pull the legs out from under him. He tripped Junior, who screeched in surprise and rage as he struggled to get up. However, Destroyah leapt into the air and was about to come down hard on the small monster!

It would have spelled certain disaster for Junior, but help came in the form of the military! In mid-air, Destroyah was blasted back by a blue-lighting maser beam! The nightmare mutation shrieked in surprise and pain as it was sent back into one of the buildings hard, and that is when the army started to attack with its weapons! Tanks, rocket launchers and maser weapons started to unload freezing hell on the titanic beast as it struggled to get up from the surprise attack! Yukari and the helicopter were still flying, not too close to the action but keeping a fair distance from the war starting down below. The reporter had been commenting on the action ever since the living Oxygen Destroyer rose up from the ground.

Yamane-san shouted, "This is incredible, everyone! It seems that the military is actually helping Junior as it is unleashing its new freezer weapons on Destroyah! For once, man and monster are fighting together against a common foe! It seems that the weapons are affecting Destroyah, but I cannot tell from this angle and distance!".

The new freezing agent that was developed for the monster was working very good, Destroyah shrieking as it started to feel its own micro-oxygen within its body starting to weaken and dissolve. The military kept pounding him with their weapons, not letting up at all. However, Destroyah was no slouch when it came to defense. He called up his power and sprayed the tanks and rocket launchers, causing them to explode and weaken the JSDF considerably as the remaining units backed off from the wreckage. Destroyah lashed out with its tail to slice and slam through some of the tanks, the JSDF being forced more to retreat.

Godzilla Junior managed to get back to his feet, and used a tail whip to Destroyah's head to knock the beast a bit senseless! It worked as the red-brown _kaiju_ was a bit stunned, and Junior went back to fight in close combat.

While they were fighting, the Disney beings arrived at G-Force headquarters, where everyone was either working hard to do their duty or packing up to evacuate should the situation arise. Joseph and Daimon, who were up on the 3rd level in Section M, felt their psychic senses tingling. They followed it and looked down over the railing to see Elsa and the others coming in. Puzzled on why they were even in the building while their friend was fighting Destroyah, the two decided to investigate. They took the stairs, since at this particular time it was quicker than the elevator. Once they made it to the ground floor, they followed the ladies towards a familiar corridor… that led to the **Mechanical Weapons** door!

Cateline was about to use her magic to open the sealed door, when a voice called out behind them, "Hey! Hold on! Wait a minute!". The group turned to see Mr. Lavestia and Mr. Sustaita running towards them, the two men panting a bit for some air since they did run the entire way.

Joseph demanded, "W-Why… hold on. Oooh… what are you doing here? Why are you even here?!".

Lady Beneditka replied, "We'll explain later! Please, just open this door! The future of our friend, us and all of this land is at stake!". The two psychics, and the Disney beings were very confused on what she said, but Joseph & Daimon trusted her enough. Mr. Lavestia used his card to access and open the door, the large metal slab opening with Cateline and Lady Beneditka rushing in fast. The others followed her, wondering on what this was about.

Elsa exclaimed, "Okay you two, you owe us an explanation on what in Heaven's name are you planning!".

The duo did not reply, but just kept on running until they entered the hold where two certain mechas and two damaged flying vehicles laid at. Cateline looked to her companions and said, "We learned something while in this world. In our realm, sometimes it takes magic to defeat magic…". It was true, but most cases it ended up with magic being defeated by regular, physical means. Or with a special kind of magic that dwelled in the heart and soul.

Lady Beneditka finished, "And in this universe, it takes a _kaiju_ to defeat a _kaiju_! Or in this case… machines monsters!". The group looked to see that they were standing in front of the damaged M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MechaGodzilla-II, with Super X and Super X-2 close by.

Fairy Godmother Cateline looked to her companions and said, "We have had these strange feelings for some time, that we would need these machines to help out Godzilla and his son. I would say that was a message from Heaven, and it seems that message was right! Please… help me to repair and bring these mechas back to life so we can help Junior!".

Daimon whispered in awe, "This… This is crazy! How can…? Can you even…?! Can this even be done?!". He was not the only one shocked by this, as everyone including the mice that were still with Cinderella, was just stunned on what the fairy godmother had just proposed.

Lady Beneditka, "It can, if you believe. Now, we must get to work! But we need your help to make all of this a reality!". In short, she and Cateline were doing this, even if the others did not help. The duo stood together, the female Mountain troll lifting up her hands and calling about her race's magic. Cateline brought up her wand, and started to call forth her magic as well. Sparkles of brown and white came forth, and went towards the ruined creations.

Elsa looked towards the others, wondering on what they would do. Melody looked to her, and nodded her head as she went to the right side of Lady Beneditka. She held up her right hand, and appearing in a flash of light was **Silverflash**! The silver trident hummed with magical might, and Melody focused it to join with the magical energies of her two companions. The fairies also joined in, hovering above the trio and calling forth their own unique magic to join in as well. Elsa got a determined look on her face, as she too joined on Cateline's left side to bring her ice gift forth. Rapunzel also got a look of determination as she joined behind them, whispering her healing chant and her hair starting to glow golden! The blonde locks sparkled forth golden light, which rose into the air and joined in with the rest.

The combination of magical energies were great, as they flowed like a river towards the two mechas and flying machines!

Ariel whispered while holding her hands in a prayer, "Please… please… let this work.". The others did the same, hoping and praying for the best. The onlookers in the Disney universe were doing the same thing, praying to the Higher One above that Cateline and Lady Beneditka's plan would work.

It seemed that their prayers had been answered when the yellow lights flickered on for a few moments in the heads of M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MechaGodzilla-II as their body parts were soon cocooned in a mass amount of magic, than stayed on!

At the Command Center of G-Force, everyone was monitoring the situation that was going on between Junior and Destroyah. Someone on one of the monitors called out, "General Isao, Miki! Look! We have a large unidentified object heading towards Tokyo fast, right towards the monsters! It's moving at an incredible pace, but a bit slow to be a fighter jet!".

It seems that another was going to join the party soon! The battle was really about to heat up soon!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! I am leaving off right here with a cliffhanger! Hahahaha! The idea that I have had in my head for so long is coming to pass! This is great!

First before I get carried away, want to give thanks and praise to God and Jesus Christ! Thank you once again Lord for helping me with this chapter! It was hard and a bit difficult, but you helped me Jesus with the creation. Thank you so much! Praise, glory and honor to you!

I have seen the battle sequence between Junior and Destroyah in the original movie **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** , so I tweaked and changed it a bit. More action and surprises await in the next chapter, which will be all about the _kaiju_ battle! I hope to do Toho proud with this! The idea and images I have in my head for a very long time is now coming into play, and I hope you all like it!

Now for the questions:

Would you be one of the citizens who want to get an autograph or more with Ariel or any of the Disney beings, like what happened in the lobby of the hotel?

Which job would you prefer to do as the Prime Minister laid down; looking for the Destroyah monsters, helping Yukari with the media and public situation, processing & interrogating the prisoners, helping Kensaku & Kenichi with their research on the freezing agents, or helping the Disney ladies with their current popularity & finding a way to help Burning Godzilla?

If you were the Emperor of Japan, would you allow Melody and the others to have custody of Lady Momoko or no?

Would you stay in the city to watch the fight, or evacuate with the civilians out of the city?

And finally… whose voice and souls do you want me to put into the two mechas?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	34. Chapter 32

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I got the reviews in, and it is great to see that all of you still like this story! It hasn't been easy, but will still try my best to make sure this story is truly worth of the legendary Disney and Toho of the past! Believe me, I have had this idea in my head for a LONG time! And now that it is playing out, it really feels good to finally put it on paper! So to speak.

Before I do anything else, I seriously want to thank God and Jesus Christ for everything! For helping me out with this novel series, for helping me with my family and friends, and more! Thank you Lord for the gifts you have given me, and I am not talking about the material kind! Thank you for the gift of imagination, of family, of your Son, and more! Thank you God!

Now, I wish to answer some reviewers here who asked some good questions. Let me see… ahem!

To **Lord Destryuk** : I will see about your challenges, take them into considerations for the future. I will say this about my own story at the moment; feel free to do as you wish in the reviews, as I have enjoyed them so far. However, please remember to keep things about the chapter or story itself. And don't go TOO overboard, if you know what I mean. Other than that, I fully trust you.

To **Gojira Defender** : Thank you for answering my questions! The answer to your questions will be shown here! Hope you like it!

And to all who really have enjoyed my novel, I thank you all for your kind words, constructive criticism, and suggestions that have helped me out a lot! I would like to thank **Darkness Rissing** for his idea on who should have the voice/soul of M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MechaGodzilla-II! To all others who contributed, I thank you very much for your suggestions. I hope this little surprise I have that shows here makes you all smile!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters or characters that officially belong to Toho, nor do I own any of the characters or places that belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs featured so far in the novels. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

And on a final note: I really hope that someone can do a YouTube video review of any of my novels, and any kind of pictures related to my novels can be found at a certain site. Private Message one of my friends here, NaruHinaProductions2014, and he will give you details on how to go to this site. Just be sure you tell him it's about Godzilla, and he will do what he can.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 32

The situation that was escalating in Godzilla's world was being watched intensely in the Disney universe and Heavenly realm. In Agrabah, Lelystad, Arendelle, Atlantica and Sennen, the citizens were very much anxious and nervous as they watched Godzilla Junior taking on the bigger and more formidable Aggregate-form Destroyah. Some fools that took the situation lightly started to place bets on who would win in the battle of the titans, showing that they loved to see a good fight rather than be concerned about the heroic saurian and the others that were in the city.

In Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine were watching the struggle in the Royal Gardens with the commoners and soldiers. A vast majority of the people were cheering and yelling for Junior, some calling out advice to the son of Godzilla as if he could hear them. Many of the citizens were getting into the fight, even Razoul as the former Captain of the Guards was shouting at the magical screen as the monster fought against the mutated demon.

In Leylstad, the people were in the same state as they were cheering and hoping that their fellow citizen and guardian would win. Like Rapunzel, many felt a connection to the saurian though not as deep or profound as their queen had. Men, women and children of common, noble and royal blood were all hoping and praying to the High One above that their beloved ruler and her friends would survive this horrific battle.

In Arendelle, the various races and citizens of the kingdom were all hoping for the best as well. The Mountain and Rock trolls were all watching the scene before them intensely, trying to locate any kind of weakness in the demon-monster Destroyah. The human population were asking the Higher Power above that He protect and guard their beloved rulers and their monster-citizen Burning Godzilla.

In Sennen, the entire population were cheering loudly as best they could to send support of any kind to Junior. Kings, queens, princes, princesses, commoners and nobles were yelling/shouting advice or encouraging words to the saurian. Men, women and children were hoping and praying for the best that the son of Godzilla would win.

In Atlantica, the merfolk and sea creatures were also cheering loudly and making a ruckus that some denizens of the deep swear they could hear many leagues away. Barbossa was yelling out with his fellow crustaceans, "GO, GO GODZILLA JUNIOR! MAKE MINCE-MEAT OUT OF THAT… THAT… THING! IT BE A DISGRACE TO ALL CRUSTACEANS, SO LET THE IDIOT HAVE IT! COME ON!". It would appear that seeing something that menacing and horrible that resembled a crab would be an insult to Barbossa and those related to him.

* * *

~In Heaven~

Those up above were very much anxious and excited like the mortals down below, many angels, heroines and heroes long past, and various deities looked down to see the fight occurring between Junior and Destroyah. The only calm one among the divine beings was Jesus Christ, as the King of Kings looked on with himself composed and true. Hercules exclaimed, "YEAH! That's the way to do it, Junior! Keep on hanging in there!".

A voice spoke out, "He is not going to last that long…". The various beings turned to see on who spoke, and they were a bit surprised to see that it was Fa Mulan who said those words. By her side was her husband Shang, both Chinese beings looking down at the battle below.

Shang explained as he watched all with a military eye, "Godzilla Junior is strong, but he is inexperienced and still not fully mature like his father. He is hanging in there, but against something like Destroyah… he will not last long.".

Megera stated, "Well… what about the monsters on Monster Island? Maybe they can help and…".

However, another voice replied, "The other monsters from that island will not come to aid either Godzilla or his son.". The divine beings and angelic souls looked to see that it was Pocahontas that spoke, John Rolfe beside her. The couple temporarily switched the viewing portal from the action in Tokyo to Monster Island which was very far in the Pacific Ocean.

Pocahontas explained, "Even though they are considered monsters, most of them still are part of nature. And they are following their instincts at the moment, and it is telling them to stay out of the way of both Burning Godzilla and the fight that has started in Japan.". Sure enough, it showed the infamous _kaiju_ that inhabited the island! The screen showed Baragon, Kamacuras (a.k.a GiaMantis), Kumonga (a.k.a Spiga), Gorosaurs, Anguirus, Manda, and Varan. It soon split to show two beings in the sea close to Monster Island, which was Ebriah and Titanosaurus.

And all of them looked rather nervous and skittish as they all looked in the direction of Japan.

Pocahontas added, "They are sensing that the enemy Junior is un-natural and dangerous on a high level, so they won't go anywhere near it. And with Burning Godzilla… they most likely sense that he is too dangerous to be anywhere near, so all of them are keeping their distance.".

Before anyone could say anything else on the subject, another voice called out, "I believe that there is still hope for the mortals and monsters down below.". The celestial beings turned to see a face that Mulan and Shang knew quite well… it was the Emperor of China! Well, the one that they knew when they were alive in the Disney universe. The elderly being was just as they remembered him, tall and with his flowing white beard. He was still wearing the same yellow/red/black imperial outfit he wore while alive. The former Emperor of China bowed deeply to Jesus as a sign of respect and humility before approaching the others.

Mulan smiled, she and her husband going to their old friend. The young Chinese woman warrior hugged the elderly soul, who returned the gesture. Both had known each other in their lives quite well, and the Emperor considered Mulan like one of her daughters. Said heroine of China inquired, "Emperor! It's good to see you! But… why are you here?".

The elderly & wise soul answered while stroking his beard, "I heard on what was going on from the other angels, and I decided to come over and see what all the big fuss is about here in the Heavens. Also, I met with some old friends of yours along the way. And I believe they are coming here soon with someone I know some of you are familiar with now.".

Just as he finished saying that, the cloud-ground beneath them started to shake with a loud BOOM sound following each tremor. Which was strange since technically, they were not on earth. Everyone turned to see that coming from the vast distance behind them was a LARGE shape, one that was very familiar. The shape kept coming closer with each resounding footstep it made, and soon the object started to become clear. In a few moments, the celestial beings minus Jesus gasped in surprise as coming towards them… was the original 1954 Godzilla! The original was now here with them!

The gods, goddesses, angels, heroes and heroines backed up a bit upon seeing a real titan legend, who looked down and around all before letting out a large roar that shook the area! All flinched a little at the sound, except for Christ who just remained steadfast and actually gave a little smile to the saurian. Said beast looked down at the King of Kings, and actually bowed his head a little in respect.

A voice that was VERY familiar to Mulan called out, "Hey! I hope we aren't late to see the battle!". The heroine and hero of China looked way up, locating the voice was somewhere on 1954 Godzilla's being. Mulan, Shang and the others were surprised to see that on top of the former King of the Monster's head was Prince Yao with his wife Princess Mei by his side! On Godzilla's left shoulder was Prince Ling, by his side was Princess Ting-Ting! On the saurian's right shoulder was Prince Chien-Po, and by his side was the lovely Princess Su! The three soldiers of the Emperor's army had married into the royal family by marrying the Emperor's three daughters while they were alive, and so they had titles and new looks that made look to be royalty of China.

The six human souls waved at Mulan, smiling and enjoying the fact they were on the legendary monster of the Toho universe. She waved back, as did the others who were amazed that the six had arrived in such a grand entrance that few could possibly top. Yao, Ling and Chien-Po grabbed their ladies bridal-style and leapt off the massive monster! They landed quite gracefully despite their looks, and gently laid their significant others back on their feet.

Mulan and Shang went to their old friends and the heroine asked, "Ummm… how did you manage…?".

Yao smirked before interrupting, "Manage to hitch a ride on this large fella? Well, when all of us and the Emperor heard on what was going on here... I mean, everyone from various places coming together like this is REALLY rare to see! So we thought we come over and find out.".

Ling put in, "While we were walking, we managed to find him going to the same place we were going! He didn't quite say it, but it looks like he wanted to see what was going on as well. Our wives here managed to convince this titan to give us a ride! The Emperor decided to continue on his own on foot… well, more like gliding since he likes doing that.".

Chien-Po finished up, "Oh, almost forgot. Another is going to be coming soon. In fact, he should be here any minute now.". His words came to pass when a loud screech filled the air, and all looked up to see that coming from above was the Master of the Skies himself… Rodan! The massive pteranodon flapped his huge wings as he slowed is descent, creating huge gusts of wind that really blew some of the beings away. In fact, it also blew out the blue flame on Hades head. He landed near 1954 Godzilla, the bonded of Aurora and the twins looking at all before giving a small bow to Jesus.

Hercules commented, "Wow! It seems that the monsters from the other universe all want to see on what is going on. Do you think they could have sensed what was happening?".

Pocahontas answered, "It maybe so. Since Rodan and the first Godzilla are connected to their own world still, they must have sensed the fight and came right here.". When it came to the natural world and its beings, the Native American princess was on top. Her theory was answered when both _kaiju_ looked to the viewing portal intensely.

Jesus turned his attention to the viewing screen as wall, enlarging it so that the monsters could see. The entire divine company quickly turned their attention back to the fight that was occurring in Japan, Pocahontas and Mulan looking to the faces of the monsters briefly to see both having fierce expressions on as they saw Junior battling it out.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

Junior was not doing so well against Destroyah at the moment, the red mutation forcing the saurian to retreat before it sprayed the monster from behind with its _Micro Oxygen Spray_! The son of Godzilla shrieked in pain loudly before falling down, the micro oxygen penetrating through his skin and attempting to dissolve the oxygen particles within his body! Luckily for the small _kaiju_ , Junior's body had the same healing powers of his father so the damage was being repaired quickly. But the sudden attack still got Junior down, the brave monster trying hard to get up.

The army sent reinforcements after recovering from falling back earlier, firing and shooting their freezing weapons at Destroyah! The mutation shrieked in pain and annoyance from the small machines that dared harm it, more so when one of the weapons froze one of its long scythe appendages solid! The soldiers and commanders down below cheered as they seemed to have dealt a critical blow to their titanic enemy. Alas, it seemed that it was only a minor setback for the living Oxygen Destroyer as it knocked one of the tall buildings down by swinging its massive tail at the base!

This had two effects; flying debris of rock, cement and steel that was hurled at the numerous regular and maser tanks. The projectiles were deadly and dangerous, the humans being forced to retreat yet again. Three tanks were damaged quite badly by the falling debris, making them explode and thus being rendered useless. The second effect was keeping Junior down as the skyscraper Destroyah hit came tumbling down on the saurian, pinning the struggling hero yet again as he tried to get out from under the mess.

Aggregate-form Destroyah as its chance as he leapt up high into the air, coming back down hard with no interference this time from the military. The brute slammed down on Godzilla Junior hard, and started to wail on the poor young one with its claws and swinging scythes! Junior struggled to get up, but his foe was too heavy. The monster called for desperate measures and fired his brilliant _Radiation Death Breath_ at Destroyah at almost-point blank range! The heat beam blew up the frozen scythe claw of the mutant, orange blood spraying everywhere as Destroyah shrieked in pain from the sudden attack! However, the beast was not moved off from his foe.

Yukari Yamane, who was still recording and reporting the feed live to all of Japan, "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Destroyah sadly has the upper hand as Junior is unable to budge the behemoth! Despite his heroic strength and effort, the son of Godzilla cannot get the mutation off of him! He is pinned down!".

Destroyah felt it was time to finish off his prey before it got a chance to really fight. He opened its maw and brought out the second pair of mandibles that were in them, then lowered down and actually thrusted its long appendage deep into Junior's chest! The saurian shrieked horribly in pain and agony as it felt the mutation pumping something into him! The beings who were watching all over the world, in the Disney universe and Heavenly realm were shocked to see this. The mothers and fathers in the kingdoms closed their children's eyes so they would not see such a horrific sight, and girlfriends/wives buried themselves in their boyfriends/husbands to also avoid seeing such a thing.

After a few moments, Destroyah pulled its head up and removed its mandibles from Junior's chest, showing to all a huge & gaping red hole that was filled with blood. The saurian started to foam at the mouth, gurgling as if he was choking on something. Dr. Kensaku, who was watching the events at the Command Center at the locked-down G-Force building, was amazed at what he was witnessing. He stated, "It seems that Destroyah is killing Junior by inserting micro-oxygen molecules into him! Junior isn't going to survive much longer…". That comment did not sit well for certain members of the staff, such as Miki and Arisu.

One of the staff members exclaimed, "General Isao, everyone! I'm picking up some massive energy spikes coming from below ground! From… the **Mechanical Weapons** area to be more precise! The Holding room that has all that junk and scrapped parts!".

Back to the battle, Junior kept getting wailed on by Destroyah as his healing factor was working in double-overtime to remove the micro-oxygen molecules. The mutant thought that its prey was going to be dead soon… but was proven wrong when the Prince of the Monsters unleashed another strong blue breath attack at point-blank range at his head! The red _kaiju_ was caught by surprise this time, and hurled back strongly into one of the buildings, knocking him off Junior! The saurian rose up quick, fueled by adrenaline as he unleashed another brilliant blue _Radiation Death Breath_ at his enemy! The mutation shrieked once again as it was sent soaring through the air and deep into a factory!

The people who witnessed the action cheered loudly, believing that Junior had won the battle as the son of Godzilla roared in victory! When the dust cleared, they saw the red mutant _kaiju_ was critically injured as parts  & bits of him were missing. It wasn't dead, but he was close to it. Upon further inspection, they saw that the wound Junior received earlier already had a new patch of skin covering it! The hole still showed, but in the form of a scar that would be on the heroic warrior the rest of his life. A battle wound that, for those who fought in combat both in the Toho and Disney universe, would be looked at as a mark of respect. Godzilla 1954 and Rodan in the Heavens roared/screeched out in pride for the monster, Rodan glad to have witnessed his 'brother' winning while the first Godzilla was proud for his great-grandson.

* * *

That is when things took a turn for the worse!

From under the ground all around the city came eruptions, and that was due to three other Destroyah creatures that had been lying in wait this whole time! The applause died down quickly as they saw the three other creatures shrieking as they saw their leader very badly hurt and nearly decimated. The living Oxygen Destroyer trio started to scuttle towards their foe, surrounding him on all sides! Junior roared at them, showing he was going to go down fighting if need be, just like his father! But he would not be able to put up that much of a fight, as his rapid healing and use of his breath many times had drained him of almost all of his energy.

Before any of the creatures could touch Junior, a brilliant orange beam from above shot out and struck each of the Destroyahs! The _kaiju_ and human/non-human onlookers gazed upward to see that coming down from the sky was… Mothra! The elderly moth let out a squeak as she fired her _Antennae Beam_ again at the mutated crustaceans, the concentrated form of ultrasonic waves striking and damaging the beings greatly! The monsters backed away from Junior, who stalked out of the circle and towards the moth who hovered over him.

The Twin Fairies were on the head of Mothra and both yelled out, "Don't be a bully!". The old guardian of Earth squeaked loudly, hovering over Junior like a protective grandmother would. The saurian roared out a thank you to the insect before turning around to face his foes.

Moll and Lora spoke as one to Junior, "You have done more than enough, brave little one! Rest for now! We'll take care of these three!". Mothra showed that even though she was getting on her old age, she had enough life left in her to take on the harbingers of death!

The Destroyahs screeched as they grouped together, seeing two prey before them. Before they could attack… another eruption came from below ground! But it came near G-Force Headquarters, and emerging from the underground hanger was… M.O.G.U.E.R.A! The mechanical monster let out strange sound of sort as she erupted from the area that was once her resting place, the fusion of two machines ready for battle!

A female voice came from the mecha, " _Hey! You leave that kid alone, you big bullies! Try and pick on me, I dare you!_ ". Those who heard the voice in both universes and the Heavens were surprised to hear this. M.O.G.U.E.R.A activated her treads and rolled into action, her drill arms ready to dig in deep into her foes!

Coming from the very same hole the mecha emerged from was another… MechaGodzilla-II! The members of G-Force and those around the world were surprised to see the mechanical double of Godzilla come out, all repaired and ready for action! The metal marvel roared loudly, a very high-pitched copy of the real Godzilla's roar, as he flew overhead with the rockets attached to his back. His back was showing his spines, which indicated that GARUDA was not attached to it. The aerial gunship had been fused together with the mecha to create Super MechaGodzilla-II, but it appeared that the craft had been removed from the mecha's back.

However, what surprised everyone was the voice that came from the monster's head. It was a male and spoke, " _You want to tangle with my nephew, you got to deal with me first!_ ".

The listeners in the Toho realm were really stunned to hear that voice, because that particular voice only belonged to one person. And that was Austin St. John, the actor who played Jason in the very popular television show **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**! Many were wondering how that could that be since said actor was far away in the United States at this moment.

Yukari was wide-eyed as she saw what was going on before her, Anthony and Chris also stunned on what they just witnessed and heard. The reporter managed to get her wits together and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is something truly spectacular! The old machines and mechas that Godzilla defeated years ago have been brought back to life somehow, and it seems that they are going to the defense of Junior alongside Mothra! This is something that is just too incredible to describe in mere words!".

At the Command Center of G-Force, General Isao and everyone else were just staring at the screen in awe on what was taking place now. Kenichi Yamane whispered, "How… When…? What is happening here?! How did those mechas get repaired all of a sudden?! And where did they get those voices?!". No one had an answer to that question, as of now there was a stand-off of sort between the Forces of Good and Evil. Mothra, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., and MechaGodzilla-II vs. the Destroyah trio!

Miki noticed something moving in the hole that had formed where the mechas emerged from. She told one of the personnel that manned the cameras, "Quick, can you get a close up of that area there? I think something else is coming up from there.". The employee typed in some commands, and the satellite camera zoomed in on the hole.

What emerged from the hole got General Isao muttering, "You got to be kidding me…". Flying out from the opening was Super X and Super X-2, the first flying crafts that tangled with Godzilla years ago! The titanium reinforcements on the original Super X polished in the gleaming sunlight as if it came fresh off of the assembly line, no burn marks where Godzilla put on it the first time around in 1985. The army-green metal that made up Super X-2 was also back in action, and the hover units on both crafts seemed to be in working order!

General Isao looked to one of the employees and ordered, "Tap into those crafts video and audio systems. I want to see on who is flying those crafts!". The young woman at the controls did so, but she put in that it would take a bit of time since the systems in those particular ships were a bit old. After a few minutes passed, and intense typing, the screen changed to show… Regina, Alice, Joseph and Daimon on board the Super X!

Regina looked to the screen that was on her computer console inside the small vessel, smiled and waved, "Hey everyone! I hope you don't mind, but we brought some old mechas to life so we can help out Junior!".

Kenichi realized quick that Super X was designed to be driven by pilots, while Super X-2 was fully automated that it could be driven by remote. But he had no idea on who was flying the craft now, but he could figure that one out later. General Isao exclaimed, "What is going on here?! If you are in there… where are the others?!".

Daimon grinned and answered, "Check out it out yourself! Patch into the cameras and audio that are inside M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MechaGodzilla-II!". The general looked to the young G-Force woman, and once again did she did her magic. The screen split to show two more screens; on the upper left showed the showdown of monsters, the lower left showed the occupants of Super X… and the upper right one that was once black came to life to show Anna, Elsa, Ariel and Melody in the driver seats of M.O.G.U.E.R.A! And the lower right screen blinked into existence to show Cateline, Cinderella and Tracy in the pilot seats as well!

Melody looked to the video screen on her console, a small smile on her face as she saw everyone at Command Center. She said, "Hey everyone! Cateline, Lady Beneditka, myself and others used magic to bring the machines back to life! They once fought Godzilla, now they are going to help his son against these abominations!".

Miki exclaimed, "Wait! Wait a minute! If you all are there… where is Lady Beneditka, Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and the other pixies?". Indeed, it seemed that neither party member was on board the other crafts.

Cinderella answered, "She and the others are at the other aircraft, I believe you called it Super X-2. Take a look and see.".

The G-Force employee was at it again, the four split-screens becoming one different picture now. The screen showed Super X-2 hovering beside the original, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Kenichi's eyes spotted something on the very center of the craft. He said, "Hold it… can it be? Please zoom in on that spot directly on top of the Super X-2.". The camera lens started to zoom in, and saw what constituted to be a speck. But upon further magnification… all jaws dropped to the ground when they saw that on top of the craft was Rapunzel, Lady Beneditka, Tinkerbell and the fairies! All were glowing a brown light, a concentration of it shown in the female Mountain troll's raised hand, and they seemed to be firmly situated on the flying metal object despite being so high in the air.

Arisu pointed out, "Okay… now it's official. I have seen everything in this crazy world.". Many would have agreed with her on that, even after everything that had been played out so far, to them this took the cake.

The screen flickered to switch from Super X-2 to the face of a very determined Elsa. The Ice Queen declared, "We're going to put these four bullies down for good, than we're going to help Burning Godzilla! Everyone… LET'S GO!". Cheering could be heard from the audio speakers, and the screen once again switched to show the fight that was about to start! Godzilla Junior was a bit behind Mothra and the mechas, taking the Twin Fairies advice and sitting this one out for now. He wasn't at one-hundred percent, and would only get in the way.

Mothra was flanked by the two flying machines; Super X on the right, with Super X-2 on the left. The trio hovered above M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MechaGodzilla-II, who got into stances to show they were ready to rumble. The three healthy Destroyah monsters shrieked as they waved their scythe-like appendages… than charged at the company!

One of the biggest _kaiju_ royal rumbles in history was about to commence!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I really wanted to continue on, but the battle I have planned is going to be very large. Also, just need a bit more rest and inspiration to hit me so I can really give the next chapter more than one-hundred percent of my attention. Hope you all liked the surprise cameo appearances of the other Toho monsters here! I edited it when I saw the minor mistakes, so I hope you don't mind.

Before anything else, want to once again thank God and Jesus Christ for everything! I was in a bit of a monotonous rut, and it really chipped at me. But with your help Lord, I was able to break free from it and hopefully will be able to do better in all things in the future. Praise and glory to you Jesus, now and forever!

So the question on what is happening to the other monsters on Monster Island is resolved. But hold on, more surprises are in store concerning the _kaiju_ will be revealed in the future! Close to the end of this novel, so your patience will be rewarded in the end. All I ask is for your trust and patience. Believe me, I know what I am doing here! Well… about ninety-five perfect of the time anyway. Hehehe…

What did you think of the voices of the mechas? It was **Darkness Rissing** that gave the suggestions of using the voices from one of my fave series when I was a kid, which was the original **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers** show! I used the voice of DECCA from **Power Rangers in Space** for M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and the voice of the original Red Ranger for MechaGodzilla-2! I really hope I satisfied everyone here, and if not, I will try my best next chapter which will be longer than this one.

Now for the questions:

If you were in any of the kingdoms in the Disney universe, would you yell something encouraging or not to Junior as he faced off against the Destroyah monster?

If you were one of the souls seeing the action down below in Heaven, what would your first reaction be upon seeing the Emperor, the trio who were Mulan's first army friends… and then the original 1954 Godzilla and Rodan?

What do you think of Godzilla Junior's first major victory against Destroyah?

If you could choose, which craft would you want to board to take control of? Super X, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, or MechaGodzilla-II?

And finally, what kind of new features would you give the machines with magic?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	35. Chapter 33

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I want to thank you for your reviews, especially the short one I did. I do apologize if it seemed that it was not up to my usual standards and size, but I will do better! When being in a bit of a rut for a while, it was the best I could do. Poor excuse, so I will do better to make sure this story is worthy of your time! I edited my previous chapter once I saw the mistake I did, so it should be fixed and I can really do this properly.

Before I say anything else, I want to give thanks to God and Jesus Christ once again! He has helped me out many times with this novel, especially when I wasn't at my best or when the days were very long and monotonous. Lord, thank you for being with me and giving me the strength, courage, conviction and discipline I need in order to make this novel possible! Thank you very much Jesus for everything!

I hope you all are ready for this true-school Toho _kaiju_ -smackdown that is going to start now! **Prepares theater seats for all, and having a bar that serves mini-pizzas, hot dogs, popcorn, soda and sweet snacks**. I will do my best to make this fight a classic one like they would have done it in the 80s and 90s! Hope to do Toho and Disney proud here!

There are more surprises and secrets that will be revealed, but not in this chapter. I am saving those when the time is really right, and when they do show up… hope you all like it! Trust me, it will be good! And also to clear up on thing. Most of you have stated that I am a great writer. That is only partially true. Truth is, I'm just a good writer that has a LOT of help and guidance from God above! So all credit and glory should go to Jesus!

Here is the data on the monsters brawling, and also on the machines. I would have gotten more specs on Super X and Super X-2, but my VCR is on the blink. My videos are okay, but my VCR/DVD combo set… I think I need to get a new one. Oh well… will still do my best here! I got the info from a site called TohoKingdom & from my _**Godzilla: Save the Earth**_ instruction booklet that is for the PS2 I have. They have much needed information I was looking for! Here we go:

Mothra (2nd Generation- Showa)

Length- 65 meters

Wingspan- 135 meters

Mass- 15,000 tons

Attacks: Poison Powder, Antennae Beam, Wing Attack, Whirlwind Gust

MechaGodzilla-II

Height- 120 meters

Mass- 150,000 tons

Attacks: Mega-Buster Breath, Laser Eyes, Hand Missiles, Plasma Grenade, Shock Anchors

M.O.G.U.E.R.A

Height- 120 meters

Mass- 160,000 tons

Attacks: Plasma Laser Eye Cannons, Spiral Grenade Missiles, Drill Lasers, Crusher Drill Beak, Plasma Maser Stomach Cannon

Aggregate-Form Destroyah

Height- 60 meters (65 meters in Flight form)

Length- 40 meters (80 meters wingspan in Flight form)

Mass- 15,000 tons (same in Flight form)

Attacks: Micro-Oxygen Spray, Micro-Oxygen Injection, Flying Body Press

Super X

Length- 27.2 meters

Height- 11.2 meters

Mass- 150 tons

Attacks: Cadmium missiles, Gatling Machine Gun, Laser Cannon, Flare Launcher, Titanium-Heat Resistant armor

Super X-2

Length- 34 meters

Height- 11 meters

Mass- 220 tons

Attacks: Fire Mirror, Regular Missiles, Gatling Gun, Torpedoes, Heat-Resistant armor

I do not own Godzilla or any of the places, characters and monsters that officially belong to Toho. I do not own any of the characters or places that are also officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 33

Many were now on the edge of their seats, both metaphorically and physically, in the Disney universe and Heavenly realm. All of the citizens in the kingdoms of Agrabah, Leylstad, Arendelle, Sennen and Atlantica were cheering their heads off upon seeing the cavalry arrive to save Godzilla Junior! And the excitement and tension increased drastically when they saw their royal/magical/non-magical friends taking part in the action by being in the machines that they revived! Mama Odie had whooped big time in delight and exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! Now that is what I'm talking about! Go on Elsa, everyone! Show them what happens when they mess with you! Oh, this is gonna be good!". Many shared her sentiments, a vast majority cheering for the company.

Some were praying as hard as they could, all asking the Higher Power to protect, give guidance and strength to Melody and the others who were in the fight.

Genie and Eden had transformed themselves into announcers of sort, the crazy blue dude wearing what seemed to be a black business suit and a golden crown with red felt filling on top of it. Eden was wearing a suit as well, more of the feminine-variety and a cowgirl hat that complimented her somehow in a cute way. If someone had seen this from the other universe, they would have compared them to World Wrestling Federation announcers Jerry **The King** Lawler and Jim Ross!

The hilarious blue dude announced for all to hear, both at Sennen and at the magical viewing screens in the other kingdoms, "Ladies and gentlemen… THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE TITANIC ROYAL RUMBLE!".

In the Heavens, the entire company there was also going a bit crazy like the ones down below. More or less like controlled chaos, but it was still there. The heroes and heroines of the past were yelling and whistling in a positive way at seeing the machines emerge to help the saurian, more so when they saw that piloting them was Ariel and the rest of the Disney beings. Godzilla 1954 and Rodan had screeched in surprise at seeing the mechas, the titanic pteranodon more so upon seeing MechaGodzilla-II. The two had a bit of a history, given that the mecha had killed him in the past.

Megera exclaimed, "Now Junior can take a breather while the others finish up those demon-monsters!". She, along with Pocahontas, Mulan, and the other females around were very much glad to see that the small saurian would get some rest. Also, that the Disney ladies were about to show to all on what girl power really meant, and they liked that a lot!

Hades yelled out, "LET'S GET READY TO CRUMBLE!". He and the other deities were all glued to the magical viewing portal now which showed the action, but Jesus who was among them remained calm and composed.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

The action had started as the three Aggregate-form Destroyahs charged at the Forces of Good! Each mecha & monster took an opponent, Mothra having back-up in the form of Super X and Super X-2 as the machines flew by her side. Godzilla Junior stayed in the background, allowing his energy and fighting spirit to be restored as he rested. He looked at the fight with keen eyes, wanting to see how the ones that came to his rescue fought. He was mildly surprised as a vague memory hit him upon seeing MechaGodzilla-II, but he stored that away for now.

The mechas separated, going a bit away from the others so they could fight without any interfering.

* * *

~M.O.G.U.E.R.A vs. Destroyah~

The first Destroyah monster charged at M.O.G.U.E.R.A, its scythe arms flailing wildly as it attacked! Elsa looked to her sister who was at the controls and inquired, "What do you think, Anna? Attack, defend or evade?". Anna had a brilliant mind when it came to strategies like chess or anything that really required some brain power. While not a master per say, no one would dare underestimate her when she got her head on straight and clear.

The fiery co-ruler of Arendelle saw the situation and replied, "Let's see how this mecha works! Let's evade!". The others agreed, as they had no idea whatsoever on how the controls and systems of the fused machine they were in really worked. So, they were playing it completely by ear. Melody and Ariel moved both of their joysticks to the left, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A quickly moved to the left on its treads as the waving scythe arms missed them completely. So the two former mermaids made a mental note that moving in the same direction at the same time had the effect of swift movement.

Melody commented, "This thing is pretty agile and swift for something so large and heavy.". It was true, as the mecha was unique in the aspect that it was designed for speed and maneuverability. While not physically strong or defensive as its other mecha predecessors, it still had some tricks up its sleeve to still be in the big leagues.

The female voice from earlier spoke through the speakers inside the cockpit, " _Don't worry about controls! Let me guide you through this, and soon you'll get the hang of it on your own!_ ". The controls seemed to now jump into the hands of the occupants, and the soul within the machine was guiding them through the controls so they could get a feel on which way the controls worked, how they worked, and so on. She added in that she would highlight buttons and switches to turn on to activate the weapons on her.

Destroyah screeched and attacked again, swinging its deadly arms as it turned around to face its metal foe. Anna saw the creature charging again, and decided to test out M.O.G.U.E.R.A's defenses. She looked to her sister and stated, "Okay, time to join in the fun, Elsa! Take a control stick and we'll test out our friend's defenses!". The duo moved their sticks, following the movements of M.O.G.U.E.R.A and the machine crossing its drill-like arms to defend itself.

The monster mutant slashed at its enemy furiously, coming in close to either bite, body-check or slash at M.O.G.U.E.R.A with its larger yet smaller claws on its lower end. The mighty mecha defended herself well, showing that while her armor was not as resilient as the others, it was enough to withstand the onslaught of physical attacks. After several minutes had passed in testing the defenses of their new ally, and found it suitable for now, Anna decided that now was the time to counterattack!

"Okay M.O.G.U.E.R.A, we're going on the attack! Tell us what buttons or switches to push to activate your weapons!", the co-queen exclaimed as she maneuvered the mecha a bit of a ways from her foe.

The soul answered, " _Not quite yet, my friend! First let's see how you utilize me for physical combat! Be sure to analyze ALL of the abilities you have before going blazing in!_ ". Anna saw the wisdom in the machine's words, so decided to go for close-quarter combat. She told everyone to be prepared, and to brace for close-up battle! Melody, Ariel and Elsa were firm and set like solid rock, ready for anything to come their way!

Destroyah charged again towards them, preparing to body-check the machine with its massive bulk. Anna waited until the right time, than exclaimed, "Okay! Time to punch… or jab in this case! Elsa, left jab!". Elsa thrust her control stick forward, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A thrust out her left drill appendage quick and caught the mutant monster by surprise when she struck it dead center in the chest! Seeing their foe recoiling from the hit, Anna ordered to keep at it! She and Elsa used their console joysticks to deliver rapid thrust jab punches at Destroyah, who screeched in pain and annoyance as the machine was hitting its body.

Unknown to all, the metal on all of the machines was dense enough to block out the natural death-field that Destroyah had out around its body. While not being able to block the effects completely, it was enough so that anything magical would not be so negatively affected by it like last time.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A suggested, " _Try my drill technique! It's called the_ _ **Crusher Drill Beak**_ _! I'll show you what you need to do in order to execute it!_ ". Some lights on certain buttons lit up in order, along with a switch that jiggled a bit. Elsa pushed the buttons and flipped the switch in the right order, and the mecha's drill nose whirled to life! Melody and Ariel moved the machine forward, and they rammed into Destroyah! The head lowered down, and the drill tore into Destroyah's right shoulder and part of its crest head! The demon-monster screeched in pain as orange blood spilt from its wounds as it was forced to retreat back.

Melody exclaimed, "Okay! We got it retreating, not by much but it's a start! Okay, what else do we need to do?". The young lady usually was not so violent, but after all she had seen and been through, both at her time growing up in her world & by being in Godzilla's universe, she was starting to get bit more pumped up than usual.

Destroyah let out his _**Micro-Oxygen Spray**_ , which struck the mecha all over the upper and lower area in order to force the foe back. The micro-oxygen particles managed to penetrate through and struck the reactor and other parts inside M.O.G.U.E.R.A! The cooling system and other parts took some damage since some did rely on oxygen, but thankfully the damage was not as severe as one would think. Even though explosions occurred all around on the outside, the mechanical marvel as still standing. The Disney ladies screamed a bit in fright at the sudden attack and explosions, forcing the female monster to back off a bit.

"Ugh! Okay… that was a bit scary, got to admit…", Anna stated, the others agreeing with her that bit of action did jump-start their hearts very much.

The Destroyah monster screeched before turning around and striking with a _Tail Whip_ attack with its long appendage that had a deadly stinger on its end, similar to that of a scorpion. M.O.G.U.E.R.A took the hit, recoiling from the swift attack. The female announced, " _Alright, time to bring out the big guns! Ladies, get ready to use the weapons systems I have on me!_ ". Ariel and her fellow co-pilots got determined faces on, as she and Melody used the controls to put some distance between themselves and the mutant abomination.

Anna inquired, "Okay M.O.G.U.E.R.A, what do suggest now?". She replied to use the _**Plasma Laser Eye Cannon**_ , indicating to two yellow buttons that were on her side of the console. The young lady pressed the two buttons, and the viewing screen in front of everyone changed to show a target icon that was similar to the archery targets that the women saw when they witnessed others practicing on the bow and arrow either for sport or for actual combat practice. Anna moved the head slightly until the target icons glowed from red to green, indicating that the target was locked on.

" _Ready… aim… fire!_ ", the mecha shouted, and Anna & Elsa pulled the triggers on their joysticks!

M.O.G.U.E.R.A's eyes suddenly flashed orange, and from those optics came forth quick orange laser bursts that came forth in incredible volleys! The multiple blasts struck Destroyah in the head on the body in impressive succession, the monster shrieking in pain from the sudden attack. The mecha maneuvered on its treads while keeping up the attack, evading the strikes from the mutant while applying more pressure from the eye cannons. Elsa and Anna were very much impressed on the power of M.O.G.U.E.R.A, but they got the feeling this was only the tip of the iceberg on what their new ally could do!

It was Ariel and Melody's turn, as they were instructed on how to use and operate another weapon. It was called the _**Drill Lasers**_ , and they were quite potent. The ladies waited until Destroyah was in range, but the monster surprised them by taking a flying leap into the air! The mecha looked up to see the behemoth high up, than coming back down to deliver a powerful _**Flying Body Press**_ attack! Thankfully though, the women from Sennen were quick on the draw and moved their ally away from the landing zone. M.O.G.U.E.R.A backed up swiftly, and just in time as the monster landed in front of them, creating a tremor that shook the land up a bit.

"Okay, time to cut this demon down to size!", Ariel exclaimed before she and Melody took aim at their foe. The arms of the metallic drills flared up in blue energy and fired off waves of energy of the same color that was a sight to see! The energy beams seemed to move a bit like snake before striking at Destroyah, the monster yelling out in pain before something incredible happened. The places where the mutant was struck at actual froze solid, parts of the chest area and some of the scythe arm joints now showing ice on them!

M.O.G.U.E.R.A stated in a puzzled tone, " _What on earth happened?! I know that was not part of my original laser system!_ ". Elsa answered that while she and the other machines were revived, herself and Cateline plus Lady Beneditka had added new features to some of their systems with their magic. The mecha answered that this was indeed an improved upgrade, and thanked the Ice Queen for the change. And now it was time to deliver some major damage to their mutated crustacean foe! Destroyah was screeching in pain from the ice, trying to break it off of him as it done some damage to his biology.

The mecha announced, " _Time to really finish off this crab-cake! Use one of my most formidable weapons, the_ _ **Spiral Grenade Missiles**_ _! Aim at the icy part of the chest area, and let this fool have it!_ ". M.O.G.U.E.R.A showed Anna and Elsa the controls for the missiles, the duo activating them and aiming the target cursor icon on Destroyah. The massive metal monster raised its arms, the drill bits pointing at Destroyah who could not move due to the shock of cold that was still within its system. Both drills opened up, revealing missiles that were in the shape of spiral drills and the deadly projectiles started to spin around fast.

Anna and Elsa yelled at the same time, "Ready… aim… fire!". They pulled the triggers, and the two missiles shot out fast at Destroyah, spiraling in a way that looked to be almost elegant. The demon-beast screeched as the projectiles impacted at his ice-encrusted chest, going right through him and causing an explosion that sent the beast flying into one of the buildings hard! M.O.G.U.E.R.A did a quick scan, and found that the monster was still alive but critically injured. He would not be getting up any time soon, since its healing factor was nothing when compared to Junior and Godzilla's ability.

Ariel exclaimed, "WE DID IT! WE BEAT IT!". The four ladies did a little celebration cheering there, very glad to have won their very first major battle against a _kaiju_! Even the soul of the machine joined them, saying that they did an outstanding job for rookies. It was true, as the Disney royal ones were very much new to fighting in a very high-tech and sophisticated machine. The queens, current and old, thanked the mecha for the compliment.

"Hold on! Let's see how the others are doing!", Melody stated, going back to her console and finding the necessary controls to turn M.O.G.U.E.R.A around to see on how their friends fared.

* * *

~MechaGodzilla-II vs. Destroyah~

While the women of Sennen and Arendelle were doing their part in M.O.G.U.E.R.A, the beings from France were having some issues with MechaGodzilla-II. While not difficult, it was unique to say the least. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was designed to be a long-range fighter, only some of her parts limited when it came to close-quarters combat. However, the mechanical double version of Godzilla was made to be both a long-range and short-range fighter. The mecha had done the same thing as his female partner did, wanting the ladies to test out what they had before bringing out the big guns. Cinderella and Tracy had evaded the swinging scythes of one of the Destroyah trio, and found that while not as quick or agile as M.O.G.U.E.R.A, MechaGodzilla-II was no slouch when it came to evasion.

He said, " _Nice work on the evasion! A bit hard on the controls, so please go easy on them. I'll move when you want me to, but not too rough._ ". Cinderella, Tracy and Fairy Godmother Cateline made mental notes on the info. Destroyah charged at them, but the voice of the mecha stopped them from evading. He said to defend themselves, showing them how with the controls that were with Tracy and Cinderella.

The duo moved their joysticks in the proper way that was shown to them, and MechaGodzilla-II crossed his arms to defend against the swinging scythe and bite attacks! The machine was made out of various armor composites, making it very tough and durable against bite and claw attacks. Combined with the artificial diamond coating, the same kind that made the _**Fire Mirror**_ in Super X-2, this machine was very much resilient to damage! Destroyah was stunned that his usual lethal attacks were being deflected by the metal, and that what kind of attacks it did land barely even made a scratch on it!

MechaGodzilla-II told the women, " _Alright, excellent job there on the defense! Now, get ready because we're going in close! Just follow the leads on the control console, and you should be alright! Get a feel for the controls while you're at it!_ ". Cateline and the others were very nervous to be going in close to that demon-monster, but they quickly steeled themselves as any kind of negative nervousness was not needed at the moment. The trio readied themselves at the controls, and went on the offensive!

MechaGodzilla-II leapt into action, delivering slash and jab attacks with his arms & clawed fists. Destroyah screeched in pain from the attacks, and was preparing to deliver his potent spray when the mecha lifted his right leg up fast. He delivered a powerful kick to the neck of the monster, causing it to misfire and spray the area that was on its left! A lot of buildings and complexes were destroyed in the process, but thankfully those places did not have any occupants in them as the place was evacuated some time ago. MechaGodzilla-II swiftly grabbed the demon-monster, surprising Destroyah as he thought nothing would be crazy enough to grab a hold of him. Cateline pushed some buttons inside, and the rockets on the machine's back roared to life! The duo quickly rose into the air, the metal version of Godzilla still having a hold on the living Oxygen-Destroyer.

The mecha exclaimed, " _Good work Cateline! Now, let's give this monster the heave-ho! One… two… three! Now!_ ". When they were at a good enough altitude, Cateline pushed some buttons and switches before going back to the joystick. MechaGodzilla-II held tight still to Destroyah, and started to spin around in mid-air! All who were witnessing the action were amazed at seeing such a large monster being spun around in the air like that as if they were in a dryer! After a few intense seconds had passed, Cateline threw a switch and MechaGodzilla-II let go of his foe. Destroyah shrieked in surprise, than in pain when it came crashing down on a large condo with impressive force like a meteor!

MechaGodzilla-II hovered in the air still, looking down at the creature that was now struggling to stand up. Cinderella commented, "My goodness, that dreadful beast is certainly one tough opponent to be moving after something like that!". One had to give credit to the mutant monsters, they certainly were tough. The monster shook his head to clear it, then looked up at seeing the flying machine. It started to study it, wanting to see if it too could fly. One thing was also for certain about the Precambrian life form was this… it was always ready to adapt.

The mechanical marvel of G-Force and the JSDF slowly descended back down, roaring at its opponent as he got ready for action. Tracy exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! Okay, we really have the edge now! We should keep the pressure up, right MechaGodzilla-II?".

The soul of the machine answered, " _I agree. You three have proven very much capable of utilizing my weapons systems! Get ready, and let's take that crab-cake down!_ ". Cinderella, Tracy and Cateline got more focused now as they saw their opponent wiggling out from the debris. The Destroyah launched a fierce _**Micro-Oxygen Spray**_ attack on them, but Cinderella was quick on the draw as she moved her joystick to the right to where some buildings were at. The monster's head and sprayed followed, but the former queen knew what she was doing. She let the buildings become barriers of sort, which blocked the spray as the man-made dwellings exploded on contact! They were saved from the spray, and also as an added bonus gave the forces of Good a bit of cover due to the dust and debris.

MechaGodzilla-II stated, " _Nice work there, Cinderella! Now, since you seem to be very capable after witnessing that maneuver, you can operate my_ _ **Shock Anchors**_ _! Tracy, you seem to be a good shot so my_ _ **Mega Buster Breath Laser**_ _and_ _ **Laser Eyes**_ _are at your command. Cateline, my_ _ **Hand Missiles**_ _and_ _ **Plasma Grenade**_ _are yours! Now, let's get to it!_ ". He showed them all which buttons and switches to push/flick in order to activate the weapons, and what they did. The trio nodded, thanking the mecha for the instructions and started to formulate a plan on how to utilize said weapons properly.

Destroyah looked at the place where it last saw its metal foe, amber eyes narrowed as it tried to see through the dust where those objects exploded when they were hit with its spray. After a few moments of waiting, the monster scuttled slowly towards the spot… and was caught by surprise as two thin, black cables shot out from the dust cloud and sank its hooks into it! The demon-monster screeched in pain as the metal lines anchored into its chest area, and more pain arrived when thousands of volts of electricity coursed through the cables and onto him!

MechaGodzilla-II emerged from the cloud, cables showing through its arm wrists as it pumped a bit more shocking volts into Destroyah. Cinderella announced, "Okay now, we got it anchored so it won't have much to go or do! Tracy sweetheart, do what you need to now!". Tracy nodded, flipping some switches and a target icon showing through the viewing screen which was the mecha's eyes. She took aim at the weakly-struggling _kaiju_ , her fingers on the trigger that was on her joystick. Taking a cleansing breath… she pulled the trigger!

From the sun-yellow eyes of MechaGodzilla-II shot out bolts of energy that struck the monster dead center on the head and chest area! Destroyah roared in pain as it was shot multiple times with the _**Laser Eyes**_ , the yellow beams of energy strike it each time and bringing more pain! Tracy kept this up for a few moments, until it was time to try another weapon. The soul within the machine guided her to flip the proper switches, than pressed a white button. The spines on the mecha glowed a white color, very much the same as what the real Godzilla's dorsal spines would do before unleashing the infamous blue flame breath attack. After a few seconds, MechaGodzilla-II opened his maw and unleashed a brilliant white beam of energy shot out and struck Destroyah! The mutant monster screeched out in extreme pain from the blast, unable to move at all due to the anchors and the damage it received earlier.

Tracy exclaimed, "That was incredible! I almost felt like I was Godzilla shooting his breath attack! That is… that is… just so good!".

Cateline stated, "It seems that the monster is still able, young lady! Time to focus and not get carried away! MechaGodzilla-II, please guide me in using your hand projectiles.". The mecha answered back by showing her the buttons in which to push to activate the missiles. The magical being took aim at the monster that was still thrashing around in pain, the clawed hands of the machine aiming right at his target.

Cateline said, "Okay now… fire the missiles!". MechaGodzilla-II let out a small, but sharp mechanical roar before unleashing the hell on Destroyah! The claws shot out like missiles, being replaced by others that had been stored in its hand. The eight projectiles zoomed in, targets locked on and striking the mutant monster with impressive force as loud explosions filled the air! Destroyah let out a screech as it was in pain, but still alive.

Cinderella stated, "I believe it's time to put this demon to rest! MechaGodzilla-II, lets end this!". The mecha nodded and it used impressive brute strength to lift Destroyah up via the cables still anchored to it! Cinderella had her ally spin around for a moment until she saw the place where to slam the _kaiju_. And it was on top of the other Destroyah that MO.G.U.E.R.A defeated earlier! With a flick of both wrists, MechaGodzilla-II slammed down its enemy before unhooking the anchors and retracting the cables. His foe came down hard on its twin, the two mutant monsters shrieking loudly from the pain and soon becoming still. The mecha scanned the one he fought, and saw that he was critically injured like the other two but still alive.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A walked towards her ally, her words coming through the external speakers. She exclaimed, " _Hey! Nice job there with the slam, MechaGodzilla-II! That was some impressive display of strength and skill you showed there!_ ".

MechaGodzilla-II replied, " _It was not just me alone, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. I had a lot of help from some good friends in the pilot's seats. Sure they are rookies in every sense of the word, but they show potential. And given that, they did a pretty good job for piloting something like me for the first time._ ". The Disney girls accepted the praise graciously, considering it was true that they were complete novices when it came to piloting a sophisticated and high-tech craft.

Tracy called out from within the mecha, "Let's see how Rapunzel and the others are doing against their foe!". The two large machines turned around to see the battle going on between Mothra and her foe.

* * *

~Mothra with Super X & Super X-2 vs. Destroyah~

The huge moth was squeaking loudly as it tried to get close to her opponent, trying to find an opening but it seemed that Destroyah was keeping her at bay with his waving scythe arms. While powerful in her own right, Mothra was old and vulnerable to cutting techniques. Those scythes were strong enough to cut through her wings, and thus leaving her grounded and very much helpless. Which was why she was staying out of reach of Destroyah's scythe appendages and trying to find an opening of some sort to attack. Destroyah screeched before firing off his _**Micro-Oxygen Spray**_ at her, but fortunately for Mothra she still had her maneuverability and speed! She flew away and dodged the attack, frustrating the mutant monster who wanted to bring his large prey down.

Fortunately, help arrived in the form of Super X and Super X-2! Daimon and Joseph manned the controls of the flying craft while Regina and Alice were put in charge of weapons. It took the two psychics from Section M to show them which buttons and switches to push to activate said weapons, but the two ladies were good at picking up tips quickly. Mr. Lavestia stated as they flew close to Destroyah, "Okay, time to test out the _**Gatling Machine Gun**_ and _**Laser Cannon**_! Regina, you got this!". As the craft moved a little bit closer to the action, they saw Mothra distracting the red-orange _kaiju_ by keepings its focus on her rather than them.

Regina moved her joystick until the target icon on her screen showed her Destroyah's backside. Pushing some buttons and flipping a switch, the top and center front of the aircraft opened to reveal what looked to be a large lens in the middle and missile launchers on top. "Okay… I got the ugly demon in my sights everyone!", she exclaimed as she readied herself.

Joseph maneuvered Super X a bit more to the left so that Regina would have an excellent target. He exclaimed, "Okay Regina… let him have it!". The young lady let out a small shout as she pulled the trigger on the joystick and let heavy machine fire rain down on Destroyah!

The Super X craft started to rain down bullets and blue laser blasts at the mutant monster! It seemed to hurt him quite well, more so than anyone dared imagined. That was because instead of regular rounds, the once mighty defense craft of the JSDF was now carrying magical rounds! Concentrated magical energy bolts, the size and shape of machine gun rounds, had been replaced since there was no current machine gun rounds in the hanger when they left. They only had a one-time limited supply, so if they managed to get through this attack, they would have to reload with regular rounds. But the magical gunfire seemed to do the trick as Destroyah was screeching in pain as he turned around to see what was harming him so badly.

The blue laser had also changed to be a concentrated ice beam blast that was put there, courtesy of Elsa herself! The brilliant laser ice beam was working wonders as parts of Destroyah seemed to be sizzling from where the laser struck. Joseph and Daimon used teamwork to maneuver the slow craft so that they would not get pummeled by Destroyah's massive appendages or body.

Alice looked at her monitors and spoke, "Look, its mouth is wide open! I seem to recall from the libraries at G-Force that this particular vessel fired freezing missiles into Godzilla's mouth the first time around to bring him down. Can we do the same to this demon?". The mature Englishwoman indeed remembered that particular info that occurred in 1985, where Super X had managed to neutralize Godzilla's heart with a combination of flares, specialized missiles and good timing.

Mr. Sustaita pondered this for a second and replied, "Well, it's worth a shot! Alice, you got the _**Cadmium Missiles**_ and _**Flare Launchers**_! It's all you now!". Alice nodded, a look of intense focus on as she readied her weapons.

Destroyah was livid as that small metal thing had really hurt him, screeching before preparing to fire is spray at Super X! Mothra squeaked before firing her _**Antennae Beam**_ at him, striking squarely on the back of his crusted head! The mutant crustacean screeched in pain from the explosion and sparks that came from his being after the strike, lifting his head as the spray shot off course and harmlessly into the air.

Alice waited until the right moment, where Destroyah was recoiling from Mothra's attacks. She stated firmly, "Launching the flares… now!". She pushed a button, and a hole top opened up behind the machine gun/rocket launcher and a flare flew high into the air from the hole. The flare reached a certain height before it flared to life in a brilliant blue color, Destroyah looking up and wondering if it was a new weapon. He roared loudly at it, and that is when Alice did her duty! She flipped two switches, and launched two blue-tipped missiles into Destroyah's mouth!

The red-orange _kaiju_ was thrashing around in pain from the immense icy build up that occurred when he swallowed down the missiles! Though he did not have a nuclear-reactor like heart like with Godzilla and Junior, it was still quite painful. The beast shrieked in pain, and was shot again from behind by Mothra's energy attack. Destroyah had enough, and decided that it was time to try something new! It started to gather and reform itself in a swirl of orange energy, making everyone gasp as the monster turned from scuttling crab-like monster… to flying death bringer! Bat-like wings replaced the scythe arms, extending long and taking to the air quick!

All were in shock, but it was Daimon who exclaimed, "It… It… It can do that?! How can that thing just do that!?".

Joseph commented, "It must be a special ability it is, an uncanny intelligence to adapt to any situation and change so that it can survive. Amazing! I've never seen any creature with that kind of intelligence or ability!".

Mothra squeaked as she and the Twin Fairies were stunned by what Destroyah just did, but they shook it off and remembered that they still had a duty to fulfill. And that was to protect the Earth and mankind from the abomination! The huge moth took to the air, now a bit on even ground now that the mutation no longer had the swinging scythes. But that didn't mean that Destroyah was less dangerous now. The massive _kaiju_ screeched as he turned around, adapting to his new form quickly and going after Mothra. The titanic dup clashed as they ran past one another, doing side body-blows and testing their strength. Sparks flew upon contact, and Mothra could feel her sides getting scratched up badly after running alongside Destroyah's sharp side-spikes.

Destroyah turned around to make another pass at the old moth, but she showed that there was still some life in her. She reached out and did a _**Wing Attack**_ on him, slapping the face of Destroyah with her left wing hard and causing the crest-headed fool to veer off course a little from the attack. Though mature, Mothra still had some strength!

The changed monster shook his head as he made another turn to get at the large moth, but he felt something coming from above. Something he felt from his fellow crustacean before it was killed, and looked up to see Super X-2 flying in on the scene! The monster screeched before veering off to turn and meet this new foe. On top of the craft, Lady Beneditka was using her power to control the craft with her magic as of now, there was no remote control pilot available at all back at G-Force. She was steering the army-green metal machine with her magic and willpower!

Rapunzel looked down at their opponent who was rising up to meet them. She turned to her Mountain troll friend and exclaimed, "Okay Lady Beneditka! That big ugly thing is headed right for us! Let's see what this flying piece of metal can do!". The matriarch of the North Mountain trolls nodded, focusing and willing her power to activate the missiles and Gatling guns. A hole opened up and a compartment rose up to show the missiles and Gatling guns, putting a sort of barrier between the magical beings and Destroyah. It would offer some protection against its natural death-field, not by much since they were in the open but it was better than nothing. Lady Beneditka opened her eyes, which showed a solid orange color, and used her mental abilities to lock on target.

"Okay Super X-2… FIRE!", she exclaimed. The compartments launched not regular metal bullets, but rich earth-brown magical bolts and missiles that were loaded with concentrated magical energy! The projectiles streaked towards Destroyah, where its amber eyes widened when it felt the magical energy penetrate through its field and struck its body! Explosions lit up all over its torso, making the mutation screech in pain before veering off and missing Super X-2. Lady Beneditka let out a shuddering breath, her aura fading a bit as the bombardment had taken much out of her. Add to the fact that Destroyah just flew a little bit close to them, it was a real strain in keeping control of the craft with her magic.

Tinkerbell and the pixies started to think on what they could do to aid them… and a brilliant idea flashed into the blonde beauty's head! She flew to the Mountain troll and exclaimed, "I have an idea, Lady Beneditka! Open the hatch in the front of this thing, and we'll take care of the rest!". The beautiful Mountain troll woman was a bit perplexed by this request, but trusted her fairy friend and willed the Super X-2 to open the hatch in the front that had the _**Fire Mirror**_. The man-made weapon was repaired completely, the synthetic diamonds also up and not so melted anymore. However, Lady Beneditka did scoff at the idea of man-made gems since the real deal that was produced by nature herself was more durable and worthy. Still, she did credit to the ones who made synthetic diamonds possible in the first place.

Destroyah turned around in mid-flight after shaking off the damage that was done to his being. He let out another shriek of anger as he prepared to fire his spray at his foe, very much wanting to end the metal craft in the sky. However, Mothra came to the rescue once again as she body-checked her opponent, slamming straight into Destroyah and sending both of them tumbling down the ground! A resounding impact was felt and heard when both hit the ground, Mothra trying to get up quick due to the recoiling impact of her attack. However, Destroyah was stunned but had enough sense to transform quickly from Flight to Land form. The transformed being shrieked again before looking down at his prey, scythe arms waiting to piece and slash at Mothra.

Lady Beneditka flew the Super X-2 down fast as she saw her ally/friend in trouble! The _**Fire Mirror**_ was open, and inside behind the diamond-like mirror was the fairies! Tinkerbell, Vidia, and Iridessa were in the middle, Rosetta and Silvermist were on the right side, and finally Fawn and Zarina were on the left side. Tinkerbell shouted out to the others, "Okay now! Concentrate and focus your pixie power through these diamond things! They'll act as its namesake, a mirror that will amplify and reflect our power! It'll do some damage to that demon-monster, I'm sure of it!".

Silvermist nodded and replied, "I trust you, Tink! We all do! Okay every fairy… LET'S DO THIS!". The others nodded, focusing and bringing up their potent power. Tinkerbell glowed a bright golden color, Vidia a rich royal purple, Silvermist a deep royal blue, Fawn rich earthen brown, Rosetta a brilliant deep emerald green, Iridessa orange like the sun itself, and Zarina a silver-metallic color. The fairies then pushed their aura and power through the diamond mirror, which greatly amplified and reflected the power through the other diamond mirrors! In a few moments, a powerful beam shot from the _**Fire Mirror**_ , colors similar to that of the original MechaGodzilla's _**Prism Eye Blast**_!

Down below, Destroyah was preparing to slash Mothra's wings up first so she could not flee or fight back much. Before the scythes could come down, the multi-colored beam struck the demon-monster's back and immense pain ripped through his body as mighty explosions occurred yet again! Destroyah looked up to see the craft it was fighting earlier coming towards them, another large pillar of magic streaking out from it and striking the chest of Destroyah! The mutation shrieked again as it recoiled from the blast, giving Mothra the time she needed to get back into the sky.

Destroyah was weakened now, shaking the effects of the beam off until it looked up to see the trio standing side by side. Mothra in the middle, Super X-2 on the right and Super X on the left. The Twin Fairies announced to the others, "Okay everyone, together as one! 1… 2… 3… FIRE!". Super X unleashed its _**Laser Cannon**_ , Mothra her _**Antennae Beam**_ , and finally Super X-2 with the revised _**Fire Mirror**_! The projectiles screamed down through the sky towards Destroyah, who could only shriek in anger and surprise before all three collided at once to his chest! The explosion and impact was truly incredible, like seeing a Fourth of July fireworks display in the United States only ten times more impressive! The shockwave and explosion set the critically damaged _kaiju_ flying to land in the pile that was with its fellow beings.

Mothra and the machines had won! The Forces of Good had defeated the four Destroyah beings!

Mothra squeaked loudly in victory, very glad that she could still battle with the best of them. Though she did admit she had some help. The many beings in the machines, mechas, seeing through various screens all over the world and universes were cheering their heads off! The members of G-Force were cheering loudly, some hugging one another as the relief and excitement of victory was coursing through their systems good and hard! The ones watching from their television sets all over the Japanese country were also cheering at seeing the forces of Good defeat the monsters of Evil.

* * *

~In the other universe and realm~

In the Disney universe, the many citizens cheered and thanked the Higher One above for letting the good guys and girls win! At Sennen, the fairies and Peter Pan were all going nuts as they saw not only the victory, but also the power of the fairies unleashed upon Destroyah in a very inventive way. Mama Odie was dancing hilariously with Olaf, Genie, Eden and Robin as the victory was announced in a very profound way.

At Arendelle, the Mountain trolls were just glowing with a good kind of pride for their leader Lady Beneditka who held her own despite the situation due to Destroyah's natural death-field in play and being so near it.

At Atlantica, the merpeople and sea creatures were cheering and breathing sighs of relief that Ariel, Melody and the others had won the battle against the demon-monsters! King Triton, Queen Sonia and Ariel's sisters/Melody's aunts were relieved that their loved ones handled the situation well.

In the Heavens, the heroes and heroines plus other spirits that were allowed in Heaven were cheering loudly! Even Jesus sported a small yet proud smile like a parent who had seen his child do something incredible and extraordinary. Godzilla 1954 and Rodan roared in gladness that the others had won against the red-orange _kaiju_. Hades was burning up, his blue fire changing to red as he was hoping that the bad monsters win. Yao and Pegasus looked at one another, smirked and did something that would be recorded as hilarious later on. Pegasus used his wings to send a gust of wind to blow out Hades' flames, and Yao took the drink he had and dumped it on the Greek god of the Underworld! The black and blue fool was very much surprised as he was now soaked, and many including Zeus laughed at this.

* * *

~Back in the Toho universe~

Godzilla Junior roared loudly with the others as he joined them, seeing that the un-natural monsters were down for the count. MechaGodzilla-II roared back at the teenage saurian, causing the son of Godzilla to look curiously at the metallic double of his father. M.O.G.U.E.R.A went to the two, Mothra and the machines also approaching them. MechaGodzilla-II stated from the external speakers, " _Well, we won the battle! Now we got to figure out what to do with…_ ". Before he could finish, the Destroyah that Godzilla Junior thought he finished off awoke and leapt from the rubble he was in! This surprised all, and they had to back away when the injured monster let loose his deadly spray all around in a circle! Dust and debris flew everywhere, and the others had to back off least they got hit by the deadly micro-oxygen.

After some moments, they heard a massive rumbling but couldn't see through the dust cloud. Mothra flapped her wings to clear it, and they saw the group was gone! The four critically injured _kaiju_ mutations were gone, all that was left was a gaping hole! The Destroyah beast had used the spray as a distraction of sort, burrowing as fast as he could with his comrades to the safety of the underground.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A quickly said, " _I can track them with my underground radar system! But right now, a bit tired after that fighting. And I feel that I need to re-arm myself._ ". MechaGodzilla-II concurred with her, both mechas having just gone through a major battle after so much time being inactive. It seems they still had some kinks to work out of their systems, and also that they needed to re-arm themselves properly with real missiles and bullets as while magical rounds were potent, it seemed to take a drain on those that made them like Cateline, Elsa, Lady Beneditka and more.

Super X-2 looked towards where G-Force building was, the structure still miraculously standing completely while a majority of the buildings around them were decimated due to the fighting. Lady Beneditka stated, "Let's go down and rest a moment. I believe we all need a bit of a breather awhile.". They all agreed, and the group went towards G-Force to see if they could help them out as well as rest up a bit.

More battles were to commence soon, but for now… a little break was required.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… wow! I don't know what came over me, as I just worked on this thing pretty quickly and it amazes me on how much I wrote! I believe the Holy Spirit is working through me good, letting me write both quickly but effectively like a good kind of possession!

Thank you Lord for helping me out once again! Jesus, thank you for everything and I really hope to do you proud by dedicating this story to you! Thank you God for you ARE great and good, and larger than any kind of universe out there!

The forces of Good have won, but the war is far from over! Many surprises and such are in store, and I hope you liked the little revisions and additions that I made to the mechas and machines. Since there was limited ammo in the room where they were kept at, the Disney girls made magical rounds and missiles that were loaded with concentrated magical energy! Though very effective against Destroyah, it took a toll on those who made them. And also, since Junior and Godzilla were out of action so to speak, had to come up with a way to use the Super X-2's legendary _**Fire Mirror**_.

Also, I learned of a way to let the girls get a feel for the mechas controls! I have been seen episodes of an old but still way past cool cartoon series that I saw when I was a kid, finding the series on DVD which still surprised me. It was _**Back to the Future: The Animated Series**_ that was made in the early 1990s. I saw the episode _Batter Up_ , which had Doctor Emmett L. Brown invent something that allowed anyone who wore a special kind of suit and glasses to be major league baseball players. He explained that the suit and glasses helped to manipulate the appendages of the person wearing the suit so they could LEARN how to hit a baseball rightly to get a home run. That it was to be used for practice only as to help the body learn on what to do when playing baseball.

That gave me the idea on how the mechas could help Ariel and the others inside their cockpits! So again, a big cheer for 80s and 90s cartoons that were both cool and educational at the same time!

In the next chapter, G-Force and the Japanese Self-Defense Force work overtime to reload and outfit the mechas and machines so they can run better. And also Godzilla Junior goes over to meet with his father at a certain place… and also four monsters learn to become the ULTIMATE foe for a war that will literally shake the Toho and Disney universe! More surprises and such await in the future, so be prepared!

Now, for the questions:

Which battle was more intense; M.O.G.U.E.R.A vs Destroyah, MechaGodzilla-II vs. Destroyah, or Mothra/Super X/Super X-2 vs. Destroyah?

What kind of magical upgrade would you have put into the any of the mechas/machines weapons or systems?

How do you think each Disney character did in the mecha/machine they were in?

What did you think of Mothra's battle, even though she is old and doesn't have as much power as she used to have?

And finally… what would your reaction be upon seeing the Forces of Good triumph over the evil mutant monsters?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	36. Chapter 34

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Great to see the reviews and kind/honest words from all of you! I'm very close to the 500th review mark here for this story, and this humbles me greatly! It shows that I have done a good enough job to really have so many readers enjoying my novel here!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God and Jesus Christ! He is the real reason I have this incredible gift of imagination in the first place, and also the reason I have even continued along to make three novels in the first place! Jesus has guided me, helped me and also encouraged me to stick to this story with courage, conviction, love and hope! So I give the glory and honor to the Lord for He has been really good to not only me, but my entire family! So God, again thank you for everything!

In this chapter, this is going to be a bit of a breather before the REAL deal action, drama and tragedy starts! To those that are heavy fans of Godzilla and have seen the final Heisei film **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** , than you know what is coming! Again, just tweaking things here and there, but all of the real action will start after this chapter!

I really want to do justice and honor to the classic and true days of both Disney and Toho, as to me they are timeless and very good! Having a certain charm and flair that, like many good movies of the past, will never fade away or get weaker. It has not been easy, but it has been well worth it! Expect many surprises to show up! Like a good writer, I don't want to give out everything all at once or too early. Timing is everything, so wish me luck here!

And also to answer my loyal and long reviewer **LORD DESTRYUK** : Yes, I would try to save Godzilla in the story you mentioned. But if I could not, than I would avenge him with a team that really likes Godzilla. And I agree; in the various Godzilla movies, the King of the Monsters is the last line of defense against beings that could not be stopped by human or other _kaiju_ hands. Godzilla maybe a monster, created by man's arrogance and thirst for scientific/military power and knowledge, but he is a true blue defender! At least, that is how I see it. Hope to see more reviews from you!

I am a bit sad that other reviewers like **Gojira Defender** , **Kaiju Avenger** , **JapanBoy** , **anime-death-angel** , and **NaruHinaProductions2014** have not been leaving any reviews in some of the chapters I have made so far. Hope everything is alright with them. On a bright note, been gaining reviews from really devoted readers of Godzilla, such as **Titanzilla** , **David Howard** and **GUGK**! Thank you!

One minor note here. I saw that I gave weapons to Tracy and Cinderella at the very beginning of the story! My bad… I passed by it completely, and forgot about it. But fear not! Those weapons will come into play in this chapter! It's not much, but best I can do after just finding out about this. Please forgive me for my lack of oversight on this.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters or places that officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in my novel series. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 34

A vast majority of G-Force was right outside their own headquarters at the moment, some looking out from the windows within the safety of the complex. General Isao Jun, Kenichi Yamane, Kensaku Ijuin, Miki Saegusa, Arisu Chinatsu and more were the ones outside of the building as they saw Super X and Super X-2 land almost perfectly in front of the building, MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.R.E.R.A stopping near the flying crafts. The humans were just in awe at what they had just witnessed earlier, and were still in that state as the mechas and machines stopped near headquarters.

Yukari Yamane had filmed everything, and now with her friends Anthony & Capt. Chris Anderson, they were landing on the rooftop of G-Force. They wanted to meet up with all personally, so when they landed, the two men did the post-flight checks and landing as was protocol, but the reporter rushed out of the chopper to take the elevator down. Her camera man lagged far behind due to the equipment he was carrying, so it would be awhile before he got down to the Main Floor.

Coming out first was Alice, Regina, Daimon Lavestia, and Joseph Sustaita from Super X.

Following them was Lady Beneditka, Queen Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and her fairy friends as the Mountain troll used her magic to gently levitate them off the machine and back down on the ground where they ran to join the others.

From MechaGodzilla-II's head emerged Cateline, Cinderella and Tracy in a light-blue ball of light! The Charming mice were in Cinderella's pocket as they enjoyed the trip down from within the magical sphere.

And finally from M.O.G.U.E.R.A's head came forth Ariel, Melody, Elsa and Anna in a sphere of silver magic. Melody was using her magical gift from her father King Triton and the merpeople who crafted it, **Silverflash** to conjure up and maintain the magical transport bubble. Once they landed beside Cateline and the others, both spheres popped and the two groups joined up with the others as they were walking towards General Isao. The Disney ladies and Section M heroes were all smiling as they had just come back from something that was just too incredible and exciting for mere words to describe!

Once the entire company was together and at a good distance from the general and the other workers of G-Force, Melody decided to break the ice and asked, "So… how did we do?".

Kenichi was the first to react as he exclaimed, "That was… When did… How did all of this happen?!". Indeed, some of them wanted to know when and how they got the former junk heaps together and functional. So many questions were going through the technicians, pilots and general G-Force employee's heads on how all of this was even remotely possible.

Fairy Godmother Cateline came forward and answered, "I can answer that, young man. You see, for a few days myself and Lady Beneditka had been going down to your hold to look at these creations that all of you made to deal with Godzilla in the past. We can't quite explain it, but we felt that they would be needed. And apparently, that feeling came to pass when those horrible demon-beasts emerged.". Many were now starting to believe that the Higher Power that be had a hand in this, as this was something that no one could possible predict.

Lady Beneditka continued, "So when we saw Godzilla Junior tangle with that Destroyah creature, we felt that now was the time to act. We brought everyone over here during the fight, telling them on why we have been going down to that hold room of yours. Joseph and Daimon joined up with us when they saw where we were going.". Miki and the others looked to the two men, who shrugged but looked overall pleased with their decision to go along with all of this.

Elsa stated, "When we got there, we combined all of our magic and power together to recreate the mechas and machines. We not only repaired them, but enhanced them with our magic by making modified changes here and there.".

Ariel finished it, "However, the changes and resurrection of all of them nearly completely drained myself and the others of almost all of our magical energies. It will be awhile until we can be back at full strength.". It seemed to be true as Lady Beneditka, Cateline, Elsa and the others seemed to be very tired and drained. Alice finally saw this, and she was about to bring out her emergency bottle that had the potion that would revitalize their strength and magic but surprisingly it was Lady Beneditka who raised her hand to stop her.

She stated softly, "No… hold onto that for now. I have a feeling we may need it later on, but not at this moment.". Alice was a bit confused on this, but trusted her friend and pocketed her potent elixir.

General Isao inquired, "We now know about why you brought the mechas and machines back online, but how do they have voices now?! And how were you able to pilot them at all?! None of you have military or flight training to pull any of what you did earlier off!". He did have a point, many of the G-Force employees wondering how beings from a medieval world were able to pilot and handle sophisticated high-tech crafts.

The voice from MechaGodzilla-II spoke, " _They had much help and guidance from us. And even though we provided the help, they were quick to adapt and do what they needed to do._ ".

Filimore and the Charming mice popped up from Cinderella's pocket and the son of Jaq stated proudly, "We helped too! We sure did!". His sister and companions all joined in, showing their pride in being able to help. Whenever a switch or button that was too far to reach for any of the human occupants, the mice were there as they scampered quick to the object and either flipped the switch or pushed the correct button down.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A put in, " _And the reason we have voices now is due to the mysterious energy that they call magic. Putting both myself and MechaGodzilla-II together and back online, it activated something deep within us. So now we can talk and feel just like you humans can! It is something that we cannot compute, but we are glad just the same._ ". It was more or less the truth on what M.O.G.U.E.R.A told them, both mechas inhabiting a part of the soul of the designers who made them with love, care and devotion.

And the magic revitalized and gave the soul life, similar to how Jet Jaguar found the missing half of his soul shortly after arriving in the Disney universe and gaining that special help from Mama Odie and her mentor voodoo queen Radelle.

Joseph, Daimon, Miki and those that belonged to Section M all took mental and physical notes on this information. This brought forth the mysterious and allure of magic, the kind that apparently worked all kinds of wonders. Especially when used by the other-universal beings.

Elsa said, "Even though we gave them some new tools and weapons, I am afraid that they are now out at the moment and need to be reloaded. We do not know how to do that, we can help you to re-arm them with proper weapons so you can go after that demon-monster Destroyah.". It was strange that the Disney ladies were now asking to arm mechas that were once used to hunt down and destroy Godzilla, their bonded _kaiju_. However, they knew right away that Destroyah was more than just a beast… it was a demon that fed on death itself, and had an intellect that was truly chilling for a monster.

Joseph added, "Also, we need someone to look at Super X and Super X-2 to see if they can be enhanced from within, as well as reloaded with real missiles and bullets. It'll take too long to do some real work on the outer area, but some modified programming for the computers would do nice at this point.". Super X was designed to be flown with human pilots and minds guiding it, while Super X-2 was built to be driven completely by remote control. And since it was destroyed by Godzilla when he was out looking for his half-sister Biolantte, the computer and console that was designed for the craft was also scrapped.

General Isao looked to the Disney company, the Section M duo that followed them, to the flying machines and finally to the massive mechas that were looking down at him. After some internal debating, he exclaimed, "Everyone, get any and ALL workers here now! We have work to do! Get the technicians, the computer workers, the weapons experts and loaders… get EVERYONE here now!". The G-Force people gave a cheer before going off to fulfill the order, to help the mechas and machines! Even the Disney beings gave the elder military man small but genuine smiles, showing that they approved of his decision.

Yukari and her camera man arrived, emerging from the building with Anthony and Chris in tow a little bit behind them. The Yamane sister went to the group and asked, "Okay… what did we miss?".

While Elsa and the others explained the situation to Yukari, her camera man filming the entire thing as the reporter wanted the whole country of Japan to know what was going on so it could put a more positive light on the Disney girls and G-Force, Godzilla Junior was gazing at MechaGodzilla-II curiously, softly growling as some memories started to stir within his brain.

The saurian was getting flashbacks from when he was first a tiny Godzillasaurus some time ago, his mind showing him fuzzy images of seeing the large mechanical version of his father hovering over him. The young monster saw his father on the ground, helpless which was different than last he saw him when his aunt Space Godzilla arrived to Birth Island some time ago. He growled softly as he saw the images though it wasn't exactly clear. The saurian than saw his 'brother' Rodan, the pteranodon transformed and attacking the metal monster! Godzilla Junior was a bit perplexed by the images, and shook his head to get his mind out from the past and back to the present. He looked to the back of MechaGodzilla-II, growling softly as he seemed to be torn between letting the mecha be… or attacking it!

Fortunately, help came in the form of Mothra. The old but formidable moth landed next to a building that was amazingly still standing after all of that fighting, perched near the young monster's head. She squeaked at him, the son of Godzilla looking curiously at the titanic insect. She squeaked some more at him, telling Junior that MechaGodzilla-II was a friend and did help save his hide when he was surrounded by all of those demon-monsters. The saurian _kaiju_ roared at the moth, telling her that he was just confused at the moment due to some fuzzy images in his head that told him that the metal monster was a bad guy. However, Mothra was patient and was convincing Junior that for now, MechaGodzilla-II was a good one to trust.

To all who witnessed this little banter between old & young monsters, it was like a grandmother being patient and wise to her confused grandson.

The Twin Fairies spoke out that only Junior could hear them. They said at the same time, "Be patient and strong, Junior! For now, just rest and heal your wounds. Regain your strength, little one.". The elderly but still beautiful fairies of the Earth started to sing a song for Junior, one that they sang long ago in 1964. Years ago, they had come to a Japanese television show by request and sang for the audience that was called _**Call Happiness**_. It was haunting yet lovely at the same time, an interesting mixture to say the least as music floated in the air and towards the saurian, music produced by Mother Earth herself! As the duo sang for the young, brave monster, Junior started to get a little sleepy as he started to doze off. He sat on his haunches, leaning against one of the buildings that was still standing as well and going into a bit of a slumber.

In short, he was now taking a nap. When the Twin Fairies ended their singing, Mothra actually reached out and put her left wing over Junior like a blanket. The Disney, Japanese and other beings who saw this started to take pictures, get the scene on camera, or let the image be burned in their minds so they could draw it on canvases or writing boards. In fact, many drawing artists who witnessed this incredible sight started to get busy in capturing the scene on their canvases of various kinds! Little ones got out paper and paint to draw on, teenage boys and girls quickly looked for a pallets to paint the scene, while adult men and women either got out their own painting tools… or memorizing the detail in extremely great affect so that they could make their work either by clay or stone statues!

When one takes extreme pride and care in the art business like in the Disney universe, they go necessary length so capture such an image that one would only be lucky to see in a lifetime!

While the Disney girls and many Japanese citizens were committing the image of Mothra and Junior together like that to their memories, General Isao was talking to one of the technicians that would be working on Super X. The military man inquired, "How long until any kind of repairs and reloading of the weapons will take?".

The electrical/computer worker looked a bit hesitant but answered, "It should only take a couple of hours at most to get Super X's computers modified enough so that it will be able to connect to our current systems console. The same for Super X-2 to get the remote control of it back online and compatible with our systems. The reloading of the weapons and such… it will take a while. Most likely two weeks at most.". The general frowned deeply and inquired as to why that long. The employee of G-Force gulped and answered that most of the construction lifts were unavailable due to both the evacuation of the city, and also that the only remaining ones were destroyed when MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A emerged from their resting places.

Cateline heard this bit of information, and went to the two men. The mature magical woman stated, "Fear not, gentlemen. If you have just forgotten, you have magic on your side. At least in this endeavor. Just tell us what you need, and I'll see what I can do.".

Elsa's voice came from behind, "You mean WE will see what we can do, right Cateline?". The Disney ladies, mice and fairies were now behind Cateline as they showed their support to the magical godmother. Alice held up her bottle, ready to give her friends an extra pick-me up when need be. All of them, even the Charming mice and the pixies, looked eager to help out in any way possible.

General Isao sighed, wondering on how after everything that has happened between himself and the other-universal beings, they were still looking to help out. He secretly thanked the Higher One up there that he was lucky to have such people here at the moment. He gathered his thoughts and stated, "Okay, if you want to help in any way possible, we would be honored. While you get the mechas and machines back in operational order, myself and the military will try to track down those Destroyah creatures. Hopefully they would not have gone too far given their injuries…".

The entire company nodded, many hoping that indeed the demon-monsters of death were indeed around and not far away. General Isao was internally banking that with the monsters critically injured, the freezing and regular weapons the military still had would be enough to silence the beasts once and for all.

And so, there was work to be done!

* * *

~Six hours later~

It was 6:30 p.m., the sun slowly sinking over the horizon as the employees of G-Force and the Disney beings were putting the finishing touches on MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The entire crew were hot, sweaty and exhausted as they finished putting the final _**Spiral Grenade Missile**_ into the mobile mecha, and the final _**Hand Missile**_ in Godzilla's mechanical double's left hand. Cinderella, who was with Elsa and Tracy as they worked on MechaGodzilla-II spoke out, "Okay… I believe that is that. How about we go down to the ground and relax for now?". Her companions, and other workers around her agreed with the former queen. Elsa used her ice gift to create a freezing slide from the great height they were at on the scaffolding that was created by Cateline, Tracy and those taking the icy route yelling in delight as gravity took them and they started to slide downward fast!

Hours earlier, Cateline used her magic wand to create impressive scaffolding creations using the various metal, wood and plastic parts that were in G-Force's hardware storage facility. Usually, it would take hours of precision work to get such a construct up. But thanks to the fairy godmother, Tinkerbell whose creative and formidable mind gave the structure its form, and the pixies plus mice who helped to make sure everything was put in the correct order and way, the entire construct that was made for both mechas was done in just an hour!

While most of the Disney crew worked with G-Force, Lady Beneditka had aided the military. Under normal circumstances, it would take days or weeks for a ramp to be made that would enable tanks, regular or of the energy kind, to go down the large hole that Destroyah made. However, the Mountain troll matriarch used her potent Earth magic to create a sturdy, wide and smooth ramp of earth and stone that would lead down to the pit. There was one drawback though, and that was the earth itself was tainted with the micro-oxygen that Destroyah used to create said hole in the first place. The dirt was emitting a small field of natural death that made the female warrior magic-user uneasy and her magic a bit in flux.

But, she was a fierce and formidable female, be it in combat or with magic! She had to use a bit more magic than usual from her being, but Lady Beneditka managed to create the ramp and allow soldiers and their mobile arsenal to go down and search for Destroyah. After the feat, she was exhausted and Alice had to give her some of her potion to re-energize her magic and strength. In fact, Alice to use the Good Fairies' wonderful elixir to revive Cateline, Elsa, Ariel, Melody, and the pixie's magic when it ran low. As of now, the mature English woman only had only one-fourth of the contents left. Enough for the five fairies together, or one human-sized user.

The military had gone down one of the tunnels that apparently led outside of the city, but so far even now they had no luck in tracking down the Destroyah monsters. General Isao was told by one of his soldiers that the tunnel underneath the city bent, indicating that the creatures made another route. There was a possibility that the demon-monsters had doubled-back and returned somewhere in Tokyo, but the underground radar system was not picking up anything at all.

Joseph, Daimon, Miki, Arisu, Chris and Anthony had been working on the Super X and Super X-2 machines. Working alongside technicians and those with real computer skill, the company managed to modified and enhance the computer system within both aircrafts. While most of the tech-heads wanted to really give the internal systems of both air fighters a real overhaul, there was simply not enough time so they had to make do with what they had. After some tinkering and experimenting, the tech group managed to power-up the onboard computer of Super X and re-established a computer link with Super X-2 to one of the consoles at the Command Center!

After finishing the job with the machines, Chris suggested that they check out the internal systems of MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A, to make sure that all operating systems were fine and to upgrade the computers and/or programs if need be. While most thought it was a good idea, there were some that did not want the humans to tinker with the mechas mechanical brains… and they were the mechas themselves!

The team had split up; Chris, Anthony and Arisu along with several others went into M. .E.R.A while the rest went into MechaGodzilla-II's head. The humans were treated to a surprise when one of them tried to open up the computer console hatch to look at the inside… and the internal speakers came on with both mechas declaring, " _Hey! No brain surgery allowed here!_ ". Daimon and Miki jumped a bit upon hearing the voice, both now holding onto one another. The two realized the position they were in and blushed before pulling away, some snickering at the action. But it was in good humor, so the duo let it slide.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A stated, " _We prefer it that our computer systems and programs stay intact, please. Myself and MechaGodzilla-II are still linked to your computers at G-Force Command Center, so you can upload any kind of updates to us from there. And any new anti-virus that will protect us from any fools that might try to gain access to us. I believe that you humans compare it to going to a doctor and getting an immunization shot of sort to protect the body from harm._ ". The G-Force crew was amazed by the reference that the mecha made, which did make sense. MechaGodzilla-II had managed to link the audio from his friend, M.O.G.U.E.R.A's voice coming through his internal speakers.

Miki replied, "Ummm… sure. We'll leave your systems and computers be, and see what we can do on our end at the Command Center. Thank you for telling us this, M.O.G.U.E.R.A.". She motioned for her team to leave, Arisu doing the same in the other mecha. The two groups complied with their respective leaders and left the heads of the mighty mechas.

True to Saegusa-san's word, the computer experts at G-Force managed to link up the 'brains' of MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A to two of their consoles. All seemed to check out, but the real amazing parts were vitals that started to show on screen! Not the usual statistics that they used to show in the past, but vitals like one would see on a human body if they were scanned! It showed reactor power levels, functioning of limbs, number of ammunition left… and also a life-sign indicator that displayed a pulse system! It was like the mechas were truly alive, even though they were made of metal and wiring. The ones working on the defenders of humanity made sure to notes, and also create copies of what they saw electronically to see if they could use data like this in the future. And as promised, the duo was given the latest in anti-virus/malware/worm protection so that their minds would be safeguarded from any kind of hackers that would try to gain control of them.

And as of now, everything was done! MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A were complete, Super X and Super X-2 were all set, and Mothra was still watching over the slumbering Junior. The saurian's healing managed to cover up the wound that was on his chest, though the scar stayed. But it was so that only if one looked hard enough, they could see the outline. And the monster had regained his strength, so when he woke up, he would be at full power.

The entire crew was sitting at one of the benches outside of the building complex, looking at their accomplishments as the remaining workers either wandered around a bit, went back inside or walked away to vehicles to join their families that had left in the evacuation earlier. Some soldiers and policemen & women were around to act as security, most of the armed forces still out looking for the Destroyah monsters. Chinatsu-san brought the company some fresh water in large glasses, the contents soon vanishing down the throats of the Disney beings and their friends. She drank some of the cool liquid herself, the water refreshing her insides. Arisu stated, "Well… we finally did it. Took us a long time, but it seemed that everything went well.".

Lady Beneditka replied, "I agree. The living metal defenders are improved, the flying machines as well. And Junior seems to be recovering nicely as well. He has done his father proud.". Rapunzel, Tinkerbell and the other pixies nodded their heads, also showing a good kind of pride for Godzilla's son.

Anthony put in, "I really hate to be a bit of a wet blanket here, but we still the Destroyahs loose. The sensors and radars still haven't found them, which is strange and troubling. Gen. Isao is concerned on how these demon-monsters are evading our technology… and also how they seem to be capable to adapt quickly.". The general was not the only one that was concerned about the Destroyah's amazing ability to adapt to situations, as witnessing the beast changing from ground to flying form after seeing Mothra and MechaGodzilla-II fly was etched within the group's minds.

Yukari emerged from the G-Force building, her camera-man and film crew left some time ago to rejoin their families that had left the city some time ago. The Yamane woman went to her companions and said, "Well, just got some news from my brother and Kensaku at the Command Center. Godzilla is in Tokyo Bay, and he will be making landfall in a couple of hours or so. They managed to find the area where he will emerge, which is close by at the Narita National Airport.". She brought out a map that she printed from one of the stations at the Command Center, unfolding the parchment and showing it to her friends and comrades.

After some time looking over the map, Captain Chris commented, "I'm a bit surprised that it has taken Godzilla this long to get here.".

Ariel frowned at the young American and remarked, "It's most likely due to the massive build-up of power he has, hurting him a lot that it's slowing him down. Perhaps he needed to take some frequent breaks to not stress himself any further than his heart can take at the moment.". The captain blushed slightly in embarrassment on his earlier comment, seeing that it had been a bit offensive to the bonded of the King of the Monsters.

Melody than stated, "Hey! Now that the mechas and machines have freezing weapons, maybe we can use that to stop the meltdown! We might have a chance to cool Burning Godzilla down enough so that he doesn't melt!". It was a glimmer of hope, one that the others latched onto as they started to think hard on the queen of Sennen's words.

* * *

As they pondered the idea, they did not see some shadows sneaking in the back area of the G-Force building. During the evacuation of Tokyo, many of the prisoners were moved to another location in police vans. They would be relocated to a safe but secure area where they would still be in their custody, but safe from the _kaiju_. Lady Momoko was among those evacuated, but in a very fortified van with many escorts as she was high-priority and risk. That, and also that the Emperor of Japan himself had declared her to be contained until the time came for her to be handed over to the other-universal visitors. During that time for the other felons to be escorted out, about thirty _**Crimson Katana**_ members managed to escape during the chaos! However, they did not go to freedom as one would assume.

No, these thirty members of the former yakuza organization had gone to G-Force to see if they can get revenge for their leader! They were loyal, that much was clear.

One of the members looked around and whispered, "This is the perfect opportunity! There are very little armed soldiers around, and the rest are just fools who will probably panic after seeing our attack.".

Another member, a young man looked to one who spoke and replied, "Perhaps… but we do not have weapons ourselves. We need to make sure that this time, we have the upper hand and do not underestimate those _gaijin_ women!". He had been one of the weaker members on the ladder within the organization, and his butt handed to him by Melody and Ariel. It burned him that he had been defeated by not just outsiders, but women who did not have much fighting experience in his view. And with magic no less!

A female member came to them, holding various automatic weapons. She grinned as she handed them the deadly tools. The Japanese woman stated with glee, "These were just lying around in one of the tents nearby! I guess the military is too focused on looking for that red monster to even consider security for their own things!". Even though she was only able to get about ten of them, it was enough for the group. The ones most experienced with a firearm took the guns, checking and making sure they were loaded and ready for action.

The young man who was leading the company looked to the others and stated, "Okay… here is the plan. We charge in, shoot some of the soldiers and police there to make sure they don't fight back, than we take the _gaijins_ and their friends' hostage. We drive out of here, and we execute them somewhere deserted. We get their heads, dump the bodies somewhere so that no one can find them. And after that, we find Lady Momoko and free her so we can arise anew!". This was it in the eyes of the members of the _**Crimson Katana**_ , to get revenge on those that had toppled their great empire!

The company waited until their leader gave the signal. He counted down softly, "1… 2… 3… NOW!".

Elsa and the others were still going over the idea on using the mechas and their own magic to possibly freeze Godzilla when a scream came from one of the female employees… and shots were fired! All rose to their feet quick and turned to where the sound came from, and their eyes widened upon seeing thirty beings in prison uniforms charging out! Ten wielded weapons, and they used them to shoot and kill a soldier and two policemen who were taken by surprise before they could react! One policewoman fired a shot at them, but she was taken down when a bullet hit her left leg! She was down, but thankfully alive. Alas though, her weapon and those that were taken down were confiscated by the criminals.

Regina activated her shield, making it appear and enlarging it with a though so that it shielded everyone! The leader pointed his gun at the group and let loose a hail of bullets! He ordered his colleagues, "FIRE! FIRE AT THAT THING UNTIL IT GOES DOWN!". Five of the automatic weapon wielders followed their commander and let loose a hailstorm of deadly fire, while the four other gun holders locked their weapons on anyone who tried to be a hero or heroine.

Behind the shield, Alice shouted over the gunfire, "Who are those ruffians!? Why are they attacking us?!".

Joseph replied, "My guess is that they are members of the yakuza group that we put away! They must have gotten free, and now want revenge!".

Anna put in, "If any of you got any ideas, now would be the time to use them!". The group tried to think, but it was a little difficult due to being pinned down at the moment. Cinderella and Tracy thought for a moment, than the former Charming queen looked to her daughter's neck and saw the necklace that bore the bow & arrow symbol.

She whispered, "Tracy, the necklace! Remember, Cateline gave that to you and… oh my! We forgot about it all this time!". The brown-haired woman looked a bit confused for a moment, than remembered that indeed their fairy godmother had given them something useful! Like what King Triton gave to his daughter and granddaughter, and the Good Fairies gave to Regina and Alice!

Tracy held her necklace tight in her fist and concentrated, and a white aura emerged from the necklace as it grew in intensity and strength! The others looked at the action, and had to shield their eyes from the flash! It lasted for a moment, than died down and it was safe again to open their eyes. Ariel and the others were soon stunned to see their friend holding what looked to be a finely-crafted bow and a large quiver that held thirty arrows in it. Miki and the other members of G-Force were also surprised to see the Charming woman having something that looked to be both elegant and deadly at the same time.

Cateline saw this and shook her head, smiling a little. She stated, "Oh dear me! How very forgetful of me! I forgot I made that for them shortly before coming over to this world!". Tracy said mentally to herself that it was better late than never, concentrating and focusing into her weapon. The bow & arrow set soon flashed another bright white light before it showed that it made a copy of itself, and said copy floated towards Cinderella who took the items with care.

Daimon exclaimed, "Okay you two… show us what those arrows can do!". Cateline once again told them the abilities of the weapons to the Charming women, who nodded before loading up the first arrow on their bow.

The shield held up remarkably during the hailstorm of bullets, and soon loud clicks could be heard. The leader of the group looked to the woman who gave them the firearms and exclaimed, "Damn! Out of ammo! Quick, we need to reload!".

The female answered, "That was it! I couldn't find any clips around, and my hands were full as it is taking these guns!". That was the answer that the forces of Good were banking on!

Cinderella and Tracy emerged from the shield, firing their arrows at the ones who spoke! The medieval projectiles raced through the air, striking the criminals in the chest and they let out loud shouts as a magical discharged coursed through their systems before getting knocked out by the shock! The remaining twenty-eight thugs were stunned by this, and Cinderella & Tracy kept up the assault! They both loaded another arrow, with grace and precision rather than just speed. The two fired off more arrows, one striking the ground at the feet of two before the concrete burst into flames that surprised the fools and knocked them down! Tracy's arrow struck the ground near the feet of three, which gave off a brief but strong electrical discharge that literally lit up the criminals like Christmas trees before knocking them out!

The Charming women were showing their stuff as they were shooting arrows in a way that would make the legendary Robin Hood proud! One by one, they fired off their magical projectiles at the escaped convicts as they tried to either fight back or run away. The ones that got knocked out were dragged away by soldiers who had emerged from the building complex. The beings that tried to run away were quickly apprehended by either remaining police or military forces. The ones watching this in the Disney universe were very much impressed by the shooting display from Cinderella and Tracy, Asce Charming very glad that the two took up archery some years ago.

In a matter of several minutes, the remaining thirty members were reduced to just two! The _**Crimson Katana**_ had been backed into a corner, soon surrounded by Cinderella and the others as more joined in to make sure the two had no means of escape. The Charming women held their final arrows up at the man and woman, showing they were ready to shoot if need be. Elsa declared, "You have two choices, fools. You either surrender to the armed forces… or they shoot you, knock you out cold and you will be dragged away roughly. Which do you choose?".

The duo knew that without a doubt that they were defeated, so they got on their knees and surrendered to the forces of Good.

* * *

Capt. Anderson ordered, "Soldiers, get these two idiots out of here! And be sure to add to the charge of murder and assault to all of them!". Four soldiers nodded and hauled the fools up and to where the others were at, truly marking now the end of any kind of uprising from the _**Crimson Katana**_! Cinderella and Tracy let out the breath they were holding in, the current queen of France sending a mental command to her weapon to reform and change back to her necklace. In a flash of light, the bow and arrows vanished and the necklace reformed on Tracy's neck.

General Isao, who had been told about the whole affair earlier, came out and said, "It seems that you women still hold surprises here. Thank you for putting those criminals in their place.". He was a little bit embarrassed that his own soldiers had left the weapons lying about in their tent instead of a more secure place. He would find out where the guns came from, from which tent, and really let the owners have it for doing something so foolish.

Cinderella replied, "It is our duty and honor, General. We have long since been taught that protecting the people comes first, so we did what we needed to in order to safeguard more lives. Though I do pray for those that did fall to their weapons…". Indeed, the soldier and two policemen who were killed were taken away to be identified later. The policewoman who was injured was taken away to be looked at, though it looked like she would recover.

Before anything else could be said, Junior's eyes snapped open and he got back to his full height quickly which startled the Twin Fairies and Mothra! The saurian roared loudly, looking to the east before nodding and stomping in that direction. The humans and non-humans down below were surprised by the small _kaiju's_ actions, until Fawn realized what was driving the little one.

She said, "I believe that Junior is going to the place where his dad will be on land! Isn't that airport thing in that direction?". Cateline translated what she just spoke to the others who heard only the chiming of a bell, and it was Miki that confirmed that indeed the Narita International Airport was in that direction.

The Twin Fairies spoke to the company via telepathy, " _We will escort and watch over Junior! Catch up with us as soon as you are able!_ ". Mothra squeaked loudly before taking back to the air, hovering high above Junior as he lumbered his way eastward.

General Isao stated, "Okay, now we got to get to that destination as well! I have some pilots I believe that can handle MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A, so…". He was interrupted by Anna, asking on why they could not continue to pilot the mechas since they did so well last time.

Anthony was the one that provided the answer as he told her, "Your Highness, you and the others did quite admirable in piloting the mechas. But that was because they helped you out at the time. We need real pilots, those with experience that can drive and handle MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A should things get really rough out there.". Anna and some of the Disney girls did not like this, but even Elsa agreed with the G-Force pilot as the living machines needed people who were truly experienced with them.

General Isao said, "We can let you all go to where the monsters are going to meet by helicopter, that is all we can offer you. But the mechas are going to be driven by real pilots.". The ladies had no choice but to agree with the general, even though they showed they did not like the idea at all.

The military man looked to Anthony and Chris, ordering, "You two are to suit up! Capt. Anderson, you are going to be one of the pilots for MechaGodzilla-II. Anthony, you have some experience so you will be part of the team crew that are going inside M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Super X will be driven by four of our reserve pilots, Super X-2 is going to be driven by remote control by Kenichi Yamane and another member of G-Force. And Super X-III is going to be piloted by Major Sho Kuroki and his team. Now, get going!". The two military men saluted, nodding to their commander before rushing into the building to get into proper uniforms.

Regina looked to the others and said, "Well… what are WE waiting for?! The general said that we could use those flying machines of his, so let's get going too!". The ladies and others nodded their heads, determined not to be missing the action that was going to be taking place soon at Narita! Yukari was coming along, not wanting to miss the story of a lifetime! Joseph, Daimon, Miki and Arisu were joining as well. They felt they needed to be at the site as well, so they were going to just bowl over anyone that would try to stop them! Dr. Kensaku Ijuin was joining them as well, the doctor wanting to see this for himself in person. So a lot of helicopters were going to be used from G-Force!

Gen. Isao was gathering his chosen teams together outside, telling which mecha they would fly, their destination… and also the mission, which was to use the freezing weapons on Burning Godzilla when the time should come.

 _Kaiju_ , mecha, machine, other-universal beings, psychics and regular folk were all gearing up and heading towards the same location!

* * *

 _~Deep below ground~_

 _While the others above were making the necessary plans, in the underground… a new kind of plan was underway, but of the feral sinister kind. During the time the forces of Good were repairing and modifying the mechas and machines, the Destroyahs were huddled together underneath the factory where Godzilla Junior had defeated their leader earlier. The demon-monster had burrowed underground with his kind to escape, but than doubled-back! It realized with amazing intellect that their enemy would not believe that they would be directly close by them, so the injured leader had led his remaining four comrades to turn around and be right where they were at now._

 _The living Oxygen Destroyers were recovering from their wounds, but their alpha new that their current forms were not enough to survive and defeat their enemies next time around. More was needed! The leader shifted through the memories and experiences of its companions, seeing the new flying form and knowing with malicious instincts that they need to be bigger… stronger and more mobile if they were to kill their quarry._

 _So he started to work on assimilating his comrades, telling them with its hive-like mental ability that only by combining as one and transforming into something new were they to have a chance at all._

 _In agreement, the rest started to slowly merge with their leader to become something more! It would take time yes, but it would be worth it so that they could rise up and utterly decimate all and bring about their chosen environment… one of death and oxygen-free! Where they would spawn offspring of their own, and be ready to turn the entire land into what they lived in billions of years ago!_

 _The final battle was close at hand!_

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is the end of this chapter! Still amazed on two things; that I have come this far, and also that I still forgot about the bow & arrows that Cateline gave to Cinderella and Tracy all the way back in Chapter 1! I really hope I brought this little filler out, and I again I apologize to those that really wanted to see ALL of the weapons that the Disney ladies had on them at one time like during the titanic fight against a majority of the _**Crimson Katana**_ goons. Cinderella and Tracy do not shoot like Green Arrow from DC comics, but more like Merida from **Brave**. Or to those that are a fan of elves, similar to the ones that are shown in the **Lord of the Rings** movies.

Before anything else, I want to thank God and Jesus once again for helping me with this chapter! Thank you Lord for your support, and helping me especially with difficult chapters like this one. And also for reminding me what I overlooked. Jesus, thank you once again for everything! I am grateful for the gifts you have given me, and I will do my best to honor you with this story.

The final battle WILL start in the next chapter, where ALL players and such will be at the airport and the fight of all time will commence! So get whatever drinks, snacks or food you want for this is going to be a Pay-Per-View event like they had it in the 80s and 90s! I maybe exaggerating a little, but I am pumped up now that we are close to the end of the novel! Just about four or so chapters left!

To answer **Kaiju Avenger's** question, look in the previous chapter. I gave the voice of DECCA from **Power Rangers in Space** to M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and MechaGodzilla-II has the voice of Austin St. John, the one who played Jason in the original series **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**! So please, look to the previous chapter to see that it is true.

Now, for my questions:

Which would you like to help out with; fixing the internal problems inside the machines and mechas like installing compatible programs & systems, or working on the external ones like loading up the missiles & checking the structures of the mechas?

Upon seeing Mothra covering Godzilla Junior with her wing, and hearing the Twin Fairies sing him a lullaby, what would do and what would be the thoughts going through your head?

What would your first reaction be after seeing the escaped goons coming out with automatic guns blazing?

After hearing the mechas talk like that, what would your response be towards them?

Which would you like to pilot; MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Super X, Super X-2, or Super X-III for this mission?

And finally… what would be going through your head when on the road, or in the sky, heading towards the airport where Godzilla would make landfall at?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	37. Chapter 35

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you liked my previous chapter. Now that the main event is about to begin… take a seat, get your snacks and food ready because it is about to start now!

First and foremost before I do anything else, I seriously want to thank God and Jesus Christ for being with me! Helping me out, guiding me and also letting me us the gift of imagination that He gave me well. My little nephew Josiah was dedicated to the Lord, and both sides of the family were there to bless the little nipper! Lord, thank you for my family and also with helping me out in everything! So everyone, always know that I'm just a good writer who has had a lot of help and inspiration from Jesus!

I really hope you all are ready for this! The main event is here, the very thing I have had in my head long since before I even made this third and final novel to my _Monsters and Magic_ series! I really hope to thrill, chill and make your hearts pound with excitement and emotion here! And also, I still hope to do Disney and Toho proud in the classic sense.

To answer some questions now:

To **David Howard** : You are welcome, least I could do for someone who has sent many reviews to all three of my novels! Very glad and honored that you like them that much. To answer your questions, Lady Momoko and Destroyah will NOT be bonded. Those two are a class of evil altogether, so no I did not think for any second that those two would form a bond like the Disney princesses and ladies have done with Godzilla and the other _kaiju_. And the Disney casting ideas and the voices of Godzilla and his son that you suggested earlier in your reviews do have merit. And also for the theories… those things are really hard to put down, since they seem to either mix and mingle in ways that are confusing. Look to my first and second novels to see what kind of theories I remember putting down for the Toho monster family.

To **The Question** : I have not seen that much of the anime _Bleach_ … not even three episodes for that matter. So Destroyah's death-field will be different than the ones from this Barragan's character that you mentioned, and it will be shown here. I do thank you for both your trust and reviews. As for Shin Godzilla, have not seen the movie yet where he is in it. So I will reserve judgement until I do see it with my own eyes.

To **Japan Boy** : Yes, Super X was crushed by a building in _Godzilla 1985: The Legend is Reborn_ and Super X-2 did go down in a fiery crash in _Godzilla vs. Biolantte_. However, the ships were salvaged by G-Force and JSDF crews. They were badly damaged and beyond repair, so they were stored away along with the other machines that failed to measure up against Godzilla. Now, they are back in mint condition and better than ever thanks to some unique Disney magic and creativity!

To all of you who have left good comments, constructive criticism, and have trusted me so far with this novel, I thank you all from the very deep bottom of my heart! God is good to me for letting me receive good readers and reviewers like each and every one of you! I do hope to see some good, long scenario-like reviews after this chapter is done!

One last thing I just want to say. I have seen **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** on DVD, and also did some research of my own of the airport the battle takes place at as well as looking at the script of the movie. And after some time, I can confidential say that the airport is near a large source of water… which is good and actually is essential to the chapter! So again, it pays to do some serious homework when researching what you need to move the story along.

I also keep hoping and praying to see a video review of any of my novels at YouTube, or any drawings of my novels somewhere out there.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters or places that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in my three novels. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 35

It was about 10:00 p.m. when the helicopters from Tokyo arrived near Narita National Airport, landing near a building that was owned by G-Force. It was used by agents that were stationed in the city, but right now any and all personnel were gone. The city itself was being evacuated due to the news of the three _kaiju_ coming to said metropolis; Godzilla, Mothra and Godzilla Junior. So when the multiple helicopters touched down near the airport, coming out was Melody and the others as they emerged from the transport. Coming out from the other helicopter was Daimon Lavestia, Miki Saegusa, Arisu Chinatsu, and Joseph Sustaita. And from a final helicopter nearby was Yukari Yamane and Dr. Kensaku Ijuin, along with K. Avenger  & G. Defender!

The two mentioned electronic experts had overheard Yukari talking with her crew, more like begging as she was trying hard to convince them to join her and Kensaku in going to Narita to get the news of the millennium. However, her cameraman and other helpers refused, saying that it was too dangerous and that they wanted to go spend time with their families before Burning Godzilla melted down. Yukari had seen them go, and was now wondering on what to do now. K. Avenger and G. Defender realized that this was their chance to wrong the right they did some days ago, to make up for the interview mess they got their favorite reporter into!

Quickly, they approached her and stated that they could help with the camera and any equipment she needed. Of course, Yukari was overjoyed at seeing help arrive… but when she got a good second look and saw that it was the duo that got her in trouble with her boss, she gave them an earful on how their mistake really cost her. After venting a bit at the young men, and seeing them cower a bit underneath her heated gaze, Yamane-san took a deep breath to calm down. She told them that she would forgive them if they were really willing to go on such a dangerous assignment. Defender and Avenger smiled and stated that they would do anything they could to help her out, even if it meant going into extremely dangerous territory!

And that is how the two managed to come along for the ride, going with Yukari and Kensaku to Narita.

The group came together as one, the helicopters leaving the scene as the pilots did not want to be anywhere near the scene where the monsters were about to land. Ariel looked around and inquired, "Did any of you see Godzilla? It looks like he has gotten worse since we last saw him…". Indeed, the occupants in all three helicopters had seen the saurian as he was trudging through the city, his glowing & pulsing red body bright against the night sky. There was no star or moon to be shown, dark thick clouds obscuring all. For some of the beings, it was considered a dark omen.

Elsa replied, "Yes, it does look like he has gotten worse. Maybe… maybe there really is no way to stop him from…". She did not finish the words, the words themselves painful to even think for her and the other bonded of the King of the Monsters.

Kensaku told the group, "I contacted G-Force earlier while we were in the air. I… I believe I know on how to save the planet from Godzilla's meltdown.". The ladies looked to the scientist, wondering on what his idea was. He explained to them that at the moment Godzilla starts to melt, at the very point where he reaches the temperature of 1,200 degrees, that they would launch the freezer weapons at him from the mechas and machines! And also, he looked to Elsa and stated that her icy gift would be essential to the mission. He stressed that timing was critical, and that the damage from the meltdown would be minimized only if they launched their frozen assault at the saurian at precisely the right time.

The Ice Queen looked hard at the doctor and said softly but with an edge, "You want me… to… to attack him right before he meets his end? You want me to do that to him?". A light bit of frost was swirling around her, indicating that she did not like the idea at all.

Kensaku was convicted in his theory and replied, "Yes, I do. Your Highness… don't look at it as betrayal. Think of it as an act of mercy, for this maybe the only way to save the planet. And also to spare Junior from meeting his father's fate as well.". The powerful elemental queen looked at the Japanese man, and she did give him credit at least for standing his ground. Few could do that to her when her ice gift emerged. After thinking deep on his words, she knew that Kensaku had a point. Slowly, her anger ebbed away & with it her power as she calmed down.

Elsa looked to the young man and stated, "Okay… I will do this.".

The members of G-Force were glad that nothing escalated, but they did feel bad for the deep sadness that they saw on the faces of Elsa and those bonded with Godzilla. Before anything else could be said, a loud and familiar roar filled the air! The company looked around to where the sound came from and Tracy looked to the right of their location and exclaimed, "Look, over there!".

In the distance, stomping through the city was Burning Godzilla himself! The King of the Monsters roared loudly as he went towards the airport, various large spots on his body glowing like lava from a volcano, white smoke venting from his pores as he walked. His eyes were now a burning orange-dark yellow color in a way that made him even more fierce than usual. The terminals were virtually empty, any and all citizens and civilians evacuated from the premises. The saurian roared again, the pain immense in his body but he did not care. He felt his bonded, his friends were near! He looked towards a small field where his destination laid at, feeling the bond get stronger as he trudged towards the location.

The Disney beings smiled upon seeing their friend again, Cinderella and the others waving to Godzilla as the massive titan roared upon seeing them. Regina called out, "Godzilla! It's good to see you again!". The ladies proclaimed similar feelings, very glad to see their large friend… even if it was for a final time.

Burning Godzilla was about to take another step closer… when a familiar shriek got his attention. He looked up from where his Disney bonded were at, and saw in the distance coming to him was his son Junior! And following close behind and above him was… Mothra? The King of the Monsters let out a confused growl as he saw his most formidable rival/ally with his son, the old moth letting out a loud squeak as she continued to hover behind Junior. The small saurian let out another loud shriek, telling his father that Mothra was his friend and that she helped him earlier against some powerful enemies. The mutated Godzillasaurus was about to ask on what enemies he was talking about… when he saw on who was coming up behind the two _kaiju_ and he let out a roar of anger!

MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Super X , Super X-2 & Super X-III were bringing up the rear. They were delayed a little bit due to General Isao and Kenichi Yamane telling the pilots of the plan that Kensaku told them earlier. Now that they had a definite idea on what to do concerning the monster, the entire crew went back on course. Now, they were just arriving and landing beside Junior! MechaGodzilla-II situated himself on the small _kaiju's_ left side, M.O.G.U.E.R.A on the right with the Super X air-fighters hovering in mid-air close to Mothra. Capt. Chris Anderson was commanding the metallic double of Godzilla, while Anthony was working with others inside of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The latest pilot, Maj. Sho Kuroki, was the one calling the shots within Super X-III.

Chris commanded, "Alright everyone, listen up! We are under strict orders to not fire until the right time when Godzilla starts to melt down! I repeat, we are not engage Godzilla until the time is right! Understood?". Anthony and the other pilots in both M.O.G.U.E.R.A and the Super X crafts acknowledged that they understood, and would follow the order. Gen. Isao had made sure to pick soldiers that would follow orders clearly and resolutely, not wanting another fiasco like with Saburo Hisoka some days ago.

MechaGodzilla-II remarked over the internal speakers, " _Yes sir, I understand. But… you might want to make sure that he doesn't make us to engage to defend ourselves._ ". For the pilots inside the mecha, it was a strange but in a good way to hear the voice of the legendary first Red Power Ranger coming from the machine. Chris shook his head to clear it, then saw through the eyes of the mecha that Godzilla did not look very pleased to see them.

That was the under-statement of the year, as the King of the Monsters roared loudly and angrily at not only MechaGodzilla-II but also at Super X, Super X-2 and Super X-III! Burning Godzilla remembered his machine twin, on how it almost killed him and then killed his old friend Fire Rodan. He also remembered Super X, on how it too ended his existence in 1985. To Super X-2 on how it reflected its mighty breath back in 1989, and only a short time ago towards Super X-III who froze him completely in the sea.

However, Burning Godzilla was also confused to see M.O.G.U.E.R.A again, the mecha who actually fought alongside him against his half-sister Space Godzilla some time ago. And how Junior didn't seem to mind the company of the machines and moth around him. The mightiest of _kaiju_ was indeed perplexed by the whole event, but seeing MechaGodzilla-II was bringing out the rage. And the pain his body was in only amplified said rage.

Junior shrieked back at his father, the two groups having a sort of stand-off as son was trying to calm down his father. He was trying to tell his dad that they were good ones, that they helped him against some strong monsters that tried to kill him. Godzilla saw the faded wound on his offspring's chest, and quickly realized that indeed something must have been strong to do that to his son. He was still not convinced, roaring as he prepared himself to fight. However, it was Melody that saved the day! The queen looked to Cateline and asked the fairy godmother to amplify her voice, loud enough to reach the titan. The elderly magical being agreed to this, putting up a magical sound bubble over the rest while increasing Melody's voice who was on the outside of said barrier.

Melody called out, "GODZILLA, LISTEN! MECHAGODZILLA-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., AND THE FLYING MACHINES ARE ON OUR SIDE! MOTHRA IS TOO! YOU HAVE TO TRUST THEM NOT TO HURT YOU! THEY DID SAVE JUNIOR FROM BAD MONSTERS CALLED DESTROYAHS, AND HE TRUSTS THEM! PLEASE, DO THE SAME!".

Burning Godzilla looked down at his bonded, his mind & heart impressed slightly with her boldness. It would appear that his bonded had indeed become stronger in some ways. The saurian shrieked slightly at the former mermaid, and then looked to his son and the other beings around him. Slowly, hesitantly, Godzilla started to walk over to Junior while keeping a wary eye on MechaGodzilla-II and the rest.

All the while, ever since they landed, Avenger and Defender had been rolling the camera and catching everything on film! Filimore and the mice scampered out of the safety of Cinderella's pockets to see the event, Tinkerbell and her fairy friends exiting from Rapunzel's long golden hair to also bear witness to all of it.

* * *

~Meanwhile in Tokyo~

While most of the group were out in the field, Gen. Isao and Kenichi were watching the entire event through satellite images safely at G-Force Headquarters. The young college man was still amazed at both the recklessness of the Disney begins, and of his sister Yukari. While most would indeed call it reckless, some would call it courageous. The general looked to the Yamane college student and stated, "Your sister is quite brave. And Anna & the others with her… they are exceptional.".

Kenichi replied, "Yes they are. I am a little bit envious of the guys married to them, because they sure are lucky to have women like them in their lives.". He did want to find the right kind of girl, but she would have to be both beautiful and smart. And also have a vested interest in _kaiju_ , like his heroine Miki Saegusa.

A moment later, one of the communication channels started to beep, indicating that someone was trying to contact them. Isao switched it on and commanded, "Squad 1, this is Command Dog. What is your situation, over?". It was one of the squads that had been sent down earlier to hunt for the Destroyah creatures and exterminate them.

The person on the other line answered, " _We are still going through the tunnel, sir. But we have not found… wait a minute! The scanner has picked up something… and we can see a glowing red light further ahead of us! It's almost like an industry furnace… but more powerful! Going to check it out. Please send us our coordinates, over._ ". The general nodded, and he ordered one of the employees at a computer console to show them the coordinates the squad was in. The young lady at the computer typed in some commands, and the coordinates were shown on screen.

Kenichi squinted at the coordinates, making sure he was reading it right. He looked to Isao and inquired, "Isn't that the place where Junior defeated the first Destroyah? Because if it is, that would explain why we weren't able to track it down all this time.". The industrial plant that Junior knocked Destroyah into was severely damaged, but still functional. The heat and machinery would most likely have scrambled and/or confused the radar scans, masking the signature of the monsters.

Gen. Isao was surprised, and actually worried because he was worried on how intelligent these living Oxygen Destroyers were if they had done such a move on purpose. He activated the speaker once more and stated, "Squad 1, inform any and all other squads to be on guard! You are currently at a power plant facility, so be careful.".

The voice on the other line replied, " _Roger that, Command Dog. Will be on guard as can be and… wait! We see something! It's now getting much hotter now than before! We also hear… oh no! AAAAAHHHHH!_ ". A terrible sound from the background filled the air, and then nothing but static as the line went dead.

Isao pushed the button again and demanded, "Squad 1 report! Squad 1, report! Any other teams, check in!". He tried other various channels, but got the same amount of static. He looked at the communication speaker worriedly, believing that things were going to get worse quick. His worries were justified as the whole Command Center came alive with activity!

A young man at one of the consoles reported, "Sir! We're detecting a massive amount of energy and heat coming from the facility! It's growing at an exponential rate!". A female employee than announced that the levels of micro-oxygen were also rising as well, showing a graph on screen along with the layout of the power plant that showed both intense heat signatures and purple bars that indicated the levels of micro-oxygen… and those bars were rising quickly until not even the computer itself could judge the level!

The general and Kenichi looked towards the screen and Isao whispered, "What in Kami's name…?!".

Suddenly, a powerful orange shockwave of energy burst loose from the building! It ripped away whatever it touched, sending debris everywhere followed by a massive explosion that destroyed the power plant and caused those still around the area to hang on due to the aftershock that followed! Entire buildings that were not built to withstand strong earthquakes were reduced to rubble, while those that were designed to ride out aftershocks remained standing but badly damage. The G-Force building was reinforced in every way, but it was still shaken quite badly by the strong explosion and quake. General Isao, Kenichi and many more were holding onto something sturdy as the building vibrated.

The commander exclaimed, "I need a visual! Someone get me a visual on that industrial plant!". The people that managed to regain their wits about them after the tremor typed fast on their computer consoles, rebooting systems that needed to be done due to the shockwave. After the system was rebooted and back online properly, the huge screen in front of them showed the decimated power plant… and what was standing in there now.

The fire rose into the air quickly, golden bolts of electricity streaked forth from a single spot… and from a being that was now complete and in full adult form! Standing amidst the chaos and burning fires was Destroyah, in a completely different and terrifying form! He no longer looked like a crustacean at all, but like a nightmare that had come up from the fiery pit of Hell itself! His skin was dark-red, almost like it was living molten rock. His stomach looked to be puckered like a flower, the spot where Godzilla Junior shot at him when he was in his Aggregate-form. He had two thick arms that had two claws adorned on them, each claw having three white pincer claws in the shape of a pyramid so that he could grab, punch or slice through anything. He was standing on two legs now, massive white spikes adorning the knee areas and making up the marks on his feet. Red-white spikes were on the upper-shoulder area, and its head crest was the same as before. Only this time, it had a long orange horn that gave it the image of a gargoyle or imp… only one of pure wickedness! Its eyes glowed with burning orange light, giving off a screech that would make any living thing cower in fear!

The most noticeable part of this final form of Destroyah was that it sported massive wings, with two smaller ones directly under the large main ones! They looked like bat-wings, giving it a more menacing appearance and giving the impression that it did indeed come from the fiery bowels of the Underworld.

Kenichi and the others looked in awe and fear as the monster roared again, finally complete! Gen. Isao muttered, "Dear Kami above… is… is that the Destroyah monsters? They have become one?!".

The Yamane lad answered, "I'm afraid that it is. The four injured Destroyahs must have realized they were no match against the others, so… so it decided to combine. To fuse into one to become one large mutated monster! That is its final form… Destroyah!". The beast roared loudly again, waving its giant wings slightly as it beheld the world that he ready to plunge into death and destruction.

* * *

~In the Disney universe~

Just as the ones in the G-Force building were watching the behemoth emerge from underneath the plant, the audience in the various kingdoms in the Disney realm were stricken with fear and horror upon seeing the final form of Destroyah emerge. Many children cried out in fear and sought protection with their parents, young women shrieked in fright and drew close to their men for protection, and the adults flinched and took a step back from seeing the demon-monster. Many fainted, their weak hearts and/or minds just not fully comprehending the primal evil that was shown. Those in Agrabah, Atlantica, Sennen, Leylstad and Arendelle were in complete stunned state as the beheld the gargoyle-like monster.

Genie held Eden and Robin close, the cool blue dude stating, "Now that is one UGLY monster! It looks to be bigger than Godzilla!".

King Kristoff looked hard at Destroyah, than turned his gaze towards King Oliver/Olujimi as he was nearby. He said with an edged tone, "We should have brought the ladies back here when we had the chance. Now… can only witness what is happening as they face that… that… demon who looks strong enough to take out Godzilla easily.".

The ebony-skinned ruler of the Marcel-Oxen land kept his gaze on the form of the _kaiju_ and replied, "Maybe… but I still have faith that Ariel, Anna, Elsa and the others will prevail. It not just up to them now, but the Lord above as well to see all of this through in the end. And I believe that they will survive this.". The Ice-Master of Arendelle was a little vexed that his friend was relying on just faith at this point… but he soon realize that it was all he could do. On what ALL of them could do, as the citizens of common, noble or royal birth now started to send silent prayers to the Heavens that their beloved queens  & friends would be able to do something about the demon-monster.

Melody and Oliver's son Chibueze went to Kristoff, pulling down on his sleeve to get his attention. The small seven year-old said, "Don't worry, Mr. Ice Man! Godzilla, Mama and Grandma Ariel will beat that bad monster! And come back home!". His sister, six-year old Adamina came in and added that her mommy and Godzilla would kick the bad monster's bottom, apparently the little princess a bit bolder than one gave her credit for.

Down in Atlantica, King Triton and his royal family and subjects watched on, all also praying to the Higher One above that Ariel, Melody and the rest would be safe… and that Godzilla and the other monsters would prevail against the gargoyle-demon Destroyah. Barbossa the crab did like the fact that the _kaiju_ looked nothing like his relations now, but saw that this final form was even worse.

* * *

~In the Heavens~

All of the spirits, angels, semi and true immortals & divine beings were in a stunned state as they saw the monster Destroyah. Jesus was the only one not affected, a stern look on his face though as he witnessed a being that should not have come into existence in the first place.

Hades exclaimed with glee, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, THIS IS TOO RICH! THIS IS JUST TOO GOOD! ALL THOSE MONSTERS COMBINING AS ONE, AND LOOK AT THAT! WHAT A SIGHT! HAHAHAHA! I BET NOT EVEN ECHIDNA COULD CREATE SUCH A MASTERPIECE OF A MONSTER!". The Greek god of the Underworld was very giddy, his actions and words showing it. Echidna was huge monster that lived back in his universe, a female beast that was considered the 'mother of all monsters' as her husband/mate was Typhon and together they created such formidable monsters that were often defeated by great heroes and heroines like Hercules.

Many glared at Hades, though some did agree that this final form of Destroyah was truly a nightmare to end all other nightmares. Pocahontas looked to her companions and asked softly, "Can the people down below even stop that… that abomination of nature?". Her friends Megera, Mulan and the others had no answer as they were wondering the same thing.

Jesus walked forward towards the viewing screen, all eyes and ears on the true King of Kings. He stated, "Wait and see. This another battle and test of faith for them.".

The divine beings behind him looked at the Son of God, than at the screen where Destroyah was still testing his new body. Many on the side of Good hoped that the mortals down below would be able to win against something that horrible… of course, Hades and similar deities like him got out snacks & drinks, watching the entire thing like it was a Pay-Per-View event.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

Kenichi and the other members of G-Force waited with bated breath as Destroyah looked at his new form, testing his wings as he flapped them around a little. With a horrible shriek, the massive behemoth took to the skies in one leap! Gen. Isao exclaimed, "I assumed it was too massive to get into the air, let alone fly around!". Indeed, the living Oxygen Destroyer was extremely large and most would believe that the wings were for decoration or intimidation. Now they saw that the appendages were more than just that, as Destroyah was in the air and streaking towards the east!

One of the employees typed in some commands on his dashboard, then looked to his commander and the Yamane man. He stated, "Destroyah is going east, sirs! And… from these figures… its heading straight for Narita!".

Kenichi commented, "Of course! It must be going there to fight Junior and the others! It can somehow sense them, and its going back for a rematch!".

Gen. Isao ordered the one who made the discovery, "Get me Miki and the others! I don't care how you do it, but get them on communications at once! We need to warn them of the monster that is heading their way!". The young Japanese man got right to work, adding in that there was a building at the International Airport that belonged to G-Force so he would try to get in contact with the facility just in case normal communications did not work.

The Yamane lad went to his console and started to gather data on the new form of Destroyah, putting it together with the other information data that was on the terrible _kaiju_. The archives were about to have a new entry to their files, and Kenichi wanted to make sure that all of it was accurate and detailed.

* * *

~At Narita International Airport~

Back at the airport, Godzilla was making his way towards Junior and his new circle of friends. Miki had suggested that they go down to the basement of the G-Force building they were in, as the radiation leaking from Godzilla's body was extremely potent and would harm them. Any and all G-Force buildings were designed with underground facilities that was shielded from any kinds & forms of radiation. Arisu, Joseph, Daimon, Yukari, Kensaku, Avenger and Defender agreed with her. But the Disney ladies opted to stay outside to watch everything, Cateline telling the Japanese and American friends that she would put a bubble of magic around them to shield them from the effects of Godzilla's potent radiation field. Saegusa-san and the others understood, and wished them luck but to come back inside when the time came.

When the G-Force members went into the building and down the stairs to the basement, they saw it was like a mini-Command Center back at Headquarters! Not as big or spacious, but just enough to hold fifteen people comfortably with computers and a screen so they could see the action outside. Miki, Joseph, Daimon and Arisu turned on the computers while Avenger & Defender worked on turning on the screen and other electrical equipment. They were hoping to get good footage of the action outside, so they could combine and edit it with the footage they got earlier on the video camera. In a few minutes, the screens blinked to life and the computers were up and running!

The group saw the saurian standing a bit of a ways from his son, Junior shrieking in delight at the two were reunited. MechaGodzilla-II walked towards his organic counterpart, the mecha marvel letting a short roar before extending his clawed hand out to Godzilla. The funny thing about this was… it was not the pilots inside of MechaGodzilla-II's head that were in control, it was the mecha itself that was doing this! Capt. Chris Anderson looked at one of the monitors and stated, "Are you sure about doing this, MechaGodzilla-II?! I mean, this is very risky and at this close range Godzilla can…".

The voice from the internal speakers interrupted, " _This needs to be done, Captain. Godzilla needs to see that I am an ally, not an enemy like last time. I sense that he is intelligent, at least as most kaiju go. I have also read the files on him when I was updated by the technicians back at G-Force, and he did this with the old android called Jet Jaguar. Hopefully… this will show that I will not attack him or his son._ ". The other pilots inside the head were not sure, but Chris knew that it was really out of their hands so all they could do was trust what their mecha was doing.

The King of the Monsters let out a loud, sharp shriek before looking at the hand, than at MechaGodzilla-II. He had indeed seen his ally Jet Jaguar do this to him, and was told it was a sign of friendship and trust. Godzilla was unsure, as this was the human-made monster that almost killed him & killed Rodan some time ago. He was hesitant, and it showed. However, Mothra let out a squeak and the Twin Fairies told the burning _kaiju_ that it was okay  & to shake the clawed hand of MechaGodzilla-II. Godzilla looked to his son, who also nodded his head and said in his monster tone that the metal twin could be trusted.

Godzilla than turned his burning orbs towards M.O.G.U.E.R.A, who nodded slightly as she watched on. That particular mecha the saurian did trust a little, as it did fight beside him against his half-sister Space Godzilla. The saurian roared again, seeing his metal twin still standing with his right clawed hand out.

Godzilla slowly reached out with his claw and soon… grasped the metallic claw of his former enemy! The two had shook hands!

Ariel and the others, watching from the safety of the magical bubble that Cateline put over them, were all very glad to see their friend and new ally bury the hatchet between them! Alice exclaimed, "Good show, Godzilla! Good show indeed!".

Back in the basement of the G-Force building, Miki and the others were very ecstatic as well. Yukari looked to Avenger & Defender and inquired urgently, "Please tell me you got it!". The duo answered that they did, recording everything ever since the computers and screen came on. Kensaku was amazed at the intelligence that Godzilla showed, stating that the monster was much more than science could explain after witnessing this.

Just then, a phone rang and Miki found out on where it came from. She went over and was about to pick up the receiver, when she saw a button above said object that had the label **SPEAKER SYSTEM** on it. The psychic beauty had a thought, than decided that all should hear on who was calling. She pressed the button, and soon the one who called spoke, " _HELLO?! HELLO?! THIS IS MAIN G-FORCE HEADQUARTERS, CALLING FOR ANY PERSONNEL STILL THERE IN THE NARITA DISTRICT! THIS IS GENERAL ISAO JUN, AND WE…_ ".

Joseph called out, "We are here, General! What's up?". The military man was surprised, his tone showing it and replying that he and the others back in Tokyo had been trying to get in contact with them for some time. Miki and the others checked their cell phones, and saw that they were dead. It seemed that they forgot to charge them up. When Saegusa-san told the general on why he was not able to get through to them, the military commander let out a little groan of frustration.

Daimon inquired, "General, what is going on? Why are you calling here? Can't you see what's happening back at headquarters?".

Gen. Isao's voice spoke, " _NO, WE ARE NOT AT THE MOMENT! RIGHT NOW, WE ARE TRACKING DESTROYAH THAT IS HEADING TOWARDS YOUR LOCATION FAST!_ ". That answer got the attention of everyone quickly, the mood turning very serious quickly.

Miki exclaimed, "Destroyah?! It's coming here?! What do you mean?!". They all needed answers at the moment, and once they had it, they needed to relay this information to the other-universal ladies that were outside.

Kenichi's voice replaced the general's, the young man exclaiming, " _ALL OF THE DESTROYAHS HAVE MERGED INTO ONE, FINAL ADULT FORM THAT IS RADICALLY DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE! IT'S ACTUALLY FLYING TOWARDS YOUR LOCATION NOW! IT MIGHT BE AFTER JUNIOR AND THE OTHERS SINCE THEY DID DEFEAT IT EARLIER! YOU ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!_ ".

Now THAT got their attention good, and just after Kenichi spoke those words, one of the monitors started to beep loudly. Miki thanked Kenichi for the info before pressing the button, turning off the speaker and essentially hanging up the phone. Arisu checked the monitor that was beeping, and a radar was on it. The former _**Crimson Katana**_ member exclaimed, "We have something coming fast at the airport… and it's big!".

Joseph added, "We need to warn Elsa and the others! Come on, let's move!". The group went back up and outside, but Yukari stopped for a moment to grab a small communications headset, something telling her to take it & that it would be useful.

* * *

Outside, Ariel and her companions and daughter were still looking at the scene with gladness in their hearts, and a good kind of pride to see Godzilla settling things with his mechanical twin. Anna heard some footsteps behind them, and turned around to see Yukari and the members of G-Force heading towards them fast. She was puzzled, as were the others when they too heard their noise and turned to see on what was up. Regina inquired, "Everyone? What are you doing back out here? What's wrong?".

Avenger was the one who spoke, "Ummm… we got a big problem here.". Just as he spoke those words, Tinkerbell and her friends started to flicker in and out quickly. They looked faint, as if they just flew from here to Tokyo and back again. Alice caught the fairies, as they breathed a bit harder than normal. Soon, Cateline started to feel queasy as the magical protective bubble that was around them burst. Lady Beneditka fell to one knee, holding the staff of her damaged axe. Even Rapunzel started to feel faint, her golden hair going a little dull now. Ariel, Regina, Cinderella, Tracy, and Melody's items started to glow and flash, indicating that they were losing power and getting weaker.

Even Elsa started to feel a bit flush, her breathing becoming slightly labored. The Ice Queen looked to the G-Force members and asked softly, "What's… happening to… us?". Before any of them could answer, a loud roar filled the air that caused all, even the _kaiju_ to pause and wonder on what that sound was.

Defender pointed to the sky and exclaimed, "There's your problem right there! Destroyah!".

From the sky came the living Oxygen Destroyer, who let out a roar as he flew towards his enemies. Seeing their stunned state, Destroyah unleashed a powerful blast of his _Micro Oxygen Spray_. The energy attack was more potent than ever, sending it between Godzilla and Junior to separate the two saurians! The King of the Monsters roared in surprise and pain, not seeing a monster such as that and taking a blast from something that really hurt him. MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A got ready for battle, Mothra and the Super X machines doing the same. However, Destroyah came in quick as he made a pass at them, knocking both the mechas AND Godzilla down with a flying body charge! The three titans went down from the surprise attack, and Destroyah was not done. His tail tip discharged golden bolts of lighting, striking Mothra and the machines! The moth was sent back to the ground hard, while the machines were forced to the ground.

Anthony within M.O.G.U.E.R.A pushed his intercom button, connecting the systems to all machines and mecha. He exclaimed, "Sound off! Is everyone alright?! Chris, anyone! Damage status!". One of his own team members that all systems were still functional, but they took a heavy hit and it would be a few minutes before they could back on their treads.

Chris answered back, " _We suffered some minor damage, the armor holding up but it will be a few minutes before the alignment systems are back up to normal! All weapons are still intact!_ ". The captain of Super X answered that the crew was good, but shaken badly by the attack. The hovering units were hit, but not too badly. But it would be some time before they could get back in the air. Kenichi answered from his end that Super X-2 was damaged, but still in operating order. Major Kuroki answered from Super X-III that his crew was shaken, but still ready to fight. And that the weapons on the ship were still functional, but the flight systems were a little damaged.

Nearby on the ground, Ariel and the other Disney ladies were just in horrified awe as the beheld the form of Destroyah and out it was able to knock down their allies/friends quickly. Lady Beneditka spoke, "That… That demon-spawn from Hell… that is Destroyah?!". Miki told them what Kenichi reported to them earlier, that Destroyah had managed to combine together to create a final, adult form that was like nothing they had ever seen before.

Anna stated, "That must be the reason why Elsa and the other magical beings are weak right now! It's that death field that monster has, it's stronger than ever!". Just as Destroyah's size and capabilities grew, so did the natural death field it emitted. So now, any kind of magical energy would be neutralized or weakened with the radius of the field increased as well as its intensity.

Then, the company witnessed something that would be forever etched in their minds. Destroyah turned around, going to Junior and actually grabbing the small saurian in its claws & lifting the monster away! The whole group was in shock and awe at seeing the behemoth carry Junior like a raptor would carry away its prey! Mothra was the first to react quicker than the others, flapping her wings furiously to get back into the air and squeaking loudly in anger as she took chase after Destroyah!

Rapunzel shouted out, "JUNIOR! Girls, we got to go and save him! He needs our help!". With Destroyah going away from the area, the death field went with it and the magical energies started to return to the heroines. Cateline said that they would not be of much help to Junior if they got near the demon-monster again, but the queen of Lelystad did not care. Nor did the pixies once they were in the air again. Tinkerbell fiercely stated with passion and conviction that Junior was their friend, and they were going to do whatever they could to help him! Ariel said that they would help too, wanting to save the son of their bonded.

Cateline shook her head slightly, the fairy godmother just amazed on the courage of the group. Before she could do anything though, Elsa looked to Anna, Alice, Cinderella, Tracy and the Charming mice. She stated, "You all are staying here with the Miki and the others.". The girls protested loudly, saying that they wanted to be there to help their friend.

The Snow Queen lifted her hand to silence them and explained, "I mean no offense at this, but neither of you have strong magic that we do. I'm afraid that you will only be getting in the way. I say this not to be mean, but simply a fact. We will need to focus on our new enemy, not to keep you safe when you cannot. Not in this situation.". Anna and the others knew this was a bitter pill to swallow, but she knew her sister was right. Ariel and Melody had their magical items, Lady Beneditka still could use her Mountain troll magic, Rapunzel had her healing abilities, Tink and the pixies had their fairy magic, and Elsa had her natural ice gift.

The fiery co-ruler of Arendelle sighed and replied, "Okay… we will stay. We don't like this one bit but… no choice in the matter, I guess.". Elsa smiled slightly and thanked her sister for understanding, looking to the others and seeing that they understood too.

Cateline spoke, "After I bring you all where you need to be, I will transport myself back here to them just in case. I will be, how they say, back-up.". Ariel replied that she appreciated it, the other Disney girls doing the same. Both exchanged hugs with one another as a sign of good luck to one another on this dangerous mission. The fairy godmother than asked the ladies leaving to follow Junior to come to her, for she was going to enclose them in a special bubble that would protect them and send them off to follow Destroyah. When all were present close to her, Cateline was about to summon her magic when Yukari ran to Rapunzel.

The reporter went to the long-blonde haired beauty and gave her the small headset. The Yamane woman explained, "Use this to keep in touch with us here. Touch the button on top to turn it on or off, and when you hear a slight sound coming from the earpieces that means it's turned on.". Rapunzel nodded, thanking the young Japanese woman before she left the area.

With all now ready and set, Cateline summoned up her magic to enclose them all in a slight transparent silver bubble of magic. She exclaimed, "Okay everyone… HERE WE GO!". The company than shot off fast, the bubble becoming something like a silvery cannonball after it had been fired from a cannon.

Miki whispered, "Good luck my friends… and may the Higher One be with you.". The others said similar small prayers & wishes of good luck to the heroines before escorting the Disney ladies back to the building. Filimore and the Charming mice were on top of Cinderella's shoulders, waving goodbye to Ariel and company as they flew after Destroyah.

Godzilla rose up from the ground, roaring loudly as he stomped furiously after the new enemy that had just taken his son!

* * *

Meanwhile, said demon-monster was carrying his prey to a section of the airport that had a large body of water next to it. Junior was trying to free himself from the grasp of Destroyah, but it was no use. The grip of the gargoyle-like _kaiju_ was strong, and he was unable to use his blue flame breath. Healing the wound had taken a lot of energy from him, and even after resting, the saurian still did not have the nuclear energy within him to fire his flame. As the monster from Hell itself was flying over a wide-roof building, he looked down at his struggling prey… and let go! Mothra, the Twin Fairies and the Disney girls who were close to witness it, looked in absolute horror as Junior was just dropped down and falling fast!

Rapunzel let out a scream, "JUNIOR!". The saurian let out a huge roar of pain as he crashed down hard through the building, a powerful tremor starting from the impact and dust rising up as if a volcano had exploded there!

The saurian was alive, but just barely as he was unable to move at all after the drop. Destroyah turned around and fired his deadly spray at Junior, the micro-oxygen penetrating through and quickly dissolving the oxygen in his body! The little one could do nothing, shrieking from the attack as he felt his heart starting to stop. Destroyah let out a roar and fired another stream of the deadly spray, striking Junior once more… and sealing his fate. The mutation roared as he flew over the body, sensing that his prey was about to die and letting out a vicious roar of delight. His victory celebration was short-lived as Mothra came barreling at him with all her might, body-slamming him and causing both to tumble back to the ground.

Cateline and the others managed to get to land, the bubble popping immediately as Tinkerbell and the rest went to Junior's body. Rapunzel flung herself at the head of Junior, stroking his pebbled skin and pleading, "Junior! Wake up! Wake up! Junior, please…! Don't go!". The fairies were also at the monster's head, trying to coax him to stay awake with tears pouring forth from their eyes. The others just watched, not knowing what they could do to help. A flash of light appeared in front of Elsa, and when it disappeared… the Twin Fairies appeared! The Ice Queen was quick as she shot her hands out and caught the elderly fairies before they could drop.

She asked, "Moll, Lora?! What are you…?! I thought you two were on Mothra!".

Lora answered, "Mothra… used the last remaining power to… teleport us off of her… before engaging Destroyah. She is… extremely mad right now…". Indeed, the old moth was enraged when she saw Destroyah attack Junior viciously like that without remorse, so she was going to battle him with all she had! The girls turned around to see the old guardian fight… for one last time!

Mothra had risen back up quick, but so did Destroyah as he rose back to his feet and looked absolutely titanic and menacing! However, this did not deter the old girl as Mothra squeaked and attacked with wing attacks and scratching attacks from her six feet. She was now reckless, fighting with such resolve that was astounding actually! However, Destroyah countered by using his latest weapon… the _Horn Katana_! He concentrated his micro-oxygen into his long horn on top of his head, the object quickly covered in orange energy as it seemed to extend out! Destroyah bowed his head, slashing at Mothra's midsection and cutting through her! The large insect let out a squeak of pain as an explosion followed the slicing attack, sending her barreling on her back and landing close to Junior. The Disney ladies let out a shriek of fright before covering their eyes to shield them from the dust, standing their ground as best they could.

Mothra was hurt badly, a large gash on her belly and a part of her right wing gone. Her life was fading fast, just like Junior's was, but she was not going to go down with a whimper! Destroyah stomped towards them, aiming to squash the bug underneath its massive feet. Mothra managed to flop and turn back right-side up on her belly, laying her left wing over Junior like a blanket. She was going to protect him no matter what! She let out a squeak and fired her _Antennae Beam_ at close range, striking Destroyah in the face! The demon-monster let out a roar of pain as ultrasonic energy hurt his being, the behemoth taking a step back from his downed prey. He was about to unleash his spray… when again the cavalry arrived in the form of MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A!

" _NOT SO FAST, YOU DEMON! HIYAH!_ ", MechaGodzilla-II's voice came out from the external speakers, causing Destroyah to look up and its amber eyes widened before it was body-checked by the metal twin of Godzilla! The mecha slammed hard into the monster from the air, sending them both tumbling around on the ground as explosions followed due to their impact and rolling over the buildings. M.O.G.U.E.R.A landed on the ground normally, but used her treads to join her mechanical partner in engaging Destroyah. Super X, Super X-2, and Super X-III flew beside the mecha to fight against the demon-monster as well!

The Disney girls put their focus back on Junior, who was about to leave the world. He weakly cried out, and looked down to see his bonded. All of them were crying, Rapunzel especially hard as they tried to get him to stay alive. Mothra let out a gentle squeak, saying that he would not be going alone. Her wing was draped over him, like a grandmother would wrap a warm blanket to her grandchild. The Twin Fairies started to fade now, their bodies transparent as they knew their time had come. Elsa and the others looked at them, horror spreading through their beings as the tragedy just seemed to worsen. Lora and Moll held each other tightly as they looked to all and said one last time, "Goodbye everyone… thank you… for everything. Mothra… has had… her wish. Goodbye… and bless you!".

After the words left their lips, they faded out completely and at the same time, so did the light in the eyes of both Mothra and Junior. Both _kaiju_ were dead.

Those watching in at both G-Force buildings were in total stunned silence, grief coursing through Miki as she fell to her knees at seeing the little one and Mothra dead. Tears came forth from her face, soft sobs escaping her lips. She was not alone as Anna, Cateline, Cinderella, Tracy, the Charming mice, Regina and Alice also started to cry for the loss of the son of their bonded Godzilla.

At the Disney universe, those in the various kingdoms were also sad to see such a scene. Many started to cry, some bowing their heads or taking off their caps in respect for the monsters. Many had seen Mothra's last actions as acts of valor and bravery, something to be very much respected and honored. Women cried into the chests of their boyfriends or husbands, said men also shedding tears as well. Mothers held their children tightly as they too started to cry loudly at seeing Junior and Mothra pass on.

At Sennen, Snow White & Kathrin were shock as they fell to their knees. Tears came forth from their eyes like waterfalls, sadness and grief striking them especially hard as they felt the bond link they had with Mothra snap and fade away. Kathrin's children, her son Ortwin and daughter Agace, went to their mother and grandmother to try and comfort them. The two women held onto their little ones, Snow White holding Ortwin while Kathrin held Agace tight to her bosom. King Edgard went over to his family, holding his wife and daughter tight as he joined in the grieving.

Back at the Toho Universe, Rapunzel then remembered something. She looked at her hair and whispered, "My hair! Maybe… like last time with Eugene…". She was hoping and praying for a miracle now, as she pressed her hair as much as she could on Junior's head and started to chant her little melody. Tinkerbell and the others looked at this, Vidia demanding on what she was doing. The queen of Leylstad told them on how she was able to resurrect her husband long ago with the healing in her hair, and was now hoping to do the same to Junior. The magic came forth from her hair, but it only spread out a bit on Junior's head but did not go any further. Rapunzel kept on trying to push her healing power into Junior, but nothing happened.

What Rapunzel did not realize was that the resurrection healing power that she used on her husband long ago was only a one-time thing, something she could only do once and that was that. The power of resurrection solely belonged to another, and even magic recognized that. The magic did not spread, but it did not fade either. It just stood there, not leaving the body but not affecting it either.

The blonde woman slid to her knees, holding onto Junior's head as tears continued forth. Tinkerbell and the pixies also flew down, grief and sadness weighing them back down to earth as they landed near the their friend. The others bowed their heads, Lady Beneditka going on one knee as a sign of respect to a fallen warrior. In her eyes, Junior did not leave with a whimper but like a warrior who fought bravely against evil.

Stomps shook the earth, and the Disney girls turned to see Burning Godzilla come towards them! Cateline managed to bring back the magical bubble shield around them to protect them from the saurian's deadly radiation. The King of the Monster had managed to get there after being knocked down, but his progress was slow due to not having any flight capabilities like the others. The monster let out a huge roar as he stomped over to his son and Mothra, looking down at his bonded who were beside Junior's head before his attention turned to his fallen offspring. Elsa and the others saw wetness in the eyes of their friend, seeing that he was now crying.

"Oh Godzilla…" Ariel whispered as she saw the titan lowering his head to his son. He nudged at Junior, seeing if that would wake him up. When it did not, he breathed out a red mist from his mouth, trying to give his own excess energy to his son to see if that would work. The red mist did nothing to help Junior… but it did mix with the golden energy spot that had Rapunzel's energy on it! But no one noticed, as they were too focused on the beings before them.

Godzilla turned his head towards Mothra, also going to nudge her head with his to try and wake her up. When that didn't work, he tried to send his energy into her. But nothing happened. The saurian looked at both beings and… he extended his clawed hand to caress Junior's head, sadness and grief entering his being for the very first time. He then did the same to Mothra, seeing as not as a rival… but as a friend, an ally that he very much respected. They were different as can be, but the King of the Monsters respected and looked to the guardian as not just a rival… but a friend, an equal when it came to fighting and understanding.

Burning Godzilla had lost a respected friend, and a son all at once.

Kenichi looked at the screen before him back at G-Force and stated, "He can't understand why he's lost his family, and a friend.".

The King of the Monsters than felt his sadness and grief… to be replaced by rage! Pure, uninhibited and fiery rage! His body glowed more brightly as he roared to the heavens above, and stomped away from the spot to engage the enemy who dared killed his son and friend! Godzilla was on a mission now, to avenge Junior and Mothra! Melody and the others watched as their bonded stomped off, roaring loudly as he was ready to fight! Tinkerbell and her companions, however were still holding onto the spot where Rapunzel's magic was still at, their sadness not ended yet. Ariel stated, "Godzilla… he's going to fight Destroyah all on his own!".

Rapunzel heard in her headset Miki's voice as she stated, " _I have a feeling this is going to be Godzilla's last fight._ ".

* * *

Tinkerbell held onto Junior… than something snapped inside of her after hearing Miki's statement! Her eyes flew open, red replacing blue eyes as a red aura surrounded her! Her breathing became more rapid, as a rage like none she ever felt before coursed through her being. Vidia and Fawn also felt something snap within them, a purple aura covering the Fast-Flying fairy and a brown aura covering the Animal-talented pixie. Their magic was now fueled by rage and anger, mixing with the healing energy and Godzilla's energy but again no one noticed. Melody and the rest saw the light coming from them, and all turned to see the pixies levitating away from Junior's head… and pulsing like bright stars in the sky!

Tinkerbell, Vidia and Fawn than let out primal screams of rage and anger! It caused their bodies to pulse and let out a shockwave that pushed the ladies back a bit! A large aura sphere surrounded each of the pixies, and they soon shot like shooting stars towards the battlefield! Tinkerbell let out a cry, "GODZILLA, YOU WON'T BE FIGHTING ALONE!".

Cateline and the rest were surprised by this, but Ariel, Melody and Elsa realized on what they needed to do. Shock and surprise were replaced by resolve, as they looked towards the fight that Godzilla was going to. Elsa looked to the fairy godmother and ordered softly, "Cateline… take Rapunzel and Lady Beneditka back to where the others are at. Things are going to get ugly now…". The magical being saw the look in the eyes of the Ice Queen, and also in the former mermaids as they had the same look too. Cateline nodded her head, and Lady Benedikta showed no resistance as she knew that she would be of little help now.

Melody looked to the remaining pixies and asked, "Zarina, can you and the rest go after Tinkerbell and the others? We're going to need all of your help in order to take down that demon for good!". The Alchemist-talented fairy answered that they would do what they could, and flew off fast to catch up with their friends.

Cateline and her companions said to Ariel and company, "Good luck you three… and may Heaven be with you all.". The fairy godmother than waved her wand, and teleported herself, Rapunzel and Lady Beneditka back to where the rest where at.

Once they were out of sight, Ariel looked to Elsa and asked, "What is it that you plan to do to help, Elsa?". The Ice Queen looked down at the pendent that was on her neck… the last gift that the Twin Fairies made for her shortly after they had all arrived in Godzilla's world. She gently lifted the object to her face, looking down at the silver cross with the brilliant blue jewel in the middle. She clutched it tight, sending a silent thank you to the two who were very good friends to her and the others.

Elsa's will tapped into the pendent, and magic of both Toho and Disney mixed and mingled together! She was covered in a blue-white aura that continued to grow in strength and brilliance! She rose into the air, following Godzilla towards the battle that Destroyah was engaged in against the mechas and machines. The Ice Queen answered Ariel's question in a tone that sounded regal and full of conviction, " **I will do what I can. It is time to rise up and defeat this abomination once and for all!** ". Anyone with common sense could see that Elsa was PISSED off big time, and she was ready to release it all out on Destroyah!

Melody looked to her mother and asked, "Got any ideas on how to help our friends out?". The former mermaid turned to the large body of water that was a bit of a ways from their location, and a look of determination crossed her face.

Ariel answered, "Follow me, Melody. And get **Silverflash** out and ready. I have an idea that I hope works…". She made her way to the water, Melody doing what her mother told her and bringing out her weapon. She willed it to duplicate, giving a copy of the potent magical weapon to Ariel. The duo waded into the water, the tridents glowing brightly upon the two making contact with the liquid. The weapons started to glow and pulse, responding to Ariel's will and mental commands!

Meanwhile, Destroyah was battling against MechaGodzilla-II in close-combat quarters! The metal double of Godzilla came in strong, punching and kicking the behemoth gargoyle-like monster. Though it seems that along with strength, Destroyah had bulked up on defense as well. His hide was not covered in shell like before, but by a very tough hide that was able to withstand the attacks. Oh, he felt pain but it wasn't as much as last time when he was in his Aggregate-form. The mutation counted with claw punch attacks that sent the mecha staggering back, and with a left wing attack that caught MechaGodzilla-II a bit by surprise and off-balance.

Chris grunted as he held onto his station muttering, "Damn! That monster is a LOT tougher than before! This is going to be one hell of a fight on our hands!". Super X and Super X-2 provided back-up, shooting their missiles and Gatling guns at Destroyah to keep it preoccupied while MechaGodzilla-II regained his bearings.

Destroyah looked at the little metal machines shooting at him, shrieked and let loose another deadly spray attack! The two aircrafts stopped their attack and quickly maneuvered out of the way of the potent projectile. Meanwhile, Super X-III and M.O.G.U.E.R.A were studying Destroyah for any kind of weakness it may have. Unfortunately, it seemed that Destroyah seemed to have covered any kind of weakness it once had pretty well. M.O.G.U.E.R.A spoke to Anthony and Kuroki, " _Gentlemen, it seems that I can only find two weaknesses to Destroyah after my analysis. It seems to be powerful, yet very slow and sluggish. His reaction time is quick, but its overall general speed is not as much. In addition, its physiology reveals that it's still weak against sub-zero attacks. It would take much of it to slow it down, though._ ".

Kuroki stated, "Okay, than we should be able to beat it. But it's going to take precise teamwork and… what is that?!". The pilots and mecha turned to see Burning Godzilla coming their way, straight towards Destroyah! MechaGodzilla-II saw this, and backed away as even the pilots and the soul within the mecha felt the anger and rage coming forth from the King of the Monsters!

Burning Godzilla glared at his opponent, roaring loudly as the red parts of his body glowed like a furnace and steam poured forth more from his being! It was like his body and emotions were one, showing a red-hot desire to avenge both his son and Mothra! Destroyah roared back at Godzilla, accepting the challenge of his slightly smaller foe. However, a chill started to come from beside the saurian and the monsters turned to see what it was.

Coming up a bit away on Godzilla's right flank was a HUGE icy creation, a being that was constructed entirely out of ice and looked familiar. That was because it was Marshmallow, the guardian/creation of Elsa only more lethal-looking and formidable! What really surprised everyone though was that in the head of the gigantic ice titan was… Queen Elsa! The white-haired beauty decided that she was going to partake in this brawl as well, using her icy gifts and the gift of the Twin Fairies to aid Godzilla like this! She remembered the words from Lady Benedikta some days ago, _It takes a kaiju to beat a kaiju_ … so she had created one with her at as the brain within the body! Her motions and will were carried over to the large Marshmallow she had created.

Elsa spoke clear and loud for all to hear, " **THIS IS YOUR END, DESTROYAH! GODZILLA, YOU ARE NOT ALONE IN THIS BATTLE! MYSELF AND MEGA MARSHMALLOW WILL AID YOU IN AVENGING YOUR SON AND MOTHRA!** ". The icy monster roared out, getting ready for battle!

The people witnessing this at G-Force headquarters, the G-Force building near the airport, those in Heaven and those in the Disney universe were just shell-shocked on what they were seeing! It was made even more surprising on what rose up from the water close to the group.

Rising up from the depths was a HUGE sphere of water that was pulsing with silver energy. The sphere than turned from a silver color to an aqua-green one as it started to shift and take on a new form! The monsters and mechas growled as the water took the form of a beautiful mermaid… one that had Triton and his daughters reeling in complete shock as the mermaid form was of Queen Athena! The watery mermaid was finely detailed, and the eyes shown silver with power! Inside the middle of the creation was… Ariel and Melody! The two were once again mermaids like they were years ago, and in the weapons in their hands shone brightly with power. Ariel had used her memories of her mother to make this creation, along with Melody's help.

Ariel and Melody's voice came out as one when the mermaid creation opened her mouth, " **WE'RE WITH YOU, GODZILLA! EMPRESS ATHENA WILL FIGHT WITH YOU!** ".

The biggest monster and magic melee was about to start!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! This was a real doozy! Believe me, this has been in my head for the longest of time! And now that it is out here… I am relieved that it is done! Took me a lot of hard thinking and such to come up with this, so I really hope I did this right for any and all of you die-hard Toho and Disney fans out there.

Before anything else, I really want to thank God and Jesus for helping me out with this chapter! Thank you Lord for the conviction, courage, perseverance and the imagination gift you have given me! I may have been inspired by my friend **Japan Boy** 's stories, but it was you Jesus that helped me to get on the road and never quit! So everyone, all praise and glory go to God here!

I really hope to bring out the emotion in this chapter, both good and sad. It was difficult for me to create the scene where Junior and Mothra died, but pushed forward as best I could. My main thing was showing Mothra protect Junior like a parent or grandmother would do for her child/grandchild. And also my biggest obstacle was to create monster for Elsa and Melody to use! And don't worry, the fairies will have their moment to shine in the next chapter! Promise! Also… the energy still on Junior will be played out later on! Trust me, this will all make sense when the end of the novel is near!

Here is Destroyah's Final Form stats:

Height: 120 meters

Length: 230 meters

Wingspan: 210 meters

Mass: 80,000 tons.

Abilities: Flight, Horn Katana, Micro Oxygen Spray, Laser Tail, Division & Reassemble

Now for the questions:

How would you resolve the issue between Godzilla and MechaGodzilla-II, like Melody did?

After seeing Destroyah rise up like he did from the explosion of the power plant, what would your first thoughts be?

What would you do or say after seeing Godzilla shake clawed hands with his metallic counterpart?

Upon witnessing Mothra trying to save Junior like she did, what would your thoughts be?

After hearing and seeing Tinkerbell's declaration before they flew off towards the fight, what would you do or say?

And finally… if you had the chance to make a creation of your own to help Godzilla and the others, what would it be? And what name would you give it?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews! Scenarios welcomed as well, of course!


	38. Chapter 36

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I saw that my novel has surpassed the 500th review mark! What a milestone! Thank you to any and all of you who reviewed my humble story!

Before I say or do anything else, I seriously want to thank God & Jesus Christ for everything! Jesus has been helping me in more ways than one, and I am proud and glad to serve such a big and awesome God! He has helped me in finding the right scenes and emotions for the characters, aided me in setting the right kind of mood, and also helped in imagine the scenarios in my head where it concerns fighting or no. So to the Lord, I give Him all the glory and credit for it is He that helped me make this story possible! And blessed me with reviewers such as each and every one of you!

The climactic battle is here! Burning Godzilla with his allies against Destroyah, and two universes are watching it all! Get ready for some action, surprises and also a song that I hope you all like! I am using the song **Heart of a Champion** sung by one of my Christian heroes, a person who inspired me very much to follow Jesus Christ! It is Carman, the awesome Christian singer/preacher/rapper from the 1990s to this day. He has made some incredible songs that has really moved me, and shows much truth to this day. Listen to the songs that come from his CD and DVD hits such as _Carmen: The Standard_ , _Carmen Yo Kidz!_ and more. I followed him as a kid, still do now! He's still got it!

Here are the stats of Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena. I hope you approve since I used stats I have seen from the Toho monsters that are from the Heisei era. Here they are:

 _Mega Marshmallow_

Height: 90 meters

Mass: 55,000 tons

Attacks: Ice Beam, Ice Shards, Ice Punch, Blizzard Blast, Sub-Zero Shield, Regeneration

 _Empress Athena_

Height: 90 meters

Mass: 50,000 tons

Attacks: Hydro Ball, Tsunami Beam, Tail Slap, Water Punch, Weapon Creation, Regeneration

Now to answer some questions that you reviewers have asked me. Will try to answer as best I can!

To **Titanzilla** : You will see soon enough! In fact, thanks for pointing that out to me! I really appreciate it, and credit will be given to you.

To **GUGK** : Yes, Mothra and the Twin Fairies last thoughts were of their bonded. But also on protecting Junior and fighting against such evil like Destroyah.

To **David Howard** : Heh, you just have to wait and see! All I ask is that you trust me on this. I have had the scenes in my head for some time, but I am positive that you and the other readers here will like the results.

And finally to **Lord Destryuk** : Yes, I would like to know where your character is going and who he is meeting with. I just hope that your scenarios are closely tied to the chapter, and also that you do answer my questions when I post them. Please.

On a final note, I will put in here something that I should I have put in my previous chapter. I was in a bit of a rush to finish the chapter, and in doing so forgot the important piece. Please forgive me for my hasty actions, everyone. Also, the _kaiju_ that all of you imagined that would have aided Godzilla and the others… all of them were unique and brilliant! So maybe in the future, I will read them in your stories when they do come out!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, places or characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used in my novel so far. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 36

In the Toho universe, in the far reaches of space, a large being was flying through the black void that was littered with stars. It was not a runaway meteorite or comet, and it was alive! It was massive and was not affected by the lack of air or the lack of gravity. It was Mothra, but not the one that was down on Earth. This was the new generation of Earth Guardians, one that left to do the duty of her deceased brother Battra. The black _kaiju_ had been tasked with diverting a meteor that was on a crash course with the planet Earth, the space rock that was to hit the planet in 1999 and thus ending all life on Earth. Alas, the plans were put on hold for a long while due to Battra being enraged at how humans treated the planet. He and Mothra fought, and the massive black  & yellow being was sealed in ice in the far north many millennia ago. However, pollution by mankind woke up the slumbering insect and his hatred for the young species was still within him.

Battra had emerged and sought out the Earth Guardian, attacking Mothra when she was in her larvae form and battling against Godzilla. The dark insect let loose a stray blast of its _Prism Beam Blast_ from its horn that struck the saurian, Godzilla turning his anger at the one who attacked him. The King of the Monsters and Battra battled in the depths of the sea, until an undersea volcano opened up underneath them and dragged the two monsters down into its fiery core! However, both were not killed and were just stuck in the flowing molten rock until they were able to escape its grip later on.

When the two _kaiju_ were released, it was in separate areas and Battra emerged from the ocean. The dark insect warrior of Earth was seething in rage from being thwarted by Godzilla, and its rage combined with the energy of the volcano he just emerged from… Battra transformed into its adult form, which was a bat-like version of Mothra! The massive insect took to the skies, looking for his sister and chasing after her. Battra was more aggressive while Mothra was trying her best to reason with her brother, but still defend herself at the same time. When Godzilla came back on the scene, he turned his fury on Battra and the two duked it out once again in Yokohama. The bat-like moth tried his best, but even the dark warrior of the planet was no match for the King of the Monsters!

However, Mothra came up and interfered with the fight by knocking Godzilla away from her brother! She lied down in front of him, pleading with him to come back to the side of the Light. She sent pulses of her own energy to purge the poison of hatred from him, bringing Battra back to normal. Alas, the reunion was cut short as Godzilla was enraged by the interference. The fierce battle between the saurian and divine moth was underway, but Godzilla was too much for her. However, Battra joined in the fight & together, both insects were able to topple the King of the Monsters! They were going to take him and dump the monster into the sea, but Godzilla came back to consciousness and delivered a fatal bite to Battra on the neck! Feeling its time was up, Battra asked Mothra to do the duty that he was charged with by the Cosmos all those years ago. She agreed to it, and sadly… both Battra and Godzilla hit the water hard, the black insect dying as his body sank into the Pacific Ocean.

Currently, Mothra was on her way home after managing to divert the massive space rock on a new course that would have it plunge into a star that was quite far away from the solar system. The Cosmos, the new twin fairy guardians of the Earth and of the insect, sitting on her head as they streaked towards home. However, Aimi and Kiyoko felt a shudder go through their bodies, a feeling of sadness hitting their hearts and a look of confusion written on their faces. Aimi looked to her twin and asked, "Did you feel that, sister? My heart… it feels so heavy with sadness. But… I do not know why.".

Kiyoko replied, "I know, sister. I feel it too. And… just now, I felt something just snap from within my heart. As if… as if something was severed.". The Cosmos were very much puzzled on what was going on with them, until Mothra let out a squeak as she nodded her head. The two beings also had the gift of understanding monsters, just like their predecessors the Twin Fairies. The duo heard their retainer/friend speak out that she felt something happen within her heart and spirit, and suggested that it might have something to do with her much older sibling, the other Mothra. Kiyoko and Aimi looked to one another, and both quickly suspected that what they felt must have been connected to their teachers/friends Lora and Moll!

The Cosmos pleaded in one voice, "Quickly Mothra, back to Earth as fast as you can!". The large insect squeaked loudly before going at top speed back to Earth! Sadly though, it would be about some months before they could reach their home.

As the trio streaked through the vast darkness of space like a sparkling golden comet, passing the planet Saturn and its incredible rings, the new guardians of Earth were thinking, 'What has happened to old Mothra, and the Twin Fairies?! What is happening down on Earth?!'. It has been awhile since their last communication with their friend/ally Miki Saegusa, after the events that transpired when Space Godzilla arrived on Earth some time ago. Now they were worried about their human friend as they continued to streak towards their home planet.

* * *

~In the Heavens~

While things were getting intense in the mortal realm, a little bit of drama and action was unfolding in the Celestial realm. Many of the heroes and heroines had all bowed their heads and shed tears for Mothra and Junior, seeing their demise hurting their very beings. Godzilla 1954 and Fire Rodan had let out huge roars of anger and hurt, the realm shaking slightly from their roars/screeches that came from their maws.

Pocahontas had stated, "Though all pass on, it is rare to see one die defending another like they were their own. Junior may not have been of Mothra's blood or kind, but she defended him like he was her own.". She and the others gave props and credit to the massive moth who went out like she wanted to, defending someone instead of going out quietly.

Megera added, "I do feel sorry for Godzilla though. No parent should have to witness their children go like that…". Many agreed with her on that statement, that no parent should have to lose their child especially like that.

However, the somber moment was cut short by the crude and rude remarks of Hades. The Lord of the Underworld cackled in delight as he exclaimed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Boo-hoo, the monsters died and whatnot… so what?! This is the greatest kind of entertainment that has happened so far since seeing that mini-war taking place some years ago when Godzilla and his other freaky friends came back to our universe! You know, at that place called Copenhagen! Oh man, that was so good to see! Ya know, you can' get good quality entertainment like that anymore. You just can't!". The heroes and heroines of the realm were REALLY restraining themselves from decking the blue flame-haired being, Hercules looking like he wanted to punch Hades from here to the planet Pluto.

The excited Greek god of death saw something down below the clouds that was near their viewing screen. He went over to the spot, and his gruesome grin grew as he saw the objects shadows growing in size. He yelled out, "OH YEAH, BABY! HERE COME MY NEW MEMBERS TO THE COLISIUM DOWN UNDER!". The angels, semi and true immortals & divine beings looked over to see two newcomers to their realm. The objects broke through the clouds to reveal… Junior, Mothra and the Twin Fairies!

Godzilla 1954 and Fire Rodan roared/screeched at seeing the little one and moth now in the Celestial realm, stomping past the other beings to go to the duo. The two giant titans gave wide birth to Jesus, as he stood still with his eyes on Junior and Mothra. The _kaiju_ of old made their way to the saurian and guardian, Junior looking up and shrieking softly in confusion at seeing another monster like him. The original and first Godzilla went to his great-grandson, growling softly as he spoke to Junior. Meanwhile, Mothra flew over to her old friend/rival as she screeched in delight at seeing him. Fire Rodan screeched right back, both titanic fliers whipping up massive amounts of wind as they hovered in front of one another. The angels and other beings had to stand their ground on the clouds or else they would be tumbling all over the place like tumbleweeds in the Wild West.

Hercules called out, "Hey! Junior, Mothra! Glad that you two are up here with us!". The saurian heard the voice, turning from his great-grandfather and looking down at the multitudes of humans and beings that he had never seen before. He growled in confusion for a moment, than looked to Godzilla 1954 to see the first _kaiju_ nod his head. It was as if he was telling the little one that he was no longer alive, but with them now.

The living legend of Greece soon saw something glow from atop Mothra's head, and the glowing light came down to him and Megera in the form of a glowing orb. Hercules's wife caught the orb in her hands, the ball pulsing gently. The residents of the Heavens looked to see the light die down to reveal Moll and Lora, the Twin Fairies! They no longer looked elderly like before, but young and in their prime as they were in life. The two Asian-looking beauties looked around a bit at the eyes staring at them, then did a polite bow to Meg. They said as one, "Hello there everyone. I believe that we are in Heaven now, so thank you for welcoming us.". Meg replied that it was no problem, Pocahontas and Mulan plus many more saying hello to the small beings.

Hades looked liked he had enough as he stated loudly, "Alright, alright! Enough mushy stuff! Now, it's time to send these two newcomers to the Coliseum so they can get acquainted with what is going to await them for all eternity! Okay you two, we have a lot to…". The other beings scowled at Hades action, but those that loved a good fight and were also a little bit malevolent in nature wanted to see Junior and Mothra be put through a ringer.

However, a strong and clear voice full of authority cut him off, " **No. You will leave the little one and moth alone, Hades.** ". All turned to see the owner of the voice, knowing who it was who spoke with such authority that was given to him. It was Jesus, the Son of God who spoke as he walked calmly and evenly towards the Lord of the Underworld. Those that Christ passed by bowed to the true ruler of Heaven, the one that had all authority granted to him by his Father. Even the Twin Fairies bowed in Meg's cupped hands to the One. The Son of Man was now looking directly at the irate Greek god, who looked be trying to control himself.

Hades strained a smile as he said, "Big Guy, hey… listen. My Coliseum, ya know, the one underneath the entire realm, NEEDS some fresh blood and faces down there! Sure, Herc the Jerk goes down there with other heroes to test themselves out now and again. But I need some new muscle, some new players that can really bring the house down! I mean, sure Godzilla here from 1954 is good and all. But I need something new! And you won't let me have that overgrown fiery chicken, so please…".

Jesus held up his hand, silencing the god of the Underworld. The King of Kings spoke, " **My Father has plans for Godzilla Junior, Mothra and Rodan. You know of this. Do not interfere in the plans of my Father.** ". Hades looked like he swallowed a REALLY sour lemon after Jesus spoke, knowing full well that he could not disobey a direct order from a superior. Especially THE superior. Last time that he and Christ went at it, he and the OTHER evil being that he teamed up with in order to take him down got the living snot kicked out of them.

Hades grumbled as he walked past Jesus, mumbling, "Okay, okay. Have it your way, you little…". The other things he mentioned would not be appropriate for those of a sensitive nature to hear.

Jesus looked to the Twin Fairies, who lifted themselves up from Meg's hand as all rose up back to their feet. Moll and Lora inquired, "Excuse me, your Highness. But what plans are you talking about?". Indeed, many were curious as to the designs of Christ and God.

The Teacher smiled and answered, "You shall see. For now, let everyone look to the screen and see what is taking place on Earth in your world now.". He gestured to the viewing portal which showed what was happening now in Japan, Burning Godzilla and the others ready to fight against the demon-monster Destroyah! Junior roared loudly at seeing his father, calling out to him to go and defeat the beast!

Mulan stated, "I think the little guy has the right idea! Come on everyone, let's cheer for the heroes and heroines down there!". The entire group now, those on the side of Good were now cheering as best they could while looking at the action that played before them.

Jesus merely stood, watching as the events played themselves on the viewing portal before all of them. Another test of faith for those in the mortal realm would soon start, and it would be yet another moment of truth for all of his Father's children down below.

* * *

~In the Toho Universe~

Tinkerbell, Vidia and Fawn were streaking towards Destroyah, intent on delivering some primal rage on the demon-monster. Behind them trying to catch up was Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Zarina, the pixies doing their best to try and stop their enraged friends from doing something foolish… or fatal in this case. The Light-talented fairy exclaimed, "TINK! VIDIA! FAWN! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED IF YOU GET EVEN CLOSE TO THAT MONSTER!". Alas, her words fell on deaf ears for two reasons. One, the three aura-covered fairies were too far gone in their anger and grief to listen. Primal, maternal instincts had taken over and they were vengeful fairies on a mission. The second reason was that they were moving faster than ever, their anger and rage increasing the potency of their magic that allowed them to become more swift now.

Zarina called out, "That won't do it! We need to stop them now! But… I got an idea! Rosetta, can you sense any seaweed in the water below us?!". Rosetta was a bit confused at the moment, but she did what her friend asked and stretched out her senses to the water below. She answered back that there was a thick layer of the underwater plants beneath them, but asked on what she had in mind.

The Alchemist-talented fairy exclaimed, "I'll explain later! Right now, we only got one shot at this! Silvermist, Rosetta! Use your powers to call up for water spouts or seaweed, make some obstacles that will stop the three long enough for us to catch up!". The two pixies understood what Zarina wanted to do, and called up the deep power within their beings to execute the task. Silvermist waved her hand, and soon tall spouts of water shot up from beneath Tinkerbell, Vidia and Fawn! The trio was caught off-guard by the powerful geysers, stopping for a moment but Zarina knew that they would go around the water quickly to resume their path towards Destroyah.

"Rosetta, do it now!", she exclaimed. The Garden-talented fairy waved her hands, and thick ropes of seaweed shot out from the water to ensnare the three enraged women! Tink and her two companions were caught off guard by the technique, and started to struggle to get themselves free. The capture was good and long enough for the pixies to catch up with their companions, Zarina and the rest standing in front of their friends.

Tink growled and shouted, "Let us go! Let us go! We got a fiend to fry!". The other two were struggling like she was, their auras fighting against Rosetta's power as the redhead beauty was doing her best to keep the seaweed wrapped around them.

Zarina went towards Tinkerbell, looking at her in the face… than delivering a solid slap that echoed loudly! This stunned everyone, even Fawn and Vidia as they ceased their struggling to see the act. The blonde Tinker was really surprised and stunned by this, a handprint on her right cheek. She turned her head to look at Zarina, than was further confused when she hugged her tight. The slap was an act of love and discipline, not an act of violence. The Alchemist-talented pixie needed to get through to Tink, and this was the only way. She looked at her friend and said, "Tink… I'm sorry but you have to listen to me. To us! We're all mad, angry at the death of Junior. Heck, I want to go and put that demon down for good like you do! But… this is not the way.".

All were now hearing Zarina's words, the anger ebbing slightly from all three pixies. She continued, "If you, Fawn and Vidia act recklessly like this… you all will die. Most likely you will join Junior where he is now, and we cannot have that! We need to think more clearly here… to control and direct this anger & fury towards Destroyah in a right way!".

Iridessa flew to the duo and put in, "She's right, Tink. Instead of going in blindly with anger and hate, let's turn that ugly vengeance into a righteous force of fury and strength! To temper it so that you are in control, not the other way around!". Rosetta and Silvermist joined in too, saying that they all wanted to help Godzilla and avenge both Junior and Mothra… but they could not do it if they charged in with no plan.

Tinkerbell, Fawn and Vidia absorbed the words of their friends… and realized that they were right. The trio had gone in blazing, their fury out of control and not focused. Their rage would only protect them for so long against the natural death-field that surrounded Destroyah, and after that… most likely they would have perished before hitting the ground. Tink thought, 'They're right… we need to focus, channel our anger! To temper it into something righteous and true, not something ugly like simple revenge!'. Fawn and Vidia had similar thoughts going through their heads, and slowly the aura that surrounded them dimmed down. Did not vanish, but simply ebbed a little. Rosetta sighed in relief, letting the seaweed release her friends and go back into the water.

The Fast Flying-talented fairy looked to Zarina and inquired, "Okay, you got us calmed down… so what next? What do we do now?". The former Pirate Fairy thought for a moment, than looked to Super X-2 that was nearby and the answer came to her.

She looked to all and answered, "I got an idea! Follow me, and be ready to let all of that fury out when the time is right!". She started to fly towards the aircraft machine, silently hoping that she could contact Cateline via telepathy. The magical beings always had a trick or two up their sleeve, they just never used it unless it was a real emergency. Like it was right now!

* * *

Meanwhile, Burning Godzilla roared loudly at he charged towards Destroyah, the others hanging back to not just provide back-up for the saurian but to let the King of the Monsters have first crack at the gargoyle-like demon beast before them. Burning Godzilla was about to close in for some close-quarter combat, but Destroyah had other ideas as golden lightning bolts crackled to life around his head. It signaled his use of his deadly _**Micro Oxygen Spray**_ , the behemoth opening his maw and firing a blast at Godzilla at near point-blank range! The burning beast shrieked in pain from the sudden attack, sparks flying everywhere from the contact of micro-oxygen with radiation. Godzilla fell down to the ground, his healing factor working fast to restore the damage the spray had done to him. However, Destroyah was not done as he unleashed another spray from his maw that struck the monster!

Elsa, Melody and Ariel were about to attack with their creations, anger surging within their beings as they saw their friend go down like that. However, MechaGodzilla-II held out his clawed left hand in a stopping motion. He turned on his external speakers and spoke, " _Ladies, hold on for a moment! I don't think Godzilla is going to stay down like that for long! Look!_ ". The trio looked to see Godzilla opening his mouth to unleash his own potent projectile, which was the _**Finishing Breath**_! The concentrated red beam of fire flew out and struck Destroyah in the head and other parts of the upper body, causing the living Oxygen Destroyer to pause in his actions and take a step back from his opponent. Godzilla rose up through sheer will and effort, the micro-oxygen's effects still being worked on but at least it was not as damaging now.

The two titans engaged in physical combat now, pushing and shoving against one another like great sumo wrestlers! Claw & bite attacks struck both monsters, intense shoving and body-checking delivered to both beasts as each tried to knock the other down. Alas, it seemed that Destroyah had the advantage due to sheer size alone. After a few minutes of intense close-quarter melee, Destroyah thrust himself forward strongly! That was enough to push and topple Godzilla down to the ground, him crashing through one of the buildings that was nearby! Destroyah was ready to unleash another deadly spray from his maw… but something hard struck him in the face that forced him to halt his attack. Explosions lit up around his head, causing him some pain and looking to see on what had happened… and saw MechaGodzilla-II's left claw tips smoking, showing that he had fired his _**Hand Missiles**_ at him!

The mecha roared loudly at Destroyah, and following close behind the mechanical double of Godzilla was M.O.G.U.E.R.A! The bird-like mecha announced through her own external speakers, " _Hey, don't think we're just going to sit on the sidelines! MechaGodzilla-II… let's get to work!_ ". Destroyah looked at his small opponents, roaring as he stomped their way to answer the challenge.

MechaGodzilla-II came in, swinging his metallic arms at Destroyah as he engaged in a bit of _kaiju_ -boxing. The demon-monster shrieked in pain & annoyance from the jabs, but the real kicker was when MechaGodzilla-II fired the jet rockets on his back and back of the legs… to jump and actually execute a spinning roundhouse kick that struck Destroyah in the head! All who were watching the event were amazed at this, as it looked like the mecha did a move from Jason from the television series **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**! Inside the head of MechaGodzilla-II, the pilots were all bit queasy from the sudden rush when their craft did the martial arts-like move. Capt. Chris Anderson looked to the screen before him and inquired a bit shakily, "That's… what you wanted to do? You could have… ugh… warned us about that.".

MechaGodzilla-II's voice came up, " _Sorry about that, sir. I wasn't sure if that maneuver would work, even with the instructions I gave to you and the pilots. And it seems that it was not without consequence._ ". The mecha explained that he was built to be like Godzilla, built for power and strength, not for speed or agility. Even with the jet rocket boosters aiding them, doing an attack like that overstressed the legs and parts of the lower body. It would be a few minutes until everything would be realigned properly and they would have function again in the lower levels. Chris was not pleased with this report, but it seemed that MechaGodzilla-II's gamble paid off a bit.

The gargoyle-like monster was staggering a little from the sudden and unexpected blow, but it seemed to only annoy the titan of death as he roared and was ready to counterattack! Destroyah delivered a powerful thrust punch to MechaGodzilla-II's chest plate area, putting a real sizeable dent in the monster's chassis! All who saw this were stunned, knowing that the mecha's armor was exceptionally strong and to now have a big dent after only one punch… it spoke volumes of Destroyah's physical strength! The pilots held on tight to their seats after the aftershock of the punch, MechaGodzilla-II staggering and going back from the powerful blow. Destroyah shrieked, his orange horn glowing bright indicating he was going to unleash his _**Horn Katana**_! He bowed his head, unleashing the destructive attack which sliced through the diamond-coated armor like it was nothing! Sparks and shrieks of pain left the maw of MechaGodzilla-II as now a large black slash mark adorned the front of the mecha!

The soul within the machine cried out, " _ARGH! Oh man, that hurts so much!_ ". Chris and his comrades were holding on tight as MechaGodzilla-II fell on his back, rolling to his side as the damage was done. No one could blame the mechanical double for falling like that, as the slicing attack was truly devastating. Many systems were going offline, and unfortunately that meant that the mecha was a sitting duck! Destroyah shrieked in wicked delight that he fell another foe, but his victory was short-lived when laser blasts struck him from the side. He growled and turned to see who had attacked him, and it was M.O.G.U.E.R.A, running on her treads as she continued to fire her _**Plasma Eye Cannons**_!

The pilot Anthony and his comrades were guiding the mecha as she seemed to glide on the ground while keeping her weapons locked on Destroyah. He exclaimed over the noise, "Keep at it everyone! If we can keep mobile and attacking while keeping out of his reach, we might have a chance!". After analyzing the battle between Godzilla and MechaGodzilla-II against the gargoyle-like _kaiju_ , M.O.G.U.E.R.A concluded that a straight-up frontal physical assault would not work. However, keeping a distance and using the weapons would most likely work against Destroyah, so she instructed the pilots to move with her tread-like feet and fire the lasers at him first before resorting to the other projectiles.

One of the pilots exclaimed, "Okay, we have its attention! Firing _**Drill Lasers**_ … now!". Flipping some switches and pushing the button on his joystick, M.O.G.U.E.R.A raised her drill arms and fired her lasers! The blue energy beams raced towards Destroyah, striking his chest upon impact and causing the behemoth to roar/shriek in pain from the attack! The lasers still had the elemental ice property from earlier, but it seemed that Destroyah was more resilient against the attack. It did work, causing much damage and pain but he was bigger and strong now so that it did not affect him like before in his earlier form.

Destroyah lashed out with his long tail, swiping at the legs of his foe and knocking M.O.G.U.E.R.A off her feet! The pilots and the mecha herself yelled as they hit the ground hard, Destroyah roaring at his opponent before stomping towards her. Anthony exclaimed, "Everyone, sound off! Is anyone seriously hurt?!". He soon the report from his co-pilots that all of them were okay, just shaking up and having some minor pain in their shoulder and neck area. It was to be expected as the harnesses that the humans wore kept them from being tossed around like rag dolls within the cockpit.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A spoke through the internal speakers, " _I wish I could say that I'm all right, but it's going to be awhile until I can stand back up on my treads. And that demon-monster is looking to make sure we stay down!_ ". Indeed, the behemoth was stomping toward them as his intention was clear. Destroyah was planning to stomp all over his metal foe, to crush his victim under heavy clawed foot!

Anthony looked around desperately to find anything that could get them out from this predicament. After some moments, he spotted the controls for the rocket boosters and thrusters. He exclaimed to everyone, "HOLD ON EVERYONE! WE'RE GOING TO THE SKIES!". He punched some buttons and pulled a lever hard, making the rockets on the feet and back areas roar to life as they flew away from a surprised Destroyah! The three pilots inside the cockpit grabbed their joysticks and pulled back hard, making M.O.G.U.E.R.A level upward and really take to the skies! Destroyah shrieked in rage at seeing his prey escape, firing his deadly spray at them but the mecha being able to fly under the projectile.

The soul within the mecha spoke, " _I've got to say pilot Anthony, that was some quick thinking! Got scraped a bit from the sudden take-off, but better that then being stomped into a meal pancake!_ ". The exhausted man just nodded, replying that it was the only thing he could think of. M.O.G.U.E.R.A managed to get herself stabilized and flew around in the skies for a bit, thinking it was safe for the moment. However, Destroyah roared as it did not want to give his prey a chance to catch its breath. He took to the skies, flapping his huge wings and taking to the air to meet his foe in a dogfight! The pilots within the mecha saw this, and so a little chase was on as the demon-monster pursed the metallic _kaiju_!

After a few minutes of very close evasion from teeth and claws, M.O.G.U.E.R.A decided that it was time to counter! She managed to deftly evade a body-check shot from Destroyah by going upward, and doing a loop-de-loop to get behind him. The mecha fired off her _**Plasma Eye Cannons**_ and _**Drill Lasers**_ , damaging Destroyah who roared in pain and annoyance from the attack. He did a tight turn, which surprised many because they assumed that such a large creature was incapable of doing such a maneuver! The gargoyle-like _kaiju_ charged up his horn, showing he was going to execute his _**Horn Katana**_! The pilots tried to evade the beast, but was too close for them to properly turn in any direction to avoid the attack. Destroyah screeched before bringing his horn down, slicing through the left arm of M.O.G.U.E.R.A and the appendage falling clean off from the body!

Anthony exclaimed, "WE'RE GOING DOWN!". M.O.G.U.E.R.A screamed in pain from the attack, spiraling out of control and hitting the ground hard! Explosions and sparks flew from the impact, Destroyah roaring in victory as yet another foe was felled by his might. The forces of Good in all three realms looked on in horror and surprise as the mecha was down. Damaged greatly, but still online… if barely.

Destroyah came down to the ground with tremendous force, ready to finish his prey by stomping it to death. However, before he could get close to the fallen M.O.G.U.E.R.A, a combination of ice & water shots impacted him from the side! He shrieked in pain from the attacks, as they were magical in nature and messed with his biology badly. He turned around to see Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena, both looking pissed off greatly as they got ready to engage in battle!

* * *

Elsa spoke to Ariel and Melody within her creation, " **Okay you two! We need to do some serious teamwork to bring this abomination down! Are you ready?!** ". She had used magic to amplify her voice so that it could reach her companions, who were immersed in water. The two mermaids nodded their heads, their creation following their actions. The Ice Queen nodded back, and her piercing gaze fell onto the behemoth that was making its way towards them. Elsa was the first to attack, thrusting her arms forward with her palms open, Mega Marshmallow following the actions of his creator. From the palms large ice shards shot out like cannonballs from a cannon! Multiple chunks of ice the size of minivans shot forth, striking Destroyah as he screeched in pain from the attack and brought his arms up to defend himself from the hard, magical projectiles. It was Elsa first special move, the _**Ice Shard**_ technique!

Ariel looked to her daughter and exclaimed, "Okay Melody, follow my lead! And… NOW!". The two concentrated and focused their will through the magical weapons they held, and Empress Athena followed their commands. She raised her hands forward, bringing the left over the right one and from the palm shot forth a concentrated shot of highly-pressurized water! The liquid beam sailed fast and true towards Destroyah, mixing with the ice shards and dealing damage to the massive _kaiju_! It was Ariel and Melody's first use of the special technique, the _**Tsunami Beam**_! The two kept up their attacks, focusing on Destroyah who looked to be getting annoyed by the attacks. The fiend spread his wings and took to the air, escaping the magical attacks and preparing to counter with a devastating move of his own. The magical monsters looked up to see their opponent above them, on edge as they knew that something was coming.

Destroyah made his move, dive-bombing towards Empress Athena! The watery mermaid shot more of her pressurized liquid beam at him, but it was now splashing harmlessly against him as he dove towards them! Elsa came in quick, stepping in front of Destroyah and thrust her arms out to grab and stop the demon-monster! When she made contact with his body, Elsa was suddenly feeling fatigued and tired. The death-field surrounding Destroyah was eating away at the magic holding Mega Marshmallow together fast, and also trying to get to Elsa! The icy creation was buckling now, unable to hold the massive weight and momentum of Destroyah for much longer. The Ice Queen let out a strained yell as she used her will and might to toss her foe away from herself and her friends before falling to both knees. Elsa was panting, out of breath after that tremendous effort on her part. And now that Destroyah was a bit of a ways from her, she focused and tried to regenerate the magic and Mega Marshmallow.

The evil _kaiju_ roared as he was pushed to the side, but landed on both feet as he was mildly surprised that the pitiful prey before him had managed to even move him like so. But he saw that the icy being was down on both knees, signifying that it was hurt and possibly unable to fight. He went over to see if he could slice it two with his _**Horn Katana**_! However, an appendage came from the left side and smacked its face! The surprise attack got him a bit off guard as he stumbled slightly from the hit, turning around and roaring to see that it was Empress Athena that attacked him with her _**Tail Slap**_ move! Melody exclaimed, "Get away from her, you beast! Get away!".

The large mermaid creation swam fast through the air like it was swimming through water, and delivered another tail slap move before backing away and throwing a large orb of highly-pressurized water at it! It was another move, which was _**Hydro Ball**_! Ariel noticed something when they backed away a bit from Destroyah. She stated, "Melody, we can't too close to Destroyah! When us or Mega Marshmallow come into contact with him, the magic is eaten away quickly and tries to get to us!". Indeed, the mermaids saw the tail of their creation looking very much watery and not being able to hold a solid shape like before. Also that they felt a little weaker after executing the tail move, Melody and Ariel concentrating much harder to restore the magic and form of Empress Athena.

Destroyah roared in pain and annoyance from the attacks, his body hurting from the magical energies striking him. He glared at his opponent and shot forth his deadly spray of micro-oxygen! Empress Athena dodged to the side as quickly as she could, but the attack managed to strike parts of her left side and tail! The form was now very wavy, indicating that the micro-oxygen was eating away at both the magic and oxygen molecules in the water as the liquid evaporated on contact! Ariel and Melody hissed in pain, feeling what their creation felt. Both had to focus and fight with all their might to restore Empress Athena's form and solidify it, but it took a lot out of them.

The massive living Oxygen Destroyer lumbered towards his foe, ready to destroy it with one powerful blow from its clawed hands! However, a beam of ice struck it on the back area and causing massive pain to shoot all throughout his body! He turned to see Mega Marshmallow back on its feet, his right hand showing mist which indicated he had just used _**Ice Beam**_! Elsa panted a bit, the attack using some of her magic she just regained but she was not about to let up one bit! She exclaimed, " **Okay abomination… you hate the cold? Than… TRY THIS!** ". The icy titan roared loudly, from its maw came a mighty blast of icy wind and shards! Elsa had just managed to use _**Blizzard Blast**_ on Destroyah! She was putting much effort and strength into her attack, similar to what she used on Arendelle long ago during her confused state but it was more concentrated and focused now.

Destroyah roared and screeched in immense pain from the attack, the ice and magical energy really doing a number on his physiology! However, the demon-monster was not going to let this small upstart defeat him like this! He opened his mouth and unleashed his own beam, micro-oxygen spray meeting blizzard spray! The ice shards lost their power when the molecules of Destroyah's projectile destroyed the oxygen, but said spray lost its potency after being used. So more or less, it was a standstill. The combatants were forced to cease their attack after a few minutes, but the _kaiju_ was quick on reflex at the moment more than Elsa. Just after she ceased her blizzard technique, Destroyah activated his _**Horn Katana**_ and sliced right through Mega Marshmallow's right arm! The appendage fell down to the ground, quickly melting back to water as there was no magic to sustain it. Mega Marshmallow roared from the pain, the Ice Queen within him hissing as she clutched her arm since she felt the pain as well.

Elsa regenerated her arm, but it was taking time and that was something she did not have much at the moment as Destroyah closed in on her. Once she had finished the job, she had Mega Marshmallow transform its right fist into a spiky ice ball and slugged the _kaiju_ in the face! Destroyah was caught a bit off balance by the physical attack, giving the icy titan the time to move beside Empress Athena to back her up. The Ice Queen thought, 'That desperate attack took a lot out of me! This monster… it is… it is too much for us!'. The demon-monster roared as he saw both of his foes together, sensing that the duo was weak mentally as well as physically. He let out another shriek as he charged up another _**Horn Katana**_ , preparing to slice through his prey in one blow! Ariel, Melody and Elsa prepared themselves as their creations took defensive forms as they were too exhausted to move out of the way. Destroyah's horn glowed deadly orange color, and he brought it down…

Only for Godzilla to quickly move in front of them and take the attack!

* * *

Melody, Ariel, Elsa and all of those watching where they were just gasped in horror and surprise as the saurian took the deadly horn attack to the chest! Destroyah sliced through his left shoulder area all the way down to the lower leg area, Godzilla shrieking in pain as the micro-oxygen within the attack started to eat away at his body! The bonded of the King of the Monsters cried out, "GODZILLA!". A white substance started to form where Destroyah cut him, Godzilla's healing factor working overtime yet again to get rid of the micro-oxygen but it was too much for the ability to deal with at the moment. So the heat from his own body cauterized the wound, leaving the white substance on his body for all to see.

The burning monster fell to the ground from the attack, the forces of Good just stunned that Burning Godzilla just took a hit for his bonded friends like that! And every single moment of action was being caught on film for all to see!

Burning Godzilla was shrieking in pain from the attack, but it seemed that Destroyah was not finished with his foe. He turned around, the pincer end of his tail latching onto Godzilla's throat… and then flew off with his wings while dragging the saurian behind him! All who were witnessing these events were amazed to see something dragging Godzilla like that through buildings and the ground, showing to all that Destroyah was a _kaiju_ with incredible strength! Godzilla shrieked in pain and anger as he was dragged in a humiliating manner, but Destroyah would not let go. When the demon-monster hovered over the water, he took Godzilla along for the ride until something blasted him in the face that forced him to release Godzilla from his pincer-tail's grip! The gargoyle-like behemoth screeched in pain from the attack, and looked to his left to see that it was Super X, Super X-2 and Super X-III flying towards him!

The blast that hit Destroyah in the face came from Super X-2, which had its _**Fire Mirror**_ open and out for all to see. Inside behind the synthetic diamonds were the fairies, Tinkerbell and the others glowing with a strong, concentrated aura. Tink glared at Destroyah and exclaimed, "You… You… YOU DEMON! YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS, AND YOU'RE GOING TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!". Apparently what Zarina did was used her telepathy to contact Cateline, and had the fairy godmother have Miki Saegusa relay a message to Kenichi Yamane back at G-Force to open the hatch of Super X-2 so they could go in and utilize the unique diamond mirror like they did before.

* * *

~At G-Force Headquarters~

The Yamane lad and the other remote-control operate of the Super X-2 were given new instructions by Miki, who received them from Cateline. Kenichi looked to the general and stated, "We just got word from the base at Narita, sir! Miki says that Zarina-san wants to make all attacks from all of the Super X's strike at Destroyah's head. According to her, the entire main body is too thick for most of the attacks to be effective but the head should be more vulnerable. Also to try and at least get rid of that horn that Destroyah has.".

Gen. Isao nodded and stated, "Sound strategy, even I must give them that. Okay! Have Super X and Super X-2 target the head of Destroyah! But have Super X-III go for the wings! Hopefully it will be able to freeze them, or do enough damage to limit that monster's mobility!". Kenichi and his co-pilot nodded, both using their instruments to activate the missiles and prepare the _**Fire Mirror**_ to aim at the deadly _kaiju's_ head. The military commander's orders were relayed to the pilots in the other Super X crafts.

Also, Gen. Isao had ordered any and all available military units that had freezing weapons to converge on Narita to aid the others. The only available units that was near the war zone at the moment were those in Kasukabe, and the remaining units in Tokyo itself were not much. It would take some time for them to get there, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

~Back at Narita~

Major Sho Kuroki received the orders and nodded his head. He looked to his crew and stated, "Okay, listen up! Just got new orders from headquarters! We are going to target Destroyah's wings while the other Super X's target the head! Aim and lock onto any part of the wings, freeze them so we can limit its flight mobility! Now… let's take down this son of a bitch once and for all!". The crew let out a small but strong cheer before flying towards its target, zooming towards the demon-monster as it roared at Super X and Super X-2 who were facing it.

Fawn felt the machine level off, and her plus her friends were now staring right at the face of Junior's killer. The Animal-talented fairy felt her blood boil at merely seeing the sight of Destroyah, who roared at the one who dared attack him. Her aura grew considerably, not just in size but in concentration and strength. Fawn exclaimed, "Okay everyone… LET'S GO!". The pixies all nodded their heads, focusing and pulling their power together before channeling it through the reflective synthetic diamonds. The _**Fire Mirror**_ glowed brightly before a multi-technicolor beam of magical energy shot forward and struck Destroyah all over his face!

The demon-monster shrieked in pain as he recoiled slightly from the attack, and more followed as Super X started to fire its Gatling gun, missiles and laser beam at him. The slower but tougher Super X was providing back-up to its counterpart as it flew back up and around to get another shot at Destroyah. The _kaiju_ roared loudly, golden electricity firing up as it signaled that the deadly micro-oxygen spray was going to be unleashed! However, its attack was cut short as missiles fired from above and struck its large left wing! Destroyah screeched loudly, looking up to see Super X-III firing missiles at it and feeling a light frost covering parts of his wing! The craft unleashed the maser from its front, blue lighting shooting forth and striking Destroyah on the other appendage.

The smaller crafts were working as a team, like bees that were protecting its hive from an intruder! One would provide back-up and cover fire after its companion would fire its weapons at Destroyah, and keep switching up in different places so that the behemoth would not be able to pin them down. Tinkerbell and her friends were really letting Destroyah have it with their amped up magical might from the _**Fire Mirror**_! In fact, even though they could not see it clearly… cracks started to form at the base of the demon-monster's horn! It was an indication that their teamwork and firepower were effective on the living Oxygen Destroyer!

This only lasted for five minutes at most, until Destroyah got tired of it all. He looked to Super X first which was hovering at a distance, turning around and lashing out with his tail! The pincer end struck the aircraft like a club, the pilots inside yelling fear and panic as they were sent hurtling towards the ground and skidding across the concrete and dirt like a baseball! The raging titan of death than turned his attention to Super X-2, firing is deadly spray at it! Kenichi saw this from his viewing monitor, and pressed the button to close the hatch! He managed to do it in time to save the fairies, but the flying machine was hit! The micro-oxygen molecules penetrated through the back-end of the hull, hitting the engines and causing them to explode! Super X-2 was wobbling as it fell from the sky, the G-Force pilot controller trying to stabilize the vessel and managed to land it on its belly into a small airport runaway!

An ugly landing, but at least it did not explode or skid into anything huge. The pixies inside were alright, but they had been knocked around within the mirror like crazy pinballs in a pinball machine. So it would be some time until they would get their act together.

Super X-III saw their compatriots be taken down, and the major looked to see Destroyah's amber eyes glaring at them. He ordered, "Retreat! Fall back until we can come up with a new plan!". The pilots did not like the thought of retreating, but knew that it was for the best since they were alone and no match against something that massive. Destroyah used his _**Horn Katana**_ , but just barely missed the metal vessel as it flew away. The cracks at the base of the horn widened when it used the attack technique, though Destroyah or anyone else did not see this.

The titanic _kaiju_ roared loudly, believing that he had won! His enemies were all scattered, bruised, cut, and then some! However, its victory was once again cut short as rising out of the water was Godzilla! The saurian roared loudly as he made his way to his foe, ready to continue the fight!

* * *

~At the G-Force building in Narita~

Miki, Alice, Regina, Anna, Cateline, Cinderella, Tracy, Lady Beneditka, Rapunzel, Filimor, Estée, Ilbert, Plaisance, Defender, Avenger, Kensaku, Yukari, Daimon, and Joseph all watched in surprise and awe at seeing Burning Godzilla rise up from the water. Mr. Lavestia muttered, "He gets slashed, dragged across the ground and water, punched, body-checked… and still he keeps on coming! He really is the King of the Monsters!".

Alice spoke, "It has nothing to do with a title or anything like that, Daimon. All that is on Godzilla's mind is avenging his son and friend… and protecting his bonded, which is us. His will… his heart is all that is driving him now.".

Yukari commented, "But… Destroyah is simply too powerful! And the others… they need some serious help! But how can we do that from here?".

* * *

~At the Disney Universe~

Every single citizen in the various kingdoms were murmuring to themselves now, wondering if even Godzilla would be able to take down something so strong and powerful than even himself. It was in Sennen that two people had the answer. It was Chibueze and Adamina, the children of Melody and Oliver. The two little ones saw the adults muttering to themselves, saying that there was no hope for their friends, queens… even Godzilla to take down Destroyah. The brother and sister duo looked to each other, shook their heads at seeing the faith dwindling in the grown-ups, and got down to their knees in prayer.

Oliver and former king Eric saw the youngsters going down to their knees, the father kneeling to them and asking, "What are you doing?".

Adamina answered, "You and Grandpa said that when things looked bad, back when Godzilla and the others first came to our world, you and everyone prayed. Asking God to give them a hand in defeating that mean old witch dragon, and He did! And Auntie Elsa said that she and the others did it again when Godzilla needed help. So now we're praying, asking God to help him and the others over there!".

Chibueze added, "Right now… I believe we all need to pray. Ask for a greater power than ourselves to help our mother, grandma… and all of those there that are fighting against that demon monster.". The adults were very stunned by what they just heard right now, and soon their surprise increased when the children were joined by the other little ones. Robin, Colette, Ortwin, Agace, D'Artagnan and more children gathered around the two, going down to their knees in prayer and asking the Lord to help their friends!

Former king Florian Rhoda, the husband of Snow White and father of Kathrin, looked at the children, a small smile gracing his face. He stated, "It truly seems that children are wiser than adults, especially in this case. While our faith has been slipping here… theirs have grown. I really believe that instead of losing faith and muttering to ourselves… it's time to call onto a truly higher and greater power than ourselves. Much greater than magic! So…".

Florian went to his grandchildren, Ortwin and Agace and asked if he could join in. The little ones smiled and took hands with their grandfather, continuing to pray. One by one, the other adults saw the folly & error in their ways. And soon… they started to join the children in prayer. One after another, the adults got to their knees and started to pray to the Lord. Asking Him to lend the heroes and heroines that were fighting in the other universe against the demon _kaiju_ His strength, courage, conviction, wisdom and power! Even the fairies, Peter Pan, Olaf, Mama Odie, Genie, Eden and so much more were on their knees as they too prayed!

The showing of prayer was broadcasted to the magical viewing screens in the other kingdoms, and soon each realm had their citizens going to their knees to pray! Arendelle, Lelystad, Atlantica, and even Agrabah were sending their prayers to the Higher Power above! Humans and non-humans were calling out to the Higher Authority to help Ariel and the others down below… and to give Godzilla the power he needed to avenge his son and friend! Genie soon conjured up with his magic a stereo system, and put in a CD that he knew would help out. He said, "I just hope this song reaches out to them in the other universe.". The song he was about to play would reach the other kingdoms, he was just hoping it would be heard in the other realm.

As all started to pray and call out, a light blue aura appeared over each of the realms, and what seemed to be a road made out of stars clustered together beautifully started to travel upwards to the heavens above! And that is when the song from Genie's cool stereo system came on!

* * *

~In the Heavens~

The many spirits and divine beings were looking at the screen, but not Jesus. He turned away from the action as he heard the call of his children down below in the other universe, seeing the blanket of prayer in the form of stars coming up. The King of Kings had heard the prayers, and found each of them worthy. He put a hand inside the aura, blessing the prayers with his authority and power! The blanket of stars soon turned from light blue into a really rich and beautiful deep blue color! The angels, spirits and divine beings felt the power coming out from Jesus, and turned from the action on the screen to the action before them now. Jesus than sent the prayers on their way, transcending the boundaries of time & space as it poured forth like a waterfall towards the Toho universe!

Hercules asked, "Jesus, your Highness! Can we…?". He points to his hand, asking if they too can give some of their own power to the prayers. It was not the same like Jesus did, when he BLESSED the multitude of calls, but Hercules and the others were asking permission if they could give some of their own might with the prayers so they could help Godzilla and the mortals below.

The Son of God smiled and nodded, indicating that he was giving them permission to do this. The hero of Greece smiled brightly before putting his hand into the waterfall-like aura, his golden power mixing with the blue! The other spirits who wanted to help the forces of Good did the same! Pocahontas, Mulan, Shang, Megera, the Emperor, Yao and his friends plus their wives, and more joined in! The various other spirits of heroes and heroines such as Quasimodo, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Madellaine, Nakoma, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Maurice, and much more were putting in their own unique power to add to the prayers! Even Meeko, Flit, Percy and the animals who were in the Heavens joined in!

Hades, of course, and other beings that were on the side of Evil whined and complained about this. The Lord of the Underworld exclaimed, "Hey, no fair! Interference! Come on now! That can't be legal to give them help like that!". Jesus cast a hard, even stare at Hades and the other divine beings. They quickly deflated, knowing that it had already been done and no one dare to even seriously go up against Christ. One did, and now he was in the deepest pit of the Hell and not even Hades wanted to mess around with that being for too long.

Jesus than heard the song coming from the Disney universe, and allowed the music and lyrics to be played where Godzilla and the others were at now. He stated for all to hear, " **Another test of faith has been passed.** ".

* * *

~In the Toho Universe~

Godzilla was roaring as he was taking another beating by Destroyah, both opted to go in for physical combat! The burning behemoth was locked into another shoving contest with his foe, but even with his will and strength, Godzilla was just no match for the powerful _kaiju_. Destroyah launched a fierce body charge that knocked the saurian down again! The demon-monster roared in wicked delight as he saw his opponent fall, but it soon turned into a snarl when he saw Godzilla forcing himself to get up. He went over and kicked the side of the King of the Monsters, sending Godzilla rolling on the ground a bit of a ways from him. The saurian growled as he rose up, albeit slowly and with pain coursing through all of his limbs.

Elsa, Melody and Ariel were all crying as they felt just helpless, unable to aid their friend as the magic within them was fading and slowly weakening. The trio called out softly, "Please… someone… help us…".

Their small prayers were answered in the form of music that seemed to be coming from all around them! Destroyah halted his stomping towards his beaten foe, looking around and giving out small shrieks as he was curious on where the sound was coming from. Indeed, everyone now in Tokyo and Narita were puzzled very much on where the music was coming from. Kenichi saw a light shining down from above Narita, as if Heaven itself just opened up! He and the others were witnessing the event would have it etched in their minds forevermore.

Outside, Anna and the others ran out to see the spectacle for themselves. Miki and her companions were entranced by the beautiful sight, feeling a warmth coming from the light that was truly otherworldly and filled their souls with a kind of strength that was incredible in a very good way! Rapunzel peered more closely and saw a blanket blue energy mixed with golden spots here and there come down from the light. She realized something, and a smile bloomed on her face. The rest saw this and Kensaku asked, "What? Rapunzel, what is it?".

The long-haired blonde beauty answered, "I think… no, I believe that someone is answering our prayers. Dear doctor… there is much more than science and magic at work. So… you just need to believe now that we have help!". And just as she spoke that, the music kicked up a bit more and the song started to play!

* * *

 _ **Heart of a Champion!**_

 _ **Heart of a Champion!**_

The blue aura went towards Godzilla first, than towards Mega Marshmallow, Empress Athena, MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. It even went towards the Super X machines! Destroyah shrieked as it felt this kind of energy was bad, and when he tried to swipe at it, he pulled back his left claw as it was now smoking as if he was just burned by something more powerful than regular fire!

 **I can feel the pressure coming down on me,**

 **People say that I'm not destined to succeed!**

 **But I have the faith I need to carry on,**

 **And I will find the strength in me to prove them wrong!**

The beings and objects blanketed in the blue-golden light started to feel strength coming back into them. Back into their muscles, their magic, and for the machines back into their systems! But it was not just mere strength or a pick-me up… no, it was something better, deeper, more profound than they could ever feel! Godzilla had felt it twice before, and he was feeling it again in a way that was bringing back memories of when he and his fellow monsters were in the other universe.

 **It isn't for the thrill, it isn't for the prize!**

 **It's all about a fight to stay alive,**

 **Knowing that the dream can still survive!**

Elsa, Ariel and Melody let the words and song fill their beings! MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A and the pilots within the mechas and machines also started to absorb the words and music as they got back to their feet slowly but surely. They all thought, 'Can't give up… can't give in to this demon! Come… time to rise up!'.

 _ **{When you're out there on the edge,**_

 _ **And the odds you face are life and death…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!**_

 _ **When your time is running out,**_

 _ **And everybody sees you're going down…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!**_

 _ **When your back's against the wall,**_

 _ **And your rival thinks you're gonna fall…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!}**_

MechaGodzilla-II rose back up, Chris and the pilots amazed that they were back up and running! The soul of the machine spoke, " _Come on guys! We're not beaten yet! My systems are back online, places in me not fully healed or restored yet… but I'm not going to quit now! WE are not going to quit now!_ ". Capt. Anderson and the rest agreed with MechaGodzilla-II, one hundred percent! They looked to see M.O.G.U.E.R.A rising up, still missing an arm and sparks flying in some damaged places. But the female warrior was not ready to give in yet!

The mecha called out, " _I maybe damaged, but I am not out! Not ever to evil like that! Come on MechaGodzilla-II, we both got some fight left in us!_ ". Anthony and the others within the mecha agreed, showing that they were ready to go all the way!

 **Come on! Listen!**

 **I have been through thick & thin, and every vice!**

 **Standing in the winner's circle has its price…**

Super X was rising back into the air, the pilots inside amazed that every system was back online! Tinkerbell and her fairy friends felt Super X-2 rise up, and the power within each of their beings was rising with the machine! They too heard the song and music through the metal shielding, and it was made clearer when the hatch just opened on its own! Kenichi and the other controller back at G-Force did not open it! The aura covering them was rising fast, and each fairy felt the deep power that was within them rising to the surface like a volcano!

 **I have learned to fight the good fight to the end!**

 **And if I had to, I would do it all again!**

 **And when the sun goes down, I won't fear the night!**

 **I will keep my head towards the sky…**

 **Knowing that the Lord is on my side!**

Super X-III was still hovering over the field, keeping their distance for now but also feeling the blanket of power covering them! Maj. Kuroki called over his com link, "Sir… everyone at G-Force! This is just… incredible to witness! There is not much of anything I can say at this point… except that this song and the strange blue aura seems to be bringing everyone back up and online! And… our visitors from another universe are just glowing like stars now!". It was true, for Elsa, Melody and Ariel were now shining brilliantly within their creations!

 _ **{When you're out there on the edge,**_

 _ **And the odds you face are life and death…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!**_

 _ **When your time is running out,**_

 _ **And everybody sees you're going down…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!**_

 _ **When your back's against the wall,**_

 _ **And your rival thinks you're gonna fall…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!}**_

Elsa was in total awe and surprise as she felt every pore in her body tingling with energy, her magic surging in a way that was just completely incredible! To her, this was like when she casted the blizzard all over Arendelle years ago… but in a warm, good and loving way that she could not ever put into words! Melody and Ariel felt the same thing, their bodies just shining with a might that defied explanation! Queen Athena's form turned from watery to a more solid form, every detail back up and etched to look like she was a real mermaid! Mega Marshmallow was also restored, his body now putting off more cold than ever! The eyes of the ladies inside were now a solid blue color… and so were the eyes of the Disney beings, the Japanese and American beings jumping back slightly after seeing the transformation!

 **HEART OF A CHAMPION!**

 **HEART OF A CHAMPION!**

 **HEART OF A CHAMPION!**

Destroyah gazed hatefully at all of the ones that he had defeated rising up, his primal instincts of evil flaring up within him big time! Before he could do anything… he felt an IMMENSE power coming from behind him. He turned around to see… Burning Godzilla, up and transformed! Gone were the red areas that showed his angry red blotches, but instead blue pulsing blotches seemed to replace them! His dorsal spines, that were almost half-melted, started to glow blue instead of red! And even though the white scar remained on Godzilla's body where he was cut by the horn, it only made him more intimidating! Steam continued to pour from his being, but he looked different than he was before!

 **And when the darkness falls, I won't fear the night!**

 **I will keep my head towards the sky…**

 **Knowing that the Lord is on my side!**

Elsa spoke out from within Mega Marshmallow, "You have been tried to kill us Destroyah…".

Ariel stated, "You tried to end us so that you can spread death all around…".

Melody took up, "You may have been born in a world where death exists…

MechaGodzilla-II spoke through the external speakers, " _But we're not going to let you change this world back into that!_ "

M.O.G.U.E.R.A took up, " _So get ready for round 2, demon!_ ".

 _ **{When you're out there on the edge,**_

 _ **And the odds you face are life and death…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!**_

 _ **When your time is running out,**_

 _ **And everybody sees you're going down…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!**_

 _ **When your back's against the wall,**_

 _ **And your rival thinks you're gonna fall…**_

 _ **You've got to have the heart of a champion!}**_

Vidia and the others within the mirror inside Super X-2 were also ready to speak! The Fast Flying-talented pixie spoke, "Destroyah… its time… for YOU to be destroyed!". Her friends agreed with her, their power shining through the reflective diamonds as the mirror shone brightly in multiple colors!

 _ **YEAH, HEART OF A CHAMPION!**_

 _ **HEART OF A CHAMPION!**_

 _ **COME ON, COME ON NOW!**_

 _ **HEART OF A CHAMPION!**_

As the song started to wind down, Godzilla finished it with a mighty roar that shook the land as his whole body flashed a brilliant royal blue color that was a sight to see! Round 2 was about start!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! It is done! I know battle sequences are hard to do, especially in a Toho setting, but I believe I did it right! I hope you all are satisfied with this! It took me a lot of working, planning and imagining, but it was worth it!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ for once again helping me out! Thank you Lord for giving me the courage and conviction to see this chapter through, and also giving me the song **Heart of a Champion** that is sung by Carman himself! Thank you for also looking out for my family and friends, and also for the wonderful reviewers! Thank you Jesus for everything!

I noticed I made a mistake with the Charming mouse Filimor, as that's his real name and I have been adding an 'e' to the end of it for some time. Heh, need to do some corrections in my previous chapters. Seriously need look out for these minor but important details. In any case, Destroyah showed that even outnumbered, he is still formidable! But now… the heroes and heroines are about to show that no matter how strong or powerful he is, those on the side of evil will NEVER win in the end! Also, I wanted to show more characters that have been watching the scene in Heaven the entire time. On a little side bonus, to show on what kind of Disney movies would be excellent crossovers with Toho!

Like _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , _Pocahontas_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ and more would provide excellent places for Godzilla and his other _kaiju_ companions to go to in any kind of future fanfics that any of you decide to create! More Disney/Toho possibilities will show up, and I hope you can spot the subtle Easter Eggs when I post them here. Hehehe…

Children are often more wise & brave than adults, and Disney has proven that in the past in both their movies and television series, both live action and animated. Both in the past, and all the way up to here in the present. And I hope I showed that here in a positive way! Also, I did mix and change some sequences that are shown in the original **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** movie here in my story. I had to in order to make some scenes work out, which I hope you all approve. Also, Godzilla did not transform completely per say. The orange parts of his body turned into blue, and he is still undergoing meltdown but now filled with the power of the Son now!

And on a final note, please check previous chapters to see the names of the children who prayed and who they belong to. I believe it is in Chapter 4. Also… be prepared for surprises and such that I know will shock you all to the core! Hopefully in a good way!

Now for the questions:

If you were in the Heavenly realm, what would you say to Hades after his crude remarks concerning the death of Junior, Mothra and the Twin Fairies?

What would you say to Hades after he tried to recruit Junior and Mothra to be in his Coliseum games in the Underworld?

What kind of maneuvers would you try to do with either MechaGodzilla-II or M.O.G.U.E.R.A in fighting Destroyah?

After seeing the heroes and heroines getting defeated by Destroyah, would be going through your mind?

Which hero/heroine would you like to see in the Heavens adding their own spirit into the prayers that Jesus allowed to go to the others in the Toho universe?

And finally… what would you say to Destroyah after seeing the heroes and heroines rise up with the music and song?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	39. Chapter 37

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thank you once again for your kind words in the reviews! It's very good to see them, and also humbling as well. I am glad and honored that you all like my story the way you have shown!

But before I say anything else, I want to thank God and Jesus Christ again for making all of this a reality! I may have been inspired to make this by my friend and colleague **Japan Boy** , but it has been the Lord who has helped me gain ground with this trilogy series in a way that still boggles me on how I have even come this far! Thank you Jesus for everything! For giving me the courage, conviction, strength, wisdom and blessings that have come in the form of the readers and reviewers! So everyone, know that I am just a good writer who has had a LOT of help from God! So praise and glory all go to Him! And be the sweet, honest and amazing Truth here!

So, how did you all like the song I put in the previous chapter? After thinking long and hard on what song to use, I managed to listen to one of Carman's songs, and that particular one was exactly the song & music I needed to do the chapter! Also, I wanted to showcase something true. Many stories I have read seemed to focus on the powers or strength of Hell and/or the dark side of things. I really don't believe in that kind of nonsense, and thus I want to show everyone where the REAL power and strength lie in! In Heaven, with the light… with the Son of God, Jesus!

Now to answer some questions that you, the loyal and faithful readers and reviews have put up in the reviews!

To **Lord Destryuk** : Heh, interesting review-scenario you left behind. As for the writing of crossovers with Godzilla & Kingdom Hearts, I have to say that has extreme potential! However, I did promise to restart some books I have left on the shelf for some time. I will take your suggestions to heart, but for now I focus on Disney and Godzilla! Also, care to answer my questions mentioned both here and in the previous chapter? I love your scenarios, don't get me wrong! Just like to see be in relation to the novel here. If you please.

To **Guest** : That is a good question! Should have put that up in my previous chapter! It's always the little but important details I forget to include… need to really work on that. But to answer your question, yes. His eyes are blue just like his body is now. In fact, his body is now the color of his usual blue _**Radiation Death Breath**_ technique.

To **David Howard** : I am very honored and glad that I have inspired you, my friend! However, this is the FINAL novel in my series. I am following the great stories & movie titles of old, like they were in the 80's and 90's, just writing three instead of a whole long line that would just get confusing all around. I would like to hear about your idea though, and see where it goes from there. You seem to have a lot of potential, so let's see where it goes. As for the Disney villains not trying to interfere… it will be shown here. Hope you like it!

To **Gojira Defender** : Ha! It seems that we follow a similar wavelength. But what I have planned is a bit different, and has been in my head for a good long while so I'm going to write it through till the end! I am amazed on your scenario showcasing here, and it seems you do have great potential like **David Howard** here to be a very potent writer! All I ask from you, and the rest, is that you trust me on how this is going to end… and begin!

To **Kaiju Avenger** : Hahaha! It seems I have four powerful scenario showcase reviewers here! And I mean that in an extremely good way! I will say this, that the end I have planned for here is something that I REALLY hope you and many other hardcore Disney & Toho fans like! An ending, and two epilogues like in my previous novels!

To **Titanzilla** : Such good questions, my friend! And they will be answered here in my chapter! It is good to see that you, among others, ask such important questions. I really believe very much that what takes place here will surprise you, and in a good way!

To **GUGK** : Now that is a good comparison my friend, especially since I am a fan of the original and very FIRST Transformers movie that was made in the 1980s! And thanks for the kind words, but I am hardly an artist. Just a good writer who has had a LOT of help from God, and that be the sweet Truth! Also, the girls mission in coming and STAYING in the world to help Godzilla will be made clear. Can't release TOO many spoilers now can I? Hehehe… all I ask is your patience and trust.

And finally to **The Question** : A monster of my own creation to fight Destroyah… I believe it would be a shelled-monster, like Angurius but more tortoise like! In fact, it would be like a tortoise but more different! It would have elemental properties to it that would be shown on its shell. It would generate intense heat but not blow out fire, but manipulate fire. Generate extreme cold and manipulate ice when need be as it shell would be a white-blue color. Increase speed with electricity and shoot it off as a defensive measure like Blanka from _Street Fighter_ when its shell turned yellow. And finally, when its shell turns a dark brown, it can manipulate the earth and heal from it like Baragon does!

As for the other creations that the reviewers made in the previous chapter, they all have merit and potential! They were awesome! Some weird, some bizarre but all were excellent! I will not use them though, as they are not mine and I will respect that. I do not steal or use other's works in that kind of manner. And **The Question** , I hope that you will also answer the questions I post up, if you please.

Now, the time for round 2 is to come! And I really hope that you all are ready for what is to come! And on another note, is there anyone here that can do a video review of any of my three novels at YouTube? I would greatly appreciate that, please!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the other monsters, places and locations that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used here so far. If I use a song that is by an artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 37

At the main headquarters of G-Force in Tokyo, many people that were witnessing a true miracle before them were in awe. Kenichi Yamane, General Isao Jun and many others were captivated on what was taking place in Narita. The military commander saw the mechas, machines, the creations of the other-universal beings… and Godzilla himself rising up. After sustaining much damage from Destroyah, he believed that the situation was truly hopeless. But now, the forces of Good were up despite the damage done to them and were ready to fight! He muttered to himself, "This is… this is incredible! I'm seeing something here that really makes me believe that there is truly something much greater than myself. Than anything I have seen…".

Kenichi added, "I agree on that, General. This… This has really blown my mind in more ways than one!". The boy had thrived on science, facts and figures. He believed that math, logic and sound reasoning were the key to everything. But what he saw happening at Narita on the screens before him made him re-think that completely. That perhaps… there was indeed much more that went very much beyond science and logic.

One of the employees working on the computer console exclaimed, "Sir! We've got some readings on Godzilla's body temperature! It was at 1,160 degrees just a few minutes ago… and now it's at 1,181 degrees sir!". The two Japanese citizens went to the console, and indeed saw that the saurian's body heat had risen quickly!

General Isao said, "That's unbelievable that it would jump that quickly in just a short amount of time! Kenichi, we're running out of time here! Soon he's go critical!".

The Yamane boy replied, "I know, sir. But… there is not much we can do now. It's all up to the others at Narita to deal with this… and in the hands of Fate now. Tell the others at the G-Force building in Narita the situation! Tell them they have to stop Destroyah soon so they can focus on Godzilla!". The employee nodded, working her best at the console to send the message out to the others.

The entire crew at the Command Center saw the changed Godzilla, who was glowing blue instead of red and looked to be like something out of a dream in their opinion. Kenichi stated, "Burning Godzilla… has just changed into a new form. Look, even his eyes are blue now instead of the red-orange they were earlier. I think we should give him a new name.".

General Isao looked to the young man and inquired, "What name should we give this new form, Yamane-san?".

Kenichi thought of it for a moment, than answered, "This Godzilla is now… Hikari Godzilla!". _Hikari_ was the Japanese word for 'light', and considering how Godzilla gained a new color and strength from Heaven itself, many thought it was quite apt.

* * *

~At the Disney Universe~

Everyone in the other kingdoms were in awe at seeing that their prayers had been answered in more ways than one. Upon lifting their heads up & opening their eyes after finishing their prayers, the people of Agrabah, Atlantica, Arendelle, Leylstad and Sennen were stunned to see Godzilla and the others revitalized! A great cheer had risen from their throats upon seeing the forces of Good rise up back to fight! Many had noticed that Godzilla and the other giants' machines and mechas were still damaged, but seeing them wanting to fight despite the injuries made the citizens give more respect and props to them. And seeing Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena okay, along with the creators inside of them, gave the people more reason to cheer loudly.

However, the greatest of shocks was seeing Godzilla's new look. At seeing his transformation from Burning to the newly dubbed 'Hikari' form, many artists started to absorb such detail as much as they could. Later on, they would try to draw or paint the saurian in his new form. It would appear that seeing the monsters, mechas and magical creations would give birth and rise to artistry that would be talked about for many years in the Disney realm!

The best thing about all of this was that a new determination was rising up within the souls and hearts of the citizens in each of the kingdoms. They have seen their prayers answered from the Lord above, and they really felt like they were on the battlefield now with Hikari Godzilla and the others in the Toho universe! And in a way, they were right. Jesus had not only allowed the prayers to go through to the other realm, but gave more than just His power and authority to said prayers. Each of the hearts that had called out to Him and his Father to help the mortals down below were now fused within the ones they were helping!

This went beyond mere psychological or any kind of base, scientific human knowledge. More deep and strong than any kind of magic! This was all faith, pure and simple, that allowed the humans & non-humans to join in with Ariel, Melody, Elsa and the others in their fight against Destroyah!

In Sennen, the people were cheering loudly with hope, determination and love in their words! King Mainard was with his & Tracy's daughter Colette when the eight-year old cheered, "That's it, Ariel & Melody! Smash that bad monster to dust! Show that ugly thing whose boss!". She was getting quite excited, along with her father who too was cheering on the others in the Toho universe.

Even the Good Fairies themselves were full of vigor and excitement, not feeling such a thing in years! Merryweather exclaimed, "That's it Godzilla! Show that big bully why you're the King of the Monsters! And Tinkerbell, everyone! Don't let your guard down!". The youngest and most fiery of the three fairies was just so pumped up with the spirit that it was incredible!

Queen Clarion, along with most of the pixies from Pixie Hollow that had decided to come down to personally see the fight, were cheering for their friends! Peter Pan called out, "Come on, MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A! You can do it! Cut that large, ugly codfish down to size for good!". Every kind of talented fairy in Neverland was there, all cheering their companions on with much vigor!

Olaf, Mama Odie, Håvard, Genie, Eden, Robin and more were going nuts as well in a good way! The blue, cool magical dude exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so glad I bought that CD millennia ago! It's got me pumped up, and everyone else too in Godzilla's world! Come on, Big G! Take it to them!".

Back in Atlantica, the merpeople and sea creatures were also burning up with positive and determined feelings! Barbossa the crab exclaimed, "That's it, mon! Show that gargoyle-faced fool what it means when ya take on the light! Ariel, Melody… ya can do it! Go girls, go!". Every fish, sea mammal and other kind of sea beings in Atlantica were in a frenzy, but more like controlled chaos of the kind.

King Triton and Queen Sonia gripped each other's hands tight, both hoping that the others would be able to defeat the hideous _kaiju_ for good. In their minds was this one thought, 'Please… come back to all of us safely.'. This small prayer was shared by many, both in the sea and on land.

* * *

~At Narita~

The newly dubbed Hikari Godzilla stood before his foe, ready for round two! Destroyah roared at his foe, stomping towards him first to try and put down the stubborn enemy down for good. He and Godzilla got into another brawl up close, but it was different this time around. While the living Oxygen Destroyer was bigger and taller than the saurian, Godzilla was filled with a kind of strength that increased his own by five times! Destroyah threw his weight around like a sumo wrestler, and punch attacks that would have leveled a tall skyscraper with a single blow. But Hikari Godzilla took all of the hits, and never even flinched! After a few moments, the King of the Monster let out a deep, primal roar before shoving the demon-monster away and tipping him over on his back! Godzilla had finally won out in a contest of brute strength against Destroyah!

The dark-skinned _kaiju_ shrieked in outrage and confusion, wondering on how it was possible for a smaller opponent to push him to the ground! Godzilla opened his maw, his dorsal spines flashing blue and unleashing a royal blue beam of fire that was now called his _**Heaven's Breath**_! Destroyah was hit by it, and he screeched in immense pain as the energy hit his being! While radiation would mildly harm him, the kind of energy that was pulsing within the saurian was different. It was something that seriously messed with Destroyah's biology and physiology, causing pain and damage on a large scale! Using a desperate move, the mutated beast whipped his tail and knocked Hikari Godzilla off his feet!

The King of the Monsters roared in confusion and anger at being tripped, falling to the ground and landing on his side hard! Destroyah rose up, and wrapped his tail around Godzilla so he could swing and throw him hard into one of the structures nearby. However, something grabbed onto his tail… or someone. And that turned out to be Mega Marshmallow! The horned monster shrieked as he felt his tail being held in a tight, cold grip.

Although the Ice Queen was in the zone, as it were, the intellectual part of Elsa's mind was amazed that she could now touch Destroyah without his death-field affecting her like before! What the white-haired beauty did not know was that the new power flowing within her not only revitalized her & her magic, but also strengthened her to a degree that it was able to lessen the effects of Destroyah's natural death-field! It did not negate the effects entirely, only lessened it so that it would not be a problem as before. Elsa could still feel her magic being eaten away by the demon-monster's field, but it was not as horrible as before.

Back to moment at hand, the powerful ice-gifted woman glared at her opponent as he struggled to get his tail free. Elsa exclaimed, " **You want to play dirty? Than prepare to face the consequences!** ". Mega Marshmallow roared loudly before squeezing the appendage hard, forcing the behemoth to let go of Hikari Godzilla. Once he was freed, the ice titan used its strength pull Destroyah to him with a strong tug! In a split-second, Mega Marshmallow's right hand had spikes form on its knuckles that would give extra force to the punch. The gargoyle-faced abomination stumbled towards the magical creation, off balance both by the tug and the confusion on why he was pulled instead of just thrown like he assumed. Elsa used Destroyah's own momentum against him as she threw a punch, and Mega Marshmallow's spike-tipped fist collided with the side of his face hard!

The mutated _kaiju_ was now reeling back from the punch a little, the magical strike quite painful to his being. He shrieked loudly in anger and in pain, than felt something coming from his right flank. He turned to see that it was Empress Athena, Ariel and Melody inside her and both were waiting to unleash their wrath upon Destroyah! Melody exclaimed, " **Try this on for size, demon! HIYAH!** ". Herself and her mother focused their will and thoughts quickly into Empress Athena, who whipped around and smacked her tail hard at the monster's face! Destroyah screeched in aggravation from the strike, but the empress was not done yet. After striking the demon-monster, she held out her hands and from the palms came forth… large watery creations of Orcas and Great White Sharks! The large dolphin-class whale emerged from her right palm, the sharks from the left as the alpha predators of the sea streaked towards their target! Even though they were made of water and were sea-green in color, the animals were detailed very much just like Empress Athena.

Ariel and Melody had successfully utilized the technique _**Weapon Creation**_!

The miniature creations of Empress Athena were about two to three times larger than their original, real counterparts. And when they struck Destroyah, explosions happened that caught the _kaiju_ off-guard by that. The creations were still highly magical, and so they were able to get through the death-field and strike with amazing force! The titan of death screeched from the sudden explosions and attacks, forcing him to back away from Empress Athena and Mega Marshmallow.

The two creations looked to one another, nodded as if in silent agreement… than both unleashed their most potent techniques at the same time! Elsa told her partner to unleash the _**Blizzard Blast**_ move, while Ariel and Melody had Athena fire off her _**Tsunami Beam**_! Concentrated, highly-pressurized water mixed with force of nature ice blast to create a combo-move that struck Destroyah head on and forced the monster back while freezing some of his chest and lower-body area! The demon-monster roared in pain and fury as he was assaulted by the combination attack, being sent backwards from the attack! The royal women kept up the attack for a few minutes before releasing it, ceasing their attacks when they saw that the living Oxygen Destroyer was a good distance from them.

The two creations looked to be pleased with their efforts, than they heard a rumbling behind them. Elsa, Melody and Ariel turned around to see Hikari Godzilla back on his feet… and also that his dorsal spines were now partially melted, and great heat continued to come from him! Ariel whispered, "The meltdown… we almost forgot about that!". Indeed, the battle against Destroyah had caused the bonded to momentarily forget about their friend's condition.

Elsa had a sad look on her face when she spoke, "Godzilla…".

However, the King of the Monsters paid little heed to his condition. He roared with all his might, going past the water and ice titans as he was solely focused on ending the battle against Destroyah! The three Disney women looked on as their friend stomped towards their enemy, than looked to one another. Melody asked, "What… What do we do? Can we still…?".

Elsa shook her head and answered, "I am afraid… there is nothing we can do. He most likely knows that his end his near… but he plans on going out with a roar rather than a whimper. Godzilla is going to make sure that Destroyah goes before he does.". Sadness and grief filled the trio, tears escaping from their eyes as the thought that their saurian friend kept going on, even though he knew that he would die.

Ariel wiped the tears away from her eyes after a moment, steeling herself and setting aside the emotion for now. She stated, "Than let's go help him against that demon! Let's make sure that he wins this fight… and keeps the title _King of the Monsters_!". Elsa and Melody looked to the mature mermaid, and realized that she was right. Now was not the time for sadness and grief! Perhaps later on, but not at this moment! The two women soon steeled themselves up like Ariel, and both went towards Hikari Godzilla to help him finish this fight once and for all! Those who saw this in the Disney and Heavenly realm gave the trio more credit and respect.

* * *

Right now, Destroyah was sent back a bit by the attack and was stumbling around slightly from the ice-water attack. He shrieked in outrage, wanting to decimate his foes for good this time. However, he sensed something behind him and turned around to see that it was MechaGodzilla-II! The mecha's front area had a large, right diagonal black slash mark along with a sizeable dent. Sparks flew up in some places, but fortunately they were small and showed minor damage. Capt. Chris Anderson was at the controls along with his fellow pilots, and he was feeling more than just energized after the mysterious energy washed over him and the others. When he put his hands back on the control stick, he felt like he was now connected to MechaGodzilla-II!

It was similar to how in the **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers** episodes when the Red Ranger put his hands on two panels, the left showing his helmet and the right showing the T-Rex Dinozord's head… and when then two were activated at the same time, it brought forth the spirit of the real Tyrannosaurs Rex!

Capt. Anderson asked the mecha, "Hey, are you ready to get some payback?". The soul within the machine responded in a positive, and the entire crew got ready to rumble!

MechaGodzilla-II came in swinging with some strong left and right punches, both clawed hands covered in the energy that revitalized them. Destroyah was shrieking in pain as the punches connected, and tried to force the small metal opponent away with his own claws and bulk. This time around, MechaGodzilla-II was able to dodge the attacks & anchor himself down with his feet so that the mutant _kaiju's_ bulk did not move him around like before. After a few minutes of boxing, MechaGodzilla-II unleashed the _**Shock Anchors**_ that shot out from its wrists and latched into Destroyah! The demon-monster screeched upon feeling the anchors dig into his skin, than let out a terrifying howl of pain when the metal double of Godzilla unleashed a powerful shock of electricity through him!

Chris exclaimed, "Okay everyone! We got him anchored and stunned a bit by the voltage! Let's whip him now! Activate the rockets and take flight!". His co-pilots acknowledged him and activated the rocket boosters on MechaGodzilla-II's back and legs. The mecha was soon in the air, and seemingly trying to drag Destroyah along! But the behemoth would be far too heavy for even MechaGodzilla-II to carry. However, the captain ordered to 'whip' him… and so he did! Using the stunned state of Destroyah and a sudden boost from the rockets, they used the anchors and momentum to literally whip the titan of death! Similar to how an opponent would use an _Irish Whip_ maneuver in wrestling or other fighting areas.

Destroyah was sent stumbling into one of the buildings, where it crumbled underneath his tremendous weight and girth. The impact caused the living Oxygen Destroyer to fall to the ground, where he rose up quickly and was livid as he roared at the flying mecha. He was about to go up and fight his foe in the air until something blasted him from behind! He turned around to see that it was M.O.G.U.E.R.A, the other mecha! Though she still had her left arm gone, and plenty of places on her body dented up, the fused machine was up and ready for action!

She spoke to Anthony and the pilots inside her head, " _Okay Anthony, everyone! Even with my left appendage gone, most of the weapons systems are still online! So let's take it to this brute!_ ". The humans inside the cockpit agreed, and they all locked the remaining firepower on Destroyah. The remaining right arm pointed right at the behemoth, but didn't open the hatch that had the remaining spiral grenade missile. They would use it, but not yet.

Anthony exclaimed, "Okay everyone, time to show this monster that we're still in this! Ready… aim… FIRE!". The triggers were pulled, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A fired her weapons! The _**Plasma Laser Eye Cannons**_ and _**Drill Lasers**_ started to really burn into the places where it struck the Destroyah! The demon-monster shrieked in outrage from the attack, and tried to cut the other arm off with his _**Horn Katana**_! Thankfully, M.O.G.U.E.R.A moved out of the way quickly on her treads as she kept up the assault! Also, the crack at the base of Destroyah's horn continued to grow and expand, showing that by using his energy slashing technique, it would extend the damage.

After a few moments of being under heavy fire, Destroyah took a chance and prepared to whip his pincer-ended tail at his foe to knock it down! Fortunately, both the pilots and the mecha saw this coming and were prepared. Anthony took quick but accurate aim at the appendage, exclaiming, "Got you in my sights! Now… FIRE!". He pulled the trigger, opening the hatch to the last remaining _**Spiral Grenade Missile**_ and launching the potent projectile at the midsection of the tail! It connected, and drilled the appendage off of Destroyah! Green blood gushed out from the spot where the tail was cut, the mutant _kaiju_ roaring in pain and agony from losing his tail!

M.O.G.U.E.R.A stated, " _Yes! That really disabled him! Now we need to… oh! Everyone, fall back a bit! Someone else wants to take a crack at Destroyah!_ ". Anthony and the others checked the sensors, and saw that indeed three aircrafts were coming in towards the beast. So following the mechas words, they fell back a little to let their other allies take a crack at the monster.

* * *

Destroyah was livid, angry and outraged to a degree that was incredible! He waved the remains of his tail around, green blood gushing like a geyser! He roared in pure fury at what was done to him, and his amber eyes locked onto the metal being that dared to sever his tail! He was about to cut loose with his _**Micro Oxygen Spray**_ attack, but a blast from above that got him on the horn caught his attention! Sparks and small explosions started on his cranium which made the demon-monster angry, and he looked up to see what else was attacking him.

Flying from high above on Destroyah's left flank was Super X-2, high above on the right flank was Super X-III, and coming right down the middle at his mid-section area was the original Super X! The first two aircrafts were damaged, but they looked have some juice and fight left in them! Super X-III was virtually unharmed, so it was ready to go! The blast from before was from the _**Fire Mirror**_ , the pixies inside using their power to activate it and sent a prismatic, multi-colored beam of magical energy to strike at their enemy! Tinkerbell exclaimed, "Okay ladies, it time to really put the hurt on that mistake of nature! You all ready?". Her friends let out a determined cheer, their auras gaining much strength after being washed by the energy from above.

Super X made their move first, firing off their _**Laser Cannon**_ and _**Gatling Machine Guns**_ at the monster. Destroyah's chest area was weakened thanks in part to Elsa, Melody and Ariel's combined efforts earlier. So the attacks got through and did some moderate damage to the titan of death! Destroyah screeched loudly before unleashing his spray breath at the old airship. Though old, it still had life in her as the pilots maneuvered quickly to the right with the hover thrust units! And thanks to the energy that washed over them, the boosters were more effective than before! So Super X was able to dodge the spray that was being shot at them while still firing on Destroyah.

After some moments, Destroyah turned off his spray and was going to try and catch the sneaky metal foe with his claws when a powerful blast caught him off guard from above! He turned to see that it was Super X-2, the formidable defense ship firing down the _**Fire Mirror**_ projectile beam all over him! Kenichi and the other remote-control pilot back at G-Force were doing some serious maneuvering while Tink and the Pixie Hollow crew were doing their best to keep the pressure on their enemy.

Fawn exclaimed, "Okay, we got that ugly monster on that ropes now! Let's finish this! Tink, let's go for the legs while the other ship gets the wings!". The Animal-talented fairy was just pumped up big time with energy, excitement and determination to avenge her fallen friend Junior. Tinkerbell nodded, and relayed the message quickly to Cateline via telepathy. In a minute or two, the message was received as Super X-2 seemed to go lower and now flying towards the demon-monster's thick, spiked legs.

Vidia stated, "On three! One… two… three… NOW!". The pixies gathered as much of their power as they could, and let it all out through the wall of synthetic diamond! The power amplified by the mirror, the prismatic beam of multi-technicolor magic struck true to both legs of Destroyah! The monster roared loudly and on reaction let out a kick with his right leg, but thankfully Kenichi was a good controller and managed to move the Super X-2 out of the way so it did not get struck by the appendage. The craft made a U-turn, and shot some missiles at the legs to weaken them even more before pulling out, not wanting to push its luck against Destroyah any further.

Above Super X-III and her pilots were watching their target get attacked from below, and with its focus on the ground, it was the perfect time to attack! Major Sho Kuroki ordered, "Okay everyone, it's our turn now! Get some missiles ready, but be sure to save some for Godzilla when the time comes! Now, aim for the wing joints again on the back! Hit them fast and hard, than pull out before that gargoyle retaliates! Ready?". The crew let out a cheer, showing that they were indeed ready to fight! Super X-III dived down to meet her foe, locking on target and firing some of the _**Cadmium Missiles**_ at Destroyah's back! The freezing missiles hit on target, their effect amplified due to the energy that covered them. The behemoth roared in annoyance and aggravation from the attack, letting out his deadly spray! The craft was hit, but thankfully the metal and energy from before reduced the potency of the micro-oxygen. So while the craft was damaged, thankfully the pilots were not.

Maj. Kuroki exclaimed, "We got minor damage, but we're still in this! Fire the maser cannon at its head, and fall back after that!". The others nodded, and activated the freezing maser cannon that sported out in the front. They took careful aimed as they dived down at Destroyah, who roared at them with his amber eyes alit with rage and hate. They took the shot, the blue freezing lighting energy streaking out and striking the head with amazing accuracy and power! The base of the horn cracked more, showing that another solid hit would disconnect it completely! However, Destroyah shrieked in anger and retaliated with a wing slap from its right flying appendage! The Super X-III was knocked off course, but thanks to Sho he managed to level it back to normal before it could go out of control any further.

* * *

Destroyah was angry beyond reason, all of these foes ganging up on him one by one and hurting him so badly! He wanted nothing more than to destroy them all with his power, but he heard a familiar call from behind him. He turned around and glared at the most powerful enemy of all, Godzilla! The saurian was standing firm and tall, his injuries showing but not backing down one bit! The living Oxygen Destroyer roared back and charged at his foe, ready to knock him down once more! But Hikari Godzilla had other plans…

The King of the Monsters stood his ground as the massive monster before him charged with earth-shaking stomps, ready to push him back down to the ground hard. Godzilla did not flinch, taking aim at the very center of Destroyah, where the belly-button like hole was at. When the demon-monster got close enough, he unleashed his flame! His _**Heaven's Breath**_ shot deep into Destroyah, causing a gaping hole to form in his center! The hole seemed to expand outward, the spikes popping out and giving the monster's center the appearance of a very demonic-looking flower. Destroyah let out a screech of pain from the impact, spewing forth gushes of green blood from his maw! Many with a sensitive nature or stomach who witnessed this turned away, some going to a nearby trash bin nearby and tossing their meal out after seeing the sight.

Hikari Godzilla started to pummel away at his foe with body slams, punches and teeth as he tore into Destroyah! The beast screeched in pain as he tried to fight back, but Godzilla was not letting up! In fact, he was increasing the intensity of his attacks! In a matter of moments, Destroyah was toppled to the ground… and the area around him exploded big time! Massive clouds of dust bloomed from the ground around Destroyah, obscuring him from view. Everyone that were witnessing the fight in the Toho, Disney or Heavenly realm let out a cheer as they believed Godzilla and the others had won! However, few like King Oliver and General Isao did not cheer as they believed that a monster like Destroyah would not go down easily. Even Hikari Godzilla did not go off-guard, his sixth sense telling him that the danger was not over.

Shortly after the dust cloud started to fade away… four Aggregate-form Destroyahs appeared! The small but dangerous creatures let out shrieks as they scuttled quickly from the dust cloud and started to crawl all over Hikari Godzilla! The saurian let out shrieks of pain and annoyance as he mutated spawns of death started to cover him like the crabs they resembled! He tried to fight them off, but they continued to latch on and in the process inject micro-oxygen into his body!

The mechas and machines were prepared to go over and help him… but amazingly, it was Empress Athena and Mega Marshmallow that stopped them! The two spread out their arms, blocking the way for the others to go any further. Iridessa shouted out, "What are you doing?! Godzilla needs help, and we can…!".

It was Melody that interrupted her by saying, "No! No… look, it pains me to even say this but… this is Godzilla's fight. This is his battle alone. Destroyah took away his son and friend, and he wants to finish the fight against that demon on his own.".

Elsa quickly added in before the others could have a chance to retort. She said, "Melody is right. Also… this is truly Godzilla's last fight. I can sense that he is close to meltdown… and there is nothing we can do to halt his death. So… let Godzilla have this. Let him show Destroyah why he IS the King of the Monsters!". The company looked at the ladies within their creation, than at the saurian who was fending off the Aggregate-forms of Destroyah as they continued to scuttle around him. They really wanted to help, but they saw and felt the truth in the Disney women's words.

Capt. Anderson spoke from the external speakers, "Okay… we will hang back for now. It is a matter of honor and pride for Godzilla. But the moment the situation changes, we go in! Understood?". Elsa, Ariel and Melody nodded their heads as they continued to watch their bonded friend fight… for one last time.

Hikari Godzilla was battling as best he could, but the small monsters didn't let up! They soon brought Godzilla down, and tried to smother him with their bodies while continuing to inject micro-oxygen into his body. He shrieked in pain from the foreign agents in his body, but the heat and power he now contained were quickly neutralizing the micro-oxygen. He slowly got back to his feet, and he tried to fire his beam again but the scuttling parasites were blocking the radiation from exiting his maw. After a few moments, the power built up… and was released via his signature move, the _**Nuclear Pulse Blast**_! A shockwave ring of energy escaped from every pore in Godzilla's body, scattering the Aggregate-form monsters off of him! He roared in triumph as his technique worked, getting ready to blast the smaller creatures into oblivion!

However, the crustaceans joined back together and in a flash of orange light… the final form of Destroyah appeared again! Though he was whole again, he still had no long tail. Godzilla was caught off-guard by the transformation, and the demon-monster saw fit to ram his foe once again by taking to the air and heading straight towards him! The saurian was knocked down from the dive-bombing blow, but he rose back up and roared loudly as the power started to build up more within him! His body started to send off pulses of power as he shrieked with immense pain! But he was not going to give in to pain until he saw his enemy decimated once and for all!

Anthony spoke, "Quick, let's get in there before Destroyah tries another desperate tactic! Ladies, it's time to help out Godzilla now!". The company agreed on this, even Elsa and the mermaids. So all flew over to aid Godzilla in taking down the _kaiju_ of death  & destruction once and for all!

* * *

Hikari Godzilla let loose his _**Heaven's Breath**_ at Destroyah again, the brilliant royal blue beam of power racing towards him and striking parts of his body off! Again, some viewers opted to look away rather than see the gruesome scene. Destroyah shrieked in pain and fired off his spray at the King of the Monsters, but the titan looked to be unaffected by it! Godzilla stomped over to his enemy to do battle in close-quarters! The massive monster started to punch at Destroyah's body to weaken him more, and then saw his horn starting to glow orange again, indicating that he was going to use his _**Horn Katana**_ technique once more. Hikari Godzilla didn't want his enemy to be given the chance to use it, so he grabbed the horn with his teeth before it could let loose… and broke it off with a tearing wrench! Destroyah was shrieking now loudly in pain as his horn was torn off, now in Godzilla's maw! The saurian spat out the horn, which landed on the ground somewhere near his location.

Destroyah got desperate, and used a right-wing uppercut move to knock Godzilla back down to the ground! He prepared himself to fly, to leave the area and heal so he could come back later to finish them all. However, a blast of energy tore at his back, preventing him from taking flight. He looked to see that his other foes were converging on his position!

MechaGodzilla-II was powering up his most potent of weapons, the _**Plasma Grenade**_! Normally, this move would require to absorb energy from Godzilla's breath and shoot it back at him. Thankfully though, the mecha had absorbed the shockwave pulses that had been coming from Hikari Godzilla just now, and those pulses brought the energy stored up to max! Chris ordered, "Okay everyone, lock on target and prepare to fire! MechaGodzilla-II… ready to do this?". He replied that he sure was, and ready to unleash his might on his enemy! The pilots had the computers lock on target, and to be sure that Destroyah would not move from his spot. Thankfully, the blast that MechaGodzilla-II delivered earlier had stunned the monster just long enough to get the job done!

MechaGodzilla-II spoke out, " _All charged up, locked on target! PLASMA GRENADE… FIRE!_ ". A blue energy orb show up on the mecha's midsection, where his stomach was at, and it grew in brightness and strength before it became a beam of pure power that streaked towards Destroyah! The titan of death roared when the beam hit him hard, explosions tearing at his body upon impact! The blast sent the larger _kaiju_ down to the ground hard! MechaGodzilla-II felt the energy ebb and die down, and his systems were now cooling off from unleashing such a potent blast.

Destroyah rose up again, staggering this time as he was hurting all over. He shrieked at his foe, than turned to see M.O.G.U.E.R.A coming towards him. Her middle chest area was opening, revealing what looked to be a satellite dish. It was her ultimate weapon, the _**Plasma Maser Stomach Cannon**_! It was like a regular maser cannon, only the power about ten times greater. Anthony had all of the pilots lock on target, and asked his mecha companion, "Ready to go?".

M.O.G.U.E.R.A answered, " _Ready as I'll ever be! Okay now… Plasma Maser Cannon… ready, aim… FIRE!_ ". The satellite's dish glowed a white-blue light, before unleashing a stream of concentrated electricity at Destroyah! The behemoth roared loudly as energy and lighting coursed through his body! It made him stagger once again, and he tripped this time in the water! M.O.G.U.E.R.A would have continued the attack, but doing the cannon paid a high price as the systems shut down so they could cool. It would be a few minutes before the cannon could be used again, but the other weapons systems were luckily still online.

Destroyah rose up, feeling his life ebbing as he had taken serious damage. He spread his bat-like wings and took to the air! He would fly away far and fast from the area so he could recover… but he never got that far. He felt something grab onto his legs, and looked down to see that it was Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena that got him! Ariel called out, " **You are NOT getting away from us like that, fiend!** ". The two continued to do their best to bring down the monster, but it seemed that it would be futile… until Super X-2 came on the scene! The _**Fire Mirror**_ opened up, and the pixies were ready to REALLY let Destroyah have it! Powering up as much as they could, calling all of their fairy magic with every fiber of their being, they concentrated  & focused… and let loose the most brilliant prismatic multi-colored beam of all time! The energy beam struck the demon-monster all over his back, sending massive jolts of pain throughout his body and it was enough for Mega Marshmallow and Empress Athena to slam him down to the water!

When he was down on his knees, Elsa and the mermaids saw their opportunity. Her creation went to the left side of Destroyah, Ariel and Melody's form going to the right side. Mega Marshmallow growled as he grabbed a wing, and Empress Athena did the same. Elsa called out, " **All together… NOW!** ". The water and ice titans pulled with all of their might, and in a few moments… SNAP! They had torn off the wings of Destroyah, clean off as it were! The gigantic monster quickly reared back up and roared in such pain his wings were pulled out! Green blood rushed out where the limbs were once at, Elsa and the mermaids throwing the wings away to the ground behind them.

Elsa exclaimed as she and her companions backed away from the raging monsters, " **That should end its flight capabilities! Also, I managed to put a light but deep freeze on every pore in his body while I grabbed him. That should prevent him from doing that bizarre splitting up thing he did before!** ". Ariel and Melody nodded, both saying that it was quick and good thinking on her part. The creations saw something coming their way from behind… and it was Hikari Godzilla! The saurian looked at his bonded ladies within the creations, nodding slightly as he had approved of their tactics. And also acknowledging them as fine warriors. Ones he was proud to have beside him.

He then brushed past them, going to stand in front of the injured and dying Destroyah. The King of the Monsters stomped on the ground in the water, and slamming his tail also down in the cool liquid. He was cementing himself in place, for he was going to unleash his truly ultimate move… the _**Pristine Breath**_! He gathered all of the good and positive prayers that were still within him, his dorsal spines glowing not blue… but a deep platinum color with golden bolts of lightning dancing around the spines!

* * *

Back at the Disney universe, those that sent their prayers to Godzilla felt something powerful, deep taking root! And when they opened their eyes… they were sporting solid platinum irises instead of the usual human eye look! And it was happening to the heroes and heroines up above in the Heavens as they too felt the power taking root! Jesus smiled, as He had given all who had prayed and donated their own spirit to be part of Godzilla's attack.

Hades and the other villains & villainesses were pouting as they saw the actions of the forces of Good at play. Jafar, once an evil human vizier than turned genie by his own undoing, complained, "Hades, come on! Surely we can stop this!".

The Lord of the Dead gave the human spirit a deadpan look and replied, "You want to stop that? Be my guest. You just have to get past Him.". He pointed to Jesus, and the others deflated quickly. While many were powerful, crafty, smart and just plain evil… NO ONE wanted to stop something that the King of Kings had started.

* * *

And at the G-Force building in Narita, the Japanese people were stunned to see the others eyes glowing with power! Even Miki Saegusa herself was glowing brightly, showing that she too had prayed and was now connected with Godzilla at this final moment!

Destroyah was standing where he was in the water, weak and very much on his last leg. He glared hatefully at Hikari Godzilla… until he saw something that made him roar in confusion. Standing behind the saurian seemed to be phantoms of some kind, apparitions that just appeared as Godzilla was charging his attack! What he was seeing was every being that had prayed and contributed to the energy that gave the others life again! Every man, woman, child and non-human citizen from Arendelle, Agrabah, Atlantica, Leylstad, Sennen… and even from the Heavens themselves were all down behind and close to Hikari Godzilla! Even the Disney beings here were with him in spirit, Elsa and the mermaids eyes glowing in the same strong color!

The form of King Oliver spoke, " _ **DESTROYAH, YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED AND HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF DEATH, DESTRUCTION AND MURDER! YOU ARE TOO DANGEROUS A BEING TO EXIST IN THIS WORLD!**_ ".

And the form of Quasimodo spoke, " _ **AND SO, IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER AND HIS SON…**_ ".

And all spoke out at the same time in a mighty roar that could drown out even the most powerful of storms, " _ **YOU… ARE… HISTORY!**_ ".

That is when Hikari Godzilla unleashed his _**Pristine Breath**_ , a beam of incredible power and might! Platinum-colored with thin but strong golden trails of lighting spiraling around it! Destroyah saw the apparitions vanishing… only to appear within the beam itself as it streaked before him! The demon-monster let loose his spray as a final, desperate act to stop the beam… but the energy pillar just tore through it like fragile wet paper! Destroyah let out a mighty roar before the beam engulfed him completely, every cell and molecule within him was obliterated into dust! Even his own DNA was blown away into dust! The beam continued onward, curving with the pull of Earth's gravity!

In fact, some in Hawaii saw the incredible pillar of energy before it dissipated.

Hikari Godzilla closed his maw, stopping the attack as he put everything he had into it. His form soon changed back to Burning Godzilla, the blue areas returning back to their angry shade of orange color. He looked to see that Destroyah was completely gone, except for the wings and broken horn that were torn off earlier. The King of the Monsters had won the battle! He roared loudly, telling to all that he was the winner!

But it seemed that the title was a fleeting one…

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed it! Another chapter is to follow… the end of Godzilla! But the birth of something more! What is it? You have to find out later on in the next chapter! But I promise you, it will REALLY surprise you! In a good way, I hope!

But before anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord! God, Jesus thank you so much for again helping me out here! This chapter really was a bit trying for me, but it was fun to do! Thank you for the courage, conviction and inspiration you have given me! Lord, thank you so much for everything!

Everyone got a shot at Destroyah, so I hope you approve. Also, how did you like the new name of Godzilla's form? I know it may not be original and such, but it was the best thing I could do at this point. Also, mixed and matched what happened in the movie **Godzilla vs. Destroyah** here as best I could. Also, if you checked out some of the episodes of **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers** , you could see Jason doing what he did in the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord before activating his Power Crystal. That is the best reference I had when Chris and Anthony connected with the mechas like they did after the prayer-energy washed over them.

Also, the horn and wings will play a role in one of the epilogues! Trust me on this please!

Now for the questions:

What other kind of name would you have given this new form of Godzilla?

If you saw one of the Disney characters that was cheering for Godzilla surprise you with their enthusiasm, who would it be? And why would you be surprised?

If you felt connected like Chris and Anthony did with the mechas they were in, what would your first reaction be?

If you saw any of the Disney heroes and heroines in Heaven that were behind Hikari Godzilla, who would want to see there?

And finally… what would you have declared to Destroyah before Godzilla unleashed his final attack?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Scenarios approved as long as it relates to chapter, please.)


	40. Chapter 38

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is it! Just this chapter, and three epilogues to go! That's right… three! What I have planned is very much deep and thoughtful, that it could only be split up into three epilogues! One for the Toho universe, one for the Disney universe… and the last is the Disney universe in present times! As it has been shown in my other two novels!

But before anything else is said or done, I want to give praise and thanks to God and Jesus Christ! Thank you Lord for helping me EVERY step of the way, ever since I even started the _Monsters and Magic_ series! You have blessed me with the gift of imagination, excellent family members who have supported me, friends who have encouraged me, and also readers and reviewers who have really shown their love of the stories! Thank you Jesus for all that and more! Praise and glory will forever go to the King of Kings!

I have told others where I come from of my novel series, and have encouraged me to keep on continuing to try and show my work to the Walt Disney Animation Studios or/and the Walt Disney Company itself! That has given me hope to try and re-new my efforts to get both Disney and Toho to really take a serious look at my three novels. If any of you wish to lend a hand in any way, I would appreciate it. Just let me know to see it, and offer a view or two.

Also, thanks to those who liked the teamwork shown in the previous chapter. Believe me, it was difficult to think and visualize on how each of the members of the Forces of Good would jump back against Destroyah! But thankfully, with a lot of help from God, I was able to pull it off! Not easy, but it was worthwhile doing!

Now to answer some questions that you, the loyal and faithful reviewers, have asked in your reviews! Okay now… ahem!

To **Darkness Rissing** : Thank you for the kind and fiery reply, my friend! The reason I chose Quasimodo is because to show an example, such as what kind of Disney classics would be excellent to be fused or cross-over with Toho. He and the others had been with Hercules and the other beings ever since the fights started in Japan! Just wanted to show them to the readers, such as yourself.

To **Story Artist** : Hehehehe… that you will have to wait and see! No more spoilers from here on in! Just trust me on this when I say you will be surprised on what you see here! Just hope it's in a good way!

To **The Question** : Your answer will be revealed here for all to see. I hope that you do like what you see concerning both Destroyah's eternal fate, and also on what villains/villainesses are with the Lord of the Underworld before all of the bad guys and girls go back to the bottom world.

To **Titanzilla** and **GUGK** : Heh, both of you reviews have caused me to modify the epilogue for the Toho universe here! So everyone, full credit goes to these two! Give them a hand, please! It will be shown in the next chapter, that I promise!

To **David Howard** : Hmmm… your idea has much merit and I do approve. I only ask that you wait until my novel is completely finished. Then, you can move forward with your idea with my blessings.

And finally, to my sweetheart **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : Thanks for your passionate and heartfelt review! However, Godzilla is and always will be a monster. However, in my stories such as this, he is much more and so your idea to label him as an _Earth Defender_ is well justified. So always know that even though Godzilla was created by man's arrogance and thirst for both knowledge and power, his fate and destiny is always to help mankind whenever something serious happens! Just needs to be understood more, like the Disney beings have done with him and the other _kaiju_ that they are bonded with.

In this chapter, I will be using the original music score on when Godzilla was undergoing meltdown. If any of you wish to insert your own musical part for when the tragic event happens, you are more than welcome to. Just let me know in the reviews, please. Also, a special song will be show in the Disney epilogue! So again, I ask for your faith and trust on the matter and issue here. Now, get ready for the most intense moment of all time!

Also, be prepared to see something that I hope will inspire you to write Disney/Toho crossovers of your own. And finally just as a personal question to you, the readers… do you think my novels would be good enough for someone to make into a comic series? Or television series, like in the golden days of Disney in the 80s and 90's?

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters or places that are officially owned by Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that are officially owned by the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used thus far in the novel series. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Chapter 38

The people who had witnessed the victory in the Disney universe were all cheering their hearts off! The kingdoms of Agrabah, Atlantica, Arendelle, Lelystad and Sennen were rejoicing after seeing the fiery demise of the demon-monster Destroyah! Men, women, children and magical races were celebrating with utmost joy and happiness at the destruction of the nightmarish _kaiju_. In addition to taking in the victory, many were all left in a wonderful rush after being connected like they were with Hikari Godzilla when he unleashed his _**Pristine Breath**_ at his foe. In their view, they were just connected to each other and more with the monster in a way that would be etched in their minds and souls forever more. Those who practiced the arts such as drawing and paintings had burned the image in their minds, of seeing Godzilla take down Destroyah. In their view, such an event HAD to be remembered in such an artistic way! It was the same for historians, who had been writing down everything since the start of the adventure.

In their view, such actions should be recorded for future generations to know and read about for the many years to come! So Page Masters, historians and more wrote down everything that they had witnessed.

At Sennen, the people were aglow with happiness as they celebrated. Olaf the living snowman was dancing around with Mama Odie, the two showing such life that it was very amusing to see. The creation of Elsa exclaimed, "They did it! They did it! Godzilla was all like… WHOOSH! With that cool flame of his! And being all part of that… wow! That was incredible! I'm still all tingly even after that!".

The voodoo apprentice to Radelle replied, "Hahahaha! I hear ya on that, ice man! Ariel, Melody, Elsa… all of them did well in giving that gargoyle monster a good whuppin! And being one with Godzilla like that… WHOO! That is something I will remember for all time!". Indeed, many were feeling like her and Olaf, just feeling the after-effect rush of being one with Hikari Godzilla when he unleashed his final attack.

The little ones were joining in with their friends and the adults, until it was Chibueze and Adamina who saw their father and some of the royal adults not celebrating at all. In fact, King Oliver/Olujimi was staring neutrally at the large magical screen in front of them. He along with King Azad, King Mainard, Håvard, General Rissing and Dashboard, were not celebrating at all and looking serious. The two children went to their father and Adamina asked, "Daddy, what's wrong? Why are you looking as if something bad is going to happen?".

The African-English man sighed as he looked down to his daughter, a serious look on his face which made the little ones really worry. He answered, "I'm afraid that... something bad will happen, sweetheart. And it will happen soon.". The six-year old daughter gasped, a worried look on her face as she went to her father's legs. Her brother did the same, Chibueze also looking concerned.

The Magic Mirror spoke up loud and clear for all to hear, " **EVERYONE, BE SILENT AND STILL! THE PHYSICAL BATTLE IS OVER, BUT NOW COMES THE TEST OF WILL!** ". Gradually, but surely the party died down as everyone turned towards the magical object that belonged to Snow White Rhoda.

The spirit inside the mirror spoke again, " **BURNING GODZILLA'S OWN LIFE IS SOON TO GO OUT, AND HIS BODY WILL START TO MELT FROM TAIL TO SNOUT! THE TIME IS AT HAND FOR ELSA & THE OTHERS TO DO TO THEIR FRIEND… TO ATTACK AND FREEZE HIM WHEN HE NEARS HIS END! THEY WILL BE TESTED IN HEART AND WILL TO END GODZILLA'S PAIN, AND SEE THAT GOING TO HIS WORLD WAS NOT IN VAIN!"**.

The words of the spirit had been spoken through the other magical viewing screens in the other kingdoms, the celebration dying down as everyone now looked at what was happening. The Magic Mirror had spoken true, for Godzilla had reverted back to his Burning form and was roaring loudly while power flashed through every pore of his body! The citizens gasped as he shot out his _**Finishing Breath**_ , the saurian looking like he was going crazy with the sheer power surging through him!

At Sennen, King Eugene called out, "To those who don't want to witness this, either close your eyes or go back home! To those who want to stay… and witness completely Godzilla's end… you better have a strong stomach and an iron will.". Some of the little ones were rushed home by their mothers and fathers, the parents not wanting their children see their hero's gruesome fate. Amazingly, the children of the royal families stayed but kept close to their parents. The queens were ready to hide the eyes of their precious treasures, even their own, when the time came for Godzilla to die.

In the other kingdoms, the other beings of higher authority issued the same decree. Some went away to avoid hearing or seeing the end of Godzilla, while a majority stayed behind to see their hero's fate till the bitter end.

Oliver, Azad and Eric looked at where Elsa, Melody and Ariel were at as they were still inside their creations. The trio whispered to the heavens all at once, "Please Mighty Lord… keep them and the others safe. And… be with them when the time comes.".

* * *

~In the Heavenly realm~

It was the same situation in the higher levels of the universe, many heroes and heroines had been cheering for the end of Destroyah! Hercules, Megera, Pocahontas, Mulan, and many more who had witnessed it all & joined in with giving a part of their spirit with the blessings earlier were ecstatic to say the least. In their minds, they were part of something amazing and it gave them a real rush down to the core of their very being. Godzilla 1954, Rodan, Mothra, the Twin Fairies and Junior were roaring loudly as well, their sounds filling the realm. The original and first King of the Monsters was filled with delight and pride of the primal kind as the creature that embodied the very thing that took his life years ago was decimated by his descendent. And Rodan, Mothra with her retainers, and Junior were also glad to see the vile demon-monster obliterated to nothing but dust!

Those of the evil nature, however did not find this amusing at the least. They were hoping that Destroyah would be able to defeat Godzilla and everyone else, to bring devastation and death to the planet. It was a sick kind of love and joy that they got a rush out of, and the ONLY reason they were in the Heavens in the first place was that Jesus Himself wanted them to bear witness to the events happening.

Hades looked delighted, which made anyone who saw this very wary now. The Lord of the Underworld called out, "WHOO HOO! For once, I'm glad that those goody-goody heroes and heroines did something that's right for ME! Come on up, big guy! Come on up and let's have a good look at you!". The entire group looked downwards now… as they saw a very massive shadow heading up their way! The _kaiju_ behind them growled loudly, Mothra and Rodan flapping their wings as something that agitated them greatly was coming. A familiar and terrifying screech filled the air, and the Disney heroes and heroines quickly got on guard for coming up from the clouds… was the spirit form of Destroyah!

The demon-monster let out a loud bellow as it surveyed the scene before him, small beings that were of varying sizes and shape… and also some monsters behind them! And two he knew quite well, for he had sent them to their deaths! Hades was having a grin that some say would have to be illegal on all levels to have, would put a character from a comic book called The Joker to shame. He exclaimed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, YES, YES! A NEW AND MORE POWERFUL CONTENDER FOR THE COLISUEM GAMES! NOW THIS IS KIND OF RAW TALENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!". While he was excited, his fellow villains and villainesses were not as they too were afraid of the behemoth before them.

Destroyah took a single step towards the group… and was suddenly stopped in his tracks! He let out a shriek of anger as he was now immobilized by a supremely powerful force! He looked around… and his amber eyes locked onto a single figure before him. Jesus Christ Himself! The _kaiju_ of death and destruction roared at the King of Kings, who did not even flinch and stood his ground against the beast. With but a slow wave of his hand, arch-angels shot out from all over the place and started to bind the monster with golden chains! Destroyah shrieked in outrage as he was bound up in small but extremely strong chains that pulsed with a holy, golden light that was incredible! The small, winged warriors of the Heavens seemed to be unaffected by the size or death-field that was around the titan from Japan, continuing to do their work of holding him. In a few minutes, Destroyah was completely bound up with the chains!

The gargoyle-like monster fell to the ground, landing with a tremendous BOOM and glaring at the Son of God. Jesus turned to Hades and said firmly, " **Get him out of my sight. Take him and the unworthy ones back to your domain.** ". The Lion of the Tribe of Judah pointed behind Godzilla 1954 and the other monsters to a place that was far from the Gates of Heaven… towards a massive lake of fire, where searing and unholy flames rose up like a bellowing inferno!

Hades looked a bit miffed that Jesus did that to his latest prized possession and recruit, but he obeyed with a mere nod. Even Death would not want to give any lip to Christ! He looked to the cultural deities of evil and negative darkness, their minions too and hollered, "OKAY, EVERYONE! Time to load up my new recruit and head back to the Underworld! Okay now, same way we came in!". He pointed to the chains that were on the ground near the monster, a silent order/gesture that they needed to pull Destroyah to the entrance which was the Lake of Fire. He was to supervise, of course.

Grumbling and muttering curses to the Greek Lord of the Dead, the entire evil company picked up the chains and started to drag Destroyah away. The entire collection of good heroes, heroines and angels who were found worthy in the eyes of God parted as they saw the behemoth being dragged away in an undignified fashion. As Destroyah passed by Junior, he glared hatefully at the young Godzilla. His great-grandfather, his brother Rodan, and grandmother Mothra went to support the young saurian. It was showing to Destroyah that he not even try to break free to hurt the little one. It was not like the _kaiju_ could break free, even if he did try. The chains were forged of holy power and authority, so those of an evil and sick heart or mind could not break them at all.

The ones that had not been found worthy of God jumped into the Lake of Fire, dragging the monster down with them who let out a roar of pain and agony from the flames that were far more painful than even Burning Godzilla's flame! Hades looked at Jesus and the others before he left, grinning at Hercules who did not look amused at all as he stood tall with his soulmate/wife Megera by his side. The blue-flamed being exclaimed, "Next time you come to the Coliseum Jerk-ules, be ready for a new monster that will REALLY test your mettle! HAHAHAHAHA!". He continued to laugh as the last of Destroyah was dragged into the Underworld/Hell, and Hades leapt in after them.

The hero of Greek mythology shook his head and muttered, "That Hades… one of these days, I'm going to find a way to burn that flame on top of his head out for good.". Many agreed with Hercules, Hades often coming up to the Heavens to just be a nuisance to those living in Paradise.

Jesus turned his attention back to the viewing portal and stated for all to hear, " **The last test of faith will begin. Godzilla Junior, come to my side now.** ". The entire company was surprised to hear this, a monster getting to stand alongside Jesus. The small saurian growled softly, than looked at his fellow monsters who nodded their heads. Even the Twin Fairies on top of their old friend encouraged Junior to go. The small monster looked at the Chief Cornerstone, who was patiently waiting for him like a father would to his child. Junior felt a gentle yet strong warm feeling course through his being as he slowly went towards Christ.

All gave room for the son of Godzilla to go to Jesus, and when he was situated at his side, the King of Kings looked to everyone and gestured towards the screen. The entire company looked up to see the events that were still happening in the mortal realm, in the Toho universe.

* * *

~In the Toho realm~

In Narita, Burning Godzilla was roaring in pain as his body continued to heat up! In both G-Force buildings, some were monitoring the body temperature of the saurian. Kenichi spoke in the com headset, "Miki, listen! Godzilla is about to reach 1,200 degrees soon! In about two minutes! You have to tell everyone to get ready! Also, the military had managed to get some maser tanks and missile launchers from Kasukabe there to Godzilla's location! All are outfitted with the new freezing agents that Dr. Kensaku made for us! It should help in keeping the meltdown to a minimum!".

Miki Saegusa nodded her head slowly, replying, "I understand. Thank you for the info, Kenichi. And… wish us luck.". She turned off the communicator headset, than looked to Cateline with sad, sorrow-filled eyes. This was a strong blow to the psychic woman, as she had been a staunch ally and supporter of Godzilla since they first met some time ago. And she knew what she was feeling was nothing compared to the women who were actually bonded to the beast!

It was true, as sadness and grief were welling up in the eyes of Fairy Godmother Cateline, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Tracy, Alice, Regina and Anna. Even Lady Beneditka had some moisture in her eyes, but as a warrior and leader of her people, she had to keep it together until the time came for it. The Charming mice; Filimor, Estée, Ilbert, and Plaisance were on the computer console. If one were to look at the action from their point of view at their size, they would most likely think the large screen was equal to that of large drive-in ones. The small but fearless furry heroes and heroines were also letting tears slide from their eyes, the four having nothing but respect for Godzilla. And seeing him like this now… it really hurt them, like it was for the rest of the bonded.

Saegusa-san relayed what Kenichi just told her, Cateline nodding and putting her wand to the side of her head to send the info to Elsa and the others via telepathy. Daimon, Joseph, Avenger, Defender, Yukari, Arisu and Kensaku offered what support they could to the ladies as all continue to watch what was happening to Burning Godzilla. Yukari asked her two assistants, "Are you sure you are recording everything?".

Avenger responded, "Yes ma'am… the tape Defender brought in and using right now ever since we started out are all EP.". The term EP stood for 'extended play', and in this particular case the tape could record whatever it was programed to record for a little over six hours. So safe to say, any and all of the action that had been on screen so far was still being recorded.

Anna put her hands together in prayer and asked, "God, please… be with Elsa, Melody, Ariel and the others out there. And… please let this pass quickly, for Godzilla's sake.".

Outside where the action was at, Elsa and the others were watching as their friend and hero was thrashing about as the power was consuming him from the inside out. MechaGodzilla-II came to the side of Mega Marshmallow, M.O.G.U.E.R.A to the side of Empress Athena. The remaining Super X vehicles were hovering over them, all of the mechas, machines and creations watching the King of the Monsters roar in pain as the time neared for the meltdown. Tears flowed from the eyes of Melody, Ariel, Elsa, Tinkerbell and the pixies, seeing their friend/ally in such a state tearing at their hearts.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A spoke through the external speakers, " _Everyone… I have my remaining arm that can shoot freezing beams at him. But, it won't be enough. I'm going to concentrate any and all remaining magical energy that is left within my system to my_ _ **Plasma Maser Stomach Cannon**_ _. It should be enough to help you out with freezing Godzilla._ ".

MechaGodzilla-II spoke, " _I'll hang back, as I do not have any kind of weapons that will help in freezing him. I'll… I'll just bear witness to this._ ". The soul within the mecha felt that even if he did not have anything to contribute to freezing the meltdown, the least he could do is be here for his comrade… his brother, if not by blood than by relation.

Tinkerbell got the info from Cateline and stated, "Well… it looks like… like our job here is… is done. Sniff… We… We better get going.". Her speech was broken though, trying to speak through sobs that were threatening to come forth. She was about to ask Cateline to use her magic to teleport them all safely back to where they were, but Silvermist told her to stop.

The Water-talented fairy spoke, "Maybe… Maybe I can help. I can create ice with my deep powers, so… so I will stay. You all go back while I stay in Super X-2 and help out with freezing Godzilla…". Before she could say anything else, Fawn put a hand on her shoulder that caused the pixie to look to her friend.

Determination was showing amongst the tears that were in the Animal-talent fairy's eyes. Fawn stated firmly, "No way, Silvermist! We're all in this together! So if you aren't leaving with us, we're staying here with you.". The others nodded as well, gathering around their friend and companion.

The water beauty asked, "But, how can you? I'm the only one with the power to freeze.".

Zarina put in, "Maybe, but you would need to use that power for so long, and I don't think you can hold it when it's that intense. I think that we can help you with that.".

Tink added, "Of course! We can transfer our magic and power to you, so we can not only amplify it but make sure that you can keep up the freezing process!". Indeed, both Tinkerbell and Zarina that had unique and gifted minds that were incredible.

Vidia stated, "Sounds like a plan! I'm in! And with this diamond mirror already amping up our power, this way it will be possible to have your power on par with Elsa, Silver!". Iridessa and Rose agreed with this, as did the other pixies. Silvermist looked to her friends, seeing the courage and strength in their faces and within the tears.

She nodded and whispered, "Thank you… all of you! Now… all of us can do what we need to do.".

Fawn added, "Let's do this… for Junior! For our friends out there! And most of all… for Godzilla. He's our friend as well, and… at the very least we can see him off.". All of the courageous fairies nodded, going into a tight group hug before going to parts of the _**Fire Mirror**_. Silvermist was in the middle behind the man-made diamond wall mirror. Tinkerbell, Zarina and Vidia were on the left side of the object, while Fawn, Iridessa and Rosetta were on the right side. The fairies looked to one another, nodded and started to glow, bringing out their deep power. But instead of going outward like normal, the different-colored auras went to Silvermist.

The Water-talented fairy was glowing in a light blue color, and said aura was growing in size and intensity as it absorbed the power of the others!

* * *

While the fairies were making their plans, Elsa and the mermaids were doing the same as they received the same message from Cateline. The Ice Queen was staring at her friend, tears sliding down her face as she saw Godzilla just thrashing around with pulses of pure power escaping his being. She looked the pendent that was around her neck, the last gift of Moll and Lora as the object was still pulsing brightly. This indicated that it was still giving her the boost in magical might. Elsa thought on what to do about her bonded friend, and soon… she came to a decision.

She held the silver cross item to her being and whispered, "Mega Marshmallow… you did wonderfully! Thank you for all that you gave in defeating that demon-monster Destroyah. Now… rest, my friend. Time for you to come back within me.".

The titan of ice nodded, sending out a roar of thanks to his creator before he dissolved into millions of blue light. The ice and magic that held him together came apart, but it was all absorbed into Elsa! The Ice Queen was floating in mid-air now, a strong sphere barrier surrounding her to protect her from the immense heat and radiation that Burning Godzilla was giving out. She had her eyes closed as she brought to her being her ice gift, concentrating and focusing it into her hands as they stretched out towards the saurian, the left palm on the back of the right palm that was facing Godzilla. She whispered with a tone that was almost broken, "Godzilla… please… forgive me. Forgive me for what… I must… must do.". The emotions were strong, raging with her but she held control as much as she could… until it was time to release it!

Ariel and Melody were also thinking of what to do, and like Elsa, the plan was clear. The daughter of King Triton called out, "Thank you for everything, Empress Athena. But… this is something we must do on our own. Thank you once again for helping us to get rid of the great evil beast that was Destroyah!".

The beautiful water construction nodded her head, and with a loud sigh transformed into millions of sea-green magical pinpricks that sparkled like stars in the sky. The sparkling energy zoomed over to Melody and Ariel, who were still in mermaid-form and encased in a large bubble. Like Elsa with her ice shield, the water bubble was highly concentrated with energy and would serve as a protective barrier against Burning Godzilla's radiation and heat.

Ariel looked to her daughter and asked softly, "Melody… are you sure you want to be here and be part of this? If not, I can…".

The black-haired beauty shook her head and answered, "No! No… sigh… I… I want to do this. Godzilla… he is my friend and… and I just feel that I need to do this. He's in pain… so much pain! And… And I wish to help him end it. It's so hard… so hard for me to do this, Mom! But… I still want to do this.". She was trying so hard to keep the swirling, strong emotions of sadness in. But the brokenness in her voice gave it away. But Ariel nodded, seeing that her daughter had more courage and substance to her than one gave her credit for. This was not easy for either of them, both having a strong bond to the saurian. But they both felt that they needed to do this.

For the women of Disney that were about to unleash their power on Godzilla, this was more than just saving the planet and the billions of lives. This was sending their friend off, even though it was very painful for them to do so.

Chris Anderson and Anthony watched from their respective mechas, and both felt immense respect towards the women that were stronger than others gave them credit for. They were not just stronger with magic, but had a strength of heart and will that was really impressive.

The Super X machines got ready with their cadmium missiles and other assorted weapons, Super X-III bringing out its freezing maser blaster while Super X-2's _**Fire Mirror**_ started to glow a brilliant white blue aura. M.O.G.U.E.R.A got into position, her powerful weapon out and fully charged with magical energy. Elsa, Melody and Ariel were all set… their focus on Burning Godzilla. Behind the King of the Monsters were the rest of the military that had finally showed up, maser tanks and missile launcher convoys all ready and taking aim at the Earth Defender.

* * *

The monitors at both G-Force buildings showed the saurian reaching 1,200 degrees! The blazing yellow words MELTDOWN showing on Godzilla's image! Kenichi called out, "He's reached meltdown! Everyone, attack now!".

From Godzilla's body, steam did not erupt… but white flakes of radioactive dust! His body was both covered and emitting the substance, to onlookers it was like he was blanketed in snow. But the flakes seemed to rise up into the heavens, which was odd but all focus was trained on the saurian. Major Sho Kuroki ordered, "Fire at will! Activate the ULT Maser!". One of the pilots activated the Ultra-Low Temperature Maser cannon, the blue lightning bolt-beam firing and striking at Godzilla! The behemoth roared as he was attacked… and that is when the others did the same.

Elsa let out a loud sob before she fired her ice beam at Godzilla, the magical energy striking and freezing parts of his body! Melody and Ariel held tight their trident weapons, and let loose highly-pressurized water streams that was extremely cold! It would be the same temperature's as water found in the deepest, darkest part of the ocean. The two mermaids also started to cry greatly as their attacks struck their friend, but did not let up. Soon, the military started to join as the maser and missile tanks started to fire at the monster.

Super X started to let loose with their cadmium missiles, firing at the white-covered _kaiju_. Silvermist and the fairies were shielded from the intense radiation behind the diamond barrier inside Super X-2. The pixies choked back the sobs that were threatening to come forth, and it was then that the Water-talented fairy let loose her power! A beautiful white-blue beam of magical energy shot from the _**Fire Mirror**_ , very similar to Godzilla's own trademark blue _**Radiation Death Breath**_ attack! The powerful freezing beam struck Burning Godzilla, who continued to roar and thrash around as he was both melting  & being attacked from all angles!

M.O.G.U.E.R.A's own _**Plasma Maser Stomach Cannon**_ glowed a brilliant blue energy before it released the potent freezing blast! The mecha and the pilots inside, which included Anthony, watched as they fired at their ally/comrade. The soul within the machine spoke, " _Forgive me, my friend. But… it has to be this way._ ".

Elsa, Melody and Ariel were also pleading with Godzilla to forgive them. All three had yelled out while continuing their assault, "I'M SORRY GODZILLA! PLEASE FORGIVE US! PLEASE…". It was straining for them, not using their magical power… but to attack their friend in such a manner, as the King of the Monsters was roaring and thrashing around in pain like he was. Tears were coming forth like waterfalls, their eyes focused on their bonded companions and hero.

At G-Force in Tokyo, all watched in fascination as they saw Godzilla undergo meltdown. At the building in Narita, it was a different story. The bonded of Godzilla held close to one another & their friends, their hearts breaking at seeing such a sight being done to their companion. Cinderella and Tracy were crying greatly, as were Anna, Regina, and Alice. Rapunzel, Cateline and the others went to comfort them as best they could. Lady Beneditka dropped to one knee, bowing low with her right hand in a fist and on her heart area. It was a sign of a warrior's respect and honor to a comrade… and also some clear tears fell from her face as she bowed her head.

Miki was crying as well, Yukari and Arisu doing their best to console the psychic woman. Avenger, Kensaku and Defender lowered their heads as a sign of respect to the fallen monster who had proved that he was truly more than just a mere beast. More than just an accident/product of man's arrogance in science and power. The Charming mice were also weeping, brother holding sister tight as their sadness was showing greatly.

* * *

In both the Heavens and Disney universe, those that witnessed the act were stunned and showing both sadness, grief and respect to Godzilla and the others that were attacking the monster.

In the various kingdoms in the Disney realm, the citizens watched in morbid fascination as Godzilla proceeded to meltdown while being attacked from all sides. Wives/Girlfriends buried their heads in the chests of their husbands/boyfriends as they saw the saurian thrashing and roaring loudly in pain from the attacks, mothers held their children tightly as the little ones who braved to stay and watch cried as they saw their hero getting attacked… and all gave much respect and props to Elsa and the others who stayed & were doing their duty as royalty should.

And that was to safeguard the people, to protect others. Elsa, Melody and Ariel were doing what they must to save the many lives that held in the balance.

In the Heavens, Godzilla 1954 and Junior roared loudly as they saw their counterpart being decimated by both his own power and the freezing power of the other ones down below. Rodan and Mothra screeched/squeaked loudly as well, showing that they too held much respect and honor for the King of the Monsters. The ladies who were seeing the event held close to their intendeds, and many lowering their heads to show respect to Godzilla. Tears escaped from many an eye in the divine realm.

The Twin Fairies Moll and Lora spoke as one, "Thank you for everything you have done for the planet, in both universes… Godzilla.".

* * *

Back to the mortal realm, the attacks continued as Godzilla continued to roar and thrash around. Maj. Kuroki saw the radiation readings on his monitor in the Super X-III, and saw that all levels were off the charts! He exclaimed softly, "What radioactivity!". Indeed, the power that Godzilla was pouring out was amazing! And the barriers that protected the others from the heat and radiation were being tested to the limit! They held up, but just barely. Even the magical shields of Elsa, Melody and Ariel were being tested as the radiation tried to eat at the magic but thankfully there was enough of the energy to replace what was lost.

As they all continued to fire, Godzilla roared loudly as he emitted a bright white light! Many who were seeing the action had to cover their eyes from the intense brilliance. The saurian's body started to melt… green ooze coming off from his face and body. It had truly begun, his body slowly turning into a green, liquid-like substance as it started to fall off from his being in great drops. The King of the Monsters roared weakly, sensing his end was at hand. He then opened up the connection to each of his bonded, wanting to say something before he left the world. Little did he realize that Jesus would lend his hand out in this, using his authority so that Godzilla's words would be heard by ALL who were witnessing the event in both the Toho and Disney universe!

The bonded of Godzilla, which included Miki, eyes snapped open wide when they felt the spirit of their friend link up with theirs! It was amazing, and also making them confused on why they were feeling it now! Godzilla spoke his words, both through his physical roars and his heart, " _ **Elsa… Anna… Ariel… Melody… Tracy… Regina… Alice… Cinderella… Cateline… Beneditka… and Miki…**_ ".

The saurian's body was glowing still the fierce orange color on his body when he let out his final roar and words, " _ **THANK YOU!**_ ". It was then that Godzilla melted away completely after roaring/saying those words. His skin melted down completely into liquid goo, his skeletal parts showing briefly before it too started to dissolve and melt! White radioactive dust lifted into the sky as Godzilla melted away completely!

Godzilla, the King of the Monsters… defender of the planet Earth… hero of the Disney world… was dead.

* * *

Elsa, Ariel and Melody's eyes stayed wide open. The shock was evident on their faces and in their eyes, tears coming forth more after hearing Godzilla's words… his words of thanking them. He had thanked them for everything; on how they met for the first time, how they showed love and understanding to him in his shrunken state, how they trusted him both when he was small and normal-sized… and how they helped him in a way that he never received from anyone in his own world. It was then something snapped within them, and it was not just the bond that they had with Godzilla that had snapped… it was the emotional dam within their own hearts and minds that had burst.

The trio kept up their attacks, but increased in power actually as their emotions were tied to their magic. The trio had extremely pained looks on their faces, before they let out a huge wail/cry to the heavens. They all shouted out, "GODZILLA!".

It was the same thing in the G-Force building that held Cateline and the others were in, the bonded beings eyes wide in shock, surprise and sadness as they heard Godzilla thanking them. The ones that showed most surprise were the ones that heard Godzilla for the first time, all in awe at hearing the strong voice of the King of the Monsters in a human tongue!

In the Disney universe, all were also stunned at hearing the words of the saurian. Many bowed their heads to Godzilla's demise, some taking off their hats in a show of respect. There was not a dry eye to be seen anywhere. The Good Fairies, the pixies from Pixie Hollow, Peter Pan, Genie, Eden, Robin and many more who had witnessed it all were also shedding tears.

One thing was certain in both the Toho and Disney universe. It was that all who heard and recorded this knew without a shadow of a doubt that Godzilla was more than just King of the Monsters, the most powerful of all of the _kaiju_ … he was a king, a friend and a guardian. He had a soul!

Kensaku looked at the monitor and stated, "Godzilla's gone. He's turned the entire area into a ghost city.". It was true, as all of Narita was now bathed in intense radiation, and would be so for many years to come. No living being would be able to live in such a place.

Yukari came to his side and remarked, "It looks like we paid for it in the end. All of it… all that stupid use of nuclear energy.". It was partially true in a way, as man's arrogance & thirst for power and science had given rise to not only Godzilla, but other monsters that had been changed by the use of the potent power.

Plaisance who was nearby, heard them and went to the two humans. The small female mouse sniffed and wiped away her tears before speaking, "Well… there is one good thing that came out from that bad energy. And that was Godzilla.". The reporter and scientist looked at the small furry being, than it was her brother Ilbert that joined his sibling.

The male mouse spoke, "Yeah! Even though… Godzilla not hero here… he hero at our world!".

Miki took off her cap, sniffing through her tears as she saw her friend gone. She whispered, "Our job is done now, Godzilla.". It meant that her duty, G-Force's objective, to monitor and observe the _kaiju_ … it was over. It was done.

* * *

~On Monster Island~

One the large piece of land in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that served as the home of almost all of the giant monsters of the entire planet, the other _kaiju_ felt Godzilla leave the world. The Kamacuras (Gia-Mantis) insects screeched loudly, Varan shrieked as well that the saurian was gone. Kumonga (Spiga) let out several sharp clicks as he reared up in the air, his eight legs seemingly dancing in the air. Gorosaurus roared loudly for the world to hear, showing both his respect to the King of the Monsters, and his grief that his friend was gone forever. Many monsters on the island shrieked/roared/screeched loudly for the passing of their leader.

Coming out of a cave was Anguirus, the most loyal and fierce friend of Godzilla! The spiked-shelled monster felt his ally departing from the mortal realm, rearing up and letting out his signature roar for all to hear! Many would wonder on why he was not there to help his close friend and ally… and the answer came in the form of a little being that crawled beside him.

It was a small Anguirus, a baby more or less!

Some time ago, the spiked-shelled _kaiju_ had found an egg on Monster Island. It had been unearthed by a small earthquake the hit the island, which is not unusual considering the area the island was in was part of the legendary _Ring of Fire_. Anguirus had examined the egg, which looked to be extremely old. And when the egg hatched, out came a tiny sized version of himself! The baby had a shell like he did, but did not have spikes on it. The horns on his face were not developed as well, so it was most likely the little one was an Anguirusaurs, one of the ancient races that existed long ago in the age of the dinosaurs!

Anguirus had taken a liking to the hatchling, and thus was protecting and teaching it what he knew to the young lad. That was why he did not help Godzilla on Birth Island when Space Godzilla came, nor did he come when he was burning with power. He was thinking of the little one's safety, and thus had decided to stay out of the action. Though truth be told, he would have loved to fight by his friend… even one last time.

The small Anguirus squeaked as he looked to his father, and saw a large tear escape from the eyes of him. The shelled behemoth looked to the heavens, giving one last loud roar in honor of the King of the Monsters… and his friend.

It seemed that the Disney world itself was grieving for the deceased King of the Monsters, as events were happening all over the world…

* * *

~In the Pride Lands~

In a part of Africa that was still untouched by man, there stood the Pride Lands. These lands were inhabited by animals of a most amazing nature, ruled by a powerful lion named Ahadi. Said ruler was traveling with his two sons to a place that was a bit far from their home, Pride Rock. His sons were Mufasa and Taka, and Ahadi wanted to teach his offspring some lessons on what it meant to be a king. He was trying to see on which one would be worthy to take the title of king when the time came for him to pass into the next world.

Mufasa asked, "Dad, where are we going? Where is this place you taking us?". Taka was also curious on why they left their home to come to this place.

Ahadi answered, "Patience, my sons. You will know when we get there… ah! There it is.". The lion and cubs looked to see what appeared to be a HUGE baobab tree, one that was massive and rose high into the air. Ahadi told his sons to follow him as he walked towards the tree, Mufasa and Taka amazed to see such a tree. The top of the tree showed green foliage, which indicated that the plant was very much healthy. The three royal animals soon sat at the base of the tree and Ahadi called out, "Rafiki! Baba! Please come down!".

From the tree emerged two mandrills, one who looked to be reaching into adulthood while the other beside him looked to be quite old himself. One held a staff that was slightly bent near the top with unusual fruit tied to it, while the older mandrill held a staff that had thick green leaves on it. The two baboons looked down at the lions, both smiling and coming down the tree in spectacular fashion! When they reached the bottom, both mandrills embraced Ahadi like he was family. The old one spoke, "Ah, King Ahadi! It has been awhile since we last met!".

The powerful ruler chuckled and replied, "Yes, it has been awhile Baba. How is Rafiki coming along in his training?". The old mandrill laughed good naturedly and answered that the young one was coming along fine in his training to be his successor. Baba in the African tongue meant _father_.

Mufasa asked, "Father, who are these two? How do you know them?".

Ahadi answered, "Mufasa, Taka… meet Baba and his son Rafiki. Baba is the land's mystic guide, and a wise one at that. He has lived many years here, and it was he that taught me on how to be a good ruler. Rafiki here is his son, his mother having passed away many seasons ago, so Baba has been raising him to be his successor.". The two cubs looked at the two wise mandrills, who smiled warmly at them. Mufasa bowed his head slightly to the two, while Taka just nodded.

Baba stated, "Ah, so you bring your two sons to learn on what it really means to be a great king, eh Ahadi?". The lion smiled and nodded his head, putting in that he wanted to see if they had what it took to ascend to the Pride throne.

Before anything else could be said or done, storm clouds quickly started to form over the land! Thunder sounded off, scaring the two cubs as they hid under their father. The animals gathered around the base of the tree as lightning bolts started to fly out from the clouds, fast and furious like they had never seen before! And quickly, rain started to pour out over the land, the clouds seemingly to get darker and stretch out to reach the other parts of the Pride Lands.

Taka exclaimed, "Father, what is happening?! Why did this storm just come in so fast?!". Ahadi answered that he had no idea, that he had never seen anything like this.

However, Baba and Rafiki have. The two baboons closed their eyes and started to connect to nature through mystic means. After some moments of soft chanting and shaking of their sticks slightly, the duo opened their eyes and had a serious look on their faces. Baba spoke, "It would appear that a great king has passed on, and the world seems to be crying for the passing of said being.". The lion trio looked as the rainclouds continued to pour out its water, and they did indeed felt some kind of sadness in the air.

Ahadi inquired, "Do you know who this king could be?".

Baba answered, "I do not know, my friend. All I know is that the land is very sad, and that it grieves for this being who lived a great life.". He was not saying that the being had a pleasant kind of life, but one that was extraordinary in many ways that it was considered great.

Rafiki looked to the shivering cubs and said, "Remember this, little princes. There is a saying here in the Pride Lands… _that where there is death, life also begins from it_.". He gestured to the lands that were getting soaked in the water, and from the life-giving liquid arose grass and flowers that have been waiting for this kind of storm to appear. Even small animals started to appear from the ground, ones that had been waiting for the blessed rain to come.

Mufasa and Taka looked in awe at the scene, and it was Mufasa who looked to the heavens as the storm continued on. He thought, 'I wonder… I wonder what kind of king has passed on to make nature cry like this?'. Taka's thoughts however were on a different subject, on how he would do in order to win his father's approval and become the next ruler of the Pride Lands.

* * *

~In another part of Africa~

In another part of the 'Dark Continent', a nickname that many had given to Africa, a certain wild man was looking up at the sky with his wife and family. The man's name was Tarzan, and he was a human that had been raised by gorillas when he was a baby. His mother's name was Kala, the one who raised him. Tarzan was different from the others, and was such isolated from the others for a good while as he was growing up. Even his adopted father, Kerchak shunned him. However, after much time and learning on his own, Tarzan grew into a formidable member of the family and was soon accepted by most of them. Kerchak was another story…

However, that all changed when a human woman named Jane Porter came to his home, along with her father named Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and a hunter named Clayton. Tarzan soon learned that he was a human, not a gorilla and was starting to become more fascinated with both Jane and the world she came from. The wild man was sadly tricked by Clayton into revealing the location of his family, the hunter wanting nothing more but to hunt and capture the gorillas for a profit on the black market. After that, he was about to leave his home and go back to Jane's civilized world… but all were captured and imprisoned by Clayton and the treacherous crew he had brought with him.

With some help from his close friends Tantor the elephant and Terk the female gorilla, Tarzan and his new companions escaped from the hold of the ship and came back to stop Clayton and his thugs! However, the price to keep the family safe was high as Kerchak sacrificed himself to save Tarzan from being shot by Clayton. Said hunter also met a gruesome end as he was hung by vines, ones that he tried to get loose from himself and he refused Tarzan's help. Before passing on, Kerchak claimed Tarzan to be his son and charged him with protecting the family.

Jane had decided to stay with the man she fell in love with, her father stating that he would stay with his daughter and new son-in-law as well. So now, two different worlds had become one big family in the lush African jungle!

It had been about six or so months since the demise of Clayton, and the gorilla family was enjoying the peaceful time when the storm clouds came in. The gorillas and the humans quickly sought shelter underneath some of the trees as they saw the rain coming down hard. Terk called out, "What the heck just happened?! It was all sunny and clear a little while ago, now it's all dark and rainy!". It would appear that the sassy female gorilla was not a huge fan of getting wet.

Kala went to Tarzan and Jane, speaking, "I think… I think the land itself is crying. Tarzan, remember what I told you as a small one?". The wild man nodded, looking intensely at the sky as thunder shook the heavens and lighting poured forth from the clouds.

Jane inquired, "What do you mean, Miss Kala?". The Englishwoman beauty had been trying very hard to understand the gorilla language, and though slow it was coming along nicely.

Tarzan answered for her, "When I was little, the sky also started to rain as quickly as it came. Kala told me that the land, all of nature was grieving for a great being that had passed on. I think it's happening again.".

Archimedes was impressed, but more scientifically that a storm front of this size and power had indeed just moved in fast as it did. Jane was thinking, 'What kind of being was it that is able to make it rain like this?'. The storm was reaching out for many miles, making the beauty wonder how great of a being it was that just passed on, as Tarzan just stated.

Kala looked to her son's mate and added, "I also told Tarzan that when one passes on, life begins.".

* * *

~In Enchancia~

In a part of Europe that was hidden from the rest of the world was a beautiful and magical land called Enchancia, a realm that was ruled by King Roland and his new wife & love Queen Miranda. The queen was a bit unusual, for she was born a commoner and was a shoemaker for a long time. However, it all changed when she and Roland met when she was asked to bring him some new shoes. It was love at first sight, and after spending some quality time together for a few months, Miranda married and became the new queen of Enchancia! And with her becoming queen, a new princess was made! Miranda had a daughter named Sofia, who was also born and raised as a commoner.

Now, Sofia turned into _Sofia the First_ and was welcomed into the royal family! Roland has had two kids to take care of, after his first wife had passed away some years ago. Sofia now had a stepbrother named James, who loved having a new stepsister, and a stepsister named Amber. The older sibling took some time to warm up to Sofia, but once that happened, the two were both great friends  & great sisters. They had their differences of course, but the two helped each other out that strengthened their bond.

Incidentally, Sofia was also in charge of a magical amulet that her stepfather gave to her as a gift when she first arrived at the palace. It was called the _Amulet of Avalor_ , a jewel of incredible power and mystery. It was thanks to that gem that Sofia gained the power to talk to animals, go on incredible adventures, and also… be able to bring any of the legendary Princesses from around the world to her to help her out of any situation! Of course, the appointed royal wizard named Cedric tried to steal the amulet from her but it always seemed to end up in failure though Sofia never noticed this. She was not airheaded or something negative like that, but the princess had a good heart and often saw that in others, even in Cedric.

Currently, the royal family had invited over their friends for a little get-together at night. Sofia was talking with her friends Princess Hildegard, Cleo, Vivian, Jun, Kari, Zooey, and more with Amber. James was hanging out with his prince friends, while the adults conversed with one another inside the palace. Sofia's animal friends were hanging out with the pets of the other royal owners. Sofia's animal friend was a rabbit named Clover, who was kind of a wise-crack bunny who loved to eat a lot. He was a good ally and friend to Sofia, the two very close. Lights on strings were set up keep the darkness away, and to make the atmosphere more uplifting.

Just then, a storm broke out over the land! Rainclouds came in quickly as rain started to fall fast and furious everywhere, thunder sounding off that scared the little ones while lighting poured out from all parts of the clouds! The royal children ran back inside the palace quickly, their animal companions following close behind. The servants and maids came in quick with towels to dry off the kids, Sofia going to the window to look at the storm. She saw her amulet glowing strongly, as if it was reacting to the storm itself. She quickly hid the object in her dress so that no one could see it.

Miranda went to her daughter, Roland following with James and Amber close by. The other royal members went to the large window to see the force of nature continue outside. Amber exclaimed, "T-That storm came out of nowhere! Did Cedric do this?!".

Named sorcerer, who was beside her replied, "I most certainly did not! This storm came up on its own, though natural or magic-made I do not know.".

The queen of Enchancia spoke, "I heard of storms like this. My father and mother told me about something about it when I was a little girl, about Sofia's age.". The crowd looked to her, as Miranda reached back into her memories. In her mind's eye, she was back in her small wooden house with her parents as they watched the powerful storm come on in on the land.

Miranda stated, "They told me that the world was more connected than we all thought possible, going even past magic. And they told me that the world was grieving over a great king that passed away, a being who was extraordinary in many ways that he lived a great life. And that when he passed on, nature actually cried over his death.".

Some of the kings and queens that were her & Roland's friends started to murmur, as they had heard something similar like that when they were young. Amber and the other children were a bit skeptical… but not Sofia. She subtly peered down at her amulet, which was glowing strongly and… pulsing, as if crying as well. She held the jewel tight before looking out at the rain that continued to fall down.

She whispered, "I wonder what kind of king was it to have the world cry so much? And I wonder if it's connected to the Good Fairies being gone so long…". About six months ago, the Headmistresses of Royal Prep, the school that all royalty and nobility children went to for study, was run by the Three Good Fairies themselves! Flora, Fauna and Merryweather told the little ones that they were going to be out for a day or two. It was no surprise, according to some of the students, as the trio had been known to leave on a certain day in early May. What they did not know was it was when _Monster Day_ was celebrated in Sennen, England!

However, the staff was given a letter by the Headmistresses that something urgent had arose and they would be gone longer than anticipated. Substitute headmistresses were found, and while they were good and adequate, the school was not the same without Flora, Fauna and Merryweather there. And the children, teachers and staff were getting worried about them as time passed on. Even during Summer Vacation, when they did not return, Sofia and the others started to wonder what was going on. They did receive letters from the trio, but all the school really wanted was their headmistresses back.

Sofia looked to the sky and asked, "Dear Lord… I hope that everything is okay…".

* * *

~In Narita~

At the G-Force building, everyone was looking at the screen and saw that Godzilla was truly gone. In his place was just a large pile of green, radioactive goop and a white light that never seemed to fade. Cateline spotted Elsa, Ariel and Melody & decided that it was time to bring them back. She used her magic wand to teleport the trio from the battlefield to where they were at. She also used her power to bring back Tinkerbell and the others that were still inside Super X-2.

In a flash of light, the entire company appeared! The shield that the three had erected were gone, and Ariel & Melody were now both back in human forms. Anna reached out to her sister, who turned to her. Elsa's eyes were red from crying, and Anna saw the agony on her face. Both embraced one another, sobs coming out from Elsa as the dam just burst from her! It was the same for Ariel and Melody, the pain that they had been holding back barely was not let loose, powerful sobs and crying escaping from their beings as they had lost a very dear friend. The Disney beings came to the aid of their companions, holding each other in one big group hug that was touching to see.

The tridents **Silverflash** clattered to the floor, dropped by the two former mermaids. They did not notice, and even if they did, they would not take them. In their view as of now, it was part of the destruction of Godzilla so they would rather not touch them until later.

Tinkerbell, Vidia, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist and Zarina flew over to the group to join in. Every single one of them had let the dam within them burst, and it was such a heartbreaking sight to see.

Back at Tokyo, Kenichi checked one of the monitors that was beeping and was stunned on what he saw. He stated, "Sir, the radiation levels. They're… they're disappearing!". Gen. Isao and some others checked the monitor, and indeed the levels of radiation on all wavelengths were decreasing fast!

The military man muttered, "But, how is that possible?! How can…?". His words were cut off when he looked at the main monitor screen at the Command Center, and saw the bright light that once where Godzilla stood was slowly diminishing…

* * *

~In the Heavens~

Jesus looked down, and saw that it was time. He smiled slightly and looked to Junior, who was still beside him. He stated with authority, " **Go now, young one. It is time for you to wake up from your slumber.** ". The small saurian looked at the divine being, then to his fellow monsters. Godzilla 1954 nodded, as did Rodan and Mothra. The Twin Fairies did the same thing, saying to trust Christ.

Junior let out a small roar before the Son of Man's authority and power covered his entire spirit being. Glowing a golden color, he left the Heavens and went right back down to the mortal world in Japan!

All looked towards Jesus as the son of Godzilla went back down to the mortal realm. The Living Water spoke, "A body will always be a hollow shell, even if everything about it is right and well. Only when the Father puts the spirit into it does life come.". The various heroes and heroines, and other cultural deities of good widened their eyes as they gazed now at the viewing screen before them.

* * *

~At Narita~

The entire company was holding onto one another, until Kensaku saw one of the intercom lights flashing on. He reached over and pushed it, putting the speaker on the line on the internal speakers. The Yamane lad's voice came on, " _Yukari, Kensaku, everyone! Look on the screen! Look! I think… I think we may have a miracle here!_ ".

The Disney ladies and their friends looked up from their group hug, the monitor showing the spot where Godzilla had died. They saw the bright light fading, or more likely being absorbed by something. Tinkerbell, Rapunzel and the pixies felt something welling up inside of their hearts, a buzzing that was getting stronger with each passing minute!

The satellite cameras zoomed in on something, the devices there picking up movement. The monitors showing that something was moving around in the dead, devastated city! Slowly but surely, an image came in. One that had the hearts of the Disney beings, both in the Toho and Disney universe, beating very fast. An image, a shadow appeared through the smoke… on that was very familiar. Miki's eyes widened as did the eyes of the other people there. The image got gradually clear… until they saw a gigantic being with a familiar head, dorsal spines and body with tail coming in!

Rapunzel let out a gasp as she put her hand to her mouth in shock, tears flowing from her eyes. She whispered, "That… How… Is it…?!". She dared hoped that it was true. The other fairies that were flying around were in the same state as her exactly, both physically and mentally as they were hoping that Kenichi was right… that they were seeing a miracle!

The being roared loudly, one that was familiar to all in Japan and in the various kingdoms of the Disney universe!

Junior, or rather… the new Godzilla… was back!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Wow… I mean.. wow! This was some chapter I wrote! I had to rewrite a few things, and had to come back to make sure I didn't miss anything. But it was all WORTH IT! YAHOO!

But first and most importantly, I want to give praise and thanks to God and Jesus! Believe me, it was thanks to Him that he reminded me on what I missed while I writing some of the events here. And that pertained to Monster Island! So believe me, I owe the Lord so much for helping me out with this chapter! Thank you Jesus for giving me once again the strength, courage, conviction and wisdom for making this novel possible! Thank you! Praise and glory all go to Him!

So this is it! The last chapter! Next up is the three epilogues, starting with the Toho one! I hope you all like it! Also, I put the Disney parts here to showcase on what series I believe can go well into crossing over Godzilla! I had to do some research on Mufasa and Scar in their younger years, surprised that Scar had another name and HOW he got his infamous scar. Heh, when you do research you will be surprised on what you find. And also I had to create another OC which was Rafiki's father/teacher. So I hope this inspires others to write Godzilla stories that crossover with classic and modern Disney worlds!

Also, some villains like Madam Medusa, Cruella DeVille and more are not shown because… well, they haven't been born yet. I checked the timeline, and those particular villains/villainesses have not been born yet in the Disney universe. Jafar, Maleficent, Madam Mim and more are part of Hades' minions, so I hope you enjoyed seeing them being put to work like that in dragging Destroyah down to his new dwellings.

Explanations and surprises will be revealed in the epilogues, so no spoilers here! All I hope at this point is that you all enjoy it in a very good way!

Now, here are the questions:

If you were watching in the Disney universe, would you stay and watch Godzilla's melting/passing, or not?

What would be your parting words to Destroyah as he was dragged down to the Underworld/Hell?

What musical score would you play when Godzilla started to melt down, and why?

After hearing Godzilla saying thank you to Elsa and every one of his bonded before melting completely, what would you be thinking?

What words would you say to Elsa, Melody and Ariel upon their return back with the others?

And finally… what would your first words or thoughts be upon seeing Junior alive and having the full, mature body like his father Godzilla?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Scenarios are approved as long as it doesn't go too off tangent, and also follows the chapter.


	41. Toho Epilogue

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is it! This is the Toho epilogue here, and I really hope you like it! And also the surprises that I hope stun each and every one of you, in a good way of course.

But before I do or say anything else, I want to give thanks once again to God and Jesus Christ! Thank you Lord for helping me out all the way with this series. It would have never come to be without your help. The blessings you have given me in the form of the gift of imagination, the encouragement of my parents, humbling me whenever I saw a mistake or two and needed to be corrected, and also with some awesome readers & reviewers who have helped me out here so much! So everyone, give praise and glory to God for He is SO good! And that be the sweet and real deal truth!

It has been a long road, with a lot of twists, turns and surprises. This idea of mine that has been in my head for many months is now on here, and it's almost done! I really can't believe that this is it, but I am glad and proud to see my stories being liked my many. I really hope in the future to see more Disney/Godzilla crossovers, and also them being blessed with Christ being in them!

Now, to say thanks and answer questions to you, the reviewers! I will do my best to answer them. Here it goes:

To **Rexy** : Thanks for pointing that out! I almost forgot about that detail. It will be shown here. Might not be what others want, but its how it will be. I apologize in advance to everyone who loves Mothra.

To **Darkness Rissing** : I had originally something else planned for this, like with Simba seeing the storm and hearing wisdom from his father. But then I thought, it would be better if Mufasa had seen the phenomena as a cub and alongside his brother. Believe me, I was surprised to learn more about Scar's past and such with his brother… and how he got the scar itself. So that is why I changed it a bit, and also added Rafiki's father into it. Rafiki is close to adulthood, but not completely when he meets the two as cubs. In short, to kinda show on how the brothers reacted when they heard their wisdom concerning nature. I honestly had to work with what I was given. Also, I didn't even consider the possibility of Jane being a descendent of Belle. It didn't even register to me. Trying to keep things in a timeline of sort where it concerns the Disney characters… it ain't easy! Also, a big thanks to you for reminding me of Momoko! I almost forgot about her.

To **The Question** : Heh, just wait and see in the epilogues my friend!

To **Writing Warrior** : Thank you for the words, and I will pray.

To **Kaiju Avenger** : Not at all. They may be sad that their bonded are gone, but are glad that Junior is okay and that their friends are in Paradise. Jealousy like that is not within the bonded of Godzilla and Mothra.

To **Gojira Defender** : Heh, it will be shown in the epilogue here. It may not be what you expected, but I just hope you like it nonetheless.

To **Story Artist** : To both.

To **Lord Destryuk** : Heh, I will do what I can with your request. Won't be big or anything so it doesn't seem too out there, but there will be something that relates to your Empire. Just hope you and your friends like it!

To **Kaiju Alpha** : Thank you very much for mentioning him! Ha! Thanks to you, I had to redo my original ending but it will be better! Thank you very much for mentioning the very person I needed in order to really seal the chapter here concerning Toho!

And finally to my sweetheart **Kearitona Sjachraelgil** : That was something, saying that you feel sorry for Destroyah. Yes, he did have little choice in any matter since he did live in an era where there was no oxygen and the very primal way of living was fused in his very being billions of years ago. And after seeing how humans acted, it just enhanced his tendencies in a bad way. But, he was who he was, and sadly was too dangerous to be allowed to exist at all.

Thank you also to each and every one of you who put in your suggestions of what music you would have liked to have heard when Godzilla underwent meltdown! All of you are just amazing!

Also, I would like to point out one thing. For the epilogue here, I was actually inspired long ago when I read an Evangelion/Godzilla crossover called _**Evangelion: G**_ that was written by an author here called _moguera_. The story told on what Junior did after he was resurrected, and I really believe that it is possible. It will be shown here, so give the story and author props for it was their story that made this possible!

I do not own Godzilla, the monsters, characters and/or places that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I also do not own King Kong, and after checking for some time, I do not know who officially owns the character. Since Universal Studios does seem to portray the being more, I will say that they officially own him.

I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in the novel. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their proper dues and credits as it is their right.

Now, on with the epilogue!)

* * *

Epilogue- Toho Universe

Those who had been watching on the screens, both in the Toho and Disney universe, were in stunned awe and silence as they beheld the moving form of Junior. Who was alive and apparently had grown up physically to resemble his father, thus becoming the new Godzilla! Kenichi Yamane, Gen. Isao Jun and many others who were watching in the Command Center back in Tokyo were all surprised to see the saurian alive. In their view, this broke through any and all kinds of science and logic!

However, for the beings in the Disney world, it was all explained by faith and trust in the Higher Power. The citizens in each of the kingdoms were in shock and surprise upon witnessing the revival of Junior, but celebration was being held in Lelystad! Men, women and children were cheering loudly in joy upon seeing their hero and citizen alive and well! Tears of joy were flowing down the cheeks of many, some falling to their knees and thanking the Lord above for blessing them with a miracle!

It was the same at Sennen, though there was less of celebration and more of just stunned shock. Peter Pan, the eternal boy and unofficial king of Neverland whispered, "How… But…?! How can that be Junior?! I mean, we all saw him… well… die! But, he's alive and a grown-up now like his father Godzilla!". Even though Peter Pan was very energetic and very few things caught him off guard, this one did very much.

Olaf the living snowman turned to Mama Odie who was nearby and asked, "Mama Odie, do you know why Junior is alive and looking like his father?".

The voodoo-user chuckled softly and answered, "Why, the answer is plain as the carrot-nose on your face, Snow Boy. It's a genuine, bonafide miracle from Heaven itself! The Good Lord above allowed Junior to be sent back to this mortal world, that's the answer for how he came back to life! How he grew up though when he was dead as can be, I have no clue.".

Genie put in, "That's a good answer for the first question, little lady! And that I believe! As for the second question that the living snow storm asked, I think I have a theory.". The cool blue dude twirled around fast for a few seconds, then stopped and appeared to be wearing a scientist outfit. He had a lab coat on, wearing glasses and a hairdo that was similar to a character from a movie called **Back to the Future** called Doctor Emmett L. Brown. He snapped his fingers, and a chalkboard appeared that showed a chalk-drawn figure of Godzilla.

The magical being spoke in tone that was similar to the character from the movie, "From what we all saw, Godzilla underwent meltdown due to too much power building up inside of him. When he passed on, all of that power was released at once even though he was being frozen at the time.". The drawing came to life, the figure of Godzilla stomping around until he gradually turned into a pile of mush. Some winced upon seeing that, seeing their hero/citizen going out like that still a bit much for them. Nevertheless, a vast majority were now giving the transformed Genie their full attention.

Genie than drew a picture of Junior, who was lying on his side and with X's for eyes, showing that he was deceased. The wacky but loveable Genie continued, "When that power left, Junior's body started to absorb the radiation. In short, it started to feed off that power from his dad. Eating all of that nuclear energy, it caused his body to grow into a fully mature Godzilla like he was supposed to. And even though with his body healed and grown, Junior couldn't have been alive than. So like Mama Odie just stated, the Higher One upstairs allowed his spirit to go back into his body. And thus, Junior was resurrected and given a full grown-up body!". The picture showed the drawing of Junior being changed from his juvenile form to adult form, with his eyes no longer having X-shapes… but looking like his father, the old Godzilla.

King Azad stated, "Thank you for the visual aid and explanation Genie, and I believe you and Mama Odie are right about Junior's body and him coming back to the world of the living.". Indeed, the citizens saw that it made sense and were very relieved that mystery was put to rest.

Eden pointed at the screen and stated, "Shhh! Look! It seems the others are going to come out of their stunned state! I wonder how they will react to this.". Genie transformed back into his regular self, going to Eden and carrying Robin on his shoulders. All now turned their gazes back to the magical viewing screens to see on what would happen in the other universe.

* * *

~In the Toho universe~

Rapunzel and the others at the G-Force building in Narita were in stunned silence as they beheld the new generation of Godzilla. The long-haired blonde beauty whispered, "Junior… he's… he's alive! And… he's a grown up!". Tears of joy flowed down her face, happy to see her friend alive and well! In her view, this was definitely a miracle from Heaven above! Tinkerbell and her friends were in the same state as their human friend, until Fawn gave out a loud shout of unbridled joy at seeing Junior alive.

The Animal-talented pixie exclaimed, "WHOO HOO! This is fantastic! Junior is alive! He's alive! Come on everyone, let's go out and meet him!". She was about to fly out, Tinkerbell and the rest about to follow her until Miki called out to them.

Saegusa-san exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute, everyone! We need to wait for a couple more minutes! The readings here show that the area still has some lethal levels of radiation, even though it's disappearing fast.". It was true, as the computer showed the three usual different wavelengths of radiation. The levels were dropping steadily, as the new Godzilla was still absorbing the leftover power from his deceased father.

Vidia growled, "Argh! Come on, we need to get going there to make sure Junior is okay! We can form those shields that protect us from that radiation stuff, and…". Her little rant was interrupted by Iridessa, who looked to be a bit confused at the moment.

The Light-talented fairy spoke, "Hold on, Vidia! Wait a minute!". Vidia halted her words and gave her friend an impatient look. Iridessa asked if she or any of the others could feel it, the bond that they had with Junior before. The purple-clothed pixie rose an eyebrow at this, wondering why she would ask such a silly question. She, along with Tink and Fawn, closed their eyes to look into the bond… only they got nothing. They felt like a tiny buzzing sound, like one hears when they find a small nest of bees, but nothing else. The other fairies and Rapunzel also focused inward to find that special bond they had with the saurian… only it was not there anymore!

Fawn's eyes shot wide open and she muttered, "But… how… why isn't it there?! Junior, he's alive but…". She was perplexed on why the special bond they had with the _kaiju_ was not there anymore, even with Junior alive.

Lady Benedikta spoke, "I believe that the bond you had… we all had… with the monsters ended the moment they passed on. Even though he has risen back from the dead, most likely… Junior is not connected with you anymore.". It was true, as Junior had been reborn anew with a clean slate. Death had severed the ties any of the giant monsters had with their bonded. Rapunzel and the pixies eyes widened at that, and now they really wanted to see if it was true. When Miki announced that the level of radiation was now almost gone & at non-lethal levels, Tinkerbell and her fairies flew to the door to get out from the building. They needed to see Junior right away!

However, Cateline called out to them. She exclaimed, "Pixies, wait a moment! I will take us all there! I can teleport us to Junior's location!". Around her were the other Disney ladies, who all looked determined and wanted to see the saurian with their own eyes. The Charming mice were on Tracy's shoulders now, the four wanting to go see for themselves as well.

Fawn and the flying ladies looked relieved that they were going to get there quicker rather than flying, for they wanted to see their friend badly. The magical beings flew to the fairy godmother, who was about to whisk them away with her magic wand when Joseph spoke up. The psychic man from Section M stated, "Hey, let us come too! We want to see what's going on with our eyes, up close and personal too!".

Daimon, Arisu, Miki, Avenger and Defender came up beside their friend to show that they wanted to come too. Miki spoke, "I believe that all of us need to be there, to see the new Godzilla with our own eyes and to find out what happened. We need all want… no, need this! So please, take us with you Miss Cateline.". The mature magical woman saw and felt the determination and conviction flowing from the company, and she admired their courage. She gestured to them to come close with the others, than looked to Yukari and Kensaku to see if they were going to come.

The reporter answered, "No, we will stay and monitor everything from here. If anyone from G-Force in Tokyo calls in, we can inform you through the walkie talkies.". Yukari went to the console and handed to Miki said electronic device. The group saw that this was sound, as they needed a communication line just in case something happened or that either side could report info if need be. Kensaku wished them good luck, and Defender told the two to not mess with the video camera or the computer until they got back. As far as he knew, the devices were still recording and did not want anyone to mess with them until they were properly looked at.

Once everything was in order, Cateline exclaimed, "Okay everyone… here we go! To Junior!". With a wave of her magic wand, the company was surrounded by trail of stars that erupted from said object! Melody saw her weapon **Silverflash** on the ground, and with a thought, the item flashed back into one and appeared on her as a bracelet this time. The former mermaid felt that they may need it, even though she was reluctant to hold the magical item. She retrieved her mer-grandfather's gift in the nick of time, as Cateline's magic swirled all around them in a sphere, and in a flash of white light… they were gone!

Kensaku smiled a little and muttered, "You know, as a man of science… I'll never get used to seeing real magic like that.". Yukari nodded, her own smile on her face as she replied that she loved to see real magic like that.

Just then, the communication console came to life and the voice of Anthony came on! He spoke, " _M.O.G.U.E.R.A to G-Force building! M.O.G.U.E.R.A to G-Force building! This is Anthony speaking, please respond!_ ". Yukari and Kensaku went to the console, the reporter pressing a flashing red button that turned on the communicator.

She replied, "This is Yukari Yamane. Anthony, what is wrong? Is everything okay?".

The pilot replied, " _I am okay, Miss Yamane. Myself and the other pilots here in the mecha are alright. M.O.G.U.E.R.A here is still with us, but she's drained of whatever magical energy she had. According to her, they will recharge but it will take time. I got word from MechaGodzilla-II just now that everyone is okay. But… we were just wondering if you have been seeing what we have been seeing._ ".

Dr. Ijuin replied, "We are, Anthony. We have been seeing the apparent revival of Junior, who is now the new Godzilla. In fact, Elsa and the others just teleported there to the area were the monster is now!".

Anthony was silent on the other line for a bit, than answered, " _Okay! I'll let both MechaGodzilla and the Super X machines know of this. We'll monitor the situation in case something happens._ ". Both mechas and machines were near the spot where the old Godzilla had melted, and were close to where the new saurian was at.

Yukari looked to her interest and whispered, "I hope nothing bad happens… especially now.".

* * *

~Outside near Junior's location~

In a flash of white light, the group arrived at the scene. They were on top of a crumbled building, close to where Godzilla had melted. Elsa and the others saw the pulsing melted goo that had once been their close friend and hero, Melody and some of the beings looking away from such a sight. Nothing remained of Godzilla, not even his skeletal structure. The intense heat and radiation had melted EVERYTHING down, all the way to the bone. There was still strong readings of radiation leftover, but a vast majority of it was gone when Junior's body absorbed it. Cateline had placed a strong shield of magic over the group that protected all of them from the poison power.

Unknowingly, and lucky for the group, they were outside the field of the massive green goo, so thus they were not near the radiation. But, it was better safe than sorry.

Regina looked through the smoke and stated, "Hey Where is Mothra's body?! It doesn't seem to be around here?!". It was true, as the moth seemed to be nowhere to be found.

Lady Beneditka spoke solemnly, "I assume that her body disintegrated, turned to ash upon being near Godzilla's intense heat when he… melted.". She was correct, as the moth's physiology was vastly different than Godzilla and his son's. Her body was made with mystical help and construction, while Godzilla's body was saurian in nature from the time of the dinosaurs. And it was further mutated to absorb the energy of radiation, while she gained power from the planet itself. So while Junior had absorbed the radioactive heat and power, Mothra's body could not and so… she dissolved into golden dust and her ashes spread throughout the entire globe when Godzilla melted down.

The entire company looked a bit solemn as well, remembering how bravely the old moth & guardian of Earth, until a stomping noise got their attention. They looked to their left to see Junior walking slowly through the smoke, looking like a spitting image of his father. The fairies started to glow brightly now, their magic reacting to Junior's radiation field! Cateline felt her magic soon surging as well like a tidal wave during a full moon, Tracy feeling her own magical item vibrating and glowing brightly, Melody felt her magical gift also resonating strongly, and Rapunzel's thick golden mane of hair also glowing brightly. Regina's own magical gift from the Three Good Fairies was also humming with power as its magic was amplified.

This left them without a shred of doubt that the being before them was indeed Junior!

Rapunzel called out, "Junior! Hey! Junior, it's me! Rapunzel! Hey!". She also waved to the saurian, but she got nothing in response. The saurian continued to lumber about, almost as if in a daze. Fawn flew over to try and get close to the behemoth, but was soon flung away by a powerful shockwave! Joseph caught her in a way that would make most baseball coaches impressed by the catch.

Alice went to the two and inquired, "Fawn! Are you okay? What happened? Why were you suddenly repulsed like that?".

The Animal-talented fairy held her head, trying to steady it and herself. After a moment, she managed to regain her bearings and replied, "I… I don't know. As I was flying towards him, I felt getting more stronger… more filled with power! As I got towards his head, something burst within me and sent me back with a bang!".

All thought on that for a moment, and it was Miki who offered an explanation. She suggested, "Remember when being near Junior boosted your magic considerably last time? Now that he is an adult, as to how we don't know yet, his unique field increased its potency. In short, your own magical power kinda burst through like it did when it did not have anywhere else to go.". It was true, like how one would fill a balloon with too much water or air.

Rosetta looked at the saurian and said, "I think that something is wrong with our little companion here, everyone. Look, he's just lumbering around and doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything.". Upon further inspection, the Disney company saw that the Garden-talented fairy was correct. Junior, or Godzilla as he was now, was just lumbering around slowly as if in a daze. He was growling softly, and had a bit of a vacant look in his eyes.

Arisu wondered, "What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like that?".

Avenger put in his answer, "Maybe he's a little dazed from being brought back to life? I mean, I would be a little out of it too if I just came back from the land of the dead.". It was a plausible answer at this point, and the group just watched as Godzilla went towards the water. Just as he was near the cool liquid, a mechanical sound and the roar of engines could be heard nearby. The entire group looked to see M.O.G.U.E.R.A, MechaGodzilla-II, and the three Super X aircrafts coming towards them.

Miki's walkie-talkie crackled to life, the voice of Capt. Chris Anderson coming on the other line. He called out, " _Miki Saegusa! Miki Saegusa! Can you read me, Miss Saegusa? Over._ ".

The psychic woman answered, "I read you, Captain! What are you doing here?!". She was a bit worried about the mechas and machines being here, especially with Godzilla in his current condition.

Chris answered, " _Anthony gave us the word that all of you came out here after the meltdown. Personally, I think it was crazy for all of you to come out here with no kind of protection! But… I assume that you wanted to see if Godzilla is alright. You have any idea on how his son came back to life?_ ". Miki replied that they were still going over that, but advised heavily not to do anything rash or sudden to the saurian in his current condition.

The captain answered, " _We'll try, Miki. But if something does happen, we will have to intervene to protect you. Understand? Over and out._ ". The walkie-talkie crackled a little before going silent, indicating that Chris closed off communication from his end.

MechaGodzilla-II slowly walked over to Godzilla and let out a soft, mechanical roar. However, the titan did not look up at his direction. Just continued to lumber around. The soul within the mecha stated, " _I don't know what to make of his actions. This is really strange here… I'm going to get a bit closer and…_ ".

Before he could do anything, Godzilla's eyes just snapped open and he let out a LOUD roar that shook the very ground and sky! MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A stepped back a bit in surprise, and the company down below had to cover their ears from the intense sound! The saurian looked like he was experiencing a kind of shock to his system, as he was thrashing around a little while clutching his head!

Avenger exclaimed, "He's having some sort of panic attack, I think! Everyone, take cover somewhere!". The group went over the decimated building they were standing on, sliding on its slope and hiding behind the makeshift hill. Godzilla roared and shrieked loudly as he flailed about, his tail smashing through what was left of buildings and stomping flat said structures that were already down. One would consider it a miracle that the company of people on the ground were not smashed flat as a pancake, or flung away by the immense tail swipe.

Cinderella called out, "There has to be something happening in his mind! Miki, can you see what is bothering him in his head?!". Saegusa-san nodded and tried to focus… but she soon realized that she got nothing! Her psychic power had been fading for a while, and it was now gone! It had vanished completely from her being at the exact moment the old Godzilla left this world.

She called out, "I can't! I've lost my psychic powers for good! Daimon, Joseph! See if you can go into Godzilla's brain and see what is troubling him like this!". Miki was upset that she lost her psychic gift, which was a bit of an irony considering that she once said to a colleague of hers some days ago that she was looking forward to living the life of a normal girl now.

Lavestia and Sustaita looked at the saurian that was flailing about everywhere, then at each other. Both had looks of determination surging through them, and the duo focused their powers together as one! In sync with their psychic gifts as one, the two took a stance that was similar to their anime heroes Goku and Vegeta from **Dragonball Z** when they powered up. They used their minds to link to Godzilla's, but that quickly proved to be dangerous as what they saw inside was pure chaos! Shapes and shadows swirling all around inside the mind of the new Godzilla, and a level of power that was unbelievable! The two young men could not hold the connection for long, and were blasted back by the backlash of chaotic power that was inside the behemoth! Joseph landed hard on Alice and Regina to the right, while Daimon was caught by Anna and Defender on the left.

Defender asked on what happened, and Daimon whispered, "Godzilla… his head is… chaotic right now. It's like… it's like nothing me or Joseph have ever seen before…".

Godzilla continued to rampage everywhere, and the mechas were about to fire upon him to see if it would stop him. However, the saurian gave a final loud shriek of confusion and rage before diving into the water! Godzilla started to swim out to sea, following the wide river as it led to the ocean. The forces of Good saw a long trail of bubbles in the water that came from the monster before it disappeared. M.O.G.U.E.R.A's voice came over the external speakers, " _Okay… what the hell just happened?! Why did he act like that?! First it looked like he was in a daze, than he just snaps like crazy!_ ".

The groups, both down below and the ones in the machines and MechaGodzilla-II were at a loss on what just happened. A few minutes after the towering female mecha had asked the question, Miki's walkie-talkie came back life. The former psychic picked up the device and heard Kensaku's voice on the other line. He said, " _Everyone, head back to the G-Force building as soon as you can! Kenichi is on the video monitor from the main base at Tokyo, and it seems that he has pieced together on what has occurred so far!_ ".

Capt. Anderson and Anthony received the same message as well, so their mechas started towards the airport area that held the G-Force building. The Super X aircrafts also honed in on the same location. The Disney and others heard the message, and Cateline used her magic to teleport everyone back to where Yukari and Kensaku were at.

* * *

~At the G-Force building~

In ten or so minutes, everyone was down below in the safe confines of the abode. M.O.G.U.E.R.A, MechaGodzilla-II, Super X, Super X-2 and Super X-III were parked outside of the complex. On the viewing screen was Kenichi, the Yamane lad looking a bit tired but no one could blame him. It was close to midnight, and with all of the action now wearing down, many of them looked ready to hit the hay. But, they pushed themselves to stay awake because what the young man had to say might be important.

Kenichi spoke, " _Okay, after analyzing everything that has occurred just now, I believe I might have an idea on why Junior came back to life and is now a version of his father. And also why he acted the way he did before going into the water and swimming back out to sea._ ". The large company in front of him waited now, all eyes locked on the Yamane lad. General Isao was behind him, also wanting to hear what Yukari's brother had to say.

He started out, " _When the old Godzilla died, he let loose a massive amount of radiation and heat. Junior's body managed to absorb all of the radiation, even when he was officially dead. Absorbing all of that concentrated amount of power forced the body to not only heal itself from the wounds that were inflicted on him, but to also further mutate and age his body until he became a fully mature Godzilla. Once his body had healed and grew, he must have revived on his own and…_ ".

That is when Elsa lifted a hand and halted his words. The Ice Queen gave the young college man a hard, firm look as she stated, "You are wrong about that part, Kenichi. Junior did not come back to life just because his body was made whole again by his father's energy alone. The Higher Power above allowed his spirit to come back into his body, to be resurrected. A complete body is just a husk until it has the true spark of life, a spirit within it.".

A majority agreed with the beautiful white-haired woman, feeling that this went down more deep than mere science and logic. Kenichi was about to say something to challenge her on that, until he actually stopped and thought about if for a moment. After all he had seen so far concerning the Disney women and the _kaiju_ , he was really starting to believe that miracles like that happened by faith & not just by explanation of science. He stated, " _You may be right, your Highness… I'll think over on your words._ ". Elsa nodded, glad at least that the young man was at least going to think over her words rather than just dismiss them.

Kenichi continued, " _Now, after being revived and having the body of his father… I think it's safe to say that Junior, or rather the new Godzilla, went into shock._ ".

Arisu asked, "Shock? Why?".

The Yamane man answered, " _Well, you got to think of it from Junior's point of view. He was a regular Godzillasaurus at the time when he hatched, and his body was normal. When Godzilla took him to Birth Island, the radiation there caused him to grow more rapidly. His mind kept up, but not by much. And after the nuclear explosion that destroyed the island with him and Godzilla on it, the energy released from it caused his body to age and grow even further. His mind was left more behind because of this, and the radiation caused his mind to slip into something very primal and aggressive. And now after being resurrected and turned into a full, mature adult Godzilla… well, Junior's mind was severely in chaos._ ".

Joseph exclaimed, "That would explain why me and Daimon saw all of that mess in his head!". He explained on how he and his friend tried to peer into Godzilla's head earlier on, only to be engulfed in chaotic sounds and sights before being ejected out painfully.

Kenichi stated, " _Yes, that would do it. In a way, he's acting like a five year-old would be if they suddenly woke up in an adult body. Godzilla was in a chaotic state, but the small primal yet reasonable side to him told him to go into the water. And after satellite images, we learned that he is indeed out in the Pacific Ocean. We believe he is going to hibernate for some time._ ".

Alice inquired, "Hibernate? Why would he do that, and in the ocean?". In her view, most animals that hibernated did so on land such as bears, rabbits, etc.

Yukari's brother answered, " _The most rational answer is that he needs time for his brain to catch up with his body, to be fully mature in both body and mind. The ocean is the only place where he can be at peace, and also maintain his newfound power._ ".

Daimon asked, "Do you have an estimated time on when he will wake up from his hibernation?". Kenichi answered that it was just a guess, but that the new Godzilla would reach suitable mindset stability within four years or so. In short, that his mind would be fully healed and stable in the year 2000.

Everyone looked to be relieved that the son of Godzilla would be sleeping now for some time, giving them time to rebuild. However, Miki saw the far-away look in the eyes of Ariel and the others. She put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Ariel, what's wrong? What's the matter?".

The former mermaid & queen turned around, and gave her Japanese friend a sad smile. She answered, "Miki… we have done what we came here to do. And that was to help Godzilla and Junior. And even though it didn't work out the way we planned… we heard him thank us before he melted.". The entire crew paused in their chattering, their eyes on the Disney women and Ariel's words causing them to remember that indeed… they heard the King of the Monsters thanking them with the very last of his breath.

Melody picked up, "I think… I think it's time for us to go back home. Back to our own universe.". The company were now stunned to hear the words coming from her lips, even the general and Kenichi a bit surprised by this.

Anna added, "There is not much here left for us now. The hotel we stayed in is destroyed, but thankfully Cateline managed to save everything we have ever collected or gathered in her special magical pouch.". It was true, as the fairy godmother had put everything they bought or made into her special subspace magical pouch. So the crew did not lose anything that they had managed to amass during their stay.

Regina said, "So, all that there is to do is get that Momoko woman & take her with us to…".

However, her words were interrupted by Chris Anderson. He stated, "Hold on, girls! Just hold on! You can't leave let! We want… no, need to show all of you our appreciation for what you have done for us! For both the country of Japan, and the world!".

Avenger added, "He's right! I mean, you can't just leave without some kind of proper goodbye and send-off! Just give us some time, and we'll have something decent for all of you to show our appreciation!". The people of the Toho universe really wanted to show on how grateful and glad they were to their new companions who had made such a difference in their world in just twelve days.

The Disney beings looked at one another, wondering on what their final answer should be about this. Tracy brought them all together for a little group meeting, and whispers started to emerge from the individuals. Miki and the others were hoping that they would stay longer, to get something decent and well-deserved organized for the incredible heroes and heroines. After a few minutes of discussion, the other universal visitors looked to the entire group with Elsa as the spokesperson.

The Snow Queen answered, "Two days… we're staying here for just two days. After that… we'll be going home. We have been far away from our loved ones for such a long time, and we really would like to go back to them.".

General Isao on the monitor screen looked a bit pensive, but saw that there was no real debate here. The courageous, magical women, fairies and mice have indeed done much for their country and the entire planet. To see them off without a proper thank you in any form would be a disgrace, a dishonor and that would simply not do. He nodded and said, "Okay… two days than. Hopefully we will have something ready for all of you on the 2nd day.". He was going to have to make a LOT of calls to his superiors, especially to the Prime Minister and the Emperor of Japan himself!

Miki and the others looked relieved and glad that their friends were going to stay a bit longer before going home. Defender than asked, "Umm… if your hotel room is destroyed, where are you going to stay at?".

* * *

~At G-Force Headquarters in Tokyo~

While the general was making calls, the G-Force members and Disney beings at Narita were making some settlement plans, a sinister affair was taking place at the complex. When the old Godzilla underwent meltdown, he sent out nuclear pulses that went out through the entire globe! And it mixed with the magical energy that Elsa and the others unleashed on him, creating strong but invisible shockwaves that traveled throughout Earth! While visual communication was still operational, major security systems around Tokyo shut down. And that included a special place that was located inside G-Force… the **BIO-WEAPONS STORAGE** vault! It was the place that held certain powerful substances and such that were to not be tampered with unless by authorization by higher-ranking military, political and scientific leaders.

And four people were at the vault now! Two men and women that wore G-Force laboratory suits… but they were not humans, but aliens in disguise! They were Xiliens, a unique race of cunning aliens that could modify and change their appearance to resemble anything they wished. Their true forms were grotesque, too bizarre to identify properly. The one unique aspect of this race was that they fed on mitochondria, a special kind of part in a cell that breaks down nutrients and turns it into an energy form for the cell to survive. Although most life forms had this amazing feature, humans carried an abundance of it and thus the Xiliens saw the humans as a food source.

More or less like cattle, and thus they wanted to conquer Earth once they learned of it and mankind's existence!

The four spies had been planted on Earth many years ago, kidnapping the humans they were impersonating and managing to keep a low profile all this time. The four Xiliens had sent information about Earth, G-Force, and the _kaiju_ all this time back to the mothership that had been hiding behind Deimos, one of the moons that orbited Mars. They also managed to send to their people the info on Cinderella and the other Disney beings when they arrived in the Toho universe!

One of them looked at the vault, which contained what they were sent to get in the first place. The man turned the handle and the vault opened up, which mildly surprised the disguised alien as security was very tight around here. "Come, we need to find our target and leave before security returns back to normal!", he told his companions. The reason why security was lax at the moment was because a majority of all of G-Force personnel had evacuated, almost every single remaining member was in the Command Center.

The four ventured into the vault, where they found chemical weapons and other items that would wreak havoc on the planet in any number of ways! However, they passed them as none of them were their targets. The vault was segmented into ten or so rooms, each room large enough to hold twenty people with some room to spare. They soon came to a room that was filled with hard plastic rectangular containers that were the size of a mini-van lining the walls… and each container had the black labeling on it **King Ghidorah's Scales- Handle With Care**. They had found the place where G-Force had kept the golden scales of King Ghidorah after the three-headed dragon was turned into a mecha some years ago!

The female grinned widely and whispered, "Yes! We have found the Earthlings version of the space dragon's scales! Quickly, put as many teleport nodes on them as you can! Our leader is sure to have use for them!". The four took out black and blue devices that looked like cog gears on a machine but with a strange pyramid structure in the middle where the hole would be. Once the node was placed on the containers, it dug into the object and glowed with a blue light. The disguised beings only had five of the unique devices with them, so only twenty containers were about to go. And considering how there were hundreds of boxes that had the same label, it was most like that they would not be missed unless someone did inventory.

"Ma'am, the nodes are in place and the teleportation frequency is locked onto the mothership!", one of the Xiliens stated. The Japanese female leading the pack grinned, took out a device from her pocket that looked similar to a cell phone, and pressed a seven button sequence on the object. The nodes soon stated to pulse with bright blue light, and the containers were covered in what appeared to be blue stars! In a flash of light, the twenty containers had vanished!

"Yes… this is good. It may not be much compared to the rest that are still here, but I believe our leader and scientists back at our home world will put the scales to good use. Maybe… maybe even complete the _**Monster X**_ project!", the woman stated with an almost feral grin. The four soon quickly exited the room, first making sure that they covered their tracks completely from the area. When the room looked to be as normal as could be, the Xilians exited the vault and went back to the Command Center to resume their duties.

It would seem that the forces of evil were working in the background once more!

* * *

~At Narita~

While the Xilians were at G-Force gathering the golden scales of King Ghidorah, another force was at the decimated part of Narita. While the military was securing the destroyed area, a company of soldiers were at the place where Destroyah had lost a good, long section of his tail during his battle against M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The soldiers had leapt out of the maser tank they were driving, and examining the huge appendage. One of them looked around, making sure that no one else was noticing them. Once the soldier saw that no one was around, he ordered his troops, "Okay men! Lock the _Teleport Beacons_ to the tail, and be sure that they are fastened in tight! Her Highness Vorticia will want to examine this, and the DNA of this creature!".

The JSDF 'soldiers' were also aliens in disguise, they were agents of the Vortaak!

The Vortaak alien race was similar to the Xilians, having a thirst to conquer the universe and put all sentient races and suitable planets underneath their dominion. Their empire stretched far in the Toho universe, but recently they were in a war with the Xilians. Both races had used giant monsters in their war against one another, the Xilians managing to clone the space _kaiju_ that the Vortaak had  & modifying them for their own use.

The disguised beings needed something strong to both combat the forces of the Xilians, and also have an ace up their sleeve once their leader when the time was right to fully attack Earth. So after seeing Destroyah in battle, they knew they had found the right monster to send to their queen!

As the company was almost finished putting the beacons on the tail, the ringleader got a call from his walkie talkie. He answered, "Yes, what is it?". He was not worried, as his device had an addition. It was tuned to a frequency that was unknown to Earth technology, so there was little to no chance of anyone else piggybacking on it.

The voice on the other line spoke, " _Sir, we have located the horn and it seems to have survived intact! The wings, however, are unreachable. They are now floating down to the bottom of the river, and it would be very suspicious if we even tried for them._ ". While this was indeed unfortunate news to have lost the wings of Destroyah, the ones that Ariel, Melody and Elsa ripped off from the demon-monster earlier, the ringleader now had confirmation that the large horn was secured.

He spoke, "Okay, good work commander! Make sure that the horn is teleported to the mothership that is located behind Earth's moon! Over and out!". The walkie talkie soon turned off, and the Vortaak commander looked at the tail & his soldiers. Once he saw one of the underlings nod his head, the ringleader pushes a five-digit number sequence on a unique device he pulled from his pocket, one that looked like a remote control for a Tyco RC car. Once the sequence was complete, the tail and horn both shimmered in a white light before vanishing completely!

He saw the device beep, than the light on it turn from red to green. He stated for his men to hear, "It is done! The tail and the horn are on the Vortaak mothership! They'll soon head back to the home planet to be examined, and hopefully our queen will be able to clone the behemoth that almost took down Godzilla and his allies! So, let's get back to our stations so that we do not raise suspicion. I will come up with a suitable story to tell them if they ask the whereabouts of the monster's appendages.".

The Vortaak beings nodded before going back into the maser tank they were riding in, going away from the area quickly to resume their 'posts'.

It seemed a _kaiju_ -arms war was on between two alien races from the stars that had their eyes set on the ultimate prize… Earth!

* * *

~Two days later~

It was a bright afternoon in the city of Tokyo, though the city was still in rubble and construction crews were now toiling away to rebuild both it and Narita. The civilians that once dwelled in the cities had not returned, being told by their leaders and military officials that it was not safe to return. Only essential personnel such as construction workers and those with special skill that were deemed necessary were allowed back into either Tokyo or Narita. Standing in front of the G-Force headquarters building was a large gathering of men and women in G-Force and JSDF uniform, along with military and U.N.G.C.C. leaders, the Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto… and the Emperor of Japan, Akihito along with his family!

Beside the Emperor on the right was Yukari Yamane, with her two new cameramen Avenger and Defender! And alongside them was Kensaku Ijuin, all dressed in their best while Avenger handled the camera that was filming everything. And near the end of the group was Nobuko, Joseph Sustaita and Daimon Lavestia, the two Section M psychic members also dressed in their best since royalty was present.

On the left side of the Prime Minister was Kenichi Yamane, Arisu Chinatsu, Capt. Chris Anderson, pilot Anthony, Major Sho Kuroki & General Isao Jun. And by the general was Lady Momoko, the Japanese woman cuffed and restrained while being guarded by two serious soldiers who were ready to act if the prisoner did anything… hasty. The disgraced leader of the disbanded _**Crimson Katana**_ was dressed up in a prisoner outfit, and the once beautiful villainess a far cry from her normal self and attire. The lady was burning with anger and hatred as she knew why she was even out here with all of the other political and military higher ups.

The G-Force and JSDF members were separated into two groups, G-Force on the right with the JSDF officers on the left. They were parted so that the guests of honor could walk through and towards their leaders. Both sides, men and women of the armed forces, were dressed in their professional best with pride and honor.

In the background from the building was MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A, both still having battle scars and the latter still missing her limb, but both were operational and online as they watched.

Coming down the aisle were the Disney ladies, all dressed up in their royal best! Cinderella, Tracy, Ariel, Melody, Elsa, Anna, Lady Beneditka, Cateline, Rapunzel, Regina and Alice were all in royal princess flair! Tinkerbell, Vidia, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, and Zarina were also in outfits that showed them as beautiful and classy at the same time! Even the Charming mice Filimor, Estée, Ilbert and Plaisance were all looking sharp as they were on the shoulders of Tracy. Cateline had used her magic to change the company's attire to something suitable, dresses and clothing worthy of Disney royalty!

Escorting them to where the Emperor and Prime Minister was at was Miki Saegusa and… Jet Jaguar?!

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Yesterday, the Disney girls were looking outside of the G-Force headquarters building. Since there was no other option for them, they all had to stay at the complex until everything would be settled. They had gotten some rest after the incident last night, but they did not go anywhere else in the building as a lot was on their minds. However, they had gotten a pleasant surprise when coming through the door was… Jet Jaguar himself!_

 _Elsa and those who knew the android intimately smiled brightly as said mechanical marvel came into the room, followed by Miki, Joseph and Daimon. Alice exclaimed, "Jet Jaguar?! You're here! But, how?! I was told that you were away on a mission in the Middle East!"._

 _He answered, "I finished the mission about seven hours ago, completing my report to the U.N. when I sensed something happening in Japan. I kicked my flying abilities into overdrive to get here, and when I did… I found most of Tokyo decimated. I was worried when I arrived in front of the G-Force building, and that is when Miki and her friends told me to come with them for a surprise. And here I see it is you!". The Disney beings were very glad to see a familiar face, Saegusa-san and the others having smiles on as they just made their other universal friends' day._

 _Jet Jaguar inquired, "So, what has happened? Why are you all here?"._

 _That is when his friends told him everything; why they came to this universe, what happened with Godzilla and his son, what they did with G-Force, everything! They even told him on the death of Godzilla, which made the android comment on how he felt a snap in his soul and circuits. He felt that something bad had happened to his comrade, but he didn't know what exactly. Now he knew._

 _It took about two or so hours, but it was worth it as now the mechanical marvel was caught up on everything that had occurred. Jet Jaguar had new and profound respect for his friends, and stated that they all had such courage and strength to do what they had to against the_ _ **Crimson Katana**_ _gang, Destroyah… and Burning Godzilla._

 _Joseph told them, "Jet, you know… I heard from General Isao that he managed to get most of the military officials and other higher ups over here to give Ariel and the others a proper send-off. And even the Emperor of Japan is going to be there!"._

 _Daimon finished, "So… these girls need someone to escort them when the event happens tomorrow. Are you willing to lend us your services?"._

 _The JSDF fighter & android answered, "It would be an extreme honor and pleasure to be the escorts for my friends. Just... don't let me dress up in a tuxedo or anything. I like my current style.". That kind of reply had all laughing, in a good natured way that lifted everyone's spirits up. So for the rest of the day, and into the night, the Disney beings were conversing with Jet Jaguar and their friends who came by later on._

 _~End flashback~_

* * *

Back to the present, Jet Jaguar was on the far left of the group, with Miki on the far right with the Disney ladies in the middle. As they walked over towards the Emperor of Japan, the JSDF and G-Force members on both sides quickly stood at attention as one and in sync! One would have to give credit to the Japanese armed forces for discipline and attention. Once they were at the base of the slightly raised platform they were on, Miki and Jaguar stood to the side as it was only Melody and company that were allowed to rise up and go towards Akihito. The group walked up the steps and towards the elderly leader of Japan who was dressed in ceremonial robes that made him look dignified and potent without any exaggerated flair or mock-up. He gave a small bow to the company, Elsa and the others returning the gesture.

Akihito spoke in a firm and clear voice for all to hear, thanks to a miniature microphone that was on his person. He stated, "Beings from another universe, I humbly thank you for all that you have done. You have managed to do two spectacular things here in our world that are worthy of such attention. You have saved the entire planet from suffering a blow that would have ended all life. And… you have also showed us that truly, even the _kaiju_ of our realm have souls. You have taught us that they are so much more than meets the eye.".

Arisu and Capt. Anderson came to the platform, both holding boxes of beautiful design that had the insignia of an Oriental dragon wrapped protectively around the Imperial seal. The lids were opened to reveal solid gold medals that were crafted with skill that Lady Beneditka swore that would make most Mountain troll crafters in her home at North Mountain pleased. The medals had the G-Force insignia on, showing Godzilla's image on it that brought a small tear to his bonded.

Akihito announced, "We give you these medals to show our gratitude to all of you. You that have made a huge difference in our world. And also for the courage and bravery you displayed in the face of overwhelming odds, against both human and giant monster foes.". The little jab was directed at Lady Momoko, who growled softly.

The Emperor hung the medals around the necks of each of the ladies, Cateline using her magic to shrink the ones meant for the pixies and mice. Once they were shrunk down to an appropriate size, they were magically levitated and put on the wearer. The last one to be given a medal was Regina, who looked at her gift with honor.

Anna spoke, "Thank you, your Highness for this gift. And also… we want to say that our mission, which was to try and save Godzilla and his son... it was not completely in vain.".

Melody added, "Even though we did not save our bonded, our heroes… our friends, we did accomplish a goal that we just recently figure out some time ago. And that was to show that this world's giant monsters… though they are different and powerful, they do have souls of their own. They are more capable and understanding than you think.".

Elsa finished it, "And we believe that our goal was to hopefully bridge the gap between all of you and the monsters, that hopefully one day you will be able to find a way to exist side by side. That you may need them more than you realize, and they need you too for a positive, better purpose.". While many did not agree with the Disney ladies on that statement, some did see that there was something truly deeper and more insightful about the _kaiju_.

Maybe one day, the words of the Disney ladies would come to pass.

Akihito nodded, showing he understood their words. He looked to the two guards that flanked Lady Momoko, and with a small nod, the soldiers lifted the Japanese woman and escorted her towards the group. The Emperor looked to Elsa and inquired, "I assume that you can secure her for the journey home?". The Snow Queen smirked, and with a wave of her left hand, Lady Momoko was encased in a thin but very strong layer of ice that covered her body except the head. The former leader of the yakuza gang glared hatefully at the ice-gifted _gaijin_ , who merely smirked and looked back at the Emperor.

Elsa and the rest bowed respectfully to the Emperor, who returned the gesture in kind. The Disney company turned and looked to the Prime Minister and the other leaders, bowing to them as well. Alice spoke, "If you don't mind sir, do you think we can give to our friends a personal farewell?". The elderly leader of the Japanese nation nodded, and walked to the side to allow Daimon, Miki, Joseph, Chris, Anthony, Arisu, Yukari, Nobuko, Kenichi and Jet Jaguar on the platform.

The Disney ladies smiled as they hugged their friends, each showing a strong friendship love to them as all had formed bonds with one another. Bonds of trust, friendship, comradeship and more. Jet Jaguar was included since he was a close friend to Elsa and those that knew him when he was in their universe. Yukari inquired, "So… will we ever see each other again? Will you come back here?".

Cinderella answered her question, "Only fate, time, choice and the approval of the Higher Power will determine that, my friend.".

Ariel said, "Oh, one more thing. We want to thank you all for letting us go to the place where they are going to store Godzilla's remains.". Just three hours ago, well in the morning before the ceremony, Miki and company took the Disney visitors to a secure and large vault area underneath the G-Force complex. Daimon had told them that the vault was going to store old Godzilla's remains until they could figure out what to do with the melted hero. The green goop that was once the King of the Monsters was still highly radioactive, so there were clean-up crews in Narita that was taking care of the situation as they were gathering and containing the thick liquid inside containers that were specialized in holding and blocking the negative effects of the material.

The ladies and mice realized that the vault was going to become Godzilla's temporary grave, and thanked the G-Force people for letting them know. Melody had put in that she hoped that the nation would give a decent and honorable burial to her friend later on in the future.

Daimon answered, "It is alright. We'll do what we can to make sure that Godzilla is given a good burial. No concrete promise, but we'll do our best.". The ladies appreciated the words, hoping that their friends would be able to make the promise a reality.

Arisu spoke, "I really hope all of you return back here one day. Until then, I hope the Heavens keep you all safe and secure when you go home.". Alice thanked her for the words, and replied that she hoped that when her light sentence is over, that she will pursue a true career that will bring honor and right to her.

Miki looked towards Melody, Ariel, Tracy, Cinderella, Elsa and Anna. The former psychic bowed to them, then gave a hug to Melody who returned the gesture. She slowly parted from her friend and spoke, "Thank you for helping me in showing the world that Godzilla and the other monsters are much more than mere beasts. It means more to me than anything.".

Melody nodded, and it was Tracy that asked, "What will you do now without your mental gift?".

Saegusa-san smiled and replied, "I will see what I can do. Even though I am no longer a psychic, I do have other abilities that I hope will help me out in the long run.". The Disney ladies were relieved to hear this, a bit worried for their friend since she did live with her gifts for a good part of her life. But seeing her taking the loss of her supernatural mental abilities in stride like so, it eased their fears and hope for the best.

* * *

Just then, two orbs of white-yellow light appeared! The entire company stood on guard, and all were curious and a bit frightened on what was happening. The two orbs were actually spirits from Heaven, and they floated towards the Disney company and G-Force's heroes and heroines. The orbs grew and took form… of Erika Shiragami and Dr. Daisuke Serizawa! Seeing the two beings that had been dead for some time caused much stunned awe throughout the crowd, Erika smiling but Daisuke having a serious look on his face.

Cinderella stated, "Wait! I know you two. You are… Erika Shiragami, right? The Good Fairies told us about you, and also described what you looked like. And you… you are… Dr. Serizawa, the one from the archive books!".

Erika smile grew a little as she replied, "Yes, I am her. I see that the Good Fairies still remember me when I was in Biolantte all those years ago. I still thank them for setting me free from her when I came back here.".

The group grinned a little at that information, than all eyes turned on the creator of the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954. Dr. Serizawa looked at all of them and said, "Yes, I am he. I am the one who made the terrible device so many years ago that was responsible for bringing that demon-monster Destroyah into the world.". All eyes and ears were on him now, all silent as they beheld the spirit.

Dr. Serizawa walked slowly to the Disney group, stopping in front of Melody and Elsa. He bowed his head and stated, "I want to apologize… for all that I have done. I made a device that was more terrible than ever thought possible due to my own ambition in science. And that device gave birth to something that should not even exist in this world. I want to apologize for my actions in the past, and… to also thank you.".

Regina inquired, "Thank us? For what?".

The Japanese scientist replied, "For destroying that abomination, Destroyah. When I saw it in Heaven with the others, I was disgusted and ashamed that my findings had birthed something so brutal and powerful. But upon seeing him go down to Hell when he was defeated, it brought me a sense of peace. The Lord above allowed me to come down here to say thank you, as well as apologize for everything.".

Erika put in, "I was allowed to come down here with him so that he has some company and support for this.". That would explain why she was here.

The doctor looked at everyone, and got on one knee to bow to them. He was surprising everyone as the doctor was a proud man in life, and rarely did something even remotely like this to anyone. He said, "Please… I beg your forgiveness in what I had done!".

Melody and Elsa looked to the spirit, than to each other. A silent conversation seemed to take place between the two rulers of their kingdoms, and an agreement was reached. Melody and Elsa extended their hands to Daisuke, who looked up and saw the gesture. The Snow Queen spoke, "We forgive you, Dr. Serizawa.".

Melody put in, "Though you are responsible for creating something so deadly as the Oxygen Destroyer, you are not directly responsible for creating that demon-monster. None of us knew that something like that would be brought to existence. And… we do acknowledge that you did sacrifice yourself in order to make sure that weapon does not get created again. In our view, you did something right and noble that is similar to a true hero.".

The doctor looked at the two women in disbelief, but seeing their smiling faces caused relief to flood his being before he took their hands and slowly rose back up. A few tears slipped from his face, but he blinked them away. He had been given forgiveness from the Disney heroines, and he took it as best he could. He whispered, "Thank you… just… thank you so much!".

This was being recorded for all to see! And many in the scientific community who watched this were stunned silly as they saw a great man of science being forgiven by heroines of magic!

Erika spoke, "Daisuke, I believe that we are finished here. Let's go back home.". The scientist looked to the young woman, seeing that she was right and they had completed what they wanted to do here in the mortal realm. He released the hands of the queens, and bowed to each of them respectfully/gratefully to the rest. Dr. Serizawa now felt more light and at peace than ever before!

He joined back with Erika, and both started to fade out as they turned back into soul orbs. He called out, "Goodbye everyone! And thank you once again!". The soul orbs than flew back into the sky, where they vanished like fog does when the sun comes out.

* * *

After the event had passed, Cateline spoke, "Everyone… it is time.". She than held her wand out and high, the tip glowing brightly in white light. The onlookers were startled to see the sight of magic, but remained where they were. Lady Benedikta soon joined in, hoisting the remains of her axe and focusing her Mountain troll magic into the tip as well. Melody went to the magical beings, bringing out **Silverflash** and joining in. Elsa was the final one, going to the trio and lighting her right hand up with a frosty-blue glow. The people of Tokyo were amazed as they witnessed the event, Avenger focusing on the spectacle. It was very fortunate for him, and everyone else that he had been recording everything since the events started up.

The combined magical light show went on for a few moments… then the entire sky above flashed in a bright golden light as the Heavens seemed to open up again! Coming down fast was a column of golden light, which was the magical inter-universal tunnel from the Disney universe! Loud gasps escaped the lips of the crowd, and some jumped out of the way when the column came down a few yards in front of the Disney group!

Ariel and the others looked at the column, the portal that would take them home. She turned around to see her friends and the higher-ups that looked astounded to see such a sight. The former mermaid spoke, "Everyone… thank you once again for everything! I really hope that in the future, you get to understand Godzilla and the other monsters more! Just like we have.".

With a one final wave, Ariel was the first to step through the column of magic. She waited for the others, who soon joined her inside the magical creation. Elsa used her magic to bring Lady Momoko inside the pillar of light, sending a strong gust of icy wind to push and slide the prisoner to her. Melody was the last one, the beautiful young queen looking at all who had helped her and her family/friends out. She also looked towards MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A, who gave her a salute which made the raven-haired beauty smile wide at seeing that. She saluted them back, than looked to everyone else and gave a Japanese-style bow to them.

The Emperor returned the bow, as did his family. Soon, everyone else followed as all showed the final act of respect and honor to their heroine. Melody rose back up to full height, and turned to join her mother & friends in the magical column.

Elsa smiled and stated, "Okay… time to go home!". After she spoke those words, the group started to rise into the air. Momoko had a panicked look on her face as she was levitated higher and higher, not in control whatsoever. The company soon started to gain speed, going higher and faster in the air! They were about a half a mile or so in the sky until something strange happened. The column of light soon broke, and the ladies were sent flying to the west! Miki and the others gasped as they saw their friends become a golden comet of some sort, zooming faster than a supersonic jet!

Anthony exclaimed, "What in the hell just happened?! Did something go wrong?!". Indeed, many were starting to worry that a malfunction happened of some kind, and that their heroines were going off to another part of the world.

Jet Jaguar spoke, "I do not think that anything went wrong. In fact… my soul tells me that the Higher One above just wanted to show them something before they fully leave.". The G-Force crew looked at the android as if he had a few wires crossed, but Miki believed in the words of the mechanical marvel as she saw the golden comet disappear into the distance.

* * *

~On Monster Island~

The inhabitants of the most infamous island in all of the planet were mulling around the landscape, eating what they could find and making sure to defend their territory from others. Anguirus was with his adopted son, showing him on what he could eat and what places to avoid until he became stronger. Monster Island was still under the direction of the U.N., thus food supply such as meat were shipped there as to sate the appetites of the behemoths. Some like Manda and Titanosaurus ate mainly fish, so their food supply was more abundant than the meat given to the titans.

Anguirus was showing the little one a spring on which it had clean water to drink, until he felt something tug at his senses. His sixth sense, while not quite on the same level as his old friend Godzilla, told him that something was coming. He turned his head skyward, and that is when he saw a golden comet streaking overhead! He let out a sharp roar, and other monsters that were nearby such as Kamacuras, Baragon, Kumonga, Gorosaurus and Varan looked up as well. Upon seeing the shining ball of light in the sky, the monsters let out shrieks/roars/screeches of confusion and wonder. The spiked-shelled monster gazed more intently at the light… and saw human shapes within them!

Anguirus's mind started to remember what happened some time ago, when it was he and his companions that were in a comet just like that one! He looked at the blazing ball in a different light now, actually wondering if what was inside held the ones he & his friends bonded to long ago.

Inside the comet, the ladies looked down to the incredible view of Monster Island. All of them were in awe at seeing the other monsters. It was one thing to see them in books, another to see them in real life! Fawn remarked, "I really hope we come back to this world soon, without something dire that needs our help. I would love to come here and check out everything!". Her companions agreed with her on that, wanting to come and check out more of the fantastic abode of the _kaiju_! They soon streaked forward, apparently going to circle the entire planet!

Had they stayed a bit longer, they would have seen something that would have taken their breath away. A frothing foam of bubbles had emerged on the east side coast of the island, one that was very familiar to all. Slowly emerging from the water and coming up to the shore was… Godzilla! But this was not the saurian that the Disney ladies knew. No, this new one was formally Minilla, the son of Godzilla during the mid-1970s! The radioactive saurian had awoken two days ago from his hibernation within the ice in the Arctic Circle, sensing and also absorbing some of the magical/radioactive shockwaves that had blown all across the planet.

It had been a bit of a struggle for him to break free from his icy imprisonment, but he had done it and had swam back to his old home. Minilla had changed, looking to be leaner and more fierce-looking than even his father back then. The saurian looked inland, sensing his old friend Angurius and stomping from the waters towards the land to see what had changed since his hibernation so many years ago.

* * *

~Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean~

They soon passed over an unmarked island that was a fair distance from Monster Island… though it was not unmarked from within. Deep within the island, something stirred. It was due to the mixture of magic and radiation energy shockwave that came two days ago that spread throughout the entire planet, awakening something that had been WAITING for something like that to occur!

Many millennia ago, when Mothra and Battra battled it out, another civilization from another dimension had come to see what they could do to help. However, they soon discovered an egg that had the same distinct patterns as the one that bore Battra! Sensing the fight between the two guardians of Earth intensifying, the mysterious civilization's leaders decided that the egg would be more safe under their protection. So they took the egg and hid it on an island that, according to their calculations, would drift away thanks to planetary shifting and be far away from prying eyes. The leaders sealed the precious egg in a shield that could ONLY be opened with a mixture of both magical and another kind of energy, one that had not existed yet on the planet.

When they saw the fight between Mothra and Battra being resolved, the massive dark guardian being defeated and to be sealed in the icy upper regions of Earth, they knew it was time to go. So they left a large piece of rock that had a symbol of a ten-clawed hand with an eye of fire within it, with strange writings that would take time to decipher on what the message meant.

The time had come for the seal to be broken! The egg had responded to the magical/radiation shockwave, absorbing the energy and getting ready to hatch! Deep underneath the ground, the black and yellow eggs started to crack… and soon exploded as the living being within it had hatched!

It was another Battra! But this larva was different from the original one. It did not have the dark tendencies of its predecessor, still having an aggressive streak but ONLY when provoked. This Battra… this next guardian of Earth had a clean slate!

* * *

~Over Infant Island~

The blazing magical ball soon went over Infant Island, the home of Mothra. The natives on the island looked up to see the comet, and all waved as they felt that within the fireball were the friend of their deity. When the people felt the old Mothra die, they were very saddened by this and a strong kind of respective silence had passed over the land. And now after seeing the old guardian's friend's leave, they took it as a sign that things would get better. While most would call seeing a comet falling from the skies a sign of doom and gloom, the natives of Infant Island saw and felt the golden orb in the sky was a sign of good things.

The presents and other such items that the Disney ladies left behind for Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ were still intact, perfectly preserved and awaiting to be seen by those who wished to see something incredible.

* * *

~In the Hawaiian Islands~

The golden comet that held the Disney ladies continued on its journey, passing over the Hawaiian Islands and causing the inhabitants on the scattered pieces of land to look up in awe at seeing such a sight. Ariel and Melody saw the beautiful landscape of sand & surf, and Melody commented, "This place would be a good vacation spot to go to. I mean, if we ever come back that is.". The others agreed with her, seeing that Hawaii seemed to be a paradise.

As they passed over a certain island that had quite an active volcano… they did not realize that something was stirring beneath it.

Deep within the fiery core of the volcano was an egg, one that had been sealed during the time of the dinosaurs! It had was now MUCH bigger than a normal egg, for it had been sealed yet incubated by the natural energies radiating from the lava that came forth from the core of the planet itself. However, it had reacted when it absorbed the magical and radiation shockwave that came forth two days ago! And now, it was reacting more to the energy coming from the passing golden comet!

The egg started to move, and cracks appeared in the object! After much wiggling and moving… it hatched! What burst forth was a baby Pteranodon… more specifically, the exact same species as Rodan!

A new Rodan had been born into the world! The hatchlings let out a shriek within its home, the volcano seemingly to become more active like how a mother would greet her child when she saw him or her! The next generation of Rodan was here in the Toho universe!

* * *

~Over Skull Island~

The golden comet continued its course over the globe, going around it and past some of the Indonesian islands. Anna and Alice spotted an island that sported a skull-like shape inland, making the two curious on how such a thing could form on an island.

As they blazed through the heavens, they were spotted by the dark-skinned natives that lived on the landmass. The primal humans all got on their hands and knees, bowing to what they believed to be a fireball that came from the gods. The Disney beings soon spotted some animals within the jungles of the island, which turned out to be dinosaurs! The giants of old looked up, meat-eater and plant-eater alike as they roared/bellowed at the comet. Filimor spoke on Tracy's shoulder, "Hey! You think this is that place that was in those books? I think it was… umm… ah! Skull Island!". Indeed, the company did remember seeing the books at the archives back in G-Force.

Plaisance saw something move on one of the rocky plateaus on the island… something big and hairy! She exclaimed, "Look! Big monkey!".

The group looked down just in time to see that it was not a big monkey that was seeing them… but a giant ape! It was a silverback gorilla, one that was 25 feet tall and quite a sight to see. The strong primate looked to be fierce and intimidating, but also carrying within him a sense of soul that was intriguing to say the least. The ladies all got a good look at the giant before they left.

The giant ape grunted as he saw the blazing fireball streak off in the distance, wondering on what it was. The massive beast was considered a god to the inhabitants of the island who named the behemoth… Kong!

* * *

~At Tokyo~

It was about two hours since the Disney ladies vanished, and everyone was now back to work at rebuilding the city. The Emperor and Prime Minister had stayed with the inhabitants of G-Force, discussing on what was needed to be done. Also, many workers and technicians were getting started in repairing the mechas. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was having her severed arm area looked at until she saw something coming from the west. She exclaimed through her external speakers, " _Hey! Hey, look at that! They're back! Anna and the others are back!_ ".

MechaGodzilla-II and many others who heard the female's voice turned, and indeed saw the comet returning back! They all stopped to see the sight, some wondering if the universal beings were coming back to land. However, their anticipation and hope was broken when they arrived back at the place where they had broken off from before, and went straight into the sky.

Miki and the others looked up, seeing the golden light quickly vanish from sight. The former psychic whispered, "Good luck my friend… and God bless.".

* * *

~In space~

The Disney ladies and mice, plus their prisoners were now in the vast void of space! Lady Momoko let out a scream as she was now in the airless vacuum of the heavens… but was stunned to see that she was still alive, still warm and being able to breathe. The company ignored her, focused on the fact that they were finally going back home.

As they continued to gain speed now in streaking through the stars, they did not realize that their magical energy was being detected by two spaceships that had concealed themselves. The Vortaak and Xilians spacecraft's had gotten a fix on their energy signature, but were unable to do anything due to the column of magical energy going very fast. Also, they knew that if they moved, they would risk exposing themselves and that was something they were ordered not to do. So the alien leaders on the vessels decided to put the universal-visitors on the shelf so to speak… for now, that is. In the future, who knows what would happen?

The new guardian Mothra and the Cosmos were just passing Jupiter when they saw the golden comet streaking by them! The moth let out a squeak as the object flew by, the Cosmos feeling the strong magic coming from it and wondering on what it was. The two would have to investigate it later on, as they still needed to get back to Earth and find out on what had happened.

Inside the column of magic, the ladies felt something tingling all over. They were nearing the universal-dimensional barrier, and it was by Jesus's hand that He allowed them to pass through said barrier. When they passed over the boundary, they felt a change coming over them. They were reverting back to their real, true selves as they were before they left their universe! Lady Momoko also experienced the change, but it was less pleasant for her due to her wicked heart. Soon… the Toho-version of the deadly leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ was gone and in place was the Disney-version of the Japanese woman!

* * *

~Back in the Toho Universe~

Just as the Disney beings exited the universe & dimension completely, a certain saurian was now on the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. It was Godzilla, formerly known as Junior! The behemoth was now deep in the cold waters, preparing to enter a state of slumber and hibernation so his mind could catch up with his body. While it was true that his body mutated and grew due absorbing the radiation fallout from his father… there was much more to it than that.

The healing magic from Rapunzel was still within him when he died, as were the strong/powerful magic from Tinkerbell, Fawn and Vidia when they snapped upon his demise. The healing and fairy magic had been amplified exponentially when the body had absorbed the radiation, thus giving Godzilla more gifts and power than he knew! All of that mixture of magic and radiation was now imprinted deep within him, right down to his very DNA!

Rapunzel's healing magic had increased the already impressive healing factor of the saurian many fold, and in time would be more formidable than even his father's! The fairy's magic had increase the energy power within him, making his breath more potent but he would have to charge it up rather than just let it out quick like his old man did.

But all of that power and gifts came with a price, which was his body continuing to change and grow. It was one of the reasons that Godzilla acted the way he did on the surface, and had run into the water to head out to sea. He was still changing, growing both physically and energy-wise.

In the cold darkness, Godzilla started to see images. The chaotic scene in his mind remained, but gradually the shapes in his memories started to take form and look more clear… more stable. There was still no face or such as of the moment, but the shapes and forms were clear. The saurian let out a soft growl as he believed that these shapes… these strange, human-like shapes were familiar. Familiar and… good in a kind of way that actually settled the chaos within, if only a little.

It would take about four or so years for the changes in his body and power to be stable & set. In the future, he would awaken changed and more powerful. He would rise up again when he felt danger coming near. And he would become known to the world as… Godzilla 2000!

* * *

And at the G-Force building, in Section M, a large picture that held the symbol of the strange marking that appeared when Godzilla & his fellow _kaiju_ had returned from the Disney universe some time ago started to glow! The many psychic and other mentally-gifted beings of Section M had managed to copy the insignia and try to study it to see what it meant. After some tinkering and running of theories, they just gave up and put the picture now in the workplace where it hung like a poster.

Only this time… the insignia was glowing a golden color! It had absorbed the magic and radiation every shockwave when it hit and spread out! The symbol was a portal, a link between the two universes! And now… it was active! It would take some time before the discovery was made but… unknowingly, the citizens Japan and the Toho universe had the key to unlocking the barriers that separated the universe and dimensions!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! Now THAT was a long epilogue! And that was just one! Two more to go, and I hope I do not disappoint!

First things first! I wish to really thank God and Jesus for helping me out with this! It was thanks to Him that I remembered some stuff I should have put in earlier, but now I was able to rectify that. The Lord helped me in re-writing and also editing what needed to be done to make this Toho ending a reality! So thank you God for the courage, conviction, perseverance, strength and wisdom that you gave me! Everyone, give praise and glory to Jesus Christ for He is good!

I had to look back at some of the chapters here in my novel, and believe me, it was long but worth it. I also looked up who the leaders and Emperor of Japan was back in 1996, so I do believe I got it right. Also, the wings of Destroyah are still in the waters in Narita. It will be some time before anyone finds them, but it seems that Earth still has some parts of the demon-monster.

Also, I hope **Lord Destryuk** liked the little surprise I did with the island that now houses the new Battra! To see what I mean, look at his reviews in the Review section of this novel. You'll see what I mean. Also, hope you all didn't mind me putting the Xilians and Vortaak into the scene like this. And… what did you think of seeing the monsters here like this? Not bad, I hope!

Now for the questions:

Which explanation did you like better that explained what happened to Junior; Genie's or Kenichi's?

If you discovered some of the boxes missing from the vault, or the parts that got torn off from Destroyah missing, what would your first thought be?

What kind of dress design would you have given any of the Disney beings for them to wear at the ceremony? {Please PM me if you wish to give a full detail of the dresses that each of them wore.}

Would you dress your best if you attended the thanking ceremony?

Would you forgive Daisuke Serizawa or no?

If you traveled with the Disney ladies as they went all around the world, which place would capture your attention most?

And finally… what would you do if you found the symbol inside Section M, and discovered that it was the key to unlocking the way to the Disney universe?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Scenarios are allowed as long as it doesn't stray too far and fits in with the chapter at least.)


	42. Disney Epilogue

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I hope all of you had a fun Labor Day weekend! I did, and it was great! Took family pictures, hung out with them at the pool… it was awesome!

Before anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God and Jesus Christ! Thank you Lord for my family and friends, thank you for the wonderful reviewers and fans that you have blessed me with, and most of all… thank you so much for helping me out with this story! I would have not even come remotely this far if it were not for you, God! So Jesus, thank you once again for everything!

This is the Disney epilogue, and I really hope you all like it! The song I am using here is from a very favorite childhood movie I saw when I was little, which was **Harry and the Hendersons**. Like I said before, I am an 80s and 90's person  & I really love the movies of my day. In my view, it had substance and a special kind of charm of quality that is RARE nowadays. The song is _Love Lives On_ and the artists are Barry Mann and Bruce Broughton. I started to think of what song I should use for this particular epilogue, and one day… it just came to me! The song I heard at the end credits of my fave movie when I was a kid! Heh, thank you Lord for again helping me out like this!

Now to answer some questions that were asked by the reviewers. I will try and do my best here! I am a bit sad to see that my normal reviewers are not present… hope to see their reviews soon.

To **Dragondave45** : Congrats on deciding to join up here at Fanfiction like this! It has its usual quirks and such, but deciding to join is a good choice! In any case, thanks for reminding me of King Caesar and Okinawa. Believe me, I am surprised that I left that out. But the real reason I forgot is that there was so much stuff into the Toho epilogue, that it did slip my mind. Also, King Caesar is still asleep in his cave at Okinawa and I don't believe that the descendent of the Azumi royal family would wake him up just to see the Disney girls off since she would not know them personally.

To **Darkness Rissing** : Yeah, I got the concept of Kaizer Ghidorah being created from an old Super Nintendo game of mine I still have. The system works, but the controllers… they need to be fixed up. In any case, I remembered playing it and that in the game, Godzilla's cells and the cells of King Ghidorah were mixed together to make Bagan, the last boss of the game, more powerful and strong. I also remembered on how different Ghidorah looked from the other incarnations, so… I thought on what would happen if they mixed the cells & DNA of two different King Ghidorahs? The one that the Xilians managed to obtain either in space or by cloning the monster that the Vortaak have, and the cells that are stored in a future King Ghidorah that is different in so many ways than the ones found in space! A King Ghidorah that has been fused together by radiation, bred to be controlled by the people of an alternate future, and made stronger after being re-created to become a mecha?

That was how my idea was born on how Monster X/Kaizer Ghidorah was created in **Godzilla: Final Wars** , which is a mixture of two different Ghidorah cells. Hope this explains it. Also, Hedorah a.k.a. the Smog Monster was destroyed by the Showa version of Godzilla long ago, so that is why it was not shown on Monster Island. Titanosaurus, Ebriah and Megalon are still deep underneath the ocean, and Biolantte is still floating as particles in Earth's atmosphere.

And thanks to all who have reviewed my Toho epilogue! Believe me, wasn't easy to make. It would take a true Godzilla expert/master to find a way to fit all of these monsters in from different timelines and such, and I am not a master or expert! Just a guy who still loves Godzilla when he was a kid, and still does. On a minor note, the wings of Destroyah are still on Earth. So if anyone in Toho tries to search the river system in Narita… well, enough said. I really hope to see people try to make spin-offs or such with my novels, and inspire others to write more Toho/Disney stories! Also, I really implore any and all of you to read my first two novels before coming to this one.

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, places or characters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and also most of the songs used so far in the novels. If I do put a song in that is by another artist/artists, I will give them his/her/them their just credits and dues as it is their right.

So just to make sure, the song I am using here is _Love Lives On_ that is performed by Joe Cocker, music played by Barry Mann and Bruce Broughton with lyrics by Cynthia Weil and Will Jennings, produced by Dan Hartman and Charlie Midnight. And it is from the movie **Harry and the Hendersons** , a true classic from 1987!

Now, on with the Disney epilogue!)

* * *

Epilogue- Disney Universe

At the Marcel-Oxen kingdom at Sennen, England, it was nearing midnight and one would think that most beings would be asleep at this moment. Not so, as a majority of the citizens in the land were up. The little ones were in bed of course, and some adults opted to go to bed. But a vast majority of young adults & regular adults were trying their best to stay up. Before them in front of the castle that belonged to the royal family was a magical column of energy and light, and performing the amazing light show was Genie, Eden, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, the Mountain troll apprentice Håvard, the voodoo apprentice from the United States Mama Odie, the enchantress Rosalie, the small dragon Mushu, and even King Triton was helping out with his trident! The mer-king had come to the surface, now floating around via a magical bubble that enveloped him from waist to tail fin.

Queen Clarion and the other rulers of Pixie Hollow were also helping out, putting their fairy magic and energy into the column as well!

The powerful magical beings were doing their best to keep the magical column running, as it was the thing that was bringing Ariel & the others back home! The spirit inside the Magic Mirror spoke, " _They are almost home, they are almost near! Just maintain for a few moments, and they shall appear!_ ". Genie and his magically-gifted companions focused more, intent on keeping the connection up and running!

Standing in front of the spectacle was King Oliver, along with the other royal members from the various countries. Fa Meihui was also up, eager to see her friends and to help out in detaining the prisoner that was coming with them. She was not alone, as General Jackson Dashboard and General Raven Rissing were also prepared. Behind them was fifty of Gen. Dashboard's best soldiers, all having spears and swords out as they were ordered to detain and secure Lady Momoko when she arrived. Raven understood and respected the fact that he was not in Arendelle country and this was his friend's charge, but Dashboard said that he would be honored to have him also be part of security detail.

The two had seen what the Japanese woman was capable of, and one could never have too much security when dealing with someone of her nature and cunning.

Gen. Raven looked towards the fifty soldiers and spoke, "Okay everyone, listen up! As soon as their Highnesses come through with the prisoner Momoko, detain her quickly! She is to be escorted to a cell where she will await judgement for the crimes that she committed to Melody and the others in the other universe! Again, do not underestimate here because she is a woman! All of you saw what she was capable of when fighting Queen Elsa!". Indeed, many of the soldiers and other military commanders had seen that Lady Momoko was truly a formidable fighter and cunning woman. So they were going to do as the general just stated, and not take any kind of chance with her.

Queen Kathrin pointed upward and exclaimed, "Look! I see them! I see their shadows in the column!". The entire company looked up, and true to the royal woman's words, shadows were seen coming down fast within the column of magic & light! The heroines and small heroes were almost there!

The beings inside the magical transport beam slowed their descent upon getting closer to the ground, and soon they touched down with grace and decorum. Genie called out, "Okay everyone… release the light!". His fellow magical beings and wife called the power back into them, many panting as maintaining the magic had been exhausting. But it was worth it as they saw the light fad out… and standing before them now was Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Anna, Elsa, Regina, Alice, Lady Benedikta, Tinkerbell, Vidia, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta, Zarina, and Rapunzel! Popping out from the pockets of Tracy was Filimor, Estée, Ilbert and Plaisance!

And right behind the group still encased in a thin but strong layer of ice was Lady Momoko, who looked slightly different now since she had just transcended from another universe. And all of them had arrived at precisely 12:00 midnight!

Melody looked at everyone, a tired but true smile on her face. She asked, "Hi everyone! How are you all doing?". Her answer was an explosion of cheers and joy as the citizens who had stayed up to see their dear Highnesses return let out the shouts! Oliver went to his wife quick, bringing her in close to just hold her tight. Melody returned the embrace, just enjoying the closeness of her husband as both had gone on without one another. The couple just let the deep love, joy and happiness just melt into one another's being as they just held one another. A tear slid down Oliver and Melody's eyes, both just so glad.

It was the same for the others, as wives and husbands embraced one another with family & friends in the mix! It was truly a touching, timeless scene. Meihui hugged Alice and Regina, very glad to have her friends back home. Mushu looked at the two and stated, "You two were awesome back there! Both of ya'll mixing it up against those bad guys and girls there, and also being brave in standing up for Godzilla! Ya'll should be proud of yourselves, cause I know we are!". The duo just blushed from the praise their small dragon comrade was giving them.

Peter Pan crowed like the proud rooster he was on the inside, flying towards the pixies and pulling them into a hug. Tinkerbell and the others were a bit stunned by this, but they did not complain. Especially Tink, as the blonde beauty really enjoyed being close to her crush. Rosetta squirmed a bit and said, "Peter… I don't mind the affection and all but… do you mind easing up a bit, suga?". The Eternal Boy realized what he was doing, and let go with a bit of a blush on his face. He was embarrassed slightly on what came over him, but he didn't regret his actions one bit.

The pixies were also blushing in embarrassment as well, but it soon vanished when Queen Clarion and the Ministers of the Seasons flew up towards them. The lovely ruler of the pixies of Pixie Hollow gave all of them a warm smile and stated, "I must say, I could not be more proud of all of you than I am right now. Each of you displayed courage, wisdom, heroism and strength of both physical and spiritual in a way that has not been seen by any fairy in all of history. I am glad that all of you are safe and sound, back home with us.". Tinkerbell and her friends smiled, soaking in the praise that their ruler gave them. The Ministers showed their respect by bowing to them, the seven heroines of Neverland and Pixie Hollow!

Lady Benedikta was greeted by her apprentice Håvard, who bowed to her before rising up and giving her a friendly hug. He asked if her destroyed battle axe was with her, and the matriarch of the North Mountain trolls pulled out the severely damaged weapon from her special magical subspace pocket. Håvard took it carefully and spoke, "Fear not, you Grace. Myself and the blacksmiths of North Mountain will do our very best to make sure that she is repaired in all her glory.". He spoke the truth, for he knew that many back in their homeland would do their absolute best to repair Lady Beneditka's double-bladed battle axe.

Said ruler of the tribe smiled and replied, "I thank you for that promise, apprentice. But, I do believe that it is time to name my friend here. And I am thinking of giving her a Japanese name rather than our regular troll name.". Now that surprised Håvard, but in a pleasant way as the leader had not named her weapon due to wanting to find the right kind of name. And it seemed she found it at Japan!

Rapunzel was embraced tightly by her husband/love Eugene, the two sharing the kind of closeness they felt long ago when the back-then princess had revived him even though she lost her healing magic. The king whispered, "I was so worried about you, my love… I'm just glad that you are safe, and back home with me.". Rapunzel replied back in the same, soft & sweet voice that was reserved only for her intended that she was glad to be home.

Genie exclaimed, "Oh, this is just so good and sweet… aww, what the hey! Come here all of you!". He then grew to gigantic size and brought ALL of the people into one big group hug, just showing how relieved that everything turned out all right. Anna, Elsa and many others winced that they were squeezed together tightly, but didn't complain one bit as this was a special, good kind of hug. The kind that was warm and strong, with a strong dose of family and friendship kind of love that was amazing!

The only one that was not part of the Genie Hug was Lady Momoko, who was just staring at the whole scene with wide eyes and her jaws dropped almost to the ground. Her world had been shattered upon being defeated by Elsa back in her own universe, thrown for a loop at witnessing her body change into something different & unique… and now all topsy-turvy at seeing the many magical beings before her! Fairies, flying boys, people dressed in medieval-era clothing, actual genies, a merman floating in a bubble that covered his tail half, and more! It would be safe to assume at this point that the former leader of the _**Crimson Katana**_ was more or less ready for the looney bin.

Genie glared down at the woman who was stunned silly and stated, "No hug for you! Generals, do your duties!".

Lady Momoko had some supreme willpower to snap out of her daze-like trance, but just as she regained her senses… she was surrounded by all sides by soldiers in uniform that wielded swords and spears all aimed at her. One wrong move, and she knew it would most likely be her last. Gen. Dashboard called out, "Lady Momoko of the other universe, you are under arrest on multiple accounts of bringing great harm to the former and current queens of various realms! Both physically and mentally!". Of course, the general would have counted off the charges first, but that would have to wait until later on when a trial date was set place.

Gen. Rissing ordered, "Escort her to the dungeons underneath the palace! Make sure that she is watched at all times, and remember to be wary of her! She is crafty and clever, so be on guard mentally as well!". The soldiers nodded and escorted the Japanese woman at sword point towards the castle, many of the onlookers glaring at the one who had done much harm to their rulers.

The crazy, loveable blue dude set the others down on the ground gently before vanishing in a puff of smoke. He soon reappeared beside Momoko, dressed up as a gangster in a pinstripe suit and wearing a unique hat of sort on his head. He said to the Japanese woman in a strange accent, "Nyah, see! You going up the river, sweetheart. You gonna be doing hard time in the big house, see? Nyah!". Momoko tried to look away from the strange being, who in her mind sounded like one of those cartoon gangsters from one of those American shows called **Looney Tunes**. Genie smirked at her discomfort before vanishing in a flash of smoke again, appearing beside his wife and son in normal form.

The former yakuza gang leader glared hatefully at Melody and the others before she was taken inside the palace.

Ariel looked to her husband and asked, "Its nighttime? What time is it? And how long were we gone?".

Eric answered, "Easy there, love. It's a little bit past midnight, and all of you were gone for exactly six months. It's early October now.". Now that was some news for the ones that had been in the Toho universe. Ariel and the others knew they were gone long, but didn't think it was that long.

Eden suggested, "Hey, how about we all talk about everything that happened in the other universe tomorrow? I know we all saw what happened through the Magic Mirror and my husband's giant TV set, but I think it'll be more interesting coming from all of you who were there.". Indeed, many had seen what occurred in the Toho universe. But it was more thrilling and clearer to hear it from the royal and magical beings who were there in person.

Anna replied, "I agree with her. Everyone is trying to stay awake, and I do feel a bit tired myself.". The others agreed with the co-ruler of Arendelle, and that is when the entire company were escorted to the palace. Gen. Dashboard ordered the citizens to go back to their homes in the village to get some sleep, and he put the night guards on high alert. Even though Momoko was most likely in the dungeon area below and being secured in a cell, he was taking no chances at all.

Tinkerbell and her friends opted to stay at the Marcel-Oxen palace to sleep, Queen Clarion also stating that she and the other Ministers would be staying with them as well. Peter Pan said he was going back to Neverland, but would pass along the word in Pixie Hollow that Tink and the others were back. Clarion thanked the Eternal Lost Boy, the cocky flier smirking before flying away back to Neverland.

As Melody walked with her husband Oliver/Olujimi back into the palace, she let out a contented sigh and whispered, "It's so good to be back home…".

Ariel was the last one of the group, going to her father and hugging the ruler of the ocean. She said, "Thanks for helping me and Melody out there, Daddy. That weapon you made for us really helped out.". King Triton replied that it was no problem, and that **Silverflash** was Melody's to keep. He did advise her that it would only work with those of mermaid heritage and blood. In short, those descended from her or those with a direct link to the Atlantica royal family would be able to wield the potent object. Ariel said that she would tell Melody, but most likely tomorrow.

So King Triton said a final farewell to his daughter and son-in-law before going back to the ocean to tell the others down below that Ariel and Melody were back safe and sound. Meanwhile, Genie started to do clean up as he transformed into a butler uniform and started to put away the stands, pick up any litter, and also put his large TV screen away in his pocket. He actually defied physics and logic yet again by folding the large and wide screen object like it was a piece of paper, and putting the folded item into one of his pockets. Eden helped out, transforming into a very lovely French maid outfit that made Genie turn a deep red quick and his heart literally going like a bullet train all over!

The beautiful green-skinned genie giggled, very glad to get that reaction out from her love. She whispered, "Since Robin is already in bed, mind if I help you out?". He only nodded, his tongue hanging out as he beheld true beauty before him. Eden smiled and started to help out with the clean-up, some of the night guard wanting to take a peek but Genie giving them the Protective Evil Eye. In other words, he was silently telling them to avert their eyes or else they would get pranked BIG time by him later on. Some of the guards had been pranked by the big blue dude in the past, and they did NOT want any kind of repeats. Especially pranks that came from a protective husband that was looking out for his wife.

As they cleaned up, Eden looked to the heavens and remembered seeing the pained looks on the faces of Elsa, Ariel, Melody and the others as their bonded _kaiju_ friends died. Genie had finished cleaning up the area, and saw his beloved better half looking at the stars above. He went to her and asked on what was wrong. She replied, "Do… Do you think that Melody and the others will be okay? I mean, I know it's been a couple of days since that incident. But…". She was worried about her companions, as any good friend should. Especially after something traumatic and trying as what they just been through recently.

Genie smiled softly, loving that his wife was so caring towards their friends. He hugged her tight and answered, "They'll be okay. Might be some time until they really come to terms with it, but they're strong. They'll be alright soon, and we'll support them as best we can.". Eden looked back to her husband, very glad to have met someone that knows just what to say and put aside humor at the moment. The two sighed and looked at the heavens above, staying like that for a while until they went back inside the palace to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for all!

* * *

~Next morning~

Melody was sleeping comfortably in her own bed, now wearing her night robe and snuggled close to her husband. The sun's rays slowly touched upon the land, and soon the chirping of sweet songbirds filled the air. The former mermaid moaned softly as she opened her eyes, seeing the sight of Oliver beside her bringing great comfort and warmth to her very being. She sat up slightly, and looked around to see that she was truly home. No longer was she surrounded by modern conveniences and such back in Tokyo, but back to the familiar and fresh sights & sounds of her own home. Melody whispered, "Home sweet home… dear God, do I love being back here.".

Her words seemed to stir Oliver from his slumber as he inquired with his eyes still closed, "I take it you do not miss the room you stayed at back at Tokyo much?". Melody gazed down at her better half, smiling and leaning down to kiss him good morning. The king returned the sweet good morning kiss, both really missing this.

After a few moments, they released the kiss to get some breath back into their bodies. Melody soon replied, "The room at the hotel was very modern and interesting. But I prefer to wake up to the song of birds, the sweet smell of nature… and also waking up beside my beloved husband.". Both grinned as Oliver sat up beside her. At that moment, two human blurs came crashing through the door and onto their beds! Melody's eyes widened, and many positive emotions started to swell within her heart at seeing her son Chibueze and daughter Adamina jumping onto the Master Bed.

Both cried out, "MOMMY! YOU'RE HOME!". They embraced Melody, who held them tight as tears of joy, life and love came from her eyes. Oliver just smiled as he saw this, seeing his wife happy like this bringing great joy and gladness to his heart. The queen kissed her royal children all over their faces, the little ones giggling as Melody showed them with her love.

She stated, "Oh, my babies! My dear, sweet little ones! Oh, how I missed you!". Chibueze and Adamina were laughing as they hugged their mother tightly once more before going to their father, Oliver laughing as he was mobbed by the energetic children.

As the Oxen family started to really bond together after so long, a slight cough came from the open door. Melody saw one of the castle maids looking at the group, smiling warmly as she was happy to see the family complete once more. The pretty servant of the castle announced, "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes, and everyone will be gathered at the table. And I really hope you brought your appetite, milady Melody. The cooks and chefs in the kitchen are really going all out today since you and the others are back.". Indeed, the servants of the entire household were now more lively than ever since their beloved ruler had returned from her quest in the other universe.

The queen of the realm gave a smile back to the maid and answered, "Thank you for the information, Miss Barbara. We shall be there shortly.". The maid bowed slightly before taking her leave, Melody looking at her children and husband before getting out of bed. She went to the window and opened it up, being greeted with the sight and sounds of the sea. The ocean started as an emerald color near the shore and shallows, then went on to become a beautiful royal blue color. The seagulls sounded off as they were flying about to see what they could eat, and also the sound of the waves gently lapping at the sandy parts of the land.

Melody took a deep breath, than sighed out as she soaked it all in. She said softly, "Oh, how I missed waking up like this. The city of Tokyo was good to look at… but it's always better to see the sweet sights and smell of home.". She felt some strong arms wrap around her midsection, smiling as she knew who it was. Oliver held her tight, Melody looking up at him while the kids went around their legs.

The African-English king spoke, "Come, we need to get ready for the great meal that the servants have prepared for us and the others. After that, perhaps you and Ariel can tell us what you wish to do now.". Melody nodded, both relaxing in the embrace for a few more seconds before leaving the window sill. Melody sent her precious little treasures Chibueze and Adamina to their rooms, promising to help them out with their clothing after she and Oliver got dressed.

The queen of the Marcel-Oxen land thought full of conviction and joy, 'Oh yes, it is VERY good to be back home!'.

* * *

~At the Dining Area~

It was about 8:15 a.m. or so when the Oxen family came down from their quarters, all of them dressed in their casual best. The group saw that the table was already nearly full with adults, as the children had a place that was set up near the Main Hall area thanks to Genie and Eden. The table was bursting with food of many kinds, the rich smell from freshly baked creations teasing the senses of Melody. Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Tracy and those that had been in the Toho universe were eyeing each plate hungrily. Though they did like the Japanese cuisine and drink in Japan, they missed the familiar meals they were accustomed to & seeing the creations before them made their mouths water.

Eric was beside Ariel, the couple spotting the family coming towards them. The former king spoke with some humor in his tone, "Glad to see that you all are finally here. All of us have been waiting for you to show up, because we weren't going to eat until EVERYONE was at the table.".

Melody gave a bright smile and replied, "Well, now that we're here… let's dig in!". The adults quickly took their seats and started to get some food that were stacked on large plates, cups being filled to the brim with either milk or various fruit juices that were in clear containers. Genie and Eden appeared with Robin in tow, and the magical beings started to take care of the children section while the parents & other adults ate. There was a small but special area near the adults, a tall and wide stand that had a toy table on it where the pixies were at. Tinkerbell and her companions were eating there, their silverware and cups nature-made of course. Joining them was the four Charming mice, each of them dressed up as well for the occasion.

The whole castle was now filled with laughter, love and life as a massive reunion was underway!

Mama Odie picked some bacon and eggs from the plates, putting some on her own while getting a tall glass of orange juice. The elderly but feisty voodoo magic-user stated, "Hahahaha! Now this is how every morning should be like! So, which one of you travelers from another universe would like to tell us about this… this… ah! Tokyo! Yeah, Tokyo! Anything ya'll like to tell us about it?".

Cinderella spoke up after sipping some milk, "It was incredible! The sights, the sounds, the buildings, everything! It really blew our minds away on how it was!". Tracy added that the people there were very unique, much like Meihui as the mentioned Chinese beauty nearby did add that the Japanese looked somewhat similar to the people in China.

Vidia spoke, "It did look great and all, but there was hardly any nature there. All those tall buildings and those vehicles called cars sending up a lot of gas that was noxious to breathe in… just makes me glad to be back home!". The fairies agreed with her, that though Tokyo was impressive it did lack some natural settings and it was when they left it to go to that carnival that they felt at real peace. Some of the royal rulers made mental notes to make sure that while their people advance, they also do so while being very mindful of nature.

As they were talking more about the sights and sounds of Tokyo, one of the children D'Artagnan went to Fairy Godmother Cateline who was sipping some tea between Cinderella and Asce. He tugged cutely on her robe and asked, "Miss Cateline, do you have any toys from that place you went to? The place that had Godzilla?".

The motherly woman of magic had a surprised look on her face, smiling as she rose up from her seat and stated, "Oh my! I forgot all about them! How silly of me! Come, little one. I'll bring the toys out to where the others are.". The son of King Hadrian/Hazael & Queen Dianne smiled brightly and did a little cheer as he followed her, the adults stopping the conversation momentarily to see what Cateline would do.

The magical being was soon surrounded by the little ones, as they had put aside their food for now to see what Cateline brought for them. Genie and Eden were also interested to see what she brought back. Cateline took out from her robe her special magic pouch, holding it with her left hand while bringing forth her white wand with her right. Looking down at the expectant smiles of the children, including Olaf and Mushu as the two wanted to see as well, she chanted while waving her wand over the object, " _Items of various shape and size, come back out before our eyes! Make these little ones dreams come true, as I finish with Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!_ ".

The pouch opened up, and spewing forth like a fountain were its contents! Stuffed and plastic toys came out that were of the _kaiju_ , the hard plastic/moveable monster ones landing gently on the ground and making sure not to poke anyone in the eye. The pouch also released the goldfish that were still in their plastic water baggies from the time the ladies were at the Japanese festival! Luckily, the little fishes were still alive and the water kept clean thanks to magical means. Also the stuffed toy horses, puppies and more that Elsa and the others won at the festival came bursting forth! The children were very happy as they huggled close to their beings stuffed animals, some of them taking the objects that looked like the giant monsters.

Mushu looked at one of the tall green plastic toys of Godzilla and said, "Hahahaha! Now compared to you, I am the King of the Monsters! Hahahaha!". He was soon bowled over by Olaf, who was laughing happily as he flew a large toy Rodan around. Genie and Eden chuckled as Mushu was flattened by the living snowman, the blue dude making a remark that Olaf was the new king than since he flattened the old one. Mushu just grumbled and muttered something as he walked away, the toy _kaiju_ in his claws.

The clothing that emerged went away from the kids though, and in neat piles on the long couches that were nearby. T-shirts, jeans, shoes and kimonos that were purchased from the shops in Japan were out and also labeled to show whom they belonged to. Even the clothing that was bought for the pixies and mice were there! The adults left the dining table to go to the living room to see the articles and objects, Cinderella and hanging back a little as they saw the other queens and kings look at what was brought back. Sultana Malak was examining the kimonos, adoring the silk and how the designs were. She was contemplating if her land Agrabah could produce such clothing.

Queen Clarion flew to one of the small piles and pulled out a designer skirt that was from one of the doll sets that Miki and Nobuko bought for Vidia. The lovely fairy examined the design and look, giving Vidia a sly look and inquired, "My, my. What a lovely and unique dress! Are you aiming to impress one of the sparrow men back home?". The Fast Flying-talented fairy blushed and grabbed the skirt from her ruler, embarrassed very much as Clarion giggled softly. The Ministers were intrigued by the designs of the toy clothing, Lord Milori looking at the mice clothing. He saw that clothing set that Ilbert wore one time that was based on the character Sagara Sanosuke from the anime series _**Rurouni Kenshin**_.

He stated, "Hmmm… interesting design, and unique insignia on the back of it. I have to say Ilbert, whoever got you this had taste.". The Charming mouse blushed a bit embarrassment, thanking the Higher One above that they did not see the mission gear they wore when they had to break into General Isao's office.

Merryweather picked up one of the stuffed toys that was one the ground, which was of the late Mothra. She said, "Ooh, this stuffed toy would make a good gift to one of our students back at Royal Prep! Melody, do you think we can copy some of the toys here? We want to show them to some students of ours.". The former mermaid was well-aware that the Good Fairies were headmistresses of the academy, so she allowed it. Merryweather and her two sisters were glad to hear this, and started to make copies of some of the toys with their magic.

Cateline looked into her pouch, feeling that some things were still in there. After a few moments, she exclaimed, "Aha! I almost forgot these! Oh dear, I'm so forgetful sometimes!". She waved her wand over the pouch once more, and flying out were the copies of the articles from the _Kaiju Archive Library_ at G-Force! The papers and books left the container, stacking themselves neatly near one of the large book cases. Former queen Belle and some of the ladies gasped at seeing the pile of knowledge about the giant monsters that inhabited the Toho universe, going to them and looking at the information inside. Luckily for them, Cateline managed to change the Japanese kanji to English words so the others would be able to read them.

Seeing the joy and curiosity being shown in the room brought a sense of peace to Elsa and the others, until the Ice Queen looked down at one of the plastic toys that was by her feet. It was of Godzilla, seeing the saurian's face bringing up some memories of what happened back at the other universe. Her face gradually fell from happy to sad as she remembered fighting alongside him when he was Hikari Godzilla… than freezing him as he underwent the horrific meltdown. As she remembered hearing say thank you before he melted away completely, Elsa felt a tear come from her eye. She excused herself to go outside on the balcony, but Ariel and the others saw this. They left their families to see on how they could help the Snow Queen.

Once Elsa was outside, she let out a sigh as she looked out towards the ocean. She looked at the toy that was still in her hand and whispered, "Godzilla… I really wished… oh, why did you thank me for attacking you like that?!". Even though she knew she had to do it in order to save billions of lives, it still hurt her. And also confused her on why the saurian would thank them before he died.

A familiar voice sounded behind her, "He thanked us for showing him something he hasn't felt since his birth in that world, Elsa.". Said Ice Queen turned around to see Cinderella, Anna, Tracy, Melody, Ariel, Rapunzel, Lady Benedikta, Alice, Regina, and the Pixie Hollow fairies.

Tracy continued for her mother, "Godzilla was shown love, Elsa. He was also shown kindness, trust and love. Those kinds of things he didn't receive back in Japan. He thanked us for giving him that, both here and back at his world.".

Alice said, "Indeed. Though he may have had respect and such with the other monsters on Monster Island, he didn't have what we gave him. The same must have been true for Rodan when he passed away.".

Rapunzel finished it, "And I believe that Godzilla was also thanking us for helping him avenge Junior and Mothra when they were killed. So… he had a lot to be thankful for, and he wanted to tell us before he left.".

Elsa looked about ready to cry again, just filled with emotion now just like the others were. She let out a quiet cry, and went over to her friends who all shared a group hug with her. Each of them was sad about the former King of the Monster's passing, and it showed as they embraced one another. After some time together, Elsa slowly pulled away from the hugs and whispered, "Thank you… Thank you so much everyone for this. I feel a little bit better now.".

The company gave small smiles to their friend, Anna more so to her sister. They heard some footsteps behind them, and turned to see King Oliver and the entire entourage with him. They had all seen and heard everything, but had opted to stay silent to see what would happen. Once it was done, he made his way to the group and suggested, "I believe that we may have something that should put all of our minds and hearts at ease, and bring some much needed peace to everyone.".

* * *

~That evening~

The sun was disappearing over the horizon, looking as it were sinking into the ocean itself. The sky was now a dark velvet color with the last bits of twilight leaving the area, the stars coming out to gradually reveal themselves to the many beings below. The beach near the Marcel-Oxen castle was now filled with citizens that were carrying small man-made boats that had small candles on it. And in the water was King Triton and Queen Sonia, along with many other merfolk that had their upper-halves showing up on the surface. Leading the proceedings was Ariel and Melody, their royal, noble, magical and out-of-country friends behind them.

Snow White and her daughter Queen Kathrin went to Ariel and the former queen whispered, "Thank you very much for doing what you did earlier this afternoon. Myself, Kathrin, Aurora, Dianne and Edgard appreciate it.". Ariel answered back that it was no problem, that it was the very least they could do for her and the others.

Oliver had suggested that they do a funeral event to honor Godzilla and the ones who fell as well. To honor and remember the heroic monsters who had changed their lives for the better! This surprised the ladies, as they assumed that no one would want to do something like that. That they wanted to celebrate their return instead of doing something sad. Mama Odie had told them that the death of Mothra and Godzilla hit the citizens hard, and most likely they would want to do something to honor the _kaiju_. This really touched the ladies very much.

So shortly after finishing breakfast, the entire royal and magical entourage made their way to the village to tell everyone on what was going to be happening later that night. It was Melody who made the announcement, and amazingly everyone really agreed with it. Rapunzel suggested that they send out little boats with candles on it to the sea, and almost all of the citizens and royal/noble members believed that it was a good idea. So for the rest of the day, the people of Sennen started to craft small boats with small sails on them to send out to sea. In their view, to light the way so the spirits of Godzilla and Mothra would find their way back to them.

As the villagers prepared, at mid-afternoon the royal members and their guests were at a special spot in the woods. They were at the place long ago where Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and Anguirus landed when they arrived at their universe for the first time. The crater that had been created when they landed was gone, filled up with dirt and now a peaceful clearing with lush grass and flowers. Snow White, Kathrin, Aurora, Edgard, Dianne, Melody and Tracy put some makeshift crosses that they made from branches up in the middle of the clearing. One cross on the left was for Mothra, the one in the middle for Godzilla, and the one on right for Rodan. The bonded members of the giant monsters that had saved their world from destruction many years ago said small but heartfelt prayers to the Heavens, that their friends were safe and sound with the Lord. Oliver told them that later on, they would make a more fitting marking site for the crosses in the future.

Now, everyone was ready to pay their respects to Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan.

Melody felt a wind rise up, going through her hair and lifting it as it floated on the breeze. She looked out to the ocean, holding the small boat in her hand. She walked towards the shore, where the water was gently lapping at the waves. She spoke clearly and firmly, "Everyone… thank you for being here. And for doing this. Tonight, we pay tribute and honor to three dear friends. Beings that were misunderstood and hated by their world… but not by us. They became heroes, companions… friends who helped save our kingdoms from annihilation from the forces of evil. And also taught us to really look past physical form and history to see that the good that is inside.".

She took a match, struck it and lit the candle that was on her ship. One by one, the others did the same and soon the beach was alit with the soft glow of orange flames. Melody was the first to go to the water, stepping in the cool liquid until it reached mid-thigh level. She finished it off, "So, we send these small boats out to sea. Hopefully the light will help the spirits of our friends come back here… to come back home to us.". She gently lowered her boat into the water, where Triton used his trident to send a gentle current to send the small vessel out to the open ocean.

Melody was soon joined by Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Tracy, and more as they took launched their handmade boats out. Everyone soon followed the examples of their queen, mothers and fathers helping their little ones first in sending out the boats. In five or so minutes, the sea was accepting many vessel that went out like miniature lighthouses.

As all watched the boats go out into open waters, many eyes were wet with tears as they witnessed the tribute and honor to the three monsters that they have come to call heroes & heroine… friend. Olaf had just finished releasing his boat, he couldn't go into the sea due that the salty contents of the ocean would melt him despite Elsa's eternal ice cloud over him so he had dig a small trench with a branch and let the water take his creation which he laid in the sand, and saw something unusual. He peered up into the sky… and saw the shape of a person walking on nothing but air and coming to them!

He pointed upwards and called out, "Hey everyone! Everyone! Look! Someone is walking from the sky to us!". Elsa and the entire company looked to Olaf, than to where he was pointing at. Quickly, gasps of surprise and shock filled the air as all saw that indeed, a person was walking towards them from the heavens themselves! Many froze in the water, while some ran back to the sandy shore. The image of the person gradually became clearer as it walked towards them from the sky. It was a man, wearing a simple robe of pure white with a brown rope as a belt. He had light tan skin, a small brown goatee, brown eyes and brown hair. On his head… he wore a crown of thorns. All gasped now as they beheld the Son of Man…

Jesus Christ had arrived on the mortal plane!

* * *

All of the magicals bowed to him, knowing who the real power and authority was. Quickly, the other mortals did the same including Triton and his family. Jesus walked towards the royal families, soon standing on the water with his feet not even getting wet! He called out, " **Rise everyone. I have come to reward those that have shown much faith and strength. Those that were bonded to Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan.** ".

Everyone looked to the people that were bonded to the _kaiju_ , wondering on what this was all about. Said bonded rose from their bowed positions, slowly coming forward back into the water as they kept their eyes on the King of Kings.

Jesus looked to his children and spoke, " **You have done well, my children. You showed great courage and faith in the other universe, enduring much pain and trials in order to save both the world and your bonded. And for that, I give you this.** ". He looked to the heavens and lifted his right hand to it. The entire company looked up towards the sky… and were shocked completely when coming down from it was Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan! They were in spirit form, white as fog itself yet having a blend of stars within them. Every detail to them was made perfect! Also, underneath the winged form of Mothra was her larva-form, which was crawling underneath her as they went towards the mortals down below. And on top of the moth's head was the Twin Fairies, Moll and Lora!

Godzilla and his companions looked down at his bonded, seeing Elsa and his friends having a complete look of shock on their faces. Jesus turned back towards the mortals and stated, " **This is my gift to you. Now, you can see your bonded become one with Heaven. This is your reward for keeping the faith and staying the course.** ". The Redeemer looked back to the monsters, nodding his head slightly.

Both Mothra's let out a loud squeak, the caterpillar raising her upper body upward and looking directly out while her adult form above spread out her wings majestically. The Twin Fairies stood up and waved to all, and that is when all transformed into a cluster of stars that bared their shape, forming a whole now constellation! Snow White and Kathrin gasped, covering their mouths with their left hands in shock as tears sprung to their eyes.

Rodan spread his own leathery wings out completely like Mothra, letting out a screech as he too transformed into a formation of stars that bared his resemblance! Aurora, Dianne and Edgard were in a total stunned state as their bonded just became a constellation!

Elsa, Anna, Ariel, Melody, Cinderella, Tracy, Regina and Alice looked towards Godzilla, who growled softly at them as he stared into each of their eyes. He then looked at the remaining population, every man, woman, child and magical being looking directly at the King of the Monsters. The saurian's eyes fell on Jesus, and the behemoth recognized a true ruler when he saw it. He gave one last look to his bonded, his eyes on Melody and Tracy since it was they he first saw long ago when he first came to the Disney universe.

Godzilla let loose his famous roar and did a stance of when he was victorious in battle, and that is when his form changed to a gathering of stars that showed said form! He had become a constellation as well!

There was not a dry eye in the crowd, as all were just amazed on what just happened. After a few moments had passed, it was Chibueze, Adamina and Colette who started to cheer wildly! Just as quickly, the little ones started to cheer and yell in delight as they had just witnessed something so amazing! Soon, everyone joined in the celebration as they saw their heroes and heroine becoming one with the Heavens!

Even up above in the Heavens themselves there was celebration! Godzilla 1954 roared loudly as he saw his predecessor take his place in the stars. Hercules, Megera, Mulan, Quasimodo, Pocahontas, and every hero/heroine and angel in Paradise cheered quite loudly as they saw this!

The little ones ran into the water, towards Jesus and actually hugged him tight! The teens and adults were all shocked senseless once more as the children were now gathered around Christ Himself, who smiled and allowed the little ones to touch him. He even bent down to pick up little Adamina, who giggled at being held like when her father picked her up whenever she and the family walked through the woods or on the beach. She looked to the Savior and said, "Thanks for doing this for my mom and her friends, Jesus! Thank you!". She than hugged his face, and gave his face a kiss on the cheek, many just amazed at the boldness of the little six year-old.

Melody and her royal companions went to the water as well, but more slowly as the kids gave Jesus one last hug each before going back to their parents. Adamina, Chibueze and Colette went to their mothers, all three glowing brightly in a way that was adorable. Jesus turned and looked towards the adults, gazing into the eyes of His Father's children. Melody and company didn't know what to do or say, least all to the King of Kings. Jesus smiled softly, and held out his arms as if to accept them. The former mermaid's tears started to grow, and she just went over and fell into the embrace of Christ! She hugged him tight, tears of gratefulness coming forth as she was just so overwhelmed at everything now.

"Thank you… thank you so much…", she whispered gratefully to him, Jesus just nodding his head slightly while embracing her. Soon, the others came and they too were welcomed by Jesus. It was a sight that none should soon forget on this very day!

One of the teenagers called out, "Ummm… excuse me your Highness, but… where is Anguirus? Isn't he coming?".

Jesus turned to the young man and answered, " **His time has not yet come in his world. When it does, he shall be here among his friends.** ". That was an answer that relieved Belle and Mainard, that their bonded was still alive and would take his place with the others in the stars when the time came.

After some time embracing him, Melody slowly yet go but kept her eyes on Jesus. He smiled warmly at her, like a father who was very proud of his daughter. He gave the same smile to the rest of the bonded, who had tears in their eyes but smiles as well that seemed to really brighten their very being. He nodded, turned and walked right back into the sky. Everyone saw as when he went further away, a hole seemed to open up in space… the very same kind all saw in both universes when Burning Godzilla and the rest were in trouble when battling Destroyah! It was Heaven! When Christ passed into the bright light, the hole closed and soon the regular night sky returned back with new constellations now looking over Sennen.

The bonded returned back to their spouses and friends, soon a whole lot of hugging and love starting that was just so sweet and true that it was incredible. Soon, all started to cheer and rejoice! The event went from somber to celebration so fast, it was just amazing! Even King Triton and his family were celebrating, all a part of something grand!

Genie called out, "HEY, EVERYONE! TO CELEBRATE THIS AWESOME EVENT THAT JUST OCCURRED, I BELIEVE I HAVE A SONG HERE THAT JUST FITS THE ENTIRE THING PERFECTLY! WHOO HOO!". He made his stereo boom box appear, and put in a CD on the top. Beautiful music soon floated forth on the wind, and a voice started to come out from the speakers.

* * *

 _ **You touched my life, and turned my heart around.**_

 _ **Seems when I found you, it was me I really found.**_

 _ **You opened my eyes, and now my soul can see!**_

 _ **Our moment may be over, but you're still here with me!**_

* * *

The entire kingdom of Sennen was in celebration, people embracing one another after witnessing something incredible. And the lyrics and song really flowed forth, showing the true spirit on what was going on through every individual. Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ had truly touched their lives in a way that was amazing, and that it really paid to see past physical appearances and how one was made. To look for the positive, to look for the good… and to look with love, faith, kindness and the other Fruits of the Spirit. And even though they were gone from the mortal world, they were still with them! In their hearts and memories, a place that be safe and secure for all time.

* * *

 _ **{'Cause love lives on,**_

 _ **Beyond goodbye!**_

 _ **The truth of us will never die!**_

 _ **Our spirits will shine,**_

 _ **Long after we're gone!**_

 _ **And so, our love lives on!}**_

* * *

All over the Disney world, others were seeing the same sight of the new constellations! In the kingdom of Enchancia, Sofia was out with her friends and family that night in the Royal Garden. They were stargazing and enjoying one another's company, until they saw the new constellations suddenly appear in the sky in the distance! Along with a light that was more than just otherworldly! James leapt up and exclaimed, "Wow! Look at that! New stars and constellations just appeared like that!". The children and adults looked at the spectacle, and Sofia felt her amulet once again glow. But unlike before where she felt sadness, the princess felt a warm glow from the object. Like it was just bursting with a love that she'd only felt when she was with her family, but amplified greatly!

Amber pointed to the starry form of Mothra and stated, "I don't know why, but I like that one. It looks like a beautiful moth, and a caterpillar under it. And… if I'm not mistaken, I see two people on the moth's head. Oh, it's so spectacular!". James commented that he liked the form of the giant bird with its wings spread out, pointing to Rodan.

Queen Miranda looked to her daughter and asked on what constellation she liked. Sofia smiled softly and pointed to Godzilla's roaring form. She answered, "That one! I don't know why but… that one just looks so amazing. And… that it's really special. To me, at least.". The queen smiled warmly at her daughter, as she and the others recorded down on what they saw.

* * *

 _ **There was so much I didn't understand…**_

 _ **And then you brought me here, far from where it all began!**_

 _ **The change you made in my life will never end!**_

 _ **I look across the distance, I'll know I have a friend!**_

* * *

In the Pride Lands, the lion king Ahadi was once again with his cubs Mufasa and Taka as they gazed at the stars in the sky. The duo had been amazed when they saw their home bursting with green life after the downpour a few days ago, really finding the words of Rafiki and his father Baba. The land was lush and full of life as the various animals that inhabited the land came out to eat and enjoy the rare coolness of the Pride Lands. Ahadi was on the very top of Pride Rock with his sons, and the trio were amazed when they saw the new constellations come forth into the velvet sky. Mufasa exclaimed, "Father, look! Look! New stars have appeared!".

Ahadi nodded and replied, "Indeed they have, son. It would seem that great rulers have earned their place in the endless sky above. And I believe they are the ones that had passed on some days ago.".

Taka looked to the form of Rodan & Mothra and stated, "An unusual bird… and a moth and caterpillar? Are you sure those are their real forms?". He was a bit skeptical when he saw the forms, but Mufasa did not hear his brother as his gaze was on the King of the Monsters.

Mufasa spoke, "I don't know brother, but I do like that one! That looks so… so powerful! Having an air of fierceness and strength! But… also carries respect and dignity. Almost like you, father.". Ahadi smiled at his firstborn son, than looked to the heavens to see that his offspring was correct in the description of Godzilla.

* * *

 _ **{'Cause love lives on,**_

 _ **Beyond goodbye!**_

 _ **The truth of us will never die!**_

 _ **Our spirits will shine,**_

 _ **Long after we're gone!**_

 _ **And so, our love lives on!}**_

* * *

In the deep jungles of Africa, Jane and Tarzan were with the family in another spot that seemed to be safe. The company of gorillas were about to turn in for the night, and that is when Terk & Tantor spotted the new stars as well. Terk exclaimed, "Tarzan, Jane! Come here, come here! Take a look at this!". The duo, along with the Professor, went to where the elephant and female gorilla were at. They soon came to a clearing, and Terk pointed upwards to show the trio the new constellations that appeared.

Professor Archimedes exclaimed in delight, "Oh! Oh good God! Three new constellations just appeared out of nowhere! Oh, this is fabulous! This is amazing! I need to jot this down! I'll go get my notes!". He ran back to the camp that he and Jane lived in that was a bit of a ways from the gorilla family community.

Jane looked up in absolute wonder and delight upon seeing the new star formations. She looked to Tarzan, "Tarzan, this is amazing! Very rare to see! What do you think of them?".

Tarzan looked at each of the forms, until his eyes landed at the middle one which was Godzilla. He answered, "I think that they are the ones that passed one, when the storm came a few days ago. I believe that they are the ones the land was crying over, and that they have now found their place in the sky.". That was deep for Jane to hear, and the beautiful Englishwoman turned her gaze back to the heavens. Turk and Tantor were also amazed by the sight, the gorilla girl liking the form of Rodan while the elephant companion quipped that he found Mothra's forms much more appealing.

* * *

 _ **I was travellin' in the dark,**_

 _ **Never sure of what to do.**_

 _ **I didn't know that I was lost…**_

 _ **I found myself in you!**_

* * *

As the song and music continued to play, the other kingdoms also saw the event. Agrabah, Arendelle and Lelystad were in awe at seeing such a REALLY rare event unfold, and many burst into action! The map-makers updated their starry maps, star-gazers also wrote down the time and place of when the objects appeared, and many others drew down the stars form. Many were surprised when they saw that the forms resembled the giant monster heroes!

At Arendelle, the son of Kristoff and Anna plus the daughter of Elsa and Azad were looking at the stars through the windows of their beds. One year-old Janne, daughter of Elsa and Azad, giggled and smiled as she saw the form of Godzilla. Her cousin four year-old Arnljot smiled happily at seeing both forms of Mothra.

At Lelystad, Rapunzel and Eugene's children were also loving the sight as well. Their five year-old son and daughter, Gillis and Doortje respectively, were smiling brightly at seeing the new starry forms. Gillis looked to the powerful form of Rodan, while Doortje smiled at seeing the towering form of Godzilla.

* * *

 _ **{Love lives on,**_

 _ **Beyond goodbye!**_

 _ **The truth of us will never die!**_

 _ **Our spirits will shine,**_

 _ **Long after we're gone!**_

 _ **And so, our love lives on!**_

 _ **And on… and so our love lives on.}**_

* * *

Back at Sennen, where the song had started to fade and ebb away, Oliver looked over to all of the people who were crying tears of joy and happiness, feeling a kind of warm comfort that was now firmly settled in his heart and mind. He rose his hand up, and called for everyone to look at him. He asked Genie if he could kindly levitate him up so all could see and hear. The good blue dude obliged and used a bit of magic to let the African-English ruler float high for all to see and hear. The great ruler announced, "Everyone, please listen! This is a day that will always be remembered and treasured! This day when we all saw a miracle that defies all manner of explanations! A day of faith, hope, trust… and love! I declare that this day… this very night… is to be known as _Legacy Day!_ ".

All cheered loudly at the naming of a new holiday, a new day of celebration six months after _Monster Day_! Peter Pan crowed loudly, the pixies were zooming all over with golden trails of dust behind them! The ones that got it by the dust rose up in the air, filled with so much happiness that it was little wonder that they did fly right off the bat. The men, women and children that were hit, even some mermaids that were sprinkled by the dust, that were in the air were laughing as they just zoomed through the air like happy sparrows. Olaf was jumping up and down in delight, glad that everything turned out okay. Mama Odie joined him along with Carpet and Sultana Malak, the four also just bursting with a kind of energy and goodness that was awesome!

The citizens cheered and yelled in delight, and many scholars ran back to their homes to write down EVERYTHING for the history books, textbooks, star-maps… everything! They wanted to record down all that had happened, so that future generations will know on how this came to be! Artists started to get back to work on various projects, to finish them so that they could start up on new ones! It would seem that everything had hit home for them in their hearts and minds in a way that was just simply overwhelming, but in a very good way!

Elsa and Anna were with their friends, the ones that had bonded with the monsters. All looked up in the sky, cheeks stained with tears but didn't caring one bit. The group looked towards the sky, at the heavens and at the forms of their friends who were now etched in the space. Melody felt a tugging on her dress, and looked down to see her children. Adamina asked, "Mommy, do you think Godzilla is happy now?".

Melody smiled brightly as she rubbed the head of her daughter and answered, "Yes dear… Godzilla is very happy now. I know I am…".

And it was that particular moment that everyone thought they heard once again the squeak of Mothra, the screech of Rodan… and the powerful, familiar roar of the King of the Monsters… Godzilla!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for the Disney epilogue! Whew! I had to backtrack a lot and find out more from the previous chapters to get this done, but it was worth it!

Before anything else, would like to thank God and Jesus once again for everything! They helped me out this week with a tooth problem that is now healing up, and also for giving me the strength and courage to continue on writing despite the pain I was in. And also for giving me the right kind of music to set here for the bond that still exists between the giant monsters and the Disney beings. Thank you Lord for everything!

I really & highly recommend you all hear the song I just put here. It is so deep, moving and just incredible in its own unique way that it deserves to get recognized! So this is the end of the Disney part of the novel, and now… next will be the Finale Epilogue! The place where it will all end in the future! Hope you all are ready for it! Also, hope to see my reviewers' reviews soon. I just pray that they are okay and safe.

And here are the questions for all of you. I hope you like them!

What would you say and/or do to the Disney beings who came back from the Toho universe?

What kind of security measures would you make concerning Lady Momoko?

What kind of breakfast would you like to eat with Melody and the others?

Which would you rather see first from Cateline's pouch; the toys, the clothing & accessories, or the copied books/notes from the _Kaiju Archive Library_ from G-Force?

What kind of monument should be built at the place where Elsa and the others went to that now have the three crosses?

What would your reaction be upon seeing both Jesus Christ, and the monsters when they became constellations?

And finally… what three scenes would you hand-draw from the entirety of this novel? I got the idea from hearing the song at the end of the movie **Harry and the Hendersons** , and when seeing the sketching's/drawings of some scenes from the movie. Here are the three categories; Most Touching, Most Funny, & Most Action-Packed.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! Scenarios are welcomed, as long as they do not go overboard and pertain to the chapter.)


	43. Finale Epilogue

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, I hope. Still a bit bummed that the usual people who leave reviews have not reviewed the Toho and Disney epilogue. Hope they are alright… I pray that they are okay and safe.

Before anything else, would like to thank God and Jesus Christ for once again helping me out with this novel! Thank you Lord for giving me the courage, conviction, guidance and strength I have needed in order to really close the chapter here of my three-part novel series! I would not have even come remotely this far if it were not for you! So Jesus, all praise and glory go to you! Thank you for everything once again Lord!

This is it… the LAST chapter of this novel and series! The _Monsters and Magic_ series will officially be over, and those that want to do sequels or spin-offs of this series has my blessings and permission. Just a couple of things I request if you do want to do that. One, do homework first on locations and such. I had to check maps, look at Disney  & Toho history, check up names that are related to nationality and such, and more. The names I gave to my OC creations I got from Names-20000 site, and they were related to the places where they came from. The second thing is be very dedicated to it! Have the courage and drive to really work on it one-hundred percent! Like in a song I heard from _Carman: Yo Kidz!_... **ninety-nine and a half just won't do**!

Also, I would like to thank the reviewers **DRAGONDAVE45** and **Darkness Rissing**! Their reviews and suggestions have actually helped me in changing the epilogue here, in a good way I believe. Also, to answer some reviewers questions as well. To **Guest** , I apologize but I will not be making any Disney/Ultraman crossovers. While your idea does have merit, I sadly say that I have no idea about the Ultraman series and thus will not be making one.

To **Godzillafan876** , this will be the last I write of the _Monsters and Magic_ series. I am following the path of the truly great movies of my time in the 1980s and 1990s, doing a trilogy instead of pushing my luck as with some movies and novels these days. I will gladly though approve of any who wish to do a sequel or spin-off of the series in their own way.

Also, just want to apologize also to fans of the _Godzilla, Mothra & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack_ movie. Thanks to a fellow writer by the name of **Asura94** , I learned that the Godzilla in that movie… his spirit body was taken over by the fallen Japanese soldiers of the Pacific War. And that is why he came back. I have to admit, I only saw that movie once and that was long ago. I got turned off by it for two reasons; that Godzilla was a bad monster, and that King Ghidorah was turned into a good monster.

 **Asura94** explained to me what happened in said movie, but even though it happened in the official movie, Godzilla here in my novel has earned a place among the heroes in Heaven. And that is the way it's going to stay!

I really do hope that my series here gets recognized by TV Tropes, and also hoping to see someone do a YouTube video review about any of my three novels! Again, just wishful thinking on my part but I can still hope.

In any case, here is the Final epilogue to _Burning Finale_! Enjoy!

I do not own Godzilla or any of the monsters, characters or places that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters or places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, and most of the songs used so far in the novel. If I use a song that is by another artist/artists, I will give him/her/them their just credit and dues as it is their right.

Now, on with the novel!)

* * *

Finale Epilogue

The year was 2014 in the Disney universe, and two extraordinary young women were on the move in the country of France during the evening twilight hour of the day. Lily Vela and Isabel Molina were out on their own once again while their families were taking it easy in one of the quaint little French towns that was nearby. Lily turned to her cousin and stated, "I hope we find more of these secret treasures that the royals hid from the world! I'm getting so excited!". Isabel replied that she too was pumped full of adventurous energy, wanting to find more pictures, treasures and books that the bonded of the legendary monsters left behind many years ago.

The Molinas and Velas had opted to go by ship to the Netherlands from Norway, than travel from there to Germany via land travel, and then France. Lily and Isabel had managed to find the secret area in Rapunzel's old castle in the Netherlands, and while in Germany managed to find another secret place in Snow White's home!

The Molina woman said, "I hope we find more of those parts that the monsters left behind for their bonded! So far, we have seen the large skin cells of Godzilla in the Marcel castle… we saw those two dorsal spines of his in Anna & Elsa's castle… the light green skin cells of Little Godzilla in Rapunzel's castle… and lastly the two large golden scales of Mothra in Snow White's castle.".

The duo could not take the items that the _kaiju_ had given to their bonded when they left the Disney universe long ago, but they did take the large tome books that they found there. When they found another one of the books in Rapunzel's secret area, it glowed and merged with the one they found in Anna  & Elsa's castle. The same thing occurred in Germany when the book written in Snow White's and Kathrin's point of view was bathed in magical energies before merging with the item they took from the Marcel castle. Lily and Isabel still kept the discoveries to themselves, wanting to wait for the right time & when they found the remaining novels to tell their families and the world of what they found.

Now, the two adventurous young women were walking towards a tall castle that was situated on a tall hill that overlooked the village that their families were staying at for the time being. Lily looked at the abode and whispered, "Wow… despite the damage that was done to it, it's still standing tall and majestic-looking.". The castle they stood before was once the home of Cinderella and Asce Charming, once a shining beacon of what happened when dreams came true and following the path of light and right. Now, it was still standing but a majority of the structure was badly damaged. The home of the Charming family withstood World War I and II, and the elements of both nature and time.

The duo made their way to the door entrance, opening it slowly and carefully. Now while they were adventurous and daring, they were not reckless or foolish. Their parents had taught and showed them the fine lines of everything, including the difference between being courageous and foolish. The door's hinges creaked loudly as it opened, making the kind of sound that one would hear in the classic days of suspenseful films. Dust and debris lightly sprinkled over the two as they pushed the door open, looking inside to see the long hallway that stretched towards the Main Chamber. Lily took out a flashlight from her backpack, turning it on and shining the light towards the walkway.

Isabel and her cousin saw many pictures lining up the wall, displaying the royal family members of the Charming lineage. They saw painted portraits of those that were of royal blood on the right, some goofy-looking while others looked distinguished and respected. On the left side were portraits of those related to any of the royal members.

When they made it to the end of the hallway and to the Main Chamber, before them was a large area with stairs that were dirty and broken. Isabel whispered, "Wow… I bet this place was amazing in its heyday.". In their minds, they did not see the present-day castle. They saw the pristine, well-kept abode that was most likely beautiful and a sight to behold! Not extravagant or over-done like what some would believe it to be, but a home that was full of light, love and laughter in a way that was timeless.

The two explorers made their way up the stairs, wanting to explore the upper levels first before going back downstairs to search the rest of the deteriorated castle. Isabel and Lily found the Servants Quarters and some rooms that were used for storing clothing and such. Soon, they found a room at the end of the hall that had a golden plaque on it and in bold black letters was **Tracy Charming**. Lily said, "This must be the room of the daughter of Cinderella, from the book we read at Sennen! Come on, let's go in!".

Isabel and Lily opened the door, and found a room that had a large bed with lovely canopy curtains on it. While the furniture looked worn away due to age and nature, the ladies thought it was still wonderful. Various other furniture such as dressers were in the place, spared by robbers who wanted to make a quick buck in ransacking the castle but found the girl decorum not too satisfying. Lily saw something under the bed, pulling it out and seeing that it was a Godzilla plushie toy! She squealed in delight at her discovery, Isabel also displaying a very pleased face at seeing the old toy. Isabel exclaimed, "I knew it! She did have a toy, same as the one in the Marcel castle! Come on, let's check the closet!". Her cousin nodded, putting the toy saurian under her arm so it could be securely with her.

The duo went into the closet, the flashlight shining in the darkness. Nothing remained in the confinement space, all except a large box that had been hidden carefully in the corner. This one was spared from being taken by robbers. Isabel bent down and dragged the box out, seeing that there was no lock on it which was a relief for her since neither of them had any tools to either pick or destroy something like that. Lily kneeled down and opened the lid, and inside were drawings and pictured that looked to be drawn by a child. She carefully and slowly took out the drawings, shining the flashlight on it and seeing drawings of a certain King of the Monsters on it.

Isabel kneeled down behind her to see, and a smile was on both of their faces. She said, "Now this is worth more than gold or jewels! These are memories, and more proof that something extraordinary happened in this world!". Lily nodded, than stood up and started to pack the drawings carefully in her cousin's backpack. She put the pictures in with love and care, making sure that they didn't get too crinkled or bent inside the protective gear. When it was done, she zipped it up and let her cousin rise up.

Lily stated, "Come on! We got more of the castle to explore!".

For thirty minutes, the very energetic young ladies explored the upper remains of Cinderella's castle, looking through the top parts thoroughly before finally coming back downstairs to explore the ground-level places. They found some interesting and cool items and objects there, but sadly nothing more that spoke of Godzilla or the other _kaiju_. Lily and Isabel were hoping to find more on the ground area of the abode.

The two walked through one of the doors underneath the upper levels, and soon found themselves in the Throne Room. Lily and Isabel flashed their lights over the place, seeing the room still well-kept and in order but very dusty due to no one coming to maintain the area. Miss Molina and Miss Vela saw portrait that were still hung on the wall, showing the Charming family. The ladies blushed slightly at seeing Asce Charming in his prime, and very much in awe at seeing Cinderella who looked very beautiful with her kind eyes and warm smile. Even though the duo knew that she was not of royal blood by birth, she had the heart and spirit of nobility that was timeless and classic. Something that was rare in their world now.

The young ladies looked to the thrones, both partially destroyed but saw that they were still in good condition. The one on the left was slightly higher than the one on the right, indicating that it was the King's seat while the slightly small one was reserved for the Queen. Lily inquired, "Do you think the thrones hold the secret, like at Elsa & Anna's castle in Arendelle?". Isabel replied that there was only one way to find out, and the two went up to the seats of royal authority & power. The duo started to gingerly touch the surface areas of the thrones, wanting to see if they could find a pressure switch or something similar to that. Isabel's hand soon touched a spot behind the Queen's throne, and Lily's hand found something yielding on the back of the King's seat.

Isabel looked at her cousin and spoke, "On the count of three. One… two… three!". The duo pushed the secret spots together at the same time, and the middle of the floor opened up to reveal a hidden stairway that spiraled downward into the earth!

The eyes of the two young women were shining with excitement, anticipation and eagerness as they saw yet another secret reveal itself just for them! Lily squealed in delight and softly exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew there was something about those thrones! Come Lils, let's go check it out!". She quickly but also carefully ran down the stairs with her cousin following close on her heels.

* * *

It was a long way down, the spiral stairs taking them deep within the earth. After a few minutes of descending down, the duo finally hit bottom. They turned their flashlights to the darkness before them, not seeing much because of the lack of light. While their devices were good, they were not adequate enough to really pierce a veil of darkness this deep. Isabel asked, "Hey cousin, you see something that might help us to see through this pitch darkness?". Lily looked around with her flashlight until she spotted a torch on the wall near their location. She went over to touch it… and immediately when her fingers made contact with the object, the whole room was soon bathed in light! Torches that were set up in various sprung to life, a warm orange glow banishing the darkness and making everything visible! Miss Vela and Miss Molina were surprised by the event, but soon relieved smiles where on their faces.

Lily commented, "Wow! This magic stuff is pretty impressive! Much better than seeing it in movies!". Isabel agreed with her cousin, and the two looked around to see that they were in a large circular room that had two hallways that led to different areas. They noticed that on the stone walls that encircled the place they were in had portraits, paintings that were of the Charming family! Lily found another picture of Cinderella, but in an outfit she knew could NOT have come from any part of Europe a long time ago. The picture had the blonde beauty wearing a light blue kimono with a deep blue sash around her midsection, the kimono having etchings of white stars all around it. It was like she was wearing a piece of Heaven itself!

The Vela woman exclaimed in confusion, "What in the-? Is that a kimono, like from Japan?! How is it that Cinderella is wearing one?!". She also noticed that the Cinderella in the portrait looked older, more mature than the one back in England.

Isabel remarked, "If you think that is strange, check out the portrait of Tracy here! And look at what she is wearing!". Lily looked to where her cousin was staring at, and saw Tracy as the adult she turned out to be. Different than the one they saw back in Sennen. The daughter of Cinderella and Asce was wearing a light-green kimono with a deep-orange sash belt, and on the silky garment were small orange etchings of cute woodland animals on it.

Lily commented, "Okay, now this is getting strange! It looks like they are wearing authentic Japanese kimonos… but that's impossible! According to my knowledge of history, even though Europe did do trade with China and other Asian and Middle Eastern countries back in the old days, the trade didn't extend to Japan! And even back then, Japan didn't make clothing for any outsiders to wear!".

Isabel remarked, "This mystery is getting more interesting by the minute! What do you think on how this came to be, Lils?".

The Vela woman looked away from the portrait, towards the two entrances that were apart from one another. One on the left, one on the right. She turned her attention to the hallway on the left, than to the right. She pointed towards the latter and replied, "I think our answers might be down that path, Izzy. Let's go and check it out!". Nodding with her in agreement, the adventurous duo walked slowly towards the entrance towards the right. As they went in, the torches that were inside the hallway came to life as fire danced upon the ancient light fixtures. Lily and Isabel drew up their courage and went further down the hallway.

When they emerged in the next room, what they saw took their breath away.

They were in another vast circular chamber, with a large statue of Godzilla in the middle! All around them were not only portraits, but books on a well-designed bookshelf and objects that were sealed in glass cases! In one's view, it was like a miniature museum of sort. Lily and Isabel saw portraits of the women that were bonded to Godzilla, all in elaborate Japanese clothing that really stunned them. And also there was small portraits in crafted frames of the Charming mice, both in their usual wear and the clothing they got from the Toho universe. Along with the mice were pictures of Tinkerbell and her companions, one together as a group while the rest of the pictures had the individual pixies by themselves.

The Vela and Molina's minds were reeling on what they were seeing, trying to make any sense out of it all but nothing solid coming to mind.

In the cases, they saw the kimonos that Cinderella and Tracy wore in the portraits! The beautiful articles of clothing were well-preserved within the glass case, looking as new as they day they were made. And in the other glass cases that were put near the walls around the circular room were the clothing that the Charming women purchased in the Toho realm, which again surprised Lily and Isabel since they saw that these were modern-day clothing! Isabel stated, "Okay… my head is now spun off its axis and my brain is going around like Sonic in the _Sonic Spinball_ game Uncle DJ has! What is going on?!".

Lily answered, "I'm just as confused and amazed like you are, cousin! In fact… take a look at the books here!". She was now at the bookshelf, taking down one of the books and flipping through it.

What she was seeing was a copy of the manuscripts that Cateline had brought back to the Disney universe many years ago. Flipping through the pages, she saw the pictures of the other _kaiju_! Isabel joined her, and soon the two were seeing pictures and information on each of the giant monsters that inhabited the Toho universe! The duo were amazed to see creatures like Hedorah, Kamacuras (GiaMantis), Kumonga (Spiga) and more. They were also perplexed by the names, and also the dates that showed up on the documents. According to them, they were dates that showed it was set in the future! And also they were wondering what G-Force stood for, the name shown in many of the pages. They also discovered the original copies, which displayed the text in Japanese kanji!

They also saw a stand that showed what appeared to be blueprints of a statue that, according to the information on the thick paper, was quite large. The statue showed the four monsters Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and Anguirus! The saurian was standing tall with a fierce look on his face, not roaring but showing that he was not going to back down from anything or anyone. Mothra was shown in both her forms, the caterpillar-form on Godzilla's right leg & the moth form with her wings spread out and above Godzilla with two little women on her head. On Godzilla's left side was Anguirus, the spike-shelled warrior having his maw opened and looking like he was ready to pounce. On his shell was Rodan, the pteranodon having his wings spread out as his beak was open as if screeching. The picture was very detailed and crafted, specific measurements and such shown in the blueprints.

The statue was made long ago in Sennen, at the place where the four landed in so long ago when they first arrived in the Disney universe. Alas though, the planet had went through World War I and II, and the Axis-powered Germans that tried to invade England soil in the second World War had destroyed the statue thinking it was something bad.

* * *

Isabel closed one of the books and muttered, "Lils… I need to just take a bit of a break… and just absorb on what we just unearthed…". She was wobbling a bit, her mind just unhinged at the moment as she walked away from the bookshelf. Lily joined her, also wanting to take a bit of a breather away from the things that were just shaking the very foundations of logic.

The duo took a deep breath, letting everything out until they looked at the statue of Godzilla that was in the center of it all. Miss Vela and Miss Molina saw that something was different from the statue that they saw in both Arendelle and Sennen. The statue was of marble, very well crafted and detailed as the ones who made the amazing piece of art with much dedication, care and careful design. It was really tall, easily past ten feet. Lily and Isabel saw that this version of Godzilla was again different than the ones in the other kingdoms, for they saw bulging splotches on a majority of his body and the look in his eyes was more feral and savage than ever before! His maw was opened up to show the razor sharp double-set teeth in the lower and upper jaw areas, and it seemed like he was roaring.

Lily whispered in awe, "Is that… really Godzilla? What happened to him?". Isabel answered that she had no idea, and just absorbed both the sheer raw power and strength that seemed to just pour out from this version of the King of the Monsters. She did spot writing that was on the base of the statue and read it out loud. It showed: _**Here is Burning Godzilla, a being whose radiated power was equal to his heart! Unspeakable power, unstoppable fury & unbreakable will! God bless him and those who knew him!**_

Isabel thought out loud, "Burning Godzilla? How did he earn that name?".

A soft, graceful feminine voice called out from all around, " _It is when we saw how he absorbed too much power, dearies._ ". The two young women jumped up slightly, yelping in surprise and a bit of fright from the voice that spoke. They looked around everywhere frantically, trying to find the one who spoke.

Lily yelled out, "Hey! Who are you?! Where are you?! Show yourself!".

Her demands were answered when in front of them was a sparkle of stars that just seemed to appear in mid-air in front of them. The duo gasped in surprise and stood frozen to the spot, the sparkles coming together with more that seemed to appear from thin air. The magical lights soon started to take shape in the form of a woman… which was Fairy Godmother Cateline! Lily and Isabel were now gob-smacked upon seeing the being they remembered seeing back in Ariel's castle, the motherly and elderly magical being smiling at the two.

Isabel said softly, "You… Y-You're the fairy godmother… Cateline… right?".

Said being nodded and replied, "That I am, dear ones. I have to say, it is simply delightful to see how far you two have come in finding some of the secrets that the others left behind so many years ago!".

Lily inquired, "You mean… you mean you have been watching us? For how long? And why?".

Cateline answered, "Ever since you two found Ariel and Melody's secret chamber some days ago. Myself and the other magical beings who were there when Godzilla and his monster companions first arrived to our universe had set up a special ward magic that would alert us if those worthy had found the hidden chambers. Once I heard it go off, I used my magic to see you two and what you did. I have to say, you and Isabel here are certainly brave and wise.".

Isabel stated, "Thank you. But, can you answer us on why you have you been watching us?".

The magical motherly being answered softly, "Well… we have been hoping to find someone that would be worthy to find what myself and the rest of us hid back then so long ago. In hindsight, it was wise of us to gather up and hide everything that was linked to Godzilla and the others. The wars that have been started in the past years destroyed many historical things, and people started to forget about the amazing events & miracles that happened that linked us with Godzilla and the other titanic monsters.". Lily and Isabel knew that what she said made sense, as many nations throughout the world went through the Industrial Revolution and started to try and outdo the other in many areas.

And when World War I and II started up, it brought in an era where many objects and artifacts of great value were either destroyed, looted or defiled.

Cateline continued, "We hoped that someone who is both wise AND smart to find the hidden chambers, and with hearts strong and sure. Ones that were full of love, peace, joy, discipline, self-control, patience, kindness, goodness, faithfulness and gentleness. The Fruits of the Spirit, which I believe you two know about.". Lily and Isabel nodded their heads, a vast majority of their families strongly tied to Christianity and following the faith.

The fairy godmother finished, "Myself and the others hoped that by the finder's good judgement and faith, the hidden parts of history… our past will rise up and show the world that there is indeed more out there than we know. Something greater and wonderful than even the most wild of imaginations can even fathom! And I believe you two are the ones who can make that happen.".

Miss Molina and Miss Vela now fully realized that they were chosen, in a way, to help bring the hidden parts of an incredible past back to be seen in the present! And in a good way where hopefully, others can experience something fantastic and worthwhile than found in anything else.

Lily looked to the wise and patient woman and said, "T-Thank you for answering our questions… and also for your vote of confidence in us, in bringing back something that the world sadly lost track of long ago.".

Cateline smiled gently and replied, "You are welcome, my dear. I also believe that my confidence in you and your cousin Isabel is well founded. And for that… I wish to show you something that is hidden and can only be opened by me.". The two ladies looked to see the elderly magic-user walk past them and towards a section of wall that was cleared of any items in the entire room. She pulled her wand out of thin air, the same way she did many years ago when she first revealed herself to Cinderella. She formed a small smile on her face upon seeing the surprised looks on Lily and Isabel, glad to see that the duo's innocence was still within them.

She turned her attention back to the wall in front of her and chanted, " _Room with contents handled with care, time to reveal yourself for maidens so fair. The secret is no longer needed on this day, so open yourself to us I say! Show the secrets I reveal to these two at the end of… Bibbidi… Bobbidi… Boo!_ ". Cateline pointed her wand at the wall at the end of her spell, and a stream of magic erupted from her item and struck the wall! Isabel and Lily gasped upon seeing real magic being done, sparkles of stars covering a large section of the wall before being absorbed into it… and the rocks parting like a gate! The room shuddered a little as the rocky wall opened up, the two mortals a bit nervous as this happened. It only lasted for a moment, but it was still something for the duo.

Cateline smile still stood as she saw the ladies peer nervously into the darkened room. She urged gently, "Go on dearies, go on. I believe what you may find in there to be pretty amazing.". Lily and Isabel looked to her, than to one another before nodding their heads and venturing inside the hidden chamber. They took one step inside of it when torches once again sprang to life as light flooded the area. The cousins walked more into the chamber, soon walking into a room that was fairly large but this time rectangular rather than circular like in the other rooms. The ancient light devices inside the room came to life once more, casting the darkness aside so that the two could see more.

And what they saw really took their breath away!

* * *

Inside the rectangular room were three large paintings, each done to a scale that matched those at the famous art museum called the _Louvre_ in Paris! One stood on the left, another on the right, and the largest one in that almost took up the entire section of the wall in the middle. Each painting was done with extreme love, care, detail and study. It would appear that those working in the art department in the old days really took immense pride, of the good kind, in their work.

Lily looked to her right to see what appeared to be pictures of constellations, two to be precise. She studied the stars formations, and gasped when she saw that the stars formed the shape of Rodan and Anguirus! She exclaimed, "Izzy, look! This picture here shows Anguirus and Rodan as constellations, as stars!".

Isabel replied, "I was going to say the same thing with this portrait! It shows Godzilla and Mothra, but as star constellations too!". The duo than turned their gaze to the largest portrait in the room… and their jaws dropped in sheer awe and wonder at the picture before them.

The portrait had a frame of solid gold around it with silver bands wrapped around the bars in a spiral of sort. The painting before them showed a fierce battle going on between titans in a ruined city! On the far left side was Destroyah, masterfully detailed as he was towering and covered in red and purple flames. It made his gargoyle-like appearance more demonic and intimidating, his posture that of getting ready to throw down against those that chose to challenge him. On the right side of the painting were Destroyah's opponents, which was Hikari Godzilla! Lily and Isabel were mesmerized upon seeing the saurian, his green body now having blue bulges in certain areas and his spines glowing blue as well. He had his mouth open wide, showing he was roaring and his posture showed he was ready to fight against something that was much bigger than he was!

Flanking him was Queen Athena and Mega Marshmallow, the Molina and Vela women seeing them in wonder as the titanic mermaid and living snow creature were also masterfully done. Isabel exclaimed, "Look! Inside of the mermaid and ice monster! Is that…?! No way!". Indeed, the duo saw that inside the creations were the creators! Ariel and Melody, in their mermaid forms, and holding **Silverflash** in their hands. They also had fierce looks upon them, showing that they were ready to fight as well! And they saw Elsa inside of Mega Marshmallow, the Ice Queen having a look of focus and rage in her eyes and on her face! They were side-by-side with Hikari Godzilla, all three facing Destroyah and ready to fight!

Lily pointed up over them and stated, "Izzy… what… are… those?!". She looked up, and that is when the two saw MechaGodzilla-II and M.O.G.U.E.R.A flying above the trio! The mechanical copy of Godzilla was hovering with his booster rockets, and providing aerial support and back-up. M.O.G.U.E.R.A looked like she was coming in, like a fast-moving bird of prey as looked like a missile streaking towards Destroyah! Between the two mechas were the flying machines; Super X, Super X-2 and Super X-III! There was a large halo of blue light covering the group, as if Heaven itself was shining down on them and giving the company their support!

The entire painting showed the red evil force of Destroyah going up against the blue good force of Hikari Godzilla, Mega Marshmallow, Empress Athena, MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and the Super X crafts!

The two young mortal women were just too stunned to form words in their mouths, backing away slightly to get a better view of the painting. That is when Isabel looked down slightly and saw a large stand that held a huge leather tome book! She whispered, "Lils, look! Is that what I think it is?". The Vela girl now looked at the stand, and said nothing went towards it. Isabel followed, and the duo saw that the tome was bound in a unique white leather binding with four golden symbols at the corners. The upper left one had the insignia of the trident, the upper right one showing the symbol of the sun. The lower left had a glass slipper, while the lower right corner had a snowflake. In the middle was the insignia of G-Force and the U.N.G.C.C., showing the upper-half of Godzilla! Underneath the symbol was a beautifully-made white cross with a blue jewel embedded in the middle of it. It was the gift that Elsa had received from the Twin Fairies long ago! Fortunately, it was a magical copy as the real one was still somewhere back in Arendelle.

Over the Godzilla logo were the words in blazing red words **Monsters and Magic** , and beneath the white cross item were words in the same bold red color **Burning Finale**. Lily and Isabel looked at the book, than each other, then turned their heads around to see Cateline who was standing in the entrance/exitway of the chamber.

The fairy godmother spoke, "Any and all answers will be found in that book. In the other chamber, at the place where you descended down here, holds the gift that Godzilla gave to Cinderella and Tracy many years ago. And also the book that I believe that you need to have in order to further make the first story whole.".

Isabel took the book off of the stand gently and carefully, making sure not to damage it. The two soon left the room, going towards Cateline who continued to smile like a wise grandmother would. Lily whispered, "W-What we have seen here… what have read here… it's… its… it's just mind-blowing! This will really have the world shaken up to know that something like this is possible!".

The wise magical being nodded and replied, "I know. And myself & the others believe that perhaps this is the kind of thing the entire world… the entire planet needs. Only I hope to be in a good way, and lead by you two.". The duo's eyes widened as the full implication of what Cateline just stated hit them, but they swallowed down the fear and doubt that tried to creep up. There was no time for that kind of nonsense to come up, especially now!

Cateline was glad to see the determination in the eyes of the Vela and Molina woman. She stated, "I believe that nighttime is upon us now. Come, I wish to show you something special outside of the castle.". She than vanished in a sparkle of stars, the two adventurous women gazing at the spot where she disappeared for a moment before realizing something and checking their cell phones. They saw that it was now 8:00 p.m., and already had some missed calls and text message icons displaying.

Isabel exclaimed, "Oh no! We better get going back to the village fast! Our folks are going to kill us for being out this late and without calling them!". Lily agreed with her on that, and the two cousins rushed out of the chamber and back to the central hub. They both made a mental note to try and come back to the castle in the morning so they could see the other chamber and retrieve the other book. Once they made it back to the center of the hidden domain, they ran up the spiral staircase towards the surface. As soon as they left the chamber, the torches were snuffed out and everything was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

The young women soon made it back to the surface, and touched the secret switches again on the thrones so that the entrance to the treasure trove below was once again hidden. Lily and Isabel ran out the way they came in, and indeed saw that it was now nighttime. The stars were shining brilliantly with the moon full and huge, casting a soft and wonderful white glow on the land below. The duo were about to run back to the village down below when they saw Cateline sitting on a partially demolished stone seat, looking up at the sky. She turned to face them and said, "Wait a moment, won't you please? Remember I wanted to show you two something special outside here? Well… join me for a moment and look at the sky.".

Lily and Isabel walked to where the fairy godmother was at, and looked up in the sky at the place she was looking at just now. Miss Vela and Miss Molina stared at the heavens for a bit… than gasped when they saw four constellations in the sky! Cateline smiled as she knew they had just seen the _kaiju_. On the far left was Mothra, both her moth and caterpillar form, with the Twin Fairies on the moth head. Next to her  & going towards the right was Godzilla, still roaring in all of his might and glory! Next to him was Rodan, wings spread out wide to show why he was the master of the skies! And next to him was Anguirus, the spiked-shelled behemoth on all fours and looking ready to take on anything or anyone!

Cateline thought, 'Ten years after Cinderella and the others came back, Angurius came from Heaven in the same fashion as his friends did. And took his place among them as the stars in the sky.'.

Lily and Isabel took out their cameras, not the ones on their cell phones, and started to take pictures of the constellations. After getting enough pics, they turned to see Cateline still smiling at them. She spoke softly, "You two have a lot of reading to do. Everything will be explained in time, but until then… enjoy the journey as well as getting to the destination.". She than vanished in a flurry of stars, the same way she did many years ago when she saw Cinderella off to the Royal Ball. Lily and Isabel stared at the spot for a while, then turned their gazes back to the heavens where the giant monsters from another universe were now in.

* * *

Little did they know, but the trio had been under surveillance the whole time… by a sophisticated aircraft that was cloaked and blended in with the starry sky amazingly!

Inside the large expensive vessel were people dressed in light & dark brown uniforms, some piloting the machine while others were typing fast on their computer consoles. A silky and seductive feminine voice from a chair that overlooked everything inquired, "Well, did you get the readings? Have you found the identities of those girls?".

One of the workers at the console, a young man who really liked to hear the voice answered, "We managed to get the readings, ma'am. They are like nothing we have ever seen before! Also, we managed to get identification on those two young women. They are Lily Antonia Vela & Isabel Analiese Molina!".

The one who made the inquiry smiled and the lights came on directly above the chair to reveal that it was… Mirage Sabina!

Mirage was once the girlfriend of Buddy Pines, a genius-level young man who made fantastic inventions and machines. However, Buddy went by the villain name of Syndrome who sold his inventions to the highest bidder in the black market circles. He soon became a rich man, acquiring so much wealth that he bought himself his own volcanic island! Mirage knew of his activities, given that she was a computer expert and espionage skills. She went along with his schemes, which sadly involved the murders of beings called Supers due to them having abilities that far exceeded normal human levels. However, she had a change of heart when she and Syndrome captured Mr. Incredible, a Super who had been Buddy's idol once a long time ago. She separated from Buddy after he gambled with her life, and aided Mr. Incredible and his family, who had come to the island to save him, in stopping her former flame.

The authorities had descended on the island shortly after Syndrome's demise at his own hand, where his jet intake had sucked him in thanks to his own cape. While most of the henchmen and employees that worked under the late Pines man had been arrested, Mirage had managed to escape in a special stealth ship that Syndrome had created some weeks ago before the incident. The sexy beauty had decided to go down the path of the straight and narrow, leaving behind her criminal life for good and trying up a new venture. She remembered the movie series of _Indiana Jones_ , where he made his way through life by becoming an adventurous archeologist as well as a professor. So, she decided to give that branch of business a try!

Using the funds that she managed to save up during her time under Syndrome's thumb, she ventured around the planet looking for artifacts and secrets that she believed held keys to something fantastic that would make the world notice her! In a good way unlike what happened to her former boss.

She had hit a bit of a slow run for a couple of years, until in 2012 she discovered something unusual in China. Mirage had managed to sneak into one of the tombs of the emperors of China, and found letters from one of his subjects named Meihui. Upon reading them, the alluring female started to see that something was unusual. She remembered in history class in both high school and college that while China had some times with the European nations, it was never that close. But according to the letters, this Meihui woman was part of something amazing that had caught the attention of the current Emperor at that time. She took the letters and manuscripts back with her, and discovered that Meihui was a descendent of the Fa family, whose member was the legendary heroine of China so long ago Mulan.

It was the starting point for something big as Mirage had dug deep into Meihui and discovered her diary that contained what she had been part of in the Middle East and Europe! The femme fatale had found pictures and descriptions of King Caesar, Little Godzilla, Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, Space Godzilla and Gigan. She was more than just a little intrigued, finding such details and such about these monsters bizarre especially Jet Jaguar since she knew without a doubt that such kind of technology didn't even exist back then. And the whole concept of magic was alien to her, always believing in science and technology.

So for two years, she had followed Meihui's trail and discovered the other secrets hidden in Agrabah, at Copenhagen and also at New Orleans! Mirage was getting deeper and deeper into the mystery that almost became her obsession, to find something that even went beyond science if it was possible. She hit gold upon arriving in New Orleans, finding lost documents and notes from within the city's historic archives that detailed events that included Jet Jaguar in it! She found a diary as well of a woman named Tiana, who was the granddaughter of Skyler Truman who had been a big part of what happened when the android appeared in the city. Mirage read the contents, Tiana saying what her grandfather told her about when she was very young and that intrigued her.

The archeologist soon traversed the swamp lands of the bayou, wanting to see if she could find anything on the people she read about which was Mama Odie and Radelle. It took some long hours mucking about through the natural wetlands, but Mirage hit pay day when she discovered the large treehouse that had once been the voodoo queen's home! She went inside, and discovered books that were written by the two mysterious African-American women. Mirage accidentally discovered a hidden chamber carved deep in the trunk of the tree, and that is when she found an iron statue of Jet Jaguar! She was blown away as she quickly realized that what she was discovering was truth, a lost part of history that just shattered her scientific-based world in every way!

Marveling on how detailed and constructed the iron decoration was, Mirage discovered that the town of New Orleans made it in honor of their hero. However, the hard times hit for the nation and it was given to Mama Odie for safekeeping. She brought in a team that managed to retrieve the statue without damaging the treehouse too much, and she also took the papers and books as well.

After that discovery, she had been on the hunt for more clues and findings of something monumental and historical. Mirage wanted to be the first to show to the world something that had been lost for centuries… and that something existed that was more potent than any kind of science! However, Mirage kept on hitting roadblocks in her quest to find what she was looking for.

Some days ago, she was at the Marcel estate and was about to go in until she saw Lily and Isabel emerging from the castle… with a large tome in their hands, and Mirage's equipment sensors reading them and beeping loudly. The white-haired blonde beauty checked her equipment, and discovered that the two were radiating a kind of energy field that was unidentifiable. But it was strong, very much so and that caught Mirage's attention.

So she had been trailing them, and witnessed their activities in Norway, the Netherlands, Germany and now here in France. Mirage was now certain that the two ladies were the keys that she needed to unlock the door that she really wanted to open badly.

The former villainess stood up from her chair and walked towards the polished floor of the craft, towards the screen that was now paused and showed a frozen picture of Isabel and Lily. Mirage was not very slim as she was before, but not in a bad way. She had filled out extremely nicely, curves in all of the right places that would make any man snap his head to take a good long look at her. It was all due to the times she traveled and explored the world to find what she was looking for, gaining lean yet concentrated muscles. By her side was a cat, a feline that she managed to pick up during a little vacation time in California. Said cat was rather large and round, sporting light gray fur with a white underbelly & black stripes on his back and head. Thin black whiskers adorned his face, along with yellow-green eyes, and an intelligence that caught Mirage's attention in the first place. Said animal was a bit old, but still had some grace and strength in his movements.

On him was a collar that had a golden name tag on it that spelled **FAT CAT**. Mirage did not choose the name, rather the name  & collar was already on said feline when she first found him. She assumed that his owners had abandoned him, and thus took him in. Also, the name itself just appealed to her in some way she could not explain, and the male cat didn't appear to dislike the name at all.

Mirage and her companion walked towards a woman that was lying back in a chair and asked, "What do you think, Miss Go? Do you think that you can find what these girls did?". The mentioned woman turned to face Mirage, and it was… Shego!

* * *

Shego had once been a heroine with her brothers some time ago, but had quit and opted to become a villainess instead. She teamed up with brilliant yet goofy mad doctor by the name of Theodore P. Lipsky, who changed his name to Dr. Drakken. The two had gone through various schemes to take over the planet, but had been thwarted by a teenage heroine named Kimberly Ann Possible and her sidekick Ronald Dean Stoppable. The villainess duo have had adventures & misadventures with not only the teenage cheerleading heroine and her sidekick, but with other strange villains from around the globe. But, that all changed when an alien invasion threated the planet in 2007.

Kim, Ron, Shego and Drakken teamed up to defeat the aliens and their leader. In the process, Ron displayed a mystical power and martial arts prowess that really got the attention of both ladies. Shego had figured Ron was little more than a sidekick, but Mr. Stoppable showed potential that was unbelievable! The invasion was pushed back, and it seemed that Ron and Kim became an official couple with the same for Drakken and Shego. Both villains were pardoned for their past crimes since they did manage to save the planet from being subjugated, and Shego went back to her real, full name which was Shelia Go.

But, that was not to be the case.

Kim had been accepted to Harvard University at Cambridge, Massachusetts, which was good in her view since it was the very top university in the world. However, Ron's grades and his lack of academic motivation had caused him to go to Lowerton University in Colorado. The long-distance relationship was hard, and also due to the duo being different in more ways than one. Ron liked to chill and goof off, only getting serious when it came to cooking or the martial arts especially now that he showed great potential in the area. Kim loved challenges and strived to be the best she could be. In 2009, they broke up and though they remained best friends, they went their separate ways. Ronald had managed to transfer from the United States to Japan to enroll in the mysterious Yamanouchi University, which was really a clever front for the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Ron was encouraged by the staff there, especially his old teacher Master Sensei and his new lady love Yori into really pushing towards the path of dedication and motivation.

Meanwhile, Shelia had been together with Drakken but they too discovered that they were opposites as well. Similar to the situation with Kim and Ron. Drakken wanted to stay in a single spot where he could invent and create stuff, which was why he was hired by Global Justice due to his intellect. However, Shelia wanted to be on the move, to be where action and adventure was at! She still had her plasma power, and wanted to put her energy into something good for a change. So they separated, and Miss Go worked as a freelancer of sort. She went from employer to employer that had both money, and adventure mixed in with danger. She had been a bodyguard, explorer and spy though she was careful as to who employed her. She even worked a bit at the Yamanouchi school as a stint to protect one of the presidents of the university, and had seen Ron there. She was impressed on how he had changed for the better, and told him in a flirtatious way that if things didn't work out with Yori to give her a call.

Now, she was employed by Mirage. At first, Shelia didn't think the job of being a muscle for simple excavation was for her. Until the clever female promised her a check of big money, and also the promise of adventure. She told Miss Go on what she had found so far, and needless to say, Shelia found herself intrigued on what was presented to her. So, she accepted and was hoping to find the kind of thrill and adventure that had eluded her for so long.

Now back to the present, Shelia looked to Mirage and answered, "I believe so, but if it's like the other dead ends we faced before… than the only possible way to find anything at all is to get those two girls to help us.". Shelia had tried to use force to find out what the two young women had discovered, but it seemed that the magic protecting the secret entrances was potent enough to deflect even her plasma power. Said power also enabled her to age slowly, so she still looked as beautiful and formidable as she was back then.

Mirage sighed, than looked to the frozen monitor again that displayed Lily and Isabel. She thought on the matter for a moment, than stated, "Follow them, but do not harm or scare them in any way. We need to learn what they found, and then go from there.". Unlike the other foolish villains that she encountered, Mirage was all about being subtle, careful and legitimate. She didn't believe in using sheer force or intimidation to get what she wanted, she left that part of her past behind for good. She would have to find an opportunity to talk to Lily and Isabel, and convince them to join her.

Shelia nodded, getting up and going to one of the entrances/exitways of the craft to follow Miss Molina and Miss Vela, as they were now running back to the village.

Once she was gone, Mirage bent down and stroked the top of Fat Cat's head and back, eliciting a purr from the male feline. The beautiful lady un-paused the image, the monitor now reverting back to current time and seeing empty space. However… Mirage used the camera to pan up, and got a look at the star constellations… specifically the ones having the images of the legendary _kaiju_! She whispered to her pet, "Soon my faithful Fat Cat… we will have the means to unlock everything! Unlocking history… unlocking something that even puts science to shame! And… unlocking the biggest discovery of all. The discovery… of an entirely different universe!".

Mirage's stunning green eyes were locked on the face of Godzilla, feeling a kind of rush and power flowing into her very being!

* * *

~In the Toho Universe~

The year was 2000, four years have passed since the death of Godzilla and the rebirth of his son. Tokyo and Narita were repaired, and the citizens were going about their lives. However, unlike the Disney universe, the people had not forgotten about what occurred during the time of Burning Godzilla. When other universal-beings had come forth, and shown to all that there was much more to the giant monsters than meets the eye. In fact, Melody and her group were very much famous all over Japan and in some parts of the world! A brilliant statue that showed each and every one of those that came from the other universe was set up in front of G-Force headquarters, a plague giving the names of all of them. Even the fairies and the Charming mice!

Now down below in Tokyo Bay… the reborn Junior was dreaming once more. His mind had finally come to full maturity along with his body, but… he kept having images and dreams of beings that seemed to remember him. The images and faces were fuzzy and unclear at first, but gradually they started to become clearer & focused. Soon, he started to see their faces. He didn't know their names, but he felt that deep in his heart and spirit, they were good… they were friends, bonded even! Though he could not understand it, even though he tried.

Suddenly, something tugged at his sixth sense! He sensed that something was on its way to Earth… an intruder that needed to be repelled from his territory, his home! His eyes snapped open, and he started to rise from his sitting position on the ocean floor. He soon let out a roar, bubbles coming up like a swirling storm around his being!

Junior… or would soon to be known as Godzilla 2000 had awakened! And his roar could be heard not just in his watery place… but it actually reached out to the Disney universe, where it was faintly heard by Lily, Isabel, Shelia, Fat Cat and Mirage!

A new adventure was about to begin soon!

 **THE END**

* * *

(Author's Notes: WOW! Just… Just wow! This is it! It is all done! It is complete! My _Monsters and Magic_ series is finally complete! YAHOO!

Before anything else, I want to give praise, glory and thanks to God and Jesus Christ! Thank you so much for everything! For helping me to see this entire series through, for giving me the courage, wisdom, conviction, insight and perseverance to stick to it! This is so overwhelming to finally complete this dream of mine! Thank you so much Lord for being with me all the way! All of the praise, glory, honor… EVERYTHING go to you God! Thank you so much!

And thank you to all of the reviewers out there who have helped me out so much as well! God done blessed me with people like you who have encouraged me to continue, and even given me ideas and suggestions to make this story better! So go on everyone! Give all of them a round of applause! **Applause coming from both the Disney and Toho universe erupted, cheering going out to the reviewers and readers**

The very last thing to be put up will be the cast who played their parts in the Toho universe. So, it will be like the rolling credits to a movie, so just be prepared. Other than that, it is all done! WHOO-HOO! I feel like that Dr. Wrightwood character when he first met Harry in **Harry and the Hendersons** movie! Also, how did you like the introduction of two former villainesses and one feline villain from **Chip 'n' Dale's Rescue Rangers** series?

Now, here is the last series of questions for the entire novel! Hope you like them, and I hope to see some good, long answers! Here we go:

If you were to explore the Charming castle, what kind of items would you bring?

Upon seeing the treasure trove down in the chamber where Lily and Isabel went to, what would your first reaction & thoughts be in seeing the cases and books?

Would you take the blueprints that showed the statue that was built at Sennen? If so, what would you do with them?

What would your first words be upon seeing the giant painting that the ladies saw, the one featuring Destroyah against Hikari Godzilla and the others?

If Cateline told you that it was now up to you to bring back the lost and hidden history of the land up to where the world could see it, what would your answer be?

And finally… what do you think will happen now that Godzilla 2000 is awake, and his roar was heard by the mentioned people up above?

And this one is for the casting chapter. Which actresses should portray the Disney characters that arrived in the Toho universe? Please write them down, and I will choose which one is best. Full credit and props will be given to the one who suggested the actresses.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!


	44. Cast and More

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale

Cast (With help from reviewers such as **Buizel79** and more)

Daimon Lavestia- **Lord Destryuk**

Joseph Sustaita- **anime-death-angel**

K. Avenger- **Kaiju Avenger**

G. Defender- **Gojira Defender**

General Raven Rissing- **Darkness Rissing**

Capt. Chris Anderson- **NaruHinaProductions2014**

Anthony- **Japan Boy**

Cinderella Charming- **Renée Zellweger**

Tracy Charming-Célestin- **Emma Watson**

Ariel Marcel- **Angelina Jolie**

Melody Marcel-Oxen- **Jennifer Lawrence**

Regina- **Salma Hayek**

Alice- **Julie Andrews**

Elsa- **Elizabeth Olsen**

Anna- **Bonnie Hunt**

Rapunzel Fitzherbert- **Lily James**

Tinkerbell- **Kate Winslet**

Iridessa- **Melanie Janine Brown**

Rosetta- **Victoria Beckham**

Silvermist- **Linda Park**

Zarina- **Scarlett Johansson**

Fawn- **Emma Bunton**

Vidia- **Selina Gomez**

Lady Benedikta- **Milla Jovovich**

Fairy Godmother Cateline- **Michelle Pfeiffer**

* * *

Monsters from Toho

 **Heisei Godzilla**

 **Godzilla Junior**

 **Micro-form Destroyah**

 **Juvenile-form Destroyah**

 **Aggregate-form Destroyah**

 **Flying-form Destroyah**

 **Final-form Destroyah**

 **Kamacuras (GiaMantis)**

 **Kumonga (Spiga)**

 **Showa Anguirus**

 **Gorosaurus**

 **Larvae-form Battra**

 **Showa Mothra (2** **nd** **generation)**

 **Heisei Mothra**

 **Showa Baragon (2** **nd** **generation)**

 **Showa Varan (2** **nd** **generation)**

 **Jet Jaguar** \- voiced by **Travis Willingham**

 **Fire Rodan**

 **Godzilla 1954**

 **M.O.G.U.E.R.A** \- voiced by **Julie Maddalena**

 **MechaGodzilla-II** \- voiced by **Austin St. John**

* * *

Monsters from Universal

 **King Kong**

* * *

Songs used

 _Reunited At Last_ (Original song, see Chapter 7)

 _Livin' On A Prayer_ \- sung by **Bon Jovi** and produced by **Bruce Fairbairn**

 _Forgive Me_ (Original song, see Chapter 19)

 _Heart Of A Champion_ \- sung by **Carmelo Licciardello** a.k.a. **Carman**

 _Love Lives On_ \- sung by **Joe Cocker** , music by **Barry Mann** & **Bruce Broughton** , production company **Amblin Entertainment**

* * *

(Author's Notes: This is truly the final piece to my third and final novel! I really hope to see more reviews soon, and hope to see some of my regular reviewers who have not shown up in a while return. I pray that they are safe and well.

Thank you once again everyone for your contributions, and once more… thank you Lord for helping me out big time with this! Thank you Jesus for everything!

Also, to clear things up here. Momoko's fate, I leave in the hands of those who want to make a sequel or spin-off of the novel series. Also, there is a reason that certain spots in history are left out in the Disney universe. While many scholars and historians documented everything that happened when Godzilla and the other _kaiju_ were in their universe, and then the ones bonded to Godzilla and his kid went to the Toho universe, they were soon forced to hide the knowledge for a number of reasons.

One of the reasons was because of the many wars that were fought in Europe, such as World War I and II. I used to love History when I was a kid, told in a way that was interesting and awesome unlike in today's teachings. In any case, I'm not an expert or master, but I do remember that many things were lost during the wars & revolutions that started Europe and in China.

Another reason is that, unfortunately, people back than tended to misuse or mistreat knowledge to gain either power or greatness in a negative way. So, by use of magic and other means, the history of what happened back than was preserved and hidden in the various castles and dwellings of those that bonded with the legendary _kaiju_! Lily and Isabel still have a ways to go before they find the remaining books and artifacts that link the missing parts of Disney history together. And that I leave to those who really want to pick up where my series left off.

It was fun to do this, but I want to see others work. To see someone else continue the series, if they wanted to that is.

And that is that! If there is anything I may have missed, let me know and I will make the corrections. Thank you all, and God bless each and every one of you!)


	45. Trailer

Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale Movie Trailer

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? This is the last of the movie trailers for my trilogy series. So once again, thanking the Lord for again helping me to make this stories series possible. Inspiration from Japan Boy, a fellow writer on this site, helped me to once again put the gift God gave me to better use. To write what I loved as a kid, still love to this day… Disney and Godzilla! But better yet, to show to all the true, good meaning of Christ! At least, that is what I hope.

In this trailer, it is like the ones done by Toho back in the 1990s when it was becoming very popular in both Japan and the U.S. So if any of you still have the good old VHS tapes of Godzilla and remember them, this one is for you!

I do not own Godzilla, or any of the characters/monsters that officially belong to Toho. Nor do I own any of the characters and places that officially belong to the Walt Disney Company. I do own my OC creations, though. With a lot of cooperation and permission from the many loyal and faithful reviewers.

Now, on with the trailer!)

* * *

 **The scene shows first the Toho company logo first, then follows up with the realistic view of Disney castle**

Announcer: A year has passed in the Toho universe, six years in the Disney universe since the last adventure. A party had started at Melody's castle, with everyone who had a played a part in all of the adventures.

 ***The scene changes to show a massive gathering of characters from the two movies at Ariel's castle… well, now Melody and her husband Oliver/Olujimi Oxen since she is now queen. Among the group are the other children from before, all grown up with little ones of their own. The party show that everyone is having fun, the atmosphere joyous and full of love, laughter and life***

Announcer: However… it seems that the party has come to an end. To reveal that the one of their bonded… is in deep pain and trouble.

 ***The party comes to abrupt end when Ariel, Melody, Tracy, Cinderella, Alice, Regina, Anna, and Elsa all fall down. They clutch their heads, looking as if they are in pain. Soon, Snow White takes out the Magic Mirror which shows… Burning Godzilla!***

Melody: *Looking up from her spot with her family and friends* Godzilla has always helped us in the past. Now… it's our turn to go and save him!

Announcer: The bonded of both Godzilla and his son Little Godzilla, now go to the _kaiju_ 's own home! To go to his universe!

 ***The scene soon shows the bonded of the monsters, coming along was Fairy Godmother Cateline, the next generation of the Charming mice, and Lady Beneditka. They all go into the portal created by the other magical beings, shooting into the cosmos and passing through the universal/dimensional boundary! Watching them are the beings from Heaven***

Announcer: So Tokyo and the others better be prepared for the arrival of extraordinary girls with great spirit and magic!

 ***The ladies land in Tokyo, Japan… changed completely to suit the Toho realm's rules and looks. They are soon greeted by G-Force and Miki Saegusa***

Announcer: Burning Godzilla is on the rampage, and with him is his changed son… Godzilla Junior! And with new enemies now emerging, they will need all the help they can get!

 ***The scene shows Ariel and the others trying to soothe Burning Godzilla, later showing Godzilla Junior at the beach with Rapunzel and the pixies. Then, the scene shifts to show Lady Momoko & members of her yakuza organization the **_Crimson Katana_ **, all with weapons at the ready***

Announcer: Featuring Burning Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Mothra & the Twin Fairies, M.O.G.U.R.A., MechaGodzilla-II, Super X, Super X-2 and Super X-III… they will all have to face the most destructive force on Earth!

 ***The scene shows blackness, but a stomping sound. Gradually, an image appears that shows a darkened form of a massive monster that even outdoes Godzilla in size! Orange eyes glow in the darkness, and the golden light from the horn reveals that the monster is… Destroyah! His roar fills the air of the blackened area**

 **The scene shifts to show Burning Godzilla… alongside MechaGodzilla-II, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and two new monsters that by his side! They are facing off against Destroyah, who roars loudly at them. Burning Godzilla returns the roar… and his orange glowing body parts turn a bluish color**

 **After that, Japanese kanji layers on top of the scene. Green kanji, followed by gold ones, than small but fiery red ones on the bottom. The kanji shifts and now form English words; green for** _Monsters_ **, gold for** _Magic_ **and the fiery red kanji form the words** _Burning Finale_ *****

Announcer: Coming soon to a theater near you… _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_! Rated PG-13!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this one! I did think of putting the cast in, but remembered that they are shown in the Cast section of the novel. So, hope you all liked it!

And thus ending the movie trailers for my trilogy series. Again, working and hoping for the day that all three stories are recognized in a good way by both Toho and Disney. So until then, enjoy the novels as is here at this site!

Now for a question: How would you make the trailer for my third and final novel series?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


End file.
